Underage Love
by Zara Allegra Vespertine
Summary: A rising rock star and a homeless pianist. Their lives are worlds away, but fate brings them together and tears them apart. What hardships will they face? HarukaxRen, HarukaxMasato, HarukaxNatsuki, HarukaxSatsuki. Alternate endings are being considered. Warning: Some OOCness, swearing, lime. Ch 68 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I present to you, a new series..Tadah! My apologies for the followers of my other series (A Scarf, A Lace Garter and a Gueesing Game). I promise to upload chapter 4 soon, please give me time to proof-read it as I would be out of the country for the next 2 weeks.**

**In the meantime, I hope you will enjoy this new series that I uploaded. Chapter one is veeeerrry loooonng, I know. **

**Chapter 1-Stray Kitten**

Ren stared down at the massive lobby of _Hotel Ritz Paris_, waiting impatiently for his publicist and manager. He knew he was an hour early at the appointed time, but he was too restless to sleep in his _Coco Chanel_ suite. Besides the décor was too lavish for his taste. He would have preferred to stay in one of the hotel's normal prestige suites. Or even the cheapest hotel room would do. He only wanted a place to sleep comfortably, but no, his manager insisted the _Chanel_ suite for the Jinguuji heir.

_So much for trying to stay incognito, _he thought wryly, letting himself get distracted with the hotel's opulent decoration.

Indeed, the _Hotel Ritz _lives up to its reputation of being the most exclusive hotel in Europe. The lobby is as breathtaking as what travel magazines gush about: museum-worthy antiques, gilded, framed mirrors everywhere, delicate crystal chandeliers and priceless Aubusson carpets. Large, burnished vases hold fresh, exotic flowers and orchids flown in from South-East Asia perched on Louis XIV tables, filling the air with their perfume.

Everything about the hotel screams money and power from its personalized service staff down to its lemon-scented polish used to clean the wood furniture. He had to admit, given his Spartan taste in living; he had the best sleep in a long time, inside his _Chanel _suite, thanks to the fine linen bed sheets of his king-sized bed. He had never felt so carefree and relax since leaving his family home a week ago prior to his departure to Paris.

He took a sip of his vodka-martini, suddenly aware of a certain pair of eyes watching him closely. Carefully draining his poison, he surveyed his surroundings like a predator out to catch his prey. He spied a woman in her late thirties, dressed for a dinner out in her classic little black dress and killer heels. She was literally dripping in diamonds, baubles sparkling on her ears and neck.

When she saw him looking at her, she flashed him a coy smile.

He gave her a cold look, a half smile hovering on his lips. Then he carefully placed his drinking glass on the empty tray beside him and stood up to his full height.

He watched as the woman assessed him with her calculating eyes roaming up and down his lithe form. He knew she liked what she see in him. Standing 6 feet 3 inches tall, he was among the tallest in his graduating class back in his private high school. His toned, lean muscles was the result of practicing judo and kendo after school hours, while his intense concentration was thanks to his private archery lessons he took under the best coaches his family could buy. Of course, one cannot forget that the Jinguuji men are blessed with movie-star features, a product of one of their ancestors who was of mixed European descent.

Having been born handsome is both a blessing and a curse. He first realized that his looks was an asset he could utilize when he supposedly "fell in love" with a senior in his high school and he, a freshman. He got the girl, unfortunately, after a few months of dating, he found out that she was just using him as an accessory to further implement her status symbol in the school. So he dumped her during their prom night. After that, he started to learn how to use his looks to get what he wants, be it sex, money, or favors. He is a Jinguuji, and an heir to be precise, the earlier he learns on how to manipulate people with whatever weapons he has, the better. After all, he is set to inherit the vast majority of his family business and fortune when his father dies.

He lost his virginity at the tender age of 14. His father had arranged to hire a paid companion to tutor him to the fine art of lovemaking when he turned 15. He learned how to incorporate subtle body language in everything he do, how to read female movements, how to seduce, how to make love and pleased a woman. He could not forget Anri, the companion his father hired, a sweet 24-year old woman with a face of a child and a body of a porn star. She was a highly educated woman who works as a banking manager, moonlighting as a dominatrix in one of Tokyo's expensive themed-brothels. During one of their meetings, he had sneaked out early to see what she looks like without wearing her titillating lingerie she often wears when she meets him. She looked like a fresh graduate with her squeaky-clean, preppy look. When she came that night in their private love nest, wearing her usual seduction uniform, he had pounced on her hungrily. He had wanted to marry her right then and there. But she made it clear that she was doing it all for the money, and because his father had promised a choice position for her in one of their privately-owned banks after her contract with him expires. He was hurt by her frank admission, but he let it go eventually.

She had stayed with him for a year before she bid farewell. Their last night was spent making tender, slow love under the stars, in the middle of nowhere. When he woke up, she was gone, leaving behind bittersweet memories, and his father's bodyguards nudging him to get dressed and present himself to his father's office that afternoon. That was when he found out that Anri did not accept the position she was aspiring to get. She opted to change her citizenship and disappeared quietly from Japan, all with the help of his father's influence. It was a blow to him to find out that Anri did love him. But given the circumstances and his age, his father will not allow a relationship to take place.

_A Jinguuji heir should marry a woman of impeccable status, _he intoned, shuffling papers he needed to sign, while his secretary arranged the courses he would take when his school term starts in fall. This is how he spent the first 22 years of his life: being manipulated by an overbearing father.

Ren snapped out of his reverie and stood up, checking the time on his Philip Patek watch: forty minutes more before they arrive. He still has time to play.

He strode across the lounge area, the heels of his leather boots _clicking _against the highly polished marble. He walked passed the woman in black, slowing a bit to let her slip something on one of the pockets of his calfskin coat. He continued walking towards the private steel and glass lift, smiling flirtatiously at one of the receptionists assigned that evening in the front desk before entering the cubicle and punching random buttons on the pad. He fingered the card on his pocket and pulled it out, reading the room numbers engraved in gold color. He punched the right floor level on the pad and gave a salute in one of the CCTV cameras installed inside the lift car.

**oOoOoOo**

Forty-five minutes later he emerged again on the same lift car, heading straight to the hotel's main entrance. He changed his clothes after a quick shower, opting for a black cashmere turtleneck sweater and tailored black pants. He had worn his light brown leather coat, anticipating the early autumn chill of the fickle Parisian weather, his hair still glistening wet from the hot shower he had taken just minutes before.

"You're late." His manager, Aki Tsukino said, as he waited outside the sidewalk. He was a tall man in his early thirties, older than him by 7 years or so. His silver-grey hair is a startling contrast against his youthful-looking face. Had he been ambitious enough, he could have been a matinee screen idol because of his sharp good looks, perfect for villainous roles. But he was more comfortable handling talented people, and right now, Ren Jinguuji is his latest acquisition of bright talents. He made intense negotiations with Japan's number one recording company to offer him a five-year contract to produce albums for him and his band. Already, their breakthrough single has been climbing up the hit charts steadily for the past few weeks. Critics predict a number one position is inevitable in the next few days, which is very good news indeed.

Aki gestured to the black-tinted Rolls Royce waiting in the kerb for them, and the car slowly glided up in front of them, ready to take them wherever they wish to go.

They slid in the posh interior, Aki murmured to the driver to take them to _L'Angle du Faubourg_, and the old man nodded. Then he turned again to him. "Natsume will meet us there in a few minutes. She was calling you in your cellphone 10 minutes ago. Where were you?"

" I was taking a shower." He said, absentmindedly looking through the car's windows and watching the lights blur as they sped by.

He had met the woman in her private suite, sitting on her bed, waiting for her to come with her spare access card. By the time she got inside her bedroom, she was only wearing her diamonds and silk stockings, a wicked smile plastered on her face. Getting down to business, she quickly went down on all fours, opening his pants and taking him in her mouth. She knew how to play and he groaned his release, her mouth milking him dry. After that, he pulled her up from her kneeling position and tossed her roughly on the bed. Pinning her with his weight, he swiftly took her from behind, her screams muffled by the pillows.

She was a woman who enjoyed her orgasm, taking her sweet time to prolong the pleasure and the agony. And when she came, she was gasping for breath, before settling down like a content lioness that had just finished her dinner.

He quickly got up, gathered his clothes and left. He took a quick shower to erase the heavy perfume that clung to him, concentrating on the lipstick marks she left on his inner thighs and hard stomach. When he finally emerged from his suite again, he saw the woman dressed differently this time, hugging her pudgy-looking husband and displaying to the world on what a gold-digging bitch she is. He did not even bother asking for her name. To him, they were all just _baby, honey _or _sweetheart. _It didn't matter one bit. They were all the same to him.

The driver expertly maneuvered his way through the light traffic before stopping in one of the sidestreets. He and Aki got out of the car and entered the restaurant establishment.

_L'Angle du Faubourg_ is located at 8th Arrondissement Champs-Elysées, Madeleine. M. Vrinat who also owned the famous Taillevent, an upscale restaurant sought after by diplomats and billionaires, owned it. The _L'Angle du Faubourg_ is a cost-conscious bistro that serves the same menu as _Taillevent_, only simpler. The restaurant has an ultramodern dining room, popular to the locals. The chic, vibrant colors compliment the dark stained wooden furniture and crisp white tablecloths. A bar was set up to serve drinks for patrons who wanted to stay longer. At the end is a small stage for occasional live entertainment and a small baby grand piano is tucked into the corner. No one is playing on it for the moment.

Once inside, the maître d' ushered them to a cozy corner, where a woman in her early thirties was already waiting at their designated table. She was wearing her hair in a careless chignon, her face devoid of heavy makeup. She was busy typing in her portable notebook when she looked up and saw them making their way towards her. She gave a small wave, finished typing the last few texts and quickly closed her notebook with a sharp _snap. _

"You look stunning, Natsume" Ren murmured and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Natsume Seki was responsible for arranging his entire photo shoot and magazine interviews, all the trimmings he needed to expose him to the mass media. She is one of the best in her field, having successfully handled the publicity on two of Japan's most popular soap opera stars.

"Such a charmer, Ren." she demurred, "I know I look like a mess." She gave a laughed and gestured for the two men to sit. "I took the liberty of ordering for you, dinner will be served in a few moments."

Aki nodded, "Good, I'm famished." He settled on his own sit a bit more comfortably and loosened his tie. "So, how is the photo shoot? Are we still on schedule?"

Ren sat down next to Natsume and ordered some red wine from the waiting wine steward.

Natsume nodded, grabbed her Hermes notebook and flipped through the pages. " Ren, darling, our photographer won't be able to make it til next week. He has to tie up some loose ends before he comes." She turned from Ren to Aki, flipping again on the next few pages. "I will talk to the cover cd designer three days from now, so I will have to fly back to Tokyo tomorrow evening."

Aki turned to Ren, "you still have time to polish up your schedule for the coming magazine interviews before your photo shoot."

He nodded. "I thought President Taka mentioned something about adding some bonus songs with the cd?"

"We are currently looking into it now, we have a few musical compositions lined up to be chosen by our team after your photoshoot." Aki said.

Their conversation was interrupted when the waiters began serving them their entrees. They got down to eating, and for a few minutes their table was silent as each savored their food. After finishing their entrees, their main course soon followed, and conversation started again after their second and third bites of the meal.

Aki was in his element, expertly advising Ren which magazine interviews he should prioritize. Natsume gave advices on what Ren should say when interviewers ask about his personal life.

By the time their dessert came, their topic turned to Natsume's vacation plans and Aki's upcoming wedding. Ren leaned back on his chair, relaxed and content. His career is blossoming. It's even better than what he had hoped for. For once, there is no one fussing over his decisions. There is no one to tell him what he needs to about his life.

But then, he felt a little guilty for leaving his mother to pacify his father. He was too furious to speak to his old man after finally telling him his decision to pursue a career in music.

_Takumi Jinguuji lost his temper that night when he was finally allowed to come in his study room to speak to him. _

"_A Jinguuji heir as a singer? Nonsense, I say! Unacceptable!" he shouted himself hoarse. "How dare you defy the plans I have laid out for you!"_

"_I do not wish to live life the same as yours father" he said, clenching his teeth in anger. "I followed what you wanted all these years. Now I want to do something for myself. I want to create music that will inspire people."_

" _You will do what I say or heaven forbid, I will cut you of your inheritance!" he threatened, wagging his finger at him, eyes bulging angrily. _

"_Fine!" he raised his voice. "That way, I won't need to dance to your tune!" and with that, he strode put of the room and slammed the door to his father's office as loud as he could. He was sick of it. Sick of all his manipulation. _

_His mother, the virtuous Sakura, was patiently waiting outside. When she saw her oldest son angrily slamming the door, she stood up from her seat, her face solemn and sad._

"_Mother," he said, when he saw her, "forgive me. I need time to breathe." He was struggling with his raging emotions, hands trembling with anger. _

_Sakura Jinguuji still looking radiant even after giving birth to five children held out her hand. "Ren, I understand what you are trying to do. Please give your father a chance to calm down."_

_He could not answer his mother. He was too sad and angry to speak. "I'm leaving to Paris for a few weeks. If you need to see me, I'll be staying at the penthouse for a while". And with that he left his mother standing there._

"Are you game for a couple of drinks, Ren?" Natsume asked.

Ren was interrupted out of his reveries. He blinked, trying to cover his embarrassment for being absent-minded, and answered "sure."

**oOoOoOo**

It was the poignant music that caught his ears. At first, he did not notice the intro, the humming of a soft voice; it was very, very light. He closed his eyes, as he took a sip of his vintage wine, the fruity flavors enhancing as it settled on his tongue. He could almost imagine himself staring at a blue sky above him as he lie on a grassy bank, the musical notes soothing his mind. The image felt so real, he could almost smell the scent of honeysuckle.

He opened his eyes and scanned the crowd of patrons. His eyes instantly went to the location of the baby grand piano, where obviously, the piano player is making his statement about his interpretation of music.

Due to his location, he could only make out the top of the players head. Reddish-gold hair, the color of rich autumn leaves.

"Amazing player, eh?" Aki said, then he turned to the bartender. "What's the name of your piano player?"

The middle-aged man who was wiping the counter at the Ren's left side answered, "Regular player. Been playing twice a week for the past three years now, works part time, you know? A half-Japanese teenage girl, Haruka Nanami"

"Really now?" Natsume's eyes widened. "She's really good."

A group of 6 people directly in front of them left, leaving their view unblocked. Ren can now see the player unobstructed. Head swaying to the music she was creating, the girl, had her eyes close. Long, sooty eyelashes rested against her flushed cheeks. Her long hair framed her face. Her pink moist lips, opened slightly, apparently humming along with her playing.

There was something distinctive about the way she played. He could not put his finger on it, but the girl has her own style of playing, unique to her. It is similar to other musical players in the industry. He watched intently as she raised her wrist, bringing them down again to click through the music's climax. When the last notes came to an abrupt end, she opened her eyes, somewhat surprise to find herself in the middle of a crowd.

The polite crowd clapped for a few moments, and she stood up to give a bow. She was wearing a plain white cotton dress that made her look younger. No more than 17 years old at most. Maybe 18. And then she left the platform, going thru the small hallway towards the staff lounge area.

"Beautiful music, beautiful player" Aki murmured. "She has star quality, this girl is. Give her a couple more years, and maybe I can represent her."

Natsume laughed. "I could almost hear a _ka-ching, _Aki" she teased. She grabbed her bag and leather case. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to crash. Lot's of things to do before my flight."

They all finished their drinks and paid for their bill, Aki, leaving a generous tip to the bartender.

Once outside, it had gotten considerably colder, their breath coming out in puffs of smoke. The Rolls Royce pulled up in front of them. Natsume opened the door, ready to get in.

"You guys go ahead," Ren pulled the collar of his jacket up, "I wanna go to another bar. It's too early for me to sleep."

"Are you sure?" Aki said, "Don't be out too late. I need you fresh in the afternoon"

He nodded. He had some thinking to do. He was suddenly in a brainstorming mood tonight, and when he was in this mood, bits and pieces of lyrics and melody come to him with ease.

He waited until Aki and Natsume were inside and the car started its engine before he gave a wave and walked in the opposite direction.

_Am I really doing the right thing? _He suddenly thought as he walked briskly, heading to the direction of his favorite hang out when he used to visit his uncle here during his sojourn back in high school.

The _Red Butterfly _is one of Paris' most popular bars, frequented by locals. It was located in one of the old industrial buildings recently being converted into chic restaurants and clubs. Crossing the street, he found his old shortcut in one of the back alleys. As soon as he spotted the red butterfly neon sign, super-imposed on a black background, he felt a bit happy. For a split second, it feels like he was coming home.

He nodded at the large, muscled bouncer, waiting at the front door. The middle-aged man step aside to let him, without much fuss.

Inside, the _Red Butterfly_ is the same as ever with its sophisticated pink and red neon lights, velvet-lined walls and floors with black, grey and silver tinted mirrors. The bar has been divided into three sections: the dance hall where club goers can groove while taking in the amazing view of Paris' skyline at night; the retro bar, where patrons can drink without being disturbed by too much loud music, and couples can go for intimate conversations without shouting with each other just to hear themselves; and finally the private lounges, where the rich can afford to have their own private parties, serve by their very own waiters and has its own exclusive drinks and menu.

Heading straight to the bartender, he whispered a few words to the man who nodded and flicked a hand. A waiter suddenly appeared and led him to one of the hallways at the end of the bar, where a set of doors were lined up neatly along one side of the wall.

The waiter opened the third door and gestured for him to enter. Ren stood at the threshold, surveying the familiar, soundproofed room with its white, crisp, thick wallpapers, fire-engine red lounge chairs and lacquered table. At the center is a large flat screen TV, where a series of music videos are being played in silent mode. He nodded his satisfaction, handed a tip to the waiter and asked for cold, sparkling water. The waiter nodded and disappeared, closing the door with a quiet _click._ He kicked off his shoes and flicked through some channels on the remote control, settling for some soothing new age music. Ren heaved a sigh and plopped down to the nearest chair, took out a very thin notebook he kept in his inside pocket and began scribbling away his lyrics. Amidst the scratching of pen against paper and the background music, he felt like he was home at last.

**oOoOoOo**

Ren heard the soft _chink _first followed closely by a dull _thump. _He stopped scribbling, his Montblanc pen poised above a fresh page, ears straining at the sound. The private lounge he had rented for the rest of the evening was still and quiet, save for the soft _clinking _of the ice on his glass of sparkling water, and the toned down voice of _Enya_ singing about time and love.

He stood up, strode across the room barefooted, and opened the heavy door before peering outside.

It was quiet in the hallway. The muffled sounds of club music can still be heard, but overall, it was relatively quiet.

_Maybe I was imagining things, _he shrugged, a bit annoyed for losing concentration. He was in the middle of creating a melody for the song he was furiously writing for the past half hour.

As he turned away to close the door, he heard another door open and closed with a slam, a thudding of hurried footsteps coming his way and then he felt himself push roughly inside the room.

It all happened so fast that he barely has time to react. He turned to look, his eyes barely registering the heavy, reddish-gold hair and silver jewelry. He took a few steps back as the small person in front of him pushed him with surprising strength, until he sprawled on his back on one of the red chairs, the overhead lights blinding him momentarily.

_What the.. _He blinked, feeling the slight weight on top of him.

"Sssh.." she whispered. "Help me please." She took off her black leather jacket, and tossed it on one corner, before straddling him on both sides of his hips. She tentatively sat down on top of his hard stomach and leaned in, her face inches from his. He steeled himself, instantly aroused at the bizarre suddenness of it all.

Her lips were soft. She smelled like peppermint toothpaste. Under normal circumstances, it was a smell he never really can call seductive, but just smelling her clean breath, devoid of any lingering smell of alcohol and cocktail that he normally associate with the women he encountered had illicited such a strange reaction from him.

He could tell she was inexperienced in the kissing department. Her lips clumsily moved from one corner of his mouth to the other. She was trembling from fright, and yet, he could feel the heat from her face.

Outside, he could hear a thudding of several footsteps, doors slamming and swearing. He heard another voice swore. "Where are you, you bitch? This ain't over yet!"

And the door to his private lounge opened and he heard the waiter called out to him "Everything all right there, sir?"

The girl on top of him stiffened, and she gripped his shoulder hard. "Please, please" she mumbled against his lips.

"I would appreciate it, if you can give me my private time with my girlfriend here." He called out with as much arrogance as he could muster.

"My apologies sir. We beg your forgiveness for the commotion outside and the intrusion." And with that the door closed again.

For a few seconds they both went still as they heard the security men hauling the troublesome man out of the premises. He kept on swearing and protesting loudly, about how influential he is and that he has the power to shut down the club if he wants too. The swearing faded afterwards. And then silence.

The woman slumped on top of him, apparently drained of energy, tucking her head at the side of his neck. She did not make a move and Ren was placed in an awkward position, feeling all the soft curves on his chest and stomach. Any more movement from her and she would surely discover how hard he had become.

"Uh. Do you mind?" he said, after counting one to ten and the woman still did not move. He was half-afraid she might have fainted. In all honesty, he doesn't know what to do if a woman faints.

"I'm really sorry!" she finally looked up, liquid gold eyes meeting his arctic blue ones.

It was like being jerked by electricity. He suddenly sat up, gripping her tight with both of his long-fingered hands, marveling at the smallness of her waist. He stared down at her made-up faced, the beautiful _innocent_ face he had glimpsed earlier, marred by heavy make-up. Her long, straight hair piled up in a sleek ponytail. The white tank top carelessly exposing her shoulders and leather skirt rested against his tailored pants. He was painfully aware that she was sitting on top of his aroused manhood, but she acted like she doesn't know _what_ she was sitting _on_.

She looked utterly delicious and seductive in her torn black stockings and red-smudged lips, liquid-gold eyes pleading for understanding.

_Damn it! Does she know how arousing she looks? _He could feel a throbbing of his vein at the temple. How did she manage to sneak into the club's premises? She looked underage, for chrissake! Someone who stills has curfews. Her parents ought to be informed about her dangerous nighttime habits.

He suddenly grabbed her wrist roughly, and for a second, her eyes were dark with fright, and he loosened his hold on her. Her wrist was so delicate and thin; he could have snapped it had he wanted to!

"How old are you?" he demanded angrily, "Aren't you supposed to go home after your part-time at the _L'Angle du Faubourg?"_

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: Soo.. What do you think? How's that for a first chapter? I have so many ideas for this anime that all I've been thinking about is going home and firing up my newly-repaired mac. (sadly, my files are all lost..T_T)**

**Should I continue? Tell me what you guys think? I'm open to all suggestions ( I meant stories). How about rewarding my effort with a sweet review? LOL.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you for the reviews. :D here's the latest chapter for underage love.**

**PS: Pardon my spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**Chapter 2- Ice Blue Eyes meet Gold**

Haruka was painfully aware of long fingers biting against the delicate flesh of her waist. She stared up at the face of her rescuer, harsh lines defining his features sharply, outlining his beautiful bone structure. She was reminded of the chiseled marble statues found at the Louvre, where she spends most of her free time immersing herself with artworks and sculptures.

"Answer me, _jeune__ femme_!" his demanding silky voice glided across her skin, and she felt herself shivering a bit. There is a subtle threat laced onto it, as if challenging her whether she would lie or tell the truth. "How did you manage to get inside without an ID? And why is that deranged man after you?"

"How did you know I was at _L__'__Angle__ du __Faubourg?__" _she asked, buying for time. _Should__ she__ tell__ the__ truth?_He must have seen her at the restaurant earlier this evening. She groaned inwardly.

He glared at her.

She glared back at him. "I am here for another part time work. Not" she added, when she saw his eyes widen in disbelief, "Not like what you are thinking, you pervert! The man said he needed someone to do back-up piano for an upcoming band's album."

"And so you believed he would hire you?" he concluded with irritation, shaking his head. "It's not like you don't have talent, I've seen you play. You were superb, but don't you think he was just trying to pick you up for a spot of good time only?"

She flushed to the roots of her hair. Right on target. She don't want to admit she made a mistake in judging the older man who almost assaulted her. But she need not justify her actions to a stranger. Especially someone as _arrogant_ as him. Besides, she needed the money. And beggars can't be choosers.

"I have an ID" she said instead, trying to distract him from asking further questions. She gestured at the medium-sized black leather bag she had dropped beside the sofa they were sitting on. "And I am already eighteen" she added frostily. _He__ has__ no__ right __prying__ into__ my __affairs__ even __if__ he__ had __rescued__ me._She was beginning to regret she had ever rushed in this room.

The man easily leaned forward, still keeping an intimate hold on her waist, as he scooped the bag up and placed it beside him. Warning her with a look not to make a move, he began riffling through her bag with his free hand, feeling his way in until he found her small, worn-out pink wallet.

"Hey!" she protested, scrambling to get off in a sitting position from him, when he began pulling out the cards from her pathetic wallet, until he found what he was looking for: a small white plastic ID, stating her name and age.

"Keep still!" he ordered, pushing her hands away from him, as he read the contents of the card. He gave a sarcastic chuckle and tossed the card aside, before taking out another one, this time, her old school ID. "I should hope to God that you are not carrying drugs here, or else I would drag you straight to the _gendarmerie_" he said, fumbling inside her bag for a bit before he was satisfied.

Haruka could feel her face getting redder, remembering that her clothes she had previously worn are stuffed inside her bag. "Satisfied?" she gritted her teeth again.

"I should haul you straight to your parents' arms for sporting a fake ID and for being out way past your curfew" he turned back to look at her, dropping her school ID inside her bag. He loosened his hold on her waist.

"Hmpf!" she answered irritably as she stood up to her full height, turning her nose down on him. "And you, sir, have no right going through my things like that!"

"Is that how you treat your rescuer?" he gave her a patronizing look and grabbed the glass of water sitting on the table. "Here, drink this."

Haruka stared at him, puzzled at his quicksilver emotions. One minute he was furious, the next he was intimidating, not to mention condescending. She took the glass of water and drank thirstily. _But __now,__ his __tone __has__ mellowed__ a__ bit._

She sneaked a look at him as she swallowed the water. He looked like an avenging angel with his dark turtleneck. How can he be so handsome and yet so frustratingly irritating at the same time?

As soon as she finished drinking the water, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She saw his mouth twitching, as if holding back his laughter. She knew she looked a mess, trying too hard with the make-up. Her lipstick is probably staining the corners of her mouth, and for a brief second, she saw a vision of her younger self, playing dress up in her mother's bedroom. She could almost hear her mother's gentle scolding as she accidentally smashed the tube of her favorite lipstick.

She blinked, momentarily distracted with her childhood memory and saw that he was looking at her expectantly. "I am sorry, you were saying something?"

The man gave an exasperated sigh, stood up and began gathering his notebook and pen. He towered over her, and she suddenly felt small standing beside him. The top of her head barely reaching his mouth. She found herself staring at his full lips before she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his icy blue ones. They remind her of the frozen blue waters of the lake back at her summer home.

"I was asking where you live. I will take you to your home." He stared down at her, before taking her elbow and escorted her out of the room, his other hand holding her handbag.

"There is no need to bring me home. I can go home by myself." She grumbled, trying to keep her balance as she teetered on her cheap leather, spiky heels. She tried to grab her bag from him, "And I'll take that."

"Don't try my patience, _ma __chere_." He pulled the bag away from her reach. "How can you carry a heavy cargo such as this bag, when you can barely stand up with your ill-fitting shoes?" He gestured at her feet.

"None of your business" she muttered, and she tried to grab again his other arm, "I can manage to walk and hold that, so stop being such a gallant knight!"

"If you insist", he dropped the bag on her outstretched arms. "I am not a _chevalier._I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." He began to walk in long strides.

_Oomph!_She gritted her teeth, realizing that he was right. The bag is indeed heavy. But she pretended not to care, and slung the strap on her right shoulder and followed him. Not wanting to loose sight of him lest that disgusting old man shows up, she tentatively grabbed hold of his turtleneck sleeve as he made his way across the crowded bar.

As they slipped through the groups of bar patrons, she noticed how he seemed to command the attention of those around him. He parted the crowded area with ease. And she noted how the women would look at him with wonder, as if they are in the presence of a movie star, or someone important. She had to admit, had they met in a different setting, she would probably stare at him like the others. For he is the most beautiful man she had ever seen. But then she saw his coldly arrogant profile and she changed her mind about wanting to stare at him like the others.

_The __arrogant __bastard__ is __probably__ used__ to __fawning__ women,_she grumbled to herself as she stumbled on her way, trying to keep up with him.

**oOoOoOo**

He had called for a cab. After ushering the young girl unceremoniously inside the backseat, he entered the car with her, straining his ears for any sound of protest. To his surprise, she kept quiet. He managed to sneak a look at her and found her jaw silently set with determination.

He almost chuckled right then and there. The kitten has claws after all, albeit not as sharp as one would need when trying to make a living in a rough city like Paris. And though she did not elaborate on what she did to that man on the other room, he was guessing that the noise he heard prior to their meeting was the unmistakable sound of a glass bottle hitting a head.

She gave an obscure address to the waiting driver, who nodded with a spark of interest and amusement. He was probably thinking that they were in a middle of a lover's spat.

They settled on the cab's leather seats in silence. Each quietly contemplating whatever the other one is thinking.

Ren tried to distract himself as he watched buildings go past them in succession, the driver turning into several streets and alleyways. He watched Haruka's profile in the darkened interior window of the car. She looked exhausted and tired, making her look far too thin. He remembered how fragile her wrists was as if she had not eaten for days.

_Just__ who __is__ she?,_he thought to himself, shifting a bit on his seat. The girl's effects on his libido were long gone. But every time he breathes in her clean smell, he could feel his other senses stirring. His fingers itched to touch her face and check whether her cheek really feels as soft as it looks or hold her face like so to feel the heart shaped face with his hands.

_For when she looks at me with her gold eyes_

_I could see my future before me.._

Under the pale, yellow glow of the passing street lights, he mentally erased the heavy makeup she was wearing and heaved a deep sigh as he saw the innocent girl he had glimpsed earlier in the evening. Why is she working at the restaurant? He could understand part time jobs to sustain her extra expenses like clothes, books and music. But why the need to go to extremes such as meeting strange men at such ungodly hours? Is it really for a job as what she claimed? Or is it only for the thrill of doing something dangerous? He refused to believe she is up to no good. An innocent face like hers doesn't belong to the category of having a shady personality.

He saw a large, dilapidated building looming on his side. The badly peeling, painted exterior works is dirty. Grimy windows suggested that the building has seen its better days. Eerie, yellowish light gave the building an additional depressing state. A couple of teenagers share a smoke at one of the corners of the building. They ignored the cab pulling in front of the building's curb. They look far too high with drugs to mind their surroundings.

The cab stopped.

_This__ is __where__ she __lived?_ Ren turned to face her, but she was busy, trying to tie the straps of her crummy sandals. Apparently, she took them off to relieve some of the pain on her ankles. Then she sat straight up and began to hook her bag on her shoulders.

On a spur of the moment thing, Ren took out his wallet and handed her a stiff card.

"What's this?" she asked, taking the piece of card he was handing out to her.

"My details." He answered, "anything you might need, or if you are near my vicinity. Call me." He almost held back at the last sentence. It didn't sound right. It was like he was implying that he had other intentions, judging by the arched looks the cab driver was giving him. _I__'__m__ not__ after__ sex,__you__ moron!_He mentally communicated with the cab driver who was listening to their exchange at the back. _She__'__s __a__ child,__ for __chrissake!_

She wrinkled her nose as she shoved the card in the pockets of her leather skirt. "Whatever" she muttered.

He turned around to glance back at the building. Then when he saw no one coming out of the place, he turns to face her. She had already opened her side of the door.

"_Merci_" she said quietly. And she had said it with no trace of irritation or stubbornness that she displayed previously. She got out of the car and quickly walked around in front and stood on the pavement. She gave a wave and thumbs up, as she waited for the cab driver to maneuver his car out to the main street.

It was like leaving an abandoned kitten after rescuing it from the clutches of a stray dog. For a moment, as they locked in each other's gazes, her eyes look huge with sadness and regret. His hand was almost at the door's handle, ready to fling it open and drag her inside the warm car and bring her back to the hotel, where he could be sure she is safe under his supervision. She looks so lost.

Then, she broke their eye contact and hurried inside the building, just as the driver turned left to the main street.

_What__'__s __the __matter __with__ you,__ Ren?_He told himself. He is not in the habit of prying into other people's affairs. It's better to leave them alone. Too much trouble and all that.

For a few minutes, it was silent inside the cab, as he sat there thinking. Until the driver broke his reverie.

"Is it alright leaving her there?" he asked tentatively, testing the waters on whether his passenger is still in a temperamental mood.

"Hmmm.." Ren answered distracted.

The driver, emboldened, continued, "The building is a notorious haven for out of school youths and people working in the streets who cannot afford a decent rental apartment fee."

Ren stared at the driver. He swallowed. _He__ must __be __kidding._He glanced back at the driver and saw he was seriously concerned.

His image of Haruka's innocent face faded. "Is it?" he asked in a calm voice, but deep inside, he was boiling with rage. For a minute there, he thought he did good by helping a young girl. The girl was probably too embarrassed and afraid that he would really turn her over to the police when he finds out that she really is a prostitute. Who else but the city's midnight shady revelers would live there? Maybe it really was good idea that he managed to control himself before he took her to the hotel with him. Maybe it was all an act to lure him. _Ren,__ this __is__ the __first__ time__ you __acted__ like __an __idiot!_

The driver nodded, "We have our fair share of unsavory passengers who came from that area". Then he kept quiet as the car he was driving came out from the tunnel and the Hotel Ritz came into view.

**oOoOoOo**

Haruka crumpled the stiff cardboard she was holding as she hurried to the dingy hallway of the 5th level. Quickly taking out the keys to her room, she slotted it inside the keyhole and jiggled the doorknob. Heart pounding madly, she went inside and locked the door securely. It wasn't until she had bolted the 6th lock in place did she heaved a sigh of relief.

It was hard living here, constantly fearing for your safety. But she has no choice ever since the apartment she was previously renting was demolished to pave the way for a new swanky condominium for the filthy rich. She has a few thousand euros in the bank, but she is saving it for her tuition fees at the _Conservatoire__ de __Paris._She planned to take the exam in the summer, with the intention of starting her school in fall next year. That's why she is struggling to take as much work as possible so she can afford to take a break and just maintain her part time job at the _L__'__Angle __du __Faubourg_ when her term starts_._

She glanced around at her tiny 19 x 16 square foot apartment. She had covered the walls with vintage posters she managed to salvaged at one of the abandoned rooms of an old hotel up for demolishing. There was a bed in one corner, where she used her stack of books as a headboard. The cupboard serves as her dining table and clothes drawer. The threadbare grey carpet is so worn out; holes become part of its design. The only good thing about this apartment is the bathroom. It was the smallest bathroom imaginable. But the tiles were still almost brand new, and it was the only apartment in 5th level where the hot water pipes are still working. Every week, when she had the chance, she would obsessively clean it with an old toothbrush. It was her de-stressing method, when she could not finish a particularly hard composition.

She stripped off her clothes and took a quick shower, careful to remove all the remaining traces of the old man's repulsive touch. She remembered his rough hands running down her hips and legs, and she felt revulsion rise up to her throat. She kneeled near the toilet bowl and retched out her dinner.

_What __a __waste__ of__ food,_she thought bitterly a few minutes later, as she wiped her mouth. She felt tears stung her eyes as she remembered how frightened she had been. She was thankful that the tall man had cooperated and saved her, though he irritated the hell out of her. She had to admit, she was lucky he was there. Had she stumbled into another room, who knows what kind of people she might encounter?

She gave an involuntary shudder as tears spilled down her cheeks.

It has been so long since she felt really safe for the last three years after her parents died in a horrible car crash. There was no other relative who came to see her. Nobody ever cared about how painful it is to be really alone. She had a loving father, but he is not good with their finances. And her mother never worked. By the time the hospital bills were paid, she found out they have a huge debt to settle. With no other asset to declare except the summer home in the South and the small townhouse in Paris, the loan sharks quickly confiscated the two properties as compensation for their loses.

She became a ward of the state and moved from one foster home to another. The only comfort she ever had was playing the piano that she managed to retain as her own. But her last foster mother was jealous of her talent, because her own daughter doesn't stand a chance in attending a prestigious music school. So she forbade her from taking piano lessons, and forced her to take part time jobs to help out with the family expenses.

After saving just enough money to sustain her for about two months, she packed a few clothes and left. She has never regretted her decision ever since. It was good to be finally free.

She went out of the bathroom and pulled on a pair of pajamas and an old t shirt. She saw the crumpled piece of card she had carelessly thrown on the floor and picked it up, smoothing the edges.

The card had nothing on it except the man's name and two numbers. It was printed in silver block letters on a dark background. Very elegant. Very bold. Just like him.

_Ren Jinguuji._

Such a sophisticated name for an arrogant bastard like him.

She slowly sat at the edge of her bed, staring at the card, closing her eyes as she remembered the way he pronounced her name. His longish fingers holding her waist, gripping her thighs. She did not like the old man's disgusting hands on her, but when Ren held her intimately, she did not feel any aversion to his touch.

She felt a knot of tension at the bottom of her stomach. Biting her lip, she wondered what it would feel like kissing him.

_Call me, he said, handing her the card... _

_Call me, Haruka…_

_Idiot!_She smack a hand on her forehead. Rich bastards like him can have any pick of his women, at any time of the day. Why would he waste his time with her?

She turns off the main lights and flicked open her bedside lamp. She took out a thick spring notebook that she had recycled by collecting all the black pages of other notebooks she had found in a trash bin. Uncapping her cheap ballpoint pen, she began rewriting the notes she had composed the previous night. Though she was tired, her hand continued to scribble across the rough paper. She is strangely inspired to write down a song about blue eyes and cool lips.

It was already 3 am by the time she had finished. It was one of the best compositions she had ever made, and she is happy that her collection is growing. Someday, when she graduates, she will refine these compositions and look for a producer to help her create her very own album.

The sky was already greyish pink by the time Haruka is snoring peacefully on her bed.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: I do not know French. So pardon my random French phrases and words. I just used Google translate..:P**

**1. _jeune__ femme_ = young lady**

**2. _gendarmerie__ or __gendarmery_ = a military force charged with police duties among civilian populations.**

**3. _Ma __chere_ = my dear**

**4. _Chevalier_ = night**

**5. _Merci_ = thank you**

**I thought of refining Haruka's personality here, make her look like a tough and stubborn cookie, unlike the one portrayed in the anime. She has so much potential, so I hope you enjoy it as the story progresses.**

**BTW, check out my latest chapter for A Scarf, A Laced garter and a Guessing Game. Chapter 4 has been uploaded a few days ago. **

**Keep those reviews coming. It helps keep my brain juices flowing. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The usual thank you for your kind reviews. I have posted Chapter 3 early, so I can finally focus on the last chapter of A Scarf, A Laced Garter an a Guessing game. **

**Pardon my grammar mistakes and spelling. :D**

**Oh, btw, please check out the prologue of my new fanfic, entitled Cecil's Muse.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 3-Proposition**

Ren is not in a good mood. He had woke up late, and had to dash to his meeting with Aki, taking a quick shower. While shaving, he had carelessly nicked his chin, which was painful, making him swore loudly. When he got out of his suite, he saw a note slotted underneath the door, and he saw it was another invitation by the woman he had sex with last night. He quickly crumpled the paper and tossed it in one of the waste bins provided by the hotel outside the lift.

By the time he got to the meeting place, the branch office of the photographer who will do the promotional shoot of his latest album, Aki was pacing back and forth in the conference room. He eyed him curiously, seeing him a bit disheveled. It was a good thing that the photographer has not yet come in. It gave him some time to take a rest and make himself look more presentable.

"This is so unlike you to be very late." Aki murmured as the photographer entered the conference room and took a seat with them.

"My apologies" he answered quietly, thinking of the wasted hours he had spent tossing and turning until it was almost six in the morning. He was still angry with a certain girl who had lied to him about her real work. A certain girl who keep on popping inside his mind, everytime he closed his eyes to get some sleep. "I stayed up too late finishing a new song." He lied smoothly.

"Well at least you are dedicated" Aki replied.

The spent the next two hours discussing about the theme of his upcoming album. The photographer, Marcus Yang, had prepared a few pointers on the locations he had in mind. Flitting through a couple of binders, he selected a series of pictures that he wanted to be captured for the album's booklet. It would tie-in with the promotional music videos that Ren would be filming in two month's time. He had a list of items he needed to incorporate for the photoshoot. It is imperative that the director of Ren's music videos to collaborate with him and get feedback on the ideas he had proposed.

As Marcus and Aki discussed on the schedule, Ren absent-mindedly took out his wallet and flipped it open. A faded-colored picture of a young girl smiled up at him. Her reddish-gold hair was brilliant under the sunlight, captured by the photographer. Her unmistakable eyes were flashing with happiness. How could such a beautiful girl like her started to live like a whore in that shady neighborhood?

And her eyes. He kept on obsessing about the color of her eyes.

Was it a rebellious stage? A falling-out with her parents? Did she ran away from home then? It really was too bad. She has a lot of potential, this kid.

_You have no reason for stealing a photo that is not yours Jinguuiji. _A voice sneered at him inside his head.

He felt a bit guilty for taking out the photo from her wallet. He was surprised to find this thing when he was looking for her IDs. And he was strucked by her innocence. But he brushed aside his guilt when he remembered that she was responsible for ruining his night. His half-made composition lay unfinished. And he is not happy with how it turned out to be. He thought he was composing a brilliant piece. But after reviewing his work last night when he came to his suite, he found something lacking. And he could not put his finger on what it was.

By the time the meeting was finished, it was already late in the afternoon. Aki wanted to bring him along for a late lunch with Marcus at the _Taillevent_, but Ren declined to join them, citing vaguely that he needed to buy something at the _Boulevard Haussmann_.

When they all got out of the office building, he hailed a separate cab for himself and spoke rapid French to the driver, who nodded as he gave the directions to his destination.

He leaned his head on the backseat as the driver contemplated on the series of routes he would take. He could not understand his mood swings today. He felt restless and angry and irritated. All because of one girl who barged into his private lounge that he had rented. He had never been like this when it comes to women and girls. It was a first for him, and he never liked the feeling.

As the cab neared the 8th arrondissement, traffic was a bit on the heavy side due to the unusual influx of tourists who came to visit the area. He signaled for the driver to stop on one side, and he paid for his fare before he got out to walk the rest of the way. A good spot of brisk walking would do him good, a chance to distract himself.

He took out his leather gloves and quickly pulled them on his hands, before shoving them inside the deep pockets of his black coat. He began to walk leisurely in the direction of _Printemps.* _Maybe he could take his late afternoon tea in one of the open cafes there.

The crowd of tourists bustled and jostled one another in the streets as visitors jockeyed for a position to have their photos taken as souvenirs to bring back home. The smell of cold air, perfume and cigarette invaded his nostrils. There were many old Japanese and Chinese people who came with their groups, while their tourist guides waved white and red flags to call their attention as they made their way to the shops found in every street. Local and foreign students alike take advantage of their remaining vacations before their term starts, their hands heavily laden with shopping bags, eating and laughing with their friends. The street is alive with people and somewhere along the way, there was a faint strumming of guitar and a clear, strong voice singing an old French ballad.

Ren suddenly stopped. In front of him, a small, dark-haired cherubic girl wearing a bright green dress and white ribbons on her hair sat on the sidewalk, apparently tired from all the walking she made. She was playing with the laces of her shoes.

She looked up at his towering figure, blinking her eyes at him sleepily, lips jutting out in a half-frown.

Ren could not help but smile at the adorable girl before him. It reminded him so much of the girl in the photograph he is now keeping inside his wallet.

"Alex!" a voice called out. A woman in her early thirties, wearing a blouse and jeans ran forward and scooped the beribboned girl up in her arms.

"There you are, you naughty girl, making mommy worry." She scolded gently. She gently pinched the girl's button nose, and she responded by wrinkling and rubbing her face. She yawned before resting her head on her mother's shoulders. Pretty soon, she was fast asleep.

Ren stood there mesmerized by the girl's face. Then he noted that the mother was looking at him, observing him as he stared at the child.

"I'm sorry that she bothered you." She bowed her head, careful not to disturb the sleeping child.

He smiled, "No, she did not. No worries there. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

She bowed again. "Good day, then." And she walked away, smoothing out her daughter's hair as she slept.

As soon as the woman moved away from his view, Ren found his eyes focusing on a familiar person sitting on a folding chair, shoulders hunched as she held a big old guitar. It was the girl who kept him awake last night as he laid on his bed trying to sleep.

_Haruka Nanami._

She was wearing a red plaid skirt and a black long sleeved blouse, her legs clad in heavy black stockings. Her feet was encased in an old pair of black leather boots. She had tied her hair in a sleek ponytail, exposing her slender, white neck. She wore no make-up and no jewelry, her cheeks red in the cold air. She looked the very picture of innocence that he imagined her to be. It was hard to believe she's a prostitute in disguise.

He watched, enthralled, as she smiled up at one of the old Japanese ladies who stopped to watch her perform a song. She bowed politely at something the lady had said. And bowed again when she threw some bank notes on the open guitar case set on the ground between them. Then as the lady rejoined her group, she gave a friendly wave before sitting again on her foldable chair.

A very young girl in pigtails approached her and requested a song, and she leaned forward so that the girl can whisper the what she wants to hear. Haruka smiled and began strumming the strings of her guitar, as she belted out a familiar nursery rhyme.

Who could have known she can sing a fantastic rendition of _Baa, Baa, Black Sheep?_

Ren stood there and observed her, as every gesture and movement she made seemed to be amplified by the autumn air surrounding them. He felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, as an old man paid a compliment to her singing skills, handing out her right hand to let him kiss the back of it.

And then the crowd moved on, and she was left alone. She knelt down and began retrieving the bank notes inside the guitar case, folding them carefully and stuffing them in a small purse, slung around her shoulders.

He felt himself being pulled in her direction.

By the time Haruka had finished what she was doing and sat on her chair, Ren was already standing directly in front her, casting a shadow with his towering height.

She looked up at him, surprise coloring her face. He saw her cheeks get redder as she stared up at him, her lips slightly open. Her eyes still as beautiful as he remembered from last night. And they were fringed by long, dark lashes.

_Definitely not fool's gold, those eyes, _he thought to himself.Early this morning, he had decided not to get involved with her, citing that he had too much on his plate. He lost his sleep, just tossing and turning throughout the night, feeling both guilty and justified for leaving her alone. Just because he felt deceived by her actions. A whore with a face of an angel.

But now…

Now, he seemed like a lost cause. _Walk away, Ren, _he told himself. _Before its too late._

"How about taking a break?" he asked her instead.

**oOoOoOo**

It was a good haul with the last tourist crowd. Judging by the number of people visiting the shopping district, it was proving to be a good decision to come down and do some impromptu busking. For the past 2 hours, she had managed to collect a few hundred dollars worth of tips and donated money. She had better take advantage of this opportunity because the winter season is lean. Meaning, there are fewer tourists who come to Paris during the month of November and December. Most people head to the south or tropical countries to avoid the snow and the colder temperatures.

But she love winter in Paris. It meant fewer people, and the streets are not so crowded. Everything is covered with pristine white snow. She can spend long hours in her favorite places just staring at random objects and creating imaginary backgrounds of their origins. She would sometimes compose stories and poems out of it, and it would eventually lead to a series of compositions.

And speaking of winter, she could not help but think about the wintry cold eyes of her rescuer every minute of the day since she awoke late this morning. _I wonder what he does for work?, _she thought as she finished collecting the crisp bank notes absent-mindedly before sitting back down to her foldable chair.

A shadow loomed above her and she looked up.

She must have been imagining it, but the wintry eyes she was thinking about just a few seconds ago is now staring down at her. Her heart starts to beat loudly.

She blinked.

He's still there.

She blinked again, just to make sure she's awake.

He continued to stare down at her. His cheeks were slightly flushed from the cold air. His long, loose hair looked deliciously tousled. And his lips look moist enough to kiss. His icy blue eyes still look as cold as ever, but today, the brilliant orbs look tired. A lock of honey blond hair threatened to fall down his face.

"How about taking a break?" he asked her.

She had almost forgotten how deep and beautiful his voice is. Just by listening to him talk last night, she found his voice soothing. It gave a her a sense of comfort and warmth.

_Haruka, this is the arrogant bastard we are talking about, _an annoyed inner voice protested inside her mind.

_He's asking you to take a break and walk with him, _a second, milder voice said. _What's wrong with that?_

Haruka's eyes hardened. She could see his eyes react to her hard expression.

"I do not have the luxury of taking a break when someone asks me" she answered coldly. She bent down her head, prepared to start another song when he interrupted her.

"How much would it be if I buy 2 hours of your time?" he asked suddenly.

_Huh? _Her head whipped up to meet his gaze again. _Is he kidding me? He would _buy _my time? Who does he think he is?_

She opened her mouth to throw a retort, but she could not think of any.

"Well?" he demanded. "How much would it cost you? Two hundred euros? Five hundred?"

_Just throw any random amount that he could not pay so he would just leave, _the first voice said. No sane person will throw away that amount of money for just a couple of hours of cheap talk.

"Three thousand euros." She blurted out. "Now if you don't have that money, you can go away and leave me alone." _And the sooner the better. _And it was such a beautiful day today and she doesn't need someone to ruin it for her. She hunched her shoulders again and raised her arm to strum the guitar strings.

"Done."

"What?" she dropped her arm and cradled the guitar carefully on her knee. Her forehead creased, eyes narrowing with suspicion. "Are you kidding me? Did you hear what I said?"

"Three thousand euros, right?" he said, taking out his wallet and counting out crisp notes. He tossed a thick wad of green colored money in her guitar case, took the guitar she was holding and bent over to lock the case himself. "Come! I just bought 2 hours of your time."

Bewildered at his sudden action, she let his strong hands take her right wrist and he pulled her up in a standing position. He proceeded to fold her chair and strapped it outside her guitar case. Then he switched the case to his right hand and pulled her along the street with his left.

She was lost for words as she tried to keep up with his brisk walking. For every long step he took, she had to take two steps. After walking for what seem like ten minutes, she was breathing heavily, her breath coming out in puffs of smoke.

"Hang on.." she wheezed, his hand still pulling her arm, "Can you slow down a bit? The guitar is heavy, and-"

He stopped abruptly and turned to face her. He studied her face, as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm sorry" he said. He waited for her.

_Now what? _Haruka thought, as she silently contemplated her predicament. Where does he think he is taking her?

He did not give her a chance to ask. As soon as he thought she had taken adequate rest, he took her right hand and resumed walking. But this time, he tried to take smaller steps, bearing in mind to let her walk in a comfortable pace.

Haruka let him pull her like a dog on a leash. In normal circumstances, she would never let a stranger do something like this to her. She is not taken in for the money he had just paid her. Had he been another stranger, money involved or not, she would refuse outright to be taken somewhere without her knowledge. But with him, despite knowing scant details about him, she feels safe. No matter how unhinge his mind may soon turn out to be.

They turned in one of the corners, where she found herself facing a small, quaint coffee and tea shop called _Thé, Café et Papiers. _The shop is small, with eight circular, wrought iron tables with coloured glass tops were set symmetrically in front of the shop, along with four matching chairs each. A few locals and tourists were sipping coffee and tea occupied most of the tables outside. The display windows of the shop show a stack of multi-coloured macarons, éclairs and cream cakes displayed lovingly with silk flowers on cake tiers. The glass was heavily stenciled with curling ivy vines and leaves.

Without a word, Ren pushed her towards the entrance door, where she was immediately engulf with the warm, sweet smell of chocolate, sugar and steaming mugs of hot tea and coffee. It feels like walking into a bizarre sugar-laden seventh heaven.

She watched him gesture to the proprietor, and he was immediately led by a matronly waitress to a quiet corner, a bit secluded from the crowd inside the shop. Haruka was immediately struck by its coziness: a small round wooden table with two club chairs in soft black leather. Behind one of the chairs is a red and white bookshelf filled with assortments of old and new books and magazines. A small blue lamp with stars hung low directly above the round table, giving their place a nice, warm glow.

Ren immediately sat on the farthest chair. "Sit." He commanded her to the chair opposite him.

_And the emperor beckons. _She thought wryly and plopped herself down the chair. She could not help but smile a little. The chair looks as comfortable as it looks.

The matronly waitress immediately served them some Earl Grey, set some bread and butter, a plate of macarons and tiny cucumber sandwiches.

"I'm a regular here" He explained in an offhanded manner as he took one of the cups and drank the contents.

"What do you want from me?" she quietly interrupted him.

Silence.

She stared at him, not wanting to the touch anything.

"We can talk later, have your tea first" he said.

Reluctantly, she obeyed, putting the cup to her lips and taking in the sweet-smelling hot beverage. The smell of bergamot filling her nostrils. The temperature from the cup warmed her cold hands. She placed the cup back down to the saucer and studied the hand-drawn design of the delicate bone china. Her mother would've love this teacup had she been alive. She has a good eye for delicate china.

She felt a lump in her throat, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes. She blinked twice, a trick she had learned from an aspiring actress she knew, to keep the tears at bay.

"I have a proposition for you." Ren interrupted her thoughts. She saw that he was gripping his teacup tightly. The lines of tension marring his smooth forehead. For a second, she was distracted with his beautiful face. _He should smile more often, _she thought to herself, lifting the cup to finish the last of the tea.

She waited for him to continue, and he hesitated a bit before opening his mouth again.

"Would you like to work for me?"

She choked. "W-what?", there was a clatter as she banged the cup, rattling the teaspoon and the saucer loudly. She stared at him straight in the eye, wondering if he has gone mad. They were still as intense as ever. "Did I hear you right? You want me to work for you?"

He nodded. "I…" he took a deep breath, "I felt rather bad for leaving you last night. I mean, I do not mean to intrude in your personal issues. I am sure that you have gone through a lot. Hence, the reason why you are staying in that dangerous place." He nodded to himself, as if congratulating himself for being a sensitive about her delicate situation.

_Now this is getting weird. _She raised eyebrows slightly, wondering what he is trying to tell with his speech. No one ever bothered about her, or even cared where she is currently living, least of all a stranger like him.

Ren gave her what he thought was an understanding smile that did not quite reached his eyes. "Well, I have heard that the place you were staying is not a safe and _appropriate _place to stay for a young woman like you. So, I decided to offer you a job, at least to help you get out of the place."

Haruka did not know where he is getting at. She could not muster the right kind of expression for this conversation. "I don't understand.." she said slowly, "You are offering me a job so that I can find a better place to live? Is that right?" She felt her face turn a bit red with humiliation. He is offering charity to a homeless nobody like her.

She watched him give a tiny nonchalant shrug, mistaking the tone of her voice for gratefulness. _The bastard probably thinks he is acting like a good Samaritan by giving a homeless girl a job._ She suddenly felt ill, the warm tea inside her, was like a bitter pill that she had just swallowed. She opened her mouth to decline his offer, determined to end the conversation when he beat her to it.

"Well, you look for too young to throw your life away in the streets, _servicing your customers_ in the dead of the night. You may never realize how dangerous it is being alone with all sorts of strangers. The gig you have at the restaurant probably pays just a little to sustain your daily needs. At least with me, you don't need to jump from one customer to another. Besides, you know I won't harm you" He paused, looking at her, ignoring the bright red glow coloring her face. "You have a lot of potential, kid. I saw you play. No need to be embarrass about your true nature of work. You are probably desperate. And I am here to help."

She heard a roar in her ears. She don't want to hear anymore of his speeches! How dare he? Did he think she is really a _prostitute_? Just because she was working two jobs late at night? Just because she was living in a rundown apartment being used as a home by all sorts of the city's scum? It was such a blow in her ego. She had tried so hard to live a clean life, often fighting to stay alive in a cruel place. And when some handsome stranger pays her attention, he mistakes her as a whore. A whore! And he is offering her a nice, cushy job to be _his_ exclusively!

She stood up and glanced down at his beautiful face coldly. _Ren Jinguuji, you seemed like a knight showing up in my innermost thoughts and dreams, ready to rescue me from loneliness and despair. _She could not understand why she feels terrible inside. It was so disappointing. Here she was ready to see him in a different light. He turned out to be a real arrogant bastard just like everybody else.

_Slap!_

Behind her, she heard the café patrons stop their conversation or whatever it is they are doing when they heard the loud noise of her palm hitting his face. The matronly waitress who was about to refill their teacups gasped. She saw the imprint of her hand generate a reddish tinge on his white face, his eyes huge with shock and anger, his mouth dropping open.

"How. Dare. You!" she spat angrily. "I'd rather _work_ in the streets than accept your so-called charity." She stooped to open her guitar case, and took out the thick bundle of cash he had thrown in earlier and tossed it on the table between them. Then she hoisted the case on her shoulders like a backpack and strode out of the shop, wishing with all her heart to never see him again.

**oOoOoOo**

A/N: Ren Jinguuji likes to jump to conclusions without even confronting our dear Haruka. Any guesses on what would happen next? :D

Anyway, let me hear your thoughts! Go on.. press the review button.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all your lovely reviews and comments. I enjoy reading your reactions to the story. **

**For new readers, You can also check out my other works: **

**It's all in your head, Haruka**

**Cecil's Muse**

**And**

**A Scarf, a Lace Garter and a Guessing Game**

**I hope you pardon my works. They still need refining, but I just love creating new stories for Haruka. Enjoy reading, everyone.**

**Chapter 4 Plots and Schemes**

_Manipulation. Fabrication.  
>Conversation. Annihilation<br>I'll say a thousand words or more  
>Damnation. Frustration. Elevation.<br>Procreation  
>I'll say a thousand words or more<em>

Ren pumped his fist in the air as thousands of concert viewers screamed his name across the Tokyo dome where he is performing his first sold-out concert. Even the sound of electric guitars and drums could not drown out the thousand of voices echoing inside the concert venue.

Grinning wildly, his face exuberant, he waved at his hordes of screaming fans before taking a bow together with his band members. A million blinking lights flashed in front of him. The concert was a success. He had just finished giving a two-song encore, after the audience kept on chanting his name for three minutes went they all went backstage after finishing a fourteen song set.

He slowly walked backwards, waving until the aluminum panels behind him opened up to let him in backstage, giving his audience a last look before the closing credits light up the massive LED screen above him.

"Excellent work, you guys!" he clapped the shoulders of his bass and drum players, who were all holding their bottles of mineral water and splashing their faces to cool themselves down.

His electric guitar player and keyboardist each gave him a high five before someone tapped his shoulder. He turned and saw his manager, Aki, holding out a cotton towel for him and his own bottle of water. He was wearing a white Lacoste shirt, jeans and a cap in view of tonight's event.

"Ren! Good job tonight!" Aki led him to the corridors toward his dressing room. Along the way, concert support staff and sound technicians all greeted and congratulated him on his performance. They were happy that the concert was a huge success. It was all thanks to the team's hard work.

Before he reached the door to his dressing room, a few selected fans were waiting for him outside, holding bouquets of flowers, stuffed toys and boxes of assorted gifts. Each waited patiently for him as he signed each blank piece of paper, T-shirt, and flat clean surface shoved towards him. After posing for a snapshot with each of the fans, they were all escorted out by the bodyguards hired for tonight's occasion, Ren waving goodbye to them.

"The concert was really something" Ren said, as he finally entered his spacious dressing room, breaking the seal on his bottled water and drinking half its contents in one gulp. He grinned as he saw the massive flower arrangements waiting for him. There were messages of encouragement and congratulations from TV personalities, media and fans attached on the floral arrangements. Ren eagerly read a few of them, grinning to himself.

Aki sat on one of the sofas provided and nodded. "I've met some of the entertainment news reporters outside just before your encore and they truly enjoyed the concert. It's a good thing we managed to send tickets to them before they got sold out."

Ren could not wipe the smile off his face. He had worked so damn hard to accomplish this. For the past three months, he was booked in every television network talk shows and radio interviews to promote his album and concert. The viewers' response was really overwhelming. Almost half of the concert tickets was sold within the hour when ticket vendors started selling them.

"After tonight, do I have any pending interviews?" Ren asked, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He began to strip off his black shirt and jacket, tossing them to the laundry basket provided for him. He walked to the large, white dressing table and began to remove his silver necklaces and rings.

Aki shook his head. "You get at least two to three weeks off after tonight. The higher ups are very impressed with the number of people who attended. They would surely be open for more diversified work for you, and it's to our advantage. They are willing to negotiate a better contract. And we are not jus talking about albums and more TV appearances, they are willing to let you do TV show guestings, soap operas, overseas meet and greet." There was a quiver of pride in Aki's voice.

"That's great to hear." Ren answered, taking a couple of clean towels from the closet. A quick shower will help him relax. He is still pump up with adrenaline.

His phone rang. Aki quickly handed him his mobile phone without checking who was calling. Ren who is still smiling suddenly frowned when he recognized the number. Signaling to Aki that the call is private, his manager nodded and quickly stood up. He gave a sign that he would call him afterwards and left the room, shutting the door quietly.

"Ren Jinguuji, speaking" Ren said as soon as he clicked the answer button.

"Ren.." his mother's soft voice said.

"Hello, mother. It's good to hear you, after four months." Ren gave a deep sigh and felt his energy draining. "I trust that you got the tickets I sent you last week?" He was still undecided until a few days ago whether he should be sending a couple of VIP tickets to his mother. He knew his mother never really listens to the kind of music he sings, but they're still family. Even though for the past few months, he has never heard from them, nor did he attempt to call them when he came back from Paris. Besides, he was too busy with his work. And he knew his father all too well. His grudge runs deep and it isn't likely that he would forgive his own son in the space of few months. This family disagreement will take time to resolve.

"I did, Ren. Thank you. I enjoyed the concert. It was…interesting. And the crowd really adores you" his mother replied softly.

"Were you…" his voice trailed off. He was about to ask whether his mother went alone. But, he cut his sentence off. It was wishful thinking on his part that maybe, his father might have accompanied his mother and saw him performing.

His mother seemed to have guessed what he was about to say. "No, he did not come. It was only me and Anna." Referring to her personal assistant who accompanied her. Anna was under his mother's employee for more than twenty-five years now, helping his mother handle the social side of the Jinguuji business empire.

"I suppose, Ryuu did not make it too" Ren said. He twisted the towels he was holding, feeling both guilty and hurt that his only brother ignored the most important day of his life.

Silence.

Ren sat down and tossed the towels on top of an empty chair. Ryuu is like his father, Takumi. He's younger by five years, and is currently finishing his MBA at the University of Tokyo. Ryuu probably feels abandoned, leaving him alone to bear the grunt of his father's anger.

"I hope you don't overwork yourself." His mother said. There was a tone of sadness in her voice. He knew she could not bear to have her family separated by misunderstandings and disagreements.

"I will"

"Come and visit me next week when you have the time. I love you" There was a soft click, and the line went dead.

Ren gripped his phone, leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling tired. A few minutes ago, he was so happy about the concert. Now, it seems like all his happiness was drained by the phone call. He feels sad and angry that his father is still as stubborn as ever. But he can't stop. And he won't stop now. For the first time, he is doing something that he truly loves to do: performing in front of other people and making them happy. Making them feel all kinds of positive emotions thru his music and songs. And he will continue down his chosen path. His father will either accept his chosen profession or he would continue to ignore him until he dies.

Ren shook his head. No. He will make his father see what he is trying to do. He just wanted to carve his own path to success without relying on the Jinguuji name. He wanted to prove that he can make the correct decisions.

Tossing the phone inside his gym bag, he grabbed the towels he was previously holding, and went straight to the bathroom.

He failed to hear the phone ring for the second time that night.

**oOoOoOo**

In celebration of the concert's success, several of the production team treated the concert team members and support group for a night out in a hip, modern club in downtown Tokyo called The Blue Box. Alcoholic drinks were free flowing, as each and everyone who contributed to the concert toasted for more projects to come. They partied with the rest of the regular crowd, who were lucky enough to be in the same venue where Ren Jinguuji is having fun like everybody else. Many young female fans jostled one another, trying to get near the close-knitted crowd dancing in the center of the floor, amidst the flashing neon lights and loud trance music.

A couple of very good-looking girls in tight sheaths managed to break into the group of people dancing near Ren. Flashing their most provocative smiles, they each tried to outdo each other, gyrating sensually with _Kaskade's_ hit _4am_. As they tossed their hair to the beat of the music, one of the females, the raven-haired woman grabbed hold of Ren's arm.

"Hi baby", she purred seductively on his ear. She looked like a dead-ringer of a young Kate Moss with her sultry eyes, heavily lined with black kohl.

Her companion is a babyish version of Miranda Kerr, with her flowing blond curls and dimples. Ren gave the Miranda Kerr lookalike his trademark smile. The woman's smile reminded him of Haruka.

For a moment, his heart started racing. But then he remembered the humiliating way she left him on the café, and his smile faded a little. _Damned that girl. _She was the only one who ever had the nerved to slap him in public. Until now, his ego was still bruised.

Impulsively, he hooked his arm on the waist of the blond woman. "What's your name, beautiful?" he whispered huskily near her jawline. Out of the corner of his eye, young Kate Moss gave a pout and he offered his free arm towards her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, hips swaying along with the haunting voice of _Becky Jean Williams_.

The blond girl replied, "Miranda". She then gave a flirty laugh, as if to say she is joking, and he leaned closer, inhaling her spicy scent.

Tugging the two women with him, they slowly made their way out of the dance floor. His electric guitar player, Kenji Matsumoto, gave him a wink and thumbs up, while his other band members shook their head, grinning. They all know how their famous lead singer like his female companions: hot and accommodating.

One of the private lounges reserved for their group is already waiting for him by the time they had climbed up the club's mezzanine level, which was overlooking the huge dance floor below. Tossing a small wad of money to the waiting bouncer guarding the access to the private lounges, he gave a curt nod at him. The large man nodded his understanding. No one should disturb him for the next hour or so.

Young Kate opened the nearest door, pulling Ren and her friend inside impatiently. Ren had started unbuttoning the tops of his black silky shirt before he kicked the door closed behind him. It was a good thing the lounges were large and spacious, plenty of room for him to play. And, judging by the immaculate velvet-lined walls all around, soundproofed, which is the most important element. Two sex-starved women would be screaming their delight in a few minutes time.

**oOoOoOo**

The heat of the late morning sun woke him the next morning. Groggily, he pushed the tangled bedcovers off his nude body and blinked sleepily. He and the rest of his band members partied all night until the wee hours of the morning. Regretfully, his manager, Aki, went home at 1 am. He is supposed to go for a week's vacation in the Caribbean islands with his wife today after postponing his honeymoon due to the demands of Ren's first concert.

Feeling the dull headache, he groaned softly. Alcohol had little effects on his system, but the stress of the last few weeks managed to catch hold of him, now that he finally has his first real deep sleep.

He borrowed his head on his pillows, shutting his eyes. And for a few minutes he hovered in a place between sleep and consciousness. Today is his first day of a long overdue break. But something inside him woke him up. And he could not understand the niggling feeling that he forgot something. _Something important._

He changed his position and lay on his back, blinking and staring at the plain white ceiling above him. His band members dropped him off at the entrance of his private apartment building and he went up his penthouse suite alone, dragging his gym bag with him. He had managed to lock the main door behind him as soon as he went inside his penthouse. He did not turn any faucets on, nor any electrical appliances that he may have forgotten to turn off. And he does not have any appointments today. So what was it the made him lose his sleep?

Ren bolted up and looked around his bare bedroom. Aside from a small, black lacquered dressing table, a tall cabinet drawer and his bed, his room was bare and minimum. He prefer a room which is simple and uncluttered. He forced himself out of the bed, throwing the rest of the blankets off him. His foot made a dull sound on the white oak timber floors. He stood up and immediately spotted his gym bag, which he tossed carelessly underneath the chest of drawers, also in black lacquer, leaning on one part of his bedroom wall.

The bag was making a faint vibrating sound. He quickly unzipped it and frantically rummaged around for his phone, his heart making loud thudding sounds. A faint sense of foreboding rushed down his spine.

Briefly checking the number on the screen, his mind registered an unknown number, and he quickly clicked the button to answer the call.

"Ren Jinguuji, speaking", he held his breath. _Please let my family be alright._

"Umm.. hello? I'm sorry, did I hear you right? Is this Ren Jinguuji?", a young woman's voice spoke through the other end in a hesitant tone. The caller seemed like she was in a faraway place. There was a bit of static between them.

"Yes. May I ask who this is?" Ren's brow furrowed. He did not recognize the woman's voice. He cringed a bit, hoping it's not a prank call or an obsessed fan that craftily managed to get his number.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself immediately. My name is Tomochika Shibuya. I'm a friend of-"

_Haruka, _his mind instantly registered her name and face, which was a surprise for he had not heard from her for a few months now. Beautiful Haruka, smiling at him in his mind's eye. Haruka, whose childhood photo was still slotted between his platinum credit card and atm inside his wallet. _Something bad happened to Haruka._

"Haruka Nanami" the woman said.

**oOoOoOo**

His jaw was set when he finally sat down on the passenger seat and silently buckled his seat belt as instructed by the flight attendant. He watched the private plane he had borrowed from his favorite uncle, taxi along the wide take-off strip, tension lining his handsome face. His mind replayed the conversation that took place some six hours before.

"_What happened to Haruka?" he gripped the phone, his mind racing with all sorts of accidents that she may have encountered. Car accident? Mugging? Or worse.. Rape._

"_Well..Haruka is fine. For the time being. Actually, she's in jail." Tomochika said in a worried voice._

_Jail? For what? Drugs? For being a minor and a prostitute? He did not realize that he was shouting at his phone. God! He should have aggressively insisted that she took the job he was offering, or at least ask her to think carefully about his offer. She has too much pride._

"_Drugs? Prostitute?" the caller on the other line asked, puzzled. "She was arrested for causing a disturbance and breaking a police officer's nose."_

Pause. _What did she say?_

"_Why would she punch an officer in the face?" Ren asked in disbelief. He was relieved to find out that Haruka is okay. But punching a police officer? Who the hell does she think she is? Wonder Woman? Was she a black belt in karate then? He shook his head, and he found his hands shaking a bit._

"_The real estate owners have quickly surrounded the apartment building where she lived, intending to demolish the area for a condominium project. A lot of the tenanats were accusing the owners for not giving them prior notice. And things went out of hand.." her voice trailed off. She gave a soft shudder over the phone. "To be honest, most of the tenants were of shady reputation, if you know what I mean, maybe that's why the police are eager to side with the owners. They wanted the district area cleaned up." She added, "Haruka's things were still in her apartment and tenants were not allowed to come near the building…" _

_He could almost picture it now, Haruka, distraught about losing the only home she has. She probably insisted on giving her a chance just to retrieve her things. And the police officer probably got rough on her and received a smart punch from her small fists. _

"_How long has she been in jail?" he asked._

"_Three days. I tried calling other people that may help her. But I only got your crumpled name card inside her bag, which she dropped when she punched the officer." She answered anxiously. "Please help her. She's done nothing wrong. And she only wants to get her important papers and her passbook. That's all. We tried negotiating with the police to get her out. But the owners are probably pressing charges for attempted trespassing and assault on a police officer. I don't have the money to post bail if they ask for it."_

_Damn! Why does _she_ have to become a magnet for all kinds of trouble? Why can't she just stay quiet in her corner and leave him in peace?_

"_Ms. Shibuya, right? Listen, give me your contact number and I will see what I can do."_

"_Oh, thank goodness. I'm already at my wit's end. Haruka never keeps a decent emergency info at times like this. She only has us to turn to." Tomochika sounded relieved. Then she dictated her mobile number. _

"_Got it. Okay, wait for my call. I will get there as I can" and with that he clicked the phone shut and stared at it for a long time. The sleep was long gone from his face. He ran a hand through his hair, cursing under his breath as his mind started to race. He needed to think clearly. _

_He dropped the phone on his bedside table and began to dump the contents of his gym bag on his bed, emptying the contents out and rushed towards his spacious walk-in closet, pulling out clean underwear, socks, shirts, his passport and identification cards from the pine wood drawers. But then, he stopped bustling around and sat on his bed. _What the hell was he thinking?_ This is the girl who left him humiliated inside the café with a red slap mark on his face. Why would he rush about like some worried parent whose child is in trouble? He don't know anything about her except for a few obscure details of her life! She did not even bother to apologize for what she had done. A whore with too much pride, damn it! _

_And after months of not hearing from her, here comes a certain "friend" of hers asking for help. Who knows if she is in cahoots with that woman? Did she know who he is? That he is the heir to the Jinguuji empire? Had she finally realized how rich he is? Maybe she's in league with a group of international kidnappers. His father would be willing to pay a king's ransom if any of his direct family members were kidnapped._

_Ren rubbed his temples, trying to think straight. But what if _she _is in trouble then? _

_He made a split-second decision and grabbed his phone again, pressing a familiar number. The other line rang for a couple of times before someone answered._

"_Anna Seki speaking." A familiar, motherly tone answered._

"_Anna, it's Ren"_

"_Ren, my dear. How lovely to hear from you. Do you want to make an appointment to meet your mother?" she asked warmly. _

"_I would love to have tea with Mother sometime, but I'm in a middle of a slight dilemma. I need your help." Ren said. _

"_Sure."_

_He gave instructions to his mother's private secretary to call the police station in Paris and find out if they have a Miss Haruka Nanami in their custody. He had also requested whether Anna could find someone to assist him in handling Miss Nanami's case, if she is positively still under police custody. _

_After finishing the call, Ren opted to go for a quick shower. Anna might take a while to do what she can to find out. He don't want to spend his waiting time pacing around his room worrying, it is so unlike him to worry like this. So, ten minutes later, he found himself under the shower, swearing and banging his fist against the wall and asking himself for the hundredth time why he feels so affected with Haruka's uncertain situation? To be honest, had it not suddenly occurred to him to call his mother's secretary, he would still rush to her aid recklessly. Even at the mere mention of her name, she had aroused his protective instincts. There must be something wrong with him. _

She's not Anri, Ren. _His mind told him. _

_Was it because he pitied her? Pitied her circumstances? She's not actually as fragile as what he had perceived during his first meeting with her. Despite the air of a delicate flower she exuded, underneath her soft skin, Haruka has nerves of steel. Already, she's becoming street smart given the conditions in which she was forced to adapt. She needed to be tough to survive in a dog-eat-dog world. _

_Alright, his offer of work to her may not be totally in the best of her interests, he had to admit. He blew his offer with her. Fuck those expert guileless eyes of hers. How many men had she turned to mush just by looking at them. He naturally assumed that since she is young and not yet a hardened whore, she would immediately jump at the chance of being someone's exclusive plaything while she figure out what she needs to do with her life. He had offered a shady job to her without thinking sensibly. He had offered the job, thinking he could solve his and her problems. His reason that he wanted her, and her reason that she needed the money to get out of her chosen profession as soon as possible. _

_God! Now that he thinks about it, those sleepless nights he had spent during the first few weeks since leaving Paris after their chance encounter were hard. He would wake up in the middle of the night dreaming about her haunting eyes and vibrant hair. She seemed to crackle with electricity just thinking about they way she slapped him and left him to gape after her as she left in a fury._

_He wanted to taste the fire in her mouth, now more than ever. She intrigued him with her mysterious lifestyle. He knew she was a brilliant musical player. And she is not stupid like most of the women he encountered. They are all just willing soft flesh. It infuriated him that she could easily extend her favors to others who are willing to pay, but was reluctant to give the same favors to him. And no one ever says NO to him. Not to a Jinguuiji. _

_That's it then. Haruka Nanami is a challenge. A challenge that he wants to conquer. That's why his system is still very much affected when he heard her name. And to think that his sharp instincts had immediately tuned in to her distress, judging by the strange call he had received from her friend. _

_Anna called him back after an hour, confirming Haruka's situation. He was relieved that at least she was safe and not hurt. His mother's secretary had arranged for Paris' police commissioner to review Haruka's case personal,y given that he owed a few favors from Takumi Jinguuji himself. He had assured that the young woman would be released, no questions asked, and offered a police escort when the commissioner found out that Ren might personally get her from jail. He had quickly assumed that the woman held some important ties with the powerful Jinguuji family. _

"_Who is she, Ren?" Anna asked. She had been with the family for so long that it was naturally for her to ask personal questions with the members of the family without being too straightforward. Ren knew her question was made out of natural concern. _

"_A friend, Anna. Not a word to mother, please. I would introduce her sometime." He quickly cut off the line and dialed his favorite uncle's number to arrange for his transportation. He has his own private plane, but, along with his other personal items, was currently restricted due to his existing disagreement with his father._

Ren accepted the glass of sparkling water handed to him by the flight attendant. His uncle had recently hired a new one, after the last one got pregnant by one of his uncle's business partners. All the women he had chosen for his private plane were part time models and actresses trying to break into Hollywood. And this one is a real looker too, even better than the Miranda Kerr lookalike he met last night.

He smiled at her in thanks, and she winked at him in return, but he was in no mood for some hanky-panky right now. Haruka is occupying his mind, and his libido is craving for her.

Her destiny is tied to him. That much he is sure.

He would keep her then. If he can get her out of this mess, maybe this time she would be grateful enough to accept whatever he offered to her. He had never had a woman he could keep for long except for Anri. And Anri is special to him, moonlighting dominatrix that she is. Women all have their expiration dates. Haruka has one too, except hers would be longer. Perhaps she would surpass Anri's record. As long as she kept piquing his interests, he would never tire of her. But when the time comes that he had exhausted her supply of amusements, he would set her aside. But he is prepared to spend much on her. Give a parting gift. Anything she wants. He would make sure that she would never be short of money and jewels. She deserves it. He can even introduce her in the music industry if she wants to, but she needs to be his exclusively as long as he wants. After all, Jinguuji men can keep their string of mistresses as long as they are discreet. It's what his father taught after all. He may loathe his father for the zero support he received for his career and the way he controlled his life, but the old man sure taught him a few good pointers in life, however twisted it may be.

Ren sat there on his seat, staring at the window where he could only see the fading blue sky and clouds, plotting and scheming on how best to tame Haruka.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: Sorry. I have a hard time explaining Ren's fascination with Haruka. I know he sounds really bad and twisted in my descriptions here. And I know he plans to get Haruka anyway he wants. I was trying to portray Ren as a spoiled man. He has troubles with his father for not accepting his chosen career and for treating him still like a child. But what Ren does not realize is that he IS still acting immature in some ways. And I can't really blame him given that he is spoiled by his father and his relatives for being a brilliant man when he is growing up. Ren wanted to be accepted for his decisions in life, and in the process, he is still learning on how to treat others in a good way. And because he was really hurt because of his experiences when he is on the brink of falling in love. I guess that's what too much money does to you. **

**My interpretation of Ren's personality is somewhat cloudy here, and I'm still having second thoughts when I posted this. **

**Anyway, this is still a work in progress. I intend to amend Ren's character as the story progresses. With the help of Haruka, of course.**

**So, do you agree with me? Am I making sense here? Violent reactions are welcome. I even accept suggestions. If you have any helpful comments about how I interpret Ren's bad side, let me hear from you! Post your reviews after reading this! **

**Oh, btw, I MIGHT give a brief introduction of a new character in this series. This character will be heavily involved with our main characters in the middle part of the story. It depends on how I'm gonna write the next chapter. Watch out for it!**

**Thank you for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was hoping to upload two chapters this week, but I changed my mind. I am still stuck writing chapter 6, and I have revised most of its contents heavily. Let's hope I can finish two chapters by the end of this week, so that I can leave this series for a bit while I go for my Christmas vacation. **

**Anyway, I present to you…tadah! Chapter 6. I thank you for the kind reviews that I received. Please continue to support my works. And let me know if you recommend any works you have done. I am happy to read other works too!**

**By the way, sexykill69, since you asked about the taming of the shrew, I did got some of my inspiration from Shakespeare's classic, although I do a poor imitation of Kate and Petruchio with Haruka and Ren. But I do hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Oh, Yukari-desu!, how you always get the bull's eye right on the spot. I was already finish with this chapter, when you mentioned Hirijikawa-kun. Are you telepathic? Hehehe.. **

**Diivaa, my dear, I know English is not your first language, mine too. So don't lament about your bad English, I love reading your reviews.**

**To others, thanks for your reviews. Please enjoy chapter 6.**

Chapter 5- False Pretenses

Haruka gave a sigh of despair. She tenderly touched her right cheek, wincing a bit as it stung her. The bruise is still swelling. She felt filthy and sweaty, and today is the fifth day the she is in jail. She did not get any hot showers or even a decent sleep. How long will she stay here? They can't keep her much longer now.

Someone from upstairs informed her that a representative from the juvenile center would come and review her case. Of course they would have realized that the IDs she kept in her pocket were fake. And they would definitely force her to stay at a halfway house, or some god-awful institution for a few months until she turns eighteen, which is some four months away.

She hated being stucked like this. This is the first time she got arrested, and her fist is still hurting from giving a hard blow. She hoped she did not fracture any bones in her hands. She should be more careful lest she won't be able to play her favorite instrument.

Everything started out fine a few days ago. Her friend, Tomochika Shibuya had called her up and asked whether she was available that day. The catering staff where she worked part time was short of one and she had immediately recommended her to the boss. They have a luncheon appointment at a local art gallery that day, so she said yes. A couple of hours or so of work will help pay for her water and electric bills. And she is due to play at the L'Angle du Faubourg that night.

So imagine her dismay when she came back from her catering stint to find her block suddenly surrounded by corrugated steel, and a large crowd of tenants gathered nearby, shouting and protesting at a group of workmen and police.

Tomo-chan was with her, intending to get the skirt she had borrowed last week. She was stunned to see that her building was cordoned off by the steel barriers, and a huge placard of a modern building complex was already erected at one corner of the sidewalk, announcing the high rise buildings which would soon be built in place of the old ones. She forgot all about her friend and quickly ran into the thick crowd where a lot of people were talking in loud voices, accusing the owners that they were not given enough time to look for other places to stay. A couple of middle-aged women were hysterical, telling a few people who would listen that their things and possessions are still inside. They did not manage to retrieve anything. The underhanded move took them all by surprise. It was way sneaky of them, waiting when most of the people living in the area are out for work before striking.

All Haruka could think about were her important papers: passport, passbook and her compositions. To hell with her clothes and books. Disoriented at the number of people surrounding her, and Tomo-chan clutching her arm nervously, she saw her chance when one of the workers left a portion of the block still open. She ducked and dodged other people, her friend following close behind her. She was almost within reach when one of the police officers noticed her sneaking off and quickly caught her. She struggled with all her might, kicking and pleading to let her get her things.

"_Just give me ten minutes! You can take whatever you want! I just need my passport!" she said in a high frantic voice._

"_No way! We were given strict orders not to let anyone in." the man said arrogantly. He dropped her on one side and gave her a stern look of warning._

_Haruka was livid. How dare these people just take away everything from her! She could barely survive in such a condition, saving the money she earned carefully for a ticket to get away from it all, her education. And now these arrogant, money-faced morons just came descending and stamping everything within reach. Without proper identification cards and passbook she won't be able to use her savings._

_Without thinking clearly, she snapped. Her hands automatically balled into fists and she launched herself towards the police officer that is now leering at her._

_Crack!_

_She could not forget the feeling of soft bones meeting her balled up hands in a sickening crunch. Her handbag drop on the ground, and somewhere behind her, her friend yelled her to stop._

_Ever as quickly, a couple of pairs of hands held her on both sides, as she stumbled forward together with the police officer who landed on his back, yelling and screaming in anger. She felt herself being pulled roughly away, and she kept on kicking and struggling to free herself. She had never felt so angry except for that one time where she slapped a certain arrogant bastard. She hated them, she hated them all._

"_Miss, if you don't stop struggling, we would be forced to handcuffed you." Another police officer told her in a calm voice. "We understand your distress, but we are under strict orders to comply."_

_Haruka looked up at him, gritting her teeth, her eyes on the verge of tears. He was younger than the other one she had punched. Shaking with anger, she nodded, and she felt his arm slacken a bit. Her friend, Tomo-chan was frantically yelling not to hurt her._

_The policeman she had punched stopped howling and glared at her with murderous eyes, as blood streamed down his face. A colleague is already sitting beside him, attending to his injuries. He did not notice the snickers and guffaws that the other officers were exhibiting. Being punched by a small woman like that. They gave sympathetic smiles at her as she was hauled away in a police car._

"_Haruka! Haru!" Tomo-chan was yelling for her, "where are you taking her?" her friend strained against the human barrier of officers blocking her way to where Haruka was inside a police car. "Haru!"_

As soon as they arrived in the police station, they took her mobile phone and her coin purse. A female guard escorted her to the women's section cell, where most of the five cells were already filled with other people. There was a series of whistles and catcalls as she was placed in one of the cells near the hallway. Everything about the room was all made of iron and painted a dull grey color. She struggled to stay calm, but inside, she's starting to panic. Why did she not just hung back and waited for a good opportunity instead of letting her anger get the best of her? Now look where she is now.

Fingers shaking with fear and defiance, she gripped the cold iron bars till her fingers hurt. The female guard closed her cell door with a loud _Clang_. The sound made some kind of morbid finality in her dire situation.

She watched, unshed tears blurring her vision, as the guard left her there with the rest of them. She slumped down on the floor exhausted, biting her tongue. Now what?

"_What's your crime, sugar?" one of the females sitting on a flat bed popped her pink bubblegum loudly. Her eyes were heavily lined with black eyeliner, deep blue eyeshadow clashing with her pink hair. She looked tired, hard and menacing. Like a black widow spider with her black leather spike jacket and chains. Her torn stockings ran along her long legs, and she was wearing very short leather skirts._

"_Punching a police officer and causing mayhem" she mumbled. There was only the two of them staying in the cell._

"_Sure, sure. Causing mayhem. Street scum. We all know what our real crimes are." She gave a brittle laugh. "Too much sex on the streets. By the way, name is Vanessa. But you can call me Pink" she gestured at her shocking pink hair and laughed again._

"_Haruka" she answered._

"_Japanese bitch." She gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, studying Haruka with intensely. "You're a real looker. I bet you could charge five times what I earn if you gun for high flying men rather than the filthy men I always encounter in the streets"_

"_I'm a musician."_

_Pink gave a loud snort. "Ha! Fucking musician. Brilliant." She stood up and went nearer. She crouched in front of Haruka, and she could smell her cheap perfume wafting towards her. She tried not to wrinkle her nose in revulsion._

"_Say, I like your necklace. Can I have it?" Pink fingered the charm necklace that she bought a few weeks ago at a thrift store._

_Haruka tried to move away, but the older woman held on to the necklace tight. She loved the musical note pendant hanging in the chain. It was a chance find and so very rare of her to buy something other than the bare necessities._

"_No. You can't have it."_

"_Aw..come on, sugar. I'm asking nicely here." Her eyes gleamed. Before she could react, Pink grabbed her hair and slammed her face viciously against the cold iron bars. There was a hoot of laughter from the other cells as the others leaned forward and watched the spectacle before them. One of them, a fat lady wearing a neon green shirt and black tights yelled out "Go get her, Pink!"_

_Haruka tried to grab Pink's hand from behind as she huffed, pain shot through the right sight of her face. She could smell the metallic smell of the iron bars as it pressed against her lips and nose._

"_Fuck you, sugar. I don't like you one bit. You little kids act all high and mighty when we all know eventually you're just like us." Pink whispered on her ear. She took hold of her necklace and pulled roughly. The chain broke free from her neck, scratching her tender skin viciously._

_Her fingers started to caress Haruka's shoulders. She was wearing a loose shirt and a plain black satin skirt, the better for her to move more comfortably because of her temporary job at the Tomo-chan's catering work. Pink's fingers stopped on her shoulder blades._

"_You have such soft skin. I used to have soft skin, you know?" she dipped her hands at the gaping space in the front of her blouse. "Lacy bra, ladies!"_

_There were shouts of laughter all around. Someone yelled asking whether she could have Haruka's bra because she's not wearing any._

"_You know," Pink whispered, her long talon-like fingernails skimming the tops of Haruka's chest, "I'm beginning to like you. I'll be nice to you if you can make me happy." She licked Haruka's ear, and she shuddered, closing her eyes as the women around them made kissing and puckering sounds. "I've always wanted to try lesbian love." She gently squeezed Haruka's right breast, moving closer._

_It was the distraction she was waiting for. She elbowed Pink's chest hard, hitting just below the ribcage. She stumbled back on her heels, hitting the side of her head at the corner of the metal bed frame behind them. Pouncing on her while she laid on her back in an awkward angle, Haruka landed a punch on her face, feeling the crunch of broken nose bone for the second time. She was beginning to make a career out of punching people's faces, she thought._

_There were yells of Fight! Fight! Fight! behind her, as their audience from the other cells rattled their cages eagerly, anticipating blood._

"_If you ever touch me again" Haruka stood up, her fingers shaking in anger, "I will make sure that you will leave this place with broken teeth."_

_Pink look up at her, mouth open in a mixture of horror and fright, nose bleeding. She nodded unperceptively. She's too vain to attempt another attack towards her. She would need all her teeth if she wants to continue with her sick business. Already, she's getting too old to attract more customers._

_Haruka grabbed the necklace Pink was holding in her hand. She shoved the costume jewelry in the pockets of her skirt and sat down on the empty bed above Pink's head. She stared at the other female occupants of her neighboring cell, her face devoid of any emotion. They looked back at her with a bit of respect etched in their faces as they finally turned away and left her in peace._

"Haruka Nanami." The female police officer who first escorted her inside her cell banged one of the iron bars loudly to attract her attention. Haruka looked up and saw her holding the keys to her cell. "Your Uncle is here to take you home" she frowned disapprovingly at her, as if she wanted nothing in the world but to let her stay in her cell forever.

_Uncle?_

Haruka tried not to show her puzzled look at the female officer as she gestured her to come. _I don't have an Uncle._

Her mother is an only child, and her father was an orphan. _Maybe Tomo-chan had managed to bluff a stranger to help her. _She tried not to look too hopeful.

She followed the woman out of the room, staring at her stiff navy blue uniform and her low black pumps from behind as she clicked their way on the tiled floor. When they reached the end of the hallway, they turned left where three identical PVC and glass doors led to one of the conference rooms. The woman in front of her opened the second door and told her to enter. Haruka glanced at the nametag pinned on top of her right chest. _Officer Thorne._

Right. Haruka sighed. _How appropriate. _If Tomo-chan managed to convince them to let her go then Officer Thorne is here to check whether she should really be allowed to leave. She hope whoever Tomo-chan had bribed to be her _Uncle or _temporary guardiancould act convincingly. She doubt Officer Thorne would easily be moved by a pathetic performance.

_Wishful thinking, Haruka._

She stepped onto the threshold and heard the door close behind her, her eyes widening in disbelief. Standing in front of her was the last person she expected to see.

**oOoOoOo**

Ren wanted to drink in her image and imprint her face in his mind the second she walked into the room. He was pacing nervously inside while waiting for her to come, head spinning from lack of sleep. He refused to have the hotel chauffer drive him first back the _Hotel Ritz_ to freshen up, instead, asking the old man to head straight to the police station.

His black silk shirt and tailored pants were crumpled from his flight to Paris, and he knew his hair look disheveled. He had never looked so ill prepared for such a meeting. But then, it was never his intention to check the inside of a police station, so he doesn't know what to wear or do in such a meeting. Besides, all he cares about is seeing her.

Her mouth was hanging open in surprise and suspicion, and her eyes wide as she blinked twice before noting that she is staring at him like a ghost. As soon as the door had closed behind her, she turned back as if she changed her mind about entering the room.

"Please sit, _mon cher_" he said, pointing to an empty chair in front of her. The police commissioner has given him fifteen minutes to explain things to Haruka while he himself go talk to the police chief and handle whatever red tapes that needed to be handled. He had promised that the girl will walk out of the station without question, and no repercussions will follow after she is released. Ah, the power of money and influence.

She sat down without a word, clothes crumpled and stained. He could see there were droplets of dark brown color on her blouse. Her usually brilliant eyes were dull and tired. Her hair ruffled and dirty, strands of them escaping from the untidy knot behind her head. There were dark shadows underneath her eyes and her skin and lips were unnaturally pale, the skin like watered milk. He noted with growing anger at the purple bruising on her cheek. The tops of her lips were cut, and they were so dry, white cracks appeared on it. He guessed that she did not have any sleep for the last few days of her ordeal.

"Why are you here?" She suddenly said, her voice dripping with acid. "You're the last person I was expecting see"

"Your friend called me" he answered, sitting down in front of her and stared at her with a serious expression. "Nice to see you too." He added.

"She shouldn't have called you." she shot back, remembering the crumpled name card she still kept on her wallet. Her face went slightly pink. "I don't need your so-called help. Men like you are such arrogant bastards thinking you can all buy us with your money"

He felt himself wince a bit. She's gonna be fine. She still has her thorns intact. And her tongue got sharp. She must have made some new friends inside her cell.

"I'm here to help. And your friend has nowhere to turn to." Ren held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I'd rather rot in jail than accept your help" she answered frostily, glaring at him. She's tired of all these. _Dieu, why can't things go smoothly for her?_

Ren noted her exhaustion. She no longer has the energy to fight him. He should take advantage of the situation and go in for the kill. But something about the way Haruka held herself up with such passion and pride made him hesitate. Maybe he's wrong about her. Maybe she really is what she presents herself to be: an innocent young woman just trying to make a clean living. He looked at her eyes again, feeling the pull of her gaze. _Or maybe not._

There is plenty of time to question about her past later. Right now, he's only concern is to make her understand and accept the help he is offering.

"Do you prefer_ jail _or my home, _mon petit_?" he asked her quietly.

She stared at him with her eyes. The haunting look she gave him seared his soul. And for a moment, he was tempted to haul her up in his arms and take her home even if she protested. She looked so tired that she could barely keep up the hostility she felt for him.

"I cannot accept what you are offering. It's against my principles." She said bitterly. "I wish you would leave me alone. Let them take me back to my cell. There are worst places I'd rather be in."

_Dammit she's so stubborn to the core. _Ren grounded his teeth in anger and irritation. He stared at his hands, which was a few inches away from where she placed her hands on the cold metal table separating them from each other.

"I'm offering you a job as my _personal assistant" _Ren finally said. He made the split second decision to reverse his original offer to her. It might be easier to get through her defenses if he offered the job under false pretenses. She could be more useful around. As soon as she is comfortable with him, they can always take their _professional _relationship to the next level.

"A _personal assistant?" _Haruka snorted. "Are you kidding me? _You_ are offering me a job as your personal slave? Come on, you've still got the nerve to make the job offer sound like a professional work. I'm sure there are lots of leggy women willing to be your personal assistant" she gave a sudden giggle. "God, why do I get stuck with men like you?" she leaned back on her chair and rolled up her eyes, annoyed.

_Okay. At least she's warming to the idea._ So he said "A personal assistant." He stressed the word _assistant_ firmly. "I'm involved in the music industry and I would need all the help I can get to become more successful." He carefully watched her face as she turn to look at him again, tilting her head slightly, as if weighing the words he had just said. He leaned forward, propping his elbows in front of him, surprisingly warmed up at the idea of a personal assistant to accompany him everywhere he goes. At least he could keep an eye on her while he works. "I have just finished my first sold-out concert. Soon, I will need to do another album, listen to sample songs, meet the composers.." his voice trailed of as he saw her eyes light up with interest, despite her initial suspicion.

_Gotcha!_

He stood up and paced in front of her, envisioning the work laid out for him, the elaborate scheme to put Haruka Nanami under heel. "Fetch my dry cleaning, help me with the fan mail, someone to help me with my appointments and televisions appearances, that sort of thing. I have a manager but he's more into negotiation, more involved in the bigger picture. I need someone to help me with the little details. Because, " he paused, " it's the little details that make the bigger picture more meaningful." He could feel her eyes on him, and he stopped, looking back at her. "You can call it personal slave if you want because it _is _as it is. It's hard because I cannot juggle everything on my own." He gave her a calculated half smile guaranteed to melt any frozen hearts.

She looked at him with less hostility etched on her tired face.

_Score one for Jinguuji then, _Ren thought to himself. It might turn out to be easy to take her. All Haruka needs is a little persuasion and a steer in the right direction. _To his bed._

"It's a real job then?" she asked him. "You're not…You're not asking for any _unusual favors _in return for the work?" she swallowed and then blushed suddenly.

_Bingo! _It felt like he suddenly won the Grammy's or something.

He shook his head. "No. Why would I offer a _shady _kind of work? _I can get any women I want._ For free" he added, looking at her in the corner of his eyes. And it's true. He can get any woman he wants, but not the one in front of him. Which makes it more challenging. No one had ever resisted him yet. And the idea of pursuing a woman resistible to his charms makes the reward more gratifying.

"That time at the café, it sounded like you were implying I bestow _favors _with men like you." She said slowly, in an accusing tone.

_What a brilliant actress you are dear Haruka. _He stared at her eyes. Who wouldn't be tempted to earn easy money with the kind of beauty that she has? A lot of women would kill for her looks.

She stared back at him and did not blink, daring him to contradict her interpretation of his intention that day. He hesitated, and for a moment, he considered telling her the truth. It is not in his nature to deceive women. He always makes it clear what he wants from them, and he demands the same transparency. The clearer the boundaries, the better. So that it would be easier to leave them when he gets tired of playing with them. However, Haruka's case is different. All reason and logic flies out of the window. The most important thing he wants right now is to possess her. Before another man does.

"No. You got me wrong. I was merely giving references when I saved you from that deranged drunk man at the _Red Butterfly_" he lied smoothly.

"Oh." And then there was silence. She continued to study his face, gauging his sincerity.

Ren wanted to speak more, slightly afraid that she still might refuse. But he held his tongue. He knew she would accept his explanation. He would give her a bit more time to think. She would have to eventually choose the easy option he is presenting. No one wants to stay in jail or be transferred to a juvenile facility. She liked her independence too much. And he is prepared to give her as much independence she would need while she is with him.

"Are you really sure I can walk out here without trouble?" she asked him cautiously. He could see in her eyes that she is weighing her options now. He had to suppress the feeling of triumph coursing through his veins. Keeping his emotions in check, he nodded with a straight face.

She gave him another suspicious look and took a deep breath, taking her time to delay her answer. Her eyes flitting to the door, her hands resting on her lap and back to him. He could hear the clock above them tick, as the silence continued to stretch between them.

Ren could not wait any longer. He opened his mouth to speak but she surprised him when she stood up suddenly and extended her hand towards him for a handshake. "I will accept, but I have my conditions" she said her face set with determination. Even when under pressure, she still has the guts to negotiate. Had they met in a different situation, she would surely make a formidable businesswoman.

"Done." He said recklessly, taking her hand and shook it. He felt her delicate wrist bone against her soft skin. He would enjoy watching all kinds of emotion flick across her face. _Let the mind games begin._

**oOoOoOo**

Officer Daniel Olivier sighed as he placed all the paperwork he needed to finish by tomorrow on top of his IN tray. His stomach rumbled with hunger, and he glanced at the clock placed above him and saw that it was already ten in the evening. The delivery boy for his Chinese take out is behind schedule. He yawned and got up to get some strong coffee on the table behind him. This is the first day of his night shift and it usually takes him a couple of days for his body to adjust. He's not getting younger. It is unusually quiet in the station. For the past two hours, there was only one case that he handled. He wished it could be as quiet like this everyday.

Several meters in front of him, the glass doors suddenly swung open. _At last. _He was looking forward to his beef and broccoli stir-fry. He looked up from the paper he was holding, expecting to see the tall, lanky high school kid who usually delivers his late night order of food. Instead of the usual grey eyes, he found himself staring at a pair of unusual intense violet eyes. They belong to a very tall, good-looking man wearing a dark brown leather coat, underneath which he wore black dinner jacket and an impeccable white silk shirt and silky black ties.

"_Bonsoir_, sir" the tall man gave him a formal bow. It was like being treated like royalty.

Officer Olivier swallowed and stood up to his full height. He barely reached the man's chin. "May I help you, sir?" he can recognize a powerful man, and this one clearly wields power at his own leisure. Even without the expensive clothes, he spoke with unmistakable quiet authority.

"I was only informed yesterday that you have in your custody, a young woman who was arrested for causing injury to a police officer." He said looking at him with his intense eyes.

He heard about that one. There was only one police assault reported that week. It was actually an isolated case. People do get out of hand sometimes and end up inflicting injuries to a police officer. But yesterday, his friend who was in charge of the front desk during the day shift, gossiped about the woman's release, personally facilitated by the Police Commissioner himself. There was apparently some _huge_ misunderstanding about the young woman's arrest. And the girl turned out to be a close family member of an influential business dynasty.

It was all hush-hush. The girl was released without questions. And the juvenile representative was requested not to come. All the papers were handled discreetly and with such haste it was almost insulting, considering the slow progress of other pressing cases they usually handled.

"_Je suis désolé_, _monsieur_. But I heard that the girl you were looking for was released yesterday."

The man nodded his understanding. "I see. I would like to see her records, instead, if I may. Who facilitated her release?"

He shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, these are private files and we cannot just let normal civilians view other people's private information."

The man gave a slight smile. "_Je comprends_.. That is too bad."

Officer Olivier shrugged. What was it about that girl generating a lot of interest from these kind of people? Is she special? His other colleagues had told him that she's pretty, yes. But far too young to play the role of a mistress or something. Maybe the rumors were true. That she really is a relative like what they had originally assumed.

"Well then, I suppose my visit is futile after all. I was hoping I could talk to her. But seems like I was too late." He handed a stiff name card to him. "Please inform your superior about my visit. My secretary will call your police chief tomorrow morning. Give him my name card. He knows me. _Adieu._" He gave a formal salute at him and he turned, his coat billowing gently in the light as he disappeared after leaving the front entrance.

Okay. That was weird. Officer Daniel Olivier glanced down at the smooth card he was holding.

It was black in color, the expensive paper heavily monogrammed with a logo he could not discern because of its intricacy. There was only one single name printed in silver letters. And below it was a Paris private number.

The name reads, _Masato Hirijikawa._

**oOoOoOo**

**Mon cher = my dear**

**Mon petit = my little one **

**Bonsoir = good evening**

**Je suis désolé = I'm sorry**

**Je comprends = I understand**

**Adieu = Farewell**

**Monsieur = Mister**

**A/N: My apologies for the French phrases. I'm no expert. It's all thanks to Google Translate. I'm sorry if you may think the progress of the story is slow. I don't want to rush things as Ren and Haruka get to know each other. And I plan to introduce a few more interesting characters from Uta Prince with a few twists on their personalities. Your patience will be rewarded. **

**Monochrome Blade, I ALSO WANTED REN TO JUST EXPLODE and POUNCE ON DEAR HARUKA, but I wanted that scene to be more explicit, special, and have lots of lemon, you might need a blood transfusion after reading it! So patience my dear, the lovemaking scene will come soon. The foreplay takes time. (Damn! Kids below 21, please don't read this!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I have to apologize for not uploading for quite some time. My work deadlines piled up more than what I expected, so I have to spend the last few days clearing them up before I go for the much-awaited vacation. And since we are all bidding 2011 goodbye, as a thank you for your patience and love, I am uploading 3 chapters for your reading pleasure. **

**This series is taking some time to shape up, because after every chapter I finish, as soon as my head hits the pillow, a better scenario will pop up on my head. And I will spend the next hour tossing and turning, trying to come up with other scenes to refine my work. **

**But I do hope you will all stay with me as I try to flesh out Haruka's adventures in Tokyo and into Ren's heart. **

**Chapter 6-Coming Home**

Ren stared down at the sleeping figure in front of him, dessert fork dangling precariously from her right hand. He was holding a piece of paper he found slotted beneath his door when he took his shower, shaking his head in disbelief and suppressing his urge to laugh aloud. He could just imagine Haruka scribbling away on her desk, using the hotel's special stationary, as she listed down her conditions in accepting the job he had offered her. Instead of taking a rest while waiting for the doctor, she still found the time to write down her demands.

_She's one tough client. _Ren thought wryly, as he got a chair and placed it strategically where he could view her sleeping face. He pulled his cotton pants on the knees as he sat down. He suspects that she is still wary of him. And he intends to take his time with her. He is a very patient man, and he knew the reward for his patience would be sweet.

The thought of her finally surrendering to him only whetted his appetite for her more. He felt himself hardened, imagining the moans she would give as he tasted her sweet honey. He shivered in anticipation. He would surely make everything pleasant for her from now on.

He glanced at the list he was holding.

She had demanded a separate apartment where she could live alone. And regular transportation and food allowances while she works for him.She expects her salary deposited in a bank account under her name. She wants her weekends off, except for special circumstances. Her work shall strictly start at eight in the morning and will end at six in the evening. She wants personal time for her self-study.

He paused at the last condition. _Hmmm. _Everything looks reasonable for him. Except only for the first condition where she demanded a separate accommodation. He was already prepared to give her the guest bedroom in his penthouse. How the hell can he take their "professional relationship" to the next level if she lives in a different place? Maybe he could still convince her it would be practical to live with him, given that she needed to be at his beck and call when circumstances demanded it. Or…maybe there is an apartment for rent on his own building. He made a mental note to inquire the in-house porter when they get back home.

What about his manager, Aki? He would need to be informed of Haruka's situation. He did not think about what Aki's reaction will be. He'd probably be livid, as Aki recognized Haruka's talent when they were dining back at the restaurant before.

And now, more complications arise.

Haruka mumbled in her sleep, shifted to a more comfortable position on the chair and dropped the fork she was holding with a dull _thud_. Ren continued to watch her. It was strange how relaxing it is to just look at her while she sleeps. The long eyelashes curling at the top of her cheeks. The purple bruising on her right cheek has already faded a bit, after he insisted on summoning a doctor when they arrived at his hotel. As soon as the doctor pronounced that she is in good condition, she had showered and borrowed his cotton shirt and pajamas in which she folded the legs several times to fit her small height. Room service was already waiting for her when she went out of the guest bedroom right across the master suite. Ren continued to take care of her, arranging the food in her plate, pouring water and wine for her to drink, and turning on the television to distract her. Leaving her to finish her food in peace, he called his mother's secretary again, and assured her that the friend in question was fine. He then requested to arrange passports and identification cards to be issued under Haruka's real name as soon as possible. He dictated her particulars over the phone as Anna jotted down the information dutifully. She promised to send the items by special courier service in three days.

By the time he was finished, Haruka was snoring gently in her seat, a half eaten chocolate cake in front of her, and crumbs still on her mouth. Ren stared down at her, suddenly reminded of the young girl he had encountered that day before he saw Haruka busking in the streets of Paris. All the tension and exhaustion wiped from her face as she finally claimed her much needed sleep. He reached down and smoothed her forehead, feeling the silky softness of her reddish-gold hair. He brought his fingers to his nose, smelling the sweet, apple-scented shampoo she had used. Taking one of the linen napkins, he gently wiped her mouth clean.

He leaned forward and scooped her in his arms, strangely happy and content that he succeeded in persuading her to stay with him, albeit under different circumstances. He nuzzled her delicate neck as he walked towards her bedroom, inhaling more of her scent, careful not to wake her up. Tomorrow, he would inform the concierge to purchase some clothes for her tomorrow.

**oOoOoOo**

The flight attendant hands her a glass of water before turning back to face Ren and get his order of drinks. Sipping the sparkling liquid slowly, Haruka carefully watched through her lashes, the handsome man in front of her. He leaned back on his cream leather seat, a few loose papers scattered on the table in front of him, where a laptop was booted up for the past hour, concentrating intently on the items displayed on the screen.

She was bored, nervous, and tensed. She had thrown all caution to the winds when she took the job he was offering her. She had no choice in the matter. It was either he or jail. She had to be practical and chose him. She dreaded the prospect of going back behind bars while she waited for the representative from the juvenile facility, despite the bravado she had displayed when he asked whether she preferred jail or his home. Someone like her who have no connections, has no hope with all the bureaucratic red tape she needs to go through in order to gain her hard won independence. There would be the customary investigations of her background, visits to her former foster families and social workers who handled her case. It would be a long and tedious process that would waste precious time for her.

_Two days ago, after a long, dreamless sleep, she woke up sluggish in a different environment. The soft bedcovers on top of her were unbelievably warm. She blinked twice, expecting everything to fade like a dream, as she stared at the heavily ornate ceiling decorating her bedroom. The room smelled clean and nice. This is how the rich live, she thought to herself, rubbing her feet against the silky sheets beneath her, feeling overwhelmed while surrounded by such luxuries. Never in a million years did she expect to be in a place like this. It felt both surreal and strange._

_She got up and took a quick, hot shower, choosing another bath gel from the different array of colorful bottles waiting to be used. They were all from famous French cosmetic houses that she used to read from magazines and window displays of designer boutiques._

_Wrapping herself with a large towel, she padded across the room, towards the carved wooden closet, her feet sinking in the deep carpets. She found a nice pair of jeans and blouse, both in her sizes. Ren had probably ordered the clothes for her, since she had nothing to wear except the dirty clothes she wore while languishing in jail. _

_Feeling both grateful and irritated at his thoughtfulness, she dropped the towel at her feet, when she remembered she has no underwear. _

Damn!_ She thought, turning around the room, like a madwoman. And then she noticed the small white paper bag with silk ribbons, sitting on top of the chest near the foot of her bed. She took the bag and spilled the contents on the bed, where, out tumbled a pretty, satin box containing a handful of panties and bra. _

_Holding them gingerly with her right hand, she saw the beautiful scrap pieces of cloth designed to conceal her intimate parts. She reddened as her mind imagined him reeling off her sizes to the sales assistant inside a ladies intimate store. _Bloody bastard that he is, he probably guessed her size correctly, too.

_She stretched the fabric gingerly, and then sighed heavily. _Either she wear them or nothing at all._ She quickly pulled them on her. They were a perfect fit indeed. The fabric was warm against her skin. _

_When she finished dressing and folding the towel, she went out of her room, peering cautiously on the vast space in front of her. The penthouse suite, where they are staying, is infinitely huge and beautiful. The hallway in front of her was in stark white color, and the floors in solid, white marble, with bands of black granite bordering the stone floor. At the center of each slab of marble is the iconic double C. The walls were lined with expensive paintings and gilded mirrors with gold-painted side tables. Walking slowly towards the end of the hallway, she could smell coffee and freshly baked goods. _

_Her stomach gave a loud rumble. _

_Early spring sunlight spilled from the French windows, the white and gold damask curtains billowed gently against the breeze. He was already sitting on the round dining table, holding a newspaper, while eating his breakfast. She could hear the paper rustling as he turned a page. In front of him, there were several covered dishes._

_She approached as quietly as she could, afraid to disturb him. She opened her mouth and greeted him. "Good morning."_

_The paper rustled again as Ren lowered them to look at her. "Good morning." He was wearing a deep blue, silky shirt, bringing out the color of his eyes. He looked refreshed and achingly handsome against the morning sun. How many times had she imagined him looking like this as she lie in bed at night before banishing them in the deep recesses of her mind? She could not believe the strange circumstances that conspired against her. She had been both afraid and hopeful that she would never see him again. But after a few months of hearing nothing from him, she felt both sad and relieved. Relieved that she could get on with her normal routine. He was only a fleeting memory, a reminder of one night where she barged into that private lounge and gave her first kiss to him. To save herself from being a potential victim of assault. But she was sad, too. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen. And he gave her the feeling of being safe and secure, even for just a few hours. It feels good to drop down her guard and be a girl again, oblivious to the harsh realities of life._

"_I hope you had a good night's sleep." He smiled at her, gesturing at the chair nearest him. "Come, I ordered everything. You must be hungry."_

_Her stomach gave another loud grumble, and she quickly placed her hands on top of them, as if to silence them. He gave a chuckle and folded his newspaper, before taking a sip from his cup. _

_She sat down on the chair he indicated for her, and watched him remove the covers from the dishes in from of them. There are eggs and bacon, toast and marmalade, blueberry pancakes and pitchers of milk and orange juice. Taking some of everything, she loaded her plate unabashedly and began to eat. _

_At of the corner of her eyes, she saw him take a piece of toast and break of a small piece and popped it into his mouth. He looked at her as she eat, apparently amused at the pile of food sitting on her plate. Her mouth full of eggs and bacon, she tried to eat more slowly, suddenly embarrassed at the picture she presented._

_He continued to watch her eat, even as she slowed down. Finally, when she could not take it anymore, she swallowed and met his eyes, "What?" she frowned, "Haven't seen a person eat before?"_

"_Nothing", he chuckled. "You eat so heartily."_

"_Is that a polite way of saying I eat like a pig?" she asked, eyebrows raised._

"_No. It's a refreshing change. Most women I eat breakfast with eat like birds or eat nothing at all."_

_Haruka suddenly felt overweight. "They got to watch their weight, lest they go all fat, and you lot will complain." She pointed her fork at him. "Besides, I haven't eaten properly in jail. They don't serve five-star meals there, except if you are a mass murderer or something. Apparently, I'm just a regular police-puncher down there." She added under her breath. _Just how many women did he eat breakfast with? _Just thinking about it irritated her._

"_True." He gave a short laugh. "No worries there, we also like some meat on our women." He shrugged, " Besides, moderation is key. A bit of everything won't hurt you, as long as you exercise too."_

_She nodded, strangely disturbed at having a normal conversation with him, early in the morning. It feels like they have passed the hurdle of being strangers to one another._

_He finished his coffee and took out a thin black tablet from his shirt pocket. Using his stylus, he scrolled down to the bottom of the page he was viewing. "I took the liberty of setting up an appointment with your friend. You will need to say your proper goodbyes to her. For the time being"_

_Haruka almost choked on the glass of orange juice she was drinking. She gave a small cough and look at him. "I beg your pardon? Where are we going?"_

_He looked at her. "Tokyo. That's where I am based." He replied._

_She carelessly assumed she would be staying in Paris while she accepted the new job. She had forgotten that there was so much she did not know about the man sitting in front of her, other than his name and the knowledge that he is rich. She met him only twice, and on these occasions, it's either they are bickering, or him insulting her. _

"_Oh." She slumped down on her seat, dropping the piece of toast she was about to put in her mouth, her appetite suddenly lost. _There goes her dream of going to _Conservatoire de Paris._ _She knew what she was trying to strive for is difficult. Nevertheless, it was the path she had chosen. Playing the piano was the one thing that had saved her through months of despair, after being left all alone in the world. If she could only live and breathe just by playing the piano, she would do it in a heartbeat. However, becoming a respected composer and concert pianist is a dream not many can achieve. _

"_Can you be ready in fifteen minutes?" he asked her, without looking up._

"_Fine", she replied. With a resigned look on her face, she gulped down her orange juice, stood and headed back to her room to brush her teeth. As soon as she was out of earshot, she blinked back tears on her eyes. Already, she is feeling the agreement's noose getting tighter around her neck._

_**oOoOoOo**_

_She was feeling a bit more resentful when he decided to accompany her as she went out to meet her friend. She had to bite her tongue from making any sarcastic comments about having a chaperone at her age, as she slid inside the backseat of the sleek hotel car. She can't escape his overpoweringly masculine scent that threatens to engulf her as she watched his brooding expression out of the corner of her eyes._

_Outside, amidst the throng of tourists clogging Tuileries Garden, where most of the day's visitors will watch a free concert, he stayed by her side, never once allowing her to venture in too much with the crowd. It was annoying and somewhat strangely endearing, having someone watch over her. She knew he was keeping an eye out for her, probably ensuring that she won't go back to their agreement or something. _

_She grinded her teeth in irritation as she sipped her lemonade on one of the open cafes located within the fringes of the park, half-distracted everytime she accidentally glances where he is sitting._

"_You know, Haru-chan" Tomochika leaned closer in front of her, clutching her own glass of lemonade, "He watches you like a hawk." Her friend pretended to turn around and watch the group of children passing by their side, playing tag with one another, while she held her dark sunglasses firmly and turned back to face her. There was a teasing grin on her face._

_Ren was sitting a few tables away from them, talking on his mobile phone, brow furrowed in concentration as he listened attentively on whomever he is talking to on the other line._

_Haruka frowned. "I told him he doesn't need to come with me. I could just meet him somewhere after this." She chewed her bottom lip, slumping on her seat. Now, she's beginning to regret accepting the job he offered to her. Whatever possessed her to think his condition is better than prison?_

_Her friend giggled. She looked remarkably lovely, her red tresses bright and shiny against the sun. Wearing a striped shirt and jeans, lips painted in red, she is easily one of the loveliest persons Haruka have ever met. She met her more than a year ago, when she worked part time at the L'Angle du Faubourg before quitting and transferred to her current catering job. Tomo-chan is lucky to have both her parents around. She and her brother are both studying at Paris-Sorbonne University. She, taking up Music, while her brother is taking up Law and Art History. She hangs out with her when she has free time in between her part time jobs, or as long as both of their schedules coincide. _

"_He's really something. All that animal magnetism." Tomo-chan gave a tut-tut sound. "Raw sexuality practically pours out of him, down to his fingertips. Are you really sure about accepting this job?" She looked hard at her, trying to discern whether she could really be up for the job. The guy sitting away from them looked more than what she can handle._

"_I don't really have a choice on this. You know how hard it is to arrange all that paperwork to get me out of jail?" Haruka sighed, and began to nibble the half-eaten éclair in front of her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see him still talking over the phone, unaware of the appreciative glances thrown in his direction by several female passersby. He looked movie star handsome in his jeans and white polo shirt he changed into before going out. _

"_It might be a good thing that he's there to take care of you." Her friend said, leaning back on her chair. "He has a lot of influence for a man like him. I, for one, won't know what to do if they start asking bail for your release." Tomo-chan gave a shudder, remembering the events of the week._

_She nodded grudgingly. "True. I would still be stuck with that horrible pink-haired woman, if he did not come"_

"_I'm sure you'll get to enjoy your time in Tokyo while you stay there. Mind you, if I managed to save enough money, I will try to visit you there. Tokyo is half a world away!" her friend's eyes were shining, "think of the opportunity waiting for you! Immersing yourself in another culture! All that Japanese avant-garde fashion. Plus," her friend added, "your Father is half-Japanese. You might be able to find something about your father's background."_

_Haruka hadn't thought of that. Her father grew up in Japan before coming to Paris to visit a friend when he met her mother and fell in love. He never went back to his home country. After they died from the car accident, no one claimed responsibility for her, so social services quickly assumed control of her life. She naturally accepted that there was no one who will come for her. And it never occurred to her that she might still have a few relatives living in Japan who are unaware of her existence. She never saw her father took the initiative of keeping in touch with his friends or obscure relative who might still be living._

"_You're right." She said. "I should take this opportunity. It's not everyday that I land a job as a personal assistant for someone who is famous in another country." Every cloud has a silver lining after all, she realized. Who knows? Maybe if she can finally get along with her new employer, she might decide to stay in Japan after all. There are a lot of respectable universities in Tokyo that she can enroll for her studies. _

_For the first time in days, she finally has something to smile about and look forward to. _

_Tomo-chan patted her hand, "That's the spirit! You'll make new friends, visit new places, and learn more about your family history. Think of it as a sabbatical. What's one year of staying there? Or two? You can save for your tuition fee while staying there. And you are always welcome to come back here."_

_They both stood up and hugged each other farewell, promising to keep in touch soon. Haruka felt tears stinging the back of her throat as her friend waved goodbye before walking in the opposite direction, away from her. She continued to watch her figure getting smaller, as the gathering crowds slowly swallow her up. _

"_I only need to stay for as long as it is necessary, right?" she asked, without turning. The smell of his expensive perfume teasing her nostrils told her of his presence behind her._

_He did not answer, but she could feel him shrugging nonchalantly. _

"_A couple of years maybe. Or three?" he answered, his deep voice penetrating the very depths of her skull with their silkiness. _

_Haruka gave another sigh and turned to face him. He smiled at her in a friendly fashion. But something about the coldness of his ice blue eyes made her shiver a bit. Despite the help he had given her. Ren is a stranger totally out of her league. She wondered what kind of man she is dealing with. She will find out soon enough._

"Haruka," Ren interrupted her thoughts. Against the backdrop of fading sky shown outside the private plane's window, she blinked at the small, thick brown envelope he handed to her.

"What's this?" she asked, opening the envelope and took out a thick chequebook, passbook, and half a dozen plastic cards and IDs.

"Those are your identification cards and bank details, atm, credit card and what-have-you's that people need these days. I have arranged for them to be made, along with your passport, which is in my possession." He answered without looking up. He continued to punch a few keys on his slim notebook.

"Oh." Haruka stared at her name embossed in silver on the hard plastic. _Credit cards? Atm? Debit cards? Even a chequebook? _"Would I need all of these? I thought I'm supposed to have the standard atm and passbook only?" she asked, her voice tinged with suspicion.

He paused and looked up at her in amusement. "Of course! How will you be able to purchase the things I need? I don't have time to give out cash to you everytime I require you to buy something for me. You will need to pay for my dry cleaning, utility bills, newspaper deliveries and such. Once we get home, I will give you a list of the things you need to watch out for."

_Right. She did not think of that. _Feeling like an idiot, she nodded without a word and stuffed the plastic cards and papers back inside the envelope and slid it inside her purse, which was given by Tomo-chan as a _bon voyage _gift. Grinding her teeth at her stupidity, she continued to look at him. She knew there really was no turning back. Even if she changed her mind, she doesn't even have a goddammed cent under her name. She won't be able to buy her return ticket home, let alone rent a place to stay for even one night. In short, she really is tied up with this enigmatic man for the time being. She felt very much like Alice, about to arrive in Wonderland.

She sighed heavily and noticed him watching her, so she sat up straight and pretended to busy herself by rummaging through her purse. Anything to distract herself from responding to the intensity of his gaze. She found it unsettling, the way he looks at her. His face seems calm and collected, a controlled mask that wasn't there when she first met him. But when she dare look into his eyes..

They speak volumes at her. She could not put a finger of what he is feeling at that moment. The conflict of emotions lurking within their depths. And it's confusing her. One second his eyes shine like arctic ice, and the next, they burn with inner fire.

Right now, she sneaked a quick peek at his motionless form, as he sat there brooding, hands clasped together under his chin, in what she now calls his "thinking pose". He looks as if he's in a middle of an intense debate with himself. A debate that he is probably loosing.

_I wonder what he is thinking right now? _She thought, biting her lower lip.

A soft crackle interrupted Haruka's thoughts as the pilot started to speak, gruff voice pouring out of the speakers.

_Please fasten your seatbelts; we shall land at Haneda Airport in 10 minutes._

Haruka felt the familiar buzzing in her ear, as she felt the plane aggressively decreases its altitude. Clutching the armrest and clenching her teeth, she was suddenly reminded of the car crash that killed her parents. It has been so long since she had the mild panic attacks that it took her by surprise. She went pale under the soft yellow lights above them.

"Hey!" Ren leaned forward and took her hand. A small electric current passed through from his fingertips. She gave a tremble, looking up at him with her huge eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded slowly, trying to breathe normally. _Everything is gonna be alright. A new fresh beginning, in a new country. Alice in Wonderland for the time being. And Ren is the White Rabbit. _

He caressed her hand gently, feeling her pulse go from fast to slow and fast again. He gave her a half smile, trying to reassure her that everything will be great. She gave another nod at him and tried to smile back. _Now this is something new. _She had never seen him smile at her like that. A sincere smile, albeit a half one, that reached his eyes. It transformed him instantly, removing the carefully guarded mask she often see him in during the past three days she spent with him in the hotel.

Her heart started to beat faster, stronger. If this was the effect of a half smile, she wondered what a full blast smile's effect will be to her?

She doesn't believe much in fate. A few months ago, had she not gone through the meeting with that odious man at the _Red Butterfly, _she would not have met Ren. And she would not have given him her first kiss. She thought she would never see him again when he left her at the kerb that night, after dropping her on his way home. When she saw him again while she was busking in the streets, she could not believe her eyes. Standing there in front of her, and staring with those cold, cold blue eyes that made her heart pound so loud and her pulse race.

She was so sure that was the last she would ever set eyes on his face after leaving a stinging mark on his cheek. Chances working twice in a row seldom happen. But as fate would have it, here he is again. As her benefactor. As her _employer_. She's beginning to think that Destiny has come to taunt her again. Destiny can be so cruel sometimes.

_Don't go falling for that smile. _A voice inside her head warned. _You might get burned._

_I won't, _she answered back. _I won't…get burned._

_We'll see about that. _The voice answered smugly. _This is Ren we are talking about, Haruka. The guy with the hidden agenda._

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: How did you spend your Holidays by the way? If you ask me, I went home to my family, where we had a blast cooking all the long on the 24****th****. There's ham, pasta, cakes, sweet purple yam, sticky rice and coconut. And then there's the Holiday theme for 2011. This time it's Cult movies! We stayed up until 5 am the next day watching icky zombie movies, etc., etc. It was fun!**

**Okay, enough about myself. Now that Haruka is starting to have second thoughts about our male hero, I've been wracking my brain on how best Ren will tame his little lamb. I still wanted to take things slow, building the climax slowly. Maybe Ren needs some stiff competition to make him appreciate Haruka more, ne?**

**But before I introduce the next competition, let's make our two main characters a bit more comfortable with one another. They are off in a shaky start. I wanted Ren to suffer a bit more before he can score some points with his little lamb. **

**Mind leaving a lovely comment as a reward for my efforts? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I took this one when I watched a popular idol being interrogated by a television host, while his fans screamed his name inside the recording studio. Teehee :P**

Chapter 7-Score One

"So, Ren, a lot of your fans are speculating, do you have a girlfriend now?" the popular female host of the late afternoon talk show _Head's Up! _Smiled widely in front of the camera before turning to face him. There was a chorus of giggles and laughter on the audiences' area, as a large group of female fans squealed their excitement seeing their idol just a few feet away from them.

Haruka stood in the sidelines of the set, holding Ren's mobile phone and a bottle of water. She took a sneak peek in front and was blinded momentarily by the bright lights all directed at the man sitting casually on the sofa, handsome face grinning sheepishly.

The medium-sized studio was filled to the brim with the crew and today's selected audience, most of them, fans of Ren Jinguuji, all sporting black shirts with his name emblazoned in front with rhinestones and sparkles. A few of them carried banners and flowers, stuff toys and other paraphernalia, with Ren's image printed on every available space imaginable.

She looked back over her shoulder and saw Aki talking to someone over the phone. He signaled to her that he would wait for them back at the dressing room and she nodded. The interview would be over in five minutes.

She turned back to look at Ren, sitting comfortably in front of the simpering TV host, looking fresh and dangerously handsome in his tailored black pants and light blue shirt, bringing out the color of his eyes. He seemed to be enjoying all the attention being showered to him by the host and his fans.

"Well.." Ren hesitated, giving the host a shy smile. "What made you think I have a girlfriend?" he leaned forward from where he was sitting. The camera began taking a close-up shot of him, his image projected in the large TV screens scattered all around the studio. A few girls swooned.

_Yeah, who would date an arrogant bastard like him? _Haruka thought to herself irritably. She gripped the bottle of water tightly as she saw the female host move closer, her short skirt hitching higher and higher, exposing her tanned legs in front of the whole world to see.

Haruka raised her eyebrows. Is that allowed in a daytime show? TV hosts wearing such scandalous skirts? She rolled her eyes. She should have brought a barf bag while she watched the show and waited.

"A lot of people are speculating, because you look more handsome these days. More relaxed. Is your next album coming along smoothly? Or is it really a girl who is inspiring you?" the female host fluttered her eyelashes coyly.

There was a collective sigh among the female audiences.

Haruka had to agree with the female host's observations. Ren looked more handsome lately. For the past few weeks since she started working for him, his guarded expression gradually relaxed as he began to focus on his album, while he mapped out the schedule of its release with his manager, Aki.

Since she started living in Tokyo, she settled in her new routine gradually. Almost two months have passed when she first arrived in this cosmopolitan city, where most of the people are as stylish as the people she is accustomed to back in Paris. Everything is fast-paced, from food, cars and TV shows, even music. The city looks more alive at night with its dozens of blinking lights, LED TV advertisements splashing in front of the tall buildings, as people walk to and fro their destination. Young people wearing colorful clothing, red-cheeked children in red coats. It was both dizzying and exhilarating for her.

She could not wait to start a new chapter in her life here. The feeling of finally coming home was not lost to her. It was the same feeling she had during the times when her parents was still alive, coming home from school and being greeted by the smell of coffee and her mother's butter cookies. It was the same when she breathed in the air of Tokyo.

And her mind is floating with all the possibilities that a new location has presented to her. She could not help but feel strangely happy in a new place. She wanted to laugh hysterically at herself for being such a sourpuss and coward. Many people would give their arm to be in her shoes now!

Except for the fact that her hands are tied with Ren. It's easier to deal with him when he is preoccupied with other things. Like his album and studio recordings, as Haruka found out. He could be a most demanding employer when he is on the creative stage of the album. He constantly keeps her on her feet, up and running about, fetching this and that. It was exhausting work, and by the time she trudged to her rented apartment, she can barely open her eyes to study her music sheets and try to rewrite her lost compositions.

Ren wakes up early in the morning to do his regular routines, except for weekends when he gets a bit of a lie-in for a half hour or so.

And everyday of the week, she would wake up early too, shower and dress, before going down to the bakeshop or café down the street to fetch his breakfast. By the time she lets herself in to his penthouse using her own access key, he has already work up a good sweat in his bare living room, wearing nothing but his jogging pants.

The first time she saw him like that, she almost backed out of the apartment, embarrassed by what she saw. She couldn't help but admire this sculpted body, toned muscles rippling with energy. She took a surreptitious swallow, as she stared at his magnificent body. She could feel her pulse jump as she compared his physique with the Greek marble statues she always sees at the Louvre during those long hours of appreciating art.

He gave a short laugh at her embarrassment, shrugged and urged her to come in and ignore what he is doing.

"_I'm very sorry for my filthy state." He had said politely to her, by way of his good morning, rolling up the exercise mat and storing it in the utility room right beside the open kitchen. _

_Feeling her cheeks burning, she nodded, not looking at him in the eye. She was holding the morning's newspaper, tucked under her arm, a bag of hot croissants, two paper cups of coffee and tea, and her satchel. He had requested her to start work that morning, and she wanted to be early. She did not know he wakes up at the same time as she. She made a mental note to wake up earlier so that she need not disturb him on his daily morning exercise._

_Dumping the food on the counter between them, she took the paper cups of steaming coffee and tea and removed them from the cardboard carrier. _

"_It's okay, Sir" she answered. Today, she resolved not to call him by his given name. Sir is more appropriate, given that he is her employer. And it helps to define the boundaries between them if they keep their distance on a professional level. As long as he doesn't catch her staring at his face and body like a shameless pervert, she would be fine. No problem. _Goddammit! This is so not right. _She thought to herself, averting her gaze again. He'd better not catch her drooling at him._

_He frowned. "You can call me Ren." He grabbed the half-filled bottle of isotonic drink from the island counter, before sitting down on one of the counter stools._

_She frowned, too. "That wouldn't be right." Honestly! Can't he see that she's trying her best to be professional? This is work, after all!_

"_And as your employer, our first order of the day is how to address each other. I will call you, Haruka, you can call me, Ren. How is that?" he said, in challenging tone. _

_She bit her tongue to prevent herself from retorting. He can be so irritating sometimes. "Fine, Ren it is."_

_He nodded his acknowledgement. "Haruka." He took the bag of baked goods sitting between them and got a croissant out. "Now that we have established how to call each other, let's get down to business. Your duties." He gave her a teasing wink, trying to lighten the mood._

_She gave a grimace and braced herself for the barrage of works she needed to do for him. She took out a small notepad she prepared the night before and uncapped her pen. She heard him cough and looked up trying not to glare at him. _

"_Your regular duties will mostly focus on handling my monthly bills, fetch and deliver and manage correspondences." He coughed again. "You will need to pay off my credit card bills, utility and membership fees, etc. etc. Drop off and pick-up my dry cleaning." He began to tick off his fingers as he stated her work one by one. "You must arrange for a housecleaner to come twice a week. You may need to arrange for them to do your apartment too, should you wish it, put it on my tab with them. Pick up my mail at my mailbox at the first level of the building, answer a few of my regular correspondences." _

_He glance back at her, "You don't know how to drive yet, am I right?"_

_She nodded without a word._

_He sighed. "Then, I guess you must come with me at all times then, except for when you need to go out on your own. I will arrange for a regular driver to come and collect you. And under no circumstances you will go out on your own without consulting my manager, and me or Aki. If you need to go out, make some advance arrangements with the driver. I am responsible for your well-being, after all."_

_Was it her imagination, or did she saw something gleam in his eyes? She inclined her head towards him, furtively trying to get a closer look without being too obvious. "Fine."_

"_I may need you to be ready for activities that may require us to go out of town. You will be paid overtime work for this, of course. Invitation to do mall tours and small concerts to prefectures, music video shoots." His voice trailed off._

_She nodded. She can deal with that. Piece of cake._

"_I may not have mentioned everything, but by the by, I will need your full cooperation and understanding that once the creation of my next album comes into full swing, I may be unreasonable with my demands. Indulge me, I can be frustrating at those critical times."_

_She raised her eyebrows in suspicion. "Demands? Such as?" _

"_Oh. The usual." He said airily, "If I need company for certain nights when I'm in the mood to go out of town to relax, watch movies or see the opera or a concert. Dinner at the restaurant or a short break in between recording sessions. You will need to make yourself available immediately." He watched her mouth drop open._

"_That's..That's unacceptable!" she said outraged. "I'm a paid employee! Not some host from a host club!" _

"_You can list them down as overtime work. Be sure to count the number of hours that I exceed your regular work period. With the amount I will have to pay you, I'm sure you've got no room to complain." He said, staring at her intently, challenging her to say otherwise._

"_How much?" she countered, gritting her teeth. She could not help asking the amount he is ready to pay her._

_He gave her a haunting smile before mentioning an eye-popping amount of money for her salary plus overtime compensation._

"_Are you insane?" she said in indignation. Is he trying to buy her? Did he lie to her after all? "This deal sounds too fishy!" she dropped her pen with a clatter._

_He gave her a puzzled look, pretending not to understand what she is trying to say. _

"_Well, you promised me my work will be nothing like this!" she said in an accusing tone, eyes flashing dangerously._

"_Like what?" he asked innocently._

"_Damned you! What are we talking about then!"_

"_Watch your mouth, Mon cher! I won't tolerate swear words." Ren warned. "You agreed to this deal."_

"_Yes, but nothing suspicious like this!" she repeated throwing her hands up in the air._

"_Before you go jumping to conclusions and raging your anger towards me" Ren held up his hands in mock surrender, "have you any idea that personal assistants for people like me get all sorts of unusual job descriptions? Do you know much is the going rate for a PA of a musician?" he asked._

_Haruka opened her mouth to answer, and immediately closed it. How much _is _the monthly salary of a personal assistant? She honestly doesn't know. She cursed herself for being inadequately prepared for this conversation. She spent the last two days familiarizing herself within the area where they live, often walking to and down the side streets and memorizing all the stores and nearby amenities._

_Placing both of her palms down the marble counter top, she paused before answering. "I've no idea."_

_He gave a chuckle. "Thought so." He drained the contents of his isotonic drink. "Well, that's the regular rate of an inexperienced personal assistant like you. You can check it out with my manager once you've meet him." He shrugged._

_She fidgeted in her seat. There is _still_ something wrong with the picture he is trying to paint for her. So she said, "You bet I will." She threatened, seething with anger._

"_I'm not buying your soul or anything" he emphasized his sentence with a quotation mark by way of his fingers. "This is our business deal. You've probably watched too much soap operas where a man makes _indecent proposals _to a girl and succeeds in seducing her."_

"_No." she answered vehemently, a sense of foreboding crackling in the air. "He supposedly makes an indecent proposal to the girl, and the girl ends up _falling _for him." She said bitterly. "But the guy is not interested in the love offered by the girl." She had seen too many of her friends turn into totally different people when they are broken hearted. She doesn't want to experience her first love like that. Why is she so prickly with money matters when she is dealing with him? What the hell is wrong with her? Other people will jump at the chance to work for him. Money or no money involved. He saved her not once, but twice. He's not such a bad guy. He's only got a few kinks on his personality that needed to be ironed out._

"_A deal is a deal. I fulfilled your list of requirements. You will need to fulfill mine." He stressed. "If you are having problems with your compensation, I can make things more worthwhile for you." And he named a revised sum of money for her to consider. "You can take it or leave it, Haruka. Your choice." He waited for her to make decision._

_Haruka almost fell off her seat with what he was offering. She could not believe it. The amount he mentioned was more than triple of a regular office employee's salary. A year of working with him can pay off a couple of year's worth of semesters in her choice of school. "Are you really sure about this?" she asked uncertainly. Why was he so adamant that she accepts his offer? There must be something for him too, wasn't it?_

"_Positive." He nodded._

_She looked at him straight in the eye. He seemed to be enjoying himself with the turn of their conversation. Damned it! He's deliberately making her decision difficult. She chewed her bottom lip, thinking. A year. A year would suffice. After that, she would leave. He maybe as handsome as hell, but he's a horrible man underneath, but she needed the money. And she needs to be practical._

"_Fine." She said wearily, suddenly drained of energy. She will meet him halfway. She watched him nod his approval before he slung a white cotton towel over his shoulder and left the room, whistling to himself, unperturbed at the murderous look she threw his way. As soon as he slammed his bedroom door shut with a ringing sound, she banged her fist on the counter in defeat. _

Haruka listened carefully, as all eyes turn to the man sitting on the couch.

"The truth is.." Ren said, voice turning soft, calculated to make him look more heart melting, "the truth is, there _is _someone I'm interested with."

There were loud gasps from both the female host and audience. They were all hanging on to his every word with pure rapture, it was almost too much.

And for a split-second, he seemed to be looking straight at her, his eyes holding her gaze, before breaking off to look back again at the female host in front of him. Haruka raised her eyebrows at him, confused.

"I don't believe it!" the female host said, clearly trying to disguise the disappoint and hope in her voice. She looked older than Ren by a few years, give or take. "Who?"

_Trust me, lady; you don't want to get involve with him, _she thought to herself. She suddenly lost the interest to continue watching. _Who cares if he is interested with someone? _She turned away from the scene and looked around. Most of the staff is too busy finishing the taping of the program. Maybe she should wait for him in the changing room? But then, Aki left instructions to wait for him, before he drowns from all the girls wanting to ambush him with requests for photos and autographs once the show wraps up. So she turned back again to watch _him_.

Ren smiled mysteriously. "If I told you, it won't be a secret anymore." He gave a teasing laugh, as all the females in the audience sighed in frustration, racking their minds on which the mysterious girl is that caught their idol's attention.

The female host smiled and said something amusing, before plugging to promote his first album and DVD copy of his first concert. Then she thanked Ren and the audience for attending the show before bowing her goodbyes.

As soon as the last notes of the closing song had finished, scores of female fans had barricaded themselves around Ren, who stood up to receive their requests graciously, uncapping his pen to sign autographs and pose for photos, while the female host, dropping her fake nice manners, loudly complained that they are being too pushy.

"Uh, excuse me, Ren. We need to be at the recording studio in 40 minutes" Haruka interrupted as politely as she could, after letting a couple of twin girls take their photos with him, female host still fuming in the background, shooting annoyed looks at her.

"Oh, but Ren, you promised we could have a nice chat after this." The female host said, stepping in front of Haruka in an attempt to block her, whipping her long, curls across her face. She was tempted to shove the simpering woman flat on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Mika-san." He smiled at her warmly, "I will need to meet with my album's producers after this." He gave Haruka a grin and took the bottled water and his mobile phone from her. "We don't want to let the producers wait, am I right?"

She nodded.

Mika-san turned around to glare at her, hiding her expression from Ren. "I see. Well then. Run along now." And she left in a huff, heels clicking angrily against the tiled floor.

They made their way back to his changing room, with Haruka following close behind him. Around them, people greeted him and congratulated him on a good taping show. A few crewmembers also stopped to ask him for an autograph for their wives, daughters and girlfriends which he happily obliged.

They headed right to one corner towards his dressing room. Placing his hands on the doorknob, he suddenly turned to face her, making her jump in surprise at his sudden action.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he inquired, moving closer to her, scrutinizing her expression.

"Like what?" she asked, taking a step back, cheeks red with guilt. She was annoyed at all the attention he always gets from the people surrounding him, especially the women. And she was equally annoyed that he seemed to be enjoying it all. Just watching him charm everyone on the set, he looked like a cat that ate the canary. Why is it that she was the only one making an attempt to be impervious to his charms?

_Are you really impervious to him? _A voice inside her head mocked her. _Maybe you are jealous, yes?_

_Shut up! _She scolded herself.

"Well?" Ren prompted, his face still close to hers. "Care to answer my question?"

He was studying her face closely. Too close for her own good.

"No." she said, and pushed him away so that she can enter the room first.

The sooner she finishes this gig, the better. She can't wait to go back home and start mapping out her future in music school. Maybe she should buy a calendar and star crossing out the dates with a red felt-tip pen. Counting the days might make time go faster.

**oOoOoOo**

Ren revved up the engine of his car and stepped hard on the gas pedal. The car purred smoothly, as he drove down the road, _Macy Gray's_ raspy voice playing on the car's sound system.

He glanced at the passenger sitting beside him. Wearing dark blue jeans and a white shirt, Haruka looked as fresh as she was in the morning. Her face was devoid of make-up, opting only for some lip gloss slathered on her lips. Her skin looks amazingly dewy, not at all oily, like some women he knew after a day's hard work. He longed to touch her cheeks and smell the fragrance of her hair, feel her breath against his lips.

The last thought made him harden in an instant, and he shifted on his seat uncomfortably.

He was won with her professionalism, always up and about in the morning, ready with his mail, breakfast and schedule that she painstakingly take notes of, often comparing it with Aki's schedule. If she is unsure of something, she doesn't hesitate to verify the information needed. After a couple of months of working for him, she bought a serviceable laptop that she can utilize on her work, often ready with the vital information they might need: printed street maps for unfamiliar places they needed to go, or come up with information on personalities and industry players and movers that they meet along as they put together his album. She is becoming adept with her handy skills, saving her time by applying for online banking systems to pay off his bills and membership fees, even going so far as methodically going through his whole wardrobe to categorize the items he would need for which meeting he is supposed to attend for the day and organizing his dry cleaning schedule. On occasions that he needed to stay home and concentrate on his lyrics and melodies, she has found a gourmet chef that regularly delivers home-cooked meals right at his doorstep. She kept his kitchen well stocked with items he can easily digest: fruit juices, ready to eat vegetable salads, protein shakes, etc., etc.

She is quick thinking, quiet and stubborn to the core. Even Aki, who initially opposed his hiring of her, due to the fact that she's got potential to make it on her own, begrudgingly admitted that things are going very smoothly for both of them since Haruka took charge of other items he could not take care of.

And thanks to her efficiency, he can concentrate more on his work, he can relax whenever he needs one, given his schedule is not as chaotic as it was before, and his health is even better than ever because of the healthy foods she wisely keeps for him in the kitchen. In short, she has effectively run his household with the ease of an army general.

He could not help but smile to himself. She settled on her routine easily, like it was second nature to her.

The only thing that's been bugging him is that he still has a long way to go with her. He made little progress on his attempt to seduce her. She has always been adamant on keeping their relationship to a professional level. Despite making several attempts to surprise her by going somewhere special, she always seemed to guess his intention, thereby limiting their time alone with each other as much as possible. Elusive like a doe, and he is becoming frustrated with it lately. It's been three months and his plan has yet to come to fruition. He dislikes taking cold showers to cool off.

So today, he seized the rare opportunity of catching her off-guard. While she concentrated on Aki's instruction, as he reeled off his schedule in meeting potential directors for his music videos, he chimed in the days that he needed to keep free. She kept nodding methodically at both him and Aki, and as soon as his manager was out of earshot, and while she scribbled down on what things she needed to prepare, he decided to go for it. He moved close to her and sprang his question, "We are going out tonight to celebrate, yes?"

She nodded without thinking, chewing the cap of her pen, as she reviewed what she wrote. It took her a few moments to realize what she has just done, and she snapped her head up to meet his eyes with horror, as he grinned there like a Cheshire cat.

"Be ready at 7pm tonight" then he stood up and sauntered over to Aki, as they went inside the office of the production company's president, giving her no chance to rebut her permission.

"Where are we going?" she asked in an annoyed voice, buckling her seatbelt.

"I figured we both needed a break, so I booked a nice dinner for us."

She gave a sigh and continued to stare out of the window. "I'd rather stay home and study my music sheets and read my books. Besides, I'm not even dressed for a dinner. I just thought we're going to just grab a bite at one of the downtown diners or something." She eyed his black tailored pants and dark blue, long-sleeved shirt and blazer before looking down at her own outfit.

"Indulge me, _mon cher_" he smiled sadly at her. "Is it so hard to accept a dinner date with me, when all I want is to thank you properly for all the help you've given?"

She looked up at him with her liquid-gold eyes studying him before her face went red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I find this whole thing awkward. This seems like a date, and I usually make it a point not to go out on dates with someone I barely know" She bit her lip, unsure of what else to say.

"You know my full name. You know my bank details, and you're holding most of my credit cards. Isn't that enough not to classify me as a stranger? I don't usually give my bank account information to someone I don't know." he said teasingly, surprised that she had let her guard down easily tonight and gave an honest answer. She's usually evasive. Maybe she is warming up to him now.

She let out a snort. "Every woman dreams of learning their man's bank details. It might be handy for their shopping sprees. Oh wait," she winked, "I am doing that now. I shop your home necessities for you. Would you object if I shop for my own clothes, then?" she stopped, surprised at her remark.

They both laughed. Ren, feeling giddy with happiness was struck with a sudden inspiration. Checking his watch, he figured he still have time to do a small detour. And the dinner he had reserved can wait. Besides, tonight is such a perfect night. The sky is clear and bright. It's now or never.

"Haruka," he said seriously, interrupting her. "Would you do me a favor?"

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: Damn! I suck at making lighthearted and funny conversations. I need to work on this pronto! **

**Any guesses on what Ren's favor is? The best guess will get a free wish at the wishing fountain near my home (luck for the coming new year..hehehe)**

**Anyway, I wish to elaborate more on Masato Hirijikawa. So for fans of Masato out there, you're in luck! My next chapter is purely his POV. So I hope you enjoy the elaborate set-up I made for him. **

**How about leaving a nice review for this chapter? I know I suck bigtime on this, so don't be too cruel.. sniffles**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The final chapter for this year. Masato's POV. I wanted to establish his presence on this elaborate story I am creating, so might as well make this chapter entirely his. **

Chapter 8- The Man with the Amethyst Eyes

He sat there, holding the glass of expensive burgundy poured for him by the middle-aged bartender who was busy wiping the glasses on a tray in front of him. Behind him, a woman in her late thirties began a sad, slow mournful song about fate and love, singing in a resonating voice, accompanied by excellent playing of the piano.

He glanced at the singing woman, and for a moment, let himself become wistful, before turning back to gaze at the glass he was holding. He noticed that the bartender slid a plate of mixed nuts on a plate in front of him.

It was a slow night tonight. Most of the regular bar patrons went home early, as the rain would not abate. Outside, the heavy downpour drowns the sound of whatever remains of the traffic. Passersby hurried to and fro down the street, huddled in their coats and boots, counting the minutes until they get to their warm homes.

He continued to stare broodingly at the red liquid, swirling inside the glass he was holding, before downing them all in one gulp. Letting the liquid rest for a moment on his tongue, he let his taste buds explore the bursts of fruit and herbs. Then he placed the empty glass in front of him, signaled for the bartender to fill up the glass again, and waited.

"She's not coming." The middle-aged man said, as he poured the contents of the bottle halfway up to the glass.

He looked up at the man, brow furrowed. "I beg your pardon?" he asked politely, eyebrows arched up arrogantly.

The middle-aged man looked at him with a neutral expression, not intimidated by his display of bravado. He continued to clean the counter with a pristine cloth, whistling a ditty under his breath.

He frowned at the man's sheer nerve and insolence. Does he know whom he is talking to? No one makes a comment like that to him! Fortune 500 listed him among the top 10 wealthiest men on earth! A lot of people often clamor to work under his multi-billion dollar conglomerate. And most of his enemies are afraid to face him in a boardroom meeting. He is well known for his business acumen and for never evoking any kind of emotion when dealing with other people. Wherever he goes, and whatever he does, he is unshakeable in his ways and his habits.

That is, until a few days ago.

**oOoOoOo**

_One of his potential business partners bragged enthusiastically about the excellent food and low-key ambiance of L'Angle du Faubourg and urged him to have dinner there with him. Too polite to turn him down, plus, he was betting on getting the old man to put down his guard. So he obliged him by letting himself be taken to the place._

_Over sea bass fillet with bread and New Zealand spinach, and excellent bottles of wine, he found himself responding enthusiastically at the old man's tales of exploits when he was a young man working at the ship docks all over the world, before settling down and started a shipping empire. _

_In the middle of a particularly sad story about the old man's first love that he met at a formal gathering, a rather familiar song playing in the background caught his ears. _

_There's a saying old, says that love is blind  
>Still we're often told, "seek and ye shall find"<br>So I'm going to seek a certain lad I've had in mind_

_Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet  
>He's the big affair I cannot forget<br>Only man I ever think of with regret  
><em>

_Distracted with the sultry voice singing, the old man stopped his story telling and looked up at the stage where the piano was placed. The conversations surrounding them slowed down to murmurs, as the restaurant patrons listened appreciatively. _

_I'd like to add his initial to my monogram  
>Tell me, where is the shepherd for this lost lamb?<em>

_There's a somebody I'm longin' to see  
>I hope that he, turns out to be<br>Someone who'll watch over me_

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in the wood  
>I know I could, always be good<br>To one who'll watch over me  
><em>

_Several meters away from him, he saw the young woman sitting on the piano bench, her reddish-gold hair gleaming like waterfall against the spotlight. Her smooth, white neck exposed by an oval-necked green blouse. Her lashes were lowered against her cheeks as she concentrated on the song, wrist flicking deftly, as she maneuvered her fingers across the piano keys. _

_Mesmerized by the vision she presented, he sat there, holding his breath unblinkingly, drinking the very image of her, lips moving in time with the music. _

"_Lovely isn't she? Very much like my Elise."_

_He turned back to the old man in front of him, noting the look of bliss on his wrinkled face, as he hummed along with the music under his breath. He could not help but give a small smile. The old man reminded him of his own grandfather when he was still alive. He used to hum that way too, during the long hours of his piano lessons at their summer home, when he was still young._

_Although he may not be the man some  
>Girls think of as handsome<br>To my heart he carries the key_

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
>Follow my lead, oh, how I need<br>Someone to watch over me_

_Won't you tell him please to put on some speed  
>Follow my lead, oh, how I need<br>Someone to watch over me_

_Someone to watch over me_

_The song ended dramatically with a final flourish on the piano and to the quiet applause of the restaurant and bar patrons, wine glasses clinking as they toasted their appreciation. _

"_Ahh, the ultimate song to lure men to their inevitable fate" the old man said philosophically as he turned back to face him. "I am old, young man. My sons do not care about the building you are coveting. I bought it decades ago because of its sentimental value to me. I have tried to restore it to its previous glory as tribute to my muse" there were tears in his eyes, as the ghost of his past was brought up. "But I could not get past the grand ballroom. All I could see was my dear Elisa dancing and singing the night away in that room." He gestured towards the empty stage where the singer was singing minutes before. "I come here each time she is scheduled to sing. It reminds me of Elise at the height of her youth."_

_They parted ways soon after. He had lost interest with the building and the young woman who reminded him of his love. The emotions he had felt that night were totally alien to him, and he did not like it. Something about the haunting look the old man gave him, made him hesitate to go after his grand ambition of building his most magnificent hotel, leisure and residential complex he was planning for two years. It was supposed to be the crowning glory of his endeavors for the past few years since taking the mantle of handling his family's business empire. It was hard to let go of it, nevertheless, he was prepared to focus on other things. He cannot deprive an old man the only source of his joy, a ghostly reminder of his past great love._

_So imagine his surprise, when after a week, a day before he was scheduled to go back to Japan, he received news that the old man died on his sleep. He left implicit instructions to his solicitors who immediately made the necessary appointments to meet with him the following day._

"_I am very sorry to hear about his untimely demise" he offered his condolences to the team of solicitors assembled in front of him, wearing somber black coats and dark blue ties. Briefcases, legal pads and cups of steaming coffee were scattered on the conference table of his penthouse suite._

"_Thank you very much, Monsieur, for your understanding and sympathy." The elder man, Monsieur Talbot, whose silver-shot hair gleaming against the soft overhead lights of the conference room nodded._

"_I do not see the reason why you all need to come here for negotiations." He asked, puzzled, as he gestured for his secretary to hand over the folders to the solicitors in front of him. "I have already send the necessary documents to the old man, stating my intentions to withdraw my interest on the building."_

"_We humbly accept your decision about the matter, sir" Talbot said, accepting the folders handed by the secretary. "However, we are here to read to you the instructions left by Monsieur Edward Goldsmith with regards to the building in question."_

_He listened attentively, concealing his surprise, when the elder man stated that at the last minute, the deceased old man has agreed to sell the building to him, intending the money to be paid for it shall be divided equally among the three sons he left behind, along with a dozen charities. However, with the sale of the building, he has three conditions that needed to be fulfilled._

"_Go on," he nodded his encouragement, wondering what made the old man change his mind._

"_Firstly, since the structure is to be used as a grand luxury hotel, one of its ballrooms must be tailored to look like Elise Seymour's grand ballroom" Talbot said, referring to the old man's great muse._

_He nodded, meeting Talbot's eyes. The first requirement can be arranged easily, as long as the instructions are conveyed to the team of architects he had assembled for this project. "I have no problems with that."_

"_You must understand that Monsieur Goldsmith was anxious on this, that is why we have already made arrangements with one of our local contractors to barricade the site four days ago" Talbot said, shuffling some papers in front of him._

"_I understand" he said. _That was a very sly move from the old man. _Securing the site immediately for him to ensure that this time, he won't back out of the deal. At the same time, he had failed to restore the room during his lifetime, so he ensured that the ballroom secures its immortality by entrusting the job to him. _

"_Second, a charity ball must be held every midwinter of the year at the said ballroom, and recipients of the event shall be divided among the old man's favorite charities."_

"_That was very kind of him," he murmured. "I shall personally see to it that the second one is fulfilled accordingly."_

"_Thank you, sir, for abiding by the conditions." Talbot said, he hesitated, before continuing. "There is still a matter of the third condition." To his right, one of the junior members of his staff coughed before nodding silently to his senior colleague._

_He leaned in, "and what is the final condition?" _Why does he get a strange feeling that the third condition is the catalyst he is waiting for?

"_You must hire the regular piano player of L'Angle du Faubourg to sing and play the piano at the first Midwinter Charity Ball on its opening year." Talbot said, closing the manila folder he was holding and looking at him straight in the eye. "And you must ensure that she must grace the event for the next five years from its opening."_

**oOoOoOo**

He felt the black ribbon tie around his neck constricting. He longed to pull it loose, and breathe deep, but doing so will give him a sense of discomfort. Like removing an important part of his armor. He does not want to give the impression to others that he is not in control. No matter whether he is in the company of strangers or not.

Pulling his facial muscles taut, erasing all emotions on his face, he continued to stare at his drink; his eyes are the only things betraying what he was feeling tonight.

Three days ago, after a painfully long gala dinner, which he was forced to attend, he slipped away in the middle of a charity auction after receiving a call from one of his agents. They had traced back where the young woman lives. Unfortunately, by sheer coincidence, the building where her apartment was housed turned out to be the same one he had just bought from Goldsmith. During the chaos that ensued while the site was being secured, the young woman was arrested for causing injury to a police officer.

And she had been languishing in jail for five whole days. _Five days of hell for an underage waif who caught his and the old man's attention._

"How come I wasn't inform of this incidence?" he barked his annoyance to his secretary as soon as he finished talking to the agent. He had lost precious time just by locating the girl's whereabouts. They both went inside the sleek black car waiting at the curb. The secretary gave instructions to head at the police station where the girl was supposedly taken.

It was not in his nature to be concerned for someone else's benefit. He has the image of the company to consider, and he was irritated that the girl's case was handled sloppily. Had she been some ordinary person, he would have let others make the necessary arrangements to release her. However, that was not the case. The girl was vital for his negotiations with Goldsmith's solicitors. He had agreed with the conditions and signed the papers on the spot, a mistake that he is regretting now. He had immediately assumed that finding the girl would be piece of cake. He very wrong he was.

He was given a chance to pursue his grand ambition again, as long as he can fulfill all the terms in the contract, including the girl's fate, and already, he was way behind schedule.

He does not like setbacks. He was known for his careful planning and execution. It was the first time he made a miscalculation, and he intends not to repeat it. Clearly he had underestimated the whims of a dying old man like Goldsmith.

By the time he had arrived at the police station, he felt a sense of dread coursing within his veins. Something in his gut instinct told him he was too late.

The night shift front desk officer had informed him the girl was already released.

"_I was only informed yesterday that you have in your custody, a young woman who was arrested for causing injury to a police officer." He said looking at the officer with his intense eyes._

_The police officer shrugged. "__Je suis désolé__, sir. But I heard that the girl you were looking for was released yesterday."_

_He nodded his understanding, trying not to show his disappointment. "I see. I would like to see her records, instead, if I may. Who facilitated her release?" His agents were not likely the ones who handled her release given the short time taken to go through the red tape. He would have liked to offer employment to that person who had singlehandedly facilitated her release so efficiently._

_He shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, these are private files and we cannot just let normal civilians view other people's private information." _

He had left his contact information to him and had given his secretary instructions to call the police chief first thing in the morning. Unfortunately, the old man hardly gave important information on her whereabouts, as his superiors informed him that others should be handling her case.

A dead end.

Without sufficient lead information, it may take weeks, or even months to locate her, that is, if the young woman decided to start her life all over again in a new place. But he was also willing to check again whether she would be back at the restaurant and resume her normal work activities. So here he was, sitting like an anxious parent, waiting for his child to come home, trying not to be too obvious as he glance at his expensive watch every five minutes.

Except she did not come. And what's more, someone had already taken her regular job.

He felt like banging his fists in defeat. In 26 months the hotel will be opened to the public. The rest of the amenities within his complex shall follow in due course. Residential condominiums, restaurants and commercial establishments. But the whole immense project's success shall depend on society's reception on the hotel's resurrection to its former grandeur. The Midwinter ball is the correct ticket to ensure its grand entry to the hotel industry on this side of the continent. It will pave the way for him to acquire more access to build them in every country.

But without the girl, there will be no Midwinter Ball. And for sure, the solicitors at Knightsbridge and Lloyds will ensure they will not support the hotel's grand opening because of the violation to the contract's terms.

_What a dilemma this is. _He thought to himself, brooding again.

**oOoOoOo**

Gerard shook his head as he continued to watch the young man down his 14th glass of burgundy that evening without displaying its effects. It was nearing their closing time, and very soon, he would need to inform the young man about it.

He glanced around and counted less than a half dozen regular bar patrons sitting around, each nursing their own problems with their regular drinks. Further down his right, the new regular piano player started another sad song. It was like sitting in a funeral. He would need to inform the assistant manager to tell the new part time employee to update her collection of sheet music. It was already depressing here, and the rain outside didn't help to lighten the mood. She should be playing something nice and jazzy.

Since it was a slow night, he kept himself busy: the wine glasses needed wiping, he needed to make an inventory of his wine bottles and he should keep an eye on this particular customer.

He took note of the gentleman dressed for a formal night out. Who would have known that a young and powerful businessman like him would show up in a low-key establishment such as this? Isn't he supposed to be surrounded by his bodyguards and all that shit?

Instead, he just sat there, in the middle of a debate with himself, from the looks of it. Anxiously checking the time on his expensive watch, waiting for someone.

He has a clear idea who he is waiting for. But he would be disappointed. The young lady won't be coming tonight.

Opening a can of mixed nuts, he poured some on a china dish and slid it in front of the man when he wasn't looking.

How often did he discouraged men like him when they come back for a second visit to inquire about Haruka? Ever since she came to work for them part time three years ago, he and the other staff often kept an eye out for her. Something about the way she held herself together, trying to make a living and fulfill her ambition to become a concert pianist brought out their protective instincts. She reminded them of their own daughters or granddaughters with her air of freshness and enthusiasm in work. So, it was only natural for them to protect her.

He chuckled inwardly. Trust Haruka to accomplish what other, more experienced women have failed to accomplish: attract the attention of the elusive Masato Hirijikawa, Forbes youngest billionaire.

Gerard is not just a bartender. No sir, he's only working as a bartender as a hobby. He could live in early retirement because of some clever decisions on the stock market that resulted in him living comfortably for the rest of his life without working. Except his beloved wife likes to devote her time doing volunteer work in the afternoon. Instead of spending the rest of the day waiting for her, he chose to work like this. Besides, wines are his specialty, and he liked observing people coming in the bar.

Having read his share of business news, he was familiar with the young gentleman in front of him. Not to long ago, he was also here, dining with old man Edward Goldsmith, who was sitting on his usual table whenever Haruka was scheduled to perform. Goldsmith had once professed his interest in sending Haruka to her choice of school. But she declined his offer, stating that she is lucky enough to be young and working towards her goal. She requested the old man to divert his money to helping other less fortunate.

Dear Haruka. How they all missed the young girl already. They all hoped that she is well and enjoying her sabbatical. She had promised to write to them again, in her letter that was delivered by Tomochika, their former part time staff.

"Another glass please, Monsieur" Masato Hirijikawa pushed his empty drinking glass in front of him.

He sighed inwardly. _Should he call a cab now? _He studied him, noting his color and the glitter in his eyes. _Definitely not in a good mood._

"How did you know I was waiting for someone?" He asked suddenly, quietly that it startled him for a moment.

_Should I lie or be honest? _Gerard thought to himself. Hirijikawa was known for his polished looks and for his poker face. Business rivals will swear that they could never anticipate his next move, which makes him a legend inside boardroom discussions and meetings. He inherited the responsibility of steering his family's assets and fortunes from near bankruptcy to a multi-billion dollar household name. He literally took care of the company's thousands of employees relying to him for direction and livelihood. The man in front of him might not appreciate being lied to.

"It was easy to observe how anxious you are" he replied carefully, "You always glanced down to check your watch." He poured the last of the bottle's contents on the glass for him.

He nodded. "First time I ever felt like this."

"Indeed"

He looked up and studied him. Gerard stared back at him, almost defiantly, noting the tiredness around his eyes. The amethysts colored irises are still as alert as ever.

"So you do know me after all_" _he gave a wry half-smile, taking the glass and holding it up to take a sip.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be familiar with someone like you?"

He nodded again. "I was waiting for the _girl_. But you said she won't be coming."

Gerard inclined his head in acknowledgement. "She won't. The manager replaced her with a new one."

"I have assumed once she was released, she would resume her usual routine. But she vanished after she was released from jail." Hirijikawa eyed him carefully, watching his reaction. "I was very angry with the way the police had handled her case.

Privately, he agreed with him. The restaurant and bar staff was also angry about the treatment, but they too were powerless to do anything to help her. It was a good thing that her _relative _came to help her and take her home back in Japan. That child needs someone to take care of her. He shrugged. "Maybe she went back to where she came from."

"Do you have an idea where?" he asked back, leaning forward.

He hesitated for a fraction of a second before answering. "No idea." He suddenly felt uncomfortable at the sudden flash of triumph he thought he saw from his eyes.

"A shame really. Edward Goldsmith mentioned her in his will." Hirijikawa finished his drink.

_Oh? _Now Gerard is curious. Did Goldsmith left a part of his fortune to her?

"I need to find her. The solicitors at Knightsbridge and Lloyds are anxious to speak to her." Masato took out his wallet and handed him a heavily monogrammed black card.

He took it without saying anything. "In the event that she calls us, which is very unlikely" he added, "I will call you, Monsieur."

"Thank you" Hirijikawa stood up and tossed a few hundred euros on the bar between them.

Gerard watched him as he took his coat from the waiting door staff before going out of the door and hailed a cab. He did not realize he was holding his breath, when he suddenly blinked after seeing the cab pull out from the side curb and drove away.

He stared down at the card he was holding. Black in color, very elegant and fancy, the gentleman's name written in silver. He was filled with the urge to crumple the card and throw it away. Instead, he slipped the card on the pockets of pants, where a few hours later, he would soon forget about it.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: My apologies to fans of Masato Hirijikawa, I know some of you really loved the way he appeared at the last part of Chapter 5. I wanted to make him godly, and even greater than Ren. But then, that would be too much, right? So I decided to include a few kinks on his personality. Ren and Masato are both proud, arrogant bastards aren't they? But don't worry. Haruka will help them improve their personalities.**

**The next chapters will focus more on Ren and Haruka's professional relationship. Let's see how Ren can convince his little lamb to surrender to him. **

**Watch out for the next mystery character I'm going to introduce. He's going to be a pain in the ass for both Ren and Haruka. And he is one bastard who will try to make the first move with Ren's little lamb. **

**Give me your reviews and love. It would be a great start for the year 2012. **

**Happy New Year, everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post the subsequent chapters. I got really busy with work. And I barely have enough time at night to type in a few sentences. And I'm recently having trouble sleeping. **

**Anyway, many thanks for the support you've given for Underage Love. I really, really appreciate all the helpful reviews and criticisms you've given. I hope I won't disappoint you with my news post.**

**Pardon my grammar mistakes. Let's get this on, shall we?**

Chapter 9-Jumbled Feelings

_She stared at his blue eyes gazing down at her. They glitter like shards of ice, blazing with flames of desire. Her gaze went down to his nose, and then to his inviting lips. Feeling confused at the situation she found herself in, she put her palms on his chest and pushed him away tentatively. Instead of letting her go, he pulled her closer against him. _

_She opened her mouth to protest. "R-ren." And her voice came out husky and soft. She never talks that way. Out of breath with anticipation. She sounded like a sex-starved kitten._

_In response, he snaked his long arms around her slender waist, pulling her close, still looking at her intently. Was he determined to look at her that way until she turns liquid under his impassioned gaze?_

_She like how the warmth of his hands feel through her silky dress, as they roamed up and down her back, stroking her, coaxing her. It was as if he was trying to draw something out from her. Of what, she does not know yet._

_Closing her eyes, she let out a soft moan, as his fingers ran gently from the small of her back to her shoulders, up to the base of her nape, tugging on the roots of her hair gently. The pain and pleasure is too delicious to comprehend. _

_He pushed her down, and she fell gracefully on top of the soft couch, pulling him with her. He settled his heavy weight on top of her, his long legs tangled with hers, feeling her skirt ridding up her thighs. The fine hairs on her back tingled with anticipation, as he breathed in her scent deeply, nudging her legs apart, closing the distance between them, until only the barest of clothing barred their touching._

_Her eyelids fluttered open, her cheeks blushing crimson, as her soft body yielded to him. He was all granite and silk, soft hairs and delicious masculine scent. _

_He began to nibble the skin on her neck, sending bolts of electricity along her arms. She gasped loudly, when she felt his hands rest intimately on her exposed hips, the tiny strings of her panties, giving way to his insistent fingers, stroking her further, up her taut stomach, stopping just below her bare breast._

_She bit her lip, her eyes darkened with desire, and he growled, watching her reaction as his fingers toyed with her burgeoning nipples, becoming hard as pebbles. Pinching one of them, she squirmed with unfulfilled pleasure, tension coiling in her stomach. His hands are rough against her skin, and they seemed to burn with heat when he cupped her breast fully. Pressing her legs tightly, she felt herself getting damp in between the apex of her thighs. _

_She wanted to stop him, but at the same time, wanted him to continue. But her voice failed her. All she could do was give out moans and agree with his demanding hands._

_When he finally claimed her lips, it was like crushing cherries against her mouth. They were soft, and sweet, rough and hard. And they were as hot and insistent like the rest of his fingers._

_He grinded hard against her, his tailored pants scratching the tender skin of her inner thighs. She grabbed hold of his long hair when he pulled his mouth from hers, trailing hot, blazing kisses down her throat. Feeling like liquid underneath his expert exploration of her body, she both fought and encouraged him to feast and take his fill of her._

_Thump!_

"Ow!" Haruka blinked her eyes open, feeling the throbbing pain on her butt. She sat up, rubbing her backside gingerly. And saw herself tangled on her bedsheets on the floor, the pillow breaking her fall halfway.

_It was a dream! Thank goodness for that! _Her cheeks feel hot, and her pajamas were all sweaty.

Groaning to herself, she crawled back to the bed and banged on her alarm clock screeching loudly to wake her up. It was a Saturday-her off day, and Ren is out of town with Aki for a couple of days or so. He would have insisted on her coming with them, but it was good thing that Aki decided she wasn't needed. She was a little behind in tidying up her apartment and updating his accounting records. A few days of freedom will be useful in catching up with her lessons too.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her still racing pulse. Why did she dream of him? Is her mind telling her that she is lusting after him?

_Mmmm.. Sweet delicious Ren, _the voice inside her head commented.

Instead of retorting back, she tentatively touched her lips, as if he had just kissed her moments ago. A pool of liquid heat gathered at the pit of her stomach, making her writhe with pleasure and shame. Biting her lips and turning on her side, she hugged her other pillow close to her. She tried to imagine the pillow as Ren.

_You'd be in a delicious quiver under all the pulsating power. _The voice added as an afterthought.

_Dammit, what's the matter with me? _She opened her eyes in shock, throwing the pillow she was holding across the room as if it was on fire.Whatever possessed her to dream about Ren in the first place?

_It must have been the lingering effects of champagne, _she thought, forcing herself to get up. A long, cold shower is what she needs.

Walking barefoot across the timber floor of her room, she pulled her pajama top above her head and tossed it inside her laundry basket, waiting by the door of the bathroom. Her bottoms followed on the pile. Stifling a yawn, she rubbed her stomach, already growling gently with hunger.

She took a quick shower, got dressed and was making her way to the first story lobby, mentally making a list of things to buy and errands to do. There was the dry cleaning she has to get, groceries, the letters she need to send to Uncle Gerard and Tomo-chan.

She saw Ren's driver, the old man named Jim, dressed casually this Saturday morning. He gave her a smart salute and wished her a good morning.

"Morning, Jim. Have you had your breakfast, yet?" she pulled her messenger bag's strap tighter before sliding it around her slender body, so that its bulk rested against the small of her back.

"Always do, Haruka. My wife prepares it for me without fail. And you?" he inquired, about to open the door of a nondescript dark blue sedan she often used when she is out on her regular errands without Ren.

"I'm quite famished, Jim. How about we get to the dry cleaners first, before going to Aunty Annie's?" she answered, entering the car and settling in her seat. Aunty Annie's is her favorite café a few blocks away from the drycleaners she frequent. They serve good old-fashioned American breakfast of bacon and pancakes there.

Then she just noticed that there was a message waiting for her on her mobile phone she was holding. She keyed the correct numbers to unlock her keypad. The message was from Ren.

_**Had a good night's sleep?**_

She frowned slightly. Is he psychic? Can he sense that she dreamed about him last night? He was a thousand miles away from her.

She hesitated, unsure of what to answer. She was about to type a response when there was a quick beep and another message popped in.

_**Don't tell me you are still having nightmares? A big girl like you…**_

She raised her eyebrows.

_**I slept like a baby, thank you for inquiring. **_

She clicked send. A few seconds later, there was another beep again.

_**So formal, early in the morning. I bet you're hungry and have not eaten your breakfast yet.**_

She could almost hear his teasing chuckle inside her head.

_**No, I haven't. I'm on my way to get breakfast now. Lots of things to do today.**_

Blast it! It's early in the morning and he's already up to his usual antics of annoying the hell out of her.

_**Run along then, kitten. It's a tiring day for me. Aki is snoring like a cow.**_

She giggled despite herself.

_**I'm not your kitten! I hope he didn't wake you up. Shouldn't you be sleeping ages ago?**_

He's probably in bed now, wearing his pajamas and writing his songs in the dead of the night.

_**I was about to, but then, I thought of you…**_

She almost dropped the phone she was holding.

_**What do you mean?**_

Did he miss her? They had dinner together two nights ago. She held her breath, suddenly impatient for his answer.

_**I was worried that if I leave you alone for a few days, you might get into all kinds of trouble. Have pity on poor old Jim. He won't be able to punch a drunken man for you.**_

She fumed. _How dare he? _What does he really think of her? That she is a magnet for troublemakers? It's not her fault that she's down on her luck. It all started when she met him.

_**I always stay out of trouble! Go to sleep, Ren! Or else I'll rip your favorite jacket into strips.**_She typed furiously before sending the message. She was ready to toss the mobile phone inside her bag when it gave another beep sound.

_**Goodnight then, sweet Haruka**__. _

She stared at the phone's screen, speechless. She read the message again, and again, willing her heart to stop thumping like a drum so she could think. She leaned back on car's backseat. _Sweet Haruka._

She dropped her phone beside her and sighed. He always likes to tease her. Ren with his sardonic smile and heartbreakingly good looks. Sweet Haruka, indeed!

She did not want to admit it, but that night's dinner and ride was enjoyable. And the quick detour they made… It was simple incredible. She was bracing herself for another session of their bickering, but to her surprise, Ren proved himself to be most charming when he put his mind into it. Sitting there with him, inside the sleekest car she had ever seen, a silver Lamborghini that blows the mind away. She was not aware that he possessed a car like that. The gentle vibrations it made seemed to hum in symphony, trying to calm her frazzled nerves. She was afraid to be alone with him all the time. She could not stand the way he looks at her. His eyes always have this smoldering look, peeling away invisible layers of herself until she is exposed.. At the end of the day, she always feel drained at their mental battle of wills.

It makes her uncomfortable. Like he would spring at her suddenly if he caught her unaware. She's just not sure whether she imagines it or not. _What is he waiting for? _

Is he trying to tempt something out from her?

"_Haruka," he said seriously. "Would you do me a favor?"_

_Uh-oh._

"_Uh..Okay..What is it?" She was suddenly nervous. The tension that filled the car's interior was back again. Moments ago, they were having an easy laugh over the state of his bank account and how women wouldn't mind not knowing anything about their partners as long as his money in the bank is not an issue._

I hope he doesn't ask me to do anything stupid or something similar. _She thought to herself, looking at his serious expression._

"_Do you mind if you close your eyes for about 10 minutes? I want to show you something special." He said, smiling mischievously._

_What? She looked at him blankly. "You're not going to do something to me, are you?" she asked, hoping to make him retract his request by giving him a suspicious look._

"_Of course not. Why would I do that?" He smiled at her beguilingly with his even, white teeth. "You can always scream if I do something inappropriate. Besides, you've been working for me for more than three months now. If I wanted to, I could have done it ages ago."_

_She frowned slightly. When he puts it that way, he does have a point. She gave a deep sigh and closed her eyes. "Fine! Ten minutes, no more and no less."_

_She heard him give a laugh, as she settled on her seat._

"_No peeking!" he warned as he jiggled the stickshift smoothly. Macy Gray's raspy voice fading into the background and replaced by Journey._

_Once she had her eyes closed, her other senses seemed to have heightened. She was more aware of her surroundings: the smell of leather and her own shampoo, the texture of the seat covers she was clutching, even the hairs prickling on her upper arms._

_A singer in a smoky room  
>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<em>

_She heard him hum softly with the music and her pulse began to race. Without seeing his profile, she could just imagine him glancing at her every other second, taking advantage of her blind state. The feeling of being scrutinized is strong and it made her squirm uncomfortably. _

"_Are we there yet?" she asked, impatient. Let's get this over with. _

"_Hang on. Just a few minutes more." He said. _

_She felt the car inclined sharply and she realized they are climbing up a small hill. Where is he taking her? Now she is curious._

_A few minutes later, the car purred to a stop. "Don't open them yet!" he said, and she heard the unbuckling of seatbelts. She almost jumped out of her seat, her heart in her throat, when she felt his hands lift her left arm to unbuckle hers. _

"_Can I open my eyes now?" she asked, a bit irritably, trying her hard to mask the shiver of anticipation she felt.. Every feeling amplified several times with her eyes closed._

"_No! No! It will spoil the surprise. Please! Just a few more seconds." He slammed his side of the door and he made crunching sounds as he dashed to her side and opened hers _

"_How will I get out if I can't see?" she blew air up her face, her eyes still closed tightly. "Are you going to make me crawl or something?'_

"_Don't worry about that." And she gave a surprised yelp when he slipped his arms on her waist and under her knees, lifting her easily like she weighed nothing at all. She tried to hold onto something to remove the giddiness she felt, and her fingers found his silky shirt. They stretched across his hard chest like second skin, and her heart quickened when she smelled his masculine scent up close._

_Oh God! He smells divine. She clamped her mouth shut, afraid that if she speaks, her voice might squeak._

_A gentle breeze flowed through her, ruffling her hair and making her shiver a bit, as he walked a few paces away from the car. And then he stopped and lowered her gently to her feet, his long-fingered hands resting on her waist. They feel warm through her shirt. She swallowed, her cheeks reddening with shyness. _

_He leaned down, his fingers; pushing a lock of her hair away, hot breath teasing the tender skin behind her ears. "You can open your eyes now."_

_Shivering with sudden excitement, her heart pounding loudly in her ears, her eyes flew open._

_They were standing at the edge of a cliff, where from their vantage point, the whole of Tokyo's skyline was spread before them: the lighted buildings twinkling, distant signboards blazing with neon lights, the roads outlined brightly with pinpoints of yellowish light and cars' headlights blinking back and forth along the highways. Somewhere in that vast expanse of concrete is the building where they live. And the sky is clear and cloudless. It was like looking at black velvet with stars sparkling like diamonds. The view is spectacular._

_She could not utter a sound. The scene looks absolutely wonderful. She took a step forward to get a closer look, but he pulled her back against him, "Careful, mon cher, we're almost at the very edge of the cliff. I don't fancy a tumble on the rocks below." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she could feel his chest behind her back, his chin resting on top of her head. He was standing so close, she could feel his heart beating fast._

_She did not protest. It felt good to be standing close to him. She did not feel afraid at all, with him holding her close. She would normally feel sick at the thought of standing at a high place. _

"_This is my favorite spot. I come here when I feel happy or angry. When I failed at something, I shout my frustrations to the people living down below. When I'm happy, I sing my heart out at this very spot." He said, very softly in her ear. His deep voice sent delicious vibrations down her spine. "This is where I practice my songs. I can shout as loud as I could and no one minds."_

_The air surrounding them smelled of grass and night jasmine. She closed her eyes again, wanting to freeze the image in her mind's eye. She forgot all about being hostile towards him. Ren seemed like a completely different person, sweet and caring. And here he was sharing something about him that she alone knows._

_For a few more minutes, they stood there, watching the lights go on and off in different parts of the tall buildings before them. She was almost sad when it was time to go. He took a step away from her, tugging her left hand before letting it go. His footsteps made the crunching noise against the gravel path as he played with the keys to his car. She watched his outline against the darkness, his long, honey-blond hair flowing in the night breeze. She took a deep breath. It won't do her good if she starts feeling all mushy towards him. _

_That same night, as they ate dinner, he regaled her with tales of infamous exploits when he was in high school. She found herself entertained and fascinated by his youth. It sounded very much like he had the time of his life studying, travelling and making friends and concocting trouble with his peers. She wondered to herself whether he had a girlfriend when he was studying. Did he dated a lot of girls? Who was his first kiss? Did he ever fell head over heels in love with one of them? Or are they just pastimes for him? What about his family? He never mentions about having any siblings. _

_But she kept her mouth shut, laughed at the right moments and asked careful questions about his student life._

_By the time they were finished with the final course, she had drunk several glasses of champagne and was quite tipsy. She was blinking her eyes sleepily at him, and he chuckled at her muddled state. He took her home, gently supporting her as she wobbled along the heavily carpeted hallway of her floor level. She laughed and giggled at him as he complained mockingly how heavy and noisy she is when imbued with alcohol. _

"_You should have told me you have low alcohol tolerance!" he scolded her gently as she stumbled on the carpet. "We drank the whole contents of the bottle like water!"_

_As he stood there in front of her, she leaned against her apartment door, and realized how much she like him now. It's amazing how one night's dinner made much of a difference by the way she sees him. She is happy because he trusted her enough when he shared his personal stories, and he made her feel safe and comfortable._

_She was looking up at him with her sleepy eyes, her mouth smiling at him invitingly, half afraid, half anticipating that surely, after spending a fantastic evening, he would kiss her. _

Would she let him kiss her?

_She stared at his blue eyes. Yes, she would let him kiss her. The moment seemed so right. The surprise detour trip at the cliff, the dinner, the conversations.. Everything leads to this climax. It was inevitable, wasn't it? She might as well go with the flow._

_As if he understood what was going on with her mind, he leaned towards her, his face mere inches from hers. She could smell his spicy cologne again: woodsy, sweet, and citrusy. And she wondered whether his cologne would rub off in her clothes. She wanted to smell this when she wakes up in the morning as she hugged her blankets._

"_You have beautiful eyes, Haruka. They remind me of molten gold." He whispered. "Like liquid sunsets and golden honey. Champagne, autumn leaves and amber."_

_She swallowed. _Kiss me, _she thought. _Kiss me now. _She was halfway into closing her eyes, preparing herself to savor her second kiss with him._

_But to her astonishment, he stood up straight, eyes dark with unfathomable emotion, before he tucked a lock of her stray hair behind her ears. He whispered "Goodnight. I'll be out of town with Aki early tomorrow morning. I'll call you then." And with that, he left her standing there, mouth hanging open as he headed to the lift lobby and entered before the doors closed gently behind him._

Haruka frowned at her reflection on the rearview mirror, remembering what happened two nights ago. She shifted on her seat, cringing with embarrassment for acting like a regular high school girl being showered with attention for the first time.

_She stood there gaping at the space he had previously occupied, both annoyed with herself and annoyed with him. She was annoyed for letting herself get carried away with his flattery. And she was annoyed with him for making her feel like melted ice cream and putting her emotions in turmoil._

_Resisting the urge to stomp her feet like a spoiled brat, she opened her door after jamming her keys to the hole, frustrated, angry and ashamed at herself. Hot tears stung her eyes. What's the matter with her? Ren promised her that he won't do anything awkward, and he _did_ behaved like a gentleman. He did not take advantage of her muddled state. He was the perfect boss, nay, perfect dinner date. He was attentive, charming and delightful to be with, it was almost a sin to enjoy his company like that. So why is it she was angry? Because he did not kiss her? Because he did not force himself on her? Isn't that what she persistently warned him about before? Not to come too near?_

_Just admit to yourself that you are beginning to like him, _that same annoying voice inside her head said. _The sooner you admit, the better. The next question will be, what's your next step?_

She gripped her bag's strap as she pondered her dilemma. Is she really starting to like him? It's all crap and bullshit.

She saw the signboard of the dry cleaner's shop loom above their car as Jim pressed the brakes gently. "We're here, Haruka, do you need any help?"

"No, I can handle it." She answered, pulling the door's latch and opening it. She slammed the door shut behind her when she got out. It looks like she was just on time. The staff has just finish turning the welcome sign hanging on the entrance door and waved at her when she saw her standing a little off the sidewalk.

She was about to enter the shop when it hit her. Why the hell was she all worked up over what happened two nights ago? Didn't she and Ren agree that it was part of her job to "entertain" him? Didn't he tell her to count the hours she spent with him beyond the normal working hours she allotted for his work? This is good money involved here.

Feeling like a deflated balloon, Haruka walked in the shop, each step filled with unexplained sadness. _God, why was she such an idiot? _Of course, Ren did not forget about their unique arrangement. Why was she so affected about all of it? She should just enjoy what was being offered to her by her employer. _And _she gets paid to enjoy all of it. There's nothing wrong with _that_ right?And they never discussed any emotions involved behind each "date" that will occur in the future. It was a taboo subject, most especially for her. Since she was adamant about keeping her distance. And she was confident she can do this thing.

_Can I really? _She thought to herself, as she plastered a smile on her face as she greeted the staff, before handing the receipt to claim Ren's items. _Can I really handle this? What if I fell in love with him? _She suddenly felt ill at the thought of falling in love. With Ren of all people. He is a man she could possibly not handle.

_No, it's not possible. _She told herself firmly. She has a goal to achieve. She needed to focus on it. And the sooner she is finished with this gig, the better. What happened two nights ago was the result of forgetting what was within their mutual agreement.

_You really are stubborn, aren't you? _The voice inside her head complained.

**oOoOoOo**

She finished the last of her tea before glancing down at the list of errands she still needs to do. It was late afternoon. And the streets are starting to get jammed with the regular rush hour traffic. Pretty soon, the main thoroughfares will be clogged up with passenger buses and taxis, filled to the brim with office workers eager to get home or meet with their other engagements.

She ticked off the grocery from her list. All she needed was to swing by the drugstore to buy some moisturizers and bath gels and her other toiletries. The driver, Jim, went ahead to drop off her packages and Ren's drycleaning in his penthouse.

"_Are you sure, you don't want me to wait for you?" he looked at her a bit uncomfortably. It was the first time she asked him to go without her. _

_She nodded. "Of course! The drugstore is just a few blocks down from the building complex. There's no point waiting for me, when the walk back is just 15 minutes." She smiled confidently. "It won't take me two hours to get the last items on my list. I bet I would be finished before 6pm." she added reassuringly._

"_Well." He scratched his before shrugging. "I'll be going then." And he waved his goodbye as he backed the car out of the curb. _

Haruka stood up and left a few bank notes on the table for the busser and gathered her bag and light jacket. As she turned to walk away from the table, she did not see the junior waitress holding a tray of orange juice and plates of food, standing behind her as she bent to serve the food to the table next to her.

_Crash!_

The glasses and the china shattered into pieces as it hit the floor along with the tray, while bits of sliced ham and tomato went flying into the air before landing on top of the head of a young man sitting near Haruka. The waitress she bumped into, tried to take a step forward to steady herself, lost her footing and slipped on a sliced bread filed with mustard and mayonnaise.

The whole place went silent as conversations stopped and patrons swiveled around on their chairs to see what was the cause of the commotion and noise. A child sitting on a high chair clapped and cheered.

Haruka stood rooted on the spot, her face horrified with embarrassment. Amazingly, her jeans and yellow blouse was spotless, not even a blotch of stain landed on her. But the poor waitress was soaked to the skin with the sticky orange juice, and the man sitting on a table near her was glaring at Haruka as he pulled a slice of tomato off his hair. His glasses glinted dangerously against the light.

"I'm so sorry!" She quickly grabbed some clean napkins from a vacant table and began dabbing the waitress' shirt, trying to mop up the liquid.

"It's okay." she said, and squatted to the floor, gathering the large pieces of broken glass and china, wiping her sticky hands on her blue apron. A male staff member immediately came to assist the cleaning on the floor, bringing a mop and a broom.

Helplessly, Haruka turned towards the man who was sitting near her and took a few more clean napkins. "I'm really, really sorry about that." She made a gesture to him, holding out the napkins, in an attempt to let him know that she will clean up the mess on his head.

The blond man with tousled hair still glared back at her without speaking, but he nodded at her, and she moved close to his side, picking the slice of ham that slid on his shoulders.

But the mayonnaise was dripping from his hair to the collar of his light grey polo shirt. "Perhaps, we should go to the washroom, I will help you remove the stain." Haruka said. She stared at his downcast face nervously.

He did not made a move.

"I really am sorry." She said. _What a mess this is!_

Then, as if he was jerked awake, he slammed his laptop shut with a _snap, _stuffed it inside his backpack and stood up. He was a trifle taller than Haruka. Almost the same height as Ren, maybe taller. And he looked down at her with his green eyes. It reminded her of wet leaves and deep pools of water. She swallowed nervously. _I hope he won't hit me. _She thought, afraid that no amount of apology would appease the young man in front of her. Trouble seems to follow her everywhere she goes when she is on her own.

He grabbed hold of her arm and dragged her towards the side of the café's counter, where the washroom was located. Haruka could not make any squeak of protest and let herself be roughly handled. They walked a few paces down the narrow hallway before stopping in front of a common washbasin used by regular patrons.

He dropped his backpack gently on the tiled floor and sat down on the counter and waited, not bothering to look up at her or talk to her.

She was surprised that he just sat there without saying anything. But she understood almost immediately what should be done, so she doused a few more napkins with warm water before turning to face him again. She moved closer to him, and began to wipe off the stains on his hair. She stood on tiptoes as she worked her way, holding a lock of his hair this way and that, wiping the oily mayonnaise off the strands.

_I hope his hair won't smell like a sandwich. _She sighed inwardly.

Noticing her difficulty, he leaned forward a bit, lowering his head and shoulders so she could reach the areas of his head that she missed.

It took her a few minutes, but she managed to remove it all off. She finger combed his hair to return it back to its normal style, marveling at its silky softness. She briefly wondered whether Ren's hair would be as soft as this man's hair.

When she finished, she took a step back and surveyed her work.

He lifted his head, looked back at her and nodded. He still did not speak.

_Is he unable to speak? _She wondered. She was afraid to ask, so instead, she said, "I think you should come with me. I will buy a replacement for your ruined polo shirt."

He shrugged.

_Is that a yes or a no?_

And he stood up, grabbed his gear and waited for her as she washed her hands on the sink. _Guess that means a yes, then. _She thought wryly.

Before they left the premises of the café, she paid for the damages she had caused and asked for an apology from the day shift manager. Bowing low, she urged the middle-aged guy to consider not firing the waitress who was involved with the mishap, instead taking the blame entirely, as she was the one who was not paying attention in the first place. She left her name card in case the amount she paid is not enough.

She finally breathed a small sigh of relief as soon as she went out of the café, the blond haired, tall guy still with her, following her without question like a shadow.

She gave him a tentative smile; liking the way the late afternoon sun glints on the eyeglasses he was wearing. Instead of making small talk, she followed his suit and walked silently alongside him as they made their way along the crowded sidewalk towards the nearby Takashimaya department store.

Along they way, they passed by people hurrying home from work, a few of them tourists sporting that ever present dslr cameras slung on their shoulders and neck, sunglasses pushed up on top of their heads, consulting their copies of tourist maps and guide books. Mothers pushing their toddlers in bulky prams, and tired children dragging behind their parents. Despite the crowdedness of the street, Haruka loved observing the people walking along with them. She sneaked a glance up at the tall man beside her. He looked like a college student with his backpack, faded jeans and sneakers. She expected him to be sporting a skateboard too, to complete the look, but aside from his backpack, he was holding nothing on his other free hand.

Sensing the intensity of her gaze, he looked down at her, gave her a half smile and continued walking forward, even managing to hum to himself.

_What a strange guy._

Despite the awkwardness of their meeting, Haruka was surprised to find that she quite enjoy his silence and lack of conversation. She doesn't know anything about the man walking beside her, but she felt that she knew him. It kind of justified the sense of comfort she felt despite the fact that some twenty minutes ago, he was ready to toss her out of the cafe.

They soon reached the entrance to the department store. The street they were walking into was a popular spot for shopping with its several boutiques and retail stores lined up from the corner where they are standing down to the end of the street some distance away. It's no wonder that tourists and locals frequented the whole street.

Not wanting to waste any time, lest he had somewhere to go, Haruka gestured for him to sit in one of the lounge area as soon as they entered a popular male clothing store, while she quickly went through rows of men's shirt.

She pulled a couple of them in what she estimated is his size: a seagreen one, and a striking deep blue color. The ruined shirt is a bland grey color, but she thought these colors might suit him. It matches his eyes nicely.

She walked back to where he was sitting, holding out the shirts she was holding. "What do you think?" she beamed at him, ignoring the pounding music pouring out of the speakers, a lure to bring in more buyers mingling outside in the streets.

His eyes briefly flickered at hers before he lowered them down to stare at the shirt. For the moment, he did not make a move.

Haruka was afraid he was still angry, but she waited for him. "I chose a different color for you. I figured these look better with your eyes." She said hurriedly. "if you want I can choose another color. Do you want a nice deep blue-purple-"

But he took the deep blue shirt from her, and stood up. Haruka looked up at him, unsure of what he will do next. Then to her shock, he began to unbutton his shirt in front of her.

"Wait! There's a men's changing room just around the corner," she stammered and her voice trailed, staring at him dumbfounded. _Oh my.._

She was staring at his shirtless body. His chest is lean the muscles tone and smooth, his stomach flat and hairless. He looked like a male Calvin Klein model stepped right out of the pages of a fashion magazine. She blinked, looking at him properly for the first time. She had noticed just now how handsome his face is. He has a sort of devilish aura surrounding his angelic face. His green eyes twinkle and his Cupid's bow mouth look so soft. She forced herself to look away, cheeks red with embarrassment, while he took the blue shirt and jammed his arms inside the sleeves, before buttoning up until his neck. He nodded, apparently satisfied with her taste.

_Okay.._

She waited for him to fold his spoiled shirt and stuff it inside his backpack before slinging it behind his shoulder, not bothering to remove the price tag, so she volunteered to remove it for him. Then they made their way towards the cashier's and handed the price tag to the confused woman who was expecting to put their purchased items in a paper bag. Haruka pointed at the shirt her blond companion was wearing and smiled warmly to the lady, slightly shaking her head and handed her the correct amount of notes.

After paying for the shirt, she was contemplating absentmindedly about her silent companion when she turned and did not find him next to her. She looked around, confused. Nothing. He's gone.

"Where did he go?" she murmured to herself, standing on her tiptoes and straining her neck amidst the sea of people shopping inside the store. She is confident she could find him easily, he's taller than most people milling on this floor level.

But after fifteen minutes, she still could not locate him. She walked around slowly between the rows of ready to wear clothing, checking each tall person she encountered in the men's section, but she could not find him. She considered having him paged through the customer's service section, but she realized she did not know him his name.

She sat down on vacant lounge chair in defeat. _Such a shame. _He looked like a lost puppy with his mop of unruly curls falling all over his face and glasses.

She sat there for quite some time, undecided whether to go home or still wait for him, he could have gone to the men's restroom and lost his way. But he did not materialized in front of her. And she was forced to go home alone. She hoped wherever he is, he is safe back home with his family. He probably hurried home after she paid for the shirt, and did not bother to thank her. She was the one at fault, and she had made her amends to him.

She was still lost in thoughts about the blond guy with the glasses when she came home that night, nodding at the night porter manning the lobby counter. It was only when she remembered to check her phone that she found out it has been ringing constantly for the last hour or so. All calls were directed from Ren. And she wondered why he called several times.

Twenty-six calls. A slew of short, terse messages.

_**Where are you? Are you finished with your errands?**_

_**Hey! I called you up twice. Why are you not answering?**_

_**Haruka, it's not funny, call me.**_

_**I sincerely hope you did not run into any kind of trouble. Call me.**_

_**Please answer the phone. Where are you?**_

_**Haruka! I checked with the night porter and he reported that you have not come back yet! Where are you?**_

So on and so forth. Each text messages are becoming terser. The last one read:

_**Damned it, Haruka! I don't want to receive news that you got yourself in jail again! If you don't call by 10 tonight, I'm coming home on the next flight available.**_

She frowned. She was only out of range by two hours. What the hell is wrong with him? Gripping the phone with irritation, she quickly typed in her message.

_**I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I just lost track of time shopping for my things. Do I need to report to you my whereabouts every second of the day? I'm not in jail and you are not my jailor. This is ridiculous! I'm going to sleep, don't bother to call me.**_

She pressed the send button and tossed the phone angrily on her bed. Who does he think he is? She's seventeen, almost eighteen. She's not twelve, for chrissake! And it's not even 9pm. He doesn't need to check with the night porter whether she went home or not, she's not a prisoner!

Fuming, she stripped off her clothes. She felt hot and sticky with dust and sweat. Resisting the urge to stomp her feet, she made her way across her bedroom to the bathroom to take a long shower.

She did not hear the phone ring for the nth time that night and chose to ignore it when she finally got in the bed for sleep.

There would be hell to pay when he gets back, she promised herself sleepily.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: Now the damsel is angry with Ren (again). But I finally made some progress with her feelings with him (yay!) Our dear little lamb is disturbed with what she feels with Ren.**

**My thoughts on this story? Well, I'm still going to get a few mishaps thrown in between our two characters before I force them into bed. After which, things will take turn for the worse. It will be a bit gloomy and more dramatic (but I hope it won't be too cheesy). Plus I still need to make Haruka and Masato meet! LOL. **

**Oh, btw, I have just introduced another character on this story. I'm betting you all know who this guy is (wink, wink). Chapter 11 will be devoted entirely to him. Please look forward to it.**

**A sweet review for my efforts? Please? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am posting this early because I love you guys! **

**Chapters 9 and 10 are supposed to be divided into 3 chapters. But I decided to squeeze it into two chapters so I can focus an entirely different scenario on Chapter 11. (See additional notes below)**

Chapter 10-Closer

Ren was still frowning by the time they wrapped up the shooting for the beer commercial he was endorsing. All day, he could not concentrate on his last day of the shoot. His face was all worked up in a cloud of fury. He could barely control his voice as he listened to the directions given to him, trying so hard to remember his lines and act like he was enjoying himself, when the truth is, all he wanted was to board the next flight and go straight home to throttle Haruka's throat for being so damn hard-headed.

He was really worried when she did not answer his calls.

He normally calls her up twice a day when he is out of town; in the mornings or afternoon to check things with her, and at night when she has anything to report. Yesterday was an exception. He called her with barely suppressed excitement to inform her that they would be arriving a day earlier. They managed to finish the shooting earlier than the timeframe estimated by the beer's marketing team. He was eager to ask her what she wants him to bring home as a souvenir from the trip, but found that he could not reach her.

Assuming she was still out, he shrugged it off and continued with his work. Half an hour later, he received a message from Jim, the driver he had hired for Haruka, informing him that she let him go off early. Jim was given instructions to stay by Haruka's side at all costs, given her nature of attracting unwanted attention when you least expect it. And that was the first time she did that, and Jim, minding his instructions, but not wanting to distress Haruka, tipped him and the night shift porter to keep an eye on her once she comes home.

It was a sensible of the old man to inform him that. Because after another hour and he have yet to receive a report that Haruka had returned, he began to worry that she might have encountered some mishap again.

Trying not to be too presumptuous, he sent her a casual message, hoping she would send a reply after receiving it.

Nothing.

He sent another one, in between takes. Still nothing.

Annoyed and exasperated, he began to recklessly send messages every other takes, ignoring Aki's warning glance. He was worried. His precious kitten is still not home. And he could not sit still. He needed to be constantly in motion, constantly doing something, to keep him distracted. But his thoughts kept coming back to his silent phone.

For the next hour he impatiently waited for her to answer his calls. He cajoled, pleaded and sent threats to no avail. When finally, he could not take it any longer, she finally send a message.

_**I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I just lost track of time shopping for my things. Do I need to report to you my whereabouts every second of the day? I'm not in jail and you are not my jailor. This is ridiculous! I'm going to sleep, don't bother to call me.**_

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her name across the glowing screen of his smartphone. _Dear God, I pity the _man_ Haruka will marry someday_. He tried to call her again, but she did not pick it up.

_She's probably as crossed as a termagant_. When she's in a disapproving mood, he swore he could feel her skin and hair crackling with vibrant energy. Her eyes would sparkle like jewels on fire.

He knew he was acting like a besotted fool, drunk at the success of his first attempted conquest of her. Had he not have a scheduled flight to New York the next morning, he doubt whether he can still manage to control himself as soon as he saw her drowsy eyes look up at him invitingly.

Under his watchful gaze, the tension marring her beautiful features banished as she sipped her first champagne during dinner. The bubbly liquid worked miracles in making her loosen her reserved inhibitions. He enjoyed the time spent with her, feeling at ease with her listening as he reminisce about his old high school life. By the time the last course was over, he knew he had triumphed. There was no mistaking the sweet desire coloring her glowing eyes. She wanted him. And if she wasn't so damn stubborn _and_ young, she would have realized it a long time ago. She just keeps in clinging to her self-righteous, _outdated _morals.

She wanted him, of that he is most definitely sure, however much she tried to avoid being alone with him. _Oh yes!_, he thought to himself, he did noticed how much she tried to avoid being alone with him as much as possible. But the more she avoided him, the more he thirsted for her.

And he wanted her more than anything he had ever craved for in his whole life. His fingers practically twitch everytime she absentmindedly pushes a lock of her hair away from her face, or when she stares off in a distance, looking so damn vulnerable and pretty at the same time. He won't be satiated until she declares she love him as much as he _loved_ her.

He paused.

_Loved. _Is he falling in love with her? But that is absurd. Love is only a feeling manufactured by greeting cards and enterprising companies who earn a lot during Valentines day. There's no such thing as love. He only needs to look at his father and mother or count the number of songs about heartache and anguish. And he only needs to remember how much of a wreck he was when Anri was gone. He never wanted to feel helpless that way again.

_Anri…_

"Ren!" Aki interrupted his thoughts as he barged into his room, pulling a small suitcase trolley and his briefcase behind him. "Are you ready? Our transport service will arrive in 15 minutes."

He nodded without a word and slid a couple of clean shirts inside his hand carry duffel bag before slinging it over his shoulders. He took one last sweeping look around his suite before closing the door behind him and following Aki out. The modest, but charming hotel was too girly for his taste with its delicate papered lilac walls and vases of field flowers. It was a good thing that he is not allergic to pollen.

They took the lift and came down to the first level, where the rest of their team are casually killing time while they wait for a transport van to take them to the airport. A few of the hotel guests' children are playing on one corner, squealing and running after a fat tabby cat who serves as the hotel's mascot, hiding between potted palm plants and small ornamental bushes.

On one corner of the lounge area, a dark-haired woman in a straw hat, large, dark sunglasses and sundress stood on one side, casually reading a message from her mobile phone. Possibly waiting for her husband. For a moment, Ren studied her, while Aki exchanged a few words with the director. There was something familiar about the woman that he could not put a finger on. He continued to look without trying to openly stare at her. Something about the shape of her mouth._ Had he seen her somewhere before?_

"Ren, I've been meaning to tell you." Aki said casually as they waited for their transport service near where the woman was standing. She continued to wait casually, ignoring the two of them. "You need to concentrate on your work. The management is pressuring us to release the album soon. They are summoning us for a meeting in three days time."

Ren stopped staring at the woman and felt himself go slightly red. It was the first time that Aki reprimanded him. He felt guilty. The shooting went well, but he knew Aki saw through his charade and realized he wasn't doing his best during the last day. Thankfully, the rest of the team did not realize that he was not in his best form. The director may have, but after several takes of the last scene, he was satisfied with the result. But Aki, no. He has a sharp eye. And he could tell that his attention is not entirely focused on the project.

"I'm sorry, Aki. I know you are angry because I am not concentrating enough." He bowed his head a little in shame.

Aki stared at him for several moments before answering. "Ren, you must know that part of me is still against you monopolizing that young girl's life. I know you like her; no- like is not a politically correct term here. I think you are almost _obsessed_ with her."

He made no comment on Aki's remarks. _Bull's eye._ He silently pondered where the conversation is going and knew once Aki has started, he will not stop until he said his piece.

"Haruka is a talented girl. The first time I saw her in that restaurant, I immediately hit on the notion that she is good enough to make it in the business." Aki stroke his chin thoughtfully. "However, the timing is not right for her, and I applaud the way the girl is mapping out her future. Though she works for you, she takes time with her self-studies. I like her spirit and her determination. It takes guts to go where she plans to go."

Ren gave a small nod at his manager, encouraging him to continue now that he has started. "Go on."

"I know what you are planning, Ren. The moment you brought her back home, I knew you intend to claim her as your own. And I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. I don't want to pry into your private life. I am more concern with my first priority which is you focusing your energies on your work. You have incredible talent and creativity. We have come so far with this, and I intend to see you through." Aki sighed.

"Thank you so much, Aki. I sincerely appreciate all the help and support you have given me." He humbly replied. He could see that Aki hesitated before continuing.

"Ren," he said seriously, "I've watched over you these past few years. I know how much you hated the constrictions placed by your father and the sacrifices you made to gain your freedom. I do believe you need to enjoy your life and your career. I've seen how many hours of hard work you put in to get to where you are now. And in exchange, you equally partied hard, making up for the lost time when you were growing up under the watchful eyes of the legendary Takumi Jinguuji." he paused, running a hand through his hair, "The thing is, I am speaking to you now, not as your manager, but as your friend. You should be _careful_ when handling Haruka. I get the feeling that _whatever_ it is you are after, I am afraid you will succeed. And after you get what you want, I can sense trouble lurking in the horizon."

Ren felt a certain chill skate down his spine. Aki never talks this way to him. He knew he disapproves of him bringing Haruka back in Japan, but kept quiet about it and welcomed her with open arms. He do not want to alienate Aki. He is a brilliant negotiator and manager. But he is left with no other choice. He never wants to let her out of his sight for fear that she might disappear just like Anri. Haruka is someone special.

He was reminded of the time when he received a call from her friend and was told that she was in jail. Lucky for her, it was only jail, and not some life or death situation. Haruka had already occupied a part of him unconsciously, without him realizing it, until he saw her walk to the interrogation room and looked up at him with her huge liquid-gold eyes. How can he deny his intense attraction to her as she stood in the threshold, scared and frightened about her future, yet trying to be brave like a proud queen?

He intends to pursue her until she gives in. If he let this opportunity slipped through his fingers, he would spend the rest of his life wondering. Whatever it is that captivated him about the girl, he intends to make the most of it.

Ren took a deep breath, to show Aki that he values his opinion and concerns. "I understand, Aki. You don't need to get so worked up on this. I got Haruka's situation under control. I cannot promise it won't cause some mayhem, but I give you my word that I will not mix my personal life with my professional life."

Aki was looking at him, studying his face, slightly convinced, but still worried. "I hope you take heed of my warnings." He saw the group of white vans approaching the entrance drop off, and the rest of their party began gathering their gears and equipment. They quickly joined the others and boarded too. "God, I wish you would also listen to your own promise." He said as he buckled his seat belt.

**oOoOoOo**

The large group of people quickly boarded the white vans. Scrambling around for their luggages and camera equipment, it took them a good fifteen minutes or so to clear the driveway and lobby entrance. As soon as the vans pulled out, the entire lobby was quiet as a tomb. The group of children playing in the lobby, took their quarry outside the hotel gardens and pool, where the cat could be heard meowing in protest amidst the flock of adoring young fans who tickle her nonstop.

She took off her sunglasses and hat, shaking her dark glossy hair until it fell down her back, like black waterfall on white skin.

She puckered her lips thoughtfully, biting the end of the glasses' temple arms. _Who would've guessed he'd be here._

"Are you ready?" a tall young man spoke near her ear.

She looked up, unsurprised at his sudden appearance. He was holding out her _bleu roi_ Birkin bag for her, and she took it gratefully, before putting her sunglasses back on. She handed him her straw hat, and the young man stuffed them quickly inside a velvet hatbox before pulling her luggage outside, where a waiting, sleek Mercedes Benz had just pulled up.

"Did you had a good time staying here?" the young man asked. He looked like a handsome college kid, wearing a casual lavender silk polo shirt and dark jeans.

She nodded, neither saying yes nor no. She was deep in thought. She entered the waiting car and sat comfortably. As soon as the man placed the entire luggage in the trunk, he got in the front seat and signaled for the driver to go.

It was a few minutes before she spoke. And her voice sounded like a tinkling of bells. "Roland, do I have a full schedule next week?"

The young man in the front turned around to look at her, "I believe so. You will need to meet the other investors for the annual report in the Caribbean island, together with your late husband's family. And one of your close friends is getting married the following week. We have already accepted their invitation in Madrid. The wedding gifts are on their way as we speak"

She gave a soft sigh and leaned back. "I supposed that is for the week after." It was a statement, not a question. She studied her nails casually.

"Of course."

"Very well. The third week?" she was determined to go. She can wait a couple more weeks. But no more than that.

"The end of the third week is free." Roland nodded.

"See to it that I have as much free time after the third week. Cancel my other irrelevant appointments." She said, looking out of the window and watching the rows of vineyards along the way. "A new investment has just emerged and I would need time to study it."

**oOoOoOo**

Haruka paced back and forth across Ren's living room. It was dark outside, and the heavy rains had not abated. She received a call from Jim where he relayed that Ren's flight was delayed a couple of hours because of sudden thunderstorm. The pilot was forced to delay his take off in Seoul after a stopover.

She turned on the television and increased the volume. The sudden noise from the tube comforted her a bit. It made Ren's penthouse apartment homey and not so cavernous. She kept hearing her echoing footsteps everytime her sandals clicked against the parquet floor.

_I hope Ren is okay. _She thought, and then shook herself. _God, I hope _they _are both okey, _she amended to herself, when she remembered that Aki is with him too.

She caught a vision of herself in the mirror covering one wall of the living room. She wondered whether she should change into her normal jeans and shirt. Whatever possessed her to wear the tan slacks and red chiffon blouse? She wanted to look older, that's what she said when she was asked by the sales assistant what kind of look she was looking for. And she was charmed into buying far too many clothes than what she intended to buy in the first place. All she wanted was a nice outfit to lift up her mood.

Her hands skimmed from her ribcage to her hips, smoothing the stretched fabric on her body. Was it too much then? She sighed. She was supposed to be focused on why she is angry with Ren. Mentally listing all the things she needed to say.

She went to the breakfast nook and sat on the stool. She prepared everything for his arrival: the vases were filled with red roses. It bought color to the otherwise stark white vast room; the fridge was filled with the usual supply of snacks and fruit. A dinner is already prepared and waiting in a microwaveable container, ready to be reheated anytime. The specially prepared food was delivered a little more than two hours ago.

The stack of bills paid and receipts is already compiled inside a manila folder. They are all neatly labeled for his professional accountant in preparation for his taxes, and her pen and calculator are placed on top of the file, all too ready for her monthly accounting report.

_You look like an anxious wife waiting for the husband to come home, _the voice inside her head sniggered.

She let out a few colorful curses. She dropped the remote control on the counter with a clatter and stood up. _This is crap!_

She glanced at the clock above the kitchen door. 10:45pm. And her stomach is now growling from hunger. Making a split-second decision, she sprinted towards the other side of the breakfast nook counter and took out the bottle of red wine inside the wine chiller. She needed a stiff drink, to calm her nerves and this is the only alcohol around. She hated resorting to drinking just to remove her nervousness. What will she say to him? He called twice more after her last _angry _message.

She poured a generous amount of the ruby-red liquid inside a crystal wineglass and gulped down half the contents. She instantly reddened. _Damned it! _What the devil was she thinking swallowing the red wine like water? She momentarily forgot she was hungry.

_Too late now. _She told herself, swallowing a few more gulps of wine. Had her father been alive, he would have been outraged at the way she drank a red wine. Her father loved wines. He used to have a small cellar filled with vintages that caught his fancy. And her mother loves red wines in particular.

She rummages through one of the food containers and stole a slice of tomato and cucumber and began to nibble it. He would be home anytime soon.

**oOoOoOo**

When Ren arrived at his apartment, he was aware of two things: one, he knew she would be waiting for him; two, he doesn't know what to say to her when they are finally face to face. He shook his head. This is the first time he would be tongue-tied in front of a girl. And he is not looking forward to a tongue lashing from Haruka for the actions he had done.

He entered the foyer of his penthouse apartment, to see all the lights turned on. He noted lemon and pine scent used to polish the timber floors. Something floral filled his nostrils, including the smell of cooked food. The tantalizing homey smells brought a nostalgic feeling into the room. It somehow reminded him of the smells he used to associate in his family home. For a brief moment, he felt like a five year old kid again, coming home from preschool, where he used to run around the house, excitedly waiting for his father to come home, while his mother supervise the preparation of food in the kitchen.

_Did he enter into the wrong apartment?_

He dropped his keys into a black lacquered bowl at one of the wooden side tables before he kicked off his shoes and walked barefoot. The television was turned on and set at a low volume. The rain was still pouring outside, and streaks of lightning lit up the darkened sky. The rumbling of thunder could be heard faintly.

There was no Haruka waiting for him.

She probably got tired of waiting because of the flight delays and probably went back to her own place to sleep. And she forgot to turn off the lights and television.

Feeling disappointed at the discovery, he dropped his bags with a dull thud and headed straight to the kitchen, where he opened the fridge and rooted around until he settled on bottled water. He popped the cap open and drank thirstily, his eyes roaming at the packets of food waiting for him. At least there was food waiting for him. He, at least, know how to operate a microwave without relying to Haruka to feed him.

Then he froze when he saw a lock of reddish-gold hair resting on the armrest of his white sofa.

_No! _Feeling his heart thundering in his ears, he almost dropped the half empty bottle of water on the counter and sprinted towards the sofa. How long was it when she is unconscious? _She'd better be all right._

He found her snoring gently in a sitting position, her head lolled to one side. Her cheeks were flushed red, mouth half-open. An empty wine goblet stood on the coffee table in front of her, along with an open bottle of red wine and a half-eaten salad and a fork dropped on the timber flooring. Again.

She fell asleep waiting for him.

_Thank God, she was not hurt or anything, _he muttered to himself, feeling ill at the thought of what went through his mind as he almost ran to her side, dreading what kind state she might be in. He was almost on the verge of pulling his mobile phone and calling an ambulance. Ah, the perils of meeting this girl. His life became a wreck since day one.

She looked so soft and vulnerable lying there on the couch, her red blouse open at the throat, exposing her white neck, tight slacks hugging every slender curve of her body. She looked scandalously delicious, like a forbidden, ripened fruit waiting for him to pick and eat with gusto.

He sat on the floor right beside her, letting his fingers play with the ends of her hair. He let his mind relax, feeling blissful that he is home and safe, sitting down beside this beautiful girl who occupied his thoughts 24/7.

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her easily, noting with slight dismay how light she is. Haruka has a healthy appetite, but apparently, their small spat over the messages may have resulted in her losing appetite. Or so, he would like to think that she was affected more than what she lets on.

He frowned. With the clothes she was wearing, she looked like a tart, trying to look all grown up and failing miserably. Like the time when he met her at the _Red Butterfly. _Who selected her clothes? He liked her plain jeans and shirt, casual looking. Because even if she would be wearing a potato sack, it's her fresh-faced clean looks and mesmerizing eyes that never fails to distract him.

He carried her to his room, pulled back the covers gingerly and placed her to one side gently, so as not to disturb her. But she barely stirred from her heavy sleep. He stood, looking down at her, recalling the time when he carried her to bed back in Paris, after rescuing her from jail. How time flies. Did she grew more breath taking in the span of just four months?

Pretty soon, she would be 18, a nice legal age.

For what?

For what he have in mind that is.

_What the.. _He cursed under his breath as uncontrollable lust surge through him, and he fought back, trying to dampen the fire inside him that flared suddenly.

He felt like a pervert, drooling over a girl. _A not so innocent girl_, he amended to himself, remembering that Haruka is no longer the innocent he is almost fooled into thinking. After all, given the first impression he got from her, when they met the first time, she was already working her way into the streets. Playing dangerously with fire, trying to earn her keep.

How easy it would be to take advantage of her right now. Sleeping on his bed, ready and waiting. _Drunk_ with red wine. He knew deep down that she wouldn't have the power to resist. She has low alcohol tolerance, a surprising revelation he found out during dinner. If he would follow his wicked conscience, it would be piece of cake to imbue her with more alcohol and have his way. He felt himself harden, and his jeans feel uncomfortably tight.

_Ah damned it!_

He pulled his black scarf down and dropped it on the floor. He ruffled his long hair, damp from the rain before he unbuttoned the tops of his shirt and removed his leather jacket. Next, he unbuckled his belt, making as little noise as possible. He slipped off his jeans, exposing his hard, taut stomach. He is only wearing his boxers now. He felt the hairs behind his back stand up in anticipation. He swallowed hard.

He climbed his bed, placing his knees on both sides of her. He looked down at her sleeping face. The lack of awareness, emboldened him further as he lowered himself down her soft body. His nostrils flared as he took in her sweet, sweet feminine smell, combined with the apple scent of her shampoo. He felt the smooth, silky material of her blouse brush his chest, making his nipples rock-hard with need. He bent his head and nipped her earlobes with his teeth, trembling with shameful excitement. Her breast are small, yet stood small and proud, big enough to fit his hands. A surprising discovery, given her slender, underdeveloped body still needs to fill out.

He let his fingers ran across her jawline, down her throat, resting on the top of her mounds, warm, soft. He buried his face on her neck, licking the tender skin between her throat and shoulders.

Haruka stirred gently, slowly turning her head away from him, as her head seek to make itself comfortable on the pillow.

"Ren."

He frozed. _Is she awake? _He tried not to crush her with his weight, and he pulled away from her, expecting to meet her accusing eyes with his guilty ones.

"Ren", she mumbled. "Ren." And then she gave a slow, sad sigh of resignation, as if telling him unconsciously, _come get me, You _own _me, after all._

_Fuck…Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He swore loudly to himself. Not like this! What the fuck is he thinking, indulging himself with her softness like a sultan forcing himself on a helpless, captive maiden. _Fuck, fuck, fuck it!_

Feeling like he was suddenly doused with cold water, Ren quickly moved away from her and laid down on his back on the other side, ashamed, guilty, and hating himself for acting like a starving sex maniac.

He doesn't want to take her like this! It would hurt his ego for resorting to such underhanded tactics, taking advantage of her in such as state. When he makes love to her, he wants her to come to him willingly. He wants to make love to her with her eyes open. He wants to see the desire in those damned golden eyes. He wants to see her whimper beneath his touch, wants to see her face blush as he buried himself inside her-to the hilt, if need be. Not like this! _Goddamned it! _Not like this!

He stood up, went to his bathroom, splashed water on his face and brushed his teeth, his hunger for Haruka forgotten. He pulled on some clean shirts and pajamas, turned off all the lights, before getting into bed beside her. He continued to study her face before he leaned in to give her a chaste peck on the cheek. She mumbled as he brushed a day's old beard on her soft skin, and he chuckled softly.

He rested his head on the other pillow, blinking in the darkness. He would have her. One of these days she would succumb to him. She had already showed signs of her impending surrender to his seduction. He just needed to iron out a few kinks in their so-called professional relationship. A few more weeks and she would be his.

Ren fell asleep, suddenly exhausted, imagining the look of desire on her eyes looking up at him.

**oOoOoOo**

She woke up, feeling her body ache, her eyes heavy and tired. It felt like there are weights tied to her eyelids. But she knew she had to wake up, lest she would be reprimanded for being late. The first thing she saw was the plain, white painted ceiling instead of the cream-colored ceiling of her room.

She blinked. She is definitely not in her room. She bolted right up and stared at her surroundings. The thin black sheet she was clutching fell to her lap.

She was lying in bed. _Inside_ Ren's bedroom. She recognized the plain, Spartan room with its black lacquered dressing table, and a tall cabinet drawer propped on one side of the wall that she always see whenever she needed to go to his huge walk-in closet and hang his clothing.

She immediately glanced down to check her clothes and breathed a sigh of relief to find out that she's still wearing them. It would be embarrassing if she crawled into someone else's bed with nothing on except her birthday suit.

But how the hell did she managed to get in bed in her groggy state? She groaned softly, when a dull headache sharpened. _How am I supposed to work today?_

It was only when she gently lowered herself back to bed, that she noticed someone breathing next to her. Someone with the name of Ren Jinguuji.

_What the.._

She almost let out a yelp, but caught herself in time when she saw his face. He looked thoroughly exhausted and tired from his delayed flight. A raucus coming from her would cut short his resting time.

_Ren._

She's supposed to be angry with him, but seeing him lying there, sleeping is a relief. She was worried about him last night, drinking glass after glass of the wine and forcing some food into her mouth, until she fell asleep. He probably was the one who brought her to bed so she can sleep in a more comfortable position.

Haruka tentatively scooted nearer, hands hovering in mid-air. A lock of his hair covered his face. She brushed them away gently, touching his forehead.

He looks like a modern-day _Endymion_ in deep sleep. His high cheekbones are tinged pink, lashes curling like a girl's. And his hair is super smooth and silky, like golden syrup. She especially like his nose up close. Straight-edge, smooth, with no bumps. It reminds Haruka of male marble statues she always observe at the Louvre.

She lightly touched his face, playing with his eyelashes as if to count each hair one by one and ran a finger on his lower lip. He did not stir, still breathing evenly, the air exhaled, warm.

Her fingers continue to caress his lip, remembering their softness, when she pressed her own to his one windy night, long ago. They looked delicious enough to nibble.

"Please be careful with my lips, I might not be able to sing if you keep on caressing them out of shape."

She gasped and dropped her hand quickly. She was staring so intently at his lips that she did not notice his eyelids fluttering open.

"Don't think-" she quipped, moving away suddenly, but he caught her on the waist, and held her with in place with his hands. She stared down at him, their lips mere inches from each other.

"Don't think what?" he murmured, his breathe warm against her cheek.

Her heart was pounding loudly, she was afraid he would feel it through the thin cotton shirt he was wearing. Her breasts were crushed against his chest, and his long fingered hands spanned across her ribcage, holding her close. Too close.

Haruka clamped her mouth shut and refused to continue. Honestly, Ren likes to tease her to death, drive her crazy with his demands and rage at her like a tyrant.

"Oh-ho! Giving me the silent treatment, _cherie_?"

"You are forgetting something." She retorted, trying to push him away with her hands on his hard chest. "You owe me an explanation for your outbursts over your messages."

He gave her a half smile, sleepy eyes looking at her meltingly. _Damned those eyes, _Haruka thought with irritation. He only need to look at her and her knees weaken. It's horribly disgusting.

"I know." He answered quietly. "I'm sorry"

Her eyes widened with surprise. She was expecting his lecture. She was ready to argue with him. She was ready to shout at him and lash at him. Instead, he plainly apologized. Is he sick?

"You are apologizing?" she said slowly, unbelievably.

She felt him shrugged nonchalantly. "I should have made things clear for you. It was my fault. Entirely my fault. I should have explained to you the reason I was adamant that Jim stayed with you at all times. I was afraid that you will get into more trouble. And I am far away from you. I might not be able to help you in time."

He began to stroke her back gently, gently tugging the ends of her long, long hair.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her into it, holding up a finger against her lips, effectively silencing her.

_Sshhh._

"Haruka, I know you are fiercely independent. You wield your freedom with as much gusto as an old man enjoying his tobacco pipe. But I wish you will see the wisdom of self-awareness. You've lived safely through sheer luck, and it has gotten into your head. You are a woman. And violent crimes nowadays are being inflicted on women with impunity. I hope you realize that. I just want you to be safe at all times." He looked at her with such tenderness, she was almost afraid to break contact with his eyes.

She did not know that to say with his speech. She never had anyone to rely on for such a long time. She was used to living alone, trying to skirt around the edges of street crime and violence that she often witness while working late hours. She could not help it. She tried to stay as inconspicuous as possible, wearing loose jeans and hoodies to cover herself, so as not to attract minimal attention. And so far, she got along fine.

But, she could understand what he was trying to say. Admittedly, there are times when she could be as hotheaded as an adolescent kid going through a phase. And Ren was probably referring to the way she reacted back then during the tenant's protest that occurred in her apartment that landed her in jail for five, long days. Not to mention when she hit an older man in the head with a bottle; the same night where she meet him at the private lounge room.

He had come for her when she needed him most. He saved her twice. It would do her good if she listens to him once in a while.

Her annoyance vanished. She is getting tired of being riled up with him. Maybe it's time to lower her defenses against him. After all, if he has wicked intentions with her, he could have done it the moment she arrived at this apartment. He had plenty of opportunities to overpower her, given he knows how to subdue men with his judo and karate skills.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I will be more careful next time, so you will not worry over me. You need to concentrate on you work, after all." She said humbly.

She saw astonishment color his face. And then he broke into a beautiful smile, which lit up his eyes, turning the ice blue color into a more vivid shade of blue.

"Thank goodness, you're attitude is a lot more amenable today." He remarked in wonder. "It must be the alcohol. Although" he added sternly, "You are underaged, and I am disappointed to find you indulging with these stuff with an adult supervision."

She colored guiltily. "I am not! I just needed a drink, and this is the only remedy I can find." She explained lamely. _Blast it._

He laughed. She had almost forgotten how nice his laugh is. It relaxes his facial muscles, making him more handsome, the sharpness less defined. He looked like a changed man. Something good must have happened while he was away. She's looking forward to working with a more comfortable and relaxed Ren.

Her heart pounded louder in response to her thoughts. He is looking more and more like the prince she originally thought he was.

_And you told me, you wouldn't fall for him, _the voice inside her head said sarcastically. _What a big, fat liar you are turning to be, Haruka._

**A/N: That was too close. Sorry, my dear Monochrome Blade. Your much-anticipated chapter is still in the works. But don't you worry my dear; it's all inside my head. I get goosebumps everytime I try to review them before I go to sleep. It's still unwritten, and I keep on refining it. LOL. But I hope that small bit of, umm, indulgence that Haruka dreamed in Chapter 9 is enough to whet your appetite. Hehe.**

**Anyway, I got a request from Dramione (I hope I got your name right), about a story between Haruka and Ringo-sensei. **

**I saw the links, and I could not stop squealing like a high school girl. LOL. I will try to think of something. Just be patient. **

**As usual I thank you for all your reviews and support. If you noted something on my works, please send me a message, and I will try to amend it. I've got lesser and lesser time to proofread my work. **

**I'll see you guys in the next chapter. **

**How about a nice review to kickstart the Year of the Dragon for me? Gong Xi Fa Cai!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Whew! I;m soo happy I managed to finish this chapter in a week.. Sorry folks, I guess the preceding chapters might take some time as a few important deadlines are coming up for me (sad).. But don't worry. I intend to finish this one in due course. Allow me to present.. the new characters in this series. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11-Black and White

He tapped his pen against his notebook, staring at the laptop screen in concentration. For the past hour, he had been trying to come up with the lyrics to match the melody that his brother sent him via electronic mail that late afternoon. But he could not type even a single word.

He closed his eyes as soon as the music started to loop again from the beginning. He should start visualizing the song inside his head instead. He has been too tensed lately with deadlines and demanding clients. Let the music speak for itself while he listens.

His brother has more talent that he ever realized. He liked the tune he was hearing. He liked it so much that he let the melody play again and again and again for the past two hours. This is one of the best pieces he had ever produced so far. It's just that he tends to procrastinate on his work whenever he is distracted by over a lot of frivolous things.

He leaned back on his cream leather chair, using the toes of his shoes to push him back further into the softness of the backrest. He started to hum along the music, which he had memorized by now. All he needed was some words to fit into it, like pieces of jigsaw puzzles. He like being challenged. And this is another hurdle he needed to accomplish.

Still with his eyes closed, his hands hovered in the air, his fingers moving to and fro, lips mumbling incoherent words. Something to rhyme with the tempo of the melody. A vision. A vision appearing in his mind. Taking shape as he hummed along with the music. A whirl of feathers, a woman's sad sigh; a tinkling of bells, the smell of faint perfume of defeat.

And then, he started to type. Rapidly. Furiously. His fingers flew across the keyboard of his laptop, trying to keep up with the words pouring out of him. Never mind the spelling, he can change them later. The only important thing now is to write and obey the music singing to him. Talking to him. Whispering to him, as he tried to fill in the gaps.

_Trapped in endless night_

_Don't you dare know_

_All things I believe_

_Don't know where to go_

_Do you know_

_Hope is fake in this world. _

_Despair is_

_The only truth I've got_

_Why must I be bleeding_

_Because it will never end_

He stopped typing. The door in front of him opened quietly. His eyes looked up to see his brother walking towards him. His poker face never betraying the mood he was in, but his eyes are glowing with unexplained excitement.

"That's a nice shirt you are wearing." He said eyebrows raised, greeting him, before looking back down at the screen. He was slightly irritated that his absentminded brother is supposed to come back an hour ago after he sent a message to him. He wanted to pick his brother's brain when he was writing the melody. He needed to be sure that he is on the right path while he created the lyrics for their latest song.

"Satsuki, I think I found the perfect muse for you." he announced with a goofy grin on his face.

_Trust Natsuki to say randomly weird stuff and not focus on the project at hand._ Satsuki almost groaned inwardly.

He watched his brother drop his bag on his desk with a dull thud, the deep blue color of his shirt bringing out the sparkle of mischief in his eyes as he continued to grin at him expectantly.

Satsuki eyed the bag warily, noting that it was probably his brother's laptop that made the noise. He prayed inwardly that the expensive light piece of equipment he paid for would survive his brother's abuse. Natsuki tends to be careless about his things. And he ends up buying a new one to replace the one he had broken previously.

He was about to ask whom his brother is referring to when he noticed him peering critically at his screen.

"Hmmm.." he stood up thoughtfully and dragged a chair near his table and sat on it, facing the backrest where he rested his arms and chin on it.

_He did not like what I wrote? _He thought incredulously. Whenever Natsuki created a promising tune, he would normally send it to him for additional adjustment and refinement, and call it a day. And he, Satsuki, would be in charge of fine-tuning it, and compose the lyrics that would be appropriate for it. After which, they would include it in the pile of songs they used for their portfolio, where they can negotiate with potential clients who want to use their works for their albums.

They have a steady stream of rock stars, pop stars, soul singers and other artists in the business who they sell their songs to. Some of their original compositions were included in an album compilation as the headliner song. Others use their works for movie themes, soap opera themes, commercials, etc. And they are choosy with their clients. Only they can command the highest price with their extraordinary creativity. And they only part with their works to clients whom they think best represent their songs.

And the choosing on the clients depends on Natsuki's mood.

Natsuki is an excellent judge of character. He can easily perceived if a person is honest or true to himself. He does it in such a subtle way that the person would never know he is being scrutinized meticulously. Many people automatically assume that it is he, Satsuki, who makes the overall decisions. Because he's the one who handles the contracts, the negotiations and the overall management of their career. And needless to say, Satsuki _is _excellent in handling their financial portfolio.

Despite this, Satsuki relegated to his brother the final decision whether they would accept a client's offer or not. It was something that the both of them never really talked about since the beginning. It was a natural assumption for the both of them. Natsuki is especially sensitive to other people's true nature given the hardships they had faced when they were growing up. Satsuki just followed his brother's lead without questions. He trust his brother to have enough sense in handling other people, since they managed to survive this long in the business.

Satsuki continued to study his brother, noting the unusual spark in his steps and manner. He immediately sensed that something good must have happened to him. And he is glad that his brother is coping well.

For Satsuki, being a twin is both a blessing and a curse. It is a blessing because he has someone who understands him so well and the bond they share is unbreakable. It is also a curse because Satsuki, having been born six minutes ahead of his brother, is the eldest of the two. And because of this, he took it as his responsibility to look after his brother's welfare. Thus, he grew up as the more serious and mature between the two of them. On the other hand, Natsuki, being the youngest, is the fun-loving brother. They look so much alike that people often mistake them as having the same personalities because of their mirror images. But Satsuki feels a lot more different than his brother than others would have ever realized.

Their father was a world-famous musical composer who won various awards in the international scene for his groundbreaking works. His legendary tunes were still being used in movies, television commercials, and even broadway shows. At first, he and his brother thought they would follow a path different from the one their father chose. They were happy to see their father reap all the honor and recognition.

But then, he died early, leaving behind his entire fortune to them. Unfortunately, their mother was a weak and shallow woman who always falls prey to unscrupulous men out to get their hands on the bulk of the money. Their father, anticipating what might happen, had locked up two-thirds of their assets in a trust fund for his twin sons, leaving behind just enough to cover their expenses modestly with a group of solicitors who oversee their finances. The intricacies of their trust fund was the reason why their mother began to resent them, as she was suddenly forced to take care of two young children with a limited budget.

A year after their father died, when they were just twelve years old, she managed to snag a rich man, willing to finance her luxurious living. Their stepfather detested having to take care of another man's sons, so their mother was forced to pass them around their father's relatives who are willing, albeit reluctantly, to take care of them. But they get passed around every other few months. Most of their father's relatives still bore a grudge because they were missed out in the will.

Through series of physical and verbal abuse from their mother and their father's relatives, Natsuki became withdrawn and quiet. Being a curious and inquisitive kid, he was often punished, and Satsuki would often take some of the blows intended for his brother.

He hated his mother for abandoning them to the wolves. He hated all of their relatives for their shallow-mindedness and greediness. He grew up protecting his younger brother from most of every day's beating, vowing someday that they would be free from their suffering or at the very least find a way to transport his younger brother to a safe haven.

In order to compensate for all the ugliness in life he was subjected to, Natsuki began to appreciate pretty things. He developed a penchant for cooking and baking, gardening and sewing; he would often paint, carve or sculpt with his hands, creating something wonderful from whatever piece of junk or object he chanced upon. He has a weakness for cute little animals, often risking the wrath of their current guardian by bringing home every injured dog, cat or bird he came across.

Satsuki cannot blame his brother. It was the only way his mind can cope. And he let him indulge with his hobbies whenever possible. Natsuki tries to live on his own world, unsullied and protected by a bubble of distance he had created, that stemmed from the years of abuse they both received from whoever is their guardian for the moment. Satsuki is the one who willingly and devotionally serves as his brother's anchor in the real world.

It's thanks to this private world that Natsuki discovered he is able to create such magnificent melodies and tunes. They just turned fifteen when Satsuki realized their potential for songwriting and musical compositions, especially his brother's extraordinary talent for distinguishing sounds. He, in turn, has the talent to write stories and poetry. Songwriting seems the next best option for him.

He knew he must quickly find a way out for them to become emancipated from their abusive guardians. After slaving away in the library for weeks and months, studying legal technicalities that might help them, he collaborated with the solicitors handling their father's fortune, produced the evidences and documents they needed, and managed to successfully convinced the judge handling their case to award them their independence as soon as they turned seventeen. When they finally got their freedom, Satsuki immediately started to managed their own finances, set up their first real home, and obtained apprenticeship from the country's foremost composers. And in the span of two years, after diligent hard work and lots of inspiration around him, Natsuki began churning out musical compositions by the dozen.

Satsuki twirled the fountain pen he was holding, lost in the past. He did not notice his brother had set up his laptop opposite his open one. After a few taps on the keyboard, Natsuki tweaked a few tunes in the melody he had given him earlier.

"Try this." He said, tossing a thumbdrive to him. Satsuki quickly copied the file and pressed _play._

The music he was listening to for the past few hours took on a whole new rich dimension. He could not help but smile satisfactorily. Natsuki has outdone himself this time.

"Let me see the lyrics you have completed, maybe we can combine it with the one I've prepared beforehand." He said. "It just needed a few minor revisions." He snatched the legal pad on his table and began perusing it with an intensity of a scientist about to uncover the secrets of the universe.

Satsuki looked up from the screen and studied his brother with a surprised look on his face, which he did not bother to hide. "Excellent work, Natsuki. I'm impressed." And he really is. His brother is unusually inspired today. He wondered where he got the inspiration to work something like this.

"I've been thinking" Natsuki said slowly, looking up from the paper he was holding, "I've been thinking of offering this song to the producers of Bright Television."

Satsuki paused. Bright Television is one of their biggest clients. Three years ago, the producers had asked them to compose a tune for one of their new afternoon shows. It became an instant hit, as the show expanded to three more seasons. And from there, they have been regular clients ever since, often consulting them for whatever new show or movie they are involved with. A month ago, the head producer had personally called to ask them whether they can come up with an opening song for a new television series they are doing. Their target audiences are high school, college students and young working adults. The producer was anxious in choosing the right song, after he broke the news that they managed to ink a contract with the hottest director to oversee the series.

"I see." Satsuki said slowly. "Then we need to refine this further and present it to them immediately. Director Asagato called me up this morning and casually asked me if there is anything ready for him to listen to. He would be pleased when he hears this song."

His brother nodded. "Give this to him. Get a higher price for this. He won't deny us the extra blunt we are charging. I'm pretty sure he will get this one."

He shrugged. "Sure."

"But I have a few conditions."

His ears perked up. This is the first time that his brother demanded a few conditions with regards to the song he made. He is curious what his brother wants. Today is rather an unusual day for his brother.

"Go on." It would probably some eccentric request that got stuck in his head while writing the melody.

"I want to direct the music video for this one." He began to tick off his conditions one by one on his fingers. "I want to personally choose who will sing the song. I prefer a male singer. Someone special. And I will personally interview them myself."

Satsuki raised his eyebrows. _Tough conditions. _He wondered whether Director Asagato would agree. But based on the satisfaction rate they have been receiving lately from Bright, he had a 95 percentage that they would agree to Natsuki's conditions.

He shrugged. "Are you sure about being the director? You've got no experience on this one." He did not want to discourage his brother, but it might be hard for him.

"That's not a problem," Natsuki grinned. "What's a couple of weeks of crash course? Besides, I've got my eye on some girl who can portray the leading female. I've got the gist of the story inside my head." He tapped the side of his temple casually.

Satsuki looked a bit doubtful. And then he sighed. When his brother is in this mood, there is no stopping him. He's already anticipating the headache it would cause him. He cannot leave his brother alone in a big project such as this one. It entails a lot of responsibility. He wondered whether it would be such a big risk to allow him this one. But then…

He glanced back at his brother who is now enthusiastically tapping away on his laptop and talking nonstop on the list of musicians that he is including on his list.

"Should I include the guy who scored a Billboard top 8 ranking last year?" Natsuki was mumbling to himself, playing with the buttons of his blue shirt absentmindedly. "What was his name again? Minase Hayase.."

He frowned at his brother, noting the shirt he was wearing. "Natsuki, is that a new shirt?" his absent-minded brother is notorious for shopping clothes and forgetting to pay for them.

There was one incident, his brother played in the park with the schoolchildren and got grass stains on his t-shirt. He went off to get a new one and ended up being held by the department store guards for forgetting to pay. He had to cut short a meeting to resolve the embarrassing situation and bring him home. Not wanting to distress his brother and avoid another situation like that, he made sure that there are a couple of shirts inside his bag every time he went out.

He knew he was acting like a mother hen, pestering his brother like that, but he could not help but be protective of his only brother who mattered to him the most. He tries his best to be subtle about his meddling, but Natsuki casually takes it in a stride. It left his attention free to ponder on other things he deemed much more important.

His brother nodded, already lost in his list. "Yes..yes I will get him. He would be part of the list."

Satsuki rolled his eyes in exasperation and stood up. He needed to change his shirt too if they are going out for dinner. He left his brother, humming along with the looping music and ran up to his bedroom to take a quick shower.

**oOoOoOo**

"Hello! I never expected to see you here."

He was about to light a cigarette when someone spoke to him in a familiar tone. He found himself staring down at the face of a young woman standing before him, head barely reaching his shoulders.

He furrowed his brow, surreptitiously glanced at his side to check whether the woman is really addressing him but found no other person standing next to him. So he shrugged and looked down again to the woman who was smiling at him expectantly.

The producers of Bright Television were delighted to accept Natsuki's terms and conditions upon receipt of the theme song he had composed. The writers are already working out the scripts. Shooting for the television series shall commence four months from now. They had agreed to do the music video first as part of the promotional campaign to generate interest and speculation from the mass audience.

Natsuki wasted no time when he learned the good news. He immediately tasked his brother to set up appointments for the shortlisted singers he wanted to interview. And so far, they had seen four in the last three days.

The fifth one, a fast rising rock star named Ren Jinguuji is now closeted with his brother right at this moment, inside one of the VIP rooms of the prestigious three star Michelin restaurant that serve excellent Western food.

"Uh..Hi.." he answered back, trying to rack his brain to make him remember where he met her.

"I was just about to meet my employer for a business meeting he is having, when I saw you walk out of the door." She gestured smilingly.

Satsuki forgot about lighting his cigarette, took the stick from his lips and threw it away, scratching his chin, unsure of what to say. People don't usually approach him in such a friendly manner due to the cold demeanor he often displays. Other people are often intimidated by him, and he did not bother to connect with them, as he only need to be civil towards them, for business purposes only.

The woman in front him did not seemed to mind that he was looking at her strangely. She kept a steady stream of light chatter, asking about him, the weather and where he went to after he left the men's clothing department. Satsuki noted the young woman's age. _Nineteen? Twenty? Or maybe fifteen? _He settled on fifteen, studying her fragile bone structure. She has high cheekbones, flushed pink despite the lack of cosmetics. Her reddish-gold hair made her porcelain skin glow from within. The color enhanced by the deep emerald color of her blouse. She tied her heavy hair in a careless ponytail, the tendrils escaping from the elastic she used.

But her eyes. Her eyes are her best feature. They have such a rare color. Like bright honey, or amber, with flecks of gold around the irises.

_Wolf's eyes._

He had seen eyes like these before. In fact, Natsuki has a whole shelf devoted to females with ethereal eyes such as hers. Sulamith Wulfing was one of his brother's favorite artists. Her illustrations of fey female wood sprites, water nymphs and fairytale princesses are well known. He even bought a large Wulfing-inspired painting from a brilliant artist living in Canada a few months ago.

He was on the point of reaching out to hold her animated face still, so he could stare into her eyes longer, but managed to keep himself in check. _What the fuck? What is he thinking, reaching out to touch a complete stranger's face? People might get the wrong idea and label him as a pervert._

He stiffened at the thought of being labeled a pervert. The young woman in front of him has the face of a girl and a body of a woman. Potent combinations for virile males like him.

"Oh, I am sorry for babbling like this. I did not introduce myself first. How rude of me" she gave him a sheepish smile and bowed low. "Haruka Nanami."

_Haruka Nanami. Spring Flower. It suits her perfectly._

He took a step back, unsure of what to say. _Should he introduce himself too? What the hell is wrong with him? Getting muddled by a mere slip of a girl. _

He saw her gave him a puzzled look at his strange behavior. "S-sorry. You must have mistaken me for someone else." He said in a deep voice. He turned on his heel to go back inside the restaurant. He doesn't want to humiliate the girl further.

"Look out!"

Strong small hands, grabbed his dark coat, as he felt himself being pulled back, while something fast wheezed past his ear. He gave a curse as he stumbled backwards, falling ungracefully on the pavement, as he heard a loud, dull _thump _followed by a terrific _crash_.

He lay on his back, sprawled on the hard ground, groaning, as the wind was knock out of him. A few passersby screamed as they threw themselves at the side of the building, looking up with terrified looks on their face. A gondola carrying some heavy paint cans, toolbox and brushes were scattered in front of Satsuki, were he was standing just a few seconds ago. Some of the paint's covers were broken, and white paint gushed on the gutter, along with some broken bottles of solvent.

The restaurant's maitre'd rushed out to help a couple of passersby who were injured when they hit one of the potted plants placed in front of the entrance. The man began to apologize profusely for the accident, while the restaurant's day shift manager rushed out to check the unfortunate incident, all the while calling the painting contractor to urge him to come to the scene and assess the damage. A few uninjured people helped a middle aged couple, and a teenager, including a mother holding a toddler to sit at the side.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked him, weakly, and he realized that she cushioned part of his fall. She was now holding him protectively, her hands clutching the collars of his jacket, and cradling his head.

"Someone call an ambulance" a large burly man in jeans yelled as he help an old woman to sit up. She was bleeding slightly on the side of her cheek.

_Damned it! _"I hope you did not hit your head." Satsuki threw a glare at Haruka. "You could've have just pulled me at the side. I could have crushed you with my weight." He scolded.

Despite his harsh tone, she gave him a smile, still lying on her back. "A small bump, I think. But nothing serious."

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. This girl should be more aware of how fragile she is! She's supposed to run for cover and left him to deal with an injury like any other man.

"No need to frown." She said. "A thank you would be enough. I should be angry at you for not paying attention with your surroundings." She closed her eyes.

Satsuki panicked. "Hey! I thought you're not hurt?" He quickly rolled on his side and forced himself to a kneeling position. At the same time, he quickly assessed that he did not sustain any injuries. He could feel no serious pain, except a bruising on his ego. All thanks to this girl.

"Answer me, Haruka! Wake up! You should have told me you were hurt" he said, somewhat angrily.

Her eyelids fluttered open. "I'm not. I'm just feeling faint from all the excitement. I thought I might be too late when I pulled you away. I don't want to see an injured man in front of me. It makes me sick" She gave a shudder. She muttered a cuss word that sounded a lot like French.

His annoyance vanished. She _does_ have delicate sensibilities after all. Thank God for that. And it kind of suits her fragile nature. And to think she also has some spunk. He hated too much fragility in women. It reminds him of crystals that break easily. That's why he never stays in a relationship for too long. They often cling to him shamelessly once they started developing feelings.

He took her hand, marveling at the tiny bones. He could easily crush if he was never too careful; but underneath delicate skin, her pulse is strong, her grip is firm. He found himself hardening at the thought of her hands gripping a certain part of his male anatomy.

"Thanks for saving me" he said, peering into her eyes to make sure she really is all right. She boldly stared right back at him, confusion coloring her eyes at some hidden emotion that she saw in his green eyes. He was on the verge of asking her to come with him so he could bring her to a nearby hospital and have her properly checked when a yell interrupted them.

"Haruka!"

She suddenly pulled the hand he was holding, and he was gruffly pushed away as a broad-shouldered man with long, honey-blond hair engulfs the girl in a hug. _A male Goldilocks, _he thought feeling annoyed and irritated for the interruption.

"You idiot!" the man said, "I leave my eyes off you for a second and here you are in the middle of another commotion. What am I gonna do to you, _mon chere?"_

The endearment used on Haruka was not lost on Satsuki, and he narrowed his eyes in a possessive look. _Boyfriend?_

"I'm fine. And don't you dare lecture me again. I just saved a man's life." She answered proudly, still being hugged by the man. She caught his eye and she winked at him mischievously, embarrassed smile bringing out a dimple in her cheek.

"You should take care of yourself more." He whispered something in her ear and he watch as Haruka's flushed face go even redder than before. "Shut up, Ren!"

Goldilocks gave a chuckle.

"You alright?"

Satsuki looked up and saw his brother peering down at him, concern written all over his face. He nodded without blinking, humbled by the show of love and support that his brother is bestowing on him. His warm hand is resting on his shoulder and he helped him get up, dusting off dirt from his jacket and pants. They both ignored the fiasco behind them, as the injured passersbys were given chairs to sit on and glasses of water, as they waited for the ambulance.

They stood side by side like stone sentinels, watching the tender scene before them. Goldilocks still hugging Haruka, trying to feel with his fingers to check whether she had anything broken. Finally, he stood up and helped her on her feet.

They face the both of them, too. The man was tall, if not as tall as him, a trifle taller if his calculations are correct. He has a thin, handsome face and a straight nose. His high cheekbones seemed to sharpen his looks even more. The black, long sleeved polo shirt stretch across his chest, giving him a darkly sensual aura. Sleek, like a panther. A formidable foe, indeed.

Satsuki can see that the man who hugged Haruka so intimately was Ren Jinguuji.

The same Ren Jingguiji that his brother was interviewing that day.

"Oh…."Haruka said, eyes widening when it finally registered what she was seeing in front of her. Two halves of a mirror. One wearing a dark blue shirt and black jacket, and the other a casual olive green shirt and jeans. The same face, the same hair. The same sad, half-smile. The same eyes the color of green leaves, wetted by summer rain.

"You're twins.." she said. She was looking at him now, embarrassment evident on her face. And then her eyes flickered to Satsuki's side, recognition lighting up her eyes. "I did not know… But I hope you like the shirt."

_She met Natsuki. _Satsuki realized. It was Natsuki. And she was the one who bought the shirt for his brother.

He stole a glance at his right side, and saw his brother smiling sunnily and bowed in apology. "Hello. I am sorry for leaving you at that time. I was in the middle of composing a song, you see. I was struck by sudden inspiration and had to leave. I am Natsuki Shinomiya. This is my brother, Satsuki."

"Haruka Nanami."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Satsuki saw Haruka gave him a shy smile. "I am sorry for being such an idiot. I did not understand why you are looking at me as if I was deranged. I just thought.. Well, your brother did not spoke to me the whole time when we first met."

"No worries, there." He addressed her formally, the sudden chill in his voice surprising him. Her felt his brother stiffen a bit, and turned to look at him with hooded eyes. Natsuki is bound to find out what he is feeling now, and he does not want a confrontation in front of the girl. "Everybody makes the same mistake."

Ren, who was left out of the conversation, interrupted. "I am sorry to cut things short, Natsuki. I need to bring Haruka to the hospital. I want to make sure she is completely unscathed from the heroic acts she displayed today." He stressed the word unscathed, and Satsuki instinctively picked out the warning sign that the man had just given out. _Do not come near her again._

"Sure." Natsuki answered, noting the jealousy-laced words. "We can re-arrange another appointment date." They watch as the two bid their goodbyes, Haruka looking back at the both of them a second longer, a puzzled look on her face. She must have sensed the sudden tension exchanged between Satsuki and Ren, but she could not understand why.

Ren carefully deposited Haruka in the passenger seat of his car, gave a curt nod at them and roared the engine to life. A few seconds later and they were gone.

"I've decided to choose him." Natsuki said quietly.

He looked at his brother, expecting contradiction from him, but Satsuki shrugged carelessly. Natsuki can do damned well he pleases. He does not understand why he was angry all of a sudden. It felt like someone had snatched his newly discovered toy right when he was about to play with it.

"Fine, then." Natsuki said, turning around and started to walk back to the restaurant. "I'll be using Haruka Nanami as the female lead star for the music video. This must be fate then." He gave a soft laugh.

"What do you mean?" he is not amused with his brother's sense of humor right now. He felt like raging, wanting to grip someone else's throat.

"Remember the night when I said I found a muse for you?" Natsuki said, glancing back at his brother.

Satsuki stopped in his tracks. _Haruka Nanami._

"Yes, Satsuki." Natsuki said, giving him a half-smile. "I meant Haruka Nanami."

**oOoOoOo**

A/N: And the sotry gets even more exciting now that another character has been introduced..

By the way, please check out my latest one-shot, Meet Me at Four. And drop a review to let me know what you think about it (grins).

Now, how about some lovely reviews for my effort? hehehe


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the late updates. I've been busy with work deadlines and outlines for this story. But at least this latest chapter is much longer than my usual updates. Please watch out for the upcoming chapters, as I will need to ask your opinion regarding the outcome of this story. Enjoy.**

Chapter 12- Misunderstandings and Fights

Haruka knocked on Aki's office door twice before turning the doorknob to let herself in. Ren's manager had sent her a message to come early today to discuss something important. She was puzzled at his odd request. It was the first time that Aki had sent for her. She had a inkling that the summon must have something to do with Ren.

She was happy that their working relationship has reached into a whole new level. The new Ren she was seeing seemed more attentive and caring. After their small quarrel a few weeks ago, he was at his most amiable yet. He gave her more space to move, so that she can do her duties and work in a more comfortable environment. And he finally agreed to let her come and go as she pleases, as long as she should inform him at all times where she is going.

His conditions are almost the same as before, except he made his suggestions in a subtle way so as not to sound like a tyrant. Haruka was tempted to ruffle his feathers to point out the obvious, but decided against it. Ren seemed to finally understand that she is not someone who is under house arrest.

She teased him a bit, for acting like a father who is raising a teenage daughter. But he just shrugged and informed her nonchalantly that any daughter he fathers would live in a stricter environment.

"_I've seen too many young girls turn up into loose women with fewer morals. I don't want any of my daughters growing up like that" he said indignantly._

At his comment, Haruka could not help but let her imagination run wild at the thought of Ren holding a baby girl in his arms.

_Would the girl look like him or me? _She thought absentmindedly. And then she shook her head, feeling foolish with the idea that popped into her head. Ren will never marry someone beneath his status, if he can help it. He can have his pick of beautiful women. Why in the world did she think he would cast his eye on her?

So, instead of jeopardizing the serenity of their working relationship, Haruka tried to keep her growing feelings for him at bay. Yes, she is now acknowledging that she did feel something for him. In the days that followed after their petty fight, she finally admitted to herself that he is beginning to occupy a place inside her heart and mind. She hated admitting defeat; after her vehement denial with her own self that she would never fall for a guy like him. But after apologizing sincerely and allowing to compromise with her, she finally began to accept the possibility of falling for him.

And who wouldn't fall for him? His laugh is infectious. He began to open up more about himself to her. And he listens when she is in the mood to talk. And she trusted him, gradually opening up about her hopes and dreams. She can freely discuss her fears about the future and how much sadness she had felt when she started living alone during her first year that she ran away from foster home.

It was inevitable, somehow. No matter how much of a resolve she has to resist his natural charms, she could not help but be taken by him. And the care and attention he lavished her whenever the situation calls for it. It never once occurred to her that he may feel the same way about her. No, a man like him with plenty of good looks will never settle for someone like her.

But is it wrong to allow herself just a tiny spark of hope?

When she wake up everyday, she could not help but feel energized and happy at the prospect of seeing him again during the day. She began to look forward to a few precious minutes she spent alone with him, when they are travelling to whatever destination he has an appointment with. She could not help but breathe in deeply to his scent, as they sat there inside the car, as he negotiate his way on the roads, smiling at her in such a way that made her knees weak. She was glad that he is not seeing anyone else. A busy musician like him has no time for romance. And she likes to think that he was hers exclusively. At least for the meantime even if its just a fantasy her mind creates.

It almost seemed a shame to live a life like hers. Even with a one-sided love, no matter how painful it is, life seemed more blissful for her. She used to think that people who are in love and exaggerate on the beauty of their surroundings are cheesy and corny. But after accepting that she has feelings for Ren, she found herself being entranced by her surroundings: a long stroll in the park, the beauty of slow falling leaves, unexpected rainbows after sudden downpours. And it feels easier to write her songs at night, before she goes to sleep. Pouring out all her loves, hopes and dreams onto the paper. The past troubles and worries she used to have were like faraway nightmares that never truly happened.

"Hello, Haruka. I did not expect you this early." Aki looked up from the piles of paper he was arranging, quickly signed a couple and put them on a separate file. He gestured for her to have a seat, while he locked the door securely to make sure that no one would barge in while they talk.

Haruka is nervous. She and Aki had known each other but for a few months. They had exchanged nothing more than a few basic information and pleasantries, often getting down to business at the start of the day. She knew so little about Aki, which she felt ashamed for not putting more effort to get to know him personally. She liked Aki. Ren once told her that he used to be an aspiring movie actor before deciding to quit and work behind the scenes instead, eventually settling as talent manager. He had once helped launch a successful career of a child star and part-time model-turned serious actor a few years ago before he represented Ren.

And indeed, the first time she met him, his classic good looks remind her of old movies she used to watch, featuring Clark Gable and Gene Kelly. And his silver-grey hair is absolutely marvelous!

"My apologies, Aki. I was anxious on the nature of this early morning meeting. I am due for a few errands today. And I need to get back at three in the afternoon to deliver Ren's clothes for his interview." She finally sat down on the soft-cushioned chair that he pointed out for her to sit.

It was the first time she saw the inside of his office. She rarely ever heard of Aki having his own office inside MapleStar Entertainment. MapleStar Entertainment is small independent talent agency where Ren was under contract. The company holds a respectable number of talents in the music industry. Ren Jinguuji is one of their fastest rising stars in the business.

Aki's office is small and modest, but tastefully decorated in cream and teal. His place commands a good view of the park opposite their building. The whole room smells like freshly ground coffee beans and faint lavender. The only clutter inside his office is the paper pilling up on his desk.

Haruka tried not to squirm uncomfortably in her seat. She dislike sitting in such a professional, albeit beautiful setting. It somehow reminds her of that day when she was summoned in the headmaster's office when she was in elementary school; the headmaster herself relayed the news of her parent's car crash that day.

Her ears twinge, as though hearing the squeal of tires. She gave a soft shudder and shook her head. An action that Aki caught.

"Oh, I didn't mean to make you nervous." Aki laughed, eyeing her. "You will have plenty of time to finish your work. No worries there."

She said nothing, gave him a nervous smile and waited for him.

"Actually, Haruka, I need to tell you something." Aki said, as he hitched up his trousers before sitting down at the edge of his mahogany desk. "It's about a new project for Ren."

_A new project. Maybe Aki needs a few reminders about Ren's schedule then. _Haruka tried not to show how relieved she is. For a minute there, she was thinking that she might have been remiss in her duties. Work lately doesn't seem like work at all. The hours seemed to blur by as quickly as it comes, spending the day assisting Ren with his work.

Aki nodded. "Yes, I have received confirmation that Natsuki Shinomiya has chosen him to sing the song he had written for a hot, new television series."

Song. Television series. Opening songs are guaranteed hits with the masses. Especially to teenage audiences who are most meticulous in their taste in music. As soon as Aki dropped his news, Haruka instantly knew that this project would be big indeed. While Ren is popular, all thanks to his first critically acclaimed album and his first sold out concert, he is still a rising star compared to veterans in the field. Competition is fierce, and he needed every chance he get to assure a topnotch position in the music industry. Singing an opening song for a series equals more exposure.

Liking the reaction reflected from her face, Aki smiled. "I take it that you approve of his upcoming project?"

"Of course!" Haruka said, barely able to conceal her excitement. "But this is good news! Opening songs for a really popular television series guarantees more listeners! Even for people who have no Internet access to listen to songs, most of them would have television screens at home. If more people like his music, demand for his albums will surely increase."

"Excellent." He nodded. "I like where your line of thought is heading. This is a real breakthrough for Ren since his album is due in a few more weeks' time. We can include this song in the deluxe CD collection. At least that's what the higher people are planning to." He pointed with his fingers on the ceiling, indicating the location of Aki's own supervisors and managers.

She leaned back and settled herself more comfortably on the chair she was sitting on, placing her hand under her chin. "I kind of knew that he would be getting this. I haven't heard the lyrics yet, but I can imagine it bsed on the series' summary, and it suits Ren's image perfectly." She remembered the surprised expression on Ren's face when he received the call, informing him that he was included in the list of artists who could potentially sing the coveted piece.

"That's what I was thinking, too. Shooting shall commence ten days upon signing of contracts." He grabbed the calendar on his desk, took out his pen and began ticking of the days. "that would be on the fifteenth, most likely."

Haruka nodded. "That's great. I guess I'd better anticipate what items he would need. You'd better keep me informed. Are they proposing a different location? Or are they shooting in a studio?" she looked at him expectantly, but Aki had stopped writing notes on his calendar as if he remembered something, because he frowned slightly. "Is something the matter?" she asked, lowering the bag she was holding, about to take out a pen and notebook.

"Well, I.." he hesitated. "I don't know how to tell this but the deal comes with an unusual request."

She grinned back at him. "Really? How unusual?" she looked up at him with eager curiosity. Unusual requests are already the norm in the industry nowadays.

He took a deep breath before answering. "They want you to be on the music video with Ren."

There was moment of silence.

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Excuse me?"

Aki stared at her, lips pursed. He did not answer.

Haruka furrowed her brow. _Did she mishear it? They want her on the damned music video? Her? On the damned music video?_

She stood up, dropping her bag on the floor, the contents spilling at her feet. She did not bother to pick them up. "Aki. Are you sure? Are you sure that they said that?"

He nodded. He glanced down at the bag she dropped before shifting his gaze on his brown leather loafers he had worn that day. "Yes. I'm pretty sure that's part of their conditions in the contract."

"I can't possible be on it!" she protested. "Why would they include me? I'm Ren's assistant. Hell, I don't even know how to act!" she stared at him, her expression a mixture of dismay, embarrassment and anger. _How could they play such a prank on me? What would people think? I am not a wannabe actress! _She dreaded the prospect of being on that kind of spotlight. A handful of people she can stand. That's why her former job at _L'Angle du Faubourg _was perfect for her. But the idea of countless people viewing her on their television screens is something else. Even if they are strangers.

She could not move. Her fingers started to tremble slightly. _What a dumb idea this is! There must be some mistake._

She did not notice Aki was already on his knees, helping to gather the spilled contents of her bag. When he finally finished, he stood up while holding her things on his hands.

"Haruka." He said quietly. "I know this sounds too much for you. But the composer, Natsuki Shinomiya, requested that you are to be included. He will oversee the shooting of the video himself. The producers have no problems with his conditions, putting their trust entirely on him to deliver an excellent end product. The Shinomiya twins are an eccentric kind of people, but they are remarkably talented in their work, especially Natsuki. He has an unlimited amount of inspiration."

She groaned inwardly as the image of the brothers flashed in her mind. They looked like twin statues staring back at her, the last time she saw them outside the restaurant. Natsuki's glasses glinting mischievously, while his brother's expressionless face haunted her. _Damned Natsuki. How dare he drag me into his venture? Is this some kind of sick joke to pay me back for the embarrassment I caused him? _

She gritted her teeth in frustration, resisting the urge to stomp her feet. "I won't accept it. Leave me out of this project. I have other things to do." She answered stonily. She was afraid. She was afraid that whatever it is that caught Natsuki's attention; it might not be there when the shooting starts. She hates to disappoint other people's high expectations. Especially for a genius like Natsuki. And Ren would be there. What would he think? Will he laugh at her pathetic attempts? Will he finally see what a complete joke she is?

"This may be selfish of me, but won't you please consider thinking this through, Haruka? It's a very good opportunity for Ren, he'll be working with a bunch of talented people. You said yourself that it would mean more exposure for him."

"I prefer to let the opportunity focus on Ren. Not me. I am only assisting him on his career" She said stiffly. "We are working hard for Ren's career. Why shift the focus on me?"

Aki gave her a half-smile. "Won't this count then? Assisting him on his career? Why don't you think of this assignment as part of your assisting work."

Her eyes narrowed into angry slits. "This is different! You're asking me to accept an impossible job! Don't I get a chance to refuse?"

He sighed. "Haruka, you are a talented girl. I believe that Natsuki saw something in you that made him decide to include you as part of the package. He's been known for being perceptive around people. And his talent is legendary in the industry. He and his brother may be unconventional in their methods, but they usually produce the best works out there. Besides, you might be able to learn something or two if you accept this extra job. You're aspiring to be a musical composer someday, am I right?" he handed out her things to her.

Haruka stared at the floor mutinously. Now that Aki has dangled a piece of carrot in front of her, what will she do now? He does have a point there. This is an opportunity she could not miss. She was aware of the Shinomiya's work. They pen almost half the songs being played in the airwaves right now. She knew this fact because she has a habit of researching the background of the songs she likes to listen to. And the brothers' names often come up. She sometimes wondered how they could produce such an abundant amount of good music. She even daydreamed once of getting the chance to work under their tutelage. A poor aspiring composer like her needed all the chances she could get to succeed. It was pure luck that she just happens to make an acquaintance with the younger brother during the coffeeshop incident. His behavior is strange at that time. But she never realized that he was such a famous person. _But, shit! This is not about her. This is Ren's career at stake!_ To refuse would doom a promising start for him. Once this music video started playing in cable television, it will catapult Ren's reputation into unprecedented heights. The brothers will see to that. After all, they are betting their names on Ren, too.

_Will she accept or not? _But she knew she was in no position to deny Aki's request. She was, after all, a paid employee. She can rage all she wants, but at the end of the day, the decision is still the same. Her hands are already tied before it had all begun. And Aki.. Well, Aki is a cunning manager. He's a brilliant strategist who can get what he wants without breaking a sweat, and he knows how to soothe the ruffled feathers of his prey. She's surprise that he let her loose out her steam on him when he can always go for the kill had he wanted to.

Slowly, she extended out her hands to take her things from Aki's waiting arms. She wanted to be angry, but if she were in Aki's shoes she probably would have done the same thing he was doing now.

"Fine." She said, carelessly stuffing her things inside her bag without bothering to arrange them as neatly as she could. "Count me in. Happy?"

He beamed. _That merciless bastard. Anything for Ren Jinguuji. Ah fuck this! Even using her as a sacrificial lamb. _

"Thank you!" he breathed a sigh of relief.

She turned to go, but he stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder. "One moment, Haruka. Please."

She did not move, but waited for him to continue, impatient to leave his office. She needed time to think, to calm down. She still has a few things to do. It would help distract her mind.

"Please don't tell Ren about this. I know you are still angry being coerced into accepting this job. But it would help a lot if we best keep quiet about this conversation. I have not informed him yet of the news. But once he hears that you are part of the deal. He may balk." He paused. "he regards you highly and protects you.. Like a _sister._" He finished.

Haruka stiffened at his last words. She never knew that Ren is capable of dropping an excellent opportunity for _her sake_! Why would he do that? What is she to Ren? She's fucking nothing compared to Ren! Until Aki mentioned it, she thought all along that she was the sole remaining obstacle in clinching the deal. She had no idea that Ren could still refuse to accept if he knew it would cause distress on her part. _Like a sister, indeed!_

Feeling furious at Aki, but more to herself, she turned back towards him, her eyes blazing. _How did the situation end up like this? _She did not mean to be such a hindrance to Ren's career. All she wanted was some means of measured independence and self-respect. Ren wouldn't go that length of protecting her! Could she be that selfish? She felt ill with self-loathing. "Do you think I would be such a bitch to stoop so low and prevent Ren's success just so I don't be a part of this damned music video?" she asked him icily.

"No, Haruka." Aki said, his face suddenly full of shame. " I did not mean it that way. I just thought of cautioning you, that's all. Please forgive my assumptions." He took a step back.

She studied him for a few minutes, staring into his dark eyes. "I suggest you give me ample time to compose myself when you drop this wonderful news to Ren. I promise you that when I come back to his apartment after my errands, I would be the most enthusiastic assistant you had ever encountered." She turned and headed to the door, putting her hand on the doorknob. "I accept the job, Aki. For Ren's sake. Not for my own hidden perks which you have so kindly insinuated for me."

She went out, not waiting for Aki's answer, wanting to slam the door on his face. Instead she managed to close it as quietly as she could. Once outside, she walked in a furious pace, keying in a quick message to Jim, to meet her at two in the afternoon and pick her up. She felt insulted, hurt and used. She felt tears prickling in her eyes.

She was not as angry as she would have like with the way she was included in the deal package. She was just bothered by the way she was informed. Making it look like she is being given a chance to decided things on her own when it was obvious that she has no power to overrule their decision. Plus, add the fact that she was still underage and was in no position to refuse. These people are veterans in their field. She could quit if she really doesn't want to, but what about Ren? She could not be that selfish.

No, the reason why she has tears running down her face now is the fact that Aki assumed Ren would refuse once he found out she was not happy with the arrangement. She is nothing. She is not Ren's girlfriend. She's just a lowly, personal assistant who happens to be in good terms with him now. _Like a sister, _was what Aki had said.

It hurt. A lot.

She could never be viewed as a potential love interest. The reality is like a knife twisting on her chest. How could falling in love be equally as painful as this?

**oOoOoOo**

For the past half hour, Ren had been running on the treadmill at a punishing speed. He punched a few buttons on the treadmill and felt the rubber matting move at an even faster rate. He continued to run, increasing his speed, heart pounding fast. He wished he could run more. He was too angry to stop and think. Running helps him clear his mind.

Finally, he felt he had enough. He adjusted the machine's speed and he slowed to a jog before finally stopped.

He panted, sweat pouring down his face. Using the white towel hanging in front of him, he vigorously wiped his face and neck before grabbing the bottle of isotonic drink and finished half of its contents. He signaled to his trainer that he's finished with his activity, and he nodded his dismissal. The ultra expensive gym was fairly empty at this time of the day. He went here after his fight with Haruka. He had intended to go to the cliff, but changed his mind halfway on the road.

He was furious at himself.

Two hours ago, Aki came to his apartment with a copy of contracts for him to read through. It was normal routine for him to drop by every now and then. A few minutes later, Haruka arrived, laden with groceries.

"_Ren, I've come to personally tell you that you have been chosen by Natsuki Shinomiya to interpret the song for the television series." He sat down on the sofa opposite him, before accepting the glass of juice Haruka prepared._

_He raised his eyebrows at the news. "Huh? He chose me?"_ _he scrutinized Aki's face; trying to make sure he was not joking. He was supposed to be thrilled at the news. He had long been an admirer of the Shinomiya brothers. While his own lyrics are good, they're nothing compared to what they can produce. _

_He is not happy with the outcome to be honest. After that first interview, Natsuki had called him to arrange for a second interview, but the memory of his brother holding Haruka's hand so intimately flashed into his mind that he refused outright without consulting Aki. He apologized and mumbled plausible excuse. He was even a bit angry with himself for his impulsive decision by the time he disconnected their conversation. But what's done is done. He had promised Aki he would do his utmost to succeed. And he felt terrible inside._

_But when he sees Haruka's face, he was thinking that his impulsive decision was for the best. He do not wish to share Haruka's attention. Having worked within the industry for quite some time, he is aware of gossip surrounding the eccentric brothers. Sure, they are brilliant and all that shit, some critics even call them musical prodigies because of the variety of instruments they played between them. But they do have some, unusual tendencies._

_For example, there was a rumor that Natsuki seems to be gay because of his hobbies. It is said that he prefers to spend his free time cooking, sewing and painting. But given his first impression of him during the interview, Ren immediately concluded that while Natsuki tends to be more in touch with his feminine side, he's not gay. His gay radar told him so. He just has a tendency to openly admire all things pretty and beautiful. No, Natsuki is not gay, but there are time during that short interview, that he exhibits a mental capacity of a twelve year old kid who loves whimsicality in all things he do._

_On the other hand, while it was his first time to encounter Natsuki Shinomiya, Ren had already heard more facts about his older brother, Satsuki. Ren used to be friends with someone who personally attended the same business course with Satsuki. The guy used to be friends with Natsuki, but had a falling out after his older sister almost succeeded in committing a suicide after a failed relationship. Apparently, Natsuki has a bad habit of screw 'em and loose 'em attitude. The older Shinomiya twin has a reputation of a libertine, and left a lot of broken hearts in his wake. _

_That's why when he found Haruka outside, her hand being held by that green-eyed demon, he had quickly rushed over to claim her as his. There's no mistaking that speculative look on his face, as he bid goodbye to the two of them, despite the chilling glances he had thrown their way._

"_That's great news, Ren. This is a great chance for you to show off your skills to wider audiences." Haruka chimed in, beaming, as she handed him the glass of apple juice she had prepared._

"_The official day for the contract signing is on Wednesday. There will be a press conference for entertainment writers and other members of the media. Everyone is invited to ask questions." Aki handed him a manila folder together with a sheaf of papers._

_Ren frowned slightly at the two of them. Something's up, but he could decide what it is that made him a slightly uneasy. Was it his imagination that Haruka seemed more cheerful? Too cheerful. _

"_By the way, Haruka, are you interested in auditioning for a part in the music video?" Aki asked._

"_Who me?" Haruka tilted her head. "Maybe.." she said slowly. _

"_Well," Aki said briskly, avoiding Ren's eyes as he continued, "Natsuki Shinomiya himself asked me whether I could find anyone interested to audition for the video." He gave her a slip of paper, which she read and pocketed at the back of her jeans. "The details are all there."_

"_Hang on." Ren interjected, holding up his hands to interrupt the two in front of him. "Aki, if Natsuki wants female extras, he can arrange for an audition. There's no need to drag her into this!"_

"_Oh, but I would like to!" Haruka said. "Besides. I want to know what it feels like to work with you. I mean, that is if I am chosen." She turned away and busied herself, unpacking her purchases from the brown grocery bag she had left on the counter._

"_That's settled then," Aki said, standing up. "Ren, I would suggest you study the lyrics and the synopsis of the music video Natsuki has in mind. I will try to rearrange your schedule on Wednesday for the contract signing and move our other commitments on Thursday and Friday."_ _He waved his hand and left the apartment._

_Silence reigned in the room._

_He stared at the printed documents he was holding, not really understanding what they mean. A copy of the song was inserted, along with outlines of what the music video is being planned. The list of people involved: the producers, costume designers, etc. The location will be announced in a few days time. Behind him, Haruka continued to rummage around the kitchen, opening and slamming the refrigerator door shut as she prepared his meal. Something fishy is going on and he does not like it. The uncomfortable sensation is killing him._

"_Haruka," he finally said, tossing the folder on the space beside him. The papers made soft fluttering noises as it landed on the sofa. "You are not seriously considering auditioning for this, right?"_ _He walked up to the kitchen island counter, placing his empty glass in front of her, studying her while she concentrated on folding the brown paper bags._

"_Why ever not?" she asked him curiously, looking at him, fingers hovering in the air. "I'm sure I can handle this. Besides, it's a chance for me to learn more about the environment you are working in. I mean, I know it's too early to assume that I will succeed, but someday, I'm gonna be in the business too."_

_Ren hesitated in answering her question. He had carelessly treaded on dangerous ground without thinking properly. An inevitable confrontation is brewing. If he said no, she would most definitely insist that he explain. If he says yes, there's a high chance that she will encounter either or both of the twins. She once told him how she met Natsuki the night when he was out of town. It leads to a fight on their phone. He doesn't want to spend the rest of the day feeling restless again like before. It's damned annoying. _

_The problem with Haruka is that she is too oblivious to notice when people are taking advantage of her. It works perfectly well for him and his plans. But it poses a problem once another one enters the picture. And she has quite a temper when you opposed her. She flares up easily when he questions her decisions. Blame it on her independence. She seemed to be in friendly terms with the brothers. Natsuki, he can tolerate. But Satsuki, no._

_So, making a split-second decision, he said, "I don't want you to audition, Haruka. Your priority is me." He could barely keep his irritation out of his tone._

_She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him coolly, eyebrows raised. "I know that. You don't need to remind me. Did I not tell you that I could handle this? And Aki would definitely agree if I go. I mean, you have managed your grueling schedule even before I came in to work for you."_

"_I insist that you drop this, " he said brusquely. "If you want to learn I can still bring you in the set. You don't need to join. It's very hard work. It won't be easy for you"_

"_Why? Are you afraid that I'm not good enough?" she flared up, eyes narrowing. "How can I know my limits if I don't try for this? Am I not pretty enough? Sexy enough? Tell me!" she challenged, dropping the piece of cloth she was using to wipe the counter clean._

_Ren clenched his teeth in anger. Goddamned it! How can he tell her bluntly that he don't want her fraternizing with the Shinomiyas. She belongs to him. He was afraid that if her attention wanders, Satsuki might snatch her away from him. When he was this close to finally getting her. _

"_Tell me! Why the sudden insistence, Ren? You cannot prevent me from doing what I want." Haruka continued, her voice seething with anger. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Or are you concern that I might even be better than you?" _

_He wanted to throttle her. "Don't try my patience, Haruka. I want you to drop this. Just this. If you want to try for a music video, wait for a couple of months. I will include you in my own. You can take your pick."_

"_I am not interested on a role being handed to me on a silver platter." She answered back furiously. "I pride myself on being able to achieve something that I can get through pure talent!" her liquid gold eyes glinted dangerously._

"_I said no!" Ren insisted stubborn, recklessly. The hell with Haruka getting angry with him. He'd rather deal with several days of not speaking to her than having her around the set. He won't bring her to the shooting of the video. He'll give her a few days off, she can go on an all expense paid vacation for all he care. Anything to prevent her from coming to the set. _

"_You don't own me Ren Jinguuji!" Haruka threw the cloth into the sink; whipped off the apron she was wearing and slammed it on the counter. "I can do whatever I please! And if I want to, I can go to this audition. It's my life!" she yelled._

_God how he wanted to haul her up on his shoulder and spank her. He was so angry with her pig-headedness that he automatically raised a hand towards her to stop her yelling, ready to strike. He was breathing heavily as he took a step forward, like a black cloud looming in the horizon._

_She gasped, staring at his raised hand, eyes wide. Instantly, she took a step backwards when she saw his furious expression. Her eyes suddenly huge with terror. _

_Her expression undid him, and Ren caught himself in time. He felt his anger draining rapidly and he dropped his hand limply on his side, horrified at what he was about to do to her. "Haruka, I.." he started to apologize, but the look in her eyes robbed him of his voice._

"_You are going to hit me, aren't you?" she choked back at him, eyes brimming with tears. "Because I am not some puppet you can control at your every whim.__Why is it you are so determined to put me in a cage? I hate you!" she grabbed her bag and ran out of the room. A few seconds later, he heard the slamming of the main door._

_He made no move to follow her. _

_He sat on the stool, and propped his elbows on the counter. He felt a splitting headache coming. _

_Why did he blew his top off at her like that? He only wanted to protect her and keep her to himself. Why can't he curb his jealousy like he used to? Haruka is just one woman. His sexual frustration is probably at its peak. He had spent his last few months actively pursuing her, taming her to come and trust in him, gradually. But the last few months has also been a trying period for him. He had never been this celibate for so long. The usual cold showers he took are no longer enough. Why can't he just take advantage of her and be done with it? Why can't he leave her alone?_

He slowly made his way to the locker area, thoughts in turmoil. He is torn in letting her attend the audition or forcing her to drop her plans. But he knew that the more he force his will on her, the more she will resist.

_Ahh.. Fuck this shit! _He could not decide which one he should follow. Maybe he could talk to Aki about it and he could persuade Haruka to change her mind.

But then he stopped, fingering the keys to his locker. No, Aki will not support his request. He would insist that he should focus on his assignment at hand and set aside personal feelings. This is a job. Nothing else. He used the wrong tactic on Haruka and ended up alienating her. Just when he was nearing his goal. He's getting tired of playing the nice guy. Haruka is almost ripe for the picking. He should make a move anytime soon. Then he could finally get rid of this unhealthy obsession he has on her. Aki was right. He should prioritize his career, and not anyone else. Not even Haruka. She's _damaged_ goods anyway to start with. Besides, Satsuki Shinomiya is not the only expert guy in the art of seduction.

At the last thought, he paused. He wanted to bang his fist on the wall. _Goddamned it! _Even if the girl is damaged goods, he still could not help but be drawn to her. He needed a good antidote to this obsession. He needed Haruka.

"Hey there, handsome." A husky female voice called out to him.

Ren looked up and saw a tall, ice-blond woman wearing micro shorts and skimpy tank top. She has the most amazing waist ever.

"Hey." He answered, and tried to ignore her, his dormant predatory instinct taking over despite the mood he was in. He could smell vanilla and sweat emanating from the woman who had just finished her own exercise regiment. He noticed her as soon as she came in to use the treadmill next to him an hour before. Her coquettish movements indicated her interest in him while he jogged the last few minutes of his exercise regiment.

_This is way too easy. _Every woman that crosses his path is way too easy. They all fall at his feet. Except for _her. _Maybe that's why he was so into the chase. She posed a challenged for his male ego. It stoked him. It made him feel excited to relish an oncoming victory. Because she was the only one who proved resistible to his charms.

_But not for long. _Soon, she will be his.

Inclining his head a bit, he waited for the woman to come to him, while he continued wiping his face and took off his soaking wet shirt. He was not disappointed. A few seconds later, she had sidled up next to him, practically letting her breasts brush up against his arms.

"You look yummy," she purred, her right hand gliding across his exposed abdomen. A drop of sweat ran down his stomach and she caught it with her fingertips, before letting her tongue out to taste it. "Hmmm.."

Ren almost moaned out loud and felt himself harden. It has been so long since he last had a great fuck. What harm would it do if he had some fun? Haruka would never know. And what she doesn't know won't harm her. They are not officially in a relationship yet, sexually that is. He's been a good boy for the past few months. The woman seemed like a Godsend reward for good behavior. Or to put it simply, a respite from self-imposed sexual diet he has been doing lately since taking Haruka under his wing.

Giving her a wicked smile, he grabbed the woman and pulled her inside an empty handicapped toilet behind them. Quickly, he slide the lock in place and turned to face her. Quick to understand what she was supposed to do, she knelt in front of him, in the middle of the small space.

He slowly took a step forward, untying the strings of his bulging cotton pants before letting out his stiff member. Warm fingers enclosed around his shaft, hot breath making him tingle with anticipation.

As the woman's slick mouth enclosed on him like a glove, he let out a groan of pleasure. He pulled the woman closer, grabbing fistfuls of hair, letting the waves of ecstasy fill him to the brim; all thoughts of Haruka lay forgotten.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: And the plot thickens a bit more. I know you guys are getting impatient and want to get your new servings of lemons. Hehe. Please watch out for the incoming chapters as your much-awaited intimate encounter between our favorite heroine and her leading man will come up. I love putting up more twists on this story by the way. So I hope you continue enjoying the ride I created for you.**

**Now, anyone wants to leave comments? Reviews? Come on now people, give this Zara your love and tell me what you think. Comments make me more excited to upload the other chapters. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I hope you won't get angry at the slow progression of this story. I promise that the climax will be intense and nerve-wracking. LOL. A few more chapters until then.**

**Pardon my grammar mistakes. I tried double-checking them and do some updates. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter upload.**

**By the way, Thank you very much for all the comments. Special thanks to Dragon_Maiden for taking the time to comment on each and every chapter. And thank you to Diivaa, Sillvog, PanUchica7105 and ebi bluenerd, hope to see you guys at the review page soon.**

Chapter 13-Brotherly Love

Haruka squirmed in her seat, trying to relax despite the persistent fluttering of the butterflies in her stomach. She continued to fidget, shifted on her seat ever so slightly lest the make-up artist assigned to her scolded her again for the nth time. The changing room was a bit stifling despite the cold temperature blowing from the fan coil unit. She wished someone would increase the setting of the air conditioning. The hot lights from the vanity table seemed to penetrate underneath her skin even with the thick layer of heavy makeup slathered on her face.

She felt the soft bristles brush against her eyelids, as pair of hands painstakingly applies something on them. As soon as he finished (the makeup artist is gay by the way), she tried to open them slightly to sneak a peek in the mirror. She'd been dying to know the final product of the overall look they planned for her. And so far they refuse to show it to her, following strict instructions from the director himself. _Natsuki would be furious, _someone said. He wanted a full-scale impact when the major characters make their appearance on the set. The effects will contribute to the drama he was striving to achieve during the climatic scenes they were supposed to film.

"Ahhh!" Magenta said, slapping her hand away gently in reprimand, "Sweetie, don't open your eyes yet, lest you want your eyeballs swimming in glitter."

"So-" she tried to mumble sorry but Magenta interrupted her, "And don't say sorry or else the base lipstick will stain your teeth!"

Haruka swallowed the apology she wanted to say. She sighed, beginning to regret accepting the job offered to her. She don't want to make things harder for Magenta. The guy was such a genius, dropping everything on his schedule just to accommodate Natsuki's request. Or so he explained, during one of the endless sessions she spend under Magenta's gentle ministrations. He was a former classmate of Natsuki back in highschool, who recognized his talent with makeup brushes. They have been friends ever since.

She continued to keep still, rearranging her expression so that Magenta can finish with his work. It could be so tiring to sit around for two hours straight. And her butt is killing her. She hoped that the final costume fitting will not be so long.

She spent the last few days being tested on different hairstyles and makeup looks, until finally, Natsuki pronounced his satisfaction. She has a vague idea of how big her role in the video will be, as they kept most of the project details under wraps. She only knew of what was mentioned on the script given to her, and she was asked to concentrate on the important hints that came along with the script. So, she spent the past few nights at home after this, poring over her role, reading and making funny expression with her face while in front of the mirror, all the while feeling a bit ridiculous.

She never realized how hard work it is to be part of this project. It added another dimension to the path she wanted to take when she promised herself she would become a world-class composer.

Contrary to what Ren assumed, there was no audition held as originally planned. Aki was vague about the details of her joining the music video. All he did was announced that she passed the test, and the producers decided to use her for a major role in the music video. End of story. Aki must have retained some of his talent in acting for he managed to give a convincing performance with Ren. As for her, she could only muster enough energy to lie, bald as you please, in front of Ren. She hated deceiving him, the guilt eating inside of her. But she just gritted her teeth and thought it for the best. Ren's career is at stake. Someday, after this is over, she would tell him the truth and they would laugh about this thing. For now, she needed to keep her mouth shut and follow Aki's instructions. Whatever Ren was thinking, or whether he suspected a deception, she does not know. And he never showed the slightest indication that he suspected a ruse.

Haruka quietly pondered her predicament with Ren. They still have not spoken with each other since their last fight and after Aki's "official announcement" about her role in the music video. When she fled away from him after he almost hit her, something in their existing relationship was irreparably damaged. It made her uneasy and worried.

She is worried to the point of losing her appetite. The result of which, she dropped a few pounds. She hated feeling this way. Feeling helpless and lonely and angry at the same time. With herself and him.

She disliked goading him. And she did not meant for the fight to escalate in such a big proportion, preferring a cold, silent treatment from him. She _was_ angry at him for his fresh attempts to control her again. Why is he that stubborn when it comes to monopolizing her time?

But for the most part, she could not help but be curious about the nature of Ren's hesitation of not wanting her to be part of this important project. She thought he would blurt out the real reason behind his adamant refusal to explain further. But instead, he almost raised his hand.

She shuddered slightly, remembering the fear she felt.

Truth be told, she was afraid he truly was going to hit her. She probably deserved some of it. But the initial shock of seeing him like that rooted her on the spot. She saw his stunned face turned into regret, and she took this opportunity to leave in his presence. She was trembling from fear and she was barely able to stop her mouth from delivering her last, hurtful remarks to him.

"_You are going to hit me, aren't you?" she choked back at him, eyes brimming with tears. "Because I am not some puppet you can control at your every whim. Why is it you are so determined to put me in a cage? I hate you!"_

When she left the apartment, she was crying as she made her way to her own. She regretted her words. It made her feel terrible, like a knife twisting her insides every time she recalled the painful things she had said to him. She should have kept her mouth shut.

A few hours afterwards, she sneaked back into his apartment and checked to see if he is okay, half ready to spill the beans, half afraid he would get angrier with her deceit. But he was not in. He did not come back for two days in a row. She was worried sick and she tried not to show it. Finally, when she called Aki, he informed her that he was at the studio recording and revising a few songs. He seemed to find nothing remiss about his behavior. But Haruka knew he was still furious about their fight.

She did not go during the contract signing, making some other excuse, and Aki never pressed her to. It was only during a late night entertainment news did she saw a glimpse of the official contract signing and short interview given by the people involved in the project. Ren seemed fine, smiling brilliantly in front of the camera, ice blue eyes shining with excitement. He looked pretty good with all the light bulbs flashing in his direction. He was truly blessed with movie star genes as he casually continue to give answers to questions shoved at his face, as if their fight never took place.

The following morning came; she received a message from Aki, who summoned her in his office to announce the news that she passed the "audition". Ren was with him. He barely glanced at her when she tried to inject enthusiasm at his news. It hurt. When he finally looked at her, it was as if he was staring at the wall behind her.

Aki did not seem to mind they were barely speaking, oblivious to the sudden tension filling the air inside his office. Instead, he temporarily relieved her from her duties as Ren's assistant until further notice. Someone from the talent agency will contact her and make arrangements with her schedule. She tried to ask on whether they will be all right on their own, but Aki seemed to guess what she wanted to know, and informed her that they are planning to stay in a hotel, near the studio where the video will be shot. She need not concern herself with Ren's well being for the time being.

"You need to focus on your role here, Haruka. I will instruct someone from the office to deliver the documents. If you have any questions, call me. You'll be fine." He added, as an after thought.

Ren did not even protested on this. Under normal circumstances, he would voice his objection and insist that he needed her. But he never uttered a word on her behalf. In fact, he just sat there, toying with his phone, looking indifferent.

As soon as he ushered her out of his office, she felt like a lost child suddenly thrust in the middle of the forest, left alone to find her way home. She had been living on her own before and this should be nothing new. But the feeling of loneliness seemed a bit overwhelming for her. It's been months since she found herself working alone. Ren was always with her most of the day. But now. She could not even reach out to him and its frustrating.

"Open your mouth sweetheart." Magenta loaded a tiny brush with some red matte lipstick and began to apply them at the top of her lips. Today is the first day of a test shooting, and she was requested to come early. The make-up alone and final costume fitting will take about three to four hours before they call on her. A week before, she spent most of her mornings undergoing a crash course in acting, while in the afternoons, Natsuki himself introduced her on the art of swordfighting. Great. She was never an athletic girl, always preferring to stay in the sidelines. She likes running and jogging, but not something elaborate like dancing or even, heaven-forbid, sword fighting. What has she gotten herself into this time?

It was strange that Natsuki was the one who offered to meet up with her on the first day of rehearsals. He was supposed to be the director. Aren't directors have too much work on their plate to give time to show her the ropes of doing a music video? But she was told to follow instructions and she must follow them to the letter.

"_Surprised?" he said, meeting her again for the first time after several days. He was wearing a baseball cap, jeans and an ugly tie-dye shirt that seemed to be splattered with some oil-based paints. He still looked like a young college kid, not much older than her. If people see them together, they might assume they are almost of the same age. Natsuki is supposed to be the same age as Ren, yet he acted like he was not._

_She had just arrived at the venue herself, after obtaining instructions from Aki's agency. They were in a large public gymnasium, which they had rented out for her and a few of the extras they have hired for the shooting. A few dozen of them were wearing sweats and shorts, mingling around the sides of the cavernous space. They were casually eyeing the soft, blue matting placed at the center. Right now, a tall, middle aged Asian woman with straight hair and exquisite features was standing in the middle, holding a pair of light long swords. _

"_What are we doing here?" Haruka whispered to him, moving closer to him, feeling self-conscious. Most of the extras towered over her diminutive figure. Even if Natsuki is as tall as Ren, he made her feel comfortable. And she needed to feel reassured. _

"_Training" Natsuki smiled, eyeglasses glinting. He took a couple of monoblock chairs from the corner and placed them side by side. He sat down on one of them and gestured for her to sit next to him before removing his baseball cap and ruffling his wild, longish hair._

"_Training." She repeated. "Right.." she followed him and stood near the free chair he offered._

_Today, he is alone, unaccompanied by his brother. During the contract signing, Satsuki was there, serious and unsmiling, letting his brother talk during the interviews. She wondered where his brother was, and whether he was part of the project too. He probably was. Natsuki is nice, but she seemed to gather the impression that he tends to lapse into his own world when he is concocting some outrageous plans. The mischievous glint on his face is enough of evidence. His brother seemed more dependable, a lot more stable. _

_Instead of asking and satisfying her curiosity, she sat down without word._

"_You will need a quick lesson on sword-fighting." He said without looking at her, his eyes focusing on the woman at the center of the mat who started some basic warm ups, stretching her limbs with such grace. "Just enough for the fight scenes. Don't worry though", he said eyeing the nervous look he caught on her face, "we'll help you through the choreography. It will be like regular dancing, but with weapons. You'll be doing just fine. I gather you've seen the script?"_

_Haruka nodded. She spent the last few nights fretting on the role she was being given. It is going to be difficult for her, but she was resigned to this work. The sooner this ended the better. She's a practical girl, and she intends to do her best despite her misgivings. She wanted to make amends with Ren. And she knew that while this project is ongoing it would be difficult to catch his attention._

"_What do you think of Isis' character?" he asked._

_Haruka contemplated, before answering the question he threw at her, "I think she's wonderful. Caring, brave and strong. But somewhat fragile and weak when it comes to protecting her love ones. She tends not to think properly, plunging headlong into something without fully understanding it." She paused. "A bit too stubborn, to be honest." The character she was supposed to play was named Isis. A series of pictures began to form in her head: Isis holding a sword, wearing a glittering armor; Isis commanding a legion of foot soldiers; Isis falling in love…_

"_Ah.." Natsuki agreed. " I see you're beginning to place yourself inside her skin."_

_She shrugged. She liked the story woven for the music video. It was like watching a short story film unraveling in her head. Lately, she sometimes went to sleep clutching the thick, binded papers, dreaming about Isis and her exploits._ _She even wondered how big Isis' role will be. She did not notice she had lapsed into silence, when she snapped out of her reverie and saw Natsuki studying her intently; his vivid green eyes were like twin emeralds. She flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, were you saying something?"_

"_No." he continued to study her before reaching out to tuck a strand of stray hair behind her left ear and then turned back to the woman, now performing a series of movements. She started swinging her light sword back and forth like a ballet dancer, twisting her body smoothly. "I hope you enjoy your work with me." He said without looking back at her._

_There was something on the tone of his voice that she found a bit unsettling. She frowned a bit._ _Was it her imagination or was Satsuki trying to gauge her mood? She shook her head a bit and concentrated on the woman performing in front of them._

_The series of flips and movements while holding the long slender sword lasted for a good twenty minutes. She danced gracefully along with soothing classical music. When she was done, they all clapped their admiration of the woman's skills. Her seamless movements took them all in. _

_After she had performed her routine, the Asian woman introduced herself as Ling before she had them divided into four groups, where she taught them the basics of hand and feet movements. Haruka herself was assigned in front of the class, where she stretched and pulled her limbs into condition for the rigorous training ahead. She liked the stretching exercises she had learned, determined to continue them in the future. From stretching exercises, they gradually progressed to posture and stance, holding out their upper arms, swinging them around loosely. In three to four days, they will be given wooden practice swords. They are running on a tight schedule and they needed to practice on their fight scenes soon._

_She enjoyed the class very much, but her movements are filled with tension because she could feel Natsuki's eyes on her, as he observed her throughout their session. _

_When they finished, Natsuki handed her a clean towel and a water bottle before pulling the instructor a few paces away. They talked in low tones, the woman nodding her head with the instructions she was being given. After which, she ushered the rest of the extras to the locker rooms, requesting them to go home and continue practicing. Tomorrow will be a tougher lesson._

"_Haruka, do you like the arts?"_

_She stopped wiping her face to stare at his serious green eyes. "How did you know?"_

_He shrugged, "I noticed how your eyes lit up while watching Ling perform. You have that wistful expression on your face."_

"_I guess so. I mean, I like watching someone dance with such grace. This is not one of my forte, but I do know how to appreciate something good. I used to spend hours at the Louvre staring at baroque paintings and imagining what the head of Winged Victory looks like as I come up the Daru staircase. And I especially love Degas' works"_

"_I see." He answered thoughtfully. "Louvre you say? I thought you are Japanese? You've been to Paris?"_

"_I used to live in Paris. And no. My father is Japanese and my mother is a full blooded French."_

"_So that explains your unusual vivid coloring.." he mused, tugging the ends of her hair gently. "I've always wondered what colors will bring out your features more." He lapsed into thought again. _

_She could not help but smile at him. She like Natsuki. They've only talked a few times, but he acts like an old friend when she is with him. She knew she would have no qualms in relaxing her guard and just be herself openly around him. Unlike Ren, she was almost always on the edge with him, anticipating any forthcoming requests and teasings he randomly tell her. Her heart would pound loudly every time he calls her name. She was so tense around him that it drains her energy most of the time. Not that she does not enjoy working for him, for want of seeing him everyday. But if she is not careful, she just might blurt out her feelings for him. And that would be disastrous for her. If only she did not fall in love with him. Maybe things wouldn't be so complicated, and she won't feel the stabbing pain in her heart everytime she thinks about him now. _

"There."

She blinked, momentarily forgetting where she was. She frowned at Magenta, who was staring at her face critically, brushing microscopic stray powders away from her face.

"Now, if only you would just sit still while I call Sam to get ready for your costume." He turned and began cleaning his makeup brushes as he whipped up his cellphone to call the wardrobe assistant assigned to her.

As soon as he moved out of the way, Haruka found herself suddenly staring back at a mirror.

Her mouth fell slightly open at the woman she was seeing for the first time. After many days of being denied of checking her appearance for herself, he had finally let her see what she look like with all the makeup. And she had to admit, the impact Natsuki was aiming for was there. She could not believe it was actually her she was seeing in the mirror.

Tiny, gold feathers were perfectly outlined and pasted on her face, forming curved eyebrows. Her eyelids were painstakingly brushed with rosy eyeshadow and dusted with fine glitters, making them twinkle. Her cheekbones looked immense, her mouth full and luscious with velvety, red lipstick. The hairstylist caught her hair up in an intricate bun, where white roses, and golden, glass beads were tucked with pins.

_Is this really me? _She thought in amazement. She never knew she would look like this! Magenta really has magic on his hands. She hated to admit, but she looked like she was some kind of fey, out of this world creature.

"Boy! Am I glad you're finally ready for the fitting." Sam banged open the dressing room door. Behind her a couple of helpers carried a big white box. They laid it on the table behind them with such care; it was like holding a fragile newborn baby.

Magenta arched his eyebrows, "I'll be outside." He dropped the cleaned brushes on a jar to let them dry, wiped his hands clean and grabbed a packet of his cigarettes. Though he's a certified gay, he's still a guy, with male anatomical parts. And Haruka is uncomfortable stripping in front of him.

"Sweetheart," he looked back at Haruka, wagging one of his long fingers at her. "Make me proud and don't you dare let my masterpiece be ruined." He strode out of the room, locking it behind him.

She nodded as soon as the door closed.

"Strip!" Sam commanded, pulling her away from the chair. Her mousy brown hair was plastered on her forehead. "God! Took me more than an hour to smooth out the feathers of this dress!" she chuckled. "Don't worry about me, Haruka. I'm just running on my fifth cup of caffeine."

"Sure." She smiled. She was grateful for Sam. She was most attentive to her during the costume fittings. It was a good thing that the dresses were finished in time. They were just scrap, unfinished pieces of clothing when she first tried them out. She wondered what they look like now.

"Tadah!" the assistant opened the box with flourish. And she closed her eyes as a gleam of gold blinded Haruka for a moment.

The dress is exquisitely beautiful. It was form fitting; the high, stiff collar, long sleeves and bodice was covered entirely of feathers, dipped in gold color. They were soft to touch. The bodice extended until the knees where underneath, layers of tulle and chiffon frothed out in pale gold color. Heavy embroidery decorated the top layer of the tulle.

"Will I be able to move using that?" she asked dubiously, touching the feathers and liking the feel of it with her fingertips.

Sam laughed. "Of course! We made sure that you can move comfortably in a dress while you fight the demons. Now!" she removed a small tissue wrapped parcel tucked on one corner of the box, "wear this!"

She took the parcel and unwrapped it. Inside was a pair of the most provocative piece of underwear she had ever seen. It was tiny and made of lace. "Umm, Sam.."

"No buts, honey" she began to unbutton the dress, getting it ready for her. "The dress is not to be ruined by peeking underwear."

She backed out of the way, as Sam shook the dress out of its folds of tissue paper. Ducking behind a pair of shoji screens, she quickly stripped off her blouse and jeans. She put on the scrap of lace and waited for Sam to haul the dress towards her.

**oOoOoOo**

Natsuki found his brother drinking a glass of wine as he let himself in through the front door. He dropped the duffel bag he was carrying and sat down on one of the sofa chairs. It was an exhausting day for him, but he was very pleased with the results of his works.

"How are you holding up?" Satsuki eyed him. He drained his glass, gestured whether Natsuki want some too, and he nodded. His brother walked towards the small bar dividing the living room from the dining area, where atop the gleaming black marble were several decanters of wine and brandy. Satsuki poured a generous amount of ruby wine on his glass and the remaining contents to a new glass. Then he walked back to where he was sitting and handed him his drink.

"Filming is going extremely well. The cast are great, the fight scenes are superb." He rummaged on his duffel bag, looking for something. "A couple or so weeks of shooting and we'll meet the deadline." He paused, absentmindedly smiling at himself when he remembered the first time he saw Haruka wearing the dress complete with make-up and accessories. He momentarily forgot what instructions he was telling his crew when she walked into the set, smelling like vanilla and glazed pears. He was right about the impact she would create. His _Isis_, all ready for battle on the set. He wished his brother were there to see her in all her glory.

"That's good." Satsuki said, as he sat down opposite his brother and began to read the day's financial times with the concentration of a scientist about to discover the secrets of the universe.

Natsuki stared at his brother without a word, pulling out a plastic case with a DVD inside. He fingered the clear case, deep in thought. His brother has been working nonstop with meeting their other clients, now that he is too busy to meet with them personally. Not once in the past two weeks since the contract was signed, did he even visit the set nor did he ask him to cover for him. He was managing their business with his usual attention to details. And he was worried that his plans on forcing his brother to pay attention to _his _muse was coming to nil.

He was getting concerned that his brother is becoming weary and cynical of all the women he encountered, unconsciously comparing them to the shallowness of their mother. One day, one of these women will be his own downfall. The way he change girlfriends occur as fast as when he change his clothes. And he feels Satsuki is becoming more like a robot.

He was sad and angry that their own mother abandoned them for a life of luxury, but it's all in the past now. He was grateful for the protection and care his Satsuki lavished him. He experienced physical and verbal abuse more than him. But while it seemed on the outside that he would eventually break, he did not. He is made of stronger stuff. And it's all thanks to his positive outlook in life and the unwavering support Satsuki gave him.

He may be an odd sort of man with his preference of indulging in unusual hobbies. And he enjoys working on his own, entering his own world where he can create beautiful things. He has few close friends and Satsuki. He has everything important. Unlike his brother, he never felt the need to go into a relationship with the opposite sex, emotionally or physically.

He suspects that while he has let go of the past so easily, his brother may be wallowing on it more than he himself has realized. Satsuki may have given him unwavering support, but it is at the cost of his own. Ever since they started living independently, he started to see the negative impact of their traumatic experience with his older brother's relationship with the opposite sex. He began seeing several women, often two at a time. And they most often end up in bed. But after a few more sexual encounters, he disposes them as quickly as he met them. They all become playthings for him. Disposable playthings, that is.

His brother is using these women to exorcise the bitter experience they suffered with their mother and their relatives. He doesn't want to admit that he has been hurt too, being the older brother, but as a twin, Natsuki can feel his brother's anguish. They are twins after all. They are born from the same egg, split into two. In their subconscious mind, they are connected mentally, emotionally and physically. And he can feel that his brother is spiraling towards a path of self-destruction.

Satsuki has a brilliant mind and has a preference in figures. He is also equally accomplished in writing and poetry. That's why they made such a good team. But his brother's songwriting have become a bit stale. They are beginning to lack one thing that made their songs so good before: emotion.

His brother used to write songs with love and passion in them. What's good about songwriting if you cannot feel the fire coursing through your veins? What's good about songwriting if you cannot feel the love burning in your eyes as you write about the woman you seek? Or the sadness and anger you feel when losing someone you cherish?

He pointed this out to his brother, but he dismissed his observation coolly. He was still the same playboy that he was in their university days, but he has now become a master manipulator when it comes to his relationships. His remarks must have made some impact on him because he began to practice discretion with his affairs, masking his appointments in a subtle way so as not to make him worry. In the end, Satsuki's main concern is still him, and he was getting sick of being pampered. It's his turn to take care of his brother now.

His brother is beginning to feel as cold as ice. And he was worried. He needed a potent fire to thaw his brother's heart. And he may have found a firebrand in Haruka.

It seemed Godsend that he met her.

She looked all fragile and vulnerable at first impression. But he won't be fooled otherwise. Anyone with reddish-gold hair like that is bound to have a temper and a passionate nature. Someone who values a lot of important things that money can't buy. He was a good judge of character, and his instincts have never let him down. Even as he deliberately glared at her, she was not intimidated so easily. She was quick and efficient, took care of his ruined state, and was not afraid to talk to a stranger like him. It may be a bit careless and foolish of her at these modern times. A young woman like her talking to a stranger, but it seemed like she is a stubborn believer that there is good in every person she meets, stranger or no stranger, regardless of what your background is.

That is why he was so adamant that she be included in this project. She is a perfect candidate to help Satsuki regain his emotions. A princess to wake the sleeping prince.

He smiled wryly to himself. What better way to showcase Haruka's hidden fire than a music video to show the world what an unpolished gemstone like her would look like when is finally cut and polished to perfection? Once Satsuki sees her, he would be helpless under her spell. He was sure of it. Because he already _was _tangled in her spell, to begin with.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: For those of you, who are curious about Haruka's dress, please visit my profile page for the photo links on the actual dress that I was inspired to include on his chapter. It's a beautiful creation by the late Alexander Mcqueen. It's from his Savage Beauty exhibit at the MET and belongs in his Angels and Demons category. I love his works. Please watch out for the upcoming chapters as I would be describing some of Mcqueen's works that Haruka would be wearing for the music video. My imagination is in overdrive whenever I check out the photos I would be using.**

**For more information about the future chapters, please visit my profile page once in a while for the updates I sometimes post up. **

**I almost forgot, I have an important announcement to make:**

**Please visit my profile page after you guys have finish reading AND posting your reviews. Thanks for your time! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Now, how about my reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for all your comments. I appreciate your relentless support of this epic story. I'm sure you must be highly anticipating what would happen next, so I am posting two Chapters to keep you guys happy.. LOL. Anyway, I still got three to four chapters to go before I can post the cliffhanger (Ren & Haruka's lemon scene). I know it's killing you guys, all these unfulfilled sexual tension between the two of them. I'm still sticking to the outline I made, with a few tweaks here and there, and hope that by the time I get to Chapter 18 or 19, you won't be disappointed. So thank you again. **

**Pardon my grammar mistakes. On with the story.**

Chapter 14-Angels and Demons

_Damned it!_

Satsuki Shinomiya glanced at his watch. It was a quarter past one. He had just finished meeting with the producers at Bright Television after reading his brother's message. The producers were anxious about the progress of works done for the music video. But Natsuki failed to show up for the weekly report, citing tight schedules. He could not afford to be away at the studio for the moment, so he sent a brief message on his cellphone, requesting him to come on his stead. It was such a short notice appointment, and Satsuki was annoyed because he had never been so ill prepared in his whole life!

So he urgently cancelled the rest of his appointments and went to the office, trying to think of what to say to placate them. After a fifteen-minute conversation between the producers, he assured them that his brother is doing his best to meet the intended schedule. It is unavoidable that he could not attend for the weekly briefing himself given that he must personally see to the details. And Satsuki has given them his word that he would drop by at the studio to assist his brother. In less than two weeks, they had planned to release the music video at the formal gala to commemorate Bright Television's 25th anniversary.

Gala means there would be more people who will view the finished product. Another high expectation that his brother must hurdle past in order to impress their client.

He swore loudly, banging his hands on the wheel. How the hell did his brother managed to screw up the schedule? Was it only three days ago that he came home from work to tell him that things were running along smoothly? Why didn't he realize that something was up when his brother said that. Natsuki rarely ever tell him his problems anymore. He should have immediately stepped in to assist instead of spending his days working and meeting clients. He could have rearranged the appointments at any given time.

He turned left at the intersection, his thoughts in turmoil. He is partly to blame, he admitted to himself. They were supposed to be a team; he should have supported his brother all the way. Though it was only Natsuki who expressed his intention to do the music video, they were supposed to do it together. He should be annoyed at himself, not at his brother. And the real reason he avoid coming to the studio was simple. He just doesn't want to admit it to himself.

He doesn't want to see _her. _

His thoughts finally turned over to the taboo subject.

It's not that he really _don't_ want to meet her. It's just a matter of avoiding unnecessary confrontations. He liked his women whether they are single or attached, married or not. It really doesn't concern him whatever the status of the woman has. He don't give a fucking shit about it. It was just a few nights or weeks of physical relationship that he is after. No cuddling, no intimate conversations. Just mind-blowing sex. Nothing else.

But in her case. It's different. Even with that bastard's thinly veiled warning to stay away from her, he wouldn't just approach the girl with the usual arrogance he displays when picking up women.

He chewed his bottom lip absent mindedly, wondering why him of all people.

She is not an easy game, one thing's for sure. The fact that Jinguuji has just tried to ward off his approach should make the chase more exciting. It's the most basic rule of the game when men are concern. A chance to prove their alpha dominance by claiming the best prey out there. Men chase their prey not because they are in love with it. There are no emotions involve here.

Men give chase because of the thrill. To prove that they can do anything and show-off to others what they are capable of. Survival of the fittest and all that shit. And Haruka just happens to be the prized prey at the moment.

It should be easy for him. To snatch her under Jinguuji's nose. The guy was such a spoiled rich kid who always gets what he wants. Yeah, he now knew about that bastard. He's the heir of a fucking business empire. He's the guy who has everything: looks, a loving, complete family, money and power, he thought. Oh, how he would love to see his face when he claims the girl under his intense watch.

If this is such a piece of cake for him, then why was he hesitating?

The answer lies with Haruka, he realized.

She has this breath of fresh air that was rare among the women he meets. They are all either bored with life or boring themselves. They had all acquired this patina of fakeness. And majority of them have excess emotional baggage.

Haruka is a girl with a quiet aura of pride that warned a man not to come too near. Maybe that's why Jinguuji, with his similar reputation with women, is having a hard time with her. Young women like Haruka with sensitive instints would bolt instantly the moment they sense danger. It makes libertine men hesitate and contemplate on how best to catch prey like her. It was damned intriguing and annoying at the same time. Given her young age, she's not yet too emotional damaged with bitter life experiences.

Was he intimidated then? The moment he looked into her eyes, saw the smile hovering in the corners of her mouth, he knew she is something special. How many times did he toss and turn at night, dreaming about those special eyes of hers? It made him irritable in the morning the way those eyes seemed to stay at him all throughout the day. It just didn't make sense when he touched her hand; feeling bolts of electricity run from his fingers and down to his arms.

Gunning the gas pedal, he sped down the highway. He would make his visit short, check what was holding the shooting up and find a solution. That's it. He wouldn't even stay to watch the whole filming process. It's his brother's responsibility. He would only lend a hand when he thinks it is critical that he must do so. He does not want to commit more than what he could handle. Maybe his brother really meant to work alone and prove something to himself. Once he checks into things, he can come up with the correct decision to help him out.

If he runs into her, well, heaven help him if he can still resist.

**oOoOoOo**

He turned his silvery white Kharmann Ghia into one of the gated entrances of the studio. The guard on duty recognized him and waved him in after pushing the buttons of the gate open. He quickly found a free parking slot and shut off the car's engine. He hope as soon as he finished touring the set, he won't be nursing a headache when he goes back home. He hated spending the rest of the day waiting for the headache to go away.

Bright Television owns a moderately modest parcel of land housing a dozen or so studios constructed for the variety of shows and series they broadcast on their channels. Natsuki's team is housed under Studio 4. He immediately spotted it, with the large number four painted on its roof and sides in deep blue color. There was a sign of warning hung in front of the door, informing staff members to enter with caution as they are currently in the middle of shooting a scene.

Carefully turning the doorknob of one of the doors, he was suddenly plunged into darkness, and the only bright spot his eyes can focus on is at the center of the cavernous building, where a series of white, gold and yellow lights blink against one another, the sound of pounding, intense music blaring loudly.

He recognized the music as the one they had composed earlier. Ren Jinguuji, the singer Natsuki had chose, finished recording the song weeks ago. His deep, resonating voice can be heard throughout the open space. Slowly, he made his way across the group of people gathered around one corner, where three or four cameras simultaneously recorded the ongoing scene. Up ahead, he could see more cameras mounted on moving platforms, darting expertly around as it covered all possible angles of action unfolding before them.

He could just barely see the outline of his brother, sitting intently as his eyes roamed around the set, nodding to himself, giving brief instructions to his assistants as they scrambled around to give a helping hand to the extras mingling around the sides, waiting for their cues. Satsuki navigated his way through thick cables, empty tables, chairs and large crates of equipment.

A couple of crews who stood to watch moved away as he approached the scene. It left the view in front of him open, and he stood rooted on the spot when he recognized _her_ in the middle of the set.

Haruka.

The whole scene before him was made to look like they were in the middle of a dark, heavily dense forest. Trees in varying shades of brown, black and greens were scattered all around. Their leaves were spray painted in oranges, reds, yellows and browns to represent autumn foliage. Covering the ground are more leaves, twigs and small dead branches. At the center was a clearing where Haruka was in the middle of an intense fight between a horde of angels sporting black wings and dark grey chain mails and heavy eye makeup of glinting silver.

_I wander in a trap_

_In an endless night_

_Losing the meaning of existence itself_

_I can't return to the past_

_Don't you dare to know_

He watched, mesmerized as she swung her light sword, twisting and turning on her left and right, the golden feathers of her dress gleaming against the overhead lights. He flinched as one of the fallen angels thrust his spear towards her. For a split second, he thought she was pierced. He clenched his fists silently on his side, as she brought her sword down and broke the spear she caught, in half.

_All the things I believe_

_Are crumbling all around me_

_I don't want to see_

_The reality on my darkest days_

_I can't get out_

_Of my circumstances_

_I don't know where to go_

Satsuki held his breath, not blinking his eyes lest he miss something out. The slow, gentle fall of the leaves created a dramatic shower around the scene. He can almost see with his mind's eye the slow motion movement of Haruka, as she does her sword dance in the middle of the pretend forest. Already, his mind his whirring with possible suggestions on how to edit this scene.

He stood there, totally absorbed with what he is seeing, before shaking his head in sudden annoyance. _Why did she agree to this role? It was apparent that her small stature is no match for all the size and breadth of her opponents. She could break her little neck with this mock sword fight! Why did his brother not insist she used a body double? Some expert stuntwoman who can easily fight. _He doubts if her petite figure can withstand the impact these men inflict with their heavy, albeit, fake weapons.

There were only two more demons standing in front of her. Both of them started to attack at the same time. As one of them swung out his scythe in her direction, she banged her blade against the staff, managing to break it in half, rendering it useless, before pushing the ball of her palm in the middle of his face. He crumpled to the ground and she swung to her right, swiftly running her light sword across the abdomen of the remaining one. Ribbons of dark blood spurted out from the gushing wound.

"Annd cut!"

She was breathing heavily when she stopped, adopting her semi-kneeling pose. When she stood up, a couple of the extras clapped her back to show their admiration for her, and she smiled back. Casually tossing the light sword behind her like bag, she trudged towards Natsuki who beamed at her proudly. "Well done!"

"Okay folks! That's a good recording for Scene 15!" The crewmembers began to scramble heavy equipment here and there, getting ready to prepare for the next scene. The music faded into the background as the studio was suddenly flooded with lights.

He finally let out the breath he was holding. Satsuki frowned in irritation at his brother. Irresponsible as usual. How dare he put her under extreme pressure? He thought he would place her into some sedate role, something to showoff her fragile beauty. Instead, he was confronted with this scene!

He made his way towards his brother looking grim. He barely had time adjusting his expression when she suddenly looked up in his direction and noticed him.

The first thing he noted were her eyes. That amazing color is enough to mesmerize any man. Today however is different. There was something different about them. Sure they still look incredible to him. But despite the makeup designed to enhance her eyes' potential to catch you offguard, they lack luster. Her eyes looked a bit dull, stressed out, for want of any other description. What the hell happened to her?

She sensed the astute way he was studying her, so she averted her eyes slightly from his. "Oh! Satsuki." She smiled at him shyly. He nodded in acknowledgement and he felt his heart give a loud thud inside his chest. Behind her, he saw his brother's face lit up in surprise.

"Oy, Satsuki. How long have you been standing there?" He asked, waving for him to come closer. His brother looked disheveled with his messy hair, coffee-stained shirt and dirty jeans. There were dark circles under his eyes, and the entire sermon he was ready to deliver died on his lips. Judging from his view angle, his brother is under a lot of strain. He probably discovered that he bit off more than he can chew and was too stubborn to ask help from him.

"Long enough" he answered, barely masking the snarling tone in his voice. His eyes were shooting daggers at his brother. He's going to get an earful of scolding in ten minutes if he had his way. Or as soon as Haruka is out of earshot. But he hesitated after seeing his brother looking stressed out.

Speaking of Haruka.. He glanced back at her, stopping a few feet away from them.

She looked much smaller up close. Her face was covered with heavy makeup, the rosy hues enhancing the impact of her eyes and exaggerating her lush eyelashes. Sulamith Wulfing's fairy creature in the flesh, standing before him. He felt a twitch at the corners of his mouth as his gaze travelled from her face down to her body. The column of her neck slender against the stiff collar of her dress, the V-neck plunging, exposing the center of her chest and the soft, gentle swelling of her breast at each side. He noted a small mole on a spot just near her right breast. She looked like a mythical bird ready to fly away.

His eyes narrowed slightly. The dress exposed more skin than he would have preferred on her. Judging from the peaches and cream skin she sported, he could even guess the color of her nipples just by looking at her skin!

"Haruka." He murmured in his deep voice when he met her eyes again and found her blushing a bit as if he stroked a finger on the exposed part of her flesh. He could not help but grin a little. So, he does have a slight effect on her after all. All along he thought she was Jinguuji's exclusively. Apparently, he has not entirely laid claim to her body. Maybe there is hope for him after all.

She self-consciously pulled the collar together, in an attempt to cover herself as much as possible. But the dress was perfectly molded for her body. There was no more room to budge and cover the exposed skin.

Not wanting to embarrass her further, he nodded at her and turned to his brother, Natsuki, who to his annoyance was giving him a rather sly look. "I believe you owe me an explanation on why you did not show up for the meeting?"

"Uh..I guess that's my cue to exit." Haruka interrupted him, taking a step back. "I'll go back to my room and change."

"Hang on a second, Haruka" his brother caught her retreating figure. He pulled her away from him, putting his arm intimately around her tiny waist and whispered something against her ear. Satsuki's eyes narrowed again, temper rising. Was his brother trying to provoke him into a fight?

He saw the girl nodded. She turned back to face him and bid her goodbye. "I will see you around, Satsuki." She murmured. She gathered handfuls of her skirt, so that she can make her way across the room and avoid the cables and wirings snaking their way haphazardly on concrete floor.

Satsuki continued to stare at her retreating figure, his mind already in the mood to plan his strategy. When he turned to face he brother, he found him studying his expression with interest.

"I know what you want to say, so don't say it." He warned. Natsuki can be annoying sometimes, whenever he was proven wrong. He glared at his brother who was obviously trying to suppress his laughter, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Fine." Natsuki replied.

They both stood staring at each other. And for the nth time, Satsuki marveled at how uncanny they look alike. It's like staring back at his own image in the mirror.

"Come on, you and I have a lot of issues to discuss." He said brusquely, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder, to show that he wasn't as irritated as he would have like to be. The more they can tidy up this mess, the more energy he will have in pursuing Haruka.

**oOoOoOo**

"Haruka" The sound of her name rolling on his tongue felt like velvety chocolate. Sweet and sensual.

"How about you have dinner with us?" He could feel his brother's intense gaze on him as he saw her turn so that he could see her profile outlined against the black canvas, set up to cover a small part of equipment set up.

It was the fourth time that week that he made some flimsy excuse to come see his brother. And it's exactly eight more days before the deadline, and tensions are running high on the set. Despite his earlier resolve not to come back and just remain in the shadows, one look at her that first day on the set and all his resolve crumbled to dust.

Today, she looked like a wood sprite, wearing a purple frock heaped with silk flowers. Her long, slender legs, dangling from the high chair she was sitting on, while taking a break. Her ankles looked slender against the dark purple silk sandals she was wearing.

_Like purple vanilla frosting, _he thought to himself, staring at her exposed legs.

She was re-shooting her last few scenes before they all proceed to the climatic scene, which his brother has reserved for the last days of shooting. After reviewing a few of the raw material they had prior to editing, Satsuki was able to pinpoint out the precise parts where his brother needed to do some reshoots. Natsuki was spending the past few days unable to make some vital decisions on set, due to his dissatisfaction on some of the scenes they had taken. They could not immediately replace the props they had used because of the reshooting that need to be done. Had he not intervened, it was most likely there would be some delays to the delivery of the end product. And delays would mean bad news to the clients.

Behind them, crewmembers were busy dismantling a few props, preparing to arrange the last couple of background sets before wrapping up the project for final editing. As they loomed towards the deadline, everyday seems more chaotic. Not to mention patience are strained and tempers rising are more frequent among the crew. Yesterday, a couple of members from the light department had a shouting match with the sound department. Lights consume a lot of electricity and it affected some of the sound equipment. Fortunately, the damage was minimal. But they could not afford more delays.

"You don't need to worry about getting home. I will see to it you'll be back before your bedtime." He said, liking the way her cheeks glow pink. He could hear his brother murmured something like, "And I wondered why you kept on showing up." He ignored his brother's comment and waited for her answer, giving her a smile calculated to put her at ease.

She tilted her head a bit, trying to think on whether to accept his invitation or not. He was confident that she will accept. He knew for a fact that she had nothing else to do in the evenings, having found out from his brother that she usually spends her nights home alone.

Her face slowly pulled into a shy smile and he held his breath again. Really, this girl is really something else. What an impact she makes on his libido with just an incredible smile like that.

"I'd like that. That is, you don't mind if you wait for me to change? This," she gestured at her purple flower costume, "will take quite some time."

He nodded. "I won't mind. I have a few things to discuss with the _director._" He smiled sardonically, glancing at his younger brother who frowned slightly at him. _That will give him something to fret about. _His brother won't stop praising Haruka whenever they got home from work that he has a hard time planning his strategy.

"Very well. Thank you" She continued on her way back, and he watched her greet crew members courteously, thanked them for their hard work and support before disappearing in one of the side rooms lined up along one side of the studio.

Only a fool like Jinguuji does not realize what diamond in a rough that girl is.

It was not until Natsuki gave a small cough did he finally tore his gaze away from the door where Haruka disappeared did he turned to face his brother. Pretending that nothing happened, he composed his features again and narrowed his eyes. "Now, you and I have something to talk about the editing of the video" he said with mock severity, tapping his clipboard on his brother's arm.

"Ow!"

**oOoOoOo**

The L'Osier restaurant at Ginza, Chuo-ku was named in honour of the legendary willow trees that bloomed deep purple staminate flowers. During spring, a lot of people flock the steets where the restaurant was located, to watch the montage of willow trees bloom their spectacular array of the delicate purple flowers. The restaurant itself was located on the second floor of its own two-storey art-deco inspired building where it's chef, Bruno Menard, meticulously takes care of his forty guests on his establishment along with his carefully selected staff.

It was the first time she had ever graced such a small, yet elegantly designed restaurant. It was more breathtaking once inside, the floors covered with carpets in deep purple and gold, the dining chairs dark as ebony. In several walls, hung paintings done by 20th century French artists; potted plants and vases of exotic flowers perfume the air delicately with their scent.

She looked down at herself and sighed. She should have worn her forest green blouse instead of the grubby t-shirt and faded jeans. She had no inkling that they were supposed to dine in this magnificent restaurant. She could have asked Natsuki where they would be heading, or at least he could have given her some sort of warning. She felt out of place inside the pristine establishment.

She did not realize that she was still standing at the entrance when Natsuki turned to take her hand. "Haruka, no need to be anxious about your outfit. We're regulars here."

She looked up at his face and saw him giving her a gentle smile. "But this place is so nice." She murmured, embarrassed.

"You're still beautiful even if you are wearing a potato sack." Satsuki was waiting for them at the second entrance door. His piercing green eyes roamed all over her body and she felt herself getting pink on the cheeks. She wondered whether he could see through her shirt. He reminded her of a hungry wolf with the way he is looking at her.

"Satsuki sometimes bring me here to eat even while I'm wearing old t-shirts with paint splatter on them" Natsuki said, gripping her hand with his.

Over lake trout served with macadamia nut humus and creamy risotto with bamboo shoots and mushrooms, Haruka listened with amusement as the Shinomiya twins make her laugh and smile with their anecdotes and the stories behind the people they know in the music industry. Tidbits of information they gathered were wielded unashamedly when they need to acquire some favors for selfish gains. The world of the music industry is similar to politics where profits is the name of the game, the competition is fierce and talent is like striking a gold mine or finding a diamond in a river. It was somewhat an eye-opener for her, having zero knowledge of how the industry works until she started working for Ren.

She forked some creamy rice into her mouth, tasted the earthy mushrooms and let her mind wander. She was anxious. She never knew she would be out so late and she wanted to get home soon. But she was too polite to say so, since the two brothers have been so kind to invite her for dinner. She thought it would help distract her mind for a few hours to go out for a bit. She usually get straight home after rehearsals and shooting, spend the rest of the night either composing her thoughts in her journal or else staring into the empty space thinking about _him._

_I wonder what's he doing now? _If this were just an ordinary day, she probably would be spending her evenings sitting on a couch, composing songs, while he worked on vocal chords. Or else, they could be having a casual evening arguing about zombie movies and his favorite rock guitar artists.

She caught Satsuki studying her intently, while his brother Natsuki enthusiastically plunged on about his favorite pastimes, not caring who was listening to him prattle on. She blushed, for having been caught not listening properly to her host's story and tried to avoid staring into his eyes. They look so alike, and between the two of them, Satsuki is the twin she was most curious about. Natsuki is like an open book, he has no problems displaying his preferences to people he is comfortable with. His brother is a different story. He's like a box with a lock. He would yield his treasures to anyone who has the key. Much like Ren, albeit different in personality, and both are a force to reckon with.

She shifted a bit uncomfortably, noting that he is still staring at her with his brilliant green eyes. It unsettled her, those eyes. But she was compelled to look back at him. There was something about the pull of his gaze that made her wonder about him.

Natsuki continued to blabber on, and she gave a secret amused smile. He could really be talkative sometimes.

Satsuki winked at her. And her cheeks grew even redder. It was as if he was telling her that _yeah, my brother tends to talk too much when it comes to his hobbies. _It was like sharing a secret only the two of them knows. She felt her pulse race a bit. Really. These two brothers may not be on par with Ren's beautifully addicting face, but they certainly have charm all right. Why, practically all the females in this dining room are surreptitiously stealing glances at their table. She wondered whether the two brothers both have girlfriends. Natsuki never mentioned seeing anyone. So maybe it's his older brother who gets the lion's share of female attention. There's no mistaking that darkly sensual aura. Something akin to a bad boy persona. Much like the aura Ren exudes. Only, it's a bit sinister for her.

She shivered a bit and gave Satsuki a tiny smile, who was still looking at her, studying her still and an unable to focused on what his brother was rambling about. Something about his preference of using pastel colors instead of oil based paints when he is in the mood to draw. Natsuki really love creating something beautiful with anything his hands can hold. And boy, when it comes to his favorite topics, he can really delve into them enthusiastically. He never noticed that both of his companions' minds were wandering to each other.

"I think because of my inclination towards creating beautiful objects, I was able to draw more inspiration when I was composing melodies for my songs." Natsuki continued, finishing the last of the fish he ordered.

"I never realized you can do so many things. Even needlepoint!" Haruka exclaimed, finally managing to summon up her interest over what Natsuki was saying. "I'm downright useless when it comes to needlework and other domestic hobbies. But I used to watch my mom indulge in some embroidery while having tea out in our garden with me" she thought wistfully. "But I inherited her love of the arts." Her voice had taken a sad edge and her two companions paused to silently watch her.

"It's my rule never to pry, but where are your parents? And how did you end up working for Jinguuji?" Natsuki asked curiously.

Haruka snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh, my parents died…in a car accident." Her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Satsuki stared deep into her eyes. Their deep green color looking like jade in the dim lights. _We lost something important too._ They seemed to search deeply into the recesses of her thoughts. Much like the way his brother stares at her when he is deep in thought. My goodness, these two brothers are really something else. So she answered nonchalantly, "That's okay. It was ages ago."

"Well?" Natsuki asked insistently. "How did you end up working for Ren?" he scooted his chair closer to her. "how can such a talented girl be wasting her time working for Ren. Although, I must admit, Ren is a brilliant artist."

She was embarrassed to tell the truth, that she ended up in jail and wallowed on it for five of the longest days of her life. The truth on how Ren rescued her like knight rescuing a damsel in distress. It sounds so crummy and cheesy, but looking back on it, she is grateful for his timely appearance. _If only Ren is hear, he could have spun an elaborate tale of their chanced meeting so easily to fool them, _she thought, so in the end, she tried a general explanation. "I got into a spot of trouble a few months ago and Ren saved me. He offered me work, and I accepted." She answered vaguely, not wanting to encourage more questions from Natsuki. She was not ready to spill anything personal yet.

Satsuki seemed to have guessed what she was feeling, saw his brother about to ask more questions and intervened smoothly. "It's late, how about we take Haruka home, Natsuki? She has a lot on her plate tomorrow. What with a few more days to wrap up shooting."

She raised her eyebrows momentarily before smiling gratefully at him, thankful for his rescue. She was feeling a bit sentimental when she remembered how Ren looked at that time. An angel arriving to answer her prayers.

"I enjoyed my time with you gentlemen." She said, and it was the truth. She would have wanted to stay out a bit more but she wanted to take a rest too. And the mention of how she met and came to work for Ren made her miss him more.

And now, she is feeling anxiety. Something inside her was telling her to go home. It made her senses tingle, sending vibrations running up and down her arms, goosebumps forming on her skin. She needed to go home. She had a feeling Ren is waiting for her.

**oOoOoOo**

The cycle of cursing continued inside his head as Ren toyed with the wheel of his car, which was parked at his usual spot at the basement of his building. He continued to tap on the wheel rhythmically, trying to sort out the confusion inside his head. Mentally debating with his inner self.

_Shall he go or not? Is she there or not? What if she slammed the door on his face? Will he be strong enough to break down the door without the neighbors calling the police? Why did he not have the sense to get a spare key for her apartment?_

Beside him the scent of the lilies he had ordered for her is overwhelming is nose. He took the bouquet and stared at the ridiculously expensive arrangement he paid for. He never purchased flowers. He never even knew what her favorite flowers were. All he did was just waltz in that damned flower shop and ask the proprietor to arrange his best bouquet that he can give to a woman. The man just stared at him with eyebrows raised, shrugged and began to take out these lilies with their soft, waxy petals. Come to think of it, the whiteness of the flowers reminded him of the color of Haruka's neck. He fingered one of the petals, imagining it to be her skin. The texture of the petals is nothing compared to the smoothness of her skin.

He leaned on his seat, fighting to control his urges, his body getting hard. He missed her with such ferocity it was frightening. He surmised the two weeks of not seeing her would result to her missing him. He was putting his theory to a test. Tonight would be the night to see whether he was correct. He was not expecting anything to happen after she accepts the bouquet as a peace offering, but the anticipation running on his veins told him something good will surely follow their reconciliation. He was sure of it.

He wondered what she was doing tonight? Having spent a few months with her, he managed to pick out that she is person of habit. She rarely ever goes out in the evenings, preferring to stay at home and studying, or else writing on her journal. She would even write in her favorite couch on his living room, while he tinkered on his schedule or else do his vocal warm-ups. The companionable silence a soothing respite after a day's hard work. And tonight, knowing she would be exhausted because of her grueling schedule, she would probably be preparing for tomorrow. In his mind's eye, he imagined her opening the door, smelling fresh from a quick shower she usually takes before going to sleep. She would look at him and on the flowers he was holding. Her face will break into a smile as if nothing happened, and she would fling her arms around his neck.

He gave a self-satisfied smile and glanced at himself in the rearview mirror. His gut instinct told him Haruka missed him and now is the time to see her.

The scene in which they would be filming together is due tomorrow. Hopefully, in a few hours, they would be able to smooth out their misunderstandings and work in a more comfortable environment tomorrow. A _much more_ comfortable environment.

Making his decision, he twirled the keys on his finger as he took the flowers and went out of the car, locking it securely behind him. Haruka is waiting for him.

**oOoOoOo**

"Thank you for such a wonderful evening." Haruka turned to face Satsuki. He insisted on walking her until she reaches the front door of her apartment. They left a gently snoring Natsuki back at the building's main entrance portico, asking the doorman to keep an eye on him. He was exhausted from the last few days of work he put in, often going home later than everyone else. Watching the music video in loops, and making notes on which scenes he want in the final cut.

Poor Natsuki. There were dark circles under his eyes because of the lack of sleep. He lost some weight and he kept on twitching as he slept. So Satsuki did not wake him up as he escorted her back to her doorstep.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, despite my brother's talkative nature. Mind you, he is only like that with people who he is most comfortable with." Satsuki smiled at her, his face bent down to stare back at her eyes.

But instead of seeing green eyes, she was reminded of ice blue ones. Ren's eyes.

She blinked, registering Satsuki's face. He was frowning a bit at her, so she smiled and said briskly, "It was hard to believe this is the real Natsuki. When I first met him, I swear, he glared at me all the time I was removing the mayonnaise from his hair. He did not even spoke to me the whole time we were together, buying the new shirt to replace the one I ruined."

She paused and licked the bottom of her lip nervously. Now that she is alone with him, Satsuki seemed like a nice guy. Was it her imagination that she pictured him as someone who seemed to eat people for breakfast? His darkly sensual aura is still there, but not as overwhelming as it was back at the restaurant. Here, amidst the bright lights of the empty corridor of her apartment floor, he looked, well, he looked like his brother Natsuki: carefree and handsome.

Satsuki laughed. His laugh is rich, deep. She like his laugh. It reminded her of Ren's laugh. Ren's laugh is rich too. Like warm, melting chocolate.

When will she hear his laugh again?

_Damned it, _why does she keep on comparing Ren with every guy she encounters? Is Ren her standard of perfection?

"Haruka?" Satsuku took her free hand, while her other hand gripped the set of keys she was holding. His hands were big and warm, filled with some callouses. They're not soft and long-fingered like Ren's, rather they are hardworking hands. Much like her father's hands, they way she remembered it.

He moved closer to her, and she took a step back, the heels of her flats hitting the wooden door gently behind her.

"Do you mind if I come for you tomorrow morning? I can fetch you on my way to the studio. There's no need for you to take the public transportation." He said, his fingers caressing the inside of her palms now. Her heart started to race.

_Oh no. _Her eyes were wide with surprise. This is not the way she wanted her evening to end. She like Satsuki and his brother. But nothing more than a friend. She doesn't want to make things more awkward. She doesn't even know how to deal with Ren when he shows up for their first scene together. She certainly doesn't have the energy to juggle another man's attention.

He lowered his bent face, intending to capture lips, so she turned her head away. It was the only way she knows to avoid any contact. As she turned her head, her eyes roamed the brightly lit hallway before her. Her eyes searched on the cream colored carpet with Greek key patterns, past the tropical potted plants adorning the sides every six or eight feet.

A pair of gleaming, dark leather shoes peeping round the corner of the lift hallway, just a few meters away from her.

**oOoOoOo**

_Ren._

_Ren._

Haruka blinked. She must have been imagining things. The yellow lights overhead must have been playing tricks on her. Or she could be even more tired than usual.

Did she just saw Ren?

Without even thinking, she roughly pushed Satsuki away from her and walked quickly towards the lift hall.

"Haruka?" the bewildered voice of Satsuki trailed after her.

She ignored him, hurriedly walking the last few steps. When she turned on the corner, she found no one standing in the hall.

It was empty. Not a living soul in sight, not even a whisper of a shadow. The hall seemed so quiet, it was almost eerie.

She glanced up at the bright lights above the lift doors, indicating the floor level it is serving. One of the lift cars was occupied for the moment, quickly descending down several levels with its usual speed.

Ren wouldn't come here at this late hour, would he? Aki would be furious at him if he stays out late when he is due to shoot together with her in two day's time.

She continued to stand there watching the numbers change above the stainless steel door until a gentle hand touched her elbow.

She turned, half-expecting to see Ren.

But it was Satsuki who was looking at her with concern written all over his face.

She totally forgot he was still there!

"Oh!" she said, her face turning red. "I'm sorry, I forgot about you." She looked up at the lights above the stainless steel door and back again to Satsuki. She could see his concerned expression written all over his face.

"Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something." He slid his hand down to her wrist and pulled her back into the hallway where he walked her again to her there. She allowed him to lead her back to her there.

"I just thought. I thought I saw someone I know." She answered. _Better not tell him._

"I see." He continued to scrutinize her mixed expression. "You should go inside and take a rest. Natsuki will kill me if his favorite muse reports to work in a peaky condition."

"I guess."

She nodded, having no energy to contradict him. As she turned the key on her lock, she bid him a quiet good night.

He took her hand before she managed a protest, brushed his lips gently at the back before releasing it. His eyes dark with unexplained emotion.

"Good night, Haruka."

"G-good night" she replied hurriedly and went inside her door. As soon as she bolted all her locks, she quietly rested against the hardwood, trying to listen to his fading footsteps.

That took her by surprise. He certainly took advantage of her absent-minded state before kissing her hand. She rubbed the spot where Satsuki's lips touched, feeling her cheeks go warm.

Men. She could not understand their agendas. One second they would be oh so charming, and the next second unyielding and impossible to understand. They could be so unreasonable and immature sometimes, and yet. They can be so forceful whenever they wanted to achieve something.

_Like Ren._

She gave a deep sigh and trudge towards her bedroom, flicking the switch lights open. She was so sure that he would be coming. Her gut instinct has been humming with anticipation the whole time she was in Satsuki's car on her way home. She was half-expecting him waiting for her on her door, so she would have the right excuse to bid goodnight to Satsuki. But only the empty hallway greeted her eyes. Damn! She missed him so much even her system goes haywire.

Of course Ren won't be there. Who is she kidding? Aki would certainly see to it that his talent finishes this damned project. A deal is a deal, and Ren is certainly staying back at his hotel room sleeping. Why would Ren be waiting for her in the first place? Who does she think she is in is life?

She banged her fist on the wall. _A few more days before this ends._

So much for fate and destiny.

**oOoOoOo**

He came out of the building in a cloud of fury. _Fuck! When did she start seeing Satsuki? That ungrateful little..!_ After all the careful and meticulous attention he devoted for her, this is what he finds? These women are all the same! Once they get the taste of what it feels to live the high life, they started to become ambitious little bitches.

He glanced down at the crumpled bouquet he was holding. This fucking expensive piece of shit. The mishandling of the flowers gave the petals some slight discoloration due to the bruising. He unceremoniously dumped the flowers beside the aluminum cans waiting off the main entrance to his apartment building.

As he stood there on the pavement, he looked up at the darkened sky. There were no stars tonight. The clouds foretold an incoming thunderstorm soon. How was it just an hour ago that midnight sky seemed to hold its promise of an unforgettable night? Was it just his imagination then? Was it just an illusion? Did he really think that Haruka might have just cared for him even for a bit?

He suddenly felt tired, his temper simmering. It was a good thing he managed to get away from that revolting scene while he still can. It took all of his willpower to prevent himself from landing a punch on Satsuki's handsome face. Who else but Satsuki having guts to go behind his back and pursue his Haruka? Even after the chilling warning glance he gave him that time outside the restaurant, the fucking bastard proved he is still a sly fox when it comes to women that interests him.

And Haruka. Damned it! He let out a string of colorful cuss words.

He spent days of sleepless nights thinking about her as he worked his head off to finish this music video. This video was the reason why all his plans started going downhill. He wanted to finish it as soon as possible so he can go home and make up with her. He promised himself that as soon as this is over, his reward would be waiting for him. Haruka will welcome him back, but this time, not just with open arms. It meant finally taking their close relationship to the next level.

He ran a hand through his hair as he breathed deeply. God, he cursed the day he got himself involve with her. He should have stayed away from her when he had the chance. There are lots of women out there willing to share his bed.

Except they were all too willing. It makes him sick. He is sick of these kinds of people. Sick of them who always take advantage of him.

He needed a drink. He can't go back to the hotel looking like this. Aki will see him and think he is up to no good again. Shoot! He forgot that he left his car in the basement carpark.

Left with no choice he turned back from his attempt to cross the street. He was about to go back inside the lobby when he heard someone call his name.

"Ren."

**A/N: There. Ren has a lot of angst, and he keeps on directing his bad decisions to Haruka, never even blaming himself. He's horrible isn't he? I don't blame you guys if you want Haruka to end up with Masato or even Satsuki. However, the time is near for Ren to see the error of his ways. A few more chapters and he would realize his selfishness and mistake. **

**Now, how about a nice feedback?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Okay, I know you are wondering whatever happened to Masato. Don't worry, I finally let him appear here, along with a new supporting character. You will learn a bit more of Masato's background. **

**Ren and Anri finally meet again. What do you think Anri is up to with her sudden appearance? Any guesses? **

**Pardon my grammar mistakes.**

**May 1, 2015 updates: Some minor changes on timelines that I did not noticed before. **

**Chapter 15-Breakthrough**

Satsuki slowly made his way back down to the grand lobby at the first floor of Haruka's residential building, deep in thought. He was disappointed to find out that she rebuffed his advances. The disconcertment was written all over her face as soon as they stepped out of the lift car aroused his suspicions that Haruka may be harboring some feelings for Jinguuji.

The car gave a sharp _ding _sound and the steel doors opened to let him out. His leather shoes clacked against the polished granite floors as he walked towards the main exit.

He gave a smart salute to the eagle-eyed night shift porter. The middle-aged man with balding hair watched him like a hawk when Haruka waved her good evenings at him as soon as they entered the lobby almost an hour ago. He quickly noted the man giving him an assessing look before nodding politely at them and acknowledging Haruka's greeting with a friendly smile.

Trust Haruka to have a horde of loyal followers around her. She was just the type of girl who brings out every person's protective instincts because of her approachable personality. He imagined that the night porter must have timed his stay with Haruka, allotting him some half hour before he raise the alarm and charge him with harassing the girl.

He chuckled inwardly and shook his head. God, this girl is really something. She must have a truckload of people ready to come to her aid if she demands it in that sweet manner of hers.

Tomorrow, he promised to himself, he should get serious about wooing her. Even the obvious rebuff to his impulsive actions, he is undeterred with her refusal of him. He already has his share of difficult women, and he is willing to employ all of his knowledge to turn the situation in his favor. A few flowers and trinkets that women love could go a long way.

He started to whistle, jiggling the car keys in his jeans pocket, when he remembered his brother sleeping in the car. They'd better get home soon, or else his brother will suffer from back pain and he would hear endless complaints the whole day tomorrow. Natsuki could be very peevish when he is weary, although he must admit; he never shows his irritable side when Haruka is with him. If only he could bring her home with him so that his brother won't pester him when he is in a foul mood. She would be an effective antidote for Natsuki's temper tantrums and an interesting companion in his bed.

He took out his car keys and pressed the lock buttons. The car emitted a low beeping sound, signaling its unlocked state. The interior was flooded with soft yellow lights, and he could see his brother still sleeping, oblivious to the time or the lights above him.

He opened the car and entered it, adjusting himself on the driver's seat before pushing up the rearview mirror slightly for perfect vision, when something caught his eye.

He froze, not wanting to blink. His fingers hovered on the rearview mirror's frame. He continued to look, squinting his eyes lest the scene behind him disappeared, and he may have been imagining it.

But no. There's no mistaking that longish, honey blond hair, the freakishly tall stature, bending over to hug a curvaceous woman in a black silk dress, kissing her in fact.

_Ren Jinguuji._

Satsuki turned on his seat, careful not to wake his brother up. A few meters away from his car stood Jinguuji with an unknown woman, his lover perhaps?

He silently watched the tender scene behind him, through the mirror.Under the glow of street lights, he could see the woman's outline perfectly: the long, long dark hair, falling in ringlets, the white skin, contrasting seductively against the dark silk of her dress, crushed by Jinguuji's arms; a flash of white teeth and red lipstick. Jinguuji, intimately greeting his companion, oblivious to his surroundings. For such a cold bastard, he is displaying such tenderness in front of a woman. But he can't really blame Jinguuji. From his angle, he could see that the woman is exceptionally beautiful.

He gripped the steering wheel, anger slowly rising, thinking of the girl several levels above them, who was probably spending her time thinking about the man he was looking at right now. The nerve of this guy to warn him to stay away from Haruka. When he himself is actively pursuing other women beside her.

Jinguuji is every bit the playboy that he is. And he just gave him the perfect excuse to pursue Haruka without remorse or guilt.

_Well, well, Jinguuji. Looks like you got tired of playing Prince Charming._

He turned back to face the front and started the engine. The car purred to life and Natsuki mumbled gently in his sleep, protesting that he ain't finish yet. He shifted on his seat and snored again gently, his breathing even.

Pulling out of the building's covered driveway, he headed straight to the main highway, in the direction of his home. Tomorrow would be a good time to start with his plans. While Ren is preoccupied with other prey, it is to his advantage that he gained Haruka's attention while she is still clueless about Ren's nocturnal habits of meeting his lovers.

When Haruka finds out about this, she has no choice but to turn over to him.And when the chips fall, he would be there to catch her. The girl would be his, no doubt about it.

**oOoOoOo**

August Casimir, personal secretary and bodyguard of the elusive Masato Hirijikawa, held out a tray of steaming hot tea to his employer as soon as he finished signing the last of the documents needed to facilitate the delivery date of the furniture they have ordered for the hotel. He accepted the hot beverage with a nod of thanks, placed the delicate china on top of his steel and glass table before leaning back to sit more comfortably on his executive chair.

For a few seconds, he stood there, watching his imposing figure against the late afternoon Parisian sky, sunlight streaming inside the glass curtain wall, its steady beams disrupted by the outlines of similar tall buildings behind him. His employer seemed oblivious to the beauty of his surroundings, always preoccupied by some big problems demanding his concentration. He quickly left the room to hand the papers over to his female assistant, who nodded and quickly slid the papers inside a folder to be given to the messenger for express delivery. On his way back to his employer's office, he snatched another folder from his table outside the room before opening the door again, to find his closest friend staring broodingly in front of him, deep in thought, his cup of tea, suspended in the air, halfway to his mouth.

He wanted to sigh and scold his friend for worrying and overworking for the past three months like a demon. He knew he only got an average of five to four hours of sleep everyday, going over the reports of the day to day operations, while the construction of the commercial and recreation complex is in full swing. He had watched in silence as week after week, he closeted himself with Goldschmidt's solicitors, assuring them with a report that they are doing their utmost to find the girl stipulated in the old bastard's will. He tried time and time again to assist him with his other commitments, leaving him with as much free time to pore over the never-ending decisions needed to speed up the construction of the hotel and the commercial center. _Are we going to purchase sanitarywares from the supplier directly? Would you prefer a stainless steel finish or mirror finish? Simon Voss securities will provide the security equipment, when do you need them to come in during the construction phase? We are running short on the supply of cement, buying overseas will be additional costs for shipping. _So on and so forth.

He noted the dark shadows in his eyes. Maybe he should take the initiative to cancel his 7:00 pm meeting with the interior designers? Besides, the news he was about to give will most definitely warrant his attention for the next couple of weeks.

August met the only heir to the Hirijikawa empire a decade ago. He was an expert thief and translator back in Istanbul, earning his living by preying on rich-looking travellers coming to the city. He left home when he was thirteen, after his mother died from complications from giving birth to a stillborn: a bastard son like him. His mother's relatives, loathing the fact that he was of foreign blood, passed him around. His pale skin stood out against his relative's dark coloring. He only knew from scant, rude remarks that his father was of Nordic descent. He met his mother working in a restaurant as a waitress, while he travelled to Turkey before heading over to Athens, disappearing without a trace. His mother was distraught until the end, refusing to believe that he abandoned her, hoping and praying that he would soon come to get her.

He earn his living in the streets, eating left-over food from garbage cans thrown out by restaurant owners and sleeping on the sidewalks with only discarded cartons to keep him warm at night. He has exceptional memory and he wielded his knowledge to his advantage that by the time he was 16, he could speak passable Greek, English and Italian, aside from his native Turkish language, after watching foreign language films at local theaters, where he would illegally sneak in with the help of a friend who was working there. Thus, he started a lucrative freelance tour guide job by waiting around at airports and hotels for clueless tourists willing to pay him money.

He would accompany a group of foreigners who don't speak the local language, by acting as their tour guide and translator, all the while preying on his victims in random places they visit. He earned a comfortable sum from his activities, and he was content.

_He spied the eighteen-year-old Masato, looking like a common tourist backpacker. Were it not for his keen eye, he would have bypass him and focused on other tourists. However, his keen eye spotted Masato's expensive and custom-made watch, the kind that he once saw on a magazine. He immediately knew he is rich. Taking advantage of the unusual amount of people visiting Hagia Sophia, he managed to swipe his wallet from his back pocket and left to go directly to some obscure alley to count the money._

_He was taken by surprise when he followed him, standing at the end of the street, looking at him with his cold eyes. Afraid that he would be reported to the police, he charged at him, intending to punch the living daylights out of him and make his escape. But the agile man deftly avoided his attack and overpowered him with some clever moves that he deduced as karate. _

_As he lay sprawled on the ground, he thought he was a goner. How could a young kid like him could win a fight with his street-smart moves? He had his fair share of brawls and his punches are quite good. He waited for his end there. Either he would be dead or his life over once the police arrests him. _

_But then, he saw him squat near him, peering down with his intense eyes. His violet eye color is rare, and they shine like jewels. He coughed up some blood, and muttered "go on, call the police. I ain't going anywhere." He accepted defeat like any man, and besides, he was no longer in the condition to run and hide. They would still find him. Better lie still and wait._

"_I like your style of fighting." He answered, taking the wallet he dropped on the ground. He flipped them open, took out some cards and IDs before dropping them again near his face. He could see that the thick wad of Euros was still inside one of the folds. _

_He did not take the money. He left it for him. He wondered how rich he is. There has to be a minimum of ten thousand euros stuffed on his wallet. He barely counted it before he appeared. Ten thousand euros. Enough for a three months of living expenses._

"_Hey! You left your money!" he croaked out._

_He gave a quirky smile, gleaming dark hair failing all over his forehead. "Would you like to work for me?"_

He smiled ruefully when he remembered how he reacted on Masato's offer of a job. He immediately accepted. He was not in a habit of getting into a situation he did not understand the consequences, however, he was impressed with the young man that he agreed promptly.

He accompanied him back at the hostel where a sleek black car was already waiting to pick them up and bring them back at the airport. They took a private plane and landed in Tokyo. All throughout the journey, Masato seldom spoke, and he only asked some questions about his date of birth and complete name. By the time they arrived at the immigration counter, someone had produced the proper documentation for him. As soon as they cleared customs, another sleek car picked them up and deposited them at the entrance of a magnificent grand mansion just outside the bustling city.

A new life. A new world.

At first, he thought it was some just random blue-collared job that he would be working on. His tall, lean body is suitable for manual labor, and he has some experience working in the markets, carrying cargo and fresh produce. However, to his surprise, several tutors were hired to teach him language courses, social history and economics. Masato himself supervised what lessons he would take.

"I need someone who will assist me, someone who will understand the importance of my work. Someone who will stay with me in a competent level. And I recognize your shrewdness and ability the moment we fought." Masato told him, one evening. "I am giving you an opportunity of a lifetime to become my close friend and companion. You are someone who will understand an eccentric and moody person like me, because frankly, even though we have different upbringings, we are made from the same material: we are determined to succeed, cynic and ruthless when necessary."

Truth be told, he was bewildered with his situation. He could not understand why Masato felt a certain affinity to a stranger like him. All his life, he grew up being shunned by other people because of his illegitimate background. It was not until he was invited to attend the annual New Year's gathering at the Hirijikawa mansion did he eventually understand what Masato saw in him.

None of his relatives look like him. It finally occurred to him that Masato was of entirely different background when he studied his physical appearance closely: his tall, toned body, his dark hair that gleams electric blue under the lights, his violet eyes. His vivid coloring and aura placed him in a different light when compared to his other kins. It's like comparing a demigod with humans.

As soon as he entered the room, whispers could be heard echoing within the ballroom. It turned out that Masato was the illegitimate child of the deceased former CEO of the corporation who had a short, serious relationship with a foreign university student. His mother was too young to have a child and gave him up for adoption, before his father tracked him down in an orphanage outside Japan. He was brought home and introduced as a member of the family.

Although his four half-sisters doted on her, the rest of the family members loathed him. The opportunity to upset the balance of power within the corporation was lost when he appeared, and his father's legal wife never spoke to him. For Lady Chiyoko, Masato was a constant reminder of her husband's infidelity. At most, they only exchanged a few civil words, nothing more. And with this information, and the obvious fact that no one wanted him, it was only natural that he prove himself worthy. It was the only way to crush all doubts casted upon him. The Hirijikawa Corporation is already one of the most admired companies in the country. And it is imperative that they show a unified front despite the scandals rocking the members of the board, which are senior members of the family. But under his rule, Masato manages to exceed expectations by expanding their networks that include telecommunications and hospitality industry. Their annual gross doubled and tripled in each succeeding years, putting to rest all the whispers and speculations that followed him wherever he goes.

But though his endeavors and success banished doubts from his relatives, he was never free from outside threats. His ruthlessness in business acquisitions and boardroom war are legendary. He always plan his strategies ahead of time, accurately predicting his opponent's next move. Some of his former business associates never recovered, and a few even attempted to bring him harm, just out of pure revenge. That is why when the time came for him to help him with his work, he took the initiative to become his shield too. Aside from the lessons that he is supposed to take, he took additional courses in self-defense and psychology.

Never once did his employer treated him like a servant, it was always with a certain amount of respect. Although Masato rarely ever shows affection in public, in a way, he knew that he is regarded as a beloved older brother. At times when they are alone, he would casually open up to him on whatever he was thinking for the moment. He would be a bit guarded with his secrets, never entirely spilling his thoughts, but the fact that he opened up to him is more than enough proof of the trust he placed in him. And he swore that he would protect him with his life.

"I seemed to have remembered that I have an appointment tonight at seven, am I right, August?" Masato finished his cup of tea and placed it back on top of the table.

"Indeed, you are correct, however, I have a feeling that you will cancel it, together with the rest of the appointments you have for this week." He smiled mysteriously, placing the folder he was holding in front of him.

He raised his eyebrows, puzzled "Oh? And why is that? Don't tell me my sisters are pestering you again. I have instructed one of the girls outside to buy the items on the list I have given her. For gifts when I get home to visit."

"No, my report is entirely different." He paused, relishing his triumph, "A breakthrough"_. _He let his words sink in, and saw his employer's eyes lit up with renewed energy and interest. He quickly snatched the folder and began browsing through the papers inside.

"You don't say. H-how did you find her?" he asked incredulously.

He smiled, "a slip-up from that bartender from _L'Angle du Faubourg." _One of the private investigators scored a hit when they saw a written letter from the missing girl herself from the mailbox of the bartender. It was written simple as _H. Nanami. _They instantly noted on the return address and called him.

That was about a week ago when he himself received the report. Wanting to make things sure, he instructed them to check out the address, and they sent the current report by a private email address he had set up specifically for the investigation.

He was holding the latest photograph that they had taken a few days ago. The girl was leaving the place where she currently lives, a massive and imposing condominium building in one of Tokyo's chic residential district. An arrangement courtesy of her famous employer.

"Incredible" he breathed, staring at the photographs he was holding. "This is great news. A relief. They keep breathing down my neck week after week. It's been too long already."

"You won't believe what she is doing right now." He replied. "She's involved in making a new music video with her employer."

"_Who?"_

"Jinguuji."

"Not that infamous prodigal son of Takumi?!"

"The one and the same" he confirmed, nodding. The girl has strange luck.

"Interesting." He murmured. "However did she manage to get herself acquainted with such influential people? First Goldschmidt, now Jinguuji. I wonder.."

He shrugged at Masato. "Soon, your name would be associated with her too."

"Jinguuji is well known around the inner circle as a playboy of the highest degree. He only needs to wink, and members of the opposite sex would be lining up outside his door."

_He's no different from you, my friend. _He wanted to say out loud in jest, but he kept quiet. If he was asked to assess who is more of a womanizer between the two of them, Masato could give Jinguuji a run for his money, if he do say so himself. While Jinguuji is a playboy and a libertine who flirts and beds women without bothering to hide the fact, Hirijikawa, on the other hand, is subtle panther who seduces with his beguiling smile and impeccable manners. He had seen a lot of woman fall at his feet with just a smile from him, which he rarely used except when necessary. How many times did he loose count of a lot of his white, silky handkerchiefs every time he escorts his women home, bawling their eyes out over him?

"Excellent work, August. Your timing is incomparable as always."

He inclined his head to accept his acknowledgement, however, he still has one more news to tell. "Funny thing was.." he paused, for he was suddenly filled with an overwhelming urge to believe in fate and destiny. He never believed in all those load of crappy shit, however, the girl's strange case is an exception. There _was _something about the girl that seemed to be tied with his friend's future. He himself was struck dumb when he found out the girl's current activities. The coincidence was just too incredible.

"Go on.." he was eyeing him with a frowning expression. Impatient as always.

"Well" he continued, smirking a bit, "The music video she was involved in. It's actually commissioned by your own company," he paused, watching his friend's eyes widen in disbelief, " commissioned by Bright Television, no less. She is actually working for you these past few weeks that we are searching for her."

**oOoOoOo**

Although he was not in the habit of drinking himself senseless, Ren had to admit, it was his first time to drink an excessive amount of alcohol in one night. He was trying to cut back on his drinking, something each artists like him should always be doing to preserve their voice, but tonight seemed like a good excuse to indulge a bit, well more than a bit. He realized he was in a confused state, what with pressure at his work and his plans for Haruka going to the dogs. Not to mention the sudden appearance of a long lost lover. This is truly one unforgettable night, and he hoped the last.

He is not one that gets drunk easily, but with the amount of alcohol he had just consumed in the span of two hours, it was enough to cloud his senses. And if his reasoning is this cloudy, it also means that all forms of resistance is gone.

He could only blame himself if the woman lying next to him would expect that they would immediately resume where they drop off. The lukewarm pleasantries they exchanged a few hours ago had turned into a full-blown passionate night of lovemaking. He had unwittingly given her such an enthusiastic welcome in bed that she would be hurt by the speech he was about to give her. He had been up for an hour now, trying to compose what he wants to say inside his head. This is not going to be easy and he doesn't know where to start. _Shit._

"_Ren"_

_He turned, half expecting Haruka to be the one standing behind him after he went out of the building in a cloud of fury and confusion. He almost breathed out a sigh of relief, thinking that she does care for him if she ran all the way outside to come after him. _

_But instead of meeting the liquid gold eyes that he missed so much, piercing black eyes met his. It's been so long since he last saw those onyx eyes of hers. _

"_Anri?" he gasped._

He thought he was seeing a phantom in front of him. The diminutive creature standing before him, looking flawless and beautiful. The years added nothing on her face. Except for her eyes maybe. She still has the same childlike face with the body of a lush woman. Her long dark hair, pouring over her shoulders in cascading waves, gleaming blue against the harsh yellow streetlights.

Anri with the beguiling smile that could knock men off their feet. And for a moment, he felt like a high school kid again, intimidated by the woman hired by his father to teach him the art of making love, looking all sweet and tempting in all her naked glory.

And without even letting him speak, she hugged him tightly, soft curves molding into his tall, lean and hard body. For a few seconds, he just stood there limply, before his arms snaked around her. It felt good hugging her somehow. Like finding a long lost toy that he did know he played with before. It seemed strange and nostalgic at the same time. Did he really spent time with her before? Was it really one year? How many years have gone by after it happened? It felt like decades had passed. In his pursuit of Haruka, he had almost entirely forgotten that he felt the first stirrings of love with the woman he is hugging now.

Inside the dark car, the smell of jasmine brought back a lot of memories for Ren. He continued to stare at the woman sitting across from him. She was giving him a sad, half smile, drinking in his image as he settled more comfortably on the black leather seats of her car. He opened his mouth and shut them again, as no words would come out.

_The last time he ever glimpsed that face, her dark eyes filled with tears, hair tangling with his fingers as he made slow, sweet love to her at the backseat of his car, while the stars twinkled above them. _

"_Anri.. I don't know what to say." He said simply. What else can he say to the first woman he lost his heart to? The years may have gone by, but he could not deny that his passion for her before was not real. It's still there inside him, sleeping a long and deep sleep, never to wake up._

_Before she answered, she gave a signal to the driver of the car who nodded. There was a small click and the soundproof panel rose up behind the seat where she was sitting. As soon as she was assured that no one will listen to them, she said softly, "How are you, Ren? Has life been good to the heir of the Jinguuji fortune?"_

They headed straight to the _Black Jack_, Anri's favorite bar, where she used to go to, back then when they were together. She always hangout every Tuesday and Fridays, consuming large amounts of White Russian and flirting with every man that caught her fancy. He would find her in the middle of the group, talking about politics and business with the whole lot of them, and she would look up and smile at his glowering, jealous face. And before he could open his mouth and display his childish tantrum, she would take him by the elbow and leave her court of admirers in favor of him. And she would let him dominate her for the rest of the night until his temper had cooled.

He had avoided the place like a plague when they parted, making excuses that it would bring back painful memories. However, he only felt nostalgic as he entered its familiar glass doors and inky dark blue interiors and soft, white lights.

Without asking him, she ordered her usual White Russian and a Manhattan for him. And for the next two hours, they stared at each other as she slowly drank her poison, and he demolished the bottle of whisky he ordered, when the Manhattan was not enough for him. No words were exchanged between them. He was too stunned and mesmerized with her sudden appearance. He appreciated her silence, she knew he was in no mood to talk; his aura of anger apparent. He liked that she did not immediately pry on what made him angry, nor did she prattled on why she was suddenly there. Instead, she let his anger dissipate, carefully watched over him as he licked his wounds and nursed his ego.

She would have let her bodyguard escort him home had he not grabbed her hand and held her gaze. The meaningful looked he gave her was enough to convey what he wanted, and she nodded without protest.

They checked into the nearest posh hotel, where she silently received his furious lovemaking without complaints. He knew he must have hurt her physically; she would be covered in bruises tomorrow, but he was beyond care and he was emotionally exhausted. He collapsed on top of her and slept for three hours.

By the time he woke up, most of the alcohol's effects were gone and she was sleeping soundly underneath him.

Ren swung out his legs and got off the bed as gently as he could, so as not to disturb the sleeping woman. He collected the scattered clothes off the carpeted floor, his thoughts in a turmoil.

Absentmindedly, he strolled towards the room's tinted glass wall, pulled the curtain blinds apart to peek at the night skyline before him. A quick glance at the wall on his right showed him it was 2am in the morning. Aki would be wondering where he went. Hell, he would be angry at him.

"You don't need to stay if you really have to go."

He looked behind him startled. Anri was sitting up, pulling the blankets to cover her nakedness. His eyes softened at the image she presented. _Just like old times._

"I don't like to leave you-" he began.

"Oh, come now, Ren. You don't need to pretend this was just like old times. I know for a fact that you are now a screw 'em, leave 'em guy. So don't be sensitive for my case. I am not a fragile flower" she chuckled softly. "Besides, I used to be in your shoes before."

"Anri.." he said instead, his tone a bit pleading, pleading for some understanding. He do not want this conversation. She was hurt before, she would be hurt again. Associations with Jinguuji men always come with a heavy price. He had loved Anri, and he does not want to hurt her himself.

"Ren." She countered softly, "Why don't you come and sit close with me? I have given you enough space to calm down. It's time to talk."

**A/N: Uh-oh. Masato finally knows where Haruka is. What a twist this is turning out to be! And it all boils down to the gala party: Masato, Ren and Satsuki, all vying for Haruka's attention. Excited? Good. I need your reviews to nourish me.. go on, press the button. I still have roughly three weeks to write the next one. **

**Btw, Check out my profile page. I've got an ongoing voting contest between Porcelain and Cecil's Muse. If you're a fan of Satsuki/NatsukixHaruka pairing or TokiyaxHaruka pairing, then leave your comments on them. The story with the most comments will be my next project. **

**Spring is here, everyone, I want to see your comments. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you, thank you so much for the reviews. I must apologize for not writing and thanking you guys personally. I usually take time to read your reviews and answer your questions via private messaging, however, I need to concentrate on this chapter so that I can upload it as soon as I can. I am currently 50% finished with Chapter 17. I hope I would be able to upload it before I go on vacation which is less than a week away. (Cross your fingers.)**

**Oh, yeah, I've been reviewing my previous chapters and I noted a few mistakes here and there about the story. Sorry folks! I will try to amend it when I wrap this series up. **

**Pardon my grammar mistakes.**

Chapter 16-Confession, Advice and Hidden Agendas

It was with surprising anticipation that he found himself finishing all his urgent paperwork one Wednesday afternoon. By the time he scratched his fountain pen against the last paper requiring his signature, he breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that he has a few hours of relaxation ahead of him. It was unbelievable that he managed to get some breathing space before his anticipated flight home. August had arranged for their departure tonight, just in time for him to attend the anniversary gala of Bright Televisions to be held this coming Friday.

He was about to call his friend, when he strolled into his office, intending to retrieve the last of the papers he had signed. His friend has been meticulously attending to his every need and once again, he thought on how glad he was about his spur of the moment decision ten years ago to hire him. If anyone asks him what would be his biggest accomplishment, he would have surely mentioned August as one of the best investments he had ever made.

"Why don't you go out to relax? We're not leaving for Charles de Gaulle terminal until 6 tonight" he suggested, stacking the contracts in a neat pile and expertly sliding them inside manila envelops and folders in a deft manner. His light blond hair and pale coloring was in perfect contrast against the dark scheme of his office furniture.

"I was about to do that," he stood up and loosened his metallic blue tie a bit before running a hand through his hair. The prospect of grabbing a glass of wine and just watching the world around him go on, is calling out to him. Besides, he needed some peace and quiet to think and plan his strategies for the next few days at least.

"Should I call for a car to be rounded up for you?" he offered, ready to key in the numbers on his mobile phone.

"No, I'll go for a walk, have a car ready for me at 5 later. I will be waiting at _Rue Saint Honore_" he said in a dismissive gesture, referring to a nearby street where Paris' most expensive shopping destination, _Galeries Lafayette_, is closely located. Knowing August, he would not really follow his command. Instead, he would instruct a couple of his most trusted men to discreetly follow him from a safe distance. He hated being followed like that. People tend to stare more than usual, and he made his displeasure known to his friend on several occasions. However, he knew August would not be able to sit still if he does not have someone to follow him. It is, after all, essential for his safety. So it's better to be somewhat blissfully ignorant. He knows how to defend himself if needed, the men assigned for him are just added precaution.

Whistling softly as he took the elevator, he punched the buttons and felt the lift car quickly descend to the ground floor. As soon as he was out of the steel and glass structure he called his temporary office for the past few months, he crossed a couple of streets before reaching _Rue Cambon_ where he continued to walk in a leisurely pace, slowing down to soak up the afternoon sun and begrudgingly smile at small tourist children, who were playfully avoiding their parents' attempts to keep them in tow.

A tell slender woman wearing a lemon yellow summer dress smiled at him warmly as she walked passed him, leaving a whiff of _Diorissimo _in her wake. He glanced back and gave a mocking salute at her before turning back to his path, grinning arrogantly to himself.

He removed his coat, tossing them over his shoulders with his right hand. His white silk shirt stretched across his lean chest like second skin. He caught a glimpse of himself on one of the clear, plate glass display windows of an Hermès store. Today is a good day for him. He noted the relaxed state of his face before turning his eyes ahead of him.

For once, he did not feel like an old man working furiously against the clock. He could not explain it himself, but he is excited. Despite getting a few hours of sleep, he woke up feeling extremely less burdened. And he perfectly knows the reason was because of August managing to find the young woman he had been looking for the past few months.

_Haruka Nanami._

Never had any woman made him loose sleep, except for her. She is the first person he thinks about when he wakes up, and the last person that he sees in his mind before he goes to sleep. At first, he hated it, worrying over some stranger that holds the key to making his current venture a success. It felt like he owes her something, and it makes him tick. Like owing a debt that he could not find something to compensate for it. But after weeks and weeks, of thinking about her, compiling a list of things he noted about her; her hair, her skin, even her piano skills, he began to feel an affinity towards her.

August managed to retrieve her personal belongings before the building was fully demolished. Among the items he had collected, there was a small wooden chest that he deduced, is where she kept her most important items: faded photographs, a lock of reddish-gold hair tied with a lavender ribbon, an antique opal ring. One particular photograph caught his eye. It was Haruka, sitting on a carpet of grass, not really staring back at the camera or the shooter. She was wearing a light, tangerine blouse with satin roses adorning her shoulders, and a plain white skirt. Sunlight pouring down her hair, making it glimmer, while her half lidded eyes stares in a distance, out of focus and dreamy.

Eyes the color of sunshine.

She looked about fourteen, maybe thirteen even. He guessed that the photo was taken before her parents died, based from the scant information that they had gathered from the social worker, who used to handle her case. Feeling sentimental that he has something in common with her, he bought a silver filigree photo frame, inserted that particular photograph and left it on his night table, beside his bed. Oftentimes, when he finds himself wondering about her state, he would absentmindedly pick up the picture frame and stare at her image, trying to concentrate all his willpower at the photo, imagining himself finding her at some place-any place as long as she is safe.

Her tattered old notebook, dog-eared and smudgy, was filled with poems and lyrics that she was writing, lay beside the photo. She writes in a neat, feminine handwriting, cursive and elegant; a product of old-fashioned calligraphy lessons she took in her former private school. He was surprised at the amount of artworks she mentions in her little notes, scribbled all over the available space. He realized she must have spent her days wandering around the vast expanse of the Louvre museum during her free time. She especially loved Impressionism, often citing works of Degas, Monet and Renoir.

As for her songs, she had them divided up into four distinctive categories: Spring and Birth, Summer and Youth, Autumn and Old Age and finally, Winter and Death.At first, she wrote so many lyrics and poems under Winter and Death arranged in succession by dates. Then she moved on to Autumn, then Summer. And for the last few days prior to her disappearance, Spring. She was writing her grievances inside the notebook, choosing her words carefully to match her moods and feelings.

He enjoyed reading and re-reading them. It was like finding something new whenever he cracks them open after a stressful day at work. August must have seen them whenever he comes to his room to retrieve stuff for him, but was too polite to comment about it. Masato Hirijikawa, ruthless businessman and cynic, reading poems written by a young chit. What would business reporters say if they wind up with this amusing information? Thankfully, August makes sure no one could come within twenty feet of him without going through him first.

He kept the photos, which one of the investigators took, using powerful telephoto lenses. They really made sure that the woman they were assigned to look for was the correct one. When he was holding the file, he could barely keep his fingers from trembling. Here was the young girl who occupied his thoughts every single day, and she looked carefree and somewhat happy, despite the obstacles she had faced a few months before. He kept staring at each and every one of them, where her profile was blown up to several times, her face dominating the entire glossy paper.

She looked fresh and beautiful without any hint of makeup. Her skin looked dewy, glowing even. She gained a few pounds since he last saw her, which was good; it somehow reduced the hollows on her cheeks and underneath her eyes. She seemed less fragile now, and he wondered what brought about the change in her looks. She must have been enjoying her new surroundings after the ordeal she went through inside the jail.

He regretted not being the one to rescue her. He wondered how he would have done things if he was the one who found her in that state. He was curious how her reaction would be to him. Would she ever remember him? But maybe not? He was only one of the countless, nameless patrons who went to the restaurant. Would she appreciate his help then?

She probably would. But he is not sure what her reaction would be if he explains Goldschmidt's legacy. Things like these don't happen in real life. It's like suddenly finding a pot of gold at the end of rainbow. A nobody like her being a central figure because of an old man's whims? One of Goldschmidt's solicitors even let slip the information that the old man professed an interest on her education and offered to pay for her tuition, but she refused.

_An idealist._ _And a stubborn one by the looks of it._

Pushing his left hand on the pockets of his tailored trousers, he avoided a couple trying to get a photo of themselves with the Chanel store backdrop and continued on his way. He was deep in thought. Now that he thinks about it, he wondered whether Haruka will accept his proposal to work for him. Five years is pretty long for someone who will only need to perform during the winter ball gala.

He made a mental note to himself to consult August on a few things bout the girl. She was talented enough with her preferred musical instrument, he could include a scholarship in any music school she wants as part of the bargain, even an exclusive contract to work for Bright Television if she is interested; a home, a car, allowance, clothes and jewelry.

He stopped on his tracks and swore.

The items he had just ticked off inside his head are items he usually bestows on a favored pillow companion. A modern day courtesan. What the hell was he thinking at the back of his mind? A young woman, barely out of her teens for chrissake! What would his business partners think?

_That he has a hidden fetish for young women like her_. The diary was already embarrassing enough.

But no! He doesn't think of her that way. Haruka is not like others. She carries herself with the right amount of dignity that a young person is lacking nowadays.

But he had to admit, he is attracted to her. How often did he take cold showers in the evening whenever he thinks about her? Imagining her slender hands holding him, touching him, hair spilling across his thighs; supple legs gripping him on either side of his torso, and..

He felt himself harden. _Dammit!_

Maybe he should be offering her something that would make it worth her while, and at the same time would not look like she was being bought. Because no matter what, it is not part of his plans if she refuses his offer. It is imperative that she be made to understand that she is _helping. _His mind started to whirr as he began to sort out details one by one. Like a puzzle or a piece of data that he must dissect in order to approach with the best solution.

He paused in front of a famous couturier's atelier, whose designs of evening gowns make him a favorite among A-list stars. He was distracted with a particularly beautiful gown worn by the glossy black mannequin in front of the display window. He gave a slow smile as he studied the gown in front of him, a plan suddenly forming inside his head.

He turned to his right and pushed open the heavily stenciled glass door, where a bell tinkled somewhere inside the shop, signaling his presence.

"_Bonjour"_

A tall, leggy, blonde beauty smiled at him invitingly and asks him to please look around and withdrew discreetly to let him have his space.

Masato stared at the dress inside the display window, once he was inside the luxurious boutique and began to key in a quick message to August. A few minutes later, there was a buzz and he read the contents with a quirky smile plastered on his face. He approached the sales assistant and pointed to the gown as he began rattling off the size he wants.

He had just found the perfect solution on making a first impression to the girl.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ren Jinguuji arrived at the hotel where he was staying for the past few weeks, sent a quick message to Aki, informing him that he's back and took of his clothes, preparing to sleep. He would have wanted a quick shower, but he hated sleeping with wet hair, and his longish locks takes a long time to dry; besides, he really need his sleep. But as soon as his head hit the pillow, his eyes were still wide-awake.

He turned to his side, cringing a bit, as he recalled his intimate conversation with Anri inside his head. _Dammit, whatever possessed him to suddenly talk like that with her? _

"_Ren." She said softly, "Why don't you come and sit close with me? I have given you enough space to calm down. It's time to talk."_

_He instantly felt ashamed as soon as she said those words. He gritted his teeth and scolded himself inwardly for being such a wuss in front of his first love. He's acting like a teenager rather than a twenty-seven year old grown man that he is._

_He walked towards her, and she pulled her knees under the blankets, hugging her legs against her chest, and he sat down close to her, giving out a long sigh._

"_It's a woman isn't it?" she asked gently._

_He nodded. _

"_Ah.." she waited for him to start, tilting her head sideways, so that her mass of heavy, silky hair fell in rippling waterfall of gleaming black._

_As soon as he opened his mouth, everything spilled out of him. He started from the beginning: between booze, smoking and various women, how he had struggled to find his place, live a life he chose for his own. He was disappointed and angry for several things: his looks, his name and upbringing. It's not like he doesn't appreciate his good looks, he can get any woman he wants with his handsome face. And it's not like he hated being rich or coming from a family that has enough money to run a small country for a decade. He knew he was fortunate than most people, but these perks come with too much responsibility. He longed to be free from the cage he grew up in. He longed for other people to see him for what he is capable of, not for who he is._

_He continued with how frustrated he is with his life since he lost contact with her; how he tried his very best to rebel against his father, who was grooming his very existence to follow his footsteps. When she was gone, it felt like a part of his limb was lost and he has no one to talk to whenever he is frustrated with his father._

_He felt guilty for bringing pain to his mother, who was anxious about keeping the family together. He misses his younger brother, Ryuu, who still refused to see or speak to him, after he walked out of their home two years ago and started his career in music. _

_Two years ago, he threw everything away to start all over. To work hard with his music and show that he has talent and he is willing to work hard for what he has now. He is thankful for the decisions he has made so far, but somehow he still felt empty. He felt like he could have done more had he not been a coward and procrastinated._

_Until _she _accidentally walk into his life._

"_Haruka" Ren whispered, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I know I still need to work on the kinks of my personality. I grew up in a privileged world, taking for granted many things. When I met her, all I wanted was to possess her. The fire within her is really something I barely see for someone working so hard in the streets. She could have used her head and taken advantage of my interest in her. Instead, she was the first woman to resist me."_

_Anri studied him without blinking her eyes. He could not fathom what she was thinking right now, so he continued._

"_She was the first to resist my offer to keep her. And when I left Paris, I immersed myself with work. But she continued to haunt my dreams. I did not want to admit to myself that she affected me so. A naïve girl like her rebuffing my attempts of offering an agreement between.." his voice trailed off, and he glanced at Anri, slightly embarrassed._

He offered her to become his exclusive plaything, _they were both thinking._

_He continued with the phone call he received. A distressed call for help, and he found himself flying back to France to rescue her from jail. Realizing that he never wants to keep her out of his sight, he asked her to work for him, under the pretense of being magnanimous. To work as personal assistant. But in reality, he was planning to lower her defenses and make her vulnerable to his advances. And when he succeeds, he intends to keep their relationship that way. _

_He was determined to use her as a replacement for Anri!_

_She gasped. "Ren! H-how.." she did not continue what she was about to say._

_He paused, looking back at her with eyes dark with unexplained emotion. _

"_Anri. I am sorry things did not work out for us. I loved you, please do not doubt this. You are my first love and it will always be that way." He paused, his voice a bit rough, "but I need Haruka. I've never wanted someone so much like her. It makes me ache with longing. I wanted to keep her hidden in a box, where no one can look at her. I wanted to clip her wings and make her surrender her will to me. I wanted to see her cry tears for me. I wanted to crush that pride of hers.."_

Ren punched his pillow before turning again on his bed, head aching with tiredness. He regretted telling Anri everything, but once he started talking, he found out that he could not stop.

_He stopped at the last sentence. He sounded like a complete tyrant, now that he spoke his intentions aloud. No wonder she was so angry at him whenever he attempted to influence her decisions. He wanted to swallow her whole existence and he would still not be satisfied with it. _

"_Could it be that you love her then?" She asked tentatively._

_In love?_

_He met her eyes, and there seemed to be a glimmer of pity and understanding in them. His eyes narrowed slightly._

_In love?_

_He gritted his teeth._

_In love._

"_I am not in love with her." He denied harshly. "I don't want any woman to have power over me. Not even you, Anri, even if you are my first."_

_But even as he said it, the feeling of uneasiness and dread suddenly filled his chest. It was entirely unfamiliar and unacceptable. That one sentence that she uttered shook him to the core._

_In love. Dammit._

_Is he in love with her? Can he finally accept that explanation for all this anger and frustration that he kept on blaming towards Haruka? Can he stop running in circles and admit to himself what he does not want to admit?_

_In love with Haruka. _

_No, no, no. Is it the same as what he felt for Anri before? The insatiable thirst, the restless feeling? The unbearable ache of being apart from her physically and emotionally? _

_He suddenly stood up, feeling a bit ill at the thought that he could really be falling for Haruka, heck falling might not be the correct term. If her were to accept Anri's conclusion he is no longer in the process of falling in love with the girl. He might already be in love with her. He stood up and began pacing in front of Anri. He could feel the intensity of her gaze as he walked back and forth._

_Haruka. Love. Sex. Obsession._

_It's only sex. It's only sex in the end. Fuck._

"_I only needed to taste her, have my fill of her. And when I do, her hold over me will be gone." He said at last. Yes, that's right. Go back to the original conclusion. _

Liar. _A voice whispered inside his head. _You are not falling in love with her. You are already in love with her.

"_If you say so." She replied with a resigned voice. "It seems like you still haven't entirely changed at all, Ren. I suggest you go home and clear your head first. Take a few days off and contemplate on what you are trying to prove to me. Not in love, indeed" she chuckled slightly. "Who are you kidding? I was not born yesterday. I can see the symptoms easily."_

_He did not reply._

"_Well talk again once you are ready to accept the obvious."_

It was almost dawn when sleep finally claimed him. He continued to toss and turn on his bed, twisting his sheets all over his naked body as he fought with his conscience over and over and kept on recalling Anri's conclusion which he could not entirely accept.

_I'm not in love  
>So don't forget it<br>It's just a silly phase _

_I'm going through_

_I'm not in love_. The words kept on running inside his head like a broken record player. How did he end up caught within his own trap?

When he wakes up, when his head clears, when the pounding headache stops, his doubts would be gone. Maybe, just maybe, he would accept that he really is in love with her.

He needed to test her conclusion first before he can admit to the possibility she is suggesting.

**oOoOoOoOo**

It seemed like an eternity had passed, rather than fifteen minutes before the door where Ren went out, opened again with minimal noise.

Anri looked up and saw the steel-grey eyes looking down at her with possessive light glinting on his irises.

He pulled the door closed behind him, sliding the locks into place, before his leather shoes treaded softly against the plush carpet.

He stopped walking as he reached the foot of her bed, where she could only see the his grey trousers illuminated by the yellowish light of her bedside lamp, while the upper parts of his body was cast into the shadows.

"Have you got the photos?" she asked, still staring at him despite the darkness surrounding his face.

"Yes." She liked the huskiness of his voice. Deep and somewhat reassuring. He had been there for her through thick and thin. God knows how much she love him to death. For her, he is always second to her list of priorities. The first would always be her one and only major goal that fueled her to work so hard for the past decade.

_Anri puckered her lips thoughtfully, carefully watching the tall, handsome man sitting in front of her, slowly demolishing his second bottle of whisky. _

_It was the first time she ever saw him get hung up over a girl. But then, during their one year together, Ren never saw any other woman except her, not that she was aware of him seeing other girls, so she doesn't have anything to compare this situation with._

_It would really complicate all the plans she had carefully laid down. She supposed it was because she waited too long before deciding to reappear into his life again. Were it not for that time when curiosity got the better of her and she decided to take her chances and see him discreetly, she won't have any idea that her plans would have to be set in motion sooner than when she had anticipated. She disliked when the pacing of things are not to her liking. However, time is not on her side now._

_She was lucky. Very, very lucky, so far. _

_She needed to thread carefully, as this is her one and only chance to gain everything she had been craving for so long._

_She wanted Ren. She will always want Ren. She had him before, not completely, but still it was better than having nothing. And now, the opportunity of finally taking him is here. It was a good thing that she gave in against her better judgment and went to see him, albeit, in secret, or she wouldn't have wind up with the knowledge that her prey is head over heels in love with some naïve, ingénue girl he plucked from obscurity. _

_She seethed inwardly. More complications, I see._

_Just who is this mysterious girl named Haruka? What does she have to make Ren disturbed and confused?_

_She listened in fascination as Ren described in minute detail how he met the girl, working the streets at such a young age. How he save her one fateful night, and how she juggled two jobs to survive in Paris. She watched his eyes turn dreamy when he recalled his feeling of relief after finding her safe and sound inside a jail, when she was arrested for minor assault on a police officer._

_Arrested. How dreadful._

She needed more information on the girl. Tomorrow, she would send _him _out for an errand. Gather news about everything and everybody currently involved with Ren. She needed to be ready, just in case.

"I got more of them and waiting for the next step." Anri snapped back to reality and blinked. Her visitor made some movement. A few seconds later, he tossed his grey silk tie on the floor, followed by his blue silk shirt.

"Ready and waiting." She echoed, feeling the slit between her thighs pooled with liquid heat in sudden anticipation. Sex with him is always something she looks forward too, especially when she could almost feel him vibrating with jealously and lust. He may not be Ren, but he is just as good as Ren, if not better. Were it not an emotion stronger than love was driving her to plot and scheme her way to success, she would have been content to have him just for herself.

"Do you know how much I wanted to kill him?" he said softly.

She did not answer.

"I wanted to cut his hands and pull out his tongue for touching you so intimately."

"But doesn't it excite you more watching us?" she asked him. A chill skated down her spine, as her slit became even more dewy with renewed heat. What is it about this men she gets involved with? The more they showed her how much they wanted her all to themselves; the more she wanted to play with them.

He moved closer to her until he was standing just next to where she was sitting at the side of the bed. He tugged at the sheets covering her, and they pooled to her waist, exposing her magnificent white breasts.

Hot breath close to her jawline.

Their lips met.

As they deepened their intimate contact, he grabbed handfuls of her hair and pulled her a bit roughly, before he crushed her against the bed, his hand instantly going down to cup her.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Intriguing isn't it? Anri is plotting something with Ren. Will explain more about Anri's background in future chapters. I think a couple more chapters and the much-awaited anniversary gala will come. (Hold your breath!). **

**O yeah, I needed to comment on yukari-desu's reviews (hello there, dear, how are your exams?) I think for most part Natsuki will probably be more of a supporting role for Haruka. But I haven't written anything about it yet, so I still might change a few things on my outline. And three guys fighting over our beloved heroine is not new. I got inspiration from a few soap operas that I used to watched back then (guilty as charged!) that, plus a got a few guy friends who act like Ren, Masato and Satsuki. Even Natsuki. And yeah, there was one instance that a few of my guy friends fought over one girl (unreal isn't it? But true. Lucky girl, I guess?)**

**Okay, I'm babbling now.. Look out for Chapter 17 guys.. I;m really excited about this chapter.. **

**As usual, please check out my profile page. I've got an ongoing voting contest between Porcelain and Cecil's Muse. If you're a fan of Satsuki/NatsukixHaruka pairing or TokiyaxHaruka pairing, then leave your comments on them. The story with the most comments will be my next project. **

**I haven't gotten around writing the third one (MasatoxHaruka pairing). It's all inside my head and I;m trying to sort them out. Maybe when I come back from vacation I can do a quick draft and upload it. **

**So.. How about a review? **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello my dear readers. Thank you so much for the reviews and I do apologize sincerely for not updating so long. I took a few weeks of vacation. I just recently came back and got mountains of work piled up on my desk (sad). I was already halfway with this chapter, but did not manage to finish it on time before I go. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will post a few more things at the end of this. So I hope you keep reading.**

**Pardon my grammar mistakes. I'm still on vacation mode.**

Chapter 17-Reality Bites

"Ow!" Haruka muttered to herself as she tugged hard on the heavy, silky red cape of her final costume whose hem was stuck on one of the cables lying on the ground. She could understand the diaphanous, light white duchess satin dress under the cloak. It was designed for her to move more comfortably even with a few layers of fabric underneath to shield her modesty. But the bulging cape, though beautiful, was really something else. When she looked at the mirror after Magenta finished with her makeup, she had to admit, she did liked the overall effect. She looked like a queen out on a hunting trip with her entourage. The only thing missing was her short battle sword she always used for the fight scenes. However, the cape was not designed for aggressive movement. She would need all her strength just to be able to give a beautiful fight scene for Natsuki.

_Please don't let it rip. _She begged silently as she gave another tug. The last thing she needed was a repair on her costume, and she was getting ridiculously damned tired of wearing the glittery makeup and costume for the past four weeks of shooting.

Finally, the piece of fabric stuck between the cable lines went loose, and she stumbled a bit, trying to regain her balance. As she turned her head, her heavy, ornate earrings swung, the helmet piled on her hair tilted a bit, and she bumped into something rock hard and soft. She took a step back to give room, and she teetered dangerously on the short heels of her embroidered calfskin shoes. _Oh no.._

Strong hands caught her at the waist. The warmth seemed to penetrate the thinness of her satin dress, and she suddenly stiffened.

"You'd better walk around carefully while wearing that monstrosity of a cape." A deep familiar voice whispered against her ear.

Without even looking up, her heart started to thud erratically. She'd know that voice anywhere even if she was blind.

She looked up to confirm what her eyes wanted to see. She met the familiar icy blue eyes of Ren, peering down at hers. They were unusually bright and so blue even with him standing against the backdrop of bright lights. They feel like beacons penetrating deep into her skull, searing her mind.

He was already wearing his _Duma_ costume of silver and gold chain mail, gauntlets and feathers dyed in brilliant gold. His long, honey-blond hair was even longer than usual, hanging loose and shiny behind his back and shoulders. He smelled faintly of clove, leather and his favorite aftershave that smelled like the sand, wind and the stormy seas. With the forest as his background, he looked strangely convincing and formidable as a fierce general of the army.

They stood staring at each other like that for a few seconds, each afraid to break contact. Around them, the world seemed to fade a little, the sounds seemed to melt away slowly, and the smells each emitted seemed to intensify. Her nostrils flared a bit, taking in his scent. He nodded at her and she blinked, her face turning red with embarrassment. She nodded back, and held her breath, afraid that he would make some hurtful comment. It seemed like a long time has gone by since they've last seen each other. He dropped his hand from her waist and let her go. By the time she let out the air from her lungs, he was already several meters away from her, walking around in a regal manner like he owned the place.

_Something's different about him, s_he thought to herself, as soon as they took their places at the center of the forest clearing. Natsuki had chosen their location with much care, scouting around for a good track of heavily forested land for their final battle scenes. The forests of _Chichibu_ are thickly covered with gnarly, ancient trees, climbing vines that scale the tall trees and moss covered rocks. With its amount of foliage, the sun has a hard time penetrating the forest floor, hence the constant mist that surrounds the area, as if it was keeping some kind of great secret right under their very noses. Haruka would not be surprised if wood sprites and nymphs would come out of the large boulders of rocks and bushes to see what the commotion was all about, as all the set workers frantically arrange their equipment.

The place is very quiet, and eerie, too eerie. A perfect setting for a battle between demons and angels, just like what Natsuki had in mind.

As soon as the music started, the assistant began to raise his hand, ready to give the signal for them to start their fight choreography.

Haruka clutched the sword she was holding, trying to even her breathing. The piece of fake metal seemed to have doubled its weight since the last time she held it. Eyes staring straight ahead in concentration, she took another deep breath as she mentally counted, waiting for the right moment to spring into action.

_3..2..1.._

Out from the corner of her eye, she saw the assistant lower down her green flag, the first in the series of signals they instructed her to follow. She took a step forward and adopted the defensive stance she practiced for so many times.

Ren did the same pose. He looked so much more convincing because of his imposing height and powerful frame, all that rippling toned muscle and body that she would see every morning as he practiced his judo. As soon as the music reached its chorus, they both shot forward and began a series of blows with one another.

Sounds of metal clashing with another metal filled the forest clearing. Around them, the extras, all in their respective costumes of feathers and chain mails, or demons with their armor and gleaming horns followed one after another, choosing their opponents in imitation of a real life and death battle between demons and angels. The clearing, where their fight is taking place, took on a different mood, as bits of feathers and dried leaves float into gentle breeze, the swishing of metals creating pockets of forceful air.

Haruka swung her sword to her right, blocking Ren's attack effectively, twirling her sword on her right hand, she carefully grabbed her cape, moving them out of the way, as she turned to avoid another attack from Ren. Breathing heavily, she mentally counted again, following all the steps she practiced. She knew she must nail this scene perfectly. Otherwise, they would have to set for a retake and they cannot afford to extend their taping hours.

She looked up and met Ren's eyes. For a moment, she felt a flicker of fear. He was really getting into the role of _Duma_, just like she was feeling the role of _Isis_ taking over her mind, body and soul.

They continued to fight. She could feel her arms vibrating every time their weapons meet and hiss against one another in rapid succession. She could feel her arms getting tired and her feet slowly becoming sluggish in their movements. Pretty soon, their battle would be over.

_I will not lose. _More than anything, this is the one and only time she can prove to Ren what she is capable of. As she blocked another of his attacks aimed at her neck, she ducked as she recalled their last fight.

_God, Ren, you really made things difficult for me._

She ducked surreptitiously as Ren dived forward, pointing his sword towards her. She took a step back and almost stumbled, turning slightly to regain her balance and brought forth her sword high above her.

_What the.._

He already had his sword ready to slash at her white throat.

She stared back at him, anger written all over her face, her eyes spitting venom. _Your fault. _Her mind began to chant. _Your fault for being such a dominating bastard._

_But I love you._

Seeing the expression on her face, he faltered a bit, and she saw an opening. Taking advantage of his hesitation, she took her chance. In one swift movement, she unclasped her heavy cloak, exposing the thin, textured satin dress she was wearing. The wind suddenly began to pick up, and her dress billowed seductively around her small frame. She threw the heavy cloak at his face to distract him. As he ducked to avoid it, she swung the sword to his right side with all her might, sure that she will win.

Instead..

_What?_

She turned around and found him looking straight at her with his brilliant icy blue eyes full of emotion she could not fathom. She opened her mouth to scream _No! _But it was too late, and he plunged the sword at the very center of her body.

She took a step back, feeling her body sway with loosing her strength suddenly. As she tipped her head backwards, strong hands caught her, breaking her fall. She continued to stare at his face unblinkingly. _But I love you, _she repeated inside her head.

"Isis" he whispered. Tears brimming his kohl-lined eyes now. She blinked and found her eyes wet with tears too.

_It's your fault for making me fall in love with you._

He bent his head and captured her lips with his.

She froze. Time seemed to stop, as his velvety lips pressed against hers urgently. His kiss was full of sadness, tenderness and sorrow. It was a lot different from the one that she forcefully took from him when she barged into his rented room, one fateful night at the _Red Butterfly. _She was-still immature back then, clumsily pressing her lipstick-smeared lips against his soft ones. Like a girl trying to seduce a heavily experienced man and failing miserably. Her first, real kiss from Ren. It was nothing like what she had imagined during those endless, restless nights of trying to sleep. He tasted like the ocean, mint toothpaste and the black coffee he had drunk earlier.

Minty and bittersweet combined. She briefly wondered how the rest of his skin would taste like. She could feel her face getting hot at the mere thought of her tongue gliding across his smooth jaw.

She let out a tiny gasp as he gently bit her lower lip, and he let out a soft growl.

Feeling her insides tingle, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to be swept away from the tides of emotion.

**OOoOoOoO**

Satsuku clutched the sheaf of papers he was holding, as he anxiously watched the scene unfold before him. He was stressed out because this is the first time his rival, Ren Jinguuji, will shoot scenes together with Haruka, and he wanted to make sure that the barrier they erected towards each other stay the same. For the past few days since he started working with his brother, he had carefully observed each of them, wanting to confirm his suspicion that Haruka and Jinguuji's close relationship is really turning sour. He was glad to know that not once did Jinguuji mentioned Haruka, nor he was seen together with her. Haruka, meanwhile, did not even talk about him in any of their casual chats. It was as if the warm closeness they shared when he first met them, was nonexistent all throughout the taping sessions.

Which brings him to the conclusion that there was, indeed, some issue that's putting a strain on their communication. He does not even want to know how far along their relationship status is. But he was pretty sure that Ren was never her lover. That and the fact that he saw with his own eyes that his rival was fooling around with another woman strengthened his conviction to win Haruka while he still has a bit of time. He is confident he can get her, but there is nothing wrong with taking advantage of favorable conditions and the extra precautions fate is presenting him with.

_Patience..Patience.._

Shaking his head, and mentally scolding himself to get back to work, he roughly calculated the amount of hours they would need to finish the final scenes. They can make it to the deadline, as long as they keep their mistakes and retakes minimal.

He was momentarily distracted when the music started blaring across the quiet forest. It was by chance that they managed to find this particular part of the forest thru the scouts that they dispatched a few weeks earlier. The fight finale is too massive to do the shooting inside the studio, so they opted to do the scenes outside. This proved to be an excellent decision, since the scouts happened upon a medium-sized clearing framed by moss-covered rocks, tall trees, ferns and shrubbery, and the flowering hanging vines. A perfect setting for an intense fight, and the eerie atmosphere is an added bonus. Natsuki has been giddy with excitement.

As soon as the cameras started rolling, he stopped what he was doing to watch, impressed with how each key characters played their part out so well. If they were lucky, they could nail these particularly tricky scenes in one shoot and they could move on to the next. He was anxious not to let the two of them stay within the periphery of each other. His plans of approaching Haruka the right way won't commence properly, if Ren will stay close to her throughout the shooting process.

He held his breath as he saw Haruka staggered against the weight of her crimson costume. What the hell was the designer thinking, making her wear something so elaborate and bulky? He clenched his hands each time her weapon hissed against Ren's own fake weapon.

_Come on..Come on. Fight is about to be over soon. God let this be quick!_

He felt a little guilty for not concentrating. He should be studying the scene before him and quickly identify which angles they should focus on for the editing later. But he is having a hard time removing his gaze from her face. She looked incredibly ethereal with her costume and makeup; it makes one wonder if she was real or not. The horns adorning her head gleamed with semiprecious stones added to the effect of unrealness.

_Clang!_

Though small, what she lacked in physical strength, she made up with quick movements and fancy footwork. Despite the heavy cloak being a hindrance to her mobility, she still manages to move around with grace, apparently, resigned with the fact that it is essential for her to wear the heavy costume. Injecting some flair with her fight sequences while hitting Ren again and again with her sword, she seemed to be dancing her way to the middle of the fight as she pulled, draped and kicked her cumbersome cloak out of the way while blocking Ren's attacks as much as she could. He'd give points to her for being a good sport and for being creative.

He made no move as Haruka blocked Ren's sword to her right, watching with anticipation as her nimble fingers deftly pulled the clasp on her heavy cloak.

_What is she doing? That's not in the script!, _his eyes widening open in surprise.An impromptu decision to highlight their fight? He took a few steps forward, ready to nudge his brother who was sitting several paces ahead of him.

Puzzled, he frowned slightly, watching closely, as she threw the heavy cloth at Ren, foiling his attempt to get closer to her and buy some time. The heavy piece of fabric momentarily blindsided her victim. But with his quick reflexes, not only did he managed to avoid the fabric in time, he maneuvered his body to take advantage of her distraction, of what she thought was her victory, as he moved in for the kill.

Satsuki held his breath as his sword "plunged" deep into her very center, watched with trepidation as red blood bloomed at her abdomen, staining the white dress she was wearing with bright crimson color.

His heart thudded with melancholy. The script did call for _Duma_ finally defeating _Isis_, but the scene before him affected him so. By God, if this video did succeed, his brother can add another job description to his growing resume.

Ren, as _Duma_, quickly caught Haruka as she lost her strength and buckled down gracefully. Around them, video cameras zoomed in for a close up, whipping here and there for every possible angle they could capture.

_Finally. _He let out the breath he was holding, arms relaxing a bit.

However, it did not end there. He watched with sudden alarm when Ren leaned forward, moving his face closer to Haruka. His heart seemed to stop beating when he saw his lips touching _her _lips. His warm mouth, softly caressing _her _mouth.

_Unavoidable melancholy.  
>Limitations spinning, I'm breaking down.<em> 

Gritting his teeth, his eyes narrowed into slits. _How dare he… _He wanted to look away and erase the scene that seemed to imprint itself on his vision, but found he could not. He frowned, face getting warm, blood starting to boil with anger, unconsciously clenching his fists, wondering if Haruka was savoring the kiss bestowed on her. It lasted for a full ten seconds, and he saw that she slumped, in an act of dying. The last parts of the song faded in synchrony as she took her last, dying breath. When she was finally "dead", Ren released her, gently lowering her still form in the ground. Swirling leaves, stained in red, yellow and brown floated down, buoyed by the gentle air surrounding them. The scene took on such a sad effect, it elicited a lump on Satsuki's throat. It was as if the whole forest was mourning with him for his unfortunate "loss".

_Unavoidable melancholy. Is this what is waiting for me?_

For a moment, no one moved, no one dared to breathe. All crew members seemed to focus on the scene before them. When no one shouted _Cut! _A few looked up to check for the director's instructions.

Satsuki glanced down at his motionless brother, sitting beside him on his chair, fingers cupping his chin absentmindedly. Seconds tick by, he still did not speak, giving the impression he was deep in thought, or maybe he too was shocked with the last, unexpected part, but he could not be too sure about it. He wanted to nudge him to say something, but he seemed to have realized that all, except Ren and Haruka, are looking at him for further instructions. Then he nodded slightly, and the assistant holding the clapper took this as his cue and yelled _Cut!, _clapping the board he was holding together sharply.

No one spoke after the clapper made his announcement. Then, like worker ants that were suddenly frozen, they began to move briskly.

Amidst the commotion and the noise the crew generated, Satsuki spoke.

"Are you alright, Natsuki?"

"Yeah. Never better."

"Are you sure?"

"Do you want me to cut out the last scene?"

The abruptly spoken question momentarily took him off-guard, and he could not form a quick response to his brother's not so innocent query. Figures that Natsuki was aware of what he is planning towards Haruka. Why did he ever thought of hiding anything from his brother's sharp eyes?

"What do you think?" he countered the question with another question instead.

"The last scene was perfect," was his only answer.

He thought so too. Except it was not inside the script. It was self-improvisation on Ren's part. But what he did completed the song's missing element. When he and Natsuki wrote the song's lyrics, they were writing about a person's reflection on despair and losing something they believed in. The kiss on the last part symbolizes hope, forgiveness, love and second chances. Up until the last minute, he did not realize how a bit depressing the video's theme is. Of course, the kiss must stay. It added a whole new element to an otherwise bleak music video that showcases violence, desolation and war. Target audience of the music video' s television series would appreciate themes of hope and redemption.

He was silent for a few minutes. When he opened his mouth, his reply was a revelation even to himself.

"I hate to admit, but the last scene was…" Satsuki's voice trailed off, watching the two characters being swamped by their respective assistants and make-up artists for touch ups, in case his brother calls for a retake. "…the last scene is just what this video needs. A fitting end for your _Isis _and _Duma_ ballad."

Each brother quietly noted the lingering looks Ren and Haruka were giving each other. From their vantage point, neither of the two spoke with each other. But it was obvious from the way their eyes look at one another, there was some meaningful exchanges going on right under their very own noses. After that, Haruka broke eye contact and left, expression unchanging, as she headed towards her trailer in the opposite direction.

_Crumbling are all things that I believe_

_I don't want to see the reality on my darkest days_

_I can't get out of my circumstances,_

_Don't know where to go.._

"Then we will not cut it." Satsuki said decisively, trying to ignore what had just transpired in front of him. He could feel his chest constricting, his heart starting to thud painfully. _So this is what it feels like to be thoroughly disappointed. _He began flipping several pages of paper on his clipboard and scribbled a few notes; anything to make him look busy. He found his fingers trembling slightly. A first time for him.

The kiss disturbed him. It brought out a feeling of presentiment. Like losing a battle that is not even starting yet. Like anticipating a checkmate without even making any defensive moves on the chessboard.

He continued to scribble some meaningless words on the blank sheet of paper he was holding, the scratching sounds of pen against paper, the only thing he wanted to concentrate on. His mind in chaos. He was feeling pretty annoyed and angry now, but he knew it is foolish to be so affected by what happened. This is work, nothing personal. He still has plenty of chances to work on pursuing Haruka, right?

_Wrong._

Feeling his brother's eyes on him, studying him intently, he bit his cheek inside his mouth, trying so hard not to howl like a kid. _Damned this! I will not be affected this shit! _It's not too late. He was just starting to make his move. He should at least see this until the end. God, he hopes he can make it past the second and even third round. It's hard to forget someone like her, now that she commanded all his attention. Not when he is focused on the chase. He won't give up easily.

The pen gave a sharp _snap_, and he looked down at the thin, flimsy plastic tube he was holding, blue ink leaking on his clean, white fingers. _How sloppy. _He felt like an inexperienced teenager who got rejected for the first time.

Someone handed him a clean tissue to wipe his stained fingers and he muttered his thanks_, _still intent on pretending He gave up. "Natsuki, I think you can handle the last couple of scenes without me. I will go off and meet with the editors to discuss my ideas with the raw material they have. You can send over the last reel later. Besides, that scene is the hardest part to shoot. And I think we nailed it perfectly."

Without even meeting his brother's eyes, he glanced about him, trying to avoid eye contact. Natsuki is especially sensitive to his feelings. He sure don't want him seeing him like this. He's supposed to be the brave, older brother.

Natsuki nodded slowly, understanding lighting up his eyes. "Sure."

He spun around on his heel and began to walk towards the trailer. "I will instruct a few things with Haruka…. and Ren before I go. Call me if there's any problem."

**oOoOoOo**

Jamming his hands on the pockets of his khaki pants, he walked briskly toward the first trailer, where just outside it, sat Ren, sipping a bottle of sparkling water while the makeup artist has just finished reapplying silver lip color on his mouth. As soon as he was a few feet away, Ren looked up, saw him and waved the makeup artist away, who nodded and left. His manager, Aki Tsukino, eyed him a bit warily, opened his mouth to speak, but shut it immediately when he saw Satsuki's face. He took a step back and pulled a cellphone from his jeans pocket, dialed a number and stepped away to talk to someone.

_Wise move, _Satsuki thought, watching him go.

"Jinguuji." he said, when he finally stopped walking in front of Ren. His expressionless face betrayed nothing of what he was feeling inside: anger, annoyance and jealousy. These are such unfamiliar feelings he wasn't used to when dealing with a woman they have in common with.

"Shinomiya" Ren acknowledge in an emotionless voice. He eyed him warily, aware of the tension crackling in the air between them.

They look like two sleek panthers confronting each other over a disputed territory. Each poised and ready to tear each other out.

"The last couple of scenes, I need you to work on your expression," Satsuki started, getting right down to business, _make this quick. Make this quick. _"I will leave instructions with Natsuki to do several close ups of your face to capture your emotions as you go through the process of learning the news that your character receives. " he paused. " Second, you need to work on your aggressiveness of the fight." While speaking, he saw Ren's eyes narrow slightly.

"Aggressiveness?" he echoed questioningly, "I do not understand what you mean. I acted according to what I feel. Did your brother have any problems with the way I portrayed Duma's character?" He leaned back and took another sip of water from the bottle he was holding. _Arrogant prick, _Natsuki thought.

"I meant, please try to be considerate of your partner. She's having trouble with her costume and the difference on your strengths is evident. I do not want accidents happening during the taping." He wanted to shoot himself on the foot, for being such an annoying bastard and getting Ren's action towards Haruka under his skin. He's supposed to play it cool, but he was too irritated to care for the moment. If Natsuki gets wind up of this, who knows what would happen. He wouldn't want his stars to be uncomfortable and agitated on this crucial time. _Why can't he just shut up?_

"Haruka, can take care of herself." Ren almost snapped, his eyes gleaming with barely suppressed anger. "She knew the consequences of working for this video and she should bear with it. _I _was opposed to her participating on this project. However," he added, "I will keep your precautions in mind. The last thing I want is her being hurt, involved in accidents or anything that might endanger her. I _know _all too well how important _she _is to me."

Satsuki could feel a vein throbbing on his neck, as he gritted his teeth. The fact that _he _declared the last sentence on how he feels is akin to announcing to the whole world on what his relationship is to her. Which in turn, makes his blood boil because it was just a couple of nights ago when this prick had the audacity to play with other women other than Haruka. He is nothing _like_ Jinguuji when it comes to her. He would devote all of his time to Haruka because she deserves the care and attention of someone like him. He clenched his fist slightly before relaxing his hands.

_Cool it, Shinomiya. _he told himself. They are in the middle of wrapping up the shooting and this is not the time to jeopardize the tight schedule they have. He wanted to punch Ren's face just to satisfy himself, but he held his anger in check. They can settle this at another time.

"I am aware of how important _she _is to _us_" he stressed, after taking a deep breath, watching Ren with a serious expression, and noting the scowl marring his face with slight satisfaction. "Such a delicate rose that she is. But you do know that if you _improperly _handle such a rose, you will have _me_ to deal with. Especially when it turns out, you are toying with her feelings with…" he gave a pause, "other women".

Ren stood up, a vein throbbing on his throat as he gritted his own teeth. He moved a bit closer to Satsuki and replied in a soft voice. "Shinomiya, I know you intend to pursue her, but I suggest you stop it now. I don't intend to let her go. She belongs to me. And the sooner you acknowledge it, the better."

He was not intimidated with him. If this was an open declaration of war, so be it. "There is still a matter of her choosing between us. Don't you forget it. I can make her come to me."

He was about to give him a smug smile, but he faltered a bit, when he saw Ren give a sad, half-smile in return, his blue eyes becoming soft with some remembered memory.

"That I know, very well. I realized that there _is_ a possibility that she might prefer you over me. However, " he nodded towards the direction of Haruka's trailer, where she is now closeted, "She would, sooner or later, comprehend that it's futile to live and breathe the same air without me." And with that, Ren turned and entered his trailer that serves as his dressing room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Cursing himself for being stupid and almost eliciting a meaningless fight, Satsuki wanted to slam his fists on something hard, clenching his knuckles again. He had tried to irritate Ren, in retaliation for what he did earlier. But what transpired did not even lessen the anger he felt towards him. In fact, it only added fuel to his annoyance.

He spun on his heel and stormed away, ignoring the curious looks of the other crew members who were starting to gather around them, trying to listen in to their heated exchange.

It took him a good fifteen minutes of brisk walking before he reached the edge of the parking lot, where he had parked his car. Inserting the key into the ignition, he stepped on the gas pedal and quickly maneuvered his car away from the place and its stifling air. He had never so badly wanted to scream and pick a fight, but knew it would be childish if he gives in to his anger and irritation.

Increasing the speed of his car, he punched a button so that the window on his side rolled down to let the afternoon breeze wash his irritation away. He wished he had a cigarette stashed around somewhere, but when he checked on the compartment he found none.

_Damned it. _He slowed down his car when he saw his speed limit gradually increasing. Natsuki would scold him if he ever caught him driving around in a careless manner.

There's no point picking a fight with Jinguuji, of that he was sure. Jinguuji can still win this round if he manages to snag Haruka, now that he is aware that he, Satsuki Shinomiya, is keeping tabs with his womanizing activities. It was foolish on his part to let something like this slip from his mouth. He should have left him alone, unaware of what he knew. He wanted to kick himself for dropping a warning at his rival. Jinguuji would definitely be on the lookout for him. And he may prove to be a hindrance in the future. The only way to end this rivalry immediately is to win her over and act fast while Jinguuji is still contemplating his next move.

This is his department. He has never met any woman who has resisted his charms yet, and Haruka is a work in progress. He gripped the steering wheel of his car, letting a plan form inside his head. The anniversary gala is a perfect opportunity to start making his move. Over wine, slow dancing and perfect atmosphere, he should work on how he can monopolize her evening to suit his plans.

He nodded to himself. In order to succeed, he needed to impress the girl and make her feel special. What better way to do that by going on a side trip at _Ginza_? He could pop in at _Bulgari_ to get some pretty, sparkling bauble for her, and a dress to wear for the ball. Hell, he'd even go all out and order a whole bunch of flowers to go with his gifts. Surely, no woman can ever say no to such generous gesture on his part?

**oOoOoOoOo**

He could feel her liquid gold eyes study him, like soft fingers running all over his body, making him shiver. He felt his muscles hardened, as he desperately tried not to look into her direction, lest he frightened her with his fierce look. How he missed gazing deeply into her eyes and fathom how this waif captured his heart and soul without his knowledge. All he knew is that one morning, waking up with a rare bad case of hangover; his mind was jolted awake with the realization that he _was _really, irrevocably in love with her.

_Why did it take him so long to realize it?_

Without Anri's sharp observation, how long would he still remain blind to the obvious?

The tingling sensation he was feeling gradually faded, and he assumed it was now safe to look back at her. All morning, he has been on the edge, feeling jumpy and tense whenever their eyes accidentally meet. The shooting was going as smoothly as they have never anticipated. If luck continues to be on their side, they can finish everything by early morning tomorrow. The director, Natsuki Shinomiya, wanted to test a few shots at twilight and during dawn to add to the raw footage they have taken today.

Surreptitiously, he flicked his gaze towards the young woman busily concentrating on practicing her fight choreography with the other extras. He managed to send a quick message to Natsuki to do something about Haruka's costume, remembering his brother's words about her having difficulties during the shooting. Natsuki immediately complied by directing the wardrobe assistants to trim the hem of her cloak to a more manageable length. Quickly sewing the fabric after trimming the edges, she tried the cloak again, this time with the help of a few extras who willingly practiced their part with her, while waiting for the set to be finished.

Twirling like a blood-red rose at the center of fallen and dried leaves, sharp and jagged boulders of rock, she looked like she belonged in the forest with mythical creatures.

He longed to touch her face again, longed to feel her melting lips against his. Standing in profile a few hundred meters away from him, a fearsome warrior queen. He was surprised with her boundless energy when they fought in front of the cameras: eyes crackling with fire, fingers gripping the handle of sword, lips glistening with moisture.

When can he taste those lips again? Will he ever taste them soon? He hoped so.

He let out a sigh absentmindedly. God, he hated this feeling of helplessness. He only needs to blame himself for the wasted time and opportunity. Had he have more sense and patience, they could have avoided this situation. Shinomiya would never dare encroach on the protective bubble he set out around her, and he wouldn't have to think of other people wanting to get close to her.

_Look at her!, _he thought a bit savagely, _who wouldn't want to take her and keep her under lock and key? _Streetwise, a flaring temper, a bit of a potty mouth; who would ever believe that a few months ago, she was nothing like the tall elegant young woman she is now. She was pretty before; she looks breath-takingly beautiful now. Whatever she was doing the past few weeks they haven't spoken, made her blossomed into a lily.

Not a white lily, of course. He will never be her first; he is reconciled with that fact now. But he hope.. He hoped he would be her last.

He unconsciously touched his lips. He wanted to slake his thirst for her. Wanted to throw her in bed and keep her there until she acknowledges the fact that she belongs to him. He wanted to erase her memories of other men from her life and fill it with thoughts of him.

"Ren." Aki interrupted his thoughts. He turned around on his seat, remembering for a fact that he kissed Haruka earlier during the shooting. He forgot that Aki was there, he probably saw everything. He would lecture him for sure. So, he opened his mouth to apologize, better let him know that he won't do it again.

"I apologize, Aki, for misbehaving during filming. I could not resist the urge." He gave a quirky half smile that did not quite reached his eyes. Aki is like an older brother to him, and he doesn't want to disappoint him. He knew he was always looking out for him when it comes to his career, and he only wants what is the best for him.

Aki raised his eyebrows at him and sighed. "I figured you already know what I'm about to say, so I won't waste my breath on it. Let's wrap up this thing, okay? So that you can be free to do with whatever you plan to do with her. I just want to get this over with." Aki was getting tired of living in the hotel with him, missing his wife and due for a long break. "But mind you, I don't want _her _hurt. My wife will have my head if she knew I did not do anything to give you warning."

"I know." He nodded. "Are you still attending the anniversary gala, by the way?"

"I might" he handed a fresh bottle of water for him and sat down on an empty chair beside him, twisting the cap of his own bottled water open. "However, my wife is bugging me to take a few days break. So I might not go at the last minute. I trust you enough not to make a fool of yourself." He cast a stern eye on him before shrugging and letting out a chuckle.

He gave a half-smile in reply to his comment.

"If you still plan to pursue Haruka, I suggest you start behaving in a more appropriate manner." Aki said, staring at the woman in question, some distance away from them. "You'll have a hell lot of trouble shooing other potential candidates, what with the Shinomiya brothers coming into the picture."

"Satsuki will not have his chance." Ren muttered darkly.

"It's not just Satsuki who is interested in her."

Ren was about to finish the remaining water from his own bottle when he stopped to stare at Aki, disbelief written all over his face. "Natsuki?". The other brother never once showed any genuine interest with Haruka before. He was always talking with her, he was aware of that. He treats her like a sister, nothing more. After all, they met first before Satsuki met her. Their easy going relationship is friendly, nothing more. Or is it?

"I'd say, if you ask me to choose between the brothers, Natsuki has better chances. Women tend to fall for sweet and caring guys like him, however aggressive Satsuki is. Satsuki is bit overbearing and dominating than his brother. He's more mysterious than him behind that carefree façade." Aki smirked.

_Natsuki. Damn! _Now he has to keep an eye on both brothers instead of just one. He could feel a dull headache coming.

"And try as he might to give way to his brother, it won't be long before he succumbs to his attraction, too. I could feel the tension in the air crackling between the three of them." Aki added. "Haruka is just too naïve to notice it."

_Shit. _He frowned darkly. Satsuki, he can take. Natsuki, he's not so sure. He's an entirely different league from him. More like a boy-wonder type of guy.

"Of course, what kind of manager am I if I sided on either of the two brothers right?" Aki joked, giving him a wicked grin. "So I will give you a fairly good advice, guaranteed to make her fall for you completely. In return, I would need to extract three promises from you."

He raised his eyebrows, staring at Aki's face incredulously. His manager must have been more stressed out than he, giving love advice to him now. Is he on drugs? "I'm all ears."

"First, I want you to do a series of concerts for the next couple of years after we release your upcoming album."

"Done."

Aki smiled.

"Second, I want you to start accepting proposals to do movies."

"Sure." Easy enough. He still has the option to choose.

"Third, if things don't work out with Haruka, I want you to focus on your career solely for the next three years without any disruptions."

Ren opened his mouth silently and closed it again. _If things didn't work out with Haruka? What does he mean by that? _"I don't understand what you are implying, Aki" he said evenly, his expression serious now.

"Ren, I've been thinking a lot about this." Aki started, tossing the empty water bottle in a nearby trashcan. "I've said this once before, and I am saying it again. You are easily distracted. You have talent, no question about it, but I figure that if you focus more on your career, while you are still at your prime, you will get into a position no one has ever achieved yet. Your obsession with Haruka is becoming a hindrance with our plans for the future."

He stood up and faced him, his expression now serious too. "I'm helping you solve your dilemma about that young woman, because I'm betting that she might be good for you after all. Even though the young woman in question is way too inexperienced for your own good. This is against my better judgment. But the more I oppose, the more we take on more detours to your career, and I can't have that."

He bit his inner cheek, contemplating on what his manager has just said. Aki had hit the bull's eye with his observation.

"I will help you win her over. But if things don't work out, you are not allowed to pursue her any further, nor find a replacement for her. I need all your energies focus on one goal, and one goal only."

Ren closed his eyes, thinking hard on what Aki has just said. He is confident they could make things work out. But for the moment, the situation he is in now is entirely an unknown territory for him. And he is afraid to make the wrong move. He's got the Shinomiya twins to worry about. Either of the two men has the best chances to snatch her from his grasp. He could use some help and advice from Aki, now that he is unopposed to his intentions. He can accept it. What else have he got to loose? It's a win-win situation for both of them, right?

So, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes, blue eyes no longer cloudy with worry and concern. Haruka is worth it after all. "I accept your conditions, Aki."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Now we're talking. Ren better make his move during the anniversary gala (grins) else, a couple of guys might steal his thunder.**

**Aki, helping Ren? Will wonders ever cease? I could not believe I wrote that. **

**Excited for the next chapter? I am too. I've only written the outline, got a few spots of paragraphs written here and there, scattered all over my documents folder. Hope I can post it soon. **

**Anyway, what's up guys? How was your summer vacation? I went island hopping in the Philippines for three days. I highly recommended Coron Island in Palawan. Great grilled seafoods, great atmosphere, clear waters. My friends wanted to go to Ilocos Norte in the future. I heard Pagudpud beach is pretty amazing there.**

**I wanted to share a few albums that I always played while writing my chapters for Underage Love. I always listen to the albums of The Script, 30 seconds to Mars, Uta no Prince songs (yeah, I got a few songs from the anime series), and the latest album from actress Emmy Rossum (Phantom of the Opera). You should check the last one out. I always imagine Haruka in place of Emmy Rossum when she's singing a few of my favorite songs in her album. In fact, I like a couple of them so much; I intend to include a few lyrics in future chapters. **

**What songs do you guys think of when reading Underage love? I'm very curious. Leave your reactions on the review section. I look forward to reading them. Thanks y'all.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Tadaahhhh! Chapter 18 folks! Gosh, this is the longest one I have ever written for this series. I hope you enjoy my new chapter posting.**

**Thank you for my regular reviewers and for those who took the time to read my updates. Pardon my grammar mistakes. Let's meet again at the end of this chappie.**

**Chapter 18-Titania**

"Haruka."

"Mmmp", she replied sleepily, "Go away."

She was having such a good dream. One that involves a lot of kissing and Ren's arms holding her tight. After coming home in the wee hours of the morning sleepy and exhausted, pulling an all-nighter, for the final shooting of the music video. She wished that she could sleep longer. The warmth projected by the thick blankets made her want to snuggle more deeply into the center of her bed.

_Ren. _If only he would continue caressing her in her dreams. She'd rather stay in bed and dream about him all day. After what happened yesterday, she was more confused than ever.

She was already getting into the steamy part, when she was suddenly aware of someone flicking playfully at her feet. She curled her toes in protest. But the incessant tugging at her big toe continued. It annoyed the hell out of her that she has no choice but to open her eyes, the strong, sweet smell of coffee, now filling her nostrils. She inhaled deeply and grunted disapprovingly.

A deep chuckle answered her back.

She opened her eyes a bit, squinting them shut again after the streaming sunlight pouring from her windows blinded her. Who pulled the curtains in one side? She blinked several times, groaning a bit. "What time is it?"

"Eleven", Magenta's deep voice said, as he gulped down the hot liquid from the mug he was holding. "Rise and shine, sunshine. You have a long day ahead of you."

For such a tall, gay guy like Magenta, he is so surprisingly chirpy in the morning, clad in skinny jeans, a black turtleneck and white scarf dangling on his shoulders. His oversized silver sunglasses complemented his light, lavender hair colored by a professional hairdresser. They give the impression of super silky hair when he stood against the soft sunlight from behind. He looked like a runway model, it's almost a crime that he turned out to be gay. How disappointing. She'd rather have a less complicated guy like Magenta, instead of Ren, whose perplexing personality both annoy and exasperate her to no end.

"Go away" she muttered sleepily, getting the fluffy pillow she was hugging before lying down again and covering her head with it, "Don't wake me up 'til next week."

"Tonight's the anniversary gala, darling."

"So?" she mumbled, "Tell them I'm I've been abducted by aliens or something, and that you found Fox Mulder her sulking around in despair. I don't care. I finished the shooting this morning. My obligation to please them has already expired." She burrowed underneath the blankets again. _Damn gala. It's only an excuse to mingle with airheads, drink poison and showcase to the public what everyone is wearing._

There was some heavy footsteps to her side before she was jerked awake again, when he pulled the blankets cocooning her and tossing them away at the corner of her room.

_What the!_

"Hey! I just changed the sheets the other day!" she whined.

"Darling, I don't have all day to make you beautiful. I barely have enough hours to make a miracle out of you!" Magenta began to pull her feet with his big hands, until they dangle from the edge of her bed, ignoring her kicking resistance.

It took some twenty minutes before she can be coaxed into a sitting position. She rubbed at her eyes sleepily, causing Magenta to scold her further for not taking better care of her skin while she's still young. Who cares about wrinkles, when she needed to sleep more?

"Here", Magenta handed her a mug of hot tea and began paddling to and fro in front of her, holding a robe for her.

She yawned before taking a sip. "How did you get in?"

"You left the door unlocked." He replied shortly, "Do try to be more careful of your surroundings, sweetheart. Anybody could have gotten in. You are just lucky that this building is super strict with their security. However, I worked out perfect for me to find it unlocked. I would have had the building maintenance guy knock down your massive door and risk the wrath of Ren Jinguuji" he added slyly, glancing in her direction. It doesn't take the brains of a rocket scientist to figure out her fixation with Ren. Magenta is always with her almost 24/7 since the shooting began. He knew her unusual circumstances regarding her employer. Well, most of what's currently going on anyway.

"Don't get started", Haruka groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"I won't, love." He grinned mischievously. "We're all betting on the outcome."

"Huh?" she asked, her brow furrowed in consternation.

"Never mind" he said quickly. "Now, get your cute butt off your bed and come to the living room. You have some explaining to do."

"I do?" she asked blankly, standing up and following him out of her room. The rented unit Ren arranged for her was a one-bedroom apartment that fits her needs perfectly. The bedroom is directly connected with the compact living and dining room outside where Magenta is now heading, his boots clicking on the floor.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed, mouth-dropping, eyes big with wonder as soon as she stepped into the living area.

Her room was filled with dozens of different flowers. Pink, yellow, red and white roses. Fiery orange tulips. Asian lilies still wet with dew, even exotic purple orchids flown from Thailand. They were filled in crystal vases, glass bowls and spilling from silver cardboard boxes. It was like being in a flower shop stall. But then, Magenta wasn't referring to just roses.

There were velvet boxes piled high, sitting on her cream colored sofas that she seldom use when ever she's at home. She prefers to lounge on the worn out couch she scored on some garage find. And then, there were the headless mannequins each sporting a different gown. Each yummy confectionary of a dress enough to send one's head spinning. She's not inside a flower shop. She's inside a dreamy gown boutique. The type that she usually sees in between Parisian side streets, tucked with quaint little teashops selling macarons.

"H-how?" she spluttered.

"That's what I want to ask you, love" Magenta shove one of the boxes sitting on the timber floors with his boot-clad feet before gingerly sitting down at the edge of one sofa. "I came to the information counter at the lobby and there were all these delivery guys lined up and waiting to deliver all these goodies to you." He clucked disapprovingly, before gulping down his coffee, "the poor porter guy was at his wit's end. So I told him, I will take over, and they all came up with me." She could just imagine him surrounded by all the men with boxes like he went on a shopping spree. She wished someone took a picture of it.

Haruka opened her mouth but she could not even a form a decent reply. Perhaps she is still dreaming. Perhaps she just stumbled in Wonderland and the man sitting in front of her is the Mad Hatter or the Cheshire Cat. She groaned.

"You know, love, I can warrant a guess on three guys most likely to send these, though I do wonder who the fourth is. Unless you have a Daddy Long Legs lurking behind that sweet demeanor." Magenta said wryly. He leaned back on the sofa and fingered the velvet cover of the box sitting beside him.

"No. No Daddy Long Legs, definitely. I really have no idea who send these" Haruka began sifting through the pile of beribboned boxes scattered around her.

"Are you sure?" Magenta pursed his lips thoughtfully, "Maybe you are just too dense to notice? What did you do? Maybe the producer's son saw you or something and was blindsided by your beauty."

"Oh come on now!" Haruka protested before showing him the contents of one box she opened. A gleaming set of pearl earrings and necklace was nestled on a velvet lined tray. "Real pearls?" she said indignantly. She grabbed another box, this time from the signature container of a famous jewelry store. "A _Bulgari_ necklace? I mean who in their right mind would spend all these money on me? I am nobody!"

He did not answer. Instead, he began to help her open the boxes one by one: strappy, dagger heeled sandals and bejeweled slingbacks from a couple of famous shoe designers, some expensive lace and silk lingerie (, more jewelry baubles, even a box of expensive chocolate from Paris. _Hmmm._

In a matter of minutes, Magenta had assembled the gifts into four different piles. Each pile were put together with the four gowns worn by the headless mannequins standing silently in front of them, waiting. The boxes' contents were tailored to accessorize each gown standing a few feet away from them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Haruka flopped down back to the sofa again and kicked one of the empty boxes away from her. She could feel a dull, pounding headache coming over her. _A complete outfit for tonight's gala. _"What's this? Fairy godmothers' magic belong to children's fairytales. Not in my living room."

"Choose one" he said suddenly.

Haruka looked up at him exasperated. "I don't want to choose, thank you very much. I wish to return these. I have no intention of attending that stupid anniversary gala. I'd rather stay home!" she said stubbornly. He doesn't get it sometimes. How many weeks was she behind in her musical compositions? She needed peace and quiet. Plus a corner to mope about her situation with Ren. And maybe some dark Royce chocolate and red wine to accompany her in her misery.

"Choose one." he insisted.

"No! Damned it! I'm gonna return all of these! Now where's the delivery receipt?" Haruka simmered, tossing a few torn wrapping papers into the empty paper bag they used to throw the rubbish in.

He shook his head. "No delivery receipt came with packages. Whoever send this made sure you won't be able to trace it back."

She sniffed in annoyance. "Who the hell does he think he is? Buying me with so much expensive things!"

"Not he. Them" he corrected. He stared at Haruka's confused face and he squared his shoulders impatiently, like scolding a child. "Four people sent this to you. Its obvious and I can tell."

"I have a velvet dress, I wish to use that one for the party." She replied, rubbing her hands on her temple. "Mags, please. Let me get some more sleep." _Should have locked the damned door and let the delivery guys returned these to their trucks and be done with it._

"Choose one or else, I'm gonna subject you to six hours of spa treatment!" he threatened.

She doesn't want to follow him. And she refused to be badgered. But he kept looking at her in a pointed manner, his naturally sunny disposition replaced by a cloudy expression. She grumbled in defeat. "Fine." She stood up and padded over to the dresses on display, her fluffy bedroom slippers with its pink bunny ears, making muffled noises on the timber floor.

She went to the first gown, a full length sweet concoction made of tulle and satin, detailed bodice in stripes of silk in varying shades of honey and caramel. She ran a hand on waist, loving the feel of the material between her fingers. Up close the dresses are very beautiful to look at and touch.

The second gown was a lace and tulle dress that falls shorter than an average evening dress, skirts stuffed full of silky petticoats. She immediately fell in love with the lace detailing of two peacocks kissing, the white tulle material peeking through the silhouette of the black peacock lace detail interwoven with clear and dark blue Swarovski crystals twinkling.

A tight silver and dove grey bustier gown was the third dress. The exquisite beadings in patterns follow the slit at the front middle from waist down. A silk skirt underneath created a beautiful contrast on the heavy embroidery details.

The last was an enigmatic ball gown in silk faille and black point d'esprit tulle. She knew without a doubt that the color of her hair would stand out magnificently against the black dress.

She could feel a lump in her throat as she took a step back to survey all four dresses in front of her. Despite her initial decision to return the dresses, she had to admit, she was flattered with the sudden barrage of gifts. It felt like waking up on Christmas day, where piles of presents await for her to open them and discover something wonderful inside. How long was it that she really felt giddy with excitement over something trifle as receiving these precious trinkets designed to impress a girl? She felt her cheeks go hot at the thought of Ren sending one of the dresses to her. If Magenta was right, there's a possibility that Ren is one of her benefactors. Of course, there's also the possibility that Satsuki may have sent her one of these dresses too. _But who were the other two then?_

"I don't know which dress to choose!" she wailed, whirling around to face her friend. "They all look so…so...yummy." she admitted guiltily, red color creeping up in her cheeks.

He gave her a quirky smile. "Sweetheart, they were all chosen to tempt you with their gifts. Remember the Trojan prince Paris? Except there's four of them. Four candidates, that is."

_Four. Not one. Not just Ren. It's four!_

She contemplated silently. She could feel his eyes watching her as various emotions flitted across her face. What the hell was she doing? How could she have landed into such a tricky spot? She was only minding her own damned business. Were it not for Ren's meddling in her life, she could have found another way to get out of that cell and moved on with her life. Instead.. Instead..

_She fell in love._

"I don't want this" she whispered. "I just can't choose." She is afraid of disappointing them. She is afraid of taking the plunge. She is afraid of choosing the wrong one and might end up with someone who is not Ren. What would _he _think if she wore the wrong dress? She was in a spot where she can barely understand her emotions and feelings. Truth be told, she was just starting to realize how complicated human emotions are when it comes to the opposite sex. She doesn't know how to deal with them yet. How would she act? What would she say, or even do? There's not even a manual for her to follow on what to do when you are in the middle of an emotional rollercoaster ride called love and attraction. What she know for sure is all she want is Ren.

_Darn it._

"Love, you need to choose." He said, coming over to hug her. She could feel his toned body underneath all that cotton turtleneck he was wearing.

_Choose one, _he said, like it was the easiest thing to do. She wasn't looking forward to the anniversary gala tonight. She had her heart already set for a quiet evening with her pen and journal. But somehow, with the arrival of the dresses and the gifts, her curiosity was piqued. She wanted to find out. _They would all be waiting for her at the gala, right?_

She closed her eyes. _Which one? _The decision is hard for her. All the dresses are beautiful and thoughtfully picked by whoever was the one who orchestrated it. Apparently, they were all in synch with one another; each one thought of getting a beautiful dress for her, albeit the accessories and other trinkets accompanying it vary. They were too generous in her own opinion. Material things won't easily sway her. These things are very expensive. She prefer simple gestures of appreciation or affection, in her opinion, it's what it counts the most. It's what makes memories more meaningful.

_Choose one. It won't be so bad choosing. One should enjoy about life while still young. She's bound to make mistakes and learn lessons along the way._

"The peacock dress." She finally said. As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt a sigh of relief, like a thorn has been removed from her side. It's only a dress. Nothing more. She has no idea who sent it, but she felt like the sender is very romantic. She can almost imagine herself like a princess, ready to meet her prince at the ball. Her pulse suddenly picked up in speed at the thought that he would surely introduce himself to her once he sees the dress she was wearing. After all, it's not as if he is aware there are three others who made the same decision as he did.

_Will it be Ren? _She hoped with all her heart that it was him who sent it for her. Of all the candidates she could think of, Ren probably knew her loved for beautiful, whimsical things. She did mentioned to him a few times that she always visited the Louvre to gaze at the dreamy works of Monet and Degas.

But then, Natsuki is also aware of her artistic inclinations to paintings and sculptures. So, if he was the one who sent the dress….Does this mean he is declaring his true feelings for her too?

It's a scary thought. Is that his true intention then? The same as his brother? She has her hands already full with just Ren and Satsuki alone. The last thing she needs is indirectly sparking a sibling rivalry between the two brothers.

Well, Ren or no Ren, she has to attend the gala now. The answers are waiting for her tonight. She needed to find out the senders of the gifts. The least she could do was thank them for their thoughtfulness and generosity before she returns them. It was such a shame. She wanted to keep them, pretty trinkets they are. However, after this gala she has no way of attending a few more events like this. It would just go to waste.

She sighed glumly.

"Cheer up, darling." Her friend said, tossing his lightly colored hair nonchalantly. "Every girl would kill to have four men fighting over her. I would kill to have four men chase _me._"

"Well, I'm an exception to it." She grumbled again. "It's becoming a real headache."

"How about we make a deal?" He said suddenly, jumping up and facing her, his long, slender hands on his hips.

She snorted in reply but did not answer. She had not known Magenta for too long, but already, they were like the best of friends. If her red-haired friend, Tomochika, is here, they would get along like a house on fire.

"Okay, why don't you enjoy these," he gestured at the array of finery lying in a heap, "like a normal woman, and return them after the gala? Well, technically, you can still return the three sets at least, since you won't be able to wear them anyway. I will personally help you with that."

That was a bit easy to accept. She acknowledge grudgingly. The inner woman inside of her is beaming with joy at the prospect of wearing such fabulous items. It's a once in a lifetime chance.

"Sure." She nodded. She was getting tired of protesting.

"Hurray! You are a girl, after all!" Magenta whooped.

"Why are you so adamant that I go to this event?" she asked, suddenly suspicious. He's not in league with either Satsuki or Natsuki, right?

He gave her a mysterious smile. "Nothing. I'm just doing you a favor." He clapped his hands. "So. How about if I pack the peacock dress and you go change? You have an appointment at the spa in" he glanced at his watch," thirty minutes. I don't want to be late. My friend is doing me a huge favor by squeezing you in his very tight schedule."

"You promised no five-hour treatments!" she wailed, forgetting momentarily her dilemma.

"It's a four hour spa. Not five." He answered automatically. "I did take it into mind that you hate these pampering stuff."

"You got that right." She muttered. "I want my big breakfast first before you subjugate me to hours of torture."

**oOoOoOo**

_Duma, General of the Lord's Army campaigning for the Western Lands, glanced down at the small, sprightly lieutenant at his side. The look on his face indicated that the news he was bearing is not good._

_He let out a long exhale, resigning himself to the inevitable. He listens attentively as the lieutenant related the sad news: the first battalion of soldiers they have sent near the Western Borders have been mercilessly annihilated. There were only a few survivors who managed to get away safely and sent news about what happened._

_**I wander in a trap in endless night  
>Losing the meaning of existence itself<br>I can't return to the past**_

_**Don't you dare not know**_

_**Crumbling are all things that I believe  
>I don't want to see the reality on my darkest days<br>I can't get out of my circumstances, **_

_**don't know where to go.**_

_For the first time since taking over the reigns of commandeering the massive army, Duma is unsure of what to do next. _

_He turned away from dais he was standing on and motioned for the rest of his subordinates to follow him to his tent, where he will hold an emergency counsel._

_The Demon Lightbearer has been conducting massive wars in the Western land for over a few centuries now. He has been successful in conquering two-thirds of it in the last few years. They have to step in to stop his plans in reaching fruition. Once the Western Borders fall, the Southern swamps will be vulnerable to attacks. The number of casualties mounted by the demons will double in number if their activities are left unchecked. _

_As his counsels argue on how best to delay the campaign, Duma was half listening. A few years ago, he would gladly have joined the fight against the Demon Lightbearer's army had it been __**her**__ who was leading the campaign. _

_**Do you know that "hope" is fake in this world  
>And "despair" is the only truth I've got<br>So slash apart the darkness**_

_**I'm restless and afraid**_

_They both grew up in the Aellysian fields, a hidden place between two worlds, where the offspring and families of Archangels and the Skydancers live under the care and guidance of the Heraldric sect. They could have chosen a different profession: he a blacksmith, and she a musician if only their fate decided a different future for them. _

_General Rephael was like a second father to him. The Lightbearer's army almost completely annihilated his clan, well-known holy armourers, and Rephael took him under his wing, where he meet the general's youngest daughter, Isis, a perpetual motion-machine that drove everyone crazy with her endless chatter. General Rephael has four daughters and no sons, and the acceptance within the family was a smooth transition and they treated him like a real son and brother._

_**I'm no match for this suffering world!**_

_**Lost, trapped in endless night.  
>Lost the meaning of existence.<strong>_

_But the year she turned six, and he, seven, her father died under the sword of the Lightbearer. The Archangel General was the current supreme commander of the army, overseeing the protection of the Northern Ice borders when his travelling party was ambushed. No one survived._

_Isis, his closest friend, was devastated and swore vengeance. He, too was saddened by her lost. _

_**The past that can't be returned, don't you get too low.  
>All the unbroken things I believe,<br>The dark days that don't even look real.  
>I'm trapped, don't know where to go.<strong>_

_As soon as they reached early puberty, they trained hard and joined the recruiting army, where they honed their skills in melee combat, archery, martial arts and military warfare. Their diligence and persistence helped them rise quickly in rank, Isis, in particular. She considers it her duty to surpass her father's legacy and bring honor to her remaining family members. _

_They would spend days training under the rain and heavy snow; running beside the lake to increase their speed and endurance; sleeping beside each other in their modest barracks. Under his watchful gaze, Isis grew to be a beautiful and formidable fighter in her own right. He fell in love with her, the first time she won a particularly hard test of swordfighting. As she walk in the middle of the testing arena, wearing tight-fitting breeches and a long sleeved shirt, she looked as graceful as a swan. Poised for combat, it was like watching her perform a dance of death, a claymore on her hands, the sound of metal being dragged against the earth, as she stalked her prey relentlessly. _

_**Do you know that hope is fake in this world?  
>And despair is the only truth I've got?<br>Cut through the darkness.**_

_The 18__th__ winter came. As the Lightbearer nears its goal, two key generals and their own armies were destroyed in the battle at the deserts of the Eastern Sapphire. For a time, no one wanted to take the vacant posts. Iris seized her chance and proved her worth by capturing one of their enemies' key tacticians who provided valuable information. She chose him, Duma, to be her right hand, and together they started waging numerous battles to reclaim captured lands. Isis' reputation grew among her enemies, and she became a target for assassination plots. __****_

_**Why am I speeding on the swash line of infinity?  
>Unavoidable melancholy.<br>Limitations spinning, I'm breaking down.  
>'Cause it will never end.<strong>_

_It coincided when the trees turned crimson and yellow, preparing to shed their brilliant foliage for the coming winter. It would be their third winter since Isis donned the heavy burden of becoming a high-ranking officer of the Lord's Legion. Then came the news that a major general of their enemy soon defected and a secret message was sent to their camp that he wants to speak to her..alone. _

_**I have nothing to trust, just what there is to see.  
>A discovery, never to be made.<strong>_

_Isis could not be persuaded to take a handful of her personal bodyguards to accompany her, let alone allow him to come at least. She knew that there was a high probability that it was a trap set up by their enemies. Nevertheless, she resolved to go. The centuries of war have exhausted both sides of the army, and she wanted to resolve the conflict soon. She believed that this may be the key to end the centuries-old war. The night before she left for the secret rendezvous, she came to his quarters and promised to come back safe and sound. It was the last time he ever saw her._

_**I want to destroy infinity, that's my last scream.  
>Scary night. Reality.<br>No pain, no gain. Absolutely fair.  
>If you need, the reasonin'...<br>Because I expect an apocalypse now**_

_Two weeks after she disappeared, he has no choice but to take over her place. He almost became crazy with grief when she did not return after three days. Spies were sent to learn of her whereabouts, but nothing came. It was as if she disappeared entirely, and any clues were destroyed in obscurity. _

_**Looking up, there is nothing to do  
>I feel like I was lying to me even<br>But these realities that fuck my mind  
>Why do you live? Why this place?<br>Or go to complain? Who will understand me?  
>Or is this the fucking truth?<strong>_

_Resigned that he would never see her again, he prepared for his last battle. He would give everything to this final war. And when he has exhausted his strength, maybe, just maybe, he would be reunited with her._

_**Always kill each other all the time, **_

_**who wants to sentence me?  
>who?<strong>_

_He removed his own sword from its sheath, prepared to fight the group of demons surrounding him. They all looked at him with glee, cold, grey armor encrusted with dried blood. Their bloodshot eyes were in stark contrast against their pale, pale skin devoid of blue and red veins. They looked like lifeless marble statues come alive._

_Emitting a battle cry, he lifted his heavy broadsword high above his head and slashed the first demon in front of him. His unusually large skull was split into two, and dark blood splattered his dove-grey feathered chainmail. As soon as the demon fell on its knees, another on his right charged at him. He quickly flicked his hand and swung the sword to his right, beheading the demon from its neck and part of its shoulder._

_As more and more demons advanced towards him, he continued his swordplay, cleaving heads, arms and torsos. The dead bodies began to pile up in front of him. _

_At last, when the supply of demons was exhausted, he lowered his cumbersome weapon, breathing heavily. The demons surrounding him had grown thinner, some of them even hesitated to attack. The fallen may be formidable fighters, but they are only effective when someone of higher ranks is constantly pushing them to fight. _

_As they took a step back, there was a sudden burst of dark aura behind them. _

_**This hellish life  
>Continues until my final days<br>I hope for my freedom**_

_Duma looked up and saw the spiral of dark power pulsating above the heads of the demons eyeing him warily. Sensing someone who is more powerful, they step aside one by one in unison. The menacing grins etched on their faces earlier returned. Now, their champion has come. The fight would be equal._

_He first saw the pair of shoes, silver in color, much too feminine for combat use. His gaze traveled slowly up, past the layers of white satin and crimson velvet cloak. A set of dark, spiraling and intricate tattoos covered her hands and fingers, contrasting delicately on her white skin. She wore no heavy armor, except for a light breastplate. Her signature breastplate. A work of art by the best artisan Heaven has to offer. It depicted the fall of mankind. _

_Isis. His Isis. The former General of the Army who once fought on their side._

_**Do not think going on a path extended  
>This is a step, and types the expected path<br>**_

_Except she was no longer the Isis he knew. The liquid gold eyes he used to stare at for hours without tiring were now hard and bitter cold. There were delicate violet shadows underneath them, as if she has not slept for several days, even months or years. Her lips were as red as a bloodrose. Her shining battle helmet now sported a pair of gleaming horns and semi-precious stones that the Lightbearer prizes. And the long, reddish gold hair he used to run his fingers through still gleamed as magnificently as ever. _

_But she was no longer Isis. She looked far too beautiful, far too surreal, lifeless. Her beauty has a menacing undertone, horrible to comprehend. _

_She unsheathed the light, long and thin sword she was holding. Espada de luce. Who would have known that he would someday cross swords with her weapon of choice in a real battle and not some mock swordplay they used to do while growing up?_

_**This is a step, and types the expected path  
>Personality tries to understand what is said<br>**_

_He prepared his battle stance, anticipating her move; too stunned about the apparition he was seeing before him. As he positioned himself, waiting for her to attack, he was instantly transported back in time when he used to watch her perform glorious deeds in the battlefield. Oh how their enemies would tremble before them once their swords are drawn._

_Isis commanding her troops, giving them her words of encouragement._

_Isis wearing her gold-feathered armor, a shining beacon of hope amidst the darkness._

_Why? Why did you cross over the other side?_

_And his memories were replaced with visions that she projected towards him. Tears pooled at the corner of his eyes._

_She was betrayed, the night that she disappeared. A few members of the Archangel High Council concealed the fact that one of their key members was kidnapped. In order to get their members back alive, an exchange was made: Isis' family in return for the captured High council members. The Lightbearer's defector wanted to meet with her to reveal a conspiracy within her own ranks and to tell the news of the exchange. But by the time she came to the meeting point, the demon general was dead, along with the rest of the members of her family. Devastated, she went crazy with grief and she was captured and tortured into submission. She has no choice but to join their ranks and extract vengeance._

_**An unchangeable discovery.  
>Blood...<strong>_

_He would have gladly joined the other side just for the sake of being with her, had he known what they did to her. He was getting weary of the endless battles, the countless dead bodies scattered, and the enemies seemed to triple in number despite their many victories against them._

_He felt his future looming before him, suddenly bleak. _

_Isis._

_His Isis. His beautiful, beautiful Isis, all shattered by betrayal. He have to choke back the bile rising from the pits of his stomach when he saw the butchered remains of her dead family-his adopted family, as how she saw them with her own eyes._

_When she swung her sword at him, she did not even blink with recognition and emotion._

_She was dead inside._

_**As this hell, for no reason, **_

_**oh God why?**_

_He gripped his own sword, his heart heavy with mourning. Gone was the passionate burning that light up her golden eyes. _

_Tears blurring his vision, he met her sword with equal force. _

_Why Isis? You could have waited for me to rescue you! He screamed inwardly. But he knew his words wouldn't reach her now. It was too late._

_As they exchange blows, he mentally called out to her, trying desperately to reach her, even for the last time. But there was no response, no flicker of warmth._

_He saw her reached for the clasp on her cloak and for a split second he thought she had finally come to her senses. But to his dismay, she threw the heavy material at him as a form of distraction. But he saw through her bluff and ducked sideways. His reflexes were automatic, and he could not stop his hands from dealing the deathblow._

_His sword plunging at the center of her body._

_Everything seemed to slow down. Time seemed to have stopped for them. The earth seemed to tremble beneath his feet; the wind seemed to sway. The clouds moved ever closer, and the leaves lost their hold on the dying branches. He closed his eyes and opened them again as he watched her crumple before him._

_And the air around him seemed to release their tension. _

_His world stopped revolving as he reached out to catch her._

_**Why must I be bleeding?  
>I can't escape from the melancholy<br>I'm struggling at my limit, at the verge of going mad, **_

_**Because it will never end**_

"_Isis.." he whispered softly._

_A slight brightening of her eyes. An infinitesimal hint of recognition. _

_The devastating wound he had inflicted on her prevented her to speak as blood bubbled up and blocked her throat. _

_It was too late for him to comprehend what he has done. His spontaneous decision made in the battlefield will forever haunt him in the years to come._

_He had sided with the angels and fought her._

_She was a formidable fighter and for a couple of times there, he thought she would conquer him too. A part of him wanted to surrender. He should be the one lying on the ground, not her._

_But he won the battle and his heart paid a heavy price for their victory._

_Isis, I am so sorry._

_**I want to destroy the world, That's my last scream!  
>I can't avoid the reality<br>I'll absolutely resist it If really there is an end  
><strong>__**What do I expect?  
>Apocalypse now<strong>_

_He leaned in for a kiss. It was the first time he had done so. He wanted to do it for so long. Those long, promise-filled nights when they watch the stars above their heads and longed for a life devoid of war and pain._

_Her lips melted under his fierce kiss._

_Duma, I've loved you for so long._

_He crushed her lips against him as he felt her take in a final breathe. And she was gone._

_**Unchanging is this suffering world..**_

_He stood up and saw their armies' standard flying proud across the deep forest. It signaled a message that they were victorious. The Lightbearer is finally defeated and they can now hope for a better tomorrow. But how can he look forward to a cruel future ahead of him? His tomorrow is a desolate wasteland of loneliness. His future now lay dead on his arms._

_Her last words that fateful night echoed within him._

"_I promise to come back. We will talk after this.."_

_She had said it with her pleading eyes. _

"_You promised, Isis." He whispered and tears spilled from his eyes. He gathered her securely in his arms and stood up. He would bury her himself. No one is allowed to touch her except him. _

_As he turned, the salty teardrops fell on the ground, moistening the hard, blood-soaked earth. The crimson blood staining the dirt disappeared. He did not notice the ground breathed a little, specks of dirt rising to form a small mound. A twirling, glistening plant spiraled from the ground, its shiny leaves bowing and bending against the gentle breeze. It finally stopped growing after half a dozen more leaves grew from its thin stem. _

**oOoOoOo**

The camera showed the clip of the growing plant before changing its angle and focused on Duma's fading image. Then a blank screen replaced it. The promotional music video ended with thundering applause. At the last part, during the closing credits, the producers gave a short teaser on the stars who signed on for the action-fantasy television series they are creating. The cast boasted an interesting mix of veteran actors and newcomers, designed to draw audiences from all age types. Before the video ended, the humming within the tables grew louder and louder as the excitement and anticipation of the company's new project received such a good reception.

Masato Hirijikawa was still sitting on his designated table, face devoid of expression. To outsiders, he looked as intimidating and enigmatic as ever. His reputation as a merciless CEO is well known. But inside, his emotions were in a turmoil.

He was not aware that Haruka Nanami played one of the key characters in _this_ music video. August, his personal secretary, failed to inform him of this fact. But, trying to search into his memory, he seemed to recall that he _did _mentioned something about it. It must have slipped his mind.

It is not important at the moment. He was just surprised to see her image on the white screen at the center of the ballroom. He wasn't expecting that. He was all prepared for seeing her again for himself. He was prepared to stay in the background and observe. He knew with his gut instinct that he would just frighten her if he were to approach and introduce himself bluntly. With her, he needs to thread carefully and earn her trust. He had waited so long to find her and he intends to take his time to pursue her.

She looked incredible with the makeup effects; it was hard to compare her to the quiet, gamine girl from his memory. The girl whose voice he always imagine when he cracks open her journal with her haunting voice singing at the back of his mind.

_She has definitely come a long way._

He looked anxiously about, trying to keep his anticipation to a minimum level. August would be somewhere scanning each guest. Every thirty minutes or so, he would leave his side and roam the crowded ballroom, if not for observing potential threats to him, probably looking out for the girl he was here for. The information they have received was well documented and accurate. She would show up, no doubt about it. But he was not here to introduce himself to her. Not yet, anyway.

He only wants to observe. Study her and the people closest to her. Not many people on the list, according to what August has learned, but still vital, if he wanted his plans to succeed.

He declined the invitation of the managers to give a speech. As one of the major shareholders of the company, he was entitled to give a few short sentences about the company's glowing achievements. Most of the people working for Bright Television are not aware that he owns part of the company. He preferred to stay in the background and blend in. But since he was well known in the business world, people are still bound to know that he is involved in several business ventures. Let them think he was only invited as a guest, nothing more.

_All part of his plans to commit her to his agenda._

She was late. The program had already started an hour and a half ago. The usual opening speeches, recognition to invited guests, introduction of honored guests, etc. August made sure he was never mentioned. The less people notice him, the better. Apparently, his prey has an aversion to powerful people.

"More champagne, sir?" a tall, raven-haired waitress fluttered her eyelashes at him, holding out a champagne flute.

He nodded and she left the tray in front of him. Along with a folded napkin where he could see some numbers scribbled at the corner. He ignored it and took the glass, draining half of its contents in one sip.

His eyes continued to scan the crowd.

_Where are you, Haruka?_

**oOoOoOo**

Haruka almost stumbled on the carpet covering the entryway of the hotel's lobby as she slowly made her way inside. She was nervous as hell, and gigantic butterflies are fluttering inside her stomach. It was a mistake to get second helpings of her big breakfast. Aside from the butterflies, she could still feel the food churning inside, sloshing around unceremoniously on the walls of her stomach. _Eww._

She gritted her teeth. _I can do this!_

Were it not for her curiosity on the identity of her benefactors, she would have gladly stayed away. She's such a killjoy sometimes. Magenta was ready to throw the hairdryer at her.

_Oh curiosity, you're gonna be my downfall, _she wailed inwardly.

She stood near the entrance to the ballroom, smoothing her dress for nonexistent wrinkles. She was so nervous that her fingers trembled. She could barely stand properly as she teetered on her heels. Her body was still stinging after five hours of spa treatment. The giggling attendants scrubbed down her body with some cocoa and almond cream, pulled and massaged every sore muscles, waxed away every little piece of stray hair they could find (she could not stop yelling her pain), applied with all kinds of thick unguents to her body and face. Afterwhich, they gave her a pedicure and a manicure before she was deposited into an empty salon booth, where Magenta began curling and twisting her hair this way and that. And when he finished, he began doing her makeup, wielding his brushes with gusto. She's ready to swear he was enjoying tormenting her.

Two hours later, she was jerked awake by a couple of attendants who tossed her inside the changing room and began helping her with the many hooks and tiny zippers of the dress. They carefully smoothed out the many layers of fabric, even snipping off a few stray threads that might give her grief.

Haruka caught her reflection in one of the lobby's vast mirror paneled walls, lights glowing around her. Needless to say, her friend outdid himself this time. Under Magenta's expertise, he had coaxed her hair into beautiful ringlets, framing her face and smoothing the frizzy parts out with some hair smoothing balm. Next, he had painstakingly applied make-up on her face, highlighting the delicate gold color of her eyes, and thickening her lashes with generous brushings of mascara. He hand finished her look with some 70's era inspired matt red lipstick, designed to stop traffic.

The dress fitted her like a glove, encasing her body beautifully, like second skin. It gave a good _oomph_ to her chest, giving her a magnificent bosom, with the material gathering at her waist, making it look tiny, before flaring around her ankles in a balloon-like effect.

She felt like Cinderella about to enter the ballroom. Except she doesn't know who will be the prince she'll end up with. As she neared the massive doors separating her from the party on the other side, she closed her eyes and whispered a quick prayer of encouragement. Then she took a deep breath and pushed open the heavy doors where she was immediately trusted into the middle of flashing lights, music and the roar of hundreds of guests who came to see and be seen.

**oOoOoOo**

_There she is._

Grabbing two flutes of champagne from a passing waiter, Satsuki quickly made his way towards the young woman, whose reddish-gold hair, painstakingly curled and polished to gleaming perfection, stood out among a sea of dark-haired and blonde beauties like a fiery jewel. She looked seductively exquisite in a stark white, frothy gown covered by a delicate dark lace cut-out of emerald green and black colored peacocks.

He stopped momentarily, cocking his head slightly with disappointment. She was not wearing the dove-grey dress that he bought especially for her.

He took a deep breath and shook his head slightly. No matter. She had probably prepared the dress beforehand. She could wear the dress some other time. It would be an excellent opportunity to ask her out again. Maybe he should plan a weekend getaway in London where they could watch an exclusive broadway show or something.

Brightened at the upcoming prospect, he tried to sidestep one of the guests who tossed his head backwards laughing at one of the staff member's apparently funny joke. He almost spilled the champagne from the flute he was holding as he glared irritably at the group who ignored him in return.

"Shinomiya" someone called out to him.

Satsuki whirled around; ready to give a deathly stare to that someone who called him when he is on an important mission.

But to his surprise and embarrassment it was Mr. Fujitaka Aoyama, one of bright Television's Vice President. He immediately schooled his features and adopted a neutral expression. The old man is a long time friend who gave them a lot of recommendation when they were just starting to collaborate with Bright Television.

"Fujitaka" he nodded politely, "Good to see you."

The old man smiled warmly, the crinkles gathering at the corners of his eyes. They shook hands and the old man immediately straightened the white silk handkerchief tucked on the front pockets of his tuxedo. It is a sign of how close they are as friends. Not anyone can approach Satsuki that way. "Satsuki, I'd like to introduce you to another good friend of mine" His left hand rested on the shoulders of a tall man whom he has not yet seen before. But he looked vaguely familiar.

He was wearing an impeccably tailored black tie outfit and his dark blue straight hair gleamed against the soft overhead lights, highlighting a handsome face that belonged to men's fashion magazine. The kind that would make women stop in their tracks.

"Masato Hirijikawa" he said in a deep voice, extending out his right hand in introduction.

_Ah. The well-known CEO of the Hirijikawa Group of Companies. Invited by the owners probably. _He knew from basic information that the man before him has several businesses in the media, hospitality, telecommunications and real estate.

Satsuki nodded, reaching out to grasp with his own right hand and found it in a vise-like gripped. His hands feel cool to touch, long fingers and soft skin, but apparently very strong. He suspected he must have been doing some sort of rigorous exercise. There's no mistaking that toned body of his underneath that impeccable suit. "Satsuki Shinomiya."

"Satsuki, where's your brother? I congratulate you on a job very well done. Didn't know Natsuki has talent in directing." Aoyama was jovially clapping his back.

"It was all due to Natsuki's vision. He was hand on in every aspect of its creation." He murmured in reply. Natsuki did most of the work after all. He forgot about Haruka for a moment and felt pride swelling in his chest for his beloved brother.

"I heard you have great input in the cinematography and editing." Masato gave a slight formal smile. It did not quite reach to his eyes. There was something cold about his personality that made him a bit uncomfortable. Like a new kid that was about to invade the playground or something.

He shook his head slightly as if banishing the thought from his mind. "I did. " he gave a quirky smile in acknowledgement, "but thanks to the team Natsuki gathered, I mostly contributed little. Just some small suggestions here and there."

They continued exchanging some small talk, and the longer Satsuki stayed there, the more he became uncomfortable. Although Masato mostly listened as Old-man Aoyama continues to beam at him, and recall some snippets of fond memories of them when they were both starting with their careers, it felt like the other guy was observing him in his own quiet way. He never asked anything personal to him directly. But he got the feeling like he was seeing a machine work meticulously by filing away every information that he can glean however insignificant it might be. He eyed his prey standing a few meters away from him, with all the suave wolves surrounding her, trying to fight for her attention. Jinguuji is still not around, and this may be his last chance to sweep her off her feet. He has a candlelight dinner waiting in the Penthouse suite he had rented from the Hotel. And he commissioned a string quartet to serenade them while they eat.

Finally, as Aoyama paused for breath, he suddenly interrupted by telling the two men that he saw someone he has to talk to.

"Go on..go on, my boy" Aoyama said, "It's your night, tonight." He gave him a conspiratorial wink. The old man knew some of his nighttime activities, aware that some girl in the party caught his eye.

He paused, about to go. "I'll introduce to her to you sometime, if everything goes right" he said impulsively. Positive thinking goes a long way. There's nothing wrong with thinking about his victory.

Aoyama nodded. "I would look forward to it, Satsuki."

He turned away, but not before noting the speculative gleam lighting up Hirijikawa's eyes. He did not like him at all.

**oOoOoOo**

The decorators they hired for the night certainly outdid themselves tonight. The ballroom of the grand Imperial Hotel was magnificent with its art deco inspired decorations. Twelve-foot tall gilded mirrors, murals embossed with geometric patterns, black and white tablecloth and chair covers and boxes of dark-tinged roses. A sumptuous buffet was set up on one side, along with crystal champagne glasses arranged to make a fountain. It was obvious that the company spared no expense for the anniversary gala.

"Sweet lady, how about we ditch this party and go somewhere else?" a tall man, whose hair was slicked back with too much pomade, was saying. Haruka took a step back slightly revolted. The man was already drunk. And his bloodshot eyes were creepy. "Um, no thanks."

"Hey, Slicky Joe, she would prefer to come with me" a young man on her left pushed his glasses up. Haruka recognized him as one of the design heads hired by Natsuki. She was relieved to see a familiar face among the overwhelming crowd. From her vantage point alone, it was easy to see that the gala is a huge success.

"Back off Nerd-o." Slicky Joe turned to face him, and the guy smiled at her, indicating that she can go find a more sensible crowd to hangout while he deals with the creepy guy.

Flashing him a grateful look, she made her escape. She was halfway to the ladies' room when she was caught with a gentle tug at her waist. She froze before turning, half expecting the creepy slick guy, who had probably eluded her savior's attempt to distract him, when she found herself staring into Satsuki's forest green eyes.

"Haruka." He breathed. There was no mistaking the appreciation coloring his voice. It sent unexpected shivers down her spine.

"S-satsuki." She stammered, relieved. She was already contemplating on going home. She does not appreciate all the attention she was getting. She knew missed the video presentation, but she guessed that the men recognized her as the woman who portrayed Isis. Fame, however small it may be is not her cup of tea.

The man in front of her looked handsome and polished. He smelled good too. Wearing a formal black tie suits him, deepening the color of his eyes and enhancing the color of skin. Despite herself, she could feel her heart racing a bit, as swirls of citrus, vetiver and woodsy perfume assailed her senses.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling her close and leading her away from the rest of the crowd. Somewhere behind them, one of the most popular female singers they have invited for the evening, began to croon a sultry song.

_Uh-oh, _Haruka almost groaned inwardly. _Please don't tell me it was Satsuki who send the dress! _She tried to pull her hand from his tight grip, but found that she could not. She could feel her face colored a bit with embarrassment. This is not going according to what she wants.

He led her halfway across the ballroom, avoiding several couples who gathered at the center to take advantage of the dimming lights and the provocative atmosphere. One side of the ballroom are half a dozen of French doors leading out to a massive balcony.

Satsuki stopped at a quiet corner, way out of prying eyes and turned to face her. She could see he was anxious about something and wondered.

Outside, the air is unusually warm. The kind of warmth that foretells a heavy thunderstorm coming soon. But when she briefly looks up, there were no heavy dark clouds in the horizon. Only the twinkling stairs lights up the sky.

"Haruka," Satsuki murmured, "You look exceptional tonight. Only you could pull off wearing that dramatic dress. If I have known, I would have sent you something similar."

_He's not the one who sent it, _she thought, relieved. _Thank goodness for that, then._

She felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips. Whatever happens, whatever he says tonight, she still wants to be friends with him. She liked Satsuki. As an older brother that is.

"I wanted to tell you for quite some time that," he hesitated, before continuing, "I've never liked a woman this intensely before." He held both of her hands with his gently now, fingers tracing the line of her veins crossing over her thin wrists. His eyes are like jade orbs imprisoning her with the intensity of his gaze.

She swallowed painfully. If she weren't hung-over Ren, Satsuki would be a welcome assault on her heart and mind. Who can ever resist those forest-green eyes, chiseled good looks and mysterious, somewhat arrogant smile? But the problem is, Satsuki is not Ren."Satsuki, I.." her voice trailed off, unsure of what to say about his confession, "thank you, bu-"

"No. Please. I want you to give me a chance to get to know you. And I want you to get to know me too." He pulled her again gently towards him, until she has no choice but to stand between his thighs, as he sat casually on the hard, stone balcony railing. He was so close, his face inches from hers, as they look at each other eye to eye. They were almost head to head even if he was sitting casually on the stone railing.

He took one of her hands and placed it on top of his chest. She could feel his heart beating, loud and clear. "If what I am feeling is too much fast for you, I am prepared to wait until you are ready. But I hope you won't make me wait too long. Your face keeps haunting my dreams, I can't concentrate on anything else."

She bit her lower lip, embarrassed. "Satsuki, well, I don't know what to say. I mean, this is the first time that someone confesses to me."

He raised his eyebrows at her incredulously, "You're kidding me!"

She nodded, moved away from him and sat down beside him instead. Her sky-high strappy sandals are killing her feet. "Is it so hard to believe? After all, I am only seventeen." _Turning eighteen in a few days time. _She did not mention to anyone that her birthday is coming soon. A nice legal age for alcohol drinking, R-rated movies and entering bars and nightclubs, falling in love…

She watched Satsuki ran a hand through his longish hair, making it deliciously disheveled. She felt a thrill ran down her spine and her heart raced a bit faster than she would have liked.

"Well.. This complicates things further..I never should have fallen in love to a completely inexperienced girl barely out of her teens. But I can't really help it." He cupped the side of her right face and sighed._ "_You would be better off with boys your age, rather than entertaining men like me."

She gave a small smile. "I've been surrounded by older people all my life. I can't help it too."

He nodded. "Still, I wanted to take things slow, but I needed to find out if you are willing to let me in your world. I promise you that you will never regret it."

She started to shake her head. She should say it now and be done with it. But it's hard to reject a person who sincerely feels something strong for her. If only there was a book that she could have read and prepared her for all of this! If only her mother was alive and she has someone to talk to. Her friend, Tomo-chan could give her some advice, but she is too far away from her.

"No, no. Don't shake your head. Please think it over." He took something out of his pocket and gave her a card, embossed with a silver hotel room number.

She frowned a bit, what is he trying to imply by giving her an access card to a hotel room? _He's not seriously thinking that if I say yes to him would mean another thing.._

"It's not what you think." He said as soon as he noted her frown. "My intentions are honorable, believe it or not. I don't know what kind of rumors you may have heard about me, but you have to believe me that I am only inviting you out for a quiet dinner so that we can get to know each other."

"I did hear a few..um..details about you." Her voice trailed off. Magenta was the one who told her about the two brothers' other extra curricular activities. Well, mostly about Satsuki, that is. Natsuki's misadventures border on a different kind of extreme. "But nothing..nothing unsavory." She amended lamely. _Way awkward, Haruka._

Satsuki gave her another one of his half-smiles, the one that seemed happy and sad at the same time. He stood up and brushed a kiss on her forehead, short and sweet.

"I will prove to you that what you heard about me is wrong. I'll be waiting for you, Haruka." He whispered, leaving her.

She stood rooted on the spot, not willing herself to turn and look at him lest he get the wrong idea. Really, if only she was prepared for all this. If only she could have handled it with as much sophistication and coolness that he expects from her. But what can she do to not let him get his hopes up?

_I am in such a mess right now. _She cursed under her breath.

**oOoOoOo**

Natsuki Shinomiya leaned against one of the columns framing the double French doors going out to the balcony, his arms folded across his chest. He has been standing there for quite some time, ignoring the looks of speculative women in gorgeous black evening gowns, the passionate music being sung by the sultry female singer they have invited for the evening, and waiters surreptitiously refilling the glass of champagne he was holding on his hand nonchalantly.

"_I wanted to tell you for quite some time that, I've never liked a woman this intensely before."_

His brother's deep voice seemed to resonate the emotions he concealed inside him. It brought a searing stab of pain, knowing he won't be able to voice out his feelings the way his brother can. He is glad his brother is finally pouring out his feelings to her. If he close his eyes, he can just imagine himself standing there in front of her, instead of his brother. Maybe that would be enough to soothe his aching heart.

He could not help but notice the unusual excitement Satsuki was exhibiting before they left for the party. He was on the phone most of the time during the day, making some secret arrangements. He did not pry; he knew from a twin's instinct that tonight is a special night for his brother and he does not want to ruin things for him.

Everything was supposed to go according to plan. Satsuki would fall in love with Haruka and he would gain back his lost brother. It's as simple as that.

However, simple plans don't normally go as what one is expecting. And he found himself unconsciously joining the competition for Haruka too.

Natsuki stared at the golden liquid inside his crystal glass, while his heart thudded erratically, as his brother's deep voice mingled with her gentle tones. The gripping pain squeezing his heart was unfamiliar to him.

He suddenly stiffened as he felt his twin dart past him.

Silently gazing at the back of Satsuki's retreating form, he gave a sigh. No doubt Satsuki would be preparing for whatever surprise he has in store for Haruka.

_Time to go home. _

He could not face the prospect of going home alone tonight. But he will not bother his brother to give him a ride home. He can always catch a cab, but he felt like walking tonight. It would give him some time to think about a lot of things: the list of songs he left unfinished, the trip to Kathmandu that he has been planning for ages, the set of books he was supposed to buy…. And Haruka Nanami's beautiful face.

He turned around to the table on his right and placed his glass of champagne down when he caught a whiff of vanilla and lavender. He whirled around and saw her standing uncertainly at the threshold of the ballroom.

He studied her with a hint of disappointment in his eyes. She was not wearing the silky white and black ruffled ballgown he had recklessly purchased for her in secret. He was wandering along one of the streets in Shibuya one lazy afternoon, on his way to the studio, when he saw the dress lovingly being displayed by sales attendants inside the plate glass window of the store. The black would bring out the creamy whiteness of her skin and make the red highlights of her hair stand out. How he would have envisioned her! She acts all cool and serene in front of them, but all he wanted was to see her fire and her spark. He loved how she stood her ground as she glared down at her the first time she met him. How many times did he fantasized about dropping everything and whisking her away to some secret place and watch her? Every time he held her hand gently to guide her through the set, he could feel her veins crackle with suppressed energy he longed to release.

He supposed it's not just because she was frustrated with dealing over her feelings with Ren Jinguuji. Oh yes, he was aware of it. He could smell and taste the tension between the two of them during the times he spent with each individual tapings they made. Jinguuji was all being brooding and silent, while Haruka's would sometimes smile without reaching her eyes.

He supposed he should not get involved with her anymore. The thought of seeing her in either Jinguuji's or Satsuki's arms makes his heart twist painfully. He almost did not attend the gala tonight. But as the director of the music video, his presence is required.

Seeing her now, looking lost and unsure of herself, he was glad that he was there. Instead of going home, he found himself walking towards her, his feet moving at its own accord. It was not until he was almost right next to her did she look up, a startled look on her face, her hands jumping up and resting on her chest as if to stop her racing heart.

"Natsuki! You scared me!"

Without apologizing, he took her hand and slid his free on at her waist. "Haruka, dance with me." He said impulsively. _Natsuki, you idiot, what are you doing?_

"S-sure" she answered, following him as they made their way out in the center of the dance floor.

Somehow, a man whose deep voice reminds him of old time singers he often listens to when he was young has replaced the sultry female singer.

Natsuki closed his eyes as Haruka slid close to him, head barely reaching his shoulders. She placed her hands at the back of his neck, feeling her slender fingers interlock securely. He ran his hands slowly down the small of her back, the warmth of her body reducing the coldness of his hands. He felt a lump on his throat as she sighed against him, the smell of vanilla and lavender overwhelming him. He wanted to drown in her intoxicating scent.

He is here as a friend, nothing more. But God! To have this dance with her, to forget for a moment about his twin brother's needs and to focus entirely on his own selfishness. It feels like heaven.

He wished that the five minutes he had allotted to give in to his desires would last forever.

_**Well, it's not far down to paradise, at least it's not for me  
>And if the wind is right you can sail away and find tranquility<strong>_

Between Haruka's love and his brother's happiness, he chose the latter. His brother gave up everything for him. He was not about to be a jerk and steal this girl that could be Satsuki's saving grace. Even if the girl in question may not love his brother in return. But he is hoping for a miracle. Maybe somewhere down that long road, she might return Satsuki's feelings. He was not about to force her to love Satsuki in return, but at least she gave his brother's heart a reason to beat again.

_Dear Haruka, I hope I can meet you again in another lifetime._

"Natsuki. It's good to see you tonight." She smiled at him, and he felt his heart stop. _Please don't make me hope._

"And it's good to see you, too. I would like to paint you as Queen Titania with that dress. " he said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "Perhaps in my next video?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, please. Enough. If I say yes to your frivolous requests, I will end up wearing another one of your humongous creations." She pouted at him, referring to the heavy, red crimson cloak that she wore during the last shooting.

He laughed, his heart racing like a go-kart. _I want you Haruka, that's all I know. _"It's worth all the trouble just to see you in a punishable dress." He grinned at her. He began to stroke her curled hair with his right hand, allowing himself to indulge a bit.

"Ah, Natsuki," she giggled, "I wish you could come and live with me" she paused.

_Beating heart, don't run away from me._

"You were like a brother I never had." She finished. "You and Satsuki are the best twin brothers anyone could ever wish for."

_Ahhh.._

He opened his mouth to reply at her last remark, but he glanced to his left and saw Jinguuji standing near them, ice blue eyes eerily bright and livid with passionate jealousy and anger.

_And the errant knight is finally here to claim his princess, _he thought a bit sourly. But he smiled in acknowledgement.

"I would love to stay and argue with you about the merits of having me as your _brother", _he pulled way from her slightly, flicking a finger playfully at her nose, "however, I must go and accept more praises from the producers."

"Oh."

_Are you really sad to see me go?_

He gave her a brilliant smile, his heart breaking into a million pieces. Slowly, painfully, he leaned forward and bestowed a sweet kiss against her soft cheek. When he stood up, he could feel tears at the corner of his eyes. He saw her put a hand to the place where he brushed his lips.

Giving her a wink, he whispered, "enjoy the night, Haruka." He took a few steps backward and left her on the dancefloor.

When he turned his head back, he could see Ren Jinguuji, gently prying her fingers away from her cheek, as she turned to look away from him.

She spluttered a quick "Ren!", surprise coloring her cheeks a deep shade of pink.

Now he knows which one Haruka chooses.

Shoving his hands deep into his pockets, he strode out of the ballroom to look for the hotel manager. He would inquire about his brother's whereabouts. He had inkling that Satsuki would need his moral support tonight.

_Goodluck, Haruka. _He prayed that tonight, she would finally achieve some sort of reconciliation with the man she is in love with.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Whew! I'm glad that you guys made it at the last part. LOL. Longest chapter ever. (wipes brow) I wanted to make it longer still. I wanted to include Ren's confrontation with Haruka. But I think Chapter 19 should be devoted solely to them, wouldn't you think so? Plus, I need more space for the lemon scenes (yay!).**

**This is one of my favorite chapters. Especially the Isis and Duma scene that I concocted waaaay back. Don't you just love that extra story I've thrown in there? And way to go Arya! You guessed where I got the song lyrics from. (oreos for you my dear!)**

**I love, love, love the Shinomiya twins. And I especially love the last part of this chapter, I actually cried when I was writing this. I was inspired by a scene from Final Fantasy IV, when Kain Highwind was listening to his friend, Cecil and Rosa talk. I swear! Kain's chin reminds me of Natsuki/Satsuki (fangirl squeal!) You should catch that part on youtube.**

**Good thing I managed to post this sooner. Blame it on my left foot. I watched Snow White and the Huntsman last Thursday and got into a post of accident and landed hard on my left foot (ouch!) so I spent the last few days at home with a bandaged foot, re-reading and typing the last parts of this chappie.**

**Hope I can post Chapter 19 soon. Lemon alerts coming your way. And let me know what you guys think of the latest chapter. Come on people! Give me your love. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I always try to take time to read and reply on your reviews, but for those whom I have not replied to yet, my apologies. I appreciate your comments. But I know you will like it more if I churn up more updates on this story.**

**The long awaited Chapter 19! I do have to warn you, most of this chapter is pure lemon goodness (ahem) so for my **_**underage **_**readers…..geez got no advice for you but to run for cover! I am not responsible if your eyes and minds are violated by this chapter. LOL. **

**Pardon my grammar mistakes. Enjoy Chapter 19, everyone.**

**Oct. 13, 2013 updates: This chapter contains lime/lemon that has been edited to make it acceptable to admin regulation standards. To view and read the full and unedited version please visit the author's profile page for more information. **

**Chapter 19-Surrendering**

Haruka held up her hand and tentatively touched the cheek where her _friend_, Natsuki Shinomiya, had just kissed her a few moments ago. Her skin was still tingling from the spot where his soft lips touched it. With a somewhat confused look, her gaze continued to hover on his retreating figure, his forest green eyes, so much like his brother's, seemed to twinkle with mischief and some underlying hidden emotion that she could not fathom.

_Natsuki. _She felt like crying a bit. What was Natsuki trying to tell her? it feels like she was just beginning to understand some sort of situation she was involved with him, but was suddenly trusted away so she could no longer find out.

She bit her lip; at the same time, a warm hand suddenly touched her own hand still resting on her check.

She stiffened suddenly. _Who has the nerve to.._

And found herself gazing into a pair of impossibly ice blue eyes, now the color of a tempestuous stormy sea.

_Oh, Ren.. _

Her knees weakened instantly at the sight of his handsome face. For once, he did not let his long locks fall loosely about him, tying it in a smooth ponytail, leaving most of his face free for everyone to see. It seemed like months has passed since she laid eyes on him, instead of weeks, so now, she took full advantage of looking and studying him. She wanted to memorize every detail of his smooth face, beautifully shaped nose, winged eyebrows, his full, cruel mouth and strong jaw. She does not know when she can see him again up close like this.

They continued to stare at each other, oblivious to their surroundings. Each trying to gauge one another's mood.

Ren broke the silence. "What are you doing with him?"

_Him? Who? Natsuki? Satsuki? The slimeball who approached her earlier? _She frowned. Here they go again. Must he question every little person that approaches her? Does he fancy himself like her father or an older brother by acting this way? Will the neverending questioning ever cease?

"I don't get what you mean." She countered his question with an even tone. She spied a passing waiter and grabbed a couple of glasses of drinks from his tray. Talking with him like this makes her nervous, scared and angry all at the same time. _Damn him. _She hated relyingon a strong drink just to help calm her frazzled nerves.

"I've been looking all over for you since afternoon. You were not at the apartment when I came to look for you." He said with a hard edge in his voice.

She steeled herself for the volley of questions he would be hurling at her. _Fancy that, _she thought, growing irritated with each passing minute. He left her alone for how many weeks, not speaking to her at all or even enquiring about her welfare and when he finally realizes what a jerk he's been, he comes complaining she's not home. What was she to do? Wait around all day for him? All for the sake of the career of the man she loves.

She bit the inside of her cheek, thinking that she was supposed to stay at home all day home and mope around. What the fuck was she thinking? She doesn't act like this before? The normal Haruka would go out and do something about feeling blue. Eat somewhere great, watch other people in a park, or even visit some museums. What could have happened had she put her foot down and ignored Magenta's threats? She could be opening her apartment door and staring back at his face.

"I don't see why I need to stay home on a Saturday waiting for you. You've ignored me for how many weeks now, why the sudden change of heart?" She saw his nostrils flare a bit. _Serves you right. _The need to fling back all the hurt feelings she experienced these previous weeks was overwhelming her. It felt good to finally have her say on his actions. _The damned bastard._

Feeling thirsty, she drank the contents of one of the glasses in one gulp, wincing a bit as it burned a path down her throat. She tilted her head back, eyes brimming with tears at her stupid impulsiveness.

"That's not how you appreciate a 40-year old cognac." His eyes narrowed in irritation.

She raised one eyebrow. _Good, you're annoyed. _She should have annoyed him before instead of moping around like a pathetic teenager that she was. It could have saved her weeks of feeling unnecessarily anxious.

God, whatever feeling she is now experiencing, be it irritation, annoyance, anger, a small measure of pride; she felt elated by it. She used to hate people like Ren. People who thinks money can buy every little thing they need. People who arrogantly assumed that you will always be at their beck and call. Even if they pay you obscene amounts of money. He is crossing the line.

"I can drink what I want, when I want and where I want. I'm almost legal in a few days time." She answered back frostily. She turned and placed her glass on the tray of another passing waiter, who gaped at her before moving on.

She turned back to face him again and began drinking the other glass of alcohol she held._Bleargh. Whisky. Honestly, where are the champagne when you need it? "Hey!"_

Ren took the glass she was still drinking and unceremoniously dumped it on the hand of another guest and pulled her further in the dance floor. No one minded them a bit, as it was closely packed and the guests continued to enjoy the jazzy music being played by the band they hired.

"Damned it, Ren. Leave me alone!" she almost yelled. "Give me back my drink!" She knew she's acting like a petulant child being reprimanded by an adult, but she does not care.

"No! You're not allowed to drink. You can barely hold your alcohol remember?" He managed to ground out, lowering the tone of his voice when he realized that several people looked at them curiously. They were in the middle of the dance floor and they are arguing.

"Dance with me." he said suddenly, aware of the slight commotion they are causing. He reached out and grabbed her elbow a somewhat roughly, pulling her closer against him. She started to protest, "What are you-!"

"Haruka, do not try my patience" he whispered against her ear.

She tried to pull away, but his vise-like grip on her waist held her in place. She was so close to him, she could feel all his glorifying hardness against her soft body. He gripped her other hand hard, and she bit her lip again from crying out. "Follow my lead." He commanded imperiously.

She gritted her teeth and stared straight ahead with a stony expression. _Damned him, damned him, damned him! _She seethed inwardly. She should have stayed. She should have stayed and locked the door. And even if he did looked for her, she would not answer any of his calls.

They were standing so close, it was as if they were melded against each other. He spun her away and pulled her back expertly. She continued to desist his will, feeling her legs protest on the way he was handling her.

"Don't fight me." He warned on his silky voice. "Or else, I'm going to cause a scene you won't forget."

"You won't dare!" she said, aghast at his audacity, meeting his eyes with alarm.

"Try me." he looked down at her as he gathered her close again. "A hardheaded stubborn child that you are deserves a spanking in public." He threatened.

That shut her up.

As they twirled in the middle of the dance floor, she began to feel lightheaded from the alcohol she had drunk recklessly. _Wrong move, Haruka. _She scolded herself. When dealing with him, she should keep her wits about, not act like some scatterbrained goose. How else is she gonna win this war of words with him? It's time someone put him on his place.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. Her vision seemed to cloud for a bit, like seeing through a veil. The sounds of music, people talking and clinking glasses were magnified. The alcohol is starting to warp her senses. She inhaled his scent and her spine began to tingle at the smell of his perfume, a crisp oceany smell that reminded her of the times when she would sneakily enjoy his scent inside his car.

She felt her knees give way a little from the lightness she was feeling and he caught her.

"Jesus! Two glasses of alcohol and you are muddled. How am I supposed to take you home in that state?" he muttered angrily.

"Shut up!" she retorted. "I'll go find Natsuki, Satsuki or whoever is willing to bring me home." _Why is my voice starting to slur?_

"You! Enough of Satsuki or Natsuki. No one will be taking you home but me." He held her up roughly and they began to edge out of the dancefloor inch by inch. The ballroom was so packed and everyone was having such a good time that it was hard to move about now.

"Then stop complaining and bring me home!" she moaned despite herself, the headache descending upon her now. Objects are starting to float in front of her eyes. She could barely walk in a straight line. He started to lead her away from the stifling crowd, his fingers locking with her own. Following him slowly, she stumbled, stepped on other people's shoes, mumbling incoherent apologies. She kept her eyes trained on his back, holding his hand like a lifeline.

_Oh God, please. I won't drink again like some common ingénue. _

As soon they passed through the heavily paneled double doors, she heaved a sigh of relief. The crowds have thinned and the waiters and servers were the ones who mingled near the entrance to the ballroom, replenishing the glasses of alcohol consumed by the crowd. She was ready to slump down on the floor and take a rest. Her foot would be covered in bruises and calluses tomorrow.

"Hold it! Don't you dare!" Ren said, scooping her up to prevent her from sprawling unceremoniously on the carpet-covered floor.

She did not protest. He can carry her like a sack of potato for all she care. With her world spinning like crazy, he can just bring her anywhere as long as she can have a place to lie and sleep. And maybe when she wakes up, everything that happened here would be forgotten. It was a disastrous night for her, anyway.

_So much for the fairytale I have in mind. _She grimaced.

She had her eyes closed when he placed her gently inside his car. She could hear him swore loudly as he wrestled with her strappy sandals from her foot, felt his warm hands massage the raw skin. Sighing contentedly, she called out to him, "Ren."

Soft kiss being planted in the inside of her palms.

And even then, she was already slumbering.

Somewhere along the back of her mind, she heard him chuckle.

As always, his quicksilver mood confused her more. Jealous and angry one minute, and teasing the next.

She won't remember anything about the ride home. Except maybe for the gentle swaying motions of his powerful car, or the soft Bach music being played and then his scent. His annoyingly, provocative and unforgettable smell. She slept on.

**oOoOoOo**

Satsuki Shinomiya stared at the twinkling Tokyo skyline spread out before him, the ruby-red liquid sloshing inside the crystal goblet he was holding. Standing outside the balcony of the penthouse suite he rented for the evening, he impatiently tapped his foot as he counted the seconds, the minutes, waiting.

He kept glancing at his watch. It was the longest fifteen minutes of his life. He figured he could give her half an hour to decide. If within the time frame she did not come up. It means his plans has failed.

Fiddling with the car keys inside his front pockets, he contemplated anxiously whether she will come or not.

He had so many plans for her. With her looks, and developing talent, he is in the key position to launch her career. Not only would he play the lover, he would be everything to her: mentor, friend, protector and confidante. Lost in thoughts, he continued to swirl the red liquid, not hearing the opening of the main entrance door of the suite, until he heard a _click _signifying the closing of the door.

Without turning, he paused, feeling his heart thud wildly at the thought of her. _His Isis._

But as he turned to face the newcomer, his hopes plummeted when he realized it was his brother who came in. Natsuki. Not Haruka. _Not Haruka._

"She's not coming." Were the first words he said.

He did not blink. Meeting the green eyes so much like his own. Natsuki took only a few moments to cross the expanse of the suite and stood there face to face with him.

It was like looking at a mirror. Same unruly blond hair, same green eyes, the same high cheekbones. And he felt older, wiser and sadder.

Feeling suddenly cold, he averted his gaze and turned back again to the Tokyo skyline he was admiring. He wanted to cry, but found he could not. Instead, he clenched his jaw as a million different thoughts coursed through his mind, his sand castles smashed by the coming tides. He had not even started conquest and now he is presented with defeat. A first.

"I was kind of expecting that." He answered quietly before finishing his drink in one gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He found his hands trembling. It has been a long time since he felt a forceful emotion such as this. He usually feels indifferent, never letting anything affect him so much. He had thought his emotions had slowly died away since being abandoned by their mother. No one had given his heart that spark of life, except _her._

"Jinguuji is with her now." His brother added gently.

"I would personally see to it that he treats her well." He answered back bitterly. Part of him hopes Jinguuji will break her, so that he can step forward to help pick up the pieces. And part of him hopes she would be happy with her choices.

"All is not lost, Satsuki."

_Yes it is. _

He will start all over again. He is only afraid how long it would take him to recover from such a blow. A month? A few years? How will he cope? How will Natsuki adjust to his heartache?

Feeling drained of energy, he moved closer to his twin, letting his head fall on his shoulder and closing his eyes before taking a deep breath. Natsuki patted him on the back before embracing him tight. He held him in place for what seemed like eternity.

"Fancy drinking something hard?" his brother asked after releasing him, before he headed straight to the bar where several bottles of Johnny Walker were on display.

"Yeah." A great excuse to drink himself to oblivion. When was the last time he did that? He perched at the edge of the sofa and left the goblet he was holding on the coffee table, eyes lingering a bit on the crystal before turning away to meet his brother's understanding eyes.

Natsuki was planning a long trip overseas. Maybe he should take a break and join him? He could bring his trusty laptop and notebook along. He felt an overwhelming urge to write a whole new set of heartbreaking love songs to keep him occupied while his heart mends, or whatever foolish songwriters like them calls it these days.

**oOoOoOo**

_Damned it. _He swore again after finally deciding he won't be able to hold the damned strappy shoes she wore, while carrying his precious cargo at the same time. He gave up. He already had his hands full of her.

Cursing, he slammed the car door shut with as little noise as he could possibly muster and hugged the sleeping girl closer to his chest, all curves and soft body underneath layers of frothy silk, feeling some sort of déjà vu about carrying her like this again. Almost half a year ago, he also carried her to her bed, after she fell asleep in front of her dinner due to her exhaustion.

_Haruka, you minx. _He could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Only she can make him feel amuse and infuriated at the same time. A bad combination.

It was a good thing that he did not opt to surprise her on an impromptu trip that Aki suggested. He was supposed to bring her to a charity concert at the local park near where they live after the ball. He bribed one of his band member, who happen to volunteer for the charity group, to let her play a few songs for the program. He figured since Haruka appreciates simple and sincere gestures such as these, she would adore playing the piano for the orphaned children. She'd probably play nursery rhymes like the one she did before for the little girl, when he caught her busking the streets of Paris.

Aki suggested he need not think so hard on how to impress her. He already knew the answers himself. And he did. After careful thought, he came up with this idea. For Haruka, its all about living life to the fullest and experiencing new things. When he mentioned this to his manager, he nodded his approval.

A girl likes to make others feel special, and at the same time, she wants to experience being treated like a queen too. So after taking his manager's hint of treating her to a surprise, he began to make a few phone calls and pulled some strings: A week in Paris would temper her mood towards him. What better way than to let her visit her home country, reconnect with her bestfriend (who was probably dying to see her again), visit some place she has never been to yet and eat to her heart's content. A trip, food and wine and meeting old friends.

The expensively tailored coat he bundled her with, fell partially open as he managed to get the duplicate house keys from his pocket. He paused, staring down at the girl-woman who keeps on tormenting him in his dreams. She continued to sleep like a baby, chest heaving deeply. He nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. He could smell the soap she had used, her vanilla perfume and her lavender lotion. He felt himself hardened.

He could not help but feel a little smug. The dress he bought for her fitted her perfectly. He was glad that he took the initiative to buy her one. His manager made arrangements to assist him in buying the accessories. A small price to pay for atonement and all the trouble he had given her. He doubted whether she was all prepared for the party. Haruka hated crowds and functions similar to the one they attended tonight. He could tell. Her face would always scrunch up in irritation whenever she finds herself in the middle of a crowd, most especially when rabid fan girls show up on his guest tapings. She does not realize that he often looks at her to observe the various expressions flitting across her face. And when she works with other people, she's oblivious to her surroundings, concentrating instead, on doing the job assigned to her with as less fuss as possible.

Using his shoulder to flick open the light switch in her living room, he stood dumbfounded at the sight in front of him: the mannequins with formal dresses (apparently, he wasn't the only one who has the same idea), vases of flowers (what an annoyingly cloying smell, where are the roses and tulips he sent?), sparkling jewelry inside their velvet boxes (if only he was here, he wouldn't dare allow her to wear one like some _kept _woman) and even boxes of sweet (they're probably laced with some drugs, enough said).

He rolled his eyes with slight annoyance before heading to her bedroom. The light from the living room poured into the room, and he could clearly see the outline of her bed. Slipping his foot off his Italian leather shoes, he deftly pulled the covers away, using his toes and laid her gently on the bed. She made a sound of protest, her eyes opening halfway.

"Are we home now, Mom?" she asked blearily, tugging the gown she was wearing.

"Yes." he answered, looking down at her with tenderness. She called him _Mom. _And he felt sad about it. For a few seconds, he watch her struggle with her dress like an impatient child.

He turned away and began to sought out her night things. _Clothes, _he thought. Where are her pajamas? He stood up and scooted around her tiny bedroom, cursing yet again, when he hit the foot of her dresser. He spied her pajamas folded on one of the chairs placed outside her bathroom. Grabbing the cotton material triumphantly, he whirled around and stopped.

With her inherent stubbornness, not only did she managed to unhook a few of the buttons, but she was already halfway out of the dress, all legs and arms flailing about, with her head somewhere underneath the bodice.

"Must get out." She panted, her voice muffled beneath the layers of silk and tulle. She tumbled about her bed like a noisy drunkard and he let out a smirk. Only she has the power to make amuse and anger him at the same time.

Shaking his head, he went to her side. "Hold still." And began to unravel the dress he had painstakingly picked out just for her, unhooking, unbuttoning and opening the tiny zippers behind her back.

By the time, she extricated herself from the huge amount of fabric, she was already halfway asleep again, eyes dilating, standing there looking incredibly exquisite in a pair of tiny black lace panties and bra, bobby pins scattered all over the floor, curled hair disheveled, a smear of lipstick bleeding on her lips. What an incredible sight to behold.

_Dammit, Haruka, I am not made of stone. _He groaned inwardly, dropping the pajamas he was holding. Here he was ready to be a knight in shining armor for her. He would dress her with his eyes close (no peeking), put her to sleep and spend the rest of the night destroying the dresses outside her room, before he sleeps on the sofa. But how the fuck can he act gentlemanly towards her when she is defenseless and delectable at the same time? A man like him can take so much from such a temptation before him.

His feet moved forward, as being pulled by an invisible force. He quickly closed the distance between them. Loosening the black silky ribbon at his neck, he reach for her, his large hands, encircling half of her waist.

She seemed stunned by his hold on her, and she looked up sleepily at him, surprise coloring her face. "Ren!" she said, smiling with such happiness and innocence it made him want to weep with joy. If only she was fully aware of what situation she was in.

Lo and behold! She was already fumbling with the buttons of his white shirt with impatient hands.

He pushed her gently down to her bed, and she fell gracefully, with zero resistance. She held her hands toward him aloft, clutching the fabric of his starch white shirt, and pulled him down with surprising force.

_Dammit to hell, _he thought, all his self-control crumbling, as he bent down to nuzzle her nose and claim her lips.

**oOoOoOoOo**

She was having such a good dream; it was hard to think that the loving pressure on her neck and lips was for real.

"Haruka. God I want you so bad." He bit her lower lip.

It was the combination of pain and pleasure that jerk her awake. The unexpectedly delicious assault intensified and heightened her sensitivity to her surroundings. Combined with the floating lightness of her head, she was ready to swear she's floating her way to heaven. If drinking alcohol is responsible for all these exciting sensations she was feeling, hell, she would make it a point to down a glass of cognac and whiskey every night.

She moaned, eliciting an answering hiss on his part, when he started to nibble the sensitive part of her ears.

_Ren! _Her eyes flew open, and she blinked blearily. She did not know how they ended up like this, in _her bed, _kissing hungrily. She would worry about the details later. Right now, she'd rather enjoy what he was doing to her. Reasoning and explanation be damned!

The way his fingers traced the outline of her nose and her jaw, hot breath teasing the fine hairs of her skin, made the goosebumps on her upper arms rise.

"Haruka" he whispered. _Oh she could hear the strained agony in his voice!_

She liked the feeling of his heavy weight spread on top of her small body. He covered her with his warmth, all hard and toned muscles contouring and molding on her own still developing curves.

His hand snaked behind her neck, captured handfuls of her hair and tugged down, making her head tilt up to capture his full lips.

Heart pounding so loud, she was sure it would explode, she welcomed his probing tongue. She tentatively let her own tongue touch his aggressive one.

Letting his tongue slide into her mouth doesn't seemed so bad after all, she realized. After watching several movies that involved French kissing, with her friend, Tomochika, she used to think tonsil hockey is too lurid for her taste. And she being a half-Parisian!

She squirmed underneath him, her body reacting deliciously to numerous sensations that seemed to jab and probe every fiber of her being.

As his mouth explored her lips, his free hand continued to travel downwards. Skimming the upper part of her ribcage, her every breath seemed to be in sync with every intimate touch he made on her.

Haruka almost cried with relief as his mouth left hers and sought a sensitive hollow at the base of her throat.

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

Ren had the skill to render an inexperienced girl like her mindless. And he used it mercilessly in an evocative dance that brought her unbidden response. Nothing short of surprising for a playboy of his caliber.

His long, elegant fingers continued their journey downwards and each paused he made her pulse quickened with anticipation and dread. She was so caught up with the pleasure of it, she was scarcely aware of the continuing trail of his fingers as he explored her flat stomach, her waist, the soft indentation of her navel, until he traced a slow path to the juncture between her thighs.

And then…

_Sweet heaven! _Her legs flailed up as his fingers finally glided among the folds of feminine flesh. She lifted her hips, loving the way he was teasing her so. He chuckled, the deep sound of his laugh resonating in the dead quiet of her room occasionally pierced with his growling approval and her moans.

_You're going to be the death of me! _Her mind was screaming with intense pleasure. A hollow groan rose and died in her throat…..

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

_He wouldn't! _"Not there!" she managed to drag out between her teeth. But he did, holding her flailing hands together with effortless ease, as he gifted the most intimate kiss of all.

Her hands reached down towards his head, fingers treading through his long, silky hair, his ponytail now gone. She wanted to pull at the strands to stop him from his conquest, at the same time, her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, encouraging his exploits by pressing him closer, urging him to continue.

_Damned hands. And….damned tongue. _She wanted to curse out loud.

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

The unexpected pain was so sudden that she stiffened. Even as he buried himself lower, her juices making him slick, she bucked again, desperate to reduce the sharpness that came together with him.

It feels tight and uncomfortable. She is-was a virgin after all. And despite his preparation, he took her slow, making her stretch, unaware of her panic as she attempted to ease his pressure.

Tears came to her eyes, and as she opened her mouth so she could protest further at his sudden invasion, his own mouth closed over hers, absorbing whatever noise she intended to create.

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

He growled his approval. Then he began to move, slowly at first, and she twisted her head from one side to the other as the sensations prickling her intensified.

She could feel him watching her, and unbidden, her gaze locked with his as he slowly rocked back and forth, increasing the pace until she was able to accept each long, hard thrust. Eyes dilating with exquisite passion and pleasure, he seemed to enjoy what he was seeing in her flushed face. He locked his arms around her, and she began to meet each long and powerful thrust with her own, instinctively.

He buried his face on her hair at the side of her face, and she could hear him groan, chanting her name like a talisman. _Haruka, Haruka. Dear Haruka. Your eyes are pure seduction alone. _

She answered him with actions, as she tried to match his pace.

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

_So baby surrender to me_

_There'll be no holding back now_

He bit her lip again, drawing a bit of blood this time, but she did not care. Her body jolted as sensations flared, and she was suddenly lost in an electrifying ride that had her crying out as she reached the brink, then tumbled over the edge in a sensual free-fall. _Pain and pleasure._

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

His climax followed soon after, and she witnessed his attempt at control, watched as he lost it, and then marveled at the extent of his passion.

Nothing she'd experienced came close to the primitive emotion he'd managed to arouse. Raw, spell binding pleasure meshing with complete fulfillment.

He groaned as he lay, spent on top of her. His arms still wrapped around her in a protective embrace. She felt tears prickling her eyes and she suddenly felt drained.

She closed her eyes to rest them, heart humming with happiness. Her hands twitched, fingers aching to write something, anything to capture the joy she was feeling. Amidst their heavy, ragged breathing, something inside her chest blossomed. And she knew she would never be the same again.

So this is what her friend Tomo-chan said about achieving your climax is the same as achieving _le petit de mort. _The little death. She has just died and gone to heaven. She could not help but smile as she snuggled closer to Ren's warm body.

She slept a bit because of the soreness that she experienced, but the heavy and warm body of his covering hers was enough of a sleep distraction. When she opened them again, she found her hands wandering, fingers running all over the smooth planes of his chest.

She sneaked a look at him and saw that his eyes were close, chest heaving in rhythmic breaths of someone sleeping. She gently finger combed his hair, loving the smooth strands she feels between her fingers. Silky and soft to touch.

When he did not stir, she became bold, tracing invisible lines on his shoulders, down to his arms. A first time for her to really explore his body up close. She was used to seeing only his half-naked body when he does his morning exercises.

Following her fingers with her gaze, she bit her lip, trying to decide whether she wanted to touch the hard, lean planes of his stomach. Was it only a few months ago when she finds herself shamelessly fantasizing about touching his hard stomach like a pervert? And now here he is in all his naked glory. An advance birthday present all for hers. She could not believe her luck. Curiosity won out, and she tentatively let her right hand touch his smooth skin.

_So soft. _She marveled. _And hard. _She swallowed.

And her hands went further down, feeling goosebumps rise on her forearms….

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

"You ought to be punished for trespassing." Ren whispered against her hair in a gruff voice, his large hands enclosing her wrists.

She looked up at his face in shock, hand dropping the part of him that she boldly held. She felt her face heat up with shame. "R-ren! You're awake!"

He gave her a mischievous smile, heavy-lidded eyes dark with desire.

"Enjoying the view?" he teased.

She swallowed again slowly before running her tongue over her lower lip. And before she knew it, he hauled her up on top of him, while he adjusted himself underneath her so that she is straddling him once again.

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

With his right hand anchoring her in place, he guide her down to meet his slow thrust, while his other hand snaked around her nape, immobilizing her gaze to meet his.

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

And then he started moving slowly, establishing the familiar rhythm again.

She gasps, her hands clutching his chest. The tension building again. The first time was really uncomfortable, but now that her body is starting to get used to him, she would instinctively answer each thrust he makes. Oh how she loving this! It's no wonder people write songs about making love.

There really is something mystic and magical about two bodies joining into one. The intimacy being shared is indescribable.

And Ren, with his wicked smile, seems to enjoy her enthusiasm as she matches his with her own style of rhythm.

"Aaahh.." he sighed contentedly, and he sat up, pulling her closer in one embrace. "Do you like this, _ma Cherie_?" he grinded his hips against hers, making her moan.

She nodded against his neck. "Yes."

"Say my name" he ordered roughly.

"Ren." She obeyed, closing her eyes, as the pinpricks of sensation intensified. "Ren. Oh God, Ren!"

With each drop of his name, he moved faster. He growled, catching her, moving her closer, as her body starts to quiver each time she uttered his name.

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

_I could do this everyday, _she thought to herself, proud of what the effect she has on him. _I won't be able to walk tomorrow and the rest of the days, but who cares?_

A few seconds later, her breathing evened out, exhaustion plus the combined effects of alcohol, overtaking her.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The next time she opened her eyes, it was still dark. The light outside her bedroom spilling into her room. She was sprawled flat on her stomach, legs splayed wide. Her vision was still spinning, but not as bad as it was a before. She has no idea of the time. And she hopes it would stay dark longer.

She blinked slowly; when she suddenly felt something warm and wet touch the sensitive part at the apex of her thighs.

_Sshhh.._

She looked over her shoulders and saw Ren looming behind her, holding what seemed to be like a washcloth.

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

After he finished, he stood up and tossed the washcloth on the floor. She noticed that the bathroom light was still turned on and saw him standing in profile, the yellow lights dimly highlighting his body, giving her a somewhat good view.

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

He caught her looking at him, and she turned away, cheeks burning with embarrassment. There was some rustling of bed sheets; his footsteps on the carpet were muffled as the corner end of her bed sagged, indicating that he is climbing in to join her.

_Surely, he wouldn't take her again? Perhaps if she pretended that she went back to sleep?_

But it was wrong to act indifferent when you are naked and with him lying naked beside her too. Not only is he lustful in bed, he also has the energy to keep his women up all night long. Not that she is complaining, she enjoys every minute he spend exploring her body and introducing her to all the sensations she never knew existed.

Within a few minutes of his touching and planting wet, hot kisses behind her back, he successfully aroused her again with his sensual acts.

The fine hairs on her back stood up, as he traced patterns across her lower back, down to the curve of her derriere.

She moaned when he started stroking the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, clenching the muscles on her behind, while he gathered her arms with one hand and pulled her up in a kneeling position so that she now faces the wall where the headboard of her bed is aligned. She could see their shadows thrown by the light coming from the bathroom lights. The shape of her body, overshadowed by his. Like watching a shadow play. A sensual shadow play that is.

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

She wanted to close her eyes and be carried away by what he was doing. But strangely, the shadows she was watching in front of her seemed more arousing than any R-rated movies she sneaked in to see with Tomo-chan. The liquid heat pouring out from her is enough evidence, and he seemed to think so too, when his hands glided again to flick at the sensitive bud crowning her swollen pussy lips.

He bit her shoulder gently, and she shuddered. He really has talented hands. The way he fingered her reminds her of an expert musician fiddling with his piano. He could play her like a finely tuned instrument and leave her gasping with intense orgasms.

_Damned it._

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

As her body shuddered its release, he did a series of powerful thrusts again that left her gasping for breath, before nibbling her ears as he groaned his own orgasm..

They both collapsed on the bed, she, sprawled on her stomach, while he was still lying on top of her. Both breathing heavily, and for a few minutes, they continued to stay in that position. His cock is still inside her, soft and limp.

She inhaled deeply, drawing his scent. The heat from his body made his signature smell wonderfully intense.

Fingers running up and down the side of the ribs. _One, two, three. _He hummed softly against her ear, his mouth sending vibrations down her spine.

'_Cause I've made up my mind_

_My heart aches with a hunger_

_And the want that you were mine_

_No I cannot deny._

She smiled softly at his words. And she turned her head to meet his brilliant blue eyes. Still humming, he captured her lips with his.

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

"Again?" she asked, incredulous.

Instead of answering, he began to move.

_One night_

_Is it alright?_

_That I give you_

_My heart_

_My love_

By the time they both lay finally spent, the room was considerably brighter. Tucking her head on his shoulder, he nuzzled her hair sleepily.

"Sleep", he whispered, pulling her closer, arms entwining around her slim body. "You're tired. I am now tired. But blissfully content." He added.

She nodded before closing her sleep-deprived eyes. _I love you. _Her exhausted mind whispered to him. She does not have the courage to say it aloud yet. But maybe, tomorrow, she can finally tell him this.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Soooo… did you enjoy it? I felt goosebumps on my arms when I wrote this I kept on staring back at Joseph Gordon Levitt's picture. Nyahahaha! Yep I'm lusting after his character, Arthur, from the movie Inception. And if you care to visit my profile page, I've been spending the last few weeks devouring all the fanfiction stories out there about him and Ellen Page's character, Ariadne. Arent; they cute?! They should go out in real life. Or.. Joseph should come and look for me!**

**Okay, so enough about JGL. What do you think of the lemons? I wrote this a couple of months back and heavily edited the whole thing. In fact, I already wrote 1/3 of the next chapter. I just did not want to post it up yet, because I want you guys to enjoy Chapter 19 first. **

**Mind you, Part 1 of this epic is almost there (a good two or three chapters more), before I go to part 2 of this story. **

**If you guys are surprise why there is a part two, well I kinda thought Haruka will need the part two when… aww spoilers! I won't write it here. Just wait for the future chapters. **

**And You have not seen the last of Natsuki and Satsuki yet. They will make an appearance again in future chapters and possibly still intent on pursuing our dear little lamb. But We would be focusing more on Ren, Haruka, and Masato first (maybe). Masato still hasn't made his move on Haruka yet, so watch out for this!**

**How about dropping a review? :D**

**PS: If my work schedule permits it, I may start uploading the next chapter for Porcelain. I already got half of the rough draft on my folder. Cross your fingers!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Le gasp! I'm alive y'all! :D **

**I am truly sorry for the long wait on the next chappie. The usual suspects apply. Plus I've been too preoccupied with my favorite book since Harry Potter which is the All Soul's Trilogy (yeah, I'm promoting the book. The more fans, the more Deborah Harkness will be pressured to speed up the production of Book 3 -****evil smiles- LOL..****) So yeah, check out Book 2-Shadow of Night. Truly amazing! If you love vampires and witches with a good serving of history, this one is for you.**

**Okay, enough about my free advertisement. I have to warn you guys, the latest chappie might be a bit rushed to you. But I assure you this is necessary. With the way I write my chappies, I want to speed things up a bit. And this is according to my chapter outlines. So for the next three chapters (I think) including this one, I will be rushing on to the story a bit faster than my usual pace. If I don't, I might get stuck with several more chapters. This is starting to read like a real Korean drama if you ask me. I wanted to move on to focusing on my other Uta-Pri works. But don't worry, this series still has a long way to go..**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20-The Morning After**

The late afternoon sunshine peeped through her heavy curtains. Her bedroom was still dark enough to let her continue sleeping, but she could not ignore the growling sounds made by her stomach.

She tried to sit up but found she could not. A heavy arm was wrapped around her waist in a possessive manner. Ren Jinguuji's sleeping face next to her was the most beautiful surprise she could ever think of.

She could see him breathing deeply and evenly as she noted the relaxed state of his face. She wanted to reach out and touch for herself whether those incredibly long eyelashes that frame his eyes are for real. But she's afraid he might wake. So she contented herself to studying his face up close.

_A tingle travels up my spine  
>a cluster of colors and twine<br>as we melt into wine_

With her head tucked in the crook of his arm, she continued to lie there staring at him, luxuriating in his warm embrace. And then she sighed softly and forced herself to get some breakfast. If she stay in bed any longer, the embarrassing sound her stomach is making, might wake him up.

She tentatively lifted his heavy arm lying across her stomach. His eyes twitched a bit and she stopped lifting his arm. She smothered a giggle before concentrating on the matter of getting out of bed. Inch by inch, she gingerly maneuvered her body away from his embrace and before she could finally sit up. She gave a final glance down at him before turning to her right and fumbles a bit for her bedroom slippers.

As soon as she stood up and stretched, she gave a sudden, soft gasp as all the aching points on her body intensified. She was sore all over; it was like she crashed the gym for 10 hours straight without a break. It seemed like a miracle she was standing at all.

She took a small step and almost wobbled forward. Her knees and feet were weak from fatigue and hunger. _Well who wouldn't be? After being subjected to intense lovemaking several times over?_

She felt her face blushed when she remembered the way he rode her, the play of shadows on her bedroom walls and the moans of ecstasy everytime she reached her peak. She swallowed. Even as her body remembers, she could not stop her stomach clenching in response. Already, her body is aching for him.

She grabbed some clean underwear and pulled them on, acknowledging the dull ache on her head. If she doesn't get her food soon, she might blackout somewhere. She slipped into a pair of old jeans she bought at a second hand shop and washed several times over, before deciding on a singlet top. She won't be long. The breakfast deli she always frequent is just a few meters away from where she lives.

Passing by the living room, she saw, to her dismay, the scattered mannequins and boxes of things gifted to her by her anonymous admirers. She wondered whether he saw them when he helped her to bed. There would be plenty of time to explain later when he wakes.

Shrugging her shoulder, she went out of the door and carefully closed it behind her before heading straight to the lift lobby.

"_Cause you show me_

_The world as it could be_

_Through your kaleidoscope_

As soon as her sandal clad foot stepped onto the pavement, she could not help but grin like an idiot. She noticed a few people stop and stare at her and she wondered if she had a sign on her that says _NO LONGER A VIRGIN _tattooed across her forehead. She gave a soft giggle.

She feels so happy she could just burst. She even felt like singing at the top of her lungs. She feels refreshingly liberated despite the dull headache. Now, if she could manage to wolf down a bite of bagel, she is pretty sure that her headache will disappear all together. But who cares about her hunger for the moment?

She caught a glimpse of herself as she passed by a barbershop: hair unruly, the flush cheeks, the twinkling eyes. She looked like a woman utterly in love. _Well, almost, _she amended to herself. A few more days before she becomes a woman officially. And what an early birthday present she got. Ren Jinguuji all to herself!

Fifteen minutes later, she was carrying bags of freshly baked hot croissant, bagels and quiche, while she balanced a tray of hot coffee and tea on the other hand. On her way back, she stopped by the newsstand and bought a couple of newsmagazines, grinning when she saw Ren's face on one of the tabloid magazines, reviewing the preview of his latest music video that was shown exclusively last night at the gala. She wondered briefly whether this would be a start of something even bigger for his career. He would be expected to put more effort on his next album, now that the music video is out of the way.

As she neared her unit level, she could feel butterflies inside her stomach, appetite slightly diminished. If he wakes up what's next? What would he say? What would she say? She bit her lower lip anxiously.

_Wondering_

_Waiting for the day to fade_

_So I can hold you once again_

_And chase the fears away_

She's not very good with the morning after things. What would you say to a man who took your most precious thing last night? That she enjoyed the whole process and please do it again? It's not like she has anything to compare with what happened yet. This is her first. And she hoped many more could come.

Shaking her head at the ridiculous notion, she contemplated about their situation now. Ren was such an experienced guy. He would, no doubt, be expecting her to say something about the whole thing. Was he the type who cuddles? Would he act like those leading men in the movies, all sweet and attentive, which she secretly likes. Will he continue to make delicious things to her body instead of talking and laying out the foundations of their newfound relationship? Or is he the type who loves them and leaves them? Would he be standing there dressed up and looking so heartbreakingly handsome while he grins and tell her that he had fun last night? She frowned. She did not like the last part.

_One way to find out._

Taking a deep breath, she pushed open her main door, half expecting to see him standing there waiting for him, all clothed and ready to leave her room like nothing happened. When she saw that her living room was empty, she peered around the corner to her bedroom, where the door was still ajar, and saw Ren still sprawled on the bed, sleeping.

She breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank God! _She still have some time to compose herself. Quickly dumping the food on the kitchen counter, she turned around to close the main door.

It was only then that she noted a large brown envelope propped up against one of the walls of her foyer.

_Huh?_

Puzzled and surprised that she did not notice the thing immediately, she scooped up the package and began feeling its contents with her hands. She stepped outside of her unit to check the empty hallway on her left and right, before closing the door securely. Maybe Magenta forgot that the errant package was also included with the bunch of things sent to her yesterday? _Pretty unlikely?_

She went back to the kitchen counter, rummage around one of the brown paper bags for a croissant and bit into it, before swallowing her hot tea. She almost groaned with pleasure. It was pure bliss to finally eat. She continues to hold onto the envelope, sat down on one of the kitchen stools and studied it. She turned the package over to check any written addresses of some sort. _Nothing. _There was no return address. No identifying marks of any kind. Was this really for her?

Tearing open the flap, she found a red ipod nano and a smaller white sealed envelope. She frowned, her fingers smoothing the shiny edges of the device. It even comes complete with headphones. _From one of her mysterious benefactors? _She wondered idly. She unraveled the roll of earphones from its clear casing.

A scrap of paper fluttered on the table, neat cursive writing outlining a single sentence.

_How well do you know him? _

She took the paper, turned it over to check if there was anything more written, but found none. Puzzled by the question, she bit her lip. Was this some kind of a joke? And by _him, _is the sender asking about Ren? And why?

_How well do you know him?_ How well does she know about Ren? She pondered the question a bit. Come to think of it. How well does _she know Ren?_

She sipped her tea slowly, thinking hard. Ren may be a famous rockstar, but only a handful of people know him as intimately as she knew him, except maybe for Aki, being his manager. She knows his habits, she knows his preferences: his favorite foods, his taste in clothes, the type of music he listens to, the movies he watched over and over. She knew him to be kind and thoughtful, at least to her anyway. She would find it hard to believe if he is downright cruel. She knew there are some chinks on his armor, given his being born into a privileged life. But, if he war a pompous ass, she wouldn't have bothered falling for him. He likes his privacy like any other normal people. And he is irritatingly stubborn and overbearing at times. His quicksilver mood is sometimes annoying, but only when he is stressed out or things don't turn out to be the way he plans it. Are those things enough to warrant that she _knew _him?

She had known him for all but roughly five months now. She figured getting into a relationship with him, entails in learning more about him as they take their step to the next level. Isn't that correct? After all, even couples who have been together for years, still discover new things about their partners and love ones.

_How well do you know him? _Interesting question indeed. Intriguing. She doesn't know anything about his family. She never even heard him make any calls to them. Which was strange, really. But to even things, he barely knows anything about her family either.

Then she frowned. What about his checkered past? He is older than her. Surely, he has had relationships before. Girlfriends, lovers. His career in the industry entails him to meet all kinds of women, old and young. He probably has one-night stands before. Wild nights with different, glamorous women eager to please a man like him. She is not stupid. But is he the type who fools around? Especially with hired help like her? She sat up straighter, the wheels inside her head turning. _And was he ever married before? And to whom? What about fathering kids from various women? _Was it possible? She never really thought about it before.

Swallowing the sense of dread evoked by the single ominous question, she placed the paper down on the table and turned her attention back at the small device she was holding on the other hand.

_Here goes nothing. _She plugged the earphones and pressed _play. _

"_She was the first to resist my offer to keep her. And when I left Paris, I immersed myself with work. But she continued to haunt my dreams. I did not want to admit to myself that she affected me so. A naïve girl like her rebuffing my attempts of offering an agreement between.." a deep male voice said._

Static, Some muffled tones, then she could hear a woman's crystal clear voice._ "Don't say what I think you are saying.." _

Haruka furrowed her brow, concentrating hard on the conversation she was hearing. The male voice is familiar to her. She quickly clicked the volume to amp it up, fingers numbed with dread. Then she suddenly stiffened when she realized that she was hearing Ren's unmistakable voice.

Ren cleared his throat. _"I took advantage of her situation to offer a job of sorts to her. I knew she would have no choice to accept. It was the first step for me so that she would lower her defenses and succumb to my plans of getting her to bed."_

"_But that's just too cruel!_ _Ren! H-how.._" the woman gasped.

"_Anri. I am sorry things did not work out for us. I loved you, please do not doubt this. You are my first love and it will always be that way." _A deep male voice said_, "but I need Haruka. I've never wanted someone so much like her. It makes me ache with longing. I wanted to keep her hidden in a box, where no one can look at her. I wanted to clip her wings and make her surrender her will to me. I wanted to see her cry tears for me. I wanted to crush that pride of hers.."_

"_Could it be that you love her then?" _the female asked

"_I am not in love with her. I don't want any woman to have power over me. Not even you, Anri, even if you are my first." The deep voice replied, somewhat harshly._

The strange woman gave a soft sigh in reply.

"_I only needed to taste her, have my fill of her. And when I do, her hold over me will be gone."_

Not wanting to hear anything more, Haruka pulled the earphones from her ears and stared at the tiny device, fingers trembling. She stood there hypnotized by what she had just heard. Ren's voice seemed to echo inside her head.

_I do not love her._

Dropping the ipod nano on the kitchen floor with a faint clatter, like it suddenly burned her fingers, she tore open the envelope and found several glossy photographs. She covered her opened mouth with her free hand as the pictures of Ren and some exquisitely beautiful, raven-haired woman branded themselves into her mind. He was mounting her on the bed. He was kissing her with the same passion he had kissed her last night. He was hugging her tightly. He was holding her so tenderly.

The last photograph shows the woman opening her mouth as she achieved her ecstasy, from the same man who had given it to her last night.

Every photograph showing Ren and the unknown woman. His wife? His lover? _When was this taken?_

A quick glance at the bottom right showed the time and date as specified on the camera that was used. Not too long ago. Barely a week even. And he had just made love to her last night…

For what seemed like the longest time, she stood there staring at the photographs she was holding. She could barely breathe, feeling her heart constrict, her insides being squeezed with the onslaught of pain she was feeling.

_He doesn't love her. He only wants to taste her. He had assumed all along that she was some kind of whore; some cheap street prostitute acting like an angel he thinks is out to get his money!_

And to think she gave him her virginity. Is he too stupid to realize it was her first time? Was it because he had fucked so many women that he could not distinguish the difference anymore?

"_I only needed to taste her, have my fill of her. And when I do, her hold over me will be gone." _His words echoed inside her mind.

He did not make _love _to her! He had _sex _with her!

She dropped the photos on the floor as tears spilled from her eyes.. Grabbing a piece of paper towel to blot her face, she caught herself on the mirror near her foyer. She swallowed her tears, and bit the inside of her cheek as she counted to ten to calm herself and reduce the lump of pain at the back of her throat. It was a simple trick that she learned a long time ago, when she going through the series of being transferred from one foster home to another.

Why did she ever think that Ren would fall for a girl like her? She looked too young, too immature, too…too normal. What does an orphaned, homeless girl like her, someone who works for him, have anything to offer to someone famous and rich and handsome like Ren? Nothing!

What the hell was she thinking these past weeks? She was just a plaything for Ren. Something to wile the time. Like a pet he had rescued and adopted from police custody. It felt like reality had delivered such a brutal slap at her face. She needed to wake up from this stupid illusion.

She glanced around at the room with new clarity. This room, these things, the gifts. The men who send them, do they have the same ulterior motives such as Ren? Was Satsuki thinking the same thing when he handed her the card key? And what about Natsuki? Is he lusting after her too? Were they just pretending to get between her legs by insinuating they feel something for her? Was Aki aware of Ren's plans for her?

_Love, _she thought bitterly. Like a foolish, naïve girl believing in such childish notions. These are men who are far older, far worldly, who have had played around with women more experienced than her while drunk on their power. She made it so easy for them to play their stupid games of teasing, seduction and chase.

No matter. There would be plenty of time for thinking later. For now, she cannot stay in this apartment. She cannot stay in Tokyo.

With her mind in a whirl, she tiptoed inside her bedroom and checked to see if Ren was still sleeping. He was still snoring gently, lying motionless on her bed. She wanted to shake him awake and demand an explanation but the humiliation and her pride won't let her. She is not ready to accept his confirmation of the truth.

_Oh Ren why did you have to be such a devil inside? _

Tiptoeing as silently as she could, she hurried to get a plain duffel bag out of her closet, a vague plan forming in her mind. She threw a few of her things inside: some toiletries, underwear, sneakers, her flats, a few plain jeans and shirts, a jacket. Not bothering to change, she pulled on a cardigan and held a baseball cap, rooted around for her wallet, keys and passport. She hesitated about taking her laptop with her. She could not afford to lug around such a piece of equipment. She can always find a computer rental shop somewhere catering for tourist backpackers. As for her phone, she tossed it into her bag, she still needs those numbers stored in her phonebook, but she would be careful to use the phone in airplane mode. She will use the public phone when she decides on her destination.

She checked her wallet for cash. She still has her savings. And she did not receive the gratuity for the music video. To hell with the music video. She can always do a one-time withdrawal of money and then cut up her atm card. He can still trace her if she withdrew more money. All Ren needs to do was call the bank and tip them off. He's a powerful bastard who comes from an influential family anyway, even if he never mentioned where he came from. How else can he produce a passport for her back then on short notice? She had seen the way he talks, walks and move. Plus the fact that he produced a passport for her with such speed. There is no doubt that he knows a few influential people, which is enough to make life much easier for him.

Last but not the least, she plucked her journal and worn out lyrics sheet book from her desk and stuffed it into her bag.

She took one last look at him and felt her throat tighten. From her vantage point, he looked so handsome and breathtaking at the same time. His relaxed expression not betraying any hint of his villainy.

She won't cry again now. Not yet anyway. This whole thing feels somewhat familiar. It would just be like the times when she left her foster home. She can always run away when things don't work out for her. And apparently, after giving her everything to this handsome man lying on her bed, it was still not enough for a happy ending she had been hoping for. _Foolish, foolish girl, _she mentally scolded herself, _happy endings exist in fairytales, not in the real world. _Fairytales, Hollywood movies and romance novels. She'd totally forgotten how cruel the real world can be. It's amazing what five months can make her forget of what she'd been through. Didn't she lose her parents? Got sent to different foster homes? Worked like a horse to make ends meet? Clearly, these past few blissful months she spent with him had clouded her mind. The security she had felt with him was nothing but a lie. A prelude of more misery to come.

It may seem like a cowardly act, she wanted to face him head on and fight, but for some strange reason, she could not accept what he would confirm when she ask him face to face. It was so out of character of her to be such a coward. Whatever happened to the Haruka that she grew up to be? She does not have the strength to deal with it. Maybe someday, but not now. All she wanted was to get away here.

"_I only needed to taste her, have my fill of her. And when I do, her hold over me will be gone."_

She bent down and studied his sleeping face for the last time. Her gaze lowered to his lips. Those lips that shamelessly brought her to new heights of passion. Those lips that touched and tasted every part of her body. Even now, as she closed her eyes, she could feel liquid heat pooling between her legs. She bit her lip hard before opening her eyes.

She smoothed out his hair away from his face as gently as she could, the smooth locks of his hair felt so good between her fingers. She could smell the faint oceany smell of his perfume. The same perfume that lulled her to sleep inside his car when she was dead drunk. It was all an act for him. He took advantage of her state. And she was so stupidly vulnerable and willing.

_So this is goodbye now? _One night of bliss in exchange for this reality, that really sucks. She bit her lower lip again. And for a moment, she considered staying and waiting for him to open his eyes and see for herself. His eyes would tell the truth.

But she won't be able to handle it if his eyes turn cold, now that he finally achieved what he wanted from her in the first place. Her supposed _hold _over him would be gone now. By having sex with her, he is exorcising the unexplained lust he was feeling towards her. She posed a challenge for him by refusing his advances in the first place, back in Paris. He was not used to being denied with what he wants, so he invested time to bring her down and seduce her.

_Guess its time to wake up then from this dream. _She suppressed a bitter laugh. God what an idiot she was for daring to imagine that she could catch this guy who was so much out of her league. She stood up and left the room quietly.

Outside, she contemplated on the photos that lay scattered on the floor, before gathering them up and stuffing them back inside the brown envelope together with the ipod nano. Whoever send this to her, she hoped she could thank them. The unexpected information they gave her may not have saved her just in time, but at least it helped her to open her eyes to the reality awaiting her.

Jamming the baseball cap on her head, she slipped away from the room, out of the apartment, closing the main door quietly behind her.

**oOoOoOoOo**

She headed straight to the nearest bank and withdrew as much money as she could without looking suspicious. Roughly the equivalent of fifteen thousand euros. She felt a twinge of regret at the remaining money she left behind. She supposed she could come back for it later on, which was highly unlikely given the dire circumstances she is in. But for the meantime, she would need to purchase everything she need with cash, as it would be harder to trace in the long run.

Beside the bank was a shopping mall, where she immediately went to the ladies room, counted her money inside her private cubicle and bundled them separately, all the dormant survival instincts she acquired coming back to her in a rush. She folded a few bills and tucked them inside hidden pockets of her bag, passport, wallet, under her cap and even inside the bottom of her shoes. She kept all the loose change on her jean's pocket in case she needs to buy food without bringing out all the money in one big bundle. That way, people who see her will assume she's just a normal teenager out for a day trip, meet up with friends or family members. Teenagers with large amounts of money being flaunted, bounds to get other people suspicious, remember her face, or worse, invite trouble. With her face, she could still pass for a fifteen year old. She should be as inconspicuous as possible. And that also means buying a wig and some colored lens. The vivid color of her hair and eyes will certainly attract attention in a sea of raven-haired people. Her mother's European coloring, which she inherited, is like a red signal flags.

She bought a train ticket to Narita after buying her wig and contact lenses from the drug store. She could stay in a cheap hotel near the terminal while she considers her options. She can always buy her plane ticket to Paris now and pay cash. However, Ren has enough influence to figure out where she could be heading. And Paris is the most obvious choice and he would be looking for her there. She could not contact Tomo-chan immediately. And he would probably try his luck asking her former work colleagues.

But then, she can take the risk and still buy her ticket to Paris, but as soon as she lands there, she can go through other countries by means of other channels: boats, interconnecting flights, trains. She can easily disappear to Vienna, Brussels or Amsterdam..

She was still contemplating, when she boarded the train to her destination. By now, Ren would realize she is missing. Almost three hours had passed since she left the apartment. Technically, he needs to wait 24 hours before he can file a missing person's report, but again, knowing him, he can bypass beaurocratic red tape and have the police go on a look out for her.

But there is always the possibility that he doesn't care where she goes? The thought did strike her, but she quickly erased all doubts. Ren had intended to keep her whether she liked it or not, as long as he fancies it. Like a prized pet on a leash. So yeah, he would be on the look out for her.

_You are forcing me to remember _

_When all I want is to just forget you_

She moved like a robot, going through the motions without as much fuss as she could muster. It was probably because of her shock over what she has just discovered. Everything had not sunk into her. A few hours ago, she was just thinking of what to say to him when he wakes up from his slumber.

Never in a million years was she expecting that everything would turn around in a 180-degree fashion. She needed to find some place to stay soon before she crashes. She could not afford to break down in the middle of the road.

When she arrived at her destination, she quickly scouted for a small, cheap hotel and checked herself in. She found one that looks cosy and clean, not like some cheap love motels dotting several of the side streets. This one even has a nice view: four storeys high, rooms with small balconies, complete with hanging potted plants. It reminded her of small, cheap hotels in Paris. She registered under a false name, winked conspiratorially with the young, dark-haired lady manning the front desk, and whispered that she would be meeting her boyfriend soon, so please, please don't tell anyone who might suspiciously look like a parent, that she checked in. The lady squealed and grinned, made a small fuss that her boyfriend must be a dream guy, for she has such nice silky black hair and pretty brown eyes. And yes, she would inform no one of her secret tryst.

_If only you knew, _she thought to herself, as the front desk lady bowed her welcome greetings again, before she headed to the lift that would take her to her room level.

Dropping her bag on the floor as soon as she was inside, she studied her surroundings. Cream-colored wallpapers, light blue bedspreads, an old model flat screen television. She locked all the doors but did not turn on the lights. It was already late in the afternoon. She has not eaten since leaving, and she doesn't want to order room service for she has no appetite. Her body is just running on adrenaline alone.

She tried not to panic. She should start mapping out what she should do next. The more she delays her decision, the more he can narrow down her location. She needed to move. She spied the local map on one of the desks provided, grabbed a pen and a paper. She scribbled down a few items for her to note, as she tentatively mapped out her next move.

But first thing first, she has to take a quick shower. The journey made her body feel sticky and dirty, and her mind will function efficiently once she's clean.

She went to the small, clean bathroom and stripped off, carefully placing her wig on top of the counter and removing her contact lenses. Only after she was finally naked did she force herself to look at the mirror.

The girl staring back at her looked tired and exhausted. It was a far cry from what she was feeling when she first woke up. Her body was covered with faint bruises and love bites from last night's activity. She turned this way and that, checking if there were any changes to her physical appearance. Nothing. The only things that change was that she had aged a bit, her eyes took that cynical look again, and her broken hymen could never be recovered. She wanted to give her virginity to someone she loves and would love her in return. The requirement was only half-fulfilled.

_The thing that haunts me like a ghost  
>Is how I squandered all my weaknesses<em>

She continued to stare at herself for a long, long time, wishing that she could bring out some spark back into her dull eyes. When she finally turned, she stepped inside the shower stall and turned on the mixer full blast, the pressure from the water soothing her sore and aching muscles.

Only then when the water started to pour overhead did she allow herself to start crying.

**oOoOoOoOo**

He blinked his eyes twice before he finally registered that he was sleeping in a different place. He could smell coffee and freshly baked goods, making his stomach growl with hunger.

Stifling a yawn, he rolled on his back, taking the bed covers with him, and noted that he was alone in bed. _She_ was probably busy preparing breakfast for them.

Ren Jinguuji, rising rock star and popular playboy, rarely ever stays too long in a woman's bed. He leaves as soon as he was sated with his activity. He never bothers to remember their name, as long as his selfish needs were fulfilled. But today is an exception. A welcome exception. One that he doesn't mind at all.

Last night, was the most incredible night of his life in recorded history. He could not believe how much energy he had spent making love with the only girl occupying his mind right now. He had never been this enthusiastic about staying in bed. He supposed it was because he missed Haruka so much that his body only allowed roughly half hour of rest before he was physically ready again for another lovemaking session with her. He lost count after the fifth time he reached for her supple body. She was so incredibly pliant and accommodating that he wanted to keep on taking her again and again. Everytime he gazes into her eyes, he could not help but be humbled by the surrender coloring her irises. The sight of her melting liquid gold eyes made filled him with longing, and his fingers literally twitched for her. Those eyes made him loose all control.

By the time he finally manage to satiate his desire for her temporarily, dawn was already breaking.

He really made sure that she would be sore after he finishes with her, to ensure that she would stay in bed with him for the longest time possible. But being young, she has a lot of energy to spent. He was already looking forward to another intimate session with her. Already, his body was hardening at the thought of it: small, beautifully shaped breasts that fit his hands perfectly, flat stomach, the soft skin on her lower back…

Ren groaned softly, pulling the covers of her bedsheet over his head, drowning in her scent. Her sweet, honeyed smell was everywhere: his arms, his chest, even clinging to his fingers. He grounded out his teeth, trying to control his libido.

He really can't get enough of her. Those eyes, her silky hair, that body, so tight, so warm and so wet for him.

He moaned slightly, feeling himself hardened a bit more. For an experienced girl like her, Haruka was pretty tight unlike most of the women he had bedded before her. Not that he was complaining. The way her muscles contract against him inside made him want to shout out in exultation for the varying degrees of pleasure he was getting from her.

He supposed it was probably because she had terrible partners during her brief tenure in her previous _work_ before he met her.

_A girl has to do what she needs to do in order to survive._ He kept reminding himself. He still feels a bit disturbed about it. How young girls like her these days start with that kind of dirty business in order to survive. He gritted his teeth in slight anger. Whatever she has been through, he won't pry. What matters is the present and the future. Haruka is _his_ now. And he would be her last.

He stood up, rooted around for his boxers and pulled them on, noting with dry humor on the hard bluge visibly outlined by his boxers.. Ruffling his hair a bit, he walked out of the room, still leaving the door open and followed the scent of baked goods. He looked to his left and right, and found no trace of her. He grabbed a croissant from one of the brown paper bags resting on the counter, and took the cup of coffee from the paper carrier. Removing the plastic cover, he took a gulp, and almost spit out the liquid.

The coffee was stone cold.

Frowning, he hurried to the kitchen sink and spat out the liquid, before peering into the cup. Haruka would never let the coffee get this cold. Where is she anyway?

He looked around the room again. Her whole place was eerily quiet. The sun is hot and bright, pouring in from clear, plate glass windows covering one side of her living room area, where the curtains are drawn to the side. The place looks clean enough in typical Haruka fashion. Except for the displayed gowns and accessories waiting in that part of the room. She still has some explaining to do on those wretched things displayed.

"Haruka?" he called, eyes roaming all over the place.

Feeling a sense of dread, his mind suddenly alert, he walked towards each room and checked to see if Haruka was inside: the bathroom, storage, laundry area..

_Where the hell is she? _He hoped she was not involved in some kind of trouble. Again. With Haruka, there was no telling what kind of sticky situation she would always find herself in.

He sat down on one of the kitchen stools, silently contemplating what to do. Absentmindedly, he saw a scrap of paper resting underneath one of the brown paper bags holding the baked goods and snatched it from the granite counter.

_Probably a receipt, or even a note. _Damn. She'd better leave a note for him. Where the hell was his mobile phone? He was already halfway off the stool, when he turned the paper over to read its contents.

The paper made a soft sigh as it fluttered on the floor. _Damned it!_

Understanding flooding his mind.

Forgetting about his hunger, he stood up in a flash and hurried back towards her room, turning around in circles. _Where is she? _His mind screamed. He opened her closet, noted that her clothes are still in. Her toiletries, her toothbrush, are all in their place.

She could have gone out and forgot to buy something. Or got held up by Aki, through some urgent errand he forgot to do. Or even by that bastard Satsuki. But as he scooted around her room, looking for signs of anything that may contradict his theories, he could not stop the sense of dread he was feeling: Haruka has left.

_When? How? Why? _The question tumbling in his head seemed to overwhelm him. What the hell happened? Who would dare sabotage his relationship with her? Was Satsuki behind this? Is this what he meant the last time he confronted him?

Cursing under his breath, he began to search for his pants. His wallet, cellphone and keys are in the pockets. He would call her, and she would answer. She is probably on her way back now.

As he stumbled about her room, tripping over his Italian black shoes, and leather belt, he swore. Who was he kidding? A scrap of paper is not enough to shake Haruka's belief in him. There must be some other heavy reason why she left. Why she made a run for it. And for the love of God, he doesn't know which of his sins was made known to her.

He pulled on the bed's covers, intent on turning her room upside down, to look for his pants when he saw spots of faint brown stains marking the pristine white bedsheet.

_Blood._ Exactly on that side of the bed where he first took her.

For the moment, he stood there paralyzed with shock. As more things hit him at once.

He wanted to bang his head on the wall. How could he be such an idiot?!

The reason Haruka felt incredibly tight the first time he took her was because she is a virgin. It was her first time, and he took it without even thinking. Why the hell did he not heed that warning bell inside his head when he persisted in pushing himself in? Was he so…so filled with longing and desire that he forgot everything else?

He had acted like a rake, forcing her to accept him. To surrender to his demands and to his needs. And being such an insensitive jerk, he did not wait to make things clear to her before taking her to bed.

"Fuck!" he swore again.

And now, she had bolted away like a frightened virgin that she is.

Dropping the bedsheets he was holding, he found his pants, lying halfway under her bed frame. He grabbed the soft cloth and shook the contents on top of the mattress.

Out tumbled his wallet, keys and cellphone. He quickly dialed her number. And waited for a few seconds for the ring tone on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, the number you have dialed is out of our coverage."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: A big thank yous are in order:**

**Maybelle7: hello my dear. Here's chapter 20. I hope you enjoy the latest updates.**

**Unforgettable Rose: Darling, I love reading your short, emotionally-filled reviews. My phone won't stop ringing everytime you submitted your reviews. Thank you!**

**LightFighter: Lovely reviews sweetheart. I would be bringing back the twins soon enough. Let me get Masato his 15 minutes of fame first.**

**Guest7/2/12: Darling, better put a name please so at least I can single you out. Thanks for the review. Have you seen Dark Knight Rises yet? I super-duper love JGL there.**

**Aryaputra: my dear, you might not have the time to read this because of your exams but goodluck! Don't bury yourself underneath all your textbooks. A girl must party hard if they are studying hard.**

**Monochrome Blade: Fantastic reviews as usual! You blow me away with your praises! I do hope this Chapter 20 has all the drama and angst you've been craving for!**

**PanUchicha7105: Fancy seeing your name again in the reviews! Where have you been? LOL! Did you enjoy the lemon-err-lemonade?**

**Fario: I hope I did not corrupt your mind. Ahem. More lemons will come in the future chapter. Don't worry. I have plenty brewing. Btw, care to answer some polls I have after this?**

**Other readers who favorite my latest works, thank you. I hope to see your comments on the reviews page.**

**Now before I sign off, I have a few questions that I need your opinions:**

**With all the ummm. Fantastic lemonade between Ren and Haruka do you think I should allow Haruka to get pregnant?**

**Who wants a slight lemon between Haruka and Masato?**

**Leave your comments on the reviews section. Chapter 21 coming very soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: No, it's not the end of the world! I wanted to post this before I go for a short vacay. **

**Yay! New chapter upload! Whew! I rushed this one a bit especially on the last paragraph, so my apologies if this is rather short, fast-paced and a bit off (methinks). I was typing furiously before I board the plane. I might not have a proper internet connectivity on where I am heading so might as well post it before I forgot all these scenes that keep on tormenting my head. LOL. So, pardon my grammar mistakes and the title. I could not think of anything good.**

**Chapter 21- The Corporate Knight**

Haruka woke up with a raging fever. The pounding headache made her head seemed ready to explode with swelling. Muttering a curse that would have horrified her mother had she been alive, she tried to sit up, but gasped instead, her vision spinning slowly, before lowering her body again on the lumpy bed.

She wanted to curl her body into a fetal position and sleep for the week. But she knew she wouldn't get any better without sustenance. She could order some soup, but the hotel staff might insist she see a doctor, and the possibility they might discover she was still underage until 6 more days will gnaw at her. Six more days before she's technically free of most legalities that will bind her freedom. She can wait a few days more.

Her clothes were drenched with sweat. And she felt sticky and hot even after taking a bath before falling asleep in bed.

She should not have gone to sleep while her hair was wet. But it's too late for regrets now.

Forcing herself again, she managed to sit up, and walked like a drunken zombie to the bathroom, where she grabbed the water glass and drank thirstily after washing her face in the sink. The water felt freezing cold against her burning skin. She headed back to the bedroom where she pulled some fresh clothes from her backpack; wincing a bit each time she pulled the clothes closer to her skin. Now that fever is coursing through her veins, she could feel every bruise and love bites on her body intensify with every movement. Ren had thoroughly marked every inch of her.

Trying to get her bearings and gathering her thoughts, she remembered vaguely that she passed by a convenience store a few hundred meters away from the hotel. She slowly made her way out of the building, trying to look normal as possible, though walking painfully slow. Thankfully, she never encountered any questioning glances, not while wearing her wig and contacts, although her eyes feel watery.

She pretended she was just a tourist backpacker, trying to drink in the sights with her slow movements, but the neon lights blinking in front of her at every corner are burning through her skull painfully, adding to her headache. She did not realized she had slept for so long. It was already dark, and the city is still bustling with its usual traffic noise. They seemed to be magnified a hundred fold, now that her headache is doing its dull pounding on her ears.

She pushed open the glass door and entered the brightly lit shop, grabbed a basket and circled around the tiny store, the hairs from the back of her neck rising and goosebumps forming on her upper arms. By the time she was queuing inside the convenience store, basket full of instant cup noodles, tissues, some cold compress and some flu tablets, she was already shivering from the efficient airconditioning. She ignored the concerned look thrown in by the young man minding the counter, checking her every now and then as he placed each items inside the paper bag. She wanted to scream at him to hurry up, but kept her mouth shut instead. Her bright eyes are a dead giveaway, but she stubbornly refused to be swayed by the fever. Struggling to carry the loaded bags, she wobbled and sway dangerously as she walked back towards the hotel, even slower than before.

_Just a few steps more. _She kept reminding herself, lifting each foot that seemed to be weighed down by heavy chains.

But with each step she took, her eyes burned painfully, and her head kept its throbbing rhythm. She closed her eyes, momentarily getting respite from her blurring vision. God, how she hated the neon lights flashing in front of her. As soon as her eyelids fluttered shut, darkness was the last thing she remembered.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Anri de Montfort carefully applied red lipstick on her mouth, enjoying the permeating silence reigning in her rented townhouse, when the sound of clattering delicate china interrupted her.

She rolled her eyes, and stared critically at her magnified mirror, noting the red smudge at the corner of her mouth. Turning behind her seat, she glared at the maid who was nervously serving her later morning tea.

"You had better not break anything on my favorite china, Hariette, or there will be hell to pay!" she hissed.

"I'm sorry Madame" the maid said, tucking stray wisps of straw colored hair behind her ear, before placing the trays of light cucumber sandwiches and tea cakes beside the pot of piping hot tea. As soon as she had finished her task, she scurried out of the room lest her mistress gets too annoyed with her. The last time her mistress was angry, she almost got hit by a bottle of expensive perfume.

Anri turned back to face her vanity mirror, scrutinized her impeccable make-up before sighing, lightly brushing her long, curly dark hair with her fingers. She needed to book an appointment with her hairstylist, Pierre, by the end of the week. The annual fundraising gala of her late husband's company is coming up soon, and she needed to look her best in front of her investors.

Her gaze focused on the small photograph resting at the edge of her vanity table, and she felt the familiar stab of longing and lost.

Henry de Montfort was only in his 70s when he died five years ago of cardiac arrest. She had met him a couple of years after leaving Japan for good, heart broken, and her career in shambles.

Contrary to what she had told Ren years before, when she was just teaching him on the basics of lovemaking, the rewards that Takumi Jinguuji had promised her in return for her services was not fulfilled.

She can still remember the coldness behind the man's eyes when she was escorted back into his office. She had left Ren behind in his car, the last night they were together, after the formidable zaibatsu head's bodyguards woke her up and implied that she is being summoned.

"_You have deviated from the terms of my condition, Anri." Takumi's silver-shot dark hair glinted against the soft overhead lights of his pristine black and chrome power office. _

_Anri lowered her eyes shamefully, regretfully, remembering the words and vows of love uttered by the handsome Ren Jinguuji. She pitied the man he would one day become, the burden of being the heir of this cold man standing in front of her. Ren may be a spoiled, young teenage brat who was used to getting his way. But underneath his spoiled attitude is a confused boy who is still looking for the courage to be able to stand on his feet. She recognized the fire in his eyes on those rare occasions that he talks about his ambition to create music. She used to have the same passion when she was young and uncorrupted by her side job as a dominatrix. She wanted to be a simple homemaker, find the right man, get married and have babies. Instead, she was forced to make easy money for her family._

_She wanted to be with him, nurture him, and love him as he loved her. He was the only person in the world who never treats her as a whore, despite their strange arrangement. _

"_There is no way my son would have you in his terms." Takumi vowed as he turned to face her, eyes flashing with anger, his sharp, handsome, so much like his own son. "I have a lot of plans for him and it doesn't include you."_

_She knew that. She was nothing compared to Ren Jinguuji. But she could give it a try to convince the old man other wise. _

"_I may not be a respectable woman in the eyes of other people, but what I feel for your son is not a lie."_

"_Anri, my dear. You are 24, my son is 15. The glaring gap in your age is obvious. He is a Jinguuji, you are a whore. I would never allow a scandal to taint our family name. For a mature woman like you, you should know by now that fairytales don't exist. My son is not your ticket to a happily ever after life you are hoping for" his eyes narrowed with scorn. "besides, he would soon get tired of you eventually. Women like you are replaceable in the end."_

_She did not fight back at his words. It was true anyway. It hurt, knowing she was powerless against the man. However, she was not prepared to back down yet._

After the meeting with Takumi, she was sent back home to her apartment, where she stayed for a couple of days, plotting and scheming. She would risk her career for Ren, convince him to run away with her. She is prepared to finance his dream of becoming a musician; she has enough money stored in her Swiss bank account to live a comfortable lifestyle for the next couple of years anyway. They could both figure something out eventually. The most important thing is to be together.

When she emerged from her home, she arranged a secret meeting with Ren after school has ended for the day. But the message she has conveyed never arrived. Instead, it was his father's bodyguards who showed up on the rendezvous point. How they learned, she never had the chance to find out. She was escorted away from the place, put on a plane to take her in Italy, where she was given a new passport and a cool message from the Jinguuji head that "if you ever stepped foot in Japan again with the intention of seeing my son, I will have you sent in jail."

Not only was she threatened, but her moonlighting activities were exposed to her family as well. Her ailing father, who was the real reason why she took up a job prostituting herself to pay for his hospital bills, received several damaging photos and videos of herself in compromising situations. He could not accept the kind of work his own daughter took to finance his healthcare and jumped to his death. Her sister cut off all her ties with her, when her clientele was exposed to the media, some of them holding a position in the government. She should have been thankful her mother was already dead. Had she been alive, she would have committed suicide too.

Unable to visit her dead father, scorned by her only sister, she wandered around Italy, contemplating suicide. It was a painful price to pay for daring to be with the one she loves. And it left a bitter after taste that she is powerless to stop it.

One day, she was sitting in the Gardens of Sallust near Via Salaria, where she was staring at the plaque marking the discovery of the sculpture called _Dying Gau, _an appropriate place for what she have in mind, actually_; _she took out a small penknife and placed it near her left wrist. There was no one about, now that twilight is falling. The temperature had dropped to a freezing point. It would be hours before they would discover her body, and she has plenty of time to let her wrists bleed.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you." A deep, gruff voice said. _

_She looked up, eyes squinting on the dark figure standing in front of her, his back covering the dim lamp post, shadows preventing her to completely see his face, except for the angles of his face where the light hit. Her eyes narrowed. Annoying old man who shouldn't poke his nose into other people's business. His accent seemed different. His English impeccable and educated, like the diplomats who work in different embassies. She recognized his familiar tone, somewhat transporting her back in her former life, where she was at the prime of her career as a dominatrix. Her clients range from diplomats, part time actors and local politicians._

"_Go away." she rasped, her throat hurting from the hard liquor she had just drunk to dull her senses. Continuing to ignore him, she felt sharp pain, as her right hand slices through her veins, and warm blood gush forth from the broken skin._

"_Whatever it is you are suffering from, it's not worth to take your life and just throw it over the edge." The man said, taking the knife from her hand and throwing it away. He took something out of his pocket and started to wrap a linen handkerchief around her wrist. _

_She tried to push him away, but she was too drunk. She stumbled a bit and the man caught her easily. He was surprisingly strong for an old man._

_Despite the cloth binding her self-inflicted wound, blood continued to pour out, she felt herself getting weaker. _

"_Come on." he said, hauling her up gently. "Let's get you patched up."_

She woke up, feeling like she had just hurled herself on a concrete wall several times till her bones turn jelly. Her body ached all over. When she saw her wrist tied up with a clean bandaged, she wanted to cry.

His name was Henry de Montfort, a businessman who has several stocks in telecommunications, shipping and mining industry. He was a quiet, old man who has no family of his own, except for his only nephew who was currently studying overseas, and several cousins who also share the some of the profits he earns. He was drinking in the same bar where she got drunk, who was concerned and followed her out to the park. After she lost consciousness, he took her to a nearby clinic, told the doctor some lie and brought her home after treatment. She developed a fever through the night and was seriously ill for the next two days.

Ashamed by what she had done, she thanked him for his concern and hospitality. She had been through a lot before, and she would recover again. It would take time, nevertheless, she knew one day, she can get herself out of this mess.

Henry offered a job for her by being his assistant. He was constantly on the road, visiting charities and studying his investments. He has a lot of energy for an old man, and she reminded him of Richard Harris from the movie, _Gladiator, _where he played the dying emperor, _Marcus Aurelius._

Despite his enthusiasm in living his life to the fullest, Henry was forced to finally acknowledge his weakened heart when he collapsed in his office. He was rushed to the hospital, where the doctor had told him to slow down. With no one to take care of him, she had impulsively asked him to marry her. She has been working for him for a good two years, and she knows that only she alone can take care of him. Henry was like a father to her, and she respects him greatly. He was there when she was suffering alone, and this is the only way she could think of to repay the kindness he has shown her.

He agreed to her marriage proposal, and soon after, they celebrated their short ceremony together with a few friends they have invited for the occasion. His nephew wasn't able to make it, citing that he is too busy travelling through Europe. She was a bit annoyed by the excuses his nephew made, but she dismissed it eventually. Here is a new life waiting for her, and even though she may not love Henry as much as she had loved Ren, he deserved her care and attention.

For the next three years, she had enjoyed her married life. Henry treated her very gently, like a porcelain doll. During the course of their life together, they had only consummated their marriage twice. Henry was content to play the devoted and caring husband. In return for this, she assumed the role of taking over most of his business details and his life, ensuring his good health as her top priority. She hired a nutritionist to plan his diet, a trainer to monitor his exercises, and revamped the staff employed in his household, ready for emergencies in case he has a relapse. They took timely vacations, encouraged him to take new hobbies while she honed her business skills with his portfolio. She was content as him, and she for the first time in her life, was smiling genuinely again.

She came home one day to find a young man drinking wine with Henry in his study. The young man was in his early twenties, a year or two younger than her. His soft blonde hair, gleaming set of pearly whites and piercing blue eyes was enough to make most women her age swoon. But she knew the likes of him, based on experience as a dominatrix in Tokyo. Here is an ambitious man who knows what he wants and has no qualms in taking it.

"_Hello, Aunt Anri." He gave her a long look, before kissing her on the cheek, the hands holding on to her waist, lingering a second too long._

_The nephew, she realized. Louis de Montfort-Beauchamp. _

_He had come home at last after his long grand tour of Europe, courtesy of his Uncle Henry who dotted on him, the only son of his dead sister. Henry may possessed sharp eyes when it comes to handling his business, or perceiving people, but when it comes to his nephew, he seemed blind to his underlying menace. _

_She was uncomfortable with his presence, the way his eyes seemed to roam all over her body, the brushing of his skin against hers as he handed her the salt and pepper shakers while they ate a quiet dinner. _

_Henry has called his nephew home to take care of some of his business. He was concerned that she was handling it all on her own without some time to herself._

"_I am doing fine." She could only murmur back, realizing it's too late to make her husband change his mind. _

The first few months since Louis came to stay were awkward for her. She avoided him as much as she could, focusing on her work and on Henry, who seemed to be in good spirits now that his nephew is home. She does not want to air the fact that his nephew's presence rattled her nerves; Henry cares about his only family and her.

But she knew, at the back of her mind, there was something off with Louis that she could not out a finger on. His lingering looks are still there, the way his piercing blue eyes seemed to follow her everywhere she goes, but when she tries to do a double take, his attention was already elsewhere. She wanted to think she was just being paranoid. Louis is always formal with her, never invading her personal bubble of space. She supposed it was because his Uncle was always around with her, so she waited until her uneasiness gradually disappears.

It was during one of Henry's overnight stays at the hospital for a complete check up, when Louis finally made a move on her. She had barely said goodnight to Henry on the telephone when she was roughly pushed to lie on her back on top of the desk she used in Henry's private study.

Before she could protest, her lips was smothered with Louis' hot, wet kisses. His hands was already up her skirts, fingering her slit, found her moist, and continued to explore her intimately. His sudden actions would have elicited a kick and slap from her, but instead made her excited for more.

Emboldened, Louis continued his assault on her, pulling her panties aside as he pushed her skirts up to her waist. He was plunging his stiffened member inside her when she finally moaned her pleasure.

How long was it since she had sex? She had been married to Henry for three years now, and prior to that, she was drinking and suicidal for a year.

She could not help but revel in her power to arouse a man like Louis, who proved to be such a demanding and amorous lover. He rode her furiously, bruising her pussy tenderly before she came to ecstasy. When he filled her with his seed, she could only pull him deeper inside of her, savoring his primal need.

"_I knew you are too good for Uncle, Auntie Anri." He whispered conspiratorially, pulling her with him, his engorged member still impaling her. _

"_What do you mean?" she answered, sanity finally returning to her. What have she done?_

"_You think I don't know about your past, Auntie Anri? You were an excellent dominatrix. What they say about you are true. You drive men wild with your charms." His voice is deep, beautiful with the unmistakable menacing undertones beneath._

_She wanted to implore him that he must not tell his Uncle about her past. The knowledge would shock him. But it would be futile to beg. However, there was no need to, for Louis have other plans in his mind._

"_No need to worry about Uncle Henry finding out. He would only disinherit me, and I can't have that. I am far too used to this easy lifestyle to be an idiot and burn my means of living. Besides," he murmured against her ear before nibbling it, "having an affair with you without his full knowledge is exciting."_

And so, her affair with Louis began. Whenever Henry was too preoccupied with his gardening or having some of his friends come over for a visit, she would find time to sneak a few short hours of sex: inside a broom closet, on top of the master bedroom, the pantry-every nook and corner is an opportunity to do the dirty deed. She would find herself looking forward to touching him, feel the pulse of power under his rippling, toned muscles and the scratch of nails he leave at the small of her back and shoulders.

Louis may not be Ren, but he is an excellent substitute. There was something about him that excites her so. He is an enigma. She can never really know what goes on inside his head, and his attraction to her somewhat borders into obsession. He is often jealous with the men she talks to, be it a member of their household staff or a dear friend of his uncle, and shows his displeasure at her by whispering descriptions of what he would like to do to them if he catches them ogling her. She supposed she should be frightened by it, but strangely it excites her more.

"_I do not like it when old man Francis kisses your cheek." He told her one night, referring to his Uncle's octogenarian friend who was visiting for a few days._

_She had sneaked into his room, after ensuring her husband had taken his sleeping draught and they had immediately tore their clothes off each other._

_Louis twisted her lithe form around, cradling her as his engorged member is buried inside her to the hilt. He wrapped his arms around her chest, before reaching down to play with her clit. She gave a soft moan, thanked the gods for the hundredth time that it was a good thing that she has arranged the household staff to go back to their homes after working during the day. Otherwise, with all the sex going on underneath their noses, they would have been discovered so easily. _

_She bit her lip, letting her body finish with her rocking orgasms before answering. "Francis is a sweet old man who means nothing to me." She whispered her assurance._

"_I suppose" he drawled, tweaking her nipples until they turn pink. "But if I see him looking at you in the wrong way, I can easily slip some drugs into his evening drink."_

_She shivered a bit, not because of the pleasure she is experiencing, but from the tiny fear he had aroused from her. Most of the time, she can manage Louis, and he often obeys her every request and whim. He sort of acts like her second in command, helping her in her every need. Recently, he had hired Roland to be her personal assistant. She was surprised by his actions on hiring a man to be with her most of the time while she works, but later found out that Roland is gay._

"_There is no need to do that!" she gasped as she felt him grew bigger inside her. "I like Francis. He is a good business associate of Henry."_

_She could feel him nodding against her neck as he bucked under her, matching her pace with his own. _

"_As long as he behaves" he agrees._

Anri looked up again to when she heard her door open and her personal assistant, Roland, entered carrying a stack of folders for her to read later.

"The task has been done according to your instructions." Roland said, taking out his black organizer, ticking a few items on his list.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Louis stroll inside her bedroom, looking handsome in his Armani jeans and grey silk shirt. He was holding his dark sunglasses on one hand, while he ran a hand through his expertly cut blonde hair, casually ruffling it, before clapping his hand on Roland's shoulder by way of his greeting.

"Excellent work." Louise grinned sardonically before heading to the table where the maid laid out the finger sandwiches and tea and took a finger sandwich, popping it into his mouth.

Roland nodded without batting an eyelid. He was used to Louis' easygoing disposition. Besides, he was being paid to do his tasks, not question them.

"Let me know if we need to cancel your flight to Barcelona." He turned to Anri, barely noticing that she was only wearing her bathrobe, before retreating out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him.

Anri swiveled around to face Louis, when she found him already standing behind her. Looking up at his impressive height always made her neck ache, so she stood up and opened her mouth to speak but he spoke first.

"How is everything going?" he asked in his deep voice. He snaked an arm around her tiny waist. He began to tug at her belt, slipping his hands in and finding her naked inside. He slowly smiled, the flame of desire lighting up his blue eyes.

Her hands automatically reached at his leather belt, unbuckling it with a snap. "Pretty much is going according to plan." She gave him a seductive purr before pulling him closer for a kiss.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Masato Hirijikawa stared down silently at the sleeping woman in front of him, whose breath is erratic, the face flushed red with high fever. For the nth time, he thanked the gods they found her just in time. August's quick thinking and initiative to put a tail on her since the night of the anniversary gala made it easier for them to track her down. Who knows what might have happened had they not found her?

Barely thirty-six hours had passed since he had first laid eyes on her after weeks of searching, certain events have started to unfold. He had went home after the anniversary gala, quiet and brooding, realizing one important thing, after witnessing the spectacle before him.

Haruka is being thoroughly pursued.

August have been precise in his regular reports ever since they arrived in Japan, he regretted not paying attention to it. He had only begun to study them the morning after the gala. August had only succinctly briefed him of the people who are closely involved with her before they arrived at the celebration venue. Ever since the music video had commenced shooting, she has been in the radar of a few men.

Ren Jinguuji is the first one. Masato is not surprised with this. In fact, he was already expecting Ren Jinguuji to be one of them. He was briefly acquainted with the Jinguuji family when he met the current head in one the world economic meetings held in Kyoto. He was still young then, barely a year has passed after he took the reins of running his late father's company. He had expressed admiration at him, slightly envious at his guts to take over his father's complicated empire. He can sense the barely suppressed irritation at his oldest son when he inquired about his health and family.

Takumi Jinguuji is a shrewd middle-aged man with black hair shot through with silver, gleaming grey eyes, handsome, arrogant face and aristocratic nose. His wife, the celebrated Sakura from the respectable Higuchi clan was with him, along with Ren and his younger brother. He was only about a year older than Ren, who was on his last year at the university. He can see where two brothers got their good looks. Sakura Higuchi's beguiling eyes and Takumi Jinguuji's strong European blood had produced tall, strong and handsome boys. During the weeklong conference, word has it that Ren managed to snag the attention of a European princess who was also attending the meeting. He is living up to the playboy reputation attached on his name. When Masato finally caught a glimpse of him, he knew he won't be able to get along with the him. and he mentally made a note never to do business with the Jinguuji family.

On the other hand, the Shinomiya twins are also a force to reckon with. Extremely talented in several fields, they were the ones who insisted that Haruka be included in the project during its initial planning stage. Both were blessed with classically handsome looks: blonde hair, green eyes, and beautiful faces. The twins inherited their mother's good genes and their father's talent. Aoyama Fujitaka was able to introduce him to one of them, and he immediately sensed the wariness emanating from Satsuki Shinomiya.

He had observed the way each twin tried to woo the girl during the party. He has no problems differentiating the two men apart: Satsuki, the older twin, is the aggressive of the two; Natsuki, meanwhile, might be restrained on his suppressed approach, but the way he moves radiated intense passion for the girl.

Both twins seemed like good candidates to stump Ren Jinguuji, however, after watching the scenes before him, he realized that Ren might have already won the battle. For as he watched from his vantage point, sparks seemed to fly between Ren and Haruka, as he lay claim on her in the middle of the dance floor.

They might seemed like arguing from they way they exchange words, but every second Haruka spends under Jinguuji's scruitinizing gaze, her eyes seemed to take a more luminous glow, and she seemed to bloom like a flower under the sun.

Haruka is in love with Ren Jinguuji.

He frowned when the thought crossed his mind, feeling the growing anger and jealousy flowing in his veins. He should have anticipated this. Any woman within a fifty feet radius would have been charmed to oblivion. Ren Jinguuji never fails to make all the surrounding women fall for him. Haruka was no exception. And surprisingly, the way Jinguuji was wooing her, he seemed to be marking her as his- totally unlike the behaviour he had displayed years ago.

Unable to watch any longer, the apprehension suddenly growing inside of him, he left the party without a word, signaling August to make the proper goodbyes for him.

He called for his driver, who immediately pulled up in the grand portico of the hotel and took him home back at his private penthouse, a few distance away from the city. There, he spends a few hours pacing around his bedroom, contemplating on his next move. His eyes kept straying back on the battered journal he keeps on top of his bedside table, unable to crack it open. The worn out pages smelled a bit like her when he caught a whiff of her scent as he surreptitiously passed by her as she wandered in the crowd: lavender, vanilla and cream.

The complication of Haruka in love with Jinguuji would make it harder for him to convince her to consider his proposition at least. He began working out what type of convincing he would do when he slip between the bedsheets. When he finally fell asleep, it was with determination that he would have her at all cost. What he intends to do, he has no idea yet, but he is willing to spend some time to plan his strategy like a general planning for a battle.

He woke up the next morning, still brooding as he settled for breakfast, when August interrupted his concentration. One of the detectives tipped them off when he reported a suspiciously dressed Haruka leaving the building's premises with a telltale bulging backpack, trying to look inconspicuous. With August's strict instruction to follow her, the detective dogged her footsteps as casually as he could and the girl never realized she was being followed. As soon as she checked into the hotel where she is currently staying during the next hours, he immediately contacted them.

For the next few hours, it was reported that she did not leave her room, and when she finally emerged, it was obvious from a distance that something was immediately wrong: her hunched up frame, the uneven walking, the constant massaging of her nape and neck. When she passed out on the street amidst the crowd of people, the detective immediately scooped her up and called a cab, before finally informing his employer of the situation. Her temperature was so high that the detective considered heading to the emergency bay of the nearest hospital. However, August immediately arranged for him to head to a private clinic, where a doctor and a nurse would be waiting for them.

Masato sat down on the chair provided for him, beside the bed. He was in the middle of a meeting with his other business associates when August called and informed him of what had transpired. He could barely concentrate the whole day as he got hourly reports. By five o clock in the afternoon, he cancelled his other appointments and headed straight back to his penthouse and waited impatiently, downing one glass of brandy after another. Alcohol has little effect on his mind and body, though it only made him feel hot. Loosening his tie, he kept pacing around his private study, snapping at his other secretaries who kept bringing in reports for him to read.

When they finally received the final call from the detective, August had immediately gone into action. He could not help but frown slightly. His right hand man would retrieve Haruka's belongings from the hotel himself. August would make sure the entire room would be swiped clean, the hotel staff bribed to forget about ever seeing a young woman checked in, the ledger books would have been amended, and the memory from the security cameras altered. In short, whatever tracks Haruka made, up to the point where they retrieved her would be erased. From the moment she stepped out of her apartment threshold, Haruka has now officially vanished.

The doctor, who had examined her, pronounced that she needs a few days to recover. She was thoroughly exhausted; the lack of sleep and fatigue had taken a toll on her body, rendering her susceptible to flu. She was a fairly healthy woman, and there would be no after effects of the flu virus.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he dismissed the doctor. He had watched her in the shadows as she danced with Ren Jinguuji, looking exquisitely delectable in the peacock dress that accentuated her small frame. His eyes devoured the entire scene as she exchange words with Jinguuji, with sparks in her eyes, the flush in her skin, the fire apparent in her voice. It was hard to imagine the same strong-willed young woman is lying still in front of him.

He held her thin hand, fragile bones making her fingers look even slender. He could feel the faint calluses in them, as he gently massaged them, hating the coldness of her skin. Were it not for the slow rising and falling of her chest, one can assume she was dead. Her face was so pale against the sheets. It was a good thing that her hair was still a vibrant shade of red-gold, he thought to himself, smoothing the silky strands lying at the edge of the pillow.

August theorized that she ran away. Judging from the amount of clothes she had packed, including the bundles of cash hidden in several of her pockets, the wig and contact lenses, something must have happened to induce her to run away. By the things were going last night when he watched her and Jinguuji leave; they would be staying in one place together. And he already assumed what would happen next. He is not an idiot. _So why leave him then? What in the world happened?_

The reason behind the unexpected turn of events is still a mystery. They may have to wait until she is strong enough to answer their questions.

He stood up from the chair he was sitting on, moved closer to her, smoothing out her forehead as she continued to sleep. Whatever the reason, for the moment, he did not care. He kissed the palm of her right hand, hating the smell of hospital antiseptic, overpowering her natural, feminine scent.

_I have you now.._

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: The usual big thank yous:**

**Monochrome Blade: Darling, here are some tissues for you. (****throws a couple of packs****). If it helps, I wasn't able to think for two days straight when I was reviewing my outlines, but the separation is a necessary thing. Sorry. But I do hope you like the early posting of this chapter.**

**Maybelle7: thank you for your opinion. I will keep that in mind. Are you a fan of this pairing? Hehehe, just curious.**

**Fario: Sweetheart, my mistake. I should have written questions, not poll. Very sorry for the confusion. The questions are posted at the very last of my author's notes of Chapter 20. So, what do you think? Send me your opinion about it after you check it out. Thanks!**

**Uchicha Lolita: I'm happy you like this! I hope you check out my other works. **

**PanUchica7105: That's alright my dear. Thanks for reviewing, at least. Feel free to write anything you want on the review space.**

**Saramiko: Yes, some people do find it creepy if someone stalks you. However, I tried not to make Masato **_**that**_** creepy. I mean who wouldn't want a guy who is soooo into you? LOL. I think Masato is just in the middle of struggling on what he feels for Haruka and has yet to acknowledge it. Thanks for expressing your thoughts. I will take a note of it. **

**Zealous Soul: Honey, Ren is acting normally for a guy. Believe me (shakes head), there really are SOME guys who act like him. **

**Unforgettable Rose: Oh, my dear Rose! You can always bother me with your review alerts anytime! I mean, who doesn't want charming reviews from nice readers like you? Keep them coming!**

**Leave your comments on the reviews section. Chapter 22 is next. Watch out for it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: The usual suspects apply. I am truly sorry for the delay in posting this. I was technically overwhelmed with workload after coming back from a two week vacation (my boss missed me and decided to pile paperwork on top of my desk. **

**New chapter upload! Whew! First part ends with this chapter, after this, I will try to upload the new chapter for part 2 of Haruka's arduous journey. Ahem. Story may be a bit rushed, can't really help it (super sorry about that), but I promised the future chapters will be as exciting as I hoped it would be. I really want to finish this series so I can focus on my other series (Cecil's Muse and Porcelain). My bits and pieces of paragraphs for my other neglected series are scattered. I wish I had extra time to gather them together. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter. **

**Chapter 22- Comparisons, Love Lessons and Propositions**

_She paused, not daring to breathe as she tiptoed out in the hallway. Her foster mother's loud snore pierced the silence. She blinked twice, trying to make her eyes adjust to the darkness that lay ahead of her. Heart pounding so rapidly, she took a step, and then another, mentally concentrating on which of the creaky timber floors she needed to avoid in order not to make any more unnecessary noises. It took a long time to navigate the dark and dimly lit house. She finally allowed herself to relax a bit as soon as she reached the main door._

_Carefully unlocking the front door, she took in the cool, night breeze. _Freedom. _She hastily tied her hair into a messy ponytail before locking the door behind her and tossing the key into the bushes in the small courtyard of her home. Hoisting her heavy backpack of treasured possessions, she started to walk briskly, wanting to cover as much distance as possible. She could not afford to waste her money on transportation. She's got strong legs. Besides, if she can find a job as soon as possible, she can save whatever bit of money she has left. Living with her foster family for the last eight months has been hell. Though her mother never physically hurt her, she could not stand another form of verbal abuse: the snide remarks about her looks (There's nothing extraordinary about those eyes of hers!), her talent in playing a musical instrument (There is no time for her to play the piano if she needed to bag those groceries!) and for being such a burden in the family (The state never even gives enough support to feed, let alone buy clothes for her!). _

_Gradually, the sky seemed to lighten a bit as dawn approaches. Her teeth chattered a bit, suddenly feeling cold and alone, realizing the gravity of her situation. Unknowingly, tears started to stream down her face. She was scared, and angry and sad at the same time. She missed her parents terribly, and she hated them for leaving her so. How else could she fend for herself? Fifteen years old and all her life she grew up in a sheltered environment. Why wasn't she in that wretched car? Why didn't they just let her go home with them instead of insisting that she take the school bus like a normal kid her age? Then she would probably have perished with them. At least they would all be together. _

_She gritted her teeth and waited until her tears stopped flowing. There is no time for regrets now. She needed to be on her own, and she needed to wise up. Taking her handkerchief out, she wiped out as much of the tear tracks off her face and stuffed the piece of cloth in her back pocket. When she looked up, the road in front of her was gone. _

_Instead, the space in front of her was vast, dark and looming. A single spot light was trained to her, and she held up a hand to shield her eyes. _What the hell is going on?

_A figure was standing in front of her some distance away. _

_She squinted her eyes to see more clearly. But the person's face was shrouded in darkness. The hairs at the back of her neck rose a bit. She waited._

_The person seemed to be walking slowly towards her. Seconds tick by as the sound of shoes crunched on the gravel road, the figure looming closer._

Long, blond hair reaching past the shoulders. A tall figure, with piercing ice blue eyes that sparkle against the dark background.

_Ren.._

"_Ren?" she whispered, incredulously. What is he doing here? She glanced down at herself and found that she was wearing the swan dress again. The dress glittered under the bright light, but the hem was tattered and torn in several places and she is now barefoot._

_She heard Ren took a step closer, and his beautiful voice seemed to fill the inside of her head. _

I don't love you. You're just a plaything for me.

_Stop! She shook her head as if the voice she is hearing will cease._

You're just a form of distraction for me until someone better comes along.

_I said stop it! Her hands flew to cover her ears._

_She took a step backward, the swan dress suddenly very heavy on her. _

Look at you! You're such a naïve girl, too innocent to the ways of the world. You don't even know a thing on how to please a man. A virgin! And you expect me to stay with you?

_Damn you! _

_Ren took another step. And another. She continued to stare at him with eyes filled with anger and humiliation. He moved close until he was standing a few inches in front of her. He held his right hand out and lifted her chin a little to meet his eyes. His ice blue eyes, glowing, and…. So.._

_So cold. So beautiful and deathly cold._

I don't love you, Haruka.

_I hate you! I really, really hate you! She screamed at him, pushing him away with all her might. I never, ever want to see you again!_

She woke up with a sudden start, eyes full of tears that spilled down her cheeks. She quickly shut them again when she was blinded by the sunlight pouring in from one of the windows. She tried to blink several times until the tears disappeared from under her eyelids. She felt disoriented and dizzy. _What was her dream about? _She could not remember. The harder she tried to concentrate the more the images elude her.

Turning to her side, she gave soft gasp when pain shot through her body from the long hours of sleep she subjected herself to. She groaned as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, bleary-eyed at her strange surroundings, head still protesting with a dull pounding.

The first thing she noticed was the scent. It was both unfamiliar and nostalgic to her. It smelled faintly of clove, mandarin oranges and something like cedar, reminding her of the clean smell of the forest early in the morning, when the dew is still glistening on the tips of the leaves, and the mist is still visible on the ground cover.

It somehow made her think of her father, who wears a similar scent, where she used to cuddle up on his lap as he read aloud from her many fairytale books; crumpling his crisp clean white shirt with her chubby hands, the lingering smell of faint tobacco and leather, as she smiled up at him while he ruffled her hair lovingly..

She was in a large, spacious and airy room, papered with silvery wallpaper and expensive-looking creamy carpets. All the furniture were selected for the monochromatic white and grey color, the lines pure, straight and simple. Even her bedsheets she was lying in is crisp white.

Why the hell was she not in her hotel room nor was she back at her own apartment unit? Where is this place?

Panicking, she looked down and found herself wearing a soft pale grey, cotton pajamas. _Who changed her clothes? _But even as she asked herself the question, her mind started zoning in on what happened before she passed out on the street.

How did she get in here? She was making her way back to the hotel despite the raging fever. She remembered carrying bags of food and medicine to help her tide through her sickness. Because of the dizzying headache, she could only remember snippets of what happened. The gala, Ren, the glossy, horrid photos, her fever. _That naked woman with Ren._

_Oh God. _Her eyes started to fill with tears again. She felt her chest tighten, heartbeat painfully erratic. The hot tears burned her eyes and she shut her eyelids, letting the salty tears fall, feeling them splash her pajama top. Her throat hurt, her nose clogged, and for a few moments she has difficulty breathing as she gulped more tears.

She felt like she has just died and was rudely revived to die again. _Damned Ren. Damned him!_

Wherever she was, she hoped she is somewhere far away from him. The possibility of seeing him so soon after running away is too much for her to bear. _Oh God! Ren better not be the one who found her while she is sick. _This scene felt all too painfully familiar, like the day after she was released from prison.

She heard a soft purr and something heavy landed on her lap. She swallowed the rest of her tears away as she glanced down at the thing sitting on her lap.

Amber-colored bright eyes stared back at her. It reminded her of her own eyes.

"Hello there." she whispered, falling in love at first sight with her unexpected visitor. The cat is large and sleek, with silvery-white fur that looks inviting to touch. She reached out for it, stroking the fur on top of its head, loving the warmth of its fur-covered skin, the long whiskers, the pointy ears. The cat closed its eyes, gave a long purr of approval, opened his eyes again before proceeding to groom itself in front of her, licking its paws. She gave a soft laugh of delight, momentarily forgetting her predicament.

She did not hear the soft click of a door closing until a soft _erm _interrupted her. Haruka looked up and found herself looking into eyes the color of bright amethysts.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"You fucking bastard!" Satsuki Shinomiya yelled before throwing a punch on Ren Jinguuji's face. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

Ren Jinguuji took a step back to steady himself after taking an unexpected blow from Satsuki. He winced a bit, thinking of the bruises he would be sporting tomorrow. It was a good thing then that he was taking a short leave of absence to focus on finding Haruka. Had he any schedule to appear in public, no doubt they would speculate on the purple bruising. Tabloid reporters would have a field day, and Aki would have his blood for damage control.

He wiped his face with his hand and found some traces of blood at the back of it. _Dammit! _The salty taste of iron filled his mouth. He felt like vomiting.

Ren clenched his fists, wanting to retaliate, but couldn't. What else is he expecting from Satsuki? A hug? Concern for his well being? Hell, he gave his clear warnings about treating Haruka with callousness. And now this thing happened. He supposed he deserves being punched after all.

_Haruka please come back._

"Hello to you too, Satsuki." He answered back instead as calmly as he could, stepping aside to let the man inside his penthouse suite; his brother, Natsuki, putting a hand on Satsuki's shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. He shot a look back at him, brow furrowed with concern and barely concealed anger.

The twins are both furious. Satsuki, still clenching his fists, jaw tight and a vein throbbing at his temple. His eyes blazed with green fire. Natsuki, on the other hand, is cold with anger, but he has the diplomacy to keep his fists to his side, after patting his brother's shoulders reassuringly. They both look like avenging angels in battle mode. _Fire and Ice. _He almost wanted to give out a bitter laugh at his unusual poetic bend of thoughts at a time like this. If the circumstances were different he could have used the twins as inspiration for a song.

"Make yourselves at home." Ren said, turning to walk back inside, leaving the twins standing at the foyer. He wanted to be as cool and collected as he could muster. Panicking or even retaliating won't do him any good. He needed a clear head and enough concentration to finish the task he is facing right now. Two whole days and still not a hair of Haruka was seen. He was getting desperate.

He sat down on his sofa, flipped open a notepad and began scribbling the list of names he could call, ignoring the heightened pain on his check. Though it hurts like hell, it was nothing compared to the numbing feeling on his chest, the aching pounding of his heart.

Finally, he heard the door closed with a sharp click, followed by Natsuki who said, "We were about to leave for Kathmandu when we found out from Magenta that she has been missing for 2 days. What did the police say?"

"Still searching," he replied, not looking up. The police had not been cooperating as much as he wanted to. And he could not blame them. With no leads they could do nothing else.

He had not eaten properly for the last two days since her disappearance. Even his last shower was yesterday, after spending the whole day searching for her. He had enlisted his mother's secretary, Anna, to assist him, discreetly of course. His family is not aware of his activities. And certainly, it won't improve his relationship with his father had he found out his eldest son fell in love with a common, homeless girl he had plucked from the gutters. He hated asking other people for help. But knowing how efficient Anna is, she may know a thing or two on how to locate her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Satsuki furiously pacing near the kitchen bar counter, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Despite their antagonism towards each other, he kind of understand what he is feeling right now. And he felt relieved for the first time, since the past 48 hours, that he has a couple of people who totally shares his concern over the missing girl. Talking with the police and only receiving frustration from their lack of interest in searching a missing person, only increased his anxiety.

"Here." Natsuki handed him an ice pack covered by a clean dish towel.

Ren took the ice pack, surprised at his concern. "Thanks."

Their eyes met briefly. Natsuki is still seething with anger, but for the moment, he is willing to set aside his dislike for him for the sake of locating Haruka. He is somewhat grateful for the companionship they are providing him. He is running out of ideas on how to find her. Everytime he gets some news, it would always turn out to be a dead end. He wanted to bang his head on the wall. How helpless can he get?

"After Magenta told me the news, I called a few of my friends to check if they heard anything from her. Haruka would not just likely to disappear. Does she have any enemies?" Natsuki took a seat on one of the sofas. "Or is someone stalking her? Your fans perhaps? Someone who observed that she is living near you and got jealous? You know how crazy some fans are."

Ren shook his head, placing the cold towel on his face to lessen the stinging pain on his cheek.

"Haruka is too guileless to have enemies of any sort." Satsuki answered his brother's question bitterly. "Who would want to hurt her? Jinguuji must have done something to make her run and hide. I fucking don't blame her. She should have ducked for cover when she met him."

Ren could feel another bout of intense headache coming. He rubbed his fingers between the bridge of his nose to relieve some the pressure he is feeling. As much as he would love to ask Satsuki to go to the rooftop with him and have each of them talk man to man with their fists, precious hours would be lost.

He opened his mouth to shut Satsuki up and tell him to concentrate on where they could look for Haruka, when a ring interrupted the stream of profanities he wanted to let loose. He quickly flipped open his phone without checking the number and uttured a terse "Yes?"

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Ren? I got records from her bank account. She made a huge atm withdrawal on the day she disappeared, at around 11:30 in the morning." Anna, his mother's secretary said without wasting any form of greeting.

Ren wanted to slam his fists on the table, disappointment coursing through him like some poison. For a second there, he thought Haruka was at the other end of the line, calling him to pick her up somewhere and bring her home.

"I still need to confirm the exact amount, but I learned there is still some more money left in her account. So I gave instructions to monitor her account closely in case she withdraw again so that we can narrow down her exact location.."

The news was neither comforting nor reassuring nevertheless.

"Go on." He urged her to continue. He could hear some papers rustling in the background.

She gave a soft sigh. "I was also lucky to have someone do a quick check into the security cameras on any modes of transportation and they managed to tag her buying a ticket and boarding a train to Narita. Ren, this is just a wild guess, but I think her destination is Paris. I already went ahead and called someone to supervise passenger lists on all flights flying out of Narita. That ought to cover our lookout when she finally decides to buy her ticket." Excellent detective work. He wanted to hug her.

"Thank you, Anna. Keep me posted." Ren replied gratefully. Any bit of news about Haruka is still welcome.

There was a pause, and Ren waited. Knowing Anna, she is still not finished with her call.

"Ren. You have not been keeping your promise to visit your mother." Anna scolded him gently.

He closed his eyes guiltily, stood up and motioned to the twins that he needs some privacy. Natsuki nodded. Satsuki ignored him and continued pacing.

He quickly went out to the balcony, sliding the large French doors shut behind him, as he took in the strong breeze and the sun's warmth that didn't seem to reduce the coldness he was feeling. He was restless, and he could not sleep, the knowledge that Haruka is out there somewhere, hiding, not wanting to see him for reasons still completely unknown to him. It hurts. Badly. Very, very badly.

"How is mother?" he asked softly. He suddenly missed his family. He wanted to see his mother and just hug her. Some form of reassurance would have been good. He had been feeling dejected for the past two days. He felt like a teen all over again, his most painful memories rushing into him. He did not like this one bit.

"She's okay. But she is a bit lonely. Your brother barely comes home. Your father is pressuring him for a lot of things."

"That bastard." He said quietly, with traces of anger. He feels weary now, decades older. How can he be so selfish at a time like this? If only he could just find Haruka. God, if he could find her, he would make things right with her. He promised to himself, if he could find her safe and sound, and willing to come back to him, he would work on reconciling with his family. And he would work on making his father accept his career and ease his brother's burden by making some sort of compromise. Once upon a time, his father was not like this. He used to be a caring and loving man when he was young. Whatever changed him?

"I will try to finish this up, Anna. I miss them, really. But I won't be able to concentrate on reconciling with my family, unless I find her. She-" he stopped. _She meant the whole world to me. _He was too embarrassed to continue what he wants to say with Anna, although she has stayed so long under her mother's employment, she seemed like family to them already.

The woman at the other end of the line took a deep breath. He could almost picture Anna, smiling sadly at him. "What is she to you Ren? She is not just some fancy toy you have acquired to wile away your time? I read through some of her records. She has been through a lot. Shuttled from one foster home to another when her parents died."

She has certainly done her homework alright. Ren closed his eyes as he leaned on the intricately designed ironwork railings of the balcony, Anna's words of reproach sounds familiar in his ears. _God, how could I have been so stupid as to forget that? Haruka may be a tough kid, but deep down, she still has bitter scars that continue to plague her. He was supposed to take care of her, not torment her, for chrissake!_

"Anna, she's the only person I value the most right now aside from my family. My intentions to her may be dishonorable from the start, I admit, but she gradually build my hope that she is someone who will accept me for who I am despite my checkered past." His insides twisted with pain, and he swallowed the tears threatening to spill over his eyes. He felt like a kid being reprimanded for his bad behavior.

"It's time to grow up, Ren. I've seen you during your television interviews these past few weeks. You looked healthy and somewhat happy. And I know for a fact that it was thanks to that girl."

_I know. I've been a selfish, stupid and stubborn child who cowardly rebels against my own father without really accomplishing anything. _He thought to himself. With Haruka missing, all the things and the problems he had been keeping at bay were threatening to destroy his sanity unless he do something about it. He felt so ashamed for delaying this long. Maybe that's the reason why the quicksilver attitude he displayed was totally different from his old self. He had been consumed by so much anger, so much pain and disappointment over the burden of being the eldest and heir to his family's fortune that he became a cold hearted bastard. Maybe that's the reason why he was always possessive towards Haruka. The reason why, he was always quick to get angry concerning her was because he was afraid she would disappear, the way Anri disappeared. He was afraid he would be a big disappointment to her. Like he was a disappointment to his father. So many things stacking up against him that he doesn't want to face. Instead, he ended up partying, drinking, and seeing all sorts of women; alienating his friends and family, becoming more arrogant with the success of his preferred career.

In short, he went around in circles without really confronting his fears and problems.

He let out the breath he was holding. "God, Anna, I made a lot of mistakes, and I made a lot of people unhappy."

"My dear. I've known you for so long, since you were three years old. I've watched you while growing up. You are made of stronger stuff. You have chosen a career for yourself and that is a good start. It is a means for you to be independent. To realize what you want for your life and that no one can dictate how you live it."

"I did. But it was a coward's way out. I got my freedom from my father's dictatorship, but I didn't know how to manage my freedom properly. I cut off my family and disgraced our name and made a lot of mistakes. That's not how I envisioned things should be."

"You will get there eventually." Anna assured him. "And you can start it by finding the girl. And from there, you can take things slowly. People are not perfect. Just because you are born a Jinguuji doesn't exempt you from making mistakes, big or small. We are all the same. The mistakes are essential part of discovering what you want to be." The conviction in her voice eased the pain he was feeling. He wanted to trust on her faith that he would find her soon enough. And in the process, maybe he would find his salvation from all the wrongs he has done.

"Thank you, Anna. Keep me posted for any news."

"I will."

He shut his phone and stared into space. It felt good to be finally honest with himself. Finally being honest with his feelings for Haruka. Why was it only a short time was a allotted to him to rectify his mistakes? Three days ago, he was all ready to admit to her his feelings. And from there he wanted to take the next steps to change his life. He wanted to take care of her and he wanted to make music. The night he took her, she gave him a feeling that he can conquer anything he put his mind into. He could not even describe into words the happiness he had felt.

And then seeing the blood stains on the bed shattered everything he believed wrongly about her.

Ren Jinguuji walked back inside his living room, head down. When he finally looked up, the Shinomiya twins were looking at him expectantly.

"I don't know whether Haruka has any enemies or someone is watching her. I know her well enough as someone who would never harm other people or wish them ill. However, the day I found her missing, I stumbled upon this note." He took out the piece of paper he was keeping inside his wallet for the past two days.

Natsuki took the paper and read the contents before passing it to his brother who quickly snatched it from his hands.

"You are thinking that someone is scrutinizing your relationship with Haruka?" Natsuki asked.

"It's a possibility. Someone is attempting to sabotage my connection with her." Ren admitted. _His father? It made sense if his father is already aware of his relationship with her. A former lover perhaps? Or an obsessive fan? A rival like the Shinomiya twins? Satsuki is a strong candidate then._

The silent accusation hung in the air.

"Damn you, Jinguuji." Satsuki crumpled the paper and tossed it back to him. "Don't fucking tell us that you suspect we're the ones who sent this!"

"Are you sure? Didn't you just implied a week ago that you would not tolerate Haruka being hurt by me?" Ren challenged him, eyes suddenly blazing with white-hot anger. "For all I know, you could have been the one who sent that note to her! You could have engineered this whole thing! Persuade Haruka to act hostile against me!"

"Why you-!" Satsuki started to walk towards him, but Natsuki stood up to prevent his brother from throwing another punch at the taller man. Ren readied himself for a fight, jaw clenched, eyes locking with the older Shinomiya twin. He could put his judo to good use if Satsuki turns out to be the culprit. God how he hated him at the moment!

"Damned it, Satsuki! Keep your temper in check!" Natsuki hissed at his brother. He turned towards Ren, "There is no need to provoke him like that. We are all concern about Haruka. And Satsuki would never resort to such dirty tricks!"

"Haruka is mine in the first place. He has no right to approach her." Ren retorted at him. "I already warned him not to go near her."

"Be that as it may, if you really care about Haruka, you shouldn't be seeing other women behind her back if your intentions are honorable." Natsuki shot back, his eyes flaring with green fire. He looked even more angry than his older brother.

Ren started, his mouth hanging open slightly in shock. _How the hell did they found out about Anri? _"I am not _seeing _anyone." He lied. Dammit! He's normally a smooth talker, slick even, in sticky situations. But there is something about Natsuki's eyes searching his expression for tell tale signs that he is bluffing.

Natsuki gave him a bitter smile. "Then we have a problem."

Ren suddenly had the feeling of being cornered like an animal. Natsuki's usually calm eyes are now suddenly penetrating deep into his mind. He refused to back down, but realized it would be futile to lie further. Besides, he needed to come clean about all this.

He broke his eye contact with him, defeated and feeling slightly uncomfortable. He liked Natsuki more than his brother to be honest. He could see himself getting along with him more than Satsuki.

Taking a deep breath, he replied. "Anri was my first love. The night you probably saw me with her was the first time I met her after more than ten years." He felt even more drained than ever before. All these testosterone and being territorial over one girl is driving him nuts. This is the first time he finds himself in a situation where two more alpha males are vying for _his_ Haruka. And he is having a hard time just proving his right to be with her.

He spun on his heel and headed to the bar, where he rummaged around for a bottle of cognac and began pouring a generous amount on three glasses. He came to where the twins were looking at him warily, offered them the glasses which they accepted without thanks, before taking one for his own.

He looked down at the glass, swirling the amber liquid. "I was… Nursing my anger after I saw Satsuki kiss Haruka in the hallway." The image of Satsuki leaning so close to her still burned in his mind. It left a bitter taste on his mouth when he hasn't sipped the cognac yet.

"I did not manage to kiss her." Satsuki said quickly. He gulped down half of the burning liquid and sat down on the sofa, massaging his temples with his free hand. "Haruka avoided my attempts. Happy now?"

The two men look up at him. Surprised at his confession. Satsuki groaned, letting off some steam of his own. "God, that sounds pretty pathetic now that I say it out aloud. But damned it! Yeah, she rejected me outright. I just could not accept it at that time. It made me more determined to pursue her."

"I see." Ren said. Did he really understand? Here he was jumping to all sorts of conclusions about Haruka that night, when all along, she was trying to deter Satsuki's attempts. Maybe she already have feelings for him even before he realized what he felt for her. _Nice one, Jinguuji. _He told himself. First her question of being a street whore. Now her possible feelings towards him is becoming more clear. A lot of fucking conclusions he has made without even prior knowledge to what is really happening under his nose irritates him to no end.

He took out all his anger towards her and retaliated unconsciously by taking advantage of what fate has presented him. The appearance of Anri seemed like a trick was being played on him. Making him choose. Tempting him to make a decision on what to do about his jealousy and bitter anger. Instead of waiting for morning to come and confront Haruka so they can sort their growing feelings towards each other, he got drunk and had sex with someone from his past instead. Brilliant. Bloody brilliant move. He wanted to shoot himself in the head for being such an idiot.

"I... was curious about her." Satsuki continued, avoiding Ren's gaze. "I was intrigued the first time I met her. She mistook me as my brother." He admitted. "And then she saved me from an accident. I did already sense there was something going on between you two, and I ignored your subtle warnings to stay away from her. It made the hunt even more thrilling."

Ren could understand what Satsuki was trying to imply. It was the same feeling Haruka evoked from him when he met her the second time in Paris. The off limits warning she emitted made him want her more. Too often men tend to covet anything they can't readily possess. And he was no exception to it. All three of them are no exception to it. What a disaster this turned out to be.

"That fault lies with me." Natsuki interrupted the two men. He met Ren's surprised face. "I insisted on including Haruka on the music video contract, knowing full well that I am stepping on your territory."

"Natsuki.."Satsuki attempted to interrupt his brother but shut up when he held his hand up.

"I wanted Satsuki to meet her. I wanted Satsuki to become interested with her. The moment I laid eyes on her, I knew she would be something special."

Ren narrowed his eyes slightly at Natsuki's sudden declaration. It was so very unlike him to open up suddenly like this. "I was curious about how you got to know her. But I refrained from asking her myself." Ren took a seat opposite Satsuki and gestured for Natsuki to follow suit. "We were starting to get close, and I don't want to rock the boat by asking too many questions that would make her uncomfortable." He placed the glass of cognac on the coffeetable. "Besides, she was with me almost 24/7 and I've got no reason to be jealous at that time. How could I? I enjoy monopolizing her time she spents with me."

"Unlike you, Jinguuji," Natsuki countered his words, "Another reason why I was so interested with her was because of her potential. She has real talent dripping right down to her fingertips. I wanted to unleash it. And I wanted Satsuki to be there when she is reborn. You have no idea how she seemed to glow when she is in her element, be it the way she acts, or when she starts to compose music. I was aware of her inclination to writing music. She would be a force to reckon with in due course."

Ren silently contemplated on what Natsuki has just said. Aki need not point out that even Natsuki is harboring feelings for his Haruka. It was already obvious from the way he carefully phrase his words. Maybe it was one of the reasons why Haruka ran away from him and chose to hide. The way he declared his intention towards her is entirely different from the way the twins declared theirs. The twins' offer of love was so unlike his: theirs was an offer of choice to be with them; a room for her to spread her wings and grow; a love that is filled with understanding and acceptance.

His love… His love was nothing compared to theirs. Always living on the edge. A love that is out of control. A love that borders on obsession and possession. Maybe it was right for her to walk away as soon as she saw the warning signs.

He felt defeated. No matter what, he will find her. He just couldn't, wouldn't stop right here. If she would give him another chance, he would like to make amends for all the wrong he had done to her. And he would start with himself.

_God, Haruka. My life has suddenly become devoid of your light._

**oOoOoOoOo**

Startled, she instinctively pulled the bedcovers up to her chin, her face getting hot. Her gaze still held by the unusual coloring of eyes peering into her own.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you are awake."

She lowered her lashes self-consciously, embarrassed. _Was he the one who found her sprawled on the streets? _"I-It's okay." She whispered, throat suddenly dry and parched from thirst.

"Pardon Endymion here. He insists on seeing you." There was a a tiny scuffle as he pulled a chair and sat next to her, so that she was forced to look at him closer."He's been standing guard over your bed for three days now. He thinks of himself as your personal bodyguard." The cat gave out a low rumble of protest as if warning the man not to say anything more. He settled on her lap more intimately, nudging his cheek to her chest and proceeded to listen in to their exchange of words.

She gave a soft chuckle, but instead let out a tiny cough. Her thirst for water increasing.

A glass of water was instantly handed to her. She took it, letting her fingertips touch his, feeling a slight electrical pulse pass from him to her. She blinked, thinking it was just her imagination. She placed the glass on her lips and gulp down the tepid water. It felt like heaven, finally drinking some. It seemed like days had passed since she last drank some water.

"Here." He held out a couple of white pills for her. "Your medicine."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. _Is he trying to drug me?_

"Don't worry." He assured her, smiling faintly, "Had I intended something bad for you, I would have done so when you were unconscious. Besides, Endymion would scratch my eyes out if I hurt you." He gestured at the silver furred cat watching their conversation intently like a scientist expecting a breakthrough with his experiments. The cat seemed to really act like a protective human.

Haruka stroke the cat again reassuringly before taking the medicine and placing it under her tongue. "Is he always like this?" Referring to Endymion. Such an unusual name for a pet. She swallowed and tried not to make a grimace as the bitter taste of the medicine was left behind at the back of her tongue.

He nodded seriously. "He loves to dominate over his females like a sultan dominating his harem. You should see how he likes it when my sisters fawn over him when they are around. He struts around like he owns the house. He's the true master of this mansion." So, she was in a residence, not in some hotel or hospital of some sorts.

She gave a small laugh as she continued to stroke the cat, trying to study the man sitting next to her, out from the corner of her eyes. He shared similarities with the cat: dark grey business suit, a crisp, white shirt underneath and the same silvery colored necktie as the cat's fur. He was wrong. The cat may be the sultan of this place. But the man in front of her is the real master. Feeling her head getting dizzy from the strain she is subjecting her eyeballs, she finally turned to face him and study him openly. He had plenty of time to stare at her while she sleeps so might as well be bold and look at him.

His eyes are his best feature in her personal opinion. The amethyst color seemed to enhance his handsome face even more, as it brought more light on his face. His unusual coloring suggested his mixed blood, and his arrogant chin and nose reminded her of Ren. Such a beautiful man in front of her. His sisters would fawn over the cat and _him _apparently.

_Ren. _It's been three days as he said. Is he worried about her? Did he realize she was gone?She shifted uncomfortably on her sitting position and gave a soft gasp, when he stood up and leaned towards her, his broad chest looming on her face so closely she can feel the silky fabric almost touching her nose. The scent of mandarin oranges and cedar filling her nose. He reached behind her and arranged the pillows before gently placing his hands on her shoulders to push her back. Her huge eyes met his. The seemed to twinkle with some hidden emotion she could not decipher yet.

"My name is Masato Hirijikawa." He started as he took a seat back down. "I don't suppose you would remember me, but I once ate at the _L'Angle du Faubourg _with Goldschmidt."

His name doesn't ring a bell to her, but the words succeeding his name did. _L'Angle du Faubourg. Paris. Monsieur Goldschmidt. Where are we heading with this conversation?_ Her eyes narrowed again with suspicion. "No, don't tell me. Are you Monsieur Goldschmidt's lawyer? Is he still insisting that I accept his offer of sponsorship?" He came all the way from Paris to Japan just to look for her? How persistent and annoying.

"Actually, Goldschmidt is already dead." He interrupted her.

She stopped what she was about to say abruptly, eyes scanning his face to see that he was telling the truth. "I-I am sorry to hear about his demise." She bit her lip.

"Contrary to what you are thinking, I am not his solicitor or lawyer, I recently bought his building block but he has set aside some conditions that I need to fulfill. A bit unusual for an old man like him, however, it cannot be helped." He held out a thin manila folder that she did not notice he was holding when he first entered her room.

"I see." Maybe because of what happened in the previous days, but her sense of wariness is at an all time high. She needed to tread carefully here. "Let me guess, one of his conditions involves me, am I right?"

Whether he was surprised by what she said, he did not show it to her. He covered it up real well. Come to think of it, the way he held himself up and the manner he wore his clothes is already a dead give away. The man in front of her is not just some high-flying lawyer. He looks more like the type who commands legions of followers. A shrewd businessman. A man who knows what he wants and how to get it. He frighteningly reminds her of Ren. On a serious basis. If Ren polished up his career somewhat in the near future, he could end up like Masato Hirijikawa.

"I suppose you might say that." He admitted somewhat reluctantly. From the expression he was showing, the conversation was clearly not going according to his terms.

Haruka closed her eyes before rubbing the edges of her nose. She could tell the medicine she just took is slowly taking effect and she needed to concentrate on this conversation. "Monsieur Hirijikawa, do you have any idea why Monsieur Goldschmidt was so keen to take me under his wing?"

He tilted his head, gave her a tiny shrug and frowned. Obviously he doesn't know.

"Did he do something inappropriate to you?" he asked, eyes narrowing and glittering dangerously. He looked more like a jaguar on a prowl than a sleek cat at the moment.

She shook the image of jungle cats from her head, determined to stay focus on the subject before the medicine takes full effect. "I reminded him of his great love. A woman named Elise." She answered flatly, trying to conceal the anger she was feeling. _God she was getting tired of being involved with these kinds of men. When will they give her a break? First Goldschmidt, then Ren, and now this guy. _"And coincidentally, my maternal grandmother's name is also Elise. So I don't know whether I have a real connection with him or not. Maybe the whole thing is just one big, fat joke fate is playing on us." She didn't like sharing intimate information to him. However, seeing that he found her just at the right moment when she was sick, she had a distinct feeling that Masato Hirijikawa may have already been keeping a close watch on her for quite some time. A man who is rich enough to buy a building block like what he mentioned earlier in their conversation, has more than enough resources to trace her whereabouts.

"Madamoiselle Nanami, Haruka, May I call you that?" he did not wait for her permission but he continued, "I am not here to force you to do something against your will. I am here to offer you a proposition which might be more than beneficial to you in your current situation."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Sorry for all my regular reviewers. I have no time to compose a personal thank you to each and everyone of you. But I am grateful for the time and patience you have in following my irregular updates (super happy!)**

**By the way, I hope you would also check out my Inception oneshot called Headlock. It's inspired by Imogen Heap's song (I'm a big fan!) and do visit my profile page. I have recently updated my notes there for Underage Love, and posted links on my inspiration for some of the chapters. You can view Isis' costume there, some great photos and videos of Ren, even song interpretations of the lyrics I incorporated within this series. **

**Reviews help me churn out more stories and updates so I hope you would press the button below and drop a review on what you think of the latest chapter. Oreo cookies and milk are waiting after you posted your comments! **


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Chapter 23! Yay!**_

_**I'm super sorry for my dear readers and followers of this story. If you have recently viewed my profile page, I posted updates there. I just resigned from work (gasp! Yes!) and I have two months to turn over my duties to the new staff member who will take over. I am starting with my new job this Monday (sadly, no break in between shifting jobs). Plus I transferred to a new place. So I have to call my internet service provider to change my billing address and I have intermittent connection for almost a month! (let me ramble on for a few more minutes) So no Internet, no motivation to write. I mean, I need to stimulate my dead brain so that I can write. I even considered re-writing this latest chapter because it looks so crappy. It's amazing what more than two months of not writing can do to me. I get rusty.**_

_**Okay, where were we? Yup Chapter 23. Let me give you a bit of a refresher. Chapters 1-22 is the first part of this epic story. As you can see if you scroll down a bit, the title of the latest chapter says it all: Two years, Four months and Twenty days later. That's right. Haruka is all grown up- er physically that is. But still a bit too young, ne? Still not within the legal age of 21 to vote (some countries don't allow youths to vote until they are 21). So she's kind of stuck in between 18 to 21. And I gave her and Ren a break, a time to grow away from each other (spoiler alert here!). I mean, I tried to make them view their weaknesses and their strengths on the previous chapters, so hopefully, as I pick my way through the story, I can do justice when they find their way again into each other's hearts…or NOT! (Should I make them stick together in the end?-evil laugh-).**_

_**Pardon me for the grammar and spelling mistakes. I am not good with constructing my sentences. I have no beta. And I only rely on good ol' Microsoft word to autocorrect my grammar mistakes. I hope this chapter is not to crappy for you. More ramblings and notes after this chapter.**_

**Chapter 23 Two years, Four months and Twenty days later**

The late autumn weather in Vienna brought back vivid memories of her time in France, where the crisp smell of overripe apples and red-gold leaves covered her former home's front lawn in the late afternoon, back in the days when her parents where still alive. Except here, the colors seemed more brilliant and intense, since the surrounding landscape of the establishment where she has resided for the past two years, has been well taken care of by a team of gardeners and horticulturists.

Staring out of the window of her private apartment, she could see the soft, buttery yellow of the stone building, housing the main faculty of _Universität für Musik und darstellende Kunst Wien _or the University of Music and Performing Arts, Vienna's most prestigious arts and music school, established since 1819. The old, gnarly trees lining the driveway, leading up to its main entrance stone stairs, were awashed with red and burnt sienna colors. A few students were scattered about, some lugging their instruments, protected by their leather cases, backpacks and messenger bags filled with books and crumpled music sheets. A couple of male students flitted a frisbee back and forth, laughing. It was a scene that always greeted her anytime of the day since she became a part time student at the University.

She glanced down at the old, battered notebook on her lap, which she had been writing on for the past hour, trying to shape a song that keeps on popping inside her head. Bits and pieces of words and melody that kept on eluding her for a few days now. She's been getting frustrated with it, and even considered abandoning it in favor of a new one. But she hated leaving an unfinished work like this, so she stubbornly plowed on with her work.

When no words came out from the tip of her pen, she gritted her teeth and gave up. _That's enough work for now, _she thought to herself as she stood up from the bed of cushions lining the baywindow of her small, cozy living room.

She headed straight to the corner table where her answering machine was and clicked the _on _button, before turning around to her kitchen and prepare some tea for herself. The answering machine gave a whirring sound before playing a couple of recorded messages she has been randomly listening to the whole day.

_Haru-chaaan! _Her friend, Tomo-chan's unmistakable voice can be heard throughout her apartment as if she was really inside the room with her.

_I can't wait to see you in a week! Don't forget to bring home my favorite scarf that I left in your sofa that last time I visited. It would look great with my new coat. _

"I won't forget, Tomo-chan. I already packed it inside my luggage." She muttered in reply, pouring the hot tea into her teacup and stirred some milk into it.

_Oh, by the way, _he _came by last week in my apartment to give me a box of chocolates from Switzerland and some exquisite trinkets! He is so thoughtful! I swear, if you don't want him, can I have him?_

"He's not some random item that I can just give, okay?" she answered again, taking a sip of the tea and went back to the table where her answering machine was. She looked down sternly at the machine, imagining her friend's impish grin. "Honestly, Tomo-chan! And he is not mine to give in the first place!"

_I asked him why he did not drop by to your place when it was already near. But he told me that he does not want to disturb you because of your finals. Anyway, he would be coming to fetch you in a week, right? So say hi to Masato for me and thank him again for the gifts. Such a sweet man. And, oh! Say hi to August for me too! Au revoir!_

There was a click. Followed by another whirr. Tomo-chan's exuberant chatter replaced a man's deep voice.

_Haruka. _His deep, velvety voice never fails to send small shivers down her spine. Until now, she doesn't know whether this was deliberate, or whether it was just the way how he pronounced her name like that, but she secretly likes it, though she doesn't want to admit it.

_Haruka. _He repeated again. _This is Masato._

Of course you are. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. She shook her head and grinned despite herself. She sat down again on one of the sofa and began flipping through one of the magazines that lay discarded on the table next to her journal.

_I hope you did well on your finals. I got assurances from Professor Salinger that there is a high possibility that you would pass all your courses with flying colors. Of course, I have no doubt in your abilities, forgive me, but knowing you, you might probably be fretting about the results and spending your time banging your head on the wall when you are tense and not being able to finish your musical compositions…_

Haruka eyed the notebook she was holding a few minutes ago guiltily and sighed. _How the hell did he know about her habits whenever she's worried about her exam results?_

_I'm right am I? _Masato gave a deep chuckle.

Haruka gave a grudging smile before sipping her tea again.

_I'll be seeing you soon. Pack your bags, don't worry about the other items you will leave behind. August has made arrangements with the movers to courier your other precious possessions back home. _

Home, Haruka thought. _I guess my home is with him now. _

_The first Midwinter Ball is coming up in a few weeks. Are you nervous about your debut? We can discuss how we can remedy that when I come to fetch you. There are a lot of last minute things I needed to see, perhaps you can assist me on a few of them? Take care of yourself, ma petit __chanteuse. _

She noted his hesitation, and her ears strained, waiting for his customary goodbye. Instead what comes next was the real reason why she was unable to concentrate on her work. She found her hands trembling a bit when she lifted the delicate china to meet her lips.

_Tu me manques. _He whispered softly. _I miss u. _

There was a final click before the line went dead.

**oOoOoOoOo**

She met him more than two years ago, when she was running away from a situation she did not want to face. She did not know what fate has in store for her that day, but however she looked it at, she was glad that he found her just in time. Had he been less vigilant in trying to find her, she would have taken a different path. She would probably still be wandering around, homeless, doing odd jobs here and between, trying her best to save money to make ends meet. Or else, she could have wacked her head on the wall for being unable to decided where to run to hide away from him and lick her wounds in defeat. Instead, Masato Hirijikawa appeared in front of her.

"_Madamoiselle Nanami, Haruka, May I call you that?" he did not wait for her permission but he continued, "I am not here to force you to do something against your will. I am here to offer you a proposition which might be more than beneficial to you in your current situation."_

It was always easy for them to say, she thought bitterly. Some people never realized the emotional turmoil you have just endured. And here they are adding more salt to the wound.

She was angry with the way things have been going for her. Fate has been playing cruel trick after trick to her. But she knew, she would prevail. She is made of sterner stuff. And she still retains her astuteness after years of living dangerously in the streets. She may have become clouded during her stint as Ren Jinguuji's personal assistant, but no more. It's about time her feet lands on the ground. Her fairytale dream of a happy ending is over. She is just angry right now with the way this stranger is presenting his 'proposal' to her. It was a painful reminder of that time when _he_ presented a similar proposition to her.

_Her eyes took more of a hard edge to it, and they glittered moodily. "A proposition Monsieur Hirijikawa? You are proposing an easy ticket to a woman like me?"_

_He started, his eyebrows rose slightly at the words he was insinuating. For a moment, she was distracted at his handsome face. If anyone were here within listening range, they would be thinking that he was offering something inappropriate to her. A vein throbbed at his temple, and she noted that he was probably annoyed with her. She did not care whether he is, but his answer surprised her._

"_Haruka, contrary to what you may be thinking, I have done my homework. I know for a fact that you would be turning 18 in a few days." He paused, "Besides, I am not inclined to offering a questionable proposition to a girl barely out of her teens. I prefer my women have more experience. Have I not done a background check on you, I am prepared to take an oath that you look like a clueless twelve year old kid."_

_She bit the inside of her cheek, not sure whether she should be angry or embarrassed by his scathing comment about her lack of womanly features. _

I won't fall for that again! _She swore to herself. No matter what the outcome, she would put the past behind her and start anew. And this time, she would be calling the shots and she is determine to succeed. No one must take advantage of her naivete again. She turned away from his probing eyes, stroking the cat's fur, trying to buy some time. Neither discouraging nor encouraging him to continue. The cat purred softly, eyes sparkling with interest at their conversation. _

_Emboldened, Masato continued. "I am not sure about what situation you are currently in, nor do I know what Goldschmidt's goal was when he offered to sponsor your scholarship before. It may be just an old man's saving grace on a lost love. I could only gather little information from the solicitors representing him at Knightsbridge and Lloyds., but I think you should at least hear out what I am about to offer you in case you decided to help me."_

_She did not made any motion, but continued to listen, her ears prickling curiously. _What does he intend to offer her and how is she going to help him? _She has nothing to offer that he might need. He can buy all the services he want from the looks of it. A powerful-looking man such as him needing help from a homeless girl like her. She continued caressing the cat, feeling lethargic with the medicine's effect.  
>She stopped stroking the cat, eyes narrowing again at the sudden recollection of <em>Ren's _true intent when _he _also offered protection and security under his name. Some protection. She had been in and out of the home of a man who has less honorable intentions than a ruffian in the streets. She was barely aware of the man who was sitting next to her bed, studying the display of emotions flitting across her face. Her contemplation was interrupted when he spoke again._

"_My family has been engaged in various building developments, particularly in residential and hospitality industry. As I have mentioned before, I bought a block of buildings from Goldschmidt. But the manner of buying them entails a few conditions I must keep and you are right. One of them concerns you."_

_She raised her eyebrows at him in surprise, drowsy eyes wary again. "Care to elaborate on it?" _Damned it! Did that old man left behind something for her? Or was he still insisting that she accept his offer of charity through his will? Who did he think he was?! Was he hoisting his hope on her that he could at least fulfill whatever commitments he might have missed out on his dead muse?

"_The first two conditions are not that hard. He wants part of the hotel commissioned into a ballroom- a replica of the ballroom where his greatest love used to perform at the height of her supposed career. The second was a request to hold an annual Midwinter ball charity event, and proceeds of the tickets sales are to be donated to a list of charities he favored when he was still alive." He took out a few sheaf of papers from the manila folder he was holding and began to peruse them casually. He looked at ease when he is holding them, as if he was just chairing a regular casual business meeting. _

"_I don't see how _I_ fit on his conditions." She answered evenly, rapidly blinking her eyes a couple of times in a poor attempt to keep herself alert. Why do some medicine work so effectively on her? What bad luck that the one she just took is one of them. _

_He ran a hand through his hair. Her eyes automatically followed his gesture, wondering to herself whether he has always sported his slightly longish hair ever since. He looked younger than what she envisioned a businessman should be, given the amount of power she imagine he is wielding. She supposed he would look less intimidating if he wears more smart casual clothes rather than the attire he is wearing right now. _

"_Haruka."_

_Her eyes snapped back to focus on his face, and he was gazing back at her with authority, his eyebrows slightly raised. He looked arrogantly cold and handsome, as his eyes took on a darker hue, almost like the color blue, and her heart gave a sudden and painful lurch. She tried to concentrate on what he was saying. "His only request was to have you perform your own music at the Midwinter charity ball for the first five years. He believes your music will help inspire people to give more for charity, or even at least, make people appreciate your passion for music."_

_She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Goldschmidt's request was a surprise for her. She was expecting something like working there in the hotel, or becoming a cheesy mascot of some sort to promote the business venture, wearing weird costumes or fulfilling some dead man's fetish or whatsoever. But thank God it wasn't any of those!_

_Play at the Midwinter ball. Just play the piano._

"_You are saying that I only need to play on that special event? For one night only? Once a year?" she said slowly, eyes thoughtful. _

_He nodded. _

"_No funny tricks of some sort? No cheesy promotions? No lousy gimmicks? Just perform for one night? _One night?_" she emphasized the last sentence. _This seems too good to be true.

"_No funny tricks, no cheesy promotions and no lousy gimmicks." He ticked them off one by one with his fingers as he repeated them. "Just pure and simple, clean performance for Paris' crème de la crème. You only need to convince them to open up their fancy crocodile skin wallets for charity." _

_She sensed the irony in his voice at the last part. It made her wonder whether he was already world weary at such a young age. By right, a guy should experience this when he is already in his mid-forties or fifties, when he has savored most of what the best the world can offer to him. In other words, when he is bored._

_She bit her lip, contemplating the condition. _

"_I am ready to compensate you for the time and trouble. In fact I have already prepared a list of things I am willing to negotiate with you." He handed her a list printed on thick linen paper. She took it without a word and began to scan them rapidly, her eyes going wider as she read each item._

Is. He. Insane?

"_What the heck is this?!" she spluttered, outrageous. "Are you trying to buy my services or my entire existence? This is ridiculous!" she waved the list in front of him. "Living expenses? Private lessons under a respectable music instructor? Wardrobe allowance? A car and my own personal driver?! I am only performing for one night, I am not some kind of high class call-!" she stopped abruptly, wanting to bite her tongue. She was about to say the word "callgirl", but something in his eyes warned her not to continue. _

"_Yes, these are some of the renumerations I am ready to offer." He nodded leaning forward a bit, resting his elbows on his knees and placing his chin on his clasp hands, ignoring her outburst. "Why? Are you embarrassed because they are too extravagant? You are probably thinking I have a hidden agenda underneath the incredible story I am presenting to you." He stared hard at her, amethyst eyes penetrating her skull. _

_She shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to answer. She could not avert her eyes from his._

"_Or is it you're thinking that the payment being arranged for you makes you suspect that I am paying for your services like a common prostitute?" _

_Haruka lowered her gaze, embarrassed. Endymion, looked up at her for a moment and flicked his tail affectionately, before he gracefully walked away from her lap and settled himself at the corner of her bed to take a nap._

_He shifted on his seat, and with his right hand, he reached out and tilted her chin up with his thumb and index finger. She saw his face lined with concern. "Is that how Jinguuji treated you?"_

_She felt her cheeks go red and her pulse raced slightly, but she held her tongue, refusing to answer. She should not be surprised if he is aware of her situation in the recent months. However, what transpired between her and Ren would be between him and her only. Monsieour Hirijikawa would only know so little of what really went on between them unless she tells him herself. Her eyes glittered with anger at the sudden remembrance. _

_Masato dropped his right hand on his lap and leaned back comfortably on his chair. He gave her a patient smile instead, like a parent to a child. "Allow me to explain." He said, changing the subject. He took the paper from her. "True, you only need to perform one night. But have you ever realized that this one night is extremely important? Think about it, the most significant people are coming over to attend: foreign diplomats, ambassadors, socialites, members of the European royalty, Hollywood stars, artists, renowned musicians. These people will be paying exorbitant prices to dine the best food and be entertained by the best entertainers. Oh, I'm sure Goldschmidt knows what he is doing when he has you in mind to perform." He eyed her speculatively. "But as an aspiring artist, you don't want to present yourself in poor condition, am I right?"_

_She frowned. He had hit a soft spot there. Who, in their right mind, would want to perform in such an intimidating mix of a crowd? Her few months of working for him made her too busy to do much work in her compositions, let alone potter about with a piano. Her fingers suddenly itched to feel the ivory keys again. _

"_You will need to work hard to polish your skills. You have immense talent, but you still have room for improvement. And I can't have you as one of the headliners for the night's entertainment looking like a schoolgirl! You will need to act and dress accordingly as a lady. Anyone can easily comment that I plucked you out of the nursery."_

_He stood up, paced around, warming up to the idea he is presenting to her. He looked right at home in this manner, enjoying himself clearly in his element. His face lights up like a boy announcing his latest project to a business partner. Except his 'business partner' of the day happens to be a person who had just partially recovered from a bout of fever. _

Damn, he's good! _She groaned inwardly, putting a hand on her forehead to stop the dull throbbing pain. When he puts his argument that way, he has a very good point. He would certainly be promoting a luxurious hotel. A man of his caliber won't be building some cheap hotel chains and be done with it. He needed to come out with a big bang, fireworks, strawberries and champagne. Parisian society are notorious and very hard to please. She knows it very well, due to her experiences as a part time performer at the __L'Angle du Faubourg__. They scrutinize a lot, as Paris is one of the major centers of art, design and culture, and people have more refined taste when it comes to new things; be it a new classy hotel, artist or designer._

"_I still don't see why it would take me at so long to 'polish' up my skills. I mean, based on my observation, you have not finished building your hotel yet. It would take you at least a couple of years to complete your project. Why can't we just agree on a specific timeline to start my training when the charity ball is a few months away?" she fumed, her hands balled into fists, unwilling to give up the fight so easily. Indeed, he is presenting her a very good opportunity: free education and training from any musical genius she want, and being able to study in a comfortable environment. But the fact that she would be placing herself in charge of another person, in exchange of showcasing her talent to a select group of clientele, drives her mad with anger and annoyance. Is she doomed to repeat history?_

"_I do not want to take risks into my investments." He replied spinning around on his heel, giving her an intense look. "Do not take this personally, Mademoiselle Nanami, you may think I am asking too much from you, but don't forget that I am also playing a huge gamble, investing in an old man's conviction of putting his trust in your talent and performance."_

_There was no mistake on the determination coloring his voice. _

He is right, you know. _A voice whispered inside her head. _He is making a huge bet in the hopes that you would deliver. He is only trying to fulfill his end of the bargain.

_That wily old man! She grounded her teeth, when she thought about Goldschmidt. Why does he insist on stirring up more trouble for her even when he is already on his grave? She bit back her lip to prevent herself from sighing. The remuneration he was offering was actually not bad compared to what is being asked of her to do. The man was practically offering to pay for at least a couple of years of her life as long as she can deliver the goods on opening night of his damned charity ball. And if she manages to do an unforgettable first Midwinter ball, the next five years can be guaranteed luxurious living. Any person in the right state of mind would not turn down such an offer. If she can perform well, who knows? Sometime in a few years, she might be able to find someone willing to buy her compositions from her. A lucrative job like this is rare. _

_She wanted to accept his offer on the spot. But the generous proposition made her hesitate. There is still something fishy about this arrangement. She could not remove the niggling suspicion she was feeling. It felt like he was still hiding something from her. Plus the fact that readily agreeing to this crazy scheme would give him the right to meddle with her decisions. At least for the next two years of her life._

Be careful. _She told herself. She knew she is dealing with a clever man. And with her state, she needed to be on her toes. What she needs is to think about how she can best move freely with this agreement._

"_I'll tell you what." She leaned back on her pillows, feeling her eyelids weigh down heavily with the medicine's effect. "Let me sleep on your offer for a couple of days, and I will have an answer ready for you." _

_She settled more comfortably in a lying position. "What's a couple of days of rest to think about your offer when my five years is hanging on a balance?" she mumbled. _

_She did not wait for him to answer, for she was already in deep sleep as soon as she closed her eyes. _

**oOoOoOo**

"We would be arriving soon." August retrieved the folders he had just finished reviewing before retreating to the front part of the Dassault Falcon 900private jet to order some tea for him from the flight attendant.

He signed one last paper with a flourish, before shutting his slim laptop with soft _click. _He was half-listening to what his friend had just informed him, his mind was still filled with a few minor but important details he needed to attend to. The soft opening of his hotel a few months ago was going as smoothly as he had dared hoped. Sure, there were a few kinks needed to be ironed out: room assignment scheduling, the problem of training hotel staffs and filling out a few more vacancies, demanding VIP guests. The list is endless, but typical little kinks that plague a five-star hotel's first year of operations. He dealt with these before, and the routine is nothing new. But the process takes time. And this hotel's success is special for him.

He signed a bit and loosened the knot on his silk tie. As much as he wanted to catch up on some sleep, he needed to be in a meeting within a couple of hours after landing.

He was trying to rush up on his schedule so that he can have a few days free to spend some time with her. It has been months since he last saw her and he was anxious to see her again.

His nostrils flared at the smell of the hot tea wafting his way. He barely heard his close friend and personal assistant shuffle quietly to his side, the slight tinkering of fine china being placed on his table.

"Thanks." He said. He sat up straight, took a sip of the hot brew. He felt slightly better as the hot liquid settled on his stomach.

_She immediately fell asleep after their conversation, thanks to the heavy dose of antibiotics the doctor prescribed to her. He was really worried about her for the past three days ever since the detective found her. Thank God, August was there to arrange her needs. He was most efficient in his work. _

_He stared at her for a long, long time, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest. Deep sleep finally claiming her._

_Slowly, he leaned closer to her, until his face was mere inches away from her, trying to memorize everything: her flushed cheeks, her pert nose, the long, curling lashes, her lips. Heart pounding, her reached out and tucked a loose curl of hair that fell from her forehead, partially obscuring her closed eyelids. She looked so young and vulnerable, lying there. He was not lying about his comment on looking like she was "plucked out from the nursery". She looked far too young to be a woman who was about to turn 18 in a few days time._

_Tentatively, he touched her lips with his thumb, his mouth lifting slightly in a semblance of a serene smile. Despite his worry, he was glad she is safe, under his roof. He would provide a secure and safe home for her at the very least, whether she accepts his job offer or not. He would insist._

_He straightened up and glanced back down at Endymion, who was watching him with glowing eyes filled with speculation and intense interest at what he is doing. _

"_Keep her company." He said. It might seemed strange if other people see him like this, talking to a cat as if he was human. But his half sisters adored the graceful male feline, and he likes the silent animal better than his rambunctious dogs anyway, to be honest. _

_He strode out of the room, closing the door behind him as quietly as he could and found himself looking straight at August's hazel eyes._

"_I trust everything went smoothly?" he asked briefly, glancing at his watch to note the time. He straightened his tie and smoothed his hair, unconsciously slipping his mask of cold arrogance again._

"_As smoothly as I anticipated." His friend said, smiling slightly, when he noted his expression. His emotionless face does not fool him. His bright eyes alone betrayed his relief of seeing her safe. "Are you relieved that she will be alright, now that you have seen and talked to her?" He handed a new set of thin folders for him to read. More financial reports that needed his attention and instructions._

_He decided to ignore his first question and replied differently instead. "Have the doctor examine her again tomorrow and monitor her as closely as possible. She looks a bit dehydrated from her bout of fever and flu. And see to it that they review her shots and inoculations. I want her vaccines up to date. Any food and drug allergies in her medical history must be made aware to the family nutritionist."_

"_I will make sure that she receives the best care the Hirijikawas can provide." August said, typing notes on his portable electronic tablet he always carried with him. _

_The walked until the end of the hallway, before turning to the left where a grand winding marble staircase lay ahead. Late morning sunlight filtered through the large windows heavily framed with dove-grey silk damask curtains. The large crystal chandelier glittered, throwing more light into the whole sitting room filled with designer furniture. _

_Their footsteps echoed as they made their descent on the stairs. A uniformed maid, who was busy polishing an antique chest of drawers, stopped what she was doing when they landed on the first floor and bowed to them in acknowledgement. _

_August gestured with his hand, and the maid retreated back into the servant's hallway, towards their private salon and quarters, leaving them alone. _

"_So what do you intend to do now? Did she accept by the way? Your offer, I mean?"_

_Masato shook his head, nose still buried in the report. "No. Not yet. She needed time to think." And time to come to terms with her broken heart, he added silently. The girl he had just visited was still in the middle of her mourning. _

"_I see."_

_Italian leather shoes clomped crisply on the marble floor._

"_How can you be so sure about her?" August asked suddenly._

_Masato stopped walking and turned around to face his friend, eyes suddenly frosty. "Excuse me?"_

"_How can you put so much fate in such a mere slip of a girl?" his friend continued. "Just because Goldschmidt was smitten with the way she looks? The way she reminds him of a dead woman?"_

"_Goldschmidt may have blindly put his fate on her, but I would never risk putting fate on someone I don't know." He answered with a steel edge to his tone._

"_You speak as if you know her so intimately." August challenged. "What if she turns out to be a greedy bitch? What if she eventually set her sights on you? You're her easy ticket to a life filled with luxury."_

"_August." He said warningly. "I know what I am doing. She is part of the deal."_

"_And I am only doing my duty to protect you from possible gold-diggers like her." He said, in a matter-of-fact tone._

"_She isn't like those other women." He said with conviction. "She could have taken advantage of me. Out of all women I've meet, she's the only one who is refreshingly honest that she doesn't care who I am or how much I am really worth." He was remembering the notebook that was still in his possession. He was remembering the fire and the passion written between the lines, and how he could still see traces of it lurking beneath her brilliant eyes. She would make the world bow at her feet one day. And he would be there to witness it. _

_August studied him with hooded eyes before blinking. He cracked a half smile at him. "I just want to make sure how determined you are when it comes to her. A girl her age should be living a carefree life, and doesn't need an additional burden." He said enigmatically. _

_Masato stared back at his friend defiantly. It was rare for his friend to care for a stranger like her. "She would be under my care, August. No more questions."_

_He scanned the report he was holding, before he closed the folder. "Arrange a meeting with Bright Television board members. By the end of the week, if possible."_

_His friend nodded, not at all surprise by his command, "Of course." _

"You're overworking again." His friend quietly admonished. "You should sleep for a few hours before your next meeting. I'll see to it that you wake up before then."

"I still need to review the Maple Leaf resort chain merging." He said, reaching out on his right side for the fresh stack of folders still needing his attention.

"Masato, you are as stubborn as a mule." August frowned. "If you are not concerned for your own well-being, you should at least be considerate of Haruka. If you get sick when you are about to meet her, chances are, you might affect her too. And you yourself say it is important that she is in peak condition prior to the Midwinter Ball."

He clenched his jaw stubbornly. As much as he wanted to snap at his friend for prying too much, he knew he is correct. He can function normally after a few hours of sleep. But of the late, the pressures of the hotel's soft opening kept him awake most of the nights, catching on a couple of hours of shut-eye, and nothing more. He is getting exhausted despite his careful schedule of exercise and strict nutritional diet. Yet, he doesn't want to show his friend he is tired. A lot is at stake for the Midwinter Ball preparations. Making this hotel a success would mean he can build more hotel chains in all parts of Europe.

Grudgingly, he nodded his acquiesce at his friend's request. He stood up, removed his tie and slowly made his way to the belly of the plane, where a comfortable queen-sized bed was waiting for him. Shrugging out of his rumpled business attire, until he was only wearing his boxer briefs, he slipped between the silky sheets, turning the bedside lamps off in the process.

He laid there for some minutes. He is definitely tired, but his mind is in overdrive. It was akin to hearing wheels turning inside his head. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, as his ears attuned to the smooth purr of the jet, rocking him gently. He could still remember that eventful week as if it was yesterday.

_He graciously gave her a few days to recover and to think about his offer by throwing his attention to other business matters that needed his careful assessment. He stayed cleared from the west wing of the mansion, where her room was, often opting to spend his time at the right wing, in his study. August would give daily reports about her health progress, casually including a few observations on how she spends her day while recovering from the nasty bout of flu. _

_When August casually mentioned that it was her birthday yesterday, he had recklessly ordered bouquets of flowers with a simple card that wished her good health and happiness. He went about his regular meetings wondering to himself what she thought of his gifts. He had only found out later on that the servants he had employed in the mansion, threw a simple dinner party for her complete with a splendid chocolate gateau prepared by his French chef. Apparently, his servants was won over by her quiet and kind nature. Even August managed to sneak away a few minutes to witness the event, while he remained holed up in his study, pretending to be busy. _

_He was glad for the nth time that his half-sisters are preoccupied on a vacation in Eastern Europe and his stepmother is staying in Karuizawa. Otherwise, he would have a hard time explaining to them why a stranger is staying in their home. _

_He could not understand why he is avoiding her. His first reasoning was that he doesn't want to influence her decision. He wanted to see how she will make up her own mind about his offer. But as the days slowly slipped by, he began to think that he was slightly uneasy. She seemed to be taking her time to decide. He was anxious, yes, to the point that he could barely concentrate on his work like he always used to. But he would not rush her. It would seem he is too eager for her decision. The more he displays his eagerness in with their arrangement, and then it would certainly arouse her suspicion. She is already as wary as a deer caught in the attention of a hungry pack of lions. The trick is to assume a nonchalant pace. He is certain she would accept. She had too. She has no other options available. Whatever spooked her that night to run away from Jinguuji certainly worked to his advantage. _

"_Erm."_

_Masato looked up and found himself staring into those golden eyes that often made him think of sunshine and sunflower petals. He felt his heart pound louder than usual. _

_She was peering at the entrance door of his study, fragile, white hands holding the heavily carved oak door. _

_His stern mask slipped from his face. He gave a gentle smile at her, and the nervous expression vanished from her face, replaced by a shy smile. _

"_I-I am sorry to disturb you. But, do you think you can spare me a minute or two?" she still stood there, hiding behind the door. "I asked August whether I could come in, and he said to go ahead. I wasn't so sure."_

"_Come in, then." He beckoned at her, feeling the stress from his neck and shoulders draining away at the sight of her pink cheeks. She looked healthy and recovered. Thank the gods for that!_

_She entered, and tentatively made her way towards his desk, all the while, her eyes roamed his surroundings. There was no mistaking the spark of curiosity lighting up her eyes. He watched her expression with interest, memorizing every angle of her face, every flicker of her eye, the sense of wonder and astonishment in the shape of her mouth. _

"_What a lovely library!" she said in awe, "all these books!"_

"_You love reading?" he asked, amused. _

_She nodded wistfully. "I do, I went through a phase before in my pre-teens, where all I wanted to do the whole day is play the piano and read. My mom would sometimes scold me for reading even during dinner time, when I should be concentrating on complementing her cooking skills." Her voice trailed off wistfully._

"_And now?" he asked, curious._

"_I've got no time to read. My life is mostly dominated by work and composing. But I read occasionally, whenever the urge strikes me, which isn't very often." She whirled around slowly, noting the bookshelves installed up to the high ceiling, all filled with leather bound books his family have collected for decades._

_Seeing her stand in his most private sanctuary was something like a treat. Her hair had grown longer since the last time he saw its full length, the reddish gold color slowly gaining back its lustrous shine, heavy locks curling nicely behind her, reaching almost to the small of her back. Her long lashes fluttered slowly as she surveyed his study, and she stopped pirouetting unconsciously when she saw the pile of papers sitting on the middle of his desk. _

"_I'm sorry." She flushed, embarrassed. "The library made me nostalgic."_

"_No, go ahead and take your time. I'm in no rush to go back to these." He gestured at the pile of papers with his hand. "I'm due for a break anyway, I suspect August will bring me something to eat."_

"_Oh, you have not taken your dinner yet!" she exclaimed, horrified. "If I had known, I wouldn't mind having you join me for dinner." _

"_That's alright." He held up his hands in surrender. "I thought you like to eat alone, so I am just being mindful of your space." He smiled easily back at her, pleased that the few days of self-imposed exile of not seeing her had worked wonders for both of them. She looked relaxed, a bit on the cautious side, by the way she stood up straight, and the flickering of some hidden emotion in her eyes. He briefly wondered yet again, on what happened between her and Jinguuji that made her run. But no matter, what's important now is that she is here._

"_So," he said, changing the subject, "I gather this is about your decision? Have you made up your mind yet?" He held his breathe, the pounding of his heart filling his ears. If she refused his offer, he is ready to do battle to change her mind._

_He watched her intensely, as she took a deep breath. Somehow, before she could even utter what she was about to say, something deep inside of him told him that she would agree._

"_I accept."_ _She said simply._

_He slowly let out the breath he was holding, refusing to let her see his relief. _

"_But I have a few conditions." She added, looking at him straight in the eye. _

"_I'm all ears." He replied, his heart sinking a little. Would she turn out to be a greedy woman after all? Is she going to show her true colors now? Was August trying to warn him after all and he failed to pick it up?_

"_I would like state clearly that I would be an employee working under your management." She said in a rush, "what I mean to say is, I accept your terms, but I will have the last word whether my remunerations are reasonable or not. And I am asking that we have a mutual understanding when it comes to deciding my future and my work."_

_He frowned slightly, his senses alert. He is now curious at what she is trying to imply._

"_I understand that the stakes are high with this kind of unusual arrangement. And I've been thinking that this is an opportunity for me to finally prove my worth, with the financial backing you are presenting to me. And I would like to seize this one chance to be able to achieve my goals too. At this rate, I would be hitting two targets with one shot."_

_He nodded, intrigued at her speech. _

"_I still have a couple of years at least to prepare before the opening of your grand hotel. I would like to use this chance to enhance my studies further by enrolling in a reputable university instead of you hiring a private tutor to supervise my training. I feel like this would be the best course of action for me. I can take up as many courses I can cram into my schedule. And a university has the best facilities that I would need."_

_He nodded slowly, absentmindedly, as the wheels on his head started turning. A university life would be the best course of action for her. She can expand her genre, be expose to different kinds of music style and instruments. Several brilliant professors would be available to critique her talent and contribute to her improvement. One good private tutor would only hinder her expanding talent. She would be influenced with one type of music, thereby limiting her choices and creative freedom._

_A wise choice. He felt light as a balloon, knowing that the fresh faced girl in front of him is indeed what he had imagined she would be, when he cracked open her worn-out notebook for the first time a few months ago. _

"_I would like to stay in a dorm, instead of an off-campus apartment." She added thoughtfully. "That way, I won't need a car and a driver. I like doing things my own way."_

"_Absolutely not." He objected, surprising himself._

"_Excuse me?" she asked him, puzzled, eyes narrowing slightly._

_He caught himself before he could make a mess of things. He was right in his observation after all. At the first sign of restriction, the girl in front of him gets wary easily. He needed to tread carefully here, if he intends to stay in her good graces. She does not trust him completely yet, therefore, any hope of influencing her would be futile, if he tightens his hold over her. He had a niggling suspicion that at the first sign of his domination she would bolt away faster than the blink of an eye. And he does not want any wrinkles on his carefully laid plans._

_So he took a deep breath. "Dorms are quite good for a normal university student. But you're not a normal university student. Think about how annoyed your roommate would be if you wake her up at 7 am in the morning with early morning piano practice. She needs to get her beauty sleep. You would be miserable around her when she is cranky." He said without breaking a sweat. _

_Silence._

_She made a small, tinkling laugh. And he blinked when he realized what he had just said. Is she laughing at him? He carefully schooled his features, but he has a hard time trying not to feel embarrassed like a schoolboy. Where did that come from? Where is the cool, formidable Masato Hirijikawa when he needs him? How could a young woman like her made his mask slipped so easily?_

"_I get it." She gave him a soft smile, putting up her fingers to cover her mouth. "I can stay in an apartment provided its near the campus." She bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing again._

"_It is." He assured her. And for a moment, he was blinded by that soft smile, brave and hopeful. And with a smile like that, he was assured of one thing: he would be looking forward to seeing her smile more. Whatever events plagued her in the past few days before she was under his care; she is starting to put it behind her. _

_He was about to say something else, when he saw her suddenly held out her right hand in a gesture of a handshake. He stared at it for a second, partly afraid to find out the tide of emotions she might unleash if he touches her hand._

_His hand closed over her fragile fingers. Her skin is warm, smooth and soft. It felt like he had waited for an eternity to finally touch her. _

"_With this handshake, we seal the deal, Monsieur Hirijikawa." She said, not even attempting to remove her hand from his as she looked into his eyes._

_He could not help but break into a reassuring smile, his heart racing. A strange and unfamiliar emotion coursing through him. "Welcome aboard. You may call me Masato."_

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: It's Masato's turn now to be mesmerized by her. More adventures and drama to come for our favorite heroine. ^^**

**By the way, I never got the chance to thank you for all the reviews. I'm very sorry I don't have the time to write a reply to each of you. Maybe when I start with Chapter 24, if I'm feeling a bit bored, I will try to send you private messages. **

**I wanted to share a new anime series I am currently hooked on: Sukitte ii na yo and Kamisama Hajimemashita. I love them! I hope when you get the time, please check out the anime and the manga. Super cute! Once Fanfiction has this section up, I might submit a few oneshots. **

**Before I forget, please review. Let me know how bad I have become with writing and how I can improve. It would help me a lot to churn out the next chapter when I read your reviews. **


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: The usual lame excuses apply. Thank God I managed to finish this in time. It looks crappy, but this is the best I could muster for now. Pardon my usual spelling and grammar mistakes. Happy reading.**_

**Chapter 24 Hearts on Fire **

Haruka felt as if her heart would break. She watched, enthralled, as the woman wearing a royal purple toga and a sparkling circlet on her forehead woefully began her aria that seemed to strike deep into her soul.

_When I am laid, am laid in earth, may my wrongs create  
>No trouble, no trouble in, in thy breast.<br>When I am laid, am laid in earth, may my wrongs create  
>No trouble, no trouble in, in thy breast.<br>Remember me, remember me, but ah!_

She could feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks, as she sympathized with the woman lamenting about her love's departure to fulfill an ancient destiny. Her throat tightened, and she swallowed painfully. Gripping her armrest, she sat ramrod straight on her seat, riveted at the scene before her eyes.

The crowned woman tugged at her hair, tears streaming down her face as her handmaidens pleaded for her to calm herself.

_Forget my fate.  
>Remember me, but ah!<br>Forget my fate.  
>Remember me, remember me, but ah!<br>Forget my fate.  
>Remember me, but ah!<br>Forget my fate._

At the last part, the woman closes her eyes and succumbs to her imminent death, amidst the ending chorus of the singers surrounding her. The singers, shrouded in black veils, slowly made their procession to the deathbed of their queen who died of heartbreak. Solemnly singing, "_with drooping wings ye cupids come to scatter roses on her tomb, soft and gentle as her heart; keep here your watch, and never never never part_", they anointed the dead woman with flower petals. As the last of them walked away after the offering, their voices faded hauntingly across the vast Vienna State Opera.

There was a moment of silence before stage lights was finally dimmed, signaling the end of the opera, and the audience gave a standing ovation.

Haruka bit her lip as she sniffed. She put up a hand to wipe away her tears, when she felt a gentle tug at her elbow. She looked up and saw Masato holding up his silk handkerchief at her.

She blinked, before giving him an embarrassed smile and took the piece of silk to wipe her eyes, careful not to smudge her light makeup.

The thunderous applause lasted for a full minute before the lights were brightly lit again to herald the final bow of the opera singers. When the woman who played Queen Dido appeared, she was holding a bouquet of red roses, beaming. Haruka clapped her hardest when the opera singer waved her thanks to the audience.

"Shall we go?" Masato murmured against her ear, his warm breath sending tiny sensations on her jaw down to her upper arms, eliciting goosebumps to form in her flesh.

Haruka forced herself to look down and tried to smooth out the minuscule wrinkles on her forest green velvet dress in order to mask the thrill she felt. She has been on a more confused stare ever since Masato's arrival four days ago at Vienna. She found him standing on her doorstep looking even more handsome than she remembered. When was his last visit? Two months ago? Three? It doesn't matter really, but everytime he visits, she could not help but wonder why is it that now she was really looking forward to seeing him.

Was it because of the last sentence he had absentmindedly uttered during his call a week ago?

_Tu me manques. _He had whispered softly. _I miss u. _

She knew she should not be reading into much of what he had said. He had probably mentioned that he _missed _her simply because he cared for her like a sister. After all, she could easily pass as his own kin judging from their age difference. Nine years between them is still a lot to comprehend.

As they made their way out of the theatre, her heels clicking on the dark marble flooring, she finds her gaze landing on his face, as he slowly lead the way. Tonight, he looked dashing wearing his designer black tie suit, dark blue hair gleaming richly against the overhead chandelier lights of the theatre's grand foyer. She actually love the cut of his hair, a lock of it always threatening to fall over his eyes and forehead. All throughout the opera acts, her hands itched to smoothen it away from his face, everytime she finds herself accidently glancing at him. She was aware of more than a few bejeweled women's eyes flickering toward his direction, as he sauntered leisurely across the room. His combination is alluring, not to mention intoxicating. Not many handsome men can walk with the same confidence as him. Partnered with his mysterious and charismatic demeanor, its no wonder that many of the guests eyed him appreciatively.

"Do you mind if we walk tonight?" he spun around on his heel, staring back at her intently with those amethyst eyes that always digged into her skull.

She tried not to feel affected into those hypnotic eyes of his. "N-no." she stammered awkwardly. And for the nth time that night, she wondered what the hell she was doing attending the opera with him. _God, what the heck is wrong with me? _She wanted to pinch herself awake.

They have done nothing but relished the sights of Vienna for the past four days: visiting the museums at _Karlsplatz_ and _Hermesvilla_; dining at _Zum Schwarzen Kameel_; indulging in sacher torte at _Cafe Sacher_; even taking short bike rides within the city. And it was only the two of them. She had only seen August on the first day, but strangely, his personal assistant was nowhere to be found. He seems to have kept a low profile of the late, which was surprising given that he always accompany Masato even during the brief period of visits he had made to her during her school holiday breaks. She just naturally assumed they were inseparable. She even giggled at Tomo-chan's theory that marrying Masato Hirijikawa entitles the lucky wife to get two men for the price of one.

"_Not that Masato is not a great catch", her friend had said with haste. "He's beyond a great catch. He belongs in an entirely different league. But you get the picture. August is like his shadow. Fascinating, isn't it?"_

Pulling her cloak snugly around her, she was glad that the slightly colder temperature is a good excuse to mask the redness coloring her cheeks. She was acting like a schoolgirl mesmerized by the attentions bestowed on her by an older, more experienced man like him. It doesn't feel right, somehow.

They slowly made their way to the Imperial Hotel. She was consciously aware of Masato's hand holding hers lightly, as if he was afraid he would crush her hands with his strength. His hands were large, long and slightly rough. She wondered what kind of upbringing he had for him to have such hands. With her lack of experience with men, she can only compare Masato's hand with only one: Ren Jinguuji. And Ren's hands feel softer, slender- a hand of someone who was born with a silver spoon. _Some people really are born with all the luck in the world, _she gave a soft gasp at the unexpected pain stabbing her heart.

She stopped walking, and Masato, noticing her lack of movement turned around to face her.

"Are you okay? Are you feeling tired?" he asked, concern mirrored in his eyes.

What made her think of _him_ tonight? It's been a long time since she tried not to think about his name.

_Ren Jinguuji. _

When she started her school year at the University, she made a vow she would never think about his name again. It dredged up a lot of bad memories that still leave a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Nothing." She said softly. "I kind of enjoy walking after sitting for two hours." She gave him a gentle smile to mask the unexpected stab of pain in her heart. She shouldn't be thinking about him. A long time has passed. Surely he had forgotten about her now? And here she is living the start of the career she has long been dreaming of. It's all thanks to the man standing right in front of her, gazing down at her face. No need to think about the past. She needed to concentrate on her future, nothing else.

He moved towards her, releasing his hold on her hand as he cupped her cheek.

Eyes widening at his sudden gesture, she looked back up at him. He was a good head taller than she was despite the high heels cladding her feet, adding a few inches to her small stature. _Slightly smaller than Ren, _she could not help comparing him again. "Masato, I was wondering-"

"You are wondering why we are spending so much time exploring the city since I arrived?" he finished her sentence.

She nodded. "I mean, shouldn't we be preparing for the Midwinter Charity Ball? I know you have a lot of things to do. And I still need to start rehearsing for my performance. Why waste your precious time seeing the sights with me?"

He gave her a long, slow smile. "I'm helping you say a proper goodbye to this city. It deserves a memorable farewell." He answered, running a thumb across her cheek.

She frowned slightly. "I don't understand." Her brow furrowed.

He looked up at the surrounding buildings around them, the blinking lights from the windows, the gaggle of tourists filling the streets despite the lateness of the hour, and the smell of pine and dried leaves, before looking back at her. "Vienna is such a magnificent city, but Paris would be more splendid especially if you are there. After we say goodbye to this city, you are coming home with _me. _And you won't be coming back here for a long time." He emphasized the word _home. _

_Home. I am finally coming home to the city of lights. _She felt her heart give a tiny lurch. "Oh," understanding dawning to her. She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering all the vignettes she had of the city who nurtured her despite being homeless for the most part. Masato is right. The news of her finally coming back again have not sink in yet, until he had clarified it to her tonight.

She had avoided the city like a plague, expecting to run into _someone_. Someone that she desperately wants to avoid. Paris used to hold so many beautiful memories of her parent's love, that's why she refused to be so downbeat when she was struggling for a living after she left her last foster home. It did not hurt so much when she left Paris for a new start in Japan. But to come back to its soil with a heavy and disappointed heart after her disastrous heartbreak did not seemed right. So she headed to Vienna instead: to cope, to heal and to forget, creating a barrier of ice around her heart.

She had managed to cope, she healed a bit, but she could still not forget. Just the thought of comparing Masato to _him _jolted her back to the reality that she is still not entirely over him. The hurt still lingered, the wound still mending, and the stitches are still there. Living day by day driven by her ambition to succeed was the only antidote to the feeling of resentment that coursed through her. An impulsive love affair that was not meant to last. She cannot think about _him_ tonight. Not when she was on the brink of carving a name for herself. Not when she was about to take the biggest plunge of her life. And certainly not when the concerned man in front of her was moving heaven and earth to help fulfill her dreams.

Pushing aside her bitter past that suddenly resurfaced, she gritted her teeth slightly and took a deep breath. She can pull through this. She needed a bit more time. What is another two years to take things into a different perspective? She had no doubt complete healing will come one day. Maybe not tonight. But the thought holds a lot of promise.

She briefly stared into Masato's unblinking amethyst eyes. _Someday I might even fall in love again. _And somewhere deep inside her chest, she could feel the barrier of ice surrounding her heart tense as if to object with the absurd idea.

"I think we should go now." She started to walk, hooking her arm on his elbow and tugging, but what he did next surprised her.

She was suddenly pulled into a tight embrace, engulfed by the hard, toned muscles of his chest and his strong arms. She opened her mouth to protest but his actions brought forth no sound from her. His body heat emanating from him was trying to reach out to her.

Stroking her hair with his free hand, he whispered softly, reassuringly against her hair. "I won't let anything hurt you. You have me. You will _always _have me."

Somewhere at the back of her mind, she could almost hear a _chink _followed by a_ crack. _

She might be imagining things, but the sound reminds her of ice breaking.

**oOoOoOoOo**

August Casimir surreptitiously glanced at the rearview mirror and could not help but give a half smile.

Not wanting to be caught sneaking glances, he tried to make himself preoccupied and forced his attention to the busy streets in front of him, as if nothing could be more enjoyable than people watching, as the car they were in, plowed through the traffic.

He glanced down at his watch and noted the late hour, yet there are even more people outside, taking advantage of the cool autumn weather to do more sightseeing and exploring the hundreds of restaurants and bars dotting the entire city. The Christmas lights have not been put up yet, but he could almost smell the holidays around the corner. Pretty soon the landscape would be covered with ice and frost; the streets would be dangerously slippery and the air blisteringly cold, peppered with the smell of cinnamon, nutmeg, herbs and other spices in secret street corners.

The driver beside him murmured that they would be arriving in their destination in less than twenty minutes. He took it as a signal to inform Masato sitting behind them. But he hesitated, stopping himself from turning around.

Sneaking another glance at the mirror, he could not help but wonder when was the last time he had ever saw his friend smile serenely like that.

They had just arrived that night from Charles de Gaulle airport, after their flight was delayed by one day, no thanks to the courier company managing her possessions, which will be transferred to Paris as soon as they departed the city. There has been some misunderstanding on the destination, and a few cargo boxes needed to be retrieved from another storage facility so that it can be air freighted with the other boxes at the same time. He was a bit irritated with the amount of paperwork he needed to see through, and knew that delay would affect Masato's schedule. But thankfully, surprisingly, he was unaffected with the last minute changes. A relaxed Masato informed him that he should take his time to sort the paperworks out.

"_Another extra day to explore the city," his friend said, more to himself, as he looked on in astonishment, while Masato was busy perusing the map of the city. "I can take her shopping for some more trinkets today."_

His friend clearly had the time of his life exploring Vienna for the past few days with his protégé, Haruka. They went to museums; attended an authentic Viennese masquerade ball; ate and drank their way to the gastronomic spots along Kärntner Strasse and Mahü; and listened to free concerts in the park at twilight. It was a fitting farewell events of some sort for Haruka's last stay in the historic city, and it would be some time before she gets to visit again. Masato is making his move to tame the girl. And never has he seen his friend in a more determined mood, playing his cards well.

They were all barely alive on their feet by the time they boarded the private jet. But he knew his friend was too keyed up to catch on sleep. He kept his protégé entertained by highlighting some of his plans for the upcoming Midwinter Ball. He even considered a few suggestions she had contributed, while he attended to their needs quietly in the background. He was fascinated at the way Masato evolved around this young woman: the way his eyes lit up as he listened to her suggestions; the indulgent smiles he gave her, and the way he imposed his self control in avoiding as much skin contact as possible. Whatever was going on inside his friend's head, he has already lost the battle a long time ago.

He watched Masato gently held Haruka's sleeping form against him. She was sleeping so peacefully, it would be a shame to wake her up so soon.

His gaze followed Masato's hand, as he cradled her head to rest comfortably on the crook of his shoulder. He smoothed her long hair back, as it fell forward covering her face while she slept.

_Ten more minutes then, _August thought to himself, adjusting the rearview mirror to give them a bit more privacy. He could not help but break out into a full satisfied smile and wondered whether he could tease him a bit for falling shamelessly with a woman much younger than him.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Oh my God! I can't believe you are finally home!" Tomochika's exuberant squeal made a few people walking the street with them turn to stare at them.

Haruka grinned, wanting to pinch herself to check that she is really not dreaming. It _has _been so long since she set foot in Paris. Despite the massive tourists clogging its streets, the pollution, and the scattered couples kissing at every corner that make her want to gag, she love being here. She did not think she would miss this place so much when she had decided to go to Vienna after her disastrous stint in Tokyo.

Linking her arm to her friend's she gave her hand a small squeeze. "How about we finish this list of errands before we go for a late lunch?"

"A-shopping we will go then!" Tomo-chan sang out loud, winking at a couple of cute male college backpackers who were giving them appreciative glances. Her friend tossed her brilliant red hair before turning back to grin at her.

Haruka burst out laughing. "You are an incorrigible flirt!" she admonished her friend. Life can never get any better than this.

She has been feeling lightheaded and happy lately. All the stress seemed like lightyears away. Her two years in Vienna was filled with much hard work and frustration. But in the end, she managed to complete most of her lessons. She had worked out a new schedule with Masato, and she would continue her lessons under private tutelage. The tutor he had hired is well known for taking a few selected students every year, so she was lucky to be able to take part of the workshop under him.

A short bus ride took them on _I'lle de la Cite_ where _Place Lepine_ is famous for its hoardes of flower market stalls. Tomo-chan lead the way to _Monceau Fleurs _where they had been getting the best flower arrangements whenever an occasion arises. They spent over an hour and a half discussing some flowers they need for the ball, and the proprietor agreed to meet with the organizer and show some of the floral arrangement designs they are offering for them to consider. Some of the more exotic arrangements need to be approved immediately so that orders can be placed early as there would be extra charges for prompt delivery.

Next on their list was choosing some of holiday gifts for Masato's family members who would be attending the ball.

"Antique musical box? Vintage Fortuny dress? Cartier brooch?" Tomo-chan peered on the list she was holding and gave a whistle. "That's some amazing list you have there, girl. Is my name at the bottom of the list?"

"I know." Haruka gave a nervous laugh. "And no, your name and mine is not on this list. He kept that in his wallet. He has no time to look for his sisters' gifts. He would have asked August to buy for him, but August has no patience in looking for female trinkets and clothes." She paused, remembering the way his face lit up with mirth when he mentioned one Christmas disaster where his friend bought a sapphire necklace worth thousands of dollars. The design was appalling, it brought horrified tears from one of his sisters who received the gift. He had to compensate by returning the necklace back and replacing to with a more expensive one.

"Mon Dieu!" Tomo-chan giggled, putting a hand to cover her mouth to prevent more giggles from coming out. "For such a formidable man, Masato sure dotes on his half-sisters, always on the lookout on what items would please them. What a closet sweetheart. I never would have realized he has a bright side underneath his mysterious aura."

Haruka agreed silently. One could not guess what is going on inside him. On the outside, he looks disciplined, emotionless and unyielding. His mask carefully held in place, couple with those penetrating eyes of his. She supposed it was because he needed to maintain an intimidating presence at all times when dealing with equally ruthless businessmen. But the man she spent time in Vienna was entirely different. A complete 180 degree turn from the man who secretly daunts her. She hated to admit, but his complete change of demeanor intrigued her in more ways than one. What an enigma he is! Its no wonder a lot of beautiful women do not mind having their names linked to him. She briefly lingered on the thought that Masato is a man who really knows how to please and pamper his woman inside and out.

"I guess, with four sisters to deal with, he probably learned a lot on how to handle women in general." She mused out aloud.

Her friend gasped. "Why Haruka dear. What made you say that?"

She colored, unable to answer, suddenly remembering the feel of his hand on her cheek, the night where they went to the opera. He had never touched her intimately again after that. And it kept her awake most of the nights knowing he was just on the other side of the room in the penthouse suite of the Grand Hotel. He had insisted she stay with him whilst the contract of the apartment where she used to stay is about to expire.

His touch was something to remember, and she swallowed absentmindedly, embarrassed to feel slightly tense on her lower part of her body.

She caught her friend's raised eyebrows, waiting for her reply to her question and she shrugged, trying to look casual. "I was just wondering, about how he acts when he focuses his attention when a woman catches his eye, that's all."

She was suddenly pulled inside one of the luxurious boutiques lining _Avenue des Champs Elysees_. In a blur of peacock feathers, lace and silk brocade chairs in subtle colors, she could make out the name of _Bordelle _etched in delicate dark lettering on the outside of the plate glass display window. Inside, black mannequins model bras, thongs and other bold lingerie designed to pleased even the most temperamental customer.

"Tomo-chan!" she hissed. "Why did you drag me in here?!"

"Tell me everything that happened in Vienna!" Her friend demanded excitedly before turning to face one of the sales assistants who was tentatively approaching them. "Bonjour! How about you show us your most _provocant_ collection?"

"Tres bien." The woman nodded, paving the way for them into the boutique, opening a pair of carved wooden doors painted in white color. They soon found themselves in one of the several enclosed booths filled with gilded mirrors in gold, plush black sofas and a dressing rooms with sheer pearl colored curtains. Several velvet covered catalogues were piled on a chair next to a table where another sales assistant brought out tea, finger sandwiches and some tiny cream cakes. After arranging the complete collection in one of the open closets the assistants withdrew from the room. "Please take your time."

As soon as the door closed behind her, Tomo-chan pushed her on the sofa. "Sit!" she commanded. "I've been wondering all morning why you seem so preoccupied with something else. I never would have imagined that you have already made your move on him!" She squealed.

_Wait, what? _"Uh, Tomo-chan. What are you saying?"

"Monsieur Hirijikawa of course, who else would it be?!" Her friend gave out a loud sigh. "Ah, I would have wanted him. He's simply _délicieux_! But I kind of knew he's perfect for you. I guess I'd settle for August then." She said wistfully, tilting her head a bit to contemplate on her next course of action.

"Hang on." She held her hands up in protest. "What do _you_ think happened in Vienna?" Her friend's imagination must be in overdrive by now. She took one of the teacups and proceeded to test the beverage with her tongue. The taste of dried berries and lemon exploded in her mouth.

"Oh come now. You know what I'm talking about! I could almost feel the sexual tension just thinking about it." She took her own plate and began to munch on one of the finger sandwiches. "Um. Lovely." she said appreciatively.

Haruka almost choked back on her drink. _Sexual tension?! What the hell was she talking about? _"I don't know about you, but I think you are getting the wrong idea. Nothing happened. Really!" she almost bit her tongue when she said it out hastily, her face getting red again. Damn. Why was she such a poor liar?

"You liar!" her friend hooted. "You could put Pinocchio to shame with the way your face lights up like a Christmas tree when you are trying to hide something!"

She bit her lower lip, refusing to say anything. She doesn't know how to get past her. Tomo-chan has a knack for squeezing out bits and pieces of information. The Parisian police department should definitely recruit her in their department.

"Spill." Her friend prompted, waiting expectantly, her fork hovering in the air. "We could stay all afternoon here. You'd better buy the whole complete collection once we're through." She added good naturedly. "Mind you, I've got my eye on that grey piece over there. I'll accept it as an advance Christmas gift." She joked.

"Well…" she started, her brow furrowed, trying to recall everything all at once. "The last few days were such a whirlwind. I could not remember every detail…" her voice faded.

"Start with the moment that always keeps invading your mind." Her friend encouraged, pleased that she would finally hear the details at last. Her friend knows how to push the right buttons. "It's pretty obvious that whatever happened in Vienna is not something you can forget so easily." She said knowingly.

"He..He..Ugh..I don't know! He was acting so different during his stay there." She managed to say. "It's like seeing a whole new side of him I didn't know existed."

And with that, she started to recount all the things they did: their quiet walks in the streets where they enjoyed people watching; the trips to museums where she spent hours just gazing at the lovely watercolor and oil paintings as he stands nearby, watching her getting lost in a different era; the gastronomic delights he introduced to her, including the right way to drink wine; the enchanting Viennese ball where they attended with other tourists, jostling in the middle of the crowd and watching the programs prepared by the organizers; and the opera, where she saw _Dido and Aeneas _for the first time.

It was when she was recounting the aftermath of the opera night that she could not help but linger a bit in describing the way he held her so tight against him. She felt compelled to spill everything to her friend on what happened that night, even though the event may be insignificant on the whole.

She could almost believe that her benefactor is seriously wooing her. As she recounts the events to her friend, hearing the words out loud takes a whole new dimension with regards on his attitude towards her.

What was she so afraid of? Surely, if he had bad intentions, he would have taken advantaged of her a long time ago. Instead, he kept his distance. He never attempted to forced his presence on her, always polite whenever he inquired about her welfare, be it in person or in other form of communication.

Which comes to the question again that's been bothering her since arriving in Paris. Why her? And why now?

On the other hand, who is she to judge? Perhaps she was reading too much of his actions to pay attention that he were really just sensitive enough to be mindful of her feelings and the transition she was going through. After all, in just a few weeks, she would be making her debut in front of such famous and powerful people in the arts, entertainment and business industry. Maybe it is a necessary action on his part to make her relax and feel good about herself, thereby boosting her confidence. That much she can theorize.

But as she watched each and every flicker of emotion painted on her friend's face while she reacted to her narrative, nodding and smiling mischievously, as if piecing together a secret only she knows, she is starting to realize that her latter theory may not be plausible after all. When she finally finished, she sighed. "Tomo-chan, don't give me that knowing look like I've missed something obvious in my story! I've always been intimidated by him to tell you the truth. The way his eyes seemed to know me inside and out. When he left me that message to say that he _missed _me. I have half a mind to believe he was drunk when he made that call!" she admitted.

"Hmmm." Her friend said thoughtfully. "Masato Hirijikawa is the perfect mysterious guy that really keeps you on your toes in guessing what he will do next, don't you think?"

"You got that right." Haruka agreed grudgingly. "It's driving me nuts just trying to decipher him!"

"What did you feel when you saw him for the first time in front of your doorstep after so many months?" Tomo-chan asked carefully.

_How did she feel when she saw him? _Her heart seemed to stop beating for a moment at the thought of her friend's question. "Like seeing him in a whole new light." She said at last. "Am I just feeling paranoid? Am I just reading too much into what he is doing? Should I be concerned?"

Tomo-chan refrained from answering. The way her eyes glaze over shows she was deep in thought about something. For a few minutes, she did not speak, and she let her friend digest what she had just told her. Feeling vulnerable suddenly after pouring out her doubts to her friend, she took a sandwich from the tray and forced herself to eat for the sake of doing something to distract her mind. But the teacakes taste like chalk in her mouth. She wanted to retch and bit the inside of her cheek from doing so.

"Are you afraid, Haru-chan?"

The question came out of nowhere and it was too late before she can composed her features to answer her friend as properly as she could muster.

"Me? Afraid? O-of what?" she forced herself to grin, but as she put down her dessert plate, there was a slight tremble in her fingertips that faintly rattled the fine china against the smooth table.

"Are you afraid of falling in love again and making the same mistake? I know you, Haru-chan. We have been friends for a long time. And my guess is, you still could not forget him, do you?" Tomo-chan carefully scrutinized her.

"That was ages ago, Tomo-chan. He won't remember me, and I.." her voice faltered, as she felt that stab of pain again. Like a needle poking her heart muscle.

Her friend gave a faint smile. "Ah, but it _was _your first time. And first time love this intense is very hard to forget. Especially when you _gave your everything_ to him."

_My love, my life, my mind, my soul and my body, _she thought bitterly.

"You should have confronted him before you left. That way you could have had the closure you are looking for." Her friend said gently.

"I can't." She whispered, closing her eyes, before opening them again, "I don't want to hear more of his lies."

"But you could have given him the benefit of the doubt." She argued back, for what seemed like her _nth _time attempting to make sense of the hurt she is, very much obviously, haven't recovered from. "He went out of his way to save you from prison. Ren-"

"Don't!" she said fiercely, "Don't you ever say his name, Tomo-chan! I told you before. He has his own agenda. For the love of God! Don't you think I never thought for thousands of times on why he chose me out of all people to be treated like a piece of toy! I showed you the photos! And that voice recording! I have all the proof I need!"

"But!" her friend tried to protest. "How can you move on with your life like this?"

She held up her hand, "I think I'll go to the ladies' room." She stood up and spun on her heel, quickly exiting the doors and encountering one of the sales assistants outside, who pointed the correct direction to her.

As soon as she was inside, she quickly locked the door, feeling suddenly weak, as her knees almost gave out. Trembling, her tears started flowing uncontrollably. For about a minute of two, she sobbed her heart out. Only when she let her anger pass did she forced herself to stand up and walk towards the vanity counter where she splashed her face with water, not caring whether her make-up was ruined or not.

Snatching a couple of paper towerls, she wiped her face dry. When she looked up to the mirror, her face looked pale as a ghost, her eyes red. She looked far too young than her real age. For a moment, she felt like she was gazing back at her previous self.

Blinking, she took a few deep breaths. Tomo-chan was only concerned for her. She was the only one she trusted enough to confide all that happened before. She knew her friend was worried and that she was only concerned that she still haven't moved on as what she expected. She just don't want to hear any more about him at this point.

_And you begin to accept your defeats  
>With your head up and your eyes ahead<br>With the grace of a woman  
>Not the grief of a child<em>

When Haruka entered the room again, Tomo-chan was busying herself looking at the catalogue with great interest. Clearing her throat, she said, "I'm sorry for being hardheaded and rude, Tomo-chan." Taking a seat next to her, she managed a smile to show how grateful she is for a friend like her. "Forgive me?"

Tomo-chan embraced her. "I should be the one apologizing. I acted like a harpy and bug you about how to manage your personal relationships. I know you are still hurting, and I only want what's best for you. I'm just concerned because it's not healthy for you to linger any longer with these feelings. You might be missing out on a lot of opportunities."

Haruka nodded. "I know what you mean. It may still take awhile, you know that. But I'm already halfway there. I just need to be patient."

She saw her nod, accepting her decision. Dear Tomo-chan. She was very much unlike her friend who jumps from one relationship to another like a duck with water. She supposed she could learn a few tricks from her on men and relationships in general, having her own share of hardships and heartbreak. And despite going through a few failed relationships, she still remained positive about her outlook in life, never giving up that someday, true love will come for her with the right man.

"Come on." Haruka hooked her arm around her friend's waist. "We've been here for quite some time. The sales assistant must be wondering whether we're just here for free food. Let's buy some lingerie. I know for a fact that you've been eyeing that grey set."

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Masato did not think twice in signing the papers in front of him. Only the sound of his fountain pen seemed to dominate the tensed silence inside the room where he was having a meeting with the board of members of Bright Television. _

_As soon as he finished, August took the papers from him and gave the other official copy to the Board secretary, who immediately took it and slid it in inside the envelope. The rest of the members stood up and shook hands with him and went out of the room one by one._

"_Thank you for your continued support in our business ventures Mr. Hirijikawa." One of the senior members took the time to say, as he shook hands with him before joining his business partners who were waiting outside of the boardroom for him. _

_As soon as the door finally closed behind him, August waited for their footsteps and conversations fade away before turning to face him, a copy of the original document still on his hands. _

"_That's rather generous of you providing a lucrative contract for Ren Jinguuji." August said, somewhat disapprovingly, gathering the rest of the scattered papers in front of him and sorting them out in an efficient manner. "Television series, movie contracts and even regular tv guestings on the station's most popular variety shows. Why are you being so magnanimous towards the heir of Takumi Jinguuji? Isn't he supposed to take over his famlly's business rather than waste his time entertaining other people? If I'm not wrong, the Jinguuji group of companies is almost worth as much as yours. Only theirs are mostly involved in pharmaceuticals and the health industry."_

_He twiddled with his fountain pen before tucking it in the inside of his breast pocket, giving himself some time before replying on August's comment. _

"_Not to mention conditions to provide more opportunities to the Shinomiya twins." His friend added._

"_A necessary decision." He finally replied before standing up to stretch his legs a bit and gazed down at the view offered by the glass windows behind where he was seated awhile ago. "And for your information, Takuma has already renounced his eldest son from taking over the family's conglomerate. His other brother will be taking over the reigns soon. The eldest Jinguuji has already decided to maintain a different path, as you can recall from your files." _

"_Indeed," August shrugged. "I just could not believed it that someone like him would be willing to throw away his family's legacy in order to follow a path such as being a lowly musician adored by the simple masses. What a waste of his Ivy league education." He added, slightly disgusted._

"_You don't know Ren Jinguuji." Masato said, turning to face his friend, " A lot of people in the upper echelons of our society may frown upon what he did. But you cannot deny that he has the guts and the grit to break free from a dictated life. He is similar to me in nature, except we both chose very different paths. I chose to prove my worth by taking over the helms of Hirijikawa empire eventhough I am a bastard; he took a different route by defying his father and proving that he does not need the Jinguuji name to succeed in another field. His father is a blind fool in not believing in his own son." _

"_But why the need to provide him a multi-million dollar contract when you know that he can easily acquire his own lucrative deals when you believe so much in his abilities." His friend asked, frowning. "You are handing a lot of easy money to him on a golden platter."_

"_Time." He answered simply. "I have money and lots of it. And one thing about money is that I can buy almost anything, including one of the things that people thought is supposed to be priceless. Of course, I cannot get back what has gone by, but I can still manipulate the present and future according to my will. I doubt Jinguuji and the Shinomiyas would have the time to pursue….other things when they have a full plate to occupy their minds. Besides," he paused, "I am merely buying time to encourage all parties involved to put their distance from one another."_

"_Meaning?" August persisted, clicking the leather briefcase shut. _

_He whirled around to gaze one last time of the view before him. Tokyo's night life is coming alive as the sun slowly died down in the horizon. "Time heals all wounds is it not? I've invested too much of it and my energy in this venture. I'm determined to see to it that my efforts are not wasted."_

"_You've ensured that Haruka's acceptance of your offer will not be jeopardized by meaningless interruptions." His friend said, finally grasping the idea. _

"_Precisely." He allowed himself a tiny smile. "Distance will not prevent them from looking into her disappearance. They would scour the world twice over if it means they can find her. But delaying them with as many commitments as possible will certainly help minimize obstructions."_

_August nodded. "By the time they uncover traces of her whereabouts, the trail would be already cold."_

"_Yes." Masato said. "She needed to cut her ties from her wretched past and start anew. So that when the time comes for them to meet her again. She would have already forgotten everything they mean about to her."_

Masato has just finished his meeting with the events organizer team, when August ushered Haruka into his private office before withdrawing discreetly. He gave a soft smile at her, the sight of her apple-red cheeks and brilliant eyes, served as a soothing balm on his tensed shoulders.

"Mission accomplished!" she said proudly, by way of greeting. "All of the items on your list has been crossed out." She waved the list in front of him teasingly.

He gave a deep chuckle. "Thanks a lot for your help. I trust my one year of peace and quiet with you. With luck, my sisters will be too happy to leave me alone for the rest of the new year after Christmas. God knows how hard they are to manage."

"No problem." She said before turning around to plop comfortably on one of the sofas in front of his minimalist glass desk, her cream colored sweater and light blue jeans a sharp contrast with the black leather of the sofa. "They would be pleased with the gifts. I'm sure of it. That would give you more time to work hard and relax."

"Thank you very much. My sanity is grateful. " He noticed the paperbag she dropped on the floor beside her. "Shopping with Tomochika, I see."

Haruka, who was leaning on the sofa head rest with her eyes closed, snapped her head up, her eyes wide. "Uh, yes. We, uh, fancied something displayed on the store at _Avenue des Champs Elysees._" Her face was now the color of red tomato.

_Hmmm, interesting. _Masato noted, eyeing the linen paperbags with the words _Bordelle _with amusement. "Winter clothes?"

She became even redder. "Of course." Checking her watch, she suddenly stood up and grabbed the paperbags, bustling about. "How about I wait for you at the main lobby so that you can finish whatever it is you are always cramming in your schedule. I'll tell August we'll leave in ten minutes, yes?"

He nodded, somewhat reluctant to see her go, when he was still enjoying her obvious embarrassment about his questioning on the contents of the paperbags.

Leaning forward, he pressed a button on his intercom.

"Yes?" August's crisp, clear voice answered.

"Proceed with the invitations."

"Including _their _invites?" he asked.

Paused. "Yes."

"Very well." The line went dead.

He leaned back on his chair, resting his head firmly on the backseat, calm and as cool as ever. The time has come.

_I wonder whether August knows what kind of clothing store Bordelle is, _he thought to himself, as stood up and straightened his tie, before strolling out of his private office.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: Hohohohoho! Want more? You will have to wait and see. Thanks for all my faithful readers and followers of this story. I do hope I manage to personally thank all of you via private messaging. My apology for my late uploads. I'm trying to normalize my schedule, but no promises! **

**Hmm. Masato is making his move now. Will Haruka accept him or not? See that button below that says review? What are you waiting for?**

**Happy holidays everyone.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: One of the shortest ever. I wanted to add more, but I felt Ren Jinguuji deserves his own chapter. So Satsuki and Natsuki's POVs will have to wait until the next chapter. I hope this one manages to explain thoroughly on what happened to Ren while Haruka was in Vienna.**_

_**Pardon my grammer and spelling mistakes. **_

**Chapter 25 Dead Man Walking **

Ren Jinguuji adjusted his earpiece, eyes downcast. As soon as the tiny device is in place, he strummed the first few notes on his electric guitar, and the crowd in front of him roared in approval. He continued toying with the guitar keys, playing an extended intro of his most famous song to date. The noise in front of him lowered into a low buzzing sound, but he knew that once he got into the familiar tune, the pace of noise would peak again.

The whole stadium was shrouded in complete darkness, punctured with a few blinking lights here and there. He knew the audience was watching his every move. Tonight he may be surrounded by thousands of people but he had never felt more alone. The gaping hole in his heart never fully recovered.

He moved closer to the microphone in front of him, grasping the body tightly.

"Thank you so much for being here tonight. Your continued support fuels me to do better. I hope you have all enjoyed the entertainment for the past two hours."

Sweat beaded on his forehead, his hair plastered to his skull. He longed for a cold bottle of beer to quench his thirst, and an hour under a cold, cold shower. But he needed to sing one last song before capping this night off. The last leg of his concert is coming to a close, and he wished to do his very best as a thank you to his loyal fans. They deserve nothing less for their continued support.

"I wrote this song two years ago, right after accepting the lead role of _Dark Path, _the highly successful fantasy series by Bright Television. It was a song dedicated to my most special person."

Fans screamed and began to chant _We love you, Ren!_

He paused, feeling the tightening on his throat. "I hope, wherever you are, I wish you much happiness." _For two years, I've been singing this song but it seems like it never reaches out to you._

Nodding to his bass guitar player, who signaled to the drummer sitting behind him, they began to do the countdown; the drummer tapping his drumsticks _one, two, three!_

Strumming the strings of his guitar again, he closed his eyes and began to sing.

_I hear the angels talking, talking, talking_

_Now I'm a dead man walking, walking, walking_

_I hear the angels talking, talking, talking_

_Now I'm a dead man.._

_I see you standing there but you're already gone_

_I'm holding your hand but you're barely holding on_

_I'm kissing your lips but they just don't feel the same_

_Am I a dead man now left living with the blame?_

_Oh, I hear the angels talking, talking, talking_

_Now I'm a dead man walking, walking, walking_

_Already broken, already gone_

_Already know you're moving on_

_Am I breathing?_

_Talking_

_Dead man_

_Walking_

_Already see it in your face_

_Already someone in my place_

_Am I breathing_

_Talking _

_Dead man_

_Walking_

_I hear the angels talking, talking, talking_

_Now I'm a dead man walking, walking, walking_

_I hear the angels talking, talking, talking_

_Now I'm a dead man.._

_We're in the same room just a million miles away_

_With all these books around but we ain't got two words to say_

_Am I dead man now left living with the shame?_

_Already broken, already gone_

_Already know you're moving on_

_Am I breathing?_

_Talking_

_Dead man_

_Walking_

_Already see it in your face_

_Already someone in my place_

_Am I breathing_

_Talking _

_Dead man_

_Walking_

_I'm a breathing, talking  
>Dead man, walking<em>

I hear the angels talking talking talking  
>Now I'm a dead man walking walking walking<br>I hear the angels talking talking talking  
>Now I'm a dead man<p>

Already broken, already gone  
>Already know you're moving on<br>I'm a breathing, talking  
>Dead man, walking<br>Already see it, in your face  
>Already someone, in my place<br>I'm a breathing, talking  
>Dead man, walking<p>

As the chorus faded away amidst the pounding of drums, keyboards and guitars, Ren waved at his fans for the last time that night, while the brilliant led lights behind him lit up, showing his silhouette. The platform where he was standing slowly descended below, swallowing him until he was completely below the stage where he performed two hours earlier. He could still hear the roar of the crowd, asking for more encore.

_Angels talking, talking, talking.._

_Dead man walking, walking, walking._

The lyrics was still playing inside his head over and over again as if taunting him, even when the music has died down. Ren shook his head, relieved that the concert was finally over.

An assistant in dark grey overalls, holding a clipboard and sporting a long ponytail handed him a bottle of water. He unscrewed the cap and took a mouthful as he ran a hand through his long hair damp with sweat.

To his right, his manager, Aki handed him a white towel which he took gratefully. He clapped him on the back and mouthed _Good job! _He nodded his thanks before he followed him, leading the way out of the jungle of cables and stage props littering the bottom part of the stage where he had just performed. A small crowd of his band and crew gather just outside his changing room, and he gave a brief speech and thank them for their hard work. As soon as he waved them off, Aki felt his mobile phone vibrate inside the pockets of his pants, and he took the call, signaling to him to go in and change.

Twenty minutes later, fresh from a quick shower and change of casual clothes, another assistant informed him that his manager went ahead without him for an impromptu business dinner.

"He asks whether you would care to join him?" the man said, holding his clipboard and mobile phone tucked on one side of his tilted head, apparently waiting for his answer.

Ren shook his head regretfully. "No, I think I'll just go. Tell him I'll call tomorrow." And with that, he strode off to the side exits, barely hearing the assistant relay his message on the phone, where he met a few of his fans waiting to give their final goodbyes of the night. He even obliged a few photos and autographs to a couple of teenagers.

He was mentally exhausted by the time another crew retrieved his car from the VIP parking lot, and he took the keys from him, sliding half-heartedly on the leather seat, before revving up the engine. His sleek Aston Martin DB9 Volante purred to life and within minutes, he was already cruising down the highway, heading towards his apartment block.

He was both distracted and distraught tonight, probably because this concert was a closing signal for another chapter of his life. His series has just ended after four successful seasons. And his agency decided to take advantage of its popularity by capping it off with a series of concerts in major cities across Japan. The grand finale was held at the Tokyo Dome, the same concert venue where he held his first ever debut concert some years back.

His hand itched for a cigarette. He quit his smoking a long time ago, but tonight, he just wanted something to calm his restless mind. He could have downed a couple of shots of hard liquor but there was a high chance of him losing control and he might end up drunk again. And when he's drunk, who knows what might happen?

_Screech!_

He was so distracted with his thoughts that he failed to see the red light blinking just a few meters ahead of him. Heart pounding, he gripped the steering wheel, jamming his foot on the pedal brakes. It took a few seconds before he realized that he almost collided with an oncoming 18-wheeler cargo truck crossing the intersection. The driver of the truck stopped just a few inches short of hitting his car, and the middle-aged driver was poking his head out of the window, shouting expletives at him and making rude hand gestures.

_Fuck, Ren. Pay attention to what you are doing._

He shifted his gears and backed away slowly, amidst the cacophony of car horns honking behind at him. It was lucky that they could not see the pale face behind the heavily tinted windscreen. Otherwise, his photo might be front page news tomorrow. Aki would scold him, and his mother would have a heart attack. Fingers slightly trembling, he waited for a couple of minutes for his adrenaline rush to slow down and his breathing tonormalize.

It was a rude wake up call for him. The fact that he was living on the edge for the past two years made him see what kind of pathetic excuse he was creating out of his guilt and self-imposed punishment.

Whatever the real reason Haruka left, she would probably take it to her grave. She never made any attempt to contact him shows how much she went through to avoid seeing him again. He had searched high and low for her, spent most of his free time scouring the streets of Paris and Tokyo. He even went as far as having a private detective trace her with no results produced. All those months of searching. She never even bothered to send a message to the few precious friends she made while she was in Tokyo. Magenta, Natsuki, and even Satsuki have all given up on her. So why shouldn't he?

It was time for him to stop looking at the past with regret and start looking forward to his future.

Running a hand through his slightly damp hair, he let out a shaky sigh of accepting defeat.

It was over. It was time to stop running around in circles. The last concert tonight is a revelation. The end of a chapter in his life, indeed.

Leaning back on his seat, he pressed the gas pedal of his car and maneouvered his way out of the road he was in, turning right. He checked his watch and saw it was eleven o' clock. She could still be awake.

His car gave a screech in front of a chic serviced apartment block building, one of the many luxurious apartments offered in the city for rich residents who can afford to spend well in the middle of high cost living in Tokyo. Tossing the keys to the valet who approached him, he made his way to the lift lobby, catching a vacant lift car which has just dispelled its passenger out. Pressing the correct number on the pad, he tapped his foot impatiently.

How many times had he begged and prayed for her to come back? And now that she was here to stay, he could not believed how selfish he had been for taking her presence for granted. It was _she_ who took care of him when he was at his lowest, patiently listened to his grievances and giving him words of assurances that he would find her. And what did he do to repay her kindness? He used her physically, several times, to numb his mind for just a moment, while he close his eyes and imagined he was making love to Haruka once more. It was a way for him to relive the moment, feel that rush of exquisite love that kept him awake late into the night for God knows how many months. He missed Haruka so much it destroyed him inside.

Confused on several aspects and struggling to maintain his sanity, he forgot that there was another opportunity for him to make some part of his life right. It was right under his nose all the time, and he wanted to kick himself in the gut for not noticing it sooner. Maybe this is what fate was telling him all along. Maybe he and Haruka were not really meant to be together. His experience with that sweet, Parisian girl who stole his heart two years ago was a way of life reminding him how hurt he felt when _she _went away too. And now is the chance for him to make amends and catch up on the lost time.

Two years of looking for Haruka Nanami and two years of neglecting her is enough.

The lift car signaled the end of his journeyand he stepped out on the private lift lobby with renewed purpose. His shoes echoed against the walls, as he closed the short space between the lift and the main door, where he quickly buzzed on the door bell.

The regular uniformed butler who was servicing the apartment she had rented answered his buzz and greeted him.

"Where is she?" he asked anxiously, ignoring the protest made by his inner self. _Get a grip of yourself!_

"Madam has just arrived and is changing in her room, let me inform her of your arrival." The butler replied, stepping aside to let him in.

"Don't bother. I will go there myself." He said, brushing aside the butler's indignation of his audacity.

"B-but, sir!"

Ren Jinguuji, rockstar, musician and respectable actor, burst into the master bedroom and quickly locked the door behind him.

Anri de Montfort was in the process of putting on her night gown when she looked up in surprise at the intruder. Clutching her clothes to cover her nude form, she raised her eyebrows in confusion by way of greeting.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a shock voice, backing away from him as if sensing he had gone mad.

Maybe he _is _mad. And his sanity has just snapped. But he is clutching at his last hope of being saved. Anri would be his guiding light.

Without answering, he crossed over the space between them in a few strides, caught Anri in his tight embrace and kissed her as if his life depended on it. He felt her drop the nightgown at his feet, and her hands automatically linked at his nape. She kissed him back with the same burst of passion.

_Ren, don't go in there. You cannot right a wrong with another mistake you might regret! _His conscious pleaded with him.

"Anri." He whispered, confused at the torrent of pent up emotions pouring out of him. Lacing his hands on the small of her back, he pulled her close again. "I'm sorry, Anri. For neglecting you. For being such a cad. I want to start all over again. It's time for me to stop thinking about her, and focusing on myself again. And the future." He added huskily. He knew his impulsiveness always get him into more trouble. But what is life if he does not take another plunge? Besides, he is taking a radical turn in making his world spin again without Haruka. He is tired of being pathetic. It _is _time to move on.

"Who are you and what have you done to Ren?" she asked breathlessly, unbelievingly.

"Anri." He lifted her chin up so that she was forced to look deeply in his eyes. She deserved his sincerity and his name. Whatever his father will say, he would make her an honorable woman. His mother might object, but once she realized that her eldest son is turning over into a new leaf and accepting more responsibilities, it would be a good start on his reconciliation with his estranged family.

"Anri, I know this is out of the blue. But please don't doubt my sanity and sincerity. Will you marry me?" he asked.

She smiled, that signature mysterious smile he always loved about her. Anri is the only woman who had known him for so long. She knows how to carry herself with style and she has wit to match. She is the only person next to Haruka whom he can be himself in a comfortable environment. She will know how to adjust with his unexpected mood swings, has enough sense to understand his unpredictable schedule. Anri would make any man proud to call her as his wife.

Somewhere at the back of his mind, the voice of protest went silent. He is determined to succeed on his new mission. And somehow, his inner self seemed to have realized that whatever decision he has made, protesting further would be futile.

"Yes, Ren. I accept." She answered, smiling sweetly at him.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: Bad decision for Ren do you think? I think it was necessary for him to just accept that Haruka might not come back. He spent most of his time buried underneath his workload that he was blinded with just thoughts of getting back with her. I could almost hear you protesting about the two years whether it's for real or not. But some guys do have trouble recovering from relationships just like women, too. And though Ren may still be recklessly impulsive by asking Anri to marry him, in some ways, he is sincere and serious about his feelings for Haruka, and he views Anri as his salvation to the path he was spiraling into. I like that he was doing something to rouse him out of his sadness at his failure to find Haruka. And I think this is an essential part of him becoming wise and mature (except maybe you guys won't agree about him being mature on the last part of this chapter.) I always associate recklessness as part of Ren Jinguuji. So I retained this personality of his. And his work ethics and compassion has evolved for the better as I tried to depict here. I hope to improve more on his characteristics and personality as I composed the next chapters.**

**Anyway, thanks for all your reviews and comments. I sincerely appreciate all of your suggestions and critiques. For followers of this series, I have recently uploaded Chapter 2 of Porcelain and Chapter 1 of Cecil's Muse. Please check them out and let me know what you think of it by posting your reviews. **

**See you in the next chapter. **


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Anyone ordered chapter 26?**_

_**Whew! Glad I managed to finish this. I will be in Bali next week, and I wanted to upload this. I know it's a bit rushed and all, but I hope you enjoy this latest one. For all my readers who noted inconsistencies on my chapters, I;m truly sorry. I will amend them after I finish this series. I still have roughly 12 to 15 chapters to go, based on my last count of the outline. I keep on editing and cutting out a few scenes I don't want or I want to add. Oh well. **_

_**A little additional notes. Guess who the new character is? A lot of people are probably getting tired of all the past few chapters probing on Haruka's capability of forgetting Ren even after two years has passed. And although she did try to convince them that she is okay, it looked like she is really not. So she needed a good dose of gentle scolding from our new character. It's essential in this series that her confidence and will to endure and survive the heartbreak and hardships is reinforced in her. And yes, I do agree with one of the comments that a woman is more than just her body. And I intend to make her realize it in some way or the other in the future chapters. Thanks to onliafaze for highlighting that part to me.**_

_**Title implies Haruka on the verge of breaking out of her comfort zone and getting a lot of boost from a certain new character. **_

_**More notes below! **_

_**Pardon my grammer and spelling mistakes. **_

**Chapter 26 Chrysalis **

Satsuki Shinomiya wiped the thin trickle of sweat covering his brow, before turning to check his brother who came up next to him. Despite the cold December winds rampaging through the capital of Kathmandu, the bustling city was still filled with backpacking tourists, mostly college students and a few retired people in their sixties, dragging their heavy bags and camping gears around.

Indeed, with the temperature bordering to zero degree and bound to get colder still, the ancient city is bustling with modern buildings erected side by side with its ancient counterparts. Buddhist temples and remnants of palaces and ancient walls were dwarfed with multi-storey buildings. It was chaotic, noisy and wonderful to be in the middle of an unconventional city; his ears prickling with the cacophony of foreign tongues, blaring horns and the occasional goats bleating while peddled by locals trying to make a living.

Checking to see his belt bag is secured, he turned around to ask his brother where he wants to eat, when he found himself looking into an empty space beside him. Peddlers on the sidewalk hawking their carpets, prayer beads, street foods and wares jostled for space where his brother stood just a few seconds ago, is now occupied by a middle aged woman, carrying baskets of local goat cheeses.

_I should have invested in a good GPS bracelet on Natsuki! _He fumed, straining his neck, looking for his errant brother. He can't have disappeared when he was only standing beside him a few minutes before. Refusing to think the worse, he turned around, scanning the crowd. He would recognized his golden hair and impressive height anywhere. Natsuki must have been distracted by something interesting: woven carpets in an explosion of color, strange native music, Buddhist monks making their daily trips in the city, the list is endless.

He walked a few steps forward, looking here and there. Natsuki always like to roam without even telling him where he wants to go. His brother needs a babysitter not a traveling companion!

Then he spotted him crouched in front of a young girl wearing a bright tomato red winter coat. His brother was charming the girl with a simple magic trick of pulling a coin from out of her ear.

"Do that again!" the young girl squealed, as Satsuki reached them.

"Alright, one more time, and you need to give no more trouble to your mommy." Natsuki said, gesturing at the tall woman holding the little girl's hands. The child's family seemed to be part of a group of tourists travelling in the city. Satsuki noted the bus they were riding was parked in the gutter, apparently giving its passengers some time to soak in the city's culture and landscape before it brings them to their next destination.

The young girl nodded, and as Satsuki stood near them, he suddenly understood why the young girl mesmerized his brother.

She bore am aching similarity to a young woman they once knew.

His annoyed expression instantly melted as he perused the girl's laughing face, cheeks pink from the cold. She would have resembled _her _more had her hair been the same reddish gold waterfall that framed her face and her eyes in bright amber instead of light chocolate eyes.

Producing another coin out from thin air and eliciting a joyous clap from his young audience, his brother patted the young girl's raven tresses before he stood up and waved his goodbye to the mother, who murmured a quiet thank you to him, before pulling her daughter away from their spot with promises of hot chocolate for her mid afternoon snack.

Satsuki felt a light stab of pain in his chest, the prickle of a love lost and a heart that has yet to recover. He schooled his features when his brother finally noticed him.

"Sorry." Natsuki said, grinning. "I couldn't help but show-off a little."

He nodded silently, a slight frown marring his forehead as he tried to grasp the situation in front of him. Something about his brother's wistful expression when he smiled tenderly at the young girl's face.

For a moment, he wondered whether his brother ever felt something for Haruka. When they found out from Magenta that she was missing, he could not forget his brother's face. It was a mixture of both concern and apprehension; the same expression he had displayed when he got involved in a minor car accident a several months prior, the result of which, he got a few stitches on his head and some nasty bruises on his ribcage. Natsuki tried not to show he was worried, and went about arranging for his needs. It was the first time he displayed a sense of responsibility towards him that he never saw before. He was used to being the twin in charge of looking after his younger brother, though they were only born ten minutes apart. When it comes to him losing his composure, his brother would come rushing to take things off his hands and be admirably mature, if only for a few hours.

It was the same thing when he defended him from Jinguuji's veiled accusations of having to do with Haruka's disappearance. He cooly handled Jinguuji and put him on his place. He was proud of his brother that day, despite the fact that he was obviously very worried about Haruka. Natsuki was the one who first met her after all.

And he wondered still, yet again, where she is now. And whether she is happy. The first few months after her disappearance, he could hardly eat or sleep, racking his brains on where she could be staying and what made her leave Jinguuji. He was sure the bastard did something that spooked her to run in the opposition direction. Of what, he doesn't really know. The possible reasons are endless, and the more he tried to dig, the more they seemed ridiculous and highly unlikely. And these are just speculations. He had nothing concrete to prove on his theories against Jinguuji's actions towards her.

During the first few months, he did his own search, sometimes with his brother, a few times with Magenta, who was glad enough to contribute time in the search for her. But the clues Jinguuji provided were scarce, possible leads are either unreliable or obscure, except for the camera records of her withdrawing money from the an atm machine and boarding a public transit train, where it gave them some idea where she went afterwards.

But they scoured through the suburbs near Narita where she was last seen and they could not even find a strand of her hair, nor a breathe of her flowery perfume. Nothing.

"_When a person doesn't want to be found, she would make certain she won't be." _Magenta had surmised that day after clearing all the hotels and student hostels around the area. They have finally come to the last item of the list of places where she could be.

Satsuki had to agree. Magenta had never been more serious that day, and he was disappointed and crushed when they finally have to concede defeat. And his agreement with Magenta was a bitter pill to swallow: Haruka did not even have enough courage to approach him to ask for help. It was _that knowledge_ alone that hurt the most.

"Here."

Satsuki was startled out of his reverie and saw his brother handing him a brown-wrapped package. Opening it, his nose was assailed with the smell of baked pastry and lamb. The _samosas_ sold in the streets is piping hot, delicious and every bit as savory as what the online backpackers are raving about when he was doing the research for their Himalayan trek. And it only whetted his appetite in anticipation of their main meal.

"By the way, Satsuki." His brother has finished his own pastry and was about to drink water from his own insulated water bottle, when he spoke. "Shining Saotome is in Paris and has expressed his desire to meet with us over a possible collaboration with his student."

"Indeed?" Satsuki raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

Shining Saotome, was one of their deceased father's closest friends, who often collaborated with him during his works with the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra. Saotome, despite his unusual first name of Shining, was not actually someone who often interacts with other people, as strangers would have surmised with a person sporting that name, except when it pleases him. He was notoriously famous for being a strict disciplinarian, who has an eye for spotting talent a mile away, and rarely accepts students; unless they could afford his astronomical tuition fee. As one musical critique would summarize, "_he shines dramatically when he has accomplished something that benefits the onwards progression of arts and music. And anything he touches turns to gold."_

Natsuki nodded, "Yeah, he's been raving about this student he recently accepted. And wants us to do some kind of collaborated album for her debut. He personally secured a couple of invites for a special sneak preview of her talents at some charity function."

"What has gotten into that stubborn old goat again, bothering us with his absurd ideas." Satsuki replied irritably, momentarily forgetting his musings about Haruka. "I thought he was hibernating for good?!"

"He's on a two year sabbatical, touring Central America and perfecting his bongo playing." His brother corrected, grinning. "Can't blame the old man for trying to perfect his craft even after enjoying the fruits of his success."

"True." He grudgingly agreed. "But can't he just quit bothering us to visit him. I swear! He's like an irritable father constantly nagging us to get married year after year." He gave a shudder, remembering the last time Shining Saotome invited them over for a short visit. He had sent over his private jet with instructions on his crew to help them pack for their vacation. And they ended up in the middle of _nowhere_. Literally.

"Aww, come on!" his brother gave a chuckle. "Time spent in Antartica is a humbling experience!"

"Don't remind me!" Satsuki clapped his hands to cover his ears, ignoring the surprise looks thrown by the passersby eyeing them cautiously. They must have looked impressive in the eyes of the locals: two towering blond giants with green eyes and looked exactly alike. "Three weeks of hearing nothing but howling winds and noisy penguins is a nightmare. And the night is so eerily quiet its deafening!"

"At least we got to hear the whales sing under the thick layers of ice." His brother enthused happily.

Trust Natsuki to get the most out of everything. After their expedition to the remote continent, he had managed to acquire the rights to do the entire soundtrack composition of a famous European adventure explorer's documentary of his own Arctic adventures. The documentary won an international film award and garnered several prestigious nominations.

Satsuki sighed, albeit somewhat relieved to see his brother in his usual spirited self. He had been so wrapped up with his own feelings of helplessness and hurt over Haruka's disappearance that he never bothered to pay close attention to his brother's welfare for once. It was selfish on his part, and he was a bit guilty for the neglect. Neither of them really made the effort to talk about it since they both agreed to stop looking for her. It was still a painful topic they both avoided to discuss.

"Fine." He said wearily. He mentally counted the days left before they depart for Paris. Roughly a month before Christmas comes. They still have time to skirt around Bhutan and head straight to Myanmar. They can take a flight out of Rangoon and head straight to Istanbul for a few days before coming to Paris. He estimated they could arrive there a few days before the holidays. Just in time to avoid the crush of passengers scrambling to get to their respective homes to spend their holidays. The small apartment listed under their father's name was still being maintained by the old Parisian couple who took care of their father when he was studying there decades ago. They can take their much-needed rest.

If he had his way, he would have preferred to just go home back to Tokyo as originally planned and bury himself with the work they put on hold because of their trip. They have been extremely busy especially the good part of the past year, as a surge of commercial jingles and soap opera theme songs kept them preoccupied. There were a few songs they have not delivered yet for a pop artist, but nothing he could not manage. "Uncle" Saotome has beckoned, and they must heed his request to see them.

**oOoOoOo**

It started as a soft hymn, building the mood slowly. Haruka closed her eyes, concentrating on the sheets she had practiced so hard for the past two weeks. Her private instructor only gave her that small time frame to prepare something to present, and she had wished she should not have neglected to practice daily instead of the regular allotted time she had set up with the events organizer to prepare for her debut. She was having so much fun enjoying the streets of Paris again that by the time she realized it, it was already a full month before the scheduled Midwinter Ball.

She was almost horrified to find the handwritten letter waiting for her once she got home from a private night museum tour of the Louvre that Masato had arranged for her, alone. She missed visiting the museum; missed staring at the statue of winged _Nike_, the goddess of victory, standing at Daru staircase in all her glory; or Venus de Milo, her beautiful face forever frozen in marble by the ancient sculptor Praxiteless. Now, the refreshed memories of priceless marbles crumbled into dust as she perused the letter's contents.

_Dear Mademoiselle,_

_I am very pleased to invite you for a short assessment two weeks from today's date. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_S.S._

Haruka winced slightly when her fingers failed to press one correct key. She had chosen to play _La campanella, _the third etude from the _Grand Paganini Etudes, _a personal favorite of hers because of its brisk _allegretto _tempo. She wanted something beautiful and difficult to play, the latter reason would help her impress her private instructor. Masato, though influential enough, had mentioned that he did have some difficulty persuading the man to accept her, and she does not want to disappoint.

Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes, feeling her tension seeping from her fingers as she worked her way through the ivory keys. Her right hand jumped between intervals, and as she builds the climax, her speed increases.

_Why can't I just sit back and enjoy the music? _She thought to herself, hitching her breath when her finger missed another key again. Thank God her debut program won't be as difficult as this. She bit off more than she can chew when she chose this piece, and its too late to regret now.

She frowned a little, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, when she finally finished playing. She wanted to say her thanks and leave while she still has some of her remaining dignity. Ashamed at her own stupidity and arrogance, she wanted the floor to open up and just swallow her whole. She had performed poorly.

A small clap.

"Very brave of you, Miss Nanami, to chose this piece to play. I noted you missed a couple of keys somewhere during the second and fourth part." The gruff voice of the instructor said mildly.

She stood up from the small bench and bowed politely. "My apologies for not playing my best. Giving out excuses would be unacceptable and I blame myself for being overly confident and assuming that I can tackle this piece."

"Oh, I understand, Miss Nanami, what you were doing. You were trying to impress me."

She cursed inwardly. He'll probably kick her out of his posh apartment and banish her from playing such an abysmal interpretation. And she was just starting her career and already, she made a bad impression. Unprofessionalism will get her nowhere. She should have addressed her limitations right from the start.

"Come." He extended out a hand toward her.

She looked up at him with her mouth hanging slightly open, surprised that he still hasn't shown the way out to her.

His brown eyes twinkled with humor; his disheveled, curly, brown hair clashed magnificently against his blue and green Hawaiian shirt. Deeply tanned, probably because of spending too much time under the sun, his skin coloring made his teeth look even more whiter, including the whites of his eyes, despite the dark tint of his gold-rimmed eyeglasses covering them.

_Shining Saotome._

An unusual name for such an unusual middle-aged man. Haruka only knew the man in front of her during her first few weeks at Vienna, when his name was casually mentioned during one of her classes. Shining was very popular today because of his uncanny ability of spotting raw talent. He has been credited to kick-starting the career of a few dozen musicians and musical prodigies after assessing their capabilities. And his influence is vast, often reaching out to his friends in the music business, suggesting possible collaborations that often came to fruition. And he is always given credit when prestigious awards were given in recognition of the collaborations.

For the past decade, his name was often synonymous with talented individuals. Indeed, anyone caught by Shining Saotome's discerning eyes literally just shine.

She tentatively took the hand offered to her. Though she was still shaking from embarrassment, with the way he was accessing her, she felt herself calming down. His energy seemed to radiate from within his body, and pushing its power towards her fingertips.

"Ah _ma belle _you shouldn't despair about the _etudes. _Paganini made sure that his works would be extremely tricky as befits a genius like him. Although I must say, your attempts are impressive enough, but your demeanor is more suited for jazzy, dreamy tunes." Shining Saotome nodded to himself, leading her out to the back patio of his penthouse suite, where the French doors were fully opened into glass structure filled with lots of exoic flowering plants blooming magnificently despite the cold weather outside. Haruka noted that the temperature was carefully controlled in this part of the suite. The weather outside is chilly with the oncoming northern winds, signaling the end of autumn and the start of the reign of winter. She herself went out of Masato's Parisian apartment, bundled up in a thick coat, though her palms were sweaty with nerves.

They sat on one of the wrought iron tables and chairs, where a small spread of snacks was on display: delicate tea cakes and cucumber finger sandwiches, along with pots of hot tea and coffee. His own personal butler has just finished pouring out a cup of Earl Grey for her which she accepted before withdrawing from the room to give them some privacy as the man contemplates on her future.

"Talent just pours out from your very fingertips." Shining Saotome continued, taking a sip of tea from his own cup. "However, I might encounter some roadblocks from you."

Haruka almost choked on her tea, splashing some on her dark skirt. _How ghastly! _"I-I beg your pardon, Monsieur?" Perhaps, this is how he will inform her that he changes his mind about accepting her.

He gave a deep chuckle, and she winced slightly, expecting a torrent of words to describe her horrid performance. _Stop it, Haruka! And pay attention!_

"I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I have this curious habit for spotting talents like you. I mean, I _know _your patron; Hirijikawa has been lobbying so hard these past few months for me to accept you as my student. I have to admit; I was very much reluctant at first. I was bored and I was on the verge of spending more time in Central America." He pulled something out from a designer bag, next to the chair where he was sitting. Something about the old notebook he was holding seemed familiar to her.

_Her notebook._

The notebook she left behind in her dingy apartment more than three years ago. The notebook where she wrote down every private thoughts that run through her mind while trying to make her living in the streets of Paris. Her dreams, her poems, her songs. Her thoughts. Even her private dreams about Ren Jinguuji.

She paled. "H-how… Where.."

He noted her expression, and his grin died down. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mademoiselle. I know this is your precious possession. I did not read all your entries here. I swear. I only peeked at some of the poems and lyrics that you wrote. Such raw talent!" he praised, holding out the tattered notebook to her.

She took the bound notebook with trembling fingers. It was one of her mother's last gifts to her before she died. It was her twelfth birthday. She had remembered feeling particularly miffed. She wished for a beautiful piece of black onyx sculpture she had her eye on for quite some time. But her mother was all for mushy mementos of highschool crushes and all the anticipations and disappointments that come with preparing for prom, hence the velvet journal.

"_something to record your wishes, and the giggles and tears you share with your friends." Her mother said beaming, missing her crestfallen face._

The journal represented all her mother's hopes and all her own regrets. When she was given the time to sort out mementos to take with her before she was assigned to a foster care home, she unearthed the journel underneath a pile of discarded textbooks. And her heart crumpled. She did not even managed to thank her mother properly for her gift; even after her father bought the onyx sculpture for her that night. The journal stayed with her, the sculpture did not. It was one of the items that was quickly sold in the auction block.

It took her quite some time before she was able to crack open its pages. The velvet still retained some of her mother's smell. _Diorissimo. _Her mother's favorite perfume. A scent from a time lost and a past filled with love and dreams.

And when she finally had the courage to write on it. She dedicated the first page to a poem she wished she could have recited to her parents while they were still alive. And after that, the next pages were easily filled with her mournings. The tears she was unable to shed when her parents' coffins were lowered to the ground. All those years of sadness and loneliness which she had slowly and painfully exorcised out of her heart and soul.

"Your songs and poems are touching. It brims with much unhappiness and regrets that it shook me to the core. They evoke powerful memories of my own regrets. You have the passion I want. But your grips to the past is still apparent in the way you move, the way you play your instruments, the way you tilt your head, the way you breathe. I cannot teach a student that is living and breathing but is on the verge of dying any moment." He looked somber.

Tears welled up in her eyes when she looked up. "I-I…" she stopped. Is this what he meant by roadblocks?

Tomo-chan was saying the same thing to her. Even Masato, breaking his usual decorum of not showing his emotions around her, promised to be by her side. Was she really turning into a vacuum of despair? Had her years of staying in Vienna still not fulfilled its promise of letting her forget her past? Was it that apparent?

_Haruka Nanami, you are a fool! _The voice inside her head said. Indeed, how can a butterfly emerge out of its cocoon if it keeps holding in to the recesses of its chrysalis?

_Are you afraid, Haruka?_ Tomo-chan had asked. She had reassured her friend she is ok. But her reassurances were half empty. She was still unsure of the path she was in. And it was affecting the people around her.

She tightened her grip on the notebook. "I know my limitations. And I am familiar with my weaknesses. But I am determined. I guess therein lies my passion." She said with finality. She knows very well the taste of defeat and humiliation.

"Haruka. I have very little to teach you. All those studies on how to read music, the moods, the pitch, harmony and other technical terms you associate musical creation with, they all mean nothing without passion. And I see you glowing with it." Shining Saotome put his teacup down and took her hands with his. His large, calloused hands feels very warm and loving.

"But.." she protested, her courage wavering slightly. "I am just starting and I would need your help. I cannot do this alone." She said a little uncertainly. What is he trying to say? Will he accept her or not? She held her breath.

"But of course you will have it!" he said, smiling slowly. "I would be delighted to guide you. And you should be confident. You cannot forever bury yourself to the past. It is time to spread your wings and test their capabilities. There would be mistakes as you go along, but it is part of the learning process. To endure with grace and fighting spirit."

Haruka heaved out a sigh, relieved. She had passed the hurdle. And this man will be able to guide her.

They talked a lot afterwards. He had asked many questions about her. Deep, probing questions that seemed at times a bit intrusive and personal. It was a bit awkward at first. But the longer she talked, the more comfortable she feels opening up to him little by little. She sensed he was still assessing her capabilities. He could very well have got the necessary information about her through Masato, but it seems that Monsieur Saotome may be digging deeper on how to handle her case. She trust him enough to know that she is in his capable hands, her career is secure. She knew that deep inside, and her confidence grew, the more she talked to him. By the time he was escorting out of his penthouse suite and into the portico at the sumptuous first story lobby, where a car was waiting for her outside, she was laughing and talking at ease with him like a niece to a doting uncle.

"_Ma belle, _I will see you for tea next week, my secretary will inform you the time and place. Our lessons will start afterwards." He was leaning over the window, after she was safely ensconced within the inside of the car Masato had designated for her.

She nodded, feeling quite happy and bubbly for the first time in two weeks. She was already waving goodbye to him when it suddenly occurred to her to ask him where he got her journal.

Quickly, she leaned out of the window. "Uncle Saotome," she called out, for that was what he insisted her to call him, "May I ask where you got my journal? I thought it was lost during my untimely eviction from the building where I stayed years ago."

He looked mildly surprised at her question, as if to think she should have known where he got it. But he shrugged. "Masato. Masato Hirijikawa. He always carried it with him whenever he visited to persuade me to accept you."

"Oh." She was puzzled. _How the hell did Masato managed to acquire her notebook then?_

"It was thanks to that notebook that I finally consented to accept you. It fell out of his inside pocket of his coat during his last visit. He was most annoyed when I started flipping through it and read your works accidentally. Like he doesn't want anyone to see it and know that he has it. But there you go. The musical gods are apparently conspiring for it to happen. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here." He waved his goodbye before turning back to walk inside the glass revolving entrance doors of his luxurious apartment building.

Haruka was frowning when the car finally pulled out of the driveway. Her brow furrowed, mind, deep in thought. Masato hiding her journal. What else was he hiding from her?

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: I do hope I managed to send all my thank yous to readers who took the time to comment on the latest chapters. If not, let me thank you again for your patience, understanding and wonderful inputs on the story and characters I am shaping. You guys rock! On a special note, **** .7****, yes I kinda agree that Haruka needs a bit of change to make her look more mature. I shall see about how I want her to look when she makes her debut at the Midwinter ball. **

**I look forward to reading your comments soon. And I hope you check out my other works. I'm due for another update on Cecil's Muse and Porcelain. So please watch out for it.**

**Okay, you can press the review button now. **


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Chapter 27! Woohoo!**_

_**The usual apologies for followers of this story. I came back from Bali with a ton of workload. And I cleared them off as much as I can, while trying to update bits of this entry as best as I could. **_

_**This is one of my favorite chapter. A bit OOC on the characters, but I am having a bit of trouble on how our favorite characters can interact with one another especially when a fight is brewing..Oooh. spoilers! LOL!**_

_**Thanks so much for readers and followers who continue to come back and read the latest entries. I can't keep promises to update as regularly as I would have liked, but I want to give my assurances that I won't be abandoning this. Coz you guys rock and your reviews and encouragement are awesome! More notes and ramblings at the end.**_

_**Pardon my grammar and spelling mistakes. **_

**Chapter 27- Amethyst and Gold**

The blast of cold air welcomed Natsuki Shinomiya as soon as they walked out of Charles de Gaulle airport. His brother Satsuki was fussing about their luggage a few paces behind him, probably cursing under his breath for he had insisted they bring a few items with them as gifts for their Uncle Saotome: some exotic ivory and jade carvings, hand-woven carpets, an exquisite lacquered chest in a shiny gold and black onyx color among others. They were carefully packed in crates filled with straw to protect them from the slightest damage. Satsuki was muttering irritably at the extra costs they need to pay for excess "luggage" when they were only travelling for two to three weeks at most.

Natsuki smiled to himself. His brother must have been anxious to get home and start minding the works they left behind. But their Uncle's invitation is perfectly timed. What are a few more weeks of leisure before they go back to the grindwork? Besides, he has always wanted to visit Paris in winter, where there are less tourists clogging its streets.

The smell of snow and pine assailed his senses, when the cab driver carefully pulled up at the massive portico of the _Royal Ascot Hotel _where their Uncle's secretary booked them in. Normally, they would have stayed with their Uncle's penthouse suite. God knows how many empty rooms he has, but Satsuki reasoned that if they stayed in one roof with the middle aged man, who knows where he might whisked them off to in one of his trips abroad? Their three weeks could stretch into three months if they are not careful. The middle-aged man's wiles know no bounds. They could be just staying put in Paris in one second, and the next, they could be hauled out unceremoniously in the middle of the desert, living with Bedouins and making music underneath the stars in the middle of the night.

_I don't want to take the risk again, _Satsuki said testily. He could only shook his head in amusement.

His brother still has a long way to loosen up. But he was glad that on the outside, he looks somewhat content and happy. His experiment with Haruka was a failure and he blamed himself for not seeing a unfortunate ending. He ended up seeing his brother hurt more than what he had anticipated, though ironically the stirring of his emotions was something he had initially planned before. His brother is not as "dead" and cold as he had feared. He would have liked it if Haruka had chosen his brother and stayed with them. He is sure that she would be happy.

Her relationship with Jinguuji was nothing but disastrous. It was doomed from the start. And he hated that he was a tiny bit responsible for allowing her to get burned by Jinguuji. It ate him inside when he never managed to comfort her when she needed it most. Whatever happened between the two of them, they would probably never know.

He still keeps the original raw footages of her work with him, along with the edited version inside his own personal, private files where no one, not even his brother, knew the combination. It was one of the rare indulgences he allowed himself before relinquishing his intense attraction for her.

The girl who played Isis in the video fascinated people and repeated requests for interviews were regretfully turned down. Between the three of them plus Jinguuji's manager, Aki, they created a fictional excuse that the girl who starred opposite Ren Jinguuji, wishes to remain anonymous. It was such a shame, really. As a lot of doors was opened up for her after she disappeared. Another artist was interested to use her as his muse for his own music video, while a fashion magazine wants to use her as a model for their newest collections. A few morning talk shows were also interested to have her grace their show for a few minutes of interview.

Now, his dream of seeing her her talents unleashed to its full potential would never be realized.

Natsuki felt a tiny stab of sadness pierced his heart. _Life goes on, if she is happy after all these years, then I must be glad for her sake._

"Oy! Natsu! Quite daydreaming and start dialing that damned phone of yours! Get that old man to pick up his trinkets here at the hotel," his brother hissed under his breath as he dealed with the front desk over their accommodations. The hotel looks fully booked, judging by the number of people lingering about the massive and elegant lobby filled with Christmas decorations. It complimented the expensive carpet and marble flooring to perfection. Festive flowers adorned every available space and table it could find, bright red, gold and green; all fresh and dewy with life. No expense was spared when the hotel is banking on its reputation as a new ultra-luxurious experience.

Natsuki grinned. "Sure thing! Uncle would be meeting us for tea anyway." He pulled his phone out of his jeans pocket and began scrolling for the number.

"That old man is such a headache." his brother muttered, before receiving the small circle lock button of their private suite. He began hauling up their backpacks and ignoring the massive wooden crates piled up in front of the porter who assisted them.

"Sire?" the young man asked, with a questioning expression, his bellboy hat almost falling off his head. "I am not sure these will fit in the lift."

"Throw it in the garbage dump." Satsuki muttered again, too tired with jetlag to care. "Use it as firewood. I don't care. After lugging it halfway around the world, I just want them to disappear."

Natsuki chuckled, commanding the bellboy's attention. "We made arrangements with the manager to leave it at one corner, as someone will come to get them." He handed twenty euros to the man for all his trouble. "Please make sure they are out of the way. _Merci."_

And with that, he followed his brother who was impatiently waiting for him inside the bronze lift car, decorated in austere squares and geometric patterns reminiscent of the Art Deco style. The gleaming polished doors immediately closed.

Had Natsuki lingered a minute or two longer, he would have gotten the surprise of his life. The young woman who had just entered the lobby, after alighting from a hired cab, was momentarily distracted with unwinding her scarf from her neck, as she stared at the expensive and luxurious décor surrounding her.

Had Natsuki waved his brother to go ahead in their room, he would surely not missed the gleaming reddish gold soft curls, tumbling down her shoulders and back.

Had Natsuki turned his attention instead, to the massive wall fresco of Roman Gods above the main entrance of the hotel, he would never mistake Haruka's liquid gold eyes, as she took in the opulence of the _Royal Ascot Hotel _for the first time in her life, and realizing, with tears in her eyes, that the construction of this hotel was the sole reason she accepted Ren Jinguuji's supposed gratuitous offer in the first place.

**oOoOoOo**

Masato stared down at the thick piece of paper he was holding, where the slash of his sharp fountain pen ended with his beautifully flowing signature. He could not concentrate on his work. God knows how much of the reports he still needs to go review, but tonight, his mind was not up for his usual routine at hand.

Gently exhaling air out of his nostrils, he bit the inside of his cheek, before dropping the expensive pen he was holding on his right hand, hearing it clatter on the glass table in front of him.

For the first time since Haruka started living with him, he felt somewhat unsure of what to expect from the woman. The date of the charity ball loomed near. And he is anxious about making it a success. August discreetly reported to him that Haruka has been busy of the late, spending most of the day with her private tutor, Shining Saotome, whom he now considers as a sort of mentor and uncle figure, given the fact that the middle-aged man has been meticulously guiding his ward towards her performance. It took extreme planning and much luck to convince him to accept her. As the reports purported, everything the old man touches really shine. And his ward deserves to shine in public.

_His ward. _Is that even technically correct? August mocked him one time for exercising too much restraint. And his friend would sometimes refer to Haruka as his ward when it was only the two of them talking inside a room. It was calculated to make him irritable. Apparently, his friend has a perverse tendency to make him squirm as a way for him to release some tension when he gets too moody over the stress of personally handling the charity ball.

_You're like a proud papa who wants to show off his darling girl to the world, _August said one night, eyebrows raised mockingly, when he asked whether Haruka is free to accompany him for a business dinner.

It infuriated him. But then, what else would he classify her then? They're not involved in a relationship….Yet. Therefore he cannot refer to her as his _girlfriend. _A live-in partner sounds grossly unsophisticated. And yet, she lives with him under one roof. A young, unmarried woman of her age. And he is doing nothing about it. Had his old fashioned grandfather, his mother's father that is, have been alive, he would have kicked up such a fuss about dishonoring a woman's virtue.

He wanted to slap himself for neglecting Haruka ever since coming back to Paris. Although they do occasionally go out for a bite to eat after his work, he had barely spend more than a couple of hours with her at the most.

He supposed it was because he had engulfed himself again with too much work. That explains August's disapproving expression whenever he and Haruka cross paths in the penthouse where they live. It was either they were both on their way to each of their respective appointments or on their way to meetings and could barely have enough time to exchange a brief word or two.

He could feel the gap between them widening bit by bit as days go by.

Not to mention that yesterday, she had been quite distant with him.

A first. And it took him several days to finally notice it.

_She is angry with you. _The voice inside him mockingly said.

Because of the diary that he kept with him till he surrendered it to Shining.

He knew he should have handed it to her the first chance he got. But somehow, as she plowed her way through her studies in Vienna, he simple refused to part with it. Citing that he could give it to her some other time.

The diary was his only connection to her through his lonely nights when he feel stressed out with his workload. With her being away in Vienna for most of the two years, just reading through the passages she wrote down in the yellowed pages and imagining her lovely voice the way he usually does, soothed his world-weary soul.

He supposed he should start confronting her about the diary soon.

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was already past 7:30pm. August _did _informed him that Haruka might be late as she would be joining her friend, Tomochika for dinner. Another night of not seeing her.

_Tomorrow, _he promised himself, he would start repairing the distance between them. He reached out and pressed the button of his intercom to let August know that he is ready to take his dinner.

**oOoOoOo**

His expectation of sleeping early once Haruka gets home, was foiled for tonight. Jaw set tight as he pulled a soft cashmere turtleneck over his head and broad shoulders, he had just came out of the shower, getting ready to sleep, when he received a message from August informing him that Haruka is still not home.

Outside, the light snowstorm that clothed the streets of Paris with thin snow had turned for the worst, and judging from where he stood, he could barely see the blinking lights of the buildings outside as the snowflakes blurred the darkened night sky. Unexpected winter storms are usually bad, making the streets especially slick and slippery. Very tricky even for seasoned drivers.

Droplets of water flew from his damp hair, as he shook his head, trying to cover his worry with irritation. Haruka and her friend probably enjoyed their time hanging out with each other until it it was almost midnight. Not that he has the power to limit on how she spends her time, or going overboard by giving her a curfew. She's too old for that. And yet, he worries on letting her out of his sight for long periods of time, that he always makes sure he can manipulate what time she goes home in a subtle way without making it seemed like he is interfering too much. He like Haruka's friend Tomochika, who is outgoing and exuberant. But he had observed that Tomochika is quite a magnet when it comes to the opposite sex; and he always assumed flaming red-haired beauties always attract much attention. But Haruka's brilliantly colored hair equally attracts attention too, as much as her friend, if not more. And with the two of them conspiring about world domination over dinner together, they could attract quite a fair share of attention from wandering rogues. Tomochika is perpetually looking for someone exciting to flirt with.

Admitting to himself that he frets whenever he imagines Harukasurrounded by unscrupulous sharks is a slight blow to his unshakeable machismo. Paris has, after all, one of the cities in the world that has got the most incorrigible flirts prowling its streets.

_Why did he not ensure that August is with her tonight as soon as he got home?_

His friend would have made sure that Haruka gets back on time, safe and sound.

He was on the verge of getting August to drive him out and fetch her himself when he heard the main door to their penthouse suite open, just as he had emerged from his master bedroom suite.

Heels clicked sharply against the white, crystalline marble covering the floor of their home. It was this exquisite marble that lured him to buy the unit in the first place.

"I told you, I can get a cab to bring me home. There is no need to rouse Filipe to come and fetch me, or you coming over to get me." Haruka's voice floated towards him; voice heavily laced with irritation.

Masato waited for a few seconds before he saw Haruka emerged from the foyer, followed by August, who, he deduced, has probably took the initiative to fetch her himself when he sent the message to him. He gripped the handles of the white painted, wooden staircase handrail, before running a hand on its smooth surface, as he slowly made his way down the stairs to where Haruka stood.

Haruka was about to open her mouth to retort back on something August must have said, when she paused and noticed him quietly looking at her.

And for a moment, time stood still as amethyst meet gold. And he looked at her, really looked at her for the first time after several days of not seeing her.

There were still bits of frost clinging to her eyelashes, as she slowly regarded him with her flashing eyes. She had just taken off her coat and was smoothing out the wrinkles from her blouse. He noted the rising flush on her cheeks, and knew her temper hasn't cooled yet. In fact, whatever it is that added fuel to her fire, he is betting half of his money that the confrontation he was anticipating is happening prematurely than when he least expects it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the heels of August's shoes disappear on one of the side doors going to the library. Clever August, hiding in another part of the house and leaving him to deal with a spitting kitten-no, a furious cat on his hands.

"Good evening, Masato." Haruka said, as if realizing the silence has gone long enough in the room. She was all formal and polite tonight. And Masato knew he is treading in thin ice.

"You are late."

"And so it seems." She replied evenly, one of her eyebrows slightly raised.

He had to give it to her. The lights emitted by the crystal chandelier overhead made her magnificent hair gleam. Haruka seemed to crackle with electricity tonight, as if aching for a fight. If she were a lioness, she'd be baring her teeth in front of him now. He almost nodded in approval. He like this side of her too, surprisingly. Very much. His fingers itched drag her to his bed and have his way with her just to prove how much he would like to dominate her newfound spirit.

"August did not inform me he would fetch you himself, but I am glad that he did. The streets outside can be dangerous enough, what with reckless cab drivers scattered in the streets."

"If you are worried about the welfare of your _investment _you do not need to concern yourself too much and bothered to get up. I know very well that you do not want me hurt in some meaningless accidents. I am well aware that the charity ball only a few days away." She said stiffly, brushing past him in an attempt to go up the stairs and escape into her room.

He won't let her have the last word tonight. Even if he gets annoyed for not anticipating a fight, it's already brewing and threatening to spill, and he does not believe in waiting for tomorrow for the explosion. He can deal with her rage tonight. In fact, he is somewhat enjoying the fight. Haruka is no longer the meek kitten he first met.

He reached out and caught her elbow.

She whipped her head to look at him. Her face mere inches away from his. "Let go of me. I wish to retire now. I am tired."

"No." he said. He could smell her sweet perfume, vanilla and lavender with notes of something citrusy. His eyes briefly glanced at her lips, and he saw her bit the lower lip in annoyance. His heartbeat increased in tempo, and part of his blood in his loins stirred in reply.

"Oh, so I cannot go to bed without your permission now?" she said mockingly, pulling her elbow away from him, but Masato kept firm grip on her arm like vise. If he applied more pressure on the tender skin, she would sport bruises tomorrow. And he is not one who likes to physically hurt women, but he gently reduced pressure on her soft skin. "What's next? Are you going to assign August to look for a guard to dog me on where I go? Do I need your permission to breathe?"

"Stop acting like a petulant child and be reasonable. Do not blame August for doing what he is expected of him." he said firmly.

"You are hurting me." She repeated, voice lowering, her blood boiling. "And you do not have the right to restrict my activities, we have an agreement that I can decide for myself and I can do damn well what I please!"

"Mind your manners, Haruka. Its unbecoming." He dragged her away from the stairs, into the grand sitting area, where buttery, soft black sofas with white silk pillows are scattered in the center of the room. He felt her resist, but she was forced to follow him, as he had the strength to drag her so.

"How dare you tell me that, when you yourself forget your own manners!" she hissed, hitting him on the shoulder with her free hand.

"Is this about the diary?" Masato's eyes narrowed, his temper flaring slightly. _Well, well, well. _It seems she has the power to provoke him so easily.

She glared back at him, confirming the source of her anger.

He counted to ten. He doesn't want to get her angry too much, but for some reason, he wanted to coax the girl in front on him to explode. He wanted to see, to feel and to hear how angry she would be. It sounds slightly creepy, but he wanted to experience seeing Haruka in all kinds of emotion. _Hot as fire, fierce as lightning._

He had seen her in her tender, unguarded moments, watched her cry during the opera in Vienna, rejoice over the sound of her laughter and shyness over the shopping she did at a lingerie store. Seeing her boiling with anger brings a lot of dimension in her character. "Did Shining gave back the diary?" he asked.

"This not just about the diary. _My diary_. But since you mentioned it now, how about we don't just discuss the tip of the iceberg? We could go for the while thing." She countered fiercely.

_Don't tell me.. _His thoughts trailed off. Alarm bells began to ring inside his head.

"I did not have dinner with Tomo-chan today. I went down to see the _Royal Ascot Hotel_ tonight." She said, gazing at him directly in the eye. "What else have you been hiding from me, Masato?" she asked him evenly. "Why was I not informed that the hotel is now standing where I _used_ to live?"

Masato opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He did not expect her to come visit the hotel at her own accord. Truth be told, along with the diary, he should have done his part in explaining it all to her previously. He was unsure of how best to inform her. He thought by delaying it, he could find some way to break it to her as gently as he could. However, as days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, he found that the more he delayed, the more he is going to have a problem with her. He began to suspect that the building is not what made Haruka agitated and angry. _It's the events that happened in the building that triggered this confrontation, _he suddenly realized.

"Do you know," she said slowly, gauging his reaction, "that when that part of the main entrance where my building used to stand, it was closed down so suddenly? I assaulted a police office in my desperation to get my most cherished belongings."

He could see her eyes moistening with angry, unshed tears. And he backed down a bit. "Haruka." he started. This was not going according to what he has calculated earlier, but she cut him off abruptly.

"I _hate_ it when people like you thinks that just because they have enough money to roll over in bed, they can easily manipulate people according to their will! Are you aware that I spent five days in jail because of it? Five!" she tossed her head and gave a bitter laugh. "I was locked up in a cell, not knowing how I can escape, or whether someone from the social services will come and take my freedom away. Or the fact that all my life's meager savings are stuck in that decrepit old building?"

Masato felt his chest tightening at the sight of her. Haruka's chin trembled with unwavering anger. He watched as events flitted by in front of her eyes, making the gold specs glimmer one minute and dull the next. He winced, remembering one night not too long ago, when he came to the the police station looking for a girl named Haruka Nanami, who was unjustly locked up in a police cell. He remembered it now, vividly. How can he forget such a vital piece of information?

"I was faced with the prospect of going homeless! If it had not been for you arrogant bastards, I wouldn't be so desperate as going to Japan and accepting an unscrupulous villain offering a ticket to freedom only to be used as a plaything!" she ground out, clenching her fists. "You are all the same!"

"Haruka" he took hold of her shoulders and shook her. "Stop this! I am sorry for hiding this from you, but at that time, I thought it was for the best."

She moved away from him, "And you have the audacity to keep and read my diary and keep my possessions! My hopes and my dreams! I bet when you read my entries, you were laughing behind my back for living such a pathetic life, dreaming of simple things, and mourning my lost. When all this time, you were only concern of fulfilling a dead old man's request and keeping me as a form of entertainment!"

"Haruka!" he said warningly, taking a step forward again in an attempt to reach out for her. "Calm down. I am telling you the truth about Goldschmidt's conditions. I delayed on telling you about the diary and the hotel. I deemed it best at that point when we first met."

"You weren't planning on telling me till the last minute!" she accused him harshly, slapping his hand away as it hovered near her. "Get away from me! I honestly can't understand mind games you rich people play! First Ren Jinguuji, and then Monsieur Goldschmidt, and now you too! What the hell do you want from me?!" she turned away, intending to run away and lock herself in her room.

It was the first time she dropped Ren Jinguuji's name. And his instincts picked up the subtle message she was implying underneath all the words she was saying. Whatever happened between her and that Jinguuji bastard must be something big. Big enough to make her still think of him. Masato caught her wrist and her waist. "Haruka! Stop! I am not some kind of insensitive monster you painted me to be! If you were so affected by what I have done, you could have approach me immediately and I would have shown you the hotel's location. You should understand that were it not for that diary in the first place, I would not have insisted on looking for you. I could have tried skirting around the old man's conditions and found ways to cut you out of the deal."

"Oh please!" she spat, trying to pushing him away and pulling her arm from his grasp at the same time. "Like I can accept that explanation. What can you glean from that tatty piece of notebook and made you look for me despite the odds? I am halfway around the world! Are you really interested in making my dreams a success? Or you just thought you might as well take advantage of my confusion and naiveté by making me hop into your bed so willingly? Was everything an elaborate game for you because you are bored?"

His hold on her slackened. He could see that she was hurt badly by his decision, mistakenly interpreting his actions as some guy with a horrible hidden agenda. Is that what Ren did to her? Was he the one who got her out of jail in the first place, the night when he came looking for her?

"_Je suis désolé_, _monsieur_, the policeman in charge of the front desk that night has said. _But I heard that the girl you were looking for was released yesterday."_

Extracting a girl from jail while social services are compiling a case on what to do about her, given she is still underage, requires certain amount of influence to people holding higher positions in the government. With Jinguuji's background, he would have the correct connection to make it possible for Haruka to be released and records vanish. Money makes impossible things seem possible.

_But what was his real motive about her in the first place?_

He felt Haruka pull away from him, and before he realized it, she was already running halfway to the stairs. He rushed after her, his long legs quickly gaining as he attempted to stop her from running away from him.

She was already at the top stairs landing when he called out a question behind her back.

"Is that what Ren Jinguuji did to you? Was he the one who took you out from police detention? Did he do something untoward to you?" He blurted out the questions one after another before he could control himself. He hated himself for not controlling the situation.

She stopped suddenly, one foot still dangling in the air, about to take the last step away from the stairs. It seemed like eternity has passed before he could see some movement from her. Ever so slowly, she turned slightly and he could see her perfect profile give a small nod.

Masato felt his jaw tighten. "Did he touched you?" he asked sharply, bracing himself for the confirmation, though his instincts are screaming the truth inside his head. Jinguuji must have forced himself on her, unless the deed was done with mutual consent. _Goddamned it!_

"I… loved him." she answered haltingly, and he could see her shoulders trembling a bit. She swallowed painful lumps of tears. "It was my first time with him. And it was so wonderful. But I found out that the reason he took me out from jail in the first place was for him to groom me as his next mistress. Someone he could use for physical release. A doll he could dress up and play with. Nothing more. It doesn't make sense to me and it hurt."

Her admission shook him to the core, and he could feel his blood reaching its boiling point. A sense of jealousy and possessiveness seemed to overtake his senses. If one of his sisters was in Haruka's place, he would have punch Jinguuji in the gut. But Haruka's case is special. He would cheerfully skew him with a stick and roast him alive, and he still won't be satisfied. _His ward. His Haruka. The one person in his life he is falling for. _

He did not know which one hurt the most: the fact that he hurt her, or the knowledge that she is still not completely over him. He quickly decided it was the latter.

Haruka is unlike any other women he has met that do not value themselves, except achieving their end goals. She was crushed that she has to experience a bastard like Jinguuji playing her like a puppet on strings: offering her a twisted salvation in return for freedom by elevating her position into a glorified mistress.

And he remembered what Shining had said when he called him up that day.

"_Tremendous talent, _Shining had said_, _over the phone_, if we can persuade her to control and relate her experiences into her music, I cannot help but be excited over the range of raw emotions she can produce. A lot of people will succumb to her charms. And it is because she is channeling the exact same emotions regular people go through."_

Once bitten, twice as shy. In her case, it's thrice as shy. And as much as both he and Shining want to eradicate Haruka's ties to the past to move on to her future, part of her personality is unquestionably what makes her unique and unforgettable. They needed to balance out her emotions to coax her full potential out in the open. It's a calculated risk, but a worthy one, albeit tricky.

Haruka doesn't realize it herself, but her vulnerability, is another of her strong points that make men fall for her. He realized it now, as he recalled the night he first saw her playing the piano. It makes one want to care for her, love her, even exploit her. That and combined with her unattainability, makes men salivate for more.

A tiny part of him can understand why Jinguuji must have been obsessed with her in the first place and drove him to plan such an atrocious agenda: Haruka seemed so innocent and pure- an ideologist, a big believer in love, and happily ever after. It points to a sheltered upbringing. That's why she is so much affected by her first love. He had gone through the same phase. Except her reactions and how she dealt with them are entirely different from his.

Haruka was probably saving herself for her a much greater person, something she wants to emulate from her parents. Saying no to a person increases the challenge she posed for alpha males like Jinguuji. Even him. But then Jinguuji is a force of nature. He's charm and good looks are devastating enough to break into her wall. Had he been the one who met her in different circumstances, he would probably have done the same. It sounds a bit creepy and perverted, when reviewed in a third person's perspective, but its another explanation on Jinguuji's actions.

Whatever the explanation, it is still unforgiveable.

_Jinguuji will pay for sure._

The scent of vanilla and lavender has already faded, by the time Masato realized Haruka has gone to her room. He decided against following her again, allowing her some peace and quiet. A chance to contemplate and to think on her next move. She had said her piece. And he had found out the real reason behind her state when they first found her. He would leave her alone for the meantime, but their confrontation is yet unfinished.

Masato stared at the space where she stood previously for a long, long time, brooding and deep in thought.

**oOoOoOo**

Despite the thick wall insulation, August has sharp ears. He leaned against the door, quietly listening to his friend reason with Haruka on the other side of the room. He wondered briefly what Masato would do if he found out he listened in on them. Out of concern for the girl, he stayed within earshot, in case Haruka might need his help. Masato has been known to have a very sharp tongue and could render a woman into hysterics with his cold logic, especially since his opinion of most women, most likely the ones he encountered, are low. He deemed them a materialistic lot, ambitious and spiteful, but necessary when needed. He only respects women he has known for a long time: his dead mother, his aloof stepmother, Lady Chiyoko, and his sisters. Nothing more, nothing less.

But Haruka is of different species of women. A common one, simple and true. He liked her like a sister, for they both have a common background. His friend is having a hard time struggling with his feelings for a girl who has never acquired the veneer and boredom of a rich and sophisticated, shallow woman. She has depth, character and resilience. Haruka has flaws both physically and emotionally. She may not be a beauty like most of the women his friend usually associates with, but her outward appearance has a quiet loveliness to it. She is not afraid to speak her mind and get angry with someone like Masato. A lot of women are intimidated by his power and wealth alone. And if she gets into a disagreement with him, they are usually the first to buckle before his might.

Haruka has backbone, though not strong enough yet, but its there. Her confidence needs to improve, but she's on the road to achieving the right amount of it.

A quarrel with Masato would be good for him in the long run, August decides. They are suited for each other. Besides, Masato deserves a scolding for delaying news about the diary and the hotel, in his personal opinion. He knows his friend enjoyed reading the diary. But as the owner of diary is living with them, it was practically an invasion of privacy.

August walked away from the door, leaving the two to sort out their grievances with each other. He had heard enough. They can sort things like this on their own without his help.

A maid handed him today's mail, and he began to separate them out quickly in the library, putting the important ones in a small pile, and junk mails on another.

His eye caught one brown envelope.

The return address was a familiar one. It was such a long time since he had wrote to the address that to see its reply now was a shock for him. Quickly tearing off the paper envelope, he scanned the contents as fast as he could, eyes widening. He paused, inhaled and read the contents again, slowly this time, trying to absorb the words.

"It can't be." He said to no one in particular, letting the paper he was holding drop at his feet.

**oOoOoOo**

**A/N: Erm. How's that for a fight? I am thinking of revising them further, but for now, I have no idea how to improve it further. I just went by strictly with the revised outline. And I needed to get my events in order according to the chapter summaries I did awhile back. If you guys hate it, well.. **

**On the otherhand, I promised an update on Cecil's muse and I'm stuck with Chapter 3, as I kept on revising it for the past two weeks. Can you believe it? I'm freakin' having nightmares about the ghost Tokiya encountered! (spoilers there, sorry!)**

**Anyway, I hope I can finally get it right. I mean, I practically wrote the summary of that story in one sitting (yeah, with the climax and ending and all that). While I'm banging my head with Natsuki's masterpieces on Porcelain. Gahh! Natsuki! Why are you so uncooperative lately?**

**BTW, I have a question for you guys. How do you feel about smut in fanfiction? Would any of you be willing to read an (ahem) smut between our characters of Uta-Pri? A friend suggested a multi-pairing story involving Haruka and our male princes. She thought it would be intriguing to make the characters bisexual. What do you think?**

**Reviews=love.**


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: Chapter 28! Whew!**_

_**I'm so happy I was able to finish editing this, though I must say it is far from perfect. I do hope you pardon my grammar and spelling mistakes. **_

_**I'm also happy because my stories have been running as smoothly as I wanted it to be. And I hope this can continue. I'm anxious to finish this series so I can pursue my other planned series. But don't you worry, more chapters to come soon, I promise.**_

_**Thank you very much for all the positive response I've been receiving in my other works. I don't have enough time to thank you all personally. Please check them out.**_

**Chapter 28- Mid-winter Ball**

He invited five hundred friends but made fifteen thousand enemies. When author Truman Capote threw a lavish masked ball to celebrate the phenomenal success of his book "In Cold Blood", everyone who was anyone vied for an invitation. The notoriety of its guest list and exclusivity catapulted the Black and White Ball into legendary status.

Masato Hirijikawa was not an author like Truman Capote. But being a savvy businessman and a powerful one to boot, he already has the means to command the attention and scrutiny of most people. His very name is being breathed with same awe as other well-known and popular entrepreneurs several decades older than him. And he already has the key ingredients of being a charismatic leader in the business world. Since Lady Luck has been so excessively generous to him, it seemed like too much of a crime when he even possess one of the most interesting and handsome faces of his generation.

A perfect prince to rule a successful business empire.

But like most well known figures in the planet, Masato Hirijikawa is notoriously known for being a private person, an enigma. Very little has been made public about his biological background, let alone about his personal affairs. His lovers may have been countless, but he is smart enough to choose them wisely. So that at the end of every affair, he made sure that no tabloid newspapers ever gets hold of who he was in bed with.

No one outside direct members of his family would dare to admit he was a bastard. Though they resented someone like him taking over the reigns of the family businesses, they were tightlipped about besmirching his reputation. It would also mean airing out their own dirty laundry in public. And doing so is rude. Besides, the Hirijikawas are known for their impeccable manners. Speaking ill of his or her own relative, even if it is a bastard, is vulgar. Not to mention an internal memo in the reduction of their monthly allowance would be served to them for breakfast first thing in the morning.

With all these descriptions stack up on him, what's a billionaire need to do but take advantage of the opportunity and create the right mood and speculation when it was announced that he would be introducing his protégé at the Mid Winter Ball to headline his latest venture in the hospitality industry.

Reporters started circling the places where Masato usually haunts like a vulture, waiting for a piece of meat to dive into and devour; paparazzi began calling their contacts and started prepping their incredible zooming cameras; news anchors speculated on this announcement and started compiling a list of people who Masato may have taken under his wing.

And as the weeks and days flitted by, the hype started to build up prior to the event, as more and more people began to clamor for the elusive invitation that was sent out months ago.

Some of the invited regretted canceling on their seats as the who's who of European elite began to emerge from their hideouts and descend into the City of Lights. Others counted their lucky stars for RSVP-ing quickly as soon as the elegant gold, white and grey invitation arrived at their doorsteps. And for the very VIPs who wanted to milk the drama and hype of the event, did not disappoint by leave everything until up to the last minute.

The fashionable middle-aged woman, who was in charge of the sitting arrangement, almost quit when a fresh load of invitees finally send in their confirmations when she just managed to pull off the most intricate seating arrangement she has ever come across in her life.

August Casimir managed to pacify her by whispering into her ear that the esteemed Hirijikawa CEO will personally compensate her for all the additional troubles she went through. By the time the tall blond man walked away from the woman to finish his errands for his friend, the lady in charge pushed up her sleeves and attacked the last minute guest list with promises of diamond jewelry ringing in her ears.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Masato Hirijikawa was facing the mirror in front of him, scrutinizing every little detail he was seeing in front of the mirror. Wearing an impeccable black Armani suit, platinum cuff links and polished handmade, leather Italian shoes, he gave a small smile, satisfied that he looked good, well at least, more than presentable in front of the cameras.

He felt slightly nervous too, as he rarely ever accepts small interviews during important functions. But tonight is a special night. Not only was his business' reputation as the best in the hospitality industry is being showcased tonight, he is also presenting the jewel that he has been keeping out of public scrutinity for the past two years.

Beside him, August Casimir was holding out the box containing the special watch he will wear tonight in honor of the occasion. Taking the timepiece out of its velvet cushion, he fastened the metal links, while his close friend took advantage of his momentary stillness to arrange the grosgrain silk ribbon tied around his neck, before producing a brush from his pockets and proceeded to sweep his suit and remove any minute lint that he may have missed out.

At last he is ready.

"You've got 10 minutes before she comes out." August said quietly, stepping back to admire his handy work for a minute before bustling off, gathering the scattered mess around his room. His schedule is very tight, and he needed to keep watch on the security as closely as possible.

Masato nodded. As much as he was looking forward to the event, he was still slightly worried about Haruka. They had barely spoke to each other since their fight. And the last few weeks has been incredibly busy for both of them. Last minute items and changes that needed his attention both irritated and annoyed him, preventing him from seeking her out for another private talk. But he figured the delays might do both of them good, and he should give her as much space as she needed. He would speak to her again and apologize. And tonight, he would make sure to do so.

He already has an apology gift in mind. Something sweet and beautiful and discreet. She would appreciate its simplicity. And knowing Haruka, it was the little things that always get to her.

He missed her. He missed having dinner with her, or just spontaneously bringing her to parks and museums like they did in Vienna. He missed gazing into her eyes and watching her cheeks slowly blush.

His hear thudded loudly against his chest, and he let out a huge exhale. Tonight also seemed like an appropriate time to test the waters and try to show his love to her. It seemed too early to tell her how he feels, but he believes in striking while the iron is hot. He could be pushing his luck. He's not stupid. But if his instincts tell him it's the right time, he would corner her some place private and give it his best. Tonight would be unforgettable. Somehow, he could feel it in his bones.

Tapping his foot a bit impatiently, he glanced at his watch to check the time. Two minutes before six. And the sky outside is dark. He could see some light snow falling from the sky. It would be cold out tonight. And the weather is just perfect for a winter party. And it a few days it would be Christmas.

He put his heavy coat on, ready to get out as soon as Haruka is ready. His hands went automatically inside the deep pockets of his coat and felt the slim thin box of velvet there. August had told him that he forgot to give the box to Haruka. It was part of the ensemble she is wearing tonight.

Masato took out the box and opened it, a set of necklace and bracelet dazzling his eyes. The rope of white gold and diamonds gleamed like fluid against the dark velvet.

He snapped the box shut as he heard a rustle of heavy silk behind him. And when he turned, his breath caught in his throat.

Standing at the top of the marble stairs was Haruka, wearing a strapless gown, whose red color was a signature hue of a famous designer known for its dramatic creations. The heavy silk had a vintage look, slim, straight and simple. But the key detail of the dress was the gathering of pleats just behind the knee, where the skirts bloomed out elegantly. The pleats were decorated with swathes of roses here and there, making the dress look elegant without being too girlish.

But the dress could not compare to the transition before him. Whereas before, Haruka seemed like a child-woman to him for most part they were together, tonight, she seemed determined to erase any traces of ingénue and naivety from her physically.

Gone was the uncertain and sad girl he had met a few years ago.

In her place stood a confident and solemn woman, on the verge of ruffling her wings and taking her first flight.

She had chopped her hair off, leaving a manageable amount of silky strands stopping short past her chin. The blunt ends of them skimmed her slim, bare white shoulders. Her new bangs were swept to one side, pinned in place by diamond studded hair clips, winking under the chandelier lights. Her makeup looked stunning, bringing out the depth and brightness of her eyes, enhancing her long lashes, and just the right touch of blush on her cheeks.

His eyes were drawn to her lips, carefully painted in the same shade as her dress, and he opened his mouth slightly, running his tongue on his lower lip. The colors of her lips made him want to haul her to his room and just ravish her mouth with his.

She slowly descended the stairs in measured steps, and he moved forward, offering his hand at her as she reached the last steps.

She hesitated a bit, before taking his offer, and as she landed on the same level where he is standing, she looked up at him, her liquid golden eyes huge and dark with different emotions: shyness, confusion and determination.

His Haruka all grown-up.

"Thank you." She said softly. And somehow, without even exchanging words, they seem to understand each other and had come to some sort of agreement. For tonight at least.

Masato let out a small sigh of relief. The night was just starting but it looks promising.

Squeezing her hand with his, he took out the box from his pocket. "You look stunning, Haruka. You will outshine everybody in this event."

He was surprised when she blushed, and his heart hammered louder in his ears.

"I believe the dress won't be complete without this." He took out the jewels from the box, tossed the velvet container to one of the side tables near them and leaned forward, his fingers skimming the soft skin as he clasped the necklace securely around her slender neck. He almost groaned loud with anticipation.

When he drew back, he liked the way her eyes took on a deeper hue, he wanted to kiss her then and there but held himself in check. It wouldn't do to jeopardize her concentration. He has plenty of time to claim her as his after her performance. And he wanted her to be as riveting as he had hinted during the press conference he held two days ago.

Her fingers automatically went to her neck, as she touched the necklace he had placed on her. The bracelet made a small jangling sound with her movements.

"H-how do I look?" she asked, her voice punctured with nerves.

He took her trembling fingers and brushed his lips at the back of her bare hands. "Stunning." He breathed.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The short ride inside the limousine was the one of the best rides he had ever took in his life. The inside of the car was quiet and intimate. August gave them the privacy they need, choosing to seat beside the driver and letting them have the moment to each other.

They sat together at the back, a bit closer than they used to before. His hands still holding on tightly to hers. Neither of them spoke, each of them preoccupied with their own thoughts. Haruka snuggled closely to the fur wrap around her shoulders, and shivered slightly.

Masato kept quiet, gathering his energy for tonight's party. Noticing his slight shivering companion, he quickly adjusted the heater of the car to make it more comfortable for her. He needed to be in control, and he needed to keep everything perfect for the young woman sitting beside him.

"Nervous?" He asked, not looking at her, as he peered out of the window.

The car they were in turned into the massive driveway of the hotel, and the whole sides were brimming left and right with journalists, reporters and paparazzi. Quite a number of dark-tinted Rolls Royce and limousines were lined up all the way to the main entrance, where one of the massive doors was roped off and used exclusively for the invited guests.

Even with the heavily tinted glasses of the car, the flashing of light bulbs still managed to penetrate the windows, flashing like lightning. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Haruka jerk slightly.

As the car pulled to a stop, time seemed to slow down. The engine vibrated into a low purr, and August quietly announced that they can alight as soon as the driver gives the signal. The calm before the storm.

"Are you ready?" He asked, his eyes searching through the window, as if looking for something or someone.

"I am.. a little." She admitted softly. "Nervous, that is."

Masato turned to look at her, heart swelling with pride. "Do you know what the diamonds in your necklace and bracelet mean?" he whispered conspiratorially.

"What?" she asked, curiously.

"Diamond means protection, excellence and purity. Personally, I think its not just a stone to dazzle and bedazzle its beholder. It's a stone with good properties designed to enhance your mood." He smiled warmly at her.

She bit her lip, unsure whether she wanted to go out of the car. The car offers protection and privacy. But as soon as she step out and landed her feet on the curb, that simple gesture would mean she would be saying goodbye to the anonymity she had enjoyed.

Such a simple privilege that few people ever realized how precious. And she has just realized it herself.

"It's for good luck." He whispered, pulling her closer to him, until their foreheads touched, his hands cupping her face possessively. She has come a long way. This would be the final step on her transformation.

She smelled so good up close. And he continued inhaling her scent, storing the intense moment in his bank of memories, wishing, wanting the night to end as quickly as possible so that he would have her again all to himself, at least for a few hours again.

"I want you to enjoy and blow their minds away with your talent, Haruka." He paused. It's now or never. "_Just like you blew me away when I first met you."_

She did not speak. But he felt her give a tiny nod instead. And she smiled in response, closing her eyes before opening them again. "I will."

**oOoOoOoOo**

It felt like déjà vu. For a moment, as she watched Masato slid out of the car, and ignored the millions of light bulbs flashing across his face, holding out a hand for her, she felt like she was transported back in time, when she first attended an event almost similar as this.

The anniversary gala where the premier of her first and only music video had its debut.

And the images of that fateful night flashed before her eyes. It seemed more vivid, more real, as if it just happened yesterday. The sounds greeting her have faded, replaced by the jazzy music, adding flavor to that event. For a few seconds, it was like stepping back in time.

_So baby surrender to me  
>there'll be no holding back now<br>So baby surrender to me  
>Tonight<em>

When she blinked, the memories were gone in an instant.

Steeling herself, she took Masato's warm hands, gripped it tightly and slid out from the creamy leather seats of the car. Her heels clicked against the cobblestone floor as she mentally told herself to slow her movements. _Make it more elegant._ Drawing on her full height, she tossed her hair back, squared her shoulders and pulled her facial muscles into the most genuine smile she could muster.

She had prepared for this moment long ago. She should be ready.

Flashing light bulbs peppered her face too, and she blinked again, schooling her features carefully. Practicing so long in front of the mirror like what Tomo-chan and her etiquette tutor has taught her, made her feel even more confident than ever.

Maybe it was because of the dress she was wearing.

Or maybe because of the sudden freedom the haircut gave her.

Or maybe it was because of that small pep talk he had given her inside the car. It made her feel lightheaded suddenly, like she was a balloon about to float away into oblivion. And she only need to surrender to the elements.

She thought she would die, when he pulled her closer to him, touching their foreheads together. He made her pulse jumped. It was thanks to his intimate gesture that she perked up and managed to gather her wits about her. She needed to focus until at least after her performance. Uncle Shining was proud of her accomplishments she managed in such a short time and pronounced that she is more than ready for her debut.

_It's time. _

And she waved into the crowd, unfurling her wings for the first time.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Shining Saotome clinked his glass of Cristal champagne to yet another socialite who cooed at his flamboyant dress jacket and gushed about the book of songs he released two years ago. He let her continue her amusing tirade, before spotting another of her friends across the ballroom and he encouraged her to greet her friend.

It was a full house tonight at the grand ballroom, where guests gathered, serenaded by a 40-piece grand orchestra, and the gilded wall paneling are painted in burnished gold and silver. The ballroom floor gleamed with black and white marble, the art deco inspired trinkets and sculptures were sprinkled at every focal point imaginable. Every now and then, the golden spheres tucked into the vases of white roses discreetly perfumed the air

Members of European royalty rubbed shoulders with politicians, pop stars, actors and actresses, models and business tycoons. He could see a Spanish duchess wowing the crowd with her tango, a young, handsome man playing as her dance partner. The old lady was still as sprightly as ever as she enthusiastically displayed her skills.

Next to him, a famous fashion designer posed for snapshots with his muses, all wearing his vintage gowns.

A gaggle of models compared their gowns and jewelry with one another, a few steps in front of him. One of the models was being whispered in society's pages as the current mistress of an Italian leather goods heir.

He wanted to sit on his designated chair and start with the programme, but the hour-long mingling was required to establish contacts and renew acquaintances. Waiters in impeccable suits plowed through the crowds serving champagne and wine, caviar on thin crackers, expensive oysters and succulent strawberries.

There was a scuffle at the side entrance ten minutes ago, when a reporter managed to get passed the tight security at the entrance. It was lucky that Masato's keen eyed shadow spotted him like a hawk and quickly hauled him out of the ballroom with as little fuss as possible. He tall, blond Nordic man looked imposing, as he nonchalantly greeting guests and assisting them, while his sharp eye studied every little detail. He looked right at home with his smart suit. If Shining hadn't known the man for quite some time, he would guess he was also one of the invited guests himself.

The event was, without a doubt a runaway success, given that an unauthorized person tried to get in. It was a mark of how desperate some people are just to get into the exclusive event. Masato has created the allure and atmosphere that he was aiming for, for his protégé, for his official entrance to European society and the elusive hospitality reputation that few people venturing in the business has managed to gain.

"Oh lala," a Greek heiress purred to her friend, nudging her for attention, "I wouldn't mind bringing them home with me." She wiggled her eyebrows knowingly.

Shining turned surreptitiously to the direction she was pointing and exhaled a sigh of relief. They did come after all. He was beginning to worry.

The Shinomiya twins looked both beautiful and devastating in their black tie suits. He could almost imagine them glittering like jewels against the sea of people wearing black and white velvet, silk and laces. Natsuki has his glasses on, his longish hair swept back into a careless ponytail. His forest-green eyes gleaming against the lights, bemused at the spectacle before him.

His older brother, Satsuki, wore no glasses, emphasizing his chiseled good looks, slightly thinner than his brother. His features look more sharper, and to his personal opinion, more haughty and arrogant. He was looking bored too, and his longish blond hair, the same length as his younger brother's was left falling in curling waves.

Though the crowd seemed to part as they made they way towards him, he noticed a lot of women edged closer, as if they were dancing their way around them, trying to penetrate into the circle of personal space they generated. No one gets inside the twins' bubble of security that easily.

He chuckled, as soon as they reached his side.

"What's so funny?" Satsuki asked slightly irritated. He took one of the glasses of champagne offered by a passing waiter and passed another one to his brother who gulped half the contents down carelessly. Natsuki still lacks a bit in the manners department, which would have appalled their mother who loves strict etiquette. She would have been horrified at her younger son's display of drinking his wine like a commoner. But only Natsuki can make a commoner attitude feel like it was all the rage. He could get away with almost anything with his good looks and puppy dog eyes.

On the other hand, Satsuki drank his own wine with refined elegance; the flick of his wrist was almost too much for him to bear. Women would be swooning if they knew how capable Satsuki is with his hands.

"I'm so glad you can make it." Shining finished his own glass, and selected a cracker with tuna tartare offered by another passing waiter. The rings on his fingers sparkled.

"I like the decorations so far." Natsuki said, his eyes darting everywhere, taking in all the information he could get. "The place looks absolutely fantastic. It reminds me of The Great Gatsby. Maybe I should recreate this setting when I accept another music video."

"Absolutely not!" his older brother interjected. "No music videos until you complete your tasks list. We are behind schedule."

Shining looked at one brother after another with indulgence. Really. If only he could bring the two with him on his next holiday. How he love to tease them and subject them into different situations that highly amuses him.

"God, I hope this Mid Winter ball ends soon. I can't wait to go home." Satsuki said. "I don't even know why we need to be here."

"Like Uncle said, he wanted us to introduce to his latest pupil." Natsuki said with interest. "I'm intrigued, Uncle. Who is this latest student of yours. It's been months since you last took a student under your wing."

Shining shrugged. "You will meet the pupil soon enough. In fact the pupil will be making the debut tonight."

"Really?" Satsuki drawled. "He must be so talented to make his own debut at this kind of event. I didn't see the program for tonight yet." He looked around as if someone would materialize and hand him the program booklet.

"Why don't you go and play first and leave me here? You both should enjoy the night before you go back to your busy schedules? What's a few more days of relaxation after this?" Shining nudged them away from him. Twin boys like them should work and always play more. He loved them dearly like his own sons.

Finishing their drinks, the twins spied an old friend of theirs from the music industry. Bidding a hasty _see you _to him, they headed to the direction of the friend, parting the crowd as easily as Moses parting the Red Sea.

Shining glanced at his watch. He guessed that they still have a few minutes before the ushers would arrange for the guests to take their seats. Smiling to himself, he waved at an old man a few feet in front of him, squinting through his glasses. The old goat is still up and about his feet despite having retired a few years ago from scouting famous opera singers. Maybe he can have a few minutes to chat with him and found out what is his opinion of the popular singers today.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Natsuki left his brother's side briefly and went to look for the gentlemen's restroom. He immediately went to one of the vacant washbasins and began to wash his hands free of the avocado dressing that a lady accidentally spilled on him. Snagging a couple of paper towels, he paused critically in front of the mirror, adjusting his glasses and noted tiny flecks of green avocado on his hair. He sighed. The lady was obviously trying too hard to catch his brother's attention and did not notice the finger food she was holding was already spilling from her hands. By the time he told her, she was so embarrassed and accidentally spilled it further by jerking her hand suddenly.

He took another clean paper towel and wet the edges carefully in the basin. Leaning closer in the mirror, he gently wiped the concoction from his hair, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

Not so long ago, a young woman helped him clean mayonnaise off his hair, not entirely intimidated by the glare he gave her. It was just his luck that he always seemed to have an affinity for salad dressings getting stuck to his hair.

_Dear Haruka. Where are you now?_

Crumpling the used towel into a ball, he aimed it into the waste bin and turned back to face the mirror, adjusting the silk ribbon at his starchy collar. He hated wearing these formal clothes, preferring his beloved old t-shirts.

The in-house classical music playing inside the restroom faded, and the soothing voice of woman read her announcements.

"Kind guests, we request you to find your seats as the program is about to start in a few minutes. Thank you for waiting."

**oOoOoOoOo**

Satsuki was still holding his fifth glass of champagne as he made his way across the ballroom and towards his designated seat. His brother was still probably in the gentlemen's restroom, but he can surely find his way into his own seat. He can see the glitter of his Uncle's dinner jacket some distance away, and he slowly walked towards it.

The orchestra has stopped playing, and a group of choir singers wearing black and gold has already started assembling in front of the stage. He ignored them, walking past them, while the singers, in turn, began to hum, signaling the start of the program.

And the lights suddenly dimmed. The smell of lavender and vanilla assailed his nose; it seemed so faint it seemed like a scent generated by his imagination.

_You trembled like you'd seen a ghost_

_And I gave in_

_I lack the things you need the most_

_You said _

_Where have you been?_

Satsuki froze in his tracks, almost dropping the glass he was holding. The singing voice sends chills down his spine, hypnotic, intoxicating. It sounded so familiar and yet not so familiar. The choir hummed along with the singer giving the song an ethereal-like quality.

_You wasted all that sweetness_

_To run and hide;_

_I wonder why_

The orchestra began to play, adding to the dimension of the song's meaning. He stood rooted at the spot, and all around him guests stopped walking towards their seats and turned to face the stage, mesmerized with whoever was singing.

_I remind you of the days _

_you poured your heart into_

_But you never tried_

The words haunted him, and for a moment, Satsuki seemed afraid to turn and find out who was singing. Heart pounding, electricity running all over his veins, singing along with the opening music, he took a deep breath. The words of the song piercing through his heart like a lance: _I remind you of the days you poured your heart into…_

He pivoted on the balls of his heels, eyes widening in shock, as the vision in red gown stood singing under the spotlight highlighting the reddish gold hair and beautiful face that still continued to torment him in his inner most thoughts and dreams relentlessly.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: A cliffy! Sorry about that! I'm loving those scenes with the Shinomiya twins! And for those who are curious about Haruka's dress, it was a Valentino red gown worn by Anne Hathaway in one of her previous events. I will try to post a link of the gown sometime in the future.**

**Thanks for the feedbacks from my questions in the previous chapter. They were very helpful. I got a few more ideas on this series, and I'm planning another series of one-shots involving our boys. It would be similar to my previous works in theme, and each of our favorite Starish members will get a mini-arc of some kind. I love one-shots, they are easy to make. Really.**

**Oh, before I forget:**

**First part of the lyrics are courtesy of Richard Marx feat. Lara Fabian song called Surrender to me. I absolutely fell in love with it! Lara Fabian is a good singer and I recommend all her albums, although I don't speak any French or Belgian **

**Second lyrics are courtesy of Ellie Goulding's song Explosions. A bit of trivia here. I was supposed to use Emmy Rossum's song Anymore for this chapter, but Ellie Goulding's song seemed more appropriate. I recommend listening to it while reading the last part. What do you think? I hope you agree with me on this. Or If you can recommend songs for me that you think are appropriate for Haruka, feel free to express it in the reviews section! Thanks!**

**Reviews=love.**


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: Someone ordered Chapter 29? You got it!**_

_**I'm very sorry for the late updates. I was supposed to post this last week, but I got tied with a lot of back log reports. I will be extremely busy the next few weeks as well, so updates will be still slow. I do try to post once or twice per week, especially for the one-shot series. They are easier to make and do. **_

_**On the other hand, this is a rather long chappie. I have to cut it and move the others to the next chapter as it was getting too long for my taste.**_

_**Grammar and spelling mistakes? Let me know in the reviews.**_

**Chapter 29- Family Ties**

Natsuki spied a small table covered with black velvet, where a pile of programs for the night was stacked neatly next to bottles of sparkling water and a flower vase filled with blood-red roses. He grabbed two copies; one for him and for his brother. It would give something for Satsuki to do while he grumbles about wasting his time attending the ball. He flipped the thin invitation printed on heavy and expensive paper, browsing through the written notes quickly. As he entered the darkened ballroom, he immediately noticed the dimmed lights, saved for a bright spot of light at the center stage. Puzzled, he looked around and saw that quite a number of guests were already making their way to their own designated seats. But he noticed a few of them stood rooted in their spots, as they listened to the opening song to signal the start of the program. _Pretty unusual, _he thought to himself. Charity events usually start with boring welcoming speeches. But then again, he remembered that this is not _just _a charity event. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he faintly registered the choir humming and the opening strums of the string instruments.

_You trembled like you'd seen a ghost_

_And I gave in_

Natsuki Shinomiya stopped in his tracks, hands gripping on the programs he was holding. He is suddenly strucked by the hauntingly beautiful voice of someone singing further in front. Brow furrowed, he stood up straight and narrowed his eyes. Despite his impressive height, he still had difficulty seeing the front, as there are several sculptures blocking his vantage point.

_I lack the things you need the most_

_You said _

_Where have you been?_

The singing voice seemed achingly familiar, and an unexpected feeling tugged on his heartstrings, urging his feet to move forward. _Where have I heard that voice before? _Something inside him was telling him that it was very important that he remembered.

The voice is sweet; soulful and haunting. Like crushed velvet. Like vintage wine. Like sensual caresses he did not usually indulge himself with. The voice was colored with a patina of emotions that seemed to transcend time and space.

He closed his eyes. He wanted to give an image to the voice singing to him; the voice that seemed to urge him to remember his past.

_You wasted all that sweetness_

_To run and hide;_

_I wonder why_

Without really trying to, an image _of _reddish gold hair materialized, followed by gold eyes. _Like the color of wolf's eyes, _his brother once told him, describing the Haruka of his dreams, where she was wearing the flower-encrusted purple gown that whirled at her feet. The way he always imagine Haruka should be emulate; a carefree girl with no worries in the world she was in.

_I remind you of the days _

_you poured your heart into_

_But you never tried_

_Haruka._

When Natsuki opened his eyes, he found himself next to his brother, just standing less than a few feet away.

And they were both looking at the female singing in front of them: reddish gold hair gleaming under the lights, the porcelain skin glowing. her melting gold eyes looked intense, fringed by dark lashes that swept across her high cheeks; they looked out of this world with their glow. She did not see them, however. She was singing as if her very life force depended on it. Singing as if there was no one in the room with her. Singing as if she was born to be nothing but a performer, out to conquer her audience.

_Haruka._

Natsuki blinked once. Twice. Thrice. His mouth dropped open in shock and awe; his heart beating so loud in his ears, he thought for a second they were resonating with the song too. _Is he dreaming? _

He whipped his head sideways again just to make sure that he is seeing the same thing and not just some phantom that was taunting him for his failure to help the only woman he had ever loved with his life.

Satsuki, his brother, stood hypnotized, oblivious to the world around him.

His eyes filled with tears.

After searching endlessly for months, here she was standing in front of them, singing her heart out. Natsuki turned to face the woman on stage, wanting to rush over and scoop her in his arms. But he stood rooted on the spot.

_I've fallen from grace  
>Took a blow to my face<br>I've loved and I've lost  
>I've loved and I've lost <em>

_Explosions on the day you wake up  
>Needing somebody and you've learned<br>It's okay to be afraid  
>But it will never be the same<br>It will never be the same_

The words he was hearing affected him. The beating of musical instruments, timed with her searing voice, elicited goosebumps on his arms. It seemed as if she was confessing all her feelings, all the ordeal she went through: the hardships, the betrayal, the confusion and her uncertainty.

_And as the floods move in  
>And your body starts to sink<br>I was the last thing on your mind  
>I know you better than you think<br>'Cause it's simple darling, I gave you a warning  
>Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces<br>So watch them fall with you, in slow motion_

_What happened to you, my dear Haruka? _A single tear fell down his cheek, and Natsuki made no move to wipe it away. The emotions whirling inside him were enough to overwhelm him.

He felt a nudge on his right hand, and he looked down and saw his brother's hand reaching out to clasp his. It felt warm against his skin and he can feel all the roughness and callouses on his brother's palm and fingers: a testament to all the hardships they themselves had faced.

_I pray that you will find peace of mind  
>And I'll find you another time<br>I'll love you, another time_

"She's alright." His brother whispered, voice trembling with emotion. "She's alright." He repeated. "Thank God."

He did not want to see his brother's demeanor crumble. Satsuki rarely ever shows intense emotions. He felt like intruding in such an intimate moment. Even though they are twins, even though they are half of each other. It did not seemed right, and yet, he felt he should be the only one to witness such a display of weakness from his brother.

Natsuki looked up and saw his brother looking at him, too. Two faces, one look. Each a mirror of its emotions. Only a twin can understand his own twin's mind, body and soul.

Without a word, they hugged each other as the last lines of Haruka's song floated towards them.

_Explosions _

_on the day you wake up  
>Needing somebody and you've learned<br>It's okay to be afraid  
>But it will never be the same<em>

**oOoOoOoOo**

Masato Hirijikawa watched near the sides of the stage, fiddling with his sophisticated earpiece, his mouth opened slightly with unmistakable sense of worship and admiration. He could hear August's voice speaking through the tiny speakers, while he roamed the ballroom, continuously checking for any potential intruders or mishaps that may spoil the event.

_Excellent performance, Masato. She's going to take the world by storm. I could not believed she wrote that piece. Are you proud?_

"Of course." He said. "She is Haruka. She can do nothing wrong." He could hear a faint chuckle in reply.

_Absolutely beautiful. _Haruka's performance is riveting.

As he turned slightly to check his guests, and he felt triumph surge through him as he scanned their faces displaying various emotions: awe, wonder, shock, envy, pleasure and astonishment. He knew then that the party is a success, and she had set the right tone with her bewitching performance.

_The Shinomiya twins are right in front. Have you seen them? They looked thunderstruck to find her performing on stage. _

"I can understand." He answered, not looking into the direction where they are standing. He does not want to give them the idea that he is the architect of all things happening right now. Thought, he has to admit, the twins are sharp, and the explanation of Haruka's mysterious disappearance may not stay in the dark for long. "Their fruitless searching those past few months must have been a nightmare for both of them."

_I don't understand the significance of inviting them at this event. Shining is bound to introduce them together anyway, why the rush? _

"I know that. But I wanted to showcase her at her finest hour. It's to show them that only _I _can create such an effect for her debut."

_You are making things more complicated. Hadn't it occurred to you that things would have been simpler if you have kept her to yourself for a few years more? Just to make sure that she has really cut her ties to the past? _His friend scolded him gently.

"The key to my business success is to take risks. With taking risks, I can assess whether I will triumph in my gamble. I am betting that she would rid herself of her unsavory past. And tonight, she has proven what she can do. I have no regrets on my decision." He replied, watching the woman as she bowed amidst the thundering applause.

_But what if you fail to capture her heart? What if somehow, somewhere, sometime in the future, she decided that her ties to the past is what made her who she is now? _August paused, as if realizing that he may have overstepped his bounderies of warning his friend of the consequences.

Masato continued to watch Haruka, as she started to walk away from the stage and opted to take the steps constructed at the sides of the stage. A popular actor and talk show host was walking towards the center to take her place. He was hired to be the master of program for the evening, and because Masato opted for the best, his talent fee is sky high.

"It's part of the risks, my dearest friend. I may succeed eventually, or I may not. Who knows? All I can say is, she's the only woman worthy of my love and attention."

It was apparent that August barely paid attention to the lyrics that she sung.

If his friend realized, he wouldn't ask these questions. Masato was surprised when he heard the song for the first time that night. He thought his heart would just explode with triumph. He does not need to read between the lines that she is saying farewell to her past. To Ren Jinguuji.

_I pray that you will find peace of mind  
>And I'll find you another time<br>I'll love you, another time_

Indeed, Masato thought possessively, she's no longer yours Jinguuji.

_They would probably approach her before the night comes to a close. _August warned him, interrupting his thoughts.

"But of course. I would be surprise if they wouldn't. I want you to keep an eye on them and prevent them from doing so, until I say it's the right time to approach her. " Masato said, absentmindedly. His attention was focus on Haruka, who beamed at him as she closed the space separating between them. Her skirts made a rustling sound against the marble floor. People around them clapped a bit, in appreciation of the opening performance that she gave. They parted a little to give room for her to walk.

Her hand reached out to him, and instinctively, he engulf it with his, pulling her close suddenly, until his mouth were mere centimeters from her. Her eyes widened in surprise, but instead of pulling away, he decided to push his luck tonight.

And his lips fluttered to seal hers in a brief kiss. She smelled intoxicatingly seductive. If they were not alone in the grand ballroom filled with close to six hundred people, he would have crushed her against him and make her beg for more. When he pulled away from the brief kiss he bestowed on her, her eyes took on a melting glow that made him hard all over.

Ahh, what would he not give just to carry her to someplace private. He almost groaned with regret. However, the night is still young, and the delay would only make the reward even sweeter.

"Well done, sweetheart." He murmured to her, holding her waist tight in a display that will make everyone think that he is marking her as _his. _He is sure that the Shinomiya twins will not miss it. They would continue to burn in their seats with curiosity and determination to get to her as soon as they have the opportunity to do so.

_Give me a signal and I will cease all the delaying tactics. _August acknowledged his request, before cutting off their communication.

He nodded to no one in particular.

**oOoOoOoOo**

The exhilaration and the adrenaline rush from her electrifying performance made her giddy, even happier than she had ever been. As the program wore on, a lot of people, most of them she did not know, approached her and congratulated her on her performance. Seated on the table with Masato beside her, she felt really, really special indeed. And she suspected, part of it was also due to the way _he _paid attention to her, whispering in her ear on anyone who approached their table and gave deference to the occupants.

Glass after glass of champagne were poured for her by Masato, as they both laughed and be entertained by the array of programs lined up for the night: song and dance numbers, introductions to the Hirijikawa group, speeches by directors of business operating overseas and more jokes dropped by the charming host. The host, who was a notorious womanizer, even hinted in one of his jokes on stage that he intends to pass his number to Haruka tonight.

"Call me!" he staged whispered through the microphone he was holding, making phoning gestures with his hand, amidst the gales of laughter. He even pulled out a white napkin with numbers written in red lipstick.

Haruka can only demure and murmur a coy _yes _to make the host happy, and entertain the audience, her face bright red; but underneath the table, Masato took possession of her hand and was squeezing it reassuringly.

The most anticipated part of the night, however, was the charity auction, where invited guests are encouraged to donate items or their time to be auctioned off to interested parties. Among said items include: antique jewelry, antique furniture, exquisite gowns, paintings, luncheon or dinner with business tycoons and even the chance to own a rare car.

Halfway through the evening, Haruka could not help but think twice about the way Masato was looking at her tonight. His heated gaze made her blush deeply, and she was glad that the lights were dim enough for him not to notice that she is affected by it. She was half-embarrassed that the excited pounding of her heart could be heard above the noise of the evening, as she kept on catching him staring at her face.

His brief kiss tonight took her by surprise. She never would have imagined such a move from him, given he has been a perfect gentleman all these years, keeping his distance from her. But after weeks of not speaking to him, she felt herself missing his care and attention as days go by. And when he kissed her suddenly, she thought she would die. She could not explain it herself now. Her feelings are all jumbled and confused. She wanted him to continue kissing her. His lips were unexpectedly soft and gentle. A lot like… she paused, blushing a bit. She was about to say _a lot like Ren, _remembering that night. And her pulse quickened, sending liquid heat pooling in her stomach.

But she is not used to showing affection in public, and although the kiss he planted on her lips did not last for long, it was probably a congratulatory peck. Still, how could she take stock like this, when a kiss from him could send her in a tizzy?

She wished Tomochan were with her tonight. Unfortunately, her favorite and only living grandfather was involved in a fall accident and she has to travel all the way to the south of France to visit. She doted on her grandfather so much, and yet she wanted to be there for her on her debut. In the end, Haruka encourage her to prioritize her grandfather first, and gave a promise that she would ask August to do something about recording the event.

Tomochanwould know how to explain that kiss, she decided. And then she gave a soft sigh, while Masato was listening to a speech from one of his business associates on stage. He continued to hold her hand, caressing the inside of her palm with his slender finger. His intimate gesture continued to shoot tiny bolts of electricity on her veins. Alcohol and exhilaration is proving to be a bad combination. If Masato continues his innocent stroking of her hand, who knows how the night will end up? His stroking has an erotic feel into it, and God knows how she is feeling incredibly aroused tonight.

Feeling a sudden urge to flee to the powder room to look at her face and check whether the blush on her cheeks would be permanently on display until the night ends, she leaned over to Masato, brushing her bare shoulders at him. She could smell his expensive perfume of mandarin citrus and cedar, and her pupils dilated. Perhaps, she should order water for the next hour to diffuse the alcohol in her system? Clearly, anymore she imbibes and she might just be tempted to push him into one of the private rooms of the hotel.

_Whoa, Haruka! Down girl. _She cautioned herself inside her head, when did she become like this? Feeling her laughter bubble up, she placed a hand on her mouth to suppress the giggles.

Masato turned to look at her curiously. He reached out and cupped her face again, warm hands making her spine tingle.

"What's so funny?" he whispered.

"Nothing, just having a moment with myself." She smiled happily at him. "Thank you so much for this opportunity, Masato." She blurted out suddenly. "I-I could never be here without your help and guidance. Your decisions about my future and career helped me a lot. Especially tonight." She paused, suddenly feeling shy, as his hands lowered a bit to graze the side of her neck and bare shoulders. The hairs at the back of her neck stood up. "I'm sorry about before-"

"Don't." Masato said, ignoring the cheering of the crowd as a popular dancer gyrated to broadway music, teasing the married men sitting near the front. "Don't apologize. I realized the reason for your anger, and I understand. I should be the one apologizing. Not you. But I am glad that we can put it behind us. Let's focus on the future instead."

His intense gaze held hers for a full minute, and Haruka could see the flecks of bronze and gold in his amethyst eyes. She bit her lower lip, her breathing quickening as she stared at his handsome face that seemed to close suddenly.

She felt herself panicking a bit, and she placed her hand over his hand that was still cupping her face. Her fingers were trembling slightly.

"P-powder room." She giggled nervously, embarrassed again. She's no longer a schoolgirl for heaven's sake! She should get accustomed to men like Masato staring at her like that.

_His charisma could make you strip your clothes off! _The inner voice inside her head said tauntingly.

Masato smiled. "Sure. The auction will start in a few more minutes, enough time for you to powder your nose." He flicked a finger gently at her nose playfully.

Haruka stood as gracefully as she could muster. She prayed she would not stumble as she made her way out of the ballroom, trying to flee from the wave of confusion, desire and excitement hounding her high-heeled feet.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"Do you mean to tell me that you are marrying that whore, Ren? Are you out of your mind?!"

Ren Jinguuji gripped the knife and fork he was holding and told himself to calm down. His face was downcast, and the silence reigning at the start of dinner was finally broken when his mother, Sakura, finally announced to his father that he would be getting married.

For a minute or two, he studied the intricate pattern of silver flowers embroidered on the table cloth used to cover the hardwood table of their dining room, where he had eaten so many meals with his family not so long ago.

It was the first time in years since he gathered the courage to face his father and try his hand at reconciliation. It had taken weeks before he decided to tell his mother about his impending nuptial. Though is mother was not privy to all the details about Anri, she was relieved to hear that he, at least, was willing to reach out and attempt to repair their father and son bond. Sakura Jinguuji was only too willing to support her eldest son for the sake of finally getting the peace she craves for her immediate family.

"For heaven's sake, Takumi. We are having dinner. Please refrain from using improper words." Sakura turned to look pleadingly at her husband, who was halfway from standing up and glaring at him.

"Sakura! Your announcement is even more improper. Do you realize what your eldest son is actually doing to this family? He is going to give the Jinguuji name to that bitch." Takumi's face is dark with anger and disappointment. He dropped the cutlery he was holding, making a loud clattering sound as it hit the china.

Sakura flinched from the sound, and looked at her other son, Ryuu, who stopped eating, as if expecting him to say something.

"I will not allow it! Do you hear me, Ren? How dare she sneaks into back into your life! I have explicitly told her to get out while she can." His father stood up to his full height, and he was almost as tall as him. Takumi Jinguuji can be intimidating with his height.

"I am extremely disappointed at you! Not only did you threw away the hard work I have done to prepare you to take over our family business, you even have the audacity to tell me that you found that goddamned woman and intended to marry her! She is older than you for godsake! And not only was her past an embarassament to the family, but she is a bad influence to you. She is wicked and ambitious."

Takumi Jinguuji, still quite handsome despite his age, is livid with the surprise announcement. Once upon a time, his father's face was not this harsh and forbidding. Something happened along the way when he was growing up, and his father changed into a different man.

Even his mother changed too. Sakura still looked beautiful as ever. But over the past years since he left, the silvery streaks on her hair seemed more prominent. She still looked regal, and yet, the sadness in her eyes is unmistakable. And he felt responsible for it somewhat.

"I do not understand why, even after I left you alone to follow your foolish career, you bring me disheartening news of marrying that disgraceful woman!"

Ren could feel a vein throbbing on his head as he remembered his promise to Anri that he would support her no matter what. After enduring years of separation due to his father's manipulation, he felt it was only right that he do something about it. And telling his family of his intentions is part of it. Anri returned to him; it was the only saving grace he could use to do something good in the wake of recovering from his heartache and loss.

However, his father is so stubborn and aggressive about the way he tries to control his life, and it's about time that he acknowledges about his independence. He is mature enough to make his own decisions, and yes, even about his decision to marry. Whether his father approves or not, he would go ahead with it. But he knew the importance of his family. And despite their clashes and difference, family is important. He is hoping that they would accept the way he lives his life now. His mother has been trying so hard to make them reconcile, but either of them has backed down or given way.

So he would end this tonight. Once and for all, he would say his piece and be done with it.

Ren Jinguuji glances at his mother, who was trying so hard to placate his father's anger. His gaze moved to his brother, who had stopped eating, whose stoic face trying to conceal all the pain he had endured under his father's hurtful, verbal abuse.

"Enough!"

He slapped his palms flat on the table, rattling the crystal wine glasses. His mother stopped her pleading, and his father stopped his tirade. They both looked at him in shock and surprise.

"Father," he said, his voice tinged with his own anger and disappointment, "I am sorry I have been a major disappointment in your life. I want you to know that despite all these," he gestured at their opulent surroundings, "despite all that you worked hard to give us the best, I cannot live the life that you have chosen for me. I worked hard to be able to achieve where I am now. Isn't it the same as working in the company you was grooming me in the first place? My passion is music, I cannot handle the family business the way you handle it. It is suffocating, and had I continued to acquiesce, I would grow angry and discontent. And the business will eventually suffer. A lot of people depending on it will suffer along with me."

Ren moved away from his place in the table to stand near his brother, who looked up at him in astonishment.

"Do you understand, father? I am not suited as your heir. You can call me a coward, stupid or idiot- whatever you want. I will not bow to your will. Your ambition knows no bounds. For the sake of reputation alone you are willing to break our spirit and tear this family apart. Ryuu, here, has the business acumen to take our family business. All your life you are so focused with me, as your eldest and heir, that you have forgotten that you have another son. I know for a fact that after I left, you were obliged to groom him as the next in line, albeit reluctantly, and you did not treat him well as any father should. You only treated Ryu as a replacement for the dreams that you keep on insisting I took away from you."

Ren run a hand through his hair, noting his father's expression. His eyes, so very much like his own, seemed to reflect the stormy color of his own. Takumi's eyes flickered over to Ryuu, who was avoiding his gaze. But Ren saw that his brother's lips were trembling. He holds himself to blame for his brother's suffering too, and that it took him so long to finally have the courage to stand up for it and confront him about it.

"Father, please. As your son, why don't we talk like how we used to be when Ryuu and I were younger? I know how hard you had worked on keeping our name untarnished and protecting this family from outside threats, and I am trying my best to reach out to you so that we can repair the gaps in our relationship." He breathed hard; the words getting out from his mouth seemed to twist like a knife deep in his chest. Why is it so hard to have normal family relationships? He'd never so much hated bearing such an old and distinguished family name. Traditions existing in a modern world are not working out as far as his family is concern.

The silence in the table seemed to stretch. Hoping that somehow, even with his small passionate speech, his words have the impact he was aiming for. His father is not getting younger, and he could not afford to agitate him further. Last night, his mother's secretary, Anna, let it slip that his father had recently went to the doctor and was advised to slow down, or else, his heart complication will further escalate. It was not a good sign.

Then his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a chair was pushed back and his father leaned heavily against it.

Ren could see that his father was clutching the backrest tightly that his knuckles were white.

"You!" he breathed harshly, "Do not know anything how hard it is to maintain the stability of this company?! How hard it is to have your rivals breathing down your neck, waiting for the company to fail. I have sacrificed everything to make sure that this family can afford the comforts you are enjoying now. And my methods of how I handle your brother are none of your business! Don't you think I have not thought about the consequences just to be able to keep this family safe and secure? You do not know the real picture; so don't assume that just because you are someone famous now, everything will fall in to place and the solutions you are pushing for are in the best interests of everybody. Don't push all the blame on my plate. Your own activities border on the lack of moral standards. You try to paint yourself as someone who is following your dreams, but along the way, your rebellious streak has others questioning your ethics and values before you were achieve the position you are in now."

Ren Jinguuji stiffened. _What is he talking about? _"If you mean my nightly activities of drinking, smoking and partying and the bad boy image attached to my name, as chronicled by the media, those days are behind me now." He answered tightly. He is not proud of that phase in his life. But it was only natural that he sampled his freedom from his father's control by doing whatever he wanted. He made some bad decisions along the way, but he had sobered up now, with Anri to think about, and maybe start planning on other activities beside his band and his music. Aki is encouraging him to dable in movies and television to diversify his repertoire.

"I meant _you_ keeping a homeless prostitute in your home some time ago." His father sneered unkindly. "You are a lot more like me than you would care to admit."

His mother gasped and turned to gaped at him questioningly.

He gritted his teeth, when he realized what his father meant. Haruka's job and nature was no secret, but between him and Aki, they tried to make things simpler by evading media who might speculate about his true dispositions with her. And his family is kept in the dark about the living preparations he made. Of course, that was during the time when all he ever think about was making her amiable towards the idea of being his bedmate and lover. And for a time, he _did _thought she was a common prostitute too, like Anri. However, along the way… he started to fall in love with her, and the rest became convoluted. His father probably kept tabs on his activities all along.

"Your relationship and dependency to Anri failed, and it haunted you. So when you saw that Parisian woman, you tried to rekindle the feelings you used to have, am I right?" his father told him harshly. "You even utilized a few favors from our business associates to relase her from some jailed pit she got herself into, and I have yet to deal with favors being returned."

"Haruka is not a prostitute." His blood started to boil when he uttered her name. How long was it since he managed to say her name without being drowning with guilt, shame and worry?

"I do not care whether she has a name or not." His father banged his fist on the table, rattling the silverware and the crystal glasses. "It was a bad decision to introduce that whore to you in the first place. I only used Anri to teach you the ways in which women will play with you. And somehow, the lessons I was aiming to teach you did not rub on you right; it has gave you the idea to continue the practice by plucking random women from the streets and keeping them whenever it pleases you!"

"Haruka is not a prostitute." He repeated. "She was _never _a prostitute. If she were here, I would have married her in a heartbeat instead of Anri." He spun around on his heel and rounded about on the table to come on his mother's side to place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I will explain everything when the time comes." He said, before leaving the room, feeling guilty and ashamed, angry and frustrated. The talk did not turn about as what he was expecting. He was counting on making the path of reconciliation, not like this. He felt like he was doused with cold water.

His father was right. He _did _a great damage dealing with Haruka. When he was trying so hard to break free from Takumi Jinguuji's influence, he was actually doing the same manipulation to her. Not to mention the special favors he asked Anna to do for him when he rescued her in jail and after she bolted from his place on that one special night. Those "special requests" may involve dealing with powerful people, and although the Jinguuji name commands respect and equal power too, he had just realized how naïve he is to take it for granted. Men in seats of power would just be equally calculating as to keep favors like these to use in case of emergency or special circumstances. His focus on finding Haruka, made him unaware that he was dealing greater damage on his family's safety too. Every businessman has enemies, and weaknesses would be useful if utilized in the correct situations.

As he slowly and painfully made his way to the grand staircase of the Jinguuji mansion, he did not hear the quickened footsteps behind him, muffled by the thick carpets covering the marble floor.

"I think you are making a mistake, Ren." His brother, Ryuu suddenly spoke, breaking his reverie.

Startled, Ren pivoted on his heels and faced him. His brother has just graduated over a year ago. And the last time he saw him was before Aki persuaded to be his manager.

Ryuu looked like a younger version of him: tall, sharp and intelligent, with equally good looks to match. But his coloring is slightly more vivid; his eyes and hair were slightly darker in shade than his. Over the years, he protected his younger brother as much as he could, but now, looking at him closely, Ryuu seemed more mature, more in control.

"Father was only looking out for you. He realized his mistakes when he dealt with you and Anri before. And he regretted it. But he did not count on you actually finding her and your intention to marry her."

Ren closed his eyes, hurt and angry that even his brother now sided with his father. "Not you too, Ryuu. I can't believe you are even more brainwashed by father." His jaw was set.

"I am not brainwashed by father." Ryuu shot back. "And I am no longer the cowardly brother you used to protect. Despite what you think, father is slowly changing his ways after you left. It was you who refused to consider reconciliations in the first place by avoiding this family in favor of your selfish needs and dreams! I am training as hard as I can to take over the business father was trying so hard to hand over to you to protect. I may not be his first choice which you have so _kindly_ insinuated tonight, but I am making progress with father that he should have handed the responsibility to me in the beginning instead of you!"

Ren moved forward, and stood in front of his brother, a challenging look in his eyes. He was still a shade taller than him, but seeing the burning anger in his younger brother's eyes made Ryuu looked even more imposing than he was willing to admit. When did he grow up so fast? "I am willing to accept another try with making peace with father, but I will still marry Anri whether this family accepts her or not! She was my only saving grace during my darkest period these past few years. And I will make sure father realizes her importance to me!"

"She would be your downfall." His brother said cryptically. "And unless you remove the blindfold she has expertly folded in your eyes, she will ruin you, and bring our family down in the process. That's what father was trying to pass to you tonight. But in your own Jinguuji stubbornness you refuse to acknowledge that things may not be the way it seems."

"Are you trying to tell me that Anri came back to get revenge?" Ren balled his fists, the urge to hit his brother is so intense that he grounded his teeth and bit the inside of his cheek. "If that was her intention, she should have done it a long time ago! Or I would have _known _all about it! I _know_ Anri."

"Would you really believe me when I tell you that she can and she will?" his brother gave a bitter laugh. "With the announcement of your intentions to marry her, I'd say she is on her way to fulfilling her quest for revenge."

Ren could not stop himself in time, and he landed a sharp blow on his brother's jaw. The boiling in his blood bubbled up in the surface.

Ryuu staggered a bit, took a few steps back, stood and met his blazing eyes with his own icy, flamed ones. Then he gave a bark of a laugh.

"You are even more of an idiot than I ever thought it possible. I looked up to you before as a source of inspiration and courage. And yet, tonight, your character has deteriorated. You would trust that woman more than your own family. Our interests lie only in your protection. Hers is only more deceit."

"Shut up Ryuu!" Ren snarled, the top buttons on his dinner shirt becoming undone.

His brother stood up straight and shook his head. "I do disagree about one thing with father, though." He proceeded to smoothen the tie that went askew with Ren's unexpected punch.

"I don't want to hear it." Ren replied acidly. He started to walk away from his brother, determined to blot out the events of the night.

"That Parisian woman you kept in your home a few years back? I think she would have been a better choice than the one you have now. It was too bad you _lost_ her."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: More drama! Urgh. I know, it's frustrating. I wanna get this out of the way and find means to introduce Ren's family. There's a whole lot of info I have on my files about his family that I never put into the chapters. This helps me categorize on how I want my characters to be and what are their backgrounds, etc. **

**Anyway, I know you have more burning questions about what Ren's family knows about his activities and Anri (oops, spoilers?) or how the Shinomiya twins will confront Haruka. Or will they Ren and Haruka still meet in the future? Post your questions in the reviews and I will try to answer them without giving too much. **

**I do have a question for you guys, though. Should I put in a short lemon/lime for MasatoxHaruka or HarukaxNatsuki or HarukaxSatsuki? Y or NO?**

**Give me your votes in the reviews section and I will seriously consider it in the future chappies.**

**Reviews=love.**


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: I am so happy I made it in time. Chapter 30 delivered before I go off with my vacation. **_

_**I wanted to post two chapters, but Chapter 31 did not make the cut. I was typing like mad for the past few days. And the second to the last part of this chapter has been extremely difficult for me. I kept on revising and rewriting the large portions of it until the last minute, I was afraid for the moment that I might not be able to put it up in time. **_

_**I hope the whole gist of the conversation won't be lost to you, but if you do have questions, please post yours in the reviews section and I will try my best to answer it without giving too much. **_

_**Grammar and spelling mistakes? Let me know in the reviews.**_

**Chapter 30- Shaky Alliance**

Resisting the urge to place her hands on her cheeks just to gauge how warm it had become, Haruka Nanami, carefully navigated the ballroom, avoiding the dozens of tables artfully scattered around to accommodate the guests invited for the Midwinter Ball. Behind her, the male host was listing down the names of the charities that will benefit the party tonight, along with acknowledging several important people who attended the party.

She took a deep breath, noticing that her pulse and heart rate are still beating furiously even after leaving Masato in the table where they were assigned to sit. He has been acting even more intimate towards her. And she wondered briefly how would their night end.

At the thought of him kissing her again, she felt giddy with nervousness and excitement. The alcohol coursing through her veins is putting her emotions at an all time high.

Heels tapping against the sleek marble floor, Haruka loved the way her gown swished around her ankles as she made her way through one of the exits. Smiling shyly with one of the tuxedoed guards posted at the entrance door to the ballroom, she looked down and began to rummage into her jeweled clutch bag, looking for some oil blotting paper.

Not paying attention to where she was heading, she bumped into something warm and solid.

_Clunk!_

Her jeweled bag dropped to the floor. Her lipstick, phone and keys scattered at her feet.

"_Je suis tellement désolé_!" she exclaimed, squatting down to gather her things, before looking up. "I should be paying attention to where I am going-"

A pair of forest green eyes stared down at her briefly before she found herself engulfed in a tight, warm bear hug.

"Haruka." A beautifully deep voice whispered in her ear. She frozed. And for a moment, ice seemed to wrap her heart, when that familiar tone of voice registered a long forgotten memory of another person she had tried so hard to bury, murmuring sweet nothings against her ear, as he surged deep inside her core, bringing her to unknown heights. But when the familiar masculine scent registered, her olfactory senses recognized it and she relaxed a bit.

"Natsuki?" Her eyes big as saucers, she dropped her mouth dropped open, unable to comprehend on the presence before her. "How..?"

"It's good to see you are okay." Natsuki Shinomiya said to her softly, continuing to hug her. "We ought to scold you for pulling the disappearing act on us. But we are more relieved, when we saw you tonight, safe and sound."

Feeling slightly lightheaded with the alcohol still very much in her system, Haruka hugged him back, partly to check whether she is not really dreaming. Her slender arms barely covered the width of his broad shoulders. Behind Natsuki, his brother stood, gazing at her as if trying to convince himself she is real. He was staring at her with the same forest green eyes, slightly deeper in color, as how she used to remember it. Still hugging his younger brother, she reached out to cup his face gently with her hand.

"Satsuki."

His jaw felt smooth and warm to touch. Ever careful about how he looks unlike his younger brother, Satsuki tends to be a little bit fussier on his grooming. In the short time she got to know the Shinomiya twins, the unexpected information resurfacing from Haruka's memory is a welcome and nostalgic thought. After that first time she mistook Satsuki as Natsuki, she never had any trouble telling them apart. Has it been that long since she left Japan?

Natsuki pulled away from her. "You look really, really good. Even more beautiful than I last remembered."

She felt her cheeks grow even warmer with his sincere compliment. "I still look the same." She answered somewhat shyly.

"No." Satsuki finally spoke, green eyes glowing with the same emotion he displayed even after all the years they spent apart. "I agree with Natsuki. You look better than ever."

"Thank you, Satsuki." Despite remembering that she rejected him before, she is glad to see him. "Ever the man who knows how to flatter young women. Come and give me a hug, too." She held out her arms open wide, feeling generous enough to be more affectionate to him.

"I thought you'd never ask." Satsuki's sensuous mouth widen into a smile. He walked up to her and engulfed her with a hug, shooting a look at his younger brother who acknowledges it with an indulgent smile of his own.

Haruka breathed in the older twin's scent, feeling like she was partly coming home to a place she has forgotten. Funny how with the things going on tonight, the success of her debut, here she is greeting old friends. It felt like a wonderful coincidence that they are both attending the charity ball.

The only thing lacking is Ren Jinguuji's presence.

_Don't tell me, he is here too. _She stiffened suddenly. And Satsuki felt it. And somehow, even without her looking, she knew the twins are aware of her sudden change in her mood. And they are probably exchanging looks behind her back.

She pulled away slightly but found that she could not. Satsuki held on tightly to her frame as if afraid that if he lets her go, she would disappear.

"It's alright, Haruka. _He _is not here. Only Natsuki and I saw you tonight."

Haruka closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, half-relieved, and half…..disappointed. _Disappointed? _Is that why she the dull ache in her heart suddenly sprung to life again after lying dormant for quite some time?

How is Ren doing? Is he still thinking about her after all this time? The questions, once it started, began to pile up in her mind. And she reigned in her common sense. _Stay calm, Haruka_.

"I wasn't thinking of _him_", she said lightly. "I was thinking we should spend some time this week getting re-acquainted. How long will you guys be staying here in Paris?" she pulled away from him lest he call out her bluff. She can still sense the reluctance from Satsuki as he finally let go of her, though his hands lingered a trifle too long in her waist.

"A few days at most.." Natsuki started, but was cut off when his brother interrupted him.

"Two weeks." He answered firmly, shooting a glance at his brother.

Haruka clasped each brother's hands, exclaiming, "Wonderful! I can't wait to show you around Paris!" she beamed at the two of them. "We can hang out for a bit and you can tell me how you guys are doing when I was gone." _Nothing to do about my curiosity with Ren, _she told herself firmly as she tried her best to look genuinely curious about the twin's lives, skirting around and avoiding the topic of _him. _She will not ask about him if she can help it!

"Haruka? _Est-ce que vous avez terminé, ma chérie_?"

She turned to the direction of the voice who called out her name, her gaze meeting his gleaming amythyst eyes.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Satsuki Shinomiya turned to the direction of someone calling out Haruka's name.

His green eyes meet the cool amethyst eyes of the man who had kissed his Haruka in the mouth earlier in the evening. A man he did not recognized immediately because he could only see his profile most of the time. A man, who so obviously is the one in charge of the scene unraveling before him. A man whom he met not so very long ago.

_Masato Hirijikawa_. The CEO of the Hirijikawa Group of Companies.

Tall, lean, and confident, he took his time walking slowly to their small group. With his impeccable black designer suit, Satsuki was reminded of a sleek panther about to scoop up his intended mate away from the clutches of his rivals. At least that was the image running through his mind.

He felt something brush against his lowered hand, and he knew his brother, Natsuki was probably appraising him as quickly as he could, before taking a step forward as if trying to shield Haruka from the man approaching them.

But his younger brother's efforts are futile.

Haruka waited for him to close the gap between their group; the skirts of her gown rustling, before walking up to meet him.

"Masato! Is my next set coming up so soon?" she asked, earrings swinging, the exquisitely cut gems' facets sending pinpricks of light, making the skin on her jaw and neck sparkle with each movement she made.

Haruka looked incredibly exquisite at a distance. A fluttering crimson butterfly with creamy white skin contrasting beautifully against Masato's black suit. They looked perfectly suited together.

Satsuki's eyes narrowed when he saw him slid an arm around Haruka's waist before leaning over to whisper something softly against her ear. He watched Haruka's cheeks bloom red, and he felt the familiar stabbing ache deep within his chest. He had only just found her again, and already it felt like he lost her immediately, like water running through his fingers. He can see the shared intimacy. Maybe Haruka really had forgotten about Ren after all the years they were apart. And that slight reaction he got from her was just a normal thing every woman in a failed relationship feels. Or a flicker of irritation when someone remembers a rather painful separation. Haruka definitely looks like a woman who is on top of her game now with a budding career and a powerful man supporting her on the side.

How much did she change? As far as first impressions come, she looks more beautiful than ever. Personality-wise he only managed to skim the surface. Underneath it all, was she still the same Haruka as before or had she become an entirely different person? Just seeing her now consorting with someone like Masato gave him a small measure of doubt.

He snapped back to attention when Masato stood up straight and directed his focus to them, and Haruka realized he was probably expecting to introduce them to him. She tapped her forehead gently and gave a laugh.

"Forgive me, let me introduce you to these two people. I ran into them when I was on my way to the rest room." Haruka turned and gestured to Natsuki first.

"Natsuki Shinomiya," she smiled at Masato, "and his brother-"

"Satsuki Shinomiya." Masato interrupted her, extending his hand towards Satsuki, "Yes. I know him."

"They are old friends of mine back during my _stint_ in Japan." Haruka said, her forehead creasing in confusion. "I did not know you were acquainted with Satsuki."

Satsuki found himself grasping the hand offered to him once again. "We met. Briefly." He explained to Haruka. "In Japan before." He added swiftly.

"Oh." She gave a curious look at Masato.

"I met him, yes. Briefly." He stressed, "I was there at the anniversary gala for Bright Televisions. As one of the special guests since we own some stocks in the company. I told you about it that _night_. Although, " he nodded towards Natsuki, who eyed him with open curiosity now, "I did not managed to meet you before."

Masato shook hands with Natsuki, and Satsuki saw that his younger brother's hands lingered a bit longer than necessary. He knew what Natsuki customarily does when meeting a person for the first time. He was quickly analyzing his personality. In this case, by the firmness of his grip and studying the man up close for as long as possible.

"The Shinomiya twins are Shining Saotome's nephews. Their father was a very close friend of his and a sort of well-respected mentor." Masato glanced back at them before continuing to explain to Haruka, "I extended invitations to them after I introduced you to Shining. I thought you would appreciate meeting them again."

Satsuki saw the surprise on her face, before she broke into a slow smile of appreciation, and his eyes flickered over to Masato who was watching him and his brother briefly. Instantly, he knew that something is up. His instincts have been aroused. That explains why Masato Hirijikawa did not even react in surprise at seeing them. Their invitation to this ball was not mere coincidence. The sly devil had orchestrated this meeting in the first place by making the necessary arrangements and pretending he found out about them through their Uncle; making it look like it is a special surprise for her!

Suddenly, everything became crystal clear. The newest student their Uncle took under his wing is none other than Haruka. Everbody knows that their Uncle only accepts the most talented in the industry. And with the way she performed tonight, he can safely conclude that his assumption is correct. Haruka Nanami certainly fits the bill of being his new protégé. Is that why his Uncle kept on insisting they attend? Was he part of the scheme too? Or was his Uncle Saotome merely genuinely to Haruka's talent and would like them to see her for themselves and judge the improvements in her talents?

And who better to facilitate access to their Uncle? Only someone like Hirijikawa would be in the position to move heaven and earth just so Haruka can meet the fussy old man.

It's all the more confusing now. And the way he sees it, Masato is a master of weaving such an intricate web surrounding Haruka.

He steeled his jaw, throwing a glance at his brother, who instantly came into the same conclusion. They need to thread carefully around this man. Whatever he is planning, it evolves around Haruka. Already, he could tell that he has her under his control. How long has he been manipulating her?

_Does Masato know anything about Haruka running away from Jinguuji? Was he in fact the cause of it? _It's none of his business of course, but when he gets back to Japan, he could probably check on Jinguuji and asked around as discreetly as he can manage it. Jinguuji might probably know something is up if he started asking questions outright. He would consult his brother first before he approaches him.

"Oh, goodness. I really need to rush to the ladies room. Will you please wait for me?" Haruka was already backing away in the direction she was supposed to go before the twins ran into her.

"Of course." Masato said smoothly, "Take your time, while I _get to know_ your old friends.."

Satsuki felt the familiar jealousy rearing its ugly head when he saw her smile tenderly at Masato. He felt his heart sink even lower, when the situation suddenly becomes even clearer to him: Haruka is on the verge of falling in love with the scion of the Hirijikawa group. And he, in turn, orchestrated their meeting to show them that _she_ is his.

"Now I now why, Uncle Saotome had those extra invitations." Satsuki said quietly, as soon as Haruka was out of earshot. "You really had intended for us to attend this ball to see her."

Masato cocked his head to one side slightly, before nodding. "This ball serves a dual purpose truth be told; though my goal of molding her into a world-renowned artist has suddenly taken precedence. I invited your Uncle to assess and give his own personal opinion so she can move forward to the spotlight she deserves."

"Then why put us back into the picture?" Natsuki asked. Satsuki turned to look at his brother, hearing the tinge of rage in his voice. He doubt whether Masato Hirijikawa realized how angry he had made his brother. His brother's eyes were blazing green fires. "Are you playing some sort of game? Is this what's its all about? Something to amuse you while you are bored with your time? Does she know why we are here? To show us that we cannot touch her as long as she is within your grip?" Natsuki is clenching his fist, trying to control his anger.

Masato's lips twitched slightly, showing amusement. "Gentlemen, that is beside the point. My ultimate goal is to make her famous. And I recognize talent when I see it. Your Uncle only has a small part in her evolution. Though I did dropped a hint that the two of you, being talented in your own fields would be more beneficial in propelling her career on the right track. _Your_ help would help her to break more barriers. Is that not what you originally intended to do about her in the first place back then?" Masato opened his hands at them as a form of gesture to show that he is opening a world of opportunity for them to work with her up close. Making it a privilege, since he had so subtlety succeeded in showing them earlier in the evening that not everyone can get access to her. Only a select few that he handpicks himself.

Satsuki can see that the sly wolf in front of them had certainly done his homework. He had probably dug up all the necessary information he needs to learn more about their connection with Haruka, and how much influence they wield in the industry she is about to venture into. He can almost see it now, how he planned the whole thing. They wouldn't be in a position to refuse to assist her in every way they could, now that they saw her full potential on stage.

"I can hardly believe that is your sincere wish for Haruka." Satsuki replied sarcastically, trying to buy time to get more information. He took a step toward Masato to emphasize his disagreement. "You remind me of someone whom Haruka ran away from." His voice is soft yet laced with hatred. "I detest the way he treated her."

Masato stood up straight, a trifle taller than the two of them. His cunning amethyst eyes gleamed; confidence radiated from his very being. It added more allure to his darkly handsome looks. "Haruka knows what was my real intention when we first met. And it remains still. However, the last few months was surprisingly an eye-opener for me. It would be selfish on my part if I do not showcase her talents. My methods may be unscrupulous to some, but I will do what it takes for her to achieve it. And I believe she has come to the same conclusion after years of being uncertain." Masato trained his eyes briefly at Satsuki before eyeing his brother, noting his still angry mood, before continuing, "At least I have been more or less honest with my plans for her. If you are concern with my public declaration of claiming her, well, this is a free country, and I intend to utilize my advantages to win her over. Haruka is no longer the naïve woman you both met years ago. She is old enough to decide what she wants in life."

"In other words, you are saying that you are confident enough that she will choose you in the end, despite letting her meet and work with us." Natsuki spoke evenly.

The businessman shrugged his shoulders in a careless, self-assured way that's beginning to aggravate Satsuki, but chooses not to counter Natsuki's words. Instead, he said, "I am offering you a chance to work with her. Any other agendas you have that will jeopardize her concentration and career will not be tolerated. I can arrange to swiftly cut off all your ties to you in the blink of an eye."

Natsuki did not react on this, silently contemplating on the businessman's words. Imitating his brother, Satsuki choose to digest the conversation they are having.

"Of course, you are free to try and divert her attention away from me. But after seeing her face tonight when she both saw you, I'd say, I have nothing to worry about." Masato's jewel-toned eyes glittered in triumph.

Satsuki grounded his teeth in anger, blood boiling. He clenched his fist, ready to punch the man in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Natsuki moving towards him in an attempt to restrain him. His brother is ready to move even when he was still in the middle of deciding to punch the man in the gut.

"Thank you for waiting," Haruka's eager voice pierced the tension brewing between the three, grown men. She closed the gap, placed a hand on Masato's arm and turned to face the two brothers, "Sorry to break up your guy chat, but August called me to say that my final set is coming up in twenty minutes and I need to go back to my dressing room to prepare."

Satsuki nodded. He reached out and cupped Haruka's jaw, running a thumb across her chin in an affectionate manner. "We'll call you tomorrow. Go and blow them away with your performance."

She nodded and turned to his younger brother. "Natsuki, we are going to the Louvre first thing tomorrow, alright?"

"I'm looking forward to it," Natsuki grasp her free hand and sqeezed it tight.

"Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure re-acquainting with you." Masato bowed his head, before handing a stiff, black square piece of thick expensive paper with his contact details. "Let me know the time and I will have August to pick you up and have him drive you anywhere she wishes to go to."

Placing a possessive hand on the small of her back, Masato steered Haruka away from the twin brothers who stood side by side like brooding angelic sentinels, watching as they made their way down the end of the hallway leading to the ballroom entrance. A very tall man with platinum-blonde hair and equally distinguished evening suit met them at the entrance, adjusted his earpiece discreetly. He eyed the two of them speculatively with a twinkle in his eye, before ushering the pair inside the ballroom again without looking back.

Satsuki could not help but think that Masato and Haruka make quite a picture together, looking very much like a modern cosmopolitan couple. It would only be a matter of time before Haruka will succumb to the man's charms.

Their conversation left a bitter taste on his mouth, and he continue to stand there long after the some ten minutes has passed.

"What do you think we should do?" Satsuki asked, without even turning to face his brother. He could almost hear the whirr of his brain wheels turning, as he suspected Natsuki tries to analyze the situation they are facing.

"I've always wanted to experiment on Haruka's range of talents when I first met her…"

Satsuki looked down and found his left hand being squeezed reassuringly by his brother.

"But I don't want to be selfish if this project will pose more pain for you."

_Is it enough not to pursue her then? Will you still declare your unrequieted love for her in the hopes that she might return it to you in some part?_

Satsuki took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling his heart pump faster than normal, yet at the same time, he felt the familiar stabbing pains that became a part of his life ever since she went missing.

Will it hurt to try one more time? Will his brother endure the pain of his own unrequited love while he lets him pursue her again? For one more try?

He could not immediately answer. Instead he found himself asking the inevitable truth that was revealed to him when he saw Natsuki's face as they stood there side by side, drowning in Haruka's haunting voice while she sang. It became even more evident when Natsuki, who very rarely let his emotions rule out his normally happy-go-lucky attitude, had rushed forward and hugged her in the hallway earlier.

"Isn't it your turn to pursue her? I did my confession years ago. It didn't work out. And I don't think my fortune will reverse this time around too."

Natsuki gave a short bark of laugh.

"Ah, so it would eventually be exposed to you. I thought I can hide it for a bit more time."

"Don't be silly. I _know _you. You are me, and I am you. And our tastes in women overlaps more than a few times."

"I love her. But I have come to accept that she wouldn't have me, a long time ago." Natsuki said with the wisdom of a sage.

He squeezed back his younger brother's hand.

"It seems like my affections for Haruka remains a lost cause even after all these years, Natsuki. However I hope you don't mind taking the extra job that sly bastard is proposing; I'd like to stick around like glue to her for an indefinite period of time. I am more concerned about her well-being under the shadow of that man." Satsuki took a deep breath, allowing it to clear out his mind after the exhilaration of finally touching Haruka for real, followed by the perplexing conversation with the enigmatic Masato Hirijikawa.

"You don't need to ask, brother. I am thinking the same thing." Natsuki said quietly, his tone serious. "The only problem is, are we going to break this news to Jinguuji?"

"What do you think?" Satsuki pulled his brother's hand and they slowly walked together towards the direction of the ballroom. Their Uncle Saotome would be waiting for them. _He _had a lot of explaining to do. What would he think? How is he going to react about this whol set up thing?

"We wait. And see how it goes." Natsuki said.

"Why?"

"Lots of reasons that I need to think about and assess for the next few days." His brother said airily. Already his temper had cooled like quicksilver, and he sounded almost completely like his relax, happy self again. Ever the optimistic.

"Is it wise to keep this information from him?" he asked, skeptical about his brother's decision. _Does he want Jinguuji to know that they found her? _Or rather found her, they were led into a merry chase only to be revealed to her once again, he amended to himself.

"The timing would not be right." Natsuki replied, his decision firm.

Satsuki paused near the entrance of the ballroom, ignoring the usher waiting for them before he opens the door to let them in. He still felt slightly uncomfortable about the whole situation they found themselves in, and knew deep down inside that whatever his brother is thinking and planning, it is bound to be complicated.

"We wait." He agreed with some degree of finality.

Both brothers lapse into silence, thinking how will Ren Jinguuji figure in this intricate web soon?

**oOoOoOoOo**

Once seated, Masato greeted a few more important guests who approached his table and exchanged some words of homage and appreciation of being invited. He nodded his head benevolently, checking his watch and waiting for her next and last song presentation.

His speakers crackled with faint static noise.

"Yes?" he answered softly.

_How did it go?_

"My most important business meeting went successfully well." He could not help but feel slightly triumphant with the way things are going.

_Do you still want me to make arrangements to listen in on their conversation when they go out together in the coming weeks?_

"No need. I trust the Shinomiya twins enough not to ruin everything for her."

_Are you not concern about them talking this over with Shining Saotome?_

"Saotome wouldn't give a fib about my plans for Haruka. He is more concern in making her shine more brightly that he is likely to agree with my course of direction. It will add more feathers on his cap, and the chance to let his beloved twin nephews collaborate with her exclusively is a dream come true for him." Masato gave an affectionate chuckle, thinking about the old man.

_But they are so obviously still in love with her. Won't Shining interfere if it would pose disastrous results? _

"Shining will expect heartache, of course. But it's part of the drama and allure of being in the industry. It would help the twins even more to experience more pain; the consequences of pursuing a greater calling in the music industry. What is music and art without the grandness and emotion?" He gave a flick of his wrist to emphasize his point.

A sudden vibration on his pocket interrupted Masato's thoughts, and he pulled out his slim handphone. Reading the contents of the message, he gave a slow smile to no one in particular.

_I am betting they both agreed. _August surmised with a sigh at the other end of the line.

"Of course." Masato gave one last look at the message.

_For Haruka_, the message read, _not for you_.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**A/N: Even more drama. Yeah, I understand, you must be biting your fingers out of sheer frustration. But my vacation starts now. (sad) I hope my other chapter can still make it while I am on leave. Cross your fingers, you never know.**

**Thank you so much for your feedback and responses in the reviews section. I appreciate all who took the time to log in and post their reviews. For guest reviews, sorry folks, I won't be able to answer your questions personally until you log in. **

**For readers following this immensely long fic and who are secretly rooting for the Shinomiya twins, you can check out the two shot (warning: smutty) I created not too long ago to appease some of my frustrations about Haruka and Satsuki/Natsuki. Hope it whets your appetite more about this anime. Any requests, I encourage you to post it in the reviews or pm me. I will carefully consider it in future works.**

**Please check out my other works (especially Cecil's Muse and Porcelain) and leave a review.**

**Oh, and please do check out my fellow writer (who is so much better in writing than lil ol me) harunekonya. She does amazing Natsume Yuujinchou fics. I wanted to help her achieve her goal for reviews. Do drop a small note in the review and tell that I sent you over there to check out her works. Thanks guys!**

**Reviews=love.**


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Why is it that when I am on vacation, a time where I am supposed to relax and take it easy after months of slaving away in front of the computer, I am still posting this?**_

_**Because I love you guys. **_

_**No, seriously, my muse keeps on bugging me. It won't leave me alone until I posted this one.**_

_**I had fun writing this chapter. It was one of the easiest I wrote. And to be honest it's been a long time since I enjoyed writing like this without too much pressure. The words just keep on flowing in my fingers. **_

_**I tend not to read too much on the chapters I posted after I wrote it, because I get tired reading and re-reading the same thing. I tend to go back to it after a few months. So there may be some inconsistencies in here that I failed to check.**_

_**If you guys get confuse with this chapter, I have some notes below at the end. **_

_**Err. My grammar check is not functioning properly, so this may have more mistakes than my earlier chapters. Let me know in the reviews.**_

**Chapter 31- The Path to Success**

"Flight A457 is now ready for boarding." The female announcer's clear voice could be heard inside the busy airport terminal.

Immigration officials are busy assisting travelers with their passports, stamping the necessary info and scanning them as quickly as possible. A couple of businessmen in coat and tie check their watches and tapped their foot impatiently.

People bustled back and forth, pushing their luggage trollies and pulling their wheeled carry-ons went about their business in every direction of the building.

No one noticed the little girl wearing a velvet red dress with a satin bow tied on her waist, standing at the center of the boarding gate, looking lost and forlorn. Her expression of apprehension is evident on her face, as she clutched the worn brown bunny toy with fluffy ears. Her blond hair was tied back into a neat ribbon, baby doll blue eyes huge as she stared in awe at something in front of her. Her face, hit by the sunlight was casted into the shadows of something large looming ahead.

_Who can say where the road goes  
>Where the day flows, only time<br>And who can say if your love grows  
>As your heart chose, only time<em>

She continued to stare at the clear plate glass windows where just beyond, the face of the large airplane painted silver, gold and grey gleamed against the late afternoon sunlight. Her eyes grew wide when the sun hit the plane's thick windows.

A woman wearing an airport stewardess' uniform of forest green jacket and dark red scarf approached her. Smiling her winsome smile, she offered her hand to the girl and to whisper a few reassuring words at her.

_Who can say why your heart sighs  
>As your love flies, only time<br>And who can say why your heart cries  
>When your love lies, only time<em>

The little girl seemed to hesitate. Glancing back and forth at the woman's extended hand and the gleaming airplane outside, she took a tentative step backward to where she was standing, as she tried to make up her mind whether to take her chance.

The girl's mother, standing at the counter turned to find her little girl finally taking the stewardess' hand, smiled warmly.

The girl's apprehensive face suddenly changed to wonder, as soon as she reached her mother's side and they both followed the stewardess leading their way towards the ramp going to the airplane's passenger entry door.

_Who can say when the roads meet  
>That love might be in your heart<br>And who can say when the day sleeps  
>If the night keeps all your heart<br>Night keeps all your heart  
><em>

The next scene shows the girl, sleeping in her own business class cabin seat, the window revealing the night sky scattered with jeweled stars across the span of the horizon. The same stewardess that helped her overcome her fear of flying, was helping her mother tucked a warm blanket under her chin.

_Who can say if your love grows  
>As your heart chose<br>Only time  
>And who can say where the road goes<br>Where the day flows, only time_

The camera panned to a close-up view of the young girl sleeping, chubby cheeks pink with warmth, and red lips jutting out in a semblance of a contented smile, before the screen darkened to reveal golden lettering of the airline's name and motto.

_**Southeast Airlines**_

_**Your home wherever you go. **_

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Satsuki Shinomiya loosened the knot on his tie before sitting down on his final meeting of the week. He gently placed the folders he was holding, and his slim laptop on the massive mahogany table in front of him.

The meeting room is large and heavily carpeted in silver-grey. There are enough seats inside the room to fit thirty people. He wished he could wrap up the meeting as quickly as possible. But then, giving the best to his clients is always their motto, so he resigned himself for a couple of hours of discussion.

"Siena, please help me get the television ready." He held out a couple of cd cases where his brother Natsuki had prepared a couple of presentations. The songs they are proposing for the latest slew of shows the television company is releasing in Autumn was one of the last few items in their list they needed to finish before they could focus on other pressing projects on hand.

Behind him, the assistant named Siena, took the cds from him and turned on the television screen. The members of the creative and production department each took their seat one by one. A couple of them has just arrived and quickly secured the vacant spot they first see. Each of them were holding their computer tablets, notebooks or handphones ready to jot down notes and instructions that they will discuss during the meeting. The murmurs inside the room remind Satsuki of buzzing bees, as the team indulges in some idle talk. They barely have time to catch up with each other because of the stress-level and high demand of work they are all involved in.

Suddenly, the commercial for Southeast Airlines came on, and Satsuki looked up. He was about to take out the laptop from its protective casing when he heard the opening strings of the music. While the stringed instruments played in the background, he watched with satisfaction at some of the members of the team pause in their conversations, seemingly mesmerized by the young girl and the music.

"I like this song." Chisato, the middle-aged guy in charge of editing nodded, as he took a seat next to him. Stroking his chin, his eyes twinkled with fondness. "My daughter, who is four years old, sings along with the singer whenever she sees the commercial at home. It makes me so happy watching her clap her hands while she sings eventhough she improvises some of the words." He grinned.

Satsuki gave him a genuine smile of appreciation. "Natsuki had a hard time shooting that commercial, so he spoils the little one with lots of frivolous items he would bring on the set to make her cooperate." He shook his head when he recalled the large teddy bears and colorful balloons Natsuki brings on the set to bribe the young girl.

Chisato laughed, the wrinkles around his eyes crinkling even more. "Trust Natsuki to be such a hands on and very creative director. How is he?" he asked with open curiosity.

"I left him in Paris assisting a dear friend of ours with her commercial shoots. I'm due to go back in three days time."

"Oh?" the middle-aged man's eyebrows rose. "You're going back again? And so soon?"

Satsuki nodded. "I tidied up most of our commitments here. And accepted the majority of our work in Paris. We would be busy there for quite some time and won't be back in a few months at least."

"I heard you accepted a lot of projects from the Hirijikawa group." Chisato said, lowering his voice so as not to let others hear.

He waved his hands airily. "A little of this, a little of that. It's not just them who proposed several projects for us. We are lucky that we can be picky with the projects being offered to us." He avoided the question expertly.

"What about Ren Jinguuji's latest movie and short television series? We are releasing it this autumn too if I am not wrong about the announcement." Chisato looked taken aback. He must have heard within the department that the Shinomiya twins decided to pass on composing the musical score of Jinguuji's upcoming projects.

Satsuki can understand the man's concern. They worked with Jinguuji for quite some time now, despite their obvious antagonism towards each other. They recognize Jinguuji's talent, and they decided to collaborate their works with him that became hits in the country. Jinguuji has mastery over his words and music, and Natsuki helps create the backdrop of his songs and albums on certain occasions. Jinguuji would sometimes consult him over the final list of songs compiled for his latest albums, and he valued his input however small it may be. It shows the extent of his professionalism when it comes to honing and perfecting his craft. And for that, at least on his personal opinion, Jinguuji earned his respect towards him.

But times have changed. Given the circumstances, Haruka needs them more than Jinguuji does. And so he and his brother had agreed to stay in Paris to focus on her and indulge Masato Hirijikawa on his whim. Besides, they are nowhere close into getting what the wily Hirijikawa heir really intends to do about Haruka. And they both want to keep an eye on her. This is the best arrangement they could possibly think of for the moment. And so far, since the Mid-winter ball event, the businessman let the two of them handle the reigns of Haruka's career directions, with the occasional help from their Uncle Saotome. And Masato seemed satisfied with the small to medium-scale projects they have been doing with Haruka. They are trying a subtle approach to expose her to the public without being too blatant.

Most of the artists nowadays are more concern about popularity than the quality of their works. They are so eager to gain the attention of the populace that they would resort to any kinds of gimmiks available just to be in the spotlight. Often they would be the hottest commodities on the planet for the first year of their career; afterwards, their value downgrades as people get tired of their antics and move on to fresh new faces.

But not Haruka. No, they won't let it happen to her. They wanted quality, and they wanted to show her talents in more meaningful projects. They wanted people to remember her name for generations to come. To be an icon where people will always appreciate no matter what times they are in.

And Natsuki's advice seems to be pointing them in the right direction. Masato have grand ambitions with Haruka, but he lacked the knowledge and the business acumen on how to manage her career. His expertise is in other areas, but not in show business. But his name and presence commands certain privileges and preferences when it comes to business associates and colleagues. Like the airline company commercial. If it weren't for Masato, the owner wouldn't think of offering it to Haruka in the first place. It just so happened that the Shinomiya twins were on hand to guide her that made the deal even sweeter for the airline company owner.

Satsuki gave an enigmatic smile towards Chisato, who was patiently waiting for his reply.

"My brother and I are confident enough that Jinguuji will flourish even without our assistance. The man has talent, and he needs to experiment further to enhance it."

Chisato shrugged, before leaning back on his chair, "You are absolutely right, of course."

The assistant, Siena who gave a soft clap to call everyone's attention, interrupted them.

"Shall we start the meeting?"

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ok, darling. You can open your eyes now." The make-up artist finished brushing the colored powder in her eyelids when Haruka opened her eyes to look at herself critically on the mirror in front of her.

Her sleek hair has been dyed into a glimmering black color just for the event, and the ends had been trimmed neatly. It was so black in color that it made her skin looked even whiter than normal, doubling the effect of her smokey eye makeup. The red, matt lipstick, painted on her lips reminded her of her mother's old photographs.

"_Cara, magnifico_." A voice behind her said. And she found herself whirled about suddenly, before being hugged by a tall man in his mid-seventies, holding a glass of champagne on one hand.

Ludovico Urdangarin or _Ludovico_ as he is known, gushed about her looks in rapid Italian, before switching to heavily accented English, as he fussed about the dress she was wearing for the catwalk tonight. He summoned his team of assistants who urge her to sit up straight and they snipped a few of the loose threads that they had missed during the final fitting. One assistant was holding a portable clothes iron, already working on the wrinkle at the bottom of her flowing skirt, while another began to remove lints that seemed invisible to the naked eye.

"Ludovico, I can't tell you how much I appreciate this." Haruka was effervescent with gratitude.

"_Non c'è bisogno di dire grazie, la mia bambina." _Ludovico waved his hand imperiously, "I loved you ever since I saw you singing that haunting song it brings tears to my eyes even now." As if on cue, the old man's sea-green eyes misted. "Ah, I remember my dear old _Ramon _when I was a teenager, when you sang that song." Referring to his famous first love, who was his childhood friend, and died during the war. Everyone who follows his dramatic life is familiar with this story. Ludovico has obviously discovered, appreciated and loved his beautiful men at an early age of his young adult life.

The old man, became famous for designing clothes worn by extraordinary women, whom Haruka admires in magazines and television. He was one of the attendants of the Mid-winter ball and has insisted on putting her as part of his anniversary collection fashion show. He would be celebrating his 45 years of being in the fashion industry. The special event held in his honor, has attracted a lot of media attention, given that most of the popular stars and socialites who wears his clothes had descended into Rome one by one, two weeks prior to the event. There has even been speculation that he might be announcing his retirement, but Ludovico, who also adored the spotlight, kept on evading the pointed questions and liked to keep the media on their toes.

The final week is a flurry of activity for Haruka, who was invited specifically by Ludovico. Masato, her friend, Tomochika Shibuya and the Shinomiya twins accompanied her. Masato's reasons lie mostly on more business prospects, while the twins wanted to explore Rome with her and attend the event to represent their Uncle Saotome, who is, most unfortunate, busy with other engagements.

A man, wearing a headphone and microphone set suddenly appeared at her elbow, nodded at Ludovico respectfully and said to her.

"Miss Nanami, ten minutes before you are next." He pulled her gently from her seat, and Haruka allowed herself to be plunged amidst the chaos that describes the backstage of a fashion show.

Tall, willowy models stood side by side, posing and answering questions from the bank of photographers at one part of the large tent that serves as their general dressing room. Dozens of makeup tables with mirrors and light bulbs were set up on rows, as other models sat still on their chairs, while make up artists do frantic last minute touch ups. At another side where dozens of clothes, shows and accessories to be worn during the show. Some were still in their white, protective garment bags, while others are kept in heavy-duty, aluminum boxes with key lock pads in front.

She can't hardly believe that they are standing at the edge of the _Templum Veneris et Romae, _a newly restored Temple within the Velian Hill, at the eastern edge of the _Forum Romanum _and the iconic _Colosseum. _Ludovico recently donated a large portion of his own personal money to help restore the site, and the city, in gratitude, gave exclusive permission for him to use whenever he wanted to; thus he utilized this return of favor when his anniversary celebration came about.

Standing near the program director, who was busy commandeering the handful of models ready to start the show near the main stage where the models would strut their stuff later, she took a peek from one of the sides. She squinted her eyes amidst the hundreds of flashbulbs lighting up the area, as the photographers and fashion editors scrambled about taking interviews on whoever caught their attention. She scanned the area quickly, trying to look for the place where Tomo-chan, the twins and Masato have been assigned to sit. The restored temple has two chambers, with the catwalk stage extending on both sides, the longest she has ever seen so far, though she can only compare the length from shows she caught while she stayed over at Tomo-chan's place. Her friend loved to tape and watch these kinds of shows whenever she is free, and could not contain her excitement when Masato asked her to come with them and give support to her.

Finally catching a glint of Natsuki's glasses, she gave a wave, trying to catch his attention. He sat next to his brother, Satsuki, while Tomo-chan was straining her neck, looking around at all the celebrities and important people invited for the show. Ludovico's assistant had given them special seats, right where they can get the best view as possible. But they were too far away, and could not see her. And Masato and August are not with them.

Something large, soft and warm caught her hand, and she twirled about.

"_Dieu! _Masato, you scared me!" she looked up at his eyes, as he peered down at her. Her heart started to race, her skin tingling on the place as he held her against him with his free hand.

"I came to wish you good luck." Releasing his hold on her hand, he ran the back of his fingers on her cheek, mouth stretching into a sensuous smile.

"Oh." She blushed. When will she stop blushing like a schoolgirl? This should stop. "Thank you." She said softly.

He continued to stare down at her, opening and closing his mouth slightly as if he wanted to say something but then changed his mind.

Instead, he leaned down, and her pulse jumped twice as fast, her eyelids fluttering to a close.

_He's going to kiss me! _She took a swallow, nervously anticipating his lips to descend on her mouth. The last time he gave her a thorough kiss was at the Midwinter ball. After that, it was mostly affectionate pecks on the cheek or on the hand whenever they hand out together, which was very rare, since he became rather too busy with his other work commitments that he held back just for the sake of seeing the Midwinter ball personally.

Haruka waited, and waited, but his warm lips did not touch her mouth.

It landed on the delicate skin of her neck, just below her ear and the end of her jaw.

His kiss was feather light; his breath warm, teasing the tiny hairs at her nape.

She shivered, and felt liquid heat pour out from her core. Biting her lower lip, her eyelids flew open, and found herself gazing back at his amethyst eyes like nothing happened a few seconds ago.

"I'll be waiting after the show." He whispered to her huskily, his voice full of promise.

"I…" she blinked and looked around when the program director yelled suddenly behind them.

"Places everyone!" he barked.

When Haruka looked back to tell Masato she will meet him after the show, he was gone.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The play of purple, red and silver lights started. The music of the band for the evening started strumming its bass, as the lead singer, a dark-haired, heavy-set woman, looking fierce in black and gold started to hum the opening of her song.

_It's a cruel, cruel world to face on your own  
>A heavy cross to carry along<br>The lights are on but everyone's gone  
>And it's cruel<em>

_It's a funny way to make ends meet  
>When the lights are out on every street<br>It feels alright but never complete  
>Without joy<em>

Just as the first set of models went out from the first end of the catwalk, Natsuki noticed Masato and August is still not back in their seats.

He leaned slightly towards Tomochika Shibuya, Haruka's bestfriend, who was concentrating on the show.

"Hey," he whispered, "Where's August and Masato?"

"I don't know, probably taking some important business calls. You know how Masato is always busy. But he takes the time to be there for Haruka whenever possible." Tomo-chan's eyes were trained on the model, swaying her hips on the runway as she modeled a geometric-patterned white and grey jersey dress. "I saw a cheaper version of that dress at H&M." she murmured, more to herself.

_I checked you  
>If it's already been done, undo it<br>It takes two  
>It's up to me and you to prove it<em>

"When do you think Haruka's turn will be?" His brother, Satsuki nudged him gently on the ribs.

"She would walk two or three times, I think." He replied absent-mindedly, his mind wandering, as he tried to concentrate on the show before him. _Why does he feel uncomfortable? _It's not as if Masato is planning something unscrupulous towards Haruka. In the few months he had met Masato in numerous occassions, the businessman is nothing short but a gentleman and gracious host to boot, often extending his help when he thinks they need it when they encounter roadblocks on planning his protégé's career. Despite his initial hostility, he found himself lowering his defensive stance around Masato, because he treated them like old friends.

His hostility towards him is still there, albeit not too obvious. He had learned to trust his intincts well, as he believes it steered him and his brother to safety on several circumstances. His decisions seldom ever failed him, and he was thankful for his sharp pick-up when he feels that trouble is brewing.

_On the rainy nights, even the coldest days  
>You're moments ago but seconds away<br>The principal of nature, it's true but  
>It's a cruel world<em>

"Masato and August are here." Tomo whispered. "You can stop worrying about them."

Natsuki nodded. Tomo-chan obviously has no idea why he was asking about their whereabouts. Despite the festive atmosphere surrounding them, he felt slightly wary, like waiting for something to happen.

He saw August paved the way for Masato, who politely excused himself as he walked sideways in front of them in order to get to his designated seat.

_We can play it safe or play it cool  
>Follow the leader or make up all the rules<br>Whatever you want, the choice is yours  
>So choose<em>

Masato sat down comfortable on his seat, glance at him once or twice before nodding. He smoothed out the cuff of his silky shirt, trying to pass the time, while waiting for Haruka's turn to walk the runway.

_He's been to see Haruka._

It would explain his sudden absence before the start of the show.

Natsuki felt a vein throb in his forehead, as he turned and tried to concentrate on the show again. But his mind is already pre-occupied with a hundred millions things.

He wanted to wish Haruka a sincere good luck before the show. But he has no access backstage. Obviously, Masato has the privilege to gain entry as he is a friend with the fashion designer. He is not familiar with the old man; he and his brother are merely representatives of their Uncle Saotome.

_I checked you  
>If it's already been done, undo it<br>It takes two  
>It's up to me and you to prove it, I trust you<em>

"Oooh!" Tomo-chan squealed.

Natsuki looked up and saw Haruka walking on the runway, her carefully measured steps was timed with the singer's energetic lyrics. Despite being one of the smallest models, she looked as graceful and willowy as a real model, her hair gleaming against the lights overhead.

Wearing a sparkling gold and sequined halter number, she looked ready to party, her skirts swishing around her legs. The thigh-high slit provided glimpses of her creamy skin, and they looked even longer than ever, with her foot encase in strappy heels.

He felt his heart pound in time with the music. _Aahh, who would ever tire of her? _Just looking at her face and listening to her voice sing otherworldly music is enough to soothe him to oblivion. He is glad that he is here to see her grow and mature even more in just a short span of time they have been working together.

Natsuki sneaked a long sidelong glance at Masato, who seemed absorbed watching Haruka streak passed their place, before turning gracefully at the end, and walking back down again towards where she emerged minutes ago.

As if sensing he was looking, Masato's amethyst eyes met his. For a few moments, they stared at one another, each trying to gauge what they are thinking of.

And then Masato nodded at him, mouth widening into a half-smile of accomplishment, as if to say, _See? Our greatest project is slowly taking the world by storm._

Natsuki acknowledge his nod and trained his eyes back on the catwalk, not really seeing the next model walking, billowing silk jacket eliciting gasps and coveted sighs from the women around them.

_It's already been done, undo it  
>It takes two<br>It's up to me and you to prove it, I checked you_

"Everything alright?" Satsuki asked, leaning forward, propping his elbows on top of his knees. He asked the question without even moving his lips too much to form the words.

_God whatever Masato is planning, I hope he just sticks to the plan and does not have anything more up his sleeve._

_If it's already been done, undo it  
>It takes two<br>It's up to me and you to prove it, I trust you_

"Nothing." Natsuki gave a reassuring smile at his brother. "Everything looks fine from here."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**A/N:**

**A. Translations:**

_**Non c'è bisogno di dire grazie**_**= No need to say thanks**

_**la mia bambina**_**= my little girl**

_**Car, magnifico **_**= Dear, magnificent**

**B. Songs:**

_**Only time by Enya**_

_**Heavy Cross By Gossip**_

**C. Ludovico**

**Ludovico was inspired by the designer Valentino who celebrated his 45 year anniversary as a designer at The Temple of Venus and Roma near the Colosseum. For more about Valentino, visit his webpage.**

**D. Southeast Airlines is just a random airline name I came up with.**

**Whew. First part of the chapter is one of the works that Haruka made in collaboration with the Shinomiya twins. It's one of her stepping stones on her path to success, much like what the Starish gang in Season 2 has undergone. Each member have their own individual projects and obstacles they needed to overcome. The outlines has been there long before, I just didn't know how to weave the commercial into the story. I hope when you read and re-read it, you an imagine it much like the airline commercials that you see in youtube. Yep, that's how I work.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I will try and reply to you when I get back. For now, cross your fingers. I may have to post Chapter 32 soon. My muse is still not finish with me yet. If I can manage to sneak in a few hours each day, I may have something to post again. (I hope so.)**

**Anybody missing Ren Jinguuji? Wow, a lot of people really hate Ren's guts. I'm so glad you guys were very much affected with what I wrote. He would be making his appearance very soon. **

**As much as I love the notifications that you favorite my stories, I would love it even more if you press the button below and post a review. As I always say, reviews = love.**

**Go for it.**


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: I am still on the roll. Should I be irritated or happy about it? (Quit poking me! –shoves the muse in one corner-). **_

_**For fans of MasatoxHaruka, you are in for a treat. I don't know why it happened, it just wrote by itself…**_

_**Err. My grammar check is not functioning properly, so this may have more mistakes than my earlier chapters. Let me know in the reviews.**_

_**Warning: Some OOCness and heavy lime (Does the last part perk you up?)**_

_**Oct. 13 2013 updates: This chapter has been edited to meet the acceptable standards of admin regulations. To view and read the full and unedited version, visit the author's profile for more information.**_

**Chapter 32- I Wish I Stayed**

_Why do I always draw triangles  
>Instead of words this paper deserves?<br>'Cause you see, I don't own my clothes but I own my mind  
>And it's not what you've lost but it's what you find<em>

_With that skipping rope, the trampoline  
>The crafty smoke that made us choke<br>But we didn't give up hope_

Haruka capped the pen she was holding when she heard someone knock on the door to her penthouse suite. Her forehead creased when she glanced at the antique clock resting on top of her bedside table.

The clock indicates its already four o' clock in the morning.

It has been an hour since she arrived back in the hotel. Ludovico's anniversary fashion show ended with a sumptuous party that lasted until the wee hours of the morning. It was one of the most extravagant and fun party she has ever attended in her whole life. The waiters hired were all good-looking men and women; aspiring part time models and bit players in the fashion industry. Champagne and vintage wine was overflowing; they were treated to a full two hour presentation by opera singers, the Russian ballet dancers and Cirque du Soleil circus performers, who customized their set in celebration of the anniversary by relaying the story of Cupid and Psyche in a mystical format. Natsuki could not stop raving about it after it was shown.

And when they were all invited to sample the dance floor, an Icelandic singer, a British DJ and an American rock band provided the live music.

She had so much fun that eventually, it was all too much for her. She left her friend Tomo-chan, dancing with a well-known musician who loved her sassy quips. While the Shinomiya twins, were busy drooling when they met their favorite composer, conductor and pianist, whose name is legendary among Hollywood producers.

As for Masato, he was nowhere to be found. It was a bit disappointing really, when he only spend a few hours with her that night. He was distracted most of the time. And here she was looking forward to something. Apparently, the good luck kiss he had given her backstage was just…well, just a good luck kiss. She shouldn't be expecting something from him right? _Ahh, the complications._

She dismissed thoughts of Masato and focused on August's concerned question directed at her.

"Something wrong, Haruka?" The normally gentle Nordic man looked troubled when he asked her what's wrong and she complained about a pounding headache. Somehow, the party seemed less gay and fun, when she could not find Masato.

August seemed torn between taking her home himself, but his first and foremost obligation is Masato, which Haruka insisted that he should prioritize. In the end, he called for one of their trusted, second-in command bodyguards and ordered him to take her back in the hotel.

If it weren't for a headache, Haruka would have chuckled over the whole thing. The way August gave instructions to the man is like he is sending the President of the United States home alone with one bodyguard.

Once she arrived, she quickly stripped of the slinky black dress she wore and rubbed off all her makeup. Under the hot shower, she stood for a good ten minutes before going to the usual ministrations of cleaning herself.

She had a lot of things to think about today.

She could not believe that until a few years ago, she was only one of the millions of normal people who only read in the newspapers about such frivolous parties being held by the rich. She would probably scoff at the absurd amounts of money being poured to celerbrate an icon of fashion and insist it was probably myth. Fast forward to this moment, she is now part of the inner circle. She felt insecure and overwhelmed at the same time.

_What is she doing here?_

Does she deserve to be here? Or was it all because of the help of other people? Like Masato and the Shinomiya twins?

She sighed, letting the hot water gushed all over her body, the kinks slowly melting away into a semblance of bliss. Shaking her head, she scolded herself.

_You shouldn't be thinking like this! _So far, from all the small-scale projects she has been taking and collaborating with the twins, people kepy saying that she has extraordinary talent. And that though she has a long way to go, she would surely conquer the whole world. The praise and the admiration she has been receiving seemed surreal. And until now, even with her calendar full with invitations to perform, she still felt that it hasn't sink in yet.

She went to bed, intent on sleeping on it, but ended up writing her thoughts for the past hour. She should be getting her sleep. Tomo-chan wanted to tour Rome for the last two days of their stay before they go back to Paris.

The knocking continued.

"Who is it?" she called out softly.

But there was no answer. So she stood up from the spot in her bed, stuffed her feet into her bedroom slippers and padded along the lush, thick carpet and headed to the door.

She opened it straightaway and found Masato, still wearing the clothes he wore last night, though it looked crisp as ever. Honestly, he looks even more put together than most women, and it surely must be a crime for looking so devilishly handsome, in an intelligent kind of way.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, peering around his shoulders and saw August was waiting behind him silently, face a bit anxious. _Was he hurt?_

"I.." he started a bit sheepishly, "I thought you were already asleep. I didn't want to wake you up, but then I saw the light shining below your door, so I thought I'd say goodbye first."

"Huh?" His request sounded a bit unexpected. He normally would give her a formal goodbye when he is called for urgent business meetings, mind already focused on the issues, though ocassionally he would give her personally written notes with his brutally elegant slashed writing. To be honest, Masato has been giving her mixed signals lately since kissing her at the Midwinter ball. One minute he is politely formal, the next, he is unfailingly affectionate. She is beginning to think that he just enjoyed playing with her mood.

"Haruka.." Masato hesitated, before glancing back at August.

The Nordic giant seemed to understand the look Masato gave him. "I will check on the car, and call on ahead to see if the pilot has everything ready as soon as we arrive at the hangar." August immediately nodded and left the suite, closing the door behind him when he got out of the penthouse unit.

"My stepmother had an accident and I needed to get back to Japan to check on her." Masato answered her question quietly.

Haruka placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh no. Is she alright? Is it serious?" _Was that why he was missing before she went back to the hotel? He was talking to his relatives from Japan over the phone? _

She wanted to kick herself for thinking bad things about Masato. Here she was speculating the worst about him, when she should be lending her support for him in times of need.

Masato shook his head. "Nothing serious, thank God, but I needed to be on hand in case anything happens. It was a rather nasty fall from a riding accident."

"I see. Well, you need not say goodbye to me. You could have just left me a note you know. Your family needs you urgently." Haruka said softly, touched by his action tonight.

"No. I wanted to say goodbye to you personally. It may be a few days or a week before I see you again. I have instructed my other assistant, Marcus to handle things here while I'm away. How about you extend your stay here, and I will send a separate private plane for you and the others when I have settled the situation on my side?"

She gave him a serene smile. "Of course. I hope she turns out okay, so that you don't need to worry so much. And I can take care of myself. You don't need to worry about the others." Haruka paused when Masato suddenly cupped her face and drew it near his, forcing her to look up at his face.

"Thank you." He whispered. His normally brilliant eyes looked dark, pupils dilated.

She wetted her lips before swallowing and noticed that his eyes followed her mouth. "I.." she started to say something when he silenced her with a swift kiss.

His lips are soft, and tasted minty; cool against her own. But his breath is warm. Tilting his head at an angle to fit her mouth to his, their noses bumping awkwardly. His clean, fresh-smelling scent of evergreen and citrus filled her nostrils, making her ache with more. Her heartbeat pounded like drums in her ears. How long was it since she kissed a man like this? It seemed lifetimes ago.

She found her hands snaking around his shoulders, deepening their contact with each other. The crisp collar of his shirt rough against the inner skin of her lower arms, as she pulled him close. "Masa…to.."

In reply, he lifted her up, circling her waist with his arms like bands of steel. Carrying her across the room like she weighed nothing, and tossing her on top of her bed before closely following her. His weight made a slight depression on the mattress behind her back.

Their separation of their mouths was brief, and she found herself kissing him again, this time urgently, as she cradled his weight with her slim body. Her legs opening to receive him fully, as he moved in between them.

She can feel all the soft and hard planes of his chest and stomach through the thin cotton nightshirt she was wearing. She wore no bra, just a pair of cotton briefs, which the nightshirt covers until her knees, never even bothering to wear pajamas, since she was always a restless sleeper.

And before long, he had already lifted her nightshirt up, past her waist and her stomach, before expertly removing it completely from her body.

_How… wickedly delicious._

"God, you're not wearing a bra." He murmured against her jaw, as his hands roamed all over her chest, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

"N-no…" Does it seemed important that she answer his observation? "Bras are painful most of the time.."

**oOoOoOosmutoOoOoOo**

She was about to reach for him to give her a kiss again when a soft rap interrupted them.

_Knock. knock._

Masato swore softly.

"We really need to leave." August's apologetic tone of voice can be heard through the thick timber door separating him from them.

Even with the light coming from the bedside lamp gave enough illumination; Haruka could not see Masato's expression cloaked by the shadows of her room. Instead she heard him give a terse reply.

"Five minutes." He said hoarsely.

Still trying to catch her breath, Haruka lied down on the bed as quietly as she could. She could feel the warmth of embarrassment creeping on her cheeks, now that she has reached her orgasm and painful reality has descended.

_How wanton of her. _Why did she not control herself and not give in at the slightest provocation? Was this the result of strictly staying celibate after that one night with Ren Jinguuji? Was she so sex-deprived that when Masato gave her such a stirring kiss, it awoke something deep within her.

And what will he think of her now? Has she destroyed something that she cannot bring back anymore? Should one apologize if found in the same circumstances?

The questions and confusion may have been reflected in her face, for she gave start when Masato suddenly spoke in his deep, baritone voice of his.

"No. It's not like that. I should be the one apologizing for losing control." Masato said.

He was leaning down at her, hovering directly on top of her on his hands and knees. The expression on his handsome face was unreadable.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that." He said, somewhat harshly. "And I apologize for it."

"I…I.." She struggled to find the words she wanted to say. She could not fault him entirely. He did not take advantage of her. She could have protested if it was so. But she did not; rather, she encouraged him. The memory of her hands and hips lifting up and offering herself to his ministrations is proof enough. It was only the thought that she enjoyed it so much that made her think of other issues she has to address on her own. But no, he did not force her. She liked it. And she has control on her own body. Why would she deny it with such explosive, spine-tingling pleasure?

She opened her mouth to try again and tell him so, when he interrupted her.

"But I won't apologize for enjoying it." He said, before leaning down to capture her lips with his again.

She did not make a squeak of protest. She savored the taste of him, mingling with the traces of her love juice still left behind on his mouth. Her heart pounded with excitement and anticipation.

_Is it love then? _The voice inside her head suddenly asked.

Masato groaned in despair. "I really need to go." He said, pulling away with great reluctance. "We'll talk about this when I come back."

"Of course." She whispered.

He left as soon as he closed the door of her bedroom behind him, but not before pulling the bedsheets up to her chin, to cover her nakedness. Patting her hair, he took her hand, kissing it and left the room.

She laid there, wide awake until the pink light crept around the curtains, shielding her room from dawn.

_Maybe, _she finally answered the question before closing her eyes to sleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Masato Hirijikawa stared blindly out of the window of the car taking him to the airport. Rome never looked so beautiful with the coming dawn, just waiting in the darkened horizon. The streetlights illuminating the ancient streets and tall granite columns of temple ruins visible some distance away shows an entirely different silhouette of a city he wasn't used to see.

He frowned slightly.

"My deepest apologies for interrupting you."

He looked up and saw August bowing low before him. He did not notice him sliding into the seat opposite him, until he spoke just now. He normally sits in front near the driver, even though he had insisted several times in the past that he should sit in the car with him.

"It's alright, August." He murmured, feeling strangely gracious and benevolent despite the fact that his unexpected intimacy he had shared with Haruka was thwarted prematurely. He tried to smooth out his wrinkled clothes and disheveled hair. Normally he would be annoyed with him for his disturbance. It is uncomfortable having a semi-erection when he is on the verge of being able to relieve it finally after all the months of waiting.

But its his own fault for forgetting the pressing matters at hand, and for choosing the wrong time to indulge himself with Haruka's complaint mood.

However, he is also thankful that he was interrupted. Making love to Haruka requires more time. He wants to take things slow and make it more meaningful for her. And despite earning some slight pain on his lower abdomen, what he found out just now made him lightheaded with satisfaction.

She is now _his. _Not entirely, but almost.

He stared down at his right hand, his thumbs absently rubbing the tips of his middle and forefinger. Fingers, which he had used to touch the most, intimate parts of her body, bringing her to the peak of pleasure. Already, the memory of her gasps and moans is making him harder again. The sight of her face, flushed from all that heat of their foreplay, is just enough to make him want to instruct the driver to turn back so he can continue where he left off.

He stifled a sigh. _If only…_

"We'll be arriving in ten minutes." August said.

He nodded. He will wait again for the right opportunity. His mind dismissed all thoughts of her as he gathered himself in preparation for the issues he needed to oversee at hand. A part of him wonders briefly whether he still has time to indulge himself for a bit of self-induced pleasure so that he can concentrate more once he arrived in Japan.

_He hated _playing with himself, for he never indulged in self-induced pleasure; there are plenty of women to occupy him in the past. But he needed to relieve the pressure on his abdomen, and masturbation is his only way out for the moment.

He stayed quiet, and August spoke no more.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Despite her lack of sleep from last night's events, and her unexpected intimate activity with Masato, she manages to wake up a little after eight; plenty of time to prepare for the day ahead.

_Hassler Roma_, the _Olde Worlde_ hotel where they have been staying has such breathtaking views, that Haruka enjoyed enjoyed waking up as early as she could, just to take advantage of the morning sun as it illuminated the _Spanish steps_ below, the shadows slowly disappearing as the sun rose at its peak. It gives her unexplained delicious shivers, looking down at the intricate architectural details, drinking in the sight of it all, and knowing that she is in someplace magical.

The _San Pietro _suite that Masato normally uses when he is in town has enough bedrooms to accommodate them all, and it's filled with beautifully handcrafted items ranging from its tasteful furniture, linens, lamps, knickknacks and paintings all in varying shades of lilac, butter yellow and seagreen colors.

Masato told her, as soon as they arrived, that there is one particular item that lured him to come back again and again at this place. It occupies the suite's large sitting room, perched above the mantle of the marble fireplace: _Peter Paul Rubens' Diana and Callisto._

Sure enough, when they arrived, Masato immediately went up to the fireplace to gaze at painting.

_Callisto's _face was of despair, as the the goddess _Diana _metted out her punishment for carrying _Zeus' _child in her womb. Her Greek/Roman mythology is excellent, as she it was one of the subjects she loved when she was still in high school.

"_Incredible work." Natsuki said in awe, when he stood next to Masato. "Why didn't you offer to buy it?" _

"_I did." He said, shaking his head with mock disappointment, "but the owner wouldn't sell it to me. So I can only reserve this suite and gaze at it for as long as I could while I stay here."_

She showered and dressed quickly, checked her phone for any messages but found none. Maybe Masato is busy. He would send a message to her or call her later, so she inserted her phone inside the small shoulder bag that she took with her and went out.

She meet Satsuki outside her room, waiting for his brother. Tomo-chan was still yawning as she sat on the one of the sofas.

"Where's Masato?" Tomo-chan stifled another yawn. Her grey jeans and white shirt brought out the redness of her hair.

"Went back to Japan. His stepmother had an accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Satsuki said, looking up, concern etched on his face, "Is she alright?"

Haruka shrugged. "Fall is not too serious, but he went anyway just to make sure. So he won't be joining us for the rest of the week. What happened to you guys?" she said, changing the subject. "I could not find you amidst all the guests invited last night."

"Awesome night." Tomo-chan grinned, "Swapped numbers with James." Referring to the British musician who never left her side last night.

She raised her eyebrows. "Whatever happened to your close pal Edward?" Haruka could distinctly remember a certain blonde man who was the topic of her friend's conversation for several weeks now.

She was surprised to see her friend's face droop. _Uh-oh. _"Sorry, did I dredge up some bad memories for you?"

"Edward kind of rejected me. And his parents seemed to agree that I am not good enough for him. He went to America to visit relatives. He's been there for weeks, and never called me even once." Tomo-chan looked like a gloomy rose. "I'm beginning to think that maybe the mixed signals I have been getting were just a product of my hyperactive imagination."

Satsuki patted her on the shoulder. "If he really is in love with you, he would persevere. Give it some time. Things might work out." He sympathized. "If not, then it was never meant to be."

"Sounds like you're speaking based from experience." Haruka remarked without even thinking. That Edward guy doesn't deserve her friend if he is not serious about her.

"I did." Satsuki said quietly, staring back at her. His green eyes seemed intense now.

Haruka suddenly turned red with embarrassment. _Idiot, _she scolded herself, _how can you be so insensitive? Of course he knows. He confessed to you before and you rejected him. _

The tension between them turned slightly thick, and her friend's keen sense perked up, as she sat straight to study them.

"Ummm.." Haruka said awkwardly.

Satsuki suddenly smiled, leaning back on the sofa he was sitting on. "Relax, Haruka. I am not going to bite you."

Her cheeks grew even redder.

Tomo-chan who was silently studying them, narrowed her eyes slightly in confusion. "Am I missing something here?" she started to ask, but was interrupted by Natsuki who burst out of his room suddenly.

"Let's go and visit the _Capitoline _Museum!" Natsuki announced excitedly.

"No way!" Tomo-chan said. "I want to explore _Via Condotti _with Haruka. If you want to go the museum, you can go by yourselves!"

"Museum!" Natsuki said firmly.

"Shopping!" Tomo-chan insisted.

"Museum!"

"Shopping!"

Satsuki slapped a palm on his forehead; apparently, a headache had started to form judging from his expression of distress. Lately, Natsuki has been enthusiastic with countering Tomochika's proposals of where to go.

Haruka could not help but relax a bit and stifled a giggle when she caught Satsuki's exasperated look. His face now seems to say, _I never knew my own brother can act like such a kid when it comes to getting his own way._

She enjoyed the bantering of the two before deciding to put a stop to their enthusiastic argument about the merits of learning more about Rome through museum visits, versus learning the art of bargain hunting and fashion.

"Stop, stop!" She interjected. These two are full of energy eventhough they have not had their breakfast yet.

"I don't mind going to the museum." She started, earning an outrageous gasp from her bestfriend, and a whoop of triumph from Natsuki.

"You traitor!" Tomo-chan wailed.

'What about you Satsuki? Anything you prefer? We could take a vote." Haruka asked.

Satsuki grinned. "Actually, I've had enough museum visits the other day, and wouldn't mind a leisurely stroll through the shops."

Natsuki snorted in disgust. "And you call youself my twin.."

"Let's toss a coin to determine which activity we can do." Tomo-chan suggested, rummaging through her purse for some coins.

"No fair!" Natsuki fumed. He turned pleading eyes toward her, and Haruka could not help but giggle. "Haruka! You wanted to visit museums right?!" he demanded.

"Er.. yes.." she said helplessly.

"No, I want to shop! And I want Haruka to replenish her wardrobe!" Tomo-chan was still rummaging in her purse. "Where the hell is it?!" she said irritably.

"How about we do it this way." Satsuki raised up his hand. "I'll go with Tomo-chan in the shops, you and Natsuki can visit the museum. We can meet after lunch to reconvene and do something together." He turned to Haruka, silently sending her a message to agree with his suggestion. Anything just to put a stop to their argument.

"That actually sounds good." She nodded at Tomo-chan who was half-listening.

"A-ha!" she took out a few coins and shook it in her hands. The coins jingled loudly.

"That sounds fair." Natsuki said slowly. "That would give us roughly four hours to explore on our own, provided we don't linger too much over breakfast."

"It's settled then," Satsuki stood up.

Tomo-chan frowned. "But I want Haruka. How else am I gonna see whether the clothes I scope out and buy will fit her."

Satsuki rolled his eyes. "We'll managed, Tomo-chan." He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "You already memorized her size, how about we buy whatever it is that strikes your fancy and let Haruka model for it when we get back?" he asked conspiratorially.

Haruka groaned. "No, don't please. Don't give her too much ideas."

Tomo-chan stood up and hooked an arm on Satsuki's elbow. "Now that I heard her groan like that, let's do it. I happen to have a credit card from Masato who liked my sense of style and told me to buy whatever I fancy for Haruka."

"Great!" Satsuki said, he lead the way out of the room. "Let's get some breakfast then. Coming you two nerds?" he teased.

"Coming." Haruka said, started to feel gloomy. _Clothes… and lots of them. _She hoped Masato put a limit to that mythical card Tomo-chan is talking about. Otherwise, she would be modeling for her friend tonight. What a nightmare.

Natsuki couldn't stop grinning when he came up to her like he had just won the lottery.

She took his arm, hooking it with her own.

"You owe me big time."

"I know." He said, smiling brilliantly.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**A. Song**_

_**Lyrics courtesy of Ellie Goulding's I wish I Stayed**_

_**B. Copyrights**_

_**Never owned Cirque du Soleil. I wanted to watch their show, but when they finally decided to show up here, I failed to buy the tickets (so sad).**_

_**Hassler Roma hotel is the most recommended hotel by travelers to Rome (especially honeymooners or those who like traditional hotel experience). Never been there, never even stepped a foot within a ten meter radius. But if someone is willing to sponsor my travel ticket, I wanted to go there and experience the life of luxury living even for a couple of days.. Hahah –dreaming-**_

_**The San Pietro suite does exist in the Hassler Roma. Though the interior is very much different from the short description I posted in this chapter. It only accommodates two bedrooms (I think), and cannot possibly hold in at least 5-6 bedrooms for our characters present in this chapter.**_

_**And of course, Ruben's portrait of Diana and Callisto is not displayed at the suite I mentioned. It is displayed at the Museo del Prado (another one of the places I wanted to visit someday)**_

_**Capitoline Museum is on my bucket list, and Natsuki is a great lover of art and sculpture (at least in my fics), so he is naturally excited to visit it along with Haruka (if you remember in previous chapters, Haruka loves the Louvre)**_

_**Via Condotti is the place to be (within the vicinity of the Spanish steps) when you want to go shopping for luxury items such as Hermes, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Gucci, Fendi, etc. A Wikipedia entry describes the place as "baroque austerity meets glitzy fashion".**_

_**C. Other notes**_

_**Well, I cannot even comprehend the sudden spate of chapters for this fic. My fingers are aching from all that typing. And I AM STILL SUPPOSED TO BE ON VACATION. What the hell? My muse is still sitting beside me, nudging me to keep on typing. I cannot concentrate on my vacation! (cries in one corner)**_

_**Anyway, what do you think of the latest chapter? And of course the surprising lime between Haruka and Masato? Fans of this couple must be rejoicing now (you should let me know how happy you are by posting a review, you know! –wink-). This one is one of the tweaks I updated on my outline. If you can just read the amount of paragraphs that I kept on my trash folder. It's about 35 pages in all of raw material; items which did not make it into the final cut. Those are things that I removed in order to move this story at a comfortable pace. But yeah, the lime is totally unexpected. Not until two weeks ago was I really toying with the idea. I mean, come on! Haruka is all grown up! as much as I wanted her to save herself for Ren (when the time comes), it kind defeats the purpose of her growing up and learning. I think it would greatly help shape her character and personality more if she understands her own body even more. (even if it means getting involve with a little hank-panky with the other male characters). Do you agree?**_

_**Wait for the next chapter, it would be a surprising treat for my readers.**_

_**For my dear reviewers, thank you for posting your reviews. I promise to write a personal thank you note when I get back. I am too busy trying to pacify my muse; she's now jumping up and down in front of me, having discovered the wonders of…dark chocolate.**_

_**I have a question though. Are you guys in favor of giving Haruka a stage name? Does it sound cheesy? I actually have a stage name for her in my outline, but at the last second I backed of, thinking it might be too much for this story. Want to know what I choose? I actually got two names prepared. I did not even have to think hard on forming the names.**_

_**For the meantime, how about posting more reviews? I suddenly want to have as many reviews as possible. My muse has abused me lately that I need some love from you guys.**_

_**Pwetty pwease? –bats eyelashes-**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: **_

_**I am literally tired. Seriously. I have not recovered from jetlag, bumpy roads, killer traffic, lack of sleep and my overly enthusiastic muse. I need a vacation to recover from my vacation.**_

_**Hello, everyone. I'm on my last leg of my vacation. I have just finished a week of workshops, and I want my **_**REAL**_** vacation. **_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews posted for this fic. I enjoyed reading them when I get a break in between. My data plan will be so busted when I get back, but heck, I love reading your reviews. I did sent a couple of special replies now and then to those reviewers who felt so strongly about this fic. **_

_**Warning: some OOCness (can't really help it), some fluff, more drama and frustrations that will make you scream. Oh, and someone is making HIS reappearance here, I know you miss him, guys. So I am apologizing in advance. :P**_

_**Oh, special mention: thanks to a guest reviewer who pointed out a name mistake on Chapter 32. I did not see that one. I amended it as soon as I could. Do you have a name? **___

_**Grammar mistakes let me know. Post a review. **_

**Chapter 33- House made of Paper**

"I can't believe this museum is vast." Haruka breathed in awe, as she stared up into the copy statue of Emperor Marcus Aurelius riding a horse in the center of the piazza. She reached for her camera, which was slung on her neck and began to snap away some photos.

"I feel like I'm back in time." Natsuki said, as he walked a bit, turning round in circles as he drank in the sights of the buildings standing like proud soldiers outside the piazza's perimeter.

Haruka nodded. "I wonder whether we will have enough time to see the inside of all the buildings here?" she said wistfully.

"Didn't you just say that Masato told you to extend our stay right? We can still go back another day. We've got less than four hours to explore."

She nodded. It was a good plan as any. They could just focus on the first museum they want to visit and come back for the rest at another day.

Armed with guidebooks and maps, they decided to start their day by visiting the _Palazzo Nuovo _first. They both agreed that they needed to see the famous sculptures of _The Dying Gaul _and _Cupid and Psyche _before they see anything else.

It took their breath away, once they found themselves in front of the marble statues. The emotions depicted on the face of the _Gaul _literally shook Natsuki to the core. The marble was chiseled meticulously to perfection. The knots of muscles, the constricted emotion of pain. All it lacks was the sheen of perspiration. They could have sworn that the marble is indeed alive.

"You know.." he said, once they have stared at the marble statue for so long, "I like to sculpt once in a while. One of my secret desires is to depict my brother in something like this."He gestured with his hands.

Haruka frowned slightly. "As a dying _Gaul?" _

Natsuki nodded. "I wanted to capture his emotions of despair and agony in stone. I have dreams of it sometimes, when I felt him hurting. I thought if I capture them in stone, I would be able to banish the hurt from him forever."

She stiffened suddenly, recalling Satsuki's declaration_. _Whatever happened to Satsuki after he confessed, she did not know. She ran away from Ren the next day_. _She wondered whether Natsuki would say anything about what happened in the past.

"I see." She murmured.

Natsuki turned around to face her, "It's not what you think. I did not mean to dredge up some memories of the past. It was your decision not to accept my brother's confession. And I respect that."

Now she felt awkward. "Natsuki, I.." her voice trailed off. _She should apologize for hurting his brother that time. _Natsuki probably experienced watching his brother go through the mourning period of a love lost. Much like what she had gone through.

"I am sorry." She said. "I truly am sorry. It's not that I don't like your brother. I like him. In a friendly sort of way, like a big brother. I mean.." she added frantically, seeing the raised eyebrows on Natsuki's face. So much like his own brother, Satsuki, and yet, so different.

"I mean, I don't see any romantic future for us." She finished lamely.

Natsuki gave a chuckle. He took her hand and and kissed the back of it affectionately. "I know. It's alright. I shouldn't have said those things earlier. I'm sorry. I got carried away with my enthusiasm. I only want to share some things with you because I care about you, and I am comfortable when you are around."

"But.." Haruka protested.

"Ah.." Natsuki placed a finger on her lips. "Come on, let's go and visit _Cupid and Psyche."_

Haruka pretended not to notice the way Natsuki ran his hand from her shoulders, and down to her arms, catching hold of her hand again. This time, he did not let go, holding it securely within his slender one. Something feels off with Natsuki. She can feel it. He seemed to act a little bit like Satsuki. But this is entirely a new side of Natsuki she is seeing for the first time. Maybe she did not know much of him in the first place?

But then maybe they are both acting way out of character because of this place. The Capitoline Hills is breathtaking- a truly magical place to be. She agrees with Natsuki that it feels like she was being transported back in time. And she felt a heady rush of andrenaline coursing through her veins.

She looked down at their entwined hands. Rushing their way past galleries of marble busts, torsos with missing heads, fragmented frescoes, brilliant tapestries and ancient armory, she couldn't help but let bubbles of laughter come out of her, as Natsuki led the way. He even tugged at her when her feet became tired and slightly deadened.

"We're almost there!" Natsuki said, exuberant.

They skidded to a stop at one part of the hall, on the same level where the _Dying Gaul _was located. Tucked in a secluded place, like a shrine, with the brilliant blue background of the Roman sky peeking through the framed windows, was the 1.25 meter high exquisite sculpture of _Cupid and Psyche. _

Eyes wide with wonder, Haruka stared at them, the pair of lovers sharing a sweet kiss of reunion. They seemed alive, that for a moment, it look like they were about to move any second and continue kissing.

"Absolutely lovely." She could only say.

They were standing side by side, as they continued to stare at the marble statue. Haruka was all too aware of Natsuki's warm hand gripping her hand.

"I want to touch them." He said suddenly, his eyeglasses twinkled in mischief.

"What?" she turned to look at him. "Are you serious?"

"Of course." He took a step forward. "Aren't you curious? They seemed alive. I wanted to touch them to see that they really are made of marble. What if they are really dead human underneath and they were just covered with white plaster or something."

"That's morbid and you're crazy." She shook her head in disbelief. She looked around to check the other museum visitors. They were quite alone with the marble pair. The rest of the museum visitors seemed more impressed with the other displays, especially the hammered gold jewelries and minted coins. And the attention of the guards stationed at the gallery entrances were more focused on the clusters of people.

"I am." He laughed. He took another step. "Watch me." He whispered conspiratorially.

"No!" she hissed, trying to pull him back with his hand that is still entwined with hers. "The guards will see you!"

He ignored her, and continued to take another step.

With each step he took, the pounding of her heart grew louder and louder.

Until she saw Natsuki tentatively place a finger on _Cupid's _elbow, feeling its cold marble smoothness.

She held her breath.

Natsuki continued to stroke, before finally placing his palm on _Psyche's _upper arm.

"_Mi scusi! non ti è permesso di toccare la mostra!" _One of the female guards, a large, busty woman with a strong jaw, caught sight of Natsuki touching the sculpture. She began to walk towards them, her hands immediately holding the baton attached on her belt.

Haruka squealed, "Natsuki!" she warned.

He grinned, turning to grin at her cheekily, before waving at the guard. "Sorry, got carried away!" he called out, suddenly pulling her towards him.

"Run!" he hissed.

She has no choice but to follow.

_You left a blood stain on the floor  
>You set your sights on him<br>You left a hand print on the door  
>Like all the boys before, like all the boys before<em>

"Hey! Hey! Come back!" the guard switched to heavily-accented english when she heard Natsuki spoke in english. "Stop, right there!"

Haruka would have stopped and just wait for the guard to scold them, scared to go into further trouble, but Natsuki pulled her with him, as they darted in and out of the corridors, rushing past large crowds of tourists totting their cameras and talking in loud voices. She could hear Japanese, Korean and Chinese languages spoken by the visitors. A few spoke in French and Spanish. The languages spoken became a blur of buzzing as they streaked past them.

"Hurry!" Natsuki yelled, still managing to laugh in between his commands.

"You idiot!" She bellowed, struggling not to laugh and cry in fright at once. She wanted to catch her breath, but he wouldn't let her take a short rest.

_This is our luck, baby, running out  
>Our clothes were never off<br>We still have our roads to run about  
>To scale the map, to scale the map, to get us back on track<em>

The pursuing guard behind them had called for back up, but couldn't get past the large crowd that suddenly came in pouring from the opposite direction. They effectively block the guard from getting near them, and Natsuki took his chance and pulled her outside the building.

They kept on running, past columns, crowds, prams and lush gardens. Thank God she was wearing sensible shoes and clothes! She won't be able to handle all that running and rushing with a skirt and a pair of sandals that she almost wore that morning. The shorts and striped shirt she was wearing is suitable with the spring weather.

Hard stone underneath their feet changed to soft grass and Haruka decided she had had enough.

"Stop, stop, stop!" She skidded to a full break, digging her heels firmly on the soft patch of grass.

They had run quite a bit of a distance, somewhere on the eastern side of the hill, where an intricate landscaped garden was set up by the caretakers of the museum. The buildings surrounding the piazza they had left was now some distance away, though still looming above them. A few of the visitors can also be seen enjoying the flowers and shade of the trees. Although the place where they are standing on are a bit farther from the others; slightly secluded, and shaded by sycamore trees.

Natsuki stopped pulling her and leaned down, freeing her hand from his grip and resting them on his knees, keeling with suppressed laughter. His shoulders are rocking.

"You are an unbelievable troublemaker!" she gave him a punched on the arm.

"Ow!" Natsuki still continued to laugh. "That was so much fun!"

"Don't! Don't say you want to do it again!" she stomped her foot in annoyance. "I can't imagine how Satsuki survived with your mischievous attitude and trouble making ways!"

"Aw, come on. Admit it. It was actually liberating to break some rules once in a while." He held out his hand that was touching the marble earlier. "These hand touched the marble that only few people can touch." He grinned stupidly.

"Ooooh! I should have gone with Tomo-chan." She shook her head, "You evil, evil twin!" she turned on her heel, intent to leave him, when he caught her waist and twirled her about.

Hair flying, camera tossed to the soft patch of grass, Haruka found herself gathered tightly against him.

"Natsuki…?"

She saw that the eyeglasses were gone before realizing that he was about to kiss her.

_I've seen you in a fight you lost  
>I've seen you in a fight<em>

_Like all the boys before  
>Like all the boys, boys, boys, boys<em>

Despite her initial comment about friendship and brothers, affection and love, something inside her shifted a bit. As soon as their lips met, her eyelids fluttered shut.

Not surprisingly, she expected his lips to be as soft as Masato. And Natsuki did not disappoint.

His lips are full, soft and encourage one to bite it tenderly. And she did not even hesitate to do so.

Opening her lips slightly, she boldly pushed her tongue into his mouth, savoring the sweetness.

He groaned by her unexpected move.

Somewhat delighted by his reaction, Haruka let her teeth bit his lower lip.

The arms curled at her lower back tightened, pulling her closer. Warm heavy breaths intermingling in between their kisses.

Clutching her like she was the only life preservation he needed, she obliged his urgent actions by closing the gap between them.

_We're under the sheets and you're killing me  
>In our house made of paper, your words all over me<br>We're under the sheets and you're killing me_

He took a step behind until he managed to rest his back against the base of a sycamore tree shading them from the hot afternoon sun.

The smell of freshly cut grass filled her nostrils, along with the scent of the soap he used when he showered this morning. Everything about Natsuki screamed freshness and exuberance, danger and tricks and dreams. It made her infinitely more aware about their surroundings: the distant trickle of water spouting from a fountain, the buzzing of the bees hovering from one flower after another, the chirping of the birds hopping from branch to branch above them.

_Like all the boys before  
>Like all the boys, boys, boys, boys<br>Like all the boys before  
>Like all the boys, boys, boys, boys<em>

****Natsuki lowered his hands from her waist to her shapely behind, cupping handfuls of flesh with his hands. The warmth of his palms seared through her clothes, and he lifted her slightly, grinding her against his hardened stomach and hips.

She could feel the outline of his arousal poking through the material of clothes between them.

_We're in a mess, baby, we're in a mess, babe  
>Your more is less, babe, oh, oh<br>We're in a mess, baby, we're in a mess, babe  
>Your more is less, babe, oh, oh<em>

"Oh God." Natsuki pulled away from her to gaze her with his blazing eyes. It was the greenest, darkest color she had ever seen in her life. She has to remind herself that the man in front of her, the man she has been kissing for several long minutes, is actually Natsuki. The mischievous, younger brother of Satsuki.

"I'm sorry, Haru-chan." His voice trembled. "I got carried away." He slowly released her, and she slid down his hard body, until her foot landed on the grass.

They were both breathing heavily. Both faces flushed red from the heat of their exchange, hair disheveled, lips bruised.

"I am not." She surprised herself by saying it loudly.

Natsuki almost dropped the glasses he was unfolding from the pockets of his jeans. "I..What?"

Hurt by his apologies, she suddenly felt slightly insecure, unsure of her character and personality. _What the hell is happening to her? _First Masato, and now Natsuki. Is she turning into some kind of slut? A heartless bitch?

She tried to bank down the mounting temper that is threatening to bubble to the surface. She shouldn't be angry. She has no room to be angry in the first place. It was.. just a kiss between friends.

But it felt good to kiss Natsuki. It felt good to hold some sort of power over men like Natsuki and Masato. If she is not careful about it, she could get drunk with this kind of feeling. Like dangling a piece of bait to a pack of wolves and encouraging them in a feeding frenzy.

Natsuki cupped her face with his large, slender hands. "Are you not sorry? Really? It's hard to believe." The trembling in his voice has stopped replaced by sudden burst of harshness; the dilation on his eyes has diminished replaced by eye gleaming with sudden spurt of anger. She could slowly see him slowly retreating back into his shell.

_We're under the sheets and you're killing me  
>In our house made of paper, your words all over me<br>We're under the sheets and you're killing me  
>Like all the boys before, like all the boys before<em>

She felt ashamed. She should apologize for hurting him, and for encouraging him. She knew Natsuki to be fiercely loyal when it comes to his brother. And their kiss has proved to her that some secrets should stay buried. Natsuki has feelings for her. That one kiss held a lot of unspoken words that she understood immediately. But Natsuki sacrificed a lot by stepping aside and letting Satsuki pursue her before. And now that they are reunited again, she still does not change her stance toward his brother. And to add salt to the injury she had caused before, she is thinking of letting Natsuki pursue her too. All because of one careless comment that she is _not sorry_ _he _kissed her.

Will she be returning his feelings then, instead of his brother? Or does she have the stomach to reject him too?

_Oh, selfish, selfish Haruka! _A voice whispered inside her head said, mockingly.

No, it would be better if they let this small incident go.

The stood staring at each other's faces.

As their eyes communicated silently, she send him silent apologies, tears bluring her vision in shame.

_I'm truly sorry, Natsuki. I didn't mean to be so careless._

He took her hand and kissed it tenderly again, as if he understood what she was trying to say and accepted her silent apology. He lifted a hand at the corner of her eyes, letting the tears spill and catching it with his finger, before bringing it to his lips, tasting the salty liquid.

"Come," he finally said, still holding her hand and clasping it tightly. He placed an arm around her shoulder, pulled her close and felt him kiss her hair. The sweet gesture broke Haruka's heart, but she held her head high and tried not show the emotional turmoil she was feeling. Natsuki will not forgive her if she made any mention of this incident, most especially in front of his brother. She should watch carefully how she act tonight and for the rest of the days that they would be together.

She leaned against him, trying her best to recover whatever dignity she still has left. "Should we come back to this place again?" She waited for his answer. It wouldn't matter whether they come back or not, this place suddenly became a haven for bittersweet memories. She just wanted to confirm the conclusion that formed in her head. It was hard to believe that what had transpired earlier occurred in a space of a few minutes but had the potency to last for a lifetime.

"Never." He replied, his voice somewhat hoarse, as if he was trying to swallow a mouthful of hurt tears.

Haruka closed her eyes. _Natsuki.._

"Let's go back and look for the others." Natsuki finally said, as he led the way, "Satsuki would be waiting for us."

As they slowly started to walk away from the cluster of sycamore trees, Haruka resisted the urge to look back at the place where they shared their first _and_ last kiss. Because for some painful reason, she felt sure that Natsuki is looking back over his shoulder and wishing that the circumstances were different.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Anri tore the slim package she was holding and eagerly let herself inside the bathroom. Scanning down the instructions listed at the back of the box, she stared at the plastic testing kit and uncapped the top portion.

For a few minutes, she mentally ran the instructions through her mind and began to chant to herself to wait as patiently as possible.

Heart pounding rapidly, she went out of the bathroom and paced around her bedroom, waiting for the results to appear from the test kit. She tried not to think too hard about it by glancing at her vanity table and doing a simple identification game to distract herself if even for a few minutes.

_Shalimar.. Poisson.. Chanel No. 5… _she labeled her perfumes correctly.

Finally, when enough time has passed, she grabbed the plastic test kit and opened it again to view.

One single blue line.

Not two. One. Fucking. Single. Blue. Line.

Resisting the urge to stomp her feet in anger, Anri shoved the plastic kit inside the box and tossed it inside the wastebasket. Then she took another pregnancy test kit from the brown package.

_It might be a mistake. _She could do another test.

Picking up a bottle of sparkling water, she took a long sip and swallowed_._ She took another long sip. And another. And another.

Until half the contents of the bottle were gone.

Anri waited. It would show positive soon. If it fails, she would try again. And again. Until she bore Ren Jinguuji's child.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ren Jinguuji had finished recording another song for his fifth album. His deadline is looming, but he is not worried because he is a few weeks ahead of schedule.

Removing the large headphones he had used, he took the half-empty bottle of water and drank the remaining contents until he emptied the plastic container. Once finished, he tossed it to a nearby garbage can and sat on one of the leather sofas outside the recording room he emerged from.

He was exhausted. Spending several sleepless nights at the hotel nearby so that he can wake up and go straight to the studio to do final tweaks on the songs can be draining. He mentally crossed several tasks from his list of things to do.

Maybe he should go home tonight and visit Anri tomorrow afternoon.

He had not seen her for a few days now. The last time they were together, she has been a bit skittish and avoided making love with him. She has been feeling under the weather lately, and cited a lack of appetite too.

"_Do you think I'm pregnant?" she wondered out aloud._

"_We can always find out. Do you want me to make arrangements with an OB-gynecologist?" he offered, concerned, but paused when he saw her sad face._

"_Is there something bothering you?" he asked. "Are you sick?"_

"_I've been thinking. Wha if I am really pregnant? I missed my period." She bit her lower lip._

_He ruffled her hair slightly, and she grimaced, moving away from him. Anri doesn't like getting her made-up hair messed up. She always asked her hairdresser to come every morning to doll her up. Ren watched intently as the strand of her dark hair curled up on his finger slowly unspooled from his hand. _

"_You don't need to worry. We can check with the doctor if you are so concern about it." He tried to reassure her._

"_You don't understand!" she burst out. _

_Puzzled, he looked up at her when she stood up and began pacing around. Her yellow dress stood out against the pastel color scheme of her living room. Her heels made soft clunking noise against the timber floor._

"_Anri.." he started._

"_What if _I am_ pregnant? Are you willing to accept the kid?" her luminous eyes looked down at him, before starting her pace again._

_Ren twisted a bit from the sofa he was sitting on to look at her._

"_Is that why you are worried? That I would not accept the baby?" he asked incredulous._

_Anri's blood red lips trembled before nodding slightly._

_Ren sighed, smiled a little and said ruefully. "A kid would be nice to have. You don't need to worry about it. If you are positive, we can move the wedding date nearer and we can focus our energies with planning once the baby is born."_

"_Really?" she asked, unable to believe what she was hearing from him._

_Their wedding date has been chosen weeks before. They decided to do it in the spring or summer of next year. Anri wanted perfect wedding conditions during the reception._

"_It won't bother you that you will need to trim down your schedule so that we can have enough time to spend with the baby?"_

_It would be nice to have a real family to come home to. Not like his own family, where their only concern is about maintaining the balance of power. He still need to make amends with his father, even his brother, too. Anri needs to be formally introduced within their family circle. Perhaps, the first grandson that she produce will smoothen things out. Would-be grandparents won't be able to resist seeing their new grandson or granddaughter._

"_I would be more than happy to adjust my schedule to make room for our family, Anri." He said sincerely. "It's about time I should be serious on making one anyway. And I promise, once the fifth album has been finished and I have fulfilled most of my commitments, I will take a long break from work. My focus will be on you and the baby."_

_Anri hugged him. "Oh, Ren! That would be wonderful!" she beamed._

Aki sat beside him, running a hand through his hair.

"You look tired." Ren commented on his manager, noting the light purple color underneath his eyes.

"The twins kept me up all night." Aki replied, shaking his head. His wife gave birth eight months ago to twin baby girls. Ren accepted Aki's request to become godfather to them.

"I thought you said they have been sleeping longer at night." He asked, amused. "What happened?"

"Teething." Aki groaned.

"Ah.."

"You'll be getting your turn soon enough." His manager gave him a gentle punch in the arm. "How is Anri? Did she get the results from her pregnancy test?"

"Yes." Ren hesitated, "Negative."

"That's too bad. You'll both get there eventually." Aki said.

"I know. I'm a bit disappointed too. But as you said, we'll get there eventually." He nodded.

"What about your family?" his manager asked.

He shook his head. "I will still send the wedding invitations to them when the time comes. We are still months away from the date."

"But your father won't budge about accepting Anri as his daughter-in-law."

"He will come around to it." He said firmly. They would come around to accepting her one way or the other. He will give it time. His father will mellow down soon enough.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ren carefully backed out of the driveway, expertly shifting the correct gears of his silver sports car. Feeling relaxed despite being tired, he caressed the stick shift affectionately, thinking that he needed to buy a new one soon. One that can fit Anri and his future child. Some car that others would definitely label as a family car.

He can still use this favorite car of his, but only occasionally, as once Anri succeeds conceiving; he would be using the family car more often.

Cruising down the highway in a moderately fast speed, he daydreamed about picking his child from school, or a normal day care center. Anri once mentioned that she want the child to be sent to a boarding school. But he won't have any child of his sent to some strange boarding school at an early age. It took some arguments with her on this until she finally relented. He wanted to be a hands-on father, one that can lavish attention and proper discipline. He would support Anri every step of the way, even wake up in the early hours of the morning to feed the baby. It is important that he nurtures the bonding with his child at an early age. It would establish the deep connection he had always longed for but never succeeded in getting from his father.

He had envisioned it now: he will buy a summer home where he can spend vacations with his child where they can do outdoor activities together, things he has seldom done when he was a child himself; school days will be spent with him fetching the child after his work, and they would spend an hour or two exploring the city. During the holidays, they can visit other countries and learn some new cultures.

Catching himself smiling on the side mirror, he shook his head. He is beginning to get romanticized at the thought of being a father someday.

Passing through the busy shopping district of Tokyo, he gave sigh of exasperation when he saw the traffic. He should have taken an alternative route, but he forgot that it was a Friday, and a lot of people are out taking advantage of the night, strolling with friends and family to dine and window shop.

Tapping the steering wheel lightly, he hummed with the music pouring out from his car stereo, waiting as patiently as he could. It would take several minutes for his lane to be able to crawl along the busy streets. Maybe its time to buy a new residence? He can sell the penthouse unit for a tidy sum and earn a nice profit. After all, he has lived on it for several years now and the unit resembles a bachelor's pad than a family home.

_The only reason he was holding on to it was because of her._

He would talk it over with Aki tomorrow so that his manager can arrange for a real estate agent to appraise the unit and find a buyer.

His car crawled at a snail's pace. _Come on, come on, _he chanted to himself. He wanted to go home and catch up on some sleep. But it seems like the traffic lights ahead of him is having some technical malfunctions, and the traffic police scrambled around to make sense of the chaos of vehicles tangled in the streets. Impatient drivers beeped their car horns loudly to urge them to be quicker in their response.

Stopping at one of the busiest corners of the district, Ren stared at the blinking lights, signages and LED screens installed outside the massive department stores.

A video advertisement lit up all the LED screens on every department store. It showed a totally black background before showing a beam of light undulating slowly, like looking from underwater.

Ren muted his music and pressed the button to lower down the window of his car. _Might as well enjoy some show, _he said to himself. Being cooped up for so long in the studio made him tend to miss a lot of things lately.

_There are no guarantees in life  
>Not for the present,<br>Nor for the future_

A woman with red-gold hair and red dress plunged into the water, swimming deep into the depths. A field of red flowers bloomed at the bottom of the sea, swaying against the current. The camera blurred the woman's face slightly, as it focused more on the details surrounding the female swimmer: blue waters, the sunlight above the surface, rainbow bubbles, the silky material of her dress.

Ren watched, mesmerized at the gracefulness of the swimmer, he leaned closer on his seat, eyes trained on the video. Her haunting voice luring him to watch closely. _Incredible voice, _he thought wistfully. It was deep, rich and luxurious. Like chocolate for the ears.

_All I know is  
>That I'm here;<br>Don't know for how long_

There was something familiar about the woman in the advertisement. Something about the color of her hair and the luminous whiteness of her skin. His eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to recall where he saw the woman before. The red-haired women he meets in his lifetime are far too few.

A close up of her full lips, painted in matte lipstick. A lovely contrast against her pearlescent skin.

A shot of her cheekbone, sharp enough to slash one's hand if he is not too careful.

_I love the way  
>You live so intensely<br>Enjoy every minute of life_

The flowers at the bottom of the sea began to quiver, before slowly breaking free from their roots. They floated into the surface, one after another. Like the falling snowflakes of Paris, one long-ago, memorable night he met _her._

_With space to swing  
>Your arms around<br>Laughing loudly_

Delighted by the seaflowers' vivid underwater dance, the woman swung her arms to dance, long legs kicking around in time to the background music. A downward shot of her face was taken, the dark, curling lashes resting against her skin.

Ren felt his forehead crease, wanting to see more of the woman. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he was reminded of the music video he made several years ago. Where Haruka wore a heavy red cloak similar in color to the woman's red dress.

_Unlike me  
>Unlike me<br>Do you think I'm strange? _

_Unlike you  
>Unlike you<br>I am not pretending_

_Beep, beep! _A sudden honk behind jolted Ren Jinguuji from his reverie. He glanced at his rear mirror and saw the vehicles lined up behind him. Then he saw that the traffic police officer is frantically gesturing at him to move forward so that other cars behind him can continue crossing the intersection.

He quickly pressed his foot on the gas pedal and shot forward without a backward glance. Clicking the button, the window on his side lifted up to a close. Another button and his music blaring from his radio started again.

Maybe he was just imagining things. Or maybe he was just too tired and the lights have played some sort of illusion on his mind. For a second there, he thought it was actually Haruka Nanami who was doing the commercial he had just saw in the LED screens.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Little Toshiro was just five years old. He was looking forward to the trip in the city that his parents had arranged. Dazzled by the lights and sound of the shopping district, he felt happy with all the strange and exciting things he sees on his first trip.

_The past, the present,  
>And the future,<br>Are all side by side,_

_Hand in hand_

He stopped walking when his attention was caught by a woman swimming in the water, shown in the brilliant LED lights displayed on every building in front of him. Gripping his mother's hand, he whooped.

"Mama! A mermaid!" he said, pointing at the screens above him.

_You move and change,  
>Yet you go nowhere:<br>Everything stays the same_

_You stare at me,  
>And ask me questions,<br>Makes me nervous,  
>This room it keeps a constant tone<br>While I'm on a roller coaster_

The woman continued to twirl in her underwater ballet dance, as the red flowers floated to the surface. At the last second, the camera finally shot a closed up of her face. Red-gold hair floating all about her face; _liquid gold_ eyes peeked from between the strands of hair.

When Toshiro gets back to his hometown next week, he can tell to his classmates about his experience in visiting the city of Tokyo. Including the video of the mermaid he saw in the television screen. Apparently, mermaids of his imagination possessed reddish-gold hair, brilliant liquid gold eyes and a lovely soothing voice.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Notes: **_

_**A. Translation:**_

_**Mi scusi! non ti è permesso di toccare la mostra = Excuse me! you are not allowed to touch the exhibit.**_

_**- I'm no expert on French and Italian. It's all thanks to Google.**_

_**B. Songs**_

_**Under the sheets by Ellie Goulding**_

_**Unlike me by Kate Havnevik**_

_**C. Copyrights**_

_**The Museums in the Capitoline Hill is a must see destination for travelers to Rome. I hope to visit this one day, soon. Emperor Marcu Aurelius' statue installed at the piazza's center is a copy from the original bronze one which is on display inside Palazzo dei Conservatori. It was one of the rare statues not destroyed by medieval Christians because they incorrectly thought it was the statue of Constantine the Great. It was erected since 175 CE. **_

_**The statue of the Dying Gaul and Cupid and Psyche is located inside Palazzo Nuovo. Anybody who is planning to go there, I would love a beautiful photo of these statues. **___

_**D. **_

_**For fans of Ren Jinguuji, who do you feel now that he has made his appearance? He would be re-establishing his presence in the future chapters now that I finally cleared the major hurdles of writing and giving good exposures to Masato and the Shinomiya twins. **_

_**Ren would be meeting Haruka again soon, are you excited? I am excited too. **_

_**For fans of Cecil's Muse and Porcelain, I will be updating them soon enough. They just took a backseat, because my muse missed Ren Jinguuji soooo much and is prioritizing him above other Starish characters.**_

_**I would be posting some one shots over the next few weeks under new anime/novel categories. They are based from animes, mangas novels or movies that I love so much but have yet to see any fan attempts posted in this website.**_

_**Now, how about some reviews, hm?**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: **_

_**Apologies for the late upload. I was in the middle of meetings and inspections for the past two weeks, it's not even funny. And I am stressed out from work. For those of you who keep posting short reviews like "update soon", I hope you would never take for granted how hard it is for amateur writers like me who need to juggle work, family and friends, while updating chapters. We all would appreciate your patience and your encouragement by posting reviews. More rants below, unfortunately.**_

_**Grammar mistakes let me know. **_

**Chapter 34- Raveling and Unraveling a Rope**

Masato Hirijikawa paused outside the steps of the private hospital where his stepmother, Lady Chiyoko, was confined after suffering a broken hip from a nasty horseback riding accident.

The doctors declared her safe from danger, but she needed to stay a few more days so that they can arrange for a series of surgeries to repair her shattered hip. Afterwhich, she will need months of therapy to be able to walk again.

August was waiting for him beside the car he normally uses whenever he goes about his business dealings all over Japan. He waved at him, with the intention of taking a walk outside to clear his head. Bowing in acknowledgement, August let him proceed on the driveway, following a few paces behind him to give him the space he needed. There are plenty of open spaces surrounding the private hospital and the spring season is nearing its peak.

His stepmother still has the same formidability of a general. Despite the accident she had experienced, she is still up and alert when he was permitted in her private room.

"_How are you, Chiyoko?" he asked, as soon as the doctor has finished warning him outside her private room to keep it short. _

"_I can't say I'm in good shape. But I'm still alive, thank God." Chiyoko in a rather strong voice said. She was lying in bed, her salt and pepper hair loose and tucked into one side of her shoulder. There were deep purple bruises on her cheek and arms. _

"_You shouldn't overtire yourself. Now that I have ensured you are okay, you should concentrate on healing and regaining your mobility." Masato said, staring at her grey eyes, unintimidated by her presence. He had to give to his stepmother. She still has the power to make other people quake in their shoes with a mere glance, although he is immune to it. _

"_Nonsense." She replied. Lifting an arm covered with tubes, she beckoned him to come closer. "Come."_

_He moved forward, walking until he reached her side. He took a seat on the chair placed next to her bed. _

_To his surprise, the normally cold Lady Chiyoko patted her hand on his cheek._

"_Sometimes, I still find it hard to believe you are Ryuunosuke's only son." She said, referring to Masato's father and her dead husband. And then, feeling the pain on her arm, she let it fall on her side, so he took her hand instead, engulfing it with his own. _

"_The accident made me think of a lot of things. In some ways, I could say it is probably a blessing in disguise that this happened to me."_

_He gripped her frail hand, feeling a bit sorry for the bitter stepmother whose humiliation was indirectly caused by his existence. "Chiyoko, you are tired. You shouldn't be thinking too much." He cautioned her. _

_She snorted. "I still have enough energy to recover from this little fall, and give you and your half-sisters much headache."_

_He suppressed his laughter. "That's reassuring enough." The fall probably affected Chiyoko's brain; she is not normally talkative like this, nor surprisingly affectionate. They would only exchange formal words and news whenever they meet. Or maybe her rambling is caused by drugs to numb her pain?_

"_You know, I admit, I treated you like pariah. It is unacceptable in the eyes of many since you are only a product of an illicit affair and had no say in the first place. But let me tell you, not only was I angry because your father betrayed me by cheating with your mother; I was angry because I could not produce a son like you."_

_He nodded understandingly. If he were in Chiyoko's shoes, he would probably feel the same thing. That is why despite the way she treated him, he never held a grudge against her. _

_He tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Hush, Chiyoko. What is in the past is over. Once you are healed, we can still catch up and look forward to a better relationship."_

"_Forgive me, Masato. I am getting old and feeling my mortality. I thought, after I took the fall, that I wanted a chance to make the most of my remaining years by making amends with you. You have taken good care of our family for several years now by proving you are better than you father ever was."_

_Masato gave a tender smile at the old woman lying in bed, his amethyst eyes meeting her grey ones. The absence of artifice and venom in her eyes is proof enough for him that his stepmother is sincere with her attempt to make peace with him. _

"_You know, I never really thought I would be saying this, but I will only accept your apologies if you will let me call you mother. I've never had a proper mother, you see. And you were the only one I have." He said, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it._

_Chiyoko's eyes filled with tears. "Of course, my dear. I'd be delighted to call you my son."_

_He leaned forward to embrace her, careful not to touch the tubes and wires attached to her arms. For a few minutes, they basked in each other's presence. And Masato felt some of his stress and anxiety being lifted away. It felt like everything he could do from now on is not so difficult. _

_Chiyoko sniffed, wiped her face awkwardly. He took out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears on her face._

"_Now." She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "Where are your sisters?"_

"_I persuaded them to stay at home first. I can't have them scattered around this place. You know how troublesome it is to calm a roomful of excited women." He said, exasperated at the thought of having his four half-sisters trailing behind him like ducklings following their mother. They sometimes drive him crazy when they are all together in one room. He pities the men they would call their husbands. They certainly have their work cut out for them._

"_They needed someone to keep them out of trouble." She shook her head. "I hope they find husbands like you. If I die before that happens make sure they find suitable spouses."_

"_You'll live long enough to pester them to give you grandkids." He soothed her. "Though it may come sooner than you may think. August told me that your eldest, Mariko, is on the verge of getting married. I suspect my friend, Kaname Nobu may have succeeded in finally getting her to say yes."_

"_Hmpf. About time she finds someone who can tolerate her stubbornness. Mariko is as stubborn as a mule." She said, closing her eyes, the drugs are finally making her sleepy. "Ichijou Nobu's son has nerves of steel."_

"_She's your daughter." He protested, indirectly telling her that the stubbornness was probably inherited from Chiyoko herself._

"_I know." She said faintly, a bit humorously. "Where else did my daughters inherit their stubbornness?"_

_Suppressing an affectionate grin forming at the corners of his mouth, Masato pushed the chair back and stood up. "I have stayed long enough. Take a long rest, Mother. I will be back tomorrow." _

_His hand was already on the doorknob when she spoke again suddenly._

"_Masato? Your sisters mentioned a female companion living with you. She is your girlfriend, yes? Do you think you can arrange for her to meet me, too? I want to get to know her."_

_Masato gave her a faint smile, looking back. He certainly never entertained the notion that he would be introducing Haruka to his stepmother so soon. "She is.. not my girlfriend yet. Although I am hoping she will accept me."_

"_Will you eventually marry her too?"_

_The question caught him off-guard. It took moment for him to answer her. The idea never occurred to him. Up until his stepmother mentioned her, he never went as far as considering Haruka as a candidate for his wife. _

_And yet. _

_He paused, closing his eyes and remembering the sweetness of her mouth, the melting look in her eyes and the unyielding softness of her limbs. He could feel his body going into semi-erect state just remembering her honey love juice pouring out from her core. _

_Already, he missed her so much. And he can't wait to talk to her soon._

"_You will meet her soon." He replied, not really answering Lady Chiyoko's question, opening the door. "I will arrange to have her visit you when she is free." He added before closing the door behind him._

Masato frowned slightly. He paused from his leisurely walk. In front of him, there was a pond, where several swans swam idly. Around the edges where soft tracts of grass, inviting young families to spread blankets for a picnic and enjoy the late afternoon weather. The park's blooms are a lovely splash of vivid colors, and scents of honeysuckle and orange blossoms intermingled with the smell of fresh grass. Already, several of the tight flower buds have opened, inviting bees and birds to sample their offering of nectar.The noises of the children's shouts and laughter drowned out the buzzing of the insects.

His stepmother's accident is just one of the reasons that he needed to rethink his business strategies. The hotel in Paris is doing well, and the general manager he had handpicked for the job of maintaining it, is coping excellently. He still plans to establish his hotel chain across Europe, but with the current economic situation, he needs to let the crisis settle down and gain a firm footing before he begins his next expansion. Most of his family's business establishments are based here, and he needed to keep an eye on them for the next few months at least, strengthen other parts and establish better benefits for his loyal employees.

Unfortunately, trouble is brewing within the chain of command. August has first spoken of it a week ago, when he received disturbing reports of possible leaks of their next moves. He broached the subject to him before they went to Rome with Haruka and the Shinomiya twins. He was on the verge of acquiring a small chain of hotels to add to their family's business portfolio, when his proposals was suddenly rejected. The owner appears to have demanded more compensation in return for complete acquisitions.

Hardly surprising that people wanted to take more than a chunk of profit from what he is offering, since the Hirijikawa empire has more than a few billion dollars in reserves to sustain the economy of a small nation for a decade. But he made sure that the financial health reports are accurate; what he has offered is more than enough of what the hotel chain is worth. Besides, he plans to revamp the entire acquisitions before making them deemed worthy to earn back his investments. That needed money too, so the overall costs is still likely to increase.

And in order for him to concentrate on it, he needed to move his base back in Tokyo again.

He has been mulling it over for a few days on how he should handle this seemingly unexpected situation. He kept putting the inevitability of going back to Japan, thinking that it may be resolved on its own. He wanted to indulge Haruka by letting her create lasting memories to compensate the hardships she had faced. Just a little bit longer; a few more weeks, a few more months even. Seeing her bloom before his eyes was worth all the neglect he has given to his responsibilities and work commitments.

But now, it's time to face the consequences of his actions. After August obtained additional reports on possible conspiracy within his extended family members, he knew he must rethink his strategy and start being serious again about his work.

The fact that his stepmother's health needs to be monitored has just put more pressure on his decisions. His suspicion was aroused. Chiyoko's accident may be premeditated. He needed to arrange additional detectives to dog his sisters everywhere they go. He has a feeling that this is not the end of it. Chiyoko's accident may have been the trigger for more to come.

So it is imperative that he stays in Japan in order to keep a sharp eye on what is happening.

And therein lies the problem. He won't be able to continue his wooing of Haruka if she is established in Paris. She is almost within his grasp. A bit more time is needed. But what bad timing his situation is. It took him longer for his plans to commence, not to mention the unpredictable conspiracy unfolding before his eyes. He felt a bit irritated that _the _conspiratorshave the audacity to poke their finger through the lion's cage.

It's time to show them how ruthless he can be. He normally doesn't mix business with pleasure, he liked to concentrate more on the business side; challenging his mind with tricky business deals and expansion fuels his drive. But with Haruka in the picture, he is at a crossroad on choosing which should command his attention more: Haruka or the family? He does not like it when his attention is split into two factions. But he refuses to give up one side. He just needed to plan out his next step in order to keep Haruka within reach while he occupies himself with his responsibilities as CEO.

Though he is pretty sure that if he commands Haruka to establish her career in Japan, he might meet some resistance. He needed a good persuasion to make her rethink about her decisions to step back into the country. He can offer a good job to her friend, Tomochika Shibuya here in Japan; or even request the Shinomiya twins to help her change her mind, but these won't be enough to sway her to accept his suggestions.

Masato Hirijikawa need more leverage to steer her in the direction he wanted.

_Think._

His mind began to rapidly sort out random informations he knew about Haruka. Somewhere in her files that August has compiled meticulously, there would be something to change her mind.

Somewhere ahead of him, a family gathered at the edge of the pond. Sitting in a circle, the father, and mother sat on a picnic blanket. The mother was cooing at a newborn baby she was holding in her arms. An older woman, possibly the baby's grandmother was leaning behind the mother's shoulder, cooing and holding out a colorful rattle to catch the baby's attention.

Masato zeroed in on the older woman's face, as if a bolt of lightning hit him.

_Of course. _The answer is right before him. He can get August to work on tracing Haruka's missing family here in Japan. If he can find enough evidence that she still has family members here, she would be forced to reconnect to her roots.

And since she would be spending an indefinite amount of time here, it may be a good time as any to put phase two of his gamble for her heart.

And his victory would be even sweeter if he manages to unravel all the people involved in the conspiracy and be able to met out the punishment they deserve. Haruka's unquenchable passion will be his reward to himself. She certainly is suitable to be a wife to the CEO of the Hirijikawa group.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, refocusing his energies in mapping out his strategies. _Time to get to work._

Quickly turning on his heel, he spied August standing patiently a few feet away from him, underneath the shade of an oak tree. He approached him briskly, and watched as August expression never even changed when he started firing off instructions.

"I'll have my detectives start on locating any information." August nodded in acknowledgement. "Give me two weeks."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka Nanami could not sit still. Chewing the bottom of her lip, she tried to concentrate on the melody of her song, mentally playing it in her mind while meticulously looking for flaws. Her eyes flickered halfway down. To an outsider who is watching, she looked like she was about to fall asleep as she perched on her seat while waiting for Natsuki's instructions. But in reality, she was generally lulled by the melody being played inside her head.

The assistant make-up artist left her some twenty minutes ago to get her lunch, promising to come back as quickly as she could. But Haruka shooed her gently away, telling her to take her time, relax and take advantage of the lull in the activity to get some nap. If anything comes up she can always call her to come back.

They were all exhausted with the nonstop shooting and filming for the past ten days.

She herself should be taking a long nap too, but with the amount of time spend on doing her make up and hair for the filming, she just took short naps of 15-20 minutes in between, while sitting on the chair. If she opted lie down, it would take a couple of hours to repair her make-up.

Satsuki apologized to her for making her work so hard. But she graciously accepted it as part of the job. She should not complain, she has no reason to. Her career is at stake, and the Shinomiya twins are working hard to contribute as much to her debut album. Besides, the creating process fascinates her so, and she often tried to learn as much as she could.

Speaking of the twins. She watched from the corner of eye, Natsuki, stalking the set and barking out orders. He looked handsome, despite the frazzled look on his face, the unruly blond hair, falling all over his eyes and forehead. He seemed to have gotten a tad thinner, his appetite diminished slightly, as he poured all of his energies into his work.

On their last night in Rome, Satsuki managed to corner her and asked quietly what happened that day.

"_Something happened between you two." He said, propping both of his hands on either side of her, trapping her between his solid frame and the hard wall of the ladies restroom she has emerged from. They are waiting for Masato's pilot to file their flight plan before boarding his private jet. _

"_He professed his love for you and regretted it." He said, a statement not a question. _

_She had opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Instead, she bit her lower lip and remained quiet. She hated lying, but keeping quiet is the best option for her. Satsuki has the sensitiveness of a bloodhound and can sense trouble from a mile away. _

"_God, Haruka. Please don't make that kind of expression. It's enough you are driving me mad with desire for you." He bit out harshly. _

_She lifted her eyes in surprise and met his green eyes, dark and stormy with so much raw emotion. He still desired her even after all these years. Even after rejecting him and chosing Ren. _

_Heavens, if she had chosen him in the first place things would have been different. But it's not right to choose between the two of them. Satsuki is like lightning, and Natsuki is rain. The Shinomiya twins, the bringer of storms. Just looking at the two of them together brings tears in her eyes. It was like committing a crime if someone wedges between their close bond. _

_She doesn't want to hurt either of them. It would hurt Natsuki. She loved them so much not to make that decision and choosing a path from the fork they represented. She can never imagine them apart. She doesn't want to be the one to drive them away from each other. Satsuki needs Natsuki as much as Natsuki needs Satsuki. _

_She stubbornly kept silent, refusing to acknowledge his harsh tone. Satsuki would never, ever get anything out from what happened between her and his brother. _

_A full minute passed. She wished they can board the plane soon. _

"_I'm sorry." He whispered, eyes downcast._

_Satsuki placed a finger on her cheek, and she shivered slightly. _

_Just looking at his face, so much like Natsuki and yet so different at the same time. She wanted to bite her tongue. She felt saddened by all this. "Satsuki, I-"_

"_I know." He whispered. "I know. I should have done something about this a long time ago. But I didn't and it is my own fault for letting it burn longer han it was supposed to. Eventhough my intentions are perfectly hopeless. And I can't accept the fact that I am beginning to get jealous about my own brother. My own brother. And I hate it."_

_Satsuki cupped her face with both of his large, supple hands, pulling it towards him that for a moment she was afraid he would kiss her, the way Natsuki had kissed her underneath the acacia trees._

_His warm, minty breath cooled her skin._

_Haruka closed her eyes, gearing for the inevitable, when she felt his forehead touch hers, their noses bumping awkwardly. His lips barely brushed her lips, and she could tell from the trembling of his skin that Satsuki was on the verge of giving in; barely holding on to the thread of sheer control. How easy it would be to seal his lips on hers. If he did decide to kiss her, she was afraid she might respond the same way she responded with Natsuki. She clenched her teeth, mentally slapping herself for letting the situation go out of control. _

"_I want you to know that I still won't change. I will wait for you, until you show me that I really have no hope over this foolishness." He whispered urgently, determinedly._

_A bittersweet smile; a flashing of even, white teeth; dark green eyes, deepening in color with each second he seared his gaze onto hers. Whereas Natsuki smelled like spring, Satsuki has an intense summery smell of crispy apples and patchouli. _

He left her after uttering the words of promise. One should never attempt to hide anything from a twin brother. Least of all Satsuki. She should have known that Satsuki would immediately know something was up between Natsuki and her.

Once they boarded the private jet that Masato has send over to them, she avoided the twins like plague during the whole duration of the flight. Pleading that she needed to take a rest, she retreated to one of the bedrooms installed inside the private jet.

She was angry at herself for momentarily forgetting on what she should focus on instead of putting anymore ideas to the two of them. Instead of wallowing in more self-pity and guilt-tripping, she emerge from the bedroom just before arriving at the Charles de Guelle airport, determined to put the incident of Rome behind her.

Greeting the Shinomiya twins in a more amiable mood, she would still show them that despite all the awkwardness and confusion of their feelings toward each other, she can weather this storm of emotions too.

Satsuki seemed to acknowledge her determination and avoided getting into intimate situations with her as soon as they landed in Paris. She was grateful to him for that at least. Satsuki gave her enough space to move, think and reinforce her original decision of not accepting the twins' confession of love. The last few days had her in a cloudy disposition, unable to gauge her own reactions and emotions, resulting in bad, impulsive decisions.

Her only problem is Natsuki. Something inside him became slightly unstable since then. And she doesn't know what to do about him. Satsuki had reassured her that Natsuki will work things out on his own. He just has a bit of trouble in getting there.

"_I am partly to blame about it." He muttered apologetically, during one of the meetings between the music video crew, "I spoiled him too much." They both watcedh Natsuki rage about the poor lighting conditions and the failure of securing the proper permit for them to shoot several of the scenes at Dead Vlei, Africa. The crew in charge of the permits has informed them they have been delayed for a few days due to the ambassador being summoned back to his home country during a transition of presidential power. The elections have been keeping them busy. _

"_If he doesn't stop this, I am tempted to give him a piece of my mind." Haruka hissed. She could not help it. Natsuki was supposed to act as if nothing happened, but it looks like, he had a hard time dealing with recovering from his regret about kissing her. She doesn't know whether she should be flattered or insulted by it. She supposed it should be the latter. Natsuki is acting even more childish than ever. It was probably a good thing then that Satsuki is taking everything he found out in a slow stride. _

Natsuki may have irritated her slightly about his 180 degree turn on his attitude, but his unexpected change in mood resulted in him pouring most of his energy nonstop in creating a series of visually stimulating music videos for the three songs they will release in succession. Although the deadline is looming near, they are still ahead of schedule.

His astonishing will to keep pushing for his requirements resulted in the crew almost finishing the main core of her first single, including the photos to be used for the album jacket and images for advertisement and promotions. All that is left to do is to sort out and arrange the raw footages and material and edit them. Satsuki is in charge of the editing and the review.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

With her tattered notebook in front of her, her fingers skimmed across the pages. Masato's old fountain pen is wedge between her fingertips. He was appalled when he saw the old pen she was using to write random notes and lyrics; too lazy to buy her own that he took the pen inside his breast pocket and insisted she used it.

She accepted it without argument then. She has to admit, the pen's ink flows smoothly like liquid silk on paper. Her normally sloppy penmanship improved considerably when she started using it; as if the cursive writing she used to practice so religiously back in her school days, has returned.

She wished she could have brought her earphones with her. The noise in this music video set is distracting enough.

Plucking a soft tissue from the table to her left, she resisted the urge to rub her eyes raw from tiredness. She hoped her photo shoots end soon, her mind is not in the mood to pose for the photographer. She's beginning to feel the tight wires pinching on her sides as it hugged her body like second skin. The costumes were not so elaborate like the one she previously wore, but she won't mind changing into a comfortable pair of cotton pajamas. But Natsuki insisted she stay in case there are a few more scenes needed to re-shoot. To Natsuki, there is always something he wants to re-shoot over and over again, until he has exhausted all possible angles he want. So she obliged. She wondered for a moment how much raw footage he has.

Satsuki accompanied her on the set for the most part of the day. He was in charge of reviewing the editing of her music video debut. She did not bother to look for him, she vaguely remembered him telling her that he would be making some international phone calls and went outside the set.

Haruka lifted her fingers, pen twirling on her hand, as she made movements of counting the beats.

Two beats. Four beats.

As if hearing the crescendo of drums, piano and guitar in real time, she felt her heart soar as the chorus reached its climax inside her head. Eyes shut tight, she let the waves of lyrics drown out the background noises behind her.

_Light reflects from your shadow  
>It is more than I thought could exist<em>_  
><em>

Out of nowhere, an image of Ren Jinguuji popped into her head. She was thinking of him when she first composed this piece years ago. Unable to continue due to her heartache, she lost interest. But now she seemed to be in a better mood climate to finish what she started.

_He really has the most intense ice blue eyes. _She sighed inwardly, her nose wrinkling a bit when she smelled a familiar scent. The blue eyes were replaced with brilliant amethysts.

Snapping her eyelids open, she found herself staring into Masato, his face hovering near her; no wonder she could smell his signature scent of citrus and evergreen.

She dropped the pen, her body automatically reacting in surprise, the notebook on her lap flopped down with a soft thud on the floor. _Fwump!_

Heart leaping, she tried tamping down her reaction to a lower notch, as her face broke into an embarrassed smile, eyes wide.

_God, I hope I did not carelessly utter Ren Jinguuji's name while he is staring at me with my eyes closed!_

"Masa.." she stammered, tucking some loose strands of hair self-consciously. "I..I thought you're due back next week?" The last time she saw him was three weeks ago in Rome, before he left prematurely in the middle of the festivities they were attending, to celebrate a friend's contribution in the fashion industry.

Towering over her, his face broke into a slow, steady smile that made her heart increase its pumping speed. "I cancelled my appointments. Urgent business here in Paris. I finished early. So I can spend my free time with you." He made a quick survey on their surroundings, nodding in satisfaction. "I see you've made quite a progress in your photo shoot."

She nodded, "I was just waiting for Natsuki to let me know whether I need to re-shoot a few scenes. He's been annoyed for the last couple of days because of the way the backdrop looked behind the camera."

"Hmmm.." Masato ran a hand through his hair, making it a bit more disheveled than usual. His silvery-grey silk shirt was unbuttoned, exposing a long, strong column of neck. His skin looked smooth and glowing and healthy, and Haruka felt her throat getting dry at the sight of his handsome profile.

Then she noticed him studying her intently with his eyes. She felt her face burn slightly, wanting to yank the hair decorations from her hair; the dangling semi-precious stones twirled in her hair, which was expertly twisted, into curls. Her face was carefully made up to enhance the luminouse color of her eyes, false lashes applied to make her eyes look even more expressive.

He took a closer step to her, reached out with his free hand and caught her chin with his thumb and forefinger, gently caressing her skin.

"How about we call this a day and you and I spend some time? It feels like an eternity has passed since I last…_touched_ you."

He gave her a look, designed to make her knees feel like jelly, and Haruka felt an deep blush creeping in her cheeks when he uttered the word _touch_. A sense of thrill skated down her spine, making her stomach clench, feeling the liquid heat form at her core.

"I…. Natsuki might still need me.." she bit her lip. It won't be right to drop everything for today.

"You've been working so hard. I'm sure he won't mind if you take arrest at least for today-" Masato was interrupted when Natsuki suddenly appeared beside him.

"Haruka. I need you to get ready and reshoot scene 37." Natsuki began, ignoring Masato, as he checked his clipboard, seemingly ticking off something from his list. "After that, part of scene 25 and 28 will be reworked tomorrow." He mumbled a few more items that didn't make much sense to Haruka. All she could calculate in her mind is that scene 25 and 28 were some of the most difficult shoots she has ever done. It would take them quite a few hours just to redo her hair and make-up for the scene alone!

Seeing the tired look on her face, Masato seemed to understand her predicament and tried to interrupt Natsuki before she could stop him.

"Natsuki. How long will you be able to finish this? I intend to take Haruka out for today. We needed to discuss a few important things." Masato turned to him, forcing Natsuki to tear his eyes away from his clipboard.

"_Your_ discussion can wait. _My_ deadline cannot wait." He answered curtly, somewhat rudely, making Haruka gasp slightly at Natsuki's unexpected display of rudeness as he waved his clipboard.

"As you can see, Hirijikawa, we are in the middle of wrapping up our shooting. Some key components are crucial for my brother's editing and I am not satisfied with the final outcome." Natsuki's lips curled in distaste.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it seems to me that you have all the raw materials you needed. Haruka has not taken enough rest for this week and I don't want her sacrificing her health." Masato replied coolly, refusing to acknowledge Natsuki's display of ill manners.

"Hirijikawa, I would like to emphasize to you that we have our deadlines to meet, and commitments have been made. Surely, you want this album to be a success and Haruka understands this is all part of the sacrifices she needed to make when entering this industry. " Natsuki gestured at her, and Haruka opened her mouth slightly. "You yourself know the importance of delivering a quality project at the shortest amount of time." He paused before he continued his tirade but Haruka took the opportunity and held out both her hands.

"Okay," she hurriedly interjected, when she saw Masato's sensuous mouth frown, eyes narrowing into glittering hard amethysts. She tossed her notebook on her chair as she stood up between the two men, wishing she were taller to command more these two stood up to their full heights, her neck hurt just looking up at them. _God, I hate being small, _she thought, her mood turning sour.

"Masato, it's okay. I needed to finish everything by today and tomorrow. After that, I'm sure I can take a break. Satsuki has assured me he has all the raw materials he needed for the final editing. Natsuki is just making sure that everything is according to what he has visualized by covering all angles."

She flashed a quick glance at Masato, smiling at him as serenely as she could, erasing the tiredness from her face.

"Natsuki, give me ten minutes to freshen up." She turned her head and stared hard at Natsuki whose eyes seemed to blaze with green fire. A vein throbbed in his throat. From the looks of it, he seemed to be holding to his final thread of patience. Stress, irritable mood and whatever emotions he is trying to hide from her seemed to combine, making him surprisingly on the edge today. Whatever happened to happy-go-lucky Natsuki?

"As you wish, Haruka." Masato said, inclining his head benevolently toward her. "I will expect a few days of your break to be spent with me. We have a lot of catching up to do."

He took a step forward, and for a moment, Haruka was expecting Masato to emphasize his command to Natsuki, when he cupped her face, leaned down, kissing her hard and swift on the mouth before pulling away slightly to peer into her eyes intently.

"I _missed _you." He whispered, rubbing his thumb across her lower lip. He made his voice low enough for her to hear, but she knows Natsuki heard it. Trying not to wince at this awkward situation, she tried to smile back at him, but need not have bothered. He did not give her enough time to respond to his declaration, as her cheeks bloomed in embarrassment. He let her go before turning his full attention back to the man behind her.

Masato straightened up, schooled his expression before addressing Natsuki. "I admire your creativity and persistence in making this project a success, Shinomiya. However, if you put Haruka's health for granted, you have me to answer to. Do _you _understand?" His voice is cool, deep, controlled. Despite his apparent displeasure, he still oozes style and enough grace not to make a big deal of what had transpired earlier. Haruka wished she could just follow him out of this studio so that she can get her much needed rest. But, as Natsuki has pointed out, she cannot allow him to molly-coddle her. It is a good thing that the twins are taking care of her and lending their professional expertise for her first album. She wanted to succeed and this is part of process she needed to undergo. Other creative teams may not be so forgiving when they get to work with her. So she should consider this as training ground and get used to the crazy routine and schedule. She is only irritated and nonplussed that Natsuki would display such atrocious behavior in front of Masato. Come to think of it, it wasn't just him. He displayed it to everybody, and Masato happened to be the last straw.

Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand on Masato's arm. "Thank you. I will be fine. I might see you tonight and maybe we can discuss whatever it is bothering you when I get home."

He nodded. "August will pick you up." He squeezed her hand before turning and stalked away from them like a graceful panther.

She watched him until he let himself out of the access door, never even slamming the door behind him. Masato always prided himself on having impeccable manners and not losing control despite being treated rudely.

Behind her, Natsuki gave a snort, making snapping sounds with his clipboard.

"Arrogant bastard. He thinks he can get his way just by barging in and taking you away with him on a whim. He should think about all the hard work these people put into just to finish this project. Your _boyfriend _should act more like the ruthless CEO that he is." He stressed a lot on the word _boyfriend _as if mocking her.

She whirled around, about to correct him that she and Masato were not on that kind of relationship just yet, in time to see Natsuki bite the end of his chewed out pen, scribbling more notes and ignoring her.

Something inside Haruka snapped, and she frowned, her blood beginning to boil inside her.

Resisting the urge to stomp him with her boot-clad feet, she snatched Natsuki's clipboard with surprising deftness, tossing it on the table beside her, amidst the make-up kits, bottles of water and bundles of dried flowers used for the set.

"What the hell is _wrong _with you?" she grounded out at him. She gnashed her teeth painfully, as she took a step towards him.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki said, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"That.. That display I just saw? Whatever happened to the Natsuki I knew who always kept his head level?!"

Natsuki sighed exasperatedly. "Haruka, I know you wanted your break so badly. Don't we all? We are in the middle of a deadline here. I understand that you would want to spend time with him after not seeing him for weeks." The level of his tone made her feel like she is acting like a diva. Had he not understand at all?

Pulling herself into her full height, Haruka felt her face grow red with anger and annoyance. She counted one to ten silently, trying to control herself. But looking at Natsuki's indifferent face just made her furious.

"Do you think you are the only one who is so affected by what transpired at the museum? You think _you_ are this tragic victim from a stupid Victorian romance novel?" Unable to control herself, her voice raised a pitch higher than usual. She could hear her own voice rising above the loud background noises inside the studio. A few of the crew stopped what they were doing to stare at them, puzzled expressions on their faces.

"Haruka.." Natsuki started seeing her furious expression, concern showing on his face. "You look tired. Maybe I should give you an hour to rest-" he held out his hand to her, about to touch her shoulder but she slapped it away.

She took a step back. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Satsuki approaching them, unaware of what is about to unfold before them. She could not stop. She won't be able to stop. And she doesn't care. She's too tired to care for the moment. She would probably hate herself later though.

"You go about this studio displaying your horrible attitude, making everyone miserable, blabbing about your deadlines and achieving your visual goals. If you are so angry about that stupid kiss. You should not have done it in the first place if you can't even be mature about dealing with it!" she raged, her eyes blazing with liquid gold fire. She let her eyes land on Satsuki, expecting him to be shock, but his expression was blank, and he is looking at them both, back and forth, watching her raged on and Natsuki's open mouth expression.

"I like you Natsuki. I really do! But not in the way you want it be. I can't do it, however much I would have liked to have circumstances to be different. So quit being childish about not getting your favorite toy and accept the fact like an adult. Seeing you in a complete round about attitude won't make me change my mind. And frankly, I'm glad I didn't! Masato Hirijikawa would be a better option than you!" she gave an unladylike snarl, snatched her notebook and pen and stalked off in the opposite direction, towards the dressing room.

Shinomiya twins be damned! Who would have known that just dealing with them would drain most of her energy?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**My project was involved in a very serious issue this week; hence it has been in hot water for the past few days. It will continue to be scrutinize for the next two weeks and I do not know how it will affect my schedule. Sigh. Why am I even hoping it won't affect my schedule? It definitely will.**_

_**A reader wrote to me whether I intend to finish this. **_

_**Of course. For selfish reasons. **_

_**This is a personal project of mine and I made the commitment to myself that I will see this through. Just because I don't update every week doesn't mean I abandoned it. I would have expected my readers to understand how hard it is to maintain regular updates. Try it. I encourage you to do so. **_

_**Of course, lately I have noticed that the hype on this fandom has died down. And I have not received alerts for the past week. Readers tend to move on to other, more exciting works. **_

_**So yeah. Even if there are no more readers on this category, I intend to finish this and my other works. And when I still have the energy, I intend to post a new set of series. **_

_**Thank you readers, for hanging with me for so long. Still got some 15 or so chapters left. I hope you will still be there when I finish the ride.**_

_**Share me your thoughts.**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: **_

_**Apologies for the late upload. I am finished transferring my work to AO3 (Archives of our Own). I spent the last 2-3 weeks reviewing my chapters for editing. This chapter should have been uploaded before, but as you can see, I cannot afford to have all my works taken out, so I made sure that I, at least, have copies posted around in a more secure site. **_

_**BTW, while I did have two more chapters supposedly to be uploaded together with this chapter, I was forced to delay Chapters 36 and 37. My computer crashed again, and I was unable to retrieve most of my snippets for future chapters. Luckily, I still have copies at Dropbox, but it's not updated, so half of it will be re-written. I am sorry for this. I changed my computer yesterday and brought a new one yesterday. I still have to do something about my old one and check whether I can still retrieve it but the chances are low. **_

**_Please check out Ranmaru Kurosaki's POV for the latest chapter of Where the Wild Roses Go. Complete version is uploaded at AO3 due to its smutty content._  
><strong>

_**Thanks for following my stories. For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could. Hope you guys all have a great Halloween.  
><strong>_

**Chapter 35- The Girl is Mine**

He stood there, watching her stalk off to recover from a foul mood. It was the first time to see her reprimand him like that. He saw her back disappear behind her dressing room door. Expecting to hear a slam to cap off their argument, instead, she closed it as gently as she could behind her back. Despite her outburst, she still tried her best to maintain a graceful attitude. Some two or three years ago, she probably would have argued relentlessly with him, given her penchant for picking fights whenever her blood starts to boil. But now, Haruka has grown up, adopting a far more graceful attitude than he ever imagined she would possess.

His shoulders sagged. The manic energy that consumed him suddenly died, like a candle being snuffed out of its flame. He felt older, the stress of the last few days creeping up on his bones with a vengeance. He's been losing sleep, eating less and always distracted by mundane things, what ifs scenarios and daydreaming. Several times during the day he is even tempted to not show up for work, which is unheard of. A director not showing up for his own music video shoot is totally unacceptable.

It was only through his sudden bouts of energy that this video managed to get underway. Thanks to advance planning and the perceptiveness of his brother, his haphazard working pattern did not compromise the quality of the video. It was his fault that a few more scenes needed to be re-shoot. He has forgotten where he listed down his notes for a few key scenes and close up shots he wanted when they taped it a few days earlier. Now they are all scrambling to complete it according to his wishes.

He glanced around the massive warehouse they used for the video and promotional shoot. His staff and crew are exhausted. Maybe he should just call it a day? After all, the few more scenes he wanted are just trial shots he wanted to test to see whether it can work with the sequence he discussed with Satsuki.

_All this extra work for a mere four to 6 minutes worth of video sequence. _He thought hollowly. The raw footage they have recorded is enough to make a one and a half hour video. They can still splice it all together to make a special one-hour mini-documentary for future releases though. When Haruka's album makes its debut and hits the top charts, they can release the movie disc as part of the special collector's edition along with the vials of perfume she helped endorsed. Satsuki scored a lucrative contract for Haruka when the renowned French perfumer agreed to design limited edition bottles to collaborate with the release of her album.

Natsuki shook his head and sighed. He should go home after this trying episode and get some much needed sleep. And maybe, he will pop a few of those sleeping pills. God knows how many days he was sleeping erratically.

Haruka's make-up artist appeared on his side; the way she approached him was slightly hesitant, as if testing his mood. It was only then that he noticed a few of the crews were gawking at him, each holding their own clipboards and equipment, waiting for his final instructions.

He opened his mouth to bark at them to continue what they are supposed to do when he felt a hand clap on his right shoulder gently.

Natsuki froze. Damn! _How long was his brother standing there? Has he heard the whole thing?_

"Alright." Satsuki said, "Michael, tell the crew to get ready and make this place as tidy as possible before they all go home. We have discussed the extra shots at length and have decided to go with the current raws we have. Get your much-needed rest. We will reconvene after two days."

One of the crew, Michael, who assists Natsuki glanced back at him before nodding at Satsuki's instructions. "We'll finish taking the final shots of the background and start packing up then." He affirmed in heavily accented English.

"Excellent." Satsuki said, "Thank you for all your hardwork.". He then turned to the make-up artist who is still hovering hesitantly on the other side of Natsuki. "Aria. Why don't you help us inform Haruka that she can take it easy now; her scenes are all complete. Tell the costume assistants to help her with undressing. August will come to pick her up. I made the liberty of calling him. She has one hour to get ready to go home."

"Okay." Aria swept the bangs off her forehead, nodding, relieved that she would be spared from further arguments. She gave a quick last look at Natsuki who begrudgingly gave her a sheepish nod. His way of convening a silent apology.

Natsuki sighed, looked back at his brother who gave him a stern look before moving closer to put an arm around his flinched a bit, like a child suddenly caught making mischief.

"And you brother, how about we go outside? We have a lot of things to talk about."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka stood under the hot shower for a good ten minutes, letting the water run its course down her body, the warm temperature slowly removing the sweat and grime she accumulated in the past hours of wearing the costume for her video. Propping both of her hands on the tiled wall in front of her, she bend her head down a little to let the water's strong pressure work out some of the kinks on her shoulders. When she had enough, she squeezed a good amount of shampoo on her wet hands and lathered her hair with it.

_Ahhh. _That felt good. Just washing all of the heavy things they put on her hair made her feel like a big weight was lifted from her. When she finished washing the foam from her hair, she proceeded to scrub her whole body down using her favorite body scrub. Instantly, the smell of vanilla filled the steamy shower room, making her mouth water for some cupcakes. When was the last time she ate? She was too busy with work that even eating was delegated at the back of her mind. The make-up alone took how many hours to do. And she can't risk ruining the costume if she eats, hence, she always have fruit and vegetable smoothies prepared for her to sip when she gets hungry. She hated the feeling of unable to eat solid food a few times. Deep inside of her, it's probably the last time she will be subjected to such an amount of make-up applied to her skin. At least for a while, before her management team decides to do another video.

Stepping out of the shower, she dried herself vigorously with a large towel. She quickly applied the necessary moisturizers on her face and body before stepping into a pair of undies and jeans, opting to leave out her bra and just wear the loose fitting t-shirt and cover up with a blazer. Her chest needed a break from all those tight contraptions anyway.

As soon as she finished, she saw a message on her phone.

_August will pick you up in twenty minutes. Let's have a quiet dinner at home-M._

Haruka glanced around her room and saw that the assistants had taken all the costumes away from dry cleaning. Aria, probably left. She needed as much sleep as she does. She can't blame her for going home so quickly. She would have done the same were it not that August is coming to pick her up. She didn't mind taking the subway as she has been taking public transportation all her life.

_Now what?_ She won't go out there to kill some time. She's still angry with Natsuki. He acted too much and she is annoyed with him for being such a jerk. Now she hated herself for dropping some few choicy words when Satsuki is there. When her temper is aroused, there is no stopping what comes out of her mouth. She can't help it, still in the process of trying to change that bad habit of hers; but he seriously need to realize what he is doing.

She sighed. Now that the cat is out of the bag, she should apologize to Satsuki. The Rome incident is something she does not regret, and she is still confused about it. It was one of those unforgettable, albeit, awkward experience, that is part of her growing up phase. It's not like she's favoring Natsuki over his brother, or she is playing favorites. She doesn't want both brothers to get their hopes up when it is still obvious that they both care for her very much. Or maybe because there's some lingering lust there left behind by Masato after he left her feeling like jelly. It was such a long time since she experienced an orgasm like that. That could explain why she kissed Natsuki so enthusiastically.

The last time she melted was when she was making love to Ren Jinguuji.

Feeling her cheeks go warm, she placed both of her hands on them to cover, though no one was in the room with her to see. Biting her lip, she crossed and uncrossed her legs, trying to suppress the sudden gush of liquid fire deep down her belly.

_Sigh. _She supposed its about time she should do something about her nonexistent sex life. Trying to stay celibate for too long is not doing her a favor. The men surrounding her personal bubble are coming too close to breaking down the barriers she erected long after that Ren incident. She needed to confront her fears of being hurt and rejected again. If she doesn't, the way her hormones act up might end her in more hot water.

_Urgh._ _And what about Masato?_ Does she like him or not? Why did she let him do such delicious things to her that way? She had almost forgotten about it until he mentioned it to her tonight.

_It feels like an eternity has passed since I last…touched you. _He had said. Was he thinking about her all the time when he was away? Did he miss her like what he is implying? Like someone who misses her company? Or he was only thinking about _that. That _meaning the intimacy they shared.

Haruka rubbed her eyes tiredly. Maybe it's time she talk to Masato and address their status. Being intimate when nothing clear is going on between them is akin to having a close friend as a bed companion.

_Une pote pour baiser_. She shuddered at the term she used. How vulgar it sounds.

Dismissing all the pressing issues she needed to deal with, Haruka saw a fairly thick magazine opened in front of her. Since her mood to continue writing music and lyrics has been disrupted, and August would be coming to pick her up soon, she might as well just read to kill some time. She snatched the glossy magazine from its resting position on top of the coffee table and began leafing through it idly.

_**When the Eternal Winter of the Prince of Rock Ends:**__ Ren Jinguuji talks about the release of his upcoming album, on why he is changing his mind about settling down and where he thinks he will be five years from now. An in depth interview by Maria Wagner._

Haruka almost dropped the magazine she was leafing through. Staring right back at her was a pair of soulful ice blue eyes that seemed to seared her in her place.

_Ren Jinguuji. _

Feeling her heart pick up speed, she let her fingers touch his face printed on the glossy pages.

His high cheek bones, is still as sharp as ever. His blond hair was streaked with highlights, focusing one's attention to his blue eyes. His sensuous mouth smiled back at her. And for a moment, she can almost feel those lips running all over her body.

Haruka shivered, feeling her heart race.

Unable to stop herself, she began to read the exclusive article.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Outside the massive studio warehouse they have rented, Natsuki could see that the two other warehouses next to them still has its lights on. He heard that a local comedy sitcom shoots its scenes there. But he never bothered to find out whether it is true or not. They only rented the place temporarily and most of the time, they were too busy filming their own shots.

The empty driveway in front of them was empty, though the parking areas are still more than half full. Apparently, everybody working on the sets these days' pulls an all-nighter almost every other day of the week.

_Crunch. Crunch._

A couple of people were hauling some really heavy equipment on the gravel. Natsuki turned his head to follow the sound and watched the men haul the heavy boxes inside the door to the warehouse next to them before carefully closing the door.

"I guess they would be busy filming the series all throughout the night."

He almost jumped when Satsuki suddenly spoke. He has forgotten that his brother is out there with him too.

Hearing a faint _click_, he saw a small flame, followed by the glow of the end of a cigarette stick being lighted and the unmistakable smell of fragrant tobacco. It has been some time since he last saw Satsuki held a cigarette. The stress must have affected him too. He watched his brother took a deep drag from the lighted stick, the smoke going out of his nostrils. He could almost count the number of lines on his forehead, a sign of how deep in thought he is right now.

_Although it might not be stress after all, _Natsuki thought to himself with a sinking heart, remembering Haruka's angry words at him. His brother must have been shocked by his attempt in going after Haruka himself, when all along _he_ was the one who is all too aware of how Satsuki feels about her.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he leaned against the wall of the building, folding his long leg behind him to prop himself at an angle. He felt his chest hurt. If he is feeling this acute pain in his heart, he can only imagine how his brother is feeling.

Clenching his teeth, he now felt guilty and angry at himself for being careless. _He _was the one who insisted on Haruka not to breathe a word to his brother. And yet, he might as well have a sign on his forehead that he kissed her with the way he was been acting like a jerk lately. He can't blame Haruka for spilling the beans. Satsuki must have known something went on between him and her anyway. He's more sensitive to these kinds of things. What kind of an older brother is he, let alone an older twin if he doesn't?

It was just like those days when he is physically, mentally and emotionally hurt. Satsuki can immediately sense something was wrong with him the moment he sees him step into the room they share. There were even those times when the bond they shared was so intense that even before something bad happens, he is already on his way to him, running down the stairs to his immediate aid, or halfway across the city, biking desperately through the winding streets.

Nothing can get past Satsuki.

"Do you want a smoke too?" his brother held out his open pack of cigarettes. Natsuki could see that Satsuki already had two sticks since the time they stood there without even speaking yet.

He hesitated before reaching out to take one stick. He held the cigarette awkwardly between his fingers as he placed it between his lips and watched his brother lit the end.

He puffed, inhaling the smoke in an amateurish way. When it entered his throat and lungs he coughed.

And coughed some more.

Satsuki gave a funny laugh, watching him as he held the cigarette away from his face and bend his upper frame forward, doubling up his coughing to get the smoke out of his lungs.

"I didn't think you will take it, idiot." His brother said, still sniggering. "I just thought of offering something to you. You normally don't take a stick before."

He shot his brother an irritated glare as the last of the coughs left his mouth.

"S-stupid. Why did you offer it to me in the first place?" he wheezed.

His brother was still laughing when he claps his shoulders, inhaling another drag from his own-lighted stick expertly. "I know I shouldn't teach you such vices, but it's important you should know why it's bad for you."

Natsuki took another drag again, letting the smoke glide smoothly. It went in easier this time, but the urge to cough never left him. Unused to such activity, this would probably be the last time he would smoke a cigarette.

For a few minutes, they stood there like two smoking fiends, watching the comings and goings of their crew. They saw August give them a quick nod, entering the premises and strolling inside the warehouse to escort Haruka. She emerged from one of the side doors, clutching her coat around her thin frame to protect herself from the summer chill. She did not give them a backwards glance nor acknowledge that she is aware of the presence. They both watch her slide at the back of Masato's sleek car unceremoniously, before being driven away. She looked deep in thought, face devoid of makeup, her hair still wet from the shower that she took.

"She was really angry, isn't she?" he started, when the car drove passed the exit gantry and turned to the street before joining the main road and disappearing in a space of few minutes. There's no point delaying the inevitable conversation any longer.

His brother shrugged. "Who wouldn't? You're a pain in the butt. I kept on expecting half of our temporary crew to punch you in the face or wait for some random women in the make-up department to smash a wine glass bottle in your head, that sort of thing. You are being more difficult than usual. And it's driving us nuts."

He winced, before nodding in agreement. His brother never likes to mince his words. He always goes right to the point when it comes to reprimanding him on his horrible attitude. He would have to apologize to them one day; though he is sure that Satsuki already extended apologies on his behalf. He understands how one should work together in a positive atmosphere. And disagreements on sets would affect their deadlines, no thanks to him. He supposed he should have been more careful around her. After all, _he _was the one who lost control and started all the fiasco that was supposed to be a secret. But damn, just dreaming about her lips every night was enough to keep him awake until dawn. It was the softest lips he ever had the good fortune of tasting. Biting his lower lip, he shook his head, why is he thinking about her at a time like this? He should forget the whole thing. Forget about her face, her smile, the brilliance of her eyes, and the softness of her body as she pressed against him.

He lowered his head; ashamed it has come to this.

"I'm sorry." The two words brought such a heavy melancholic atmosphere about him.

The unexpected feeling of knuckle suddenly connecting to his jaw took him by surprise, and he staggered slightly to his left, dropping his cigarette.

_Oww!_

Stunned, he looked up, and saw his brother's eyes are livid with anger.

"Stupid! Why are you sorry?!"

Trying to balance his weight due to the sudden punch he received, he tripped on the curb bordering the pathetic landscape attached to the warehouse they rented. Natsuki landed on the uneven patch of grass in an undignified heap. A sharp pain shot through him. Not to mention that his jaw hurt. He could taste blood on his tongue, and his lower lip is cut.

He struggled to get up. But before he can even make sense of what is happening he felt himself being hauled up roughly.

Satsuki grabbed him by the collar of his thin jacket, and as he is lifted up like a rag doll, his legs turning to lead, unable to get his feet to move, too shock to get his bearings right. He felt the hard concrete wall behind him, and the back of his head scrapped some of the dust clinging to the wall. He winced, expecting another blow, so he closed his eyes tight.

He waited. But his brother never did anything other than resting the top of his head on his chest.

"God, Natsuki! What makes you think I didn't know?!" Satsuki whispered, voice muffled with emotion.

_What the hell has just happened?_

Natsuki opened his eyes and found himself staring back at the same green eyes. So much like his, and the guilt and pain reflected in its depths mirrors his own. And they are also moist with unshed tears.

"S-satsuki?"

"Don't you dare say you are sorry about what you did! Don't feel sorry about your feelings for her! You should be honest to yourself and to me! Most especially to me! I'm your only brother!" Satsuki gripped his jacket tight.

"B-but.. You love her! And it doesn't feel right stealing kisses from her when I am all too aware of what you feel about her!" Natsuki protested, placing his hands on top of his brother's. "You've went through enough on my behalf and it was selfish of me to indulge in such frivolous ideas. Aren't you supposed to be angry for what I did?!"

"Don't" Satsuki warned. "Don't tell me that! I know you, Natsuki!"

"I. Kissed. Her!" He emphasized each word just to be sure that he got his message across. "I kissed her when we went to the museum. Do you know how much I wanted so badly to steal her from you? Do you have an idea at all?" he grounded out in frustration.

"Damned it. I am not stupid. Of course I know how much! I felt the same way as you! How long have you been holding back for me!? Tell me!" his brother said fiercely.

Natsuki felt his chest tighten even more, the raw emotions hurting his throat. He swallowed some of his tears and pain, forcing himself to answer.

"Since the day I watched her train for the swordfight. I remember seeing her serene face while undergoing her training for Jinguuji's music video and wishing to see it every time I wake up." He answered, his tone heavy. "I get this unexpectedly warm feelings every time I sneak glances at her. I knew right then that I want her."

Satsuki closed his eyes, letting out a deep sigh before slowly releasing his tight grip on him.

"I should have realized back then that you might be feeling the same way I felt about Haruka. We share almost the same tastes in women after all. Except I tend to be more enthusiastic in chasing and bedding them." Satsuki said. There was a tinge of bitterness on his voice. He gave a hollow laugh, reached on his pockets again and took a cigarette out. His own cigarette lay on the ground, it's lighted end was dead, stepped upon during their scuffle earlier.

"God! If only it is possible to split Haruka in two!" Satsuki's hand trembled as he lighted up his cigarette before clicking his lighter shut with a sharp _snap_. "Or whatever woman crosses our paths. I don't mind sharing her with you if society permits it. But I doubt you would share her with me. You are quite troublesome when it comes to possessing something. I always have a hard time prying your favorite toys away from you. That same principle would definitely apply to whatever woman caught your fancy."

"Yeah, in this case. It's Haruka." Natsuki winced, running a hand awkwardly through his hair, removing some of the concrete dust that stuck into it. "I hate myself for feeling this way. Believe me. I never intended to act on my feelings. For once, I was content to let her slip through my fingers as long as she would be yours."

"Are you kidding me?" Satsuki gave another laughing bark. He coughed a bit. "Do you know what I told myself after confronting Haruka at the airport before we left Rome? I don't mind if it's Natsuki who managed to snag her. At least you look like me. I can pretend that she could have an alternate happy life with you. And don't go telling me that you will forget about her soon without even trying one more time at least to tell her how you feel. You must give your best, or so help me God, I would punch you again."

Natsuki raised his eyebrows at his brother's reasoning. But he could fairly understand what he is trying to get at. Satsuki would be willing to concede defeat if he manages to win Haruka over. It is enough consolation prize for him since they both look alike anyway, and he can still picture himself in his place when he sees the two of them. He shook his head. Satsuki is the more sensible twin, but sometimes, his reasoning is a bit loony. Was it because it's his happiness that is at stake here?

_But I won't allow it, _he told himself silently. _This would be the first and only time. _Haruka deserves Satsuki. If only she would reciprocate.

"Your reasoning is creepy, do you know that? I'm glad Haruka is not here. She probably would have snapped and punch us both in the gut. Anyone within hearing range of this stupid conversation would think we are treating her like some sort of thing to be borrowed between us."

Satsuki looked at him with an expressionless face. Both of them took a pause and before chuckling at each other's idiocy.

The night air turned slightly chillier. And they both lapse into silence once again as they watch the rest of the crew left the warehouse one by one; sometimes in groups, sometimes in threes or fours. They both bid them good nights, until only the two of them remained in the compound. Satsuki went inside the warehouse, and found it entirely empty. As soon as he checked that all the lights are off and the powers have been switched to safety mode did he locked the doors securely.

When the last padlock was clipped shut, he is still waiting for Satsuki. In the few minutes he was left alone by his older brother, he found the time to reflect on all that is happening around him. He is glad that despite what he has done, his brother is all too willing to forgive him and forces him to acknowledge what he really feels for the same woman that they want. He cannot lie to himself. He loves Haruka too. Maybe more than his brother. And he appreciates how Satsuki still encourages him to try and tell Haruka his feelings, even though he may have better chances than he ever has_. _It's all so confusing, this feelings of love. In the previous days that he kept tossing and turning on his bed, he kept wondering why it hurts so much when you are in love with such an amazing person that might never be within his reach. Why did he have to fall in love with the one woman they both can't have? Natsuki shoved his hands on his jeans pocket, squaring his shoulders.

"I thought you already went home?" Satsuki said, pulling on his own jacket.

He shrugged.

"I've been thinking on a lot of things." He said. They started to walk towards the parking lot where the car they rented was parked.

"About what?"

"I think after this, I want to go back to Japan. Paris is great and all, but I kind of miss Tokyo. Do you think we can convince Hirijikawa to let Haruka continue her career there? I'm sure she can be a hit there as well. Maybe even bigger than she ever will be here."

Satsuki paused. "I don't know what you mean."

"Look", Natsuki rested one of his hands on the passenger side door handle, "we both know that between us and Masato, we don't have that much advantage. And Haruka has already made known that she is not looking into committing to a long-term relationship with us. Plus the fact the Hirijikawa keeps us on our toes with whatever he has planned for Haruka."

"I agree with you on that. But I cannot imagine Haruka would be willing to go back to Japan with us. You _know _she left the country with a heavy reason; enough for her to pull on a disappearing act. However ironic this sounds, if it were not for that bastard guard dog of hers, we would still be wondering about her well-being. And even if by some miracle she agrees to come back, I doubt he will allow her to do so."

"Satsuki," he said seriously, "_We can't stay here_ forever. Sooner or later we have to go back. The reason we stayed here in the first place is to keep an eye out for her. Hirijijawa is a man with many hidden aces up his sleeve. As much as I wanted to put all our energies in making her change her mind about us, we need to prioritize more on keeping her safe and away from Hirijikawa's influence. I'm afraid the more she spends time with him, the more she will be easily manipulated by that man."

His brother pursed his lips, deep in thought. Silently, they both got inside the car, and he waited for him to speak his mind about his argument.

Sliding the key into the ignition, he started the car, waited for a while to warm up the engine, before driving out of the car park. Natsuki heaved out a deep sigh.

It was not until they were already cruising down the highway did his brother spoke again.

"You are right. If we are back in Japan, we can get her more projects. She will be busy enough not to be disturbed by Hirijikawa. That will buy us time."

"Enough for her to turn her attention back to us?" Natsuki said thoughtfully.

"Look! It's not like that idea did not cross my mind, but I can worry about that later as long as she spends more time away from him. That's all I can care about for the moment. I have this underlying feeling that if we don't do it soon enough, Hirijikawa might just spring a surprise on us. The next thing we would know, he'll probably be marrying her right under our noses. I can't have that! I- we need more time before that happens." Satsuki gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

"Satsuki.." Natsuki started.

"All I want is one more chance for both of us. I wanted to give her a bit more time to get to know us better. I am sure as hell, I will ask her again. And I trust you to do the same. But not now. Not in a few weeks. _Soon_. I need to let her settle in her career first."

He opened his mouth again, but quickly shut it with a snap. Looking at his brother's determined face, he decided to keep quiet. It would be hard to convince Satsuki when it is obvious that he is already bent on planning on how to get the influential Hirijikawa to agree without getting suspicious on their plans. It's already bad enough that Hirijikawa always manages to be three steps ahead of them. They need to plan carefully.

_I hope we can get through this, _Natsuki thought to himself, before settling more comfortable into the passenger seat, watching the bright yellow street lights blur passed them.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**I recently started to plan my schedule for next year. It's way advance but I am planning on taking some language courses every Saturday. Plus my two projects has been delayed for a few months. It will still be pretty hectic this year. So I hope you all be patient with my slow updates. I am still as determined as ever to fully commit in updating my chapters. It may be slow, but it will continue.**_

_**Do note please that updates with smutty or lime/lemon contents will be uploaded here but in an edited version. For full version please register at Archives of Our Own and look for me there (bookmark and subscribe) to be able to read my completed versions of works. Half of my stuff posted there has been locked for members' viewership only. I hope you understand.**_

_**For more details. Please visit and **__**READ my profile page.**_

_**On a lighter note, Anime festival is upcoming (November 8, 9 & 10) to be held at Suntec International Convention and Exhibit Centre Singapore. I will be attending the event on both days (Saturday & Sunday). If you happen to be in Singapore please make sure you attend it. They have invited a few special persons for Saturday book/manga signing sessions. Ms. Kanae Hazuki (Say "I Love you"/Sukitte ii nay o) will be there at around 4pm. I hope I can get an autograph from her. If you are not interested on that, exhibitions and other merchandises for sale might be enough to entice you. **_

_**For readers wishing to meet me in person (I don't bite, really) Look for the gal wearing a white Nyanko-sensei hat wandering around (pretty clueless). I don't mind being approached. Would love to have a chat with you, guys. Also, I would love to interview you, want to know what you guys are watching, etc. Who knows after this event, I may be posting some of your favorite pairings and scenarios for a cool one shot dedicated to you. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N: **_

_**Whew. Chapter 36. Not what I originally intended to be written because my computer crashed a few weeks ago. I managed to retrieve most of it from my Dropbox account, but the changes I made were not I had originally wrote. **____** So I tried the best I could to rewrite parts, which I think would best fit into this chapter.**_

_**A little more information before you start reading this rather longish chapter. Chapter 36 is the end of Underage Love part 2. Next future chapters we will be entering Part 3 of this unexpectedly long series. Good news for you, more chapters to go. Bad news, I will need to go back and check and try to tidy up the loose threads and clues I have sprinkled all over the past chapters for future updates. What are they? Well for starters, if you remember a few chapters back, Anri has a lover. He would be playing a significant role in the future chapters. Another is the letter that August Casimir received. Aren't you guys intrigued on the contents? It would be revealed. Not to mention whether Ren will still be able to be reconciled properly with his family. **_

_**Thank you for your continued support. I will try to finish this story as soon as I can to the best of my time and abilities. **_

_**A bit of lime inserted on this chapter. If you are reading in FFdotnet, of course this chapter will be edited. Full, unedited version will be posted at Archives of Our Own. And for added security measures, my mature stories are locked for member's viewership only. Readers following this story, I highly recommend to please register at AO3 and follow me there. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 36- The End Where I Begin**

**How are you doing Ren?**

_I'm doing well. In fact, I'm feeling totally positive these past few months. I feel like every day is a new beginning. _

**Is it because you are excited about the release of your album?**

_Definitely! But I have a lot to be thankful for. There are so many blessings that came to me and I am very grateful. I can't afford to be gloomy right now._

**Well, it shows in your face. Your excitement is infectious.**

_(Laughs) Maria, don't I look handsome always? _

**Oh, I agree! I do agree! It's just that your brooding nature is one of your selling factors. Women just love rebellious men like you! It makes us want to try and attempt to change your ways. **

_Oh believe me. A lot of women tried. But I don't understand why you would go for troublesome men like me. _

**I do believe it's because women tend to believe that underneath that dangerous aura is a sensitive man just waiting for the right woman to come along. And that even if you are such a rebel, you would do anything for that woman. **

_Hahaha. Oh I see now. You lot all think I'm just a softhearted boy underneath this exterior! Interesting concept. _

**Isn't it?**

_Now that you mentioned it. You are probably right. We like to make trouble most of the time to challenge our surroundings as we feel we have the right to dream more- do more, but we would fight heaven and earth for one woman who will conquer our hearts. Because it means she is really worth it._

**Speaking of conquering our hearts, I received a complimentary advance copy of your album and it is pretty fantastic! **

_Thank you! I worked hard on it. Although we are still finalizing the final list of songs to be included on it. That's why it was decided to delay it for a few more months._

**I can't wait to hear the entire album once it's finished. It's absolutely fantastic. If I might say so, it's really, really promising. **

_Thank you. I'm glad to hear that._

**It's really intense. The lyrics are passionate and deep. It made me laugh and cry with each song. I feel like the depths of your soul are speaking out to me…I'm sorry! I guess your album really is something to look forward to.**

_It's my most personal album to date, Maria. And yes, I agree about your sentiments_._ I consider this album as confession of my most inner thoughts: my regrets, my hardships in life and my hopes and dreams for a better future. It's about losing something precious, undergoing a journey to retrieve it, and hoping for the best._

**It sounds like something happened in your personal life that made you think of these things. Come to think of it, almost three years ago, you are at the heart of every event in town and although your exposure in various works made you such a busy guy, I noticed you suddenly stopped going to clubs.**

_You made me sound like I'm such a hopeless playboy. (Laughs again. Hesitating) There's this girl that changed my mind. She was the catalyst for all the changes happening around me. It made me rethink my goals in life. The things I needed to prioritize. It sounds a bit cliché now that I hear myself saying it loud. I mean for a guy like me who almost has everything, suddenly talking about life's simple pleasures is probably shocking. But believe me, those simple pleasures we mostly take for granted for are the things that money really can't buy._

**Oh? What is this? Is the cold-hearted Prince of Rock finally making a love confession?**

_No, no, no! Don't get me wrong. I will never reveal her name or where she came from. But I am grateful for her influence. I have learned a lot from her. Things I have taken for granted, or never really placed any value. _

Haruka leaned closer to the car window, silently watching the car whiz by in a quiet purr. The glow of the yellow streetlights enhanced the shadows thrown into the closed shops and boutiques lining the sidewalk. An occasional bar with bright lights punctured the seemingly unending line of darkened buildings. A few tourists are still up, taking advantage of the empty streets which are normally choked with people during the day, while locals staggered about the sidewalk, a bit too intoxicated with the amount of wine they have consumed or perhaps drowning their sorrows with more than a few glasses of alcohol.

But as these images blurred past her eyes, it leaves not an impression to her. Indeed, if one where to scrutinize Haruka, it looks like she is lost in her own world.

_There's this girl that changed my mind._

That one sentence alone was enough to trigger a response from her. She absentmindedly touched her cheek, feeling the warmth blooming on them. Her heart starts to pound erratically again. It has not pounded that way for a long, long time.

The glossy magazine could not satiate her desire to touch his face. _His face _that she tried to bury in her memories. Now all those seemed to come back to haunt her, determined to remind her of every minute detail they can impose on her.

How long has it been since? Almost three years? And yet, she can smell the fine oceany men's cologne he always favors. It seemed to permeate her sense of smell now, recalling how he held her close against his broad chest.

_My heart aches with a hunger  
>And the want that you were mine<br>No I cannot deny_

Clasping her hands together to distract herself, she can't help but recall his slender fingers. How gently he use them to teasingly run up and down her body when she finally succumbed to his demands in bed. Or the way his hot breath tickled all the secret crevices in her body, making her break out in goose bumps.

Hot liquid fire filled her belly, and Haruka shifted uncomfortably on her seat, frowning at the way her body reacted at the mere thought of Ren's fingers doing delicious things to her. Like a long forgotten memory now fighting its way to the surface, she can almost smell his perfume under her nose despite the inside of the car giving off Masato's signature scent.

Her sudden movement, after sitting still for quite some time, did not escape August's notice however, and he spoke, interrupting her runaway thoughts.

"We'll be arriving soon, Haruka."

She looked up, as if suddenly caught doing something wrong and felt her face blush more. She swallowed guiltily before nodding to acknowledge his comment.

She schooled her features, her mind turning to more serious thoughts. Why does she feel so unsettled after reading the magazine article? She should not be so concerned. Ren's present life has nothing to do with her anymore. Whatever he does is of no concern with her. Such thoughts of him should not be entertained.

But she can't stop her mind creating various scenarios of how he would react when he sees her again. Will he be shock? Or angry? Will he chose to ignore her or confront her about the past in his typical Ren attitude of prying into things to satisfy his own curiosity.

_What the hell is she thinking? _She can't just waltz into his life casually like nothing happened. Surely he has forgotten her by now?

There was an unexpectedly tiny stab of pain in her chest at the last trail of her thoughts. She should just forget about this whole thing and leave everything behind. After all she has a booming career here. Her album will be released soon, and her face has become quite familiar with more than a few people now. What does she suddenly felt the need to go back to Japan? That insistent desire to see him face to face? Now that the idea has taken root in her mind, it wouldn't just disappear. It will continue to haunt her.

Haruka snuggled deeply into the seats, her eyes automatically trained to the condominium where she is headed home, looming before her. She could perfectly see the large windows at the top floor of the penthouse apartment she has been calling home for the last 14 months. A little closer and she just might see Masato's shadowy outline behind one of the windows, waiting for her to come home like he used to whenever he is free in the evenings.

_Home. _She tore her gaze away from the building, her eyes misting slightly.

_So for one night  
>Is it all right?<em>

No! She shook her head furiously. She caught a glimpse of August eyeing her with concern from the front seat, as he maneuvered the car expertly on the main road.

_Damned it! _She swore to herself. This won't do. She shouldn't be thinking about him again. Not after what he has done to her. In the end, he played her along, taking advantage of her naivety and her inexperience. He, being an expert in all manners of seduction had played his part well; so well that she never really suspected a thing. Until it was too late. Until she has hopelessly fallen in love with him and she surrendered to his seductions.

_That I give you  
>My heart<br>My love  
>My heart<em>

She clenched her fist in anger. No, of course this time she should have forgotten about him. Delegate him into the back of her mind again, a place where his memories has stayed hidden. It was the only thing she can do to help numb her heart against the pain and hurt she felt. Those photographs are still with her. She ought to have burned them. But they still lay hidden in her closet, buried under piles of clothes she seldom used. Occasionally, her eyes will look at their hidden place, a faint, yet constant reminder of what she had lost and the things she endured in order to be in the place where she is right now.

The only evidence she has of Ren's true nature.

Pushing all thoughts of Ren Jinguuji out of her mind required more energy than she expected. But the small amount of peace only lasted for a few minutes. As soon August turned into the driveway and stopped the car to open the door for her, the memories of her time in Japan came rushing back to her again.

"Welcome home, Haruka." August gave her solemn nod, gesturing with his hand as he lead the way to the private lift lobby of the penthouse. His light hair gleamed against the overhead spotlights illuminating the darkly polished marble covering the walls and floors. The tiny _ding _emitted by the signal of the lift car did not even punctured the bubble of thoughts occupying her mind as she stepped into the open car, ready to carry her up to the penthouse she shares with Masato.

_Home. _Haruka echoed, nodding slowly. For the first time since she can remember, Paris suddenly doesn't feel like home tonight.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was not before they were halfway through their dinner course when she noticed Masato stopped talking.

Carefully placing his own cutlery down, he suddenly reached out and extended a hand to run a finger across her cheek down to her jaw. A light form of goose bumps erupted on her upper arms. She stilled, trying not to shiver from his unexpected touch.

"You look a bit distracted. Are you feeling well?"

She looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise. She did not realize she has been toying with her peas and grilled fish until he called her attention.

Haruka lowered her eyelashes in embarrassment. How rude of her to space out like that! They are supposed to talk about certain issues that he has hoped to bring up which he mentioned earlier. Normally, she would be chatting with him, relaying all the news he has missed out while he was away on business trips, or relegating him with stories about her work, or even sharing some of her thoughts on her music and getting his opinion. But today of all days, she was not her usual self.

A lot of things have happened these few weeks: the kiss from Natsuki, Satsuki's jealous confessions, and her own sexual re-awakening with Masato. Apart from those, now, she's been thinking about Ren too, after reading that piece of article. Not reading, she amended; devouring the article is more like it.

Indeed, she hungrily read and re-reads the piece over and over again until August came knocking on the door of her dressing room to come and pick her up. Forgetting about him made her panic, and she hastily stuffed the magazine inside her bag and rushed out. The magazine seemed to burn a hole in her bag all throughout the ride as she pondered and contemplated in silence about Ren Jinguuji.

Even now, as she sat there supposedly enjoying a meal prepared by the chef for the two of them, her mind kept drifting back to Ren's article, and the snippets of interview that comes back over and over again. Not to mention how her mind seems to be conjuring a lot of vivid memories of them making love. Her cheeks warmed, and she blinked, uncomfortable aware of the increasing moisture between her legs.

_Ugh, now I'm acting like a cat in heat. _

Clink.

The tiny sound of crystal hitting crystal called her attention again and she focused on Masato's amethyst eyes, now darkly colored with concern. His large, warm, slender hands now placed on her forehead, gauging her temperature.

"Your temperature is a bit higher than usual, are you sure you are not sick or something? Should I call for a doctor?"

"N-no. I'm a bit tired though." She said, avoiding looking into his eyes and trying her best to not look suspicious. Not that she has anything to hide. Her thoughts are her own, and Masato doesn't have the right to pry.

But it feels a bit strange hiding something from him when she should not feel a tiny bit of guilt in the first place. It doesn't concern him anyway, but knowing him she knew he would eventually realize something's bothering her. And although he might not pursue on finding out what's wrong with her for now, he would definitely try his best to find out.

Haruka leaned back on the chair, grabbing the glass of water and downing it in one gulp. Out of the corner of her eyes, she tried to appear carefree and nonchalant, but in his typical Masato fashion, he sits there watching her like a hawk.

She supposed he was only concern for her safety and well being, tonight, it was weighing on her a bit more than usual.

"Should we talk another time then?"

She pursed her lips, trying to make a decision. Whatever was hounding her thoughts tonight can wait. It seems like he has more pressing issues to discuss with her.

"No." She shook her head, taking a sip of water. "I'm all good. We should talk. There's something bothering you. Your face has anxiousness written all over it." she gave him another half smile, noting that he looked even more handsome than usual with his polished look despite wearing casual clothing of cashmere and pants. He lost weight though. And his features are even more pronounced, especially his cheekbones, which look sharper than usual.

He hesitated, his hand still hovering over her face, before he cupped them gently, fingers playing with the shell of her ears, sending small shivers shooting down her spine.

She swallowed, her eyes fluttering into thin slits, as if hypnotized. The way he caressed her face made her thoughts scatter like startled butterflies.

"Haruka", he started, and she opened her eyes, focusing them on his own.

"I was wondering whether you are still interested in looking for the rest of your family?"

_What?_

Her brow furrowed. The question was totally unexpected that she was forced to sit up straight. "I don't understand what you mean."

Masato let out a long exhale. "I didn't mean to meddle or anything, but since your files are with me, background checks are normal protocol for anyone we do business with. You are aware of this right?"

She shrugged her shoulders, looking away. "Yes, I am aware of that. We have discussed it before when.. You found me while I was having a fever."

"Ah." He nodded, smiled at her. She noticed him still hesitating. _What is he trying to tell her?_

"I was wondering whether you managed to obtain any news about your relatives? I know your parents died in a car crash before, and you were shuffled from one foster care home to another because no relatives came forward."

She nodded. "It seemed like a lifetime ago, but yes. No one came around. I was also hoping I can find some clues of my relatives," she paused her eyes focusing on the glass of water she was still holding. "Back then in Japan. I guess I never really managed to get anything done, what with my job as a personal assistant and the music video." Her voice trailed off, and she clutched the glass. _Don't think about Ren, don't think about Ren._

"I found your father's birth certificate in the city hall registry."

"Oh."

"If you are willing, I would like to help you fulfill your original goal. I just need to ask your permission."

She pursed her lips, nodding slowly, trying to digest what he had just said. _Why is Masato suddenly taking an interest on helping her find her father's family? _

True. She wanted to find out more about her father's side of the family. After her parents died, no one came forward. For a time, she kept on hoping that a miracle would happen. For a few months, she kept expecting some mysterious uncle, a grandfather or an older cousin to come forward to claim her and take her away. But as the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months, she grew less hopeful. Until finally the time came when she decided to run away and live by herself for good.

Of course, now that she thinks about it, no one on her father's side probably knows she existed. Her father, Seiichi Nanami never talked about his family when she was growing up. He did mention for a time that he has an older brother, and that his parents are still alive when he married her mother, Isabella Duchesne, when he was a foreign exchange student. Her own mother was an orphan herself; her own parents and sister died from a boating accident.

"Haruka."

Masato took the glass of water she was holding and carefully placed it back on the table and drew closer. He moved his chair so that he can sit nearer to her, studying her face.

"Do you need more time to think?"

She stared back at him, no words coming out from her mouth.

If she say yes, Masato would launch a full investigation into her father's family. And no doubt with the power and influence he has in his disposal, he would unearth something. It would only take him a matter of months on what she thought previously might take her years.

And that would mean she needed to be in Japan to personally see where his investigation would take them.

And going back to Japan would affect her career. Not that she has something to brag about. Her works are modest, nothing grand like other artists her age. But she is fledgling; she is poised to take off any month now. Would her decision affect her career?

But surely Masato knows that. He wouldn't broach the subject of the investigation to her if he has not weighed in the pros and cons if she decided to accept his offer.

_There is something strange going on here. _She mused to herself. His offer is quite sudden and out of the blue.

_Japan._ She silently thought about the country that became her temporary refuge when she escaped the nightmare she was in a few years ago. It was not so bad, all her experiences. There are plenty of good stuff to remember about Tokyo. It was only during the last few weeks that things began to turn sour for her.

_Ren Jinguuji_. And what about him? Going back to Japan would mean she might see him. The chances of suddenly bumping into him will increase tenfold.

Her mind strayed back to the magazine article she had just read earlier.

_**There's this girl that changed my mind. She was the catalyst for all the changes happening around me.**_

She swallowed. How would she act when she sees him? Does she want to see him after what happened?

_You will never know if you are being a coward, _the voice inside her head said. _You will spend the rest of your life wondering whether your life would change if you confronted your doubts and seek out the answers._

"You know," Masato interrupted her, cupping her face again gently. There was that unmistakable purple fire in his eyes again. "You can always think about what I said first before making a decision. You still have time."

He stood up, preparing to leave the room. "Come, the shadows underneath your eyes are becoming more prominent. It would be rude for me to keep you from getting your much needed rest."

She nodded, not answering. Perhaps he is right. Maybe she needed more time to think this through?

Haruka stood up, smoothed the wrinkles from her blouse before turning to find Masato extending a hand out to her. She slowly extended her right hand to him, and he clasped it tightly with his, tilting his head to study her intently, before turning away to pull her out of the room.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Masato Hirijikawa held on to her hand tightly, as they slowly made their way from the dining area, out into the sitting room, past the library and up on the marble staircase. He wanted their walk to last for a few minutes longer, wanted to savor the feel of her small hand engulfed on his. The cloud of her scent enveloped him like a warm blanket, reminding him of those carefree summers back in the orphanage where he grew up; where life is simple, laughter is abundant, and no adult problems to deal with. It made him long to touch her more. But all too soon, their walk ended, and he stood next to the door of her bedroom, a few steps right to where his bedroom's door is.

He turned, peering down at her face. She wore no slippers or shoes during dinner, having had enough of the high heels she was wearing all throughout the day that her feet must have been aching for a break. Her height barely reached his chin, and he always liked it when he leans towards her upturn face.

Unable to resist the picture of adorability she presented, he found his right hand snaking behind her neck, his fingers locking through the silky strands of her reddish gold hair, massaging her scalp gently.

She gave a low purr of contentment.

And he felt his body harden in response.

He could barely restraint himself all evening, watching her eat and drink. He was not even hungry for food; rather, his hunger stems from his craving for the feel of her skin against his.

Freshly scrubbed, face devoid of make-up and unguents, she looks breathtakingly beautiful as she sat across him, one ankle tucked beneath her, as she settled herself more comfortably in her seat, for once not caring about etiquette and table manners.

Even watching her face display its array of emotions was enough to whet his appetite for her. It has been weeks since she lay shuddering between his fingers, playing her like a finely tuned instrument. He longed to taste her again. He longed to explore her secret crevices again. And he longed to finally see her surrender under his ministrations.

Instead, he became the epitome of a considerate gentleman, broaching the subject of her family in order to persuade her to transfer to Japan and be near him.

As usual, the great Masato Hirijikawa had put her welfare and needs first before his own.

If she were like any other woman he is seeing, Haruka would have long lost her clothes and he would be enjoying a different sensual feast on the table.

The thought of a naked Haruka spread on the table ready and waiting for him jerked Masato back to reality, and he glanced down, saw Haruka leaning against him, almost asleep on her feet while he continued his scalp massage on her.

He gave out a long, patient sigh.

"Come." He murmured, "let's get you to bed."

He was painfully aware of the tightening of his pants, as he caught her in his arms, placing his hands under her knees and her back, lifting her easily like she weighs nothing. He pulled her close against his chest, took him a full half minute before he can get the door of her bedroom opened. The motion sensing lights flickered to life, and he hummed softly, signaling the sophisticated smart lights installed to dim significantly to a comfortable level.

Crossing the room, his feet sank into the lush carpet.

He had just barely laid her on her bed, when he felt her arms encircle his neck, pulling him down.

"Haruka.." he whispered, propping one arm to avoid crashing his weight against her.

Her gold eyes have a glazed look about them, the deep color of someone already on its way to dreamland. Unable to resist her insistent pulling, he found himself lowering his face to meet her lips.

She sighed a low sigh as soon as his lips landed on hers. He had intended the kiss to be as chaste as possible. But as he moved his lips gently across her slightly open mouth, his desire for her bubbled to the surface, before finally spilling the contents. Her soft mouth invitingly yielded against his assault, and he could not help but deepen his contact with her. And he opened his mouth more, his tongue easily gaining access.

Her own tongue met his, and he gave a groan of pure pleasure.

"You're going to regret this in the morning." I warned against her mouth.

"Maybe." Her reply is low, melodious to my ears. A reply from someone who is on the brink of sleep nonetheless.

"If I'm going to take you, I want your full attention." He supposes whining like a brat whose favorite toy was all within reach but still like to selfishly lord it over is out of his character. But he wanted to savor her taste, make the victory sweeter; wanted to watch her eyes gleam, and her expression turn to surrender and her mouth melt. Having his way with her when she is half asleep seems like the victory is not complete. All throughout the evening meal they shared, she seemed distracted, silent and deep in thought. If there is one thing he has learned after years of courting and bedding different kinds of sophisticated women, they all share one thing in common: a woman silent and deep in thought means she is hiding some important secrets she is unwilling to share with anybody.

But what the heck? Why should he complain? The weeks and months of thinking about her, desiring her, stifling the urge to put her completely under his power and here she is almost ready for him, though he is _hesitating?_

_You lost your touch, Masato. _A voice inside his head observed wryly. Is this what years of being a celibate can do to him? Make him rusty in the art of lovemaking?

_I guess my victory dance can wait_, he thought to himself.

He claimed her lips again, burying himself into her scent deeply. His hands grabbed handfuls of her silky hair, crushing them between his fingers.

She gasped softly, pressing her body closer to him in response to the ferocity of his kiss.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOolimeoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Masa..to.." she gasped.

"Hmm? You like it then?" he murmured in her ear, making sure that his hot breath stimulated the soft skin.

She surprised him by taking one of his hands and placing it on her hip, nudging him to explore down. He obliged. Skimming the length of her hip, he found her skirt riding high up on her thighs. His hand resting briefly on bare skin, marking her flesh. He doesn't care of he bruised her a little. Haruka's porcelain skin is too delicate for rough handling, but she didn't give a care. And he liked that she is not fussy like the other women he used to bed. He is sure to treat her as gently as possible, but by the Gods! She is slowly waking up like a tigress, coaxing him, and demanding him to meet her expectations.

Unhooking her skirt at the waist, he easily yanked the material down. The material slid past her thighs, down to her knees and ankles. He lifted one of her legs, his excitement mounting. Just beyond him, within his reach, a triangle of cotton panties covered her mound.

He was about to commence kissing her neck when he felt something vibrate on his jeans pocket.

At first, he thought it was him generating the vibrating motions. But the vibration sounds that registered on his brain made him frown.

"What is it?" Haruka asked, peering down at him, cheeks flushed, hair tousled deliciously.

_Damned it, damned it, damned it! _He swore to himself. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he pulled something out from his pocket.

The slim smart phone illuminated his face as he held it out in front of him. It took all his worth not to rub his temple in irritation and annoyance. Just when things are going on the right path.

"I think you'd better answer it."

August knew better than to disturb him. After the last incident in Rome, he would have expected him to remember it. But, he also knew that August would not dare call him if a situation is serious.

The calling stopped. The vibrations died down. He saw that the screen registered two missed calls.

He leaned back on his heels, his movements causing the bed to sag a bit. Looking back at Haruka, he opened his mouth to tell her he won't be long and he needed to take the call.

Their eyes met.

Her melting gold eyes seemed to call out to him. And he wanted so very badly to continue what they were doing. But as usual, duty calls. He's going to pay dearly for procrastinating a bit on returning the missed call.

She nodded at him.

He gave her a half smile of reassurance. He moved, changed his position and sat beside her. He ran a finger across her lower lip, his belly ached with raw hunger and the need to touch her again urgently.

"I'll be quick." He promised, standing up in a more regretful motion than he intended to show her. Gripping the phone on his other hand, he strode out of the room without a backwards glance, closing the door gently behind him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka slammed her curled fists beside her, cursing herself. Too confused to think, she let her tiredness and distraction rule her emotions tonight.

She was thinking about Ren the whole evening, letting all the memories of him come up to the surface. Unsurprisingly, since _he _was the only one she became really intimate with, of course the night they were together would feature prominently. And it resulted to her being aroused all evening. It was bad enough that she felt all hot and bothered just by remembering everything. It was a wonder that Masato did not noticed her flushing cheeks; she felt wet and sticky all over her body despite taking that long hot shower before leaving the set. She was like a cat stepping on a hot tin roof.

But when Masato started massaging her nape and her scalp, she could only purr in satisfaction. The tension that was building at the pit of her stomach was making her lower her inhibitions. She crossed some boundaries tonight that she was not supposed to without even setting the score with her growing relationship to Masato.

She supposed she should be thinking of other things. But the sight of Masato trying his best to be considerate to her makes her want to scream in frustration even more.

She doesn't deserve him. She knows that all too well. She kissed Natsuki after sharing heavy intimacy with him before he left Rome. How does that make her feel? Almost making love to one man and kissing another.

If her bestfriend were here, she would just shrug her shoulders and say that finally she is getting some hot and heavy action.

Why the hell does she see Ren even when it is Masato standing before her? His intense expression is almost the same with the photos of Ren Jinguuji that she had browsed through over and over again. The images continue to burn in her mind.

_Sometimes your first  
>Scars wont ever fade, away<em>

Was the combination on her shock at seeing Ren's face again, albeit, even if it was from a glossy mag, plus her anger towards Natsuki has driven her over the brink?

Did she missed Ren so much, missed the way he caressed and kissed her that she intentionally let Masato think she wanted him so badly? Her heart and mind is focusing more towards Ren, but Masato's kisses make her think twice.

_Ugh. _Things are going to get even more complicated if she doesn't get a grip on things.

_Does she really want Masato?_But based from the situation tonight, it looks like she is entirely not over Ren yet, with the way her body responded at the mere thought of him.

_Sometimes we don't learn  
>From our mistakes<em>

Masato's kisses are intense, full of passion. Very much like Ren Jinguuji. And his intentions are clear, despite a few secrets he kept, she could not begrudge him on his decisions when it comes to her.

But one thing's for sure, if she continues to let Masato get under her skin, she must be sure that _it is him_ she really is pinning for and not some poor substitute for someone in her past that she, most oviously, have not completely gotten over with. It would be unfair to him, and to her if she is not honest about it herself. They would both get hurt in the process.

But the only way to really check things out is to go back to Japan, and somehow see him. See Ren. And then, _maybe then_, she can finally close down this unfortunate chapter of her life with him.

The window of opportunity Masato has presented would seem like a perfect excuse. Not only can she find and answer the questions she has about her parents, the chances of running into Ren are higher without Masato getting suspicious. She can even bet that continuing to work with the Shinomiya twins would increase her chances even more.

Haruka closed her eyes briefly, gathering her thoughts, trying to weigh the pros and cons of her decisions. If she said yes to Masato that she is willing to go back to Japan, there would be no turning around.

A few minutes passed, and before she knew it, her tiredness returned and sleep finally claimed her.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Masato glanced down at the sleeping woman in front of him, feeling a sense of déjà vu. Was it barely three years ago when he was doing the same thing when he finally found her?

Haruka lay in a deep sleep, snoring gently, tousled hair spread on the pillows, the sheets tangled around her body like snakes. Her half-undressed state notwithstanding, she managed to remove her blouse and bra in the middle of her sleep. The discarded clothing lay pooled down at his feet. Somewhere in between her skirts became tangled with the sheets too.

And instead of _him _lying in her arms, a large pillow was her substitute. Her legs and arms hugging it tightly in her sleep.

_Sigh._

Seriously. She must be dead tired on her feet to suddenly fall asleep despite the hot kisses and heavy caresses they had just shared not more than hour ago..

Her breathing is even and he watched her chest rise up and down. Her breasts lay bare and open before him, soft and inviting. But he made no move to touch her. He was still in an aroused state and his belly is sporting a slight ache due to his thwarted promise of satisfaction. He supposed he could take a cold shower to reduce the heat emanating from his body. It would be so very easy to force his way with Haruka's state now, vulnerable and soft. She would very well yield to him with well-placed caresses and touches.

He leaned closer, saw the violet shadows still present under her closed eyes, barely hidden by her long, thick lashes.

Masato strode out of her bedroom, carefully pressing he lock on her doorknob to prevent anyone from entering and seeing her half-naked state. The door closed behind him with a somewhat mocking _click. _Quickly closing the space in between towards his own bedroom, he closed the door as soon as he entered. Once he locked it securely behind him, he discarded his clothing one by one and crossed the vast expanse of space towards the bathroom where he clambered inside the large porcelain bathtub.

Turning the sleek chrome knobs of the shower mixer, he let the warm water flow out into a steady stream.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOolimeoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The ferocity of his passion left him drained of strength. He leaned back, suddenly feeling like he wanted to cry and break a few things. When it comes to the well-being, and state of the only woman he loves, he could not impose too much of his will. Why does he need to resort to underhand blackmail and manipulation to get her?

She is almost within his reach, is he afraid that she might reject him even if her body reacts in a different way to his kisses and caresses?

Tonight seemed to prove something disturbing to him. Haruka is way more distracted than he wanted. His senses were alerted. Haruka's state of mind made him slightly uneasy.

_Was she really thinking about my proposal to change her career locations? _If he could only read her mind, he wanted to find out more. The unmistakable tensions in the studio tonight were another factor he should consider. Perhaps he can get August to check a few things for him. But that would mean he is prying too much into her activities.

When it comes to Haruka, all his carefully laid out plans seemed to spiral way out of control than he would have wanted. And it greatly displeases him when things do not go according to his plannings.

_I will have you yet, Haruka. In the end, it would be _me _whom you will need most. _Masato Hirijikawa promised to himself with steeled determination.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Lyrics courtesy of The Corrs and The Script. Two Irish bands I adore. **___

_**Anime Festival 2013 was a blast. I was there from 3pm to 8pm on the second day (Saturday) but sadly could not make it on the last day. I bought a lot of Natsume Yuujinchou stuff, an Inu x Boku figure of Ririchiyo (awesome!), and some very nice Shingeki no Kyojin glass mug. **_

_**I hope some of you caught a glimpse of me wearing the Nyanko sensei white hat. I was milling around with my friend Harunekonya wearing her Miko shrine maiden costume. **_

_**Anyway, I wanted to share that I recently purchased some nice artworks made by the awesome Ms. Leilani Joy. Please check out her Etsy store, tons of nice stuff. Maybe I might post some of her works, which I purchased, in the future. **_

_**Reviews would be nice. Ren will be making an appearance in the next chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N: **_

_**Hello! How are you? Latest chapter. Unedited version! **____** well, that's because there are no limes/lemon here. LOL. Still a few weeks more before the year ends. I hope I can still post a couple more chapters before December ends. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 37- Breakeven**

Ken Ryouichi could barely suppress his irritation at the man bowing low in apology before him. Rubbing his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose, he gritted his teeth as he spoke evenly.

"I'm sorry, Yoshirou. I think I did not hear correctly what you have just said."

The tall, gangly man wearing the spectacles lifted up his head, a thin sheen of sweat forming on his forehead, making his thinning hair look even duller than necessary.

"I would like to extend my humblest apologies but my client won't be able to continue doing the song collaborations for Bright Television's latest movie installment."

A vein throbbed dangerously on Ken's temple, and he lifted his eyebrows. "And do, pray tell me, what is wrong this time, with your client, Ms. Rin?"

The man hesitated, fumbled about in his pockets for a folded handkerchief to wipe the sweat off his face, causing his eyeglasses to dislodge from its perch on his nose.

"Well..Ummm. You see, Ms. Rin impressed that she wanted to make a music video with Mr. Jinguuji. She has been trying to get his management to get Mr. Jinguuji to contribute on her upcoming album, but her offers has been declined repeatedly due to reasons unspecified…" his voice faltered when he saw the fierce look thrown in at him by Ken.

_Hmm. I wonder why?___Ken thought sarcastically before answering, his mind quickly analyzing the situation Ms. Rin is trying to create. She was chosen out of the panel of artists presented during the project team meeting and a lot voted in favor. Frankly, he was one of those who did not vote for her, but since the majority selected her, he thought it best to make the most of it. However, they have not started the planning stage yet, and here is one of her insipid minions delivering her demands when the ink has not dried on the paper yet.

"You know, Yoshirou, I have enough trouble trying to complete the works before the slated deadline, which gives me-" paused, glanced at his calendar sitting within reach on his desk littered with papers, pens and a pile of A3 size story boards waiting for his review, "about five months to tidy up this task."

"I u-understand, Mr. Ryouichi," he replied hurriedly, "Ms. Rin wants to get a sweeter deal before the contract signing next week-"

Ken held out a hand to stop him from continuing. Frankly he has had enough with the arrogant and vain Rin Suzume, Tokyo's version of a teen queen who is trying to pass herself off as a mature singer after spending several years singing teeny bopper songs. Apparently, years in the industry and experiencing success after success have made the ambitious Rin into such a voracious and greedy client. There has been whispers in the industry that she always try to get want she wants by demanding outrageous things from producers in order for her to commit to doing songs and collaborations. It can't be helped that despite her bossy attitude and antics to get more attention to herself; she has quite a number of followers and her talent is real. It's no wonder that there are still healthy offers for her to do more work.

But he, as a producer, has been getting weary from dealing with these kind of people. Sure, they are bankable and could line a businessman's pocket easily with profit money. But he is not sure whether all the fuss and trouble is worth it. And Bright Televisions prides itself on bringing quality shows and movies. After a slew of prestigious awards and recognition they were receiving in the past years since the revamp in their top management, they started gaining a steady stream of audiences who rely on them to produce and deliver quality entertainment.

Rin Suzume, might be able to deliver, but he has this uneasy feeling that the quality of works will be compromised with the way she has been living her life on the edge lately: rumors on a sex tape circulating on the net, medication abuse, partying, temper tantrums, prima donna attitude, etc.

Without missing a beat, Ken made a split second decision.

"Alright, Yoshirou. I get your point." He carefully watched the man fixed his askewed glasses in relief. For a moment, he let him savor a small fake victory, leading him to think that, once again, Rin Suzume has managed to weasel something in her favor. "But," he added with measure, meeting Yoshirou's eyes with a stern look, "You can tell your beloved Ms. Rin that with her display of poor professionalism, I have decided to drop her from the collaboration plans."

"B-b-but.." Yoshirou stuttered, dropping the handkerchief from his hand, "Ms. Rin is willing to do the job as long as you will ensure the benefits she has been asking for…" he flinched a bit when Ken threw him a contemptuous look.

"Ms. Rin's services are no longer required. As one of the producers of this project, I think it would be more prudent if we use another replacement for her. I have enough authority to override the project team's original decision if it would compromise and affect other parties involved with this collaboration. There are a lot of other talented singers whom Ren Jinguuji can work with. Please kindly inform Rin that her pathetic attempts to capture the attention of her supposed co-partner in this project won't happen with my blessing."

Yoshiro looked as white as a sheet when he finished his short speech. He opened his mouth to try to reason out with him but thought better of it. He bowed low again, and he can see his hand tremble slightly. He spun on his heel, and walked out of his office room, slinked down the hallway as seen through the glass enclosure.

Ken waited for him to disappear, saw his visitor turn at the end of the hallway going towards the lift lobby before he leaned back, and sighed.

_There goes my plans, _he thought sourly. Frankly speaking, without a proper schedule on how they all can put together the supporting works for the movie, he cannot fathom how much work they needed to do to meet the deadline. There would be songs to review, music videos to produce, promotional commercials to shoot, radio network interviews, marketing, etcetera, etcetera.

He grabbed his computer mouse, turned his attention back to the computer monitor and opened up another window message and began typing a quick, terse note. An emergency meeting is in order. But the latest they can have is in three days from today, since two of his team partners is out of the country on a business trip.

As soon as he sends the message, a sudden vibration caught his attention and he glanced down at his smart phone, the screen blinking its lights to show who is calling him.

_Are my eyes deceiving me? Is that really him calling?_

He gripped the phone and pressed the unlocked button eagerly. "Hello?"

"You're still alive then?" a chuckle at the end of the line.

"Of course. And you're still acting like a bastard, Satsuki Shinomiya." He replied with a hearty chuckle. "What brings you to call me?"

"We're back in town. I just wanted to see whether you have interesting projects for me."

Ken smiled broadly. _Thank the gods, the Shinomiya twins are back. _They can get this show moving. Any work done by a Shinomiya is guaranteed to be pure success.

"Why don't we meet up for lunch today? I have something that might interest you and your brother."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

August Casimir opened the Business Times newspaper and tried to concentrate on reading the articles printed in bold letters in front of him. The crisp paper made a reassuring sound when it rustled as he turned the pages slowly, scanning relevant news he deemed important. Keeping up with the latest events helps him give advance notices to his friend and employer, Masato Hirijikawa; not that he always needed to be informed. The man is still makes him marvel when it comes to arming himself with knowledge when facing business rivals and enemies. But it helps that he can keep up in times when Masato opens up to him to occasionally ask his opinion or two on certain sensitive matters. It brings a lot of pride and joy when someone like him values his personal opinion.

A few minutes later, a waiter arrived, bearing a pot of steaming tea for him, a delicate china cup, and a tray of freshly baked scones, containers of jam and clotted cream. Allowing the waiter to arranged the breakfast meal before him, he comfortably sat in silence, keeping out a watchful eye on the patrons coming and going inside the _The Imperial, _a well known restaurant, bar and café of the prestigious _The Continental Hotel, _a five star hotel built in the heart of Tokyo during the late 1800s and one of the few handfuls of old buildings that survived the war. Masato has always admired the owners of the hotel and counts the current heir as one of his friends.

The restaurant is always on the traveler's list and guidebooks on best establishments to visit. They are always popular with Europeans, who love to have their traditional afternoon tea even while travelling, especially business class travellers. The establishment's ambience of oak-paneled walls, leather seats and fine chine made one think of their home country.

"Is there anything else I can get for you, sire?" the uniformed Japanese waiter with the slicked back hair, politely asked in a slight accent.

"That would be all, thank you." He regarded his server with a benevolent smile of thanks.

The waiter bowed, before retreating behind him. Folding the newspaper before replacing it with the rest of it in a neat stack, he took the pot of tea and poured some of the light brown liquid in the cup with deft, precise motions. Without putting any sugar or milk, he inhaled the scent appreciatively, liking the aroma emitted by the hot liquid.

He took a sip, closed his eyes to savor the taste before placing the cup back on its saucer without making a noise. Masato Hirijikawa has invested heavily on him learning impeccable table manners, and he could not thank him enough when he takes time to spend a quiet hour in between his work and errands.

He started to eat some of the scones, cutting one piece into half and spreading some jam and clotted cream on top of the sliced half.

Barely finishing his half scone, he eyed one newcomer walking gracefully towards him. And he studied the new comer in a subtle glance.

The woman is in her mid-thirties. Hair artfully done in a careless bun, her make-up is flawless; lips painted in a elegant shade of red, to compliment her well-manicured hands in the same shade. She was dripping in tiny diamonds, and he noted a large diamond engagement ring blinking against the weak afternoon sunlight pouring through the windows of the establishment.

Her dark-jewel toned eyes made eye contact with him, and for a moment, August felt his heart stopped, sure that she knows him, or would at least recognize him.

But the woman, wearing the black and white striped, silky blouse and black A-line ruffled skirt, gave no indication that she knew him. Nor did she barely react when she caught his eyes for a few moments. Instead, her doll-like neutral expression did not change as she let herself be seated by another waiter a few tables away from him.

August breathed a small sigh of relief. His carefully schooled expression has helped him lots of times, and Masato always counted on him when he needed to become intimidating when the situation calls for it. But today of all days, he decided to seize his opportunity to go out and do a couple of hours of his own investigation. Reasons being purely personal.

He tried his best to look nonchalant, finishing his tea quietly, gazing out of the clear window of the restaurant. Outside, the streets are filled with cars, shoppers, tourists and female high school teenagers, window-shopping in their school uniforms. Salarymen walked briskly to and fro, some carrying briefcases, a few holding just their smart phones, while others talked in hushed voices as they darted in the crowd. Summer season is coming to an end. Already, the trees are getting its autumn foliage ready, where the leaves are slowly, but surely turning into red, yellow and gold. However, the promise of cold winds are still months away, and the residents can still enjoy the warm weather.

All too soon, the scones are gone and his tea was finished. He refused more refills by the waiter, trying to prolong his stay as long as he can, but he knew he needed to leave soon. Masato would be waiting for him.

He continued to throw discreet glances at the lady sitting near him, busy with her handphone, calling people every other five minutes, scribbling notes on her expensive leather planner, and checking her mail on her tablet. She took out swatches of white and cream fabric from a black paper bag she was carrying with her as she took down notes. From a stranger's point of view, the woman is hard at work on planning the perfect wedding.

August was about ready to leave when his ears perked with the tingle of the bells at the entrance door. A new patron emerged from the streets outside, one that caught the same interest he had with the woman. He looked up and held his breath, unable to believe at the scene about to unfold in his eyes.

The tall man, whose soft blond hair seemed almost platinum in its paleness, sported piercing cornflower blue eyes. He usually associate people with blue eyes as warm people, carefree and easy to approach; but the male approaching the beautifully petite lady sitting near him, does not exude any warmth or kindness. In fact, every gesture he made speaks of underlying menace. The coldness of his demeanor only enhanced his masculine beauty; and as he sidled up against the sitting woman, he could see that they made such a striking couple. Their contrast complements and suits each other.

August leaned slightly forward, his keen ears attuned to the conversation about to take place.

"Hello, Anri." The male said in a husky voice.

"Louis." The woman replied silkily, the irritation barely concealed in her voice. "I specifically said I am not free to come with you today. I am about to meet Ren in half an hour."

August felt his phone vibrate on his pocket, still watching the scene before him with interest. He fished the phone out and clicked the button on its third ring, letting the conversation melt into the background of noises.

"Have your investigators reported back anything?" Masato's deep voice said at the other end of the line.

August inclined his head in a thoughtful manner. The investigators digging up clues on a possible coup within the Hirijikawa empire are still busy going after paper trails of money being transferred to off shore bank accounts. They are still in the middle of processing the accounts they have dug up and who arranged for it.

"I have some info. Just some additional evidence on your suspicions. I will inform you about it." He paused, eyes still trained on the couple in front of him. The man named Louis seemed to be holding on too tightly at the woman's wrist. He gripped the armrest of his chair, trying to decided whether he should interfere or not.

"Where are you?"

"At a tailoring shop, getting fitted for some new items. I gained some weight during our sojourn in Paris. The in house chef you hired is excellent." He lied smoothly, glancing at his watch. "Should I swing by now at the _Riverside Park Suites _to pick you and Haruka up for the party?"

A deep sigh.

August's forehead creased in concern. In front of him, the blond-haired man's face looked pissed off and was hissing something near the ear of his companion. The woman muttered something which he didn't catch before turning her head away from him.

"Masato? Is there anything wrong?"

"Nothing. I think I am just exhausted." He said. It was rare for him to open up something so personal. Sure, he and Masato have been friends for more than a decade. And they both shared a strong bond, almost similar to real brothers. And there are times that even if he crosses some line with him when he is concerned about his friend, Masato never rebuffed him nor acted all sensitive and high strung like other snobbish people.

"Is it because of Lady Chiyoko?" he asked.

"No. Haruka is just.." his voice trailed off. "Never mind. I will see you in fifteen minutes?" he asked.

August inclined his head as if Masato is just in front of him. "Fifteen minutes." He reiterated.

There was a click and the line went dead.

When he looked back at the couple near him, he saw that the male has left. August signaled for the bill, and a waiter immediately materialized at his elbow, ready and waiting. He signed the receipt, using his card to pay and tucked his wallet in his coat pocket.

As he walked passed the woman, he saw her sitting silently, the cup of tea in front of her has gone cold judging from the lack of steam rising from the china cup. She has this faraway look on her face, making her seemed like an eleven-year-old kid rather than a sophisticated woman that she is when she first came in. He glanced around briefly, checking for the male to really see if he is gone. The handsome man has some real and formidable talent in making the opposite sex reduce almost in tears. He could just make out her eyelashes looking dewy.

He felt a tiny stab of guilt when he thought of the little lie he told Masato just now. It was the first time he ever told of such a lie and knew he would be committing a few more offences in the future. He wanted to keep his friend in the dark for as much as he can without gathering enough evidence. Masato is not stupid; he will soon realize that something is happening under his nose. He is prepared for the consequences, but he needed to deal with it on his own if possible and resolve it without drawing too much attention from him.

His friend's decision to come to Japan has never been a much more welcome news for him. Masato thought it would only be beneficial to him and Haruka by transporting their home base in Japan.

But he was wrong there. For August Casimir, everything is at stake if he doesn't go back to Japan as soon as possible. And he was racking his brains day and night for weeks and months on how to get back here personally and stay for as long as possible.

He couldn't very well give a valid reason to Masato on his sudden need to go to Japan, except maybe citing it as personal one. After all, he agreed to be Masato's shadow, and he doesn't deviate from his oath and agreement with him. But how he wished for a time that he could get a longer break to do some investigating of his own. He even considered a year long sabbatical if he could not find a proper reason.

And he could not thank the gods enough when Masato was finally forced to go back and attend to his family and businesses in Japan. He can do his personal business without arousing his friend's curiosity and suspicion. At least for the time being.

"We wish you a good week, sir. And hope to see you again soon." The maître d' intoned to him as he opened the door to let him pass.

But just before his foot stepped into the threshold outside, a shadow loomed before him.

Automatically lifting his head, his eyes met the ice blue eyes of Ren Jinguuji.

"Oh, pardon me." Ren smiled politely, almost bumping into him. Wearing grey slacks, a black silky, long sleeved shirt, and his blond locks combed neatly in a somewhat slick back look, Jinguuji looked impeccably handsome. Like the proper business heir he ought to be instead of a rockstar. A complete waste of an heir, in his personal opinion. But then, to each his own.

"It's alright." He replied, nodding his head. "I was not paying attention just now." He stepped aside to let him enter first.

Ren Jinguuji smiled in friendly manner, expression already in the process of dismissing his encounter with him, when he scanned the room, face brightening when he saw who he was looking for.

"See you." He hurriedly rushed past him.

August Casimir gave one last look at the woman named Anri, where Ren Jinguuji is now enthusiastically greeting with a peck on the cheek before taking a seat next to her.

"I'll be back again, same time next week." He murmured to the maître d'.

"Very good, sir." The old man replied, ushering him out of the door.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Satsuki Shinomiya twirled his smart phone on his hands impatiently. Glancing down at his watch, he saw he arrived right on time for his meeting with his friend, Ken Ryouichi.

_Maybe he should order beer? _He thought, his stomach grumbling in acknowledgement. After all, more than three hours passed since he ate his lunch. And his brother would probably be spending more than the allotted time prowling about the chic galleries around this area, leaving him alone to meet up with his friend. Natsuki will catch up with them later.

He leaned back on his chair, as soon as placing an order of beer and some roasted pork knuckle, hand poised over the buttons of his phone, trying to concentrate on the list of things he needed to do over the week. Barely three days passed since he and his brother came back to Tokyo and already, his list is getting longer and longer.

Their home needed to be cleaned and aired. Amazing how almost a year of not staying inside their home can make it look like a cave. A team of cleaners will come to do their work. So they booked a week's stay at one of Masato's hotels. August arranged for them to stay in a special suite. However, he is contemplating on whether getting someone to redecorate their place. He is getting sick of staring at the stark white blank walls. He needs to see some color.

Meanwhile, Haruka and Masato are ensconsed cozily at the _Riverside Park Suites _where a two-level penthouse occupied the last two levels of the building. He wondered whether Haruka is experiencing some unwanted nostalgia. The penthouse has commanding views of the Tokyo skyline. And clearly visible to the west part of the penthouse, is the building where she used to stay with Jinguuji previously. He should know. He was there to retrieve some borrowed books for his brother that Masato generously lend him.

It was hard to believe that a week ago, they spent their last few days saying goodbye to Paris, their home for the past year.

"_Tokyo?" his ears perked up suspiciously, looking up at Haruka's somewhat too enthusiastic face. "We are relocating to Tokyo, or you are relocating to Tokyo?" He searched her face to see whether she is joking. _

Tokyo.

For some strange reason, he felt uncomfortable from the déjà vu feeling he is experiencing. Three days ago Natsuki was just proposing that they convince Haruka to move back to Tokyo with them. They were prepared to argue with Masato; prepared to present the pros and cons to Haruka should her 'unofficial' guardian and keeper disagree. And it turns out that there was no need to do it.

_Haruka's golden eyes avoided looking into his. His eyes narrowed. _Clearly, the idea of going back to Tokyo _was _not her own idea. Someone posed it to her and the idea took root.

_She landed a somewhat hard punched on his shoulder. "We. Are. Relocating. To. Tokyo. I wanted to look for my relatives and Masato is willing to help me. So I said yes." Her words poured out in a rush, like she wants no questions to be asked. _

_He saw that she glanced briefly at his brother, Natsuki, sitting silently opposite them, toying with the salt and pepper shaker awkwardly like a kid grounded by its parents. _

_Before he could land a few jabs of his foot underneath the table towards his brother to warn him to stop acting morose, Haruka beat him up to it._

_Unexpectedly, she tipped the eyeglasses from his nose, before pulling it from his face and began to twirl it between her fingers._

"_Natsuki, you and I are going out today to take one last look at the Louvre. You are not allowed to back out." She gave him a quirky smile, designed to make them both forgot about the bombshell she dropped on their laps._

_Satsuki felt the familiar stab of jealousy bloom on his chest, before clamping it down when he saw his brother smile weakly, shyly, before nodding quietly. It's been days, but the smile on his brother's face somewhat eased the pain he felt._

"_And what about me?" he suddenly spoke out loud before he could stop himself, forcing the two to look at him. He doesn't want to be left out of the closeness they are beginning to rekindle. It left him feeling slightly suffocated, like loosing the oxygen he needed to breathe. _

_Haruka raised her eyebrows at him, as if about to scold him, but then flashed him a big teasing smile. "You are coming with us of course. You'll be buying the entrance tickets. And tonight, you will need to arrange a boat ride for us at the Siene. I want to eat buffet dinner with you two. And Tomochika will join us tonight."_

_And with that, she excused herself to go to the ladies' restroom._

_Satsuki closed his eyes. God, when she smiles at him like that, it felt like a thousand knives twist his insides._

_When he turned his head to say something to his brother, he found Natsuki looking at him seriously. _

"_Something's up. This sudden decision to go back to Tokyo has the makings of a thick plot complete with all the trimmings." Natsuki said quietly._

"_I always knew Masato's plans for Haruka is extremely well-crafted." He acknowledges his brother's statement, gulping down some of the water from the glass in front of him. He signaled for the waiter to bring him the bill. They were about to leave the cozy restaurant where they had a delicious lunch, when Haruka called to meet up with them. He was waiting for her to make the first move, since his brother is still unsure on how to get around to apologizing to her after their fight in the studio. But he did not expect such a quick change of events. They literally just finished most of the things they needed to do before her album's release. And to relocate to another country in the middle of all the activity is unusual. _

_Fortunately, they are both confident that the 9 track song album would be well received by critics. In a few week's time, they would start sending advance copies to them for review. Masato has helped laid out a plan to do a simultaneous release in the airwaves down to the day and hour they are supposed to play on air. Talk about meticulous planning with the management team Hirijikawa arranged for them._

"_But to involve digging about her past?" Natsuki clenched his fist in annoyance, interrupting Satsuki's thoughts. "Didn't he realize that he is crossing too much of the boundaries when it comes to her?"_

_Satsuki let out a deep, resigned sigh. "Well apparently, when it comes to her, he is willing to do anything and risk everything to keep up his hold on her."_

_They both became silent, each contemplating on what the future holds for them. How long will Masato keep on making them both dance around Haruka like puppets? The months they spend trying their best to find out what Masato's real agenda behind Haruka, still remains hidden to them._

_Satsuki was even open to the conclusion of Masato being in love with Haruka. A girl like her is easy to fall in love with. But Masato Hirijikawa is too much of an enigma; a man of his caliber will eat her alive if she is not careful. He could easily dismiss her like a used rag if he so wishes to. _

_Satsuki is not stupid. Having worked in the entertainment industry, the people he dealt with knew all the little tidbits of everyone involved in the business they are in. And most of the rumors, however ridiculous they may all seem, doesn't even surprise him because most of the time, they proved true in the end._

_Masato Hirijikawa is known in the higher circles as someone who is ruthless; a heartless bastard who doesn't give a damn when he hurt someone's feelings. All the women involved with him are either famous actresses, models and singers who tried and failed to win his heart. A black Prince with a black heart. And most unfortunately, he worked with some of them in the industry and witnessed firsthand how much they go through. He never would have dreamed that someone he cares so much about would be indirectly involved with him._

_If Haruka doesn't keep her wits about her, she would soon be joining their ranks. It only seems incredible that she manages to hold his attention for this long. But he, Satsuki Shinomiya, knew that it would only be a matter of time when Masato will show his true colors. And when it happens, who knows how Haruka can manage to pick up her pieces when he breaks her?_

He saw that the large, television screen screening the latest football matches in Europe, was showing a series of commercial breaks. He paused when the next commercial showed the _Southeast Airlines commercial. _His smile turned wistful when he saw the close-up shot of the young girl, looking so cuddly and adorable in her dress. Haruka's lovely, ethereal voice singing in the background.

"What I wouldn't give to find out who sang that song." A voice behind him drawled.

Unsurprised, Satsuki looked up and saw his friend took the seat next to him. The number of patrons inside the Irish-themed pub has doubled in the last ten minutes, and a lot of tourists are guzzling large mugs of ale and beer after a hard day of strolling around the streets of Tokyo. The female waitresses are kept busy as they hefted trays of food filled with pork knuckles, pickled cabbages, rolls of bratwurst and German sausages.

Satsuki slap Ken's shoulder in a friendly fashion when he let another waitress pass beside them before taking a seat. "Good to see you. You lost weight." He observed. His friend is now sporting a goatee, trimmed neatly. His dark eyes twinkled with mischief. Though Ken is older than him by five years or so, he acted like a close brother to him, even made him godfather to his eldest son. Natsuki sometimes crashed on his bachelor pad during those his old partying days.

His friend signaled for his order and they both settled into casual conversation ranging on topics such as people they know who transferred to other companies, which project they are involved now, what project is being shelved; the latest movies and music to be released in a few months' time and the trends of the listening consumers.

Their plate of food arrived and they both dug in. Halfway through the meal, they chatted more about work, what Ken is involved in and the last projects he recently finished. And peppered with his news, Ken asked pointed questions on what kind of work he accepted while in Europe.

"You were really gone for quite some time. Almost a year. I never could have imagine you tearing yourself away from your work here for just a simple vacation."

He hesitated before answering, causing Ken to chide him.

"Come on, man! Spill! Is it really true that you hid your latest lover out of the country?" he asked, eyes wide coupled with a serious expression.

Satsuki snorted. _Lover? If only it was true. _He would gladly confirm the news. But sadly…

He took a big gulp of beer from his glass mug, wiped his mouth with some napkins provided by the waitress before answering. "No! Where did you get that piece of crap? I'm not hiding some lover, nor did I get her pregnant or something! That's dumb! I'm not a coward who skivvies away from responsibilities." He could not keep out the slight indignation from the tone of his voice. People these days. They like to keep spinning webs of tales until it spirals out of control.

Ken laughed. "I was just pulling your leg, bro! I never knew you would react like this! Of course I'm in contact with Natsuki, too! He told you guys were involved in some secret project."

"It's not actually a secret, it's just special." he smiled, remembering the times he watched Haruka do whatever task she was required to complete: photo shoots, commercials, music videos, fashion catwalks. To see her accept all kinds of jobs to enhance her skill and improve her talents. It _was _a special time for him that he wanted to relive over and over again.

"I'm guessing that special project is a woman." Ken mused, studying his face critically. "The great Satsuki Shinomiya can only produce that kind of expression if it is someone from the opposite sex. _Now _I'm really curious on what kind of woman she is and what work you did with her to make you look like some starstrucked, lovesick puppy." He shook his head in amusement.

Satsuki was about to retort back when he heard the familiar piano tune played by Haruka. It was one of the television commercials she did three months ago. Before the perfume commercial.

It was a commercial about the role of parents supporting their children. It was an especially powerful tribute to the Olympic athletes who wouldn't be competing if it were not for their parents' support. Haruka was not shown in the commercial, but her soul-stirring piano piece won a couple of modest awards in recognition for the commercial.

Out of the corner of his eye, he through he saw Ken wiped a stray tear.

"I love that commercial." He sniffled unashamedly. "I always remember my two children when I see it."

Satsuki smothered a laugh. "That's one of my works."

Ken stopped sniffling. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "I meant to say, Natsuki contributed a bit on the editing, I helped on the melody on the piano. The person who played the piano piece and sung the song is the woman we are looking after." He spied Ken, staring at him dumbstruck, mouth open. "I originally thought they just want the piano piece. It was lucky that they decided to complete the package. She penned the lyrics beautifully."

"That's incredible!" there was a clatter of some cutlery which made a loud noise above the din of the chatter inside the pub. Satsuki winced, noting a few of the patrons turning their heads to look at them pointedly, conversations interrupted.

"Shhh! Keep your hair on!" he hissed, scolding him. Some of the beer sloshed on the table, and he quickly gathered a few handfuls of napkins and began wiping of the liquid mess. "Idiot! You are unnaturally excited over this commercial. If I had known you will act like this, I should not have told you that small bit of info."

"Satsuki!" Ken grabbed his arm, forcing him to back out a little when he saw his friend's slightly pathetic, pleading look. "I want that piano woman you collaborated with. I want her for my movie theme song!"

_What the hell? Haruka? _

"Just what are you implying?" he narrowed his eyes, frowning. _Didn't Ken just mention to him earlier that he is working on a movie for Bright Televisions. _

"Please, please, please!" Ken said, his beer and meal forgotten. " I really, really, really need a replacement for one of the female musicians who backed out.

_Bright Televisions. Ren Jinguuji. Uh-oh._

He took a deep breath, not wanting to panic. One of the things that concern him when Natsuki first broached the subject of them going back to Japan with Haruka in tow, is running into Ren Jinguuji. It's not as if they can hide her in the basement or attic like some prisoner. Haruka's popularity is on the rise. Pretty soon a lot of people will recognize her. But being in the same industry, Jinguuji is bound to encounter her one way or another. It was the topic that either of them doesn't want to address until they have some concrete plan to work on. And he also wondered what Haruka herself would do if she meet Jinguuji in the flesh. Would she ignore him? Acknowledge him? Besides, he still does not know why the hell she walked out on him in the first place. He already braced himself to the inevitable of seeing them together after Natsuki told him Haruka is not coming, three years ago. He thought it was the end of the world for him. And now things are different. In the blink of an eye, what he supposed to be the start of a good relationship, Haruka suddenly and mysteriously disappeared with no proper explanation, no trace. Nothing.

_Why on earth did she leave him? _

Intrigued at the question, he ignored his friend's tirade and focused on that sole question alone for a few minutes, toying with the salt and peppershaker in front of him.

Why should he be concerned about Haruka meeting Ren when _she _was the one who left? Not the other way around. Whatever Ren did, or whatever she found out about Ren, it was enough for her to turn back and sever all possible contacts. It was proof enough of how she hated him. And a when a woman hates, it was usually for a good reason. He has nothing to worry about that, right?

"I would like to read the terms on the contract." He murmured, more to himself, but his friend immediately pounced on his slight relent.

"Oh, absolutely!" Ken said, twirling his car keys between them. "I have a copy in my car now."

"Look! I am not promising anything." He said warningly. "I will consider passing your proposal to her."

"Of course! Of course!" Ken let out a huge sigh of relief.

In his mind's eye, Haruka and Jinguuji meeting again may not be such a _bad _idea. After all, Haruka can handle herself well enough. It would be easier to deal with Jinguuji than with Hirijikawa. Hirijikawa would be busy with other engagements. He and Natsuki can work out on convincing her to move out of Hirijikawa's influence and become more independent. Jinguuji might be able to convince her, too. On a friendly level, that is. Whatever. With or without his help is fine. Besides, he already knows from the grapevine that Jinguuji is engaged to marry. Soon. It's not as if Haruka is the type of woman to get between the relationship of two people about to be married. She knows what she has been through with Jinguuji, and if his hunch is right, the possibility of getting involved with Ren on a personal basis again has left a bitter mark on her- a lesson to remember.

He needed to think things through first. Maybe he should talk to Natsuki about this plan? Natsuki can give his input. But he can convince his brother to agree. After all, they can set the terms of their meeting between the two. It is better that they can watch closely on her- see her reaction and lend the support she needs. If and when she needs it.

Satsuki frowned slightly at his friend, shaking his head, still a bit reluctant. Still doubtful. _I hope I won't regret this_. "Give me your copy and I will read through this week. I will let you know whether I am willing to help you with your dilemma. The person you are asking to do the job is very _precious_ to me."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Ren made a short appeareance. Sorry for that. I wanted Ren and Haruka to meet on this chapter, but I realized setting the tone for August Casimir's mysterious agenda is important too. You'd be surprised in the future chapters. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N: **_

_**I am truly sorry! I was supposed to post this short chapter up earlier , but somehow I got lazy! I am so, so, so sorry. **_

_**Happy New Year to you guys. I hope you all have a great time during the holidays. I am still in the middle of things, when I finally got my lazy bum off the bed to get this thing ready to great your new year.**_

_**Well, my hope to finish this by end of 2013 didn't come true. I am still hoping I can wrap this series up as quickly as possible. For the meantime, please enjoy this. More notes below.**_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 38- Blinded by Light**

Ren Jinguuji took the copy of the contract handed to him by his manager, Aki. The thick sheaf of papers rustled inside the manila envelope and he opened the flap and peered inside.

"That's a pretty thick contract." he remarked, looking up at his manager quizzically. "I thought the deal was only for one theme song?"

"It was." Aki said, sitting down before unscrewing the cap of the bottle of sparkling water he grabbed from the small drinks bar installed inside the waiting room. The junior executive asked them to wait in the small room for a few minutes. Someone will inform them when they can go out and be seated in the conference room for the official contract signing arranged by Bright Televisions to generate hype and publicity for their newest project.

"Was?" Ren asked, still confused.

They both arrived at the same time inside studio's compound. The junior executive assigned to look after them was waiting at the rear entrance of one of the buildings, ushering them in immediately. Most of the journalists and members of the reporting media are waiting at the main lobby. While they appreciated all the efforts arranged by the management that day, Ren is looking forward for the day to end. His album was released a two weeks ago and he is itching to check the results and go over with Aki on the television guesting lists prepared for him. Official contract signings are boring. In actuality, he has signed the contract a few days ago, and the ceremony today was just for show. He already knows what the contract stipulates, though the management did informed him and his own management that there would be some changes because the other party has not confirmed yet. But they assured that the contract would be advantageous to all involved.

Ren, believing their assurances signed it on. Bright Televisions is one of their best clients, and always consistently delivered what they promised. So he did not hesitate over this minor detail.

But for once, he is not looking forward to the event. The airwaves are constantly playing his songs whenever possible. Aki's management hired the best marketing team around and their efforts is helping him enormously.

So far, most of the critics love his latest album. A few people even called up to congratulate him for a job well done. The album, they say, is steadily climbing up the charts and even gave bold predictions that it may be running to pick up a few recognition awards in the future.

"_What's my current album ranking?" he casually asked one of the members of the critics association for music. The man is well known for keeping tabs on album rankings before information can be released to the public. Cultivating a close friendship with him certainly helps. _

"_Pretty good." Was the reply. "A lot better than what I expected." The critic replied enthusiastically. _

_He gave a boyish grin, unable to hold back his pride at his latest accomplishment._

"_I can say that your album has a lot more range that its predecessors. It has the potential to stay on the top ten list before the year ends."_

"_Thank you." He replied. He was about to turn away when the man caught his arm and he turned back._

"_Although, your album is running head to head with a newcomer's album. You should check her work out. You might be interested in collaborating with her."_

The last remark puzzled Ren. He wasn't expecting that, and what does he care about someone else's new album when he had a lot of things to do and worry about like concerts, more tv guesting shows, photo shoots in magazine interviews and covers, album signings, etc.?

It wasn't until yesterday when he finished promoting his album and first single when the remark came back to him.

_Snap! Snap!_

_Ren gave the young assistant a smile, thanking her for her support. She was holding her clipboard and a copy of his album when she approached him for an autograph and souvenir photo after he finished the interview of the morning show. _

_He obliged her, posing gamely in front of the handphone camera a colleague was kind enough to take photo with. Instant selfie with a celebrity. It's what people nowadays do. Social media sharing is easy with just a few clicks on the handphone.  
>"Thank you, Mr. Jinguuji." She shyly said, inching away from him.<em>

_Ren turned, looking around for Aki, when he heard the young lady's colleague talk._

"_You'd better take my photo when HaruNa shows up next week."_

"_Of course! I wanted a photo of her too! I absolutely love her album! It's probably my bet for this year's best." She said enthusiastically._

Ren shook his head, recalling the incident. The artist's name is new to his ears. He knew most of his rivals' names and works, and since this one doesn't ring a bell, it's pretty simple math. _HaruNa _is probably the newcomer's name his critic friend mentioned_. _It wouldn't hurt to find out more about his rival's work right?

Except he barely had time to do his own research. Juggling his schedule with his work, not to mention Anri's increasing demands to start devoting more time on her and the wedding plans, it would be the last thing he thinks of as soon as his head hits the pillow. But his resolve to know a bit more about her is always soon forgotten once he is in a deep sleep.

He focused on what his manager was saying, feeling slightly guilty for being distracted and not listening closely.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" he interrupted sheepishly. "I blanked out for a second."

Aki chuckled. "What is wrong with you? Did you eat your lunch? Never mind, we can talk more after this contract signing event ends. It shouldn't last more than an hour. This ceremony is just for formalities. More for the press than for us, anyway."

Ren nodded absentmindedly. "Sure." He agreed.

"What I was saying is, Bright Televisions asked for two song collaborations and a short cameo in the movie they are producing."

"Oh."

That was unexpected. He was looking forward to a less hectic schedule. Anri insisted on a May wedding. It's more than eight months away, but a lot more needs to be done for the preparation. His family finally consented to hold an engagement party for him when they saw his determination to settle down with Anri. He suspected that it was all his mother's influence to force the family to accept the situation they are in and live with it. It was putting a bit of stress on his part knowing his father is still against his incoming nuptials. At least, his brother agreed to stand as his best man.

Ren frowned remembering all the things he still needed to do.

"Is there a problem?" Aki asked, concerned.

"Not really." Ren paused, thinking, then shrugged his shoulders. "Two songs, huh? And a cameo appearance. That's unusual. I guess it won't be a problem. Although it will probably put a strain on my wedding plans." _Anri will be furious, _he thought with a inward groan.

"They are probably banking on you and your partner's popularity." Aki said dryly.

"Have you heard who is going to be my partner? They did not settle for Rin Suzume in the end, right?" Ren could not suppress a shudder. He refused the earlier proposal by the management when rumors indicate that Rin Suzume would be teamed up with him. The woman is practicaly hounding him eversince he paired up with her for a fun game in one of the tv guesting shows he appeared into a couple of years ago. Rin kept on trying to bump into him and was forever inviting him to lunch and dinner engagements.

Aki shook his head. "I asked around. You were right about your hunch. The singer _HaruNa _was mentioned by one of my contacts. She's been getting a lot of exposure and gaining momentum. Apparently, she started doing a lot of commercials before releasing her first albums, enjoying the same popularity as yours in the airwaves."

"Oh really?" his curiosity was piqued. The newcomer's management and marketing team are very clever, slowly establishing her presence to the general audience through exploiting the lucrative world of commercials. A good way to make her more familiar to the populace. Plus it has a attracts people of all ages ready to sample more of what she has to offer with her talents in music. Almost like what he has been doing for the past four years now with his expansion of portfolio in movie and television shows.

"I did found out one more vital information about her though." Aki frowned slightly, hesitating a bit. "I'm not sure you will like it." He looked worried now.

"Your resource on information is astounding, Aki." Ren said, chuckling, unaffected by his manager's worried expression. "I'm sure this collaboration will be a success. She's a newcomer. I don't think she'll be displaying any kind of disturbing attitude to a veteran like me. She is just starting in the industry." He dismissed Aki's concerns with a wave of his hand.

"Well," Aki ran a hand through his hair. "I did found out that the Shinomiya twins are instrumental to establishing the newcomer's popularity."

_The twins? _Ren's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Natsuki and Satsuki? _The Shinomiya twins? _

"Well…." Ren struggled on the bit of information his manager shared. That bit of news was totally unexpected. So that's what the twins are doing of the late. Not that he cared much on what kind of projects the twins are involved with. After all, business is business. And the twins have the right to work on whatever projects they wanted to do. But he felt slightly annoyed that the brothers accepted work for a newcomer after declining to do another collaboration with him on a television mini-series he was involved with in another production studio. But then, he wasn't really in a close and smooth relationship with the twins. The only thing they have in common was their connection with Haruka Nanami. They bonded a bit after failing to find her. But it was more on a professional basis. He admires the twins' work and he can count himself lucky to be able to work with talented people like them. Both of the brothers may be annoying, giving him a hell of a time during Haruka's disappearance; though underneath their display of contempt towards him, he can understand what they went through too. Haruka has the power to single-handedly arouse a man's protective instincts. If he were in the twin's place, he would have been annoyed with himself too.

"Well," he continued, "I guess it's good that the time they invested on a new artist has paid off. With the information you shared, I am beginning to be even more _intrigued_ by this newcomer." He joked, before stopping short. The last sentence came out as sort of a sneer. He bit the inside of his cheek, clutched the sheaf of contract he was still holding on and realized he is crumpling them. He smoothed out the paper and handed it back to Aki.

_You, my friend, should never be doubtful of your abilities. All this extra talk about a newcomer is just hype. Who knows if _she _might end up as a one-hit wonder? Better make the best of this situation and be most gracious. _He lasted this long in the music industry, and he can consider himself a veteran having released several albums, music videos, a number of commercials and a few movies. The newcomer won't be able to compare against his accomplishments.

Ren stood up and fussed a bit on the slight wrinkles from his perfectly tailored slacks. "We'll see how good she is in just a few minutes, Aki." He said, suddenly feeling the heat of competition pumping in his veins. If the twins preferred the mysterious _HaruNa _over working with him, then so be it. It would mean that she has some talent under her name at least. The twins are known for being choosy with their clients.

A knock on their door interrupted his reverie.

The same junior executive who assisted them when they first arrived poked his head in and said.

"We're ready for you, Mr. Jinguuji. If you will kindly follow me please."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ren's eyes quickly swept across the room, noted the two openings on each side of the stage set up for the event. Beyond the wall is the small stage platform where a long, cloth-covered table with chairs was installed. The long table faced rows and rows of plush chairs, each one occupied by entertainment journalists and photographers invited to cover the event. Some of them have their recording devices and cameras all set up to capture the event to be included in the entertainment segment of the evening news. A few of them test out their bulky and heavy cameras by continuously clicking on the buttons and making sure that the flash mounted above the camera's body is working perfectly.

"This way please." the assistant said, extending out his hand and leading them away from the room, turning to the hallway where, Ren guessed, leads to the side entrance of the events room. The routine seemed second nature to him: all of the team, including the stars or musical artists involved in the project would be introduced to the media and they would come out from either side of the stage.

As soon as he entered the other part of the room, the first thing he noticed was it was unusually filled with people he could barely see the floor. Everyone seems excitedly anticipating the event.

"That's a lot of people in here." Aki murmured out his thoughts, and Ren nodded in agreement.

The assistant nodded, "Yes. The management is excited to welcome you in this project, but it is highly unusual for them to invite a newcomer in the business to do such a big piece of work. So we are really curious about the other party. Hoping they can deliver." He paused, smiling at both Ren and Aki professionally, "but we are very much familiar with your professional work, Mr. Jinguuji. Your part at least is guaranteed to bring more success to this project."

Ren nodded and opened his mouth to express his thanks. But before he can say anything, he was interrupted.

The program announcer's voice could be heard from the loud murmurings of journalists and media men gathered around the long table arranged in front of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for patiently waiting. Let me introduce you to the team in charge of handling and producing Bright Television's latest offer for our beloved audiences."

The announcer began to rattle off names, most of them Ren recognized. In his line of work, he is bound to encounter more than a few of them on several occasions. Seeing the line of people behind one of the side entrance to the stage, he silently approved the line-up of people he will work with. Clearly, the production team has thought out on this project and may yet be their biggest investment.

"And now, we are especially honoured to include once again one of Bright Television's most prominent artist to this project…"

Ren was ushered to the left side of the side entrance of the stage. Ruffling his blond hair, he quietly thanked the assistant, as he waited for his cue. From the corner of his eye, he saw Aki give him a thumbs up before taking his place on one of the spaces provided for managers and assistants, where a large television was set up to show them what's going on the stage.

As Ren watched, he could hear the remix of some of his most popular music videos being played in the speakers. He saw that the team prepared a quick, tastefully edited hash of his popular cameos on screen and his music videos.

"Let me present.." the speaker said, "Ren Jinguuji."

Ren closed his eyes, took a deep breath before opening his eyes and taking a large stride out on the stage amidst the cheers and clapping inside the room.

He waved at the audience, giddy with series of flashes directed on him, as a thousand camera clicks competed in the noise of his music playing in the background. He flashed his teeth in a smile that he always practiced, murmuring small thanks to his audience even though he knows they won't be able to hear it. But he is grateful nonetheless, drinking into the praises showered to him.

And then he turned and followed the smartly uniformed female usher, leading the way to his seat. Walking behind the bank of seated people, he recognized the Shinomiya twins sitting among them.

_Huh? _

But there was no time to ask. To show them that he acknowledge their presence, he placed a warm hand on both of the twins' shoulders.

"Welcome home." He said, smiling his winsome smile. "I didn't know you guys are back and would be involved with this project."

Natsuki smiled back. "Unforseen circumstances happened." He answered cryptically.

Satsuki nodded at him in greeting but remained silent.

Ren moved on and took his seat. It was then that it occurred to him that of course he should not be surprised to find the formidable twins here. Their protégé is included in the line up. That should explain their presence.

As he sat down, he did not realize that the announcer was halfway in his introductory speech on the newcomer. He sat up straight, focused his attention to the LED screen erected above them, just for the people on stage to see the overall view of themselves while on stage.

The lights dimmed slightly to give way to the mash of videos they put together for the next VIP.

He saw a mix and mash of familiar commercials: the airline commercial from _Southeast Airlines_; the jewelry commercial from _Bruno Maglone; _perfume commercial he once saw at the intersection; and finally the shampoo commercial that's been constantly being advertised in every corner of Tokyo.

Ren's eyes flickered, concentrating on the images being projected on the screen in front of him. The splashes of red color, brilliant lights, the haunting music. He could not explain it himself, but all of a sudden, he felt as if he missed something. But he doesn't know what. With all the ongoing presentations, his instincts started to act up at the wrong time.

He turned his left, caught Satsuki watching him. But the older Shinomiya twin quickly diverted his gaze on him that for a moment, he thought he was imagining things.

_What the hell is going on?_

He glanced again back at the screen before him. And then caught his breath.

_Liquid gold eyes staring back at him. _The camera focused on her eyes first, each hair on her eyelashes painstakingly mascaraed to perfection. As it slowly moved away from the focus, Ren exhaled painfully in recognition.

There's no mistaking that pair of eyes! They only belong to one person. The only woman that haunted his dream each and every night since he lost her one fateful morning not too long ago. Who knew he would be seeing her here of all places. He turned to his left side, waiting for her to come out. To finally see her again after so long.

"…Let us all give a warm welcome to _HaruNa_!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka Nanami has butterflies in her stomach. Clenching her fists at both side of her body, she caught herself in the mirror, her teeth absentmindedly biting her lower lip. She release her teeth's hold on her lip, scrutinized them for any lipstick stains and stood up.

She placed a hand at the back of her chair, her eyes meeting Masato Hirijikawa's amethyst colored ones.

She could see that the mask he often wore is now in place. It was such a long time since she last saw him slip his façade of cold and arrogant demeanor. She knew he is still angry by her defiance in agreeing with the Shinomiya twins' suggestion to take the project being offered to her by Bright Televisions.

_She could see Masato's knuckles turn white, cooly gripping the wine glass he was holding. They were ensconced in one of the corners of the massive ballroom of the White Chrysanthemum Hotel, where a welcome party was given in his honor. The Hirijikawa groups of companies always hold its General Assembly meeting every third quarter of the year. It would be prudent to combine the celebration of their CEO's homecoming; hence, it would only be fitting to hold it at the White Chrysanthemum. It was the oldest hotel in operation managed by the family conglomerate._

_Haruka toyed with the heavy diamond and ruby necklace hanging on her slim neck. Trust Masato to disapprove of the idea. _

_She barely watched the program currently played on stage for the celebration. The guest singer was enthusiastically encouraging the audience to participate in the dancing. The dancing floor constructed in the middle of the ballroom was jam-packed with prominent people invited for the event. The rest of the guest mingled around, exchanging bits of news with regards to their department and the business they are involved in; establishing roots, and snooping about for the latest information._

"_This is not the time to be discussing such important decisions." Masato finally said. _

_Haruka looked up. She could see the dangerous glitter in his eyes, making them sparkle like jewels against the backdrop of the clear, cloudless sky above them._

_She squared her jaw defiantly. These days, it seemed to her that Masato is interfering too much in her work. She knew he is exhausted with his own business empire to run, and yet he still insisted on making time in getting involved with her career. The Shinomiya twins are more than capable enough of handling her affairs, and the manager they hired to focus on her career demands is having a hard time finding the right tune when it comes to getting Masato's approval on the projects being offered to her._

_She supposed she can confide a bit of her frustrations with his close friend and confidante, August Casimir. But these days, she scarcely see August alone. He was always about running errands for him; or busy with his investigations inside the company. Not to mention that investigations in her family's background has grinded to a halt. The university records of her deceased father was processed, and it seems like her father's feud with his family has long started even before he went to his university. It both amused and disappointed her that her deceased father falsified a few key information relevant to their search. From the looks of it, he was living on his own for quite some time before entering his freshman year in the university. _

"_I don't think anytime would be the right time to discuss the offer." She suppressed the urge to grind her teeth out of frustration. She took a deep breath and tried to persuade him to see her view. "This is the perfect opportunity for me and I don't see any reason not to accept."_

"_But you will work with Jinguuji!" Masato replied coldly. "Will you be able to handle being in the same room as him?"_

_Haruka understood his anger. It won't be easy even breathing the same air as Ren Jinguuji. And she has not forgotten the unpleasant way they separated. But how else can she see him? She doesn't understand why it is so very important for her to see him that everything in the past seemed so very distant. But then again at night, she is still reminded of his betrayal. Sometimes, she herself is confused by her needs and wants. But one thing she really is sure is that she just wanted to fulfill the overwhelming urge of seeing him face to face. It doesn't really matter if they talk or not, or whether he would remember what happened between them. She would worry about that later. Whatever is bound to come up with this meeting will happen whether she like it or not. She just needed to be brave and face it head on. After all, if it turns out that Ren Jinguuji does not factor in her life anymore, that is, she is ready to come out of his shadow, then she would know it once she comes face to face with him._

_Surprisingly, when both Natsuki and Satsuki pitched the idea to her, the brothers are very supporting when she considered the project being offered. The twins are not stupid. They are well aware of what happened between her and Ren, just not the complete details of why. But they encourage her to go for it nevertheless. One of these days, when the timing is right, she owe them a great deal of explanation. She is grateful to them both that they never pressured her to tell them anything. They were both letting her do it at her own pace._

"Entertainment business is harsh. You need to swim in deep waters. Whatever grudges you may have against Jinguuji, when it comes to work, we all treat each other in a professional manner." _Natsuki told her in a quiet and serious tone._

_Unable to help herself, she reached out and gently cupped Masato's jaw. "I can handle anything that life throws at me." She said softly, wishing with all her heart that the uneasiness in her veins matches the steel in the tone of her voice. "Sooner or later I would be crossing paths with him. I don't want to constantly live in his shadow where I am always uncertain. This is the perfect opportunity for me to face him head on and in an equal footing. There is nothing to worry about this project. A job is a job. And what better way to show him that I am no longer hurt by what he did to me than showing him what I have become? A formidable rival."_

_She gazes steadily into his stony expression. For a moment, everything seemed quiet around them. The music faded into the background, and the nights became a bit warm. _

"_We did agree that you are free to decide and choose on what you want." Masato said in a resigned tone. "I am only concern that you are not ready for this."_

"_And when will I be ready?" Haruka gave a somewhat bitter laugh, placing a palm across her chest, as if to ward off the sudden pain in her heart. "In two years? Three? No, Masato. I am ready as I ever will be. Let me do this, and I will never again accept another job offer that involves him."_

_Her words were cut abruptly when she found herself engulfed in his embrace. Masato's scent filled her nostrils. She feels safe under his guidance. And if she were a bit honest with herself, now is the time to let herself go and be swept away by Masato's slow courtship. _

_But no, she still has something to do. Something she needed to prove. And until this has been resolved, she could not, would not give in completely just yet._

They both stared at each other. She could not interpret the expression on Masato's face, but she knows he is anxious, judging by the way his eyes seemed to devour her very presence.

From across the room, she saw him mouth the words _good luck. _She opened her mouth slightly to answer him, but her actions was interrupted by the female usher, touching her elbow.

"That's your cue." She said smiling, gesturing for her to go out to the stage.

_Here goes. _

Haruka stepped out onto the stage and finds herself blinded by the hundreds of flashing lights.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**A cliffy! :P**_

_**Sorry about that. Do stick around for the next chapter. I'm already writing the scenario inside my head. **_

_**I hope you don't mind my using a stage name for Haruka. I thought it is cute. At least Ren Jinguuji still doesn't know who she is until the last minute. What do you think of it? Too lame?**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N: **_

_**I finally got my sorry butt to sit down on my comfy computer chair and finish my review of this chapter. Ugh, no, this is just me trying to avoid the chores on my list. I still got some cleaning and laundry to do. But I wanted to post this first and procrastinate a bit longer. For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 39- Waging a War**

Thirty minutes seemed like a short time. But for Ren Jinguuji, rockstar, actor and model, thirty minutes seemed like an eternity to him. Every minute that ticked by seemed like a monumental test on his patience; and patience is definitely not one of his virtues.

Smiling too brightly for the audience in front of him, he felt like he is living inside another person's shell, answering questions directed to him with detachment. All that mattered to him now was the woman he is staring on the screen.

_Haruka Nanami. _Or as the whole world knows her by her stage name, _HaruNa. _

Grinding his teeth so hard that his jaw hurt, he is feeling ferociously angry.

_When? When did she managed to grow into such a beautiful creature? _He thought savagely, biting the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood and answering another one of the reporter's mundane questions.

Watching her carefully on the screen, his eyes hungrily took in the face that so haunted him since vanishing from his arms mysteriously.

Hair flowing cut short to her ears in a fiery red-gold sheet, the button nose, those cheeks that turn pink with the slightest provocation. And those eyes! Those impossibly liquid gold eyes that reminded him of sunshine breaking through barriers of frost and ice that surrounded his cold heart.

It feels like it was only yesterday when his fingers ran through her silken hair; feels like only a few hours had passed when his lips worshipped her soft jaw and slim neck. His hands trembled in anger, his heart pounded in remembrance.

_Why? After two years of searching for you? Why when I finally gave up looking for you, you suddenly appeared? By the gods, is this some form of punishment?_

Now she sits a few feet away from him looking glamorous and mysterious. Watching her eyes glow with with warmth, see her lips pout charmingly after she answered one question after another. He wanted to know whether he is dreaming or having a nightmare. He resisted the urge to pinch himself just to check that he is indeed awake. A phantom cannot play such tricks with his mind.

"Thank you for coming to this event. And please look forward to more announcements on Bright Televisions' newest project. We will keep you posted for more developments. Good day everyone!"

The announcer has barely finished uttering the last words when Ren found himself standing up and quickly taking advantage of the commotion and scramble, as the reporters and photographers packed their stuff, checked their watch or consulted their smart phones and portable tablets to review their next gig. A few opted to stay, ambushing other members of the production team to ask for more details, additional scoops they can obtain to make their articles stand out more against their media rivals.

Ren ignored their calls for a separate interview, marching across the stage in determination to get to her side as quickly as possible. Already, the twins sensed his intention and were halfway up from their seats. But he ignored them and rushed passed the two, closing the gap between him and Haruka.

He stopped just a few steps away from where she was sitting.

He was breathing heavily, from worry or anger, or maybe happiness he doesn't know, nor he cares to find out. All he wanted to do is reach out and touch her for himself; to know whether she is for real or just a product of his imagination. Touch that skin that made him loose sleep for months; gaze into those eyes that penetrated his skull for days on end; hear her voice that made him deaf to everyday life for a year.

But the familiar smell of lavender and vanilla filled his nostrils, and his heart sank a little, knowing that she is, indeed, for real.

Haruka did not seemed surprised to find him next to her elbow, he noted with increasing anger. Somehow, it ticked him so much when he realized that she knew beforehand that he would be there. And yet.. And yet, she did not even reached out to let him know she is safe.

Clicking her pen, she drop it on the table with a tiny clattering sound of finality. She lifted her face up, her eyes meeting his for the first time in more than three years since she disappeared from his life.

"Hello, Ren." She said softly.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She thought for a moment that she wouldn't be able to do it. As she stepped out onto the stage amidst the applause, she tried not to train her eyes immediately in his direction. It was hard, but she managed to do it. Sitting quietly on her seat, she smiled, demurred and played her part well, charming her audience with her witty answers, even as they try to probe and dissect every little nugget of information about her and the project she signed on as much as they could possibly could.

When the announcer finished his closing remarks, she knew that the _real _show is just starting.

_Don't try to explain your mind  
>I know what's happening here<br>One minute it's love  
>And suddenly it's like a battlefield<em>

She was thinking of ways how best to approach him and say hello. At least show him that even with all the ill intentions he had for her previously, she wanted to get the upper hand by showing him she is alright despite it all..

But she need not have bothered on how she should approach him and give her felicitations.

His oceany perfume scent filled her nostrils and she didn't need to know that he is standing next to her. Quick on his feet, she somehow expected he will not let this chance slip through his fingers. Despite her initial desire to stay calm and clear her mind, her pounding heart seemed to contradict the mental preparation she's in. She gripped the pen she was holding like a life vest. Giving it one more click, she reluctantly dropped the thin metal pen on the table.

When she lifted her head to meet his stare, she knew then without a doubt that he is furious at her.

He still look heartbreakingly handsome: finely chiseled good looks, that cruel sensuous mouth, strong jaw; his long, flowing golden hair. It made him look like an avenging angel, blinding her with its heavenly looks. But those ice blue eyes. Such spark of anger! His stare can cut through thick steel. And her lower trembled slightly in response.

_I'm out here without a shield  
>Can't go back now<em>

"Hello, Ren." She said softly. Her voice faltered, seeing his stormy expression.

"Haruka." He nodded in acknowledgement. A vein throbbed in his temple, as if he is trying to restrain himself. She supposed he would cheerfully throttle her if they were alone. And his icy blue eyes took on an even bluer hue, enough to freeze someone in its tracks.

She gave him a half smile. "You look good." She said faintly.

"It's good to see you are _safe_." He said, still peering down at her from his towering height. "You've changed." He added after a pause, his expression softening before he caught himself and his eyes narrowed..

_Get a grip! You wanted this! _Haruka gritted her teeth. God! He sometimes make her feel so diminutive and helpless with his impressive height and overwhelming presence. Despite her weakened knees, Haruka pushed her chair back slowly and stood up to face him defiantly.

Even when she is already wearing her favorite pair of heels, the top of her head barely reached his chin. She forgot how tall he is, straining her neck to meet his intense gaze.

"I do believe you mean that I look different now." She said evenly, her eyes sparking with temper.

_Both hands, tied behind my back for nothing  
>Oh no,<br>These times when we climb so fast to fall again  
>Why we gotta fall for it now<em>

_And so the battle begins. _And yet, her racing heart continued to pound erratically. Ren Jinguuji may be such an arrogant bastard. But one thing's for sure, he still has the power to make her senses reel.

She shook her head a little, trying to ward off his hypnotic spell on her.

She hated him! She realized with a start. He was the one responsible for putting her in such a predicament in the first place. She may be blessed with much today, but if it weren't for him, she could be living a peaceful and quiet life. Away from all the drama and intrigue. She could be starting the slow path to her career, but she doesn't care. That was her original plan anyway. She always knew she would be following and worshiping at the altar of her muse; never ending in her pursuit of music. But she would be content just to live in her own small world and experience what life can offer to her in her own way.

But because of one Ren Jinguuji, he derailed all her plans and her life took a different course. She was curious on her attraction to him, got excited at the prospect of tasting such a delightful taste of something that all great musicians talk about, and write music for. So she took a risk and gave in; gave her hope and belief of sharing that elusive, ultimate love. Only to find out that he only wanted her physically- not completely.

_I never meant to start a war  
>You know I never wanna hurt you<em>

Ren took a step towards her. And another. And then another. Sensing the tangled web of strong emotions coming from him, she ignored the instinct to turn and run. Her knees feel like jelly. But before he can close the gap between them, a broad back blocked Haruka's view suddenly.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, but I do believe we have not been introduced yet." A cool voice interjected between them, making Haruka's eyes go wide with slight alarm.

"Masato?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eyes blazing with icy cold fire, Ren continued to study the woman before him. Up close, the Haruka he knew before and the Haruka in front of him now are entirely two different entities.

They may share the same physical description. But therein the similarities stop.

Gone was the innocent, ingénue Haruka he fantasized and immortalized in his memory. That image he stored in his mind was what fueled him to continue searching for her on months end. It was that face which made him guilty for taking advantage of her innocence. He really regreted the day when he mistook Haruka as a cold, calculating bitch that she never was.

But now, seeing her like this. There was no _mistake. _Here is the genuine provocative femme fatale that he never, in a million years, could have imagine she would turn out to be.

He couldn't bear to look more and he averted his gaze, eyes turning to view the gallant knight charging to her rescue. His lips curled.

"Pardon me for the intrusion, but I do believe we have not been introduced yet." He spoke, looking at him straight in the eye and never flinching nor waver in his returned gaze. It was the first time he ever heard him speak up close. And his accented English is ambiguous, giving only a tiny hint of his foreign ancestry. Standing almost in the same height as him, the handsome man in sleek, smart casual clothing, is throwing him a fierce look without even moving a muscle on his face.

For a moment, Ren felt hostile towards him; slightly intimidated, his confidence shadowed. Very rarely does he encounter charismatic men like the man in front of him; quite a handful of them only, in fact. His father for one, and the Shinomiya twins, Satsuki in particular; though Natsuki sometimes act like one when a situation calls for it.

A supreme alpha rising up to challenge the dominant alpha.

Impressive.

The bastard son of the deceased CEO of the Hirijikawa Empire. How in the world Haruka managed to snag the attention of such an elusive man he could not comprehend for the moment. Hirijikawa is an enigma and a force to reckon with. He is, in his opinion, is quite lucky to be born legitimate, due to the fact that the man in front of him has to prove his capability of being an heir; or else face a coup within the inner high ranks of their business conglomerate after the previous CEO died. Very few people know his personal background. All the tidbits of information surrounding his birth has been locked to the public, though a few in the higher circles of the business world are aware of the circumstances of his legacy, though it has been common knowledge that even those scant information has been deliberately muddled to confuse them, lest they take interest or use it for business blackmail. Hirijikawa has been known to guard his personal information jealously, and God knows how he manages to keep it in check. He probably employs a handful of people just to monitor the information traffic on anyone who is interested in finding out more about him.

If he followed his father's footsteps, he would turned out to be just like Masato Hirijikawa: a cold, calculating and manipulative bastard who gets what he wants regardless of the time and cost or of the lives of people that may be affected.

He took a deep breath and inhaled slowly, wanting to expel the lavender and vanilla scent filling his nostrils. Wanted to heave up the contents of his stomach and despair over the changes that happened to her. To Haruka. She was indirectly responsible for the major changes he made in his life. And naturally, he could not accept what she became. In addition, the unexpected revelation brought an emotion he had never felt for quite some time now.

Painful hurt lodging itself deep in his heart. Like a dagger plunging over and over again.

"I see it now." He said, holding _her_ gaze again, ignoring the other man's hint. "I see it all too _clearly_." He gave her a long look, his expression a little contemptuous. And in the end, it all boils down to one characteristic.

_A heartless bitch! _

He saw her face flush scarlet. And he marveled at the way her eyes darken in anger, enhancing her luminous looks. He felt his hands clenched into fists, wanting to hit something, someone.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka swallowed painfully. The unshed tears lodged in her throat. He is looking at her with much contempt and disgust in his eyes. Looking at her like she was sporting two heads instead of one.

"_I see it now_." He said, holding her gaze again, ignoring Masato still standing between them, partially blocking her from his view. "I see it all too _clearly_. You've found yourself another protector. A much better prize than me. I made a _mistake_ about you. And now I wonder why it took me this long to realize such a simple thing."

Haruka dropped her mouth open, outrage, her cheeks blooming red. _Wait, what?_

What the hell is he saying?

She turned her head to look at Masato, scrutinizing him. She could not see his face, but she can feel the rage emanating from him. Very seldom, if not rare, for her to see Masato loose his control, the careful mask he always wears sliding off from his face.

Haruka gritted her teeth, turning to Ren with fury. She wanted to hit him! She wanted to punch that arrogant face. Indeed, her small, slender hands were balled up into fists, ready to strike.

Out from the corner of her eyes, she saw Satsuki preparing to pull him back, but she threw him a look, and he stopped extending his arm towards Ren, a mixture of emotions painting his face. Natsuki's forehead frowned in concern.

She turned to Ren, pushing her way past Masato, felt him hold her wrist to restrain her, and saw for a tiny second, how Ren observed every action she made.

Clearly, the surprise she sprung on him backfired on her. This was not the dramatic opening she was expecting; the meeting she was envisioning. It seems that Ren has gotten even more muddled with her sudden appearance.

_Bullshit. _Her inner voice snorted in an unladylike fashion.

Or was he just pretending to be confused? Pretending that what happened between them in the past was forgotten and filed away at the back of his mind? Blatantly accusing her of being a cold-blooded opportunist with Masato Hirijikawa? To make her look like she was a faker out to get his fame and wealth?

She opened her mouth, wanting to pour the torrent of words she locked up inside of her. But does she really expect him to believe her, when he has clearly demonstrated how shallow he is? Always assuming the worst from the people around him.

Instead of the barrage of words, she decided to let him think whatever he wants to think. There's no point explaining anyway. The opportunity to do so is lost.

"Think what you like, Ren Jinguuji." She said, looking at him in the eye and turning away, grabbing Masato's hand and pulling him away. "You are always best in doing that."

Her heels thundered away, each step, her blood continued to boil. Her heart thudded painfully still. If only she can just rip the damn beating thing out and be done with it! She could feel Masato's large, slender hands grip her wrist.

Haruka paused at the end of the stage, saw the twins still lurking behind Ren, somewhat unsure of whether to follow her or not.

"It is good to see you, though." She added without even looking at him, before sweeping past the staff, who were throwing them curious looks, wondering what the hold-up was with the two stars. They created a path for them as they gathered around the stage to clear up the massive auditorium and prepare for the next schedule of users; a couple of them even took the opportunity in approaching Haruka to ask for an authograph which she obliged and apologized for her hurried abruptness.

Finally, she went inside the side exit, feeling somewhat humiliated and mortified with what she had just done.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She wanted to cry, but found she could not. Instead, the unshed tears still continue to lodge painfully in her throat, and she longed for a bottle of water to ease the pain.

Walking in front of Masato, she counted her numbers and distracted herself on her next appointment, her next gig, and the mental list of things she needed to do: lyrics to write, melodies to tap on her piano, scripts to study, acquaintances whose friendship she needed to rekindle.

It took great effort, but slowly, her anger ebbed away, leaving her in a maddeningly state of calm she could not believe she would be capable of. But deep down, she knew this is just something akin to the calm before a storm.

She did not realize someone was calling her name, not until her wrist was yanked roughly.

She turned; half-expecting Ren Jinguuji may have come to change his mind, when her eyes meet the cool amethyst ones of Masato Hirijikawa, as he tightened his grip on her slender wrist.

They were almost past the main exit doors, but he pulled her back, to the East wing of the building headquarters, where, presumably a bank of small meeting rooms are, or at least some form of conference rooms. A few junior executives who followed to assist them gestured for one of the rooms, and Masato nodded a curt dismissal, waving them away from their sight. They retreated discreetly without a word.

Haruka found herself inside one of the rooms before she can even register what is happening.

But the ominous slamming of the door behind her, made her realized she is in for a troubling confrontation.

Gazing at his still face, Haruka took a step back and thudded gently against the heavy timber door.

"What in the blazes are you up to, Haruka?" Masato said silkily.

She swallowed and knew she is treading on dangerous ground. The gleam on his amethyst eyes made the sweat bead on her back. She suppressed the urge to gulp.

"No answer, hmm?" Masato propped his hands to the door on both sides of her face, trapping her securely. He leaned slightly towards her, and she could smell his minty breath.

She opened her mouth, but closed it in a snap, unable to answer. She doesn't know what the hell she is doing herself.

"Good, don't talk. Just listen." Masato said approvingly. He leaned even closer, his face just a few inches from hers.

"I don't _like_ you working with Jinguuji. I willfully allowed you your whims because I do not want to restrain your freedom. I am still holding your word that you are over that bastard, and I intend to keep it that way for as long as you are true to what you have said." His mask of cold calm has slipped, she noted quietly, slightly fascinated at the man holding her attention, making her momentarily forget her embarrassment earlier. Her eyes roamed all over his handsome face, the lock of hair threatening to fall all over his eyes.

He took a deep breath, as if inhaling her scent fueled him. "However, the contract has been signed, and it is not my practice to break agreements; if, heaven forbid that it should happen, Ren ever touches you, I swear, I will tear him limb from limb."

Her mouth dropped open, slightly dismayed by his threat. Unable to form any words, her heart pounded, from anger or scare or even flattery, she couldn't tell.

"I can make him _disappear_ if I want to, Haruka. Do not test my patience." Masato purred. His hand caressed the soft skin of her neck, fingers probing the back of her ear, before grabbing a handful of her hair in fierce gentleness, eliciting a bolt of thrill coursing down her back and makng her gasp.

"As if I _would let him touch me!" _she replied back, her eyes narrowing in remembrance. She stilled her tongue, refusing to say more. The sentence that came out of her mouth feels like a lie and she felt her cheeks grow red again. She was always lousy at lying, and Masato seemed to guess how easy it is to tell whatever she is saying is a lie or not. She cursed fluently under her breath, eliciting a bark of dry laughter from Masato.

"I should hope so." He said warningly. "God knows how much effort I am putting in wooing you, and I do not intend to be derailed from my pursuit of this elusive rose." He leaned in, drew another breath near her ear, making her skin prickle in response and goosebumps form in her upper arms.

Haruka lowered her lashes, remembering the intimate moments she shared with Masato. They have yet to fulfill the promise of their ultimate union in bed, but with each succeeding encounter she has with him, they move closer and closer to satisfy the demands of their flesh.

She is still unwilling to surrender to Masato's seduction, and strangely enough, he is accommodating enough to make her last shred of resistance last. He seemed to enjoy toying with her, teasing her just so. It somehow made her realize that he can take her anyway he can at anytime, without forcing her to . And after testing it out several times decided that he won't be pushing the boundaries more unless she is the one who finally initiates it. And everytime it happens, she grows closer to the truth that even as she think of Ren Jinguuji, she is starting to fall for him too.

And Masato is not one to share.

She clenched her fist, not wanting to bend to the hypnotic powers he has over her. Their bodies touching so closely, she could feel every curve and hard muscle of his torso, his slender fingers tracing gentle patterns behind her neck.

Haruka gave a groan. Closing her eyes, she gave a shuddering release of breath, flashes of Ren Jinguuji naked, intertwined with Masato's languid gaze as he continued to explore her body with his mouth and fingers.

When his right hand went under her skirt, she lifted one thigh up, and he palmed her derriere. His insistent fingers soon slipped past her silken underwear, boldly cupping her immediately when he found her wet.

"I'm sure it would be nice to continue this sensual exploration, my lovely, lovely Haruka, however, I prefer that we tumble about in soft silken sheets so that I can take everything that you can offer me." Masato's shattering words put a stop on the trance he woved into her.

Haruka's eyes flew open in shock. _What?_

Masato was giving her a smug look of triumph. He looked like a satisfied cat even though he has not gotten any fulfillment yet.

The hard bulge on his pants proves he is still rock-hard with desire for her and she averted her gaze when he caught her looking down at him intimately.

"How charming. I anticipate the continuation of this session somewhere else. But," he paused, holding her gaze with his eyes. She could not read the emotions written there; biting her lower lip, she saw him look briefly at her mouth.

He swoops in quickly for a hot, heavy kiss, and her mouth automatically received his lips and responded easily despite the screaming protest in her mind.

But it was over all too quickly.

"I do believe, this time, you are not aroused because of what I just did." Masato smoothed his clothes before taking the time to arrange her skirts and tuck her disheveled hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked faintly, afraid to hear the answer she has been dreading. She self consciously buttoned her blouse, which was opened several numbers down, exposing creamy breasts and showing him the hard nubs straining against the black lacy bra she wore underneath.

"All this time, you were imagining Jinguuji making love to you, instead of me." Masato smiled, albeit a bit cruelly, missing the hurt in his eyes.

Haruka stood up straight, hackles rising in rising anger. "I beg your pardon? You are the one who started this!" she said in indignation.

"True." He nodded. "And you entered this game willfully. No! Don't protest! You enjoyed our game as much as I did, and I don't intend to let you back out or let you go."

Haruka turned white in anger. "I did not! You-!"

But before she can continue, Masato leaned again, covering her mouth with his hand.

"You are _mine_, Haruka. Seeing you come face to face with Ren, I find that I am not so willing to give you out without a fight! If Jinguuji _wants_ you, he will have to face me first!"

And with that, Masato pushed her aside gently, opened the door and stalked off, closing the door behind him to give her some space to compose herself.

Haruka leaned back against the door heavily, her mind in a whirl. A headache started to form, and the pain inside started to twist her guts. Banging her head on a concrete wall seems like a welcome idea. She was so sure she is _over_ Ren Jinguuji. She is already open to the idea of entering a relationship with Masato Hirijikawa.

If it weren't for that magazine interview that keeps lurking at the back of her mind, she would have willingly lived on without a backward glance. Concentrated on the present and think about the future..

Her decision to accept the job was only a part of the agenda to see him, meet him and talk to him on common grounds. Resolve some remaining bitter issues she still have leftover from him. And perhaps find out whether he, at least felt something special like her back then.

But seeing Ren made her think twice. No- it made her want to do something, talk to him, challenge him, whatever it takes to make him see that she did not turn out to be that kind of woman he is thinking of. She has ambitions, true, but these are all her dreams she had even before she met him, and it goes to show how little they knew about each other. But despite that, they had a connection. And if she is not mistaken, the connection is still there, however faint it is. She felt her body automatically reacting to him. Like finding a lost piece of her personality and character.

His attitude towards her is understandable; she would have been furious too if she were in his place. She could have gathered her courage and confront him about those damning photos and demand an explanation, however hurtful it might be. Instead of acting all cowardly and leaving without a trace.

It was, admittedly, partly her fault too.

But she did not banked on the idea of adding fuel to the fire she is in now. She did not count on Masato becoming so aggressive in his pursuit of her. Why was she not thinking properly and planning ahead? She could have handled the situation differently. Her experience in handling such bold, strong men is sorely lacking, given her penchant for putting her head up in the clouds to converse with her muse and enthused more on her music rather than be more aware of her surroundings before it's too late.

_What have I gotten myself into? _She wondered a bit depressingly.

When she emerged from the room ten minutes later, she seemed all cool and collected. Distant, even. She found one of the junior executives politely waiting for her and explained that Mr. Hirijikawa is waiting for her from the car outside.

Haruka murmured a word of thanks and followed the executive, each spring on her step reinforcing her resolve to finish what she has got herself into.

Ignoring the other visitors coming to and fro the main entrance and exit of the massive lobby, the clicking of her heels on the marble floor distracted her, mind lost in thoughts, until she went out of the building and into the waiting car.

As soon as she folded herself into the car though, she felt her cheeks heat up again, as she acknowledge Masato's cool glance. He looked all composed and unflustered, his mask of calm arrogance now in place again. _Why do they all seem so cool and collected even after going through such an emotional vortex just minutes ago? _She snarled annoyingly inside her mind.

_Men! _an inner voice answered her. And as if that answer alone is enough, she nodded slightly.

"We're ready." Masato said, and August, sitting on the front seat signaled for the driver to start.

It was only when the car has pulled out of the driveway that Haruka saw Ren Jinguuji just outside the building. He was standing absolutely still even as people near him stopped to gawk at him, as if they didn't see the celebrities inside and outside of their premises frequently enough. He reminded her of a formidable, imposing ice glacier ready to pummel all that gets in its way.

He was too far away now for her to ponder the expression on his face. But lest she imagine it, it looked like Ren Jinguuji wore a sad, melancholy look about him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Pardon me for the late upload. A certain person is distracting my attention on more important matters such as uploading this latest chapter. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Now how about a review for all my efforts?**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N: **_

_**I'm crying because I just finished watching the first season of Saiunkoku Monogatari. Who cries while watching anime? I feel so pathetic. **_

_**Anyway, here's the newest chapter. More notes below.**_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 40- Dare you to Move**

Shoving his hands on the front pockets of his jeans, Ren Jinguuji leaned heavily against the external wall of the building. Eyes unblinking, the powerful and sleek black car was already gone from his sight by the time he stood up straight from his leaning position.

Next to him, his manager, Aki was standing quietly, waiting for him to speak.

"Is that really her?" Aki commented softly. "I never recognized her now that she's all glammed up, looking like a million bucks. I would have thought she is someone else."

"Yes." He nodded, still looking in the distance. "But she's still Haruka. I would recognize that face anywhere. It's just that…" his voice trailed off, closing his eyes for a moment recalling her face in great detail.

He turned to Aki before continuing. "She's become even more alluring."

Aki gave him an understanding smile. "Of course."

Ren gave a half smile at his manager, but his expression suddenly turned to a scowl, eyes spotting the two men standing behind Aki.

His manager saw the change of his expression, turned, and saw the Shinomiya twins. He shook his head and said quickly. "Fifteen minutes, Ren. We need to go to the radio interview afterwards." And with that, Aki withdrew from the front steps. Pulling out the car keys from his pants pocket, he twirled the keys in a relaxed manner, whistling a tune.

"I believe we have things to discuss." Ren said evenly, when his manager is now out of earshot.

Satsuki stepped forward, inclined his head in acknowledgement. "We know. That's why we saved you the trouble of looking for us."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It is rare for Masato Hirijikawa to brood. But after the _nth _time he caught himself staring into space, he slammed his pen on the table in front of him, stood up and began to pace.

He is not in the mood to work. Frankly, he feels like doing nothing and just think. He needed to clear his head with more pressing issues consuming most of his attention for the past few weeks.

He stopped his pacing and glanced down at the two file reports he was supposed to study.

The first report contained paper trails on illegal transactions done for different and unknown, offshore bank accounts. Some lead to dead end investigations, but most are looped around to main bank accounts of a few senior personnel working on various branches of their businesses. Underneath the pile of reports on bank transactions, August has meticulously compiled lists of complaints and threats of lawsuits from different people who have stayed in some of their hotel branches. Complaints range from breaches of their privacy, lost items, suspicious accidents into their rented facilities. In order not to publicise and press charges, settlements were made; "victims" were compensated with money, or given exclusive privilages to certain suites at any time of the year they want to use. Losses, in turn, are reported in quarterly income reports, and some of the hotel branches are even reported as not earning anything at all.

Masato frowned and concentrated. He already knew who was behind this, except the evidences were not enough. He still need more concrete evidence to prove his theories correct. August has an excellent team of investigators, but even they are beginning to have a hard time getting the information they want. Key people began to disappear without a trace. People, which are necessary to obtain more proof of the conspiracy.

On the other hand, the second report is a stark contrast to the first one. While the first report was full to bursting with papers, this one was only filled with a few pages of printed material.

And the report all boils down to a few important facts.

Shinichi Nanami, Haruka's father, was a graduate of the Tokyo University of the Arts and a major in musicology. Wanting to combine his love for history and music, Shinichi headed to France to study the life of _Elisabeth Jacquet de la Guerre, _one of the rare few female composers that existed during the reign of King Louis XIV. Tracing back the ancestry of _Madame Elisabeth, _Shinichi stumbled upon a living distant descendant of the female composer. The descendant turned out to be Haruka's mother, Louise Francois Guibourg. Louis Francois was alone by the time Shinichi met her. Her own family recently died, each a victim of cancer. Her only living brother disappeared without a trace after eloping with a girl. Louise Francois was just a freshman in college and was left without much money. All of her family's savings went to pay hospital bills and burials. Shinichi fell in love with Louise, married her and Haruka was born two years later.

The rest of the story, Masato already knew, having initially ordered the investigation and search for Haruka as part of the deal with Goldschmidt's legacy. It never really occurred to him to trace back further on her parent's background until recently. Louise's links are a dead end. The brother could not be found. Any hope of finding relatives on her side is _nil. _Records no longer is quite convenient for Masato to let August search more clues on Shinichi Nanami as it would serve a purpose for him to convince Haruka to come back to Japan.

But now. After reading the report, Shinichi Nanami surprisingly kept some of his family background a secret. One that required him to falsify some of his documents when he entered the University. To undergo such a meticulous process to hide one's background, Masato guessed that Shinichi probably has some very good reasons why he has done so. Personlly, he has a few theories of his own, each becoming more unlikely than the previous one. He now wonders a bit what he has gotten himself into. Haruka would be expecting results too, so as not to get too wary of his plans to secure her completely. Fortunately, with much care and attention, the investigators managed to trace back her father's high school records. But his personal information was stored to a warehouse. And the only man who knows where the files are is currently nursing an injury.

Requests for an interview have been declined on the account of the doctor's orders for full recuperation. But the old man's wife reassured them that they would be contacted in a few weeks to see about to their request for information.  
><em>It would still take a few more weeks to find answers, <em>Masato thought, irritated. He took the second file and scanned the contents one more time. But having memorized the contents by heart, re-reading the reports was a habit he developed to make sure that he missed nothing between the lines.

His hands brushed the sophisticated intercom resting on top of his desk. Pushing the red button, he felt the small, compact and sleek machine vibrate as his buzz went through the line.

To his surprise though, a woman answered his call.

"Where's August?" he asked, in a tone sharper than what he intended.

"He stepped out to personally deliver some documents, sir." The woman's low, cultured voice answered calmly.

_Deliver documents? _Masato frowned in puzzlement. Did August mentioned that he will personally deliver some documents? Why was he not informed of this? This is the first time he is still out on an errand, when their next appointment is just 10 minutes away.

"The Johanssen contracts are supposed to be submitted before five o' clock, sir." The woman supplied helpfully.

_Oh. _He almost forgot about that. The Johanssen family has accepted his offer of a 35 percent buyout in their boutique hotel business, having suffered some losses over the past three years. He intends to introduce a spa service to the few dozen branches scattered throughout Asia that will help lure in more guests to stay at the hotel. Now he remembered how he specifically instructed August to personally deliver the papers on the stated deadline of submission.

Shaking his head, Masato threw the report he was holding on the table. His state of usual calm is much more affected than he could admit, after dropping Haruka off to her next interview with her own manager in tow once their appointment was completed from Bright Televisions.

Maybe he should have taken this afternoon off to calm down and acknowledge his simmering anger and jealousy over what happened this morning.

_Jealousy? _A mocking voice whispered in his head. _The unshakeable Masato Hirijikawa is jealous!_

_How about underlining the jealous part, hmm? _He grounded his teeth in annoyance.

His attraction to Haruka Nanami has not abated. He thought indulging himself to a bit of game might make him change his mind about her. But then, Haruka Nanami is not the usual kind of woman he associates himself with. Women fall far too easy for him, and he is never hurting for company whenever he needed one. Masato Hirijikawa _never _succumbs to a woman's charms, but it's so easy when it concerns her. He felt like he was waiting for her all his life. The gamble he risk when he took her in paid off, but he did not bargained for the extras-like finding himself falling in love with her.

Naturally, when she told him about her plans to work with Jinguuji, he found himself working up into a fine, cold, jealous rage.

It scared him. The emotions that are so unfamiliar, treading into a territory he never knew he would find himself into.

He wanted her. So the very thought of the possibility that _she _just might not be over him is enough to tip him over the edge. The twins were easy enough to ignore. They have very little chance with her, nevertheless he keeps an extra eye out on them. Of course he could not easily touch them when he found out they are both somewhat instrumental in pushing the collaboration project to Haruka. She will have his head if he dares to hurt them. But knowing what the twins are capable of helps him plan two steps ahead. At least, their loyalties will always be to Haruka, if no one else. They would never hurt her nor deny her due happiness.

Masato closed his eyes and shifted his body. He sat down, his fingers still poised over the intercom in front of him.

"Sir." The female's voice interrupted him, "August has arrived. Should I send him in?" she enquired.

Masato glanced down again at the thin report. Haruka may have indirectly professed that _she _may not be over Jinguuji yet. But as soon as she finished her collaboration engagements with that bastard, he will prepare some drastic actions to finally claim her once and for all.

"No." he answered, gathering the documents in front of him and stood up. "Tell him, I will meet him at the lobby in five minutes."

"Very well, sir." And the line went dead.

Masato glanced at his watch and proceeded towards the double doors of his office. His intincts is on the alert and the anticipation heightened. Now the stakes are even higher.

Time to get some _real _work to do.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Are you dead serious about feeding me with that bullshit?" Ren Jinguuji said with an edge to his voice. He clenched his knuckles tight, wanting to hit something. The brick wall behind Satsuki Shinomiya seemed to mock him for being an idiot if he believes this piece of crap. When was the last time he had ever felt such anger and feeling of betrayal?

_Since she disappeared. _He answered his own question, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from shouting out in frustration.

He glared at the two men standing in front of him. _How can this two seriously think that he would believe such fanciful stories of Haruka being a _pawn _in Hirijikawa's schemes? A pawn! That damned, calculating bitch is making Hirijikawa eat out from the palm of her hands! Who can ever say _no _to such a beautiful and innocent-looking face?! _If it's any consolation to him, at least he's not the only one fooled by her. And Hirijikawa is even more smitten.

Satsuki rolled his eyes in disgust at him. "I never knew you could be this stubborn and idiotic, but what we are telling you is the _truth!"_

"Excuse me," Ren retorted, "do you really expect me to simply digest without question the lies you are telling me?! Doesn't this make you all a part of some strange, bizarre conspiracy? You worked with her for over a year, damned it! You could have informed me that you found her! I felt like a fool in front of that damned stage just trying to cram what is happening all inside my fucking head!"

"Jinguuji," Natsuki interjected, "We could have found a way to let you know about her. But we decided not to at that time. The main reason being _we don't know yet _what Hirijikawa intends to do about her. She could be just a form of entertainment to him, or just a piece of prize dangled in front of us. Who knows_? _And frankly, we don't want to risk anything when we are blindly groping in the dark. Masato Hirijikawa is a tactician and a seasoned gambler willing to bet Haruka's affections just for the sake of proving that _he _will be the one to end up as the winner in the end. That alone should be enough of a hint to let you know just how dangerous he can be."

Natsuki Shinomiya's mouth was set on a grim line that Ren couldn't help but pay close attention to what he uttered. Somewhere between the lines, he's missing something here.

"The frustrating thing is, Haruka doesn't sense that she is being manipulated subtly and accepts whatever suggestion is being presented to her." Satsuki added, his own rising anger evident in the tone of his voice. "We did not inform you as of yet, because believe it or not, we get the feeling that Hirijikawa is always two steps away from us and has probably made arrangments to keep tabs on what we are doing."

Ren shook his head, trying his best not to believe the fantastic story being presented to him. It may sound incredible that these two brothers are seemingly giving a hint of some grand diabolical plan undergoing right under their noses. Yes, he can believe that Hirijikawa may have something to do with the surprise they sprung on him. After all, Aki informed him that he _owned _part of Bright Televisions. That technically makes _him _his employer for the moment.

Ren suppressed a groan, annoyance clearly written on his face. Of all the…. _What kind of mess am I getting myself into? _

"But what made you talk to me now?" he grounded out in anger. "If you are so dead sure that he has someone trailing the both of you? Anyone can see we are talking out in the open now." He gestured somewhat widely, opening his arms as if waiting for someone to materialize and prove his point.

Satsuki shook his head. "We risked it. Natsuki wanted to be sure of his theory." He glanced at his brother, who nodded.

"What theory?"

"Masato did not anticipate you coming to the picture so soon. When Haruka mentioned that we would be relocating back here in Japan, we were about to give our own proposal to move here too. Only, Haruka beat us into it, by declaring that Masato has initiated investigations on searching for her remaining family members here. And it is imperative that she is on hand to help with the investigations or be here when the good news come." Natsuki ran a hand through his long, blond hair, tied in a careless ponytail. "At that time, we were a bit surprised about the suddenness of it all, and thought that fate is on our side. I mean, there we were about to propose something that will probably be vetoed by Masato once he learns about it."

Ren opened his mouth, sensing the _but _at the end of his sentence. He couldn't help himself. This information is overwhelming him, but he wanted some sense of what is happening. Things feel surreal now, like he just entered a Ferris wheel car and he was in for a speedy ride he did not sign up for.

"But?" he stressed out, wanting to wrench the words out from the two men in front of him.

"Oh, damned it, Jinguuji!" Satsuki turned and slammed a fist on the brick wall behind him. "Did you _see_ the way Hirijikawa reacted when you approach Haruka? Oh, you might think it was just natural for him to stand up between you and her. _He won't let her go now_. Not when you had just made the stakes higher."

"Great! So this is _my _fault now? What should I have done, then?" Ren sneered. "That gold digging faker has just made the biggest fool out of me! You should be glad that I never did something to her! I was already this-" Ren held up his thumb and forefinger to emphasize his point, "close to hauling her out and lock her in a different room so that I won't see her again!"

He propped one arm against the wall, feeling drained, feeling exhausted suddenly. Haruka, despite not being there with them, still has the power to reduce him into such a mess. He can rage and shout all he want, but really, what was the point? His eyes doesn't deceived him. She _has _changed. The old Haruka may still be lurking there somewhere, but does he has the patience to look for her underneath that veneer of bored sophistication?

"Jinguuji, if you would just give it time to get to know her again." Natsuki said quietly. "Underneath that make up and poise, she's still the same. Don't you think that it's not only _you _who was hurt too? We don't even know what really happened between you two. This may be a great time as any to find out and see why your budding relationship turned sour. The reasons she can provide now may put a close to your chapter with her. "

Ren started shaking his head. God! Not that issue again! How many times has he unfolded and refolded that damned piece of paper that he still kept in his wallet? It's the only piece of item that he kept near him at all times as a reminder of her. Everything else she owned that was left in her apartment was still kept in it's current state. He still owned the place where she stayed, and yet, he could not bear to go inside the apartment. He has never crossed its threshold in a very, very long time.

"She disappeared, remember? _I'm not the one who disappeared_!" he snapped, turning away from each twin's identical serious expressions. As if that reason alone was enough. Yes, he was still curious to know why she ran away. It was one of the many burning questions that he wanted to ask her. But he cannot bring himself to. What for? Can he take the truth? Yes, he's been a complete ass to her. But somehow, he feels scared that it might be more than that.

Ren combed his hair haphazardly and saw that Aki was signaling for him, pointing at his wristwatch, while making gestures that his time is up.

He took a deep breath and turned to face Natsuki and Satsuki. "I got to go now."

"You can't go now! We need to plan something at least!" Satsuki protested.

"Look, guys. This whole thing is still damn bullshit. It's too much information for me that I can't even think straight! And whether what you two are saying is correct or not, it doesn't change a thing for me, or for the matter you two." He added. Lies are still a good cover for what he feels inside. Only in lying can he protect himself. He thought he is done with lying, but not like this. He is adamant not to get involved. But this is getting out of hand for him. "You are both still pinning for her, I can see it. You're both still blinded by her despite the glossiness she has adopted. It's unhealthy." His observation is at least accurate when these two are involved. The brothers are clearly not over their feelings for her. And though what he said may hurt them both or insulted them, he should put a stop on this. It's tiresome and troublesome.

Ren Jinguuji took a step back. "We could talk more about this when I'm on the right frame of mind, but one thing's for sure, I am not changing my first opinion of her now. What happened before is _over_. I have a future to look forward to. And you both," he gestured with his hands to give more emphasize on what he is trying to say. Honestly, these two are unbelievable.

"You two should just give up. Let Hirijikawa play his game alone. Frankly, it's not worth our time to indulge in this kind of game anyway. He can have her for all I care." He shoved his hands on the pockets of his jeans again before taking his leave.

He's supposed to feel triumphant with his argument. But somehow, looking at the twins as he walked away, despite what he said about not getting involved, he knew he is already in the deep end.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Satsuki slammed the door of their living room with a loud thud, trying his best not to show how frustrated he was.

"Well that went well!" he fumed, giving his brother and irritated look. "I should not have let this happened. The situation became stickier."

Natsuki went to the bar, got the decanter of whisky his brother favors and poured a healthy amount on a clean glass. He went back to his brother and handed the glass to him.

"He'll turn around." He said.

Satsuki took the glass, gulped half the contents down before he answered. Is his brother serious? Ren Jinguuji is still as stubborn as a mule. He could not understand what attracted Haruka to him in the first place. It may be that stubbornness but who knows what women see in him?

"I don't think he will help us with Haruka. Ren Jinguuji won't be able to talk some sense into her over Hirijikawa's influence. He doesn't even makes sense to us ourselves with the way he reads the situation. He's too focused on his own career."

"Well, I can't really blame him if he wants to leave Haruka alone." Natsuki said thoughtfully. "After all, he changed after she left. He's getting married soon right?" his brother turned away without waiting for his answer, walking slowly out of the room, lost in thought.

Satsuki nodded without a word. He supposed, maybe it's for the best that Jinguuji is not _that _interested. Another potential rival eliminated from the list. The apparent animosity between him and Haruka might not be repaired. They can just finish this project and get on with their lives. Or at least they can find other ways of influencing her away from Hirijikawa's control.

It seemed like a simple plan to him. Haruka can still act and decide on her own. After all, she managed to convince her keeper to allow her to do this job. So all is still not lost. Not yet at least. They have time, right? But they needed to take advantage of it while they can.

But somehow, deep inside, his gut is telling him not to be so complacent. Something about Hirijikawa's expression when he stood up between Haruka and Ren's confrontation aroused his instincts.

It was an expression of a man not giving in on a fight. It was the first time that he ever saw him react like that, and maybe, just maybe, Natsuki's acute observation is right on track, as usual. He was hoping that this time, his brother might have theorized the outcome wrongly. But after what happened this morning proved otherwise. Hirijikawa might exert more influence on her now that stakes has been raised. They needed to do something and win her over on their side. Soon.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ren Jinguuji lifted his right hand to bid goodbye to his manager after dropping him off to his home. His work engagements are finished for the day. And fortunately for him, his schedule this week wasn't that heavy. More will be crammed in the following weeks to come, he surmised, but at least for today, he has a couple of hours for himself.

Precious hours to think; to reminisce.

Plugging his phone on the docking station of his sport's car speaker, he immediately pressed _play, _waiting for the first few strings of the first song from his album streaming out of the speakers.

_Welcome to the planet  
>Welcome to existence<br>Everyone's here  
>Everyone's here<em>

_Everybody's watching you now  
>Everybody waits for you now<br>What happens next?  
>What happens next?<em>

He cruised down the highway, liking the feel of the powerful car making impressive speeds on the road before him. For the moment, he has no destination. He just wants to drown himself in the music. And for no reason at all, he felt his heart twist inside his chest. The pain bringing unexpected tears in his eyes.

_I dare you to move  
>I dare you to move<br>I dare you to lift  
>Yourself up off by the floor<em>

He wanted to close his eyes and blurred all the images of _her _from his vision. The way she looked made a distinctive imprint on his brain. No matter how much time has passed between them, those genuine feelings he used to have for her bubbled up to the surface. It combined with his pain and anger that for a moment, just looking at her with those eyes, he wanted to pour out his anger and frustration in one single slap, to bring her to her senses. Make her see how much he suffered his lost. He has never, ever hurt a woman before, even counting that one time that he almost did tried, when they had their first argument in his apartment.

Only she has the power to make him feel too much. That he is certain of it.

And what of Anri? Even with his resolved to move on with his first love, Anri cannot _compare_ to Haruka. His times with Anri clearly defined what he went through during his teens until his adulthood. But like a child letting go of its comfort blanket, it was Haruka who defined his transition from immatureness to real adulthood. And she weighs even more heavily in his heart than any other person.

_I dare you to move  
>I dare you to move<br>Like today never happened  
>Today never happened before<em>

_Welcome to the fallout  
>Welcome to resistance<br>The tension is here  
>The tension is here<em>

Ren increased the speed of his car, adjusting the shift stick, as he barely heared the powerful roar of the engine. When he turned to the familiar driveway, he quickly parked at the side of the main entrance, cut the engine off, slid the keys out and locked the door securely behind him.

He walked, no- thundered along the elegant lobby, took the lift and punched the correct level buttons.

_Between who you are  
>And who you could be<br>Between how it is  
>And how it should be yeah<em>

_I dare you to move  
>I dare you to move<br>I dare you to lift  
>Yourself up off by the floor<em>

With the last parts of his song still ringing inside his head, Ren Jinguuji found himself inside the small apartment: gazing into the fine dust illuminated by the fading late afternoon sunlight peeking through the thick, velvety cream curtains; the soft, plush carpet underfoot; the ringing emptiness of the rooms. His mother's secretary, Anna, still made arrangements for this apartment to be cleaned twice a month. He should have sold it a long time ago, together with his penthouse suite. This room, along with his current home brought out a lot of painful memories he buried long ago. Despite the bi-monthly maintenance, her scent lingers. The smell of lavender on the sheets, the vanilla on her old clothes.

_I dare you to move  
>I dare you to move<br>Like today never happened  
>Today never happened<em>

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
>Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell<br>Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
>Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?<em>

He felt his knees give way, landing on the floor in a kneeling position. He felt drained, exhausted; now more than ever. Like he'd aged a few more years.

_How long will I be free of you? _He asked himself, as if waiting for old Haruka's answer to echo throughout the apartment. If he strained his ears, he can almost imagine her gay laughter floating in the air. And he wanted to reach out, grasp it in his hands and maybe he could go back in time to make amends to her. Find out what went wrong between them. Such a short time they had spend together, and a long space in between: to reflect, to nurture, to get hurt, and to ask why they were not together.

_I still love you. _Ren bowed before the room, covering his face with his hands. _I still love you, Haruka._

_Salvation is here_

_I dare you to move  
>I dare you to move<br>I dare you to lift yourself_

_To lift yourself up off by the floor_

_I dare you to move  
>I dare you to move<br>Like today never happened_

_Today never happened  
>Today never happened<br>Today never happened before_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Song lyrics and title courtesy of Switchfoot's song called Dare you to Move. Play it in the loop when you get to Ren Jinguuji's part. I feel my guts are being twisted when I hear this song. It suits the mood perfectly.**_

_**I am slowly and painstakingly gathering all the bits and pieces of information I scattered all throughout the chapter and compiling them so I can sort them up for explanations in the future chapters. All will be revealed soon. A few more chapters, I think.**_

_**Eh, someone ask me about updates on Cecil's Muse and Porcelain. Gahhh. Seriously. I want to update but could not find the time to complete the chapters. I really, really want to. Let me finish Underage Love so I can focus on them later on, yes? **_

_**Now how about a review for all my efforts?**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N: **_

_**Thank you for the mad rush of reviews. I did not expect that. **_

_**And yes to answer some reviewer's observation, I WAS sad about Sakujun Sa's death from Saiunkoku Monogatari. Maybe I should write another long epic about him. **_

_**New chapter for you guys. Ren's POV now that Haruka has re-entered his life again. There's so many things I wanted to write, only my time and schedule does not permit me spend more than necessary. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 41- Let it Burn**

"I know you guys are very eager to start this mini concert; so let's get this show on the road. I would like to sing a very special song that I composed back when I was still green and knew nothing about the big, _bad _world." _HaruNa _sat on the piano bench, looking mysteriously enigmatic in a black dress, making her skin look luminous peeking through the delicate lace. Her dark, ruby led lips glistened against the spotlight as she gave her fans a delicate smile.

The audience gamely applauded their approval, and _HaruNa _giggled a bit when she adjusted the small microphone attached in front of her.

"Sorry about that folks, the microphone needs to come down a bit, to accommodate my Lilliputian height!" she joked.

They laughed; simply loving the cheeky grins she gave them.

An assistant ran forward to help her with the microphone, and in a few seconds, the small technical glitch was solved and _HaruNa _began to play.

Ren held his breath, leaned forward to concentrate more and watch closely, as she took a deep breath and began to hum the opening keys of of a jazzy song.

_I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<em>

_My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<em>

Ren fidgeted with his expensive wristwatch, eyes focused on her face intently, memorizing every dip and curve of her face; every rise and fall of her eyebrows, the fluttering of her lashes, the _oh_s and _ah_s made by her sensuous mouth. The stage was a perfect homage to her. No back up singers to foil the listeners on the high notes. The small contingent of musicians accompanying her were set apart slightly in the background.

Something about the jazzy, heart wrenching song affected him. He can't put his finger to the pulse of it yet.

_But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cry  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

He exhale slowly, running a hand through his long hair. Not seeing the _HaruNa _before him. Instead, he was seeing her as Haruka, playing on the piano, while she kept him company as he does his rehearsals at home; or discuss musical theory, marveling at the little bits of information she can spout, their discussions on the evolving music popular nowadays, making it one of his favorite pastimes when she was still working under him.

Haruka, not _HaruNa._

_When laying with you  
>I could stay there, close my eyes<br>Feel you here, forever  
>You and me together, nothing is better<em>

Ren bit his lower lip, feeling his body harden; memories flooding back. The flashes of creamy skin tangled between the sheets; her reddish gold hair entwined between his fingers.

Haruka with those sweet lips.

_HaruNa _and her devil red sensuous mouth.

Haruka with those fathomless gold eyes

_HaruNa _and her glowing, flashing eyes.

He sat up straight on his seat, shaking his head. _No, no, no. _Maybe if he continues to chant to himself that thinking about her day and night will shatter his peace of mind, his heart would listen.

But hearing her voice soar, gliding over his skin like silk made his heart melt. Over and over again.

_Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
>All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true<br>And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win_

He dare not tear his eyes away from her. Does it really matter? All those years she has been missing? She is here now, in the flesh, almost within his reach. Almost, but not quite. Transforming herself into a woman capable of rendering any man weak on his knees. She has finally learned how to make full use of her potentials to the fullest.

_But I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt something die, 'cause I knew that  
>That was the last time, the last time<em>

When he cannot take it anymore, Ren reached for the remote control and turned his wide screen television off. Tossing the control beside him on the sofa, his room was suddenly plunged into silence. No matter how many times he resisted, he knew he would still succumb to her siren's call.

He caught a photo of _HaruNa _highlighted on a copy of the week's list of programs available on a certain channel. Not really wanting to watch, but finally giving in to the urge of seeing her perform in front of a live audience, he was captivated the moment she stepped onto the stage. She may not have the palpable stage presence some musical artists have, but she can certainly command a person's attention when she really wants to. But just seeing her perform, watching her on the screen was like taking an acid bath: every pore of his skin is riveted towards her, yet his insides are bleeding.

Ren Jinguuji stood up, feeling restless and hot like a cat on a tin roof. Unbuttoning his silky shirt, he stripped down to his boxers, grabbed a towel and headed to the master's bathroom, where he stood inside the glass-customized shower installed for his penthouse suite.

But it seems like, despite the relaxing jets of pressured water ready to soothe his tense muscles, it only served to enhance his state of arousal. Even the gushing sound of water running past his wet ears could not even drown out the sound of _HaruNa's _intoxicatingly smoky voice. Her singing voice continues to echo inside his head. Pulling him, drowning him.

_I set fire to the rain  
>Watched it pour as I touched your face<br>Let it burn while I cried  
>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name<em>

_I set fire to the rain  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Where I felt something die  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh<br>Oh, oh_

_Damned it! _He muttured to himself, letting his seed spill on the floor. His explosion in the shower sends all his nerves tingling, making his knees weak with desire and lust. He propped one of his hands on the tiled marble wall in front of him, feeling himself go limp, afraid to slide on the floor. Another night alone, another night of dreaming and aching for _her_.

_Let it burn, oh  
>Let it burn<br>Let it burn_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka Nanami ran a hand gently over the piano keys, testing out the tunes she composed for the song. She had barely keyed in a few when she was suddenly interrupted. Rudely.

"No, no! That part won't work!" Ren Jinguuji said, slamming the sheaf of papers in front of her, the pencil falling over and hitting the pedal below until it clambered underneath the _Steinway_ piano.

Every sound inside the room seemed to be magnified. At least to Haruka's ears. Why does it seem like everytime Ren calls her attention, the noises seemed louder than usual? Thank goodness that the room's acoustic treatment is perfect. Or else, people working outside their room would wonder what was the racket all about. The room provided for them has been specifically designed for artists and musicians with its spacious recording room and a lounge area, where every kind of musical instruments are brought out for use if requested.

Feeling a vein throb in her head, Haruka mentally counted one to ten before standing up and turning to face the man behind her. Honestly, how is she supposed to work with him always breathing down her neck, criticizing every bit of idea she suggests? Sometimes, she feels like an idiot whenever he throws her ideas out in the window.

"I would appreciate if you would do me the favor of hearing me out first, before you insist on your way!" she said icily, straining her neck to look up at him. One of these days, she would be getting neck pain, annoyed with the way he sometimes use his height to emphasize his point more. That and more stress. _Ugh!_

When she found him standing too close to her comfort, she leaned back slightly, lifting her nose up in the air to ward of the intoxicating smell of his perfume.

_Damned it, this is not working at all! _She gritted her teeth, feeling her heart throb in response to his scent.

Ren is looking awfully delicious today in his casual pants, dark blue shirt and a creamy scarf knotted at the base of his throat. She found herself studying his strong neck before realizing she is staring at him with a mesmerized expression.

She moved away from him, afraid he might hear the thrumming of her heart and stomped over to the sofa behind, plopping down in exasperation. She took the bottle of water sitting on the table in front of her, drowning among the scattered scraps and pieces of paper, books, pencil sharpener and a mug filled with stubby pencils and bits of erasers. The room, she pondered for a bit, mirrors her emotions for the moment: chaotic and disorderly. Twisting the cap off the bottle, she gulped the contents the water somewhat appeasing her dry throat, yet feeling thirsty for _someone else_.

_Excuse me, feeling for someone else, eh? You need to get a grip and finish this job, Haruka. _She scolded herself sternly.

"Look, I just want this thing to finish." Ren said in a terse manner, annoyed expression written all over his face. "And I think _you_ are not doing that part enough justice. It needs more emphasis. A more dramatic twist." He started to scribble some note changes on the badly scratched paper they used back and forth to test out tones and lyrics for the two songs they were hired to do and record. So far, they only have bits and pieces of parts they want and like. But nothing concrete. Not even a skeletal song with a decent chorus.

"I am testing some tunes on that part! You just insisted that it's not dramatic enough!" Haruka rubbed her eyes in frustration, never minding that her eye make-up has already spoiled. It has been a long day today. And it's only _Day 8 _in her personal calendar since they started working together. It's beginning to feel like a bad episode of a _Survivor Reality show. _

She never knew songwriting could be so stressful especially when you are working together with a man you could never get along with. No, scratch that. Working together with a man you shouldn't attempt to get along with in the first place.

_I should have listened to Masato's argument for a bit. Maybe, I really am not ready to face him head to head yet. _She grumbled silently.

This is the first time she is working on a song to be used heavily in a movie. Naturally, the idea excited her. One of her biggest dreams is to be able to write and conduct a complete score for a full-length movie. Just imagining those made her want to continue to strive and reach her goals. A full musical score would be one of the defining moments of her life. That was her second reason why she took the job in the first place. Ren being the first. But even if _he _is not involved, she would still take this job, no questions to ask.

Between her manager and Ren's manager, they both worked out a schedule three times a week for about three hours or so. Ren was all for working on his own studio, citing that he is more comfortable in a familiar place; but she knew she would have to kill herself before she crossed the threshold of his home. And Ren simply refused to work on her own studio.

Though, funnily enough, she kind of agree with his refusal. Masato coming home to see her work with him bodes ill to her creative processes. And she doesn't like to see them having another square off with each other. Masato can be a bit aggressive at times when he feels like it. So they compromised and ended up using the facilities at Bright Televisions. They needed to flesh out the songs and build a theme around it, which will compliment the movie's theme. If all goes well and they could be looking at a possible trilogy in the mix.

Satsuki was hands on in helping them achieve their main goal. Though, most of the time, the twins are busy working with the project team. Natsuki took on the task on being the overall consultant for the movie and promotional shoots, while Satsuki became a supporting consultant to help organize the timelines of their schedule. This includes obtaining a rough copy of the script and summary; they were assigned to review its contents in order to put them in the proper mood for the song they will release.

When Haruka got hold of her own copy, she stayed up most of the night for three straight days, reading and re-reading it. She made notes on it, using pencil to scribble at the blank edges. Her own tattered notebook of songs is always on hand to help her when she needed to write down bits of lyrics that came to her head. Simple things like these give her immense pleasure, and she has high hopes for the songs to be a success.

The ending was cut off to make sure that it would remain secret until the final shooting day. But the team encouraged them to imagine and think about what kind of ending will it be.

Haruka personally like the movie because it centers on a woman. The setting takes place during the _Heian _period, where a noblewoman was forced to don men's clothing after her brother; the only heir to their household died a mysterious death. Given a task to perform for the Emperor, she embarks on a journey to complete it, not knowing that the companion assigned to her was none other than the emperor himself, who wanted to learn the lives of the people he rules.

"Give me your notes."

She snapped out of her daydreaming and looked up at Ren's face. For the past few days since they started working together under the watchful eyes of Satsuki Shinomiya, Ren Jinguuji never even dared to talk to her. He acted as if she were a student, and him a teacher. They only talked to each other when it is necessary, and even then, their answers are short-clipped, terse even. Only when they are onto something that their sentences are longer.

And he never even calls her by her given name. He uses her stage name, _HaruNa. _And very seldom his lips utter it.

Outside the room they used, they ignore each other. He was all business-like, cool and professional, asking on the right questions they needed to inquire when information is requested. A true veteran of the industry. He knows what he wants, his direction clear, whereas, embarrassingly enough, being such a newbie, she still relies more from either Natsuki or Satsuki, the latter who is always there to guide her everytime she and Ren meet in the afternoons.

It goes to show how much she still needed to learn more in the industry she plunged into. An artist like herself should pay close attention on the other processes; rather than just write, sing and perform like she always does, one should be familiar on how to market and run her business of selling music.

She could have enjoyed this experience, were it not these urges to throttle him. Despite saying as little as possible and showing his determination not to associate himself with her, Haruka is finding it increasingly difficult just to work together. Ren Jinguuji continues to infuriate her by doing what he does best: by acting like what rockstars do.

"What notes?" she asked, puzzled, still annoyed. He's pretty bossy most of the time, always insisting she follow his lead. And _they were supposed to collaborate! _She watch his face screwed up in a frown. She looked away. She always hated it when his eyes rest on her face. They seemed penetrating, all too knowing. Like probing all the secrets she keep under lock and key.

"Let me see your notes for this week."

Haruka frowned. She clutched the sheaf of papers she was holding protectively. Her precious notes she compiled that week: ideas and poems that she wanted to incorporate on the song. Her contribution.

"Give it to me." Ren did not wait for her answer but grabbed the papers and began scanning them quickly.

"Hey! They are not ready yet!" she snapped, reaching out for the papers. But he blocked her hands away, lifting the papers out of her reach.

He nodded a bit, ignoring her attempts to get her compositions.

"Give me that!"

"Hmmm.."

And then to her surprise, he began tearing off bits of the paper and throwing them on the floor.

"What are you doing?!" she asked outrage, her mouth dropping open.

He ignored her, continuing his work. The bits and pieces of paper were scattered all over the floor like confetti, contrasting against the dark carpet.

He returned the remaining sheets of paper to her and turned his back, reached for his own notebook and began scribbling more notes and erasing a few sentences out.

_Oooohhh! Damned him! _She wanted to punch him in the gut. Those were her notes when she read the script! Her own personal thoughts on the heroine and the journey she is about to take. And he just tore them off to pieces! That bastard! If only she can reach out and scratch his eyes out like a cat. She's had enough!

She opened her mouth to unleash a torrent of words, when Ren turned back again, holding out the paper he was scribbling on.

"Read it." He said stiffly. "Tell me what you think when I get back, I'm going for a break." Without waiting for her acknowledgement, he strode out of the room, crossing the space in a short time with his long strides. Closing the door carefully behind him, Haruka found herself alone in the room.

Somewhat bewildered, yet not surprised about his habit of constantly taking breaks to go out of the room, Haruka can only gaped at the closed door. _What the hell is up with him? _She glanced down at the paper, wanting to chuck it away in the waste bin when the first stanza caught her eye.

_If the sky opened up for me,  
>And the mountains disappeared,<br>If the seas ran dry, turned to dust  
>And the sun refused to rise<em>

_I would still find my way,  
>By the light I see in your eyes<br>The world I know fades away  
>But you stay<em>

Haruka almost dropped the piece of paper. He incorporated some of her lyrics with his notes and came up with this!

Feeling her cheeks turn hot, her anger dissipated quickly. She read the next two stanzas, memorizing them, ignoring the skipping beat of her chest. As she continuously chant the lyrics inside her head, notes began to gradually form itself into a sequence. Those missing notes that she kept on trying to capture with difficulty. As the sequence began to unfold inside her mind, the notes became clearer, easier to read. When she could not take it any longer, she grabbed a pencil and began to scribble note after note, writing out the tones until her hands ache.

_As the earth reclaims it due  
>And the cycle starts anew<br>We'll stay, always_

_In the love that we have  
>Shared before time<em>

It was a long time, when she finished, finally dropping the pencil on the table. She left out a few blanks here and there, unable to find the suitable tune for them at the moment her muse took over her body. She can leave it blank for the meantime. It will come to her sooner or later.

Haruka leaned back and closed her tired eyes. It was the first time in days that she was satisfactorily exhausted from just writing and composing a song. It left her completely drained. Her mind is blank, the energy poured into the pieces of paper she scribbled on.

But still, to accomplish something like this despite the unfriendly atmosphere, she is happy. She wouldn't have it any other. The creation of music makes her come alive, filling her with a sense of wonder.

It was only then that she noticed Ren standing at the door, hands shoved on the pockets of his jeans, studying her quietly.

"Finished?" he asked with no trace of emotion appearing on his face. Normally, he sports a chilly demeanor. But at this moment, his face is glacial.

She nodded. And for once, she is not annoyed about his blunt question. Still basking in a state of euphoria. She seemed to glow, unaware the intense gaze thrown her way by the tall, silent man.

Then their eyes met.

His icy blue eyes hypnotized her. Haruka opened her mouth slightly. Her fingers trembled feeling the electrical tension cloaking the room. She blinked.

Ren Jinguuji broke eye contact first. "I'll tidy up the room, you go on ahead. I distinctly remember Satsuki mentioning that you have an engagement to attend tonight."

Haruka closed her mouth with a snap, feeling like she was brushed off like an unwanted fly. She pursed her lips and gestured at the papers on top of the table.

"Please arrange a copy of these to be sent tonight."

"Of course." He replied, not turning around to face her, as he continued gathering the loose papers scattered all over the room, arranging the piles of books they used for references and the notebooks weathered and dog-eared by their paper-tearing.

"Thank you." Haruka said, feeling her chest twist painfully. _This is what you get for insisting to do this work in the first place. Why do I even bother to hope that we can still work in an amiable environment?_

"Run along to your guard dog." Ren added.

She twirled around, "What guard dog?!"

"You know who I am talking about." Ren nodded towards the door, where the driver assigned to assist her loomed outside the room. His outline is unmistakable beyond the frosted glass window of the heavy timber door.

She made an unladylike noise before turning to grab her things, assembling them and shoving it hurriedly inside her bag. Really, rude and arrogant!

She was already halfway out of the room when she stopped. _Ugh! _She needed to thank him properly every time she leaves. He always let her leave first. And as a newbie in the industry, it is customary to be as polite and grateful to a veteran like him.

Stepping carefully, she placed her feet together and bowed low. "Thank you very much for today." She said in a low voice. It was good thing that she doesn't need to see his expression whenever she does this. She always kept her eyes on the floor. He would never realize in a million years that she is sincere when expressing her thanks to him. He is still Ren Jinguuji, a great musician. Anything she can learn from him would be put to good use someday.

But from now on, even after this project finishes, he will remain as Ren Jinguuji, mentor, teacher. Because after this work, she is determined to finally move on as what she should have done years ago.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ren Jinguuji continued to stare at the closed door, still holding the pile of papers he collected inside the room. Really, just working so close to her is putting a toll on his self-control. Like coming directly into contact with a flame. He knew he would burn, and yet, like a moth, he continues to be drawn towards it.

_What a masochist you are, Jinguuji!_

He placed the stack of loose paper on the table in front of the sofa and snatched the rest of the papers she scribbled on. Leafing through them one by one, he nodded to himself, impressed by what she accomplished in just a small amount of time he allotted her while he went out of the room to take a breather.

Haruka Nanami is truly talented, that much he cannot deny. Her concentration is absolute. And her perfectionist attitude suits her determination. Spending a few days with her, working side by side, is a discovery that both surprised and pleased him.

He did not see this before when she was working for him. But he knew she is made of sterner stuff. He could not suppress the feeling of pride whenever she puts forth brilliant ideas for their song.

Here is a girl after his own heart. Unyielding to anyone when she needs to give in to the demands of her muse. Haruka is someone who will continually strive and pursue perfection in music. It is something very few people feel. As an artist himself, he sometimes find it hard to explain to other people his working methods and habits when he starts the creative process of his songs. Haruka understands the system entirely.

He knew her to be hardworking back in those days. Always trying her best not to neglect her studies and continues to improve some aspect of herself. There are parts of her that remain the same, albeit, more disciplined, focused. He has no doubts she will succeed in the industry.

Not to mention she has the looks too. His heart thudded painfully.

He promised himself not to get involved with her. She belongs to someone else now. And he is committed to Anri. But he could not help anticipating each day they are scheduled to meet. He finds himself spending a bit more time scrutinizing his looks, wanting to make sure that he looked his best. And he could tell that she observes him, judging by the way her eyes alight on his face.

How often does he felt the urge to reach out and touch her face? Cup her jaw and peer into her eyes directly; let himself drown in those pools of liquid gold. If it weren't for Satsuki looming down their necks, or that pesky bodyguard that disguises itself as a driver, he would probably give in one of these days.

A far cry from what he was thinking when he first saw her again. Somehow, heartless bitch does not suit her. Most of the time, at least when he is with her, she never acted like a primadonna, nor asked for any special treatment. Sure there were bouts of outbursts and snide remarks. But that was because he can't help but tease her, provoking her. Seeing her react with such fire made his day. Seeing her eyes blaze with anger amused him. Not that he wants to admit it. Each time he spends with her is both a mixture of pain and happiness for him.

_Talk to me, Haruka. Tell me what went wrong._

He shook his head. _No! _He couldn't of course. He mustn't. But as the day passes, he finds himself wondering again and again what made her run away from him?

Will there come a time when he can just ask her point blank? But everytime he feels to urge to talk, he bites his tongue and withheld the words. Maybe the time to ask is not right, or maybe things won't change at all.

If he finds out the real reason why she left, things won't go back the same.

So instead of talking, he indulged himself with just watching her work her magic into the song; watch her scribble nonstop, oblivious to her surroundings. He watched in fascination how she drops her guard entirely when she concentrates on her music. It is one of the best highlights of the day, one that he looks forward to with increasing anticipation. He could still see glimpses of the old Haruka on her face. Watching her surrender to the demands of her music almost became the cost of his undoing. He wanted to sweep her from the sofa and carry her to the piano where he could stare at her eyes, feel her lips melt against his mouth, her skin tremble with need for him.

Just thinking about her soft, sweet lips made him feel hard.

He sat down on the piano bench, arranged the papers on the music sheet holder and tested the notes himself.

_If the years take away  
>Every memory that I have<br>I would still know the way  
>That would lead me back to your side<em>

Finding his way through the notes occupied him the rest of the day, testing different tunes on the spaces she left blank. He is happy. Very, very happy with her work.

When he stopped toying with the keys, he was reluctant to leave the room. He wanted to play the music on and on until it is finished. But finishing it will take another day, perhaps another week, perhaps another month. Who knows? And who cares?

These are the days he can look forward to. At least for now. But when will it end? When will this story full of heartache come to a conclusion?

_Ahh, Haruka. You will always be an expert in putting me under your spell. _Ren Jinguuji thought to himself, flicking the lights switch off and closing the door behind him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You look tired. Did I age so bad that not even my presence perks you up tonight?"

Ren looked up, the knife and fork he was holding poised over the tender beef he is having for dinner. He gave her a smile, trying to comfort her. Anri looks beautiful against the candlelight. He is a lucky man. Maybe if he keeps on telling himself that, he would forget thinking about the other woman whose eyes continue to haunt him everywhere he goes.

He gently placed the silver cutlery down, reached out for her left hand and traced the large, pear-cut pink diamond of her engagement ring.

_Dear Anri. _

"A bit, yes. My schedule is really full this week, and I have to fulfill contract obligations. And no, of course you look very, very beautiful. No other woman in this restaurant can hold a candle to you." And he meant it. Anri certainly takes special care on how she presents herself. Half the men in the restaurant are drooling over the sight of her exquisite features.

Anri smiled, eyes glittering with pleasure. "Oh, you!" She lowered her lashes demurely. But then, she frowned a little. "Well, I hope you can clear up your schedule soon. Our wedding is coming up in a few months. And I barely ever see you these past three weeks! Aki is certainly making you work like a horse!"

He felt a little guilty. Even though they hired a wedding consultant to help them assist on the preparations, Anri is solely the one who handles most of the details needed for their upcoming wedding. He is never one who participates in such detailed planning, leaving it to her to do most of the negotiations and contracts. She will only consult him on things like number of guests, which people they need to include on the list, wedding parties, food and drink. Flowers, dresses, table arrangements and etc, are a woman's domain. The only task she specifically assigned to him was to prepare the wedding rings, which, sad to say, he has not gotten the free time to accomplish it. He is mostly pre-occupied with his album promotion, tv interviews, and of course, his composition sessions with Haruka.

"I'm sorry. I did promise you that by the time our wedding month comes in, my schedule wouldn't be so full. I am working on fulfilling my end of the bargain." He smiled, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"Oh, darling. Of course, I know your work is important. Sometimes, I get stressed out with all the decisions needed to do with this wedding."

"I told you, we don't need such a grand wedding. We can always elope and just find a priest or minister to make it official." He teased. He knew Anri doesn't like being spontaneous. She always prefer the traditional way.

"You know that I don't like that idea!" She wrinkled her nose in irritation. "I am not some cheap, country girl. Weddings should be celebrated in style and fashion! And besides, we owe it to your family. They should be part of this."

"Of course, of course." He said, releasing her hand and went back to cutting the beef on his plate.

A uniformed waiter in crisp black and white politely interrupted them and began to refill their wineglasses with red vintage wine- the only best for Anri. After finishing his work, he withdrew away from the table discreetly, and Ren took his time savouring the vintage, closing his eyes while smelling the heady bouquet that reminded him of strawberries, vanilla and lavender.

_Ren._

His hand stilled, the image of Haruka burning in his mind. He took a deep breath and gulped down the wine.

"You never told me, who was the new artist supposed to help you collaborate." Anri popped some French green beans into her mouth. "Ummm.." she said, smiling like a satisfied cat.

"Hmm?" he swallowed the last of the wine swirling inside his mouth.

"That young artist? What's her name again? _HaruNa? _She's not like that pop tart who keeps on running after you?" Anri raised her eyebrows in a questioning look.

"No. She's not like Rin. Thank goodness for that. She's very talented. I'm quite impressed." He said, the words coming out of his mouth as easily as smooth silk.

_And beautiful, and fiery. A lovely spitfire that makes men loose their senses. A siren that directs men to their doom. _He stifled a groan, and out came a odd sound from his mouth. He has not told Anri any of the details surrounding _HaruNa._

God, this is no good! Ren Jinguuji! Stop thinking about Haruka Nanami!

"Are you alright?" Anri asked, putting her fork down and leaning forward. "You look a bit red. Don't tell me you are coming down with a fever?"

Ren shook his head. _What a mess! _How will Anri react when she finds out that the woman in question was someone who has ties to his past?

"I'm ok. Too much pepper on the beef." He gestured at the half-finished plate in front of him.

"Ghastly. Let's go for some cocktails after our dinner. We have not dine out for some time." She wiped her mouth daintily with a napkin.

"Actually, Anri. Let's end this early, shall we? I needed to get back on my compositions if I want to clear my schedule for the next few months."

He felt his heart twitch again in guilt, when he saw her face droop in disappointment. How he wished things are a bit less complicated. But right now, he is not in the right mood to spend time with her. He might blurt out Haruka's name or something.

_Ren Jinguuji, you need to sort your priorities out! _He mentally scolded himself, as he signaled for the bill.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He bid the guards manning the security of the entrance gates, a good evening. They recognized him and immediately let him into the compound. It won't be the first time he came back at an unusual hour. Working in this industry requires one to be on the go even during peculiar hours.

He parked his car on the nearest free spot he could find and got out. He did not bother to change, still wearing the formal dinner suit, the dress shoes made a comforting _crunch, crunch _noise on the gravel.

Some people working for the company, having their break or smoking a cigarette, spotted him and waved their greetings. He waved back, though did not bother to stop for a chat. Each of them is busy with deadlines and such, anyway. And he came in just to retrieve some notes he forgot to take from the studio this afternoon.

Whistling his way across the hallway, he made his leisure walk towards the correct wing of the building. But as he approached, he heard the sounds of the piano being played.

His whistling stopped.

Someone is playing the tune they came up with this afternoon.

_Of all the… _Ren wanted to smack his head. Did he forget to lock up the room? He made sure to keep all the loose files in one place and kept the important notes in a secure location. It did not occur to him that someone might be snooping around to get ideas on what they are working on.

He could be a journalist posing as one of the employees. Or even a rival artist!

Walking swiftly, quietly so as not to disturb the person who snuck in, he finally reached the room and twisted the doorknob gently. The door panel cracked open gently, noiselessly and he peered in.

Her back facing the door, she continued to play the tune, stopping halfway and testing a different tone.

"I guess this tone should be tackled for improvement." He could hear her murmur to herself, sighing to herself as she grabbed a stubby pencil and scribbled something on the paper.

Wearing casual jeans and shirt, her hair gleaming like fire, Haruka Nanami pressed the keys on the piano and began to play again.

_If the sky opened up for me,  
>And the mountains disappeared,<br>If the seas ran dry, turned to dust  
>And the sun refused to rise<em>

_I would still find my way,  
>By the light I see in your eyes<br>The world I know fades away  
>But you stay<em>

Ren leaned against the doorframe, careful not to make a noise. Her voice floated to him in silken, soothing tones. They are not powerful like some singers, who sometimes overwhelm his ears when they sing at the top of their voices.

No, Haruka's live singing is different. Mellow and subtle. Enchanting. A warm blanket that seemed to ease his tension away.

_As the earth reclaims its due  
>And the cycle starts anew<br>We'll stay, always  
>In the love that we have<br>Shared before time_

She has been working hard these few days. Her contribution has proven to be valuable. Cleverly improving some of his own works. And the additional lyrics she added seemed appropriate. Just the right combination of a prelude to the song's climax he is thinking of.

Feeling his heart thudded inside his chest, he gripped the doorframe hard.

Has she been coming to this room all the while as soon as the day ends?

Haruka stopped playing.

_So near and yet so far_.

Ren stood up to his full height, panicking. Did he say the words out loud? Did she hear him make a noise?

He saw her grabbed the phone making a tingling sound.

"Yes?" she answered the call. She carefully shuffled the papers together, bare feet swinging below the piano bench. She turned slightly, and he could see her profile perfectly outlined against the ebony color of the piano lid.

"I got the notes, I made a copy so that I can work on it tonight." She paused, apparently listening to someone talk on the other side of the line.

"I told August I wouldn't be able to make it. I am too tired to mingle and socialize." There was a hard edge to her voice.

_Hirijikawa. _Ren's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'd rather work this song out at home. It just so happened Ren forgot to send me a copy! So I came here to make a copy and then go home. I am not staying again for tonight."

He watched her quietly, as Haruka shook her head.

"I don't need you to babysit me for 24 hours! The driver went home, and I got a cab. I'm perfectly safe."

_Hmmm. Lover's quarrel? _Ren contemplated, pulling the door close. He stepped to one side, not knowing what to do. Should he reveal himself? Or continue to hide?

But before he can make a decision, he heard a muffled noise inside the room. The lights were turned off with a _click. _Only the hallway lights outside the room were left on.

He flattened himself against the hidden corner of the wall. Standing behind a potted plant and hidden in shadows, no one will bother to look at his hiding place.

Haruka got out of the room, carrying her jacket and purse, while her sneakers dangled on the other hand. Looking like a forlorn college kid, her face freshly scrubbed and devoid of make-up.

Ren caught his breath, stunned by the transformation before him. The same old Haruka. Only her features are sharper, more defined.

_There you are, my love._

He clasped a hand to his chest, trying to make his heart stop thundering so much. Watching her take a deep breath, he did the same, inhaling her scent. Lavender, vanilla. One breath. One mind. One soul. A love from the past reaching out to him. A ray of sunshine weaving an intricate spell on his heart.

She let out another sigh. Deep and full of hidden meanings. And began to sing softly as she moved away from the room, walking barefoot across the hallway. Walking away from his hiding place. Walking away from him.

_If the seas ran dry, turned to dust  
>And the sun refused to rise<br>I would still find my way,  
>By the light I see in your eyes<br>The world I know fades away  
>But you stayed<em>

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Song lyrics are from Adele's album 21, I absolutely love her live concert at the Royal Albert Hall. Second set of lyrics will be revealed in the future chapters. **_

_**I forgot to include in my previous A/N on that lyrics for Chapter 39. It was from Jordin Spark's song, Battlefield.**_

_**I am planning to go to Paris this summer. I hope it materializes. Anyone can suggest a cheap and nice place to stay around the area? Maybe someone who can volunteer as my tour guide? **_

_**Now how about a review for all my efforts?**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N: **_

_**Wow, 400 reviews. It's mind-boggling. Thank you for that. My goal is to get a thousand reviews [yes, yes, I know I'm dreaming awake]. I hope you all help me spread the news about my works.. hahahaha**_

_**Here's an early reward for you guys. You have been so good to me for patiently waiting. So I decided to rush up this latest chapter as an early Valentine's day treat. I wanted to do a Valentine's day one shot if I still have time, so I uploaded this chapter just for you.**_

_**Though, I think once you get to the end of this, you are all going to scream from frustration. But enough about it. See you later at the bottom of this note.**_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 41- Piano as a Bribe**

Sayuri poured hot green tea on a cup, smiling gently as she saw steam slowly rise from the liquid. Living in quiet retirement is nice and peaceful. Their small, modest home is tucked away from the hustle and bustle of the city. Their neighborhood is well maintained, with all the facilities within easy reach. And she loved that a park is situated right infront of their home, so she and her husband can take leisurely walks in the late afternoons.

Carefully, she took the steaming cup and handed it to her husband, who is sitting quietly perusing the day's papers. His bandaged leg was propped up on a small stool in front of him, while their mixed breed dog lay quietly on the floor sleeping.

"Thank you, Sayuri." Ryoji accepted the cup and blew the on it to knock the steam off, before taking a sip. "Aaah.. Perfect as always."

"So what did the good doctor tell you about your leg?" She pushed a plate of teacakes she made that afternoon towards her husband.

"The bandage will come off next week. Then I need to do my daily exercise to help ease my muscles from not being used for quite some time. The therapist will visit twice a week to check my progress and access any improvements need to be made."

"That's wonderful news!" she clapped. "Your grandson has been asking us to visit him. I am sure he will be thrilled to know we can still go in a few more months."

Her husband nodded. "I will try to be more careful, my dear. I am sorry for putting such an extra burden on your daily chores."

She snorted. "You are a still a naughty kid at heart despite your advancing age. I don't know why you need to capture that stray cat yourself, when you could have called another person to help." She could remember vividly how her husband looked so ridiculous, holding the cat on one arm, while a couple of large boxes rested on his broken leg. She was delivering his daily lunch to the warehouse when she heard the commotion.

"I know I gave you such a fright. I promise it won't happen again." Ryoji chuckled.

A sudden thought came over Sayuri. "Oh, I almost forgot." She stood up and took a card from one of the side tables resting outside their living room. She placed the card on top of the table. "Someone left this for you. They are asking for your help on some old files which was stored in your warehouse."

Her husband took the card, saw the name and number and shrugged. "When did they call?"

"About three weeks ago? I think… I almost forgot about it."

"Well, I can give them a call now and inquire on what information they need. My temporary replacement can look for it on my behalf." Her husband said.

Sayuri nodded. "Let me get the phone for you. I feel the files are quite important for them. So I guess this is a good time as any to ask them what they need." She stood up, took the empty tea cup, leaving her husband to glance down at the name scribbled on the card.

Re: Shinichi Nanami

_Masato Hirijikawa_

_3-888-1717_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka Nanami tugged at her yellow tea dress, trying to smooth out the wrinkles at the hem of its voluminous skirts. The small, black straw hat adorned with yellow silk flowers and ribbons, shielded her face from the afternoon sunlight as she strived to keep up with Masato's long strides while they walked across the massive, green lawn of the majestic mansion looming ahead of them.

Several colorful tents were propped up, each housing all sorts of food and entertainment for the guests: cocktail bars, serving wine and brandy; tea and gourmet coffee for the traditional and the young. Cakes, pastries and other savory fare were set out in tantalizing arrays, hors d'oeuvres are distributed by uniformed waiters in polished silver trays.

Young children alike were let loose, playing tag and running around. A set of games and children's entertainment were placed on one of the tents, were clowns and their assistants kept the children riveted with bubble machines, fancy toys, gift sets and magic shows. A ball castle was set up for the toddlers, and a group of nannies hired by the hour were on hand to help so that they left their parents alone free to mingle.

Haruka gave a start when strong, slender fingers wrapped on her elbow, gently guiding her when she felt one of her low heeled pumps sank a bit more into the soft, carpet grass.

"This way." Masato murmured on her ear, sending shivers down her spine, and he turned away before she could speak.

He's been like that for the last few days. Haruka thought, frowning a bit. Always taking her by surprise with his spontaneity. Though today, he's been mostly patient and gentle with her. She suppose it's his form of saying sorry after spending several tense nights staring and bickering at each other.

Masato has been increasingly attentive to her, often trying to lure her away from her commitment to finish her collaboration with Ren. He kept asking her out to watch shows in the theatre, or a weekend getaway in Hokkaido or in Hongkong. But if she needed to finish this soon, she has to complete her end of the bargain.

She pities him a bit, though irritated at most, she broke her silence and put her foot down by telling him that she needed to concentrate and he has to stop persuading her to drop everything just so she could go with him to whatever he planned for the evening.

"_I just said I couldn't go to this party." She gritted out, slamming her pen on the table in front of her, her mood to concentrate ruined. She has been on the verge of finally getting the right tune out when Masato barged in unceremoniously and told her to wear something fancy, as they need to attend a party at his sister's place._

_She thought she saw a spark of anger in his jewel eyes, but dismissed it on her imagination, when she felt guilty looking at his disappointed face. _

"_You always hole yourself up in your room doing your songs. You need a break sometimes. I barely see you in the evenings." He pointed out the obvious; gesturing towards the scattered notes and papers she made a mess with around the piano._

"_If you want me to finish this contract as soon as possible, you need to leave me alone so I can fulfill my obligations." She answered somewhat coldly. She bent her head to make him see that she is busy, but he jerked her up, his strong grip clamped on her delicate wrist._

"_I do hope, you are not trying to impress _him_ with your talents, Haruka." He said ever so softly, murmuring her name in a sensuous manner. "I am not a jealous man by nature, but putting you in the picture, my life is never the same. I find myself become increasingly obsessed with whatever you do and it's not doing my peace of mind any good."_

_Despite her annoyance, Haruka found herself mesmerized by his deep voice murmuring against her ear, and her face turned a deep shade of red._

"_Fascinating." He growled in approval. "Don't ever show this kind of face to anyone but me."_

"_I won't! So stop worrying and let me work in peace."_

_She saw him glanced down at her lips, down to the old pair of pajamas she is wearing, and the worn out bunny slippers covering her feet. She needed to keep her wits about lest he decides to become intimate with her again tonight. She's not in the mood to play games with him. She opened her mouth, voice cracking slightly. "I need to work, Masato." She repeated her request. "Please."_

"_Pity. I've been looking forward to seeing you in that seagreen sparkly number I specifically ordered for you." Though the disappointment on his face has been replaced with his mask, there were still traces of it left on his tone._

_Haruka bit her lower lip, and she let out a small gasp, when he pulled her up tight against the full length of his body, feeling all the hard planes in all the right places responding to her small action._

"_He's a fool for not seeing a diamond in the rough, your precious Jinguuji. But what he lost is my gain! I find myself in a dangerous mood tonight. Do not ever attempt to make me jealous, cheri!" And with that, he released her, backing away from her room slowly before completely disappearing out of her bedroom door._

Haruka looked up and felt slightly cold when Masato left her side to get some refreshments. Sitting on a round table covered with delicate tablecloth and abundant table arrangements of flowers and tea candles, she fiddled with her heavy diamond bracelet, trying to look busy. She wished she has a pen and paper attached to her wrist. She's a normal girl who enjoys wearing nice things and attending parties like any other, but when you are in the middle of songwriting, she still prefer to wear her pajamas and play with her tunes.

But then again, she's holed up with her other work engagements staying up until late, so maybe this afternoon soiree is what she really needs to unwind and not think about her work. And of course, she needed a break from Ren Jinguuji.

Thinking about Ren made her think of Masato too. Last night she caught another glimpse of Masato's jealous side. She could see he is trying his best not to show how affected he is with the time she spends with Ren. But she can't exactly avoid Ren because it's all about work, right? Masato is acting unreasonable sometimes.

_Just work. _No, whom is she kidding? Of course it's not just about work. Any excuse she can utilize to see _him _again. God, it makes her feel like a love sick puppy the way her insides melt around just seeing his beautiful face.

_Handle bars, then I let go, let go for anyone  
>Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one<em>

She mused, letting a new set of lyrics play inside her head. _I need a pen! _Haruka began to rummage inside the small purse she brought along with her when she stiffened suddenly. That tingling sensation of someone watching her made her senses alert. Turning to her left, her breath caught when she saw Ren Jinguuji standing several feet from her.

She blinked several times, heart pounding. _What is he doing here? Did he follow her?_

But then after a few seconds, she relaxed slightly. The man staring at her is not _him. _Though he bore an uncanny resemblance to Ren.

When he saw that she was returning her gaze, he gave her a slow smile. His smile seemed genuine, friendly, though tinged with a hint of amusement and some kind of mischief.

He started to walk towards her, and Haruka, feeling suddenly conscious on her appearance, wished she had a shawl or something to keep her bare shoulders warm.

_Is he the owner of this place? _She realized that she just let Masato take her to some random soiree without even knowing the full details. He only vaguely filled in some details for her; mentioned that it's an informal tea party for distinguished guests, but family-oriented, so each of the invited is encouraged to bring their families along. Forgetting her manners is one thing, but she doesn't even know any of the guests, except for the occasional celebrity or two which she did not expect to find in this event.

Face flushed slightly, she stood up when the man finally reached her. Up close, she could see the great resemblance to Ren Jinguuji. But the man is older, certainly in is middle years, not as toned and strong, though he certainly took good care of his body carefully, not displaying any belly fat or loose, sagging flesh around the jaws or neck. His height, though, rivals him; towering her, making her look diminutive.

He has the same piercing, ice blue eyes as Ren, and his blond hair a trifle darker; not as long, though somewhat longer and a bit unruly-boyish even, the gentle curls framing his face.

Her eyelashes lowered, embarrassed. "Good afternoon. Thank you for inviting me here."

He acted surprised, then gave a chuckle. "I did not know you know me."

_Uh, how do I respond with that kind of reaction? _She gave an inward groan, wanting the ground to open up and swallow her. At times when she is flustered, even she, with all the lessons of etiquette she went through, can get muddled and overwhelmed when such a charismatic figure materializes in front of her. Her guess is right on track. It appears he owns this place after all.

She decided to be honest. "Not really, I thought I knew you. You look like someone.." her voice faltered. "Someone I know."

The man laughed. A deep nice laugh, in her opinion. And to her surprise, he took her free hand and lifted it, kissing the back of it in a gentle manner.

"You are charming, surprisingly free of artifice. And you have a nice breath of fresh air about you. You did not come here with a hidden agenda of course." He gave a mocking gesture that told her what he thinks of most of the people attending the soiree. And she understood what he meant. Most of the guests has a certain cunning look in their eyes, each carefully controlled expression hiding one's opinion and agenda. Suddenly, the gayness of the party dimmed slightly for her. This gathering was just a stage for people to display their wealth and power.

He gripped her hand, and she looked up, face still red when he caught her wandering expression.

"How about a tour?" he suggested, pulling her gently towards him.

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh, no! Thank you! But, I, you see, well, I'm waiting for someone. He just took off to get some refreshments…." She strained her neck in every direction, looking for signs of Masato. But she saw he is nowhere to be found. Flustered, she returned the man's gaze with a resigned expression.

He gave her a solemn nod. "He's busy. Don't worry. I won't bring harm to his most precious jewel. I merely wanted to spend an hour with you, at most if you will permit it, my lady."

"Well, I am not in the habit of coming with gentlemen like you when they have a bad habit of not introducing themselves first, even if they are nice and all." She responded, shaking her head wisely.

She could see the twinkle in his eyes. And then, still not letting go of her hand, he pulled her next to him, place her hand in the crook of his arm, forcing her to follow. Her feet sank on the ground in step with his careful strides.

"Right you are, young Miss _HaruNa. _Or should I say, Miss Haruka Nanami? I am _Takumi Jinguuji_, and I own this property."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Masato Hirijikawa tossed the remaining dregs of the delicious dry, white wine from the crystal wineglass he was holding. If he acted on his base reaction, he would have tore his way across the lawn and plant himself firmly between her and the middle-aged man. But instinct and his sharp mind held him in check. He is, at least, curious to know why Takumi Jinguuji invited him to come and attend this soiree in the first place. Not to mention succinctly stated on the invitation that he is free to bring along a date.

Knowing the Jinguuji clan head, the invitation is actually a command. Masato can chose not to attend this party, were it not that Jinguuji weilds the scepter of the presidential position of JRBG. Japan Regional Business Group is the most powerful business association in the region because all of the country's leading business groups are a member of it. It's not that he is afraid of offending his fellow business colleagues, let alone the president of the association himself; they can all go to hell for all he cares, but out of respect, he obliged the man. He intends to learn more whilst letting him get his way. It is best not to show them what he thinks of this invitation. Let them do what they like and be ignorant of what he is capable of. His enemies meet their downfall that way when they are most complacent combined with false assurance that their mischief is working against him. A surprise attack coming from him would be handed out, soon.

But watching her being led away from the crowd and into the grand mansion, he finds it surprisingly harder than usual to tamp down the possessive emotion he is feeling. She looks beautiful enough to eat, his lovely Haruka. The fetching black hat added the illusion of her mysteriousness and old world glamour. What would he give to take her someplace obscure and ravish her? The clan head certainly made no effort to disguise his clear admiration for his lovely girl.

"More wine?"

He looked up, expecting to find Ren Jinguuji. But he saw the person asking him the question was his brother, Ryuu.

He did not reply, simply nodding in a careless and cool manner. Ryuu signaled for the waiter and took two new wineglasses from the tray and handed the other to him. He took it with his free hand and left the empty one on the same tray. Swirling the wine inside the glass, watching it sparkle underneath the soft afternoon sun, Masato murmured his thanks.

"You don't need to worry about your so-called protégé." Ryuu started after he sipped from his own glass. "Father, merely wanted to meet her."

"Do I look worried?" Masato drawled, dark sunglasses gleaming against the sunlight. August won't be able to follow her inside of course; the Jinguujis have an excellent team of security that could rival his. He is on standby waiting for his orders. But he is not worried. Yet.

"You really are quite a formidable business opponent, Hirijikawa." Ryuu said, nodding in admiration. "Father is certainly right using you as an example for me. I am certainly learning a lot about you just by studying your expressions. I bet you would be excellent in poker, but do you know that your eyes speak volumes? And yet despite that, you are still cold and unyielding."

A gentle breeze ruffled his smooth, silky hair, and despite knowing that he is in a vulnerable position, Masato let his shoulders adopt a more relaxed stance. Admittedly he is confident with his experience and ruthlessness in the boardroom, but it won't hurt if he can still learn a few things from a veteran like Takumi Jinguuji. Being able to discern what he is feeling most accurately, Ryuu managed to utilize the training he got from his father. And it certainly would be good if he can maintain an amiable relationship with a distinguished family like his. As long as they won't overstep his boundaries, he is willing to let them play their game.

"If there are no children about, I would cheerfully give you a good beating, Ryuu. And you know very well I'm quite good in kickboxing and street fighting. However, I intend to be at my utmost good behavior." Masato flashed his even teeth at Ren's younger brother, liking the way the young man didn't even show the slightest flinch. "I have not seen you yet attending the quarterly regional business meeting of the Asia and the Pacific. I am looking forward to hearing of your prowess. Your educational foundation is excellent."

The younger brother of Ren Jinguuji shrugged nonchalantly. Like his older brother, he got his classically good looks from his charismatic father, though his lips, he inherited from his beautiful mother, Sakura. Tall, as him, Ryuu still retains a certain college kid aura about him, but his blue eyes are sharp and wise.

"I would be attending the next upcoming event. That is why, I am busy learning as much as I can since I graduated." Ryuu said confidently.

Masato studied the man before him. Somehow, watching Ryuu looking all giddy and excited reminded him a bit of himself when he was just starting out as a junior executive in his family's business. Pretty soon, that friendly demeanor will be replaced with cynism. He kind of pities the younger brother. Overshadowed by the elder brother's talents, it is now up to him to prove to his father how more than capable he is of taking over the reigns of the Jinguuji business empire. Too bad, Takumi often likes to dangle the vacant position of CEO in front of his two sons. He should give up and focus on this young man. Ren is never CEO material. His talent lies in music. The sooner Takumi accepts it, the better. Or else, he would be tearing his family apart with his obsession of following traditional protocols of forcing the eldest son to take over him.

Well, things could get interesting. He will watch on the sidelines and see the story unfold. If Takumi Jinguuji changes his act around and be more acceptable to his eldest son's preferred lifestyle and work, he would be more amenable to accepting Haruka as his potential daughter-in-law. But, this family is too late changing its ways. By the time both Ren and Takumi realizes their mistake, there won't be a Haruka at the end of the line. Haruka would still be his, and his certainty in winning looks even better.

Smiling, Masato finishes his wine. "Why don't you give me a private tour of your home and we can talk shop? I'm sure your father instructed you to bring me to his office anyway as soon as he finishes assessing my _future_ fiancée."

If Ryuu was surprise by his description of Haruka as his future fiancée, he gave no indication. Really, Masato enjoys seeing these men fight hard for the winning cards. The thrill and adrenaline rush is what makes him pumped up for more challenges ahead.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The Jinguuji mansion is every bit as luxurious as its heir with its majestic marble columns, big, airy windows and massive amounts of space filled with chic, modern furniture mingled with heirloom items that the family obviously cherishes. She was expecting it to be stuffy, old and full of stale-smelling furniture and dusty fabric that are hundreds of years old. Instead, she saw the rooms are all bright, not gloomy, filled with fresh flowers in every table. A couple of golden retrievers wag their tails when the library doors were opened, so she could peek in and have a look at Takumi Jinguuji's first editions of literary classics.

But even with the interior excellence designed to keep one's mind occupied, she could not relax. Haruka can hardly believe Ren's father is walking beside her, tapping her hand to call her attention at some old clock on display, or a Matisse hanging in one of the galleries or even pointing out a small damage to a sculpture courtesy of his eldest son's playful antics when he was young.

Takumi Jinguuji, Ren's father, whom he rarely talked about even when she was still working for him. Standing besider her and talking fondly of a son he very much loves fiercely.

She was trying not to gape. Up close, his father looks similar to his son. She can see where Ren inherited his amazing looks. The nose, the arching eyebrows, right down to the color of his eyes. It was possible to see Ren without glaring at her with his icy cold stare. Here is the evidence right before her.

She dared not ask why she was invited. Does his father know that she worked for his son a few years back?

_What a silly question. _Haruka dismissed with a silent scoff. Of course he would know about her. He probably kept tabs on his son's whereabouts 24/7. If Masato who has all the money and influence can scour the world looking for her, Takumi Jinguuji is no exception.

_And if he knew about her existence…_ It's possible that he probably knew they became intimate before she disappeared.

Haruka colored. Oh to think about that thing right now!

"You don't mind if I call you Haruka?" he asked suddenly, studying her expression. "Your stage name is charming, but I prefer calling people by their first names."

She nodded shyly. "Of course." Not knowing what to say, she called his attention yet again to the beautiful home he has painstakingly shown her. "You have a beautiful house. I suspect not many people has toured most of what you have shown me. I am grateful and honored for the time you spend with me and sharing the family's treasured keepsakes."

He did not speak, staring at her instead, watching her. Did she has a smudge on her face? A stain on her lips, or was her mascara running? She longed for a mirror or even a chance to powder her nose and refresh herself. She felt like a fish out of the water standing amidst of such luxury. She's used to Masato's way of living. But this, this is entirely different. This is where Ren grew up. This is the place where he spend most of his childhood. It's a trip of a lifetime for her. Something unexpected. An experience to cherish. A chance to glimpse into the background of the man she has come to love and love even still.

But, the questions remains. One that plagued her mind the moment the man told her his name. Why her? Why here? And why now?

"You must be wondering why I singled you out." Takumi interrupted her thoughts.

Haruka bit her lower lip in embarrassment. Was she that painfully obvious?

"I was merely curious. That's all. A rare chance to meet one of Ren's friend, attending my party."

_Really? _Somehow, despite the display of friendliness towards her, she felt his reply is lacking in details. Surely, Ren has plenty of friends he became acquainted with through the years he lived here.

"I have one more room to show you. I saved it for last. You will appreciate it."

He gestured for her to enter a door where they stopped to talk, and she found herself inside one of the most beautiful rooms she has ever seen so far.

The music room. Judging from the decorating theme and the display of musical instruments and paraphernalia. The walls was carefully papered with elegant bluish green wallpaper, where huge white picture frames of Ren and his family were hung in varying degrees of sizes. Here is Ren, playing his guitar with a younger version of him, which Haruka surmised was probably his brother. Takumi with a beautiful woman, which she guessed is his wife, very young and wearing traditional clothing. A preschool version of Ren looking uncomfortable in his shirt and tie, ready to perform in a recital. More photos, more musical trinkets, a couple of musical boxes in a glass shelf, and an old flute in a display case.

Several shelves were lined neatly filled with a cd library, vintage records, and a very well kept gramophone sitting on its place of glory. But it was the white piano that was commanding the center of attention in the room. It's gleaming white surface invited one to sit and test out the keys.

"Oh!"

She was already halfway across the room, when she realized she was going for the piano. She stopped, realizing her error. As a guest, it is not in her place to start touching his family's things and possession. But the piano seems to be calling out to her and when she is standing right next to it, she saw a small-framed photo of Ren Jinguuji smiling back at her.

Taking a step backward, she said awkwardly. "I-I'm sorry. I did not mean to be rude. This room is very lovely, and the piano is so beautiful my hands are itching to test it."

"No, no. It's all right. My wife loves this room. It's her most favorite. This is where she entertains her closest friends when no one is using it. My son used this as a refuge whenever he is overwhelmed by my tempers. Which I'm afraid to admit is quite often."

Takumi glanced about the room, wincing in remembrance. "I should tell you that I am-was a very difficult man to live with. God knows how my wife manages to endure living with me. But my sons bore most of the brunt. Ren in particular. Being my eldest and all that. This room is special to him."

Haruka gaped at him, surprised. She did not know that Ren had a difficult upbringing. It's hard to believe that, since he seemed to have had a normal childhood like any other people. She thought he was a spoiled child, living in the lap of luxury where his every wish is catered. Who would have guessed? But then again, coming from his own father, there _is _some truth on it somehow. When she used to work for him, she often observed that Ren broods when he is left on his own, and he rarely ever talks about his family at all. She just assumed he doesn't like to talk about his own family for selfish reasons like keeping his private life separate from work, with him being a celebrity.

She didn't know what to say. What kind of words does she need to convey to this man who is suddenly spilling intimate family secrets that very few people may know about? Did he think she is still a very close friend of his son?

"I.." she started, pausing. She supposed it is not her place to give advice or words of comfort. After all, she is very much a stranger. But she felt strongly for this man, who seemed genuinely sorry for the pain he caused his family.

"I am sure that Ren loves you in his own way despite the difficulties he experienced. He is very lucky that he has both of his parents with him to _support _him and guide him while growing up. He may not realized how much you care for him, but if you only talked to him like the way you talk to me, I supposed he will understand that it is for his own good. A family should always be there for one another through thick and thin. And I can see you really care for your family's well-being." Haruka gave him a sad smile of her own, one that she seldom show whenever she thinks about her own parents. Ren _is _lucky. And he would be a fool if he distances himself with his own family.

Takumi nodded graciously, accepting her words of comfort. He seemed to grow older before him, looking more like what a father should be. His eyes seemed less piercing, and his features relaxed a bit, the laugh lines on his eyes becoming prominent.

A sudden knock interrupted them, and Takumi called out. "Enter."

A uniformed butler in his sixties entered, bowed and said, "He is waiting in the library, sir."

Without breaking eye contact, Takumi took her hand and kissed the back of it again.

"A surprising pleasure to finally meet you, Haruka. I look forward to seeing you again. Any friend of Ren is most welcome in my home, most especially you. You can tinker with the piano all you want, I will have someone bring some refreshments for you."

She nodded, her curiosity ignited. _Who is waiting at the library? Was it Ren? Did he engineer this meeting? _She watched the man retreat, leaving her alone in the room.

She liked Ren's father. And she liked his home. And she is glad she was convinced to come and attend this party. She turned back to the piano, wanting to flex her fingers in an unladylike fashion. And what a treat it is to try a beautiful musical instrument. She can spend the rest of the hours locked up here as long as she can play this baby. Now, if only she can find where the powder room is!

Thoughts of Masato and Ren forgotten, Haruka went to the door and peered, trying to remember which rooms most likely contain a powder room. Satisfied that no one is about, she slipped passed the door.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ren Jinguuji tried not to show how tired he is. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying something he might regret, patiently listening to Anri's enthusiastic chatter about seeing his home for the first time.

_Home. _He thought. Perhaps if he slept immediately like what he should have done the moment he got, he won't be too far on the edge this afternoon. The acoustic recording sessions held last night at a popular music television show ended later than what was scheduled. Yet, he did not regret giving in to his live audience's request to play their favorite songs from his past albums. He could guess that they can release at least two discs from that show alone.

No, he can't blame his tiredness from work. He just can't sit still knowing he would be coming today.

"The mansion looks magnificent!" Anri exclaimed, a look of delight on her face, pointing out at the slate colored roofing peeking from the trees.

Ren gave a wistful smile, his heart aflutter just seeing his childhood home. He love his home despite having a somewhat complicated childhood. His mother tried her best to make it as comfortable as possible for him. Turning into the massive driveway, the car ambled past the formal gardens carefully tended by the army of gardeners his family employs. He turned off the engine as soon as they pulled up in front of the house. He could hear the faint sounds of music and children's laughter coming from the house's backyard and guessed that the party is in full swing.

Ren got out of the car and unbuttoned his dark blue coat in a poor attempt to relax. When Anri received his father's invitation for an afternoon tea party at the Jinguuji mansion, she was thrilled to the core.

_Oh, I do believe that your father finally realizes that it's about time to reconcile with you! _She said, reading the contents of the formal invitation with apparent glee. Enthralled by the prospect of finally being accepted, she was oblivious to what he really felt as she enthusiastically planned her wardrobe for the special event.

Only Ren knew the real meaning of the invitation sent to him: he is being summoned by his father to make an appearance.

_This can't be good. _He thought with a combination of anger and annoyance. His father must be planning something. Only he wasn't sure what it is. His old man can be unpredictable sometimes, and though he is more than familiar on how his father goes about his way when dealing with things he deemed may ruin the prestigious Jinguuji name, Takumi Jinguuji knows how to keep aces up his sleeve.

The gentle breeze ruffled his hair, drying up the thin perspiration forming at his forehead, as he and Anri walked up the steps to the grand foyer of the mansion. The massive double doors was immediately opened and the butler greeted him with a low bow.

"He's in the library right?" he told old man Richard, who's been serving his father for the last 35 years.

"Yes. He is waiting for you. I am to show Miss Anri the way to the party. She will wait for you there."

Anri, uncaring of the inner turmoil he is experiencing turned to him. She looked lovely today with a pale blue and dotted white chiffon dress designed to compliment his navy blue suit and white shirt. The white straw hat adorned with white ribbons, perched smartly on topped of her head, accentuating the loose curls of her black hair.

"Oh, Ren! You really should have taken a short nap before we drove here!" she adjusted the collar of his shirt and brushed the lapels of his coat. "Don't worry about me. I will wait for you outside. I will enjoy mingling with the guests." And with that, she allowed herself to be escorted by the butler, crossing the large entrance foyer and turned to the right, disappearing before his eyes.

Meanwhile, Ren turned to his left, where a large gilt-framed mirror was hung up. He studied his reflection, noted his nervous expression and took a deep breath to relieve some of the tension he is feeling.

_It can't be that bad, right? Being summoned. _He told himself. His wedding is in a few months. Takumi Jinguuji won't be able to do anything anymore.

Revived by his own encouraging short speech, he immediately went straight to the grand staircase, taking two steps at a time. Heading straight to the right wing, he took his time traversing the hallway, catching glimpses of the party outside the large windows which was left open to let in the afternoon breeze, filling his nostrils with the smell of crisp apples, freshly cut grass and autumn leaves.

When he reached the far end of hallway, he turned to his right and knocked on the door that separated him from his father's library.

He waited a moment before putting his hand on the doorknob and twisting it, feeling the deadlatch slide easily. And then he stepped inside, ready to face his father once more.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Had Ren Jinguuji lingered a bit in the hallway, he surely would have seen the least person he expects to see at his own home. As such, he would probably delayed meeting his father a slight longer. For as soon as he entered the library, Haruka Nanami turned from the corner of the hallway, after finally succeeding in finding a powder room and managed to refresh herself.

But maybe fate has other things in mind. Haruka, hearing a door slammed shut further ahead of her, ignored the noise, thoughts of playing the grand piano was all that occupied her mind as of the moment

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Oh, a cliffy ;P Sorry about that folks. New chapter in the works. You guys better stick around for it. You will scream your hearts out. I can't wait. **_

_**Also, Valentine's day is coming up. I've been racking my brains on what to write for that special day. If you guys are wondering, I wrote a special Valentine's day one shot last year. I hope you guys read it and post your reviews.**_

_**So, back to this latest chapter. What do you guys think of it? Any guesses on what will happen next? My brain is ready to explode from all the things I want to write, I literally had to scribble them down a few notes at a time just to keep track of what I want to do. I hope I still have them when the time to write the next chapter comes. **_

_**Now how about a review for all my efforts?**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N: **_

_**Seriously. You all have been good to me for the past few days, diligently posting reviews. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. My updates are very slow, but you guys still patiently follow my updates. I am not like some other FFdotnet authors who only post updates when they reached certain number of reviews per chapter. But I do hope you recommend and spread my works for other people to enjoy and reviews. I sincerely want this fandom to grow and enjoy the game and series like I do. **_

_**A few people reviewed and sent PMs about how the story is progressing, especially on Haruka not knowing about Ren and Anri; likewise even the upcoming wedding. I assure you, all will be explained in due course. I ask for your patience. I wanted to explain more but it would spoil how the story progresses.**_

_**And since I failed to finished my one-shot for Valentine's day, I decided to post this instead. I hope you guys will enjoy it. The one-shot might still be uploaded in the future. Though this one is posted so that it will compensate for the hype I tried to create about the Valentine's one shot that I failed to deliver.**_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 43- When Winter and Fire Collide**

Masato Hirijikawa stepped into the library in his signature self-assured manner. He saw Takumi Jinguuji standing behind a large, antique desk, gazing into the massive framed windows, watching the afternoon sun filtered behind the large trees bordering his property.

The happy laughter of the children filled the air, followed by the jazzy music being played by the string quartet hired for entertainment of the guests. Somewhere in the party, there was a chorus of chatter and the clinking of glasses being toasted.

"Don't be shy, Hirijikawa. You may move in closer."  
><em>Come into my den, said the lion. <em>Masato thought wryly, following the man's orders politely. He did not see Haruka anywhere in the room and assumed she is still inside the house. Otherwise, she is probably being escorted back to the party by someone.

"I like her, Hirijikawa." Takumi spoke, his back still on him, as he continued to look wistfully outside. "Vivacious girl. Very pretty face, nice manners you don't get from ladies nowadays. Hard to believe she came from a somewhat respectable background being a descendant of a well known composer who used to play for European royalty."

Masato smiled knowingly, a twinkle in his eye. "I know. Exquisite creature. You should hear her play up close. It's an experience you will never forget. She becomes an entirely different person. By the way, how come she's not here? I would expect her to wait for me in this library." He drawled lazily, moving up and standing next to him, peering out into the windows himself.

"Oh, she's still in. She can go anytime. Someone will assist her if she gets lost inside this cavernous house. Although she may not want to come back to the party yet." He answered airily.

"You didn't bribe her, did you, Jinguuji?" Masato shook his head mockingly. "I shall have to warn her against accepting offers of touring the house with you or being fooled by the pleasing personality act. Or-" a sudden thought came to him, "You probably have a piano tucked in somewhere. Haruka can never resist not testing out her favorite musical instrument if she can help it. That girl is sometimes so oblivious to her environment, she won't know trouble until it's spelled out to her in capital letters."

"Dear me! Of course! She's probably making Mozart proud right now." Takumi chuckled, apparently enjoying their friendly banter.

"Hmph, let it out, Jinguuji. I don't have all day. You've already took your time with her, I don't like sharing." Masato said warningly. He turned away from the windows and allowed himself the luxury of sinking into one of the plush chairs situated in front of Takumi's desk.

"Always down to business in the end, are we Hirijikawa? Very well, let me go straight to the point. What business do you have toying with my son's love affair?"

"And the father will always come running to rescue the son." Masato said in a bored tone. _Really? This is why he summoned him here? For a lecture? What a disappointment._

Takumi shrugged. "I did not invite you here to reprimand you or make threats. I doubt very much you will listen to anyway. Besides, why should I? I asked you to come so that you can enjoy yourself and allow me to meet the young lady, of which I am truly grateful that you obliged this middle aged man." He gave him a mock nod of his head.

"One must never take an invitation from a Jinguuji lightly." He replied to the man before him. "Though this will be the last time I will grant your request to see her, and may I remind you that I am most generous to people who does not provoke me. It was a good thing that my schedule is free. Or else I will never let Haruka come here on her own. The next time you asked, you will need to address your invitation to _Mr. and Mrs. Hirijikawa."_ He watched in satisfaction when he saw his raised eyebrows, though a bit annoyed to see he doesn't looked surprised with his news.

"What makes you think that I will come to rescue my son from a disastrous marriage by getting myself involved? I merely want to see the players of this game up close and get to know them a bit. Pardon the sentimentality of this aging man." Takumi chuckled, walked towards a table where a silver tray with a brandy decanter and glasses lay, ready and waiting.

"Brandy? It's my favorite."

"Yes, thank you."

Masato accepted the glass, sniffed it appreciatively and sipped it, liking it immediately. Jinguuji has impeccable taste. "Ren will never back out of his commitment to that woman." He said matter of factly.

"Maybe you are right." The middle aged man agreed somewhat reluctantly. He gave a theatrical sigh, "I am weighing all the pros and cons of this union. As of the late, I asked my lawyers to start drafting a new will to help protect my family from her schemes."

"A wise move." He nodded thoughtfully. He will never do that to Haruka. He can give her all his possessions and live like a beggar if she asked him to, and he would still be happy man.

"I merely don't like your gambling way of betting against other people's happiness." Takumi added quietly, before sipping the alcohol from his own glass.

"Speak for yourself. An advice coming from the man who likes to put pressure on his sons for the sake of some stupid tradition. You should know, Ryuu is more than capable enough to handle the reins of being CEO. I don't mind doing business with him. And in all honesty, I like your youngest son, rather than the eldest." He admitted.

Takumi nodded. "That's good to hear. From the man who single handedly runs the Hirijikawa empire. Hard to believe you are a bastard, but I am as proud as your father would have been had he been alive. You've proved your worth and made us all look like fools."

Masato did not have a ready answer for that. Of course Jinguuji would know some of his background. But surprisingly, it doesn't bother him at all. Jinguuji may be as ruthless as him, but he certainly displays a healthy respect for a fellow dominant alpha male. They will get along fine.

"My gambling ways are what fuels me to move. The higher the stakes, the better I perform." He answered before gulping the brandy. The liquid made its fiery way down his throat.

"Someday, it might prove to be your undoing. You should cease your hold over her and let nature and fate take its course. For the more you prevent Haruka from being with Ren, the more she will resist. Just an advice from a father who tried to mold its eldest son unsuccessfully." He shook his head. "Ren, for all his rebellious ways has proven time and time again that he will succeed. I don't approve his chosen profession and lifestyle, but at least he has the guts to stand up to me."

"True." Masato agreed, assessing the man as he talked about his eldest son. From the looks of it, Takumi is finally ready to accept his son back into the family. Though he entirely doesn't believe he is ready to accept his future daughter-in-law. The man is bound to have something planned. "And for your information. I am _not _preventing Haruka. I am merely putting her in the right perspective."

"Indeed. Your confidence is astounding."

Masato stood up, placed the glass gently back on the tray. "Thank you for the warnings, Jinguuji. I am privileged to hear one from you after being fatherless for so long. I hope you will still be as friendly when I placed a ring on Haruka's hand."

"As the common phrase goes, _all's fair in love and war_." Takumi nodded, smirking. "I will be the first to congratulate you, should you succeed. However, will _I _be expecting the same courtesy from you, if _I _win?"

He was already halfway across the room, ready to let himself out through the doors of the library. For the duration of this conversation, he had never experience any doubts. A veteran of his caliber would instantly know if he is on the loosing side, for a businessman should be shrewd and must cut its losses quickly before the damage becomes too great. But hearing the last comment from a business colleague, he suddenly became uneasy.

Carefully, he turned back, forcing himself to give a faint smile. _If _he fails to win her over, he promised himself to be a gentleman and step aside to let her have her happiness. If, and only if, she really insisted on choosing Ren Jinguuji in the end.

"I give you my word that I will leave her alone if I lose." He said, feeling a small lump in his throat. "But-" he said hurriedly, unable to explain himself why it is important to let Takumi know, "but if _he _ever hurts her again, I will be merciless to him and to this family. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear enough." The middle aged man replied. "It's a fair warning."

Masato turned and let himself out of the French doors, hearing a faint knock on the door at the opposite end of the room, before he himself closed the other door behind him.

He walked fast, down the stone steps of the verandah until he felt the soft grass under his leather shoes. He looked up into the sky, seeing the it turned into a mixture of pinks, blues and golds, as the sun slowly settles into the horizon. Pretty soon, it will be sunset, and the party will end. He should be looking for Haruka, but he found himself unable to move. He needed time to compose himself before he faced her. Time to think and plan, strategize and put things into motion.

An hour. He thought to himself.

Instead of heading straight to the party, he took another path, walked some distance to allow some privacy and pulled out his phone from the pocket of his chinos.

He will not give them a chance, not even a sliver. He will personally see to it.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He carefully closed the door behind him as soon as he stepped inside the library. The only light lit inside the room were the couple of expensive lamps set at each side of the wall where most of the bookshelves were lined and filled to the brim. It gave an intimate glow into the room, the brown furniture turning into soft caramel golds, the brocade curtains into a soft rosy hue.

Ren was reminded of the painful times when he is always summoned by his father in the library to listen to hour-long lectures and scoldings. He thought he is over this exercise, but apparently, while his father is remains the head of the family, he would have to endure it for quite some time yet.

He stood still, drawing his full height. "Father." He bowed respectfully. It was the first time in months that they stood face to face again.

"I was beginning to think you will not show up." Takumi said, placing his empty glass of brandy on the tray. The tone of his father's voice is surprisingly mild.

Ren could see another empty glass beside the one his father used and wondered who was with his father before he arrived. A business associate perhaps? The whole place is littered with his goddamned cronies.

He was about to reply when he paused, hearing soft piano music wafting through the breeze coming from the opened windows.

"Ahhh…Excellent _Brahms_." Takumi paused, letting themselves hear the faint music. The rise and fall of keys expertly being played by some hired musician.

"The party's entertainment is most excellent as always, father." Ren said stiffly. He wanted the interview to end soon, so he can greet his mother, spend an hour mingling to fulfill his duty, let Anri enjoy a bit of the party and go home.

"Your mother certainly outdos herself." His father nodded, sitting down on his usual chair behind his desk and began shuffling some papers from the drawer.

"I am here, as requested." Ren said impatiently. "Let's drop the pleasantries. Did you summoned me because you want to express your displeasure again towards my upcoming nuptials?"

"On the contrary, Ren. I am here to offer a truce. I see that you are truly determined to marry this despicable woman-" his father began.

"Her name is Anri." Ren interrupted.

Takumi paused to look at his son sternly, eyes blazing, "I appreciate your concern on my memory loss, but I do assure you that I am not senile. Sit down, young man."

Grudgingly, Ren took a seat, noticing that the chair he took is slightly warm. He hoped it was not Ryuu who went in before him. His brother probably got another tongue lashing from his beloved father.

"You know, deny it as much as you want, you inherited your stubbornness from me. But I am at least grateful that you turn out to have a lot more backbone than my other colleagues' sons who grew up into frighteningly spoiled and whiny brats. Appalling. And to think they will one day lead this country's economy." He shook his head, taking out a sheaf of papers and began to leaf through it.

A rare compliment coming from his father. Takumi Jinguuji does not have the habit of showering compliments before he brought out the heavy guns. He usually allows one to stand and gives no mercy with his sermons.

A change in tactic? Ren leaned back, resigned for a fact that he would be here for a time. What will it be this time? Fresh threats on his inheritance? The usual warnings about his company shares? He already knew that he would be inheriting his other Uncle's shareholdings in their family company due to the fact that he doesn't have a son of his own, so as the legacy states, stock shares will go back to the heir-which means _him_. He certainly won't be hurting for money even if he marries a dozen women. And his career is going down an excellent path. Plus, he invested most of his earnings in other ventures, so whatever new threats his father comes up with, he won't be swayed by it. His future grandson csn even live a very comfortable life without his share of income from the Jinguuji earnings.

"I think you will be pleased to know that I have given much thought on your decisions and have come to realize that I won't be able to stop you from marrying her."

He raised his eyebrows. Has he lost his mind? Is he hearing the correct words coming from his father's mouth? Takumi Jinguuji is ready to concede defeat?

Slowly, he sat up straight. "What are you saying?" So his father no longer objects to his marriage to Anri?

"I have conditions though." His father continued, as if he didn't hear him say something. "A very _short_ list." He moved away from the desk and walked towards him, his hand extended, holding one sheet of paper.

Ren took it, bent his head down to read the contents.

True to what Takumi Jinguuji promised, the list wasn't very long. Once he mentioned that he has no objections, the wheels inside his head started to turn, flipping through his mental notes on what conditions he set aside for him.

The list looks reasonable enough: under no condition will Anri get any shares of the Jinguuji stocks, though their presence is needed for every formal gatherings within the family, and he is required to spend part of his time attending monthly shareholder's meetings in case something happens to him or his younger brother; he will pick up the slack left behind to ensure that the business empire is running as smoothly as possible.

But when he came to the bottom of the list, he suddenly stood up, dropping the list from his hands. The paper fluttered noiselessly to the floor.

"This is ridiculous!" Ren said angrily. He never felt the urge to hit his father so badly before, but now, he wasn't so sure now. How dare he?!

"What?" Takumi countered, bland expression infuriating him more. "I told you I give you _my_ blessing. I stated out _my_ conditions. _Three items_. And you owe your mother for not being able to participate in the preparations." His father allowed himself a somewhat rare smile of amusement.

_This can't be happening! Don't fucking tell me he means to push this on me?!_

"I can't.. You are not..Don't you…" He struggled on what to say, blood-boiling, face turning red with rage. How could his father do this to him?! He is breathing heavily now.

"Your mother wants to contribute something for the wedding, but since most important preparations is already in place, I suggested we could give you a wedding present instead in a form of a special guest."

"Not Haruka Nanami!" Ren grounded out, clenching his fists, taking a step forward, wanting so badly to hit his father.

"Why not?" Takumi asked, obviously feigning surprise at his son's outburst. "Your mother likes her way of singing. She would provide excellent entertainment for the guests as she serenades the two of you at _your_ wedding reception. I am preparing to liaise with her management team and I am sure they will not object on my special request."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ren shut his eyes, and then opened them again, not believing that this is happening. He _knew _there would be a difficult catch somewhere in this conversation. But he never expected it would be this!

_Haruka Nanami_. As special guest invited to sing and perform love songs for him and Anri! On his wedding day! How painfully cruel is that?!

Will he be able to stand it? Watch her sing about love songs and happy endings, while people toast them for a _long and happy_ marriage life?

Unable to comprehend what is happening, he glanced down at the two empty glasses on the silver tray near him. Was Masato Hirijikawa invited in this party? Is he the one who suggested this to his father, while using his mother as an excuse? His father knew he wouldn't be able to refuse his mother if it really was true.

No, no, no. Not _HaruNa. _Not his Haruka Nanami. She can't be part of this celebration.

"Ren. Be honest with me. Are you having doubts about your marriage to Anri?" his father asked gently, for the first time concern shown in his eyes. "Is that why you object to our proposed wedding present?"

Ren meet his father's gaze, eyes so much like him. Yet he could not return the warm concern directed upon him. The bomb he dropped was too great; he could not utter a proper reply. He wanted to drink! Something to help him calm his temper and think this through. Why? _Why?!_

Then suddenly, a thought occurred to him. If Masato is here, then most likely Haruka is here, too.

He narrowed his eyes. "Did you say anything to her?" he said in a dangerously soft tone.

Takumi studied his face before he replied. "No. I merely wanted to meet her for myself and found out she's lovely in person. If you must know, though, I did a background check. I would have gladly accepted her as a daughter-in-law, had circumstances been different." He shrugged. "Pity."

Eyes still blazing, Ren bolted out of the room, not waiting for his father's customary dismissal. He slammed the door behind him with as much force as he could generate.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Oh, what lovely, lovely piano! _Haruka caressed the keys gently when she finally stopped playing. It was finely tuned, the condition very pristine, ready to dazzle any player with its amazing sound. Her own piano, the one Masato bought for her is beautiful too. But this, this piano is special. It has been lovingly used and cared for by Ren's family.

_I guess it's time to leave now. _She glanced down at her watch to check the time and saw it was almost four thirty. Masato is probably wondering where she is now, and it would take time to find each other. She did not even bother to bring her phone with her, knowing that it would be pointless. Masato tends to stick to her side and never lets her out of his sight whenever they went out.

She stood up, her feet sinking on the luxurious carpeted floor, as she twirled about, drinking in the luxury and intimacy of the room. She wanted to take it all, commit all the images in her memory. If she could draw, she would like to preserve her memories of this room. But maybe she can write all about it her notebook, something to remind her of a glimpse into Ren's past.

She felt her heart ache_._ She won't be seeing this room again once she stepped out of the door. Even if Takumi graciously told her she is always welcome, Masato will _never_ allow her to come back. And it would only be proper if she didn't come back. She has no right to be here in the first place. She is never a friend to Ren. To him, she is only a work colleague. Their status as former lovers was never really established in the past anyway.

Tears welled up in her eyes, as she paused in front of one of his photographs that caught her eye_._ Out of all the photos on display, this is the only one that captures his essence brilliantly. The photographer took this image without the subject ever looking into the camera lenses. Instead, Ren was walking in an open field, barefoot, with grass growing wildly under his feet, and flowers dotting the landscape. His jeans were folded several times to reveal his ankles, a dark grey shirt stretched tightly across his taut chest, white sweater draped on his powerful shoulders. His hair was let loose, curls and waves framing his face. The strong jaw set, his mouth pouty, expression thoughtful and serious. The complete picture of a brooding artist.

But it's always the eyes that drew her. They were soft blues, the color of a calm sea. The kind of eye color she never sees in him.

Haruka walked up to the wall, reached out to touch the shiny black frame gently, as if she is actually touching his skin. _Ren._

She wiped the tears off her eyes, tried to compose herself. If Masato sees her like this, he would be suspicious. God knows she doesn't have the energy to deal with a jealous man tonight.

Opening the door, she stepped out of the room, flicking the light switches off as she crossed the threshold. Her heels made light clicking sounds on the marble hallway. But before she can take another step, a pair of large hands clamped her mouth and clinched her waist.

And she was roughly dragged back inside the darkened music room, unable to fight her attacker.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_What?! _

She instinctively lifted her arms to claw her attacker with her short, well-kept hands. Her straw hat lay forgotten on the floor, the silk crushed by their shoes during their scuffle.

Heart pounding, she was lifted unceremoniously like she weighed nothing else. She struggled to free herself, feet dangling several inches from the floor. Without the leverage of something hard to support her, she's entirely helpless.

_Let me go! _Her eyes grew wide in panic_. _

But the vise like grip on her waist is too strong for her. The whole span of her back was stretched out against her abductor's body. Even through the material of her dress, she could feel the hard planes of a torso and the lean muscles, making her realize that her abductor is a very tall man.

_Isn't anybody out there who can hear me? Help me! Please! _She let out a whimper when she felt warm breath tickling her ear.

"Shhh! If you promise not to scream, I will let you go!" Even with his slightly hoarse voice, she would recognize it anywhere.

What? She stopped struggling. _Ren?_

"Don't scream. And for Christ's sake, stop struggling. You… if you don't, I might not be able to help myself. I might accidentally break your slender neck." He grounded out against her ear.

His deep voice sent shivers running down her spine, but she can't appreciate it for the moment. He scared her so much, her whole body trembled; her teeth began to chatter faintly.

He let out a swore when he felt her teeth gnashed together. "Promise you won't scream?" He reiterated his request. "I won't hurt you. But just try to stay calm."

She nodded, hand still clamping on her mouth.

"Good."

He twirled her around, his hold on her waist slackened, and she found herself falling.

And falling. And falling.

Unable to grab anything to keep her balance, she can only stretch out her hands, her fingers feeling nothing but air. Eyes adjusting in the semi-darkness, she caught a glimpse of the ornate ceiling, Ren's flashing icy blue eyes, and the scent of oceany perfume filling her nostrils.

She landed on top of the chaise lounge she spied in the room earlier.

She blinked, shock registering in her face.

Ren's handsome face loomed on top of her.

"Are you alright?" his eyes were searching, taking into account the chignon coming loose, her crumpled dress, and the smudges of red lipstick on her mouth. Then, as if waking up from a dream, she opened her mouth.

"What are you doing?! Have you lost your mind?!" she hissed in outrage, ignoring the pounding of her traitorous heart at the sight of his face. Her fear subsided significantly, generally relieved that her abductor wasn't some kind of trespasser or unwanted interloper who managed to breach into the house.

"I should be asking you the same thing. What the hell are you doing inside my _home?" _he asked in a tone barely above a whisper.

"I didn't even know it's your home. Masato dragged me here. And then a man appeared suddenly, introducing himself as your father." She retorted, frowning. "And why the hell are you lurking in the corridors just grabbing random people?"

"Oh, I make it a habit to grab any suspicious strangers lurking inside the house and drag them to this room. _I take perverse pleasure in torturing them into submission_." Ren said sarcastically, a little louder. "You should pay attention to your surroundings more. What if this is a _real _abduction? You have zero percent chance of getting away when you put your head up in the clouds and thinking nothing but music and piano."

"Oh, shut up!" Haruka fumed. "If I had known you'd be here, I would avoid this place like a _plague_." She tried not to get too distracted with what he had just said about torturing people into submission. With the smart and self-assured way he carry himself in his crisp blue suit, she probably won't have any problem submitting to his demands. The yellowness of her gown contrasted nicely against his attire, making his eyes seemed even bluer than ever.

"Oh, really?" He smirked at her, peering down at her with his arrogant face. The corners of his mouth quirked, as if fighting not to laugh.

"Yes, really." She hissed again, pushing a lock of stray hair away from her face.

His face was too close to her, and she tried to move away. But she could not move even an inch. He was pinning part of her body with his weight. No wonder she felt a heavy object resting just below her ribcage. Ren is lying on top of her a bit more intimately than she would have liked. In addition to that, he was cradling her legs on his lap, while her sandaled clad feet dangled in the air.

A slow sensation of warm liquid began its journey to the very depths of her belly. Unconsciously squeezing her legs together, she wondered briefly whether she was the only one who is sensitive to the sexual tension filling the air. Their position and closeness are too much for her own good. Feeling her throat go dry, she swallowed, trying desperately to diffuse the reactions of her body. _What is he doing lying here? Shouldn't he be with his family? What if his father is looking for him?_

Pushing thoughts of a naked Ren out of mind, she said, "I'm tired." She tried to sit up. "I should get going." The material of her dress made faint noises of protest as she moved, taffeta and chiffon rubbing against the silk material of his clothes. The friction caused the small, sensitive hairs on her skin to react, making them stand up. She bit the inside of her cheek to stifle a groan, her eyelids fluttering a million miles a minute. Her pupils dilated.

Ren sighed exasperatedly, "You're not hurt, are you though? My father treated you well? He can be quite pleasant when he wants something, but he's a cruel man with an agenda on most days."

The unexpected gentleness lacing his deep voice stopped her from trying to sit up. Unable to form a coherent answer, she shook her head instead. "No, I'm fine. Your father treated me well." _Which isn't right because I shouldn't be here at all._

He reached out suddenly and cupped her jaw, brushing aside the strands of hair gathering at the side of her face, as if he doesn't believe her and was checking for any signs of bruising or cuts.

_What does he think of his father? Some sort of evil warden who tortures its guests? _Somehow, the ridiculousness of her thoughts made her want to laugh out like a crazed mental patient. But she did not dare laugh.

She opened her mouth to point out that his father has impeccable manners, something that he should emulate, when she found herself distracted with his fingertips tracing the outline of her lower lip.

Instead of protesting, she let out the breath that was caught in her throat.

How was it possible that fate sometimes likes to play cruel jokes on mere mortals? Here she is waxing pathetic lyrical goodbyes to this room just a few moments ago; lo and behold, the owner of the room and the master of her dreams suddenly appears.

Making patterns on her lower lip with his fingertip was something she did not expect him to do, let alone inside this special room of his. Ren is not acting normally. But he's not drunk; he doesn't reek of alcohol. So what made him feel different?

_Once upon a time  
>There was a boy and there was a girl<br>Just one touch from your hands  
>Was all it took to make me falter<em>

Unable to endure the tickling sensation created by one fingertip, she opened her mouth and caught the tips between her teeth. The action was so unexpected that even she opened her eyes wide in surprise. A rush of heat flooded her face. Unbeknownst to her, her liquid gold eyes took on a fiery glow, like a flame being stoked higher.

Ren hissed. Unable to stop himself, the fingertip was replaced with his lips.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**I'm sorry about the short chapter. It was longer previously. I have to cut it short to be able to accommodate more on the, shall we say, their hot encounter? :P**_

_**Some of the reviewers has been expressing their demands that they should meet. So, how do you like it? I am not sure yet how this encounter will end, so many possibilities that may happen. And so many problems may arise. My list of tortures for Ren is not finished yet. So brace yourselves. But don't worry, there's a reward if he perseveres.**_

_**Song lyrics will be revealed in the next chapter. Please watch out it.**_

_**Now how about a review for all my efforts?**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N: **_

_**Amazing. A lot of reviews. This writer is humbled [bows low]. Thank you.**_

_**This is quite a long chapter. Took me a while to re-write a few paragraphs, adjust some things, check the spellings, etc. Thanks for your patience. I may not be able to post a new chapter next week, but here's to hoping that this long chapter will tide you over until my next one is ready.**_

_**On an important note, be warned that this chapter contains…smut.. since I don't want a repeat of what happened with my smutty two-shot, I am posting this edited chapter here at ffdotnet. If you want to read the full, unedited version, please register at Archives of Our Own, look for my user name [which is the same as the one I use here]. Otherwise, if you don't register, you won't be able to read the complete version as I locked this series for member's viewing only. For further information, please visit my profile page.**_

_**More interesting notes after this.**_

**Feb 24, 2014 updates: for those who have yet to read this, I highly recommend you register at AO3. As the this chapter reads incomplete without the smut scenes. So please, please, please, do register at AO3, and read the complete chapter there. And I hope you will do me a favor of dropping reviews to both. :) thanks!  
><strong>

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 44- With Hands, Binded**

If Haruka Nanami is dreaming, she never wanted to wake up from this dream. Ren's lips were softer than she remembered, better than she could possibly imagine. They moved gently across her lips, as if trying to get to know her again purely by the contact of their mouths fitting so perfectly against each other.

Her breathing hitched again, body instinctively moving, searching for some reassurance: a touching of bare skin, a caress from the hands, the promises of good things to come.

_Forbidden love  
>Are we supposed to be together<br>Forbidden love, forbidden love_

His tongue touched her lower lip; coaxing her to give more, yield more to his tender assault.

"Open your mouth, _my heart_. Give it to me." He said in a tone of voice she has only heard him use _once._

She obeyed his command, opening her mouth fully to let him in. His warm breath making her skin tingle, her cheeks blossoming into a deeper shade of red. The intensity of his kiss making her senses whirl.

Like a flower long put to sleep in winter, she could feel the ice melting around her heart like ice cream under a hot sun. With faint pricks of electricity prickling her skin, she was being coaxed awake from a deep slumber.

His tongue gently prodded her mouth, exploring her secrets, exchanging it with his own. She could feel his heart pounding through the bodice of her dress. Slow, fast; beating in an unsteadily and stopping for a second before resuming its erratic pace.

Like trying to establish a rhythm, a tune that makes time frozen momentarily. Wanting to feel more of his heartbeat, she placed her palms gently on his hard, toned chest, fingers slipping underneath his silk coat. _Let me touch. Let me feel. Give me the truth of what you really feel. _And she felt his heart pound louder, steadier, calling out her name.

_Forbidden love  
>We sealed our destiny forever<br>Forbidden love, forbidden love_

Ren gave a deep, long growl when her fingertips brushed his hardened nipples. Like a switch being flicked on, the gentle lion that he was become ferocious; intoxicated by the deep passion they share.

The soft lips pursuing her became urgent. Touching turned to little bites and nibbles. And the pinpricks of electricity turned into bolts. Her hands reached up to hook her arms on his neck; at the same time, his hands spanned her slim waist.

Her skin turned hotter, a thin sheet of perspiration forming on her forehead, a drop of sweat beading down the deep valley of her chest. Every sensation happening on her body, she felt in minute detail, senses heightened.

"Haruka." Ren groaned against her lips.

It was the first time she heard him call her name again. And it proved to be a potent trigger. All the months and weeks of Masato's love play is nothing compared to this! The ultimate promise of fulfillment. A kiss from Ren Jinguuji is enough to tip her over the edge of the cliff. Enough to make her shatter to pieces. Enough to make her explode.

_Just one smile on your face  
>Was all it took to change my fortune<br>Just one word from your mouth  
>Was all I needed to be certain<em>

"Haruka.." he repeated again, this time, his voice turning hoarse again. "I want to touch you. Let me touch. Touch you" He half pleaded, half commanded her.

And without waiting for an answer, he released his hold on her waist. Using one hand to support the back of her head, he used the other to grip her ankle. With his index finger, he began to trace a path up her stockinged leg.

_How can just a simple touch leave such a blazing trail of desire? _Haruka thought she would simply go mad with the way he is teasing her. Ren's teasing is leaving burning marks on her skin. She pulled him down, locking him in her embrace with her slender arms. Deepening their kiss. Drinking from him as he drinks from her. He lay down heavily on top of her chest, careful not to crush her with his weight.

As soon as his finger caught the lacy garter underneath her skirts, Haruka bit his lower lip hard, tasting the faint metallic tang of blood from his lips. Making her jerk as if prodded with a hot poker.

He gave a chuckle, not feeling hurt at all by the pain she inflicted on him. "You like that, my heart? You are so sensitive for me." His voice turned smoky with unfulfilled passion.

His hand went under the back of her knee, lifting her leg; like soaring suddenly over the edge of a cliff, the pit of her stomach clenching, as he hooked himself on his trim waist with her lower limbs.

Long fingers resting on the thin material of her panties.

Long fingers slowly easing inside the elastic edges.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He thought he died and went to heaven, or so he believed. But when Ren Jinguuji touched her most intimately, he knew right away that heaven is nothing compared to this. Haruka's very essence he now holds in his fingers transcends heaven; he feels like he is grasping the core of starlight.

Fisting a handful of her silky hair at her nape, he pulled hard, causing her to gasp, opening her mouth even more, rendering her helpless against his continued conquest. Like a man dying of thirst in the desert and suddenly finding an oasis with clean, pure water, he drank his fill of her in her mouth.

Potent as a love potion, Haruka Nanami is a paradox of a woman. Holding her like this, he realized just how little he knew of her-no it's how little he paid attention when it comes to her. If his hands were not occupied with exploring her secret crevices, he would have punched himself in the gut. Small and pixie-like compared to his height and toned physique, she fits so perfectly with him. How can he miss such important details before?

She's sweet, charming and witty. No! They had it all wrong! Her sweet demeanor belies the fact that underneath that controlled facial expressions is a spitfire. With hair like fire and flashing eyes, why can't they not see something quite obvious? Haruka is a flame that nobody can ever hold for even a small amount of time; ordinary people will get burned. Though people like Masato or the Shinomiya twins with more boldness in their character will get singed in the edges if they try to capture her essence. No, only someone like him, a man who has spent most of his life and heart lock in ice can keep her.

Apart from that, she's the only person he knew who can provoke him so easily, stirring his deepest passions to a full degree. Sometimes, she acts brash, tempestuous, infuriating him when she contradicts him while they work together. She takes her time to think before she opens her mouth, and when she does, she's not afraid to speak her mind. She is fearless and stubborn when she wants to do something. When her muse takes hold of her, she is like a whirlwind, a storm he has a hard time trying to capture or tame. Watching her is like watching the changing of seasons, predictable and yet not really predictable at all, for no season is ever the same. No wonder the sexual tension he is feeling every time they are together, is mutual. She's as aroused as him whenever they are in the same room. Only he was too blind to see it.

And now, lying under him, the sweet woman who charmed the world with her music, is showing him just how complex she is. Haruka is not just a pretty face. She's everything he wanted in a woman and more. A man will never, ever be bored with her even when he gets old with age.

Just thinking about her with a man other than him drove him to the

brink.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOosmutoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The leather belt soon followed the coat; the buckle _pinging _on the carpeted floor. And as he sat up to undo a few of the top buttons of his white, cotton long sleeves, he saw her change into a kneeling position. Her skirts made a faint whisper as it gathered down to cover her bare back and thighs.

"Haruka?"

Her hands replaced his, deftly unbuttoning the rest all the way down. Holding his gaze, she neither smiled nor frowned, concentrating on her task of taking off his shirt.

Ren swallowed hard, feeling more aroused at the sight of her glowing eyes filled with excitement and desire.

Even the zipping sounds of his pants weren't enough to cut the mood in the room. He watched momentarily how beautiful she look as she loomed above him; the late afternoon soon filtered by the room's curtains made her hair shine red-gold, strands like spun silk; her sweat making her skin glisten. She looked like a fey, woodland creature out to capture his heart. And he doesn't mind being taken prisoner by this beautiful human being.

He slipped both hands on her waist, pulling her close against his chest. He moved quickly, sat back on the lounge in a more comfortable position, taking her with him until she was almost straddling him with her knees firmly planted on both sides of his hips.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOosmutoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ren paused, pulled away slightly, using both of his hands to cup her face again. He looked at her straight in the eye. He could feel his increasing heartbeat in his own ears.

"I want you. Right now. I want you like _no_ _other. _I will not have any regrets after this. But I have to make sure that _you _won't have any regrets too. If you want to talk after this_, we will_; I can't make any promises that things will get better. Things are too complicated for the moment. I need you to be aware of what you are getting yourself into. You and I can't back out of this situation. _Do you trust me that I won't hurt you, again?" _He felt a lump on his throat with his last sentence. Why did he blurt out something like that? They were almost at the brink, ready to join together as one. But seeing her so willing, the ounce of protest no longer there, it made him feel uneasy, guilty and sad. What does she really feel about me? So many things to talk about. The past has lot of gaps, which needed to be filled. He hurt her before that much he knows. The damage he caused her, though, he is not aware of yet. But he now understands deep in his heart that it is great, hence the reason she fled away from him.

He knew it is wrong to take her here without really establishing some form of truth about why they separated. Trust is important. But he cannot be so arrogant as to demand it from her, when he never intended to be entirely honest about her in the first place during those years. It was only after she left that he started thinking it was callous of him to think she will be putty to his hands. Haruka has her pride, and pride made her turn her back on him. For all he knew, she could just be reacting from the physical attraction that they so obviously, still share until now. She has grown up, and she probably wanted to know for herself that what happened in the past should just stay in the past. By showing herself to him again, to achieve some closure. He needs to prove her wrong; that whatever it is, they needed to finish this thing-this connection or path that fate continues to put them in together.

But what if after this, they cannot reconnect? What if, he read the signs wrong?

He felt his heart ache. Of course, if she changes her mind, he won't pressure her. He's not such a brute to force himself on her. He just wants to make sure, that she would trust him despite it all. Despite their complicated situation. He can never ask any woman like this, though it seems like instinctively, he knew Haruka would still believe in him; notwithstanding the confusion of their past and the uncertainty of the future.

"Ren."

He looked up and dropped his mouth slightly.

There can be _no mistake_ on her expression.

Haruka's face glowed with warmth. With understanding. Without anger. Without mistrust or condemnation.

_I trust you. _Her eyes seemed to say.

He opened his mouth to ask her further whether she's really sure, but she silenced him by placing a finger on his lips.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOosmutoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ren groaned, his thoughts whirling, holding Haruka in a tight embrace. _She is still his_!

However much she denies it to him. Her body cannot lie. Masato never succeeded in conquering her completely. _Haruka Nanami is completely his_. And to think that after all these years, she managed to stay intact for him, and he treated her with such coldness, even entertaining rude comments inside his head about her changed personality and appearance.

"I love you."

He felt tears pooling at the edge of his eyes. Her whispered words were so faint; he could barely hear it amidst the gasps and heavy breathing they were making.

Ren wanted to kick himself for being such a world-class idiot and a fool! Whatever the reason she ran away, it must be so heavy that she needed to disappear. Hide from him. Whatever it is, he will find out! He doesn't deserve her. But by God! If he needed to win this war for her, he should wise up and make up for the lost time.

"I love you." He whispered back.

It is the truth. There's no denying it. He loves Anri. But he was just using her as an excuse to compensate his loss for Haruka. Anri will always be special. _But Haruka is irreplaceable_. He cannot live without her. He won't be able to breathe without her. It's not too late for him.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOosmutoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

…..he almost bit his tongue as he cried out his triumph, oblivious to her own cries of release.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The smell of primal after sex permeated her nose. Combined with Ren's scent, it triggered memories for her. Memories she has locked away for so long.

Haruka found herself still being held in Ren's tight embrace. Head resting on his chest, she sits quietly on top of his lap, listening to his breathing and heartbeat as it regains its normal rate. Like soft beats of drums, they filled her ears with reassurance. Like coming home, safe and sound.

She could feel him catch strands of her hair, looping it around his fingers. Both of them savoring the aftermath of their quick session of lovemaking.

The corners of mouth lifted slightly.

"I can feel you smiling." He said softly, still continuing to play with her hair.

"Lucky guess." She replied, unable to prevent a full smile, but then it faded.

"And that's a smile of regret." He said. It was a statement.

She didn't know where to start. Again, she let her passions rule her; let her heart decide instead of her mind. She cannot deny their intense attraction to each other is still there, but.

Him and that woman. And his plans to turn her as his mistress.

_But you gave your word that you will trust him!_

"You left." Ren started, arms locking around her, preventing her to move. "_Without telling me why_. I spend months searching for you."

Unable to see his face, and yet she could tell from the tone of his voice that he was hurt by what she did; the hint of accusation very much obvious in the last part of his sentence.

_Him? Search for her? _Is that how a devious playboy acts when an underage girl lefts his bed, when she finds out he betrayed her trust?

"Ren, I-" she stopped when a sudden knock interrupted their talk.

She pulled herself free from him, eyes wide with alarm, shock and even guilt.

_Masato has come looking for her himself!_

To her surprise, however, instead of Masato calling out to her, a familiar male voice talked through the keyhole instead.

"Haruka? My sincere and deepest apologies, dear lady. We need to go, or else _he _will come looking for you."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

August Casimir discreetly let himself into the mansion, using the access door provided for the household help. Navigating his way through the maze-like house is an easy task for him; he's been living on and off the streets of Istanbul before he met Masato. Add to the fact that, he spends most of his time avoiding social services and the police, so breaking his way in and out of strange houses are normal for him.

Silently making his way to the second level of the mansion, August expertly avoided areas where the security cameras were located. The Jinguujis have an excellent team of security. Unfortunate that he took advantage of the temporary hired help by seducing one of the female maids and obtaining a general overview of the security camera locations. And from there, it's easy for him to hack and download a copy of the floor plans and identify vulnerable points. And of course, it pays to have the head of a security company as one of his trusted friends when it comes to planning the details of Masato's protection.

Ducking into one of the corners, he avoided one household help busy with replenishing toilet paper supplies and hand wash in one of the powder rooms assigned for guests' use. He could hear the middled-aged woman humming as she folded small towels neatly into a pile before re-arranging them into a wicker basket, ready to use.

He quickly walked passed the room, headed straight to some obscure corridors before at last stopping in front of the door of his destination.

_Piece of cake._

He lifted his hand to knock on the door gently, when he heard soft cries and whimpers inside. His eyes opened wide, first instinct thinking that Haruka might be hurt. Jinguuji doesn't strike him as a guy who hurt women, but if he ever laid a hand on her, he would kill her with his bare hands.

He stopped before his hands reached for the brass doorknob.

No, his assessment was wrong. The sounds he heard were...cries of pleasure.

August backed away from the door slowly, slightly unsure of what to do next. He checked both ends of the hallway and saw there was no one about. His back sagged against the hard plastered wall opposite the door, closing his eyes.

He ought to let them have their talk. Whenever he sees Haruka looking lost and forlorn, absent-minded and completely distracted, he feels guilty.

And it hurt. It must be so hard to be living in her shoes when four men constantly vie for her attention and affection. Not that it's surprising. Haruka Nanami is so easy to fall in love with. He should know. He's in love with her, too.

August wants to laugh at himself. He can never compete with the likes of Masato or Ren Jinguuji. He has no right. _At all_. A mere street kid aiming for such a love coming from her is too much. He can only admire at a distance. Watch over her and be her support. Nothing more, nothing less.

When was the first time he realized it? Falling for Haruka? It was probably before Masato realized it he is in love with her himself.

Researching about her, he found they have a lot in common: they both grew up in the streets, and they both needed to learn life skills in order to survive; he by serving as a casual tour guide and a petty thief, while she busks on the streets or do a bit work as a waitress or cafe singer. Haruka's love for museums and arts compliments his love of travel and visiting archaeological ruins. How often he fantasizes all the mental conversations he is having with her, comparing and discussing about Renaissance art, the tragedy of the Dark Ages and Greek myths and legends?

Sadly, whatever he feels about her will remain hidden. Haruka deserves support and understanding, not another male wanting a piece of her for himself. He is content with hearing play wonderful music, watch the expressions on her face whenever he has the rare pleasure of seeing her home himself or bringing her to a destination; content to hear her laughter even if he is not the one laughing with her or listen to her teasing chides about his rigidness and calm personality. She will never have the privilege of knowing that beneath his neutral façade, his feelings are in a turmoil whenever she is near him.

He took a deep breath. He wished things are different. But he cannot blame fate for putting him in such a bind. If he wants to see a good ending to this story, he needed to be vigilant and press on ahead.

August's catlike grace made no noise on the marble floor. He took another step, right hand resting on the white panel of the door before him. It seems like the few minutes he gave them is just enough for them to recover from the sensual high they indulged themselves with. Another minute or two and all his plans would unravel prematurely. He cannot let her know all that is happening around her yet. Not yet. It's too soon.

_I'm sorry, Haruka. The timing is not right. You need to be patient. _

He curled his hand into a fist and knocked. "Haruka?" he called out in a loud, yet persuasive voice. "My sincere and deepest apologies, dear lady. We need to go, or else _he _will look for you."

He waited for an answer.

It was too bad that the room has excellent acoustics. He wanted to know what is happening at the other side of the door. Small noises tend to be drowned out by the insulated walls. Except for their cries of pleasure earlier, the two never made any more loud sounds.

Heart pounding, he waited anxiously. Masato is still pre-occupied with his thoughts and plans, while pretending to enjoy the gardens of the Jinguuji mansion. He estimates that he only has a few more minutes before his friend calls again to mete out more directions.

He was about to knock again when the door opened suddenly.

Haruka was standing in front of him, just before the threshold of the room, hair in loose disarray, looking even smaller than usual. His gaze travelled further down and saw her clutching Ren's blue coat protectively around her. There was a visible run on her silk stockings, and she held her strappy sandals on one hand.

Behind her, he saw Ren Jinguuji, spearing him with his trademark frosty glare, sporting the same dishevelled looks. His one hand rested on her shoulder, ready to pull her into the room if he does anything untoward the young woman between them. He only had time to pull his pants on, not bothering to zip up the fly of his pants; grey boxer shorts rumpled. His well-toned body was on display for everyone within their vicinity to see. Fortunate that there is no one about.

August glared back at Ren, not intimidated by him at all. He can be such a troublesome brat, always prone to jumping to conclusions, getting into a lot of trouble. But to be fair to him, since he got involved with searching for Haruka, he carefully monitored Ren's activities, and realized that he was truly sincere in changing many of his negative ways. He still has a lot to do and prove his worth, but his progress is right on track. He gave an inward sigh.

Diverting his gaze away from Ren, he focused his attention at Haruka, who still has her head down in complete embarrassment. Using his thumb and forefinger, he captured Haruka's chin and tilted her head up. Meeting her eyes, he saw the answer right before him. And everything became crystal clear to him.

Haruka is utterly, devastatingly still in love with Ren Jinguuji.

Feeling an invisible knife twist further on his chest, he suppressed the urge to punch Jinguuji. Lucky bastard. He can easily take him out in the cleanest way possible if a time comes he needed to. He'd better make it worthwhile, otherwise, Masato need not insist on his services to ensure his pitiful existence is wiped out. Haruka deserves a much better man. But she wants him, and there is nothing in the world he can do to change her decision.

With a flick of his fingers, he removed Ren's coat from her shoulders and replaced it with his own. It afforded him a brief glimpse, but he could see how very eager the lovers are in rekindling their intimacy: the upper part of Haruka's dress was torn by insistent fingers.

"Hey!" Ren growled in annoyance.

Shock was written all over Haruka's face, so he spoke quickly.

"We musn't let other's become suspicious of what happened here this afternoon. Take my coat and I will get you home as quickly as possible. I will delay Masato to give you time to compose yourself."

She nodded, grateful by his quick-thinking methods. Of course his family and the guests will wonder if Ren presents himself with part of his clothes missing. Her face turned even redder.

_Charming. _August thought to himself, somewhat regretfully. He would have liked to enjoy seeing her face like that more often, if he was the one who illicited such a reaction. Why does he always have the unfortunate job of disrupting the men in her life when something physical happens to her? How often does he "accidentally" stops Masato from going further than the fragile boundaries she has been trying so hard to keep up?

_Out of duty and concern or out of jealousy? _His inner voice sneered.

He brushed it aside. He has a lot of work to do, so sentimentally and dreaming of a person he can't have will only get in the way of his goals and objectives.

August quickly type in some instructions on his mobile phone to his standby security team, ready to whisk away Haruka as soon as possible. He need to move fast, and the time constraint has given him little space to move. He's getting tired of planning and scheming and wished for it all to end soon.

_Patience. _Was all he could tell himself.

"Go." He told Haruka, nudging her towards the right direction. "Philippe will be waiting for just below the stairs. Follow him. No questions ask, ok?"

She nodded. She made a turn to move, but sneaked a last look at Ren.

"I'm sorry." She said softly in an apologetic tone. "We'll talk, ok?"

Ren opened his mouth as if to protest, but he threw him a warning look. Livid, he kept his answer to a minimum and he nodded towards Haruka. "We'll talk." He promised.

They both watched as she slowly made her way down the corridor. The spring in her step is not lost into August's keen observation on her person. The short, sweet, intimate reunion has does wonders to her well-being.

As soon as she disappeared at the corner, he spoke in a soft manner.

"Jinguuji, whatever you do, don't tell her you are still involved with Anri."

"What I do is none of your concern." He answered icily. "And I intend to break it off with Anri."

August turned to Ren, his eyes as hard as shards of ice. Ren Jinguuji is letting his heart overtake his mind. If he continues to be careless, he would end up losing Haruka, and in that process, he will eventually hurt her even more, for the second time. He won't allow it to happen. Not if he can help it. Why the fuck he worked so damn hard trying to fulfil his duty and at the same time, do extra work without Masato getting too suspicious? A lot of people's lives are at stake here! And this brat insists on doing things his own way without doing investigations on his own, letting suspicious characters go without even delving further why they made life a living hell for both of them. Ren may deserve it, but not Haruka.

He tilted his head, expression serious. "I will only say this once, and you better listen if you want things to go smoothly for you. I don't like you. I think you are _scum_. Despite your respectable breeding, your looks, your wealth and your power, you are not good enough for her with the way things are going. Unless you wise up and stay sharp, you will never reach the end of this messy game."

"I never could imagine, Hirijikawa's own personal guard dog has feelings for Haruka." Ren retorted. "She will never be yours."

"I've long ago accepted that fact." He answered bluntly, concealing the pain with the way the bastard rubbed the truth on his face. "Unlike you, my feelings for her are honest and true. And I will _never _betray her. You did. And look where it has got you."

He watched in satisfaction when he saw Ren turned purple with guilt and anger.

"I will never let anyone hurt her." He answered evenly.

"Has it occurred to you that the biggest potential threats will be coming from you? With the way you act now? Listen closely, Jinguuji, this is not just a simple reunion of some sorts, a rekindling of sweet romance that was disrupted prematurely. You should be wary and trust your instincts more. There is more at stake here than winning her back." He said coldly.

For the first time, he saw surprise dawning on his face. At least he has his attention now.

"_People very close to you_ have been planning to set things in motion for months, even years. One wrong step and you will lose. Make no mistake about it." August gravely said then turned away, as if to leave, paused and withdrew a stiff card from the inner pockets of his coat.

"I am not really at your side. But seeing her face, it becomes clear to me that I have no choice but to extend a little help on your side. But I need your full cooperation and trust that whatever I advise you to do, you will follow it to the letter-without asking me why. You will know soon the extent of what is happening, but for her sake, you need to be strong and ruthless, at least for a bit longer. Here," he trust the card to his face.

"Call me when you have think things through."

"Why would I trust you, when it is easy to see that this will all benefit Hirijikawa?" Ren said, taking the card without even bothering to read it.

August shrugged in a careless manner. His investigations would greatly improve if Jinguuji is somewhat involved, nevertheless, he is not banking on the man to trust him for his word. He can still push through with his carefully laid out plans, with or without him.

"Frankly, Jinguuji, I don't give a damn whether you believe me or not. And I am not really expecting anything from this pointless conversation. I've conveyed what I think of you, and I have extended my warnings to about how you handle Haruka. My only goal is the happiness of the people I care about most. _Most especially her_. To be honest, I would prefer that Haruka choses Masato. I get to see her every single day for the rest of my quiet life as long as I work with Masato, and I would be content to serve her and protect her the only way _I _know how."

He could see the way his jaw tensed, trying to analyze this bizarre situation of finding himself trying to decided whether he would believe his rival's right hand. He can't blame the guy. He would be suspicious too if he were in his shoes, but the comparison stops there. He intends to be more astute regarding his surroundings.

He glanced at his watch. Anytime now, his friend would call him. He turned to leave, pivoting on his heels.

"Remember my warnings, Jinguuji. Don't tell her your difficult circumstances yet. Continue as what you planned before with Anri. Call me if you need more elaboration. But I can't promise to tell you everything. Good day."

He started to walk away, making quick work of the short distance to the stairs. Mentally checking his lists of things to do, plannings to execute. By the time he let himself out again at the side exit of the main kitchens of the mansion, his phone is vibrating on his pocket.

Fishing the mobile phone, he answered it with a clipped, indifferent tone.

"Miss Nanami has safely left the building and intends to wait for you at home for dinner, citing that she is tired. However, I might delay your dinner engagement with her for at least 20 minutes due to the discovery I made regarding the investigations you ordered reagrding the conspiracy in the company."

He listened patiently at the terse instructions from his friend at the other end of the line before nodding to comply with his wishes.

"Very well. I shall personally guarantee that it will be done."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Song lyrics courtesy of Madonna's song Forbidden Love from her album Confessions on a Dance Floor. It's more of a disco-vibe tune thing, but I like the lyrics, so, I feel like it's appropriate for the first part.**_

_**Now, I need to clear out some questions posted by reviewers. First on my list was about Masato's last name. I hate to admit, but the reason why I did not corrected Masato's last name was because of laziness and my bad habit of consistency. No, the people who did the English subs for the series were not wrong. Masato's last name is HIJIRIKAWA. I think I pointed out this explanation in one of my one-shots or mini series sprinkled in this side of fandom. So I'm really, really sorry for confusing you, guys. I am just to lazy to go back and amend it since I am into deep with this long series. I plan to amend them in the future, but not now. It takes too much of an effort. **_

_**Next.**_

_**Someone asked about new characters for this series. I can't say no or yes as of yet. It's too soon to tell. My general outlines are complete, but there are some tweaks I've done to fit the puzzles I created in this series. I may end up not introducing the new character. It all depends on my muse's mood.**_

_**Someone messaged me about Porcelain and Cecil's Muse, asking about the updates. [cries] I really, really wanted to update them, but life is consistently bugging me, so I put them on temporary hiatus. I already know how these two stories will end, except I have not written them as of yet. I'm expecting my schedule to relax a bit in the middle of this year. But life never, ever acts the way we expect it. So, I;m just bracing myself for the worse. **_

_**Let's discuss the latest chapter. Are you happy with the lemon? I tried to make it as long-lasting as possible. Sorry about the edited parts. I want to make sure this story survives the continuing purge. And I tried to write as accurately as possible in what I think goes on inside Haruka and Ren's head. It may confuse you a bit, so if you feel like I did not write it as good as I think it was, feel free to comment.**_

_**Anyone expecting about August Casimir? Let me just say that August is planning and executing something big. And yes, I did not forget the other OC yet which I introduced in the pervious chapters. They will play bigger roles in the future chapters. And so will August. I'm still in the middle of what I intend to do about Anri at the end. I'm just testing out different scenarios inside my head and deciding on nothing yet.**_

_**You guys are all free to post your theories. It would be fun to read them. **_

_**In the meantime, I'm running out of songs on my playlist. I recently created a "brooding" playlist. It would help me a lot if you can recommend great songs which I can put there. I;m planning on using songs there for my future updates for Cecil's Muse and Porcelain.**_

_**See you in the next chapter.**_

_**Now how about a review for all my efforts?**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N: **_

_**As always, thank you for the reviews. It was quite a pleasure reading them. I enjoyed every single one. I even got newbies [thumbs up!]. **_

_**Not too long ago, I posted Chapter 44 in AO3. One of the regular reviewers there pointed out how they hated Anri. Truth be told, a lot of you, dear readers, have expressed the same sentiment over Anri's actions. **_

_**Admittedly, I share the same. When I was just starting this series, I was already determined to make Anri as evil as possible. But during the course of writing and developing my characters more, I explored and began to imagine more on her background; what is her intention? My outlines have been clear before, and as I added bits and pieces of their personality as I went along, her motives became clear to me. I was supposed to release this in the last parts, but my muse thinks it's time to explore a bit more on Anri's side. I pity her after I finally organized all that I wanted to write about her.**_

_**More interesting notes below. Please stay around. I would recommend you to play "Love is Blindness" by Jack White in the loop. It sums up the mood of this chapter to perfection.**_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 45- Love is Blindness**

Anri accepted a glass of wine from the young waiter who seemed to be always hovering near; keeping her glass filled with wine, making sure that she has plenty of napkins to wipe her mouth and fingers or changed her cutlery every so often. She was beginning to think that the young man is half-in love with her by now, judging by the way he lingers a little over to her side, standing guard just a few paces away.

She didn't mind the company, albeit even if it is from the hired help. The guests are mostly strangers, and they wouldn't talk to her yet as much, granting she is virtually unknown and never frequent their circle of friends and acquaintances. A few of the men knew her, and was familiar with the small-scale company she still handles- her late husband's legacy. But what is her inherited business compared to the movers and shakers of Japan's economy? Here she can see the husband and wife team of a chain of restaurants, CEOs of prominent banking companies, the owner of a car company, even a couple of Young entrepreneurs who recently IPO-ed their tech companies a couple of months ago, etc.

Soon, very soon, she would be joining their ranks. Once the official announcement of her engagement to one Ren Jinguuji, personal invitations to soirees such as this will flood her mailbox.

"I wouldn't attempt to drink that third delightfully vintage white wine of the day, Anri." A soft voice whispered against her ear.

Almost dropping the glass, Anri whirled about, shock to find him here.

"Louis!" she hissed, before glancing about to make sure no one is paying any attention to him or her. Ren would be joining her soon. He might catch her with him. Though Ren is not aware of Louis' existence _yet_.

She noticed that the young waiter was nowhere to be seen. Probably went back to the kitchens to replenish something.

Louis ignored her. Smirking, he grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the crowd, past the tents filled with playing kids, and parents who congregate around the sumptuous buffet.

Amongst the dense foliage of the immaculate landscape, Anri was pulled behind a gigantic oak tree, where she found herself on her back resting against the rough bark of the tree. She winced slightly, thinking about the snags she would get from the dried bark and ruin her dress.

But before she could speak, Louis' hands were already wandering down her hips, lifting her skirts to touch her upper thighs with his hands.

"Louis!" she hissed, turning to her left and right to check they were really alone.

"No one will bother us here," he drawled, continuing his quest, fingers slipping inside her thongs, until he felt her wetness. "Ready as ever, my precious vixen."

_Love is blindness,  
>I don't wanna see<br>Won't you wrap the night  
>Around me<br>Oh, my heart  
>Love is blindness<em>

Before she can protest, Anri found herself hoisted roughly, legs automatically wrapping around his waist as he thrust deep into her; she opened her mouth and let out a low moan of animal satisfaction.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Five years ago**_

Anri de Montfort thumbed through the newspaper, taking her morning coffee when her husband, Henry appeared behind her.

"I'm glad we're back here. I'm particularly fond of this city." Henry smiled warmly before leaning down to kiss her cheek. Henry was feeling under the weather two weeks ago, though the doctors reassured her that her husband seems fine, she decided to take an impromptu vacation for just the two of them. Rome is the perfect choice; the weather is excellent for Henry, plus tourist season has not started yet. The massive crowds besieging the city won't be arriving until the next few weeks.

Besides, the break from their everyday routine would benefit them both: for Henry's health and for her own sanity.

She's been contemplating on how to tell his nephew and lover, Louis, that she wants their clandestine relationship to end. Admittedly, the moment she entered into a sexual relationship with him, it gave her that long-lost feeling of thrill she used to experience back in the days where she used to be desired by powerful men. Like an extra dosage of drugs, reveling in her feminine power to titillate and arouse such want from an enigmatic man like Louis, she felt like she is invincible.

But being addicted to their game has its pitfalls too. She could not swallow the guilt she faced every time she sees her old husband's face, unknowing of the treachery she is doing behind his back. Henry saved her life and he deserves better treatment and respect from her.

The vacation will do wonders for her thoughts. She can study her situation without being pressured by Louis' skillful hands and kisses. Quite convenient that Henry send him on a month-long errand in Indonesia to check the new venture he authorized to invest along with their business partners.

"What do you want to do today?" she asked him, putting the newspaper down and turned to shower her husband with light kisses. She may not love Henry as much as she loved Ren Jinguuji, but it is not hard to appreciate his presence.

"Let's go out and take our time getting to know this city again." He suggested, slipping an arm around her waist.

Anri smiled affectionately at her husband. "Why don't we _do_ our planning in bed and explore our options?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

For her, their last trip to Rome is both a painful and happy memory-probably the happiest time she had ever spent with her beloved husband. They've been married for five years now, and it was the first time she took a determined step in being a worthy wife for Henry. Ever mindful of his delicate condition, she found ways for them to be intimate in bed, often employing her tactics in lovemaking she honed to perfection during her stint as a dominatrix years ago. If her sudden craving for intimacy and affection from her surprises Henry, he never showed it. Instead, he indulged her every whims as they get re-acquainted with their favorite city by going on leisurely tours, shopping, and stuffing themselves with excellent Italian cuisine.

Anri gained a few pounds after spending almost two months in the city, but she never cared a bit about her weight. For the first time, she doesn't need to be so self-conscious about herself. Henry often tells her that she glowed this last few weeks and she took it as a sign that maybe she is finally, genuinely falling in love with her husband after all the years they've been married.

It was during their last week of stay that the events that followed became forever etched on her mind.

She can still remember it clearly as if it all happened yesterday. Henry was complaining of some mild chest pains; being on the extra cautious side, she decided to book an appointment with a heart doctor to give a quick check up on him. While waiting, she was perusing the day's papers when she caught a small news article about Ren Jinguuji.

Fresh from the success of his debut album, he was in Rome for a few days to attend a charity concert organized by private bankers.

Anri's hand trembled. Ren Jinguuji! She could not stop the quickening of her heartbeat just seeing his face on the newsprint, looking all grown up and handsome as hell. Does he still think of her? Or did he forget all about her?

She knew she shouldn't come near him after what happened when she last attempted to see him. But feeling bold enough to think that Rome is not Japan and his father won't be there to do dirty tricks on her, she quickly decided to see him even for just a few minutes. She only needs to see his face, tell him that she loves him still, but that she is now happily married with a wonderful man. She does not want to spend the rest of her life wondering whether Ren ever forgave her. It was not her intention to abandon him; rather she was prevented from ever helping him escape his father's influence. This is her one and only window of opportunity so she made up her mind to quickly seize it.

On the pretext of going for a dress appointment to an Italian couturier's atelier, Anri made arrangements to 'accidentally' bump into him. Her business contacts in Rome managed to obtain information on which hotel Ren is staying. That morning, she bid goodbye to her husband, who is happily relaxing in bed after his medical examination, unaware that it would be the last time she will be seeing him alive.

"_I'm sorry I could not accompany you to the atelier, my love. Buy as many dresses as you want." Henry accepted her kiss as she leaned over on the bed._

She nodded, a bit distracted, wishing the butterflies on her stomach would calm down and let her think clearly. _Will she go or not? Would he be happy to see her or would he get angry? _Once she left instructions to the hotel's staff to look after him while she is gone, she went on her way. And she spent the rest of her journey anxious.

But as soon as she paid the taxi driver the correct fair plus a generous tip, she lost her confidence. Just standing in front of the intimidating _Hotel Roma _with its extravagant marble columns and breathtaking interiors, she could not bring herself to continue with her mission. Lying to Henry is one thing, but what will she do if Ren ask her to resume their affair? Can she ever resist him?

Forcing herself to step into the lobby, she suddenly realized how grossly apart they are in terms of status in society. She loves Ren Jinguuji, always have and always will. But a lot of things happened that prevented them to be together.  
>Anri continued to grip her clutch bag undecided. Never has she been put on the spot like this; perhaps it is for the best that she should not attempt anymore. Ren Jinguuji no longer matters in her life. She should be content with Henry and live the rest of her life in peace.<p>

She turned on her heel, when she noticed a small commotion at some distance away. A few of the hotel's guests and staff surrounded a tall man who appeared from the lift lobby.

Ren Jinguuji with all his heavenly glory, out to dazzle the females with his astonishingly good looks. Like honey surrounded by bees, out to get a piece of him.

Anri backed away and hid herself in one corner, allowing the group of people to pass by her. Heart pounding, chest twisting painfully, the love of her life flitted by in a blink of an eye. It hurt. She can only see him but can never approach him. So near, and yet, so far.

_I'm in a parked car  
>On a crowded street,<br>And I see my love  
>Made complete.<br>The thread is ripping  
>The knot is slipping.<br>Love is blindness_

_He looks good, _she thought, swallowing a lump in her throat. At least he looked okay. It's better that she did not show herself to him. She is satisfied with seeing him. She should be on her way. And with one last look at his profile, she silently bid her farewells to Ren Jinguuji.

She spends the rest of the day flitting from one expensive dress shop to another. She wanted to spend the day crying, but decided not to. Henry will be suspicious if she went back to the hotel with her eyes all puffy and red. Instead, she tried to pacify the sadness and mourning gnawing her insides by going over her budget for spending, recklessly purchasing one designer clothes after another. By the time she exhausted herself, she felt it was time to return back. Besides, she has maxed out her credit cards, and she will need to access her online banking to make payments to her purchases.

Forcing herself to be cheerful required acting carefully in front of her husband. Fortunately for her, she is quite a good actress. By the time she stepped into the entrance foyer of the presidential suite where they stayed for the last two months, she almost convinced herself that she is quite happy again.

"Henry!" she called out, struggling with her packages while she kicked off her shoes and sighed as soon as her feet sunk on the plush carpet. The soft floor cushioned her tired feet.

Only an echoing silence answered her.

Dropping her bags in an unceremonious heap near the sofa, she crossed the room towards the master bedroom. Her husband probably fell asleep. She made sure that the hotel's staff brought healthy nourishment for him while she was away shopping to distract herself from her heartache.

"I had a fun day today! I was thinking we can have a quiet dinner tonight and I can model my clothes for you." she called out, removing the string of pearls from her neck before she jiggled the doorknob open.

_Snap!_

The pearls from her necklace dropped onto the floor, the string cut with the force of her hand and they scattered like beads. She stared in horror when she saw her husband unconscious and not breathing.

_Love is clockworks,  
>And it's cold steel<br>Fingers too numb to feel  
>Squeeze the handle<br>Blow out the candle  
>Blindness<em>

"No! No, no, no! Henry! Henry, can you hear me?!" She called out frantically, adrenaline kicking into action. Not minding the delicate quality of her black lace dress, she scrambled on top of the king size bed where her husband lay in a heap, his right hand stiff as it clutched the chest of his pajama top.

Quickly checking his pulse and found none, Anri tried to turn her husband in a lying position, cradling his head. His face had turned blue, jaw locked tight. She could not pry it open to resuscitate him. She took basic first aid for Henry's sake.

Hot tears began to pour out from her eyes, "Henry, don't do this to me! Don't, don't do this to me!" she reached out for the phone and dialed a number.

"An ambulance please! My husband had a heart attack." She said tearfully over the phone. And without hearing for the operator's reply, she dropped the phone with a loud clatter. God! Not her dear Henry!

It was only then she noticed that Henry was holding a crumpled photograph. It took a full minute before she can retrieve it from his other hand, smoothing out the glossy paper as she rocked his head like a crazed woman.

_Remember this? _It was written at the bottom of the photo in large, black felt tip pen.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was a picture of her with a prominent Japanese politician who was one of her former clients. She was not aware they took a photo of it in the hotel room where they booked her for the night's services. But then again, she should not be surprised because the politician is notorious for being able to evade lawsuits over money laundering. A man like him tends to be overly cautious about his safety, but he would still need his daily dose of sex; hence even his sexual activities are monitored by his enemies in the hopes of capturing him and bringing him to justice. Whoever got hold of the photographic evidence sure has ties to the police.

And it's not just this photo. There were a dozen of others, all of them painfully highlighting her previous stint as a high-class prostitute and dominatrix. Apparently, when it was delivered to Henry, he only managed to see the first few photographs.

The hotel emergency staff broke the door of their suite to be able to reach out for help. Ten minutes later, they had him on the floor desperately trying to revive him by forcing air into his lungs so that he can breathe. The paramedics arrive a few minutes later, but they too, are unsuccessful. It would seem as if her whole body would explode from the pain she is feeling. Her chest hurt, her abdomen hurt too. Her limbs seemed to have lost its will to function. In between her hysterical sobs, the lack of oxygen made her dizzy and lightheaded.

It was only when another medic approach her did she realize that she is bleeding. _But where? _She did not hurt herself when she tried to revive Henry.

Then she felt the trickle of blood running down to her thighs turn to a slight gush. And her world turned black.

_Love is blindness  
>I don't wanna see<br>Won't you wrap the night  
>Around me<br>Oh my love  
>Blindness<em>

_Did she know she was two months pregnant? _The doctor asked her when she woke up from the hospital two days later. Fuzzy from the drugs during her operation, she shook her head. Henry's child-no, their child! The stress of that one day was too much for her body and the life inside her womb suffered.

Unable to speak Italian, she could not explain to the _polizia _what happened; it was only by streak of luck that the hotel manager knew the _commissario, _that he was able to extend help. He insisted that _Signora _de Montfort is not guilty of anything as she is out the whole day, and the husband was left behind because he is not feeling good. The hotel staff who regularly delivers _Signore's _food reported that he is in good spirits when they left him to enjoy the afternoon's lunch.

Thankfully, they did not insist her to go to jail while they check her background and try to establish what happened. But it was all too painfully obvious to them that someone tries to _blackmail_ her husband by sending the photographs together with his regular newsmagazine. And seeing the damaging photos, he was too shocked over its contents and suffered badly.

She spent another two days in the hospital to recover from her miscarriage. They did not allow her to see his body in the morgue yet. A request for autopsy was given, so she has to go back to the hotel to await for the instructions once she was discharged from the hospital. Her lawyer, who flew in immediately as soon as he was contacted, worked immediately to ensure she is safe. The hotel manager personally assisted her and transferred her to a new suite, made sure a hot meal is ready for her and had the hotel maids draw a bath. He even kindly posted a staff to stand guard outside her door in case she need anything, and she nodded her thanks without speaking.

_How ugly. _

This was the first thing that popped into her mind as she stared at her face in front of the mirror. Purple shadows under her eyes, the lines on her face are even more pronounced, and her gloriously dark hair lost its sheen. She has never looked old and felt she aged for several decades in just under a few days. So much happened, so many things that turned in a snap of the fingers.

She was pregnant, and she lost the baby. No wonder she gained weight, and her breasts felt tender. How can she miss such obvious signs?

_Oh Henry. _She covered her face with her hands and wept for the wretchedness of her life. Wept for the injustice dealt by cruel fate.

_A little death  
>Without mourning<br>No call  
>No Warning<br>Baby, a dangerous idea...  
>Almost makes...sense<em>

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Her lawyer retrieved the photos during the investigations. He made sure they all cooperated in the investigations of Henry's death, but they could not shed light on what really happened. The most obvious suspect to his death, meaning her, they could not prove it without sufficient evidence. The staff has been thoroughly questioned, and all of them did not cast any suspicious doubts about their relationship. They could not detect any hostility she ever displayed towards her deceased husband. Video surveillances were meticulously studied to see if she slipped back to insert the photos, but she has an airtight excuse. They can only draw to a conclusion that someone wants the old man dead. Indeed, if _Signora _de Montfort wanted her husband dead, why would she put her unborn child at risk?

_Love is drowning  
>In a deep web<br>All the secrets  
>And no body else to tell<br>Take the money  
>Why don't you honey<br>Blindness_

Only _she_ knew who killed her husband. But to speak without anything to support her accusations will be futile. So she kept quiet. Numb, tired and unable to catch sleep, too exhausted from crying every night, she can only think of her husband and her dead unborn child. How they both departed with such a bad memory of her.

She did not approached Ren Jinguuji technically. She kept her distance. _And_ she changed her mind at the last minute. Takumi Jinguuji is merciless in his warnings about staying away from his eldest son. Even his eyes and ears are extended even in such a foreign country. The things money can buy. He has proven his ruthlessness by taking away three lives: her husband, her child.. and hers. She is left for dead, no longer capable of feeling anything except anger, hurt and regrets.

When the _polizia _has declared she can leave the country anytime with the strict promise to return in case anything turns up in their investigations, Anri gave instructions to her lawyer to book their tickets in two days and arrange for Henry's body to be flown in back to his home country. The monumental task of arranging his funeral and his legacy is her priority now. And she needed her strength to silence his other remaining relatives. Henry left the bulk of his wealth and stocks to her and his nephew. Only _she _has the capability of setting his businesses in order and prove her worth in this messy game of inheriting a legacy.

On her last day in Rome, she woke up to see Louis' somber face as he stood in the doorway.

"I'm sorry about Uncle." He whispered. He looked like a boy who lost another parent with his disheveled platinum blonde hair and great, big blue eyes.

Her eyes immediately watered. She stretched out her arms, and he immediatelty flew into them. To comfort each other, nephew and aunt, together at last.

_Love is blindness,  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>I don't wanna see  
>Why don't you just take the night<br>And wrap it all around me, now  
>Oh my love<br>Blindness_

"Louis! I know who hurt Henry! I know they are behind his death!" she kept on saying as tears flowed down her face.

"Sshhh! We will go back and think about how we can get even! For today, think about yourself. You are so thin, I can hardly feel you." He replied fiercely, hugging her tight.

_Yes, we will have our revenge someday. _A voice whispered inside her head. Like a chant. Like a sworn oath. It would only be the thing that will fuel her to go on living. Their time will come. Their time will come someday.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Present**_

_No! _She cannot deviate from her plans. What was she thinking? Louis may be annoying sometimes, too obsessed with her. But he help her through tough times when she was recovering from the blows of her husband's unexpected death and losing her unborn child. He stood beside her even as Henry's distant relatives gossip behind her back while the pallbearers slowly lowered his black casket on the open ground.

_Henry made a grave mistake when he took her as his wife._

_She stands to inherit his share of stocks!_

_Sixty percent!_

_There's something sinister between her and Louis!_

_A dangerous vixen who got what she set out for. Henry is a fool!_

_Even as tears flowed down her face, she gritted her teeth and bore all the insults and whispers behind her back. Henry's body has not even reached the cold earth, and here they besmirching her late husband. She deserved the insults, but not him!_

Wrapping her arms around Louis' neck, she bucked against his thrusts, feeling stars explode behind her eyelids as she coiled her lower abdomen. The climax they both achieve is still as explosive as ever. She has her own share of sensual highs when Ren made love to her. But because he is busy lately with his work, she's been craving for a man's touch. Louis always knows how to push her buttons correctly. And the dirtier he played, the more she likes it.

She felt him nip the tender skin of neck possessively, their breathing heavy. "Why did you sneak here? What if you get caught?" she was a bit worried. Her plans are almost within reach. They cannot afford to be reckless.

"Business.", was his reply. Always giving short answers when he doesn't want to answer her questions entirely. He continued to nip his way down her shoulders before raining hot kisses between the valleys of her breasts. Her nipples puckered again.

Feeling herself get wet again, Anri could only give a low moan of pleasure, electricity tingling her every nerve.

"Don't drink anymore wine. I'm pretty sure the tests will come out positive tomorrow." He added.

Feeling a sense of excitement course through her veins, Anri smiled slightly. It was what she always wanted. She can announce the good news to Ren, and her position in the Jinguuji household would be secure. Finally. Years of planning are coming to fruition.

"I won't drink anymore tonight." She promised.

"Mmm.." he delved down, capturing a stiff nipple. His manhood stood erect and ready to take her again. Louis bends lower, hissing as he slipped inside her as easily as a glove.

_Oh, I'm too numb to feel...  
>Blow out the candle.<br>Blindness. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"What are you doing?" Misaki snatched the glass of whisky from his hand. "You are not supposed to drink while working!" she hissed before taking the tray from his hands and pushing him out of the way to bring out the drinks to the guests outside.

_Bitch! _Atsushi Kojiro took another glass in front of him and drank the fiery liquid straight up. He could not stop his teeth from chattering, and as he lowered his head, he saw his hands are still trembling from fright.

The woman wearing the pale blue and dotted dress is breathtakingly gorgeous and mysterious. He could not help but show his open admiration to her. She seemed nice, but she'd better watch out. She seemed to have attracted some weird and obsessive guy's attention.

"_What's your name?" _

_Atsushi straightened up and looked surprise when a tall, blond man moved close to him. He was about to go back to the kitchens to get more glasses of wine and bowls of mixed nuts for the guests who arrived late. _

"_A-atsushi." He answered back nervously. He hoped that this guy did not notice his interest with the woman. The last thing he needed is to be reported to the team of bodyguards roaming the grounds. _

Is he one of the bodyguards? _He thought to himself, trying to recall. He only met a few of them throughout the afternoon. There's bound to be more of them hiding in plain sight. This family certainly is rich and powerful enough to employ a few dozen of them._

"_Well then, Atsushi. Let's talk."_

_He was suddenly dragged into one of the blind corners of the mansion, where a row of tall hedges covered one side of the kitchen walls,a perfect hiding place from any of the guests who might accidentally chance upon them._

_Surprisingly lean and strong hands gripped his catering uniform, and he felt himself having difficulty in breathing. He realized in shock that the man had quickly wrapped his tie securely around his neck as he hold him in attention._

"_S-sir!" he stuttered, the pain on his throat evident. _Will he die there on the spot? _He felt his knees buckle slightly, turned to jelly._

"_Listen well, Atsushi. You look like a decent guy, not really handsome enough to warrant the ladies' attention. You are a living a lowly life and you are not supposed exist in my eyes, but seeing that you showed a little bit more interest to _her, _I wanted to give you a fair warning." The tall, blond man's blue eyes glowed with underlying menace. He could only stare, too hypnotized and scared to do anything. Something about his silky tone made his sweat run cold. The intention to harm, even kill is there._

"_You are not allowed to approach her, do you understand? You are not even worthy to hold her hand or even use eye contact. And don't even attempt to slip your phone number between the napkins. It's utterly pathetic, and it makes me want to puke."_

_He nodded vigorously._

"_I'm glad you understand, Atsushi. I was afraid I might be forced to do something drastic. You are slightly intelligent than what I initially thought." The tie seemed to cut the skin of his neck._

No! Please! Don't kill me here!

_He closed his eyes, barely even breathing as he felt a curtain of darkness shrouding his vision. Even as he gripped the man's hands to ease his hold on his neck, they looked strong and made of steel, his attempts alone will not be enough to keep him alive. _

_And suddenly, the tightness on his throat disappeared. There was a faint rustling of leaves. Atsushi sank on the ground with his knees, taking deep breaths of air. Tears streamed down his face. He has never been so scared for his life!_

Atsushi did not even attempt to go out to serve after drinking the whisky. As soon as he managed to get a grip on his control, he made some lame excuses to the caterer in charge where he successfully managed to convince the middle-aged woman to let him help arrange drinks in the tray. He wished he had never accepted this last minute job.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**As mentioned above, the song "Love is Blindness" is sung by Jack White. I love his version rather than the original which was sung by U2. It's my most favorite song out of all the songs from the soundtrack of The Great Gatsby.**_

_**This may not be the best chapter in the bunch which I have posted, but it's important that my readers understand the villain's intention. Justification for her actions. You guys are all free to hate her, or love her. Personally, I like Anri a bit more than when I first developed her name. She's not like Haruka, yes. They are entirely polar opposites. Anri is in a league of her own. And to have guts and ambition to put her revenge in motion, that's something. I'm not recommending, nor it is my intention to say that her actions are right. I am just portraying that some circumstances may be too great for another person that the only thing that can make up for their loss is to take revenge to the party responsible. **_

_**I would like to know if you guys are in favor of redemption for Anri? You see, her circumstances really got me into thinking. It's so easy to hate her because she's the cause of Ren and Haruka's misery. But only a few people realized that Anri's misfortune is even greater than our characters. That's why I pity her so much. No other person deserves what happened to her. **_

_**Mind you, whether you guys all agree or not about giving Anri a second chance, it may or may not influence on what I have plans for her in the future. I only want to see how you guys will react on this. And what are your views about it. **_

_**And a little spoiler here. Anri may be the most obvious villain, but there is a bigger plan in the picture. Oreos for readers who can make a brilliant guess on what might develop in the future chapters. **_

_**BTW, on a side note, are you guys familiar with the manga Horimiya? It's highly recommended. You guys should check it out. I started a new series about this manga as part of my efforts to spread news about this shoujo manga. I mean, this fandom needs more love. So I hope you guys check out the online subs and come back at FFdotnet to read a couple of my works about this series. It's really cute. Please lend me your support on this. Thanks!**_

_**Now how about a review for all my efforts?**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N: **_

_**My sincere apologies for the delay of this latest chapter. For two weeks, reality bit, I was stuck with a lot of paperwork that I can only managed to gulp down dinner and crawl to my bed in the evening [but you all don't need to know this, I'm sorry].**_

_**And then, the best part happened. My apple mini went kaput. Again. I feel like this happens to me everytime [even every year or every other year]. So yes, yes. I am quite unlucky with technology I dare presume. **_

_**Ok. Back to this chapter. Erm, I have difficulty rewriting this because frankly, I don't have a photographic memory. And I only have an outline to fall back. The unfortunate computer death took me unprepared. So I tried to recreate all the things I wrote down previously. This chapter might look a bit rushed but I assure you, it's according to my outline, and I don't want to linger more when the end is nearing. **_

_**A bit of lemony.. err goodness in the middle part. Must warn you that this version is edited. And I strongly recommend you guys head over to AO3 to read the complete version to absorb the complete conversation between Haruka and Ren.**_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 46- No Regrets**

_If the sky opened up for me,  
>And the mountain disappeared,<br>If the seas ran dry, turned to dust  
>And the sun refused to rise<br>I would still find my way  
><em>

Natsuki Shinomiya stood amidst the control of Bright Television's recording studio, surrounded by banks of computer monitors and mixing consoles, recording equipment and multi-track configurations, watching intently at the woman inside the live studio recording room opposite him. Separated by double, clear glass panels, Haruka Nanami concentrated on recording the first of the two songs she collaborated.

_By the light I see in your eyes  
>The world I know fades away<br>But you stay  
><em>

Her intonation is perfect; the pitch of her voice is smooth. Weeks of fine-tuning and rehearsing for the background music to play in accompaniment, resulted in the first series of trial records scheduled for today, and he wanted to be there more than anything. Not only that it helps him visualize the music video they needed to do as scheduled, but to see her once again. It's been days since he last saw her. And he felt as if he won't be able to breathe his next if he didn't at least see a glimpse of her. It sounds downright pitiful, but for a guy who is very much still in love with a remarkable woman, he is most willing to just see her and be content.

_Except…_

"Haruka," the audio engineer spoke over the microphone, interrupting her midway to her song, "I need you to increase your pitch on the next stanza as discussed earlier, okey?"

And then the engineer turned to Ren Jinguuji, who was sitting casually on a high stool a few feet away from her. "Ren, lower yours in the third line of the next stanza."

Haruka nodded, holding the large earphone on one hand before sneaking a glance at the man opposite her, who nodded his acknowledgement before capturing Haruka's gaze with his own.

A pointed look; a small nod; a tug at the corners of the mouth.

The exchange was quick, barely even noticeable by all the people inside the control room, but it was enough to elicit a faint reaction from Haruka, whose cheeks bloomed red before concentrating again on her recording work.

_Shit._

Blinking twice, Natsuki took a couple of strides closer, stood next to the engineer manning the main bank of controls and stared hard at the two of them. Neither noticed his approach. They were far too busy drinking into each other's presence. He could barely suppress the jealousy building inside of him; hands curling into fists.

The subtle reaction was enough for him to confirm what he has been dreading for weeks, the thing he always discuss with his brother whenever they meet each other to exchange news and observation on the woman they've sworn to watch over.

_It has begun. _His jaw tightened.

Natsuki Shinomiya knew it the moment he saw her for the first time after a few weeks of not seeing her; knew it the moment his eyes alighted on her face. His mind just can't seem to wrap around the idea, and so he waited for _the _confirmation, which came a few minutes later: the exchange of looks, the blush on her cheeks and the slight tremble of Ren's fingers. It made him feel mad, disappointed and crazy at the same time. What is he expecting? He should have prepared himself for this day to come. Satsuki may spout nonsense that it will _never_ happen, but he knew in his guts it _will _happen soon.

Haruka and Ren, rekindling their relationship.

_As the earth reclaims it due  
>And the cycle starts anew<br>We'll stay, always  
>In the love that we have<br>Shared before time_

He swallowed a lump on his throat, watched with a somewhat blurry vision, the woman singing before him in the studio. Even the tone on her voice is different; mellow, like tempered chocolate for the ears. After months of hearing her sing endlessly, he can tell the slight changes of emotion in the tone of her voice with accuracy. Haruka sings with passion tinge with confusion, sadness and anger; but now her singing voice, though passionate still, is now filled with wonder and contentment.

_So this is how a woman in love sings._

It's pathetic the way he still continues to carry on loving her. He should have known better than to let things get out of hand. He never had a chance with her _at all_. What the hell was he thinking? It is very, very careless of him to continue pining for someone he never really had a chance to be with since the beginning

Unconsciously, his hand lifted and he softly caressed his lower lip with his thumb, memories of that passionate kiss they shared underneath the shade of sycamore trees.

_I'm sorry, Haru-chan. I got carried away._

But he couldn't stop himself from avoiding her. That's the problem with someone like Haruka. She's hard not to love, and when you do, it's harder to let go of such feelings for her. Everytime he made an attempt, it's like dying a thousand deaths everyday. And he bet his whole beloved collection of Sulamith Wulfing that his brother, Satsuki, is having and even harder time forgetting her.

_You fool, you have a job to do. Stop daydreaming and go back to reality._

Gritting his teeth, Natsuki Shinomiya took the small pocket notebook he always carried around with him and began scribbling notes and ideas on its blank pages. Halfway through his scribbles, his hand faltered, creative mood vanishing. His enthusiasm regarding his job disappeared. He feels defeated, broken-hearted, and yet, strangely he is not surprised that this happened. The fact that Haruka finding love with Ren again fills him with finality, as enevitable as the sun setting on the horizon.

Would he be able to contain his hurt and anger when they finished recording today? Can he face Haruka with a pained expression?

He might cause a rukus if he sees Jinguuji's face. If that bastard show a smug face at him, he will introduce him to his fist.

His pencil snapped into two and he stared at it. No, he won't be in the right state of mind when his sanity is in chaos. Feeling a headache coming his way, he took a step back, putting as much distance as he could muster.

Summoning the courage to smile bravely, he tapped the audio engineer and motioned for him that he will go outside to take a short break. And then he waved to a few of his colleagues inside the room. They all acquiesce, and he backed out quickly in order not to disturb the recording.

_**I didn't lose my mind it was  
>Mine to give away<br>**_

But he need not have bothered. The two lovers are too wrapped up into their own world, singing their hearts out to each other, to even pay attention to the people hovering outside; people who are secretly wishing to be part of their existence.

_Including him. _God, how he wish he is the one with her now.

_**Couldn't stay to watch me cry  
>You didn't have the time<br>So I softly slip away...**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka Nanami closed her eyes, mouth yielding to his lips. Unable to stop her hands, they wandered from his neck down to his chest, where she could feel the unsteady beating of his heart.

Her fingers seemed to have a mind of its own, automatically going for the buttons of his shirt, having acquired the expertise to unbutton them in record time.

She felt his hands unbuckling the belts looped around the waist of her jeans, and she moaned softly.

"In here?"

Teasing laughter answered her question. "Your fault."

"Why is it my fault?" she asked in mock indignity, her fingers smoothing the skin on his chest, feeling the hardness delightfully under her caress. His male nipples puckered in response.

"I can't help but be aroused at the sight of your singing face. You make me want to toss you over my shoulders and lock you up inside this room for hours on end."

"But we only got fifteen minutes!" she said in a half-hearted protest. She looked up at him, eyelashes slowly lowering halfway down her eyes.

"_Cherie, _I can be very creative with just fifteen minutes." His heated voice increased the tension building up on her loins.

"Oh."

He pushed her gently against the wall, and she complied without further protest. The straps of her bra were undone underneath her blouse, and her nipples hardened when hot breath blew on them before taking one into his mouth.

He teased her so with his tongue, nipping and rolling the pebbled nipple between his teeth. It sends pinpricks of desire shooting down her back, increasing the dampness of her core.

She felt him tighten his hold on her waist as he eased a hand inside her panties. When his fingers probed boldly, she gave a muffled groan of surrender.

Feeling like a teenager who is about to do something forbidden behind her parent's back, Haruka trusted her tongue into his mouth. When he delivers such promises like that, she would be sure that Ren Jinguuji would fulfill it.

She's never been so in love and happier these days. Ever since that delicious reconciliation she had with him in his family's music room, she's been on a high for the last few days. Though they can only spend a few hours in between their tight work schedule, every minute is precious to them. A ten-minute romp in an obscure room, a sneaky kiss in between takes, a squeeze of a hand here and there is never enough. But she doesn't care. Haruka has thrown caution in the winds and has let fate takes it course. It was probably the most reckless decision she has done in years, but if there was a time that she needed to seize the moment, this was it.

Whatever doubts she has about Ren, she completely pushed it at the back of her mind for the moment. Their intense attraction towards each other has taken precedence. They have yet to talk about their reconciliation; talk about what transpired between them in the lost years. She wanted to know what happened to the woman Ren was with in the photographs she received; even contemplated on showing it to him if they ever got around to talking at all. She guessed that woman is no longer attached to him. Otherwise, why else would he be in this room with her? But she felt s_he _needed to know at least why it happened. Who send the photos? The way it arrived to her seemed rather questionable. And she needed to hear his explanations, his answers.

But every time she tries to bring up this topic, the timing is always not right, or Ren is too busy being attentive to his ministrations on her physical needs; she even needed to rush out for the next appointment when she feels he is on the verge of a having a serious talk with her. And she feels guilty about it. She owe it to herself to at least unravel all these questions that has been plaguing her for a long time. And she believes it's the same thing for him, too. Or, is it only her that feels the same way?

Sometimes, she's beginning to think, he is deliberately distracting her from bringing up the subject.

_Be careful, Haruka. You are being reckless again. How can you tell that this time, he is not just after your body again? If he has nothing to hide, he should be open to you._

_Oh be quiet, _she told herself sharply. She _knew _that. She's letting her heart rule her decisions again. But for once, why can't she just enjoy this freedom for a bit? Besides, he _loves _her. She cannot doubt those words he uttered at least.

_I love you, _he whisperedwhen they were at the music room_. _At that time, he is so intense with the way he uttered it that it's highly impossible to tell that he is lying. She would _know_ if he is lying.

Her jaw clenched as a wave of desire rolled down her stomach. And her nails digging a little harder on his back than intended.

"Are you always like this with your girlfriends?" She whispered in a casual, teasing manner, blinking coquettishly. She feels unsure now, trying to hide what she feeling beneath her teasing remarks.

He gave her a quirky smile, poked at her clit, and watched her let out a hiss.

"I _don't _have a girlfriend for quite some time now, Haruka." He replied gruffly.

"Really." She tried to be flippant in her answer. She regretted letting him distract her;

And she regretted being a coward. She should have faced her fears and confronted him now to know what is really going on this time. She has a lot of questions swirling in her mind. And she is afraid that it might be too late for her to back out again if Ren is not sincere with his reconciliation with her.

_He's changed. He _won't betray _her a second time, right?_

She stared at his eyes, trying to gauge the truth in reflected in the irises. She's been casual in her questions. She didn't want to pry too much. Given their celebrity statuses, she has no idea whether he is telling the truth on this. She has no way of telling. He could be an expert at dodging such probing questions.

"Haruka." Ren caught her jaw with his free hand. "Look at me."

She lifted her face to gaze into his ice blue eyes.

Whereas before he used to glare at her with anger and bitterness, lately his eyes are no longer cold. The emotion he is feeling is clearly written there: love, desire and trust.

"You still don't trust me." Ren said softly.

_How can I completely trust you when you broke me once? _Suddenly, she realizes some of her physical hunger for him is draining way, and he felt it.

"No, don't."He slowed down his fingers sliding through the folds of her pussy. Her breathing quickened.

She wanted to give him the benefit of doubt. But she's itching to know more. She's itching to clear the air between them so that they can stop meeting in secret. And once her mind latches onto something, it will continue to stay with her.

"Haruka, you and I are going to talk _tomorrow_. Alright?" he captured her lips with his own. "We have a longer break tomorrow. And you did mention that your schedule wouldn't be so full. You can ask whatever you want to ask and _I will tell you everything. _You have questions, well, _I _have questions too. I know you are afraid of this. This special thing that we share, the thing we reignited. The attraction we feel for each other is intense, the bond we have is deeper. That much you can't deny."

She gave a sigh, even as her body trembled in reaction with his tender caresses. Her eyelids fluttered.

"Tomorrow, then." She said.

"I knew this wouldn't be enough to convince you. So I spend several nights thinking about a solution on this. I always have the impression that it was _my fault _that you disappeared years ago. Somehow, I did something that made you run to the opposite direction. God knows what it is. I _really have no idea. _But if you are willing; if we are taking this to the next level, after we have our talk tomorrow, _I want you to move in with me_. I will get a special license for our marriage." He said huskily.

"What?" her eyelids flew open. _Is he serious? Isn't it too fast? _"M-marry you?" she pulled away from him slightly, but he prevented her from moving away.

Still holding her in an intimate fashion, his icy blue eyes now burned with resolved. "Yes, I want you to marry me. With all haste. I don't care what other people say. I don't even care if Hijirikawa objects. He has no control over your decisions. Yes, marry me, Haruka."

Her mouth dropped slightly open. Her whole body trembled, either with the sweet sensations he is doing to her or because she was not expecting him to say those words, she didn't know. "But, are you sure?"

"It's the only way I can prove that you can trust me. I am giving you my name. We will marry and you will be my wife. Once we exchange rings, you will have to put your complete trust on me." He said fiercely, still cupping her. "You are now mine. I don't want you to continue living with that bastard Hijirikawa. I should have insisted on it before you left that music room."

She felt a lump on her throat. _Marry Ren. _It may be too fast, too soon to say yes. But if he is willing to go that far to prove that he has changed and he is ready to have a fresh and honest start with her by offering marriage, how can she say _no_?

Her heart pounded so loud, it feels like its going to explode from her chest. She could not contain all the mixed emotions she is feeling now: elation, love, and giddiness. _Marry Ren!_

She wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Ren." She could not utter another word. She swallowed the lump in her throat, unable to suppress the happiness bubbling inside her.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. "I'm sorry, I took you by surprise. I bought a ring but I don't have it with me…"

She interrupted him. "I love you. The ring doesn't matter at the moment. Your conviction and words are enough."

"I'll take that as a yes, then."

Pulling him against her body, she helped him remove her jeans. As soon as the skin-tight denim was off her legs, she felt the rush of cold air prickle her skin. Ren wasted no time. Hauling her up easily, she wrapped her legs around his waist, the thin material of her cotton underwear deliciously rubbing against his crotch.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOosmutoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

But her lack of experience, she tries to make it up with her enthusiasm with having sex with him. Ren seemed to appreciate her eagerness to please him.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked softly, the erratic beating of his heart loud in their ears.

"A little," she admitted, "But it feels..good." Red-hot warmth bloomed in her cheeks.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOosmutoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_We'll stay, always  
>In the love that we have<br>Shared before time_

"Don't hold back, my heart." He whispered against her swollen lips. "I promise you we will both reach heaven together." He bucked again, his strokes increasing its pace. She could feel his whole body starting to tremble, preparing on his own release.

"Ren." She said, clutching his hair with her fingers, "Oh, God! Ren!"

His final push was enough to shatter her from inside. And they both surrendered to the demands of their flesh' fulfillment of promised ecstasy and oblivion.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Tell me a story  
>Where we all change<br>And we'd live our lives together  
>And not enstranged<strong>_

He shouldn't have followed the two of them out. But he couldn't help it. He encountered his brother as he went out of the recording studio; face a mixture of hurt and anger, sadness and rejection. Sensing that something disturbing happened, he opened his mouth to ask him what happened, but his brother quickly countered it with a "_Don't ask_" look.

So instead of prying, he offered him a cigarette. A smoke might calm him down, though Natsuki does not have a habit of smoking like him. But to his surprise, he accepted it and he fumbled for the ornate case he always carried around with him. He tossed it to his waiting hands and watched his younger half hurried down the hallway in a dark cloud.

He must have stood there for a time, because just as he was about to enter the same room Natsuki went out, he saw the other pair of doors open to his right.

His reaction to dart inside the room was done unconsciously on his part, but the pounding on his ears signify his instinct on the alert that something is about to unfold. And it may have something to do with his brother sporting a furious expression.

The men inside the room were all chatting and taking a break; obvious from the shoptalk they were making, checking their phones and calling someone. No one paid attention to him. He glanced towards the recording room, saw no one inside and understood that the two people he was expecting to see were the ones who went out just now.

Ren probably went out for a break. Haruka may have rushed out to the ladies' restroom.

Making a split second decision, he opened the door again and went out as casually as he could, to see Haruka turning into a corner. He could not tell from the profile of her face whether she is angry or annoyed. Did Jinguuji do something to Haruka that made Natsuki livid? It's not the first time Haruka is displeased about Ren.

Lately, he always sees irritation and annoyance painted on her face whenever she finishes her session with Jinguuji. And he always was the one who give her words of encouragement to be patient for a little while longer. Though deep inside, he is content to see that Haruka is not as affected by Jinguuji's charms as what his brother feared. Haruka Nanami _loathes_ Jinguuji.

However, last week, he was out on a business trip, and he assigned his brother to occasionally drop by to keep an eye on her. And yesterday, Natsuki left a cryptic message that something bothers him when he checked on Haruka after another trial recording session.

Thank God that his meetings ended quickly, and he decided to rush back to talk to his brother as soon as possible. He came straight from the airport into this studio, after receiving a text notice from Natsuki that he is coming here.

_What the hell is she up to? _Worried, he decided to follow her. Natsuki's sour mood is most likely connected with her. He can let his brother chill while he monopolizes Haruka's time to find out what happened.

This is also the perfect opportunity to ask her why she is avoiding him in the last few days when he tries to call. He's beginning to get suspicious that Masato may be involved with this.

_**Sing me a love song  
>Drop me a line<br>Suppose it's just a point of view  
>But they tell me I'm doing fine<strong>_

Following her trail, Natsuki hurried to catch up with her. But when he turned to the corner where he first saw her round up, it was empty.

_Huh?_

The end of the hallway leads to back parking lot. There were only the discussion rooms on one side, the toilets and the… supply closet.

Satsuki stopped, puzzled at her sudden disappearance. She probably went out for some fresh air. Though it is unlike Haruka to go out in the middle of a session, he understands if she is under pressure.

But as he headed towards the side door, he heard faint noses inside the supply closet.

Whirling on his heel, he faced the door, moving closer. His palm rested on the worn out timber panel. _Noises are coming from the small space inside._

There is no mistake. She is inside the room. And _she _is not alone.

_Ren Jinguuji is with her._

His breath hitched, a vein on his forehead throbbed. No wonder Natsuki is livid! He suspected Haruka and Ren are together. _Again_.

He felt himself tremble with rage. Why?! Why choose that Jinguuji bastard, goddamned it! After she left him!

_**I know from the outside  
>We looked good for each other<strong>_

_**Felt things were going wrong  
>When you didn't want to be bothered<strong>_

Satsuki leaned heavily against the doorframe, wanting to smash his fist on the door. The sounds of low talk and Ren's deep murmurs made him even angrier. When did it happen? How very sly of her _to keep this from him_. And here he thought he only needs to worry about Masato's influence when clearly, she's been playing on both fields. Or does she never really intend to accept Masato after all? He very much doubts Hijirikawa would easily let her go.

For weeks he's been carefully plotting on how best he can prove to Haruka that Hijirikawa is nothing but a ruthless scum. Bidding his time, waiting for Hijirikawa to make the wrong move.

Now it seems like, it really is not going to happen. His focus on Hijirikawa mad ehim blind to other potential influences. Haruka Nanami never really forgot her love for Jinguuji. Apparently, her hostility towards him has melted away. Probably because Jinguuji never forgot his intense attraction on her, too.

He has so many plans for her. So many. He wanted to get another chance with her, show her how much he really loves her. He is even preparing to offer his help to make her an even better star. After all, he and his brother are influential in their own right. They have a better understanding of this industry, plus their experience is sought after and they have Uncle Saotome to back them up if need be. Masato can only make mountains move because of his business influence, but he needs to know more if he intends to continue Haruka's meteoric rise to stardom.

_**I don't want to hate but that's  
>All you've left me with<br>A bitter aftertaste and a fantasy of  
>How we all could live<strong>_

He could feel a sense of growing anger towards Haruka. Was this really what the homecoming to Japan is all about? Was she capable of planning such a thing?

And did Masato ever know about this? He was almost on the verge of begging her to rethink about continuing to live with him. Their relationship is incomprehensible. Masato only cares about acquiring people he can't buy or bribe with money. And Haruka, there is so much more she can do, and _he _is the right person to guide her. Not Hirijikawa, not even Jinguuji.

And now, he finds out she is back in a relationship with him. Without even informing him or his brother.

_No, _he thought to himself, clenching and unclenching his hand, trying to stay in control. _Haruka is not the type to fool other people behind their backs. I would have to believe that she and Masato are never really together. Masato thinks he has her eating out of the palm of his hand._

The idea brings a little comfort to him. Hirijikawa will not have the upper hand. The affection he saw several times was something that Haruka gives willingly to the man who she is with when she ran away. As a gesture of gratitude. Haruka _did _slip out a few stories that Hijirikawa took care of her when she left Japan, during those short occasions that they exchange on something a little more serious than casual talk.

However, having Jinguuji permanently into the picture, he could not accept. He should have listened to Natsuki's arguments. Ren Jinguuji managed to turn her head around to his advantage at this stage. How could he do such a thing? Did he break his engagement to his rumored fiancée just to be with her now?

His chest hurt. The sounds of teasing and murmurs turned to moans and groans. He's not stupid. The couple inside the room is taking advantage of the short break to make the most of their time together. Making love.

_**I didn't lose my mind it was  
>Mine to give away<strong>_

He didn't know how long he stood there, silent. The sounds of lovemaking tormenting his mind and ears. And yet, Satsuki Shinomiya continued to stand there, absorbing the impact of his heart breaking. He shouldn't blame anyone but himself for prolonging his agony over Haruka. It's his fault for being blind to her rejections; persisting to continue a hopeless battle for her attention. He'd better go now and look for his brother. It's where he should be right now.

When a single tear fell on his shirt, he straightened up and walked away. Unable to bear hearing more of the sounds of their passionate union ringing on his ears.

_**Couldn't stay to watch me cry  
>You didn't have the time<br>So I softly slip away...**_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Two months. First trimester will complete in three weeks, I reckon. Congratulations." The female ob-gynecologist extended her hand in greetings before giving her the thin folder containing her medical records.

Eagerly, she took the file, flipped through it to confirm with her own eyes what she has been waiting for months to happen.

_Her baby. _

An ironclad assurance that her plans will not go awry: a baby who will carry the Jinguuji family name. Takumi will not be able to turn away his first-born grandchild. And this child will inherit the vast power held by Ren Jinguuji's family.

"Satisfied?" the doctor smiled at her. "You are fairly healthy, so there should be no problem for you to deliver a healthy baby too."

Anri de Montfort shut the folder closed and beamed happily. Finally, all her efforts are not wasted. She and Ren went off for several tests just to confirm that they are capable of bearing children. He agreed to her requests after she feared _she _might be the problem. Of course Jinguuji men are fertile, she just wants to make sure her physiology is perfect.

"Why don't we go back to my office so that we can discuss a series of bi-monthly check ups? And you will need supplements to ensure that your child won't encounter any hiccups before you deliver."

"May I meet you there in 10 minutes? I want to give my _fiancé _the good news." She excused herself, standing up from the chair and gathering her handbag.

"Of course."

The doctor went out of the examination room to give her some privacy. As soon as the door closed behind her, Anri fished her phone out and began to press the correct buttons.

She heard two rings before someone answered.

"The next phase of our plans begin?" he asked.

"Positive." She confirmed. "We only need to wait for the baby to be born. But I am thinking of moving the wedding date closer. I've been anticipating it."

"There is no _need _to do that." Louis said. "Having that baby alone is enough to cow the Jinguuji family into submission."

Anri frowned. "I don't want to deliver this child without the wedding. I refuse to have my child born without having everything finalized _and _legitimate." Her hand gripped the phone. _How dare Louis interfere? _Yes, she is much obliged with his generous cooperation and help in attaining the revenge they seek. But _she _is the one who planned this. And therefore, only _she _can make judgement calls on situations that don't go according to plan.

"I don't recall putting you in charge," she said evenly. "I will move the date of my wedding and you will assist me."

Silence.

She was about to hang up, when she heared his answer.

"As you wish, _Aunt _Anri."

And the line went dead.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**This will be a very long after note so please bear with me.**_

_**Title and some of the lyrics [highlighted in bold letters] are courtesy of Robbie Williams' No Regrets song. Play it in the loop for the Shinomiya twins' POVs. I don't know why this old song got stuck on my head when I wrote this, I guess it seems appropriate. **_

_**Lyrics on the first part is by Coco Lee for the song, A Love Before Time from the movie Crouching Tiger and Hidden Dragon. I was listening to its soundtrack as a form of inspiration on Haruka and Ren's supposed collaboration works.**_

_**There goes the Shinomiya twins. Rejected again, for the third time. And this time, it's final. Sorry about readers who rallied behind the twins. Though they will still make appearances in the final chapters, but their roles will be reduced. My focus will shift more on the remaining characters.**_

_**I have a few announcements to make. **_

_**1. I will be going on a two week vacation in April. So next chapters will be delayed slightly. Since my computer is scheduled for repairs, I will be sending it to the shop while I am out of the country. I strive to submit another chapter or two before I go, hoping my schedule permits it. So please keep those fingers crossed for luck [is that correct?]**_

_**If you guys are curious, yes its my long awaited Paris trip. And I am going to see the Louvre! Yay! **_

_**2. Please check out the latest chapter for There's Always Room for Dessert-Quartet Night version. Took me a while to finish it too. For fans of Quartet Night. I will be uploading it soon after I finish this.**_

_**3. I am advertising my latest series attempt for Horimiya. Please check out this manga and support my small attempts in making this fandom popular at ffdotnet.**_

_**4. Oh, I almost forgot. I stumbled upon a..err hentai site of a fan-made [?] smutty work of a threesome between Haruka and the Shinomiya twins. It's gooey, it's awesome, it's really smutty. Out of all the three I saw, this one is probably the best when it comes to storyline and artwork. If you guys are interested, send me a PM and I will send you a link or a description for you to find it. **_

_**Now how about a review for all my efforts?**_


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N: **_

_**Le gasp! I'm alive! Hurray!**_

_**Firstly, I know you all think I'm such a rotten author for not updating for a looooong time. I'm really, really, really sorry. **_

_**April 2014 is one of my best months. Truly. I went on a two week vacation in France and it was absolutely lovely. But up until the last week before I flew, I was doing paperwork, notes and supervision to my poor colleague who will cover me when I'm on leave. Plus you all know my computer died on me. But now, it's back, fully recovered, and raring to complete this entry.**_

_**When I came back, I'm up to my eyeteeth with all the paperworks and inspections I needed to do. And weekends were for those chores I needed to do. **_

_**But fear not! Latest chapter is here. And it's explosive. It's quite long, and I could not split it into two chapters, so I told myself, gahhhh! Just post it as one very long chapter. It may read like too much is going one, though I did try to make the timelines consistent. If you get confused about, well, let me know. Put your rants in the reviews section.**_

_**After you finished reading, please stay on a bit longer and read more of my ramblings. And I know it would be too selfish of me to ask for reviews, but do post what you think of this latest upload. **_

_**Sincere thanks for patiently waiting. More servings of drama and angst coming to you. On with the story.**_

_**Warnings: strong language, swear words. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 47- Lovers or Liars**

"Goddammit! You fucking bastard! I followed your instructions, and this is how you backstab me?! Where the _fuck_ is Haruka?" Ren Jinguuji gripped the phone angrily on his hand pacing back and forth inside the living room of his penthouse suite. Running a hand through his hair, he realized it was still dripping wet from the time he spent in the barely even acknowledges the puddle of water forming at his feet, slowly soaking the edges of the Persian carpet underfoot.

_I'm holding on your rope  
>Got me ten feet off the ground<br>And I'm hearing what you say  
>But I just can't make a sound<em>

"You did not follow the terms of my conditions. I adviced you to be patient and to sit tight. Now I have to undo the mess you have so carelessly created." The man at the other end of the line said coldly, anger barely rimming the edge of the tone of his voice.

"You _asshole_! I was ready to break the engagement off! I don't want to lie to her any longer! Do you think that's easy for me? You son of a bitch!" he raged, kicking the couch in front of him out of sheer frustration. He briefly took the phone from the side of his head and stared at it, wanting to smash the small device into bits.

"The lies are necessary. Have I not made myself clear, Jinguuji? Now, lives are at stake and your recklessness has caused me months of planning to unravel. You should have consulted me on this before acting without my knowledge. _I told you before to act as normal._"

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
>Take a shot for you<br>And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
>But it's nothing new, yeah yeah<em>

"Dammit, enough about this! Let me speak to her! Please! I want to know she is alright." Ren said, now punching the wall dividing his kitchen from the living room. Outside, the torrential rain continued to pound Tokyo, as lightning flashed in the darkened sky before him.

"The game is over, Jinguuji. You lost." He said in a crisp tone. "_And this time, it is probably for good_." There was a tiny _click _and the line went dead.

"Fuck! Fuck!"

Gritting his teeth, Ren Jinguuji smashed his curled fist on the wall again and again, hating himself. _He was right_. He should have consulted him in the first place. But he thought it was the right decision at that time. How is he supposed to know the terms? How can he miss those warning signs, waving like red flags? Now he _knew _what August Casimir has been trying to tell him in subtle hints: something fishy is going on around him, and he blindingly fell into a trap.

_Dammit, dammit, dammit! _His hand began to numb, the knuckles turned red and raw. Spots of blood started to appear on the broken skin. And his hand shook, the combined numbness and pain trying to compete for his attention. But the feeling cannot compare to the pain twisting his guts. His chest hurt too.

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
>And I need you like a heart needs a beat<em>

How can he fail her for the second time? How can he face her, knowing that he hurt her intentionally? Just imagining the shattered look in her eyes made him want to destroy everything on his path.

_God, Haruka. I am so sorry. _Hot tears began to fall freely. _I want to see you again, Haruka._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Three days ago**

_I love you. The ring doesn't matter at the moment. _Haruka's echoing voice filled his thoughts throughout the day. Ren Jinguuji finds it hard to concentrate on anything else. But he welcomed the distraction.

"Aaaand cut!" the assistant director yelled. "Ok, Scene 93 is a wrap!"

Exhausted, he removed the parka he was wearing, feeling unbearably hot underneath. Despite the cold air being blown in front of him, and the surrounding fake snow-capped mountain backdrop, the temperature today still feels sticky. He can't wait for a shower to remove the perspiration and the stickiness on his skin.

"Excellent work, Jinguuji. We'll see you again tomorrow." The middle-aged director with square-rimmed glasses and a shock of lime green hair coloring the side of his head tapped his shoulders in a friendly gesture. Kon Mitsuo is known for his quirky advertisements in the local channels. A soda company hired him to direct a commercial for their latest fruity sodas, and he, Ren Jinguuji scored the commercial ad, which will be released in two weeks.

"The honor is mine, Mitsuo." Ren bowed graciously before turning on his heels in the direction of his dressing room. He took out his phone, checking the time. It was 2:30 in the morning. His manager left early to prepare his schedule at 10:00 tomorrow and to submit an accounting report on his earnings to the talent agency handling him. They agreed to meet outside Channel 11's studio for a live interview and guest appearance in a morning talk show. It was a good thing that his shooting ended slightly earlier than anticipated. He was expecting their team to wrap up at 3:30 am.

Wanting to rub his eyes, Ren jammed his free hand on the pockets of his pants, still browsing through the lists of messages on his handphone with his other hand. Haruka left a good night message to him sometime around midnight.

Ren shook his head, smiling ruefully to himself. She probably stayed up late to finish another set of song for her next album, he thought, absentmindedly smoothing the screen where her photo was uploaded next to her name. Just remembering the way they made love yesterday inside the broom closet made the hairs on his arm stand. He can't wait to see her again later in the evening so they can have their talk.

She is his. And he will insist she doesn't go home tonight. He doesn't care what Hijirikawa will do. But he managed to persuade Haruka to prepare a weeks' worth of clothes so that she doesn't need to go home. The special license he prepared for their marriage would be arriving by speed post tomorrow.

"_Are you really sure about this, Jinguuji?" Aki asked dubiously, eyeing him. "Anri will be devastated. The media will have a field day when they find out you are suddenly married."_

_He stared unblinkingly into his manager's face; the old friend who has always guided him meticulously in his career. "Aki. I've fulfilled my end of our bargain. I've poured most of my energies into establishing myself into this fickle industry. For once, let me be myself and do something that makes me truly happy. I don't want to risk losing her again after these years."_

"_I know that, Jinguuji. Damn. It's just.. It's too fast. Too soon. I know she agreed with you. But you need to be cautious when dealing with Hijirikawa. We are talking about earning _his _wrath when he finds out what you both plan to do."_

"_I will face him head-on." He promised with steely resolved. "Haruka is mine."_

Closing the messages inbox, he saw that there were a couple of missed calls from Anri.

He paused, the smile on his face fading. He has been neglecting seeing her as of the late, and knew she would be demanding an explanation on his frequent absences. Anri can be astute and she would know something is wrong. The kink in the their _perfect _relationship has grown bigger at a rapid pace.

Now that he is very much involved with Haruka in every sense, he now feels his relationship with Anri feels unreal, hollow and more of a sham; something that he just proceeded to do and continue on the pretext of completely ignoring the signs that he is not living his life as he should be for the past few years.

He let out a deep sigh, feeling a little bit guiltier than expected. He gained happiness at the expense of someone he used to love the most. Anri will always be a part of him. But he should have realized that Anri _should _have stayed a part of his past rather than his present.

Looking up, he found himself in front of the door of his dressing room. He darted inside, tossed the phone on his table and began to strip, kicking the sweaty pants on the floor before hauling it up to toss it in a careless heap on the backseat of the couch. Snagging a thick cotton towel on a bamboo shelf, he went straight to the shower room, wanting to rush back home and get some sleep.

He would talk to Anri first thing in the morning before he meets up with Aki.

With less than a year to his wedding, he knew he could no longer delay the talk they need to have. It was wrong of him to declare and commit himself to Haruka without fully making a clean break with Anri. He is a cad; a first rate bastard, he can admit to it; for being such a bloody fool in impulsively asking Anri to marry him without even thinking properly whether it was _really _the right thing to do. He thought he was reading the signs correctly. And now here he is in the middle of a sticky situation: how to break things as gently as he could to his soon-to-be-ex-fiance?

He supposed there is a bright spot to this unusual spot he got himself into. At least, he is _not _married yet. There is still time to back out, even as the wedding date loomed near. Somewhere above, someone took pity on him and showed him mercy by conspiring with fate and letting him have another chance with Haruka.

_Another chance to make things right for her. _

Underneath the hot water pouring all over his head, Ren Jinguuji winced slightly. Wasn't he thinking the same thing when he popped the question to Anri? He _thought _that was another chance for him to make things right with her too.

_Jinguuji, you my friend, should think things clearly and thoroughly before making such hasty decisions. _He twisted the knob to shut off the water before grabbing the towel to run it vigorously over his head to remove the excess moisture from his face and body.

He closed his eyes, his hands massaging his head through the towel, the circulation on his blood enabling him to think more clearly.

Being with Haruka has never made him feel so good, feel so happy for a long, long time. Even when he previously had such evil designs on her, she is the only woman he is most comfortable with. He can be himself; without insecurities, without shame. Even when he is angry, or moody, sad or joyful, he has no qualms on showing her his vulnerabilities. She graciously accepted them in the short time they spend together. He knew it in his bones that if he ever lets her go again, things will not be the same. He won't be able to breathe, sleep or eat. He will die a thousand deaths.

He gave a deep sigh, slightly embarrassed. If a normal person were to peek on the conversation he were having inside his mind, they would probably cringed. But an artist like him, to find someone that completes his world has a deep meaning for him. He can be melodramatic all he wants, _dammit, _he would be insane to admit it out loud; but yes, Haruka is his soulmate.

Asking her to marry him felt right. Like finally fitting a lonely puzzle piece into its rightful place.

He quickly finished dressing, locked his room behind as he went out and headed to the parking lot where his car was waiting. Tomorrow would be a long day.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

If he thought he would be getting a good rest today, sadly, he is mistaken. For as soon as he reached on the light switch of the foyer of his penthouse suite, he realized too late that it was already _on. _

Ren Jinguuji peered down and saw that his living room lights are turned on, too.

"Anri?"

She was sitting on his sofa, waiting as patiently as she could, but he could clearly see the strain on her face, the fatigue lining her eyes. Yet at the sound of his voice, her eyes brightened and she smiled at him.

He felt his guilt even more, and he swallowed his question of asking her why she is here. He deliberately gave her a copy of the access card to his penthouse suite when he updated its security locks and totally forgot about it.

Feeling an impatient vein throb at his temple, he forced a welcoming smile at her, though he felt his exhaustion even more. He is in no mood to deal with her tonight, and he has absolutely no idea how to get rid of her!

He smelled her spicy perfume as he leaned down to bestow a greeting. Too late for him to realize that he automatically turned his head sideways; instead of kissing her fully on the lips, he turned so that her carefully colored mouth grazed his cheek instead. All that lipstick smearing his freshly washed faced. Has it only been a mere few weeks since he rekindled his relationship with Haruka, and already, the woman he is supposed to marry felt like a stranger to him. What was he thinking of committing his whole life with her in the first place?

He tried to school his cringing features. He should stop these rude thoughts and focus on the situation at hand.

"I'm sorry for intruding in your private space, darling." Anri started, eyes glistening. "But I feel that you have been _avoiding _me for the last three weeks."

As usual, Anri is unfailingly observant. _Has she always been like this but never noticed before?_

Ren pushed the thought out of his mind. "I'm sorry, Anri, _love.." _He winced inside at the slip of his tongue. "I was fully booked with other engagements. You know how beastly my mood is when I am pressed for time in between my commitments."

She smiled serenely at him, and Ren wanted to punch himself for being such a coward and cruel at the same time. _How can he tell her, dammit?_

He watched as she turned and studied her surroundings, taking her time before replying.

"Busy with _other _engagements?" she reiterated, showing her perfect, white teeth.

Something about the way she smiled made him feel uneasy. His instincts kicked into high gear, and he knew somehow that this conversation is leading to something.._wrong_.

Ren nodded. "Yes, engagements."

He took a deep breath. Might as well take this opportunity to talk to her while they are at it. He has not spoken to anyone about his plans but he is getting tired of leading double lives. August did mention that the right time will come for him to talk. Isn't this the right time now? "Speaking of engagements, you and I need to talk. And I need you to sit down. This may take a while." He gestured to a space on the sofa beside him.

She held up her hand to stop him. He could see the delicate pink lacquer on her nails, the perfect symmetry of her fingers, made soft by the generous amounts of special hand cream she applies religiously whenever possible. He could not help comparing them to Haruka's hands. Haruka never cared much for her appearance, and the tips of her fingers are forever tinged with blue ink from the pens she always clutch whenever she has a bit of free time to write down songs or poems that forms inside her head. And while Anri has supple hands, Haruka sports some calluses on her own; and they are a bit rougher, a pledge to the years of hard work she put into living on her own and making music.

"Ren."

He blinked, momentarily distracted. Thoughts of Haruka and her hands he loved to caress fading from his thoughts like mist. He could see Anri's eyes glowing from the excitement of her news.

"Ren, you're going to be a father, soon."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It took him a full minute before his mind can register what she said.

_I..What?_

He jerked suddenly, as poked by a hot rod at the side of his ribcage. The words she uttered sank into his head. Like a bullet to the brain, lodging itself deeply into his skull.

_You're going to be a father._

_You're going to be a father. Soon._

"How..How many months?" He felt his voice become hoarse, the words she said felt unreal that he needed more proof.

"First trimester will be completed in a couple of week's time." He could see very clearly how elated she is with the news.

Strangely, his mind processed the timeframe: in six months, he would be holding his son or daughter. He would be a father. Anri's child. His child. _His child._

Ren swallowed, mouth dropping before he closed it with a sharp snap, too shock by the news. His brain simply wants to refuse the information.

_He is going to be a father._

He felt his knees give way, and he was glad of the sofa behind him that cushioned his sudden bout of weakness.

"..I was so thrilled when I found out! This is such a joy! A miracle! I could barely contain myself when the doctor gave me the results! It would spoil our wedding plans, since our baby will be born right before our wedding date. Small matter, honestly. So I decided enough waiting time, we need to discuss in moving our wedding to an earlier date…"

Ren barely listened to Anri's happy chatter. He felt disembodied; like some sort of specter. He can almost imagine himself standing at one corner and just studying the scene before him: the vast living room with Anri, and him sitting on the sofa, a plethora of emotions painted on his face in contrast with Anri's ecstatic energy.  
>He shook his head several times. He can't be a father. He can't marry her! Not when he has pledged his love for Haruka! This must be a joke! A mix-up of some sorts.<p>

"What _do you mean you can't?"_

Too late he realized that he uttered something out loud.

He looked up at her, saw Anri's face in confusion, eyebrows knitted together. He bit the inside of his cheek, steeling his heart and plowed on.

"I can't be a father. I can't marry you, Anri."

_Slap!_

His head snapped sideways, his cheek stinging from the blow he received.

_Slap!_

She slapped his other cheek. Both sides of his skin now felt raw, hot and hurting, and he realized that her nails scratched his skin slightly on one side of his cheek.

"How dare you! You can't do this to me!" Anri's face is contorted with anger, glistening tears spilling down from her eyes. Her lower lip trembled.

"I'm sorry. I can't go through this!" He tried to stand up but found he could not. He doesn't even have the strength to continue. _Why? _Why should it happen at a time like this?!

"Is it because of her?!"

He looked up in surprise. _She knew?_

Anri gave a bitter laugh. "Do you think I am that naïve? _Damn you_! I knew you are involved with her. It was only a matter of time. I knew your precious Haruka came back, and you couldn't resist her charms again. But I kept quiet, because I have _faith that you will keep your promise to me_! I stayed out of your way to give you as much space as you need, because _you _asked me to marry you! Not the other way around!"

She whirled around, her kitten heels making soft _clicks _on the hardwood floor, muffled slightly when she stepped on the edges of the carpet underneath them. She approached the bar, grabbed a decanter of alcohol and brandished it around before banging it on the counter sharply.

"You thought you can get away with just this confession, Ren Jinguuji? After all I did for you? The support I gave you when she disappeared? Tell me, did she ever tell you why she left? Did you ever get a chance to tell her that you only desired to possess her and throw her back into the gutters afterwards once you are satisfied with your cravings for her?!"

She poured a generous amount of the amber liquid into a glass and swallowed into one gulp.

"Stop this, Anri! It will bring harm to my baby!" Ren snatched the decanter from her hand angrily. The liquid sploshed on the hardwood floor, amber liquid forming like beads of gold.

"Let me go, you bastard! And this is my baby! Not yours, since you have made it clear you don't want to a part of this!" she finished the remaining alcohol and smashed the glass on the floor in her fury.

"While you frolicked about with her, does she know you are engaged to be married?"

His eyes narrowed. "Don't go in there, Anri. I will never forgive you!"

"No! _I _will never forgive you!" Tears spilled from her eyes, and he felt his heart break. It is all his fault! The coming of the baby is totally unexpected. How can he choose between a child of his and the woman he loves with all his heart? Can he bear to be separated from one about to be born who is innocent from all this? He would be spending the rest of his life regretting this thing. He does not want any child of his to grow up a bastard!

He ran a hand through his head and turned away, keeping as much distance from her as possible so that they stood directly opposite each other at the end of two sides of the room.

"Haruka will never forgive you when she finds out that her reunion with you resulted in condemning this baby to grow up without a father." Anri grounded out. He could see her clenching and unclenching her fists.

Ren shook his head over and over again, his brain no longer able to process what is happening. _What a mess! _He clutched his chest, the heavy pounding ringing on his ears. It will haunt Haruka when she finds out that he abandoned a woman and his unborn child for her. Knowing her, it will put a great strain on their relationship; it would eventually drive her to end it herself if it would mean that _he _should be doing the right thing: to be with Anri and be a proper father to his child.

But if he chose Anri now, he will need to break it off with Haruka. And he couldn't bear that. He _promised _her; gave her his ring and his vow that they would be together.

_Forever and ever and ever. _As the words echoed inside his ears, knives seemed to twist his guts inside.

_If you continue to marry this woman, Haruka Nanami will come and sing at the wedding. _His father's voice seemed to mock him inside his head.

He swallowed a lump on his throat. "I..I.." he said. "I can't choose like this."

If he accepts, the worse is yet to come! Should he have consulted August before he made his impulsive decision? Damned it all! In his excitement about Haruka accepting his proposal, he acted reckless once again.

He clenched his fists. Too late.

"Ren Jinguuji. You will choose between us now." Anri's mouth thinned into a line. Her curly hair became loose, but it did nothing to soften the sharp edges of her pretty face. For a moment, he imagine Anri turned into a harpy in front of him. The mother of his unborn child.

He closed his eyes and open again. He can't choose. Not like this! _God, please spare me!_

"Haruka or your child, Ren."

He took a step back. _Coward! _He told himself. _Coward! Bastard! Idiot!_

"Either way, _she will know, Ren. _I will not keep quiet about this! I will air my grievances in front of the media if it's the last thing I do! Your precious Haruka's snow-white reputation will be tarnished. All thanks to your insensitivity and idiocy."

He lifted his head, eyes turning into blue shards of ice. Rage evident. The woman before him has transformed into a stranger he didn't know, a jealous spiteful woman. What will he do? He needed to call _him._

Not wanting to hear anymore, he turned, but she caught his elbow and yanked him around with surprising fierceness he never knew she had.

"_My child or her_!" she repeated.

Ren Jinguuji clenched and unclenched his fists again, still finding it hard to answer. It would be most unfair if he chose Haruka over his own flesh and blood. And yet, if he chose his child, he will lose Haruka. His father will insist on his demand. And Masato Hijirikawa will have her in the end.

"Answer me!" Anri began to shake his arm, unwilling to let him go. "Answer me, you coward!"

Shaking with rage, feeling so helpless, he removed her grip on his arm, finally making his snap decision. He can buy time as of yet. If he can explain to August and obtain his advice, he can still prevent a disaster from happening. And he must talk to Haruka before she finds out!

"I chose you, Anri. Now leave before I change my mind." And with that he withdrew his presence from her and strode away to lock himself into his room, unable to breathe the same air as her.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka Nanami woke up with a start and found herself staring up on the ceiling. She closed her eyes again, and felt her surroundings are unusually quiet. Normally, at this time of the day, the mansion where she is staying is bustling with activity; the army of household help needed to maintain the upkeep of Masato's massive penthouse apartment. He preferred staying here rather than the family home.

She peered to the small alarm clock next to her bedstand, and to her surprise found it's 8 o' clock in the morning.

_Strange. _She thought to herself, kicking off the sheets tangled around her legs. Why do I get the feeling of something ominous?

Ducking inside her bathroom, she quickly locked herself into the shower stall and proceeded to wake herself up with a blast of warm water; maybe because tonight, she would be going home with Ren. Tonight is the night they planned to go back to his place. Before she went to sleep, she packed most of her personal belongings inside a backpack and duffel bag. If anyone questions why she needs to bring a lot of things when she has a light schedule today, she can just inform that she wants to prepare for her other engagements.

When Ren proposed his plan to her, at first she was slightly afraid. Would it be all right to leave this place? It never felt like home, this huge apartment that she has been staying on since arriving in Japan. Only she and Masato normally stays here. Though occasionally, some of his half-sisters use the other bedrooms designated as theirs when they feel like it. And yet, even though she's been treated almost like a member of the Hijirikawa family, somehow, this place never feels like a complete home to her.

_Home. _Last night, before she went to sleep. She realized that _home _meant any place where Ren Jinguuji is. It doesn't matter where she sleeps, as long as she is with him, the place would still feel warm; a good place to soothe and nurture an extraordinary love such as theirs.

_Trying to put my finger on this feeling  
>Can't remember what we came here for<br>Everything we try to save has hidden meaning  
>You know the kind of tired sleep can't cure<em>

She was toweling her hair dry, humming some songs when she went out of the bathroom and dropped the towel in surprise. She found Masato sitting at the edge of her bed, the contents of the duffel bag of clothes she prepared tipped over on top of the unmade bedcovers.

Hands shaking, she took in Masato's face; found it to be inscrutable, so she stays grounded on the spot.

"I don't need to ask what's this all about." He said, by way of greeting. "but if this is what I think it is, I think you should reconsider your decisions."

"You knew." She said, her voice trembled slightly.

He stood up and crossed the room, his long strides eating up the remaining space between them. She felt herself seize up in fear, watching him with her eyes huge. _Is he going to hit her?_

She has no idea how he is when he is angry; in fact, he never displayed any negative reactions in front of her now that she thinks about it. But today of all days, she doesn't know what to do if he does. Masato's amethyst eyes looked deep and dark with anger, and yet his face looked calm-maybe too calm for her comfort.

As he marches towards her, she steeled her resolved not to back away. Masato reminds her of a panther stalking its prey. And when the prey moves, the panther will begin mauling it.

"Haruka." He said evenly, "How easy it is for me to fall in love with you. And how easy it is to get angry with you." Masato reached out and twirled a lock of her hair with a finger, his breath hot against her cleaned skin. "Do you know I have half a mind to allow you to go out tonight and let you think you're home-free, only to have my bodyguards find you and escort you back here? You stir my deepest emotions as quickly as flicking on a light switch."

"I was about to tell you.." she said hurriedly, but he stopped her with a hand covering her mouth.

"Haruka, Haruka, Haruka. When do you plan to tell me? Not through a letter, I hope? I always admire your bravery and courage when you needed to confront your fears, but it seems like after rekindling a relationship with Jinguuji, you lost some of your charm. You let your heart rule your head, and look where it has got you. You don't normally act so impulsively. Haven't you learned your lessons when dealing with bastards like Jinguuji?"

Her eyes narrowed in anger. She turned her head and took a small step back. "What I do with my life is _none of your business_." She gritted her teeth. "Ren Jinguuji has changed and he promised to marry me!"

"Ah.." Masato straightened up and stared down at her from his impressive height, amethyst eyes still black with undisguised rage. "There's my missing girl. I can't believe the firebrand that you used to have has been badly doused by Jinguuji's false promises and pretenses."

"You do not own me!" she hissed.

It all happened so quickly; she raised her hand to slap him, surprising herself with her own _impulsive _reactions. But Masato Hijirikawa seemed to anticipate what she wanted to deliver and caught her wrist in a tight grip. Despite the obvious displeased expression painting his face, he seemed to enjoy goading her more.

"I own everything about you Haruka." He answered coldly, his mask of calm now replaced by fury. "I own the clothes you wear, the music degree you hold, the piano you used to compose your songs….If it is a ring you want, I can easily buy you the biggest diamond there is. I can easily marry you wherever you chose. Instead, I patiently waited for you. But for Jinguuji, even though he acted like a fool, you still accepted him in a heartbeat."

"How presumptuous of you to assume you own everything about me! I remember from our previous agreement, that I am not a charity case. It is your own freewill that you bestowed such gifts, and I accepted them as part of my incentives, isn't that what business partners are all about?! Whatever debts I owe you I can pay back every cent; I believe I am earning a respectable amount which I _hope _your accountants are carefully tabulating to reduce _it." _She shot back. "Don't forget our standing agreement about the Mid-Winter Charity ball. I am _helping _you fulfill your duty as promised to a long-dead old man." Her whole body shook with fury. _How dare he presume he owns her?!_

He gave a sharp laugh. "Dear Haruka. Don't act all high and mighty just because _you _think you are being noble towards helping me. You wanted an escape and you are desperate. I merely offered a much better scenario for you. Without my power and influence, you would still be in the streets living a miserable life." Masato said, still gripping her wrist like vise. "I am angry because I cannot accept the fact that even after he betrayed you, you still chose to consort with him without confirming why he has done it in the first place!"

She opened her mouth and then closed it with a snap. She reddened slightly, silently acknowledging the obvious mistake she had made.

It _is _true that she was letting things get out of hand. It is not her nature to quickly accept Ren Jinguuji without even demanding a proper explanation on what went wrong between them. She naively and wantonly responded to the call of desire and need to be near him.

Responded to the primal feeling of attraction they both still shared. _But he did promise! _A voice protested inside her head. Ren promised they would talk today. They will clear all the misunderstandings of the past so that they can move properly forward. And they will be married as soon as possible.

_But time moves slow, waiting for this to evolve  
>When hearts have nothing to hold, they let go<br>So what the hell are we waiting for?_

Suddenly, she felt insecure and uneasy. _Why? Why the haste? Why did she not insist they talked immediately? Why did Ren deliberately choose to keep quiet? _How many times did she opened up the topic only for Ren to sweep them under their feet, plant kisses on her mouth and whispered sweet reassurances in her ears?

She lowered her eyelashes, and knew Masato is studying the all kinds of emotions fleeting across her face. He would know she has her own doubts and he would use it against her to change her mind.

_Yes, I want you to marry me. With all haste. I don't care what other people say. I don't even care if Hijirikawa objects. He has no control over your decisions. _When Ren Jinguuji said those words, she knew in her heart that he is sincere in his proposal to her.

_No! _Masato need not continue to use his influence over her! They are partners in business. They have an agreement. She should not have forgotten what they have originally agreed in the first place! Before all the playful seduction he did to her; before all the gentle wooing and his constant showering of care and attention.

"Ren Jinguuji has proven that he loves me and loves me still," she finally said, though her voice seemed too unsteady for her liking. "We were meant to be together, and the separation may be his fault, or even my fault, but he is ready to give up his everything if only it means we would be together!"

Haruka pulled her hand away from his grip and felt relieved when he relinquished his hold on her arm.

"If you are concern about my well-being, thank you, Masato. I am an adult, and I know how to make my own decisions. You need not bring up all the things you have done to me with this argument. I _know _how much I owe you. And I intend to not forget the debt and support you have shown me. But let me reiterate: you do not own me! And you have no right to dictate the decisions I make!"

Haruka turned and stomped near the door of her bedroom, gesturing for him her desire to see him disappear from her room. "Please."

"If you are pretty sure about him, why is it when you said it out loud, it sounds like you are trying to convince yourself?" He made no move. She could see a vein throb at his temple, his eyes glittering, jaw set. He has never looked even more handsome. How time changes things so quickly! Not too long ago, she was on the verge of falling in love with him. Masato Hijirikawa is the stuff of every woman's dreams made into flesh. He has all the power, wealth and knowledge to make even the most fickle woman happy. But she is getting tired of his subtle meddling, his expert persuasion when it comes to how the way she runs her life. He is very different with Ren Jinguuji, who has changed, became down to earth, easy to fall in love and cherish, and who never needed a mask to put himself apart from the other people. Another lifetime, perhaps, she can find it in her heart to really fall in love with Masato. But not this lifetime. Her life now belongs to Ren.

"Please leave my room. If you still insist I follow your rules, I will gladly leave your house so that I need not be the cause of much anger and disagreement. I am sorry that our partnership _and_ good relationship has turned sour. My intention is not to deceive you, Masato." She added in haste.

She watched him as he took a deep breath, turned about and reached something on the side table.

"It seems like my words will not be enough to convince you to change your mind. I wanted to spare you the shame and embarrassment when you find out this news from other people. I am disappointed that our conversation did not turn out the way I expected it; I was banking on the fact that you know I always keep your interests close to my heart. _Your welfare is and always be one of my priorities_."

He held out a remote control on his hand, and when he pressed a button, the flat screen television hanging on one part of the wall in her room, sprang to life.

"…_.the ministry has stated they will investigate further on the new claims made before they can make a final decision on what sanctions they can impose." The female news host wearing a powder blue suit has her serious face turned into a relax expression when the camera panned into another angle."_

The beautiful female host's serious face broke into a smile as she turned to another angle, where a camera focused on her enthusiastic expression as she delivered the next piece of report.

"_And now to the latest music news, our favorite rockstar Ren Jinguuji has confirmed he is going to be a father when his child will be born next year. News of his impending wedding has given the media a pleasant surprise when his PA has released an official announcement to the press this morning. Let's join Amber Hakuto for the latest scoop…"_

Mouth dropping open, she can only stare dumbly at the television screen, eyes wide with disbelief. He is not referring to their marriage? But no! The reporter clearly stated he is going to be _father. _

And she is not pregnant. _Was she? _

Shaking her head slightly, willing for time to stop, she watched dumbfounded by the scene unfolding on the television. She saw the reporters swarm a building, which she recognized instantly as Ren Jinguuji's agency office. The media has descended to get more news. And she could see his manager, Aki Tsukino, looking smart in his trademark silky long-sleeves in light blue and tie, standing near the entrance as he prepared himself to meet the group of people.

She took a step towards the screen, ignoring Masato standing near her as he observed her closely.

"_..Ren Jinguuji will soon be a father, and he intends to marry the mother of his child as soon as they have arranged for the dates. The couple sincerely requests some privacy for them to celebrate the good news.."_ Aki Tsukino addressed the crowd of reporters in a seemingly rehearsed speech.

"_Is the mother working in the same industry as Ren Jinguuji?" _One reporter asked.

"_No. The mother is a private citizen, a successful businesswoman who has been friends with my client for the longest time."_

"_The wedding will take place when?"_

Aki hesitated a little before answering, _"wedding plans has been in place for quite some time now. But due to the unexpected news of the pregnancy, the couple has decided to move the date closer so that they can focus more on the child's birth next year."_

Whatever the other reporters asked Aki, she did not seemed to hear. Haruka's ears closed out other sounds as it tried to process the information she had just watched and heard. Her brain processed the information a little too slowly than she would have liked, too shocked by it all. It was totally unexpected.

Ren is going to be a father.

He is bethroted to another woman. _Even before she came into the picture._

And he is apparently still involved with her, based on the information his manager has stated.

Ren is getting married. Not to her! To another woman. And here she was planning to run away with him like a besotted fool!

_Lies. Lies. Lies. _

_Are we lovers or liars?  
>Are we burning up to keep this fire alive?<br>God loves a tryer, but there's nothing left to try_

She did not notice the tears. It was not until Masato handed a handful of facial tissue to her did she realize she is crying.

The painful lump lodging at her throat made it difficult to breathe. _How can he deceive her so? _He had promised! He had promised when they made love that they will talk, and they will marry as soon as possible.

He promised!

_Naïve, foolish girl! _The voice inside her head hissed. _Didn't we warn you that nothing good will come when Ren Jinguuji is concern?_

_If this is true, Ren must have a pretty good reason why he did not tell you. _Another voice objected. _Give him a chance to explain. He might be calling any minute now._

_Pretty good reason? _The first one sneered. _The bastard is getting married. About to become a father soon. He must have been playing around, taking his time to score more women until the time comes he ties the knot. He lied to you _twice. _A man will never leave his child for another woman._

The other voice became silent, unable to voice out anymore protests.

Haruka blinked. Her tears stopped flowing. Her chest hurt, her heart felt like it was being stabbed by a thousand knives.

_I lied to ourselves, lying to each other  
>Hiding from the truth, hiding under covers?<br>Are we lovers or liars?_

She drew up her full height, trying not to look so vulnerable and small even as she her strength ebbed by the shocking news.

"I would like some time to be alone, Masato. Kindly lock the door after you leave." Her voice, though seemed thick by tears she shed, is still calm-controlled. She didn't know where she got the strength to stay such. But her composure is slowly crumbling and she needed to keep out of sight from everyone.

Masato, thankfully decided not to push more of his arguments. He stepped aside.

And with that, she headed to the bathroom, where she closed the door as carefully as she could, not wanting to slam it shut when every fiber of her being wanted to rage and smash things.

In a space of a few minutes, her world has turned upside down.

She leaned against the cold, white-tiled wall, and found herself sliding slowly onto the floor. The thin robe she was wearing cushioned her as she slumped.

She wishes the floor would just open up and swallow her whole.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Present**_

August Casimir clicked the button on his phone to cut the call. He leaned heavily against the wall, shaking his head. His curses and angry tirade still ringing on his ears. Months of investigations and work are imperiled because of Jinguuji's impulsiveness. If he had only waited for a few more weeks, his plans might have come to fruition.

_But, _he reasoned, _it is still not too late. _He can still use Jinguuji to distract his prey. Maybe with this new development, he can accelerate the waiting period. His target is bound to make a move. Soon. All may not be lost after all.

Except. He glanced down at his watch and realized that _she still has not come out of her room. _

The news she received was such a blow to her that Haruka Nanami has no energy left fulfill her commitments for the past three days. The manager they hired to look after her has been tasked to make cancellations on television appearances and radio guestings, citing that she is feeling under the weather and was confined in a hospital. The official statement they released was that she is under stressed and cited a change of scenery to think about composing new songs for her album. The media pounced on the news, eagerly anticipating for bits of information about a possible future second album and did their part to salivate their audiences for more of _HaruNa's_ work.

But the truth is, Haruka Nanami refused to come out of her room, preferring to isolate herself. The maids were always sent away even as they bear platters of food to entice her appetite. No one can come in. Not even Masato, after he left her room.

And Masato is working like hell to channel his anger away from her supposed deceit, which is ironic since they both never really came close to announcing that they are actually in a relationship.

August let out a soft sigh. His friend can never truly accept that a woman rejected him outright by preferring another man over him. He constantly worried about this happening. Masato Hijirikawa is such a proud man who can have everything at the snap of his fingers. But when he made Haruka his ward and began to fall in love with her, it is very difficult for him to make adjustments on his expectations. Haruka is someone he can never really have as wholly and completely as he would have wanted. He knows this, by way of the silent observations he has done in the past few years he watch them grow closer together.

As Masato's closest friend, he was hoping that Haruka Nanami will be the perfect woman for him. A sheath to temper the ruthless CEO of the Hirijikawa's.

However, it would be most unfair to Haruka if she were forced in a relationship. And even if he privately disagrees over her choice of men she falls in love with, he can only support her from afar.

With his work, he was hoping he could pit them together. But he cannot interfere much. He only has two goals to do: finish his job and let Haruka choose. If in the end she chose Jinguuji, then so be it. But he hopes she will seriously consider Masato, too. Despite his flaws, Masato Hijirikawa will be a much better fit for her than Jinguuji.

He went out of the lounge area; saw a maid holding another silver tray of food. He beckoned to the woman, who immediately understood what he wished to do and carefully handed him the heavy plates of food. Then he dismissed her with a nod.

In a matter of seconds, he made his way towards the door to her room, standing there very quietly, trying to listen in without looking like he is intruding so much. He has his own experiences of seeing her cry, but it's mostly when she is laughing over something, or was affected by a movie she watched. But never like this. The blow of the news shocked her enough, and yet he has yet to see her or even hear her cry about Jinguuji's _deceit_. Deceit of which he is involved with, too.

"Haruka? May I come in? Your dinner will get cold." He whispered softly next to the edge of the door panel and frame, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she will listen to him and try to eat.

Silence.

Somewhat hurt by her unintentional snub, he tried to understand her situation, so he sighed a bit and gently lowered the tray on the floor in front of him. He keeps on thinking that he misses her smile and laughter, her teasing and her playful pinches on his arm.

The door cracked open, and a small sliver of light beamed on his face.

He looked up, expecting to see her in such a mess; with a grubby tear-streaked face, uncombed hair and bloodshot eyes. He told himself that no matter how she looks, he would still want to offer a hug.

Yet, surprisingly, though she looks much thinner, her cheekbones seemed sharper; her eyes are bright enough. They were not bloodshot, but they look strained. Her skin looked a bit dull, but her hair shines even more brilliantly.

Only the thinning of her mouth betrayed the emotional turmoil she is going through.

Haruka looked as though she is _grieving._

"Hello, August. I have not seen you for quite some time." She told him softly.

"I've been quite busy, Haruka. But I am here. Please eat. We are all worried."

She glanced down at the tray of food. The smell failed to tantalize her, though he could hear her stomach rumble a bit. Haruka loves to eat whatever she fancies, and he and Masato both indulge her sweet tooth. He would know she is all right if she asked for anything sweet, and he prayed so hard that she would ask for a jelly doughnut, a small bowl of ice cream or even a bar of chocolate. Anything as long as it gave them an indication that she would be fine.

Instead, she smiled slightly.

"Haruka. Please eat. I want you to value your health." He gently persuaded her.

She glanced down at the tray of food again. When she finally lifted her head up, tears are welling in her eyes and he felt his heart break.

He should be hanged for being an accomplice. But he has a job to do, but seeing her shattered look made his resolve falter. _I need to be strong for her sake!_

"Is it.. Would it be all right if I ask for a hug?" she whispered. "I feel alone. And I just wanted someone to hug me without asking for anything in return."

August felt a lump form on his throat. "Sure." And with that, he pushed the door wider, leaned forward and swung his arms around her shoulders.

"Things will turn for the better." He whispered against her hair, feeling her back tremble with more unshed tears. "I promise."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**This will be another very long after note so please bear with me.**_

_**Title and some of the lyrics are by Timbaland for Apologize [first part] and Lauren Aquilana's Lover's or Liars [Haruka's POV part].**_

_**I just wanted to share a few of my vacation experiences in Paris. I went to Paris first, then Aix-en-Provence, Nice and finally back to Paris. The highlight of my tour, of course, is the trip to the Louvre. It's utterly magnificent, I think I shed a few tears when I stepped inside. I was super awed by it all. **_

_**However, I did not get to see my favorite sculpture, Nike or Winged Victory of Samothrace. The victorious winged lady was taken out for cleaning and repairs. Apparently, they found some more "fragments" of her and they are trying to piece it together to make her a bit more complete. Sigh.**_

_**I love Paris. I love the sights, the streets, the shopping, the small streets, the crowded Sunday market at the Bastille. Except its too cold! It's spring, but the weather is too much for me. I was like wearing several layers of shirts under my coat. **_

_**I envisioned an entirely new series while I was there, but it will not be posted until after I finished my commitments to the other series. But I hope you all stay and watch out for it.**_

_**Please check out the latest chapters for Horimiya. Those are interrelated one-shots, 100 plus words which are fun to make. Also, if you are a fan of Hirunaka no Ryuusei, I did another series of one shots which are also interrelated. I'm beginning to like about those short interrelated series. They keep me refocused on the enormous amount of remaining chapters I still need to write.**_

_**Also, please do check out Harunekonya's latest chapter for Natsume Yuujinchou's Book of Friends fandom. She graciously dedicated a chapter to me! How awesome and kind of her! Please extend your support on her works. She is a fantastic writer. Much better than moi.**_

_**Now how about a review for all my efforts?**_


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N: **_

_**I am expecting my schedule to normalize for a bit coming July and August [I hope]. Chapter updates will likely be on after a two or three week basis for the meantime. I do try to finish them as fast as I could, believe me. **_

_**And I am guess-timating that 10 or so chapters more to go… **_

_**Good news: I will be posting alternate endings. But you have to add me in your author alerts. I may post the alternate endings as a new story. This depends on my muse' decision. [teehee].**_

_**Someone asked if I will update Porcelain and Cecil's Muse. Yes, darling. I will. Don't you worry. More ramblings below.**_

_**Warnings: strong language, swear words. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 48- Before the Worst**

_It's been a while since the two of us talked  
>About a week since the day that you walked<br>Knowing things would never be the same  
>With your empty heart and mine full of pain<em>

"Ren! Is it true that you are finally getting hitched?" A middle aged news reporter placed his handphone in front of him.

He looked down at the slim, compact gadget without a word. He took a step forward, ignoring the reporter.

"Can you confirm that you have been together with Ms. Anri de Montfort since you were a teenager? Is she your childhood sweetheart?" Another reporter asked in a reedy voice, undeterred by his lack of communication.

_So explain to me, how it came to this  
>Take it back to the night we kissed<br>It was Dublin City on a Friday night  
>You were vodkas and coke, I was Guinness all night<em>

"Our reliable sources stated that Ms. Anri is the widowed wife of the late Henry de Montfort, could you confirm on that? This relationship is a rekindling of lost love, right? Your fans would like to hear your love story." a woman with curly brown hair interjected, extending her arm out from behind the barrage of reporters waiting outside the studio of Bright Televisions.

_Vultures. _He thought to himself. _They are all vultures. _

Every single one of them wanted a piece of him. They are fighting for the best meat. Trying to push one another in order to get ahead in the race to deliver the latest news and tidbits. Normally, when he encounters such a barrage of questions, he displays the poise and confidence he usually exudes. After all, publicity is publicity. And long he has known that it is always good to use publicity to his advantage. _No matter what._

But today, he is certainly not in the mood to answer any questions. But Aki persuaded him to release his own statement. It will help tide over the speculations. And of course, with this amount of interest on him, it always benefits them in all positive ways. Them. Not _him._

He wanted to shout at them to leave him alone. Even for just a moment, he wanted to experience some peace and quiet.

So he could think.

_We were sitting with our backs against the world  
>Saying things that we thought would never hurt.<br>Who would have thought it would end up like this?_

He reached the top of the stairs, in front of the building's entrance lobby, where a few more reporters are waiting for him, before turning to face the group still relentless in their pursuit of answers to their questions. Looking at them, he could only see distorted faces; people who will do anything, report anything, however dubious it may seem, just to survive in this cutthroat business.

He forced a smile as flashbulbs blinded him. He felt Aki standing behind him in support, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you for the greetings on my upcoming nuptials." He said woodenly, "We have no confirmed date set as of today, as we are still in discussions on the best month to celebrate. My fiancée wishes to extend her thanks, too. I do hope you can respect our privacy at this time. We will, however, release updates to you once we finalize things." He could feel a lump on his throat when he finished uttering the words he did not wish to say.

He turned away to discouragethe reporters from throwing more questions at him.

He felt suffocated by all this! He wished he can just fly away and never return. But the price of being a star is steep and he needed to abide by it.

Pushing his hands on the pockets of his jeans, his fingers brushed at the slim hand phone nesting inside.

Five days since the first explosion of the news rocked the social media. Five days of not hearing from her.

No calls. Not even a text message. Even as he left several voice-recorded messages in her voicemail inbox. Nothing!

He is beginning to feel desperate just to reach her. He only wanted to know she is alright and wanted to explain his side of the story. He wanted to tell her the feelings that they shared are not a lie. Everything became just a big tangled mess that he himself has a slim idea of how to untangle it.

His only hope lies from August Casimir. He should have given him some news about her- any news about Haruka. But he, like Haruka, is also not answering his calls. _That fucking bastard. _He learned from several people helping them with the soundtrack that Haruka Nanami has been absent of the late due to poor health. All her manager tells them that she is recuperating and would be joining them soon.

He is worried. He wanted to know she is all right. The news spread like wildfire in the social media at an unexpected rate. Of course, it would only be natural to expect her to be shocked by it all.

"Mr. Jinguuji! Is it true that your relationship with Ms. Anri was on the verge of collapse?"

His foot stopped in mid-air. When his foot landed firmly on the ground, he whirled about and saw a young reporter from the channel KKT news.

_Where everything we talked about is gone  
>And the only chance we have of moving on<em>

_Is trying to take it back  
>Before it all went wrong<em>

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, frowning slightly, feeling uncomfortable and guilty at the same time. He exchanged glances with Aki, who was frowning, too. _Not very many people knew about his intentions of leaving Anri._

The young reporter tossed back his longish hair sideways, while his companion continued to take series of photos; the sound of the continuous clicking of the camera irked him. Nothing unusual about the reporter's stature, yet he looked quite unfamiliar. _New in the business perhaps?_ "We heard from a source that you were seeing your co-star _HaruNa_ behind Ms. Anri's back. The sudden announcement of your pending union with her resulted after she found out."

The other reporters who were caught off-guard by his seemingly knowing statement looked at him, some of their mouths hanging open. All were wondering where he got his news. Reporters jealously guard the identity of their sources. But the way this young man phrase his questions at him seemed like he is baiting him for something.

He gritted his teeth in anger. _She promised not to tell! _Anri should know better about keeping her promises! Balling his fists, he took a deep, unsteady breath before letting out a bark of a laugh that he hoped sounds amused and dismissive.

"Is that so?" he remarked in a nonchalant way. _I won't let you ruin her, Anri! If it's the last thing I do. _He knew he'd done enough damaged already, but he should protect her from all of this.

The reporter shrugged. "Positive. My sources are very good." He answered confidently.

_Liar. _He suddenly has a gut feeling that this reporter is being paid to stir trouble.

"He's bluffing." Aki murmured to him. "Ignore him, Ren."

Not really listening to his advice, Ren faced him fully.

"HaruNa, is not the sort of woman who steals other attached men. She's a wonderful musician and a very talented composer. And I am _grateful _for the time she spends with me doing such a great project. Her contributions are valuable. So I would appreciate if you _refrain _from writing such nonsense about her. She has a solid character unlike most people." He tried not to let them see how angry he is. Haruka doesn't deserve another humiliation courtesy of him. She has suffered enough.

"If you say so." The reporter scribbled down a few items on his notebook before snapping it shut. He gave a smart salute to him before turning away, followed by his photographer.

Ren Jinguuji felt ashamed and angry, as he stood there momentarily dumbfounded by the reporter's remarks. Then realizing that the rest of the media is looking at him, trying to gauge his reactions, he turned to face them, forcing another tight smile that hurt his teeth. _Show the world everything is alright._

If only he is somewhere else right now.

_Before the worst, before we met  
>Before our hearts decided<br>It was time to love again  
>Before too late, before too long<br>Let's try to take it back  
>Before it all went wrong<em>

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka Nanami stood up from the floor where she lay sprawled earlier. She feels weak, bone-tired and her eyes hurt from all the rubbing abuse she subjected them to. Now her eyelids feel so dry from all the tears she shed. Her throat feels raw, she could not even sing a proper note; her lips are cracked, bleeding slightly from lack of moisture. Her head keeps on pounding painfully like it was being split with an ax in the middle of her forehead. Serves her right for deliberately neglecting to eat her meals.

Though last night, before she went to sleep, she was a little calmer. The unexpected hug she received from August made her sleep a little bit better. No dreams about Ren Jinguuji. Just deep, exhausted sleep. Of course when she woke up at six in the morning, the first thing she remembered is his goddamned beautiful face!

_If only she can forget him so easily. _

So she headed straight to her piano and began pounding out her frustrations and anger for being played yet again by the great playboy that is Ren Jinguuji.

At just the mere thought of his name, her throat tightened automatically. _No, don't think about it! _She berated herself silently. _Just don't. Seriously. _She has had enough of crying in her room like some pathetic little fool that she was. Her nose is so red that she might as well audition as the next Rudolph reindeer in the coming Mid-Winter Ball.

The time to stop moping has come. She realized a lot of wrong things she had done while she imposed a strict ban on herself.

She acted stupid just because Ren Jinguuji has shown he still want her. And she learned just how weak she is by letting herself become vulnerable when it concerns him. She should have listened to her doubts and left things on their own.

_Such poor judgement. _She should have heeded her friends' advice instead of turning a blind eye. In the process, she hurt some people. She hurt August, who was always there supporting her in his own way. She neglected the twins who were instrumental with her success. How long has it been seen she talked to them? Natsuki has been avoiding her, even Satsuki has started making excuses not to see her.

And what about Masato?

She didn't like the way Masato goaded her. But in the end, she realized that he was only looking out for her. And in true Haruka Nanami fashion, she acted _childish and bratty_, not really paying attention to the warnings he gave her.

If there is anyone to blame, _it's her_. Not them. Not Masato. Not even Ren Jinguuji.

Because in the end, she followed the wrong choices, followed the wrong dictations of her emotions. And here is the result of all that stupidity and neglecting to exercise caution when it comes to dealing with Ren Jinguuji.

How could Ren ever lie to her? Not saying that he was actually involved with another woman? All this time they were together making love; his fiancée is waiting for him when he gets home. She was _this _close to destroying a future family. All week long since locking herself in the room, she was on tenterhooks waiting for any news about her involvement with Ren Jinguuji. She was, she had to admit, both afraid and ashamed if any of them finds out she was very much involved with him. They would all brand her as some heartless bitch playing behind his fiancée's back.

Just thinking about Ren's unborn child made her loose sleep. If _she were _in that woman's place, she would most likely harbor such hatred towards her own self too. And she can't bear that, knowing she has a hand in destroying an innocent child's future.

_His childhood sweetheart. _Various media reports said. Clearly, the woman who claimed Ren as hers has a long history with him. She can never forget the stolen photos the papparrazzi took of her as she went out and about in the day doing her daily routines: Ren's fiancee was the same woman in those _photographs_ she kept. Photographs, who's subject was the reason why she should have avoided Ren in the first place!

Haruka glanced down at the glossy papers scattered on the floor around her in a circle. She used to be a relative unknown to her the first time she saw the images. Now she has a name to put on that beautiful face.

_Anri de Montfort._

An elegant sounding name. Much more suitable if coupled with Ren's last name. _Anri Jinguuji. _

As she gathered the photos and slid them one by one inside the slightly tattered Manila envelope, she found her fingers trembling.

Déjà vu.

She'd been here before. Mending a broking heart. With the same wretched man. If she survived the last few years, she will survive the next few years. But she knew it would be very difficult. How can she face Ren knowing he lied to her yet again? That song collaboration is almost finished. There is still the music video to record. And that cameo appearance in the movie as stipulated in the contract.

It all boils down to one thing: when she signed the agreement, she must cooperate fully with the collaboration project. And she would still be interacting with Ren Jinguuji however much she tries her best to avoid him!

_No!_ She couldn't. She wouldn't. She should keep her distance as much as possible.

Haruka looked up when she realized her phone is vibrating.

Tossing the manila envelope on her bed, she snatched the slim gadget on her bedside table and looked down at the message.

_Five missed calls. _

_Four voice mails today._

A short message.

_**Haruka, I truly am sorry you have to find out from the media about my situation. We still need to talk, if you are willing to listen. I have reasons why I kept it a secret from you.**_

A second message.

_**Please answer the phone. Let me hear your voice at least. Or even the sound of your breathing. Please. Please.**_

And finally, a third message.

_**Tomorrow. Please. Fifteen minutes of your time. That's all I ask. We need to talk. I need to clear things with you. I'll be waiting at the Observation Deck of Tokyo Tower. Three pm. **_

After reading the messages, she pressed the lock button and her phone's screen lights turned off. And despite all the news, despite the official statement he released yesterday, Ren Jinguuji still has the nerve to ask to see her! She dared not even listen to the voice mails he left for her. If she hears his deep, melodious voice, it feels like her heart breaks all over again.

It is easier to send the voicemails to the recycling bin and delete it for good.

A tear came into her eyes. The saltiness of it stung her. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat and glanced at the clock, checking the time. She shook her head and sighed deeply. Mustering up the energy, she trudged towards the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, she emerged from her shower. Sitting under the hot water helped to clear her cluttered mind. Only for a bit. So many things she needed to sort out and deal with. But one thing she has decided on, she will break all ties with Ren Jinguuji. For good. No matter what explanation he comes up with, she couldn't commit to a man who is about to become a husband and a father. Even if he offered to leave Anri de Montfort, things wouldn't be the same.

Depressing as it may be, but she could not stand the idea that even if Ren Jinguuji _has the remote possibiblity of _choosing to stay with her, she cannot condemn his unborn child of growing up without knowing his father. That would be cruel and selfish of her!

Pulling a soft, thin cashmere sweater over her head, she stifled the urge to stomp her foot like a petulant child. Why did it ever cross her mind that Ren will come back to her? He confirmed in public that he is still pushing for the marriage. Surely he is not the type to negate a _commitment. _

Of course, she thought sarcastically, Ren Jinguuji _already negated a commitment to he_r!

She pulled on the leggings about her hips, noting that due to her sudden weight loss, her clothes are looser. She stared at the mirror with great distaste; her collarbones are more prominent, her cheeks are hollow, and a haunting, gaunt look settled on her face. She feels ugly, beaten and defeated.

_He must be laughing at me for falling into his trap once again! _She gritted her teeth in anger, studying her image critically. _Once again, Ren Jinguuji got what he wanted: an easy fuck, a woman he can play with when he is bored; and he even went as far as declaring he wanted to marry me!_

And stupidly, she believed him. All his lies and empty promises that seemed to echo in her ears, inside her dreams, and even waking her up in the wee hours of the morning.

Haruka turned away, not wanting to see anymore. She took a few strides away from the full-length mirror, across her room, towards the door. She opened the smooth timber panel carefully and closed it behind her with a soft _click._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

He didn't know how long he was absorbed with his work. The reports he ought to have finished this week is slowly turned into a mountain, no thanks to his lack of concentration at work. But he knew it before he even saw the shadow. Judging by the sliver of light peering through the bottom slit of the door of his library, she stood there for a good while not daring to knock. He paused between the reports he was perusing. Nothing, not even August's disturbing reports about the possible involvement of outside influences of the gathering storm waiting to be unleashed in his company could possibly compare to his feelings of anxiousness, when he realize his uncertain future without Haruka.

Gripping the edge of his desk, he tried to control the surge of feelings inside him. Not seeing her for days is absolutely maddening! And though he tried to keep a straight face every night as August reported Haruka barely touched her meal, all he wanted was to storm into her room and shake her until she breaks down completely.

The light between the door panel and the threshold darkened again for the third time and he could judge from her actions she is in the middle of a debate with herself.

Of course he can just tell her to enter and save her the time from knocking his door. But he just stared at the shadow of her foot. Releasing his bite of the end of his fountain pen, he scribbled one last note at the bottom of the report.

Then, he glanced down what he wrote and cringed. He crossed out Haruka's name that he scrawled at the edge before putting the correct note he intended to write.

_Masato, _he scolded himself sternly, _get a grip! _He was so affected by his latest, biggest argument with Haruka and it's not doing wonders on his concentration. He slammed the paper on the pile next to him and let the pen roll down to the side.

He is bracing himself for this. Her behavior has been unpredictable of the late and he could think of various reasons that made her finally emerge from her self-imposed hibernation.

_I should have comforted her. _He thought to himself with some slight regret. Haruka is still a woman after all. But he decided the best course of action for him is to leave her alone. He is still deeply hurt by her betrayal. After all the support he gave her, the freedom he lets her have and yet, Jinguuji still ended up as her choice. He should have been more aggressive in his pursuit of her. Maybe before he insisted in bringing her back in Japan, his ring is already secured on her finger.

He leaned back on his chair and stretched, allowing himself a moment of contemplation.

There are times that his own actions surprises him. Maybe this is what really love does to you. Sometimes, when the feelings he have for someone feels so intense, his judgment becomes too focused that he has forgotten how to practice self-restraint and discipline. Making Haruka bow under his dominion should be easy as dominating a boardroom meeting. But she is willful and stubborn in her own right, not to mention too impulsive for her own good. Proof of it is what's happening right now. She plunged headlong into a situation without even thinking the consequences properly.

Masato clenched his fists in anger, before taking a deep breath. _Relax, _he told himself. His fingers unfurled. His temper is under a great strain. Tackling two problems should be easy as taking a walk in a park. He has done this several times. He will set aside the troubling news brewing within his company and concentrate on Haruka tonight. His window of opportunity has come. She would be more amenable starting tonight.

But of course, if Haruka is spineless and weak, quick to give in to pressure, he probably would have found it too easy to tame her. And that would bore him to tears. It's what intrigue him in the first place: her resilience, her stubbornness and refusal to succumb to what feels like the inevitable.

He has never met a woman he wanted to possess so much, wanted to capture the essence of her wild spirit. To fall in love with such a difficult woman. Maybe _this _is a culmination of all the curses uttered by all the women whose hearts he tinkered and broke even before Haruka came under his wing.

Masato leaned back again on his chair, eyes continued to flicker to the shadow walking back and forth behind the door.

He always knew Haruka will come to him. What she has done was enough to earn his wrath. He knew he could make her suffer if he so wishes it to be. He discovered that there is nothing he can refuse when it comes to her.

But he is willing and ready to give her a second chance. If she is sincere, she would be most cooperative in his influence. If she manages to pass through with his single test with flying colours, he would forgive and forget. One thing he can count on is her integrity and sincerity. It's those traits that he wanted their future offsprings to have. Haruka Nanami will not disappoint.

He glanced again at the door, waiting for her to knock. He would wait. He shall win this contest of wills. She will be his before this year ends.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Her courage seemed to have disappeared the moment she turned to the hallway where his library is. As soon as she stood in front of the door, she could not will herself to knock.

Ugh.

She must have looked stupid just standing there like a first class idiot.

_What to do? What to do? _She kept asking herself. She knew it was the only way she can deal with the situation. She is almost at her wit's end. And she hated to ask for help from him after their fight. And she hated herself because she was rotten to him. But..

Only _he _can do something about her tricky situation.

Haruka let out a frustrated exhale, turned and walked a few steps away from the door before coming back again.

She should apologize first. That's a good conversation starter. Then does she have to jump right to why she is there in the first place?

Haruka bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood. No matter how she look at it, her asking for his help after what she told him, made her feel like an ungrateful bitch. When things go bad, why does it always have to be _him_ that she can run to?

She wished she have a bit more time to think this through. Maybe a different solution might come. Though the more she tries to weigh in the pros and cons, the more she can imagine on how ugly things are going to be from now on. There really is no other way to avoid Ren Jinguuji all together without the help of Masato Hijirikawa.

If she meant to drop their collaboration project, she would be breaching the contract she signed.

Technically, contracts are legally binding. She was paid to do the collaboration and finish it until the end. That includes the video, the music recordings, the promotions, the movie shootings, etc. The only one who has the power to dissolve this and make it disappear? Masato Hijirikawa. For he owns major shares at Bright Televisions.

Haruka massaged her head, trying to gauge what his reaction will be once she presented her case.

"Do you wish to see me?"

She whirled around, gasping.

Masato stood at the threshold, holding the door open, an exasperated look on his handsome face. His dark grey silk tie was loose, crisp white long sleeves rolled up on his elbow. There were shadows underneath his eyes.

Biting her lip, she felt herself turn red with embarrassment.

"I could not concentrate on my work, with you hovering like a specter outside my door." He said dryly.

"Actually, if you are too busy, I can just talk to you next time-" she started, backing away awkwardly with a few steps.

Instead of letting her do her exit, he stepped out into the hallway, closed the space between them until he stood in front of her. His clean-smelling cologne filled her nose, as he grabbed her arm with his free hand and dragged her inside the library.

"Hang on!" she protested, trying to pull from his grasp. She found herself inside the library, looking up at a pair of deep-set amethyst eyes, which is looking down at her in silence.

Consciously, she took a step back and mumbled. "I'm not even sure why I'm here."

He was still gripping her arm, but felt his fingers loosen their hold on her.

"I know why you are here." He said matter of factly, voice deep and resonating inside the quiet library.

Haruka opened her mouth, but snapped it shut immediately when she saw the look on his face. _He's still angry, _she realized, her arms dropping to her sides.

Masato took his time to walk in front of her, slowly, casually studying her reaction before he spoke again.

"You wanted to cancel the collaboration contract."

She felt her jaw set, unable to agree or even deny his words.

"You decided it was the only way to avoid _him_."

_Him._

Her mouth thinned into a line. Her fingers clenched again.

"And you finally came to the conclusion that I can help you with it."

She tried not to meet his eyes. Just hearing it mentioned aloud made her feel mad for some reason. By stating out the obvious, underneath it all, he was painfully highlighting the fact that he was right to voice out his disagreement about the collaboration in the first place.

_I bet he just can't wait to say, "I told you so" and rub it in my face, _she thought rudely. But then, she stopped, horrified by her thoughts. Her face reddened with shame. She has no right to be here asking for his help. It _was _her fault after all. She was the one who insisted first when the Shinomiya twins broached the idea to her.

She lowered her gaze and pretended to be distracted by the pair of soft ballet shoes adorning her feet.

"I _will _honor the contract, regardless." She said with as much dignity as she could muster. The pain in her chest acted up again. Of course, that was the most obvious thing to do if she cannot cancel the contract. Hold her chin up and finish the deal.

Haruka heard him sigh deeply. And as he exhaled, she closed her eyes in defeat.

_Serves her right. _She berated herself again. _It serves her right to be denied by him for _once. She only realized just now how Masato _never _seemed to deny her anything since the day they met.

_If I beg and if I cry would it change the sky tonight?  
>Will it give me some light?<br>Should I wait for you to call? Is there any hope at all?  
>Are you drifting by?<em>

"Will I sound like a domineering bastard if I ask for something in exchange?" He finally said. His amethyst eyes met hers when she opened them again. They were a deeply intense purple fringed by dark, thick lashes that she used to admire before.

"I…" she hesitated.

He gave her a half-smile. And even as he held her gaze, she could feel him pulling away slowly from her.

_No. _She thought. _No. Masato never acted like a bastard even when he overwhelms her with his slow seduction. _"No." she blurted out in hurry. "No. I can give you anything you want in exchange. Anything! You only need to state your conditions." She added.

Silence.

For what seemed like an eternity that had passed between them in the stilling silence of the room, Haruka felt the pain in her heart subside a little as she waited for his reply.

_How much is she willing to give in order to be free from Ren Jinguuji?_

She saw Masato slowly shaking his head.

"Do not say something so careless. When it comes to you, I will demand your _everything_. You might not be prepared to pay the full price." He said gruffly. She could see his Adam's apple bobbed slowly as he swallowed. Despite the warning he uttered, Haruka cannot help but let out a tiny exhale of relief. _He would help her. _That small beacon of hope alone is enough.

Masato reached out and took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, caressing the soft skin gently. "I do not want to force you with _my _terms. When I state my conditions, you will abide by it. You will need to convince me of your sincerity. But _what will you offer me in return?"_

For a heart-stopping moment, Haruka Nanami felt like running away and never come back. And indeed, the hair on her skin is rigid with anticipation, like a startled deer ready to break off and sprint away. However, she held herself in check and stood up straighter. Determined to erase this week's unfortunate event, she steeled her resolve and spoke with conviction.

"Masato Hijirikawa, I give you Haruka Nanami."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Takumi Jinguuji sat at his usual place in front of his desk, perusing the day's Business news. The newsprint crackled between his fingers satisfactorily as he turned the pages slowly, alert eyes darting here and there, scanning news items.

The cleaning maids left the windows of his library open, and he could smell the autumn leaves emitting their dewy scent in the morning. It gave a pleasant layer to his coffee, slowly turning cold on its delicate china cup, waiting for him to take a sip and savor its bittersweet aroma.

A soft knock on his door made him pause.

"Enter." He said, spreading the newspaper on the table in front of him, careful not to disturb his cup of coffee.

His secretary gave a formal bow as soon as he crossed the threshold. His footsteps were muffled by the thick Persian rug, quickly reaching his side in a few seconds.

"A letter has arrived for you, sir." He said politely, handing him a thick, cream-colored linen paper.

Takumi received it without a word, flipped the envelop over and saw it was sealed with wax. The familiar family insignia was stamped neatly at the edge of the flap. He broke the seal and drew a out a single card note from inside and read the contents.

_**She has agreed to sing one love song. We look forward to attending the upcoming nuptials of your eldest son. I await your formal invitations with anticipation.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Hijirikawa**_

He signed his name with slashing strokes, a mark of an aggressive man who will stop at nothing to gain what he truly covets. Takumi had to hand it to Hijirikawa; his relentless pursuit and unwavering concentration is a legend in boardroom meetings.

_Tsk. Tsk._

Takumi crumpled the paper with his fist and dropped the paper ball on his table. He took another sip from his coffee cup, and found it a little too cold now.

"Benjamin, send out the formal wedding announcements today. I will expect to see it in the papers tomorrow."

"Very good, sir." His secretary nodded, whisked the pile of reports sitting at the corner of his desk and left the room quietly.

Takumi Jinguuji continued to stare into nothing for the rest of the morning, his newspaper lay forgotten.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Title and some of the lyrics are by The Script for Before the Worst [first part] and Beyonce's Broken Hearted Girl [Haruka's POV part].**_

_**I've been haunted by plot bunnies the last couple of days while I was updating this chapter. And I was struck by the idea of making a new multi-chapter series featuring a vampire Haruka. LOL. Of course, I cannot start this without finishing my other commitments, but I am interested on your take for this kind of work. What do you think? Do you have favorite vampire-related books, movies that you can recommend me for my future…err consideration? **_

_**Please do check out Harunekonya's latest chapter for Natsume Yuujinchou's Book of Friends fandom [Title: the Human Mask]. She graciously dedicated a chapter to me! How awesome and kind of her! Please extend your support on her works. She is a fantastic writer. Much better than moi.**_

_**Now how about a review for all my efforts?**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**A/N: **_

_**Update posted earlier than anticipated. I'm keyed up from all the coffee I drank today that I still got some left over energy to write down the last part for this latest chapter. Maybe tomorrow, I will realize my mistake and never do this again. Sheesh. I feel like this chapter is missing something, or is it my imagination? I'll probably amend the missing part on the next chapter. Goodness. I'm on the roll. It's the caffeine talking, I guess.**_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 49- I'll never give myself to another, the way I gave it to you**

_Baby, baby, when we first met  
>I never felt something so strong<br>You were like my lover and my best friend  
>All wrapped into one, with a ribbon on it<em>

_And all of a sudden, when you left  
>I didn't know how to follow, it's like a shot<br>That spun me around and now my heart is dead  
>I feel so empty and hollow<em>

_And I'll never give myself to another, the way I gave it to you  
>Don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?<br>It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
>And you're the one to blame<em>

_And now I feel like, oh, you're the reason why I'm thinking  
>I don't wanna smoke all these cigarettes no more<br>I guess this is what I get for wishful thinking  
>I should've never let you into my door<em>

_Next time you wanna go on and leave  
>I should just let you go on and do it<br>Now I'm using like I bleed_

_It's like I checked into rehab_

_Baby, you're my disease  
>It's like I checked into rehab<br>Baby, you're my disease_

_I gotta check into rehab  
>'Cause baby, you're my disease<br>I gotta check into rehab  
>'Cause baby, you're my disease<em>

Amidst the cheering at the end of her last song, Haruka Nanami never felt so hollow deep inside. She hated that the past weeks' events has affected the way she sings. Her voice constantly wavers with emotion every time she comes to singing the difficult notes of her songs. She should give herself some slack, she supposes. This is the first time she's back to her normal routine; she cooped herself for about a week, and already it feels like she has aged a decade.

Giving one last wave to her private audience who paid an astronomical amount of money just to attend the club event, she retreated backstage where her assistants were waiting for her. One of them, a sweet middle-aged woman named Michiko likes to play mother to her. She is the one who always remind her to change her clothes, take her vitamins, order food and has tea prepared for her immediately. She only works for her 3-4 times a week, mostly during weekends, for she usually takes care of her grandson on weekdays while the parents are out working on their office job.

"Haruka, here, some lemon tea with honey. It will help soother your throat." Michiko handed her a tall tumbler filled with warm liquid, and she gratefully accepted the beverage.

"I have to remind you that tomorrow, Ms. Rumiko will pick you up for the closed door meeting at Bright Televisions." Her other assistant, Ayumi said, clicking on her Blackberry so fast, her eyeglasses look like small twin beacons of lights as it reflected the light from the phone's screen.

Haruka sipped the warm liquid from the tumbler and nodded. Ayumi was a last minute assistant hired by the managers of her talent agency. She only works for her part time, due to still being a student at a local high school. But because she is a high school girl who knows all about the stuff girls her own age like to buy, follow and set as standard trends, she is a valuable asset in her small entourage. Ayumi is the one who handles her social media accounts, helping her navigate on how to handle tricky interactions with her fans. Her scope of works varies from answering fan mails, buying gifts for special fans, keeping her management team up to date on possible fan gatherings or events, etc. She would help her take selfies, set the right hash tags, and keep her up to date with social media events. And with this, her followers keep on increasing everyday.

Haruka briefly considers talking to Masato in increasing both of her assistants' salary before the year ends. And since Ayumi is about to graduate in high school, she could offer to pay for her college tuition fees. Ayumi is planning to take Mass Communications in a prestigious university.

Making their way towards her dressing room, she barely listened to Ayumi's happy chatter and Michiko's motherly admonishing about her thinning frame. She lost so much weight last week that she still looks gaunt. People backstage kept on asking her whether she should take a few more days extra to recover from her illness.

Wanting to have a moment to herself even for just ten minutes, she pivoted on her heel.

"Michiko, how about you order me a large cheeseburger meal? All I've been thinking about during my mini-concert is those melt-in your mouth cheese on top of juicy beef patties." To emphasize her point, she wiggled her eyebrows in anticipation.

Michiko's worried face broke into a big smile. She heaved out a sigh of relief. A ravenous appetite is a good sign of feeling normal in her personal opinion. "Absolutely, sweetheart! Why don't I pop into that burger bar we passed by and buy you a set meal?"

"That would be wonderful!" Haruka forced herself to beam. She turned to Ayumi, who was busy keying in a few words after taking a quick snapshot of Haruka after finishing her concert. "Ayumi, go with Michiko, will you? Buy yourselves something to eat. Bring along Constantine." She made a gesture, referring to her burly and huge driver that patiently waits for them outside her dressing room.

"Are you sure you will be alright?" Michiko asked, turning back a little even as they reached the entrance door of her dressing room.

"Of course. You'll only be gone for fifteen maybe even ten minutes. I should be finished with my shower then." She shooed them away. "Now hurry up and get me some food. I'm starving!"

"Come on!" Ayumi dragged Michiko by the arm. "I'm craving for a burger too! Plus they would be selling that popular Hello Kitty plushie. I wanna take a photo of Haruka cuddling that plushie."

"Oh, alright." Michiko said, letting herself be taken away by the teenager.

Haruka watched them go, beaming and waving. As soon as they rounded up at the corner, she stopped, her smile fading from her face. She went inside her room, locking it securely behind her. She tossed the towel on top of the vanity table and she slumped on the chair, drained and exhausted. Locking her fingers together, she placed her elbows on the table and stared at herself in front of the mirror for the longest time.

"_Masato Hijirikawa, I give you Haruka Nanami."_

_Judging by the look on his face, she could tell that Masato looked shocked by her declaration. And then his expression turned darker and he suddenly grabbed her arm, earning a gasp from her._

"_If you are going to play games with me, Haruka, now is not the time to do so." He said silkily. His fingers bit into her skin, and she winced slightly. "I am in no mood to indulge you yet!"_

_She dropped her mouth open, then closed it with a snap, seemingly insulted by his words. "You don't believe me do you? I meant every word!" Why is he so angry now? Shouldn't he be ecstatic by it? He could resume his seduction on her that was prematurely interrupted by Ren's appearance on the scene._

"_Do you understand what you are saying, Haruka? Have you thought about the implications of offering yourself to me?! I am no fool!" he hissed, drawing himself to his full height in an attempt to intimidate her. _

_Haruka gazed up at him, frowning, not understanding by his sudden burst of anger. "I assure you that I am not joking, nor am I playing a game with you. Why would I do that?!" She answered bitingly. "I offer myself to you, because this is the only thing that will make you believe I am sincere in my efforts of turning over a new leaf! If you do not wish to believe me, it's your problem, not mine!" Her blood started to boil with increasing anger, making her heady. _

"_I cannot believe you can sink this low just to forget Jinguuji! Have you no shame? Do you realize that if you offer yourself to me so callously, I could seal the deal right now by locking you in this room and having my wicked way towards you?" he pointed out in a brusque manner._

_Her eyes suddenly blazed with fire. _What does he want then?_ "If you wished it so, I will not object! Do what you always wanted to do." Her lower lip trembled. "After all, isn't this why you were so angry in the first place? You couldn't have me because I choose Ren Jinguuji over you?"_

_He opened his mouth at her audacity to point out what was secretly making him seethe and then closed them abruptly. And then, he said in a much louder tone, "You make me so furious, I feel like giving you a good smacking!"_

_Haruka roughly pulled her arm from his grip and took a few steps back, massaging her upper arm to relieve the pain his harsh grip inflicted on her delicate skin. Already, purplish bruise started to form. She never _did_ meant to make it look like she is bartering her body like this for the sake of erasing her ties with Ren Jinguuji. But isn't this what they are after? Having a taste of her, a chance to seduce her, bed her like a common whore? Why deny what is so obvious? They keep on confusing her more and more!_

"_What else do I need to do to convince you that I will not go back on my word?" she gritted her teeth. _

_He let out a loud exhale. "You need not go as far as that, Haruka! I would have helped you nevertheless! I just wanted to make you suffer a little more for being such a naïve fool! That ought to teach you a lesson! And yes, I wanted you to know how badly you hurt me too; and I am quite disappointed you came to this conclusion about yourself, and me!" _

_She gave out a bitter laugh, hands shaking. "Fine! I am a fool, Masato! There, I've said it! Happy now? I am a goddamned fool for falling into such an easy trap! Do you realize how dirty and stupid I am feeling right now? I don't want to experience this ever again! I'm sorry for being selfish and idiotic. And I know I hurt you in the process too!" Tears started spilled down her cheeks. _Oh God! Don't do this ugly cry!_ She berated herself, gulping down a small hiccup._

"_You little fool! I wanted you to give me a chance to love you properly, show you how much I want you! But I couldn't do it, can I? You are too hung up with Jinguuji at the moment." Masato said, whipping out his silky handkerchief and started to wipe her face. "You are a little fool, Haruka! I can't believe I fell in love with such a difficult woman!"_

_If she is expecting any small measure of comfort, it wasn't this. She choked back on her tears, unable to answer his remarks with an appropriate retort. _It was the first time that Masato Hijirikawa acknowledge his love for her_. All those previous times that he was being intimate with her, he never uttered one word of it. What would have happened if he did? Maybe disaster could have been averted. Maybe she would have responded to his love declaration too. After all, she already considered falling for him. It was only a matter of time back then._

_He continued to wipe away her tears, and despite his angry tirade earlier, he makes soothing noises at her, trying to calm her down. Her frame continues to rack with all the pent-up emotions she tried to suppress so hard to maintain her composure. But now that the floodgates has been opened, her tears continue to fall to the carpet under their feet like a waterfall.  
>"I don't want to see him again, Masato! Do you know how much it takes for me to say that? I even made up my mind to go down on my knees and beg for forgiveness, swallow my pride to ask for help, even though it made me look so selfish. It hurts so much that I feel like dying." <em>

_She couldn't say anything more. Masato pulled her into a hug, his warm hands circling her waist, engulfing her with his tall frame. Haruka buried her face in his shoulder, tears still flowing freely. _

"_Sshhh.." he murmured. "Shh.. It's over now. You only need to focus on yourself. Shh.. We will put this behind us." He smoothed out her hair gently, continuing to whisper words of encouragement. Hooking up his hand on her knees, he carried her towards the nearest couch and sat down, cuddling her. Hooking her arms around his neck and shoulders, Haruka continue to let it all out. The crying part is hard, but gradually, her sobs quieted down to whimpers, and then to sniffles, draining her completely like never before. _

_Crying is good. She had cried so much these past few days. But this cry is totally different from the tears she shed before. It renewed something else inside her. Hope._

_Presently, she finally calmed down. She has difficulty breathing, but after a few more minutes, her clogged nose eased up slowly. _

_She sat up straight, wiped her face like a child, still sniffling a little and gave another grimace. Doing an ugly crying is embarrassing enough, but doing it in front of him is unforgivable. She never liked crying in front of other people! She stared back at him awkwardly, not knowing how to act after her cry; she opened her mouth to apologize, but he stopped her with a finger placed on her lips. _

"_No need to apologize further."_

_She nodded silently, lowering her eyelashes. _

"_We will negotiate the cancellation of the contract."_

_She let out a shaky sigh of relief. "Thank you." She whispered gratefully._

"_Though I need you to do one thing for me."_

_She tilted her head up and met his gaze again, nervous. Masato's eyes looked serious that she did not even dare break the eye contact. He rarely asks anything in return and to be honest, it _is _only fair that she repay his kindness with equal measure. "Whatever it is, I will do it." She said with renewed conviction._

_He gave her a half smile, cupping her face tenderly. "My dear, dear Haruka. I promised one person that I will see to his wishes, and I cannot say no under any circumstances. You will not like it one bit, but you need only do it once. After that, I give you my word that we will put these events behind us. Do you trust me?"_

_Of course she needed to trust him. Masato never backs up on his word. He need not ask if she trusts him or not. Haruka leaned back against him, snuggled gently into his shoulder and said, "I will." Surely, he wouldn't put her in danger with his request, right?_

_But whatever his request is, she did not expect the next words coming out from his mouth._

"_I want you to sing one love song for Ren Jinguuji's upcoming nuptial. His father, Takumi Jinguuji has chosen you as his present for the wedding of his eldest son."_

Haruka buried her face in her arms, not caring whether her make-up smudges. Masato's words still ringing in her ears. She could not believe he agreed to such a proposal. Now everything became crystal clear to her. She need no longer wonder why Takumi Jinguuji was interested in meeting her; that man is only interested in screening her to see whether she would be good enough to sing at his son's wedding!

She should have suspected something is afoot. Takumi Jinguuji may have been the perfect gentleman, but he, like his son has his own agendas to fulfill. She feels like a pawn in a complicated chess game.

"_You must be wondering why I singled you out." Takumi had said. "I was merely curious. That's all. A rare chance to meet one of Ren's friend, attending my party." _

She gave a low snort of disgust. Curious. _Hah! _He called her as Ren's friend. _A friend_. A goddamned friend! Of course, why in the world is he interested in meeting her as his son's supposed future daughter-in-law? The wedding date of Ren and Anri is already set in stone since before that wretched tea party!

She grabbed the bottle of make-up remover and some cotton balls, wetting the latter with the liquid concoction. Applying the cotton balls to her face, she began to wipe the thick stage make-up expertly applied by the make-up artist. She used gentle pressure to remove the false eyelashes applied on her eyelids.

_I can't refuse Masato with his request_, she told her image in the mirror glumly. She is not in the position to say no. Masato explained that the reason he agreed about it in the first place was because he is confident she will do her best to perform. He shares the same sentiments that a professional artist shouldn't be affected nor be bothered by something like this. A job is a job. No personal emotions involved. It is expected of her to fulfill engagements like these. And despite being such a newbie in the entertainment industry, she should know better by now that a public and private life should be separated by a thick wall and must never overlap. It's damn difficult to keep up with the _HaruNa_ persona they had so carefully created to pique people's interest in her music.

Masato has always held her as one of his priorities. In addition, the wedding is a private event, whose invitations are sure to be coveted by a lot of people. As the usual case, he made a business decision by agreeing to it in order to help boost her exposure more. For to establish her as a real player in the music world, she needed to do everything she can to cement her status.

Her life is about to get messed up a bit more for a little while longer.

Tossing the used up cotton balls on the small wastebasket below her vanity table, Haruka glanced about her room. _Seventy-seven Club_ is a popular club frequented by classy people working in the business district who wanted a place to hang out and unwind, meet new people, have a date or have fun with their co-workers and friends. It has a discreet dining area, though the place is more popular with the bar and its hot-looking bartenders who make fantastic cocktails. Their facilities are adequate and impeccable, and the staff management has been generous by providing her one of its best dressing room suites.

She should be thankful with the way her career is slowly building up. Even if she worked day and night, she wouldn't be able to achieve this kind of recognition bestowed upon her by the masses. It is all thanks to the combined efforts of her management team, her assistants, most especially Masato and the Shinomiya twins. She still has a long way to go, and she knew that once she has established a creditable career, her name would be synonymous to success. Sometimes, if she wanted to reach her goals, certain big sacrifices must be made. This would be one of them.

Haruka Nanami stood up, leaned on the vanity table in front of her, staring intently into the mirror. She could see the obvious signs of exhaustion in her eyes, and right then and there vowed to slowly pick the pieces up and start over. This is just a big roadblock she needed to overcome. Another lesson learned.

"Yes, I can do it." She whispered softly to herself. Of course she will do it. For it will be the first and last time she will do it. If it's a love song they want, it's a love song they will get. And why stop at just performing when she can go all out with a bang? Heck, she'll even compose a one of a kind song for the two of them for good measure.

It will be her final farewell song for Ren Jinguuji. An appropriate song to let him know this thing will soon be a thing of the past for her. A song that will serve as a reminder that she must never give herself to another, the way she gave in to Ren. _HaruNa will go on and on and on, leaving you behind._

Somehow, her new resolve is a bit comforting. It may not be the best solution for a broke-hearted woman, but it's something to look forward to. Haruka stood up straight, grabbed a clean towel and headed to the bathroom to shower.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sound of pulsing music could be heard above the din of Friday night traffic. A small crowd gathered outside the club's entrance, dressed in their best clubbing finery, glittering baubles, pearly white teeth and perfumed bodies on display. Some smoked their fashionable cigarettes, and a couple of men sported expensive Cuban cigars in their mouths.

Thrusting more than the cab's fare payment into the hands of the driver, Ren Jinguuji quickly got out of the car, barely registering the profused words of thanks and gratitude the driver sputtered from his mouth, when he counted the large extra tip he gave him. All that mattered now is to reach his goal, the woman ensconced inside the club's premises.

He glanced to his right, where he saw a poster of _HaruNa _lighted up in an old-fashioned billboard, with lights bordering around it. The poster was done in a tasteful presentation, with _HaruNa _sitting on a chair, looking down at her acoustic guitar wistfully.

Ren felt a lump on his throat as he gazed at the poster. It was nostalgic, somehow; looking at it reminded him of another scene where he found her busking in the streets of Paris with her old, beat-up guitar. How very young looking she was back then. It seemed like a whole lifetime ago.

And now that he finally got his chance to be with her again, he acted unwisely by treating her with such callousness that he felt like he deserves being shot in the head if it would mean she would be free from the misery he inflicted on her.

_I promise, I promise. _He vowed to himself. What else can he promise to undo this mess? To find a solution with the dire situation he is in? Fighting desperately against a ticking clock, his upcoming wedding looming closer.

It was only with pure luck that he learned where she would be. Having overheard a couple of the lights men in one of his commercial projects talking about the mini-concert tonight. It would be his only chance to talk to her while he still can. Yesterday's society announcement had his back on a wall. He has no other direction to turn too, no person to run into. He feels like everywhere he goes he would only encounter the cold bars of a prison wall; and it is closing on him even faster than he had anticipated.

When he read the newspapers, he crumpled it in anger and disgust, throwing it away into the nearest trashbin.

_Be careful what you wish for, _someone had said. God knows how goddamned hard he wished for his family to accept Anri. And now that his father had released the official announcement, they are telling the whole world that the Jinguuji clan is ready to welcome the daughter-in-law he had fought so hard for.

All to no avail.

He got what he wanted, but he found that it is really _not _what he wanted in the first place. For someone paid a heavy price for it. It was incredibly stupid of him to do such a big blunder.

And now, trying to unravel his mistakes, he finds that the noose he unwittingly puts in his neck is slowly getting tighter and tighter.

Jaw set, his teeth gritted in frustration. His father settled the date for him without seeking his permission. He would be marrying Anri in a fortnight. In a fortnight!

Sensing the stare of a few women standing outside and eyeing him with more than a speculative interest, Ren pulled his grey trilby securely over his face, and quickly tied his long blond hair into a ponytail. Pushing a pair of tinted sunglasses to hide his eyes, he tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. Now that he is a well-known rock star in his own right, people will recognize him if he is not careful. Gossip magazines will devour if someone divulges that he is here to see _HaruNa. _How ironic it is when a few years ago, he would have loved the attention he would be getting on a normal Friday night like this! He could practically hear the echoes of champagne bottles popping open, the squeals of all the beautiful women who will flutter by his side, hoping for some time alone with him. And now, here he is, hoping that no one would suspect that he is here on a discreet mission.

Coming up next to the well-muscled bouncer standing next to the entrance, he was slightly taken aback when he saw him smiling at him in recognition. The tall, brusque looking man wearing tight t-shirt and jeans lean over to him.

"Fancy seeing you back here at Seventy-seven club, Jinguuji. I thought your partying days are over?" he said by way of greeting.

Ren nodded. "Good to see you looking great as always, Oliver." The way he spoke is soft, designed to let the sound of his voice to be heard exclusively only to the bouncer.

Instantly, Oliver became alert. "You sound like you have a certain purpose coming here."

"Is _she _still in?" he asked, trying to reduce the desperation in his tone. Haruka must still be in. He practically have to rush his commercial shoot so he can get out immediately to look for her.

"If you meant tonight's special guest, Ms. _HaruNa_, I believe so. She finished her set and is ready to leave. You can still catch her." Oliver stood up straight and gestured to his colleague who nodded and unhooked the chain at the entrance, preventing the crowd outside from surging into the exclusive club. Exclusivity, after all, is the name of the game.

"Thanks, Oliver, I owe you one." Jinguuji gave a friendly slap on his shoulder.

"Not a problem, Jinguuji. Goodluck."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Are we all set?"

Ayumi nodded, checking her own backpack before glancing back inside the empty dressing room. "Yep. We did not bring so much stuff tonight; besides, I told your wardrobe team to pack up the unused stuff back to the van so that we don't need to worry about clean up and such."

Michiko hustled them to the tight hallway like an anxious mother hen, carrying some of Haruka's bags, handing them over to Constantine who proceeded to carry them outside the back exit to put them in the trunk of their car.

Haruka, brushed back the damp strands of her hair back over her ears and closed the door securely behind her. Suddenly, she paused.

"Hang on, I forgot my handphone in the bathroom." She dumped her purse on Ayumi's arms absentmindedly and opened the door again.

"Well, we'll wait for you in the car outside." Michiko said, continuing to traverse the hallway towards the back exit. It was obvious that everybody wants to go home immediately for some well-deserve rest.

Haruka barged quickly into the dressing room again and crossed the expanse of space with a few quick strides of her ankle-length boots. She opened the bathroom door and found her handphone lying on top of the vanity counter top. Checking the slim gadget for any messages, she found Masato has left a couple to her, asking her to see him tomorrow morning in his library before she goes out. He is currently in Hokkaido and will be back in a few hours, possibly arriving in the early hours of the morning.

Pushing the reply button, she stood there, quickly typing a reply message, unaware that Ren Jinguuji is already inside the building making his way towards her.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ren Jinguuji is familiar with the layout of _Seventy-seven_ _Club_ like the back of his hand. So going over backstage is a piece of cake for him. He was disappointed to find that the concert was already over. He would have loved to watch her sing live, see her eyes sparkle with giddiness, marvel at the range of emotions she generates, for her songs bring her to the edge of tears. He finds it a ridiculous turn on about the way her luminous eyes tears up; it never fails to give him goose bumps and tugs at his heartstrings.

The club is full. The thumping music is louder than ever. Neon-colored lights beckoned the patrons into the dance floor, where it was packed with people dancing to the latest house music played by its resident DJ.

Pushing his way past the crowd, he hurried to the side entry, leading to the backrooms. It's the same hallway he used to frequent when he decides to have a private party with the women he picked up on the dance floor when he used to party nonstop.

Rushing passed bartenders having a break, waiters bringing out bottles of their best whisky and scotch, presumably ordered by their patrons who booked the private lounge rooms; there was even a couple of females lip-locking at one corner, and a hetero male and female almost groping one another at another obscure hallway. He ignored them all, intent on reaching his goal fast. She could be leaving anytime soon.

When he reached the end of the hallway and he turned to his left, just in time to hear the opening and closing of a door. He peered about, and saw the exit door closing slowly.

Ren darted into the final hallway, scanning the names placed outside the doors, which the staff management designates for their performers' usage. He stopped on the third one.

_HaruNa, _the silver sparkly letters spelled outside the door was arranged neatly.

Ren took a deep breath, placing his hand on the doorknob and twisting it open. The door cracked without a sound and he pushed it wide, letting himself in. Immediately, the familiar scent of vanilla and lavender assailed his senses, he exhaled out loud, knowing that Haruka is within his reach.

_Did he make it? _

He looked about the room and found it quiet and still. The vanity lights were still turned on, and there was a forgotten tumbler of half-finished tea. Ren walked up to the table and saw the tea is no longer warm. Glancing about, he saw that the wardrobe looked empty.

_No, _he thought a little desperate, seeing another door beside the wardrobe. _No! Please be there! _He rushed to it, wishing with all his might that she might still be in, and must have been inside the room behind that door.

Ren Jinguuji flung it open, and saw that the bathroom is empty, still warm from the steam when someone took a quick shower. Leaning at the doorframe, he felt his energy draining away, as he stared back into his distraught face reflected by the mirror. Haruka is nowhere in sight!

Feeling his heart give a _thud _as it landed on his feet, he suppressed the urge to vent out his frustrations.

_God! Why are you making things so difficult? _He said to himself, curling his hands into fists. _I need her, I want her, I love her! _He wish she can just magically appear in front of him so he can hold her and hug her.

It was only then that he noticed it.

She wrote something in the mirror, when the steam fogged up its glassy, shiny surface. The fog has begun to fade away, but traces of its moisture are still left behind.

_**Life goes on**__. _She had written in block letters with the use of her fingers, possibly after taking her shower.

Ren approached the mirror and touched its wet surface, wanting to weep.He stood there for a time, his brain trying to process her message. _"But my life can't go on without you." _He whispered to the mirror. It was too late. Haruka Nanami is gone.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Michiko was the last stop. Haruka always made sure her assistants went home without a hitch and made it a point to drop them off to their respective houses before she goes home herself. Tokyo is a relatively safe place to live in, however, she doesn't want to take any chances and felt it her responsibility to take care of them as much as she can.

The woman bid her goodnight before locking the entrance gate of her property securely behind her.

"Ready to go home, Miss Haruka?" Constantine asked, revving up the engine of the car Masato has generously provided for her own use. The car is a nondescript, silver Toyota, that Haruka likes because it's not eye-catching and fussy.

"Yes, let's go home. I'm tired." Haruka placed her large purse beside her and began to rummage about for her lip balm, which she forgot to apply after she took her shower.

She saw the tattered manila envelope she carelessly jammed inside and paused. She was supposed to meet Ren three days ago, after he pleaded on his message that he wants to talk to her. Though, surprisingly enough, it was easy for her to decide that she will not show up at the designated place. She's not ready to face him. Not yet. But at the last minute, she decided to take the photographs with her and left it inside her purse since.

She doesn't know why. All the time as she travelled to and fro various locations around Tokyo to resume her other scheduled engagements, at the back of her mind, it seems like she is still preparing to see him. Maybe that's why she automatically put the sheaf of photos inside her bag. _She still might decide to see him after all._

All day, she went listlessly about, waiting for a trigger, something, a sign that might tell and make her realize that she _should _come and see him and hear what he has to say.

But it never came. So the day ended in an anti-climax, with her not showing up at the designated place. She fulfilled all her engagements that day without hassle and by the time she realized that she really _did _stood him up, she is already crawling into her bed, dead tired and ready to get some rest. Sleep is still as elusive as ever, but she finds that as long as she can lie still quietly, she will eventually attain back her usual sleep patterns.

When she woke up the next morning, the first thing she did was grab her phone and check for messages. But, Ren Jinguuji did not send any more messages after she stood him up.

_Did he finally understood that I don't want to see him anymore_? _Has he given up?_ She wondered to herself for the next two days as she went about fulfilling her obligations. She tried not to think about him everyday. Thank God for work! She has something to do, pre-occupy her mind, let her hands do the usual things, anything to distract herself from thinking about Ren Jinuuji and spacing out.

Tonight, she's still a bit keyed up and alert after her mini-concert. And as she absent-mindedly watch the evening go by, she's thinking about Ren Jinguuji and how much it still hurts. How fresh the wounds in her heart are. Gripping her handphone, she could see there are no more messages. She keeps on expecting him to send another one, send another voicemail, attempt another call.

But the phone remained silent. And the silence is deafening.

Her heart twisted in disappointment and sadness. She should be thankful, right? Put it everything behind her, as what Masato said.

Haruka glanced down again at the phone. _Call me, _she thought suddenly. Then she shook her head. _Stop it, Haruka. Just stop. _

She glanced up and she could see the yellow streetlights blur by. A tiny drizzle of rain starts, pelting the tinted windows in a steady rhythm. It would be nice to sleep tonight, with this kind of dreamy weather.

_With someone to curl up with and cuddle. _A voice inside her head said coyly.

_No, thanks. I'd rather write a song than cuddle. _She told herself vehemently.

She should dispose the photos. That and dispose her phone and get a new one. She can add it in her new list of things to do tomorrow. A clean slate can help improve her chances of healing faster from this heartache. Stifling the urge to just chuck the phone outside the car window, she stuffed it back inside her purse.

Her fingers brushed against the manila envelop again. She slid it out and bit her lip, thinking, contemplating. _Throw it out or burn it?_ A sudden thought came to her. Without missing a beat, she called out. "Constantine, turn the car around."

Her driver glanced back at her through the rearview mirror. "Yes, Miss Haruka. Where are we going?" he began to maneuver the car expertly, taking the nearest exit away from the highway smoothly. His speed slowed a little.

Haruka leaned back, feeling determined. She never does spur of the moment things, but it felt right to do it once the idea latched into her head. After all, she did promise she will explain previously. Why not tonight? Just get it out of her system and be done with it. Then, she will burn the photos.

"To see a couple of old friends. I haven't seen them for a bit. I'm sure you know their address." She gave their names, and her driver nodded reassuringly.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Constantine promised, crossing the intersection with ease.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Title and some of the lyrics are from Rihanna from the song Rehab. Playing it on the loop tonight before I go and crash. **_

_**Who plays chess? I'm loosy at it, but I need a website where I can get some names of chess strategies use by avid chessplayers. I know, I'm weirding you guys out. **_

_**I still demand a review.. Hahaha.**_


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N: **_

_**Apologies on late upload. I was not feeling well these past few days. I have sore throat. And I am in no mood to write. I spent my free time proofreading my works and deciding which chapters I want to upload. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 50- Talk on Corners**

After a hot, sweltering day, the humid weather continued throughout the night. Natsuki pulled back the curtain windows and peered out, instantly recognizing that rain is about to come. The air smells wet and the wind is beginning to pick up speed. He shut the glass sliding windows, locking them securely, and began to roam about the house, checking each room and doing the same. They bought this house from the very first big paycheck they earned. Natsuki is fond of this house because it is a testament of all the hard work he and his brother did to be able to use their own money to buy something they really wanted. Of course, the trust fund their father set up would have helped, but Satsuki made him promise that they will never touch the money there. Instead, when they each have a child of their own, the trust fund will go to them directly. Everything they own now was bought with their combined earnings.

Faint _pitter-pattering _of the opening rains can be heard above him, Natsuki walked down the stairs of their house, mulling over what he will eat for dinner when he heard their front door open.

Immediately, rain began to increase their pour outside, followed by a couple of bursts of flashing lights and thunder.

"You made it home in time." Natsuki said, by way of greeting his brother.

Satsuki stood in the foyer, hands full with his leather briefcase and a plastic bag of Chinese take out.

He could not help but let out a sigh of relief. Saved by his brother's timely arrival with food in tow. Now he need not mess with the kitchen.

Satsuki shook his head, letting beads of water spray on the parquet floor. "Talk about timing. If I strayed five minutes longer, I would have been stuck in a massive traffic jam on the highway."

Natsuki came forward and relieved his brother of his burden. "Go take a quick shower. I'll handle these."

His brother nodded. Tossing his briefcase on the sofa carelessly, he loosened his tie, noiselessly making his way up the stairs to his room.

The smell of ginger and spring onion made his stomach rumble with hunger. It is one of the few perks of being a twin. While he thought about food, his brother already knew by instinct that he is hungry. Their bond is as tight-knit as ever. Sometimes, he thinks this is even better than having to dial food for delivery. All he needs to do is think hard and his brother will never fail showing up with food.

Natsuki quickly darted into the open kitchen and began to unload the plastic bag of its precious contents: Sichuan-style chicken with peanuts, sweet and sour pork with brown rice, scallop and shrimp dimsum and the ever quirky fortune cookies that he loves.

He took one out like a sneaky kid, peeled the wrapper open and broke the cookie, putting the half of the sweet morsel into his mouth. Unrolling the small paper, he began to read its contents.

_A good friendship is often more important than a passionate romance._

After reading the single sentence, Natsuki gave out a funny snort. But it went out the wrong way by a sudden choke. Dropping the paper onto the marble countertop, he headed towards the refrigerator and grabbed the carton of orange juice and gulped down a reasonable amount of liquid to dislodge the cookie stuck on his throat.

_Even fate is telling him something. _

He felt like laughing at himself for being foolish. What was the point of what he is doing? He should be ashamed of himself for being such a rotten person. He already knew and accepted that he has no chance with gaining Haruka's love. And even as he conspired with his brother to let Haruka and Ren work together, have they not talked about the possibility of them getting back together? He and Satsuki have eventually agreed that they shouldn't meddle with Haruka's love life anymore should the time comes Haruka still chooses Ren. As long as she falls in love with _anyone _other than Masato Hijirikawa. They will never, ever trust him for manipulating them all.

But instead of keeping an eye out for her, they avoided her like the plague - too selfish and hurt when they realized that she has gotten back together with Ren just as predicted she would.

He hated to admit to himself now, but he is the one who is hurt the most, not Satsuki. Although he knew, Satsuki is hurting too, as he is the one who loves Haruka more than he does.

And like the spoiled younger twin, he acted bratty about it: by avoiding her at all costs and refusing to talk about her in his brother's presence. Sensing the way he took the news, Satsuki can only respect his feelings by quietly allowing him to do what he wants. Natsuki being Natsuki, he became mulish and petulant whenever they discuss the project they are working on with Haruka. He began to make excuses about doing other things, often sending his brother to attend in his place. Until eventually, Satsuki has no choice but to try arranging meetings and project updates so that they both need not attend altogether. Besides, the project is running along smoothly. Hiccups are being handled efficiently. They have an excellent team assembled after all.

He is the sole cause why they started avoiding her. And it is not fair to judge and mistreat Haruka based on making personal decisions.

They should be happy for her. Haruka never really intended to screw up their feelings over her. So whatever she does with her life, they should just accept and give her advice even when she doesn't need it. Because that is how it should be from the start.

_And now another opportunity is lost_. Natsuki thought sourly, leaning against the kitchen counter as he held the carton of juice on his hand, deep in thought. _We cannot even extend our support and help to Haruka when news of Ren's upcoming wedding exploded in the news. _

Unforgiveable. This was the only way for him to describe how he feels after abandoning Haruka because he still feels stinged by what she has done. He has no right to be jealous.

They broke their promise to themselves that they will always keep an eye out for her. Didn't they make silent vows to each other that they need to keep Haruka safe? They are supposed to warn her about the rumors they heard on Ren's engagement, too. Though somehow, they decided not to. Rumors are rumors, and they never really liked to embroil themselves in issues that are private. Besides, Haruka is a grown up. She can handle herself on most occasions, right?

He shook the juice carton absentmindedly, stirring the pulp settling at the bottom, wondering whether Haruka is doing okay. No, he decided. A good friend should at least still try to give her a call and check about her well being. They made the mistake of letting her do as she pleases without a word of caution. That is the blunder that serves as a heavy cloud over their heads.

Outside, rains continued to pour, continuously followed by flashes of lightning. But Natsuki just only stared out of the kitchen window, forlorn, ashamed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Leaving his younger brother with the food, Satsuki Shinomiya headed straight to his room. As soon as he locked the door behind him securely, he leaned back on the firm timber panel, his weight sagging with defeat.

He received the news not more than thirty minutes ago, when he was on his way back home.

Bright Televisions is shelving the movie, which Haruka and Ren are working on its theme song!

"_The producers are not giving me enough explanation why they are suddenly shelving the project. Though they maintained that the producers decided to focus more on children's theme shows and movies.", _Ken Ryouichi said over the phone when he called him to break the news. "_We are all being quietly paid off for all the time we spent. It would be at least five years before they will consider re-opening the project."_

"_Have you talked to the other team members yet? Maybe, get their feedback on what excuse is given to them?" _Satsuki asked, gripping his handphone in dismay. He had a bad feeling about the sudden shelving of a project. He twirled the keys of his car on his other hand, as he balanced his briefcase tucked under his armpit. He was about to enter his car, ready to go home after spending the whole day attending meetings, when he answered Ken's call.

He can almost hear his friend shrug before answering his question._ "Not really. Of course most of us are disappointed this project will not come to fruition. I was kind of expecting it to be a trilogy once it earns big in the box office. But then again.." _his friend sigh.

Satsuki can understand where this is coming from. Becoming involved with a project takes time and effort. One must live and breathe on nothing but the project, immersing himself to the whole process of creation. It's like creating a masterpiece. And all of them are excited on how the final product will turn out like. But due to unforeseen circumstances, the development is now halted.

Pulling his tie away from his neck, he quickly stripped his clothes off, discarding them into his laundry bin next to his bathroom. Flicking the lights open, he saw how disheveled he looked, with his blond hair plastered to his face and neck, stress lines visible at the corners of his eyes.

He knew in his gut feeling how this came about. Masato Hijirikawa must have found out about Ren reuniting with Haruka and decided to put a stop into it by cancelling the project. And Masato being Masato, he probably threatened Jinguuji by other means. Maybe that would also explain why Ren suddenly gave out the announcement of his engagement and wedding. Which is suspicious in itself. Why the sudden announcement?

Wouldn't that make Haruka deeply hurt in the process?

_I bet Masato was the one who instigated about the rumors on Ren being engaged to someone just so he could put a stop on this project. _He thought to himself, snagging a towel from a shelf and hooking it on one of the chrome robe hooks installed beside the shower cubicle.

_And when Masato realized Haruka will still proceed with the project, he probably devised other ways to put a strain on their relationship once he realizes the higher changes that they will be getting back eventually._

Adjusting the temperature setting to a comfortable one, Satsuki twisted the knobs letting the warm water remove the kinks of tension on his shoulders and back. Wanting to punch the tiled wall in front of him, he gritted his teeth instead.

_Damn Hijirikawa! _

How dare he meddle into Haruka's personal life? What right does he have?!

_Wouldn't you do the same thing too, knowing your precious Haruka is being snatched by the same man you are supposed to loathe? _An inner voice sneered at him.

Satsuki shook his head, letting drops of water fly all around him. For a second, he would have to agree with his inner consciousness. If he is in Masato's shoes, he probably would be tempted to do the same. If he has the means to destroy their relationship, he would do it without batting an eyelash. He knew he could be capable of such thing.

But… Of course Natsuki will not condone it. His brother will be angry beyond measure if he does that.

He could not help but feel even more sorry for his brother. Natsuki is hurting inside, and even as he lashed out like a spoiled brat when he is moody at work, he refrained from confronting Haruka and demanding an explanation from her like he normally would be doing.

Natsuki has changed. He acted more mature, a little bit more at ease with others. And his temper is easier to control, creating less friction with people surrounding their life.

In a way, he has to thank Haruka for that. She contributed a lot on his younger brother's improvements. If Natsuki acted like he knew how he would, his brother would be intolerable when he latch onto something he doesn't want to give up. Like a child becoming attached to a toy and would throw out tantrums when it is snatched away from him.

Which is far from what he would have done, after confirming their suspicions and following the two of them making love inside a broom closet. He wanted to smash that door and haul Haruka out – away from Jinguuji's grasp.

Instead, he went back to the recording room, where Natsuki, expecting him, took him by the hand and they went out of the building. For a second, he had a brief flashback of them doing the same thing when they were still lanky schoolboys trying to escape their relatives' constant bullying.

Taking the keys of the car from his hands, he drove the two of them out of the parking lot. Natsuki hated driving. It was the reason why he never used the car he bought for him on their birthday. It still sits inside the garage, collecting dust and cobwebs. But he knows how to drive like an expert racecar driver.

When they arrive to their destination, to his surprise, he found himself being dwarfed by giant bamboos, swaying gently in the wind. The sound they made is soothing, and he gave a brief smile of quiet joy in appreciation of the change of scenery.

"_Where are we?" _

"_Hōkoku-ji." Natsuki replied, stepping on the stones covering the winding path of the bamboo forests. Streaks of sunshine are slashed and distributed by the thousand leaves of the bamboos around them. "Have you forgotten? This is where we always go when we are tired from all the mistreatment we received when we were young."_

_He nodded, taking in the smell of greenery. He remembers. All the verbal abuse, the feeling of being unwanted. Of being alone. _

"_Come. We are always free to cry here." _

_And even standing amidst the quiet beauty of nature, his heart is mourning. He took his brother's hand._

The shower stopped abruptly.

He stepped out from the cubicle, and began to rub himself vigorously. The rain continue to pour out relentless buckets of water outside, even though its sound was mostly muffled by the excellent acoustics of their house.

Pulling on some comfortable cotton slacks and a thin black sweater, Satsuki combed his hair using his fingers. Perhaps, tonight, he will ask his brother if he wants to see Haruka. This period of isolation is over. Haruka needs their support. He can forget about his feelings for her and just concentrate on becoming a pillar of support. Masato Hijirikawa's manipulation must stop before Haruka breaks apart.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"It's not your fault."

Natsuki stopped toying with his food. He looked up and met his brother's green eyes. His eyes narrowed slightly. He gripped his fork.

"Are you ready to talk about her?"

His lower lip jutted out. The issue of Haruka is still prickly, but he guessed his brother finally couldn't stand his display of bad work attitude.

"Natsuki." His brother's tone made him suspicious.

"I know. I know. I make our staff's lives miserable." He said grudgingly. "I promise to be at my best behavior on Monday."

"There would be no work for us on Monday."

His fork brimming with brown rice and thick slices of fork stopped in mid-air.

"What did you say?" his face took on a puzzled demeanor. "Am I being sacked?!" he asked, incredulously. No one sacks a Shinomiya.

"No. If that is the case, I wouldn't mind. You would be the first to tarnish our professional reputation. That ought to teach you a lesson for being such a brat." Satsuki said as calmly as he could, taking a sip of white wine from his crystal glass. "I'd probably let you stew for about a couple of days before I let you plead your case and make them re-hire you." He gave an affectionate, though annoying smirk.

"Shut-up. At least I have an outlet when I'm angry. You've been bottling up your feelings for the last few days. I can barely sleep. It seems like every time I close my eyes, I can almost hear you crying." He retaliated, shoving his fork into his mouth before swinging it around to point back at him. "You should do kick-boxing to let out some steam."

Satsuki raised one eyebrow. "I _don't _cry. If you aren't my brother, I would have shoved that fork up your nose!" he said indignantly, but Natsuki can see his brother's ears turn red with embarrassment.

_Bingo._

A few seconds of silence passed between them as they glared at each other.

And then they burst out laughing.

Natsuki began to thump the table until his eyes filled with tears from laughing so much. He could see his brother hiccupping and snorting the food he was still chewing on his mouth.

The tension inside the room eased up a bit, and the air began to feel lighter. It's been so long since they laugh without restraint, until tears pour out of their eyes.

Finally, they got their laughter under controlled. Natsuki cleared his throat, attempting to sound serious, though he could still feel laughter trying to erupt from him. "What do you mean that we have no work on Monday? Our schedule clearly stated production time for the video will start in a couple of weeks." By that time, hopefully, Haruka would be well enough to join them. He might still resent her for a little bit more, but he looks forward to seeing her again despite it all.

Satsuki coughed, wiping his eyes and grabbing a napkin to dab at his mouth. After a few seconds, he composed himself again.

"I received news that the production company is shelving the project."

"What?!" His fork drops on the table with a clatter. Natsuki found himself pushing his chair away as he stood up, looking down at his brother in disbelief. "You're kidding!"

His brother shook his head slowly. "No… I wish I were. But Ken confirmed it when he called me before I got home."

He was about to open his mouth to rain down a barrage of questions at his brother when he was interrupted by the sound of their doorbell ringing.

Satsuki raised his eyebrows. Their eyes met. _Who could be visiting at this time of the night?_

"I'll go and get it." Natsuki volunteered. He clearly needed a bit of time to digest the news that his brother suddenly dropped like a bomb on his lap. _Seriously? They are cancelling the project? Do _they _have inkling on how much it would cost just to honor the contracts signed? The press will have a field day next week!_

His slippers made no sound on the heavily carpeted floor as he made his way to the entrance foyer. Whoever it is visiting them at this late hour probably must be out of their mind! This weather is depressing.

_Or maybe it is someone from the project team? _He probably received the same news and decided he could not wait on Monday and rushed to their place to confirm it himself. After all, it is very seldom they encounter a project that suddenly dies a premature death.

Twisting the knob of the main door, he flung it wide open, never minding that the water might splash in and wet the carpet. The cleaning lady will arrange for the carpets' cleaning if need be.

Natsuki stared down, eyes wide.

Standing right in front of him, hair wet, probably from the rain, and clutching a manila envelope, stood the person he least expects to visit at such hour.

Haruka Nanami.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"H-haruka?" Natsuki said slightly dazed, eyes blinking rapidly. "W-why…err..Why are you here?!"

She brought her arm up in an attempt to shield her eyes from the bright lights shining from the entrance foyer. Seeing Natsuki there illuminated by the lights made her think of an angel appearing like a vision before her.

"Good evening," she greeted slightly embarrassed. "I hope it's not too late to disturb you guys." Haruka glanced back to her driver who stood beside her, holding two umbrellas on his hands. "I asked Constantine to drive us here first. May we come in?"

Behind Natsuki, she could see his brother, Satsuki, standing a few paces away from his brother, who, no doubt, rushed out to see the unexpected arrival of the guests.

"Natsuki, you are forgetting your manners. Let them in. It's cold outside." Satsuki immediately took charge of the situation and gestured for them to come inside quickly.

Haruka bowed politely, feeling a bit awkward. "My apologies, it's late at night. It was just an impulsive decision. And my driver won't let me go in alone. He is worried about the sudden downpour."

"By all means." Satsuki said, taking a step backwards to make them feel welcomer and less intrusive, of which she is grateful for his grand gesture.

Natsuki stepped aside, extended out his hand to take the wet umbrellas from her driver's hands. The water dripped nonstop onto the carpet before they were set inside the coat cupboard to dry.

In a matter of seconds, Satsuki produced a couple of towels for the driver, whose uniform was wet from the heavy downpour. He really is serious about his job in keeping his charge safe. Only Haruka's sandaled foot are wet from the rain.

"Here." Natsuki took another towel from the pile his brother brought in. "You can remove your shoes. We've got extra pair of slippers for houseguests." He darted out of the room and immediately came back with a pair of white, soft slippers.

"Well, I won't stay long." She began, but caught Satsuki's eye, who shook his head, as if to say _it's better if you just follow. _Haruka swallowed whatever she was about to say and allowed Natsuki to remove her sandals and wipe off the moisture in her feet.

Feeling her face redden, she bit her lower lip. As always, the twins are impeccable in their treatment of her. She has no right to be here!

Satsuki settled a warm blanket on her shoulders. "Anything to drink? Tea or some brandy?"

"Tea." Constantine grunted. Haruka can understand that her driver is a bit on the edge. They shouldn't linger longer than necessary, and Masato will probably have his head if they stay out late too much. But she is prepared to explain on his behalf. She only needed to say what she came in for.

"I will help you get the tea." She stood up suddenly. Satsuki and Natsuki both raised their eyebrows at her.

They all look at each other in awkward silence.

"Very well." Satsuki said, turning about to head over the kitchen. "Follow me."

Haruka and Natsuki both followed Satsuki out of the room.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Does he know you are here?" Satsuki asked, filling the stainless steel sleek kettle with water before setting the container on top of a ceramic hob. He twirled the knob once and the black glass top glowed red.

Natsuki was busy pulling out some mugs from the cupboard and taking out a large tin. He barely said much in the last five minutes since she barged in unannounced.

_I supposed he meant Masato. _Haruka glanced down at the half-eaten Chinese food on the dining table and winced slightly. She dropped in at the most inconvenient time ever. But she should get this over and done with.

"No."

"Hmmm." Satsuki said, running his fingers over his smoothly shaven chin.

"I will not stay long." She said hurriedly. "I just came to see how you guys are doing. To apologize…And.." she paused. "I still owe you some explanations."

The kettle whistled suddenly.

Satsuki turned about and shut the knob quickly. "I see." He began to pour out the hot water into the mugs where each lay teabags. The faint scent of chamomile filled the room. He handed one of the mugs to his brother, who nodded and quickly went out of the room to hand the hot tea to her driver.

For a few seconds, she and Satsuki are alone in the room. One could hear a pin drop from the silence.

"He's really hurt by what happened." Satsuki said suddenly, gazing into her eyes.

"I know." Haruka replied softly. "I'm sorry."  
>"I'm hurt too. But then again…" his voice trailed off.<p>

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I didn't mean…"

"Of course you didn't!" he interrupted her. "We already know you don't see us the way we wanted to be seen. You've always treated us like some favorite brothers." He took all three mugs by their handle and made his way to the table, placing them carfully on top.

"We just have a hard time accepting the truth. It's hard being a twin. We both like one person and yet, we couldn't even split her between us. I would have wanted Natsuki to have you just as much as I wanted to have you too. I mean, it's really pretty messed up since you are caught in between. God, I never knew it would be so complicated like this!" He said. "Maybe it's for the best that you didn't end up with either one of us. I'm afraid the gulf that separates us would be even greater if you chose either of us." Satsuki pushed one of the steaming cups toward her.

"Drink." He commanded. "And sit."

Natsuki entered and room as soon as Haruka sat down and managed to take a small sip from the cup for want of doing something while her mind is preoccupied from all the things she wanted to say. The chamomile tea burned her lip a little, but the hot liquid soothed her parched throat and gave some warmth to her cold body.

"I guess you've heard about the cancellation of the project." She asked carefully, studying their reactions.

They both nodded.

"If you want to blame someone. Blame me. It's a little bit complicated. And I am ashamed to admit I took more than I can handle. In the end, I chose to be selfish and opted for an easier way out. Forgive me." She set the manila envelope on top of the table.

They did not speak, but their eyes alighted curiously on the envelope. It took a moment for Haruka to speak again. Telling someone what really happened is like opening up old wounds and reliving the bad memories that should have permanently kept locked forever.

"But before I elaborate on what happened further, I owe both of you some explanations. It's time you know what happened three years ago." Haruka took out some glossy photographs and spread them out on the remaining space.

She could see the twins' eyes go from being curious to widening with shock.

"What is this?!" Natsuki took one of the photographs. "What the hell is this? Where did you get it?!" he looked as if he wants to shake her with his bare hands.

She opened her mouth to reply, but Satsuki interrupted her.

"Jinguuji has been playing with you all along since then?" he asked outraged.

Haruka closed her mouth slowly, gripped the hot mug until her knuckles turned white and nodded.

"I found those shoved through the door that last night of the anniversary party three years ago." She began with a faraway look on her face. Even as she gazes up at the twins' expression of shock and pity, all she can imagine is Ren's face. Her insides began to twist again at the remembrance of such betrayal. "It was supposed to be a special morning for the two of us. We took our somewhat shaky relationship to the next level. I was looking forward to how we intend to move forward with our relationship in mind."

"That fucking bastard." Natsuki breathed. "How dare he-"

"Natsuki." His brother glared at him warningly. "Let her talk some more." Satsuki tossed the photographs back at the table in disgust. His face is a bit pale, like carved stone, and she could see a vein throbbing at his neck as he set his jaw. Clearly he is trying his best not to burst out and wanted to get at the bottom of her situation.

Haruka took out the old MP3 player. It still looked as shiny as when she found it, though the wires of the earphones are twisted and looped together neatly when she decided to bury them under the box of keepsakes she kept with her always. She set the tiny gadget on the table together with the photographs.

"I got the impression that Jingguji has been seeing Ms. Anri for quite some time. I didn't know she has a history with him until the news broke his engagement last week. I thought she was just some random woman. It looks like they actually had a long history together. And now that I reviewed my memories of it, it shouldn't be such a surprise for Ren to tell her what he thinks of me. After all, I am nothing but a stray that he pulled out from the streets, gave a job and a semblance of a home. At the back of my mind, I was expecting it would be a matter of time before he gets something he wants from me."

Haruka toyed with the crumpled earphones, fingers trembling slightly. She hates dredging old memories. It's as bad as recalling the death of her parents and being passed around from one foster home to another.

"Except, he did not do anything at all, and I lowered my defenses, thinking maybe he is genuinely concern about my welfare. After all, he treated me really nicely, although he can be bossy and dominant most of the time. I learned to trust him in my own way."

She let out a shaky exhale. "But I was wrong. Ren confirmed it with his own words when he talked to Ms. Anri. A portion of their conversation has been preserved inside this." She pointed at the gadget.

Neither of the twins made a move to touch the object. It would seem like it's enough that she tell it to them.

"After I found these things, I was so shock I could not think properly. And I was a bit afraid, too. I have no doubt I love him then. But I have doubts what he might do to me if I confronted him. I might not like his answer. I couldn't… And I'm in a foreign country. I'm a long way from where I grew up." she paused, her voice lowering. Her throat now feels tight, but she forced herself to swallow the tears. "So, I did what I'm best at when handed such a situation I feel I cannot handle. _I ran away_."

"I can't blame you on your decision." Natsuki muttured sarcastically, folding his arms on his chest. "If I were in your shoes, I'd run the opposite direction of Jinguuji. There is no ounce of chivalry on that guy. Lousy as a rat! And I can't believe you still love him despite what he did to you! You are smarter than all the women he has bedded!"

"If that was the case, why did you accept the project?" Satsuki asked, somewhat sharply.

Haruka tilted her head, trying to think of a best way to explain it. As honestly as she could be. "I got arrogant, Satsuki. I wanted to show Ren that I'm no longer that young, naïve woman he played tricks on and almost succeeded in prolonging it if it weren't for this." She gestured at the photographs. "I wanted to see him suffer a little, let him have a taste of his own medicine, show him what I can do after he played his part so cruelly."

Now she feels even more ashamed with her reasoning. As much as she wanted to deny it, _it is the truth. _She wanted to lash out at him for being such a first class jerk and bastard. She wanted to blame him entirely on what happened. She wanted to see him fall from his pedestal and beg for her mercy, apologize for playing a cruel trick on her and making her feel and look like a fool..

"Typical folly of a woman." Natsuki commented, his words laced with bitterness on it. "It backfired on you by letting yourself succumbed to his charms despite your resolve to see him suffer."

She lifted her head up to let out a retort but decided not to. It hurt. His words. She can feel the anger and spite on Natsuki's words. Though he can put it in a much better description than herself. Yes, she tried to play the game and lost her heart to him again. It just shows how much of the old Haruka she still is.

Natsuki is right. She has no one to blame but herself. Again and again. She can never reiterate it enough. The fault lies to her alone. For being reckless. For being an idiot.

"For all it's been worth, I truly, deeply thought that he is serious about me." She said softly. She met each twin's eyes in turn. She doesn't want to regret that portion at least. She genuinely showed to Ren she is ready to put her trust in him again. And for a few weeks they were together, he was an entirely different Ren. A better, improved version of Ren who seemed to care enough for her. Cherish her every time they spent with each other. At least for a while.

And the entire grudge she bore against him has disappeared. There she was thinking that whatever the reasons were, it would be revealed in due time. And any remaining issues not resolved, they can do it together. Ren seemed sincere in his efforts to solve whatever underlying problems he has that is connected to their relationship.

"I don't need to explain to you now why the project we have working on is suddenly being shelved." She pursed her lips before continuing.

"Masato is willing enough to help me overcome this obstacle. I intend to push through it by tomorrow. The necessary documents has been scrutinized and reorganized to break all responsibilities of all parties involved."

"Masato bought the contract." Satsuki said grimly.

She nodded in confirmation.

Satsuki shook his head slowly. "The contract costs millions in penalty."

She did not reply.

"In exchange for what?!" Natsuki thumped both of his hands to glare at her. "Did you sell your _goddamned_ body in exchange?!"

She reddened before replying. "I resent that comment, Natsuki!" she said indignantly.

"Why?!" Satsuki moved in to restrain his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You are no better than a common whore!" Natsuki almost shouted at her. "How can you do such a thing?! Have you no backbone?! We could have dealt with this issue in a different way without you bargaining heavily with that bastard! Out of the pan and into the fire! You tried to avoid a demon and ended up with the devil himself!"

Haruka felt as if she has been slapped. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Masato almost said the same thing to her. But she entirely trust Masato on how best they can move forward from this messy affair she brought upon herself. She never expected the twins to act this way!

"Natsuki, shut up!" Satsuki whirled about to face Haruka. "I'm sorry about that Haruka. He didn't mean to insult you whatsoever-"

"I get it." She stood up suddenly. "I get it, Natsuki, Satsuki. I get it. It doesn't sound right. I know that! But I couldn't.. stand to face him again." Tears fell down her cheeks.

Natsuki continued to glare down at her, but his expression softened a little when she started to cry.

"Damned it!" Satsuki whirled about to get some tissues. He pulled several from the box and handed them to her. "Natsuki, if you are feeling irritated tonight, why don't you reign in your temper for a bit? I won't be able to deal with the two of you!" he glared at his brother pointedly.

Haruka accepted the tissues and wiped the tears from her face. She couldn't understand why they are so suddenly angry by what she has done. "I'm sorry, Satsuki. I shouldn't have come tonight-"

"Haruka, listen to me." Satsuki interrupted her, moved close and cupped her face gently.

"Don't, Satsuki." She refused to look up at him and averted her gaze away as she sniffled like a child. God! She thought she can finish the day without crying and here she is turning into a watering pot again! "It hurts so much that I am willing to do what it takes to not see him again. Ever. I don't care if it looks wrong that I turned to Masato for help. He has never denied me when I asked for his help. And this is the only thing I wanted. The only thing I can do. No more! I don't want to see Ren anymore!" her voice started to rise in a panic.

"Sshhh.. Shhhh. It's okay. I understand, Haruka. Look, listen to me. Listen to what we are about to say." Satsuki forced her to look up at him, and she gazed into his green eyes, and waited for him to speak.

"Masato is a cunning man. We wanted to protect you from being taken advantage of. I don't want you to live in a false sense of security. Natsuki is a little sensitive about you going to Masato when you could have approached any of us. He doesn't trust your partner." Here, Satsuki hesitated a little, glancing at his brother who gave a nod despite still being angry with her.

"I don't understand." She frowned in confusion. "We are working together since launching my career, but all this time you both don't trust him? Isn't that unfair to him? And to me?" she stepped away from Satsuki. "Are you saying that I can't put my trust to him?! Where is this coming from? Are you both being jealous again because I turned to Masato instead of you both? Is that it? H-how selfish can you both get?!"

"Haruka, we didn't mean it that way. We only wish the best for you too. We only wish you to know our feelings on Masato. Try to understand. At the onset, we are a bit distrustful of him. He is good when it comes to getting the best for you and your career. That I can vouch his sincerity. But he has been after you for more. He wants you! And he is willing to gamble and play to get you to follow his wishes. We want you to be careful when you are around Masato. For all we know, he may have influenced what's going on around us."

She shook her head vehemently. No! This is wrong. They are both wrong! Masato never… He will never compromise her! They are partners! They are friends. And they were already intimate more than a few times. What are they saying? She saw that Satsuki is serious about what he is trying to tell her. And Natsuki is agreeing with his brother. Their expression looked grave and filled with concern.

All of a sudden, her tears stopped flowing. They can't be serious. They can't be telling such damning news about Masato. Whatever they are saying, Masato is the only one who is loyal to her at the start.

"I believe I should go home now." She said icily. She shouldn't be listening to this kind of talk. Of all the people. She thought the twins would side with her; understand what she has been through. But to talk about Masato in such a horrible way and putting him in a bad light. Masato deserves respect and loyalty from her for always trying his best for her sake.

"Look! Haruka. We only want you to be careful, alright?" Natsuki sensed her change of mood. He made a move, closing the gap between them. Satsuki followed close behind.

She shook her head holding out her hands to stave them off. "No. I think it was wrong of me to come here. Masato will never hurt me deliberately like this! That is the most strange and bizarre explanation I have ever come across! You of all people should realize that Ren is simply being Ren. And I fell into his trap! Masato is helping me when I needed him most. I will not accept such defamation of character coming from you both."

And with that, she hurried out of the room.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Thank you for the reviews. I am a bit slow on the updates. But still steady with the flow of the story. Pretty soon it will end. But never mind about the end. It's still a long way off. **_

_**I watched a lot of Saiunkoku Monogatari shows while nursing a cold. I am putting up my version of Kijin ko and Shurei Hong pairing up in the Saiunkoku fandom. It has a bit of erm.. lime on it. **_

_**At the same time. Are you guys following Horimiya? Goodness me. You are missing out on this story! Chapter 37 had the fangirls all buzzing about the main characters that I was inspired to write a bit of my own interpretation of it. Please do check the news stories and updates on my profile page.**_

_**Happy with the update? Reviews please! **_


	51. Chapter 51

_**A/N: **_

_**I had difficulty writing this chapter. At the end, I could not help but cry a little. I suddenly miss my family. **___

_**I hope you guys are excited to read this. I did had fun writing this, because it was really challenging to such a difficult chapter. I hope I did justice to it. Do let me know when you reach the end. I am very much anxious to learn what are your thoughts on it.**_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 51- Back to December**

It was as if someone died. But she is the only one wearing black in the room amidst people wearing their Saturday casuals of bright pastel colors. She thought it was a rather appropriate color when she donned the somber black dress with big poufy skirts. But as she glanced out into the window, barely hearing the scratching of expensive fountain pens on papers, she caught her reflection: the dress made her skin look even paler, contrasting heavily on the golden red highlights of her hair, and her mascaraed eyes looked even bigger than usual. And as the usual case, she felt tired, worn-out and lack energy.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
>Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night.<br>And I go back to December all the time_

_I shouldn't be here. _She thought. She felt all-wrong, like suddenly waking up into a different body; or wearing the wrong type of shoes or dress in a wrong gathering. Will someone even say she is in the wrong room?

The scratching of pen on paper stopped. When she looked up, only Masato, August and she were left in the room. She did not realized she was not paying so much attention until all the murmurs and rustling of notepads and keyboards being tapped inside the conference room ceased.

"Is it really over?" she asked, dully, looking at each of them in turn.

Masato, who, she is slightly aware, studying her this whole time after the top management left, nodded in confirmation. "It's over."

And she is now free from her previous obligations. She should be happy, but right now, she felt like going home and just crawling into bed and wake up in a couple of weeks.

A lump began to form in her throat, and her chest tightened. She swallowed her tears and said in a too bright voice. "I guess we are done for the day."

She gathered her purse and began to get off the chair, when Masato stopped her by placing his hand over hers. With a quick look thrown at August, he said, "Five minutes."

Haruka sank down on her seat again, watched as August withdrew from the room in a discreet manner. She frowned slightly, feeling a little unease. _There shouldn't be a hiccup in the dissolve of the negotiations, right? _She clenched her fists on her lap until the knuckles turned white, anxiously waiting for him to say something.

"The wedding will be held on next Saturday."

She bit her lower lip, before nodding in acquiesce. Ren's wedding. In a week's time, he would no longer be within reach. Ah, how time flies when you are happy one minute and crashing down to earth next. Soon, she can put these behind her.

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
>Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.<br>I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.  
>I go back to December all the time<em>

"We'll be back in Tokyo two days before the event."

She looked up, confusion etched in her forehead. "What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled.

Masato stood up, pulling her towards him in an easy manner. He looked devilishly handsome today in dark blue polo shirt and denims, far too young to be a CEO of his family's company. Anyone who doesn't know him can easily mistake him as a college student; someone closer to her age rather than a man in his thirties.

They walked towards the clear picture window, showing the Tokyo skyline shining under the brilliant sun. It goes to show that even though time seemed to stop for her because of these past few weeks, the rest of the world continues to thrive. She envies the simplicity of it all sometimes. If only it were possible to just throw everything away and start fresh. Where she can just wake up in a new life, identity and personality. But sadly, such is not possible.

She is aware of the pressure of Masato's hand on her, and she looked down at their entwined fingers.

"_Masato is a cunning man. We wanted to protect you from being taken advantage of. I don't want you to live in a false sense of security." Natsuki said._

But they are wrong, of course. Those Shinomiya twins! She loved them like troublesome brothers, but they crossed the line last night when they told her Masato manipulates a lot of things to suit his plans.

"Are we going back in Paris for a few days?" she finally asked, tearing her gaze away from their locked hands. It feels strange holding his hands and standing this close to him again after being intimate with Ren Jinguuji. Masato Hijirikawa still intimidates her with his strong presence and oozing sexuality. But deep down, she thinks that it would only be a matter of time before the unease disappears. She will take it slow, baby steps, if she has to. Masato never mentioned his intention to stop courting her. And she hopes her gravitation towards the affection he showers her would pull her out from the quagmire she dug herself into.

Masato's other hand brushed the side of her face, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears.

"Haruka, when we get in that place in a few hours, I hope you grant me a few minutes of your time to listen to what I have to say."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ren Jinguuji stared in distaste at the tray of coffee set in front of him. He couldn't stomach the aromatic smell of grounded coffee beans. Hell, any food that he forces down his throat taste like cardboard, and he ends up not eating much at all.

_These days I haven't been sleeping  
>Staying up playing back myself leaving<em>

As he trudged his way towards his father's study a few minutes ago, his mother lamented about his state of health. But he is in no mood to indulge her with her fussing. He only has one mission in mind for today: to confront his father.

He stood up from the couch, headed to the small bar where Takumi Jinguuji keeps a stash of hard liquor. He grabbed the first liquor he saw, a bottle of vintage whisky. Unscrewing the top cap, he poured a healthy amount on a glass and downed it in one gulp. The liquid made its promise of making a fiery path down his throat. Maybe if he continues to drink this stuff, he can burn his throat to oblivion. He shook his head in disgust. He stopped drinking quite some time ago. Such bad habits need not be resurrected no matter how far he has fallen. Though it wouldn't hurt if he drinks just enough to make himself numb from all the aches and pains of living through hell.

He poured another measure again and walked up to his father's desk, who seemed to enjoy watching him simmer with frustration.

"What in the blazes are you thinking, pushing through the _goddamned_ invitation?" he finally exploded, slamming the bottle of whisky on the table with a rattle.

"We had an agreement, did we not?" Takumi said, in an infuriatingly calm tone. "You marry her, we invite _your Haruka_."

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
>I watched you laughing from the passenger side<br>And realized I'd loved you in the fall_

Ren glowered. He gripped his glass, resisting the urge to smash it on the floor. He has never slept a proper sleep since he last saw her, constantly on the edge. His life is spiraling out of control and he couldn't see even a sliver of light at the end of the tunnel.

His father stood up and took his own glass from the bar and poured himself a drink too. Standing side by side, leaning against the desk, they both nursed their grudges against one another in contemplative silence. Ren can even hear the echo of his childhood laughter floating inside the library like dust. The sound of losing confidence in childhood, and the breaking glass of rebelliousness he employed to make his father listen to him.

"You never really cared about me, do you know that?" he finally said, clutching at his last straw. His fingers trembled, his chest tightened. The contents of his glass sloshed a little around the sides. So many people he cares about leaving his side.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night_

There was a blank silence. "And what made you say that?" Takumi asked, turning to look at him. His father's ice blue eyes so very much like his own, and yet they looked even sadder.

"You are too selfish and domineering. You never wanted to lose. You never listened to what I want to do, or how I wanted to live my life." Ren felt tears pooling from the edges of his eyes. Is this what a slow death is all about? Watching your own life disintegrate before your eyes? What good is it in having a family that is divided unto its own?

"Ren." Takumi brought his glass down on the table. Placing both of his hands on his shoulders, he said gravely, "Son, let me tell you a little bit of a story. To make you understand a little about me."

Takumi looked out of the window, eyes glazing with remembrance. When he tore his gaze away from outside, Ren noted his father suddenly lost some of his signature stern expression and looked far older than his age. He held his breath when his father spoke again.

"You remind me of myself when I was growing up. You and your brother never knew this, but back then, I was aspiring to be a doctor. A pediatrician in fact."

Ren frowned slightly "A doctor, you?" he scoffed. He couldn't imagine his own father sporting a white coat and being friendly to kids. But he did not utter a word and let his father continue his story.

"Your grandfather was all too willing to allow me to do as I please since, Uncle Koudai, grandfather's eldest brother, stands to inherit the bulk of handling the vast Jinguuji business. I used to remember how handsome and charming he is when he puts his mind into it. A lot of women are very eager to be associated with him."

Takumi's voice turned a little grave. "However, tragedy struck. Uncle Koudai has a string of mistresses that he kept behind his wife. And when his wife, found out, she could not accept the betrayal he made. Before we realize what harm she can do, she killed their only son, my cousin, in a jealous fit before committing suicide."

He could see his father's hand shook a little as he took a sip of whisky from his own glass. He can almost imagine it in his own eyes: Grandfather Koudai's portrait and albums were locked for safekeeping in one of the storage houses inside their home. He only saw it once or twice when he was growing up, though privately, he has to agree with his father on the part about his description of Grandfather Koudai. He was extremely good-looking, exuding an old-world Hollywood glamour with his demeanor. In fact his ancestors are all good-looking men who probably are experts with exploiting their looks and making women fall at their feet. He never really paid much attention to his own family dramas and history until now. It may seem fascinating to hear about their stories from an outsider's point of view, though personally, it is tragic to hear about it from his own father's personal experiences and perspective..

"Uncle Koudai found their bodies in their home late one evening, after his tryst with another, new mistress. He blamed himself for driving his wife to insanity and for the death of his son. In the end, we were forced to institutionalize him, where eventually, he got hold of some cleaning chemicals and drank one full bottle until his insides melted away to nothingness."

Ren shuddered inwardly. "That must have been shocking."

Takumi cleared his throat, nodding. "My grandfather, your great-grandfather, was devastated. And since only male heirs are deemed reliable in handling our business empire, my father was appointed as the designated heir. If only you have seen him before he died, Ren. You would think the same way as I. He is not suited as a businessman. He is soft-spoken, weak and kind-hearted. If he were not under the hawk-eye supervision of your great-grandfather, our family would have been out of business a long time ago." His father gave out a short bark of laughter in bitter remembrance, and for a moment, Ren could see the flash of hurt on his face. His father rarely talked about the grandfather he never knew. He can only distinctly remember his mother's father when he was growing up.

"I couldn't stand the way grandfather treated my father like that. Chiding him after a board meeting, or being nasty when a business partnership crumbled or a takeover has been bungled. He would endure all the disappointments, the lectures my own grandfather threw at him, and the private verbal abuse he probably received. I was naïve about what was happening that I never even bothered to help him cope. I thought my own father can hold himself up, because even though he experienced hardship, he still has a smile for me when he comes home."

Ren felt his chest tighten again. The things his father spoke sounds painfully familiar to him. He looked down at his feet, his jaw painful from grinding so much.

"When grandfather decided he could not rely on my father, he turned his attention on me and began to groom me as the next heir. I have brilliant grades, a sharp, sound mind, and I am quite good in numbers and theories. He saw my potential, and began to meddle in my education. I never contradicted him because; I was hoping my father would intervene on my behalf. But he couldn't. He wouldn't dare. Maybe somehow in his perspective, father finally earned grandfather's attention when Uncle Koudai died. Imagine my anger and disappointment."

Takumi Jinguuji paused. Somehow, he seemed to have difficulty continuing. When he opened his mouth again, his voice became a little hard. The same harsh tone that he uses when he used to scold him for playing too loud or when he gets in trouble at school.

"My dream of becoming a doctor was pushed aside. Grandfather trained me himself. He kept on telling me that I am this family's hope. If he leaves everything on my father's hands, he would run it to the ground. And I have no choice but to endure everything. I followed his wishes. I locked away my ambition so that I can be of use to this family and be a lot more responsible than both my father and Uncle Koudai."

"The next thing I knew, my father began to act hostile around me. He smiled less often. In a span of five years, he became different, unreasonable, more prone to shouting and loosing his temper. He began to skip attending board meetings all together. Often resorting to locking himself in his room, a bottle of cognac, or brandy on his hand. I would only see him once a week, every other week, or a few times in between months. And he would look at me with resentment in his eyes."

"One day, grandfather decided to step down as president of the company. He began to see doctors because of poor health. The stress of overworking has taken a toll on his body. I thought, maybe this time, once he no longer prowls the corridors of our building, father can be coaxed to come out of his hibernation and become active again. I can help him with his duties and assist in handling the family business and maybe gradually hand over to him the top position that he should have had in the first place. For a moment, I began to hope that my ambition to become a doctor might not be too late after all."

Ren watched his father's transformation take place before his very eyes. He was no longer the invincible Takumi Jinguuji that everyone revered and feared. Takumi turned young, a perfect mirror image of himself, struggling to comprehend the circumstances that led to his change of hardened attitude and ruthlessness that made him a legend in the business world.

"Instead, grandfather gave the announcement on his retirement and appointed me as his successor, bypassing my father and began to assign deputies who will help me navigate my way through the murky waters of handling a business empire. When father found out about it, he was beyond livid. He slapped me twice in the face, called me a "traitor" and disowned me."

"I was very much angry. He never gave me a chance to explain myself and outline my future plans. He told me he would never acknowledge me as the legitimate heir, for I stole everything from him. Father was blinded by his jealousy and resentment. I stopped coming after him. I told myself, I will prove to him that I can do anything I want with the power I now wield."

"The first year of my term, I noticed funds began to disappear mysteriously. When I started to review the accounts myself, I realized my father was gambling behind our backs and racked up massive debts. I visited the casinos and saw for myself all the promissory notes he signed to repay back the amounts he loss on the tables: a set of family heirloom jewelries, his vintage cars, a house in Austria, the Rembrandt paintings that was in the family for generations, a pair of Chinese Ming vases that my mother used to adore when she was alive. We thought those items were kept in the storage for safekeeping, but when I was forced to search for them myself and found them gone, I have no choice but to confront him."

"But he realized, we were onto him. He rushed back home from another rounds of his serial gambling, took out a pistol and shot himself in the mouth in front of grandfather. At that time, grandfather is already very weak and was wheelchair bound. I found him in the middle of a heart attack, beside the splattered skull of my father."

Takumi brought his hands up to his face, his shoulder racking with unshed tears.

"It shook me to the core, Ren. Loosing a lot of people on that one day alone. In a matter of months, father almost succeeded in bankrupting the family. We owed massive debts to a lot of people, even unscrupulous families with dealings in the underground world. That is why I was very angry with you when you carelessly pulled in favors from people holding top positions. It is very hard to run a legitimate business if you are in the pockets of corrupt officials or greedy personnel. Having an arranged marriage with your mother helped smooth things over for a bit. Your mother's father used to be a Justice Minister, and I am very much grateful to him for all the help he extended to this family before he died. But you should know that every business decision I made, I was very much cautious. I made a lot of enemies. And I turned very hard on both you and your brother."

His father stopped talking. Both of their whiskey lay forgotten on their hands. Ren appeared visibly shaken by this revelation. His family's history is nothing like what he imagines. He was not even expecting for his father to open up so suddenly. But what is even more tragic was that, his father was left all alone to handle the mess left behind. He has no one to turn to. No one to give him comfort, not even their distant relatives who only cared about their portion of allowances they received monthly; except maybe his mother, who, despite everything, never left his side. She probably knew everything about him too, except she chose not to tell him and his brother out of respect. Everything became crystal clear now. Why his father acted this way. He was forced to play a game of chess without knowing the unwritten rules, has to grope his way into the world of business and politics, bid his time to be in the proper position himself. And hoping that he and his brother both survive this cutthroat business and to keep them out of harm's way, he trained them both to able to handle enormous pressure.

But he didn't understand it back then. He acted spoiled and selfish, not seeing what's beneath the surface. Whereas he envies his fellow classmates whose fathers showered them with kisses and cuddling, Takumi instilled strictness and discipline on him; reminding him that his grades should never falter, that he can always be clever and useful when in the right situation or always be more aware of his surroundings than most people. His teachings may be unusual, but without it, he never would make it on his own.

That even includes his brief stint with Anri. At first, when she was introduced to him as his teacher in seduction, he was naïve enough to believe all the love and drama they shared. He saw it as an opportunity to do something he wants out of his own volition. Without the meddling of his father. His father never foresaw that he even contemplated on being serious with her. The feeling of being rebellious for once was used to be so delicious and satisfying.

"I.." he hesitated, before continuing. "I never really understood why you were so strict with us. With me. You were a man of few words. Today is probably the longest time you spoke. I just wished you were a little bit more caring in the past. But now that I learned some of the things you went through, I understand why you acted such. You were only protecting us the way you know how to protect us. And I feel a little bad for not realizing it sooner." Ren glanced down at his hands, still holding the glass of liquor before turning a little and placing it squarely on the table behind them.

"I made selfish decisions. Envied other kids the freedom they had. But now that I think about it thoroughly, they act even more spoiled and bratty when I bump into them. Their fathers molly-coddled them, always thinking that the world will always be at their beck and call, and I am somewhat glad and relieved I didn't turned out the same way like them." He let out an embarrassed and awkward sigh. He never expected this kind of conversation. Here he was ready to storm and rage about what's happening on his life that he never paused to think differently why it happened in the first place. Why he had such an estranged relationship with his father and his family. Why he acted stupidly handling Haruka. Why everything seemed to go wrong. What happened to him? He shouldn't be acting reckless and naïve and stupid. He is a grown man for heaven's sake. And his training as a Jinguuji should come in handy. No wonder his father is livid with the way he carelessly handled his life. He became a victim of his own selfish whims and demands. Look where it has gotten him now: about to be shackled to an unwanted fiancée and the woman whom he really loves despising him.

"Anri was a mistake." Takumi said in his deep voice full of regret. "I hired her because I admired her tenacity and brains, working as a high-class prostitute to save her family from their medical debts. It never once occurred to me that she would be careless with her emotions. But when I realized what she was willing to do in order to have you, I took action and forced her to leave you."

"Your actions ruined her life, father." Ren said grimly, recalling those painful times. Suddenly, he felt a rush of anger at him, remembering Anri's words. He doesn't like her for the moment, but she is a victim by his father's schemes, too. They both were "She told me you were responsible for everything."

He raised his eyebrows at him in puzzlement. "I did? If you mean about forcing you two apart, yes, I am responsible. She was too old for you. Too cunning. I imagine, she would eat you alive with her burning ambitions."

Ren gritted his jaw and took a step back. "No! She told me you destroyed her reputation and drove her father to suicide and her sister disowning her. She fled to another place after frightening her into agreeing to leave the country. Don't deny it father!"

Takumi frowned at him, expression confused. "I arranged for everything according to our terms. I did warn her to stay away from you. But I fulfilled the end of my bargain. The work she was aiming for was ready and waiting but she refused it. That woman did not fulfill our terms and agreement. I was angry, but I never took a hand in exposing her! I found out about it in the newspapers. Someone must have done it and implicated me. Or rather, she probably believed I was the one who exposed her!"

Ren could feel his blood boiling now. He pities his father. But under such circumstances, he is still responsible for some of the miseries he experienced. Hasn't he had enough of toying and manipulating him?

"Liar! I don't believe you!" he said his voice getting louder. "Your actions in avertedly came back to haunt you. Haunt the both of us! And you made it a whole lot worse by including the woman I love in the picture. I had little choice but to abandon her!"

"Ren! Listen to me!"

His father reached out for him, and he slapped his father's hand away, causing him to loose hold on the glass. The crystal tumbler shattered to the floor with a loud noise, splashing liquid.

The door to the library opened suddenly.

"What is all this noise?!" Sakura Jinguuji entered the room, aghast, starring down at the floor with the shards of glass and liquid marring the polished finished of the hardwood timber. She looked at the two of them, her beautiful face contorting in displeasure. "When are you two going to stop fighting?!"

Both men turned to her.

"Sakura, stay out of this-" his father started.

"Mother, I have had enough of his-" Ren interjected at the same time.

Father and son whipped their heads around to glare at each other.

"You are still acting like a spoiled brat.." Takumi gritted his teeth.

"And you are still as infuriatingly meddlesome as always, father, never thinking the people's lives you ruined. Anri suffered a lot because of you! That is why I originally pushed for the wedding in the first place! I wanted to right the wrong you have done for her. And you are still as stubborn as a mule in your grudge against her!" He yelled angrily.

"Ren Jinguuji! Stop blaming your father about that wretched woman's plight! If you want to blame someone, blame me! I was responsible for making _her _life miserable!" Sakura interrupted him in a loud voice.

They both stared back at her again, mouths dropping open in shock.

Ren knotted his forehead in confusion. Has he heard it correctly? His mother? The gentle Sakura Jinguuji was responsible for Anri's humiliation?

"I am responsible for threatening Anri behind your father's back, Ren Jinguuji. I did what any mother could have done. I exposed her work and sent her away. She will never have you!" Sakura Jinguuji lifted her head in defiance, though her voice seemed to tremble a little. Ren can see her lip quivering slightly, tears pooling at the edge of her eyes. And then, without warning, she slumped down, her knees giving way. And she began to cry in earnest.

"Sakura!"

"Mother!"

Both father and son said in unison.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It took a couple of cups of tea for Sakura Jinguuji to calm down. After blurting out her confession, she lost strength and slumped on the floor in shock.

Ren had no choice but offered to carry her up to her bedroom so she can take a rest, but after realizing the impact of what she has just said earlier, she insisted she is okay. So Takumi, instructed him to carry his mother to the nearest couch and began to ring for some tea and brandy to calm her nerves.

He still can't believe what he had just heard. Who can ever suspect that his mother was behind this? And here he was accusing his father and using such strong words against him. He felt totally ridiculous!

He sat on the high, leather wingback chair opposite his mother, who was forced to down cups of tea with brandy mixed on it. He felt guilty for making her worry so much. Despite looking beautiful and impeccably dressed everyday, it became painfully clear to him how stressed she has become since he left this house. The wrinkles around the corners of her eyes seemed more pronounced as ever, making her look older, much like what his father has gone through in the span of an hour.

"Sakura, darling, what made you say such things?" Takumi shook his head, as if he himself could not believe what his own wife did. "Surely, you wouldn't be doing such kinds of dealings behind my back?"

"I am not lying." She said with some steel in her voice. She placed the delicate china cup back on the saucer with a clatter and exchanged looks with both his father and him.

Ren cocked his head to one side, one hand cradling his forehead, massaging it a little. A dull ache began to form making him look grim. "I think you better start at the beginning, mother.." he gritted his teeth a little. He is beginning to realize his family is a little bit unhinge by the events unexpectedly folding before him. If he should survive this afternoon, there might be hope for him yet!

"Be patient, Ren. I already told you the truth. I'm just collecting my thoughts to tell you a proper sequence." His mother snapped, obviously annoyed with herself for making a scene earlier. "Honestly! To be married with such a domineering husband and a couple of sons who inherited their father's stubbornness!"

She gave a loud _hmmmpped _before sipping her tea again, muttering a little to herself.

Ren dropped his mouth again, before shutting it close. It was certainly the first time he encounter a different Sakura Jinguuji. To think, he always thought of her as someone who always obeys his father without question. Always meek, quiet and serene. Has she been always like this without his knowledge?

He and his father exchanged looks. His was skeptical, while his father looked slightly amused as if to say, _well, it turns out I married a spitfire._

Sakura let out a deep sigh after catching their exchange. "Oh for heaven's sake! I know I went overboard. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation. But when I heard you, Ren, " she glared at her son sternly, "accusing your father, I knew I have to put a stop on this fight. I am so sick and tired of trying to sit around and wait for this family to come to their senses!"

His eyes narrowed. "Wait a minute. When father said it was your idea of inviting _HaruNa_ to sing at my upcoming wedding, you were hoping I will back off from the engagement, are you?"

Silence. Then she gave a tiny nod.

"You have got to be kidding me?!" Ren jumped up from his chair and began to pace in front of his mother. He whipped his head about to confront his father. "And you never suspect a thing?!"

He could see a vein throb a little on his father's temple. "I suspected a little." He admitted somewhat sheepishly, "But I was more concerned with how you will react that I never really paid any attention to it."

"It was me, Ren. All along." Sakura said, causing him to turn around and face her again.

"I kept quiet about your involvement with Anri when you were fifteen. I was a little angry with your father for introducing her to you when you are still in highschool, though I kept quiet about it. But when I heard her telling your father that she loves you, I snapped. I can feel the resolved in her voice, and I wanted to protect you from her clutches. Her view of love is twisted that that she did not see what is right and proper. I mean you are fifteen for heaven's sake!"

"You were the one who arranged for her to be flown to Italy with a new identity." Ren said, realization slowly dawning on his face. "No wonder, when I asked Anna for help on passport arrangements, she did it in a jiffy because she _has done it before!" _He tried not to sound outrage but it feels like the woman whom he calls _his mother _was guilty of making another person's life miserable. And indirectly, _she _was responsible for his years of rebelliousness too.

Sakura placed a hand to cradle her forehead, imitating him. "My son. My eldest son, smitten by such a lowly and ambitious woman! It would only be a matter of time before she sets her eyes on the next prize. She would only trample your existence once she gets what she wants, so I did what every mother in my place could have done! I sent her away for good by exposing her activities in the media. I arranged for her new identity, pulling some strings by contacting some of my father's old cronies. I never imagined that her will be torn apart. When I found out about it, she already left the country, disappearing as soon as she left the airport. There was never a time that I never thought about the acts I have done, indirectly involving myself with an innocent man's death. I am loathe to say it is very wrong, but given another chance, I will not hesitate to do that again."

Ren exhaled. A dull ache forming has spread to the back of his head. "Mother, do you realize that Anri will now be your daughter-in-law in a week's time? She is carrying your future grandchild in her belly."

Sakura Jinguuji pursed her lips, looking like a reprimanded child. And then tears began to flow down her cheeks. "In the end, even if I did everything I could to push her away from you, she still comes back to claim a firm hold on this family." She turned to Takumi and hissed. "And you were the one who introduced them together in the first place! Putting your son's life in jeopardy!"

Takumi Jinguuji held up his hands in surrender. "Sakura, I only meant for your son to learn and pick up training from her. I never would have imagined your son would be easily smitten. You two are so much alike on that department!"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Oh really?! So it's my fault now that he is like this?! Let me tell you-"

"Stop! Stop, both of you!" Ren interrupted them both, seeing his parents glare at each other. The last thing he needs is making the two of them fight because of him. He was hoping for a man-to-man confrontation with his father, not daring to imagine his mother would be dragged into the picture. "Look! All right, the two of you have both dipped their hands on this messy situation. Fine, I get it. It's too late now. Further fighting and more misunderstandings is not going to give us a solution. You should know that we only have a week to go to put down all these issues to rest. And even though now I understand that you both tried your best to remedy my situation, I have to push through with this wedding, whether you both like it or not. I can't have my child be born a bastard!"

_God, what a mess! _He thought, when both his parents paused in their arguments. His father looking incredulous and annoyed at the same time, while his mother looked mutinous. He pivoted on his heel. If one good thing came out from this unexpected talk, it was that his relationship with his family is on the mend. Sure, he still can't forgive his father for being annoying and meddlesome; and somehow, he can't really find it in his heart to be angry with his mother despite what she did. Although this information would be difficult to keep from Anri, she has the right to know this at least. But discussing this with her might be unwise. They already have a shaky relationship to begin with prior to their wedding, he's begun to see how unstable she can be; the last thing he wants is to put her and the baby in the danger. Yet, he can barely tolerate being in the same room with her!

"R-ren." His mother stood up. She took a tentative step towards him, feeling a bit embarrassed and awkward. "I'm sorry, my son. Please believe me when I say, I sincerely thought I did this family a favor by acting impulsively without your consent." Her arms hung loosely on her sides, her long silky dress of peacock blue and green billowed gently.

_I'd go back to December turn around and make it all right.  
>I'd go back to December turn around and change my own mind.<br>I go back to December all the time all the time_

Ren let out a deep sigh of resignation. "Oh, mother. You could have save us a lot of trouble if you were honest with me and father in the first place." He held out his arms and she stepped into his warm embrace.

Sakura Jinguuji felt tiny and frail as he envelops her with a hug. How long was it since he last hugs his own mother? Smoothing and patting her back as she sobbed into his chest with remorse, he felt a little better; the pain on his chest easing somewhat. It is good to get a hug from someone who still loves him unconditionally despite all the wrongs he has done in the past, too. He can dare say that he can face his problems with the unexpected support of his family. He should be satisfied with that knowledge at least.

"I'm sorry, Ren."

As he let his mother cry into him, Ren looked up and saw his father staring at both of them with a look of shame on his face. It was the first time he saw his father look like that, that he has no choice but to let go of his long-time grudge. Such petty and immature fights is unbecoming of him, for a man about to become a father himself in a few months. He should at least try to live in a good example for his child.

He extended one hand towards Takumi Jinguuji. If he wants this family to stay strong, taking the first step of forgiveness is essential.

"You should know, it's not easy to forget what you did, but times like this, we only have each other to lean on. I will forgive the past transgressions if you both promise to stop meddling in my affairs behind my back and approach me face to face." He said a little grudgingly before adding. "And I am sorry for the things I have done to hurt you."

It took his father a moment before nodding and pushing his way into his embrace, too. And as his father closed the gap between them, he could see a glimmer of tears on his eyes.

"Son, I hope you forgive me for not being much of a father these past years. I am sorry, too."

And the three of them stood there, holding each other in a tight embrace.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Outside, Ryuu Jinguuji leaned against the heavy timber door of his father's library. He was supposed to come in and discuss with his father about the textile manufacturing company that they are supposed to purchase at the end of the month. But after accidentally hearing the rest of his family arguing, he decided to wait a little and barge in unannounced if things escalate. Really, his brother brings nothing but trouble in this family.

He shook his head when he heard his mother sob as quietly as she could on the other side of the room. He felt his chest lighten a little. Finally, he can get some peace and need not worry about the three of them too much anymore. After all, families are still families and they stick together through thick and thin. Squabbles are inevitable every now and down. It was only the Jinguuji's streak of stubbornness that their squabbles tend to last longer than necessary.

Ryuu took a step back, pivoted on his heel, and began to make his way down to the sitting room to wait. Let them have some more quality time. All three of them earned it.

As the old saying goes, this week will be the calm before the storm. He can look forward to reconciliation with his brother in the coming days, that is, if they can survive the coming nuptials with as much grace they could muster.

Or perhaps, he need not wait for the coming days to be better. A solution might come to them in the end.

_**A/N:**_

_**Song lyrics, courtesy of Taylor Swift's Back to December single. I'm crying a little. [sniff]**_

_**Does this chapter satisfied a little of the mysteries in the story? If you all don't, I can help do some adjustments on the gist of the whole chapter, because I personally feel that the chapter needs a little more drama. But the more I tried to re-write it, the lamer it gets. Really. **_

_**But I'm quite happy with the way I finally get Ren to reunite with his family. And somewhere after this chapter, I will need to concentrate on closing more loopholes. **_

_**Happy with the update? Reviews please! **_


	52. Chapter 52

_**A/N: **_

_**Sincere apologies for late upload. I injured my wrist a couple of weeks ago, so my typing is rather slow. And I hated it when I'm on the verge of something, because I tend to type fast and it hurts my wrist like hell..**_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 52- Red-Crowned Crane**

_Six more days. _She glanced down at her mobile phone, staring at the calendar. Ayumi sent her a quick email, reminding her on a magazine photo shoot and interview on Monday next week. That plus, half a dozen reminders listed down in precise, bullet sentences with links on her calendar dates, emails and notices.

She thought she was counting the days before the interview. It was such a coup when the prestigious fashion magazine first contacted her and asked whether she would be interested in being the cover girl for next month's issue.

Her agent and manager were both ecstatic. Being interviewed is one thing; it guarantees a full photo spread on her and half a dozen pages dedicated for the interview. But to be chosen as a cover girl is much better: her face will be on display for a full month in the streets and it even includes a spot in the LCD displayed running advertisements at Tokyo's financial center.

_Six days. _

No, she was actually, absent-mindedly, counting the days before the wedding.

Clicking the buttons to lock her phone, she dropped the gadget into her open purse and stared out into the window of the sleek, black Cadillac XTS cruising along the highway. Masato Hijirikawa almost always hated travelling in a rectangular car, preferring to get August to drive him in a silver Bentley whenever he goes out for official business trips. However, this trip requires more room, hence, August automatically arranges this one. Though it is a bit puzzling that Masato opted to travel by car when they could have taken his private helicopter to save time, unless his real intention was just to distract her with the scenery.

They were travelling north for a couple of hours now, and although she did enjoyed the view of the glorious autumn foliage in the forest at the side of the mountain, she's getting mightily sick of the brilliant colors being displayed. She was expecting to see snow, somber grey and dark clouds, not bright sunshine and blue skies. She felt it would best suit her mood. However, winter is still a good four months away. And in two months, it's time for them to go back to Paris again to fulfill her obligation for the Mid-Winter ball.

Her hand fished for her old notebook and pen, flipped into a blank page to start scribbling something-anything to occupy her restless mind. She thought she might have succeeded with her mission when she started writing furiously, but realized it was her mind's way of releasing her pent-up frustrations when she saw she was beginning to write a song about a handsome man with ice blue eyes that broke her heart. She stopped halfway, as soon as she read the stanzas, biting her lower lip. She slammed her notebook shut and jammed it back to her purse savagely.

The rustling of the papers startled her out of reverie and she looked up, meeting Masato's amethyst eyes.

"Where exactly are we going?" she snapped, irritated, remembering that he haven't informed her yet where they are headed. She felt restless, like a caged animal, wanting to be free from the confines of the steel bars, and yet afraid to step out for fear of being alone in the wilderness. She hated this feeling; it reminded her of those cold winter nights in Paris, as she lay huddled in her pajamas on top of her bed, wishing she was somewhere else.

The car was ready and waiting outside of the building they emerged from earlier, with August softly murmuring that he had her assistants pack a week's worth of clothes for her and are now on their way as they speak.

Not really enthusiastic about going home and waiting for the ax to finally jolt her from a numbing bad dream, she just let herself be hustled into the car and was left alone to her thoughts for most of the journey. That is, until she realized the two of them barely spoke a word with each other.

"Maybe I should have arranged for a faster means of transportation." Masato lowered the report he was holding, noting her foul mood. "I thought you would enjoy the scenery." He added soothingly.

Biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from saying something she might regret later, Haruka tried to schooled her features in a nonchalant expression, turning her face, cheeks turning slightly red with embarrassment. She's not a good companion today, though however beastly she feels, it's rude to lash out to a person who is kind enough to be thoughtful on her behalf.

"Perhaps, it would be nice if we stop for tea or something. A good stretching of my limbs would improve my mood." She said in a neutral voice.

He smiled at her in an indulgent manner, "We will be arriving on our pit stop in roughly twenty minutes. You will love the view there, though I'm afraid you might be too preoccupied with reading the report." He turned to rummage another pile of paper works he brought along with him, thumbing through it casually before handing it to her. "Though I supposed I can no longer delay in giving you this."

"What is it?" she asked, puzzled, her previous question now forgotten. _A copy of the contract? For a souvenir? _She cringed, automatically reaching out to receive it. She'd probably burn it the first chance she gets, but she doubts Masato would be that cruel.

"No," Masato said, still looking at her squarely, though his expression is a bit solemn. "It's not _the _contract."

Haruka frowned.

"Those files are the full details of what August and I managed to discover about your father's family."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was late afternoon by the time their car slowed down to a snail's pace. Three hours ago, they made a pit stop at _Ichinoseki_ where a good four-star hotel served them hot lunch. They did not linger long, at most, they stayed for an hour and a half. And true to his word, Masato was not lying about the view. The dining area of the hotel has an excellent view of the side of the mountain, where a clever landscape architect did some extra ordinary sculptures to compliment the brilliant background of colorful trees.

She should have committed the scene to her memory, and made a quick mental note that she will back to take it all in. For the moment, her mind is preoccupied on a more important task of reading about her father's family.

She hardly bolted down her food; poring over the reports, trying her best not to smudge on the pages like a kid, as she dawdled on her soup. She still feels reluctant to eat; any food she puts in her mouth seemed tasteless; at most, she would eat a few spoonful. But today, Masato threatened to take away the notes if she did not eat a decent amount. He shamelessly used the report to blackmail her into eating. So she tried to finish her small portion just to satisfy him, as he hovered about her like a mother hen, clucking his displeasure.

The report doesn't tell all of what happened. Her father really has done his best to cover up his background; even going as far as changing his name and paying what money he has to make it look as legal as possible. Haruka felt a bittersweet emotion take hold of her heart as she smoothed one tattered piece of paper her father wrote, giving instructions to someone about keeping his records in a secure location and promising to pay the agreed sum for his discretion.

Irritated at Masato for keeping such important information from her, she was nevertheless, grateful at least. Saving the news about her family seemed like a wise decision on his part. It gave her something to think about other than her current circumstances. Still, she was a bit annoyed for suddenly springing her into such a situation: she's not confident that she is in the right frame of mind to meet her father's relatives at a time like this!

Straining her neck, she tried to take in the views flitting outside the car's window: narrow streets, grey and dark blue tiled roofs, immaculately cut low trees whose tops peek above the high stone walls or thick shrubbery to deter outsiders from looking in, massive wooden gate doors, elegantly painted names of the family living inside on flat blocks of wood. They were in an unfamiliar section of _Morioka, Iwate Prefecture_, where the neighborhood seems to have been preserved with its original buildings and houses. Haruka felt like the whole place is frozen in time. From a distance, she can see a tall, white structure perched on top of a hill, her perspective framed by yellow-green maple trees. _Morioka Castle, _which Masato pointed out to her when it first came to view.

She still cannot believe that she still has a few relatives living in this area! Trying to imagine her dad growing up into such beautiful and serene surroundings, she could not comprehend why he chose to run away as soon as he graduated in high school. He probably have some pretty tight reasons, but whatever they are, she can finally put together relevant information and complete the missing puzzles to fill some of the void her parents left behind when they passed away.

The car finally slowed to a full stop in front of a large enclosure of a house with grey-blue tiles and weathered wooden doors with heavy iron hinges.

Placing a hand on the car door handle, she was about to open it when she felt warm hands encase her left hand.

"Masato?" she drew back, when she found him on his knees inches away from her. She could see up close, his amethyst eyes, enigmatic amidst the thick fringe of eyelashes.

He seemed to be fiddling something with her hand, and as she tried to pull it away, she felt something cold slide through her ring finger.

A large, square-cut white _diamond_ blinked at her. The white gold is molded in square patterns in cascading size, each one holding a small diamond in place.

Her mouth dropped open in shock. "What are you doing, Masato?!"

His slender fingers smoothed the sparkling stones, expression unreadable, though she can feel the intensity of his eyes as it roamed on her face.

"Haruka," he said with his deep, resonating voice, "when you go in, you will not be _just_ Haruka Nanami or the rising artist _HaruNa_. You will introduce yourself as the future wife of Masato Hijirikawa."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She stared at the ring, speechless. It winked back at her, almost blinding her with its splendor. Clear-cut, polished to perfection, the facets throwing a rainbow of colors: yellow, blue, red and green. Her gold-colored eyes met his, she opened her mouth automatically, but he interrupted her coolly.

"You will understand soon enough. I put the ring on you for several reasons, first and foremost.." he paused, eyeing her intently still.

"First and foremost.." she parroted him slowly, her eyes unblinking.

He gave half-smile, "Haruka, I cannot promise that this meeting will be pleasant. You might be thinking life will be a bed of roses once you cross the threshold of your father's house and meet _them_. But I can guarantee that the ring will help deflect some hostility." He squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner. "Besides," he added slowly, "you should start getting used to the idea of binding yourself to me. It's only a matter of time before we can make it official." He stressed the last two sentences_, _and she caught what he is implying easily.

Haruka felt her cheeks blushed slightly. _Only a matter of time. _The way he said is so casual, and yet the tone of his voice held untold depths of his feelings for her, seeking out for attention, his tongue stroking each syllable of her name so intimately. It send a strange jolt of sensation down her spine, making her slightly uncomfortable, yet not all together unpleasant.

Lifting a finger to caress the stone, she felt Masato leaned closer to her, cupping the right side of her jaw, his minty breath warming her face as he said huskily, "The ring will give you a sense of self-preservation and dignity. Your father was right to run away from his wretched family. He knew nothing but disappointment and heartache before he left. And the joy you will feel with the knowledge of belonging to such a prestigious clan, will be short-lived."

_A prestigious clan? _Was she wrong to assume that the family she is about to meet is just a middle-class family with a little bit more money than most? The reports implied nothing of that sort. But then again, her father spent most of his school life enrolled in Japan's most exclusive private schoolaccording to the reports. And studying in such a school requires money and connections. She raised her eyebrows in suspicion, curiosity gnawing at her, understanding some of the gist of his words. "There is more to the report, Masato. You deliberately omitted some items before giving me the report." She can barely suppress the growing anger in the tone of her voice.

Ignoring her last sentence, Masato continued as if he was not interrupted in the first place. "This family will bring you more pain if you associate yourself with them."

She tightened her jaw after hearing his can see in his eyes how Masato becomes fierce when it comes to someone like her that he wants to protect. It somehow gave her a painful reminder of Ren, who she thought was trying to protect her the same way Masato is doing right now.

_He should be the one with me here, instead of Masato. He should be the one I want to share this moment that defines who _I am_._

Swallowing an unexpected lump in her throat, she averted her eyes away, wondering what she has gotten herself into after exchanging a difficult situation for another. "That is not something you have the right to decide, Masato. They are my blood relatives. Only I have the right to consider whether they are worth my time." She said coldly.

"If I have my way, I would never reveal to you what I found. But it is important that you know something of your roots. So here we are. I am open for compromise if that is your wish, but for the moment, _I _will be watching your step, for one wrong move and they will eat you alive." Masato said.

She bit her lower lip as she considered his words to her. And here she is back again, Masato monopolizing her attentions, continuing where they dropped off. Before she was diverted with Ren Jinguuji's presence. Suddenly springing his intention to marry her when she is about to meet her long-lost relatives. Was he afraid for her? Does he truly love her? Or was she somehow a trophy he needed to claim for display? Why is he being so cautious?

_Masato is a cunning man. _Satsuki Shinomiya's words echoed again, making her pause, before brushing aside her doubts. The twins are reading too much into Masato's actions. Instead, she should concentrate on what he is telling her now: whatever she is expecting in this reunion, she should not get her hopes up, rather, she must accept what fate has in store for her and let it be.

_I can guarantee that the ring will help deflect some hostility. _She did not miss his hidden meaning of letting her know that he will protect her as he see fit. But he does not need to put a stamp on it by placing a ring on her finger. Unless he has more reasons other than what he had uttered just now. Masato must have known more than what was in the report he passed to her. _Sneaky little bastard, _she thought. She doesn't like the way he is taking control of her life and pushing her into a corner. She resisted the urge to fume and bit her inside of her cheek to prevent from saying something unpleasant. Masato will do whatever he pleases for he has all the knowledge.

_Wait and observe. _She told herself. All the facts are not revealed to her yet. She will reserve judgment when everything is clear to her.

Hearing a click on the door's handle, he went out of the car and was already extending out his hand to help her.

"Come, Haruka Nanami. We shall pay respects to the family your father abhors. It will be interesting to know what you think of them after our interview."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The gravel crunched gently underfoot. The whole compound was completely silent when they entered and crossed the gates. As soon as the gatekeeper closed the door behind them with a dull _thud, _Haruka Nanami gave a faint gasp of wonder, suddenly hit with the feeling of being transported back in time, eyes going wide over the magnificent garden sprawling in front of her.

The huge koi ponds were filled with colorful fishes of red, silver and yellow, orange, midnight black and red. The fishes' scales gleamed against the green and grey stones at the bottom of the shallow water like precious jewels. The trickling sounds of water are soothing to the ears, and there was an occasional _thudding _of a bamboo clacker tucked somewhere in the hidden corners. It beckoned one to walk about and explore more and discover their locations.

Faint pink lotus flowers floated and clumped at the edges of the pond, the petals glistening with wetness; stone made lamps dotted a path neatly making its way to the main house, but not before it takes the visitor through the garden via an old wooden bridge crossing the span of the pond.

Moss in varying shades of green, pale blue and silvery-grey, abundant sage, pink-flowering azaleas, and sweet-smelling pine dotted areas of interest, creating small pockets around wooden benches that invite one to site and enjoy their tranquility. Everything was arrestingly simple and beautiful that Haruka could only stare and admire.

As soon as they reached the other side of the pond, a stately looking middle-aged man in crisp coat and tie met them. His thick black hair is turning silver at the sides of his head. Bowing low, he greeted them in a polite voice.

"A pleasure, at last, to receive you Hijirikawa-sama, Nanami-sama. I am Tatsuo Yoshiro. You may address me as Yoshiro."

Haruka watched Masato bend down to acknowledge the greeting, and she followed suit as dictated by their training. As soon as they stood up straight, Yoshiro turned and gestured for them to follow him.

Even the house they are about to enter screams much about the wealth and status of the owners. There is _nothing_ middle-class with their environment. Haruka found themselves being ushered into the _shinden _that could rival the charming French castles she read about in history books_. _Hanging at the center of the hall, a tapestry with red-crowned, snow-white crane is shown in detail; its wings are unfolded as if ready to take flight. A circle of gold rimmed with black framed the crane. No doubt this is the family's _mon. _

As customary, they both removed their shoes, and a servant bore silk slippers for them to use. Murmuring their thanks, they proceeded to follow Yoshiro, taking a right turn to the corridor, conquering a few paces before stopping to one of the shoji screens decorated with swallows and the same red-crowned cranes. The thin exquisite brush strokes are impeccable in their design, the paper pure white and stiff to touch, the wooden frames gleaming with lemon-scented polish.

Yoshiro opened the screen to one side and made a motion for them to enter first. Masato nodded and he strode in, while Haruka followed closely, leaving their slippers outside and stepping on the tatami mats.

The _moya, _being the core of the _shinden, _was vast. It can easily accommodate more than a dozen or so guests, though its sheer wide space is made more intimidating by the single man sitting on a mat at the center, calmy drinking his tea. A little over behind him, a middle-aged woman in traditional kimono dress of deep blue sat still, head slightly bowed.

Stepping onto the stiff tatami mats, she felt her heart pound fast, her hands cold and clammy with sweat. The feeling reminds her of being summoned by a member of the imperial family or even a prominent government official.

Yoshiro gave them another look, which Haruka understood; bending her knees, and tucking her calves under her thighs, she sank down onto the mat like how she practiced countless times before even back in Vienna. Masato's etiquette requirements are strict; her tutors drilled her in both western and Japanese proper manners.

Even without looking at the man waiting for them, she can feel the heavy weight of his gaze on them. His face is lined with old age, facial hair trimmed neatly and cleanly. His hair is pure white, eyebrows on the bushy side. But it was his eyes that arrested her: they were the same gold color as hers. And they blink back at her with keen sharpness. Her knees trembled slightly, but she steeled herself.

Carefully clearing his throat, Yoshiro announced in a clear voice, "May I present, Masato Hijirikawa-sama and Haruka Nanami-sama."

Haruka swallowed her nervousness.

The old man before them eyed them in silence and continued to sip his tea.

Undeterred with the older man's cold demeanor, Yoshiro continued as if his display of attitude is merely a regular occurrence when introducing visitors and outsiders. "Hijirikawa-sama, Nanami-sama, you are in the presence of Japan's living treasure, the revered _biwa_-maker of the imperial family, Takeda Yoshikiyo."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Shutting the engine of his car, Ren Jinguuji leaned back into the driver's seat and closed his eyes. His mind is buzzing about with lots of things, from his last minute schedules and meetings, to worrying about his impending nuptials, down to the emotional roller coaster ride he took when he confronted his father, ending up with his mother confessing her part in some of the craziness happening in his life.

He left his childhood home with a slightly lighter heart, promising his mother that he will come back soon. He intends to keep his promise. He can no longer tolerate staying in his old place with Anri; can no longer tolerate her presence as she continue to gush about her plans for her pregnancy and their honeymoon. He watched with pain in his eyes, her soft belly, growing a little each time he looked at her.

Strange really, her pregnancy agrees with her. She glowed with much happiness, her face bright with expectation. He supposed he should be content that the mother of his unborn child is healthy and looking satisfied with the way things are going for her. He knows how essential it is for the baby to grow in a positive and healthy environment.

He should be happy for his child. But his feelings are mixed. He felt like his heart is being torn slowly apart.

Pulling his mobile phone out, he scrolled through Aki's messages. The last message was the reason why he rushed back to meet with his manager: the collaboration contract he signed with Haruka Nanami has been dissolved. Masato Hijirikawa has finally made his move to reclaim her. Re-reading the message again, he found himself gritting his teeth in helpless anger. Hijirikawa is making full use of every available means he has to keep them apart. Thanks to him and his private secretary, he got himself caught up in their web. Somewhere down the line, he knew in his gut feelings that Hijirikawa has something to do with their cruel separation.

Folding his arms over his chest, he took in the temporary quiet of his car and just try to savor the silence. Today is the last day of his work commitments. After that, the count down begins towards his wedding and the birth of his child.

_I'm going to be a father soon. _He thought. The lump forming on his throat made it painful to breathe. He feels wretched, lost and confused. He is thankful that his relationship with his family has begun to mend. But there is still the problem of Anri. Is there really nothing for him to do but just accept defeat?

His eyes stared blankly toward Bright Televisions building, where he is supposed to meet up with Aki. It's his last chance to make a protest on the breach of contract. After that, he will be taking several months off to concentrate on fulfilling his duties as a husband _and _a father to his soon to be born child. The prospect of such a future frightens him, unsure of what to do next. He is ashamed to admit that he is afraid. Afraid of what the future holds for him once he commits himself fully to Anri. There is no hope for him. None at all.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

The sudden sound on his driver's side of the window jerked him to be aware of his surroundings. Frowning, he looked up and saw a pair of familiar faces; the faces of the persons he least expected to see.

Fumbling about on the control buttons, he pressed the right one, and the glass window of his car slid noiselessly down.

Two pairs of green eyes peered down at him, sharp and intense.

"Satsuki, Natsuki." He nodded his head a little wearily, not bothering to conceal the irritation from his expression. "I was just about to meet Aki-."

"We know." Natsuki interrupted him impatiently. "It's your last day before your temporary hiatus starts. But I think, you can afford to drop your little meeting from your calendar, you'd appreciate it more if you attend a little session with us."

Ren raised his eyebrows. He has no time to play games with these two! Gripping the driver's wheel, he shook his head. "I've got an important meeting with Aki in fifteen minutes, and I seriously have no idea what you two are planning. Can't you leave a guy in peace?"

"Yeah. We could do that," Natsuki said sarcastically, "Leave you in peace while you pathetically think about your selfish way of life! I honestly think you're not worth it, Haruka might be better of with Hijirikawa. You, being a first-class jerk and all. I don't even know why we even bother to help you out."

At the mere mention of Haruka's name, Ren's ears perked up and eyed the twins suspiciously. His ice blue eyes hardened with annoyance and casted each twin a piercing glare.

"Look, Jinguuji, we really have no time to dawdle here. The breach of contract should be the least of your worries. What we have to tell you is sensitive in nature, and I do not want to discuss it in the open. However, you are free to say no. I agree with Natsuki, we shouldn't even be trying to save your sorry _ass_ with all kinds of mess you made, but we figured, we'd just be doing Haruka a huge favor, so it's plus points for us if we managed to get into her good graces again at least. I'd be a fool to let go of such a talent like that."

Ren hesitated. What do these two know? And why would they include Haruka in the conversation? Are they here to reprimand him again for acting like a first-rate jerk towards their precious Haruka? Though, something about their hints piqued his curiosity. And it wouldn't hurt if he managed to glean some information. After all, its been weeks since he ever heard anything about her. He has no way of contacting her; Hijirikawa made sure of it. And he has to thread carefully about abusing Jinguuji connections if he intends to keep hold of Haruka.

Tempted, his hand hovered over the inside handle of the car door. It could probably be a waste of his time. He needed to concentrate on his future plans and how best he can cope without loosing his mind.

Natsuki continued to glare at him waiting for his decision, while Satsuki still emitted a hostile aura. Honestly, if these two are not so eager to help him, why would they even really bother to inform him so? Their expressions are enough to peel the paint off the building.

"Ten minutes." He finally said in a resigned voice. _This had better be worth it. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Some cultural notes:**_

**1. **_**Ichinoseki and Morioka**_** are real areas in Iwate prefecture. **

**2. **_**Morioka **_**castle is located in **_**Morioka, Iwate prefecture**_** and still exists as one of the castles, which can still be found in Japan. **_**Morioka **_**was the seat of the Nanbu clan, of which I took the name of **_**Takeda Yoshikiyo, **_**as the clan claims descent from him and Seiwa Genji [a powerful line from the Japanese Minamoto who claims descended from Emperor Seiwa]**

**3. I am not sure whether Japanese are familiar with tapestries; I used them as material to represent a clan's **_**mon **_**or roughly, their clan emblem. The crane symbol I used is some random image I plucked out from Google; although when I started to delve into Japanese culture symbolism, as luck would have it, I accidentally choose the Red-crowned Crane, which is commonly known as the Japanese Crane and is a symbol of luck, longevity and fidelity. **

**Likewise, swallows are yearly migrants arriving in Japan in early spring. As a symbol of that season they can be easily identified in textile representations by their v-shaped tail. The swallow is also a symbol of good luck, fidelity in marriage, and fertility. So I decided to play the mansions decorations around these two birds that they often used as decoration subjects.**

**4. As graduate of Architecture, naturally part of my curriculum is studying history of architecture. Although I hate to admit that I am not too knowledgeable when it comes to Japanese architecture given the lack of information and limited resources available to me at that time, I strived my best to research more when I write something. **

**The mansion I mentioned above is a "good" example of architecture during the Heian period [according to my resources]. It is a type of mansion usually reserved for demoted members of the imperial family or esteemed nobilities of higher rank or whose profession is essential to the imperial court. The main building, the **_**shinden**_** (****寝殿 **_**sleeping palace**_**), is on the central north-south axis and faces south on an open courtyard. Two subsidiary buildings, the **_**tai-no-ya**_** (****對屋・対屋 **_**lit. opposing rooms**_**), are built to the right and left of the **_**shinden**_**, both running east-west. The **_**tai-no-ya**_** and the **_**shinden**_** are connected by two corridors called respectively **_**sukiwatadono**_** (****透渡殿****) and **_**watadono**_** (****渡殿****). A **_**chūmon-rō**_** (****中門廊****, central gate corridor) at the half-way points of the two corridors lead to a south courtyard, where many ceremonies were celebrated. From the **_**watadono**_**, narrow corridors extend south and end in **_**tsuridono**_**, small pavilions that travel in a U-shape around the courtyard. Wealthier aristocrats built more buildings behind the **_**shinden**_** and **_**tai-no-ya**_**.**

**The room at the core of the **_**shinden**_** (**_**moya**_**) is surrounded by a one ****ken**** wide roofed aisle called **_**hisashi**_**. The **_**moya**_** is one big space partitioned by portable screens. Guests and residents of the house are seated on ****mats****. Since the **_**shinden-zukuri**_**-style house flourished during the Heian period, houses tended to be furnished and adorned with characteristic art of the era.**

**In front of the **_**moya**_** across the courtyard is a garden with a pond. Water runs from a stream (**_**yarimizu**_**遣水****) into a large pond to the south of the courtyard. The pond had islets and bridges combined with mountain shapes, trees, and rocks aimed at creating the feeling of being in the land of the ****Amida Buddha****. [source: Wikipedia entry for shinden-zukuri]**

_**Thank you for the reviews. I may have neglected to reply some of them, which I regularly do. I think you guys would appreciate more if I do more updates right? **_

_**Happy with the update? Reviews please! **_


	53. Chapter 53

_**A/N: **_

_**Quite a busy birthday month for me in August. Plus I write a little slower than I would have liked. **____** Anyway, I hope I more than made up for the long wait. This chapter is pretty much long. I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 53- Emptiness of Space**

Miko Sawaguchi is a well-known dragon handling the everyday logistics of the prestigious Imperial Lotus Hotel. Having worked into the establishment for more than ten years, she has become some sort of a legend in Tokyo. Guests often has her name in their phonebooks whenever they stay at the hotel, and Miko Sawaguchi takes pride that she can fulfill every request possible.

Looking for a last minute ticket to an Italian Opera, she can procure the it within an hour. Scouring for that vintage Dior jacket you saw two years ago, she will have your jacket ready to use in a day. A guest once requested a special arrangement of wedding for his precious Chihuahuas, and she whipped up the ceremony and reception within 2 days. Word of mouth has it that she even procured a special silver and blue coffin for an eccentric old man who loves vampire movies.

Nothing ever stumps Miko Sawaguchi, be it a small request or an impossible task. She _never _refuses a request yet. She has yet to meet a guest whose task she cannot accomplish.

Tonight, just as she is getting ready to relinquish her watch to the night manager, a porter came into the employees' lounge area, bearing a handwritten note for her from a silver tray.

Raising her immaculately shaped eyebrows, she took the expensive linen paper, paused at the slashing handwriting and unfolded the note. Her expression never changed as she read the few sentences written there.

"Tamako," she said, unslinging her _Chanel _black handbag with flourish and handed it to the porter, "return my bag to my office and come to _Suite 82. _We have a special guest that needs my attention."

The porter named Tamako nodded taking the handbag she handed to him and turned to leave.

Miko pulled out her spectacles from the pockets of her blazer and set it atop the bridge of her nose and began to make her way towards the grand lift lobby. Her expensive heels clicked against the marble floor, almost like a countdown towards her destination.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She tried to school her features when everything Yoshiro mentioned registered to her.

"_Hijirikawa-sama, Nanami-sama, you are in the presence of Japan's living treasure, the revered biwa-maker of the imperial family, Takeda Yoshikiyo."_

To be in the same room with a true music artist and master craftsman that even this country's imperial family recognizes. _Oh father! Why did you keep such important information from me! _She wanted to wail out loud. Is this why Masato is so secretive about her family's history? But why is he so hostile towards them when it is very obvious that this is the first time they all meet? She stifled the urge not to stare at him pointedly and show her displeasure. She may have rudimentary knowledge on traditional Japanese music, but she has enough sense to know how significant it is standing and breathing the same air as someone like Takeda Yoshikiyo! A living legend! That's like an equivalent of being in the presence of Antonio Stradivari himself!

"Midoriko, you can serve the tea now." Takeda said, his voice deep and steady, interrupting her runaway thoughts.

Haruka Nanami watched with wary eyes as the middle-aged woman sitting behind Takeda Yoshikiyo moved with deft precision, and began to prepare the hot beverage in front of them. In seconds, she presented the tea, steam rising from the exquisite cups of jade green color.

Both she and Masato murmured their thanks and accepted the offer graciously. Tensed, Haruka took her own cup about the same time as Masato picked his. They moved like a single unit. She can practically hear the droning of her tea ceremony instructor at the back of her head, holding the cup and sipping the liquid like how she practiced it thousands of times before. A single bead of perspiration ran down her spine. The nervous feeling increased twofold.

She closed her eyes, savoring the beverage. Her hands trembled with remembrance. The tea tastes exactly the same the way her father prepares it. She bit back the inside of her cheek, while her heart thudded painfully. Right then and there, she realized how much she missed her parents.

The hot green tea not only brought back memories, it also evoked mesmerizing images of green mountains, crystal springs and tea workers gathering their harvest during sunrise, while the leaves are still wet with dew.

A gentle breeze blew into the _moya, _through the opened shoji doors at the other side of the room, the wind chimes tinkling in reply- the only sounds she can hear. When she opened her eyes, she found herself staring back into Takeda Yoshikiyo's gold colored ones.

"You have Shinichi's eyes and nose." He started without so much as a preamble.

Haruka lowered her eyes, eyelashes brushing the tops of her cheeks and she continued to sip her tea before answering. "So people say." She managed at last.

"And your mother's vivid coloring. Too vivid in my opinion. This is the first time I saw such reddish-gold hair up close."

Her eyelids peeled back, her back tense. The way the old man said it, there was no mistake on the disgust lacing his voice. Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"_A pity_. Our bloodline has finally been diluted with foreign blood. A first, no doubt. You can only count in one finger the number of clans in this country whose bloodlines are still impeccable these days; that includes the imperial family."

Haruka clenched her teeth to suppress her rising anger but stayed quiet. The air suddenly feels tense.

"In ancient times, people with unusual colorings are often associated with demons or have been sired by demons." Takeda eyed her again. "Your father looked like he was bewitched with the way you turned out."

She began to open her mouth to counter his comments, which she finds somewhat insulting. What is this man trying to gain by hurling subtle insults to her and her mother? But, Masato interrupted her.

"It is good to finally meet you, Master Takeda. I was afraid you will refuse my request for an appointment." Masato interjected smoothly.

Haruka turned her head towards her right and eyed Masato in observation, his business mask in place. Though she can see through his gaps that Masato is also trying his best to stay calm and in control. Their interview has even barely begun. Certainly, he would try his best to soothe ruffled feathers. Takeda Yoshikiyo has given her the impression he is not ready to open up to a stranger like her.

"I am not in a liberty to refuse the current head of the Hijirikawa clan when he requested an appointment to have tea and meet me. Our revered Emperor has acknowledge your contributions in this country when I was invited to play the _biwa_ for him and his family two months ago." He placed his empty cup down and let his arms rested on top of his knees.

Haruka noted that despite Takeda mentioning Masato is from the Hijirikawa clan, she can detect the underlying insult somewhere between the lines. Honestly, what has this man have against them? Why is he behaving this way?

"Ah, yes. And how fares the Imperial family? In good health I hope?" Masato asked pleasantly. If he noted the same thing she has understood from the old man's words, he gave no indication of it. He continued to smile as if indulging an old eccentric uncle on his whims.

Haruka can see a slight tick on the old man's vein from his neck.

"They are always of good health." He said in a dismissive manner. One thing's for sure, the old man likes to hold the upper hand in a situation, judging from the way he assess Masato.

"That is good to hear."

Haruka placed her tea down. She is getting tired of these polite exchanges of pleasantries. It's just a farce that they need to get out of the way.

"More tea?" Takeda asked her mildly, gesturing at her empty cup.

"No, thank you. I've had enough." She murmured.

Ignoring her refusal, Takeda motioned for a refill. Midoriko moved without question or hesitation. She scooted forward again and began to pour more into her cup. Haruka clenched her fist slightly to prevent herself from snatching the cup just to spite the old man.

Once she finished refilling the cup, Midoriko stood up and walked out of the room, closing the shoji doors quietly.

Haruka reached for the refilled cup somewhat reluctantly.

"Your coming here won't change a thing." Takeda said.

She frowned, hands in midair. "I beg your pardon?"

Takeda smiled cynically. "Come now, Miss Haruka Nanami. Or should I call you Haruka Yoshikiyo? Though I doubt your father would go as far to name you a Yoshikiyo, because he chose his mother's maiden name as his last. Either way doesn't matter."

"I don't understand." She started again, "What won't change a thing?" She glanced briefly at Masato but found him staring intently at Takeda. Getting confused now, she whirled back to look at him as well. "What is your relation to my father?"

"He is my son. My eldest to be specific. I am your grandfather." He replied without hesitation.

_Her grandfather. So is Midoriko her grandmother then? _

"Your grandmother died long ago," Takeda said, guessing her question from the look in her face, "She succumbed to complications to pneumonia after arguing with your father to reconsider his decision to cut ties from this family." He replied in a bitter tone- the first trace of strong emotion she could read from his face.

"Look, Mr. Takeda.. umm. G-grandfa-" Haruka started.

"Call me Yoshikiyo-sama. You ought to realize from my subtle actions that I will not recognize you as my granddaughter, so you have no permission or right to call me such." He said hautily, his eyes turning into icy gold.

"I- what?!" Haruka said, looking confused. "But, I am your granddaughter…" her voice faltered.

"I know. But when your father stepped out of this house, he is good as dead in my memory. For years I never spoke his name; all his old belongings I burned away, nothing was left. I formalized his death when I learned of his untimely accident. I had his birth name carved out in a tombstone with the year of death altered to the day he changed his name."

Haruka felt ill, a lump forming in her throat. Her grandfather knew about her father's death! But to think in such a way towards his own son! Had he known of his whereabouts too? If so then he surely must have been aware that she is alive and alone!

"You…You, knew about my existence." She whispered hollowly, all hopes of the happy reunion dashed to pieces like glass.

"Yes."

"And yet.. And yet, you did not came to claim me." She concluded, her vision blurring with all the images of the lonely funeral: two coffins in front of her side by side; the smell of lilies clawing her throat until it choked her and she could breathe in no more; the sound of spades being wielded while the coffins were lowered to the moist earth. Takeda Yoshikiyo knew about her existence and never did anything as she was passed around from one foster home to another. He never lifted a finger to help her! He was not even interested to see her face or even learn her name.

"And why should I? In this house, Shinichi is already dead. Your existence is nothing but a reminder of the embarrassment we have to bear. His younger brother has accepted the responsibility of continuing the family business and the perpetuation of the clan line. There is nothing for you here. Even if you are the eldest granddaughter, and the legacy is supposed to be continued by child of the heir regardless the gender, which, technically speaking, should have been Shinichi's. You know nothing of our family, our customs, our secret methods of creating an instrument considered divine even by today's modern society. The fact still remains: you are a nobody. An outsider, a _foreigner. _Despite your musical inclinations and the moderate success your are experiencing now_,_ if you knock, we will not let you in."

_It hurt_. Her grandfather's tactless words sinking; penetrating her mind and piercing her heart. Here is her chance to piece together her fractured identity. But she was being given a glimpse of it, nothing else. Masato was right, this family is wretched. Their surroundings may be beautiful but their beauty is laced with emptiness, misguided morals that never changed with the passage of time. She need not wonder so much on the reason why her father left this house! Her grandfather is a cold man who valued pride, responsibility and basking in the reverence of their prestige more rather than repair the declining relationship of his family. He chose to commemorate her father's death with a plaque rather than take her in and nurture her as what is to be expected from a normal family. While she struggled alone, all this time, he could have extended his acknowledgement of her; instead, he chose to ignore her existence and continue on living life in feudal splendor.

Her lip trembled. She swallowed her tears, her voice grating with as much dignity as she could muster. "I did not come here to get anything if that is what you mean. I only want to know my father's family. You are the only living ties I have left." She wanted to cringe at the way she phrased her words. They sounded like pleas for reconsideration, and she hate to resort to begging. She is finally here. She thought she could start another chapter of her life by rekindling family ties. _Let me in, just for a short while even._

Masato reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Haruka.." he started, but Takeda Yoshikiyo gave a brittle snort.

"Come now, child! No need to be so affected by such news! Even if we may feel a slight affinity, you do not belong here and we will never open up our lives to you for probing. With the nature of your work, you will attract too much negative publicity and we highly value our privacy. You should be thanking your lucky stars that you were allowed to cross this threshold. If not for Hijirikawa's influence, we would not even let you step inside from the gates. Although," he paused, raising his eyebrows critically at Masato who never even reacted much by his display of hostility. "It is not normal for us to even associate with bastards such as you; even if you are a CEO of a big company. For the Yoshikiyo clan, pedigree is the most important virtue."

Haruka dropped her mouth in shock! How dare this man! This man who is her biological grandfather can deliver such an insult! She wouldn't mind if he hurls hurtful comments at her and degrades her humble beginnings, but to even dare say that Masato is a _bastard _to his face is too much!

"You are going too far!" she said, outraged, almost standing up.

"Haruka." Masato said quietly, "Hush! Sit down. You almost spilled your tea. We must show respect. _No matter what._" He gave the old man a withering look, "And we should show patience for someone who is stubbornly set to old ways and traditions."

She sat down immediately, obeying his command without complaint, although deep down, her blood is positively boiling. Clenching her fists to her lap, she itched to wipe the look of smugness from the old man's face. How she would love to slap him! She cannot blame her father for leaving. Hell, to carry such a heavy burden of leading a family with archaic views on society and social class, her father was right to escape from all this and carry on without pressure. Just sitting in this room stifles her throat. The lavishness and splendor of their lifestyle reflected in their surroundings no longer held an appeal to her. She longed for fresh air and a change of scenery.

She took a deep breath, as calmly as she could, though she could not avoid the iciness of her tone. "You made it very clear that we are unwelcome guests in your home, and yet, even as you showed your reluctance for admitting us, we thank you for showing us some of your hospitality." She bowed low. She would have wanted to just incline her head, for the old man doesn't deserve such a deep bow for the poor display he showed to them earlier. Still, he is her grandfather, an old man who deserves respect from the young, vile as he is deep down.

Her chest hurt from so much twisting pain. She had wished with all her heart on how much she wanted to learn and find out something from her father's family and daydreamed about grand reunions to compensate from all those lonely nights of not having a family to comfort her when she needed them most. And now that her wish is finally fulfilled, it did not turned out the way she wanted it to be.

Tears dripped down from her eyes to the bridge of her nose, splashing to the tatami mat below. She closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them again, she sat up straight, blinking back the tears- a trick she quickly learned while being in the entertainment industry.

"I would ask you to forget about us, Miss Haruka Nanami. Though I daresay, you might not forget about this so easily. Our meeting has proven to be quite memorable for both you and I. Regardless, I still strongly advise you to move on. Lock away all the memories of this place." He nodded at the ring on her hand. "You should be happy you made good work persuading the Hijirikawa head to marry you. I would have done different otherwise, if you grew up in this home. And if I am right, you would have vehemently protested just like your father did before."

She turned red with anger but kept her mouth shut. Without even waiting for Masato's signal, she stood up, glad to have stretched her legs. She tried not to wobble a bit as the blood pumped back in circulation to her numbed feet.

Pivoting on her heel, she did not bother to say goodbye. Why should she? She never managed to enter properly in the first place. She was still shunned outside. An outsider. _A foreigner. _And as the words echoed in her head, the pain inside of her increased tenfold.

Taking a few strides away, Masato at her heels, she felt him touch her elbow, making her stop momentarily.

"With your permission, I would like you to indulge me and answer one question." He asked.

_What? _Puzzled, she knotted her forehead at him, feeling the ring heavy on her hand.

Takeda Yoshikiyo neither said yes or no. He was looking out of the room, listening to the trickling of waters that ran all over the house' compound and enjoying the garden view. He looked serene as a virtuous monk, that for a moment, Haruka caught a glimpse of what kind of grandfather he might have been had he been different and more open.

Undeterred by the man's silence, Masato continued, "If you took Haruka in when her parents died, who would you chose as her betrothed?"

"Masato!" she hissed, "Why are you asking such a thing?!" she gripped the hand holding her elbow, annoyed at his impertinent question.

"Sssh!" Masato said, before addressing the Takeda Yoshikiyo, who is how gazing back at Haruka, as if studying her intently.

And then he shrugged and went back to gazing outside.

Masato waited for his answer, but seeing no more reaction from the man, he turned back and they continued to back out of the room.

But just before they closed the shoji doors they opened to let themselves out, Takeda gave out his reply.

"I would marry her into the Kurosaki family to fulfill and honor our old agreement that we were forced to break when Shinichi ran away."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Throughout their ride to the hotel where they are booked for tonight, Haruka never spoke to Masato. Thankfully, he left her alone to her thoughts, for he is occupied with his own as well. She can see August glancing at them more than once, checking to make sure they are all right at the back of the car. Or maybe he is curious as to what happened inside the Yoshikiyo mansion. He was only allowed to wait at the main receiving hall.

And yet, as soon as they settled into the suite booked for them, there were still some burning questions she wanted answered.

"What the hell happened?" she asked Masato, as soon as they entered the adjoining sitting room ignoring August who fussed about their belongings and directed the hotel maids on where to put and unpack their luggage.

Masato gave her a pointed look and she understood his message. They waited until all the hotel staff left. As soon as the last maid went out, August tactfully backed out of the room as well.

"I will check the menu in the restaurant and leave the two of you to refresh yourselves." He said without waiting for direction from Masato.

"You don't need to go." Haruka admonished him. Whatever she has to say, she doesn't mind August hearing it. Afterall, he probably knows as much as his employer, anyway. Besides, she'd be more comfortable with him inside the room. She's not ready to be alone with Masato, yet.

Masato gave August a look, before reinforcing Haruka's request. "Wait for us in the other room. We might need you still."

"As you wish." August nodded, before disappearing into the private kitchen.

Haruka glanced down at ring on her finger, the stone weighing heavily. She waited until August is out of earshot before asking a question.

"How much do you know about my father's family?"

Masato ran a hand through his hair, ruffling the tresses, making it look a little messy that she stared. He seems a bit stressed out and not his usual poised self. "Not much. Enough to draw a bigger picture. My business enables me to interact with a lot of influential families, though there _are some_ who prefer to keep their contacts to the proper channels." He gave a wry grin, before adding, "That is, they only prefer to socialize or interact with families who have the same social status as their own- never beneath them. One of them happens to be your father's family. It took my detective weeks to piece together the clues left behind by your father. I couldn't believe it myself when I saw the final report. You have much potential not just in talents but in your lineage. Imagine what kind of image you will present if the public finds out that you are actually a potential heir of an ancient musical dynasty."

Just remembering Takeda Yoshikiyo's cold expression, Haruka scowled. "Never did it crossed my mind that I am someone special, _nor _am I expecting that my family has such prestige. In fact, I was ready to accept anything about my father's family, be it they be poor or they are entirely wiped out. I only want to be part of something I can relate to after being alone for so long." She turned, not really waiting for Masato's reply, walking towards the balcony outside to clear her mind of her jumbled thoughts.

The early evening air is cool. She can still smell the freshly cutgrass done by the gardeners who are in charge of the maintenance and upkeeping of the hotel's landscape. The late afternoon sun has turned the sky a deep orange, merging with purple and pink, the last vestiges of the light hidden behind tall pine and maple trees beyond.

The pain eating inside her was unlike any other pain she has been harboring still. How sad it is to be able to experience both at the same time. It felt like not only was her heart and soul bleeding, her entire existence is being torn apart.

She felt her eyes sting a bit, and she lifted a finger to dab at the corner to wipe out the tears threatening to spill over her cheek. She should never have gotten her hopes up in the first place anyway.

Behind her, Masato spoke. "It's only natural that you are feeling the effects of rejection. You need not be sad about what your grandfather told you. Reports tell me that he has always been like that. It would take time for his will to waver, and maybe we can try again to see him when he is in a more temperamental mood."

She gave a bitter laugh without looking over her shoulder. "My grandfather is a bit like my father when he is decided on things, that much I gather from the short time we had with him. When my father puts his foot down over something, there is no changing his mind. I can sense it when Takeda Yoshikiyo says he will never allow me in. His words carry such heavy conviction that I can't help but see the similarities he has with my father. He will never allow an outsider come in, even if it part of his own flesh and blood."

"Never say never." Masato said, standing beside her, staring into space.

For a few minutes, they stood there silently, not saying a word, just enjoying the peace and quiet.

"I am curious though," she started, looking down at the heavy ring adorning her finger. Despite the weak sunlight, it still glimmered brilliantly against the coming dusk.

"About what." Masato moved closer, placing a finger on her chin, tilting it so that they can look at each other.

"Why did you ask him _that _question?"

The question he posted earlier was a bit odd, though knowing Masato, there probably is some significance on his query.

He shrugged nonchalantly, though she can see that her eyes gleamed in alertness. However much he tries to hide his expressions whenever she asked probing questions, sometimes, his mask slips, offering a glimpse of what he is truly feeling. This is one of those times, and for some reason, it seems totally out of character for Masato Hijirikawa to feel a little uneasy.

She waited for his reply. And his hesitation piqued her curiosity more. But she kept quiet. She would contemplate on his peculiar reactions when she is alone later.

"Your grandfather values pedigree above all else, and he was right when mentioned that there are only a handful of families who may be candidates. One of them were the Kurosakis. We are briefly acquainted with them."

"Oh." She leaned back against railing, her curiosity deflating. Of course. Masato is just curious as her. Maybe he's just only baiting her grandfather to gain some information. Knowing him, he would probably pursue a different angle to help her reconcile with her family's background. But she could not shake the feeling that there's more to his question earlier.

"Why don't you rest for a bit before we go for dinner?" Masato said, interrupting her thoughts. "A nap would help sharpen your appetite."

She nodded, suddenly feeling tired. "I guess that's a good idea." She dropped her gaze, as he stepped forward to kiss her forehead affectionately, warm hands encircling her waist, making her heart jerk painfully in remembrance of another warm embrace. Her throat tightened.

"One more week, Haruka. When _this _is over, I promise you we will put the past behind us."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Miko pushed her spectacles up and frowned severely that for a moment, he was reminded of a former schoolmistress who used to teach him. He leaned a little closer in his seat.

"That is impossible!", she spluttered, seemingly loosing her composure. "If you have any police warranty, I would have made no qualms to fulfill the request as I am required by law not to obstruct investigations. But you are, on a personal quest, asking me to do something that might compromise the safety and the privacy of my own clients. It is detrimental to my goals and objectives of making this prestigious establishment a safe and cozy haven that guests can look forward to!" she sat up straighter on the grey, button-backed sofa, looking fierce. When it comes to her job, the woman will safeguard the hotel's reputation to the utmost.

Ren Jinguuji gave a sideways glance with Satsuki and Natsuki Shinomiya, who were sitting opposite them, looking slightly worried. If they cannot convince this woman to give in, they have no concrete proof to prove their theories are correct.

Running a hand through his hair, Ren wanted to smash something with the anger he is feeling right now. And to think after all these years, he was such a clueless fool! He should have doubled his efforts in finding Haruka before, when she disappeared without a word! Or he could have at least investigated further with the sparse clues she left behind.

That note!

No wonder it seemed too convenient for Anri de Montfort to show up suddenly! The plan seemed well executed. She is out to get him!

But her motives are a little murky. Sure, she might be just interested in him. She was denied the chance to be with him before, and probably harbored her love for him all these years, until she realized an opportunity to ensnare him came about. Or maybe, she wants to gain the Jinguuji name to get back at his father-no his family for all the trouble they have caused her. It can't be that her reasons are purely on mischief alone!

For the _nth _time. He wanted to thank God that he agreed to listen to the twins. The two brothers may not be the sort of friends he expect would bail him out, given their hostility towards him, but he can say that their friendship is good for him. And he is grateful; really, really grateful for their faith in him. At least when it comes to his issues with Haruka.

He could try another tactic. Theirs are only theories, but maybe she can be more amenable if she is privy to what is actually at stake here!

Opening his hands appealing he spoke solemnly, "Please Miss Sawaguchi. If you can hear us out. It is important that you understand the situation we are in. I am about to make a lifelong commitment to a vixen that is possibly manipulating my movements for the past few years without my knowledge. If you consent to us taking a peek into your security video records to clear our doubts, it would be beneficial to our peace of mind. You would be instrumental to putting a person to justice. We only need some evidence to back up our theories so we can come up with the best possible solution."

Miko shoved her glasses up the bridge of her nose for the eight time since they started talking to her and pleading their case. She has been particularly attentive up until the very moment they mentioned that they need her permission to look into the hotel's private security video library that they keep track of.

Ren had tried his best to recall every memory he can dredge up the time he spend her with Anri. Even intoxicated, he did at least recall a good portion of what happened, and related it to the twins, keeping out the non-important ones out from his statement. Satsuki has the presence of mind to record down key information, even went as far as using his smart phone to record him as he talked so that they missed out nothing. He added bits and pieces that he could remember along the way, trying to be as much helpful as he could.

It was incredible the way they are willing to go this far with him.

He clenched his fist tight, when the knowledge of how Haruka left him was finally revealed. Those images probably stayed with her for most of the years she went missing. He never knew. He was a jerk, an insensitive fool, who should have known better. And he regretted never putting in more effort in finding her and make things right. But even then, he doesn't deserve her kindness when they were reunited. She accepted him even when she is probably filled with doubts about his sincerity. He should have told her right then and there and filled in the gaps. Maybe it could have save both of them some time; maybe if he opened up to her more, she would have confided everything to him and he could have cleared things once and for all.

A lot of things that he missed out. Opportunities wasted. All because his incompetence and hot headedness. What a fool he is!

Natsuki nudged him from his reverie and he looked up. Miko Sawaguchi is staring at him. Judging from the flickering of her eyes, she is probably gauging his sincerity and how much truth he revealed in his story. He decided to be more honest with her. He could have asked help from his father and use coercion to get the information. But he should solve his problems without getting too many people involved. Besides, he might need his parents' help for a different scenario.

He leaned in, not breaking his eye contact with her. "Miss Sawaguchi, I want you to know that I have hurt people I care most deeply. Some may see it fitting, even you, as a woman yourself, will think that I deserve the punishment. I don't want to sit down and do nothing. For the woman I care most deeply, I wanted to try my hardest and make things right. I am not even sure whether this way of solving things would turn the situation around. But knowing in my heart that I am striving and putting my faith that I did my all to salvage something from this very difficult situation is worth it at least. I refuse to go down without a fight."

She looked down at her lap, contemplating. Then she stood up. "Gentlemen," she began in a different tone of voice.

Ren felt that his last hope is slowly slipping through his fingers like water. _Please, please. _

"Why don't I call for some refreshments and we reconvene in, say, 15 minutes?" She acknowledged, standing up and looking down at them, exhaling in resignation. "I need to hunt down the information you need."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**I'd like to recommend a few animes I've been watching lately: K project, Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun, Ao Haru Ride. Please support these animes and its fandom. **_

_**Thank you for the reviews. I may have neglected to reply some of them, which I regularly do. I think you guys would appreciate more if I do more updates right? **_

_**Happy with the update? Reviews please! **_


	54. Chapter 54

_**A/N: **_

_**I had quite a productive month. I managed to write about two chapters, but I'm posting this one first, as I'm making the other longer. **___

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 54- What goes around, Comes all the way back around**

The first thing that crossed his mind the moment she walked in is that he had just unknowingly found himself into the eye of a storm. Were he to compare how she looks an hour earlier, he would have thought it is her evil twin that entered the room. The female concierge of the Imperial Lotus Hotel looked like she was about to murder someone. Ms. Miko Sawaguchi is positively angry.

"Uh-oh. That expression doesn't bode well." Natsuki muttured in passing, taking his seat away from his brother, Satsuki, who was busy scribbling notes on a piece of hotel stationary without bothering to look up.

Hopefully, its not them, Ms. Miko Sawaguchi is mad about. They were supposed to meet up again after roughly fifteen minutes. But the fifteen minutes stretched to almost an hour and a half. Ren is starting to worry that maybe she is having second thoughts about her agreement. Ms. Sawaguchi possessed a fearsome reputation, and even before they decided to ask for their help, they were already intimidated. She's supposed to be very strict and wouldn't hesitate to put one in place if she thinks what he is doing is wrong, guests included.

But then, this would be better rather than the possibility of changing her mind to help them in their cause.

Steeling himself for a reprimand or a scolding, Ren Jinguuji gestured for her to sit down. The remnants of the coffee, tea and sandwiches she has thoughtfully provided for them were scattered on the table in half-eaten states.

He could see she was hardly keeping her composure in control, not even glancing at the food they have yet to finish. She looked slightly disheveled; the smooth chignon she was sporting earlier has now come undone as if she ran her hand several times through the strands like a woman in great distress.

"Gentlemen, what are we dealing here?" Ms. Sawaguchi is barely suppressing her anger now.

His brow knotted in puzzlement. "I don't understand.." he began.

"Oh, save me the bull talk. You will see, soon enough." Ms. Sawaguchi snapped, placing a slim laptop in front of her and typing a few keys of her passcode.

The screen lit up in a brilliant blue color, illuminating her spectacles perched severely on the bridge of her nose. Her fingers flew over the keyboard, wherein a download program is almost reaching 100 percent. She flipped through the file folders, looking for the video format; once she found the correct file, clicked it open and the file began to play.

The scene shown in the video player looked normal enough: four video screen feeds split the screen into equal segments, each showing different areas. Two cameras show two sets of hallways, one at the emergency exit doors, leading to the exit stairs and another showing the lift lobby.

"What are we supposed to see?" Natsuki asked a little impatiently, leaning behind Ms. Sawaguchi. Ren clucked his tongue in warning. Natsuki stuck out his like a brat and focused his attention on the laptop.

"I had my security staff filter through our video records on the dates you estimated. And your information is still accurate so far Jinguuji-sama. We managed to narrow down the specific room you booked."

Ren shrugged carelessly, "Anri liked her comforts, I only need to try to remember key items inside the room and how far it was from the lift lobby."

"The Rose room is one of our finest rooms. It is scheduled to go under renovations next year. Luckily for you, your accurate descriptions of the wallpaper made it easier to remember. We moved the pair of _Rodin_ sculptures to the Blue room." Miko pointed at the screen. "That's the room you need to pay attention."

The video showed a few people walking up and down the hallway, lugging suitcases, while housekeeping staff brought extra towels and room service deliver trays of food ordered- all fast forward about four, maybe five times. Ren squinted his eyes so that he wouldn't miss anything.

"There's Anri." Satsuki said, pointing out to the couple at top right hand segment.

Ren felt himself winced slightly, as he watched his past self walked arrogantly through the hallway while he pulled Anri behind him. Even so, he can see from the different angle how wobbly he looked. He shifted his foot, suddenly uncomfortable with the sense of déjà vu. Like he was transported back in time and instead of seeing the laptop screen, he was there on the hallway, walking past the rooms and looking for their assigned slot. He can almost smell Anri's perfume trailing around him, luring him with her scent while in a vulnerable state of intoxicated mind.

"About an hour." He said, remembering a few more details. "We checked into the room, and after an hour I fell asleep, exhausted."

"I'm not interested in how many times you guys did it." Natsuki raised his eyebrows, irritated. "Please don't go to that detail."

Ren glared at him to shut up. Natsuki shrugged, unaffected, but his brother nudged him to behave.

"If they knew what they were doing, they only needed about half an hour to one hour at most. But it depends on how savvy they are and what information they wanted to extract." Satsuki held up his pen like a professor giving some form of trivia to his students.

Ms. Sawaguchi leaned back on the sofa, a triumphant glow in her eyes. "Yes, about an hour is right. Your lady friend received a couple of guests."

"You don't say!" Satsuki's eyes were wide with disbelief, his hand poised to record what they will see. Satsuki's decision to write down everything they talked about is a smart move. Natsuki's hand phone is used as a tape recorder to anything they might miss out during their discussions. Brainstorming the whole day tend to convolute the information they have gathered so far. So recording it would help them paint a much clearer picture of what is really going on.

Silently, they watched the video intently. Ren wished the video could have recorded their conversations. Video recordings like these can only tell half the story. Recorded conversations are as important too. However, they have to make do with whatever information they can unearth.

There were two men who seemed to knock softly on the door where Ren and Anri entered earlier. One is a tall, lean man with blonde hair, while the other is shorter, sporting darker hair and carrying a couple of heavy-looking suitcases. Nothing really suspicious except maybe for the suitcases. And they couldn't see the faces of the men clearly. Though Ren is sure he'd seen the blond man somewhere, but he couldn't pinpoint who it was exactly.

"My security staff thought the two men are bringing in some personal items so he did not find the scene so suspicious." Ms. Sawaguchi explained.

"Looks like they only stayed for about fifteen to twenty minutes." Natsuki observed, running a finger on his chin. "I'm guessing the short, stocky guy is a professional." He nodded towards the screen, urging Miko to hit the pause button. "See the company symbols behind his shirt?" he pointed with his index finger, expression grim. "_Soltis Solutions_. They are a private entity hired by moneyed people who need investigative works done. I remember one of our friends who hired their services to look for his missing brother in the Caribbean about five years ago."

"Excellent." Ren murmured. "We can look into asking information from them too." He thoughtfully tilted his head, trying to think. "It would be tricky though." He admitted.

"Companies like these who value discretion as their main selling commodity will not willingly part with client information." Natsuki warned. "Not unless they are obliged by law to divulge whatever they know that will help build a case."

"Let's deal about that later. The need may arise in the future. And if that happens, I can persuade my father to help me. He would _be most willing_ to extend help." Ren noted. And indeed, he is sure that Takumi would be interested to do so.

He turned to Ms. Sawaguchi, observed that the woman is still simmering from whatever annoyance she is harboring earlier. "Ms. Sawaguchi. There's more isn't it?" he gauged shrewdly.

She nodded. "Yes." She turned her attention again back to the laptop and opened another folder. Inside there were more than two dozen of file video formats. She moved the cursor arrow to the first one and clicked play.

"I want you to focus on the woman and the blonde guy. After your visit, you might think we have seen the last of them. They laid low for several months."

Ren furrowed his brow in disbelief when he saw the dates stamped on the video recording. Anri and her mystery man booked the same room for a day or two on several occasions starting about six months since Haruka disappeared. He estimated he is in the middle of his search for her when Anri continued seeing this man. They certainly were not in a relationship yet at that time.

He reached out for the laptop. "May I?" he asked Ms. Sawaguchi for permission.

"Go ahead."

Ren expertly took control of the laptop, ignoring the Shinomiya twins behind him as they gathered once more to watch the video feeds. Neither spoke a word of protest and allowed him to take control. He paused the video every now and then, but the facts are laid bare before him, Anri is displaying suspicious behavior. He didn't want to believe it. The truth is such a bitter pill to swallow. But there it is.

"I want to see his face." He tried not to show his frustrations when he couldn't do much except zoom in and he always get pixelated images.

"Let me."

Ms. Sawaguchi took the laptop from him and panned the video to give a better view of the man who is always with Anri on several occasions.

"My staff had a pretty hard time scouring the videos for a better view of his face. He seemed to be a little spooked that this man is quite knowledgeable on hiding his identity as much as possible. He knows how to turn his head to avoid the cameras. Coincidence or not?" Ms. Sawaguchi muttered under her breath. "There."

Ren stiffened when he finally caught a clearer grasp on the man's face. "That's Louis!"

The Shinomiya twins swung around to look at him.

"Who?!" Natsuki demanded.

"Louis..." Satsuki furrowed his brow as if trying to remember something important.

"That's Louis de Montfort! Anri's nephew. Well, technically, her late husband's nephew. What the hell are they doing together?" Ren frowned, feeling a little disturbed by this discovery. _Should he be concerned that Louis is spending so much time with Anri? _But to be honest, he only met her grown-up nephew a few times, never really managed to get himself acquainted much with him- he always seemed to be in a hurry, or preoccupied with something else.

"Louis is Anri's deceased husband's nephew, the only son of his sister, who is also holding the other portions of shares from Anri's company which she inherited the bulk from her husband when he died." Ren explained to his audience.

Satsuki rested his chin on his thumb, "No wonder the name seems familiar. Are we talking about _the _Louis de Montfort? The guy who assaulted a female staffer during one of the economic conventions two years ago?"

Ren frowned. This is something new. "I don't know him that well..." His voice trailed off. Then he swore, light dawning on his face. "Damned it! You are right! I did heard about that issue!"

"The female staffer who turned out to be a daughter of a former senator. Yes, that's the one." Satsuki nodded in agreement. "I only attended the convention for one day, but that was big news within the community. The charges were later dropped. Rumors were circling around that they agreed on an unspecified amount as a settlement."

"How come you are so clueless about these things?" Natsuki demanded, shaking his head at Ren accusingly. "Your supposed future wife doesn't even care that her so-called nephew was involved in such things? Give me a break!"

"I merely assumed he and Anri were not that close. I mean, he is almost the same age as me. I thought there was some hostility going on between them, what with Anri inheriting most of her husband's company shares. Her deceased husband doted on his nephew but I understood that Anri has more business acumen, so the old man changed his will at the last minute." Ren said defensively. "I never could have imagined they are having an illicit relationship."

"Looks to me that whatever hostility they are supposed to display is just bullshit." Natsuki pointed at the screen where Louis had his arm around Anri's waist. "Even from some stranger's perspective, no one can mistake they are having an affair behind your back." He said scornfully.

"Shut it." Annoyed at pointing out the obvious, Ren threw him a look that could pulverized a rock.

"Natsuki." His brother held up a hand warningly, "Calm down. We are all aware of what's happening. No need to rub it in too much." He turned towards Ms. Sawaguchi, who is watching their tense exchanges with a thoughtful expression. "Is that all we have, Ms. Sawaguchi?'

Miko raised her eyebrows at him. "No. I saved a couple for last." She leaned forward and opened another folder, this time containing two sets of file videos. "Though, I have to warn you that it's not a pretty sight to behold."

"What do you mean?" Satsuki asked curiously.

"You'll see." She replied in a grim tone, clicking the play button.

The video was zoomed in to show a staircase landing wherein Louis loomed over a cowering man. Judging from his familiar uniform, he looked like one of the bellhops employed by the hotel.

"He threatened one of my staff employees six months ago." Miko started to grind her jaw in anger. "I was livid when I found out. The security personnel failed to report this issue to me personally, him being a newly hired guy and was unaware of the protocols."

They watched as Louis seemed to be threatening the life out of the poor bellhop as he continued to receive whatever insults the blond man was hurling at him, shaking like a leaf. Whatever the bellhop did, they did not know, even as Louis began to slap the man's face cruelly, pointing something out and then continuing with his tirade.

"What happened?" Natsuki frowned in concern. "Was he alright? Your staff, I mean?"

Mika shook her head. "Physically, he is okay. But my staff still shows signs of trauma from the incident. He seemed a bit more jumpy, and won't meet people in the eye sometimes. I remember him being very cheerful during his first eight months with us. But around the time of this incident, he became less cheerful. I attributed the change to some form of family issue."

"I don't blame him." Satsuki agreed.

"Why threatened him then?" Ren asked, clenching his fist. Somehow, he felt that Anri is directly involved.

Ms. Sawaguchi stared back at him. "He was eyeing and admiring your fiancée. It seems that Louis did not like it and waited until he caught hold of my staff and informed him that the next time he catches him looking at her, he would, to quote, 'remove certain appendages from his body'."

Ren felt ill and cold at the same time. His senses, already aware that there is more at stake in this development unfolding before them, tingled with caution. Come to think of it, he thought it was just his imagination, but hasn't he ever felt uncomfortable with Louis' presence? Didn't he always get the feeling that he was constantly watched whenever he is around on some business occasion that Anri is involved with? Has he forgotten a few instances wherein he would find Louis whenever he comes for a surprise visit with Anri?

With these suspicions stalking up against her, he is convinced that he might have enough leverage to confront Anri and cancel the wedding. Except he doesn't want to think how this will affect their unborn child.

"There's more." Ms. Sawaguchi clicked the next file, "When I queried my security staff on this particular individual, one of them has taken note of his presence with interest. He cited that it caught his attention when he overheard the two of them call each other 'Auntie' and 'nephew' inside the lift car when they went down the reception to check out. At first he thought it was nothing, but when he saw them again, they were all over each other." she admitted a little uncomfortably, eyeing Ren's growing anger evident on his face.

The video feed showed how many times they checked into their usual hotel room. One edited feed showed them exchanging kisses on the hallway before entering their assigned room. The last feed was taken roughly four months ago.

"Is that their last visit?" Satsuki asked, scribbling madly on his notepad. "Did the affair cooled off? Is that why she is most adamant to marry you now?" he quizzed Ren. "As retaliation?"

He shook his head slowly, unsure of what to answer. All they have are speculations and theories on this. Nothing much, except for the fact that Anri has been cheating behind his back for a few years now. "Maybe."

"Maybe got fed-up with her affair and wants out, Jinguuji-sama." Ms. Sawaguchi said thoughtfully. "I mean, these kinds of illicit affairs are volatile, you know."

Suddenly Satsuki sat up. He was carefully scanning all the notes he had taken so far and was flipping several pages behind. "Hang on." He eyed Ms. Sawaguchi carefully, unsure whether he wants her to hear what he was about to say.

Ren nodded his permission. "Go ahead."

"You told me Anri used to be involved with you courtesy of your father. Did it ever occur to you that she may be planning some form of revenge against your family?"

"The thought did occur to me one or twice." Ren admitted, standing up to stretch his legs by pacing around the room. "But I never even sensed Anri harbouring such thoughts of vendetta-"

Ms. Sawaguchi gave a snort. "Oh please! Don't be so dense, Jinguuji-sama." She shook her head in disbelief, staring at the men before her. "Women are known for harbouring such grudges that last years, even decades! How long do you know your fiancée? And are you really sure she doesn't have grand plans to make the Jinguuji family come to heel? Think about it." she leaned closer on her seat, hands clasped together, "If you all say Anri is a shrewd business woman, then these bizarre incidents going on under your noses are orchestrated by such an intelligent villainess. See, that's the problem with you men! Women only need to pout at you and display innocent expressions, never suspecting underneath those angelic exteriors, they are as ruthless as other men!

I may only be basing on scarce facts I have on my laptop, combined with the hints I picked from our conversations in the past two hours. Anri may be out to get your family name and fortune. Make no mistake! If she is already a successful CEO of her own smallish company, what's stopping her from aiming high? She has already proven her worth when she inherited her husband's company. I bet it would be the biggest coup of all time if she succeeds in securing a prized seat in the board of directors soon."

_Hey, girl  
>Is he everything you wanted in a man?<br>You know I gave you the world  
>You had me in the palm of your hand<em>

Ren leaned back on the wall, digesting Ms. Sawaguchi's theory. He has to admit, Ms. Sawaguchi has a few legitimate points there. Despite the fact that he has known Anri previously and they have been spending together for the last 3 to 4 years, it's hard to admit, he has known so little about her except those times when they were being intimate. Sure, he can guess her moods, he knows she likes being pampered, and he knew what happened to her after she disappeared. He only has a vague idea on her family too, and he never even tried to pry information from her; he was aware that there are some family tragedies she doesn't want to talk about that he would know, by instinct, was indirectly caused by his family. The Anri he knew from before may have completely altered her personality into the Anri he is with now.

These may sound like superficial things, but now that he puts much thought into it, he doesn't know what she is always thinking; or what are her future dreams together with him; whether she ever wants to retire from handling her deceased husband's company, or whether she longs to travel and get more out of life. What are her goals when she gets older? What are her plans for their child? And he never really questioned her about it all. Not at all. Which is puzzling really. If he really is committed to marrying her, shouldn't he be talking about those things to her in the first place?

And once again, he realized what an idot he has become. Half of the unfortunate things happened to him is because he was too absorbed with his music and career to pay attention to anyting else. Really selfish of him.

But the same thing can be said about her, he reasoned inwardly. She never attended his concerts even once, nor listened to his music. She can discuss business with him only to a certain degree, but when he talks about his work, she seemed not to be interested. How can he ever consider sharing a married life with her if the basic requirements of a long-lasting relationship has not been met?

_The funny thing about that is  
>I was ready to give you my name<br>Thought it was me and you baby  
>And now, it's all just a shame<br>That I guess I was wrong_

Ahh, the kinks to their relationship are even more prominent.

Ren touched his neck, feeling the invisible noose of rope tightening.

If some of the theories he has heard up until now might be true, then the web Anri has spun is certainly intricate. He need a plan to execute-a smart one, or else, everything will be game over. If he can get rid of this problem, he can certainly concentrate much better on getting Haruka back.

His eyes focused on Satsuki, who seemed to be studying him. "In any case, what do you intend to do with all the information you have now, Jinguuji?" He asked simply.

Natsuki crossed his arms over his chest, gauging him for his reaction.

Ren had a lot of things on his mind right now, but with the unexpected help of these people, he suddenly began to hope that maybe it's not too late for him yet.

He stood up, a determined look on his face. "I'm going to see my father. I have a rough idea on what my next step will be. But, I need a bit of time to plan it. If we are to sniff out Anri, the necessary words we need must come out from her mouth herself. We have proof, but I am not satisfied with these alone. I intend to make her spill everything out." Extending a hand to Ms. Sawaguchi, he said, "I am grateful for your helpful. You went above and beyond what we have requested. I would be forever in your debt."

"You can count on me if you need the evidences to back up your claims should you decide to make legal actions." Ms. Sawaguchi replied in approval. "I'd like those two to take responsibility for their harrassment of my staff."

Ren nodded in agreement. "I will carefully consider all the possible options of building a strong case when the time comes." He then turned towards the twins. "It would really help me if we all go to my father. Your contribution is vital if I wanted this to succeed."

Satsuki and Natsuki exchanged looks in a typical brotherly fashion before Satsuki nodded his consent. "If it means we can finish this thing as soon as possible, by all means, let's get going."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Anri is feeling irritated when she arrived home after shopping for some baby clothes. The maid informed her that Ren came home and was looking for her. But since she accidentally left her phone behind that day, he wrote down a quick note for her to meet him for dinner.

"Why didn't you passed me the note immediately as soon as I arrived?" she scolded the maid, who flinched a little, hands trembling as she extended the cream linen envelope to her with Ren's distinctive handwriting indicating her name.

"My apologies madam. I thought you would like to take your tea first and get settled." The maid squawked. She motioned for another maid to quickly finish removing the empty teacups and dishes, lest she became a little more irritable.

Anri resisted the impulse to throw her bag at her maid. Really, hired help are too presumptuous sometimes. "I am not paying you to gauge whether I am in the pleasant mood or not. If certain things needed my attention, I expect to be informed as soon as possible." She lowered her voice sharply, "Stay there while I read this. I might require you to do something for me."

"Yes, Ma'am" she replied in a meek tone, backing into a corner.

Anri settled more comfortable into her mint green settee, feeling a little luxurious after treating herself to a massage and spa once she has satisfied her shopping cravings. Everything is running smoothly than she ever dared hope: the cake would be fabulous, her wedding dress would be dramatic, the flowers would be exquisite. Booking the reception venues has been a nightmare, but she earns a pat on the back for managing to secure the exclusive _Mirabelle _chateau built during the early 1900s. The mansion was inspired by Romantic architecture, with pretty windows and dark-blue roof tiles contrasting beautifully against the grey stone walls. The whole are is surrounded by rolling hills and vibrant green grass. A man-made lake sit like a clear mirror nearby, creating a magical atmosphere. It was the most perfect place just outside Tokyo. And it was even better than where she had originally planned. The day of her wedding reception would be unforgettable.

_Really perfect, _she told herself as she tore open the envelope. A few more days and everything would be official. Ren would be hers for all eternity, she will be giving birth to her child soon enough, and the rest of the Jinguujis won't be able to touch her now with her elevated status. More doors will be opened to her, all thanks to acquiring the Jinguuji name. And her _real _agenda can begin. She would crush them all one by one.

Smiling like a cat that ate the canary, she read the short note written for her.

_Dinner at the Jinguuji estate on 8pm. Don't be late, please._

He did not signed the note, merely putting his initial at the bottom. Anri lowered the thick paper to her lap, contemplating the sudden dinner engagement. She always knew that the rest of the family doesn't like her. Hell, even during the tea party, she was barely acknowledged by his father and his brother. His mother was civil enough, but her greetings only came so far as briefly introducing her to some of the family members and leaving her alone to entertain herself. It was not the kind of treatment she was expecting for someone about to be married to their eldest son, the heir of the Jinguuji empire.

No matter. It will all change soon. In a week and everything would be drastically different. The most important thing is she gets the name legally attached to hers. She can always work on persuading them all to her side, in any case.

Smoothing the envelope between her fingers, she checked her watched and realize she has about three hours to prepare. Not enough time, but barely. Without looking up, motioned for the maid to come near.

"Call my hairdresser to come immediately. Check whether Ramon is available to do my make-up. I will take my bath while I wait for them." She narrowed her eyes towards the nervous maid who jumped at her every word of command. "And don't mess things up."

She stood up and headed upstairs, her mind full of thoughts on what outfit would best suit her mood tonight. Something beautiful yet simple, that will help cement their image of her as the future wife of Ren Jinguuji.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Ugh, I have to admit I'm having difficulty editing the next chapter. I keep on thinking its bad, so I am taking a bit of time revising some here and there, and tweaking it more to make it a little better. I wrote them in one sitting last week. The first time for this year. I kept on writing without even stopping and I remember thinking to myself "Oh what the hell, I will just trim it down if it needs to be trimmed down. Or edited. Whatever."**_

_**Thank you for the reviews. I wanted to reply, but as the usual case I have a lot of things on my mind and I keep on playing scenarios inside my mind for the climax and the end. I started this story with a clear ending, except getting there is a little complicated. And it took me years to finally get here. So, thank you very much for sticking with me. Once this series ends, alternative endings might take a bit more time to write, but rest assured it will be posted. Plus, I would be happy to get back to my other "neglected" series. My fingers are itching to pick up where I left off. Hahaha. **_

_**Anyway, just to share, I am also preoccupied with watching the latest animes. And I am totally obsessed with K Project [the anime] soundtrack. OMG! I'm like squealing all the time when I watched the OVAs shown in select theaters here in Singapore. I keep on scouring for a blue ray copy, but I guess they will release it soon. **_

_**Happy with the update? Reviews please! **_


	55. Chapter 55

_**A/N: **_

_**Very long chapter update. **__** As big thanks for those who took the time and effort to write their review. Was doing some final proofreads for this one when I happen to check the number of reviews I got for this multi-chapter fic. Wow. Thanks guys! Maybe I might reward reviewer number 700 with a short one-shot of her choice pairing. So be sure to log in when posting reviews or else I won't be able to send a private message. Goodluck!**_

_**On the other hand, there's lemon/lime stuff in here. So, if you want the complete version, head over to AO3. Otherwise, this is the edited version. For fans of Haruka x Masato, you might like this one. Although it has dark undertones. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

_**Oct 13 2014 updates: You guys have facebook right? You can add me! Go to my profile page where I posted the links. Plus, I created a Spotify account where I created a playlist entitled Underage Love. Yep! I compiled all the song influences I listened to while writing the chapters. I hope you guys follow me there and let me know what you think! :)  
><strong>_

**Chapter 55- When Passion Overrules Reason**

Haruka picked up the heavy cutlery placed in front of her and began to fork out some baked potatoes sprinkled with bacon bits. Placing a small amount into her mouth, she felt the creaminess of the potatoes melt into her mouth like butter.

Her gaze lowered to the smoked salmon she had ordered with false enthusiasm. Now that the food is served to her, she suddenly lost her appetite again. Raising her knife, she began to slice the fish into small bite size pieces, cut perfectly square.

Her task done, she sat back a little and tried to contemplate what she should do next.

She could hear her dining companion make a small noise of disapproval.

Sneaking a glance at him, she found Masato chewing silently on his food and studying her with an intensity of a hawk. His handsome face looked severe for a moment, chiseled looks looking even more sharp against the overhead lights of the private dining booth they reserved tonight at the hotel's restaurant.

She could see him downing his glass of red wine and pouring himself another generous amount. His pale color was tinged with a slight flush of pink on his cheeks and the brilliance of his amethyst eyes.

Her gaze lowered to his mouth where she could see his lips was curled slightly into a mocking smile.

"Not to your liking?" he inquired, pointing with his knife towards her plate.

She frowned a little, feeling a little tension in the air. After their talk earlier, she was still a little aggravated by his bold assumption that he can resume their shared intimacy as before.

"_One more week, Haruka. When this is over, I promise you we will put the past behind us." He said, continuing to kiss her forehead, his mouth hot, breath minty. Feeling no resistance from her, he continued to trail kisses along her cheek, down to her jaw, until his mouth landed on the hollow at the base of her neck. _

_Her throat tightened. _

_Pushing herself away from his embrace, she finally summoned up the energy to protest. "No.. Not here." She tried to make her way back inside the hotel's sitting room. The temperatures outside the balcony has began to drop and less to her liking. _

_His teeth nibbled her ear, sending bolts of electricity down her spine despite it all. "We could go to your room and relax a little. Your body is full of tension." He coaxed her in his deep voice. The sudden change on his attitude is so unlike him! She was beginning to wonder whether he is much more affected by his exchanges with her grandfather than what she has been led to believe. And even if he is, he wouldn't be displaying such boldness towards her. Sure, they'd been intimate before, and yes, she cannot deny that she did enjoy the heavy petting they indulged themselves with. But this! This is different. It feels.. wrong. So very wrong._

_His thumb brushed against her collarbone, whispered words vibrating against her skin. And however much she wanted him to stop, she couldn't stifle a small gasp when he began to tighten his hold on her. _

See how easy it is to just succumb to the call of the flesh?_ She thought with an inward groan. Masato is an expert in the art of seduction. How can she forget how devastating his kisses and caresses could get? They can rival Ren Jinguuji's ardor. Except..._

_She placed both of her hands on Masato's hard chest, pushing away again, this time with resolve. Ren Jinguuji's kisses are more pleasant because she loves him so. Unlike Masato, where the attraction may be there but it's not as deep as what she shared with Ren. She already knew that when she indulge her body's demands, it is just a means to satisfy what she has been missing and craving for the past weeks: something warm and hard to hold, something that may satisfy the emptiness she is feeling inside. But in the end, it would just be pure sex. No love shared between two people. She knew the difference now. _

_Even as she pushed, she could feel his reluctance to let her go. And they struggled together for a moment, until she finally felt his arm slacken around her._

_She pulled away from him and took a step back, cheeks red. She opened her mouth to say something, but not before seeing the hurt look on Masato's face. _

"_I am sorry, Masato. I'm tired. I will see you for dinner in a couple of hours." She told him in a shaky voice and stalked off, almost bumping into August who came out from the kitchens with a questioning look at his face. She ignored his look and headed straight to her room, feeling the heaviness of Masato's gaze still lingering on her back as she bolted the locks securely. _

The air around them seemed to crackle with tension. She can sense that all throughout the entire evening, as they sat down for their meal, Masato is spoiling for a fight. She guessed his moody countenance was triggered by her rejection. That or it was still part of his delayed reaction from their meeting with her overbearing grandfather.

Haruka lowered her gaze even as Masato gulped his _nth_ glass of wine. She knew where she would put her money.

Placing her cutlery down with a small clatter, she sat up straighter and eyed him. "I think I've had enough food."

He leaned back comfortably on his seat, polishing off the steak he was eating. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She watched with flickering curiosity on what he would intend to do. She really is not in the mood to indulge Masato on his whims. She wanted time to sulk, grieve and contemplate on her future; time

alone with herself becomes even more appealing as each day passes by. She wished she could just disappear and reappear in some place where no one knows her. Taking a deep breath, she let out a soft, long sigh. _I wish.._

Maybe after dinner she can pretend she is need to go to the bathroom or something-complain about an upset stomach. But, judging by his determined expression, he won't be defeated by a bathroom excuse after all. She suddenly realized that it might prove difficult to get away from him when they return to the hotel, not with him in such a petty mood tonight.

He raised his hand, and a few seconds later, the headwaiter appeared at his elbow.

Feeling a little desperate to delay their return home and the inevitable confrontation, she suddenly blurted out, "On second thought, I feel like eating dessert. May I have the dessert menu please?" she addressed the waiter with a pleading look, hoping not to look too pathetic about her predicament.

_Oh God_. Haruka thought, seeing Masato's eyes narrow ever so slightly. She was right on her hunch. Masato intends to continue where they left off earlier. It was a good thing that she has the presence of mind to stay sober. If she indulged herself with some wine, it would be hard to reject his advances.

The waiter came back with a thick menu. Masato never said a word to deter her mission to delay their return home. Instead, he kept quiet, continued to demolish the full bottle of wine he ordered for the two of them. She took her time perusing the selection of desserts, finally settling for some old-fashioned warm lava cake. When it arrived a little too soon than she'd anticipated, she ate her dessert in small bites, indulging Masato by answering his questions about her workload for next week. She hoped that by the time she finishes, he could be sober enough to deal with. Or at least distracted enough to forget his agenda.

Halfway through her dessert, she began to relax a little when he ordered coffee. She stifled the urge to tell the waiter to make it as strong as possible. Coffee would help dispel any lingering effects of the alcohol on his system.

By the time they both finished, the restaurant patrons had thinned, with the others moving on to the bar next door and enjoy its selection of vintage whiskeys and full-bodied wines.

Exhausted by thinking and worrying too much, she put her dessertspoon down and announced.

"Let's go home."

And this time, she felt a little relived to see Masato's mood improve a little, when he acknowledge her willingness to go home without so much as the usual keenness he displayed earlier.

_Thank goodness_, she thought to herself, as she stood up and let him help her with her jacket to prevent feeling chilly. Nights at these locations where mountains stood nearby makes the air temperatures go down at a drastic rate. The restaurant was located some short walking distance from the hotel itself, taking advantage of a low cliff with a stream below, where the view is beautiful especially when there's a full moon. It required them to walk through the Zen garden laid out artistically for guests to enjoy.

Pretty soon, they quickly made short walk of the path going back to the hotel and they hustled towards the lift car waiting to take them up to their penthouse suite. August was not following them as his usual habit. Citing some issues he needed to handle personally, he rushed back to Tokyo some two hours ago, promising to come back by tomorrow afternoon latest. So she and Masato will be sharing the suite tonight. Alone.

Most of the time, she need not have worried about their situation. Masato treats her privacy with respect, and would only cross the boundaries whenever she feels a little on a high, to both indulge themselves with some foreplay, if she were to recall their circumstances a few months before. But that was quite some time ago. Months have passed and things have changed. It now feels a little awkward to be more attuned to their living arrangements.

That, plus the expectations he has now that his ring sits on her finger.

She twirled the heavy jewelry around. She have not had the heart to remove it from her hand after seeing his hurt expression. She is not ready for this, but how can she tell him that? She supposed she can insist for a longer engagement period, try to be comfortable with the idea of being his future wife.

_Haruka Hijirikawa. _It has a nice ring to it, she has to admit. She wonders what Tomochika would say about her engagement. She has not spoken to her in weeks, having been assigned somewhere in the Mediterranean on a magazine assignment where she works for now.

Throwing her jacket on top of the sofa as soon as they entered their room, Haruka felt that it was such a waste that they are the only ones occupying the suite. August normally takes the smallest of the rooms, him being Masato's personal secretary of sorts and is privy to Masato's work life schedule. The bodyguards who accompany them were booked next door to give them enough privacy, yet near enough to be of assistance should any emergency arises.

"Goodni-!" she began to say absentmindedly, when she suddenly found herself being smothered with Masato's mouth.

Clutching his dinner jacket, she tried to pull away, managing to pant out. "Masato, wait-!", only to be caught again in his kisses.

Vise-like arms snaked around her waist, crushing the green silky dress she wore. She found herself being pulled up a little against his hard length of lean muscles, his kisses deepening each time she struggled against his assault. She tried to push him away, but found she could not; he was too strong for her.

Feeling a little heady from loss of oxygen, her body went limp. That caused him to relax his hold on her, as they both tried to catch their breaths. Taking advantage of this, she started pushing him away with sudden force, while she steadied herself by holding on to the back of the sofa.

Her anger bubbling up to the surface, snapping her conscious to react, she lifted her hand and slapped Masato on his left cheek.

_Slap!_

The sound seemed to echo throughout the room that she gasped aloud.

The sight of Masato's surprise expression was something she would not forget easily. His cheek bloomed red with the mark of her small, slender hands.

Breathing heavily, she lifted her hand again to deliver another blow across his face. But this time, he reacted quickly, catching hold of her delicate wrist and twisting it a little that she gasped out loud in pain.

"You're hurting me!"

His grip on her eased a little, but he did not let go. Pulling her against him, Masato looked down at her, the gleam on his amethyst eyes was unmistakable.

"I've been patient enough with you, Haruka. God knows how hard I tried to be considerate towards you. I wanted to wait for as long as I could, telling myself that you are not ready for such intimacy after going through hell with Jinguuji." His voice was hard and furious. "But even so, you continue to think about him, while here I am putting up a good effort to show you how much better I am than him!"

"I don't understand." She stammered, trying her best to pull away from her. Her wrist hurt, and her mouth tingled with the rough way he kissed her. Heart pounding, resonating in her ears, she can feel a slight pain on her jaw and realized with dismay that she'd probably be sporting purple bruises tomorrow. "You need to give me time to recover. I never ruled out the possibility of you and me. I just needed to work things out at my own pace!"

"Are you sure about that?!" he demanded angrily, "I can sense you pulling away from me, even as I sought to bind myself to you!"

Her mouth dropped open. How did he guess that she was toying with the idea of going for a short hiatus? The thought _did _crossed her mind tonight. She felt dejected, uninspired and depressed by what's happening in her life that she felt the need to escape to somewhere she can be alone and do some soul-searching. It's not easy dealing with emotional wounds. But most people feel the need to escape too! So her feelings are justified!

Still, Masato must have some doubts that she would go back on her word, and she hurt him too.

She snapped her head up and met his gaze. "I.." she started. In all cases, she would be honest with him. "I did consider leaving." She admitted. "But it's not my final decision yet. My mind is so confused right now that all I wanted was to sort my thoughts out in a quiet place where no one can disturb me. But that doesn't mean I will not come back." Her eyes became moist with pleading.

"No! I won't let you." He grounded out in a determined expression. "Take all the time you need to sort out your issues, but I will not let you out of my sight!"

"But-!"

"You will not be alone! I will accompany you if need be! I can bring you back to Paris if that is what you wish!"

"You have so many responsibilities right now, how are you going to accomplish that? My situation is nothing compared to the things you have to do."

"You need not tell me that! I can accomplish my tasks as easily, as long as you are near. I won't let you run away like what you did with Jinguuji before! Besides, you have committed a lot to me! We still have a lot to accomplish, you and I."

Haruka gritted her teeth, why was he being bullish about her situation? What was he thinking? She can't stay around him like this when she is such an emotional wreck! She'll end up hurting the both of them! She needed to be sure of what she wanted to do in her present state and it won't be fair to him if she agreed to a relationship with him that she is not ready for yet. Or he thinks she will not honor her commitments to him

"if you are concerned about our agreements before, I can assure you that I am fully committed to it one hundred percent." She sniped. Ah, in the end, it would still be all about him not getting cheated, right?

"No, you are wrong! Can't you get it into your head that it is you that I want! Not your talents, not your commitment to fulfilling the terms of the contract!" he held up her left hand, the diamond ring he placed there earlier that day blazing brilliantly against the soft, warm light coming from antique lamps scattered around the sitting room of their suite. "You are bound to me, and I shall see fit that it will be legal immediately."

Haruka clenched her fists angrily. "I have not given my consent yet, Masato Hijirikawa! So don't presume too much that I have agreed to your wants! You dare talk to me about you not caring on such agreements, and yet you sought to bind me to you by giving me such a glittering bauble the will remind me of such hypocrisy! You do not own me!"

"Oh yes I do! Have you forgotten?" he replied in a silky tone, eyes still gleaming, "You promised yourself to me when you seek my help with the contract. You can't backtrack on your word, Haruka. If you run away, I will find you even at the ends of the world!"

Moving quickly, he lifted her off her feet and hauled her up easily, not giving her a chance to argue back. Kicking the door to her room, he strode in; tossing her on top of the bed unceremoniously that knocked the wind out of her. Even as she fumbled about to get up and try to reason with him, he was already there with her, after removing his socks and shoes, pinning her onto the mattress with his heavy weight.

"Sshhh.." he whispered against her ear. "Don't struggle, my dear. You'll only hurt yourself. Just sit back and relax. Allow me to love you. I need to show you that you are not alone. I am here."

"No! Masato, please.." she pleaded, struggling to move, but unable to. One hand trapping both of her hands up her head; one bended knee holding her hip and thigh in place. His free hand began to roam around her neck and shoulders, caressing her skin through the silky material of her dress.

She could feel tears pool around her eyelids, wondering why the man looming above her is like a stranger. Where was the arrogant but kind and gentle Masato that she had known? He looked like the devil incarnate now with his cold eyes and cruel mouth.

_RRRiiipp! _

With a soft cry, she felt the silky material of her dress torn into two. Cool air chilled her body, making the fine hairs of her skin stand.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOosmutoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

But the effect she was hoping for did not materialized. Instead, he groaned in reply.

"Haruka. The things you do to me! I've never been like this before! Why do you drive me crazy with your existence?" He pulled her leg high above them, his hand running down from her ankle to her knee, pushing it forward so that he made her so accessible.

"Your defiance fuels me. Your blazing eyes excite me. The more you resist, the more I want you to be mine."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOosmutoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Her hands automatically locked behind his neck. Finger nails grazing his back. Even though she's physically with Masato, her heart and her emotions are still with him. With Ren. Love and hate combining with a passion like no other. Her eyes blinded by memories of him.

_Ren. Ren, why?_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It took a while, but finally, his breathing became even. Sleeping so close to her, one arm hooked across her belly in a possessive manner, Masato's face seemed calm now. The room is warm with the heat from their bodies, but as she lifted her hand up to examine her fingers against the moonlight spilling across her bed, she could see the cold growing inside her body has made her hand tremble.

He is heavy. But she has no more strength to push him away from their tangled limbs. All the bites, nibs and suckling he subjected her body into, she can feel them shooting small jolts of pain that made her unable to move.

He treated her badly, handled her roughly, but in the end, a small gentleness of his prevailed, preventing her to feel any more pain. He tried to make it pleasurable for her, and for a moment or two, she welcomed his attempted ministrations.

But even as his hands glided across her smooth skin, all she can remember was Ren's hands branding her as his. His stamp of possession rebelling against Masato's touch.

Masato had finally succeeded in getting what he has wanted.

_Her. _

But he has not succeeded in getting all of her. Didn't she made a promise with him? _I give you Haruka Nanami. _And while she could hate Masato for loosing his senses over her, she wanted to blame herself for giving him sick reasons to stay with her. Because she is afraid to admit that she doesn't want to be alone.

_I may cry, ruining my makeup  
>Wash away all the things you've taken<br>I don't care if I don't look pretty  
>Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking<br>Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
>Big girls cry when their heart is breaking<em>

Tears welled up in her eyes, and they spilled easily down her cheeks. Her lip trembled as she clamped them down to keep herself from making any unwanted noises.

Masato's breathing filled her ears. It's not as soothing as she would have wanted it to be, yet the small measure of noise is a welcome distraction from the stillness of the room.

It keeps her from hearing her heart breaking into a million pieces again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Coffee or tea?"

Anri looked up at her future husband's face, feeling a little uneasy. He was unusually on his best behavior tonight, even going as far as attending to her every needs, asking what food she would like or if she is feeling well enough to eat some of her favorite red meats.

He greeted her at the door at exactly 7:50pm, arriving just in time for the dinner gong to sound. The family is strict with dinner schedules, and by the time they had all seated, it was just about right for their dinner to start.

She was surprised to learn that there were a few other people invited for dinner. She thought it would be direct family members only. But she could see a pair of blond twins sitting down the table which looked familiar to her, she could see the family lawyer, Kanata Aido and his female assistant with a dullish name of Marina, who looked even nerdish with her ill-fitting A-line skirt; last but not the least, are couple of Ryuu's college buddies who just came home from touring Europe over the summer. They were invited by Ren's mother to stay in their home for a couple of weeks.

Ren's brother, Ryuu is looking at her coldly, looking even more handsome than the last she could remember. He never bothered to cover up his hostility against her even after he treated her in a civil manner during the tea party. Anri estimated it was probably because Ryuu felt threated that his portion of his inheritance will be affected with the coming of her baby.

"Oolong tea." She murmured demurely. "Not too hot or I might burn my tongue."

"Of course." Ren smiled indulgently at her, turning to their butler who took her request in.

"Ladies and gentlemen, why don't we take our coffee in the grand saloon? It has a more relaxing atmosphere." Takumi crumpled his linen napkin and placed it on the table, pushing back his chair.

They all followed suit and filed out of the dining room in pairs or groups of people. Anri tried to blend in, straining to hear snippets of conversations, while Ren hovered near her, escorting her to the grand saloon. She found herself wishing she was home and in bed. But this dinner is important, and it made her future seemed more real. The Jinguuji family has finally acknowledged their impending union. And she does not want to jeopardize this. Not when she only needed to count down the days.

As they entered the room, she felt her purse vibrate for the umpteenth time and knew that Louis is trying to call her. She dared not answer it. She is in no mood to deal with him. Louis has been getting anxious lately, posing endless questions on their living arrangements. Of course as newlyweds, she and Ren would be moving in together. And in a few months, she would be giving birth. Her nephew is becoming increasingly fussy about the baby and her.

"_How long do you think we have to wait before we can act on our next steps?" Louis asked, pacing to and fro in front of her. _

_She hesitated before answering, "A year maybe? Two years? I don't know." She frowned. "Why are you asking? Haven't we talked about this, Louis! We are almost there!"_

_He gave an impatient noise of protest. "I know that! You don't need to remind me! I am concerned that our time together will be even shorter. Hell! Jinguuji might even spend more time at home and I won't be able to come!"_

"_But isn't that the sole purpose?" Anri said irritably, " It's _his _duty and obligation to come home and care for this child! This-" she patted her stomach, "Will be the future heir!"_

"_I am finding it increasingly hard to accept that Jinguuji will be monopolizing most of your time, when I should be the one doing it!" Louis banged his fist on the wall. _

_Anri's eyes narrowed. "Stop being childish, Louis! You need to exercise patience. Our plans are only fulfilled halfway. If you insist on your stubborn ways, then I will have to ask you to leave this country and take a break!" _

_He jerked and turned towards her, face blazing with anger. "Are you asking me to leave you alone here?! In your delicate condition? Who will be your errand boy when you need something done?" he threw his head to give a bark of laughter._

_Her gritted her teeth in anger. "If you are not careful and start being stubborn, all our plans will be exposed!" she answered him coldly. She felt a headache coming on, and stood up. "I'm going to sleep."_

"_Where are you going? We are not finished discussing!" Louis rounded about her, putting a hand on her arm to push her down back into the sofa where she had been sitting. _

"_Stop it! You are hurting me!" Anri protested, struggling against his determination to make her listen to his arguments. She lifted her fists and began to deliver a few blows on his hard chest. _

"_No! You listen to me!" Louis's beautiful face is now contorted into a maniacal expression, "If he ever so much as touch you, I swear to God, he will pay, Anri! I am willing to let you go through this fucking charade of a marriage, but if you ever allowed him into your bed, I will make you both regret it! Get your terms fulfilled within a year, otherwise, I would be force to do something drastic!" _

"_Do not dictate what I need to do!" she replied in a forceful manner, wincing a little when his fingers dugged into her elbow. "I will abide by the conditions, just be a good boy and do what I tell you!"_

_She could see him breathing heavily, studying her intently, wanting to find out whether she is speaking the truth. When he is finally satisfied, he let her go. _

"_Go to sleep, Anri. Remember your promise. You are mine." He stalked off, slamming the door behind him. _

Anri looked down at the cup of oolong tea, which she requested earlier, contemplating about Louis. She has to admit, he is getting a little too hard to control. His obsession over her is increasing, sometimes she finds it difficult to maneuver and do what she pleases. For he wants to know where she goes and what she will be doing. He calls her whenever she fails to report to him at regular intervals, even threatening to show up unannounced if he gets wind of where she is. It's quite a feat to continue their relationship behind Ren's back without him knowing; Ren being busy all the time. But with the baby due in a less than six months, he would want to spend time with their child. And Louis is having trouble controlling his jealousy. The manifestation he shows is still mild, something she still keeps under control. But as each week passes and the date of her wedding looms near, he has become increasingly erratic, agitated and unstable. She is slightly worried that Louis might do something drastic like show up in her new home when Ren is around. Louis' temper can be unpredictable. She needed to address this problem immediately. As much as she wanted to avoid it, she must give her full attention to it, before her wedding. Maybe a business assignment that could take him to another counter might be able to buy her time away from him? It might make him see things in a rational point of view and divert his energy into handling the reigns of his uncle's company. God knows how tired she is taking care of such an obsessive man that saps her energy like a leech. But she couldn't let him go still. Louis may be a man crippled with heavy personality issues, and he was there for her when she lost her husband and her baby. She will endure this. For both of their sakes.

Her hands shook a little as she took a sip of the tea, at the same time, she concentrated on her surroundings. They all talked shop over their tea, coffee and afters. Feeling a little out of place, she studied the other people in the room. All of the guests are being entertained by Ren's family. Even Ren himself is busy talking to the pair of twins [which she found out earlier were the Shinomiya twins, who were instrumental to some of Ren's career highlights]. Even her future mother-in-law is busy chatting with Ryuu's friends who began to regale her of their backpacking adventures in Eastern Europe.

No one seemed to notice that she is alone. And she doesn't like the warm gold tones of this room. It's clashing with the fuchsia dress she wore tonight. She made a mental note to do redecorating in the future on all the rooms inside the Jinguuji mansion. Colors that would best suit her hair and skin tones. That is if she ever gets to stay long enough to be the next mistress of this palatial home.

But is one year enough to accomplish it? It may take more than a year just to get an idea of how the legacy will be rearrange when the baby is finally born.

Trying her best not to be peevish, she made a gesture to catch Ren's eye, indicating that she is ready to go home. It took three tries, but finally, he took notice of her and held up his hand to signal that he needed a moment to wrap up his conversation with his father.

Fuming, she sat back on the sofa again, resisting the urge to stomp her foot. _Patience, Anri. What's a few more days or months of dancing to their tune? Everything is within your grasp. _

Finally, Ren sauntered over to her side and sat down beside her.

"What's up?"

"I want to go home." She said, a little too forcefully. "I have to retrieve my wedding jewellery from the jeweller after being sent for cleaning."

"We can't go yet," he took her hand and held it tight. "They still need to do a toast for us." Spoken like a man enthusiastic about getting married. He gave her a brilliant smile, teeth gleaming white against his beautiful lips.

Something about Ren's expression made her narrow her eyes slightly. Ren looked very handsome today, she observed critically, trying to find flaws. The normal dark purple shadows underneath his eyes seemed to have vanished a little. His blue eyes still look tired, but he has regained that unmistakable twinkle in his eyes. And his smile; they don't look tight now, as if he is being forced to look happy.

Not that Ren Jinguuji doesn't have anything to be happy about, she thought, raising her eyebrows a little; he should be jumping for joy now that he is about to be father. Lately, whenever she sees Ren, he always sports an expression one normally uses in a funeral. Insulting!

Nevertheless, she turned to gaze at the other guests whom Ren has called out for attention, at least some of them are beginning to realize that it would only be a matter of days before she becomes a Jinguuji officially. So maybe they are here to get to know her better, what with her status as Ren's wife will be legitimized soon. She ought to be gracious.

She showed her perfectly aligned pearly whites to the lawyer and her frumpy assistant. Starting with the lawyer now. Everybody needs supporters for their cause, and this is no different. This lawyer would be very useful to her, if she treats him in a friendly manner and make him comfortable. It wouldn't hurt to start her campaign now to win over potential allies, just in case.

They all gathered around her, and despite her uneasy feeling, she can't help but luxuriate like a queen surrounded by her courtiers. After all, they are all here to toast their wedding and to wish them happiness.

The old butler began to distribute crystal goblets of sparkling champagne. Each of them took one from the silver ornate tray he was holding. When everyone has a glass of champagne, Anri smiled her best as they all held out their glasses to her.

Ryuu suddenly cleared his throat.

She turned and watched Ren's younger brother who finally managed a smirk on his handsome face. Anri tried not to be affected by his Cheshire-cat smile. The fool! She thought, annoyed. If she is successful in her campaign to get all the stocks she can acquire from the Jinguuji business, she would make sure that Ryuu will never be able to inherit more than five percent.

She would ensure that _their_ child will benefit most from her schemes.

Raising her own glass of dark grape juice [Ren's mother annoyingly insisted she stick to fruit juices due to her pregnant state], she studied the faces in front of her in an expectant manner.

Ryuu, lifted his own glass of champagne, smiled to his parents, his friends, even the other guests before addressing his brother, "I propose a toast to my brother, Ren Jinguuji, who, shall we say, managed to prevail in the end."

Anri frowned. What an odd opening speech. But she held her tongue and waited for Ryuu to continue.

"You must be all wondering why we are all gathered here today," he continued, stepping back a little and gesturing towards his brother and his parents. "Tonight is a special night. For we decided to hold a small dinner party to celebrate our reunion. It has been too long since we are together like this, and it calls for a dinner to commemorate it. My wish is that this may continue as a tradition. For we cannot tell our loved ones how valuable they are in our lives." This time, Ryuu smiled warmly at his brother- a genuine smile that lighted up his face and significantly improved the sharpness of his handsome features.

"Allow me to continue my speech! As you all have been aware, we have an upcoming celebration this weekend. You are all invited to come again and celebrate with us. This time, the occasion serves as a gathering with our other relatives and acquaintances whose lives have contributed a lot in our existence. It would be our form of thanks for continuing to believe in our solidarity and loyalty."

_Finally, we are getting to the part where it makes sense,_ Anri thought, feeling her arms ache a little for holding her glass too long. Ryuu certainly likes his theatrics and his suspense. But really, there is nothing this family can do about her pending marriage to Ren. She had them by the throat now.

"My brother has undergone a lot of trials to find himself, and in the process we are also affected by the changes too. I have to admit, we all suffered setbacks like most normal families. Only ours is a little difficult, for our every move is in constant scrutiny by the public whether we like it or not. Our position entitles us to hold a lot of responsibilities. But in these trials, if only we communicate more and try our best to understand what our strengths and weaknesses are, we can triumph over our hardships and break the bonds of mistrust. And this I say to you, Ren." Ryuu lifted the glass near his lips, preparing to drink, "I'm glad you've finally found the courage to stand up on your feet completely and rid of yourself those leeches who are only after to see you and our family's downfall. You have my congratulations." Ryuu ended his speech with a sip from his own glass of sparkling champagne.

Anri dropped her mouth in shock. What? What the hell is going on? She turned to Ren in muted appeal to explain, but she was disturbed to see him taking a cue from his brother and sipping his own glass of wine.

"What the hell is going on? What kind of speech is that, Ryuu?" she turned her attention to his brother, unable to stop herself in time. "Are you playing some kind of a trick?! What nonsense were you spouting?!"

Her heart raced, the ringing in her ear grew louder, as she tightened the grip on her own glass, feeling weird when Ryuu, unperturbed by her sudden outburst said, "Took you long enough to comprehend, Anri. But just in case you still don't understand, let me spell out to you: the wedding is off!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**First of all. I don't own the lyrics, it's from the song called "Big girls cry". Song lyrics are courtesy of Sia from her album 1000 Forms of Fear. It's addicting! Try it.**_

_**Second, about Masato and Haruka's part. Please, don't ever, ever let someone presume he knows what your body wants unless you allow him to! I know I sound like a naggy mother hen here, but if someone forces himself on you, it's called rape, even if he is your friend, or your boyfriend, or even your lover. You, as a woman, have the right to refuse if you don't want to do it. No is supposed to mean No! You own your body, treat it with much care and respect. **_

_**Third, next update may be a little slower than this. I have parts of it written down, but as the usual case, I am not happy with it. So I am still in the middle of writing and revising. **_

_**Happy with the update? Reviews please! **_


	56. Chapter 56

_**A/N: **_

_**A nice long chapter update to make up for being quiet for more than a month. **____** Thank you for reviewers who took the time and effort to write something about the previous chapter. And thanks for patiently following this story and for waiting on the updates. I was really, really busy for the past weeks that I barely have time to eat my dinner when I get home. And for days, I barely touched my notes, let alone sit down and do some proofreading. It's been hard mustering up the energy to write. Don't get me wrong, I love writing for fanfiction. But I do sometimes get burned out. So, really, although I am always full to the brim with story ideas, getting there is hard; coming up with scenarios, believable conversations and sensible thoughts are difficult to compose. I am sometimes plagued with things that maybe a lot of people are tired of reading my works. I need to keep pinching and reminding myself that this is a personal goal I've set out to do, and that the reviews are just the bonus for doing something I typically enjoy for the most part. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 56- When the Mighty has Fallen**

"_Took you long enough to comprehend, Anri. But just in case you still don't understand, let me spell out to you: the wedding is off!"_

Ryuu's words seemed to have such a big impact on her that her world began to spin at such a fast rate. Grabbing the back of the sofa where she was sitting earlier, she barely paid any attention to the glass of grape juice she was holding that fell from her grasp, splashing her feet with its liquid contents.

_No wedding. H-how?_

She clenched her jaw, spitting out her words and trying to control her confusion and anger at Ryuu's audacity. "What foolishness! Are you trying to sabotage your own brother's happiness?" she placed a hand on her temple, as if the gesture alone is enough to stop her vision from becoming hazy. What is going on? She has absolutely no idea what Ren's brother is up to. And worse, neither Ren nor his parents are putting up a protest nor reprimanding him for his behavior.

She turned towards Ren, ignoring the twin's concerned looks directed at her. They were eyeing her strangely that it made her feel even worse. "Ren, why are you not putting a stop into this? Your brother is creating unnecessary trouble!" she clutched at his elbow in an attempt to elicit a response from him. Her sudden movements caused her to stumble a little from the edge of a carpet covering the floor. The low heels of her shoes clattered against the exposed polished timber floor.

Ren took her hand in a slow and deliberate manner, and said in an even, albeit controlled tone. "Anri, the wedding is cancelled. There is nothing to look forward to this weekend. It ends tonight." He shook his head, his face devoid of concern and loving expressions she was used to seeing on him. There was the mystery explained. After weeks of treating her in a civilized manner, it was a mistake to think his fury has cooled. Her suspicion should have been aroused the moment he arranged this dinner engagement. Had he been planning this all along? And for how long?

"Ren.. Please.." she pleaded, closing her eyes, falling and seeing darkness. Like suddenly being flicked by an off switch.

Anri de Montfort will never feel those warm hands of Ren Jinguuji again when she finally regains consciousness.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The sound of a baby crying. Was it hers?

_Don't cry please. I won't hurt you._

Oh God! Please not my baby! I don't want to lose it!

The sound was so pitiful that she reached out her hand in the darkness. Waving it to touch something, anything- a hand, a face!

_Where are you? I am here! _

The crying stopped.

A man calling her name.

_Henry?! Is that you?_

_Anri!_

_Anri!_

She opened her eyes and found herself in a bed, a thin blanket covering her and keeping the chill out. Bolting upright, she stopped midway when she felt nauseous. The contents of tonight's' dinner didn't sit well on her.

"You passed out."

Anri glanced to her right, and saw Ren Jinguuji standing by the window, the dim light from the darkened sky illuminating the side of his face. She sat up straight, but leaned slightly against the headboard for support. She refused to back down from a fight simply because she fainted!

And then she remembered her baby.

She reached underneath the blanket, a worried look on her face. The familiar soft bump defining her state of pregnancy somewhat reassured her.

_Her baby is safe. _

She worried about having another miscarriage. If she lost the baby, she might go crazy. "You- you!" she began to talk, but the lump formed in her throat and she almost choked on her tears as they began to fall one by one. So then what happened earlier was not a dream or a stupid nightmare.

Why the hell was the wedding cancelled?! She had tried her wedding dress just two days ago for final touch-ups before it will be delivered after its dry cleaning. Her fingers grab whatever she can- a small pillow in this case, and she threw it at him, angry.

"How dare you do this to me! You have no valid reason to cancel the wedding!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Ren loomed in front of her, face furious. The quicksilver change in his attitude sent her spine shivering with fear that she flinched, almost expecting him to hit her, despite knowing the fact that Ren has never hit women before.

Instead, he took her face, cupping her jaw, glancing at the small bump of her stomach hidden under the blanket with disdain. "Don't provoke me anymore Anri. _You know very well the reason I am cancelling this wedding._"

Anri tried to free herself from his grasp and felt his fingers digging slightly in resistance before releasing her. Ren cannot cancel their wedding! She will not allow it!

"Have you forgotten?" she hissed at him. "You_ offered_ me your name, you promised your protection to our child! Or did your precious Haruka Nanami entice you again in her bed? That shameless vixen will pay!" she threatened.

_Slap!_

Eyes wide with shock, she lifted a hand to touch the cheek where Ren's hand dealt a stinging blow to her face! He never raised a hand against her until now!

"W-what?!" she stumbled through her words. "H-how can you do this to me?" her mouth open in outrage.

"Do not! And I repeat, do not, ever drag Haruka's name into this!" Ren burst out in visible anger. He took her by the shoulders and shook her roughly. "How thick-faced can you get? Despite what you have done to me these past years and months, you have the _gall_ to accuse me of cheating?! You yourself have been doing it to me for years! And to your nephew no less!"

"S-stop! Stop it, Ren!" she cried out in pain. Tears spilled from her eyes when he let go of her, and she slumped down in bed. How did he know about Louis? They were careful about their relationship!

Mouth trembling with fear, she looked up and saw how hurt Ren was. No! She will not surrender with this! "You have no proof!" she retaliated. Ren will not be able to prove what he knew. He must not find out!

"Proof?" he gave a bark of laughter. "Don't I?" he said in a silky, dangerous tone. "How can you be so sure? I am prepared to provide you _proof of everything_ if you want. And trust me, it can be very damaging. So unless you confess now, I will be forced to use it. Spare us all this drama, Anri. Your deception has ended."

Despite her resolve not to be shaken by his threat. Anri can only stare at Ren dumbly. _When? How? His proof must be a bluff! _

Clenching and unclenching her fists, her mind raced. How to can she talk her way out of this? But even as her mind tries to process and digest all the possible scenarios where Ren could have gotten the hint on some part of her plans, she knew she needed to do something. Her future is at stake!

And despite her resolve not to be defeated by this setback, she knew that this situation is beyond salvageable _if _his evidence is watertight. Tears began to fall again! Why is this happening? How utterly humiliating! Just when everything is just within reach! "Get out!" she screamed at him, clutching the bunched up blanket and tossing it away. "Get out." She whispered. And then in a louder voice, "Get out! I can't believe you are being a coward when it comes to being responsible to your own child!"

Pushing him away, he did not even budge from his sitting position. And this made her even angrier.

"Get out!" she screamed at him again.

_How ugly! How fucking ugly! _

How she must have looked before them! The guests earlier who saw and heard everything before she fainted. Have they been informed of what happened? How will she be able to recover from this?

Furious at Ren, furious at his brother, and his family, she can do nothing but sit here like an invalid. And despite her repeated screams of him to remove his presence away from her, Ren still continued to watch her, shaking his head in disappointment.

_I don't want your pity and your disappointment! _Spying a glass of water on the bedside table next to her, she reached out and gripped the glass. She threw her contents straight to his face.

"I hate you! _I really hate you and your family_!" A small measure of satisfaction bloomed inside of her when she saw the water soaked his grey silky shirt and vests. "You will never see your child again! I will make sure that everyone knows how you treated me!"

"Ren!" Sakura Jinguuji entered the room without knocking. "For God's sake, that's enough! This conversation should have been continued in the morning."

Sakura Jinguuji was carrying some folded change of clothes, followed by a maid with a tray containing a pitcher of water and a small bowl of fruit. Ever the gracious and polite hostess, Sakura Jinguuji treats their situation like a quarrel between teenagers, not a life-changing situation such as marriage of her son to her, or the fact that it was being cancelled- no thanks to her two sons' schemes.

Anri eyed Ren's mother with much hostility. Sakura bears peacekeeping accouterments and pretend not being affected by this turn of events otherwise. Gracious indeed! Ren's mother never liked her anyway. So even with that neutral expression of hers that she often puts on display, she knew with a gut feeling that she is happy that this ugly meltdown has happened.

"You will never know your grandchild!" she set her jaw tightly, gratified to see some form of reaction from the cool and immaculate Sakura when she paused a little, before placing the change of clothing at the foot of the bed where she lay. She knew that Ren's mother is looking forward to having her first grandchild, albeit coming from a hated woman his son was supposed to marry. Her eyes narrowed. Sakura Jinguuji is too proud to admit it, for despite her immaculate treatment of her whenever they meet, Anri can see the repugnance she tries to hide dripping from her well-manicured fingers.

Ren took a handkerchief from his pockets. "I agree with mother in continuing this conversation in the morning, when you have had your sleep. However, I wanted to leave you with some thoughts to accompany you while you are alone. It will give you something to think about until tomorrow comes." He continued to wipe the water from his chest, droplets clinging to his hair.

She met his ice blue eyes and saw the cold fury etched deep within the irises.

"About that child, Anri. I'm glad you brought the subject up."

He pulled himself up to his full height, his eyes flickering in disdain. "Once the child is born, I will demand a full paternity test on it to determine whether or not the baby is mine. If it turns out that I am not the father of that child, then the more so that my reasons to cancel the wedding is justified."

Her mouth dropped open. _No. No, no, no! _

"No!" she ran a frantic hand through her hair, the elegant hairstyle ruined, "My baby is _ours_. How can you doubt me?! I have told you many times that I wanted a family with you! Why are you believing such lies?!" she cried out. "This is supposed to be a happy week for us, Ren! I can't believe you are doing this!"

"I don't believe you! Lying, conniving _bitch_ that you are! I should have known that underneath that perfection lays a rotten core! If that child is indeed mine, I will fight you in court to gain full custody. You will never win against me, Anri! Never!" The controlled expression Ren carefully used when talking to her has finally cracked, and she could see a glimpse of the full extent of his anger.

"Ren," Sakura interrupted her son, holding out her hand to beckon him to her side. "Enough. You have proven your point. Leave Ms. Anri to her rest. She will remain here until we have all settled down from this." She turned, her expression not as cold as his son, but stern, "Ms. Anri, we regret to give you such unfortunate news. But given that my son has legitimate reasons to cancel your impending nuptials, we are here to support him. I am sorry it has to turn out this way."

"Stop being benevolent for my sake!" Anri ignored the civil and diplomatic explanation. It sounded fake to her ears anyway. "_I _am the one who is being gracious to your family, Sakura Jinguuji! Despite all the troubles I endured, _I am _the one who decided to forgive your family and start all over by producing a grandchild to bridge the gap. And this is how you repay me!"

"Your graciousness is more than what she deserves, mother." Ren took his mother's by the elbow, away from the bed, preparing to leave. "Your insistence on telling bald-faced lies astounds me, Anri. Your chance to tell the truth is slipping each minute if you continue on insisting to your story and sticking to your guns."

Anri's mind began to race. She needed to take Ren's word that he intends to do something about this, and she cannot afford to lose time. She can get out of the country immediately if need be. She will hide until she gives birth; buy herself some time to plan and strategize. The wedding is no longer salvageable.

Kicking the blanket from her legs, she got out from the bed. "I'm going! I do not wish to stay under this house. Your hostility and vile wickedness sickens me!" She needed to call Louis, fast. He can pick her up immediately. Looking about, she tried to find her purse.

"You will not leave this place!" Ren thundered, fist banging on the cherry wood table nearby.

Anri gritted her teeth when she realized what Ren intends to do with her person. "You can't force me to stay here!" she said in a shocked voice, trying to keep the panic from showing. What the hell does he intend to do? Imprison her until she gives birth? The prospect of being under scrutinized so suddenly and intimately pushed her into overdrive.

"I will have your maids pack whatever you might need from your apartment. I had a talk with my father and we both agree that this is the best place where we can monitor you. You will stay in this room until the baby is born. I will have a set of guards to accompany you wherever you want-"

"That's against the law! How dare you treat me like a prisoner! You have your suspicions but that doesn't mean I am guilty! I have my rights and you are abusing it based from your suspicions! I want my own lawyer if you insist on fighting me in legal hell!" she tried to bolt past him, but he caught her easily and tossed her in bed. Winded, she tried to get up but found she could not breathe properly.

Sakura gasp in alarm. "Ren! Control yourself!"

_Ren had his hand around her throat, ignoring his mother's cry of alarm_.

"Do not try my patience Anri! It hasn't been easy keeping my anger under control for what you did! There have been plenty of times for you to be honest with me! Plenty! So don't tell me what's against the law or not. You have not comprehended what situation you are in unless it's staring at you face to face!" Ren stressed his sentence word by word.

She wheezed, though defiantly, she replied, in a choking, coughing manner. "You imply I owe you when your family took more than what I deserve! So what if you lost your precious Haruka Nanami? Be glad she's alive! Need I remind you that not only I lost my father back then; I lost a sister and my dignity as well. So don't! Don't act like it's the end of the world for you, for you have never tasted what the end of the world is like for me!"

Ren ignored her tirade and continued to slowly increase the pressure on her neck.

She began to gasp from lack of oxygen and she tried to claw his hand away from her throat. Ren is bigger and stronger than her, plus the fact that he has a black belt in judo and karate, he can incapacitate her anyway he wants to! Breaking her neck would be piece of cake for him.

"Ryuu! Takumi! Come here! Now!" she can hear Sakura yelling in the background for help, her composure finally lost. She moved towards Ren's side quickly, trying to placate her son. She placed a hand on his arm, gripping it and trying to pull it away to ease the pressure.

"Ren! Ren! Stop this!" she cried out frantically.

Ren never budged, fingers wrapped securely around her throat. She will die if he continues to squeeze her neck slowly. But she doesn't care! Her revenge has not been fulfilled yet, and she will not go down without a fight. For her father's sake. For Henry's sake! For the loathing she received from the sister who still refused to talk to her! For the sake of her first child that she lost those years ago. A lot of things that carry the weight of her revenge.

"You have pushed me to the brink when you threatened Haruka previously. Back then I couldn't do anything about my situation with you, and I resigned myself to the fact that in exchange for your silence, I would be willing to sacrifice myself and stay by your side. But now that everything has come to light, I can barely restrain myself from killing you with my own hands." His voice was cold, ruthless and unsympathetic to her plight. With every word he punctuated, his hand squeezed the air out of her throat. She can carely hear the small commotion as Ryuu bursts into the room and began to pull his brother away from her. Pinpricks of light dotted the back of her eyelids and she blinked away furiously for control. She stared back at Ren's eyes with as much defiance as she could muster.

"Ren! Get a grip of yourself! You will not be able to solve this by hurting her! You finally made the cancellation official. Do not be stupid!"

Above the din of Ryuu's call, Anri can hear more voices. _She will not die from this! _

Clawing her fingers on the hands wrapped around her neck, Anri de Montfort struggled to break free.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

And suddenly the intense pressure on her neck was gone.

Coughing and gasping, she managed to blurt out. "You...can't..kill...me.. your child..." pinpricks of white light dotting the back of her eyelids began to fade. She coughed a few more times, and in between blinks, she can see that one of the tall, blond, handsome twins from dinner earlier helped Ryuu restrain Ren. The glasses perched on his nose winked against the light overhead.

Ren's ice blue eyes glittered with arctic anger, "If it weren't for the innocent baby, I would have snapped your neck by now! Be thankful that you are still alive!"

The other twin helped her get up into a sitting position. His sharp, handsome face looked a little kinder at her; more pity from a stranger. God! She hates being pitied. She certainly pushed Ren to the edge. But if she needed to fight dirty, then so be it.

"Are you okay?"

Still coughing, she nodded, sitting with her legs tucked under her, propping her hands down the bed for support. She can feel her mascara streaking down her cheeks, the smear of lipstick on her lips. If she had a mirror, she would have looked like a demented doll. How very ugly. She cannot believe that they were all just laughing and making polite talk earlier, and now Ren attempted to break her neck!

She was weak before and helpless. Her plans to enter and ruin the Jinguuji family from within must still proceed. She will not be deterred from her goal. She came from such a long way to give up so very easily.

"Ren, you have to believe me. I never-" she made a small attempt to placate him.

"Spare me your pleadings, Anri. I despise and loathe you! You proclaimed your love to me, only for me to find out you are lying through your teeth! For years I foolishly believed you are my salvation! I hate you! If you do anything without my knowledge, I will destroy you!" Ren continued to struggle to reach her, though he let himself be held in place.

"Man! JInguuji! Don't be an _ass_ attacking a helpless pregnant woman. She is still the mother of your child. You should drill in your head that fetuses are fragile." The spectacle-wearing twin said in annoyance, huffing as he struggled to contain Ren's physical rage.

"Natsuki, help Ryuu and take him away from here. We already made enough noise to wake the whole neighborhood." The other twin beside Anri nodded to his brother.

Ren stopped struggling and slumped a little. He looked like he aged a couple of years or so. Ryuu and the other twin took advantage of this and removed him from the room, Sakura Jinguuji following them in their wake, her hands wringing in distress. The maid who silently witnessed everything closed the door behind their procession, leaving the room in complete silence.

She herself lost all the energy from their explosive fight, feeling her body limp and drained. She started to tremble as she lost all strength and fell on her back. The blond twin caught her easily, cushioning her fall with his arms.

"Easy there, Ms. Anri. You have to take care for the baby's sake." He proceeded to arrange her in a more comfortable position, pulling up the blankets she kicked awhile ago and covering her.

_My baby. It will be just be you and me. But I promise you, Mommy will do her best._

How funny it is that she once dismissed those advices from simple people that one will only realize the value of another when the moment comes that they no longer are with you. She considers it unclassy and above her, but now.. Now, she _knew _how it feels to loose someone that she has taken for granted; it was like losing her husband all over again; even though they have not been wedded yet, she genuinely liked Ren. It was her mistake not to distinguish the divide between her adoration for Ren and her hatred against his family. She wanted to teach this family a lesson that they will never forget- to show them that one must never underestimate someone like her, whom they trampled not once, but twice.

"Leave me." Anri felt tears drip down the bridge of her nose. "I wish to be alone when I'm crying."

And with that, the blond twin left her lying in bed, in tears, contemplating about her shattered future. Her broken plans and her reputation in tatters. Her plans for revenge, ruined.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka woke up, feeling sore after a restless sleep. After her ordeal last night, she fell into an uneasy sleep. Masato had finally settled down after losing control; being subjected to his dominion and rage was something she hoped would never happen again.

Inching her way to the edge of the bed, she tried to move as quietly as possible lest she woke Masato up. More times during the night, Masato experienced nightmares and constantly reached out for her, seeking her warmth; only calming down and settling into somewhat an easy sleep when he had his arms around her like a comfort pillow.

She supposed she should be really, really angry at him. To be honest, she still is furious at him for forcing his way with her. But more than being angry, she felt pity for Masato. A powerful, charismatic man like him can still experience weaknesses. But it still does not give an excuse to ruin her last night. He was an entirely different man when he took her.

Sitting upright, she reached down for a piece of clothing that was discarded last night. The dress she wore was torn beyond repair. Crushing the fabric in her fist, she tossed it away and stood up gingerly, wincing slightly. Her hips felt sore, raw tenderness pulsing at the juncture between her legs. Stark naked, she snagged a robe hanging on one of the hooks against the wall and headed to the large bathroom adjoining her bedroom. Locking the door securely behind her, she caught a glimpse of the large diamond ring resting on her finger. She tried a few times to remove it, before it finally dislodge from her hand. Studying it against the soft, white light overhead, the ring looked flawless as ever, brilliant with inner fire. Suppressing the urge to toss the ring into the waste paper basket, she placed the ring on top of the dresser.

Adjusting the taps for her bath, Haruka frowned at her reflection. There were some purplish bruises on her arms and her ribcage. She bruised so easily that it looked prominent against her pale skin. Masato left a lot of love bites and hickeys on her shoulders and neck. That would have to be hidden from view. She wondered briefly whether a maid packed a long sleeved sweater in her suitcase.

Running a hand through her hair, they hung heavy and long past her shoulders. Even after cutting her hair shorter a few months back, she still preferred them long and unruly to frame her face. It gives her protection from scrutiny.

Everything is so messy right now! Walking away from a problematic relationship is not easy. And with her eagerness to get away from it all, she hurt Masato and herself in the process. She doesn't deserve Masato. And yes, she is angry and torn over this! Why can't it be easy to forget someone and move on to another? She would give her eyeteeth to forget Ren as quickly as she could. She doesn't mind being with Masato in exchange.

Ah, Masato, Masato, Masato. How do we proceed from this event? When he wakes up, he would be beating himself up for losing control and for hurting her. Will she be there for him? Will she forgive him? Can she forgive?

She sat at the edge of the tub, tears splashing on her bare thighs, unable to think.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Masato woke up feeling fuzzy from all the alcohol he has consumed last night. His throat felt dry, parched like a desert. And the first thing he remembered was Haruka.

His hands rummaged about the bed, underneath the bedcovers and blankets, feeling his way, to see if she was still sleeping underneath the blankets next to him. He became afraid when he found an empty space beside him.

_This is the last time  
>that I'm ever gonna come here tonight<br>this is the last time - I will fall  
>into a place that fails us all - inside<em>

Did she leave him? Panicking, he bolted upright, disturbing the blanket covering part of his naked body. _Dear God, please no!_

And then he heard the sound of running taps. He turned his head in the direction of the closed door of the bathroom. Judging from the sounds, Haruka is busy attending to her toiletries.

Placing his head on his hands, he leaned forward, guilt and shame washing all over him. Relief that she is still with him and had not taken flight. His nightmares plagued him continuously about Haruka leaving and going undercover to a place where she could not be reached. How many times he woke during the night, seeking her warmth. Her presence alone provided a short measure of security in his broken sleep.

_How utterly despicable you are, Hijirikawa! You ought to be hanged for putting her through so much!_

His hands trembled. How could he have sunk so low? Forcing his way with her like a scumbag. He never knew! Never knew he could be capable of such acts of violence. Hurting a delicate woman like Haruka just because she is not yet ready to accept him fully. Of course she needed time to recover. Why the hell he told himself he would wait for her as patiently as he could?

Now all that hard work for nothing! A small mistake that lead to a night filled with passion mixed with bitterness and hurt.

He sat up straight again, pulling his knees up slightly, clutching the bed sheets with his fists. Haruka's scent all over the bed- the smell of lavender and vanilla.

She cried so much last night. From the hurt and pain.

_I can see the pain in you  
>I can see the love in you<br>but fighting all the demons will take time  
>it will take time<em>

And even with her crying face, he pushed on, never looking back. What would she think of him now? Finding out that he discovered has such a perverse sense of enjoyment in watching her plead and cry for patience and understanding.

God, how incredible it is to hold her against his hardened, aroused skin? She was all soft and pliable, sweet smelling and hot. She felt exquisite inside, slick, warm and melting against his forced invasion. He would give his everything to feel it over and over again.

He could feel the stirrings of desire between his legs burgeoning with his thoughts of her. And he clenched his teeth with hatred for himself. When it comes to Haruka, his control is always tested to the limits.

_Stop it! _

He felt like his heart is breaking into pieces. The twisting pain on his chest proved too much to bear.

Will she leave him now? Will he be able to let her go?

He's already half determined to lock her in a cage. Haruka is his. But he wouldn't want it just physically. He wanted all of her: heart, mind and soul. It took all amount of his willpower not to inflict physical pain on her when he discovered her deception and broke her word when it came to her reconciliation with Ren. She took him for granted. And he was angry with her for treating him carelessly after all he did for her.

But then, how can he justify his anger now when he forced her last night? He raped her, goddammit! And no matter how much she resisted, she tried to reason with him to the very end.

He wished August were here to help him.

_The angels they burn inside for us  
>are we ever<br>are we ever gonna learn to fly  
>the devils they burn inside of us<br>are we ever gonna come back down  
>come around<br>I'm always gonna worry about the things that could make us cold_

But then, it's good August is not here. He must never know. And he doubt Haruka will tell him about what happened last night. What happened was too personal, too intimate, and too devastating for their relationship.

August might skin him alive if he knew he forced his way with her. He would not only earn the wrath of the only woman he has ever loved unquestioningly; August will surely put up a protest about his actions. He's been his closest friend, true. But August has always been an advocate of justice and truth.

Not to mention that he has known all along his friend has been in love with Haruka as well. And as to be expected from him, he tried to keep it secret from everyone and decided to step aside for him.

August would be devastated when he finds out he treated the only woman they both love with such callousness.

Masato leaned against the headboard, contemplating his next steps.

Asking forgiveness is not the only agenda on his plate. He needed to start all over again and earn Haruka's respect and trust. He should scrap his plans for an early wedding as part of his steps to placate her distress. He must work towards making her feel at ease again and respect her boundaries.

And this time, he promise himself, he would ensure that she recovers properly from all the pain she has went through.

_This is the last time  
>that I'm ever gonna give in tonight<br>are there angels or devils crawling here?  
>I just want to know what blurs and what is clear - to see<em>

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_The number you have dialed is currently unavailable. _

For what seemed like the fiftieth time since he called her number, Louis wanted to smash his phone on the wall out of sheer frustration. He knew deep in his gut that something terribly went wrong with her impromptu dinner with the Jinguujis. He should have gone to her apartment before she left and prevented her from leaving.

Pacing in out of the bedroom of his rented apartment, he saw the remnants of the wreckage of plates and drinking glasses he threw on the floor when he arrived home in a fury, finding Anri's home empty, after she left for her dinner engagement.

He was planning to persuade her to call of the wedding herself and leave the country with him. They can always call out the Jinguujis at another time and place. The wedding would be too much for them to handle anyway. Anri is pushing too much of her luck that Ren and his family will not find out before its too late. And now that she hasn't come back, this proves that his haunches are right on mark.

It was only a matter of time until Ren gets wind of the fact that they were here for something else. Their plans have been laid out smoothly and carefully, but it all changed when Ren got himself involved with his previous flame and decided to call it off, which in turn prove to be Anri's doing.

She shouldn't have provoked him like that. When it comes to someone very, very important to a person, Louis can understand why Ren reacted that way. Ren will try to find ways to cut his ties with Anri. Only Anri didn't realize how persistent Ren would be. When he realized this after Anri threatened to expose Haruka, he began to plan for their escape. That's the reason why he was very busy these past few weeks, getting things together.

It's morning now, and the housemaids employed in Anri's apartment has reported that their mistress has not returned home yet, which was a normal occurrence and nothing to be alarmed about. Anri has been known to occasionally spend her nights with Jinguuji at his penthouse unit, or otherwise spending time with him, but tonight, with the wedding creeping up on them, Louis knew that time is running out for him. For them.

He was sorry that he did not discourage Anri from keeping up their pretense of going through the wedding and seeking revenge. Up until the news that she is pregnant, he is quite happy to indulge his aunt with her plans on ruining the Jinguuji from the inside; however, it all changed when she got pregnant. And the result was the wedding date being moved to an earlier date.

The hastening of the impending nuptials took him by surprise. Personally, he thought Anri can achieved her goals even without actually marrying into the Jinguuji clan. But now that the date looms near, he is feeling desperate. How can he prevent Anri from committing herself to such a family that brought enough tragedy in her life? Didn't she already have him? He, Louis de Montfort, has always been there for her, and yet, all she could think about was her plans for getting even.

Smashing his fist into the wall in front of him, Louis looked down at his left hand where he was still holding his hand phone. He scrolled down the button, scrutinizing the people listed on his phonebook, searching for some means to get information about Anri.

One of the names caught his eye, and he wasted no time, punching the call button.

One ring. Two rings. Three rings.

She picked up on the fourth ring.

"H-hello?" the voice at the other end of the line was breathless with anticipation.

Rae, a maid employed by the Jinguuji household was one of his unwitting and naïve informants that he cultivated for personal use. He felt that in order to keep the upper hand in this grand scheme, he needed to have all the information at his fingertips, whatever their relevance is to him. It his motto to always be prepared and to plan ahead. And now, his careful planning and preparation has come to fruition. This maid can help him give inside information that he won't be able to get from other people, not even from private investigators or the like.

He arranged for a regular monthly allowance for her to collect data about the Jinguuji family- their habits, how they work, their security system, which friends they are close to. So far, her information gathering is excellent, boring for most part, but it might prove to be useful one day. And this is one of the days he needed her to be where she is supposed to be.

"I understand a certain Anri de Montfort has stayed overnight?" He could bet his _Ferrarri_ sports car that Anri is being held against her will inside the mansion for reasons he has not known yet.

There was a pause before Rae answered. She confirmed it before continuing with her report.

"There was quite a row last night. Master Ren cancelled the wedding after their dinner."

Louis perked up with the news. Indeed? What made him cancel? He would bet this made Anri furious. But why?

"He kept on insisting he has proof of her deception. Ms. Anri fainted and was carried to the guest room."

_Anri fainted? _Louis gripped the phone so hard, his knuckles turned white. "Go on," he said tightly, urging his informant to reveal what she can.

"When she woke up, Master Ren and Ms. Anri fought. Ms. Anri was denying everything and it made Master Ren angry. He.." here she halted.

"Dammit, tell me what happened. Was she hurt? Did Jinguuji hurt her?"

"Ms. Anri was almost choked to death after Master Ren lost control and snapped." Rae said in a hushed tone at the other end of the line.

_Ren choking Anri to the point of death._

This is the only thing that echoes in his mind right now.

And it was Ren who inflicted it.

_He will pay dearly for laying a hand on her! _He vowed silently.

"Are you able to get near her?" he asked curtly, his blood boiling with white-hot rage. It's very hard to control his temper, and he slips up several times. But this is one reason that he will not hold back.

"No. After what happened last night, Madame Sakura tried to contain the gossip by personally seeing to Anri's welfare. I do know that there's a guard who always stand outside her door to prevent her from going out of her room."

_Burning oil or slow death? Which one would be better for Ren Jinguuji?_

"Fine." Louis narrowed his eyes, the wheels of his mind moving like clockwork. "Keep your eyes and ears open, Rae. I give you permission to call me if you anything happens."

And with that, he clicked his phone shut. Ren has declared war, and he has no qualms in accepting his challenge. And he would know where to strike hard and fast and leave them all gutted where it hurts the most.

Taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts, he dialed another number from his phonebook.

He need not wait for it to ring long. The man at the other end of the line answered on the second ring.

"I want _her_. Bring _her_ to me. It's time to activate my contingency plan."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**-Didn't realize how much you guys will be affected by the rape scene between Masato and Haruka. And I know a lot of you probably hate me for it, but it's a necessary part of the plot. Every character in this story has their weaknesses. Some have been very obvious in the beginning while some have yet to be uncovered. Masato sounds really dreamy in the story, but truth be told, even he has his own demons to conquer. It's not just him being a bastard son; Masato discovered his weakness is losing control in such a grand way. And it's all because of his love for Haruka. It might happen to other people whom he loves in similar ways. Great men like Masato are sometimes too perfect in the eyes of strangers, but they all have flaws too, and to me, it would unfair to give Masato a mediocre burden to carry. For him to be able to overcome and move on, I need to deal a huge blow for him: that of becoming a guardian and loving figure into a man fallen from grace by succumbing to the call of lust and desire. **_

_**It breaks my heart to put Masato in such a light, but that is why even in the early stages of this story, I decided that if I give all the characters painful crosses to bear, I would give them the proper redemption too. So he will get there eventually. All of them will. **_

_**-Song lyrics are courtesy of Angels and Devils by Dishwalla. Was listening to it in a loop for a while now. By the way, I know it sounds lame, but I have a facebook account. You guys can add me. Details are in my profile page. In addition, I signed up for spotify and have been compiling a lot of the song inspirations on my playlists. Do follow me if you are interested in my song inspirations for Cecil's Muse, Porcelain and Underage Love. **_

_**And if you will notice, I have another playlist entitled Children of Blood. It will be one of my future works for UtaPri.**_

_**-Halloween is upcoming soon, I don't think my latest entry for Where the Wild Roses Grow will be able to make it this Friday, but I am determined to post it as soon as I finished it. Please watch out for it; it's a Camus x Haruka pairing and it would be pretty long.**_

_**-Happy with the updates? Reviews please. **____** a little encourage and some tender-loving reviews would inspire me to write more diligently. **_


	57. Chapter 57

_**A/N: **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 57- Heartbreak Warfare**

_She looked even more beautiful than ever, that is for sure_. Masato Hijirikawa, CEO of Hijirikawa Group, tried to stifle the twisting pain on his chest, trying to relax on his seat, yet feeling a little fidgety with anxiety.

Haruka Nanami, his one time ward, his protégé, his one-sided love, sat across from him in the backseat of the car, staring out from the closed window, mouth puckering a little, eyes heavy-lidded; her brilliant eyes glazed. She is physically present, yes, but her mind, is a world apart.

_My heart aches, and a drowsy numbness pains _

_My sense, as though of hemlock I had drunk, _

_Or emptied some dull opiate to the drains _

_One minute past, and Lethe-wards had sunk: _

_'Tis not through envy of thy happy lot, _

_But being too happy in thine happiness,— _

_That thou, light-winged Dryad of the trees _

_In some melodious plot _

_Of beechen green, and shadows numberless, _

_Singest of summer in full-throated ease. _

She had the look of a composed woman with a stoic face and poised manners, looking sharp and impeccable in a severe black trouser pants and matching blouse. Black suits her very well. It brings out the gold tones of her hair and eyes, adding more allure to her beauty. Plus black makes her look more severe, mature and in control.

He has no doubt she abhors him now for what he has done. And he cannot blame her for it. She was doing a fantastic job trying to hide what she is feeling, and well, just looking at her made his heart ache even more; because he knew she is trying her very best to hide what she is truly feeling.

_Look at me, Haruka. I love you. Can you forgive me?_

He left her bedroom in haste, giving her the privacy he thought she desperately need. He took a quick shower- the quickest one he has ever done. He fears she might take advantage of his absence and leave suddenly, despite the number of bodyguards frolicking discreetly outside their suite. And even as she stood in the sitting room waiting for him, he dreaded meeting her eyes. He feels that as if the floor might swallow her up whole to punish him with longing and regret.

Instead of seeing a puffy-looking, red-rimmed eye Haruka, she greeted him with a touch of brightness in the tone of her voice when he went out from his bedroom; even politely asking whether he is ready for breakfast and expressing her desire to go back home so she can do the finishing touches for the song she will sing at Ren's wedding.

Just looking at her smiling back at him with no trace of the turmoil he inflicted to her last night; well, he doesn't know whether to be angry or sad at this. Should he be angry because she did not shed any tears? Was only Ren Jinguuji worthy of her tears? Or should he be happy that it looked like she has forgiven him?

But no. That is not the case. He knew deep down she devastated by what happened between them. Who is he kidding? He can see clearly the strain on her forced smile, the taut posture and the tightening of her jaw. She cannot hide anything from him. He loves her so much that he memorizes all of her expressions and moods. He can appreciate how good an actress she is. And she's giving one hell of a performance for him.

During breakfast, Haruka took bitter black coffee for and a half a slice of toast. No more. She never drinks black coffee. She always ate heartily. And yes, he still have trouble persuading her to eat while she recovers from her heartache with Ren Jinguuji. But this morning, she took her breakfast without complaint or fuss. Forcing herself to swallow each bite of her toast. And just seeing her looking all quiet while he attempts to read his newspaper made him loose his appetite too. He didn't have the heart to push her further and eat more. She's already aware how thin she has become. And to think they were already doing some progress with her appetite this week. He had to act like an idiot last night ruin it for her.

_O, for a draught of vintage! that hath been _

_Cool'd a long age in the deep-delved earth, _

_Tasting of Flora and the country green, _

_Dance, and Provençal song, and sunburnt mirth! _

_O for a beaker full of the warm South, _

_Full of the true, the blushful Hippocrene, _

_With beaded bubbles winking at the brim, _

_And purple-stained mouth; _

_That I might drink, and leave the world unseen, _

_And with thee fade away into the forest dim: _

Masato tilted his head, thoughts filled with her. How can he get close to her again? Make her realized that she is precious to him? He regrets putting too much pressure on her, and he cannot undo what he has done.

Unconsciously, Haruka crossed her legs and changed her sitting position a little. She continued to be lost in her world, watching the world pass by as their car ate up miles of smooth asphalt road. A lock of hair escaped her tight ponytail and Masato's hands literally itched to curl it around his fingers.

And despite his promise not to touch her again until she gives her permission, he felt himself harden with remembrance: the soft skin of her inner thighs, the slick wetness of her nether regions, the hard nubs of her nipples. The severe black blouse she's wearing is modest, but it's enough to stoke his imagination further. He cannot believed that it was just last night when he touched and branded every inch of her skin underneath that blouse she is wearing!

Masato swore silently, closing his eyes before opening them. _Goddamit!_

Haruka was now looking at him with curiosity.

"Are you alright?" she asked, frowning a little.

_I should be asking _you _that. _He thought guiltily. He wanted to reach out and hold her hand. Reassure her and make her feel safe again. Kiss her and hug her tight. But he knew that trust is something that is strong but easily breakable if handled incorrectly. And Haruka deserves her space. He cannot subject her to his beastly nature again.

"I am..alright." he answered carefully, studying her face. "I am just a little.. stiff at the moment." Indeed, sitting for a couple of hours with less movement made his legs feel cramped.

"That's no good. Come," she patted the space beside her. "Sit beside me and stretch your legs in front of you. You should learn to relax a little. You are not always under scrutiny. There's only me and you here."

Somewhat surprise by her friendly gesture, Masato felt his pulse quicken with anticipation. He moved and sat beside her without a word, taking care not to sit too close to her. He contemplated between keeping his Italian leather shoes on or put up his sock-covered feet before tentatively resting his shoe-less feet on the seat in front of him.

Haruka let out a small chuckle. "Better right?"

He turned to his right, and found himself staring back at her, their face inches away.

Her face turned a little red and she shrank a little away from him. Her action causes his hope to plummet. Awkwardly, she broke their eye contact first by resuming her gazing activity outside. He, in turn, focused in front. Thank God for dividers! He never finds himself feeling so gauche and nervous outside his own bedroom. The ruthless Masato Hijirikawa reduced like a blubbering teenage boy around the person he loves.

_Fade far away, dissolve, and quite forget _

_What thou among the leaves hast never known, _

_The weariness, the fever, and the fret _

_Here, where men sit and hear each other groan; _

_Where palsy shakes a few, sad, last gray hairs, _

_Where youth grows pale, and spectre-thin, and dies; _

_Where but to think is to be full of sorrow _

_And leaden-eyed despairs, _

_Where Beauty cannot keep her lustrous eyes, _

_Or new Love pine at them beyond to-morrow. _

For a while, they sat in silence. Each of them trying to gauge each other's moods. He could practically time their breathing. _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _

It's too soon to expect her to forgive him. He should be grateful at least she is treating him normally. Like what happened between them last night was only a dream- or a nightmare. In fact, she was treating him the same way before Ren came back into the picture.

_Say something. Anything._

He took a deep breath, plucking up the courage to speak. But when he opened his mouth she spoke first.

"Would it be too much to ask if we extend our stay in Paris? The Mid-winter ball is coming up again in a few months. But I would like to stay longer after New Year's Eve."

Masato turned sideways, studying her before responding. She continued to look outside, but he could see a hint of glistening tears at the edge of her eyelids. She blinked them away, taking slow deliberate breaths before adding, "If possible, I would like to leave after the wedding. I do have some commitments that I needed to work around. But I think, I'm all-good. I'm running out of material for my possible next album." She added as an afterthought.

He followed her suit, moving closer to the car window, and gazing out into the endless golden-hued fields and brilliant emerald and ruby colored trees dotting the sweeping landscape. Somehow the scene before him looks soothing, and he relaxed a little.

Her hand brush his, and he looked back at her in surprise.

She clasped his hand tightly against hers, the diamond gem winking at him somewhat reassuringly. He did not see the ring during breakfast, half-expecting her to tell him that she threw it away. He has forgotten all about it eventually when they boarded the car and while they were both preoccupied with each other's private thoughts during the long drive.

The huge diamond sat on her ring finger as if it was always there since.

Feeling his heart twist painfully, he swallowed a lump on his throat. "Of course. A change of scenery and environment would be good for us."

She nodded without answering.

"Yes," she agreed with a faraway look on her face that made his heart pound with both pain and hope, "A change of scenery will do us both good. Something to look forward to a chance to mend our mind, body and spirit."

_Forlorn! the very word is like a bell _

_To toll me back from thee to my sole self! _

_Adieu! the fancy cannot cheat so well _

_As she is fam'd to do, deceiving elf. _

_Adieu! adieu! thy plaintive anthem fades _

_Past the near meadows, over the still stream, _

_Up the hill-side; and now 'tis buried deep _

_In the next valley-glades: _

_Was it a vision, or a waking dream? _

_Fled is that music:—Do I wake or sleep? _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka Nanami leaned back a little on the car seat. As the car zoomed and ate up more miles, the small buildings and homes slowly turned into mid-rise condominiums and offices, billboards and advertisements that would be lit up like beacons in the night. There are more people in the streets, and watching them as they go about their everyday businesses was distracting enough. She estimated an hour more to go before they arrived back to the home she shared with Masato Hijirikawa.

Her hand gently brushed Masato's hair. During the course of their travel, he promptly went to sleep, leaning heavily against her. Unconsciously, he finally laid down, taking up the empty space beside her, folding his long limbs in a sleeping position; his head rested on her lap. She could not help but feel like she was smack into some kind of a reverse fairytale- Masato looked like a sleeping prince, all defenseless and handsome as he lay there quietly.

His slow, even breathing signified how tired and exhausted he was. And she could see the deep lines around the corners of his eyes, grey shadows beneath his lashes- proof of how badly he slept the night before. Even now, she can still feel his arms clutching her in his sleep, keeping his nightmares at bay.

How vulnerable he looked now that she could clearly see him in the broad daylight coming from the car windows. And inexplicably, watching him sleep, she could feel her defenses relaxing automatically.

Masato looked younger when he sleeps. He should relax a bit more and let go of his inhibitions. If she would describe Masato Hijirikawa in one sentence, its this: he keeps everything in check and tries to control even things that he cannot.

And there in lies the problem.

Masato likes to micromanage his work, his schedule, the people he deals with, including her. Basically, he micromanages his life to such a degree, and because he is used to his system, when things did not turned out precisely the way he predicts or things get out of hand, his control snaps.

Can she live with such a man? Sooner or later, she would suffocate. And God knows what she intends to do when she begins to feel like a caged bird. On the other hand, if she marries someone like Masato for practical reasons, she need not worry about her financial stability in the future. He would take care of everything for her; she only need to focus on her music and nothing else. She only cares about music now. God knows she only want to create magnificent sounds and to be frank, she don't even care whether people would continue to buy her music or not. As long as she heeds the calling of her muse, she is happy and content.

She thought that by letting herself experience the other life outside her music, it would be as exciting as she pictured it would be.

It is not. And look where it landed her.

Does she want Masato to marry her? It's not something that she should decide and just be done with it. He would be part of her life until she dies.

But Masato _is _a good man. A gentleman who takes care of everything. And she cannot find a more perfect companion. Who is she kidding? She just wished he was a little bit more patient with her. She cannot switch off her feelings at a snap of his fingers. Like open wounds, she needed to heal properly. Or else, any attempt in establishing a respectable relationship would be futile.

Her fingers stopped stroking his hair, and she watched silently as he mumbled softly in his sleep.

_Dear Masato. I hope one day, things would get back to normal. _

She had every intention of running away when he fell into an uneasy sleep last night. Indeed, she was already standing next to the bed and doing a little pacing of her own. _To go or not to go. _But running away won't help. She knew that already with Ren. And look at what it has gotten her. A lot more of grief and heartache she didn't want and need.

Besides, even if she did tried to push through her initial plan it would only be a matter of time before he finds her again. She might not even make it out of this hotel with the smattering of bodyguards he always brought along with him, August always make sure he has an adequate amount of them dogging their every footsteps, albeit discreetly, whenever he is not around to personally supervise the safety of Masato.

Haruka let out a sigh, before continuing to smoothen Masato's hair away from his face. The diamond on her left finger winking with every movement her fingers made. What made her put it back after her long soak in the tub, she didn't know. Maybe the truth of the matter is, she wants this thing to work out too.

And maybe, just maybe, somewhere deep inside of her, she's already falling in love with Masato bit by bit.

The stroking stopped, and she felt her face go warm.

_How can it be so soon? _She bit her lip, a funny feeling blooming in her chest. Her heartstrings beginning to tug at her.

_Love breaks and love divides  
>Love laughs and love can make you cry<em>

Maybe it _is _good that she would be going back to France after the wedding weekend comes. It is time to close the chapter in her life in Japan. Her family has rejected her existence, and her reunion with Ren Jinguuji has ended in a spectacular disaster. What more obvious event she needs for fate to let her know the she must be on her way and move on? Japan no longer has any reasons to make her stay.

_I can't believe the ways  
>That love can give<br>And love can take away_

Feeling a little lightweight with this realization, Haruka Nanami felt as if a heavy burden has been lifted from her shoulders and hope seemed like it would be within her reach again. It would be easier to talk to Masato in a more open fashion once they are back in Paris; perhaps even forgive him for last night's transgressions. With these feelings she has discovered, she has something to focus and work towards on.

She leaned down and brushed her lips against the sleeping Masato's forehead.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Will you be having dinner here tonight?" Masato asked her while he leaned against the open windows of the car.

Haruka paused carefully inside the car before answering. "I'll be back around 6pm. We can have dinner at 7pm."

Masato nodded. "Alright. You deal with schedule and push it back after the winter holidays. If you're having conflicts with a few of the commitments, let me know, we can negotiate on the revised terms and conditions."

She nodded. "Leave it to me."

Masato straightened up and backed away from the car, gave her a goodbye salute. The car's window silently pulled up and closed, before the driver of the car turned the wheel and was soon out of the driveway.

She waved at Masato, feeling a little foolish for he probably did not see her wave due to the car's dark tint privacy protection plastered on the thick glass window.

Her meeting with the management was a little impromptu; but given the remaining days left that week, she would have no time to do rescheduling with her team after Ren's wedding reception. She would quickly leave after her performance. Masato would be waiting for her in the tarmac, aboard the private jet he frequently uses when he went for overseas business trips.

The prospect of going overseas and back to her homeland stirred up some bittersweet feelings for her interspersed with a little excitement. Paris is calling for her to come home.

She gave a start when she felt a faint vibration.

Rummaging through her bag, she noted that someone has been calling her. She fished out the phone and noted a familiar number.

_Ren has been calling her again._

The phone registered 10 missed calls. There was a couple of messages too, waiting for her to open and read them in the inbox.

Quickly she clicked the buttons and deleted the phone's logged in calls. She paused on the messages, wondering if she should read them or not. But no matter how many times Ren persisted in asking her to meet up with him, she cannot go. She refuses to go. There's no more point talking to him.

She immediately pressed the delete button and watched as a small envelope icon became animated and was swallowed by a trashbin, signifying that the messages have been erased from her inbox. And then she turned the off button of her phone before dropping it back to her purse, pushing thoughts of Ren out of her mind.

Paris is calling for her to come home. So she would focus her energies to the upcoming trip back.

It was such a shame really, if only she read the messages. Ren sent her two messages that would have certainly altered her decision to continue with her meeting.

The first message would have read: _The wedding is off._

And the second message would have read: _I want to talk to you._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Constantine?" Haruka leaned forward from her seat with a puzzled look on her face. "Are we going in the right direction? We should be there at the office by now."

She did not wait for the driver to answer, peering out of the window to find herself looking at unfamiliar buildings and streets. She knew the travel time would only be for about 30 minutes, but somehow, it felt like they have been driving for about an hour. Did they get lost? Or was it because they are avoiding some heavy traffic?

She turned her head to ask the driver again. "Constantine? Where are we?", leaning forward a little and speaking in a much clearer voice. Maybe he did not hear her ask a question.

Then she realized that the driver in front was not actually her usual driver, but a different man. A new driver perhaps? The man wearing the uniform looked young, perhaps a little over two years older than her, with a sharp goatee and flashing dark eyes. He certainly never looked familiar, and wondered when he was hired by August. She's usually aware of all the people handling and taking charge of Masato's household and protection details.

In all the haste they arrived at home, she did not notice that the driver was changed. Did Masato asked someone else to drive the car?

Frowning a little, she sat back down, feeling a little uneasy. The number of house on the streets began to dwindle, making more room for vacant plots of land and unfamiliar side streets.

Not really meaning to, she twisted her body and pulled herself up in a kneeling position on top of the leather seat, trying to glimpse at the back of the car window where the view is broader. Maybe if she checks for familiar landmarks she would know where they are…

That's when she noticed another car dogging their wake. She could not see the passengers inside because of its dark tint on the windows, so much like the car she is in now. But just looking at how unusually close it is driving behind them, she felt the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. There was no license plate attached below the car's hood.

"Hey!" she turned to face driver and found that the divider between them has been pulled up, blocking her view in front.

"Hey!" she repeated, banged at the divider with the palms of her hands. "What's the meaning of this?!"

She felt the car slow down before going to a full stop.

_What is happening? _She continued to pound against the thick padded plywood that serves as a divider. She felt around for the button to bring it down, but when she pressed for it, the button seemed to have malfunctioned.

There was a click and she realized that the locks of the car have been disengaged. Looking back through the rear window, she barely registered a man coming out from the car behind them, after puling to a stop too, wearing a plastic mask to conceal his face and identity. He took a few strides, jogging a little until he reached the side of Haruka's car, hand stretching out for the handle to wrench the door open.

Haruka tried frantically to deter the man, pulling at the handle on her side, preventing him access to the back seats.

_Oh God! What is happening?!_

Too late did she realized that the car door from her other side was open too, and she felt a pair of hands grabbing her roughly from behind.

"No! Let me go!" she grabbed hold of the hands holding her waist, banging her head on the roof in the process. The blow dulled her senses a bit, nevertheless, she struggled to break free. The thin strand of freshwater pearls she was wearing snapped. The pearl beads scattering on the carpeted floor with dull _plinking _sounds.

The door whose handle she was holding moments ago was now open, and the mask-covered man peered inside.

He barely avoided a kick from her.

"Help!" Haruka screamed, fighting off her abductors. "Help!"

Curling her hands into tight fists, she began to throw punches, not caring whether she hit them or not. She only knew she needed to make it work. Her right hand managed to graze the side of the masked man's face, but it seems that the blow is either not enough, or he doesn't really care if it hurts. One of the man captured her left wrist, trying to prevent her from throwing more punches. He twisted her wrist that she gave a gasp of pain.

She began to kick more furiously. "Don't touch me! Don't touch me! Help!" she yelled again. The edge of her blouse was torn.

One of her foot was caught in a viselike grip.

As she struggled, the other man caught her chin, and placed a piece of cloth over her nose and mouth.

She tried not to breathe into the substance they soaked the cloth with. Some chemical that will surely make their job easier. The flowery, pungent smell made her want to retch whatever the remaining contents her stomach has. And even as she struggled, her vision began to whirl.

_No, no, no! _

Finally taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes, her body going limp. Darkness descending. And finally, she lay quiet.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Masato Hijirikawa washed his hands on the marble basin, snagged hold of a fluffy towel and wiped his hands dry. It would be a couple of hours before Haruka comes back for dinner. He might as well do some work while he waits for her.

He stared back at his reflection. _You look like hell, Masato. _He told himself silently. Tossing the towel into the wicker basket for used linens, he ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it a little. He would definitely take a longer break once they are in Paris. And he would arrange for the rest of his immediate family to fly over to celebrate the Christmas holidays there. His half-sisters would certainly be thrilled to go. Though he's not sure about his stepmother, she might opt to stay back and concentrate on her physical therapy. She's managed to progress into walking without the aid of crutches.

Still, a white, winter Christmas might be the perfect ambiance he is aiming for. Hopefully, around that time, Haruka is open enough to accept him, and he could announce to his family about his intention to marry her as soon as possible.

Turning the brass doorknob open, he stepped out from the powder room with every intention of going straight to his library when he saw one of his chauffer carrying a vase full of flowers.

Peering through the tall blossoms and stalks, Masato frowned a little.

Is Haruka back so soon?

"Constantine, where's Haruka? Did something happen?"

The chauffer shook his head. "No sir. The miss is not back yet. I thought she left for a meeting with her management?" he queried, throwing back the question at him. Then he turned a little red for his cheeky answer.

"I know that." Masato said, crossing his arms over his chest in confusion. "I thought you are her driver. Why aren't you with her?"

Constantine nodded casually. "I took a quick pee in the loo when we arrived, but by the time I came back, there was a new driver on the wheel. I assumed you instructed him to drive her instead."

Masato knotted his forehead in surprise. _Did he give such an instruction? _Or was it August who changed Haruka's detail? Only he or August can instruct the their staff on their duties and responsibilities.

He looked around as if expecting August to materialize and provide an answer for his questions, but realized that ever since they arrived back, his friend was not there to greet them. He lost track of his friend's absence due to the fact that his thoughts are preoccupied with Haruka's well-being.

"Where is August?" he asked slowly, trying to keep the panic from taking hold of him. _He probably assigned a new driver for her, then._

Constantine shrugged. "I heard from the housekeeper that he went out for some errands this morning and hasn't come back yet." Then he gestured at the vase of flowers filled with blood red poppies, a small white envelope nestled within the blossoms.

"These vase was delivered just now, and I helped carry this heavy thing." Constantine said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

Masato pulled his phone from the pockets of his tailored pants, hands shaking. "Get me, Edward. Immediately!" he barked out while dialing Haruka's phone, making the chauffer jump before nodding and scuttling away from the corridor to fulfill his employer's bidding. Edward is the chief of his team of bodyguards and August's second in command.

_The number you have dialed is currently unavailable._

Masato Hijirikawa lowered the phone he was holding, trying to check if he pressed the wrong button. He clicked on the redialed button, but after a few seconds, the same recorded voice relayed the message to him.

_The number you have dialed is currently unavailable._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Parts of the poem are taken from John Keats' Ode to a Nightingale. I recommend you listen to the reading made by the awesome Benedict Cumberbatch which is available in Youtube. Such a lovely, lovely voice that actor has.**_

_**The short lyrics are courtesy of Love Gives by the Corrs. **_

_**Poppy flowers delivered to Masato's residence means condolence. If you are familiar with Greek Myths which I obsessively read once in a while, Hades' land of the dead has fields of poppy strewn throughout his realm.**_

_**As usual, if you have a facebook account, please add me. You can send me messages there, tag me, whatever. I try to upload some photos there and updates whenever I could.**_

_**I have also a Spotify account which you can follow. All my song inspirations are listed there and they are updated once in a while too. **_

_**How was your Halloween guys? As usual, I failed to finish my updates for Where the Wild Roses grow. I realized that my latest entry there is too long. And I tried to trim it down. **___

_**-Happy with the updates? Reviews please. **____** a little encourage and some tender-loving reviews would inspire me to write more diligently. **_


	58. Chapter 58

_**A/N: **_

_**Early posting to start December with a good cheer!  
><strong>_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 58- Someone to Watch Over me**

When she woke up, all she could see was darkness. She opened her mouth to speak, only to realize that she can only make some muffled squeaks with the gag wrapped tightly around her mouth. She made a slight move to remove it, but found her hands have been tied with a thick rope. Rubbing against her skin made it feel chaffed and raw. The rope was tied too tight, almost cutting off the circulation on her arms.

_Where am I?_

Lying on something cold and flat, she deduced she is on the floor. The dust and small particles of sand and the occasionally pebble was rough against her cheek and the side of her forehead. She felt filthy and dirty with the sweat making her hair sticky.

She wanted to scream for help, but because of the gag, she could not. Her throat felt so dry that she longed for some water to quench her thirst. But guessing that there would be no water waiting for her, she tried to swallow instead. Maybe her saliva would tide her for a while.

Wriggling a little, she moved from one side to the other, annoyed to find her captors even bound her ankles together. They certainly made sure that she wouldn't be able to escape and run. She's got nothing on her person- no cellphones, no anything, not even a house key that she might use as some sort of weapon or even to try and cut the rope they bound her with. Breathing a little heavily, she could feel her heart hammering against her ears. Why was she taken here? And who are these people who took her? Just waking up and being restricted from any form of movement is enough to send her over the edge, they have to go and limit her vision too.

Trying not to panic, she wriggled again, feeling much like a worm on the floor, moving this way and that. If she could only get some bearings on where she is, or what kind of situation she was in other than being tied up like this.

Tears began to spring in her eyes. _Why? Why?! _First Ren's lies, and then her family's rejection. She thought Masato's betrayal was the icing on her series of misfortune. But being kidnapped never would cross her mind in a million years!

The gag cut through the sides of her mouth painfully, and she gave a moan of despair and a whimper. God! How can you be so cruel?! She can taste a little of her own blood, with the rough cloth making it unbearably painful to move her jaw and swallow.

She could hear distant sounds of clanging and banging, like hammers hitting an anvil. But then, who would be wielding such equipment in modern Tokyo? She paused in her struggles, straining her ears for sounds, anything that may sound remotely familiar. She could hear some honking of cars, indicating she may be near some major road or highway. There was even some weird screaming, high-pitch sounds, though she is not sure whether they are birds. _Seagulls' maybe? _She thought. Unless it is some person they are torturing from somewhere nearby.

_Stay calm, Haruka. Stay calm. Think!_

She was trembling from fright and panic, and she kept hearing her heart pounding in her ears. It sounded like the seconds arm from a ticking clock; or a drumbeat counting down the end as it loomed near.

Should she pray?

_Dear God. I leave everything to you. _Whispering those words with desperation feels pathetic. What would God do? Come down from the heavens and free her? As if that would be possible.

She felt like laughing and crying at the same time with all these ridiculous one sided conversations running inside her head. Where is God when you need him?

_Somebody please help me! _

Haruka felt tears spilling and she sniffled a little. She wanted to scream, but with the gag's restrictions, she can only curse and scream inside her mind.

_I hate you, God! I hate all of you! Whoever is behind this! I wish you dropped dead! Twist your neck and break your spine!_

For a few minutes, as she struggled and cried and sniffled, Haruka kept wishing this nightmare to be over, chanting the mantra over and over. _Please! Just kill me now! I don't want to die like this!_

Lifting her head a little, she tried to hear more of the sounds around her. But with her panic and fear overtaking her sanity, it's a little hard to focus. Her eyelashes grazed the rough cloth used to blindfold her tight, she closed her eyes, inhaled sharply and then..

_Thud! Thud!_

The pain blooming in her forehead seemed to wake her up a little. Gasping a little, she bit the inside of her cheek instinctively. Hitting her head on the hard surface she was lying on is a bad idea, but if she has to go through this horrible ordeal, she needed to be sane. The pain will keep her in check and motivate her to keep her wits about.

She swallowed painfully. The last thing she remembered, she was being dragged from the inside of the car as she fought her hardest from being taken. And after they covered her mouth and nose with a cloth soaked with some cloyingly sweet-smelling chemical, it became easier to carry her when she was knocked unconscious.

She closed her eyes to rest them. She couldn't see much anyway, and the cloth they used to blindfold her is hurting them. Instead, she will focus on using her other senses: hear, smell and touch. Her left wrist continued to throb, and she remembered vividly how the other man wrangled her arm to keep her from fighting and throwing punches. With the rope tied to her as such, it made her condition seemed worse.

Consciously, she assessed her state: her clothes are still on, which means if her abductors intention is to rape, they would have done so when she was unconscious. So maybe their agenda is not to rape her.

Still, the rape word remained at the back of her head. _How will she survive another assault? _The world is such a cruel and unfair place. To be honest, being in here made her realized that she would rather have Masato to deal with than unknown strangers touching her. She just might vomit if their hands ever so much stroke her bare skin. It's fairly obvious which is the lesser of the two evils. It's unthinkable to compare what she went through with Masato with what is in store for her here.

She curled her fists in anger and despair. Will the people back home ever realize she's been missing yet?

She breathed deeply to distract herself from such deplorable thoughts. Better not invite more negative thoughts!

Letting her nose analyze the scents wafting all about her, she focused again on her surroundings: something metallic, like melted iron, and the air has a salty smell; and a hint of a woodsy scent? She can even smell her own perfume. She knotted her forehead in concentration. That woodsy smell with a hint of lime thrown into the mix. It seemed familiar somehow, this scent.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

With the side of her face pressed on the floor, the tapping sounds echoed inside the room she was in. The sounds are getting louder, indicating that whoever was walking is coming in her direction. And judging by the footsteps echo, she concluded the sheer size of the space she was in.

_I am probably in some kind of warehouse. _She deduced. _A warehouse near some busy roads. A warehouse near a body of water. _If she was right about that salty air and the screeching of the birds, she would be inside one of those abandoned warehouses that dot the Tokyo bay area. That means she's not so far away from home. The knowledge may not seem much but it's something she can focus on.

_Think, Haruka._ _You need to do something. _She can only do so much except think and use her other senses. Trying desperately to be in control of her surroundings is slowly eating her. But she needed to persist. And even as the footsteps approached where she was lying prostate, her heart pounded hard, and her skin prickled with fear.

The tapping sounds stopped.

The footsteps have reached her.

Fearing the worst, she braced for something, of what she doesn't know yet. Will they kill her with a knife or a gun? Or suffocate her with a rope? Will it be painful? Or will they prolong the pain?

She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting some kind of painful blow to the head, or a sharp object to pierce her body. There are a number of possibilities running inside her head that she did not hear the movements behind her.

_Please let it be swift. _She prayed silently. _Don't let me suffer a prolonged agony._

She was suddenly hauled up in a sitting position roughly. Giving a muffled protest, she flinched a little, not wanting to have any contact whatsoever with however is looking at her now. She wished the blindfold would let her see who her captors look like.

She felt the gag on her mouth loosen.

As soon as the cloth came off, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Help! Help Me!"

_Slap!_

A stinging blow landed on the side of her face and she fell down, landing painfully on her arm. Despite telling herself to stay calm, she couldn't help but let out a cry. She sniffled a little, tears staining the blindfold tied around her eyes. How can she fight if they tied her up so securely?

"Shut up you little bitch!" Someone stepping on her hip, prodding her to comply with his wishes. The man's voice is laced with menace and arrogance.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice trembling, swallowing her frightened tears. "I've got no money. You can take my purse. I have cash there."

A chuckle.

"I'm not interested in your purse or your money. I wouldn't get into so much trouble bringing you here just to have time to go through the contents of your purse." His shoe pushed her hip a little to emphasize his point.

_Is he going to rape me then? _She felt terror seized her heart.

"That's enough." Another voice said smoothly. "If you want to make your call, better do it now. I need to leave soon."

Haruka strained to hear more from the second voice. It was very obvious that the two people talking above her are male based from the deepness of their voice. But the second one seems to be trying his best to muffle it; disguising it so, changing his tone to make it sound deeper, different.

She's not good with self-defense, tactics or diplomacy. Some people in the movies are portrayed as talking their way out of difficult situations such as this. God knows how in the world she could prepare for this kind of unusual event, but she realized she has some advantage: sounds are her specialty because of her inclination in composing and creating music. She can pick out nuances and differences in tones and harmony, thanks to her training with instruments such as a guitar and the piano. And the way the second man talks, triggered some memory in the recesses of her mind.

_Where did she hear his voice?_

There was a tug, and she was hauled up in a sitting position the second time.

Something solid being pressed against her lips. The rim of a cup. The contents spilling on her lips.

_Water. _

All thoughts of trying to process the information churning inside her head went flying out of the window. Opening her mouth, she swallowed some of the liquid. The water seemed like heaven as it travelled down her throat, soothing it and giving her some relief. She continued to drink, never stopping. If she wants to live through this ordeal, she needed all her strength.

She spluttered and coughed when she had drunk her fill. It took her a few minutes to get ahold of herself. The rest of the water sloshed down her front, plastering her blouse against her skin.

"What do you want from me if you are not interested with my purse or money?" she blurted out when she has finished, gritting her teeth in anger.

The first man gave another chuckle. "Pretty feisty eh? I don't even know what these guys want with you. You would be such a handful to handle in the long run."

_What are they talking about? _

A hand ran over her exposed neck, over her shoulders. Even if she couldn't see what he was doing to her, she turned her head away, revolted, her stomach turning over. "Don't touch me!" she hissed. The hand continued to wander down her back and she flinched away, twisting to prevent him from going further down.

Raising her chin she said defiant. "If you need money, I can arrange to raise a certain amount. If you let me go, I can go to the bank and withdraw whatever I have. Just please let me go." It could buy her some time. She needed to get some clues – anything that can tell her where she is or who took her.

The man's hands went round her waist, before it stopped and left her body alone. And then, a hand began to smooth out her hair, and Haruka flinched away again, hating the feeling of being touched. The hand continued to run down the length of her hair, brushing her nape lightly, before she heard a _snipping _sound. She gave small gasp, moving away automatically. Why would they cut her hair? What do they intend to do?

How many hours have passed since she was taken? Will Masato ever realized she has been missing for quite some time now? Will she be able to see Ren for one last time before it ends? She tried not to think what her bestfriend, Tomochika Shibuya, will react if she finds she has meet a cruel end.

She didn't want to die, but how will she escape?

The second man spoke again, interrupting her reverie. "I want you to be quiet for a day or so, okay? Behave, be a good girl and we will let you go off without harm."

"Hmmp!" the first man expressed his irritation. "Personally, I don't care if she dies from starvation inside this hellhole. It's a good thing she's wearing black too. Very much appropriate."

"If she dies, so be it." The second voice said. "But I don't want her harmed nevertheless. Remember the plan. You don't get to act until I said so."

Haruka didn't know whether the first man has agreed to to the second man's instructions, but she is hopeful that she would be free at least. The second man seemed to be the one in charge of this whole sordid affair. The first man maybe his henchman. If she could remember this niggling feeling, maybe she can retrieve more clues on who these two men are.

This is the least she can do for the moment; better than complete and utter despair.

A finger ran across her jaw and she clenched her teeth, turning her head on the side to avoid whowever was looking at her face to face.

"I thought _I _was the one who should be giving the orders." The first man said in a soft, suave manner that made her skin crawl. Haruka can't pick up where his accent is from. Both of the men sounded ambiguous: like coming from somewhere and nowhere.

"If I had my way, I would like to skin you alive; mount your head like a trophy and be done with it." The first man murmured softly. "But then, your existence is only beneficial for a grander scheme. You are not a worthy decoration anyway."

Haruka wrinkled her nose in disgust. The first man has such a cultured voice, yet the way his mind works is barbaric, cruel.

"Stay away from me," her lip curled.

_Tsk. Tsk. _The man cupped her face. "You have such an innocent face." He sneered.

_Just what the heck is going on? _She wondered. Somehow the way this conversation is running, it seems like she missed some huge chunks of the conversation in between. Does she know these men from somewhere? Is that why one of them feels familiar somehow? Have she encountered them before. The way they talked made her feel like they know a lot about her than they were telling. She started to flip mental images of random strangers she encountered. With the world she is in, it's hard to distinguish which people she can trust.

_An obsessive fan?_ _A stalker_?

"Let's go." The second man made a move and began to walk away from them.

The first man let go of her face and made a move too. She could hear the rustling of their shoes gliding against the dust-covered floor.

Afraid of being left alone, Haruka called out in a panicked tone. "Wait! Don't leave me here! Please!"

"You'll be safe here. Even if you scream out loud no one will come and give you aid. Just keep quiet and conserve your energy." The second man said, footsteps indicating he is far away from her now. Another pair of footsteps caught up with him.

"No! Please! Don't leave me! Please!" Haruka begged desperately. To be left alone in a strange place was a cruel punishment. Blindfolded, unable to move much. She would go crazy if she spends another hour in this state. At least with company, it wouldn't be so bad. It would give her something to work on, divert her attention. They are her most valuable clues.

Twisting this way and that, she wiggled her way to the direction where they went. "No! Please! I'm begging you! Let me go!"

There was some clanging noises and heavy movement of rollers, shutters and chains being activated, drowning out the sound of her voice. Even as she begged and screamed and cried they ignored her.

_No! Please! _"Don't leave me here!"

There was a final banging sound and suddenly, all seemed quiet as they locked the door securely behind them, leaving her screaming until she is hoarse; alone in her thoughts, contemplating on when she will die.

"Help me! Don't leave me!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was all chaos when August arrived back from his errands. Eager to share some news with Masato, he was on his way back when he received a cryptic message from his friend, commanding him to come home immediately. Masato never, ever has put up such a request to him. When he wanted something, he puts up his wishes as politely as possible. So it is quite unusual for his friend to send out such a distressed sentence.

_The sparrow got lost, never to return._

Over the years since he took it upon himself to serve and protect Masato Hijirikawa, they agreed on certain coded messages to indicate when one of them is in trouble. The message would change every now and then. And it is crafted in such a way that whoever accidentally reads it, wouldn't understand what it means. August was the one who suggested it, given that his friend is almost always the one who needs protection from outside threats. And in all the years they've been together, he only used the coded message once or twice, and often, it was during a false alarm.

He hope this time, it's a false alarm too.

But when he crossed the threshold of the penthouse apartment Masato owned, the first thing that registered in his mind is seeing the look of worry from his friend's face.

Masato looked pale and disheveled, his silk shirt looked all crumpled. It seemed he aged a little, his brilliant amethyst eyes losing some of its speculative sheen. The look of a defeated king.

He frowned. "What happened here?" _Was he hurt? Sick? _"Are you bleeding?" he unwound the scarf he was wearing.

Masato shook his head. "I wish it would be something simple as that, so we can only deal with me being brought into a hospital, but no. I'm not hurt."

August sighed in relief. If he is not hurt, why did he send that message? His second in command refused to tell him what's wrong over the phone and advised him to come back immediately.

"It's Haruka."

He raised his eyebrows, "Haruka?" he turned around expecting to see her jump out from her hiding place, although the idea seemed absurd. Haruka never does such childish things. _Where is she anyway?_

And then, it suddenly hit him. "Did her grandfather took her away?" he asked sharply.

"She's missing."

All at once, he dropped the scarf he was holding and walked towards his friend in a couple of great strides. "What do you mean she's missing?!" he demanded. Unable to stop himself, he unintentionally placed both of his hands on Masato's shoulders and shook him roughly. "How?" there was a hard edge on his voice.

"There has been a breach in our protection unit. Someone posed as a member of our staff and took control of the car Haruka was in. I only realized it when I saw Constantine and told me what he knew." He breathed all the information in one go.

Although Masato understandably, is distressed by what happened earlier, there seemed to be something off about his friend. Gazing into his face filled with anguish, somehow, his instincts have been kicked into high gear. August wondered if anything more happened while he was gone. His friend seemed to hold back some important details from him by the way he talked. He seemed distracted and was having a hard time focusing.

Brushing the unpleasant thought away, he got down to business quickly. "Tell me from the beginning. Everything that happened while I was gone."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They searched the whole building premises just to ensure that there are no more breaches. And given Masato's VIP status, the management of the building have no choice but to relinquish their control to August's team. His team is efficient and well trained. They knew what is expected of them and they began to plan with precision. They immediately went to work, gathering video surveillances that will provide clues on how the fake chauffer managed to snatch Haruka under their very noses. They would be relentless in their search, and kept their eyes and ears open.

August let a couple of his detectives round out the building staff – cleaners, gardeners, maintenance personnel and security guards and began to question them one by one on anything out of the ordinary that happened.

It took about four hours to interview them. When the night shift staff came, they were immediately informed of the interview. All were kept in the dark for most part. August wanted no leak of vital information lest there are still perpetrators or spies in their midst. He didn't want to alert them. But in his personal opinion, the staffs are innocent. He knew all of them by their names and faces, having done thorough background checks as part of his strict protocol in protecting Masato years ago when he acquired his penthouse property. Nothing ever escapes him. And new staffs hired were always scrutinized down to the last minute detail.

During one of the questing sessions, they managed a small breakthrough:

one security guard mentioned that his uniform went missing two days ago, only to turn up on his locker, all folded neatly and dry cleaned yesterday morning. He assumed someone accidentally took them when he was changing into his street clothes and never gave much thought about it.

A cleaner mentioned a couple of men lurking around the vicinity, but could not remember how they looked like except they seemed to be using a sleek black car.

The clues they gathered are of little to no help. Some of these unusual events may be connected to Haruka's disappearance or not; nevertheless, the reports are disturbing and made Masato uneasy when he received the report compiled for their review.

Trying to be as discreet as possible, August filed a police report and requested some back up for their search. Technically speaking, a person who has been absent for less than 24 hours is not considered a missing person yet, as was the normally practice during standard operational procedures. But exerting Hijirikawa's influence certainly helped to speed up the process somewhat.

A small clutch of policemen on patrol has been advised to be on the look out for a black Cadillac XTS, with heavily tinted windows and a special license plate. But this measure can only provide so much help; Metropolitan Tokyo is massive, and Haruka could be anywhere or nowhere. Or she could be hurt, violated or dead. The possibilities of what the abductors may have already done to her are endless, and it seemed to loomed like an ax above their heads.

After six hours since Haruka disappeared, August has decided to inform Haruka's management to be on their toes and to prepare to explain her strange disappearance just in case. Masato was opposed to his decision but finally relented when August told him that they must start addressing the limited number of people privy to Haruka's disappearance.

"We do not know yet why she disappeared and who took her." He said grimly, "I don't want to jeopardize her safety by some careless report or rumors." Though in his personal opinion, there would be pros and cons in leaking Haruka's disappearance to the news: either more people would be on the alert in suspicious activities or it may goad the abductors to do something else to her – if they haven't done anything to her yet.

Having both of their hands tied with little information, they can only hope their slow investigations might yield something – anything that might give them a clue on where or who took Haruka. Time is running short.

"Damned it!" Masato clenched his fist in anger, giving a hard blow on the concrete wall in front of him. The wall gave a faint vibration that seemed to run down to the floor.

August can feel Masato's anger filling up the room. He looked up from the screen of his laptop, pausing from typing furiously with his fingers and studied his friend's anguished expression. Again, it occurred to him that this is not the normal expression that Masato Hijirikawa usually displays. Even when board meetings and business negotiations are on the verge of a meltdown, Masato never loses his cool. But tonight, he looks like a different person. He looks vulnerable, more human. Unable to focus and think. He should be the one taking charge for the search of Haruka, just like the way he exercise and wield his power when handling her career decisions.

The sitting room of the penthouse looked like a warzone with laptops scattered about, papers and pens littering the large cherry wooden table in the middle. Three walkie-talkies have been buzzing nonstop, as the handful of bodyguards and private detectives scoured Tokyo block by block, looking for traces of Haruka or the car she was riding in, any clues they can find that would give them a hint of what happened the last few hours since she was gone. Empty Styrofoam cups previously filled with tea and coffee, along with paper plates of food and boxes of takeout where slowly being collected and thrown away by the maids working discreetly in the background.

One of the local police officers was busy setting up voice recording machines on their landlines. August raised his eyebrows at this practice. When the chief of police insisted they follow the normal procedures. Personally, he thinks that their methods are ancient, not very helpful. But given the fact that they have more manpower to spare than he has, he kept his mouth shut and left them to their own devices. To be honest, recording a telephone call would be easy. He has more high technology equipment installed on the phone itself. And every security systems installed in this suite is controlled by his laptop with a few clicks on the keyboard. He would be damned if he is not prepared for that at least!

He's not just Masato Hijirikawa's PA. He manages his friend's life in detail every single day.

Stifling a sigh of indignation, August focused his attention again on the screen in front of him, trying to crack a password in a government homepage. He specifically asked for access to traffic cameras to check their records for the last 24 hours. Unfortunately, getting access is tricky. It's about knowing the right person. Although Masato has already flexed his muscles that opened a few doors to lend them assistance on their search, there are still some factions of the government who do not bow down at the mere mention of the Hijirikawa name. They need a lot more persuasion to be able to gain access to their file records. Their go-between-person, a high-ranking government official, did not give a definite assurance when they approached him for help on short notice. He only mentioned that he would try his best to see if he could do "something".

_It's as good as telling us that he cannot help us on this situation. _August thought irritated. He made a mental note to remind Masato to withdraw his support for this government official if anything happens to Haruka.

He glanced up again, and saw his friend has started pacing again.

August stopped typing and clicked his laptop shut. The sound made his friend focus his attention back at him.

"Any luck?" he asked.

August shook his head. "I can't crack the password. I need to refresh my mind so I can think more easily. Maybe our government official might give us some good news if we wait for a bit."

"The hell he would." Masato replied darkly, "I can sense that he himself is having difficulty in gaining the permission we need."

August shrugged. "Nevertheless, he might still prove useful in other areas. For now, he's the only person we got." He gestured at the fresh pot of coffee and tea, sandwiches and some pie arranged by the maid, waiting on a serving trolley. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know and I don't care." Masato replied quietly, distractedly.

August shook his head. He checked back at the police officer who was tinkering with the phone and having difficulty with his equipment. He would be pre-occupied with his work for a bit, so he decided a break would do both of them good.

He stood up and placed his laptop on the table, clearing some of the papers and notebooks away to make room for his gadget. And then he rounded the sofa where he was sitting and beckoned for Masato to follow him.

They went out to the balcony.

He shut the door behind them securely. Turning, he saw his friend lean dejectedly against the railing, barely even acknowledging the bright lights of the Tokyo skyline. The sky had darkened considerably over the last hour, and the air seemed cold and wet, a signal of a coming storm. He hopes they can survive this night and get Haruka home safe and sound soon. She must be pretty scared right now and was probably counting on them to rescue her.

"Okay, whatever it is, spill it." He said quietly, eyeing his friend.

Masato looked a little stunned by his sentence, narrowed his eyes and then lowered his gaze. Always full of pride, that's his friend. He never liked being questioned straightforward and so openly like he just did. Not a lot of people have the guts to do so and he considers it his privilege to put him in place if he has crossed the line, as any close friend would do to another friend.

August knows his friend's play of emotions all too well. They've been together for so many years that it seemed second nature for him to pick out his moods and expressions. Masato looked like a boy whose hand is caught inside a cookie jar, and yet still acts adamant as if he has done nothing wrong to warrant his attention.

He waited for a few minutes, letting Masato collect his thoughts. Sooner or later he would still have to talk to him. So whatever is haunting his friend's mind, he wants to know. It may be vital to getting a clue on where to find Haruka.

"You don't seemed like yourself since you came back from the trip to visit Haruka's grandfather. I thought you already ascertained for yourself that no matter how you present Haruka, her grandfather will not accept her." He personally thought that visiting Haruka's grandfather is futile after finalizing his findings in the report. He certainly felt some pity for her when he found out about it from Shinichi Nanami's school records. Haruka's grandfather reminds him of Masato's own blood relatives. They are only concerned about their status in the society and how much money they can burn monthly. Though initially, he was also awed by what he found out. He knew Haruka is a special girl, and he kind of expected that her background would be somewhat extraordinary.

But the fairytale ends there. And he knew that the visit to seek an audience with Takeda Yoshikiyo would probably end in disaster. But he cannot blame his friend for attempting to lure Haruka out from her melancholic thoughts. It's not healthy for someone young and bright and talented to be shut up in her room for weeks. She should get out for some fresh air, distract herself and enjoy life; for even all its pains and sufferings, the happiness one experiences is a rare thing that she must cherish.

He was at first opposed to Masato's suggestion of introducing her once and for all. They discussed it for a time when his friend first broached the subject to him.

"_I wanted her to be distracted by something else for once. She has enough of thinking about that bastard Ren Jinguuji." Masato gestured at the untouched plate of food that he brought down into the kitchens after Haruka refused to touch it. She's not been eating regularly since the news reported Ren's upcoming wedding._

He cannot fault Masato for trying. He would have done the same thing. He knew deep down how his friend feels for her. And this opportunity seemed like a good idea for them to rekindle their relationship that was abruptly halted in its progress. He wanted Masato and Haruka to end up together, but why does he feel suddenly opposed to it?

_You wanted Haruka Nanami for yourself, don't you?_

He brushed that idea aside quickly. Who was he to chase after a beautiful dream that was not really meant to be his?

August Casimir blinked and shook his head slightly. He should stop thinking about Haruka as if he has a chance. All these thoughts and previous conversations won't alter the course of his fate anyway. Instead he focused on what Masato is telling him, and he couldn't avoid narrowing his eyes in disbelief. His right hand clenched in reaction.

"What do you mean by that, Masato?" there was a hard edge in his voice when it finally dawned on him on what he had said a few moments ago.

"I feel guilty and ashamed. I touched her when she said no." Masato's face crumpled. He ran a hand through his hair, making it look more disheveled. "I.. I didn't mean to hurt her! I just lost control and everything was too much for me." His mouth trembled in remembrance.

August shook his head, wanting to think that the conversation unfolding before him was some nightmare he can just wake up and forget.

_Masato admitted he took Haruka last night against her will. _

He glanced down at his bare hands, remembering how it feels holding her thin frame when she asked for a hug. She smelled so sweet and felt so warm when he obliged her simple request. Holding her close to him, against his beating heart was heaven. And he didn't even care that his secret might be discovered with the way his heartbeat was drumming so fast. And it broke him the way she tried to look so brave, even as she tried her best not to cry in front of him.

_God! How can you be so cruel! _He didn't know which one hurt the most: that his friend is suffering because of what he did to Haruka, or that the only woman he can never have has experienced pain by his own friend's hand, or that his own heart is breaking into a million tiny pieces.

He found himself closing up the space between them, his two hands, crumpling up Masato's shirt as he grabbed him roughly in the collar and pushing him back until he was pressed against the stone railing of the balcony. Masato looked down from him, a mixture of shock, defiance and guilt by his initial reaction, but unable to deny the fact that he has angered his own bestfriend over a woman they both love and cherished.

"Why..why?!" August grounded out between his lips. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes, his world spinning.

Masato did not answer. And frankly, he was half-expecting him to defend his actions. But his friend continued to be silent.

Masato who had everything; who was saddled with a lot of opportunities despite being born a bastard. Masato who has been kind and tough with him when he was lost in his own path years ago. He never could have thought he is capable of such thing. His only closest friend, who had ever dared to be rough with _her. _

He wanted to punch him! Pulp him into a bloody mess! Make him feel that not even the mighty can ever escape justice, even if it means dealing it to him with his own hand. How ironic was it that for half of his life, he kept Masato safe from harm, only to realize that it would actually be _him _who can break his nose with one swipe of his fist. He had never felt such thing before, his blood positively boiling with white-hot anger. How can Masato ever do such a thing to Haruka?

August closed his eyes and tried to focus his energies away from his anger. He promised himself he would never give away his secret. He promised! And yet here he was acting like a jealous and vengeful boyfriend! He has no right!

Reluctantly, he released his tight grip on Masato and backed away. If he wants to end Haruka's ordeal quickly, he needed to act soon and fast. All this work and he wasn't able to protect her from the same person they both trusted! What the fuck was he planning and executing if it all boils down to this?

Above them, lightning flashed across the heavy, grey and dark blue skies. Thunder rumbled deep and long, holding on to its promise of bitter rain to come. A fine drizzling of rain began to fall and they both stood staring at each other. Neither of them spoke for a while, gauging each other's mood and anger.

Finally, August Casimir has come to a decision. And he is sure that by doing this, he won't be able to control the outcome. It's all up to fate.

"I'm going to call Jinguuji. His father would be able to help us secure an access to those traffic surveillance videos. You can stop me if you want, but I am doing this for Haruka's sake, and mine, not yours! Remember that" he spat, turning on his heel and leaving Masato Hijirkawa outside in the soaking rain accompanied by resounding might of thunder.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Title was taken from an actual song whose lyrics I previously used in chapter 8 of this story. The song has been covered by various artists from Ella Fitzgerald, Frank Sinatra, Judy Garland, Leah Salonga, Renee Olstead and Amy Winehouse.**_

_**I meant the title to point out the failure of our male protagonists from watching and taking care of Haruka, if you get my drift. **_

_**Would like to give special thanks to the few readers who posted their reviews on the last chapter: **_Bubbles6252, and vampgirliegirl.

_**Interesting theory from Bubbles6252. I wrote you a reply on that one. :P**_

_** , Haruka definitely has not forgiven Masato fully yet. I can't imagine what she's been going through when I came to the end part of this chapter. I think I did not do enough justice. I keep on thinking she might go crazy eventually during her ordeal. But let's see okay?**_

_**Vampiregirliegirl, honey, do you have any other things to say except expressing your disappointment that Haruka might not end up with Masato? I can't please everybody, that's why I mentioned alternate endings. Does that satisfy you at least? xD**_

_**Dear Arya, Thanks for your review. How are you? :D**_

_**As usual, if you have a facebook account, please add me. You can send me messages there, tag me, whatever. I try to upload some photos there and updates whenever I could.**_

_**I have also a Spotify account which you can follow. All my song inspirations are listed there and they are updated once in a while too. **_

_**This author is going for a vacation soon to escape from stress. So please be good and nice and patiently wait for the next chapter which she will post before the year is out.**_

_**-Happy with the updates? Reviews please. **_


	59. Chapter 59

_**A/N: **_

_**Early Christmas present.**_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 59- Shackled**

To Natsuki Shinomiya it felt like déjà vu all over again. Sometimes, he just wonders whether this was some kind of inherent instinct that dates back in the Stone age; watching Ren Jinguuji punched Masato Hijirikawa by way of greeting, he can't help but feel that mankind still has a long way to go in getting rid of this uncivilized form of greeting another by using their bare hands and hard heads.

He could feel a headache coming when he finally intervened.

"Hey. Hey!" he yelled out in a much louder voice, shaking his head as he watched the two men battle it out with their fists as they exchanged blows to the face. He's not much a fan of boxing, and he certainly will not be indulging in such activity himself after watching the two swing back and forth until they stagger a little as his brother, Satsuki, and Masato's PA, August Casimir, waited for a bit before mediating. He raised his eyebrows at the two in a disapproving manner.

And of course he won't be getting any help from Ren's brother Ryuu, who just sauntered over, wearing sunglasses, hands tucked into the front pockets of his khaki pants and looking more posh than his brother getting dirty all over their lawn. He raised his eyebrows and frowned in distaste.

He, at least knew why his brother hesitated first before stepping in to help. He's been itching to see Ren's feathers ruffled up a bit since he learned that he made another blunder when it came to handling Haruka.

On the other hand, he doesn't know why the usually intrepid and protective August Casimir stepped back before helping his employer being bruised up by Ren Jinguuji. Although he has to admit, it may be because he knew Masato can handle himself when it comes to a one on one fight: Hijirikawa is just as adept as Jinguuji. So they are evenly matched at least.

"Damned it! That's enough you too!" he started to wave his arms at the two of them, Jinguuji pushing Hijirikawa away. He made a mute appeal with August, who casually walked a little towards him and muttered surprisingly under his breath.

"_Masato owes me something big_, so I don't mind letting him be bruised for a little while longer. I'm sure a purple eye will improve his looks." He said by way of explaining his strange behavior.

Natsuki rolled his eyes at the absurdity of it all, eyes silently asking heavenward why the hell are they wasting energy on a time like this, and turned his attention towards his brother in a reprimanding tone, "Satsuki, you'd better break up this fight or I swear I will go home and you won't get any much help from me!" he threatened. His older brother, who held up both of his hands in surrender gave him a look that says _why are you spoiling my enjoyment?, _before leaning forward to grasp Ren's arms still busy throwing incredible punches.

"You! If something happens to her, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life!" Ren said, face livid with anger, struggling to get away from Satsuki's tight grip on his forearms.

"Huh! You're the one to talk, considering, it all started with you in the first place." Masato spat some blood on the pristine, evenly cut lawn of the Jinguuji mansion. August finally went forward to pull back Masato who is still aggressively preparing to attack Jinguuji.

"Masato, if you insist on lowering yourself more, you must remember you are already losing precious time in finding her. So I suggest you calm down and keep your mouth shut." August reprimanded his employer who gave him a venomous look before pulling his arm away from his hold.

"Damned it, August. I know that! Who was the one who threw the first punch? I was merely protecting myself!"

"Frankly speaking, I know who is at fault, but I cannot say you've been wronged. You deserve that punch in my opinion." August said ruthlessly and without any pity.

Natsuki watched the exchanged between the two with interest. Masato gritted his teeth and took out a handkerchief from the pockets of his jeans and began to wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth. He raised his eyebrows in suspicion, wondering what happened that fractured the friendship between these two men, but with Satsuki calling for him, he turned on his heel and thump Jinguuji on the shoulder, warning him to better calm down or else.

_That's so much better. _Natsuki scratched his head, leading the way towards the mansion. They have much to discuss, all of them. And with this fight, it seems like the talk they are anticipating doesn't bode well. He has enough drama to last him a lifetime.

He could see Ren's mother, Sakura Jinguuji pacing the front entrance and shaking her head in disappointment at her eldest son's attitude towards the guests. Satsuki saw her wringing her hands in distress and for a moment he was a bit envious that Ren and Ryuu both have a mother that worries about them. He turned his head away to check on the progress of the men walking behind him and glaring at each other as they trailed behind him.

When he turned his gaze forward again, he saw Sakura Jinguuji has stopped wringing her hands and began to order the maid waiting nearby to prepare for the guests who have arrived so early in the morning. When Natsuki reached her side, she flashed him a grateful smile and he acknowledged it with a shy smile of his own.

With the early morning sun blinking against the clear windows, he spied a shadow behind the lacy curtains from one of the second floor windows of the Jinguuji mansion. Natsuki can see the forlorn outline of Anri de Montfort, peering through the curtains, curiously awakened by the racket Ren and Masato had made. He, at least, felt a little pity towards the petite woman who, in some way or the other, was also in the center of this firestorm they are trying to stop. God knows she's been through much stress herself, but knowing that discussion will also involved her, he couldn't see how she's going to be able to explain her way out of this grand, elaborate plan they are slowly uncovering.

And it all started with a couple of phone calls last night. Phone calls that made him chilled to the bone when he learned about it.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**24 Hours Earlier**_

"_Is this the Jinguuji residence?"_

"This is Takumi Jinguuji speaking. I understand you are asking for either me or my son." Takumi briefly held the wireless phone away from his ear, instantly registering the seemingly robotic quality of the voice speaking through the line.

"_Ah, the infamous Takumi Jinguuji. How are you?"_

Silence.

"_Tsk, tsk. Always the keen observer, are we? Give nothing away until the cards have been laid on the table. Oh well, I did not call to talk to you. I only wanted to make sure that I got your attention." _

"You said you have something very urgent to tell me.", he interrupted, gripping the phone with impatience. He made a roundabout inside his library, footsteps muffled by the thick carpet. Out from the corner of his eye, he spied his eldest son entering the room after he summoned him when he first received the call. No one is privy to their home residence landline except to few select people and family members. But the mysterious caller apparently managed to bypass the screening process and somehow got their number. "You were most insistent that we speak to you. Come now. Let us not waste everybody's time."

"_Ah, always down to business are we? A chuckle. Well I don't mind. We don't have much time, to be honest." _

He waited, not answering, signaling to his son that he would be activating the speaker phone. Ren immediately recognized that this phone call was not an ordinary one. He moved closer, puzzled why he was summoned in the first place. Takumi pushed some buttons on the small, compact machine on top of his desk and chose the _speaker _function. Slowly, he lowered the slim black phone he was holding.

"_Oh? I don't mind if you even try to trace my calls. You won't be able to find me anyway. My line is very secure",_ the voice at the other end of the line said smugly.

"What do you want?"

"_Is Ren Jinguuji there?" _

"I am here", Ren answered immediately, even as Takumi held up his hand to stop him from speaking and gave him a pointed look, frowning.

"_I want you to release Anri de Montfort."_

Takumi Jinguuji watched his son who stood up straight and narrowed his eyes down at the machine between them. Somehow, they were both expecting a call like this.

"I cannot do that", Ren paused before adding, "Louis."

If the caller was surprised that they immediately guessed who he was, despite trying to disguise his voice, he did not gave an indication or even a change of tone. Instead, he continued with confidence. _"And why not? Haven't you done enough to hurt her?" _

"What do you know about her being hurt? If I only had my way, I would have her immediately arrested, and get my lawyers to file a case against her. She has done equal damage to my life."

"_But who started it?"_

Ren became silent.

"_You are a hypocrite, Ren Jinguuji. You think you have been done a grave injustice when you don't even look at yourself in the mirror and judge what you and your family has done. You've proven your point. But it's not good to keep a pregnant woman imprisoned inside your mansion against her will."_

"Until the baby is born, she will stay here and she will still give her the best care that she unjustly deserves." Ren said with finality, clenching his fists.

"_How dare you treat her like some vessel without feelings or free will!" _

"Anri owes me a lot, and she is carrying my child. I intend to fight her for it."

"_No need to go through all the Shakespearean theatrics, Jinguuji."_ The voice interrupted. _"It's my child she is carrying, not yours."_

"The child is yours? How can you be sure?"

"_Because I _know_ it's mine."_

Takumi watch his son pace around slowly beside his desk, weighing his answers. He could see him struggling on how to reply to this Louis de Montfort's allegations. There might be some truth to his claims about being the true father of Anri's child. However, what if he only wants to give out statements that Ren wants to hear? If Louis is the real father of the unborn child, their threats are reduced significantly. They have no need to fight for the custody of the child, nor worry about how they can settle these domestic problems amicably. Ren and Anri can part ways without harming anyone, most of all, to the child that was supposedly born out of their union.

However, Anri insisted the child is Ren's. She may be telling the truth. And if they did not think carefully about this and believed what this man is claiming, they would be putting Ren's own flesh and blood at risk from the hands of Anri and her nephew. They cannot subject the child to grow up amidst the incestuous relationship they are cultivating.

He caught his son's eye, and they silently communicated. Takumi is pretty sure Ren has reached the same conclusion as his. He nodded slightly.

"I will not let her go. I need to make sure the child is really not mine. Besides, she needs to pay for what she has done." Ren replied firmly.

"_Who are you to judge and condemn her, Jinguuji?"_

The voice, somewhat mocking earlier has adopted a hard edge. Clearly, Louis is displeased with how the conversation is going and reached a roadblock. There's a dangerous quality coloring the depth of his tone.

"Anri owes me", Ren repeated, reinforcing his earlier conviction, "But I am not such a heartless fool as to do any more harm to her and my child. Whatever disagreeable we have, we will settle this one way or another."

"_Your family owes her, Jinguuji. Do not forget that. You and your family destroyed her life when she got herself involved with you years ago. Her father committed suicide; her sister cut her ties from her. She was on the point of suicide herself when my Uncle redeemed her." _

"Nevertheless, Anri will remain here, until we can be sure." Ren continued to insist. Takumi studied his son's face, secretly pleased to know that his eldest son is finally stepping up and taking a strong stance on accountability. No Jinguuji should bow down to pressure and threats.

There was a pause from the other end of the line.

"_It seems like I need to send you something to persuade you to change your mind."_ Louis said in a chilling voice. _"You are more foolish than I thought, Jinguuji. I expected that you would be pleased that I am helping you by exposing you to the truth on the baby's paternity. Whatever Anri insists, that child is mine. I gave you a chance to accept my offer so you can go scot-free from this mess you created for yourself. But since you are hell-bent in pursuing your twisted form of justice. I guess I have no choice but fight fire with fire."_

There was another pause before Louis continued, _"I would be sending you a special gift. It will arrive by special delivery in a few hours. It will give you some time to contemplate on your impulsive actions. And then, I will call again. Let's see whether we can start our negotiations once you see how deadly serious I am."_

There was a click and the line went dead.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**12 Hours Earlier**_

He thought he had things under control. Yet he knew he should be on his guard. And he needed to anticipate that he may be attacked in retaliation for his decision to keep Anri under lock and key.

The family's lawyers are preparing for a case that they will mount against Anri and Louis even as they are anticipating a negotiation should the child Anri is carrying prove to be Ren's. Though it may take a while before they can really decide what to do about her.

It was a good thing that all his engagements with his work as a musician has been, more or less, completed for the year, given that his wedding is supposed to happen in three days. Otherwise, his mother would worry about his safety when he goes out to fulfill his obligations. But to be safe, the few bodyguards in the family's employment were put on high alert. Everyone has been on the edge on what Louis is planning to do. But Ren Jinguuji doesn't care. He needed to let Haruka know he still intents on taking her back in his life. And for the moment, he considers going out and insisting on seeing her face to face, even if it means going directly to Hijirikawa's place and beg to talk to her personally.

Even when it was already past midnight, a mere few hours since Louis called, he is still up and about, feeling restless and couldn't sleep. The twins went home. Natsuki mentioned he has business engagements to attend the next morning that he couldn't get out of. But he promised to stop by immediately, although Satsuki has presented himself free if he needs him for further investigations.

"_I still consider you a good friend, Jinguuji," Satsuki said, getting ready to leave, whilst his brother has already went out of the front door of their mansion, twirling the car keys on one finger. "Though I have to be honest, I'm looking for a chance to give you another punch or two for being such an idiot and an asshole. The woman I love deserves much better."_

_Jinguuji frowned at this. He considered coming up with a retort, but instead, he let out a deep, shaky exhale, feeling his heart twist with pain and longing. "Haruka deserves so much better than me, I know that. But I need one more chance to convince her that I will do my best to make her happy. Just one more chance. If I blew it again, I promise you I will never bother her."_

Even after Louis' call, household routines continue to run inside the Jinguuji mansion. Although the wedding has been called off, it wasn't made official yet. Gifts and congratulatory flowers were send in droves by fans and admirers who wanted to wish him and his supposed future wife good fortune.

Ren cringed in irony as he saw dozens or so of packages from fans who send toys and gifts for wedding presents all lined up neatly inside the foyer in crate boxes. Ren wanted to read the messages personally and requested an assistant to compile the notes so he can arrange for a personalized thank you to each and every one of them. The toys and gifts he can donate to charity. It is important he keep a healthy relationship with his fans despite the fact they are still kept in the dark about his circumstances.

The house was quiet, everybody was asleep. Ad yet he couldn't. there's so much he wanted to tell Haruka, so much things he still have trouble composing the words inside his head. He wanted to hear her voice when she calls him. Surely with his news that the wedding is off, she might give him a small chance- even a bit of her time for a talk. Five minutes would even be considered more than what he deserves.

He picked up one of the small boxes absentmindedly, fingering the folded wrapping paper used; the silver and gold sparkling against the overhead lights. _Such a waste of paper for a special celebration whose foundation was built on a lie. _He gave a sigh, dropped the small box into the crate along with the others, when his eye was caught by a clear mason jar nestled in between.

Ren frowned, leaning forward to peer into the jar tied with a sparkling silver ribbon and yellow tag. Some shiny, copper colored wire was coiled neatly within.

His mouth dropped open. _What the hell is that? _Automatically, he reached out and took the jar to examine it more closely.

A lock of hair.

A reddish-gold lock of hair. Curly, and smoothed neatly. Almost lovingly brushed and might belonged to child's doll, if only he didn't know it belonged to a human.

There's only one person he knew who has that kind of hair color.

Feeling his veins turn cold, he dropped the jar and it smashed on the polished, white marble floor at his feet, creating a terrific sound that seemed to echo across the hallway and foyer.

_No!_

It took him a full second to realize it was him who gave out a loud and anguished shout.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Gentlemen, I hope I finally have your attention. Took me a while to cut off some of her hair. I was afraid I might scratch her scalp with my sharp scissors. But not to worry, I tied her up securely so she wouldn't make any unnecessary movements. Do you know Haruka has the softest red-gold hair imaginable? A shame to part with a lock of her hair, but hey, if you can be convinced that I have her with me, by all means I will do it."_ The voice recorded in the machine gave a chuckle as if what he said was really funny.

"_I'll call again in a few hours. I hope you got my small token."_

There was a click and the line went dead.

"Did he call again?" August asked, handing out a piece of ice covered with a clean tea towel to Masato, who was sitting on one of the lounge chairs whose grey shirt was opened at the collar. Gingerly, he took the ice August handed to him without a word, and eyed his PA before placing the bundled end to the edge of his mouth where a purple bruise had formed. He gave a small hiss when the wet, cold part stung.

Similarly, Ryuu handed a bundled tea towel at him, a small block of ice inside. Ren gritted his teeth when he dabbed the cold part against his cheek.

"No." he shook his head, chest heavy with worry and regret. _If only…. _But it was too late for regrets. How Louis planned this all in a few hours is mind-boggling, but he certainly made sure that he meant business by taking Haruka against her will. No, Louis did not plan this in hours. He may have been anticipating that he would find out about Anri's treachery. To think that he even managed to breach Masato's tight security was frightening to contemplate. What else does he plan to do?

"I can't imagine how Haruka is feeling right being in the hand of that monster." Satsuki said, hands clenching into a fist. His green eyes were filled with fury as he threw a fierce look at both Ren and Masato. "If something happened to her, I swear-!"

"There would be no point if we start blaming each other on Haruka's plight." August interrupted, unbuttoning the cuffs of his long, sleeved shirt and folding it expertly up his arms. "We do not know where she is being held, nor have we found any clues where we can start to investigate on her whereabouts. Our best option is to proceed with the negotiation. For now. Unless we can come up with something to buy us time."

Satsuki began to make a noise of protest, Ren banged his fist on the table beside him, while Masato slumped back on the chair and gave a grunt.

They all started throwing their opinions at each other, even Ryuu got into the mix:

"Jinguujis' don't do negotiations! That wretched woman can't get away for trying to infiltrate our family!" Ryuu, threw his hands up in annoyance. He turned to his brother; "Your child will be at risk if you agree to the exchange. Father and mother will be heartbroken if they find out that their first grandchild will be traded off!"

"Haruka is our priority! I don't care about your precious Anri! It's your problem in dealing with her!" Satsuki pointed at both Ren and Ryuu.

"I can prepare a security team to assist us with the negotiations. During the exchange, we will be on standby." Masato said firmly, "however, if anything goes wrong, my priority is Haruka's safety." He added.

Ren Jinguuji, gritted his teeth in anger as the men in front of him traded barbs and plans in increasingly high tones. He could feel his pressure rising, torn on having to decide which he could prioritize first: saving Haruka or saving his child.

Normally, he wouldn't sweat about choosing the obvious, which is saving Haruka. Unfortunately, even if he does save Haruka, letting Anri go free may entail he would never see her again. She would be barred from entering Japan. But that would mean he wouldn't see his child, if indeed it was his child.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, he began to weigh the pros and cons of agreeing to an exchange. There are two lives at stake here and both are precious to him.

Feeling a little helpless and defeated, he began to pace a little around the sitting room, the heated conversations around him fading a little to a din. Masato, Satsuki, August and Ryuu continue to have a conversation tussle. Ryuu was shaking his head, still in disagreement over which person they should prioritize.

August began typing on the laptop he brought and fiddling with his phone, but he took a little break in between to give him a pointed look.

Ren raised his eyebrows, remembering their previous agreement: _Whatever you do, don't tell her you are still involved with Anri._

_It's your entire fault, _Ren glared at August silently, _I could have sorted out this mess a little faster if only I have never followed your orders to not tell Haruka on my engagement with Anri. _

Masato's personal secretary seemed to have understood what Ren was mentally communicating to him because he stood up suddenly and motioned for him to come outside into the verandah.

The rest of the men arguing ignored them as they both moved out of the room, August shutting the sliding doors with a smooth click.

Outside, the mid-morning sun was warm on his face. It was hard to enjoy this beautiful weather knowing that his decisions may tip the balance between a life and death situation between two people.

"Let it all out, Jinguuji."

"How long have you known?" he started, running a weary hand through his longish hair. He noted that August has dark stubble growing on his chin- a sign of how worried he is over the situation they are facing. He thought nothing could ruffle Masato Hijirikawa's personal assistant of sorts, but because they share one thing in common, he could understand why he is also in this state.

"About Anri and her nephew? Long enough to know some important things." He replied, scratching the stubble and placing his hands on his hips. August Casimir looked even paler under the vivid sunlight, his light skin contrasting against his dark shirt, unbuttoned at the color. His expressionless face somehow reminds me of someone familiar. Of who, he couldn't put his finger on it yet.

"Why did you prevented me from calling off with Anri at my earliest opportunity? We could have avoided this, and maybe Haruka would be safe within our care. You could have told me what was going on."

August kept quiet. He frowned slightly but kept his emotions under lock and key. "I am not at a liberty to tell you yet. Not when the time is not right."

Ren started to feel his blood boil. How dare he? He wanted answers, and now is the time to tell. And this man who insist on talking like he knows a lot of things he is not ready to hear yet. He needed to know and weigh his options. August could be holding some vital information that might point to Haruka's whereabouts.

Reaching out with his arm, he caught hold of August's collar and pulled him closer against him.

"Goddammit, August! Don't fucking mess with me now! You need my family's connections; I am willing to give it. Anything that will ensure Haruka's survival! But I want answers! IF you don't, I will-"

"What?!" August interrupted him, staring at him in the eye, his gaze unwavering, steely and cold. "Will you be denying us the information we need even though it is vital for Haruka's safety? Your father is making sure we get the access we need in order to view and sort out all the traffic videos we can get for the past 24 hours. But because I couldn't answer your questions, you will withhold these against us?"

Ren felt himself shaking with rage. He opened his mouth but snapped it close immediately. It's not easy when he is in this kind of position and it's becoming increasingly hard to find a solution for all of this! It is up to him to have the final word on the fate of Haruka and his child. He knew pretty much that his family will support him with whatever his final decision is. But he does not like being kept in the dark. Hence, the questions he wanted answered.

"You don't understand, August," Ren shook his head grimly, "how unbearable this is for me being forced to choose. I placed my trust on you knowing that you will not put her into harm's way. And yet, you failed Haruka. Look where she is now! You are as much responsible to her well-being as I am!"

"Spoken like a true tragic hero, Jinguuji." August said bitingly. "You got yourself blinded by so much love for her that you forgot that you needed to plan well ahead to ensure she will stay by your side. You forgot the trainings your father gave you; became drunk with the thought that you are invincible and you can have anything you want. You let your guard down and did not use your head wisely. A wise man should trust his instincts and would know how to keep the important things in life."

"You realized Anri's plans and yet you kept quiet about it! Even encouraging me to lie to Haruka. I followed your advices, but I realized now that you probably tried to sabotage my relationship with her!" he accused him upfront, barely able to keep himself from shouting. He knew he should keep his voice down cautiously, given that the others were kept in the dark about their agreement. "I should call out Masato on this. He probably was the one who engineered all of this! That fucking bastard! He was such a sore loser because Haruka chose me instead of him!"

"Go ahead." August challenged him with a tilt of his head. "Tell him. Frankly, I don't care if you tell him. I told you before that he was not privy to our agreement before. I've known Masato all these years, and even if he finds out that I acted alone without his approval, he won't have any problem because its for Haruka. He trusted me enough that I am making a rational decision. That's the problem with you, Jinguuji. Hotheaded, impulsive and careless. You were born with a silver spoon, the world at your fingertips and everybody fawning at you. But when you had a taste of a tragedy you acted like the whole world is against you! You took a lot of things for granted! Maybe that's why with your pathetic outlook in life, you couldn't even manage to take care of Haruka. I shouldn't have allowed her to be with you and exposed you as a selfish, spoiled brat the minute I got the chance. But because she has so much faith in you despite treating her like garbage previously, I can't help but believe in her. That somehow, the Ren Jinguuji she truly loves is just hidden beneath the surface."

He dropped his mouth open, shocked by August's accurate and painful description of his personality. He felt his chest constrict painfully. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but he has to agree with August's assessment. He acted willfully ignorant and selfish around Haruka, failing to pay attention and resolved matters first before claiming her again. So eager to prove his worth and love for her that he ended up doing the opposite: chasing her away with his callous treatment of her and outright infidelity. He shouldn't lay all the blame on August. If he had wanted to break it off with Anri, he could have done it earlier instead of accepting his advice in the first place. Then maybe he could have discovered Anri's plans sooner and have managed to deal with it without compromising his relationship with Haruka. He doesn't need August's help in the first place. It _was _his decision to accept the help offered to him.

Ren Jinguuji hung his head low in defeat. His grip on August's collar slackened. _Haruka or his child. _Yet once again, he is being forced to choose between her and Anri. He can barely restrain himself from storming up into the room where Anri stays and have another fight with her. He had almost killed her that night if not for his brother and the twins intervening. He felt sick with shame and guilt that he had stooped so low when it comes to Anri and her nasty schemes. But can he blame her for wanting to get revenge? They treated her poorly, and he even promised to be with her before. Back in those days when he was a passionate, wild and rebellious youth, he loved her with all his heart, and yet when she left, he couldn't bring himself to look for her with the same amount of energy he used when he was searching for Haruka.

Fate has come calling, and vengeance is extracting a heavy price.

"Jinguuji, you need to clean up your act together. You are not the only one carrying a heavy burden. I am about to lose the people I care about the most as much as you do, _maybe even more_. Decide what you think is right and we will work together to finish this." August said with conviction.

Ren closed his eyes, and waited for a moment. Concentrating on what he needed to do.

August Casimir is right. He wished he could be as tough as him. But they share something in common: their love for Haruka Nanami. And he knew deep down inside, August is frightened for her too. And yet, he is doing everything he can to help find her. What does _he _have to show in his part for helping Haruka? Nothing.

They have all the resources they needed; they just have to tweak it and start analyzing the data they have. He should forget about his anger and revenge to focus on the important thing: bring Haruka back without compromising his child.

_Who says it can't be done? _A voice from within said with encouragement. _Your family has connections, Hijirikawa is willing to work together to find Louis; and the twins have additional networks they can contact should they require it. _

_Haruka has faith in you. _August didn't use the past sentence. So maybe, Haruka is still hoping to see the many changes in him despite their nasty separation. He only managed to let her see some of it in the brief time they were together.

_I love you, Ren. _He could still recall with great accuracy how she loves to whisper those words to him.

It seemed quite a while has passed by the time he opened his eyes. He found himself alone out in the verandah, with the wind gently blowing on his face, lifting strands of his blond hair, flowing behind his shoulders. He could see August has quietly went back inside, busying himself on his computer again, amidst the arguments still ongoing around him. From his vantage point, he could see that Ryuu, Masato and Satsuki seemed to be getting along despite the circumstances they found themselves in. From their expressions, each of them seemed to be throwing ideas on how they can find a solution. Even Natsuki has started to join into their arguments, hands gesturing wildly, face showing an exasperated expression despite the fear and worry that seemed to dominate his face when they arrived earlier this morning.

He took a deep breath, finally coming to a decision. It seemed to flow naturally to him, after letting out some steam to August. He need not choose: the only option for him is to get Haruka back without harming his unborn child. It seems impossible, but it can be done. It has to.

They just need to strategize on it.

He felt his chest lighten a little. The small beacon of hope that bloomed inside of him helped. He is still worried and fearful for Haruka. But if he wants his strategy to succeed, he has to be strong and wily. Louis may have months, even a year planning this. He – they, only have hours to counter his strike. If they want Haruka coming home unscathed, they need to set their difference aside, their blames on each other and focus on their love for her and the goal to bring her back alive, safe.

_Please be safe, Haruka Nanami. _He whispered against the breeze. _If not for my sake alone, at least for everyone who cares about you. Please, be safe._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Song inspirations to loop while reading this: Shackled by Vertical Horizon and Time is running Out by Muse**_

_**Would like to give special thanks to the few readers who posted their reviews on the last chapter: **_xxxLucyxharemfanxxx, MistressSherlock, XxRockahollicaxX, saturneaurelius, Bubbles6252, vampgirliegirl, mobiusheartangel, em marosu.

_**Ugh. Just realize that ffdotnet usually removes anything that looks like a weblink. So ShadowX-overdotWriter, my reply was for you in the previous chapter. Sorry about that, love. **_

_**I managed to send out PMs to most of you as thanks for reviewing my works. I truly, truly appreciate it. This author is humbled by your continued support.**_

_**As mentioned in previous chapter, I DID tinkered about gifting a one-shot to the 700**__**th**__** reviewer. So **_xxxLucyxharemfanxxx, _**I sent you a PM. Thanks for answering it. Let me think of something nice. **_

_**As usual, if you have a facebook account, please add me. You can send me messages there, tag me, whatever. I try to upload some photos there and updates whenever I could.**_

_**I have also a Spotify account which you can follow. All my song inspirations are listed there and they are updated once in a while too. **_

_**And lastly, visit my profile page for more stories on Uta Pri. For unedited versions of works, sign up for Archives of Our Own and look for the same user name. **_

_**This author is going for a vacation to escape from stress. So please be good and nice and patiently wait for the next chapter which she will after the New Years.**_

_**-Happy with the updates? Reviews please. **_


	60. Chapter 60

_**A/N: **_

_**Happy New Year to all. I know it's late, I still wanted to greet you guys. **___

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 60- Heavy Burden**

She longed for some water to cleanse herself, fresh clothes to change the filthy ones she was wearing. But, languishing around for God knows how many days now, she realized she would rather wear her clothes and be home safe and sound than be given something new to wear.

Which was why, she resisted strongly when after spending unknown hours waiting, still tied and bound, the sudden arrival of her captors made her extremely wary.

Wincing a little as her captor dragged her across the place she was in, she half stumbled, half crawled. Not using her feet for quite some time made her almost forget how to walk.

"Tsk, tsk. Come now, Haruka. I don't have all day. I didn't break your leg for Godsake!"

She tried to give him a glare despite the blindfold over her eyes. And bit her tongue to keep herself from blurting out some nasty retort.

_Ooff!_

Her hands shot out to stop herself from hitting the block before her.

Fingers touching the rim of some large open container filled to the brim with water.

_What is she supposed to do with this? _She swallowed nervously. _He's not going to dunk her head and drown her, is he?_

A chill skated down her back, and she shuddered involuntarily. _She would prefer a gunshot to the head than slow drowning. _She swallowed a lump in her throat.

She gave a yelp and jumped, her back hitting the container, when she felt a pair of hands, running over her shoulders and her collar.

"W-what are you doing?" she held her tied arms up to deter her captor from touching her further. Her hackles raised in alarm.

He did not answer, but continued to unbutton her blouse, exposing her bra and more skin than she wanted to be seen. Beads of sweat fell down the valley between her breasts, as he pulled the dirty, silky material from her shoulders down to her back, effectively limiting her mobility.

When her captor reached down to unzip the side of her pants she flinched away, but got no further than a step back. She bit back a curse, lest she made her captor irritated. She needs to try her best to cooperate if she wants to stay alive for the longest time possible. Except she couldn't help but make her displeasure known.

"Don't touch me!" Too late that the words were aleady out of her mouth before she could stop herself, and despite her effort not to be afraid, her voice trembled.

"Quiet!" His voice was like sharp bullets reverberating across the vast expanse of the room she was in.

The pants slipped past her hips, down to her knees, pooling at her feet. She did not made a move to step out of the pants' legs, too scared of what he intends to do to her. Being exposed to him like that with nothing but a panty and bra to cover the necessary, her blouse hanging pathetically by her elbows behind her back, she felt so afraid. Goosebumps began to form in her flesh, and her teeth started to chatter.

Her captor gave a chuckle. "Not bad at all." Slender fingers running on her hips. Her skin crawled with revulsion.

Haruka felt her heart pound in fear. She could feel the bile rising up her throat. _Please no. _Is he finally fulfilling his intention to take her by force?

She could smell his cologne: it smells exotic and spicy. Again, it occurred to her that the man she is with is not some ordinary person. He smells impeccable, and though he insists on trying to mask his voice, his language indicates he is educated.

The hand continued to caress her filthy, grime covered, sweaty skin. She hoped she smells bad enough to prevent him from exploring her further. Forcing herself to grit her teeth while he continued to touch her, she tried to think of other things while she stood there rigid as a pole. Any moment and she just might throw whatever was still left on her growling stomach.

Finally, his caresses stopped. She continued to stand there unmoving, wondering what he would do to her next. She kept bracing herself for the inevitable; she needs to stay focus even he starts to physically harm her.

The rope bounding her hand suddenly became loose. Her heart jumped in her throat when she realized she was being set free. Will he take off her blindfold next?

"Take your time to clean yourself up. I left some fresh clothes on a chair to your left. A bar of soap is placed at your feet. You can take the blindfold off. But keep in mind I will be here guarding you, so no funny tricks. Once you have finished, put the other blindfold on."

"What guarantee do I have that you will not do anything while I clean myself up?" she asked in a shaky voice.

He gave an amused chuckle. "Baby, you just have to content yourself with me just watching you then." And with that, he began to whistle, moving away from her.

It took her about ten seconds to decide. What has she got to loose? She's been at his mercy since day one. Whatever they intend to do with her, they will still do it regardless.

She swallowed first before raising her hands up to undo the knot behind her head. The blindfold was tight and took her two tries before she managed to loose the knot. Breaking free from the constricting bounds of the dark cloth, she had to blink several times before she can get used to the brightness of her surroundings.

Looking about her, she found herself alone in one corner of a room. Two walls of concrete stood before her, about eight, maybe ten feet high with frosted windows sitting on top. Lifting her head up, she could see the high ceiling with exposed steel beams and trusses, dangling black electrical wires running all over.

She was right. It looked like she was in a form of warehouse.

"Let me hear some splashing, Haruka. Otherwise, I will personally bathe you, with blindfolds."

She jumped, startled by her captor's voice. The whistling has stopped, and judging by how loud his voice is, he could be standing near, giving her just enough privacy to finish the necessary. She reached out immediately and splash some water to herself, scooping out more to wet her face and shoulders. Moving a little quickly, she stooped down and retrieved the bar of cheap soap at her feet. Unwrapping it, she quickly noted the smooth concrete floor- dusty from many years of disuse.

She took a deep breath and began to strip off her bra and panties. She can wash them while she bathe. She hopes her captor will not disturb her as long as she made splashing noises.

Lathering the soap in her hands, she began to scrub herself clean, while training her eyes to observed her surroundings. There was a low, flimsy wall made up of some stiff plastic material she's not familiar with. It looked about seven feet high and was low enough to show her the long, endless ceiling of the warehouse. Not all of the overhead lights were lit up, as some were broken and in need of replacement. The row of concrete wall continues, though several feet away, she could see some of the frosted glass was broken and sunlight is filtering in. The sound of birds outside seemed louder, and the smell of salt in the air reinforced her conviction that she was indeed near some body of water. Perhaps the sea.

A port area. A bay of water. Flipping images through her head, she could remember less than a dozen places where she could be.

Silently, she ducked her head in the water to quickly wash off the soapy lather she used to remove the grime from her hair. The soap would make her hair very susceptible to breakage, but she doesn't care. It felt good to be cleaner. It somehow improved her mood a little. Maybe her concentration will improve and make her think of some way to escape this time.

Using her fingers, she tried to clean her teeth, scrubbing on the enamel and gargling with the water, careful not to accidentally drink any of it. The drum of water looked clean enough, but the bottom maybe be filthy. Finally, she has completed her bathing in record time.

Shivering slightly, she skirted around the water container and found the clean clothes folded on a chair. There was a clean packet of underwear, and she tore the plastic wrapping off and quickly slipped them on, the moisture making the material cling to her skin. Using the small, frayed towel draped on the back of the chair, she began to rub herself dry. Next, she inspected the clothes and found, to her relief that it was a pair of good old black sweatpants and a t-shirt. She quickly put them on, smoothing the cottony material of the shirt on her stomach.

"You look lovely, fresh from the bath."

Haruka gasp and started to whirl about, but strong, steel-like grip on her upper arms prevented her from doing so. Haruka struggled but he clamped his hands on her upper arms like steel vices and strong enough to possibly break her bones. In her struggle to break free, she accidentally bit her lower lip, drawing blood, tasting salt and iron.

"Hold still darling, I need to put your blindfold." His raspy voice grated on her nerves, sending shivers down her spine.

She swallowed the blood filling in her mouth, lowered down her eyelashes in defeat as the cloth came down to cover the top half of her face, her world shrouded in darkness once again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was one of the police patrolling the highway going Northwest that first spotted it. A sleek black Cadillac XTS car was ditched at one side of the road, covered by overgrown weeds and sharp thicket, looking slightly worn out and extremely dusty. Had it not been for the police officer's sharp eye, they could have missed it during their patrol shift.

Upon inspection, there was no one inside, though they noted some faded, dried, brown spots staining the carpet and the cream-colored leather seats that could be anything except blood. Or is it?

Reporting their find via radio communications, main headquarters began to bustle in activity of possibly finally locating a high priority situation they've been monitoring for the past 72 hours.

A few more patrol cars and back-up policemen were dispatch in its location; with the discovery of the abandoned vehicle, it is now possible to work on a specific area for searching of the reported missing person after hours of waiting, speculating and sheer frustration from the abductors.

In a matter of hours a small contingent of policemen, search dogs and a few volunteers descended upon the site. Upon receiving a briefing from their superiors, they began to search the area systematically for any signs of the missing passenger. Their next priority now is to find their whereabouts within the established distance radius, that or find traces of foul play; or if worse comes to worst, the original crime scene. Even if there was a chance that the car in question was not a high priority issue, it is already suspicious enough to warrant attention that such an expensive car was abandoned in the first place.

Meanwhile, the car was taken from the ditch, impounded and declared as primary source of evidence that would aid in their investigations.

And since the car has been put up for search in the police records, they were notified immediately. August's phone was the first to ring, followed by Masato, and then Jinguuji's.

Takumi Jinguuji called in a few favors earlier with some of his business colleagues to aid him and appealed on their case. But it was thanks to Sakura Jinguuji's deceased father, a former member of justice, who had established tight connections with the necessary people, that they managed to gain the attention of several involved in the government. Upon their recommendation and advice, they were immediately assisted by high-ranking police officials to look into their case. Money may take you further, but connections allow you the necessary privileges reserved only for few.

August Casimir's request for a review of traffic videos recorded has been granted, albeit at a limited time only. And he set to work, not wasting precious time. It is, by right, the detectives who need to have exclusive access to these information, but given his credentials as Hijirikawa's security detail, he was allowed to have a leeway. A member of the police force was placed to keep an eye on them in the temporary room of the government facility, while he set two from his own team to work on the video and sort out. The massive amount of data given to them for access would take them months to review. But given the deadline, August was forced to narrow down certain areas they could focus on. As the clocked ticked by with less than few hours to go before the connection is severed, he decided to add two more people to help the initial two persons assigned to work on the videos. They set about scanning major thoroughfares and highways, important road networks the perpetrators might have used anything that he deemed. Special security software installed on their computers was of great assistance in their review: it generates a quick scan of the faces shown in the grainy videos and try to pinpoint a missing person as accurately as possible. The first team does the first sieving. Any data they scoured goes through the second team for the next scrutiny. This way, they can discard unnecessary data and whatever nuggets of information that passed through the two checkpoints will be directed to August's hard drive for further analysis.

It was too bad that the car's GPS tracking was cleverly disabled; otherwise, this tedious task could have been avoided. It was one of the first things August checked when he first learned of Haruka's disappearance.

August was on the point of reviewing the few files diverted on his hard drive when he received the phone call and the dreaded news that the car was found. Pushing thoughts of the information waiting for him, he quickly instructed his research team to focus on the areas where the missing car was found, before rushing out to see the vehicle for himself and verify it together with Masato.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The tension inside the black Jaguar was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Masato Hijirikawa caught his reflection from the side mirror, his brooding expression never changed in the past three days. He looked rumpled with dark purple shadows under his eyes, making his irises look dull. He felt like he aged by a decade. Giving a sideways look at his silent companion, he realized that August looked even worse for the wear than him.

Closing his eyes briefly, he resisted the urge to slam his fist on the dashboard and wished silently that the car can just zipped easily through the late afternoon traffic, or maybe magically sprout some wings so that they can reach their destination quickly. Weekend crowds can be so damning sometimes, that he made it a habit to avoid the hustle and bustle of downtown Tokyo where tourists and locals flock it like ants.

Twirling the smart phone he was holding, he saw the date flashed across the screen, and his heart gave a jolt of remembrance.

Today of all days, Jinguuji was supposed to be married. If nothing of this sort happened, Haruka would be sitting behind them, getting ready to perform for Jinguuji's wedding. And he would be waiting in the fringes, waiting to whisk his beloved away from this and back to her hometown, where she can continue to heal and forget, start anew and plan the future with him.

Instead, she's not here. And Jinguuji's wedding ceremony has been cancelled. He was informed of this surprising news last night when Takumi Jinguuji joined them in the library to inform the group that the Minister for Land, Infrastructure, Transport and Tourism has granted them a rare access into their traffic archives to assist in their search for Haruka.

_Takumi Jinduuji's library looked like a warzone area with loose papers, pens, newspapers, laptops, hand phones and other paraphernalia scattered about. Most of them are busy calling their contacts, and check on their colleagues and co-workers on anything unusual that happened several days previous. They, that is, he, August, Ren, the Shinomiya twins and even Ryuu had come to a collective agreement that it might help to investigate and see if there are some unusual occurrences around them that they missed: signs or even incidents that happened prior to her disappearance. Such clues may be helpful, small it may be, so that they can trace about Masato's missing vehicle or Sakura herself. So they spend the rest of the afternoon ensconced in the library, calling other people, some of them occasionally going out to personally go for an impromptu meet up, in the hopes that they might get lucky and stumble on a clue. _

_They were very careful about revealing their agendas on why they are snooping about. Louis de Montfort may be acting like a lone wolf, but given his aptitude for planning, he may have accomplices and planted spies. And they will not know for sure who is on their side and who is not. _

"_My apologies for disrupting your weekend festivities." He said, accepting his third cup of decaffeinated coffee from their butler before trying to smooth out his disheveled hair. Imposing on them at such an inconvenient time is the least of the items on his list. He's still annoyed at August for defying his will and making his own decision of consulting the Jinguujis on Haruka's disappearance. Never had he ever been put in such a position where he, a Hijirikawa, has to ask help from another when he could have handle this on his own without relying on anyone. Most especially his rival in the matters of Haruka's heart. But, he smiled a little, choosing to avoid on mentioning this to their hosts. At least Takumi Jinguuji has speedily lived up to August's expectations by delivering their request as promised. By tomorrow morning, they would be getting more information. _

_Masato finished sipping his hot beverage, noticed the narrowed look Ren Jinguuji gave him before he answered on his casual, half-hearted apologies._

"_My wedding is cancelled." Ren replied in a quiet manner, anger evident in the undertones of his voice. _

_He swallowed, digesting the news his rival has dropped on his lap. _And so the wedding is cancelled. _Careful not to show much reaction, he blinked once before he followed up with a question. "Why?"_

"_Long story." Ren shrugged, but it was easy to see how badly affected he still was with his news. "Anri has not been honest with me from the start."_

_Masato raised his eyebrows. "You mean her pregnant state?"_

_Ren shook his head. "No, of her having a relationship with her own nephew."_

_And with that, Ren Jinguuji offered no more additional answers. And he decided not to pursue the matter at the moment. His problems are not his main concern. Finding Haruka is his only agenda while he stayed under their roof. August has been unwilling to go back home, deciding that he would be useful while in constant communication with the rest of the men here. It irked him now that his closest friend is avoiding him after their confrontation the other day. But, he couldn't blame him. If he were in his shoes, he would certainly be blaming his own person too. _

_Gripping the coffee cup, he remembered how much he hurt the ones close to him. And he is finding it hard to accept that they might slip away through his fingers. _

_God-willing once Haruka is found; he would whisk her away from this place and back to her home country where she feels most welcome and safe. There, away from this mess, maybe they can focus on earning each other's trust once again. Right now, he realizes he is ready to throw away everything he had worked hard for as long as he keeps the people he treasures close to him. And he hopes he is not too late._

"Ren and Takumi will be arriving soon." August interrupted his thoughts easily turning the car to the right where a vacant carpark was reserved for them, just outside the building housing a district police station and forensics lab.

"We don't need to wait for them. I own that car anyway. We can identify it immediately." Masato said stiffly, somewhat expecting his friend to counteract his decision. They have not been in sync these last couple of days. And he is tired.

"As you wish." August replied, surprising him a little with his obedience that he turned to his right to study his expression.

Maneuvering the Jaguar and parking the vehicle with precision, August's expression remains blank. Whatever are the thoughts running through his mind, he certainly has no idea at the moment. It is somewhat infuriating at times like this. Masato Hijirikawa is quite good in reading his business opponents' every move, but he would grudgingly admit that August is his equal in some areas. His closest friend employs a poker face that could only rival his when it comes to concealing his thoughts and emotions. If fate has been kind enough to his friend, they could have ended up as rivals in the business field.

The engine died. Automatically reaching out for the car door handle, his friend suddenly spoke, making him pause for a moment.

"Masato, it's been a trying time these past forty-eight hours. I know for a fact that you are displeased with my manner of overruling your decisions. I am very worried, and I am trying my best to solve this as quickly as possible."

Masato did not move. And he didn't think his friend minded that his back was turned on him. Plus, he is somewhat ashamed to face him, knowing how he betrayed his trust in taking care of the woman they both love.

"I.. I am grateful for all the opportunities you have given me; all the lessons and the high confidence you placed in me. It was more than what I deserved." He continued. Masato noted the change of his friend's voice, becoming a little rough. August rarely permits one a glimpse of his emotions, especially around him; and he could feel the hurt and pain in the air, which he couldn't bear, so he cut in.

"You don't need to tell me that. You are my most trusted friend. _My beloved brother_. Very little has ever been denied to me since taking the mantle of bearing the Hijirikawa legacy. I acted without thinking of the repercussions and ended up not just hurting one person, but two people I loved the most. What I did to Haruka was unforgivable. And I certainly deserved that beating from Jinguuji." He said, referring to yesterday morning's wake-up punch he received. "If we can only rewind the past, I would certainly encourage you to reprimand me as you see fit. In all honesty, I expected a most severe punishment for what I have done. Being a Hijirikawa should not make me forget my morals and act like an entitled bastard."

Silence ticked away for a few seconds as both of them let the matter of their disagreement sink in before letting the pain, anger and disappointment go. It would take time to come to terms of what happened between them. But once they come out of this situation unscathed, it would strengthen their brotherhood bond. It is normal that their friendship would be tested, but never in such difficult circumstances. It would be a waste of their decade long friendship if they never cared for each other. Time, however cliché it may sound, is needed for their wounds to heal.

Masato gripped his handle of the car's door, feeling stabbing pains. He feels hurt without seeing Haruka, and the pain seemed to double knowing he is the cause of August's anguish and disappointment.

He felt the safety lock of the car give a faint _click _and his hand automatically opened the door. He placed one foot down on the smooth asphalt, reading to go when August finally spoke.

"I will make sure we will recover her, Masato. Make no mistake about it." He promised with conviction.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Impatiently, they went through the tedious, though necessary, procedures first once inside the facility. Normal civilians are not allowed in the facility except through invitations by the personnel assigned on cases. The crime scene labs are strictly guarded and monitored by the government, and so visitor forms to be filled up are the protocol of the day.

Masato quickly wrote the information required of them, eyeing Ren Jinguuji in the waiting area, doing the same thing. He and Satsuki Shinomiya arrived a few minutes apart, anxious as them to find out more.

August took their forms and submitted them to the information counter, along with their identification cards in exchange for visitor passes which he distributed between the four of them.

A police escort and a lab technician stood by waiting, and as soon as the necessary paper works have been verified, they were given approval to proceed.

They were led to a different hallway, away from the labs and restricted rooms. Masato wrinkled his nose in distaste; the environment is sterile and very clean, reminding him the smell of hospital rooms when he visited his stepmother after her fall previously.

It was bright, cold and cheerless inside the facility. And it somehow gives of a hint of death, which was not surprising, since this very facility deals with crime scenes that involve people lives being snuffed out from normal to bizarre ways.

Their leather shoes made faint noises on the tiled floor, and he lost count of how many left and right turns they made before coming to the back portion of the building, where the technician open another door revealing a covered access to an industrial-looking facility.

When they reached the end, the door was slightly ajar, and the technician grasped the door leaf open where they found themselves inside a vast room with industrial type overhead lightings illuminating every inch and corner of the facility.

It looked like they were inside a very large car warehouse or a car repair shop. All the accouterments needed to repair, or rather pry a vehicle apart where installed to aid the investigators in their quest for compiling and studying evidences of their cases. Power tools and wires hung on the walls, steel cabinets line up one side, grey and neat looking with not so much stains to mar their dreary color. A couple of impounded vehicles were parked side by side on the left: a mangled Toyota sedan, and a minibus whose side was smashed, along with assortment of scooters and motorcycles in varying states of damage and distress.

Masato tore his eyes away from his surroundings and focused on the car in the center: his black Cadillac XTS, or rather, the getaway vehicle.

Suddenly, things looked so different. He is not in some car warehouse. It felt like he is in a hospital looking at his own car being dissected to search for clues on Haruka's abduction. They carefully extracted the car of its contents, slowly taken apart piece by piece while forensics painstakingly collect every dirt, fiber and loose pieces found within and outside of the car.

Clenching his jaw, he felt himself turn green; he knew in his gut that he is not alone. Ren looked pale under the harsh lights while Satsuki looked grim. Only August looked stony faced, studying the vehicle critically.

The lab technician, whose name on his nameplate says "Rocket Jones" turned to them and asked in a professional manner, "Is it confirmed?"

Masato found himself nodding, along with August. "Yes."

He did not know whether he should feel relieved or anguished. Maybe both. The finding of this car seems to have heralded a signal that their real work starts now. Not three or four days ago. All those wasted days that they are searching for her and they are still at a roadblock.

It took him a moment to realize that August moved forward and closed the space between him and the car.

"Hey! Hey, what are you doing?" Concern and slight alarm is evident on Rocket Jones' face as he rushed to keep up with August, who raised his hand to stop him from talking further. "You are not supposed to-"

Masato raised his eyebrows before frowning slightly. Now is not the time to aggravate government employees who are here to help them. What is August doing?

His friend snatched the pair of gloves hanging out of Rocket Jones' lab coat pocket and donned them with flourish before proceeding to open the door and peering inside to study the car's interiors meticulously.

"You have no right to touch evidence!" the lab technician huffed, whirling about and glared at Masato and company. "Get him away from my work or else!" The middle-aged police escort made a move, gripping his baton strapped around his belted waist.

Masato shot them a look of apology, raised both hands up, and opened his mouth to comply, when he caught Ren's eye who shook his head and pointed.

"Wait." Was all he said, though Satsuki decided to move closer distracted by what August held up with his rubber-gloved hand.

A small mason jar with a few strands of reddish-gold hair.

"Where did you get that?" The lab technician, momentarily forgetting about scolding August, immediately produced an evidence paper bag.

Masato felt his insides turn to ice, the feeling of dread slowly creeping up on him, shackling him, making his brain unable to process. Will they still be able to find her in time?

"Whoever was driving knew where to find the GPS' location inside the car." August commented, still holding the glass jar before finally dropping it inside the paper bag stretched open before him.

"I think it's time the media is informed." Ren's voice came out hard and rough. It is very obvious he is finding it hard to comprehend the ramifications of keeping Haruka's disappearance private. "We might be able to get other people who may unwittingly retain some information that might help us. Time is running out."

"I am beginning to agree with Satsuki." Satsuki said gravely, gesturing with the car. "Louis is becoming aggressive with his intentions and is escalating matters at a fast rate."

"Alright, gentlemen." Rocket Jones interrupted their conversation. "I was only given orders to let you personally verify this vehicle. You may take your discussions elsewhere." Without waiting for their reply, he swing about, the small chain attached on his jeans and peeking from his lab coat making clinking sounds. "I'd better get back to the lab and have this processed along with the clothes…"

Masato felt a jolt. "What clothes?"

"Clothes?" Satsuki straightened up.

Rocket Jones did not look up to meet their looks of varying shock and surprise, busy with writing the necessary information on the evidence paper bag. "My colleague found women's clothes inside the trunk of the car." He muttered, failing to see their expressions.

Masato move towards the technician to demand more information, but was beaten by Ren Jinguuji who grabbed Rocket Jones' elbow roughly.

"I'd like to see those clothes" he demanded.

Rocket Jones flinched a little and opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by whatever expression he saw in Jinguuji's face. Masato couldn't see, but he could make a pretty guess for Rocket Jones seemed to shrink a little under Jinguuji's intense stare.

"S-sure. You can follow me to Lab 31A." Rocket backed away from Ren's looming presence and tried to collect his composure. "We are collecting date from the blood spots found on the clothes."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Very busy this month. Though updates will still be on a regular monthly basis. If I can managed to post updates every three weeks, that would be pretty awesome, but for the moment, I need to stick to the monthly estimate. Besides, a few more chapters to go. **_

_**-Happy with the updates? Reviews please. **_


	61. Chapter 61

_**A/N: **_

_**New Chapter. Yay! Thanks to the Chinese New year holidays I was able to make the necessary changes and review. I feel like it's been such a while since I truly took my time crafting a chapter like this. So I am very happy that it's not so crappy. LOL. **_

_**BTW, any of you guys know when Season 3 of Uta-pri comes out? I'm a little excited on what happens on the new season. However, there are a lot of anime I am watching to keep myself occupied: Tokyo Ghoul, Psycho Pass and Project K [anime]. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 61- From Gracious days to Woebegone and Restless Nights**

It took all of Ren Jinguuji's willpower to hold it all in, but he was at his limits when he came back home. Running all the way to the powder room at the first level of the house, he locked himself up, threw open the toilet cover and retched out all the food that he managed to take in that morning, which was not much really.

He met his mother when he came home, concerned face turning to worry when she saw his expression of shock.

Hugging the side of the toilet bowl, Ren gave another heave and let it all out. His mouth became bitter, and he retched some more.

When he finished, his face was filled with sweat, and there were tear tracks on his cheeks. He flipped the brass knob of the taps and water gushed out. Scooping the water, he cleaned his mouth thoroughly, before splashing water on his face. His hands shook uncontrollably and he swallowed a sob.

_That bastard! That fucking bastard! He will get his due punishment!_

The clothes found in the car were indeed Haruka's. Hijirikawa confirmed it by giving a growl of anger and the narrowing of his eyes. It was enough to sum up the feelings of them all: helplessness, anger, and confusion.

He could not imagine what kind of torment he had subjected Haruka into. No, he could not! Even a man with a iron stomach would feel sick if he is subjected to a lot of fear and stress; and Haruka certainly was not exempted.

_The black pants were filthy with dust and sweat; its edges caked with bits of dried mud, as if she has been dragged for quite some time across a field. The hems were torn, frayed with some of the stitching falling apart; the threads were all tangled up. _

_The blouse was even worse. Buttons were missing, the silk no longer smooth to touch. The delicacy of the material could not withstand whatever stress the wearer was subjected to. Unfortunately for them, their timing to see the clothes up close wasn't so great. Rocket Jones' colleague has just finished spraying some chemical on the clothes and was on the point of taking photos of the pattern that appeared after black light was directed on it. Splashes of some unknown staining. _

"_Blood." August has said, ever so quietly. _

_Ren was horrified when he heard it. _

"_It's not confirmed yet." Satsuki added anxiously. "Don't jump to conclusions, Jinguuji. It will not be pretty. You need to focus."_

_Of course. He needed to stay calm and level-headed. There's so much work to do and analyze. _

"_No bullet holes or signs of knife entry on the clothes." Jones' colleague can be heard muttering, while another took notes. The snapping and flashing of the digital camera seemed to punctuate every sentence he made as he examined the pattern closely with a critical eye. "There's a lot going on here. I can see droplets and seeping of the blood through the fabric." _

"_The victim may be lying on it while she was injured." the woman who was taking notes murmured. She took a long-handled cotton bud, scraped the material lightly and took a small bottle of clear chemical solution, dropping a small amount of it on the cotton. They couldn't see much what was the result, but the women spoke her thoughts loud enough for all of them to hear. "It's blood alright." She confirmed._

_Jinguuji felt ice on his veins after she spoke. He clenched and unclenched his fists, shaking with fury._

_They only stayed for five minutes, just enough to confirm the clothes as what Haruka was wearing and they left. Jones' ushered them out as quickly as possible. He would be reprimanded for sure if they lingered any longer. They were not supposed to enter the labs where evidences are being scrutinized and studied. _

_All of them agreed to meet up back at the Jinguuji mansion to discuss their next step. But they were all too numbed to make the first move. Until finally, Ren excused himself and left without asking Satsuki whether he would like to come along with him or not. Besides he would like to be alone for his drive back home. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It took him a full minute to register the persistent knocking on the door. Ren switched the taps off and the gushing water ceased running.

"Ren! You have to come out! Masato came and demanded to see Anri! The maid accidentally told him where she is locked up!" his mother's frantic voice finally penetrated his skull.

Quickly wiping his hands and face with a clean towel and tossing it carelessly on top of the dark granite counter, Ren wrenched the door opened and found his mother looking terrified. "Hurry!" She pointed in the direction Masato went to.

_Goddamit! Where is Ryuu when he is needed? _"Call someone, call Ryuu! Ask him to come home!" Ren raced up the steps, taking two at a time. Sometimes, he has always hated when this magnificent, majestic house was built too large for his taste. It would take a bit of time to reach Anri's room. He could hear the commotion above him where heavy steps could be heard together with slamming doors, the clattering of silver, the breaking of china, a shout, followed by a scream.

_How dare Hijirikawa barge in like this?_ Sure he has the same idea as Masato. He wanted to try questioning Anri again on her motives. He felt convinced now more than ever than everything is connected with Anri. She has been uncooperative since he forced her to stay here, under surveillance twenty-four hours a day. Defiant and proud, she refused to talk or permit him to see him. Even when he received the Mason jar containing Haruka's hair, she remained unmoving and and determined to reveal nothing.

Jinguuji turned to his right, where he could see from his vantage point, that the young bodyguard assigned to guard Anri's door was lying motionless on the carpeted floor. His mother was just behind him, along with another of their bodyguards. They were both racing to reach him, and surprisingly, Sakura Jinguuji seems to be winning.

"Call for an ambulance mother, or get Ryuu! Where the heck is he?" he said curtly, frustrated that his mother never seemed to listen to his instructions. He doesn't wish for his mother to see more of this. She's been under enough stress lately and it added more years on her face.

The other bodyguard named Williams overtook his mother and rushed to check the other one lying prone on his back. Up close, Ren could see he was knocked out by one punch; a purple bruise is forming under his left eye and his nose looked crooked.

He nodded at Williams, who quickly radioed for more help before he stood up and entered the room together with Ren, pushing the half-open paneled door with his free hand.

One of the maids, quite a young woman with petite stature, was backed onto the wall on his left, hugging herself tightly across her uniformed chest. The remnants of the silver tea tray and fine china she was holding lay scattered in pieces at her feet, dark tea soaked up by the thick Aubusson carpets. Ren tried to process the images he was seeing, and he reached out to the maid and told her to stay calm and don't move.

Next, he turned to his right, where Anri was struggling against Masato's death grip, even as she elbowed him hard to break free. Ren flinched a little in alarm, noting that Hijirikawa is strong enough to break Anri's neck should he wish to.

The pale yellow curtains billowed against the soft breeze from the open windows, blocking Masato and Anri from his view. In contrast to the pale pastel green and yellow coloring of the room's furniture and wallpaper, Masato's vivid coloring seemed to enhance his handsome features. The surroundings is supposed to influence a person's mood, and induce a feeling of calm and peacefulness. Though Masato looked anything but serene.

Masato Hijirikawa gave off an imposing aura, standing next to Anri's diminutive height. He looked composed for a man who had just punched his bodyguard lying prone on the hallway outside the room. Still looking impeccable with his tailored pants and expensive polo shirt, he could just be going for a casual business lunch instead of wreaking havoc inside his home. Even when his face displayed an expressionless face, his current vengeful mood is betrayed by the glitter in his eyes and the flush of cold fury on his cheeks. Ren was stricken with a sense of déjà vu.

"Unhand her, Hijirikawa. Don't you dare touch her!" he thundered.

Masato continued to grip at her wrist, making Anri gasped in pain, but still determined to fight. She looked like a hellcat with her hackles raised, though Ren can see her paling as each second passes. The stress is proving to be too much for her.

"You fucking asshole!" she grated, equally angry, struggling her best to pull away from him. "Let go of me! If anyone should be sympathetic to my flight, it should be you, Hijirikawa! By all means, I would have wanted that bitch to stop interfering with my life!"

"I don't want to be sided with the likes of you, filthy whore!" Hijirikawa hissed, shaking her till her teeth rattled. "Your equally filthy and _deranged _nephew dared touch and harm Haruka! You _two _deserve each other! And I would personally see that you both will rot in jail! I will thoroughly destroy your lives from which you can never recover! Now answer me, damned it! Where is Haruka?!"

Despite being trapped by his vise like grip, Anri fought back, still managing to land a kick on Masato's shin. But her attack didn't cause any change on his demeanor; in fact, it just heightened his fury even more. "Filthy whore, indeed. And what do you call your precious Haruka whoring herself with my fiancé? When it comes to her, you all paint her like a saint! You are all fucking hypocrites!" she sneered. "I do not know where she is! Why don't you ask _her lover? _Do I look like her keeper?!"

Williams drew closer on the opposite side of the bed, ready to spring onto Masato should an opening present itself. Ren gave him a look of disposition, and he gave a tiny nod to indicate he would stay put, knowing that Hijirikawa could easily gain the upper hand if he is not careful. Ren would know; he fought him yesterday. Hijirikawa can easily overpower his bodyguard. Williams is more on the bulky side, having enough strength and power to subdue any threat easily. But he lacks speed and endurance, which are Hijirikawa's strengths. Ren motioned for him to be alert. Help would come soon enough. Already he could hear a smattering of footsteps downstairs; the rest of the bodyguards in his family's employ has been alerted and are coming to lend assistance to them.

Ren immediately assessed the situation on hand. However much he wanted Anri gone, he cannot compromise his child. Anri has been through so much stress that the last two days have been trying for all of them, his mother especially. Sakura Jinguuji is very much concerned on the condition of her first grandchild.

Unbeknownst to the outsiders, an ob-gynecologist has been in and out of Anri's room, prescribing medicine for her to stabilize the baby in her womb. She has been experiencing some mild bleeding which may cause her to deliver birth prematurely. They cannot afford to let Anri give birth to the child at such an early stage!

And he cannot allow Masato to hurt Anri. But he was positioned like so that he was partially obstructing them from reaching her. Any wrong move and she might loose her footing and hit her head on the dressing table; or worse, squash his unborn baby against the nearby heavy chair that the doctor normally occupies when he examined Anri for the past two days.

"Hijirikawa!" he moved closer, changing his tactics. He can try to persuade Hijirikawa to discuss pressing issues. "Stop this. We can discuss a way forward without resorting to harming Anri. Believe me, we can do a proper interrogation; I am most willing to cooperate. But if you harmed my child, I swear to God, you will never leave this house unscathed!"

Hijirikawa whipped his head about, . But he doesn't seem to direct his attention at him. Ren furrowed his brow, unsure if Masato is in shock and stress over what they saw in the crime lab this morning. "Drop that phone or I will throw _her_ out of the window!" he threatened.

For a moment, Ren thought Masato Hijirikawa definitely lost his mind. But there was a soft gasp behind him, and he turned his head to take a quick look, expecting his mother holding the phone and calling his father or even the police.

To his surprise and puzzlement, the short-haired maid dropped her handphone on the floor with a dull _thud. _There was a guilty expression on her pale face, eyes huge with terror.

All at once, Ren understood, his heart buzzing loudly on his ears. _So this is how he gets his news! _The spy that they speculated yesterday was just right under their noses! How the hell did Louis manage to accomplish this? They were very meticulous in their choices of hiring household staff.

It made perfect sense! A housemaid is the perfect person to extract information. They can go about in every room, be able to listen to conversations and move freely without being confronted and cast in suspicion. They are almost invisible as they fulfill their chores and work.

Forgetting about Anri momentarily, he moved to confront the maid on what she intends to do, when another bodyguard appeared on the doorway.

"Sir!" Roberts, a quick-footed bodyguard who was normally assigned to follow his brother, stood ready to tackle an army. Behind him, a couple more bodyguards followed closely.

"Guard her!" Ren pointed at the shaking maid, who was trying to inch her way to the open door. "I would like to question her later!" he commanded, before turning to the couple of others behind Roberts. "One of you, get my mother out of here!" he gestured in consternation towards his mother who was behind them, trying to get into the doorway herself.

"No! I refuse to be hauled up like a child!" Sakura Jinguuji said insistently.

Ren ignored his mother and turned his attention back at Masato and Anri. "Hijirikawa. Enough of this! If you do not release Anri, I will call the cops and you will be arrested on charges of disturbance and intent to harm." He admonished, clenching his hands tight, his nails digging on the inside of his palms. If it comes down to manhandle him, he is more than ready. But he hopes Hijirikawa would come to his senses. Emotions running high will solve nothing! Hijirikawa is acting reckless!

Masato gave a bark of laughter. "You should have not gone back to this whore, Jinguuji. That was your mistake. You are such a fucking loser squirming your way back to this bitch!"

"And whose fault is it that I cannot find Haruka?" Ren countered, refusing to take the bait Hijirikawa offered. Now is not the time to argue. But he can understand Hijirikawa's anger and frustrations. It is very much evident how much he loves Haruka very much. Hijirikawa rarely ever displays emotions during those times they got themselves acquainted before Haruka even came into the picture. The man is positively a legend with his business skills. However, it only shows that when it comes to the woman they both have in common, it is very easy to be pulled down by acting prurient. They are now in a stage wherein they cannot think perceptively, knowing Haruka's life is hanging by a thin thread.

"Don't turn the argument, Jinguuji." Masato replied acidly. "You were already copulating again with this whore even when you are very much involved with Haruka's welfare. It _never_ occurred to you why her appearance was timely?"

Ren narrowed his eyes, blood beginning to boil. _How much does Hijirikawa knew? _"I have no doubt your information gathering is impeccable as always, Hijirikawa." He answered derisively. "Let me guess, you were probably waiting for the right time to make use of this knowledge as a leverage to remind Haruka how black my motives are? I bet you were already poised to strike if only she didn't disappeared from my side and found you in a timely matter."

"The thought occurred to me, Jinguuji." Apathetic to Anri's pain and discomfort, Masato continued to tighten his grip on her arm, making her groan out loud. "But I was already satisfied to continue encouraging Haruka that your existence doesn't matter anymore. A few more years should have done the trick. However, this woman and her equally evil-minded partner", he pulled Anri roughly to emphasize his point, "are like a pair of annoying leeches that caused mayhem and gave me a lot of headache. I have no choice but to come back here and take a risky gamble thereby letting Haruka see you again."

"What do you mean?" Ren held out a hand to Williams, stopping him from his plans to spring into action. Another bodyguard inched forward, ready to back him up.

Masato Hijirikawa seldom shares information. He guards his knowledge and privacy fiercely, so Ren doesn't want to waste this opportunity to make him talk. It was now very obvious that he knows a lot more than he lets on when he walked into their home yesterday to request help in finding Haruka.

"It took us a year to compile what we know, and though we do not have sufficient data to mount a proper case yet, the fact that you were on the point of marrying this woman is enough to convince us that a bigger portion of their plans were now in place. Louise de Montfort has managed to convinced key members of my board to sell some of the stocks they are holding in exchange for a substantial portion of the Jinguuji investments in developing nations such as Argentina, Guatemala and Brazil." Hijirikawa's eyes glittered. "Not only that. During his meet-ups with members of the board, he rigged conference rooms to scoop data on some of our attempted ventures, sabotaging our negotiations effectively. Jobs are lost and compromised, and I am most livid when I found out that some of these failed acquisitions inadvertedly became the cause of suicide of a few key personnel."

Ren stilled, trying to digest the news. Hijirikawa condensed his information in a precise manner, giving only the necessary information and yet managing to withhold damaging details. He may not have lost his touch after all by storming Anri's room and just randomly instigating unrest within his home and demanding answers to his queries. Perhaps he did this deliberately?

On the other hand, he has not kept up with his family's business dealings, but he is slightly in the know of the general picture of what is going on: Jinguuji corporation signed a contract to several months back to develop port areas and built water recycling plants in a number of South American countries that would later become the foundation of their entrance to the world as economic superpowers. First world countries are struggling in keeping the balance between running an economy and contributing to the preservation of the environment. These South American countries are making a head start by introducing changes to their economy, making them sustainable and environment friendly.

His father, Takumi Jinguuji, holds the most number of stocks in their conglomerate. And he is quite sensitive about keeping the stocks within immediate family. His father controls the majority of the votes. If he so wishes, he can divide the portion he has between two of his sons: Ryuu and him. And since he has no interest in participating in his family business, any child born to him would automatically inherit a large percentage of stocks. And whomever he marries would have equal influence on how the stocks are to be used or divided.

Anri's company is small. But he knew they are venturing more into cargo and shipment. Anri has been handling this venture at the point of time when she became reacquainted with him, which was more than three years ago. Louis de Montfort is ambitious, foolish and _evil_. He used Anri's talent for business by taking advantage of her past ties with him and acquiring power; power that he might not be able to handle if everything went according to plan. Countries will topple once monopoly on basic needs such as water supply is secured. There would be riots, the economy will be unstable, crime rates will rise and a lot of people will be affected. Louis is playing a dangerous game for the sake of enjoyment and pure selfishness.

As Ren took a moment to process all this information, connecting the dots while his eyes flickered over at Anri, who suddenly paled when she realizes that he has caught on. He took a step forward, swallowing painfully at the hurt she caused. Anri de Montfort re-entered his life, not just to destroy him, but to ensure that even his family is included in her path of destruction. If Louis gets his hands on Jinguuji stocks and wrecks havoc on it, their family name would be ruined, and people will only remember the ramifications of these sordid dealings that will soon follow. He can only utter a single word.

"Why?"

"Anri de Montfort, despite her penchant for being good in running a business, is on the verge of facing a mountain of debt because of Louis' habits. He probably came up with this strategy after spending some time in Eastern Europe, gambling his way into dens frequented by international crime rings." Masato Hijirikawa gestured dispassionately with his free hand. "Either she cares enough of her husband's legacy to elevate it to a whole new level by finding a way to obtain a permanent connection with your family name, or she is just plain too lovesick to let her lover rot in jail or loose his head. I've neem hearing rumors that if Louis cannot deliver, a bounty will be placed on him."

For a moment or two, Ren stood stock still, processing all that Hijirikawa said. It was still confusing, this surprising information from a rival. But it is evidently obvious that Hijirikawa will never lie in this situation. Despite his intent to separate his feelings over what transpired within his company, it seemed that Hijirikawa cared enough about what happened to his colleagues to take this issue to a personal level. He is somewhat reminded of his father who always drilled into him since he was little that being a CEO of a sizeable business enterprise such as theirs entails that he has a huge responsibility of ensuring all who worked under him are well taken care of; because without these employees their business conglomerate as a whole will be fraught with nothing but just a name.

Shifting his gaze from Masato, he caught Anri's eyes and held it. "Anri," his voice shook with barely suppressed rage.

She did not answer. Lowering her eyelashes, she inched backed, trying to shield herself a little behind Masato's back and shoulders.

"Why?!" Ren repeated, moving closer. "It's not enough for you to destroy my family? You wanted our name splattered with mud too? You don't even care what it will cost our child once he or she founds out what you have done? Is that it then?"

Her eyes glittered. Tossing her head, she replied haughtily, "You and your family's destruction will be the only compensation I want for destroying my life and the life of my husband."

He shook his head unbelievingly. He have to hand it to her. Anri de Montfort is one of the most vile, hard-hearted woman he has ever had the misfortune of meeting. He couldn't imagine, for the umpteenth time, why he ever fell in love with her. How naïve and stupid and immature he has been to be blinded by her manipulation. She looks so very different from the Anri he meets before- where she was caring and mature. "If this is another of your well-crafted lies, Anri," Ren castigated her coldly, "I won't fall for that. Now I am starting to wonder, what kind of a black heart your former husband has for drilling into your mind that his death has something to do with us. He must be some crazy old man bearing unwarranted grudge."

At the mere mention of her husband, Anri's face hardened, ready to strike again.

"Don't you dare mock me! _My husband was a good man_. He didn't deserve to die under the wicked manipulation of the Jinguujis!" She snarled in accusation.

Ren paused, momentarily arrested by her last remark. "Manipulation?" he repeated, incredulous that she is accusing them of being involved in her husband's death. "You told me he died from a heart attack! How can we be involved in that?! Do not change the topic Anri! I will get to the bottom of this!" The nerve of this woman! How can she let such an idea go into her head?

He whipped his head around and met his mother's eyes. Determined to close this case so she doesn't need to find more excuses, he decided to question his mother on the spot. "Were you involved with her husband's death?" he asked, emphasizing the word _death. _Sakura Jinguuji had better answer his question most truthfully or he will go crazy with all these confusing web of lies and deceit they are still unraveling.

"Answer me!" he thundered. He just had had enough of this!

His mother flinched at the harsh tone of his voice. But she met his steady, piercing gaze to answer his question. "No! And I swear to God I had nothing to do with her husband, nor your father! We never even saw him or knew his complete name!"

"You liars!"

The situation made a complete turnabout. Masato no longer seemed to pose a threat. Anri has now hijacked their complete attention when she heard his mother's firm denial. Realizing that her assailant has loosened its grip on her, she broke, quickly crossing the space between them and lunging at his mother.

Hijirikawa caught her by the waist when she slipped through his fingers. Anri only succeeded in grasping Sakura Jinguuji's arm, scratching her with her ragged fingernails. Long, angry welts appeared on her bare skin.

Looking like a trapped animal, she screamed at his mother. "Don't you dare lie to me, Sakura Jinguuji! You are all involved with my husband's death! I saw him!" she pointed at Ren hysterically, "back in Rome. I only caught a glimpse of him! Nothing more! But you were all unforgivably selfish and cruel by using my husband to get to me! He has nothing to do with my past! And yet you did not even spare a single thought of compassion for him!" Tears began to stream down her face. And then she slumped forward, losing her balance.

Masato had no choice but to catch her. She tried to shove him away, as if the mere touch of him will scald her. "Get a grip of yourself, you shameless little fool!" he said in an icy voice. "Don't you try worming your way out of this!"

"You asshole! I hate all of you for ruining my second life!" uncontrolled, defeated Anri, who was always kept her cool and composure finally broke under the extreme pressure she was in. It made her loosen her tongue, as the accusations poured out from her mouth. Ren has always suspected that she was only acting that night when he confronted her first when he cancelled their impending nuptials.

But now, Anri de Montfort seemed genuinely furious.

"_My life, my husband, my first child. All gone!_ And all I ever did was take a peek at my past life. I swore I will never talk to him. And for a minute, I thought I would break my promise when I saw Ren again. I just wanted to let him know I was ok. That somehow, despite the pain you inflicted on my family, and me, I found another life to cherish. I only wanted to say a proper goodbye to him. Because you never let me say my farewells to him before putting me on a plane." Anri's voice seemed to lower its crescendo from wrathful to a gradual whisper with each punctuated sentence. And then she began to weep in misery. "My life… My husband. My child.." she repeated over and over again.

_I used to be lunatic from the gracious days  
>I used to be woebegone and so restless nights<br>My aching heart would bleed for you to see  
>Oh but now...<em>

Ren nodded to Williams who began to approach Masato and Anri, gently supporting her as she leaned against Williams, loosing all her strength.

Hijirikawa, meanwhile, looked visibly shaken by what transpired. He helped Williams settle Anri on one of the chairs before he straightened up. He had seemed to lose all interest in his attempts to get information from Anri, having succeeded in making her talk.

Anri looked far older than her supposed age. Her normally shining hair, always bouncy with curls and waves hung limp behind her back. Her fingers looked raw and red, eyes puffy and exhausted. There were fine lines appearing at the corners of her mouth and edges of her eyes. She lost weight in the few days she was kept here. To an outsider, it would seem like the baby growing inside her was slowly consuming her life force from within.

It made Ren think how much stress she has experienced. And now, with Masato's sudden invasion, she finally broke. Badly.

Now it made sense. It was all for revenge. The black widow, expertly spinning the delicate web she crafted to pull them all in. For revenge, to a deceased husband she seemed to genuinely cared enough to plan all this. And possibly goaded and coerced by a nephew whose only desire is to play dangerous games, earn unlimited supply of money and like to fuck his aunt in such sick circumstances. He felt ill knowing he was too late learning all of this.

Ren can hear his mother starting to weep in the background. Sakura Jinguuji is barely keeping it together herself.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!" she mumbled softly to herself, wringing her hands in painful remembrance of her participation in destroying lives including her own son.

"Lies!" Anri clutched at her belly protectively, refuting Sakura's denial. "All lies. Nothing but lies. I wanted to destroy all of you for taking them away from me."

_No more "I love you's"  
>The language is leaving me<br>No more "I love you's"  
>Changes are shifting outside the word<em>

Ren studied Anri with detachment, all the protective feelings he had for her extinguished and replaced by pity and loathing. He hated himself for being stupid. It's so very obvious now how Anri carefully planned all this. Her motivation and patience is remarkable, to be able to last this long. She orchestrated them in such a timely way that her transition back into his life is so seamless.

And he couldn't doubt now that she is telling the truth on her reasons for revenge. Her passionate display is genuine. Searching his memories to recall his tours abroad, he has indeed remembered he was in Rome sometime ago, five years to be exact.

He caught Masato's gaze, who nodded at him, urging him to take command of the situation. A sort of understanding passed between them. Hijirikawa deliberately caused a scene to force Anri to open up. A calculating gamble on Masato's part, but one that paid off. She has let the floodgates open, and most likely, more than willing to let them ask pressing questions they needed to be answered. Slowly, he walked towards Anri's side, sat beside her as she continued to weep in sorrow and asked, "Anri. Let us put a stop to this. Tell me the truth. Do you know where Louis kept Haruka?

He held his breath, a part of him expecting her to lie, but she continued to keep her mouth shut.

"Talk to me Anri. You are facing a lot of problems. Regardless of the outcome, you will still be jailed. Try to reduce your predicament by cooperating with us."

Anri flinched a little at the word _jailed. _Ren waited with bated breath.

He saw her mouth open a little. "Fukuura area, Louis bought half a dozen warehouses, currently undergoing renovation."

Ren felt electricity skate down his spine. Finally a lead! He stole a glance at Masato who gave him the briefest of nods and took out his phone to punch in a message. Presumably to August who was still scouring videos records.

He doesn't want to hope that she might change her story. But he still wanted to ask.

"Is my child-?"

"Yours…" she replied softly, sounding almost a little like herself, back when she can coax him to bed with just the sound of her voice.

Ren let out a disappointed, shaky exhale. He stood up to leave, intent on letting her rest, when he was prevented from doing so when he looked down to see Anri, clutching the hem of his silky polo shirt with her fingers.

"Please…" she begged in a pitiful manner, her eyes big, tearful and ashamed. "Do not leave me!"

Ren took a full second before he answered in a hollowed and bleak tone.

"You know very well that I couldn't stay."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Fukuura area was randomly plucked from Google map japan. I have absolutely no idea what this place contains. But I saw some warehouses in the street view. So there. **_

**_Song lyrics courtesy of Annie Lennox' song, No More I love Yous._ _Have you guys watched her perform at the Grammy's She was super awesome with Hozier. _  
><strong>

_**Very busy this month. Though updates will still be on a regular monthly basis. If I can managed to post updates every three weeks, that would be pretty awesome, but for the moment, I need to stick to the monthly estimate. Besides, a few more chapters to go. **_

_**-Happy with the updates? Reviews please. **_


	62. Chapter 62

_**A/N: **_

_**This week, I'll be giving you guys two [2] chapters. Yep, that's right. Two chapters. Now how about some cheering?**_

_**Well, the reason why I posted two is because I'll be going to Japan next week and I will be utterly busy doing last minute stuff before my flight. Plus, I need to settle some work-related issues and this is the week where I have a bit of time to do some updates.**_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 62- The Art of Sacrifice**

"_How do you like my presents?"_

Ren Jinguuji wanted to slam his fist on the answering machine, smash it to bits and pull out its wirings before he toss it to the waste basket. But what good will it do? Destroying the innocent contraption will not solve anything. Instead, he continued to sit, listening on the voice recorded by the machine.

_The other person gave an exasperated sigh. "It's not easy putting that car in the ditch. It's so hard to look for trust-worthy people to work for me." He lamented exaggeratingly. _Louis enjoyment of toying with them is apparent in the tone of his voice.

"_We shall see each other tonight. I trust, I don't need to inform you of the location, as I've come to understand you have obtained the information already. Bravo." He gave a mocking laugh. "I will see you at ten tonight. And I would appreciate if you don't bring uninvited guests."_

The line went dead.

"You don't need to go, father." Ren rubbed his eyes wearily, ignoring the rustling of papers and maps scattered in the library. "for all we know, Louis might be springing a trap."

Takumi Jinguuji was silent as he paced in front of his desk. His brother, Ryuu was upstairs, ensuring their mother, Sakura will not barge in and disturb their planning sessions. Sakura can be pretty forceful and adamant if she wants to be. She worried of the consequences of what will happen in the exchange that is about to take place tonight.

In order to keep her occupied, Takumi assigned her to keep an eye on the maid and Anri. Ryuu will accompany her as she made preparations for Anri's departure.

After they left Anri's room, he had the bodyguards take the maid, whose name was Rae, for an interview. Ren made sure that Rae Nakamura wouldn't be intimidated. It is important they gained valuable information from her without harm. From the look of the young woman's face, there's more she can willingly tell, but now that she was caught red-handed, they should treat this as delicately as they could. There is no point frightening the woman to the point she would refuse to speak rather than share what she knew.

True to his guesses, Rae was on the verge of a breakdown. Her skin was so pale, it reminded him of watered milk. And her hands shook as she accepted a glass of water from Williams, who gave her a small smile of reassurance and encouragement. _Good. _

"Make it quick." Masato murmured to him as Ren moved close to where Rae is sitting within the employee's lounge at the back of the mansion.

He stood before Rae, leaning his hand on a plastic foldable chair and sat down gracefully. _Take your time. _He cautioned himself.

"Rae…" he began. "How are you feeling?"

"F-fine." She stammered a little, swallowed before repeating her answer in more steady tone. "Fine."

"I will make things easy for you. Just talk. Say whatever you want. I won't interrupt. My questions will come later." He gave her a small smile, just enough to let the young woman know that he is there for her. He hope his projection is enough to settle her nerves, his public relation skills comes really handy in this unlikely situation.

Rae tried to make herself comfortable on the chair where she was siting. She looked a little reluctant to talk. Maybe the absence of Williams will make her rest easy. So he lifted his hand to signal Williams to leave the room. Masato remained behind him, standing quiet and observing.

He glanced down at her fidgeting hands. Rae acts so unlike Haruka Nanami when he interviewed her back in Paris. Their contrasts are so striking it made his heart ache with painful remembrance. If only he can turn back the time, he'd immediately correct things at that exact scene when he offered Haruka to work with him.

He was interrupted in his brief interlude when Rae began to talk.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rae talked for an hour. The young woman was clearly frightened over what will happen to her once her deception was discovered. Louis de Montfort hired her brother to do errands for him: retrieved documents from unknown people, follow some people, help rigged some hotel rooms that Louis rented when meeting his "business associates", that sort of thing. They needed the money for a kidney operation that their father underwent, and Louis' offer came through a seemingly unsuspicious advertisement over the Internet. But a botched delivery of tainted documents that Louis was expecting from a director's office landed Rae's brother in jail. Rae had no choice but to plead for her brother's predicament. Louis extracted an agreement from her to take her brother's place while he worked on "removing him from jail". He made arrangements from a reputable agency to have her employed within the Jinguuji household. Once she was in, her instructions were clear: observe and report.

Ren mulled over her story. Frankly speaking, Rae could have reported anything to Louis from the mansion's security detail, the floor layout plan, their eating habits, business associates and members of the government who comes and goes at the invitation of his father. His infiltration is not deep, but it is effective nevertheless.

He glanced over to Hijirikawa quietly mulling over the things Rae confessed. He looked equally disturbed too. Earlier, Masato told him of his suspicions about Rae; what she was previously doing under Louis before she even came to the Jinguuji household. He suspected she was already doing suspicious activities. And Hijirikawa's suspicion was almost right on target. Except it wasn't Rae who was originally involved, but her brother. Once Rae started describing what they were doing, it all became clear: Rae's brother was the messenger person August Casimir has trouble uncovering during his investigations within the Hijirikawa corporation.

Unable to decide yet on what to do with her, in the end, Ryuu suggested letting her work as an admin assistant in the main Tokyo office branch of Jinguuji Corporation. That way, other people can keep on eye on her while investigations are ongoing. Ryuu will arrange to visit her brother in jail and arrange to bail him out; on the context that he testifies against Louis de Montfort once he is caught.

Having established this, they all ensconced themselves inside the library to discus strategy. Two detectives assigned to their case, plus their senior manager was there to discuss what they are supposed to do. They only have less than six hours before the appointed time strikes. But even as the detectives began to give them some crash course negotiations skills, a Special Assault Team is being prepared to do surveillance and assist them as they made the exchange.

"Are you sure about this plan?" Ryuu asked him when they all took a moment's break. He sneaked into the room and locked it securely behind him, having escaped his mother's attention. Masato Hijirikawa was on the phone deep in discussion with his personal assistant, August. Earlier, he shared the news and confirmed that the warehouse location Anri mentioned has high probable validity. He caught snatches of traffic surveillance tapes within the area.

Takumi Jinguuji is similarly talking on the phone, hissing instructions to someone. Their father has nerves of steel, but even they could detect a hint of uneasiness from him. He seemed a little displeased that Ren insisted on making the trip to Fukuura and doing the exchange personally. Father and son argued a little on the situation he is putting himself into. But he conceded defeat when Takumi saw how determined he is to do the exchange.

Ren reached out and gave his younger brother's shoulder a squeeze. "I'm positive." He answered. He noted a rare concerned expression on his brother's face and he felt a little relieved. He has been neglecting Ryuu since forever, and knew he doesn't deserve all the worry. But he appreciates it nevertheless. He promised himself that besides making sure Haruka is safe; he would like to start reconnecting with his family again.

"I can't stay long. Mother will be looking for me. She'll be barging into the room and insist she be included in the discussion." Ryuu let out an exasperated sigh and then stood up. "I just want to let you know that she is worried about the child."

Ren pursed his lips. "I am too." He is not pleased about this admission. They were walking on a thin line here. Anything can happen. And he wanted his child to be safe. There is no way he would let Louis leave with his child.

His brother stood up and gestured that he'll be keeping an eye out for their mother. With Rae's admission, Takumi is worried that there might be some breach in their security detail once the negotiations at the warehouse starts. He is filing a request for police assistance to keep the rest of his family safe.

Satsuki Shinomiya sauntered over to Ren's side. "I volunteered to drive you guys into the rendezvous point."

"You don't have to do that!" Ren frowned. "It's not safe!"

"Anymore than it is safer for you." Satsuki countered casually. "There is no way I am letting you and Masato go there alone. I want to see Haruka safe as much as you do. I'm quite good at driving cars. And if the situation calls for it, I am ready to do the necessary so we can get out of there as fast as we can." He clenched his jaw.

Ren nodded, understanding. He can always count on Satsuki to do what he thinks should be done. "Natsuki will be worried." He noted.

Satsuki shrugged. "He wanted to come along too, but I put my foot down. He's not a good driver, and he gets a little carsick. If anything goes wrong, I do not want him in harm's way." He sneaked a glanced at his younger brother, who was sitting quietly on one side of the sofa they were occupying earlier during their discussions, a mutinous look on his face. He gripped the pen like a dagger, doodling the pages of a notepad.

Had the situation been different, Ren would have indulged in a little laughter and launch a teasing assault on Natsuki. He looked like a child banished into a corner for his unpleasant behavior.

Detective Yamagato clicked his phone shut. He and his subordinates, Okuto and Nishikawa, veterans in kidnapping negotiations, has been given information that the Special Assault team is on standby and ready to take their positions in three hours time.

"Gentlemen," he called attention to all of them. Masato paused from his phone conversation, gave a terse goodbye and focused on the senior detective.

"Gentlemen," Yamagato repeated. "We can go through the finalized location and proceedings of the assault team. Let's get this show on the road."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Inside the van, there was nothing but silence and the sound of engine humming. Satsuki wanted to turn on the radio for want of something to distract them from their thoughts. It looked like each of them were trapped into their own worlds as they slowly meandered their way through the busy thoroughfares of Tokyo.

Even while he turned the wheel expertly and carefully navigated the road networks with ease, his hands hovered a little on the radio knobs; unsure whether to turn it on or not. Some music might help to dispel the tense mood in the air. Glancing on his rearview mirror, he saw the familiar brooding expression of Ren Jinguuji, eyes trained on the window outside. Beside him sat Anri de Montfort, looking out of it, but calm and quiet. They thought she would protest or be uncooperative once the time for them to leave came. True, she was a bit agitated when Sakuri Jinguuji came to check on her. But she kept her mouth shut and pretended no one existed outside her private world.

But to make sure that everything goes on smoothly, they had her ob-gynecologist prescribed a drug to lessen her agitation and make her feel calm without doing any harm to the baby in her womb.

Masato Hijirikawa sat on the other side of Anri. Ever the businessman and always ready, he changed into jeans and a cotton shirt. It looked like he still belongs in a boardroom meeting rather than a dodgy warehouse hostage exchange negotiations. Looking at Masato made him think that he is more than capable of handling any situation that may arise if the negotiations ahead of them fail.

Still, it didn't feel right for a CEO of a mega corporation getting his hands dirty. But he insisted to come along. Maybe that's why August Casimir never made any fuss nor protest when his boss declared he would participate.

And speaking of August, only he looked like today was just a normal day for him. All in a day's work and all that bullshit. Sometimes, Satsuki doesn't know if he can trust August. The man is a positive enigma. His instincts keep on screaming warnings at him to stay away and never get involved. Something deep in his gut tells him never to mess with him. It's not that he wants to, nor he admits that he is intimidated so much. He just doesn't like being confronted with a complicated puzzle.

Satsuki stifled a sigh. Still, having August around makes him a little relived. Hijirikawa thinks he is enough to be around to keep them all-safe. He's not very adept with martial arts like Ren or Hijirikawa, but he'd like to think that he can be a little handy if he needs to fight and maneuver the car to get away from the destination they are heading to.

Thank God Natsuki is not with them. He knew his younger brother is pissed off for being left behind with this shindig. Natsuki didn't appreciate being forced to stay back and wait at the Jinguuji residence. He wanted to be part of this group, but he put his foot down and insisted he must stay. Natsuki wanted to rage about this, but he gave him a stern warning to shut it, as he doesn't want to start a sibling fight with him at such an inappropriate moment. Not when they needed to focus all their energies on making this negotiation a success.

He left Natsuki sulking in one corner of Takumi Jinguuji's library, doodling and sketching on a piece of notepad he found. He did not even say a word when he hugged him tight before they left. His brother is very angry, but he reciprocated his hug nevertheless.

Satsuki was interrupted from his own thoughts when August suddenly flipped on the radio himself and some oldies crooned above the din of silence.

No one protested nor made a reaction at the sudden outpouring of music.

He shrugged, checked left and right before letting the van proceed ahead in the main street. From the side mirror, he can see a dark sedan following their vehicle in a sedate manner- their tail assigned by the police to ensure they are safe. Once they reached the two-kilometer radius of the warehouse, their tail would disappear and they would be left alone in the remaining duration of their journey.

He swallowed, feeling his chest tighten with nerves. The bulletproof vest underneath the shirt that he wore feels very heavy and hot. It's a standard procedure that the investigators require when dealing with a potentially volatile criminal. The wires and small listening gadgets strapped about his body made him feel conscious. He hoped he could pull this thing off.

All of them were wearing the same thing. Including Anri. Especially Anri. At least her baby bump is not so prominent yet, otherwise the vest will constrict her belly. The police are adamant that they minimize the risks as much as possible.

Fuukura area is on high alert. Police has been deployed to scrutinize the area, border patrols has been dispatched to tighten Louis' possible escape routes. As of six hours ago, his status as a dangerous criminal has been elevated, and the investigators made the decision on putting his face in very security establishment within the country. Immigration patrols are also on the alert, and his images were shared across the world to be on the lookout should Louis manage to slip through their sieve. They are tightening the noose, and anything could happen once Louis realizes escape is impossible. He might become unstable.

Satsuki tightened his hold on the wheel and cold sweat began to pour out from his pores. _Calm down! If he chickens out now, how will they be able to save Haruka? _He gritted his teeth in anger. He mustn't allow such thoughts to dwell on his mind.

"Your first time to be involve in such a situation?"

Satsuki gripped the wheel and nodded at August's unexpected question.

He peered into the rearview mirror again and noted that the passengers sitting behind them did not seem to hear his question, nor paid any attention to the music pouring out from the speakers. Each are still too wrapped up into their own world to mind them.

"I've been to several instances." August said quietly. "I've been handling Masato's security detail for years."

_Of course. _

How could he have forgotten that for a bit? Wasn't that what August was always doing when they were still based in Paris? Aside from being his personal assistant and secretary, August Casimir shadowed Masato everywhere he goes. He could be eating death threats for breakfast.

"Take a deep breath and clear your thoughts. You have one job to do. Get us out of this mess."

"But-"

"Do not think about going into a fight. You have no training in weapons nor are you used to hand to hand combat. You will become a hindrance if you insist. Focus on one thing: finding ways to escape. Once we get into the premises of the warehouse, try to study the landscape. You only have mere minutes, even seconds to remember, so try your best to memorize escape routes. Be observant."

He felt a little irritated that August just called him a _hindrance. _The truth may be a little stingy but it _is _the truth. He volunteered to drive. The least he can do is to get them all out in one piece. August would be preoccupied with lending assistance to both Jinguuji and Hijirikawa. It's up to him to make sure they escape unscathed.

Finally understanding, Satsuki nodded. "I will stay inside the van."

August gave him a small smile of approval. "Excellent. Be ready, always. Keep your eyes peeled for any guards. Crash into them if you must. Unless we can avoid it, do not stray from your best escape route."

He was struck by déjà vu. August Casimir almost, always never smiles in public. Except in such circumstances when Haruka talks to him or teases him on those rare occasions. Back then in Paris, he always acts formal when addressing him or his brother, and especially when he deals with his employer.

That's when it clicked on him what should have been obvious long before: he, too is in love with Haruka.

And he immediately, he almost felt sympathetic. He completely understood August's feelings when it comes to that department. Haruka is easy to love and cherish. A bit harder to please, and most precious to them all. And yet, unlike him or even Hijirikawa or Jinguuji, August is content to let his feelings stay in the shadows. Much like how his brother Natsuki does. Does Masato know about his bodyguard's feelings?

He stole a look and found the Hijirikawa still silently peering out of the window and looking melancholic.

Finding a new level of respect for the man, Satsuki decided he can trust August with his life if need be. Both Jinguuji and Hijirikawa are bastards for sure, trying to play a game for Haruka's heart. He's not innocent of doing the same thing when it comes to Haruka Nanami. But August, he is different. Here is a guy, which might actually be worthy of Haruka's attention and loyalty. A guy, which for better or worse, probably deserves a chance in his own happily ever after, if it really exists.

August will never, _ever betray_ Haruka at the very least.

Satsuki Shinomiya watched their tail slow its speed and turn right at the last intersection. They have now entered the critical zone where they are on their own. There's no turning back.

He jammed his foot on the pedal and increased the van's speed slightly. Both Jinguuji and Hijirikawa snapped to attention and noted his subtle shift in gears. The vehicle ate up the distance in a short period of time. Pretty soon, Anri shifted a little on her sit and spoke one word, causing the tension within to notch up a couple of levels higher.

"We're here."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They were fifteen minutes early. Except for a few vans, the occasional eighteen-wheeler trucks and a few cabs using the surrounding roads, the place looks quiet. A small ramen cart was propped in one obscure corner, the proprietor hard at work feeding the late night factory workers who clocked in their overtime and was probably preparing to go home after eating their late night dinner. Down the street was a convenience store with it's neon sign giving ample light at one side of the sidewalk. There were two middle-aged looking men enjoying a smoke and a can of beer just outside. No one paid any attention to the slow moving van looking for the correct address and entry gate.

"Turn to your left." August murmured to Satsuki when he spied a dilapidated signage some few meters ahead of them.

He nodded and swiveled the vehicle to the left. Almost immediately, an iron-gate blocked their path.

"What now?" Satsuki wondered out loud, opening the car window to his right and peering out behind the thin vertical bars. He can see some building outlines beyond with some dim lightings. Way farther ahead, behind the buildings, he can smell salty water. Large cargo ships and sea vessels loomed at a distance; warning red lights blinking in the horizon. The whole property borders the bay area; at least on this side of the street.

The earphone tucked snugly on one ear sprang to life. Yamagato's terse voice almost startled him.

"_**Positions are confirmed. The stage is yours, boys."**_

"Right." Satsuki murmured in reply. All of them sported the same earphone communication. Except for Anri.

All waited with bated breath. Only Anri never paid real attention to what's going on around them. Satsuki can see in the rearview mirror that she constantly smoothed her shirt over her burgeoning belly. She looked out of place for an expectant mother wearing comfortable cotton pants and printed shirt.

And it was even more pronounced with the dark, heavy, bullet-proof vest she wore over her shirt.

He tapped a little on the stirring wheel, feeling a little anti-climatic. All because of the iron gate. Are they supposed to come down and walk all the way in? _Knock, knock, we are here for the negotiation party. _It sounded so ridiculous just imagining it inside his head.

"Just wait." Masato leaned forward.

As if on cue, there was a faint clicking sound and the gate gave a clanging, groaning sound of protest. The large iron frame panels with its heavy wheels at the bottom slid automatically to the sides, opening a gap big enough for them to drive through.

Satsuki pursed his lips, glanced back at his companions and adjusted the stick shift. The vehicle moved forward.

"Be on the alert." August reminded him. "We'll worry about other troubles. Map out our escape route."

"I know. You don't have to tell me twice." He tried not to sound exasperated; tension, fear and excitement combined with adrenaline pumping through his blood vessels.

As soon as their vehicle has completely crossed the threshold, the iron gate slid back to its original place, making a loud clang of finality as it closed its door behind them. Louis has effectively cut them off from civilization.

Before them was a field of concrete: flat, cracking, and somewhat bumpy at the edges. The placed has a great aged look; the parking lot empty, while stubborn weeds poke through the cracks of concrete. The whole place gave off an air of neglect with its unkempt landscape borders and hedges running along the driveway. The warehouse buildings ranged from low to high, various length can be determined by the number of grimy windows at the sides or how big the sliding aluminum doors are, to let in those cargo and other forms of heavy vehicles needed to run a factory or a business of this size.

There's a large circular water tank up ahead, propped up and supported by steel legs and frame looking like a sentinel with its low, conical roof. The cat ladder looking thin and wobbly. Several hundred meters ahead, the driveway is a dead end, but there were about three or four people standing at the far end, illuminated by the yellow lights from the lamp posts installed along the sides.

Satsuki concentrated in training the vehicle towards the end. Unaware when the music was cut off. Inside the van, the silence is so palpable it's making his stomach churn uncomfortable. _Let's get this show on the road then. _He gave a grimaced.

It seemed like it took them hours to traverse the driveway, when it only took them mere seconds to close up the distance. But he decided to stop the vehicle when he heard August gave out a low exhale of anticipation.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Satsuki parked some distance away from the small group of people ahead of them. He could see Louis standing in the middle, his hand resting on the shoulder of a small person he immediately recognized as Haruka. He gripped the steering wheel of the van in anger, noting that the she lost weight judging by how thin her arms looked. Her wrists looked even more fragile than he last remembered.

As soon as he shifted gears and the engine gave a low murmur, he decided not to shut it off for fear that it might not start again. He's over-thinking things, but he made sure that this vehicle is in good shape before they departed Jinguuji mansion, checking and re-checking that the gas tank is full and he has enough water to temper the engine's heat.

Ren went out of the car first, followed by Masato and then Anri, whose expression never really change. It had Satsuki wondering for a moment whether she's still there or her consciousness left her body to go off somewhere. He was about to mutter something when August interrupted him midway.

"If things turned south," August started, putting his hand on the handle of the van, "make sure Hijirikawa and Jinguuji is safe."

Satsuki frowned a little, puzzled at August's message. _What about Haruka?_

He turned to look at August, to make sure what he heard was right. Isn't he supposed to be making sure that _everyone _is in the van as they make their getaway?

"I need you to trust me. Grab Hijirikawa and Jinguuji and take them away from here, as fast as you can. I will personally see to it that Haruka is safe." He patted his chest to indicate where he concealed his weapon.

"What about Anri?"

"Her too. Let me worry about the two of them. You do your job." August pulled the handle and opened the door to his side. "Do not fail me." He added on a grave tone. His eyes were glowing a little in the dim lighting of the van.

Satsuki took a moment before he nodded. "Understood."

August slid gracefully off the car. Like Masato, he opted for casual clothes, some dark jeans, shirt and jacket to let him blend into the night. But how can he blend into his surroundings when his pale coloring was enhanced further by the blackness of his clothes?

It somehow reminded him of mourning clothes.

Satsuki felt an unusual chill skate down his spine. The odd feeling that something is not right began to bloom on his chest. And somehow the feeling will not leave him until the night is over.

"Good luck." He whispered as he sat back on his seat, hands poised and ready to gun the engine if he catches a signal.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Natsuki Shinomiya quietly watched Takumi Jinguuji paced the library while holding his handphone over his ear as he intoned some instructions to someone on the other line. Ever since the group left the premises, everybody is on the edge. The Jinguuji patriarch, for want of something to do, has decided to burn off his anxiety by calling whoever came into his mind that he needed to talk to.

The small clatter of fine china interrupted his thoughts. He turned to his right and saw Jinguuji's mother, Sakura, placing the tray nearby and smiled a little at him. Lines of tension and worry evident on her beautiful face.

"I'm sure they will be fine. I can't thank you and your brother enough for being such reliable and supporting friends of my son." She gave him a ghostly but affectionate smile. Natsuki was struck by how much Ren has almost everything he and his brother could have wished for. Sakura is the epitome of a model mother that their own mother could never emulate. He found himself wishing a little.

"Thank you." Natsuki accepted the cup of tea held out for him.

And as soon as his hand closed over the handle of the fine, delicate bone china, he felt an uneasy feeling skate down his back.

His hand shook suddenly, making the chine clatter a little too loudly than he intended.

_Satsuki? _He frowned over his cup, the warm steam rising to his nose, and he could smell the faint chamomile infused hot liquid.

Sakura Jinguuji glance back at him after pouring another cup of tea for her husband, who continued to paced about them like a worker bee unable to sit still. Ryuu is nowhere to be found. He left the library a little over an hour ago with a couple of the bodyguards in his wake. He murmured something on reviewing the security of the premises.

"Is something wrong? Is it too hot?"

It took a moment for Natsuki to register Sakura's question before he replied. "N-no…Not really." Natsuki shook his head, but he knew his answer is not sufficient to convince even himself. Something feels a little wrong. Some uneasiness like something bad will happen tonight.

_Will he be okay? _He thought a little distractedly now. Will Satsuki be okay? Was he the one who sent this uneasy feeling? They may have different personalities and tastes in life for the most part, but they are twins. They were created from one nucleus. Uncle Saotome once claimed that they were born holding hands from an emergency caesarian section, when their mother started bleeding prematurely. It was in the middle of an important concert, and their father almost barely made it in the delivery room.

Their bond is something that is extraordinary and more special than normal brothers like Ren and Ryuu. They can finish each other's sentences, sense each other's mood, communicate silently and even developed their own secret codes and expressions.

_Satsuki is feeling a little agitated._

And he couldn't help but feel anxious and afraid.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**So, anyway, to continue what I mentioned on top, I will be spending 2 weeks in Japan for my annual vacation outside Singapore. I will be visiting a few cities: Osaka, Kumamoto, Okinawa and finally Kyoto. I will be concentrating in Kyoto for about 5 to 6 days, while Osaka, Kumamoto and Okinawa will be squeezed into one week. I can't wait. **_

_**-Happy with the updates? Reviews please. **_


	63. Chapter 63

_**A/N: **_

_**I think, this chapter is by far the most difficult to write. Although it took me roughly one week to write the draft and amend the contents for a few days, it's very difficult to imagine our characters' expressions and feelings on this episode. It's because it's a little overwhelming when you are in the middle of a kidnapping negotiation. I have to watch some movies for references [well mostly it's the bourne trilogy that I watched in endless loops]. **_

_**I have to warn you though, there's some surprising twist at the end of this chapter. I'd love to hear your guesses and speculations. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 63- His Favorite Game**

Ren Jinguuji wanted to shake off his hands to prevent them from trembling with anger. His eyes never wavered from his prey standing not far away from them, a good distance from where their conversation will not be heard as they assessed their situation.

Louis de Montfort looked arrogant and self-assured in his stance. He wore jeans and an expensive looking polo shirt, blond hair swept back in a rugged way. He looked as handsome as the other actors he encountered in TV shows or at the television network offices. He could be an actor or a musician to a normal passerby who has no inkling about his personality or attitude. But Louis de Montfort's good-looks are marred by his aura of menace- a most perfect villain.

He wasn't sporting any weapons unlike the three men accompanying him during his wait. And speaking of his.. companions. He noted with some interest on the people surrounding him. One has caramel colored skin, while the other two have pale coloring; all three sported different features, Ren deduced that Louis' hired minions came from South America and Eastern Europe. A clear indication of his ties to Eastern European mafia and his plans to wreck havoc in South American nations. Masato's information was right on target.

All three men were holding high-powered looking rifles all loaded and ready to be used at a pull of the triggers.

He can clearly see that they are at a disadvantage here, despite their preparation. He knew that there would be snipers somewhere stationed by the police detectives commanding the whole operation. But he wondered how efficient they would be to prevent any unexpected situations. Without a doubt, there would be some serious repercussions with this dodgy deal. And he hopes to God that the price they needed to pay will not be so high.

Diverting his attention from Louis, Ren focused to the small person standing next to him.

_Haruka. _

She stood still, unmoving and very quiet. Wearing a white shirt and some loose-fitting pants, she looked thin, but clean. He couldn't see what sort of wounds she has, or bruises, or whatever physical treatment she might have received from the hands of Louis and his minions. He could see some dark marks on her wrists. Rope burn marks that made him grind his jaw. Is it too much for him to wish that the damage wouldn't be lasting? Flesh wounds can heal. Scars to the mind and soul are not easy to mend. Haruka may be traumatized forever from this nightmare.

His chest tightened. He took a step forward and resisted the urge to grab hold of her and disregard all the plans they discussed earlier.

If only he is bulletproof and have superhuman abilities. He wished to whisk her away from all these, never to return. But sadly, he is not.

A hand rested on his shoulder.

"_**Do not go any further. We will follow things by the book." **_Yamagato whispered on his earpiece._** "The team is here to support you."**_

Ren turned and saw Masato looking at the same person that caught his attention.

"We must not act foolish. Three lives are at stake here."

Haruka. Anri. His child.

"Well, well. We've come to the climax, gentlemen." Louis folded his arms over his chest, tilting his head in a playful manner. And yet, his expression is cold and ruthless. He glanced down at the blindfolded woman beside him, bearing a likeness to a statue.

"Such a well-behaved prisoner. She gave me no trouble at all, I had a hard time trying to decide whether to keep her." He drawled, unfolding his arms and placing his left hand over Haruka's shoulder.

Ren could see her flinching a little. The slight movement seemed unnoticeable but significant. Haruka clearly is aware of what is going on despite her vision being blocked with the tattered cloth. He clenched his fists, spoiling for a fight.

"Anri, how are you feeling?"

Ren looked back and studied Anri's reaction to her nephew's question. All throughout the journey to this place, she barely spoke a word. She seemed lucid enough to comprehend on their situation despite the calming drugs the doctor injected on her. But she is a master in disguising her feelings and thoughts. She barely blinked with the question directed at her, her mouth neither frowning nor smiling.

She looked strangely detached from them though. Different. And the clothes she is wearing is something he is not used to seeing her wear. His mother wanted her to be as comfortable as possible, and decided to dress her in clothes that will not restrict her movements: a cotton shirt and stretchable pants, a far-cry from the designer suits and sundresses she normally favors. Before they left, Anri just didn't care about herself anymore, so much so that she did not even lift a finger to dress herself. Two maids assisted her with her clothes. She decided to act like a porcelain doll.

Louis didn't seem to care as well that his aunt and lover did not bother a reply to his question. Instead, he made a grand sweeping gesture, seemingly happy all of a sudden.

"Like this place? A fitting location for our exchange tonight." He took a few steps forward, placing his hands on his hips to breathe in the night air. "Ahhh… Freedom is just a few minutes away."

_You won't get away, you son of a bitch. _Ren thought. If a situation permits, he will not hesitate to rearrange Louis' face. He would be sporting a broken nose and bloody lip before the night ends.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such somber faces. We are doing a business negotiation and all I can see are grim expressions." Louis took a couple of steps back and pulled Haruka roughly against him.

Ren started, wishing with all his might that he can be there in a flash and remove Haruka from Louis' peripheral vision. He can see how hard his fingers dug into her arms.

"I'm going to miss this obedient pet." He crooned loudly. A finger ran across her jaw. Ren's jaw twitched in reply.

And then he released his hold on Haruka, and she was pushed away. One of the men caught her by the shoulder and waist. Haruka's arms shot out to keep her balance.

Louis smirked a little. "Shall we start, gentlemen?"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Masato Hijirikawa could feel adrenaline flooding his veins. He's pumped up and good to go. The small semi-automatic gun concealed on the pockets of his jeans seemed to burn a hole right through the fabric. He's a fairly good shot, but is nowhere near as good as August. He rarely ever takes out the gun from the library's safe; it was there for his protection in case of an emergency. He much prefers hand-to-hand combat when it comes to it, but he is not taking any chances tonight.

Beside him, August stood stock still, eyes flickering, not making any movements as he studied the situation at hand. Watching and taking in every movement like a hawk. As always, he honed his observations to the group of people standing opposite them, waiting. His face looked as inscrutable as ever, and yet, he wasn't like this earlier in the evening.

August expressed his worry at the last minute before he boarded the van.

"_Are you sure about coming with us?" he asked quietly, face lined with tension. _

"_Absolutely." He said with conviction. Nothing keeps him from taking part in Haruka's rescue. But he furrowed his brow at the unexpected display of concern. August seemed unusually worried. He always kept his cool in tense situations when they were together overseas. But tonight, he is in a protective mode, giving last minute instructions to their small contingent of bodyguards which he assigned to stake out the vicinity of their final destination. _

_August ran a hand through his pale blond hair, looking silvery in the night. He looked tense. Finally he gave out a resigned sigh._

"_I won't be able to concentrate in rescuing Haruka if you are there."_

"_I am not stupid, August." He countered coldly. "I decided to come with the understanding that your priority is Haruka's safety, not mine."_

_He frowned. "My priority is always your safety. Always." He reiterated. _

_Masato shook his head. "I am not your employer tonight, nor am I under your care. As of tonight, I am on my own. I am a friend who is coming to support and give help side by side."_

"_It will be dangerous. So much so that probability of us getting injured is high." August hedged a little impatiently, as if he is reasoning with a stubborn child. _

"_Don't treat me like a glass, August. You know very well that I can best you in the mat when I do my morning training."_

"_I know!" he broke in, lips trembling. "I know that! But there's no honor in the field tonight. These men will be playing dirty."_

_Masato relented a little when he realized how much his friend is worrying. His eyes looked troubled- the first time he saw in such a long time. He felt a little of his tension creeping up on him. He has never been in such a situation before, but he will not allow them to leave him behind. He has as much as stake here tonight as Ren Jinguuji. _

"_August." He reached out and clasped his arm tight. "I will not stay here and wait. If I get hurt, so be it. I can take care of myself. Prioritize Haruka at all cost. Just do this once. If you are still unhappy with my final decision, get your best man to cover me if it's needed."_

_It took a long time before his friend relented to his wishes. _

"We don't have all night. Why don't we start this by deciding amongst yourselves on who will be escorting Anri to my turf. You can get Ms. Nanami afterwards."

"Are you insane-" Ren Jinguuji started.

"You must be out of your mind to think we will agree to that." Masato clenched his fist, cutting off Jinguuji, attempting to reign in his own anger. He spoke out before anyone could stop him. "An unfair advantage. Who can say that you won't harm any of us as we walk back to this side with Haruka?"

Louis gave a chuckle. "Fair enough. As always, the negotiator, Mr. Hijirikawa." He glanced at his minions to check if they agree with him and they all nodded in unison.

"How about this? One of yours with Anri. One of mine with Haruka. Neutral ground." Louis pointed at the middle of the space between them. "That way, each of you have equal grounds to cover as you all make your way back."

"Done." Ren answered loudly.

Masato frowned a little. Risky. But better than his first suggestion. He retreated a little and stood beside Anri. She never spoke, nor seemed to have any interest in their exchanges. He wonders, whether she would be doing anything that might surprise them, like do sudden movements that will compromise their safety.

"I will take her." He volunteered easily.

Jinguuji shook his head. "No, I will take her."

A vein ticked on his forehead. "If I may, we do not want to do anything reckless."

"I wont." Ren answered curtly. "I am not stupid."

"I can easily subdue her if she doesn't act accordingly."

"You are not allowed to touch her or harm my child." Ren replied evenly.

Masato tapped his foot impatiently. He saw Satsuki Shinomiya inside the van, leaning closer behind the clear glass of the van, trying to listen to every word they exchanged. Now is not the time to argue on who will take Anri.

"I will take her."

Both him and Jinguuji snapped to attention. August closed in on them.

"No." they both replied their disagreement.

His friend shrugged. "I'm your only option. You both are far too important to risk. Let's both think rationally. There is less chance they would harm me. I'm just nobody."

_You are not nobody. _Masato almost spoke out loud. _You are my friend, my… brother. _Instead he said_, _"Clearly you are set on this." His jaw tightened. He did not know what he will do if August is harmed. He knew his friend is efficient. But this scenario is really dangerous. A lot could happen in a blink of an eye.

"_Trust me._" August squared his shoulders confidently. "We do as planned. Before Anri reaches their side, a sniper will take them all out."

"_**I'd say, let him be the escort. We don't have all night."**_The detective interjected. Masato jumped a little and swore. He forgot about Yamagato and his team of detectives and special operations troop assembled somewhere. They would be seeing all what is happening on the ground, albeit at a distance.

_Goddamit! _

"Fine!" he gritted his teeth. Resigned, he jerked his head towards Jinguuji. "You agree?" He was pretty sure whatever the detective said, Ren heard it too.

He nodded.

"Agreed."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The past days were unbearably difficult for her. She was constantly on the edge, always on the alert, still racking her brains for a way out. She knew deep in her guts that someone- Masato Hijirikawa, most likely, is trying his best to look for her. But as the hours- no, days passed, the chances of her escaping proved nil. And yet, she refused to loose hope. Whether or not Masato or someone else has succeeding in tracing her whereabouts, she couldn't, wouldn't give up now. She refused to loose hope and leave her chances to fate. Deciding that she can only rely on her observational skills and whatever knowledge she can use, she stayed put and waited as patiently as she could.

She has managed to catch on an established pattern on the daily routines of her captor, or to be more precise, her captors. There are more than two of them obviously; though the first one, the man with the cultured voice who sounds meaner just by the way he talks, looked like he is the one in charge. The other person did not visit her again, the man who tries to muffled his voice. Although her initial plan was to know their identities, it seemed unlikely they will give her hints anytime soon. And since she has no idea who they were, she began to give them nicknames inside her head: Mean Guy and Muffler.

Mean Guy, always made it a point to visit her, precisely after her second meal was delivered and taken away. Always pushy and adamant that his wishes are followed, he's the one who gives instructions to other people watching over her. But whenever she takes her bath, he sees to it that it was only the two of them; at least that's what she likes to think every time the blindfold comes down and she needed to maximize the small window of time to cleanse herself.

But deep down, despite his careful treatment of her, she knew that something about Mean Guy's actions and attitude made her very cautious. Instinctively, she tried keeping her face and mind blank whenever he is around, or when he addresses her directly. It felt like it is important she does this so as not to arouse suspicion to what she is thinking, or provokes something in him. Mean guy gives of the aura of being unhinged or crazy to her.

Even the food makes her want to vomit. The medium-built man with dark skin coloring quietly unties her hand and removes her blindfold when he brought her food. The food consists nothing but cold rice and _natto, _a type of fermented soybeans that she doesn't like. She did not eat any of the food, except for the bruised banana that always accompanies her meal. She longed for some tea to warm her stomach, but she bit her lip and stayed quiet.

It felt like she is undergoing a contest of wills between her and Mean Guy._ How long will she still be held like this? How long will she last?_

She has no idea how many days have passed. Four? Five? It felt like forever as she sat there listening to any noises that caught her ears. The hours seemed like months or years. And it has become increasingly difficult to focus on her means of escape.

The bearer of her food never uttered any words to her, even as she attempted to talk to him, tell her name and fish about for information. She believes that by letting the man know who she is, she might be able to utilize pity on her plight. But the man never seemed to hear her, or most likely, his instructions were to ignore her in the strictest sense.

This morning, she woke up from the straw pallet to the sounds of movement- heavy footsteps and objects being moved around. There was a lot of activity going on. Even with the blindfold, she can hear people talking just outside where she is being held. She caught some conversations and sentences like "open that garage, don't block the way, move that thing around" or even an occasional shout about throwing stuff carelessly. And strangely, the men talked in different languages. She could hear snatches of Spanish, some Russian, and a few English phrases. It was all very confusing.  
>At first, she thought they were workers, people who came in to work and are unaware that she is being held inside this old warehouse. She didn't want to push her luck.<p>

Mean guy didn't show up today at lunch, and her scheduled bath was forgone. She felt a little relieved by this. Because everytime she washes herself, it felt like his eyes are on her despite his promise that he isn't looking. She didn't like the way his fingers caressed her skin as he took his time to put back the blindfold. It made her feel dirty still, even after taking a hasty bath. If possible, she wanted to douse herself with a stronger cleansing agent just to remove the icky feeling she gets whenever it crosses her mind. She wanted to forget, but it's hard to think of anything else with hands and feet tied and nothing else to see.

With the increase of activities around, it felt like they were preparing for an arrival. She felt apprehensive, a little scared. Is this the day she will die? But she chided herself for thinking such thoughts. It was only then it hit her that her isolation may come to and end.

But at what price?

She's about to find out now.

"Well, well. We've come to the climax, gentlemen." The man with the cultured voice spoke out loud. His footsteps made low crunching noises on the ground. It sounded like gunshots popping in the night air that it took all of her strength not to react to it and stand still.

"Such a well-behaved prisoner. She gave me no trouble at all, I had a hard time trying to decide whether to keep her."" He drawled, and Haruka felt a hand resting on her shoulder. She bit the inside of her cheek to keep the bile from rising to her mouth. She hoped, that whoever came to rescue her, they would be able to ensure that this vile man is given his due punishment.

_Keep calm, Haruka. It's just starting. _She cautioned herself. She is doubtful the negotiations will work. But she can't help but be hopeful with this small beacon of light shining on her plight. She has zero idea what her captor wants. Her offers of money were refused. Her next expectation is he wants her instead. But he did not touch her nor forced himself on her; but he was borderline stalkerish with his treatment of her. He seemed to know a lot more about her than he lets on. But it was obvious with the way he talks about her, especially if she is within earshot, that he knew very little about her past, but seemed to know more on what is happening to her in the present; although she cannot recall or think about anyone who might be privy to what is happening in her life except a few handful of friends which she trusts. Her conviction that no one betrayed her is firm. She suspects some of the information was taken from the interviews she has given during the span of her short career.

_Will this negotiation succeed?_ Her captor is keen on a bigger catch. Of what she doesn't know. Should she be concerned about this disturbing fact?

"Are you insane-"

"You must be out of your mind to think we will agree to that."

_Ren? Masato? _Are her hears playing tricks on her? Private thoughts were interrupted by the sudden outburst. They finally found her!

Trying her best to contain her relief, she tried to focus on the conversation going on around her.

"An unfair advantage. Who can say that you won't harm any of us as we walk back to this side with Haruka?"

_God!_

Haruka wanted to cry with joy. Unless her mind is not functioning properly tonight, there is no mistaking those voices. Masato and Ren are both here. And they have joined together to rescue her!

She wanted very much to interrupt and tell them she's okay. Opening her mouth slightly, she snapped it shut quickly. She needed to stay calm and play along. If she acted impulsively, it might affect the mood of this delicate situation they were in.

And just as suddenly she felt relief, she was hit with a sudden realization that both Ren and Masato have no chance against her captors. Did they plunge headlong on this without thinking about it thoroughly? She chewed her bottom lip anxiously; there are so many things that might go wrong at the snap of the fingers.

"How about this? One of yours with Anri. One of mine with Haruka. Neutral ground." Her captor paused. "That way, each of you have equal grounds to cover as you all make your way back."

"Done." Ren answered loudly.

_What? _Puzzled, Haruka tried to analyze the scant bit of conversations going on around her.

So Anri was involved in this? Anri? A little confused, and totally unexpected, Haruka tried not to show much of her reaction, keeping careful control of her expressions. How she got herself involved in this?

No. Not future wife. _His wife. _Most likely they were already married. Her chest tightened painfully in remembrance. Why is he here? He should be somewhere out of Japan, fulfilling his honeymoon obligations. Somewhere far away where she couldn't see him. Why?

Heart racing, her palms began to sweat a little. _Don't, oh please don't! _She wanted to cry now. How can Ren be here and showing much concern for her after what they went through? How can he do such a thing?! Is he thinking that she might change her mind by putting his life at risk here? What about his wife? His child?

A little angry at how things are turning out for her, she bit her tongue. As much as she wanted to be away from this horrible place, how can she face Ren now? And what about Masato?

But even as she contemplated on what to do, she felt a hand placed at her elbow and she gave a sudden start.

A strong push behind her back and she gave a gasp of dismay, stumbling a little. She landed on her hands and knees, wincing as the coarse ground scrapped her skin through the thin cotton pants she was wearing.

Somewhere in front of her, she could her someone swearing, and an angry "Hey! Careful there!", though she is not sure who was it. Hot tears prickled her blindfolded eyes, and she bit her lower lip again until she drew blood.

"Get up!" an impatient order was spoken near her ear and she was hauled up roughly. She scrambled to her feet, noting that the insides of her palms felt a little wet, not from the sweat but from something else. She did not need someone to inform her that her hands are bleeding. Already the smell of something tangy and salty filled her nostrils. Her stomach turned a little. She could feel the banana she ate ages ago churning inside, the bile attempting to rise in her throat.

Vise-like grip clamped down on her arm again, tight, as if the person wanted to break her bones even as she was dragged forward and was instructed to walk ahead.

She obeyed with question and took a few cautious steps forward. The ground is warm from the day's heat, sharp with the asphalt applied to it. Every cracks, every stray pebble or stone felt as she walked slowly made the pain on her bare foot seem worthwhile. Because it only leads to one goal.

_Her freedom. _

And yet, even as she moved, her thoughts were somewhere else. Ren and Masato are here. Together. She ought to be glad that they are doing something to rescue her. But what is the cost of her freedom?

_One of yours with Anri. One of mine with Haruka._

Her fingers tingled.

_One of yours with Anri. One of mine with Haruka. One of yours with Anri. One of mine with Haruka. _The mantra seemed to go on and on inside her head, echoing ominously.

_One of yours with Anri._

_With Anri. _

_Anri. _

"No!" she mumbled. No! Her freedom in exchange for Anri. Ren's wife. His pregnant wife. _His child. _

She stopped. And she ignored the pain on her arm when she halted, causing the person guiding her to stopped to.

"Oy! Move your pretty little feet! We don't have all day!" the harsh, biting tone of the person leading her managed to cut through her thoughts.

"No." she repeated, digging her bare heel on the ground. "I won't!"

Fingers dug into her skin and she ignored the pressure. "You have no say in this negotiation, missy. Now enough about your theatrics and move!" He pulled her forward.

She resisted. Thank God they did not tie her hands behind her back. So she pulled her arm away from the person's grip with all her might. "I said, no!"

Not wanting to loose time nor pausing to think what the repercussions of her actions might be despite her initial vow not to do anything rash, she lifted her head and spoke in a clear, albeit shaky voice. Ren must know. He must see sense in this! She cannot be exchanged for something as valuable as an unborn child. His child. Her love for him will not accept such sacrifices!

"The price of my freedom is not worth it, Ren! Take Anri and your child back to safety! Do you hear me, Ren? I will never, _never forgive you _if you put your wife and child in danger!" her jaw tightened, the last few words had her undone as she shook with anger and fright. The man guiding her began to spoke harshly again at her, putting his hands on her in an attempt to make her move. But she wouldn't listen to his commands.

"Get off me, you! Don't touch me!" she directed some of her tirade to her escort, furious, slamming her fists into his body, hurting him with just as much force she could muster. "I will never forgive you, Ren! Do you hear me?!" she repeated, nearly screaming.

_God forgive me! I'd rather die than see Ren die from hurt and heartbreak if his wife and child is lost!_

Above the din and ruckus she started to make, there was a chuckle behind her. Several voices began to speak.

"Haruka! Calm down! Just walk!"

"Don't manhandle her so!" another spoke in defense of her actions.

"I'll get something to gag her!" another said in annoyance.

Haruka struggled when they tried to subdue her. She began to cry in earnest.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Goddammit! _Ren clenched his teeth in anger, utterly helpless to come to Haruka's aid. He watch her in horror when she suddenly stopped her journey to their side. Even before she spoke, he _knew _what is going on inside her head.

Lifting her head up high, Ren couldn't help but see Isis in the flesh. Isis in her costume, coming down to battle demons in their first and only music video together. Looking regal despite the blindfold and her dusty, demeaning physical state, Haruka defiantly declared:

"The price of my freedom is not worth it, Ren! Take Anri and your child back to safety! Do you hear me, Ren? I will never, never forgive you if you put your wife and child in danger!"

Despite his intent not to do anything reckless, he found himself taking a few steps forward, running shoes making satisfactory crunching sounds beneath his feet; he lifted his hands out to her despite the distance between them.

"Don't be an idiot!" Masato Hijirikawa hissed into his ear. He caught him just in time before he did anything else, gripping both arms and holding him back. He did not resist. Anything more and he might have jeopardized the ongoing exchange further.

The hidden earphone on his ears cackled with static.

"_**What's going on? Are any of you hurt?"**_Yamato's voice was filled with worry.

"No." Hijirikawa answered for them both. "Jinguuji is having a little trouble trying to keep his temper."

Deep breaths_. "__**Calm down, you lot. We are on standby. Let things work out. I am as anxious as you to finish this**__."_

He could feel tears springing into his eyes, heart twisting in pain. All the hardships she has to go through under Louis' hands and yet, here she is unwilling to surrender her own freedom for the sake of his unborn child!

Trying to control her, her escort grabbed her roughly. Undeterred by his treatment, her anger seemed to have doubled. "Get off me, you!" she began to fight him off, attempting to break free from his hold, before turning her head to address him, trying her best to find the location of their voices. "I will never forgive you, Ren! Do you hear me?!" she repeated, nearly screaming.

"Haruka! Calm down! Just walk!" Masato spoke loudly.

_Goddamit! Keep your act together, Jinguuji. _Ren told himself, when he felt Masato slackened his restraint on him.

"Don't manhandle her so!" he added, holding up a hand to Masato to let him know that he wouldn't do anything more. Masato's poker face is beginning to crack with worry and anger. He directed his attention to August, who paused a little, keeping calm and yet, doing his best to assess the sudden blight in the situation. Haruka Nanami's unexpected outburst may have triggered something, so they stopped midway to the neutral ground. But a quick glance to Louis, showed them that he found her action quite amusing, and he was chuckling like a deranged man, not perturbed in the least. Louis de Montfort is very comfortable in his environment, not really worrying about the negotiation-taking place. Was this an indication that he is not concerned about what is taking place because he is confident he would be able to pull this through?

Ren took a deep breath, worried. The knowledge is very grave news to them.

They all watched as Haruka continued to struggle, crying now. Until finally the escort raised his hand and hit her on the face.

Ren felt his insides give a jolt. Masato swore along the lines of "_Fucking bastard!_" but did not made a single move.

Haruka landed on the ground again, just as she did earlier. Her fall was a little on the bad side, her face almost hitting the rough asphalt. It looked like she lost some of her strength after her outburst. Her armed escort did not seemed to mind that she looked shaky and wobbly, even as he roughly hauled her up, forcing her to stand on her feet again.

She continue to weep, silently, finally breaking under the extreme pressure she was in.

"_**Nice and easy, boys. Come on. Only a few more time to wait**__." _Detective Yamagato whispered. "_**Don't forget, once Ms. Nanami is on the safe side, we will take out Anri's escort."**_

"Don't screw this up!" Ren whispered fiercely. "Anri is pregnant!"

"_Y__**ou don't need to repeat that." The detective replied, tensed. "Thank God for bullet proof vests! The snipers that I have are the best. Don't worry**__!"_

"Dammit, Jinguuji. Don't go being so emotional with me!" Masato muttered under his breath, listening to their conversation. "August will make sure both women are safe."

Ren took on a grim expression. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just… too much." He couldn't disguise the rising sorrow on his voice.

This negotiation is too important to fail. There are lives at stake. They couldn't afford to loose even one.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Her body ached all over from the fall she took. But mostly, her cheek and jaw hurt from the heavy blow she received. The insides of her cheek bled, cut from her teeth. The blood forming inside her mouth made her want to spit it out on his face.

She took a few more steps gingerly, trembling. She knew she could have just kept her mouth shut. But she is adamant she makes herself heard, especially by him. By Ren.

The hand pulling her arm let go. And she almost lost her balance when she took a step back.

Strong arms caught her easily.

"I got you."

August Casimir's familiar voice murmured soothing noises to her as he tried to support her while her wobbly legs gave way.

"August.." she whispered with relief. "You're here. I'm so glad, and yet I should be angry. Why did you come? It's not safe."

He gave a small laugh, and she couldn't help but smile a little, heart at ease.

"Why shouldn't I come? I want you home safe and sound. Masato needs you home."

"But Masato…"

"Can take care of himself. And he willingly went along with me to help."

Haruka gripped the strong arms supporting her, her throat tightening, too choked up to say anything.

August took advantage of her pause by instructing the other person.

"Be careful with Miss Anri. Walk slowly, her condition is delicate."

Her escort gave a grudging grunt of acknowledgement.

Haruka could hear rustling and slapping of metal against something, the crunching of shoes on the ground, until finally, two footsteps walking back to where she came from.

"Can you walk?"

She nodded.

"Come on then. We should hurry."

Despite her exhaustion from her sudden outburst and crying, there was some spring into her step as August guided her carefully.

"Why are you not wearing your shoes?" his tone seemed a bit reprimanding. "Your feet will be filled with blisters."

"It doesn't matter." She swallowed before adding, "Mean Guy did not provide shoes with my new outfit."

"Mean guy?" he asked, puzzled, before he caught on that she was referring to the leader of her captors. "Did he touch you?" he asked sharply.

She shook her head quickly. "No, but…." She bit her lip, hesitating. She leaned a little to August for support and put more energy into her step.

"But what?" he persisted.

"He's a little creepy. It feels like he is always watching me whenever he sees me. Like peeling layers of my clothes one by one." She gave an involuntary shudder in remembrance.

Silence.

"You are safe, at least." He gave a resounding sigh of resignation.

"Thanks to you guys." She nodded gravely.

"I am sorry it took awhile."

"Don't apologize." She interjected, pausing a little from their walk. Now is not the time to celebrate, yet. And then she thought about Anri. "August.."

She felt him slowed down.

"We should turn back and rescue Anri." She waited for his reply.

A finger fumbled about on her blindfold, felt the tight knot loosen before the folded cloth slid down from her face.

Haruka looked up and the first thing she saw is August smiling down at her, expression loving and sincere. His handsome, pale face looked serene, like finely-carved marble, reminiscent of his European ancestor's marble busts she always see in the Louvre. The only color on his face was the faint heat of blush on his high cheekbones and the bright, light blue color of his eyes. He looked like a dark angel rescuing her with his black clothes.

She felt happy seeing his face. Safe. August has been her support, someone who understood her pain, much better than Masato Hijirikawa could ever understand. And he is unselfish in his motives to help her. She wished that someday, some lucky woman will be able to love him unconditionally.

And then, she felt the air change a little, the hairs at the back of her neck stood up in alert. Like a mask being slid on, he opened his mouth again, his expression suddenly looking deadpanned and fake. August Casimir suddenly gave off more than an aura of a dark angel; he looked like a heavenly creature out to get vengeance.

"Haruka."

She felt a little chill when she heard her name called. The tone of his voice change into someone she is familiar with. Someone that has been missing for several days since the first time she woke up inside the warehouse where she was held captive.

_Muffler. _

"This isn't a rescue, Haruka Nanami." He cupped her face in one hand, before pulling something out from the inside pockets of his thin, dark blazer**. **Something shiny and metallic. A silver-weapon than she rarely see from his pockets.

August totted a sleek-looking handgun, expertly aimed it and fired two shots into the night.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**A cliffy! LOL. Sorry about that. I intended to pause here. What do you think will happen next? **_

_**Wow, I never realized I can get this far, and I still got a few more chapters to go. And while I was writing these two chapters, I was seriously re-reading Porcelain and Cecil's muse. I've been tinkering a little on the next chapters for these two neglected works. I hope I didn't get too rusty with it. I would love to finish them soon and start posting new chapters. **_

_**See you next time guys!**_

_**-Happy with the updates? Reviews please. **_


	64. Chapter 64

_**A/N: **_

_**Are you ready? :P**_

_**It wasn't so bad right? My long absence? I hope you all have been good and read the last two chapters. I've been pretty busy myself, writing and watching the latest episodes of Uta Pri Season 3. **_

_**You all should be jumping for joy that this author is working her butt off and managed to finish 4 chapters in the past two weeks. Plus I'm nursing a very bad fever and flu. **_

_**Warnings: A little violence and swearing, stressful situations. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 64- Trust and Betrayal**

"_Haruka."_

She felt a little chill when she heard her name being called in such a way. Deliberately emphasized, full of hidden emotions she couldn't recognize. The tone of his voice change into someone she is familiar with. Someone that has been missing for several days since the first time she woke up inside the warehouse where she was held captive.

_Muffler. _

"_This isn't a rescue, Haruka Nanami." _He cupped her face in one hand, before pulling something out from the inside pockets of his thin blazer. Something shiny and metallic. A silver-weapon than she rarely see from his pockets.

August totted a sleek-looking handgun, expertly aimed it and fired two shots into the night.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She flinched at the sharp crack slicing through the night air. Almost like a whiplash breaking through her thoughts. Haruka Nanami's first reaction is to instinctively look down at herself, expecting blood to bloom in her stomach or torso. _Like Isis, when she was caught by the Prince of the Morningstar. _She almost laughed out loud at the way her mind conjured up the images from her memories. Probably because she is standing at the brink of death; the balance of the scales tipping to the other side against her favor.

But there was no blood on her. _Nothing at all_.

There wasn't any pain; nor any deadened limbs that will hamper her movement. Eyes wide with shock and confusion, she looked up at August Casimir's pale face, whose expression looked backed blankly at her. The smell of gunpowder filled her nostrils while her gaze followed the trail of his extended arm; towards the hand gripping the weapon he fired.

And that's when she saw the crumpled heap of two bodies.

No!

"No! No! What have you done?!"

And it never registered to her that the ugly, crying sound came from her own mouth.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Anri gave a start at the sound of two gunshots being fired. She stopped and immediately lowered her body into a crouching position, arms raised up over her face and the top of her head in a protective stance. Her eyes shut tight, waiting for more gunshots to be fired.

_Those are gunshots, right?_

Not understanding what is going on, she was almost afraid to look. Did the snipers got Louis? Or one of his men? Is it over now?

Heart pounding crazily, she remained in a crouching position, aware that she is in a vulnerable spot, dead center, where she could be hit anytime once the round of shots has commenced. The firefight has begun. She fervently began to pray like she has never done before.

_Please, not my child. Spare me and my baby. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Satsuki Shinomiya's reaction is a combination of horror and shock. Watching the slow proceeding before him with intense concentration, he never really expected the next turn of events. It didn't even registered much to him when August pulled his weapon from the inside of his jacket pocket and began to fire two shots in rapid succession. He was still trapped between expecting August to start attacking Louis and what he actually did; in a space of few seconds, Satsuki felt like he is caught between time and space.

The sharp crack of gunshot was entirely different from the gun props and sound effects one would normally hear in an editing room. Sure, he did some clay pigeon shooting before, some years back; but nothing, nothing ever really prepared him to hear the sound of actual gunfire.

At the sound of the first shot, he jerked his body, hitting his head on the roof of the van while his shoulder made painful contact with the door behind him.

_What the?! _

Another sound; followed by silence.

He made a mad scramble, checking to see if the van was damaged, or whether bullet ricochets somewhere near him. And then, clausthrophobia engulfed him and he felt his skin prickle in panic. _What the fuck is going on? _His hand quickly opened the door and he tumbled out, tripping and falling on his hands and knees, making rough contact on the ground.

The next thing he knew, his nose found the smell of iron.

_Blood. _

That's when he saw the crumpled bodies of Ren Jinguuji and Masato Hijirikawa.

And then someone screaming.

_Haruka Nanami. _

"No! No! What have you done?!"

The look of terror and anger on her face! Satsuki can see Haruka shaking August, clutching at his arm while her eyes were alternately trained between Masato's bodyguard and the two bodies on the ground.

Her body shook with sobs, hands making futile attempts to make August react.

"_**What the heck is going on? Who fired the shots?"**_Detective Yamagato yelled through the earpiece. And then, he could hear some commands being uttered, as the detective barked more orders. "_**Check out the perimeter. Two shots fired. But don't, for chrissake, don't shoot!"**_

He could hear someone spoke to the detective. Snatches of words such as "Fired. Gunshots. Men. Injured. Down."

Satsuki opened his mouth to speak, but found himself unable to. Forcing himself to stand up, he realized too late that it was a bad idea to do so. He had just exposed himself further for possible harm.

August's gun pointing at him straight.

"Don't move." The tall, pale man mouthed at him.

Feeling ice skate slowly down his spine, Satsuki Shinomiya nodded. His jaw tightened painfully with anger.

_Why, August?_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ow!"

Natsuki clumsily splashed hot tea on his hand before dropping the fine china on the floor. The fine, elegant, gold-rimmed cup made a dull contact before the delicate handle broke off. He waved his injured hand off, to fan against the heat he has inflicted so carelessly.

"Oh dear!" Sakura Jinguuji placed down her own cup on its saucer with a faint clatter, snagged a tea towel below the trolley parked beside her while they all waited nervously for news. She rushed to Natsuki's side, intent on helping him. Takumi Jinguuji, who was sipping his own tea, was about to say something when they all heard the phone ring and he stood up to answer it.

Ryuu, on the other hand, knitted his brows together and gave him a look. Natsuki choose to ignore his pointed expression, and the feeling of unease crept closer against his skin.

"May, I?"

Natsuki nodded, unnerved by the lingering effects of the hot tea on his skin. It felt like the more the burn branded itself on the surface, the anxiety he felt increases. Ren's mother quickly examined his hand, nodded to the housemaid who was just about to replenish the teapot.

"Please bring the first aid kit." Sakura commanded the housemaid, who bowed and was out of the room in seconds.

Forgetting to feel embarrassed at his poor manners, Natsuki was distracted. It didn't occur to him that Sakura was asking some questions until his vision registered her waiting expression.

"I…" he fumbled, unable to explain the state of his mind. All he could think about was his brother, Satsuki. _Satsuki in danger. _

"Are you alright?" Ren's mother repeated the question, eyes filled with concern. "Maybe you are coming down with a flu?"

"N-no.." he shook his head. The nagging feeling of fear and dread coursed through his veins. And every second that passed made him really uneasy and unable to even sit still. He wanted to be with his brother. And despite the unquestionable measure of distance, he has a firm grasp of what Satsuki is feeling at the moment. And he doesn't like it one bit.

_Something is wrong. _

Do not be ridiculous! He chided himself almost immediately. But he knew that he is never wrong when his gut feeling is telling something. He let out a slow breath, composing his expression. He swallowed, not wanting to frighten Sakura Jinguuji. He saw Ren's brother Ryuu sat up straighter from the sofa he was sitting on and noted his weird expression- a bad combination of worry, tense, distraction and a poor semblance of reassurance.

"I'm sure Natsuki is just feeling a little tired, mother." Ryuu commented, seemingly trying to communicate directly at him with a look of, _whatever it is, don't tell my mother!_

Natsuki opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted at the right moment.

The housemaid has returned and politely handed the first aid kit to Sakura, who bustled about, opening the kit and rummaged for a burnt ointment. Another maid came in and was holding a small basin of warm water.

"No need to fuss!" Natsuki felt embarrassed. He has never known another woman's touch at this scale. Except for Haruka.

"Oh hush!" Sakura Jinguuji waved away his protests. "As long as you are a guest in my home, I see to it that you are comfortable. Now come, my son. Let me treat it."

Reluctantly, he sat down and let himself be spoiled by Sakura Jinguuji's ministrations. She made soft soothing noises as she bathed his hand for a few minutes. Taking a clean cotton towel, she folded it and gently dabbed at his wound to dry it off. The burned skin prickled with pain, like being stabbed with a hundred needles simultaneously.

"I missed these times when I take care of my own sons." She mused aloud. "Ryuu often gets cuts on his knees and hands from climbing trees and making our head gardener acquire more grey hairs than I."

Natsuki Shinomiya smiled weakly, forgetting his worries about his brother for a minute. He can never remember a time in his life when a mother fussed on him. It brought painful memories that he wished to bury into oblivion.

He flinched a little as soon as Sakura finished covering the wound with clean cotton bandaged after applying some burn ointment. At least the stinging has subsided.

"There."

Natsuki took his hand and cradled it with his free one. He wished to God he is with his brother, and not being pampered by a loving mother figure. The lengths Satsuki would go through just to ensure he is safe made him feel guilty. He should be here too, being fussed by Sakura Jinguuji. Not out there. But then, it's for Haruka. And he didn't know if he should feel guiltier that he is not out there himself, risking his own neck for the woman he still loves.

Sensing his increasing trepidation, Ryuu stood up and strode over to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Come! Let's take a walk in the gardens. This waiting game is getting too much into my nerves."

He stood up a little more eagerly than he intended. It's not that he didn't appreciate the concern Ren's mother showed him. Rather, he just felt he needed to work off his anxieties. A walk around the gardens might just do the trick to help him take his mind off things. Inviting negative thoughts at a tense time like this… What is he thinking? He should concentrate on positive thoughts.

"Excuse us." He nodded respectfully at Sakura Jinguuji, who gave both of them an affectionate smile that doesn't seem to reach her strained eyes. The events in the past few days have taken an obvious toll on her. She still looks bewitching enough as the regal wife of Takumi Jinguuji, but on closer inspection, one can see the suffering she kept under wraps.

It is obvious she is on the edge trying to stay calm while she worried about her eldest son and her grandchild in danger.

Ryuu practically frog marched him out of the library, where they left a distracted Sakura and a very busy Takumi Jinguuji. Takumi has been keeping tabs on the current situation and he looked as tense as his wife. He is still whispering and talking to someone over the phone, running a distracted hand through his hair. Natsuki noted that Ryuu never bothered to ask his father on the updates. He kept his mouth shut and waited in vigil like the rest of them.

They fell in companionable silence as they went out to the back verandah, the French doors easily opened at a gentle push of their hands, breathing in the freshly cut grass of the vast lawn before them. Natsuki followed Ren's brother, as he stepped off the marble-tiled floor into the soft grass and began to wander down aimlessly. The lampposts gleamed faintly every three meters or so, giving illumination to the invisible path before them.

Natsuki noticed a couple of bodyguards following them at a discreet distance. The Jinguuji's have been on high alert even before the small contingent of negotiators left to rendezvous at the warehouse.

"Something's wrong, right?" Ryuu spoke, still meandering on the lawn.

He nodded. "I felt this overwhelming urge to rush out and drive there. I don't like this feeling. I shouldn't be staying here feeling safe and comfortable when my own brother, my other half, is risking his life."

"I sometimes find myself envying you." Ryuu stopped walking and gazed up at the clear dark blue skies above them. "Your bond with your brother is special. I kept wishing to myself that I share the same connection with Ren. Somewhere down the line, I missed out on establishing a good relationship with my own brother."

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe." Natsuki shrugged. "Ren relied on you for the better part during this whole ordeal. It's a sign that he thinks highly of you."

They both fell silent and continued to walk. Natsuki can tell Ryuu is also worried for his brother. He can hide it all he wants under his easygoing nature; but underneath it all, Ryuu is just maintaining a façade so that his parents would not worry as much.

Still.. Walking out here partially alleviated his anxiety. He needed to find a way to get to his brother. He wanted to follow his brother. Satsuki needs him now. And there is no time to waste. Ryuu will most likely prevent him from going, citing that he might cause trouble with the negotiations. He began to fret a little, the feeling of unease increasing again.

Natsuki hunted for an excuse. A convincing one. Ryuu is smart and would see through his fib.

They came at the edge of the lawn and before them was a grey Land Rover he did not noticed until now, ready and waiting.

Natsuki frowned.

Ryuu Jinguuji turned to him, grinning a little. "I texted one of my bodyguards to get this ready. She's got a full tank."

He raised his eyebrows at his strange comment. And then light dawned on his face.

"But your parents…" he protested a little, even as he got himself dragged by Ren's brother towards the waiting vehicle.

"Will probably kill me with their bare hands if they find out that the 'spare' heir disobeyed orders of staying put." Ryuu gave a nervous chuckle, glancing back at the house before opening the passenger door. The two bodyguards behind them quickly closed the space between them; the first one taking the driver's seat and the other one opening the door for Natsuki.

He hesitated. Satsuki will skin him alive if he barged into the negotiations.

"Come on! I'm pretty sure, they would be glad to see us lending assistance." Ryuu beckoned him over.

Feeling a little rebellious and bold at defying his brother's orders, Natsuki nodded. He won't be able to sit still anyway, knowing that this worried feeling will never leave him until he is reunited with his twin. He prefers Satsuki's scolding rather than none at all..

Natsuki Shinomiya climbed into the Land Rover, and the second bodyguard clambered in, shutting the door firmly with a derisive slam.

The vehicle's engine roared to life.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka Nanami watched in horror when she saw August Casimir pointing his gun towards Satsuki Shinomiya.

"August!" Still clutching his arm, she called out desperately. "Don't! Please! Not him too! I will do anything!" she swallowed her sobs.

She watched with dread as the tall man standing so close beside her, slowly squeezed the trigger. But halfway through, he changed his mind and relaxed his hold on the weapon.

"Shinomiya. I'm giving you the chance to run. Take them away." He gestured towards the motionless body of Masato Hijirikawa and Ren Jinguuji.

"_**What the hell is going on?! I can't get a clear shot." **_She could hear a voice yelling as if coming from far away. Haruka saw August pull a small round object from his ear and tossed it away on the ground before trampling it with a foot. The small, electronic piece was crushed with the sharp gravel stones.

Figuring that she has nothing else to loose, Haruka boldly darted and blocked August's path, placing herself between Satsuki and him. "August, look at me, damned it!" her heart hammered, thundering through her ears.

"Please…" she continued, once she got his full attention. "Let's go. I will not make any protests. It's what you want, right?" She glanced over at Satsuki's face, and she saw his eyes mirroring her own fear. He began to shook his head at her, as if to say _do not worry about me. _

Haruka felt tears continue to stream down her cheeks, her voice began to crack. Perhaps, if she tries to reach out for his heart, he might… "August.."

"Touching." Mean guy spoke loudly, interrupting her attempts uncaringly. "Let's go. I believe our means of escape will be arriving very soon."

August looked down at her from his towering height. Again, she was strucked by incredulity on how he could look so calm in the midst of violence he had just wielded. He took a step forward. She stood her ground, but when he reached out and touch her face again, she closed her eyes.

"Haruka.."

She felt a grip around her waist, pulling her in. And she stiffened in resistance. Her eyes flew open. She was waiting for another gunshot. When she heard nothing, she dared look back towards Satsuki, who stood still as a statue, raising both of his hands slightly in a gesture of surrender. _Please don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him. _

She bit her lower lip and choked back another sob when she glanced at Ren and Masato still lying motionless on the ground. Dark stains coloring the dust and soil. It was like living through a nightmare.

How can August betray them?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Louis de Montfort gently grasps Anri on the shoulders and assisted her up from the crouching position. He held her in such a way as if using her as a shield.

"Sorry, Auntie." He smoothed the side of her jaw affectionately without a tinge of regret at the tone of his voice. "I need you to cover me in case their snipers decide to take aim. Of course, I have confidence they will not attempt to do so. Just bear with it for a while, though."

Unsure of what she is seeing and hearing, Anri could only nod her head. It felt surreal, seeing Louis like this. She is used to his dominant attitude and possessive manner with the way he handles her. However, this is clearly a new aspect of his personality he kept hidden even from her. And she doesn't know what to make of it. Louis de Montfort normally obeys her without question; only when he is intent on possessing does his dominant personality show. But now, looking at him acting cool as a cucumber even when he issued commands from his pedestal, it's an eye opener. Who is the man standing before her? Why did he hold such a fascination to her psyche? And why does she feel some stirrings of fear?

Anri blinked back tears, feeling a lump form at the back of her throat. What does she want in her life? She has gotten what she wanted, albeit partially. She managed to tear apart Ren and Haruka, bring about the imminent destruction of the Jinguuji name. She would have wanted to play some more and savor her revenge after waiting for years for her plans to come to fruition. For her sake. For Henry's sake. For the sake of her lost child.

And yet. It left her hollow inside. Aching. Cold. Like being plunge with a sharp knife to the very depths of her being and taking out something from her core.

Last night, she dreamt about Henry. He looked healthy, younger than she could ever remember. So handsome and genial. He was smiling at her, beckoning her to come with him. Oh dear, Henry!

Feeling a little vulnerable and exposed at the state of her thoughts, Anri couldn't help but try to wrap her mind around the magnitude and scale of what she got herself involved into. She knew it was too late to have doubts and regrets, she was in too deep to try and assess the damage. If only she wasn't so wrapped up and obsessed over her revenge with the Jinguujis then maybe she could have made some reassessment of her life's goals.

She doesn't want to be a fugitive her whole life. What kind of life is she giving her child?

"Anri." Louis turned to her, smiling beguilingly, lulling her into his false sense of security. Anri decided to let go and follow him. It suddenly occurred to him that Louis seemed like the devil's incarnate, leading her to further destruction.

"Our freedom awaits."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Haruka let herself be led by August after he ensured that Satsuki will not attempt anything. And here she thought she would taste her freedom at last. And being worried about Anri and Ren's child. But clearly, there is a twist with the negotiation. She never expected August to act this way. How very wrong she was.

August Casimir prodded her roughly to march forward. Haruka tried not to glance back again, drinking into the scene of carnage she just saw: Ren still lying motionless, Masato not far away from him, lying still, too. She couldn't even tell whether they are still alive or slowly dying. At the distance, she couldn't even tell where the bullet entered their bodies. All that is visible to her are blood, glistening and looking dark. The smell filled her nostrils, intermingling with the salty scent of the air and surrounding water at the other side of the warehouses.

Tears continued to stream down her face. Silent. She tried not to sniffle. What good is crying for inevitable?

"Let us get moving, Haruka."

She flinched when he mentioned her name in that gentle way of his.

"Don't call me by my name." she hissed back in anger. She couldn't help it. She doesn't want to provoke him, but as they neared the warehouse, her heart thudded painfully, knowing her fate is uncertain.

"As you wished." August let out a sigh.

She swallowed painfully, the pain at the back of her throat all the more hurting with all the screaming and crying she did earlier. She dug her bare feet on the gravel harder than she intented; the sharp stones made a painful gash. She gasped a little in pain and winced.

She will not give them the satisfaction of defeat!

A band of steel snaked around her waist, and she was hauled up easily as if she weighed nothing. Her arms shot out to balance herself. August's face loomed nearer to hers. He did not even break a sweat as he cradled her closer to his chest.

"I can walk!" her jaw clenched.

"No protests. It would be easier this way if I carry you. You marched like a death funeral."

"Isn't it so?" she retorted back. If only words can damage him. _How could he be so calm after shooting his best and closest friend?! _Her mind screamed at him. "Am I not walking to my own funeral?"

He looked down at her, and she briefly glimpsed at his old self. The gentle August, handsome and serene.

"Whatever happens, just remember that it was all for you."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When they were a good distance away, Satsuki lowered his hands. Andrenaline pulsed through his veins, and he would like to very much throw a punch at August's face given the chance. But he could very easily outmaneuver him. And he would be no use if he, too, was shot.

He gritted his teeth in rage. He never suspected August would be in league with Louis de Montfort. Under their very noses! And he was adamant that they find Haruka, when he knew very well where she was and how she was taken!

So many questions begging for answers. But the more he thinks about it, the more he gets confused. _Why?_

"_**We would be there shortly**_." Yamagato said over the earpiece. "_**How is everyone?"**_

"Hijirikawa and Jinguuji were shot. I need to get to them and stop the bleeding." He replied curtly. "We have been compromised by Hijirikawa's own personal bodyguard."

He heard the detective swore. And swore some more.

"_**I can't get a clear shot. Louis is using Ms. De Montfort as a shield. And if we target Casimir, we will certainly injure Ms. Nanami, too."**_ Yamagato moved the microphone and barked more orders to his subordinates. "_**I'm calling the medics. We will be there in 5 mins**_."

"How are you going to chase Louis and his cohorts?" Satsuki banged his fist on the side of the van, inching his way to the two bodies lying prone on the ground. August continued on his way, carrying Haruka as they followed Louis and Anri into the warehouse, disappearing behind the door. As soon as the door slammed shut, he rushed towards Hijirikawa and felt for a pulse.

It was faint, but he is _alive. _Thank God!

"Come on, Hijirikawa! Don't sleep there!" he muttered, producing a handkerchief from his pocket and proceeding to fold it over his wound. His lower abdomen continued to bleed profusely.

"_**At this point, we will send out information to Interpol. Once Louis and his team leave Japanese territory, they will be subjected to international law."**_ Yamagato swore again. "_**Dammit! What a mess this is!**_"

Beside him, Jinguuji stirred a little. He, too, was hit on the lower abdomen. Casimir certainly knows his way around guns, expertly avoiding the bulletproof vest and finding his target's vulnerable spots.

"Where's Haruka?" he murmured, eyes still dazed.

Satsuki shook his head. "No, we are in dire straights as it is, Jinguuji. Settle down. The ambulance is on the way."

Just as he was about to scramble for his jacket to cover Jinguuji and protect his wound from exposure, he noticed Masato sat up with great difficulty.

"That fucking bastard." He grunted, face sweaty and red from exertion.

"Your trusted bodyguard. Yeah, I do agree he's a bastard." Satsuki helped Masato and propped him against the door of the van. Maybe he should move them away from this area in case there's more firefight between Louis' cohorts and the police. But he needed to make sure their wounds must be stabilized at all costs.

"Flesh wound." Masato gritted out. "August gave us flesh wounds. I know how good a crack shot he is. He could easily have taken us out. He trained under the best tutors I could hire for my protection."

Satsuki Shinomiya looked confused. Was Masato being delirious?

Jinguuji swore. "I never thought it would turn out this way." He looked livid despite his coloring going paler by the minute. His long blond hair was caked with dust and sweat, plastered on his head even while he already tied it in a neat ponytail earlier.

"Get a grip you two!" Satsuki can almost hear the sirens wailing in a distance. The police still need to get passed the steel gates. But he figured they already planned in advance on how to break the security measures. "What are you talking about, Hijirikawa? Your _bodyguard _just threatened my life and pointed his gun at me! And he has Haruka!" Can't he understand what happened earlier?

Masato coughed a little and grimaced. "Casimir planned this in advance. It was the first thing that I realized when he shot me first! There's more to this issue." He turned towards Jinguuji, still lying on the ground, looking defeated. "You noticed it too, Jinguuji?"

Satsuki tilted his head in exasperation. What the hell is wrong with these two? Here they are fighting for their lives, while Haruka and Anri are inside the warehouse getting ready to be spirited away at this very moment. Once they escaped, they can be anywhere, and they would have difficulty getting them both back.

Jinguuji began to sit up with great difficulty.

"Yes." He nodded. "I noticed it, too. Didn't you know?" he threw the puzzling question to Hijirikawa. The sirens became louder.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Satsuki couldn't take it any longer. "We are still in the midst of a dire situation here!"

"We know!" they both answered in unison.

"It answers so much, isn't it?" Masato looked both sad and angry at the same time. "Think, Shinomiya! The answer lies before you earlier."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Another cliffy! LOL. Don't worry. You only need to wait for a few days until the next chapter is posted. What do you think will happen next? **_

_**The ending is coming soon. I have yet to write a proper draft of the endings. Plus, I still need to write alternative endings, or maybe not? :P Who still wants alternative endings? Raise your hands! **_

_**-Happy with the updates? Reviews please. **_


	65. Chapter 65

_**A/N: **_

_**Are you ready? :P**_

_**Hmm.. I thought it would take me a few days to finish the next chapter up. But you know what? I'm on the roll! Yeah! (**__**pumps fist in the air)**_

_**Someone messaged me about my reply to a review and asked me about my vacation. TBH.. it was a blast! There was some hits and misses there considering I'm a total cavewoman when it comes to speaking some Japanese lingo. You would've thought that after years and years of watching anime and being confident about making some workable phrases to use, I became a complete idiot when I stood faced to faced with native speakers. It was a disaster! But I was lucky that most of the people I encountered have been patient and understanding enough with me, and I managed to survive the trip with less hassle than I thought I would experience. I can't wait to go back next time! Btw, I went to Osaka, Kyushu Island [Kumamoto in particular}, Okinawa and finally in Kyoto. **___

_**Anyway, back to the story. You are all in for a big reveal! **____** I wonder how many of you got your guesses correct? **_

_**Warnings: A little violence and swearing, stressful situations. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 65- When Past and Present Collide**

_**Paris, a few days before the first Mid-Winter Ball**_

_The return address was a familiar one. It was such a long time since he had wrote to the address that to see its reply now was a shock for him. Quickly tearing off the paper envelope, he scanned the contents as fast as he could, eyes widening. He paused, inhaled and read the contents again, slowly this time, trying to absorb the words._

"_It can't be." He said to no one in particular, letting the paper he was holding drop at his feet. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Istanbul, Eighteen years ago**_

He took the thin, bony hand of the woman lying in a hospital bed before him. They weigh nothing; the skin felt papery, fragile, like butterfly wings; the bones and the joints can be felt easily, as if only the skin is the one holding them together. How could such a fragile-looking woman ever give birth to a big child like him?

Outside, he could hear some cars honking; the sunlight streaming through the open windows of the room. The droopy roses he brought to her two days ago, illegally plucked from a park somewhere on the way home from school, was still stubbornly releasing its rosy scent. He would change the water from the vase soon enough. Or maybe, he can just throw the flowers away and clean it the vase and leave it empty.

One of the patients lying on his own bed gave a series of horrible wheezes and coughing, before he settled down for his late morning nap. An older nurse wheeled one of her supply trolley and began to change the IV drip of another patient lying opposite where his mother lay. The patient had her head covered in a thick bandage, barely moving as she continued her restful doze.

"You shouldn't be here, darling." Ayla Bektas smiled gently at him, eyes looking moist. Her pale, cracked lips were red and raw from dryness. Her dark hair may look a little duller than he remembered, but to him, his mother is the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I wanted to bring you some fruit, mum." He gestured at the overly ripe oranges he bought with his meager allowance. He tried to pocket the change given to him by a relative and took long walks instead of taking a normal bus going back home from school. It's not much, but it gave him a small measure of pride when he bought something for his mother out of his little sacrifice.

Spring season is supposed to lighten his mood and his heart. But staying inside the hospital room, all the positive energy he brought with him is slowly being drained by the gloomy atmosphere of the hospital.

The rooms smell clean- a combination of some antiseptic and bleach. Though the cleaners doing the periodic, round the clock washing of the floors, walls and just about any other surface they are supposed to disinfect, they could not remove the lingering smell of human fluids: the metallic smell of blood.

Ayla has been in the hospital for most of the week. And each day he visits her, she seemed to shrink before his eyes little by little. Her eyes have this haunting look, searching and yearning for the baby she lost. His little brother was delivered stillborn. Her aunt has arranged for the funeral of the child with all haste, even as his mother lay fighting for her life, loosing too much blood.

He knew his mother is dying. Though the doctors have stabilized her vital stats, she continue to bleed internally. The morphine given to her is the only thing that prevents her from feeling the excruciating pain inside her body.

Bony fingers smoothed his hair.

"You look so much like your father." His mother gave him a ghostly smile of fondness.

_I wish, I wasn't. _He answered her silently. _I would hate to look like the bastard that left you in the gutters. _

His mother still continues to hope that one day, his father will come back. Even when she got herself knocked up by another man's kid, she is still clinging to the notion that his father will come looking for them.

Would he be described as evil when he whispered a prayer of thanks that his only brother was born stillborn? That way, he wouldn't suffer the hardships both he and his mother had faced? They have been outcasts from the time he was conceived. People called her mother a whore and slut behind her back, and they called him the spawn of Satan for being different. None of the neighborhood kids wanted to play with him, and his own cousins avoided him. His relatives barely tolerated his presence.

"Mum," he interrupted his mother's ruffling of his unruly hair. "Why didn't you write to father at his university? Surely, he would know that he has a son."

His mother's smile faltered. She hesitated, the shadow of reluctance and disappointment crossing on her face. Talking about his absent father is always a painful subject that Ayla Bektas could never easily discussed to just about anybody- even to her own son. He stopped asking long ago. But the moment to try again seemed right.

Ayla knitted her brows together, frowning a little. "I did. Several times, in fact. He never replied back. Maybe because it did not reached him." She reasoned.

His mother was always like that when it comes to his father. Always giving excuses for his absent replies.

"I see." No, he did not see. _How many_ Andrew Casimirs were enrolled in Oxford? Surely, one of the letters should at least reach his father back then?

Or maybe, he left and never finished his degree.

Or maybe, he died during one of his journeys and his mother never knew?

Or maybe, he gave her a false name and was just having fun with her mother? To pass the time while he traveled.

It will remain a mystery. And he believed that it's not worth his time to dwell with the same hope his mother harbors. It brought nothing but wrecked relationships, withdrawal of support from his grandparents, and years of bullying in school. He hated his name, but his mother insisted on listing his father's last name on his own name.

And yet, he knew that day that he would attempt one more time to find out about the man he owed his genes to. Someday.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Tokyo, Eight months ago**_

_Dear Monsieur Casimir, _

_Please accept our sincere apologies for our lack of communication to your query. Our school records were updated and digitized a few years back and caused a lot of logistical issues we would prefer not to enumerate. _

_Kindly rest assured that your query has been noted and was placed in the priority queue. We are pleased to attached the results for your reference and information. _

_We deeply appreciate your patience and kind understanding. _

He was not expecting this letter. He had long given up hope. And to suddenly receive this more than a year ago, he still could not believe it himself even after he held the paper between his fingers. He must have re-read this paper thousands of times, almost often at night, before he went to sleep.

Smoothing out the many creases of the paper, it has since become slightly yellowed and worn out. It continues to reside within the hidden pockets of his leather wallet. He dared not leave it lying around his room or even put it in a safe deposit box. He kept it close to him.

_**Subject Name: Andrew Casimir**_

_**Year of Entry: 19xx**_

_**Course: Bachelor of Science in Chemical Engineering**_

_**Andrew Casimir completed three years of his Engineering course before dropping out during his sabbatical year.**_

There was more to the information written on the second page. Andrew Casimir came back three years later to take up another course in Banking and Commerce. But the real reason why his mother's letters never seemed to have reached him was simply because his father began to use his full name: Andrew Casimir Beauchamp.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Present day**_

Angelo Vella, an Ecuadorian illegal immigrant, shut the front doors of the warehouse they have been using as a base for more than a month now. He secured the rifle he was holding, hooking it over his right shoulder and began to check the locks of the gate. The police will have a hard time getting through the door unless they have a steel cutter on hand.

He watched his two employers carry their hostages inside. Good for them, they have some female flesh to warm their beds tonight. How long has it been since he tasted a woman?

_Too long, _he surmised. He thought he could sneak some touchy-feely action with the woman they held in captivity. She looked pretty enough to be a magazine cover girl. And he has never tasted the flesh of someone as exquisite as her. He only often takes his release with hard prostitutes milling around the port areas of his country and a couple of Eastern European nations when his cargo ship docked for a few weeks. Most of them lost their appeal after three or four times he beds them.

Their means of escape will arrive in twenty minutes. The crew hired will take them to a port in Russia, where a chartered plane will continue their journey into the heart of South America. There, his employer promised to pay half of the money he owes to them. And they have the option to stay under his employ or go find other means of earning a living.

Angelo is torn between continuing to work under this arrogant man who talked to him like he was an imbecile. He was only in the group for the money. He was planning to take the remaining payments due, set up a nice bar somewhere in South America, maybe Uruguay or Argentina, find a willing woman and he is set for an easy life.

But eavesdropping certainly has its benefits. The other men in his employ were whispering about the lucrative business their employer has obtained and were all debating whether to stay or go. Angelo thinks staying for a while longer may yield more money for him. All the better for the sweet, easy life he plans for the future.

He signaled to one of his cohorts, an Eastern European man, who is tall and skinny. He was totting the same kind of rifle. He made a gesture that he will be going to the toilet. He doesn't know any other term to use. A lot of the people under the Western man's employ come from various countries. They got along fine enough with signs and hand gestures.

He went around the side, avoiding the crates and boxes of low-grade rubber slippers that were rejected and cast off as inferior quality by the previous owner of the warehouse and never managed to dispose off properly. Skirting around drums of forgotten raw material, the were lids still sealed off that no one even knew what was inside, he found the toilet.

_They could stuff a body inside these drums and no one will know. _He thought, wrenching the door open and flicking the switch.

Kicking the door shut, he unbuckled his belt and drew his jeans down and sat on the toilet. Spying an old folded newspaper tucked into one of the old, worn out pipes running all over the walls, he snatched it and began to read. He reached down at the pockets of his jeans, found a half-empty pack of cigarettes and box of matches, and quickly lit a cigarette and began to puff away, enjoying the tabloid news.

The light above him flickered.

Angelo looked up, shrugged and continued reading.

The light bulb flickered again before dying, plunging the toilet into darkness.

_Fuck. _

Clutching the newspaper and his pants on one hand, he reached out and tried to see whether he can feel the light switch.

Nothing.

Cursing again, he stood up slightly and felt along the pipes.

The next thing he knew, he received a severe electric shock, touching one of the live wires that the rats have gnawed, exposing the connections.

Foam began to form on his mouth as he slumped on the dirty, tiled floor. The cigarette butt clamped between his mouth fell on the old newspaper. Pretty soon, a glow appeared, as the flame slowly ate up the paper and began to edge closer to clothes Angelo was wearing as he lay twitching.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"How long until the speedboat arrives, Louis?"

Haruka looked up at August as he gently lowered her down and she stood firmly on the ground again. She bit her lip and began to wipe her face with her sleeves.

It is back to square one with her again.

"They will arrive in twenty minutes."

And so _Mean Guy, _has a name; aka Louis.

"Aunty needs her rest. And the I do not want anything to happen to the baby." He stroke Anri's head in an affectionate manner, the smile on his face genuine and but it was giving her the creeps. Haruka watched the scene, a feeling of revulsion churning within her stomach.

_Anri's nephew. And her lover. _She thought with disgust. How long has she been doing vile things with her nephew she now wonders. Did Ren know? Or was he kept in the dark, too?

She was interrupted with the noise of scrapping against floor, and August pulled up a plastic chair for her to sit. He was holding something on his other hand. At first she thought it was his silver gun. _So, is he going to kill me execution style or what? _Her active imagination is running wild now.

He kneeled before her and began to unfold a pair of white, soft flats and took her ankle. He took a clean handkerchief from his pocket, tore it in half with one swift motion and began to wipe her injured foot before tying it securely with the remaining half.

"One of the men forgot to give this to you." He said simply, concentrating on putting her feet on the flat shoes before taking her other ankle to do the same. "Once we are away from this place, I will disinfect your cuts. For now, just be content with this."

Haruka took a deep shaky breath, feeling a little better now that her feet are protected from further injury. Her lashes lowered, melancholy washing over her. August still acted as if he is still Masato's personal secretary, fussing over her. The only thing lacking in this scene is Masato Hijirikawa himself, overseeing his treatment of her.

"If you are attempting to get back to my good graces, it will not happen." She replied sharply before she can stop herself.

It was hard to believe that the man kneeling at her feet is the same man that Masato trusted with his life.

What changed? Why did he do it?

"I never expect you to accept me in good graces, Haruka. I am doing my duty." August pierced her with a look. She pursed her lip, anger rising again.

"You know, I never really asked what you intend to do with her." Louis casually interrupted, nodding at her direction. He helped Anri to another plastic chair and casually strode over to peer down at Haruka. Out of the corner of her eye, Haruka could see Anri looking at her speculatively. She has been totally quiet all this time. A little meek. She was kind of expecting her to lord around and act like she is in command. Or maybe she was too stunned by what has unfolded earlier. Or, she could have known what will happen and wasn't surprise by the turn of events.

But strangely, she was looking at her with curiosity. _Wasn't she aware of the plan? _Haruka thought sourly. She directed her gaze back at Louis and glared at him.

"You will pay for this!" she spat with renewed vigor and hatred.

Louis' pale, handsome face broke into a laugh.

"Oh, how classy! How very, very classy!" he held his stomach, shoulders shaking with mirth. "You will pay for this!" he imitated her tone, and she felt irritated by the way he portrayed her expression. "How like a movie. You are entertaining enough!"

Haruka swallowed a rude retort. _No! _she scolded herself. _Now is not the time to make your situation even more dire! _Her eyes swung back at August, who was looking at her. A sense of déjà vu prickled the back of her neck.

There was something on August's face that she only noted. She studied his nose and sharp cheekbones, the shape of his jaw. Something she missed earlier. _What is it?_

She glanced surreptitiously back at Louis, who began to pour some water from the table she did not noticed earlier. He walked towards his Aunt, handed her one of the plastic cups and murmured something. His pale profile clearly outlined against the backdrop of crates and boxes. He turned his head and took another plastic cup and drank himself.

And there it is.

Haruka's eyes widened in shock. Her mouth dropped open, but no sound came out. She saw August still staring at her, watching her come up with the conclusion all on her own: the key to why August betrayed them all.

Louis whirled about. "I do not understand your taste, brother. But make sure she behaves properly! And don't let her near Anri!"

Haruka felt a jolt at her navel. It felt like a punch in the gut. She slumped forward, her strength simply giving up. August caught her easily.

"Steady." He told her in his low voice.

"Your brother. He's your brother." She gasped unbelievingly.

"Yes."

She looked up and caught August's sad smile.

"My only blood relative related to my father." He confirmed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Anri de Montfort was jolted from her seat. The cup she was holding wavered.

_His brother? How? When?_

She looked up at Louis and spluttered. "Your brother? Him?" she asked, incredulous, half-expecting him to deny it.

Louis shrugged in a nonchalant way. "But of course. He looks exactly like my father!"

Anri tilted her head in wonder. She always harbored a suspicion against this strange man who always hovered around Masato Hijirikawa. The minute he showed his face during her imprisonment at the Jinguuji mansion, she knew he was involved with uncovering her plans somehow. Never in a million years would she have guessed that he is related to Louis!

She studied August, finally noticing the similarity in features. The tall man is very pale in coloring: his hair is so blond it was almost white; his eyes were a stormy grey color, or silver- she really couldn't tell. But the arch on his eyebrows, those sharp cheekbones and the shape of his jaw! August only need to dye his hair blond and wear blue contact lenses and the similarities would be more than obvious!

His older brother!

She frowned, still unconvinced. For all she know, he could be an impostor. Or was planning something. August gave an aura of mystic and coldness. She could see that he is quite efficient and single-minded when it comes to completing a task. After all, being the personal secretary of one Masato Hijirikawa, he was quite a big shoe to fill in.

Still, something about him doesn't seemed right. Unlike..Louis.

She glanced back briefly at her nephew and lover, contemplating a little by chewing the bottom of her lip.

Louis can be most taxing when he is on to something. And although he gave the same vibe as his _older _brother, she certainly knew that her nephew exhibits a tendency to be intense and obsessive to the point of showing a part of his menacing nature. He keeps it under wraps of course. But she can easily peer at it when they are alone together.

August gives the vibe, but he keeps his emotion so tightly under wrap. That's what makes him even more dangerous because _she _could barely touch what is going on in his mind.

"How did you find each other?" she asked slowly, thoughtfully. She saw Haruka sit up a little straighter, curiosity lighting up her face. Apparently, she never knew this too. How very suspicious! He ven kept it hidden from her when it looked obvious how much he regarded the woman closely to his heart.

"He contacted me via the solicitors of my parents. Father's Alma Mater gave details and was directed to the solicitor's office. At first I thought he was just some random bastard who wanted to try his luck and have a share of whatever father left behind when he died. Father did a lot of traveling during his university days before he met my mother. I suppose I have to admit, I never really expected to find out about him and his connections." Louis drawled lazily, rolling the plastic cup sideways on the table. "Imagine the coincidence."

"Yes, imagine that." Anri's eyes narrowed.

"I find him useful." Louis waved a hand off airily. "He was most willing to meet with me and reconcile. I don't want to believe him. But he finally convinced me with his careful planning."

"And?"

Louis smiled at her brilliantly. "See? He was so thorough with his work that you never suspected anything at all." He replied enigmatically.

Anri didn't like the way Louis smiled. Her eyes narrowed to slits. "What do you mean?"

The world seemed to fade a little when he slowly approached her again. He took slow, deliberate, measured steps. It was like being placed in a box, or a cage when he captured her attention and proceeded to put a tight lid on it. Anri felt chills skate down her spine. She held herself rigid, unwilling to waver beneath her lover's penetrating gaze.

That sense of foreboding ringing inside her head again.

Even when he has not opened his mouth yet, she knew deep within that she will not like whatever Louis is going to say.

No, she didn't want to hear.

But she will still hear it, nevertheless.

"You thought the baby is Ren's child." Louis leaned down and stroked her belly lovingly; eyes taking on a glazed, obsessive twinkle.

_No! _

She shrank back a little, the bile in her stomach rising. The baby inside her belly gave a strong jerk.

"This is mine, Auntie. My baby. My seed." Louis purred.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**I guess. I will leave it here then. Let you guys simmer for a bit on the secrets revealed. **_

_**Do remember to register at Archives of Our Own to view the complete versions of the multi-chapter series. **_

_**-Happy with the updates? Reviews please. **_


	66. Chapter 66

_**A/N: **_

_**Do I hear some clamor for the next chapter? **_

_**I have qualms on posting this one, because frankly, action sequences are something I am not very good at, and I don't normally write about it. But I figured, this would be as good a practice as any if I wanted to expand more in the Uta-Pri universe. So I watched several movies and tried to capture the thrill, errr the drama when you are in the middle of a crisis. Or whatever that means. So do pardon me if my action sequences may not be on par to your tastes. :D**_

_**On another note, please check out the latest chapter for Where the Wild Roses Grow. It took me some time to work the latest one-shot because frankly, Camus is being a bitch and wouldn't cooperate. **_

_**Warnings: A little violence and swearing, stressful situations, maybe some OOCness. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 66- One Last Night**

Satsuki Shinomiya scratched his head. He hated it when these two talk in riddles. He supposed being shot might have loosened a screw on his two companions' head.

"Well, fuck this! I have zero idea, what the hell you two bloody bastards are talking about," he replied, annoyed. "I have half a mind to give you a couple of good punches-!"

And then it suddenly hit him.

His mind began to ring, something about Louis' face and August's facial expressions.

The similarities are uncanny.

He swore. And swore some more.

Masato tried to chuckle but it came out as a cough. The handkerchief covering his wound is soaked with blood.

Before Satsuki can comment, the sirens grew louder. He gave a brief glance over the van and saw that Yamagato's squadron of Special Assault team scrambled about, along with police cars filled with policemen on duty. In teams of three or four, each of them darted to different directions, ready to secure the area before Louis, August and their hostages can attempt to leave the premises. The raid has begun.

Choreographed to precision, the assaults team wore special uniform and high-powered weapons to aid them in their bid to overpower the kidnappers.

Three medics with a couple of escorts hurried over to where Satsuki is standing. One of them reached Hijirikawa first, helped him to lie down on the portable stretcher they brought with them. Satsuki can clearly see that Masato sustained a deep wound. Despite his assurances that it was just a flesh wound, it still looks bad from his angle of vision. Blood continues to bubble up in dark, reddish color. Masato looked even paler every minute.

The other medic worked quickly on him, taking out a pair of sharp scissors and began to cut away his clothing. His right shoulder was bruised, and it looked like he broke a couple of ribs from his hard impact on the ground.

Jinguuji on the other hand, still looked fine. He pulled out his shirt, exposing the wound. It did not looked deep enough, and the bleeding is not as bad as what Satsuki thought.

"I'm still good." Ren kept muttering at the lone medic assisting him. "Just disinfect this and bandage it up nice and tight. I still have work to do."

Satsuki opened his mouth to tell Jinguuji off when his shoulder was clapped by someone. He turned around and found Yamagato looking a little livid than he expected.

"What the bloody hell went wrong?" he ran a hand through his disheveled hair. He looked like a father scolding his own son.

"August Casimir. He turned out to be in collaboration with our main suspect." Satsuki replied matter-of-factly.

"It was my fault, Yamagato." Masato winced as the medic applied pressure on his wound. The medics wanted to ensure the bleeding is slowed before he is to be carried to the ambulance. "I did not suspect anything." The medic assisting him began to hoist him up and took him away before Hijirikawa could continue.

"I don't understand how Casimir can be involved in this." Yamagato took out a packet of unopened cigarette, tapped it and took one stick out, jamming it between his lips. He looked really stressed out, making him decades older.

"We suspect Casimir is directly related to the suspect." Ren tried to shoo the medic away. He continued to bandage his wound, and began to check his other vital signs.

"God, what a mess!" the detective practically chewed the cigarette resting on his lower lip. "This will require a more detailed report!"

"They took Anri and Haruka inside. There were three other people assisting Louis aside from Casimir." Satsuki added, pointing at the warehouse where they disappeared. "But there could be more inside. We do not know."

"I can secure this place only as much, gentlemen. But with hostages, I cannot guarantee a success. They are useful bargaining chips in this situation. I got a couple of coastguard patrols near the vicinity. People are beginning to notice. And the media bloodhounds would be circling this area soon." He warned. "The gunshots didn't help, and the bystanders have already noticed the unusual number of police vehicles entering this premises. Brace yourself, boys. This will make it in the midnight news reports."

"How about I try to negotiate one more time?" Ren spoke quietly amidst the bustle and din of the wailing sirens and buzzing of radios. Even as they exchange information and updates, more than a dozen people on standby now surround the warehouse. The other warehouses are being checked systematically, where a few of Louis' men were caught and surrendered. What good are they? They are just illegal immigrants who were there for convenience's sake.

"The chief of police will eat me alive if I allow you to do that, Jinguuji." Yamagato grated.

"I can take the place of both women." Ren argued. He forced himself to stand up, Satsuki, was reduced as a spectator between his friend and the detective rushed to his side to assist him. But Ren waved him off. "I can still stand."

"We tried to do it your way, Jinguuji. Now I need to do this _my way_." Yamagato cut him off curtly. He took out the radio strapped at the belt of his pants and began to bark out orders in rapid succession. The detective walked away from them, still talking on the radio and beckoning one of them to find out whether the exisiting blueprints of the area has been found.

Satsuki felt dejected and a little anti-climatic. Here he was trying to be valiant and praying that they would succeed. How naïve of them. August played his cards well, and he dealt a good blow on their morale. Not only did he manage to succeed taking both Anri and Haruka, he used the element of surprise to his advantage by shooting Jinguuji and Hijirikawa.

It looked like the odds of rescuing Haruka is against them.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"I don't believe you." Anri finally replied slowly. Her cheeks began to flush in anger. "It would take an unusual amount of connections to tamper hospital records."

Louis shrugged. "Why else my brother became useful? He proved his worth."

Anri whipped her around and glared at August. "You fucking bastard! Tell me, he's lying!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

Haruka glanced up at August as well, who stood like a sentinel to her side, expression still unchanging. Could August be capable of such treachery? She thought all along that Anri conceived via traditional methods; it was certainly a revelation to her that Anri experienced difficulty in conceiving and had to rely on modern medicine. It meant that she and Ren were already trying their best to have a child even before she came back into the picture. To her, it meant that Anri has shared deep roots with Ren to be able to reach to that extent of planning for a baby. She can understand fairly why Ren was put in a difficult position in choosing between them.

But to tamper Anri's plans of getting pregnant with Ren Jinguuji's child? It would be outrageous just thinking about it. Imagine the scandal if someone finds out that a lot of rules were broken to administer Louis' plans under the strict hospital codes and guidance. Exchanging specimens for another is a serious offense that may possibly be punishable by law. There would be inquiries and investigations.

But then, should she be surprised? August, while working under Masato Hijirikawa, has amassed a collection of data and information, which he can easily utilize, should the need calls for it. Why, how else did they manage to find her in the first place years ago? Combined with Masato's wealth and influence, it was only a matter of time until they tracked her down. So, maybe what Louis confessed is true?

It was mind-boggling.

She diverted her eyes away from August and watched as Anri completely lost control of her composure.

"This is Ren's child! My baby! And his! I never wanted to have your baby! It's practically sacrilegious!" She placed both of her hands at the side of her temple in shock. From her vantage point, Haruka could see her fingers are trembling; either with rage or disbelief, she couldn't tell.

Louis' smug-looking, handsome face turned serious.

"Ren will never have a child with you, however willingly he has acquiesced with your plans before. _You are mine, Anri_. And no man has a right to you except me! Do you honestly think I will allow the marriage to take place? I already had my plans in place to put a stop into it, when you were confronted just before your scheduled wedding. A perfect timing it is to put my plans to motion. Except, I readjusted some to suit that situation on hand. Although I did not anticipate you being held inside the Jinguuji residence. That was a total blunder in your part. You were a little careless, I should think."

Anri shook her head. "I cannot allow it! I have already committed grievous adultery when your Uncle is alive. Having a baby with you is crossing the line-!"

Louis' face turned red with anger. He closed the gap between them in a flash and took one of her arms, shaking her. "You, selfish, pathetic, bitch! How you spout such words, when you are very much willing to do whatever it takes to destroy the Jinguuji clan! How self-righteous of you! You are no saint to begin with! So don't tell me such nonsense!"

Haruka began to stand up in alarm. The way Louis gripped Anri looked painful, judging by the way she winced. Her flawless, pale skin turned red and purple under her nephew's rough treatment.

"S-stop!" Haruka attempted to break the fight, but was surprised when August stopped her.

"Do not interfere!" he commanded her coldly.

Haruka blinked and was amazed by August's transformation. One minute, he looked calm, even serene; and the next, his eyes chilled her to the bone. "But-"

"No _other man_ has the right to your body, except _me!_" Louis grated, now taking both of Anri's arms. Even as she tried to resist his manhandling of her, she could not, and was forced to stand up to ease the pain of his pull. He towered over her diminutive height, shouting at her mercilessly.

"You stupid, son-of-a-bitch!" Anri screamed, outraged. "I planned for this revenge to make them pay for what _they have done to Henry and my lost child!_ And you went ahead to ruin it! I planned for years, for this moment to come, and you destroyed it by your stupid possessiveness! You already had me! All I asked was for a few years more! Didn't you agree that it was for your Uncle?!"

Haruka Nanami watched with increasing alarm when her nephew threw his head back and gave a weird, crazed bark of laughter.

"_Revenge_? Revenge for Uncle Henry? I didn't care much about that old fart, you stupid bitch! I thought you were so smart! You never really investigated properly, did you? Never did your homework thoroughly! But then, what can you expect from the Italian police?! It was _I, _who killed Uncle Henry!" he bragged.

For a moment, there was some silence. Haruka gave a gasp, unable to utter any other word. Had she heard right? She stole a glance at August, expecting him to say something, support his brother or object to what he had said. But August continued to observe the two, hands still held up to block her from doing something irrational. She wringed her hands together desperately, wanting to do something to stop them from fighting. She is beginning to get increasingly concerned for Anri. Pregnant women shouldn't be put under more stress, as it might harm the baby. Already, with the situation they are in, she is pretty sure that Anri can no longer take additional pressure.

Louis, realizing that his aunt suddenly lost strength, freed her with his hands. Anri fell on her seat, almost missing it as she slumped down.

"_You killed, my Henry?" _she asked between quick breaths. She clutched at her burgeoning belly, incredulity crossed over her face. "That can't be! I saw.. Ren Jinguuji..In the hotel.." she mumbled incoherently, trying to piece together the missing puzzles that her nephew threw at her.

"A coincidence, naturally!" Louis cut in ruthlessly. "I was in town. I came back a couple of weeks early from an errand that Uncle Henry sent me. I was livid when I found out that the two of you extended your vacation. I was intending to surprise you by sneaking in and pretended I was part of the Room Service staff. You always loved it when we role-played, Auntie Anri." He added, his face intense with passion and longing.

"But when I found Uncle Henry instead, I decided to sneak away and come back again when I overheard him talking on the phone. He told someone that he suspect you were pregnant."

Haruka closed her eyes slowly, transported by Louis' words. His voice sounded hypnotic, despite it's manic way of cruel confession, as if the events he was retelling occurred just this morning.

"_I know I shouldn't be telling my good news in advance. Not when my wife has yet to break the news to me myself. But I can see obvious signs that she is _enceinte. _She kept ordering fish and mushrooms these past few days." Henry chuckled with something the other person mentioned at the other end of the line, before continuing. "Anri is my greatest blessing. For an old man like me, whose candle is almost finished? To be given a chance to see my own flesh and blood in a few months? It's more than I could ever asked for."_

_Louis stood lurking behind the door to the master bedroom, face contorted with anguish and rage. If his Uncle is right and Anri is indeed carrying a baby, it would be a real game changer for him: his shares will be cut down, his allowances will be reduced. And his lover will lose interest in him and start to care more for the baby and her husband. _

_He cannot allow it! Anri is the only person who is his equal! His partner! The person who will understand and accept his quirks! His habits, his dark self! To loose her to such an old and feeble man on the brink of death!_

_It took all of his willpower not to take up the cutlery knife and shove it down his Uncle's throat when he served him his breakfast tea. The old man's poor eyesight never registered that his own nephew was serving him. _

_As soon as he left the room, he decided on a plan. He knew there was no other way out. If he wanted his Aunt all to himself, he needed to eliminate the person standing between them. His Uncle Henry. _

"I came back. I knew my plan might backfire any moment. Uncle already knew your past, and possibly accepted it as part of who you are. But I have one more trump card up my sleeve. I have to use it if all else fails." Louis continued, tilting Anri's chin to emphasize his words and let it sink. "I brought all the print outs of your compromising photos that I hacked in your computer's hard drive and showed it to him."

Anri flinched. "You're cruel, Louis! Your own Uncle! Henry doted on you!" tears spilled from her eyes and over her cheeks in painful remembrance.

"I told Uncle, I found out about your past and pretended you are only out to get your money." He gave another crazy laugh before he continued with his horrid tale. Haruka held her breath, instinctively reaching out and clutching the sleeve of August's shirt.

"August, make him stop." Haruka whispered in fear. She watched in trepidation, gazes switching from Louis to Anri and back again. It looked like this night will end very badly. "Please." She pleaded.

"No." August replied. "_She needs to know. _You need to know, too." He pried her fingers away from his sleeve and held it between his own instead. Her fingers clenched around his hand. They feel warm and reassuring against her touch. It made her even more confuse. Why does she get this buzzing thought that August _intended _her to witness this? "Have a little more patience. The hour is at hand."

Haruka frowned, unable to comprehend August's request. Why was it so important she knows? These family issues should only be shared between family members not by strangers. Least of all, she. It doesn't concern her, right?

"Listen." August murmured to her reassuringly. "And listen well."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Rome, Eight years ago..**_

"I knew about Anri's past, Louis. Your concern is not needed. I have long ago accepted what type of woman she was before I married her. Whatever happened in the past should stay in the past. The important thing is that, she has changed. For the better. And you should be happy for us." Henry gave him a kindly, understanding smile, tossing away the glossy photographs at the foot of the bed.

"If you would be so kind as to remove these vile reminders. I would greatly appreciate it. Your Aunt will be home soon. So let us celebrate tonight by having dinner downstairs at the hotel's restaurant. I think I am well enough to do that. Now, have you booked a room yet? I think I will ask the manager to reserve one for you."

Louis slowly took the photographs and stacked them together, the glossy paper making a shuffling noise.

"I guess my intention backfired. But I'll have you know, Uncle that you are wrong about Auntie. She is still the same woman."

Henry, who was about to reach for the phone to inquire about a vacant room, paused. "I don't get what you meant by that sentence, Louis."

He paced in front of him a couple of times, flapping the papers on his palm in a contemplative manner, like a school headmaster reprimanding a couple of student troublemakers and thinking about a suitable punishment.

"You see, Uncle. I know more about Auntie, because over the past fifteen months, we have become more than Aunt and nephew." He moved closer to his Uncle, glancing down at him in his most serious expression. He sat down gracefully at the side and took both of Henry's hands, clasping them together with his. The phone clattered back into its cradle.

"Anri and I were fucking behind your decrepit back, dear Uncle Henry. Your perfectly, classical wife you thought was so devoted to you, is still the same whore that fucks this doted nephew."

Henry took a quick, wheezy breath. "W-what? What are you saying?" he demanded. "Don't you be making up lies, you spoiled brat!"

Louis de Montfort-Beauchamp's sinister laugh filled the room. He watched appreciatively when Henry clutched at his chest and his normal breathing became quick gasps; he looked like a fish suddenly tossed out from the water.

"Anri, is still the first class whore that she was. I fucked her senseless in that shitty house, you called home. And let me tell you, she's a real freak when it comes to pleasing your beloved nephew. She is not afraid to try out every, freaking, damn fucking positions in every, freaking, damn room of your house." He emphasized each word slowly, deliberately, timing them to each ghastly exhale Henry de Montfort emitted. His Uncle's face turned from red, to purple, to deathly black, clutching his chest, and ripping some of the chest hair out in an attempt to stay calm.

Louis leaned closer and whispered to the old man.

"And you know what? The hundreds of times I fucked her to oblivion, _there's a huge possibility that the child she carries is mine_."

And with those last words, the old man gave one last thrashing and slumped forward. His breathing became still, saliva escaping from his mouth. A heavy presence settled in the room after his soul left the body.

He stood up, pushed the old man's shoulders away from his lap and gazed down at his old husk dispassionately. The photographs he was holding on earlier seemed like a banner, so he decided he might as well leave the photographs behind to stump the investigators who will soon swarm the place.

For all intents and purposes, the baby Anri is carrying is most likely his Uncle's so he doesn't care if Anri herself sees this and goes to premature labor. Women do it all the time under pressure. At least, he need not plan for her abortion or anything. He would let nature take its course.

He let the photographs scatter on the bed, ruffled the bedcovers for a little and began to wipe traces of him being inside the room.

Satisfied with his little work, he let himself out. He did a clean job, but to be sure, he will need to find the person in charge of the security cameras and bribe him with some money.

All's well that ends well.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Something snapped in the air. Haruka could almost swear that she felt the temperatures rise inside the warehouse. Like she was suddenly pushed into a sauna room or plunged her into a tub of hot water. Sweat began to pour out from her pores, making her sticky. It felt really unpleasant and suffocating. She glanced about for a bit, wondering what triggered the sudden rise in temperature inside the warehouse. The feeling is slowly becoming unbearable. But a sudden movement soon called her attention back.

"You, monster!" Anri screamed. She sprung from her chair and pushed Louis away with unimagined strength that he was forced to back away. He hit the spindly table before crashing backwards as Anri continued to batter him with her fists and kicks. She looked like a wild animal on a rampage, ready to kill.

Louis fought, reaching out to catch hold of her flailing hands. It looked like Anri never really managed to hurt him with her pathetic attempts. His face looked thunderous with fury, probably unable to comprehend what his Aunt is angry for. He did the things he did for her, and yet, this woman blamed him for everything.

Without meaning to, he kicked Anri away. His foot caught her stomach and she lost her balance.

_Oh my God! _Haruka stood up and tried to rush to the older woman's side, pushing August out of the way. "Stop it!"

"Haruka!" August blocked her. In a span of mere seconds, Haruka could see August pull something from the inside of his jacket. _His gun. _

Is he going to shoot me? She thought, looking back at August, first at his hand inside the jacket and then at his face. Despite what the woman did to her and Ren, despite not knowing the full story, she can clearly understand and sympathize to Anri's plight. The Jinguujis' may not be the direct cause of her misery, but she believed Anri was sincere in her feelings that she genuinely cared for her husband and lost child. What manner of man could subject a woman to such horrid situations? A monster, indeed. Can she blame Anri for acting this way?

Is that why August insisted she listen? To provoke something inside her? See a reaction from Anri's story? What does he get afterwards? And when she thought that August has finally decided to kill her, Haruka cannot, and will not back away. She can reach out to Anri. These two men can go rot in hell for all she cares.

But instead of pointing the gun at her, she saw August slowly direct the gun towards Louis.

And before he can pull the trigger, there was a loud explosion behind them. And fire quickly engulfed the boxes of crates and materials lingering around the inside of the warehouse.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Booooommm!_

It was the loud explosion that caught their attention. Natsuki was busy looking out for the address of the warehouse. The streets were well lit enough, but still, it gave the look of neglect as the Land Rover they were in passed by rows of closed shops, abandoned buildings and Mom & Pop shops that have closed up for the night. Natsuki caught a glimpse of the flash.

Fiery red, orange and yellow flames licked the dark blue horizon ahead, before the flames recede a little.

Ryuu looked stunned by the scene that they just witnessed.

"It looks like the explosion is where the place is." Natsuki surmised. He tapped the driver and urged him to drive faster. He hoped the explosion did not hurt Satsuki. _Please be safe. _

"Hurry, we may be too late!"

Already the feeling of uneasiness has reached its peak. It's taking all of his self-control not to bolt out of the car and run towards where the explosion was.

"There!" Ryuu pointed further ahead.

A group of patrol cars were parked on the sidewalk. Sirens wailed louder and louder, as flashing blue and red lights filled the street. There were already more than a dozen people loitering about, clamoring to see what the commotion is. Some bystanders who just happened to be on the scene. A few of them began to take photos, whipping up their smart phones; again, a couple of others where using their own hand phones to film the event unfolding.

The Land Rover attempted to enter the premises, honking and revving up the engine to dissuade the bystanders from crowding in. There were a few policemen who were busy handling the small clutch of people. Two of them broke away and left their colleagues to inquire about their business.

"This is a private property, sir. Police exercises are currently ongoing. It's dangerous." The first officer knocked on the tinted glass window.

"The area is being contained as it is potentially dangerous." The second officer added firmly.

Ryuu took out his identification card, opened the window and began to talk to the two officers.

Natsuki kept his eyes peeled back, straining his neck to catch a glimpse of his brother somewhere inside the iron gates. The gates looked like it was forced open; the hinges were destroyed, using a type of equipment he does not know.

After some exchanges and a few phone calls in between to confirm their identities, the two police guards finally let them in with last minute warnings. By the time the Land Rover was allowed to drive through, there were already an assembly of media vans and their occupants scrambling about to set their camera equipment. Fire truck sirens can be heard in a distance. Word travels fast.

The circus has begun its show.

Natsuki clenched his hands into tight fists, sitting tensely in the backseat as they crossed the gate's threshold. Up ahead, they can see an orange glow. There were more cars, even more vans, and an increasing number of people wearing police uniform, their bulletproof vests with weapons visible to anyone.

Natsuki tried to look for the van his brother drove. _Where are they?_

As they neared the haphazard clutch of vehicles forming some sort of perimeter barrier, that's the time that it hit them what the scene really looked like.

Mayhem.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Thrust by the force of the blast behind them, Haruka found herself several feet away from where she was sitting earlier. She looked back in terror. Flames are completely consuming the warehouse. The fire has rapidly spread, eating the debris and raw materials stored within. How did the fire started?

The flames gave off a brighter light, rising higher and higher as the temperature increased. She can feel the flames licking at her skin; the fine hairs felt like it is being singed. Above them, the overhead lights flickered before it died. Some of the bulbs began to pop, raining them with shattered pieces of fine sharp glass. She could hear shouting from inside. The two cohorts assisting Louis have scrambled for pails of water, or any free container that could hold water. They began to throw them to the fire in an attempt to kill it. Like them, it's between being roasted alive or to surrender to the police outside. It looks like the men choose to try their luck by smothering the growing fire. But even their choice has proven nil as they started a battle that is sure to fail: the fire is rapidly spreading and has already consumed even the thin corrugated iron sheets. The metal has started to melt due to the intense heat.

Around her, she saw Anri lay still several feet away. She is moving, thank God for that; making sounds of pain and groaning. Her clothes were covered in soot, skin, looking blotchy with ash and bruises.

Haruka tried to assess their current situation. It is difficult to keep her eyes open. There are a lot of ashes and embers floating about, not to mention the intense heat that seemed to dry up the moisture in her irises. And the smoke is slowly consuming her lungs. She began to cough a little; pulling the shirt she was wearing to cover her nose and mouth.

Louis, on the other hand, was on all fours, crawling a little towards Anri's side- possibly to check up on her.

August, meanwhile, is already on his feet, holding his gun and aimed at his own brother.

Haruka forced herself on a sitting position, still coughing.

"It ends here, Louis."

Disbelievingly, Haruka can only goggle at August, who seemed determined to pull the trigger. She marveled at his sheer will on not being affected by the smoke.

But his brother didn't seemed surprise by the turn of events.

He began to cackle and laugh.

"And so it would seem, brother! And so it would seem. I was expecting you to do something like this! And I was right! I _am always right!" _Louis no longer looked handsome. His beautiful face looked disfigured with his expression of delight and loathing, the underlying menace unmistakable. Such a deadly combination for someone who looks handsome on the outside and rotten in the inside.

"Your vileness ends tonight." August reiterated, slowly squeezing the trigger. "Terrorizing even the ones closest to you is unacceptable! _You should know, the only reason I am with you is to stop you myself. I will not allow anyone else to burn in hell for this_!"

And it all became crystal clear to Haruka.

August Casimir never really intended to betray them all together. He did what thinks he is supposed to do- saving his brother from causing further destruction. But in order for him to do so, he needed everyone to participate in his grand scheme.

"Bravo!" Louis yelled in admiration. He threw his arms out as if waiting for applause from an invisible audience. "Our gallant knight here to save the day! Tell me, was this all part of your plan?" He glanced over at his back, "The speedboat which is supposed to be our getaway was just a bogus means of escape, isn't it?"

"Astute as always, Louis." August replied coldly, still gripping the slim gun. "Now, get away from Anri."

"No one will separate me from her, brother. Not even you! You're nothing but an _unwanted _son-of-a-bitch! No wonder father abandoned you! You were freak! And so is your mother! This is the best you can do, huh? Come on! Shoot me!" Louis thumped his chest with one hand, daring him to pull the trigger. "Let's end this!"

Haruka felt her heart pound in terror for August. Like her, August Casimir longed for someone to take care of him. He lost his mother and never met his father. They both have much more in common because they grew up in the streets. August Casimir understood her more than anyone else who entered her life. He should not be carrying such a heavy burden alone.

"Don't listen to him, August!" Haruka shouted before she could stop herself. She gave a cough, but determined to continue. "I can't blame you for wanting to make things right! We can still bring him to justice! We have to turn him over to the police so that he can atone for his crimes! Please, listen to me! We can do this!" The acrid smoke burned a path down her throat and she continued to cough.

"Haruka! Stop talking! Cover your mouth!" August instructed her. Haruka could see his attention is divided between helping her and focusing on Louis.

He lowered his hand down, took a step back to check on her as she continued to cough and retch at the same time.

"No! August! I'm alright!" Haruka waved him off. But then she noticed Louis made a sudden movement. She pointed back at him, her eyes filled with fear.

"Look out!"

Taking advantage of his attention directed at her, Louis managed to land a kick on his shin.

August took the blow hard and landed with his knee bent on the floor. His face screwed up in pain, and he let out a groan. He tried to steady his hand, still pointing the gun at his own brother.

Everything happened quickly in a blink of an eye. One minute Louis looked quite helpless on the ground and the next he was already aiming his own gun towards _her. _

Haruka swallowed. Her heart skip a beat, thinking what it would feel like for a bullet to enter through her heart.

"Drop the gun, or I shoot, dear brother." He sneered, ready to pull the trigger..

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**We are almost at the end. **_

_**-Happy with the updates? Reviews please. **_


	67. Chapter 67

_**A/N: **_

_**New updates! I'm sorry I couldn't reply to your reviews and messages, I wanted to finish this and the next final chapters. But I will reply once I got everything settled. **_

_**Not very good in action sequences, and frankly, I believe in real life hostage situations, it's nothing like those dramatic scenes in movies. So I went for the confrontational scene and didn't elaborate much because, frankly, I want it smooth and fast. **_

_**Warnings: A little violence and swearing, stressful situations, maybe some OOCness. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 67- For a Better World**

One minute it was still organized chaos, and the next was total pandemonium. The loud explosion was enough to rattle their bones and fill their ears with a numbing buzzing sound. It feels like the very ground they were standing on would give way, but thankfully, it remain stable. Everywhere they looked it was blinding bright lights from the fire and police cars; the acrid smell of burning rubber and electrical wiring making their head spin.

The heat from the fire almost licked their faces, enough to incinerate their exposed skins.

They all ducked behind a car or a van or whichever bigger object nearest to them that could offer adequate protection from the radiating heat and raining debris.

A great ball of orange and blue burst like a big mushroom overhead, giving enough illumination, before something from the center kind of pulled it back inside concentrate more of its energy within.

Clouds of smoke and ash, the later still have glowing red embers at the edges, mingled with the air, and bits and pieces of concrete, gravel, glass and other materials continue to rain down on them. Dust settled on their uniforms, their guns, caking their faces as they stood stunned at the scene.

Detective Yamagato staggered a little at the impact of the explosion. First hostages, then two people injured by gunshot, now a fire. How is he going to even attempt a negotiation with this kind of condition? He looked down at the old photocopy of warehouse plans someone spread on top of a police car's hood, illuminated by a couple of torchlights. Dust covered the paper; he used his hand to brush them off. He was holding his own radio transistor as he contemplated on his next course of action. The chief of police should, by now being informed of what's happening. He's a expecting a full session of inquiry if they survived all of this!

"Call the fire brigade!" he barked to a couple of policemen hovering over his shoulders.

"Already did, sir!"

Feeling a little idiotic at this, he reigned in his temper. Instead, he asked, "Has the rest of the warehouses been emptied? I don't want anymore surprise explosions!" He should be wary now of sending more of his men in. A bomb may have caused the explosion. The vein began to throb on his forehead.

"Call in the bomb experts, too!" he pointed wearily at one of the men talking to his own radio transistor.

The person nodded and began to give out the codes for a bomb squad.

Yamagato's transistor blared to life.

"_Alpha Team _has secured a good location with an _inside _view of the warehouse, can you copy that?"

Yamagato almost dropped the radio he was holding. Around him, people scrambled about, securing the place as fast as they could. _They'd better not be fucking with him now. _He gripped the radio.

"_Alpha Team, _this is Yamagato. Can you repeat what you have just said?" he asked unbelievingly.

"_Alpha Team has an inside view of the warehouse. Repeat. Alpha Team has an inside view of the warehouse."_

Yamagato felt a burden being lifted from his shoulders. A light of hope at last! The blast has caused parts of the warehouse to be exposed. Now they don't have to decide whether to storm into the area or rain the warehouse with bombs. Hallelujah!

"What can you see, _Alpha Team?"_

"_Four men standing. Over!"_

There was a buzzing pause in between.

"_Two men engaged in confrontational stance. Two men attempting to fight the fire."_

Yamagato held his breath and waited for more.

"_Alpha Team has two snipers in position to take out the perps. Seeking permission to engage."_

Yamagato swallowed. Tense moments ticked by as he made a split second decision.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ren Jinguuji watched helplessly as he saw the clouds of smoke billowed in the night air. Sitting at the back of an ambulance some distance away from the warehouse, he could feel the air's temperatures change, the warmth slowly washing over his skin. It felt like suddenly soaking himself in a warm tub of water.

The other ambulance had just left, with Masato Hijirikawa inside being rushed to the hospital for surgery. The bullet is still inside him, and although he reassured them several times that he is okay, his pallored appearance became a cause for worry. Despite his initial protests, the medics strapped him to the stretcher and left the scene. But not before he left some parting words to him.

"_You better make sure Haruka makes it out alive, Jinguuji." _Masato clenched his hand, his amethyst eyes intense. _"Swear it to me that you will see to it that she comes back in one piece!"_

But how can he head out into ground zero if he is being treated like a child here?

Impatiently, he began to tap his foot, wishing the paramedic attending to him would hurry up. The medic has just finished cleaning his wound, pronounced that the bullet neatly grazed his body, before proceeding to cover it with a clean cotton pad before taping it up nice and tight. He winced a little as the tape went tight around his torso. He was not given an anasthetitic, and he really doesn't care for it. Every pain he felt is nothing compared to what Haruka Nanami went through. He wanted to bash his fist for not being able to put a stop to her continued misery yet.

"Ren! What happened to you?!"

He looked up and saw Satsuki- no, his brother Natsuki, hurrying over to his side. His spectacles glinted against the blue and red lights blinking on top of the police cars scattered upon the premises.

"Natsuki?" he glanced over Natsuki's shoulder, expecting to see Satsuki, but saw he was not behind. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you are waiting with my parents.." his voice drifted off when he saw Ryuu walking towards him. His heart pounded with worry. Ryuu had better not brought their parents here. Or did something happen at home? His body made an involuntary move, earning him another wave of pain as he tried to stand up just as the medic pulled the tape sharply. He bit his tongue and then swore.

"There you go. Go easy, buddy." The medic clipped the end of the tape and tucked it in neatly." He began to pack his medical box, not noticing him pause to let the pain subside. "I suggest we still go to the hospital to have the doctor do a thorough check on you."

Ren carelessly nodded his head. His brother was almost near, overtaking Natsuki by a few more strides. He stood up, open his mouth to speak when he found himself suddenly engulf in a tight, bear hug. He grimaced a little when the wave of pain started again. Cold sweat formed on his forehead.

"_You idiot_! Do you know how worried they are with you?" Ryuu seemed a little out of breath from walking too fast to reach his side.

Ren forgot about his injury for a minute, stunned by his brother's show of emotion. When was the last time they hugged? He could feel his Ryuu's heart pounding erratically. "I…" he paused, unable to formulate any words, knees starting to shake a little. He took a deep inhale and exhaled slowly, feeling some of the tension dissipate. He's alive! For a moment there, when he was lying on the ground, he thought he is dead.

"When I found out that you were shot, I thought nothing but punching you myself for being so stupid." Ryuu continued, voice cracking with worry.

Ren lost some of his strength a little and leaned against his brother. His knees stopped shaking but he suddenly felt weak. The gravity of what he had just went through finally hit home. It didn't occurred to him at first because he was preoccupied on what his next step would be, still worried for his baby and Haruka. Not until Ryuu hugged him did he realize his close brush with death. August could have easily taken him out, shot his head or his face and he could be dead before he falls to the ground. But he is very glad to be alive!

Slowly, he raised his arms up and reciprocated his brother's hug.

"I'm okay." He mumbled. "Just a small wound. Nothing life-threatening."

"Stupid." Ryuu said, voice a little hoarse. "How will I tell our parents if you died out here? Mother will be devastated. And Father would be inconsolable."

Ren felt tears forming at the corner of his eyes. "How can you be sure how our parents would feel? I would expect Father would probably scream and shout at my grave for being reckless." He joked lamely. And then he let out a long exhale again, feeling glad that he is still breathing. He felt a little remorse at his words. His parents would be very sad indeed.

"I'll be getting your share in the will, stupid. And all the ladies would be busy flocking around me." Ryuu loosened his arms around him, before pulling back and hitting his shoulders with his fist.

"They should. Those ladies won't be charming their way towards me. I have a lot of emotional baggage to show." Ren swallowed the painful lump forming at his throat before he managed a small smile of affection for his brother, feeling nostalgic at his brotherly gesture. It's been so long since they've acted like siblings again. He opened his mouth to ask again what the devil possessed him to come tearing down at this place when he heard someone call, "Natsu?!"

He glanced at Natsuki Shinomiya, who was standing a few feet away from them, apparently bemused at watching them embrace and exchange some light banter. Satsuki went off to obtain news on the ongoing raids of the surrounding buildings before the explosion happened. He probably went back to check up on him and was not expecting to find his twin brother waiting.

He half-expected Satsuki to start scolding his brother for breaking their agreement as soon as he walked up close. But studying the brothers standing face to face, looking uncannily alike, even to the expressions painted on their faces, Ren felt that Natsuki was right to come. Satsuki definitely needs to see his brother.

Not bothering to exchange words, the twins both reached for each other and hugged- tightly. Ren let out a sigh of relief when he saw the two embrace. Satsuki may pretend he looked unshaken by the events that transpired tonight, but he is a little worried that having August point a gun at him may have left him visibly shaken and scared for life. Natsuki showing up to be with him would keep him grounded and sane.

For a few seconds, they all stood there, each of them reassuring themselves that everything is all right when Satsuki suddenly blinked and turned to Ren.

"I just spoke to Yamagato." His expression turned grim.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Through the noise of the raging inferno, August kept his focus in front of him. Louis kept a firm grip on the gun he was holding, pointing steadily towards Haruka. He dared not risk a look, but he could sense Haruka's fear creeping up to him.

He had planned long and hard for this moment to come. He waited ever so patiently for the pieces of the puzzle to fit. Everything boils down to this day.

He told himself that when the time comes, he would not hesitate. He kept repeating his mantra over and over again just to remind himself why he is doing this and why he is risking it all.

_Chivalry is not dead._

Out from the corner of his eye, he saw Haruka visibly shaking in fear as she stared at the gun pointed straight at her. He bit the inside of his cheek, and reprimanded himself for the _nth _time for losing his focus. But he couldn't back away now. Not when he's got everything to loose. The time has come to put things to rest and bring this chapter to an end.

He longed for a respite from all his hard work. He wished he is somewhere far away, maybe back in Istanbul, just watching the waters in the Bosphorus sea and mull over mundane things that most people waste their time on. He never went back there after throwing his lot with Masato Hijirikawa's generous offer. Not even when he went for a rare vacation a few years back. He stayed as far away as he could from Istanbul. The place reminded him so much of his suffering mother, his bitter childhood, his unsavory past. He could barely even remember what his own mother's grave looked like. He bid goodbye to her by throwing some dirt on top of the cheap coffin procured from her and that was it.

He never imagined that coming at this point of time, he would find himself filled with longing to see his birth country.

But standing here, face to face with his own half-sibling, he felt like, maybe this time, he doesn't mind going back to Istanbul and see the place of his birth once more. One last chance.

He wanted to walk its streets again, see the colorful shop signages, the imposing and grand Hagia Sophia rising majestically against the backdrop of amazingly blue, clear skies. He wanted to smell the spices again at the Grand Bazaar, light some insensce, and watch the flame slowly consume the slender sticks of the sweet, intoxicating heavenly perfume. He wanted to taste his Aunt's baklava again, feel the pastry melt in his mouth; he wanted to wet his tired feet in one of the public fountains of the Blue Mosque, and listen to the Imam's call for prayer. Their haunting hymns always brought a sense of wonder in his mind and made him contemplate on the future.

He let out long, slow exhales and felt the sweat on his forehead bead down to the side of his face. He ignored the rising heat of the fire behind him. Pretty soon, the whole place will be engulfed with flames, and he must not waste time.

"Drop the gun, dear brother." Louis cracked an easygoing smile. August wondered why the man standing before him was priviledge enough to earn the love of the father he never knew. He wondered again what kind of father Andrew Casimir Beauchamp was. A coward most likely, and someone without integrity- look at how he left his mother to fend for herself alone. But maybe he should be thankful instead, that he never knew him? Look at the way his son, his half-brother turned out. Looked at how black his soul is. He could have ended up like him if Andrew knew about his existence. And yet, he has no room to talk like this. Let's not forget he shot two people and made himself look like a ruthless, cold-blooded villain. And for what? For his selfish desires.

_He will not allow Masato to dirty his hands with his family's business. Nor is he allowing Haruka to be dragged around like this!_

"You lost, Louis. There's nothing more in here to fight over for. We're surrounded anyway. It's either the fire or the police. Your decision will save Anri's life and your child." He replied evenly. Interestingly, he observed Haruka gradually calmed down. Her shoulders stopped shaking, and she forcefully collected herself. Looking tiny in her flat shoes, disheveled by her ordeal of which he was also part of, he still couldn't help but feel pride swelling inside him the moment she opened her eyes again to focus on the gun pointed at her. He knew Haruka will be alright after this. She has nerves of steel. She is a survivor. They have a few things in common, after all.

She glances back at him, eyes filled with worry. He swallowed a small lump forming in his throat; she still worried for him even if her life is hanging on a balance.

_That's my girl. A fighter. _He tried not to show Louis his expression lest he gets agitated. Haruka may be small in stature, but the way she held herself now, she seemed to double in size, glaring back at Louis boldly. Challenging and unafraid.

"Drop the gun, Louis. You won't achieve anything even if you kill me." Haruka stared back at Louis fearlessly. "Your days of tormenting other people are over. Surrender now, or we all die."

Louis wavered a little, his gaze going back and forth from him to Haruka and back again. He looked like a spoiled bratty prince, whose suddenly been caught, reprimanded and prevented from enjoying his favorite sport of hurting others.

"Surrender?" he narrowed his eyes back at Haruka. "Like I would care about what you say. You didn't seem all brave during the first day. You screamed and cried and pleaded piteously. I actually wanted to shoot you in the head just to stop you from crying! I can hear you even before I entered this warehouse." His eyes glittered with malice and disgust.

"You like nothing more than bullying women to submission. And you treat Anri the same. She is not your equal! You are only obsessed with her because she doesn't bow to your demands so easily!" Haruka taunted him. "You hated the fact that she prefers your Uncle over you! You are a sore loser!"

"Stop it, you bitch! You have no idea what you are talking about! Don't drag Anri into this! She's mine! And she likes how I treat her! You are such a naïve fool, played twice at by the same fucking bastard like Ren Jinguuji. _You just can't get over him, can't you_?" Louis shook his gun at her, his fingers twitching on the trigger. "You're just the same like me."

August noticed with interest at the beam of red slowly tracing the side of Louis' forehead. He need not turn around to check where the red dot came from. The explosion that rocked this place obviously opened up a gap large enough for the outsiders to peek in. It's only a matter of time before they storm this place.

He swallowed, knowing that there might be a beam of red tracing his body too. And it seems like Louis has not noticed it yet. He only has seconds to spare!

He gripped his gun tightly, muttered a quick prayer and carefully aimed at Louis. It's now or never!

August Casimir squeezed the trigger and fired.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_And the world will be better for this,  
>That one man, scorned and covered with scars,<br>Still strove, with his last ounce of courage,  
>To reach the unreachable stars<em>

He felt his gun gave a jerk backwards, causing his wrist to flick. He watched the smoke spiral out of the gun's barrel, _felt _the bullet's smooth journey through the slim hole and out into the open, headed straight towards the center space of Louis' forehead.

And before he saw the bullet break flesh and bone, he felt a sharp pain on his own chest, and the smell of blood filling his nostrils. He need not look down to know he'd been hit, too. How careless of him.

Or maybe, part of him has already accepted his fate with resignation.

Still, his life was well spent. For her, he would do it again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"August!" Haruka Nanami screamed. Her attention was directed towards the pale, tall man who staggered forward suddenly.

But before she can command her legs to move, pain shot through her body, and her knees buckled. She kneeled to the floor, one hand clutching the side of her body. Haruka looked down and saw that she'd been hit. It looked like a red flower bloomed at the side of her body! She touched the cloth and her hand came up wet.

Not really comprehending the gravity of her wound, she glanced to her side and saw Louis lying on the ground. Blood continued to pour out from his headshot wound, a perfect trail of blood painting the side of his head. His fingers, still clutching the gun he used to shoot her, twitched in reaction. And then it became deathly still.

Haruka closed her eyes and lost her strength.

Strong arms caught her in time before she hit the ground.

"Hang on, Haruka!"

She struggled to open her eyes and saw August peering down at her.

"Is it over?" she whispered. Why is it so hard to keep her eyes open?

August smiled. Despite the soot marring the beauty of his hair and face, he looked angelic, cradling her. Gone was the avenging angel earlier. In it's place, a reassuring smile. The same August who gave her comfort when she was betrayed for the second time.

"Not yet, love. We need to get out of here."

Haruka tried to smile reassuringly. The pain made her wince instead. She frowned when she saw August looking a little paler every second that passed. And then she noted his chest looked wet.

Blood.

"You've been… hit, too." She lifted her arm up to touch his face and managed to reach his jaw. She coughed. The burning air is not helping. Her lungs struggled for clean oxygen.

Dimly, she became aware of shouts, and thundering sounds. Like a wall breaking. She wondered what happened to the two men who accompanied Louis earlier. Did they gave up their fight with the inferno or fled somewhere?

She watched silently as August struggled with his jacket and proceeded to cover her with it.

"Haruka. Focus! Look at me!" August coughed, his voice hoarse.

Haruka closed her eyes and opened them again. She wanted to sleep, but he wouldn't let her.

"I want.." she murmured. She's tired. So very, very tired. "I want to sleep." She has a hard time getting the words out now in between her coughs.

"Yes, love. Soon." He sounded so desperate.

"You need to get Anri. Her baby!" she suddenly remembered.

"I know! I know." Large, slender, warm hands caressed her face. She could feel hot droplets on her cheek.

Haruka opened her eyes again and saw August crying. His lower lip was trembling. Why is he crying? They are safe from Louis, right? He is dead. Lying not to far away from them.

"I'm going to leave you here for a bit while I fetch Anri, okay, Haruka? Don't sleep yet. _Think of nice things_." August stretched her whole body on the floor and Haruka couldn't help but cry out in pain. He apologized over and over again.

There was a loud crack above them. The fire continued to rage on. They could barely hear the noise and commotion outside, but she is pretty sure that the fire trucks have arrived. More exchange of shouts and the rumbling vibrations on the dusty, dirty concrete floor.

A kiss on her forehead. And on her cheek.

"I am so sorry, I put you all through this, Haruka. I am really, really sorry." Another kiss on the cheek.

She raised her hand again and caught one of the hands caressing her face. Her fingers dug into his palm. "_Let's go home, August. I want to leave this place._" They can talk about this more when they are in safer ground. She wanted to sleep and recover her strength. When she wakes up, August will receive the longest lecture ever.

She could hear him sobbing a little. Another kiss on her brow. He murmured some words against her ear. But her hearing seemed a little fuzzy. Or is it her brain that is fuzzy? She couldn't decide. Her mind is slowly drifting.

The warm hands left her. But she was somewhere halfway to loosing consciousness. At the last moment, she opened her eyes and saw she was alone.

"August?" she called out, throat screaming in pain with the burning smell and smoke. She twisted her head a little and saw him dragging his wounded body towards Anri.

Of course. They needed to ensure Anri is safe, too.

Then came a loud, screeching noise above. Haruka trained her eyes on the origin of the noise and saw the roof trusses finally giving way. The heat of the fire melted the bolts and rivets connecting the trusses together. And as it hanged precariously in the air, the heavy roof member detached itself and fell.

Straight towards Anri and August.

As if she was suddenly electrocuted, Haruka stretched her arm out towards August who had finally reached Anri and was checking her pulse.

"August! August!" She screamed.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Poem courtesy of Joe Darion, Man of La Mancha. **_

_**Last chapters coming very, very soon. **_

_**-Happy with the updates? Reviews please. **_


	68. Chapter 68

_**A/N: **_

_**Bring out your box of Kleenex. You guys are going to need it. I pulled an all-nighter trying to tidy up this difficult chapter. And it's quite long. Not sure if this chapter trumps my other long chapters, but well, I couldn't cut it into two. **_

_**To amp up the drama, I recommend some songs to loop:**_

_**Sweetest Days by Vanessa Williams**_

_**It's not Goodbye by Laura Pausini**_

_**Everything by Lifehouse**_

_**Warnings: Huge, heaping serve of drama and possibly a little OOCness. **_

_**For any grammar mistakes and inconsistencies, do post a review or pm me. I will try to amend them as best as I could.**_

**Chapter 68- Chivalry is Not Dead**

Haruka Nanami can detect a lot of scents: pine, amber, saltwater, peonies, bamboo, even sweet peas and roses interspersed with the scent of disinfectant that seem out of place. If she was in a garden sleeping, why doesn't she feel the warmth of the sun shining on her face?

She was reluctant to open her eyes. They felt very heavy, but she remains comforted with the scents surrounding her at least. It somehow reminds of her old home, where her mother used to sing as she prepared tea in the kitchen, and her father's warm laughter ringing from the porch, newspapers rustling in the quiet afternoon which he always enjoyed.

A warm blanket enveloped her, the soft material caressing her skin like so.

Supple hands engulfing her own. Strong. Gentle. She _knows _those hands. And yet she couldn't recall whose.

Whispered words in her ear.

_Haruka. Haruka._

_Where are you? Can you hear me? Come home. Please. I love you. _

Clicking. And the sound of a clock ticking.

The flickering of a fire. A spark that blinded her for a moment.

His face, quite handsome, was melancholy and relieved at the same time. She never really mustered enough courage to ask a personal question on the color of his eyes. Were they silver or grey? Some people are so intimidated when he gaze at them; she deduced that it was probably because people gazing into his eyes feel a sense of vulnerability. But to her, his eyes complimented his pale coloring to perfection. That he has a genuinely good character.

_Chivalry is not dead, Haruka. I love you, and I am doing this for you. And for the people you love. _

His last words.

There was a loud bang, and the ground seemed to crumble beneath their feet. Overhead, the ferocious fire has began to consume the abandoned warehouse' roof trusses and the thin metal sheets has bent out of shape due to the heat, glowing, making the room look brighter every minute that passed.

And then, as if time conspired to slow a little, a huge portion of the roof gave way and crashed down, narrowly missing her and totally obliterating her view of August Casimir, Anri's still form and Louis de Montfort dead on the ground between them.

_No! No! August! August, where are you?! Come back!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When she jolted herself awake, the beeping, clicking sounds playing at the back of her head became louder. There was a sudden flurry of activities, feet puttering about, doors opening with a bang.

Groggily, she parted her lips open, feeling them crack painfully from lack of moisture.

"Water." She managed to croak, lifting her head a little. Her head began to spin as someone directed a straw against her lips and she sipped thirstily. The liquid soothed her raw throat. Unable to support herself, she lost her strength and again felt someone break her fall gently.

Closing her eyes, she can only murmur. "He needs to come back."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The next time she woke again, she saw her old friend, Magenta, arranging yet another huge bouquet of fresh flowers. She often see her friend wandering about, arranging flowers whenever she opened her eyes briefly. One would think he has a new job to add to his repertoire of styling and making women feel beautiful and special. The flat screen television was on. A woman was covering the news.

_Investigations are still ongoing at Fukuuka after the warehouses exploded. The police have arrested about two dozen illegal immigrants tied up with the explosions that rocked this quiet area three days ago. _

_Meanwhile, the abduction of Miss Haruka Nanami….._

It was tulips today. She saw the red and orange vibrant flowers as Magenta finished tucking the last couple of pieces. The orange and red petals reminded her of the bright fire in the warehouse. She opened her mouth to ask who sent them, but she floated into a dreamless sleep.

Healing takes time. People all gave descriptions on the art of healing, but few only admit that pain and itchiness that accompanies it. It was annoying.

Everytime she jerked or moved, she can feel the incision they made to extract the bullet from her wound. She wondered whether the hole they made would leave a scar. Probably. What was she thinking? That it would miraculously knit itself together and never leave some traces of it behind?

Still, she would rather have the scars, and a few more; if it meant _he_ would comeback.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When she opened her eyes again, there was no one about. She braced herself for the familiar beeping and clicking of the monitors and its wirings all attached to her body; waiting for the nurses to barge in and check on her as if she was some fragile flower about to die. Will she? But no, she's tough as a weed. Have she forgotten what it was like to live in the streets of Paris, risking her neck day in and day out? She will survive. But not without another battle scar.

She sat up, wincing tentatively at the stabbing pain of her wound. Though it doesn't seemed to be as painful as the other day. Thank God for numbing medicine. But still, she's no superwoman without any feelings of pain. And she knew she should not stretch her luck. She spied a small remote control within reach and saw she can adjust her bed like so, and smiling a little; she studied the buttons before pressing one.

Immediately, the bed she was lying on gave a gentle lurch before arching on the upper portion to let her sit up without her head leaving the pillow.

She studied her surroundings. The room was white, big, and cold. A small cream sofa with pillows was tucked in one corner. A low side table looked out of place propped against the wall and didn't matched the cream color of the sofa. She surmised it was only for temporary use, as it serves its purpose well to hold several baskets of fruit, stuffed toys, vases of different flowers, and even more baskets of goodies to eat. Balloons, all shiny and colorful with their messages of "Get Well Soon" or, "Take Care" loomed happily above the gifts.

All of them from her fans obviously. She can see some of the letters and notes perched high and nestling amidst the sprays of leaves and flowers. So, they knew that something happened to her. But how much? She didn't realize how many days have passed since. Or is it weeks? What about her work? Her appointments?

Does it matter? She would stress about it later on. Pressure them to tell her what happened after she blacked out.

Amidst the quietness of her room, she can hear her own breathing. She is alive! Hallelujah for that! But should it be a cause for celebration when three lives were lost?

_Make it four, _she amended to herself. Anri's unborn baby was the fourth.

Her lower lip trembled. She doesn't deserve to live! How many lives has she taken for granted? How many has she touched and affected without thinking of the consequences of her actions? Maybe if she could have been more understanding. Maybe if she could have acted wiser beyond her years, maybe, just maybe, she could have made a small difference to change the course of these events.

Someone will chide her for being dramatic and trying to find excuses to justify her guilt for being here and breathing. But can they blame her? She was on the point of death. It doesn't seemed fair to be able to cheat death when four others didn't. She felt a lump form in her throat. Would she still be able to close her eyes and not see _his _face? Or his silver-gray eyes?

_Chivalry is not dead, Haruka. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The door creaked open. She looked up and saw a disheveled looking Masato Hijirikawa, sporting a scarf fashioned like a sling with his left arm cradled on it. He looked older, the lines on his face made him look tired. And there were dark, purple shadows underneath his normally vibrant amethyst eyes full of hunger and cunning.

Behind him, the sounds of the hospital could be heard: wheelchairs squeaking on the tiled floor, nurses hurrying to and fro, orderlies pushing their carts of cleaning supplies and boxes of sophisticated medical accouterments.

He looked shocked at seeing her suddenly awake. "I wasn't.." he started, unable to retreat yet reluctant to do so.

It looked like he wanted to stay, so Haruka nodded her consent. "Come in." she croaked out. She sounded way horrible than she imagined she would be. She guessed it would take a bit of time to get used to speaking again, let alone even sing a tune. Those days in the past seemed like it happened so long ago.

Masato hesitated before letting out a shaky sigh and then walked in, shutting the door quietly behind him. All the hospital noises were cut off at the gentle slam of the door.

He walked up to her side immediately, looking down at her with loving care. He reached out, "May I?" he asked. And she nodded.

Cool fingers cupping her jaw.

He let out an exhale; as if touching her finally confirmed that he was not in some sort of dream. She is awake, and she is alright.

Haruka smiled a little. It feels strange looking at Masato Hijirikawa. Instead of just mere weeks of not seeing him, it felt like months, maybe even a year. Before her nightmare began, she just accepted his proposal of marriage.

Her smooth forehead wrinkled in remembrance.

His ring! She forgot about it!

Masato must have seen her expression, and he shook his head a little. "Don't worry about the ring. It's just a ring. Nothing more. It can be replaced, and _you _cannot be replaced."

"But it's an heirloom, right?" she became a little worried. Where did she lost it? During her struggle? In the warehouse? Just trying to think about it made her head spin, until she felt a tug at her hand.

She looked down and saw Masato gripping her right hand, his knuckles turning white.

"Sshhh. I told you. Do not worry about trifle things. I used to do that, all the time. I glory over planning and controlling even the little things. But now, no more." His eyes clouded with pain. His amethyst eyes glistened a little. His jaw tightened.

The question hung between them. The silence becoming unbearable.

"Is _he.. " _she started. But she is afraid to continue. She _knew _he is already gone. But she wanted to hear it from someone to confirm it one more time.

"Yes. We found some remains. DNA testing to confirm is subjected because the bodies were burned most…. Thoroughly."

Haruka swallowed the bile rising on her throat. "I see."

"There was so much ash and charred remains inside that dilapidated structure. And the explosions did contribute to much damage.." Masato had difficulty letting out the last sentence. She could trace a little bitterness on it. "Thank God they found you just in time! You were bleeding profusely. There were a lot of things going on, and the smoke and fire impeding the rescue…. The firefighters had to drag you back which probably caused the internal bleeding. Two days ago, we almost lost you." He paused, unable to continue.

Haruka felt the wave of anger and sorrow pouring from Masato's very fiber. He gestured helplessly, seemingly choked up with unshed tears. It was the first time she witnessed a different Masato. He looked profoundly remorseful for being unable to extend much assistance.

Masato removed his hand from hers and pulled a thick, cream envelope from the inside of his blazer.

"He left this for me."

Haruka studied the thick paper. _Does it mean that the remaining questions they have will finally be answered?_

"Are you letting me read it?"

He hesitated a little, and then shook his head. "I'm sorry. It hurts. Deeply. I would like to keep this to myself. I beg your sincerest understanding. What he wrote is not much. August can be very precise and blunt when he wants to be. But I am willing to fill in the gaps and tell you what I know, our dear friend has helped compiling information. He prepared very well, with what little time he has. To close this chapter and put it behind us."

Haruka lowered her lashes a little, the voices crowding inside her head.

There were arms pulling her to safety. She can recall bits and pieces of it.

She could almost hear the crack of the gun when it was pointed at him; the bullets tearing through the air and straight into Masato and Ren. She could never have guessed that August has such nerves of steel to pull the trigger onto his employer and closest friend.

_And Ren Jinguuji. _

She gave a little jerk. Her heart clenched, bracing herself for more bad news. "Is Ren…dead?" She caught Masato's gaze. She couldn't help but be concerned, too.

Masato seemed to hesitate for a little, before breaking into a tight smile of reassurance.

"He's fine. Just a flesh wound. He's the luckiest out of all of us."

"Oh." Haruka let out a sigh of relief. For a moment though, she expected Masato not to tell her anything. But why should he keep things from her? She already cut off her ties with Ren and accepted his proposal. But then again, there were things going on under their noses that led to their separation. Masato must have thought that the crisis is over, she might insist to reconcile with Ren.

Would she? She bit her lower lip, thinking hard.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The private nurse hired to look after her gladly assisted her into a wheelchair and wheeled her outside so that she can basked into the sun for a bit and just feel the breeze on her face. The ground of the private hospital where she was ensconced has excellent views of the garden from her room window. But it's never the same when you are outside and just reveling into the gay colors of the late fall seasonal flowers. It made her miss Paris more, with the Gardens of the Tuileries and it's old fountains.

As she observed other patients, she couldn't help feeling a little overwhelmed with emotions. Masato summarized all he knew based from the amount of paperwork left behind and when he cleaned out _his_ rooms to look for more information.

August Casimir found out about his brother, Louis de Montfort, a little more than a year ago, when the University Andrew Beauchamp was enrolled in, finally sent a reply with the information he was waiting for all his years. He, presumably, contacted him immediately almost as soon as they came back to settle in Tokyo, offered his services when the two half-brothers finally got themselves acquainted and began to put their plans into motion. Whatever information August discovered while doing undercover investigations within Masato's company, he divided them equally- just enough to feed both sides all the necessary information to keep things going. Louis de Montfort is clever in concealing his plans, always suspicious and did his best to cover his tracks. He did not let his half-brother entirely in his thoughts, preferring to keep things to himself until he was very sure he is on his side. August needed to be careful with his every moves, bidding his time as he gathered all the evidences. What he has compiled in the last few months are damaging; it could potentially destroy one of the biggest undercover mafias in Eastern Europe- thanks to his meticulous dealings with his own half-brother. But compiling the evidences took a lot of sacrifices too: there were families divided by scandals, companies declaring bankruptcy or being summoned to an inquiry which could affect the unstable condition of the economy, there were also lives lost, through suicide, murders to justify vendettas.

August, with his keen mind, wanted to escalate the situation and stop his brother at all cost by enlisting Ren Jinguuji briefly to gain access to Anri de Montfort and gather more evidence to buy his half-brother a one-way ticket to jail and expose Anri. He took the gamble, but found he did not anticipated the depth of Ren's feelings for her; enough to make him propose marriage and attempt to sever his ties with Anri. It ended disastrously, with their ugly separation, though it chartered a different course, one that changed their lives forever. So August, albeit reluctantly, have to participate in her abduction when Ren found out the truth about Anri's real motives.

Haruka flexed her fingers, wishing momentarily she has her pen and notebook with her. At times like this, when she is at her most solemn, she wanted to write down things that came into her head. Things she wanted to remember, things she wanted to forget.

Listening to all that Masato said, she felt sorrow over what August has to endure. She felt guilty for burdening him with her pitiful grievances when he has a much bigger cross to bear. And he kept silent all these months, never even uttering a word of complaint. She was grateful to him for saving her life. But more than that, what made her chest twist painfully was how tenderly he held her while she cried her heart out during that one and only time he embraced her tight.

A tear fell. And another.

Haruka looked down at her lap as more tears fell.

_She could tell that Masato was grieving too. When he narrated all of these to her, she can fell the tension emanating from him. Masato took August's loss with difficulty. But she doesn't know how to comfort him. He looked very different as he sat before her, wrapped in his own thoughts. And even when she reached out to touch his hand and give him some reassurance, he rejected her simple offer. It made her heart bleed. Masato became unreachable. _

"_Haruka, I know this may not be the best time to talk about our engagement. But I realized that the best time might never come. Now that I have gathered my thoughts, I think it's best I tell you this." He paused. _

_Haruka looked up at him from her bed and waited. _

"_I'm breaking the engagement." _

_Her mouth dropped open slightly in shock. _

_He gave her a bittersweet smile. "I wanted nothing more than to give you my name and keep you sheltered for the rest of your life. I still regret the transgressions I have done in the past, and I cannot erase it. I hope you forgive me for it."_

_Masato stood up and stood closer to her, letting his free hand tuck a strand of her hair behind her ears. She noted in quiet shock when she saw his eyes filled with moisture. Masato finally breaking in front of her; and it was a painful sight to see. _

"_August has made it obvious that I don't deserve you. And this brief engagement that we had, is totally wrong. I forced you into it. And after the horrible things you went through, what I have done doesn't compare. I violated your trust in more ways than one. I should be glad that you still trust me enough to let me stand before you."_

"_Masato…" she tried to stop him, her chest felt tight. _

_He let out a long, slow, shaky exhale. Hot tears fell on her hand. _

"_You deserve to chose the one you love. August Casimir's death forced me to realize this. He died for a cause he believed in. And that is chosing his own fate. August chose to fight his brother and put a stop on his plans. And along the way, he fought for your right to choose too." Masato Hijirikawa's voice faded to a whisper. Letting his fingers ran down to the very tips of her hair, he drew away from her bed and let himself out of her private room. _

Haruka leaned back against the wheelchair. Her heart felt heavy with sorrow. So many people's lives lost. So many hearts broken. If she was lamenting before about that fact that no one cares for her existence, now that her yearning to be cared for, she found that it came with a such a painful cost.

_Chivalry's not dead, Haruka. I love you. _August had whispered his last words to her.

Amidst the beautiful garden, with the gentle breeze kissing her cheeks, and flowers blooming under the sun, Haruka Nanami lost her composure and cried very hard for people whose lives she has affected.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_You and I in this moment,  
>Holding the night so close,<br>Hanging on, still unbroken  
>while outside the thunder rolls.<br>Listen now you can hear my heart beat  
>warm against life's bitter cold.<em>

A few days before, she was pronounced well enough to be released by her attending physician. She left the hospital accompanied by Magenta and the twins, Satsuki and Natsuki Shinomiya. They were adamant to escort her home. Masato offered his place where she could stay and recuperate, but she declined. She couldn't go back to his home and pretend nothing happened. She would only keep on expecting August to pop around the corner, asking her whether she wished to eat, or go out somewhere. And though his intentions were to leave her alone to recuperate properly in privacy, she couldn't bear thinking that Masato has enough on his plate for her to intrude. The hurt on his face is too much for her. It didn't feel right to stay there. No.

Satsuki and Natsuki have also offered their place for her to stay, rather than a hotel room she initially decided on, where she would be registering herself under an anonymous name. Haruka also refused their offer, too. The twins, though they sincerely want to help, will not be able to cope with the media attention and the paparazzi that will obviously be relentless in their pursuit of such a big story sitting under their noses.

_These are the days.  
>the sweetest days we'll know.<em>

Since the tumultuous event that took the lives of the key players of this big conspiracy she was unfortunately sucked into, the media were hounding the hospital doors every single day at every single hour. Her managing company has released a brief statement, phrasing her involvement carefully, designed not to give any other answers that is more than necessary. The fight is not over yet, not with August's damaging reports held by Masato. Already as she waited for her turn to be interviewed and investigated, a group of lawyers representing the various victims directly and indirectly involved with Louis' elaborately set up scheme are cooperating with one another to mount a case to bring down the other players staying in the shadows. Louis and Anri de Montfort were only a slice of the conspiracy. August Casimir paid with his life just to deliver the group to justice.

At the last minute, she accepted Magenta's offer to let her stay in his place. It was a small apartment unit, conspicuous enough and offers ample rooms for a guest like her. She vowed to herself she wouldn't stay long. She just needed enough time to pick up the pieces together and figure out how she will proceed from this point on. With her career on a sudden, indefinite hiatus, she felt listless. Detective Yamagato, who came to visit her, cautioned her to stay near, at least for a few months, until most of the investigations are under way. And she agreed to give it a couple of months.

If she was expecting another one to offer a place for her to stay, it would be Ren Jinguuji. But surprisingly, during her stint in the hospital, he never once showed his face. She's not sure whether _he _did in fact, visited her when she was unconscious. Maybe. But she was afraid to ask and be disappointed. She wondered whether he was grieving on his own. It pains her that she did not do her best to prevent Anri getting hurt. For all her intents and purposes, Anri should have lived, at least for the sake of her innocent baby. Ren deserves to be able to take decide the baby's fate whether it was really his or Louis'. She was sure that he would judge what is best to do about the situation.

_There are times that scare me.  
>We'll rattle the house like the wind,<br>both of us so unbending.  
>We battle the fear within.<br>All the while life is rushing by us.  
>Hold it now and don't let go.<em>

The church bells tolling behind them startled her reverie. It drowned out the priest's voice, intoning the final words from the book he held. There were only a handful of people who attended _his _funeral: Masato, Natsuki and Satsuki Shinomiya, Magenta, looking normal for once, with formal pants and blouse, his wild hair covered with a black hat. Masato's stepmother, Lady Chiyoko, looked regal in her black designer suit despite the cane she was using to support her walk. She stood protectively next to her own private secretary, while lending some maternal support for Masato, whose face looked like it was carved from stone. Never a tear shed, nor a sorrowful look. A part of him completely died inside after he finished his narration to her inside the hospital room.

Haruka shifted her foot, and chewed the bottom of her lip. She should have opted for more comfortable clothes, rather than the severe lace black dress Magenta insisted for her to wear. She does not wish to "look good" in front of the media, however much she is supposed to consider about her image as a respectable artist. She is grieving. Can't they just leave her in peace? She wanted to breath freely without confining her body into such tight clothes that barely left her room to exhale. Still, she followed his advise and was a little glad she looked somewhat dignified when she arrived at the church. The car sent to fetch them was tinted enough so that the photographers curious to see inside weren't able to. Still, despite the minimum privacy of the car, she feels tired and dead inside, after being scrutinized day in and day out. When it will end? And it's only been a little more than a week since she was shot. Magenta informed her that she should learn to get used to the publicity. And she should take it to her advantage. An image is an image. It would always remind her to keep her best foot forward and move on.

She looked down at the glossy black casket and thought how August would have agreed with Magenta's reasoning. She has an image to maintain after all. And August loved being impeccable in his appearance almost as much as Masato is.

She did not notice that one by one, the guests grabbed a small spade and threw some dirt from the box waiting nearby onto the casket. She felt an urge to jump down and rip the box open and shake him awake. The guests might think she is going crazy if she gave in. So she held a tight reign on her emotions.

_So, we'll whisper a dream here in the darkness.  
>Watching the stars till their gone.<br>And when even the mem'ries have all faded away,  
>these days go on and on.<em>

Magenta went next, murmured some words she couldn't hear before he threw his own-scooped bit of earth. When it was her turn, Haruka was painfully aware of the pairs of eyes watching her every move. The funeral service is a strictly private affair. But it felt like she was being observed under a microscope. She's almost had enough of this. She had just barely escaped from the suffocating hoards of media waiting outside the gates of the church's property.

She went forward and stood almost at the very edge of the pit dug to fit the casket snugly.

In the end they were all just empty husks. She glanced down and tried to picture August lying in repose inside. But the body inside was so blackened beyond recognition that it's not really good to remember him that way. He deserves to be committed to her memory- alive, in control, cool and sophisticated, always ready to be of assistance.

_Chivalry is not dead, Haruka. I love you, and I am doing this for you. And for the people you love. _

She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She has cried enough. She wanted to shed more tears today but found she could not. Thank God for the black veil covering her face. The world looks dimmer and grayer without him anyway.

Unpinning the white rose she fastened on her top of her right breast, she brushed the petals against her lips.

_Dear August, I'm so glad to have known you. I didn't mind you loving me. If you have lived, I could have wished for a chance to love you back. Or show you how grateful I am that you cared enough about my happiness._

She threw the rose on top of the growing mound of earth and lowered her head.

_Rest in peace. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Magenta was beckoning at her to hurry up. Haruka avoided looking at Masato Hijirikawa, who was politely exchanging pleasantries with the priest and offering his condolences. She wanted to call him; wanted to know how he is doing. He lost a little more weight since they last saw each other, and she felt responsible for it. But everytime she picks up the phone to call, she lost her nerve. The twins hovered about her protectively. She doesn't mind them in the least. They tried their very best to keep their distance and give her the space she needs. Though she is sure that they wanted to have a private word with her. She knew she kept putting off a lot of their intentions to talk to her. She just wasn't in the proper mood.

Her low heels dug against the soft earth, as she tried to make her way back to the car. It was only when her foot landed on the pavement did she realize that there was another person waiting for her.

She faltered a little, unprepared for seeing the person she leasts expects to see.

Ren Jinguuji stood beside his own car, right next to Magenta and they seemed to be talking while waiting for her. But when her shoes made low _clacking _sounds, they both looked at her, ceasing their conversation.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Haruka?" Natsuki touched her elbow briefly. Haruka gave a start and glanced back at the younger Shinomiya twin looking concerned. She schooled her surprise features and tried to compose herself. She let out a slow exhale, consciously aware that her heart gave a skip before resuming it's beating, this time a little faster than she liked. Being in a roller coaster of jumbled emotions is straining her patience and composure.

Satsuki Shinomiya moved away, calling on his twin. "Natsuki," he murmured, just low enough for the three of them to hear. "Stop your coddling. Let her have breathing space."

She caught Satsuki's eye, and he gave her a reassuring smile as if to say _we are always here to support you. _

Ren, she noted, also lost weight. His face is all sharp angles, enhancing the beauty of his face to a cold degree. He took his aviator sunglasses off, and gave a humble nod. Like Masato, Ren seemed to have aged a bit. Still, he looked good in his all black ensemble, polished to perfection, though he gave off an air of vulnerability. Such a far cry from the high-born prince she first encountered in Paris years ago.

"Haruka." He murmured his name softly. She stared back through her veil; glad once again that it was covering her face. Already, she can feel some of her feelings creeping back under her skin. She hated him for putting her through the mill with his lies and manipulation. But August Casimir was partly to blame about it, too.

She couldn't help but let out a small sigh of resignation. _Men! _

"I know this might be the wrong place and wrong time to talk. But I would like to ask a bit of your time. Alone?" he gestured with his hands, and for a brief second, she let herself be mesmerized by the gracefulness of his fingers.

Haruka bit her lower lip to cover her anxiety. As much as she feels she is not in the right emotional state to have a conversation with Ren, deep down she found herself wanting to talk to him too. And she has no idea how best to approach him, or whether she would ever be able to gather enough courage to do so. She won't be able to get herself out of this quagmire of self-pity and depression if she continues to dodge everyone's concerns for her well being.

And the best point to start is with Ren Jinguuji.

She glanced back behind her, saw that Masato is eyeing them now. He is stlll talking to the priest, together with his stepmother. She can tell from his vantage point, that Masato is inclined to interrupt them given the first chance, so she made a split second decision.

Taking another step forward, she turned a little to her right, down to the small path leading to the east side of the church.

"Let's take a walk.. Ren." She replied, accepting his invitation.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_And what if I never kiss your lips again  
>Or feel the touch of your sweet embrace<br>How would I ever go on  
>Without you there´s no place to belong<em>

She let her hands rest in the pockets of her somber, dove-grey coat. Autumn is coming to an end, and winter is upon them soon. But the trees behind the church are still covered with red, yellow and brown foliage, unable to shed the leaves fully in preparation for its slumber.

Haruka looked up and felt the sun's warmth on her face, it's rays broken by the overhead leaves, slowly falling around them one by one.

Ren fell in step beside her, hands jammed in the pockets of his own coat. His leather boots made deep, crunching noises on the twigs and dried leaves covering the ground, rustling them almost playfully. It's a little hard to feel bouyant with the autumn weather.

"My deepest condolences to you." Ren broke the silence between them.

She nodded, still a little distracted by the beautiful scenery around them. There should be a small viewing point up ahead, some ten minutes away. The church was constructed uphill and commands a good view of the quiet suburban neighborhood it serves. A perfect place to let August Casimir rest.

For a good ten minutes, they continued to walk until they reached a clearing, offering a good view. There were some benches installed just below the trees, where churchgoers can relax and sit down and if need be, meditate while immersed in the surroundings.

Haruka walked ahead, selected a seat and sat down. It's been a while since she wore heels, and she felt relieved to let her tired feet and calf muscles take a break from walking.

"My deepest condolences to you too." She finally reciprocated. She continued to stare at the scenery before them, afraid that if she looked into Ren's eyes, she might not be able to take it.

"Thank you. We buried her in a private ceremony this morning." He sounded grateful that she could not help but glance at him. Ren Jinguuji was staring ahead too, his eyes taking on a shimmering blue tone. He proceeded to inform her that they briefly contemplated on whether to have Anri's and Louis' remains repatriated to London where they lived before coming to Japan. But they managed to contact Anri's sister, who finally decided to let her remains rest here. Her sister refused to see to her remains, but thanked them nonetheless for being kind as to arrange all matters. As for Louis, their lawyers managed to contact a distant relative who has agreed to make arrangements and accept the body to have it buried beside his parents.

"Hijirikawa informed me that Anri's baby was really not mine." Ren clasped his hands in front of him, resting his elbows on his knees in a contemplative manner.

"It was Louis'." She answered automatically. "August helped him duped Anri. They pulled quite a controversial coup. Anri kept believing it was yours until almost at the very end." Her tone was laced with bitterness. Part of her thinks there's clearly something wrong with the picture when Anri thought she was carrying Ren's child and Louis disclaimed it. She cannot believe what she heard and witnessed on her own. And no matter how many times she tried to understand their situation, she may never fully comprehend what happened that day. The key players are all-dead and will not be coming back.

Ren nodded in acknowledgement. "Knowing this, I don't mind calling the child my own still. The baby may just be a means, a tool, to get revenge on my family and I. Regardless; I would have loved him or her. The baby has nothing to do with all of this." There was a slight tremble at his last sentence, and Haruka felt her chest tighten. They are both grieving, but Ren is grieving for _two _people, not just one. Anri holds a good chunk of what Ren Jinguuji came to be about. She would always be a part of him in more ways than one.

"I owe Anri a lot. It was because of my family that she got involved in the first place. Old grudges that never died. I can tell that my father couldn't help but be visibly shaken by his decisions before, and the same goes for my mother. They both admitted that they could have approach the problem in another manner, rather than abusing their influences."

He paused, picked a twig from the ground and began to strip it to bits. Haruka watched Ren struggle with his story. "Louis fueled Anri's hate when her husband died. He manipulated her into thinking we were responsible for his sudden demise. He nurtured it, reveling in the fact that he can control her according to his wishes."

"She lost her baby, her newfound dignity and her husband all at the same time." Haruka nodded, clenching her fists. Anri's echoing angry voice running through her head. She is a victim too, just like them. She wanted to be angry at this. At the injustice.

"I would have done the same, if I were in her shoes." Ren leaned back on the bench and lowered his head.

Haruka blinked back tears threatening to fall. "And I, too. Maybe. A grieving mother is difficult to pacify." And it is true.

They sat in silence, each of them contemplating on what to do next. Haruka let out a long, slow exhale, her fingers gripping the edge of her seat.

"I owe August Casimir a lot."

Ren Jinguuji turned to study her face, before he continued. "He gave me cryptic advices which I found suspicious, but foolishly, I did not act on it, or investigated further. I let myself be carried away by my passions. And I ended up hurting you again."

"Don't!" Haruka interjected, a tear falling down from one cheek. She bit her lower lip again, drawing blood. She felt a little selfish. August _was doing his best to help them. _That fact she is sure of. August cared deeply enough not to force his feelings on her, instead, channeling his energies into exposing Louis' and foiling Anri's plans.

_And along the way, he fought for your right to choose too_, _Masato had said. _

"I'm really sorry, Haruka. I never got to tell you this. I was too selfish to care about anything else!"

She sniffed ungracefully. Turning her head away, she rummaged for a tissue from her small purse. But Ren stopped her by grabbing hold one of her hands.

"Ren!"

She did her best to pull away from his grasp, but he held it tightly.

"I wanted to beg, but please. Even for a little bit. I just want to feel your hand. It's not the same as holding your hand when you were unconscious." He met her eyes with a pleading look.

So he visited her after all.

Haruka found herself relenting with his request. But she gave him a sad look.

"It hurts, Ren. You plucked me from jail to serve your selfish purposes. You made me fall for you hard. You played with my feelings. It's so hard to get away from your shadow." She whispered. She couldn't trust herself to speak in a normal tone. The shaking feeling inside her wouldn't stop. She swallowed more of her tears.

"I was selfish. You were a real challenge for me, and I couldn't help but be intrigue. I wanted to take my time conquering you, another feather to add to my cap of victories." His voice trailed off, ashamed by his admission. "I got jealous with all the people around you, especially Satsuki and Natsuki that time. I wanted you all for myself, and yet, I was afraid to commit.."

She felt his fingers grip her hand tightly with regret. She felt sorry for the man sitting beside her. She turned her head away, embarrassed to show more of her tears. Ah, just being with him here is like opening fresh wounds.

"When I found you again. I should have been more open with you. We could have avoided a lot of misunderstandings. I could have challenged August Casimir when he advised me not to tell you anything yet. It was really stupid of me. When you found out about Anri, I wanted to explain-!"

"It wasn't entirely your fault either." She interrupted him. She gazed into his eyes, her smile bitter. "I was blinded by hate too. I avoided you. And I didn't know anything else. There are so many people intruding with our relationship. It was just too much!" She went silent.

_Well, someday love is gonna lead you back to me  
>But ´till it does I´ll have an empty heart<br>So I´ll just have to believe  
>Somewhere out there you´re thinking of me<em>

The breeze rustled the leaves above them. It was somewhat soothing, in a way. Holding hands together like this. They never really have established a proper relationship in the first place. The spark, the passion, they were all there. And the sex part was incredible. Haruka tapped her foot for want of something to distract her mind from all the hurt, digging a little deeper inside of her. What does she want? What happens now?

She didn't want to think about it when she was recuperating. But it was painfully obvious where this talk is leading.

_The inevitable closure. _

"You know quite well that we can't really go back to the same thing when we cut it off abruptly." She waited for Ren to make a protest, but felt her chest tighten further when he slowly nodded his head. "There are so many things we need to understand from this big picture. I feel like the foundation of our relationship is crumbling anyway. I see no other way to patch it up. _I needed to know what I want from this_. _You needed to address and close your issues_. Because even if we tried our best to make things work from today, there's a high possibility we will still separate. Trust is the one commodity that I cannot compromise."

Ren hid his past from her; he hid a lot of his issues about Anri. She didn't trust him enough to give him a chance to explain his side and opted to run away instead. And when they reunited, they each skirted around their previous issues, without resolving them. It resulted into more misunderstandings and distrust.

"I agree." Ren whispered softly.

_Until the day I let you go  
>Until we say our next hello<br>It´s not good-bye  
>´Til I see you again<br>I´ll be right here rememberin´ when  
>And if time is on our side<br>There´ll be no tears to cry  
>On down the road<br>There is one thing I can´t deny  
>It´s not good-bye<em>

Another tear fell down to her cheeks, and she wished she were somewhere far away. She didn't want to deal with this. Closing a relationship for the first time. Out of her own volition. She didn't want things to end. She feels she genuinely loves Ren. But what is love really? There are so many people she cares deeply for: Masato, August, Satsuki and Natsuki. And she wanted breathing space. To think. To know herself more. Ren will always be her first love. But in order for her to appreciate a good relationship, she still has big decisions to make, and she couldn't do that without living independently again. Away from all these charismatic men who could easily influence her.

She needed to break ties with them. Start fresh. Away from this maddening place. It is the only way for them to heal and to cope.

She dug her nails into his skin, and Ren didn't flinched. She was afraid to say more, but this might be the only time she can find the courage to say it.

"This time, let's make it official, then. Let us go our separate ways." For a second, she held his hand tightly. And he reciprocated by squeezing hers back. Their heartbeats beating as one.

"I love you, Haruka."  
>"I love you, Ren."<p>

And then, she held her breath, ready to jump off a cliff. Who knows what she will find at the bottom? She lifted her head and let his hand go. He relinquished his hold on her, too. And it hurt. It really hurts inside. Her chest feels so tight, so very difficult to breathe. Her heart pounding so loudly in her ears protested. _Don't let go!_

Without saying goodbye, she pushed both of her hands in her coat pockets and stood, taking the first few steps away from him. From Ren Jinguuji. Away from this place. She didn't want his last memory of her crying so badly. And she wanted to preserve this image in her mind, too.

Her footsteps crunched heavily on the ground as she made her way back to the parking area where she left Magenta and the twins. Briefly, she anticipated him on changing his mind, running to catch her. To beg her not to go. But he did not. She didn't know which one hurts the most: the fact that he didn't came after her or the fact that she has just resigned herself to a life of not being with him.

Her tears continue to fall. She would be all right soon. She's a survivor after all. But today, it felt like she was back in the warehouse, dying.

_You´d think I´d be strong enough to make it through  
>And rise above when the rain falls down<br>But it´s so hard to be strong  
>When you´ve been missin´ somebody so long<em>

_It´s just a matter of time I´m sure  
>But time takes time and I can´t hold on<br>So won´t you try as hard as you can  
>To put my broken heart together again<em>

_Until the day I let you go  
>Until we say our next hello<br>It´s not good-bye  
>´Til I see you again<br>I´ll be right here rememberin´ when  
>And if time is on our side<br>There´ll be no tears to cry  
>On down the road<br>There is one thing I can´t deny  
>It´s not good-bye<em>

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**A/N:**_

_**Of course lyrics are from Sweetest Days by Vanessa Williams and It's Not Goodbye by Laura Pausini.**_

_**A lot of you are probably not happy with the ending. We all love August Casimir. I have trouble detaching myself from a good character. This is one of the reasons I turned to fanfiction when I love a particular Anime series or manga. I have serious issues and wished very hard for a favorite character's adventures to continue on and on and on. But as they all say, all good things must come to an end. I also found it troubling that I am also bias on some films and anime series when I found out there would be character deaths. But I feel like, if I want to continue my evolution as an aspiring writer, I need to let go. And so I decided between August and Masato. I found it difficult to kill Masato off, so I decided to stick to a safer bet, you guess it. It was August. And in this decision, I knew I still have a long way to go. Maybe in the future, I will not have any qualms in killing of a character when my plot demands it. I am very sad, but at the same time, proud that I made a decision. **_

_**However, since this is fanfiction, anything goes. I may still have something up my sleeve. It all depends on my Muse' moods. :D**_

_**Do stick around for the last two chapters. And for readers and fans clamoring for alternative endings, let me know. Persuade me. **_

_**-Happy with the updates? Reviews please. **_


End file.
